


Белый пепел

by E_Godz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Death Eater Harry Potter, F/M, Harry Potter Goes to Durmstrang, M/M, OOC, The Deathly Hallows
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 10:50:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 78
Words: 335,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8369476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E_Godz/pseuds/E_Godz
Summary: Игорь Каркаров уговаривает Гарри поступить в Дурмстранг, собираясь отдать его позже Лорду. Ну, а пока тот не возродился, у нашего героя есть несколько лет на то, что бы учиться, развлекаться и любить.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящение: фанфик пишется по заказу Lie Vital, использованы ее идеи по внутреннему быту Дурмстранга в моей вольной интерпретации, так же с ее подачи выработаны некоторые повороты сюжета
> 
> Титанические усилия в доведении этого фика до ума приложила бета Serinit ))

Пролог.  
Тот июльский вечер ничем не отличался от обычных вечеров семьи Дурсль, проживавшей в городке Литтл-Уингинг графства Суррей по улице Тисовой в доме 4. Глава семьи Вернон Дурсль смотрел телевизор, его жена Петуния заканчивала мыть посуду после ужина, а их сын Дадли маршировал по гостиной в своей новенькой школьной форме. В сентябре Дадли должен был поступить в частную школу «Вонингс». Ученики этого учебного заведения носили темно-бордовые фраки, оранжевые бриджи и плоские соломенные шляпы. Еще у них были узловатые палки, которыми они колотили друг друга за спинами учителей. Родители восхищались мальчиком, совсем забыв, что в их доме живет еще один ребенок, племянник Петунии по имени Гарри Поттер. Он остался сиротой в очень раннем возрасте. Родственники взяли его к себе из милости и очень тяготились его присутствием.  
Впрочем, ничто в этом доме не указывало, что маленький Гарри живет тут. Не было его фотографий на стенах, наград, у него не было даже собственной комнаты, а жил десятилетний мальчик в тесном чулане под лестницей. Дурсли совсем не любили сына своих погибших родственников, всячески унижая и наказывая его. Гарри не понимал причины их ненависти. До этого вечера.  
Потому что ровно в шесть вечера в двери дома постучал очень странный гость. Когда Гарри открыл дверь, он увидел перед собой мужчину лет тридцати. У него было вытянутое худое лицо, козлиная бородка и внимательные карие глаза. Незнакомец был одет в странную одежду – не то плащ, не то платье, отороченное мехом. В руках мужчина держал что-то вроде посоха с резной верхушкой. Его пальцы оказались унизаны массивными кольцами. Мальчик молча рассматривал гостя, пытаясь справиться со своим удивлением.   
– Кто там пришел, мальчишка? – крикнул из комнаты дядя Вернон, приводя племянника в себя. Гарри неловко помялся и робко спросил:  
– Простите, но кто вы?  
– Меня зовут Игорь Каркаров, а вы, как понимаю, Гарри Поттер? – холодно поинтересовался гость с заметным акцентом. Пока мальчик рассматривал пришедшего, тот не менее внимательно рассматривал его.  
– Да, сэр.  
– Позволите мне войти? – вежливо, но отнюдь не ласково, попросил мистер Каркаров.   
– Заходите, сэр.  
Игорь решительно вошел в дом и направился в гостиную, где находились все Дурсли. Гарри закрыл за гостем дверь и поспешил в комнату следом за ним, уж больно интересным был этот человек, не говоря о том, что он был странным… Люди в похожих одеждах, когда мальчик встречал их, всегда проявляли к нему внимание, что очень бесило тетю Петунью. Иногда Гарри думал, что, возможно, его родители были вовсе не алкоголиками, как утверждали тетя и дядя, а какими-нибудь сектантами.   
– Добрый вечер, – тем временем холодно поприветствовал гость хозяев дома. Гарри слышал, как вскочил с кресла дядя Вернон и вскрикнула испуганно тетя Петуния. – Я Игорь Каркаров, директор института Дурмстранг. Хотя вы, магглы, конечно, не знаете, что это.  
– Мы знаем, – сквозь зубы процедила миссис Дурсль. Гарри, притаившийся у входа в комнату, с удивлением смотрел на нее. Никогда прежде на лице этой женщины не было столько страха и ненависти. Она схватила Дадли и спрятала сына себе за спину. – Вам нечего здесь делать, мистер Каркаров.  
– Почему же? – высокомерно улыбнулся тот. – Мистеру Поттеру почти исполнилось одиннадцать, и у него уже ярко проявляются способности.   
– Нет у него никаких способностей! – закричал дядя Вернон. – Мы выбьем из него всю эту чушь!   
– Да неужели? Выбьете? – Игорь сверкнул глазами и храбро сделал шаг к наливающемуся гневом мистеру Дурслю. – А вы знаете, что волшебники вроде меня делают с зарвавшимися магглами?   
– Да как вы смеете?! – не испугался Вернон. – Мальчишка жил здесь за мой счет десять лет! Я кормил и одевал его!   
– Спасибо вам за это, – усмехнулся Каркаров. – А теперь пришла моя очередь позаботиться о нем.   
– Простите, – тихо прошептал Гарри от двери. Он понимал, что взрослые ссорятся из-за него, но не знал причины. Этот человек хочет забрать его от Дурслей? Поттер мечтал об этом много лет, но не будет ли ему хуже с этим господином? И что такое Дурмстранг?   
Каркаров обернулся на его шепот и торжественно объявил:  
– Мистер Поттер, администрация Дурмстранга и совет попечителей сочли возможным зачислить вас в число наших учеников.   
– Учеников? – испуганно переспросил Гарри. В голове пронеслись давние обещания Дурслей отправить его в психушку или школу для трудных подростков. Конечно, они этого не сделали, но вдруг передумают. – Нет, сэр! Я не хочу. Я нормальный! Я буду себя хорошо вести! Пожалуйста, не нужно меня в больницу, – стал умолять он, отступая из комнаты.  
– Больницу? – моргнул в недоумении Каркаров. – Мистер Поттер, Дурмстранг одна из трех самых престижных в Европе школ волшебства.   
– Волшебства? – в шоке повторил Гарри.  
– Волшебства не существует! – крикнул из-за спины матери Дадли.  
Каркаров в удивлении посмотрел на семью. Только теперь он обратил внимание на плохую одежду юного волшебника перед ним, мозоли на его руках, худощавость и синяки, на отсутствие его фотографий. Все-таки Игорь был отнюдь не глуп, иначе никогда не смог бы стать директором школы.   
– Вы не знаете, что вы волшебник? – в озарении пробормотал он. Его губы поползли вверх в улыбке, когда он понял, какие перед ним открываются перспективы. – Они не рассказывали вам, кто вы!  
– Кто я, сэр? – в замешательстве переспросил мальчик.  
– Кто ваши родители, мистер Поттер? – быстро спросил Каркаров.  
– Лили и Джеймс Поттеры, – настороженно ответил Гарри. – Они погибли в автокатастрофе, когда я был маленьким.   
– А шрам на вашем лбу?..  
– Я получил его в той же аварии.  
– О, Мерлин… – пробормотал Каркаров.   
Информацию о месте жительства самого знаменитого ребенка магического мира он получил случайно и сначала хотел просто посмотреть, но сегодня Игорь пришел с вполне определенными намерениями. Он собирался использовать юного Гарри и его наивность. Игорь хотел попытаться увести мальчишку из-под Дамблдоровского хитрого носа, ему казалось, что будет тяжело настроить ребенка против светлых волшебников, к которым он принадлежит. Но ведь паренек даже не знает, что он волшебник! Какие открываются перспективы! Как мог Альбус упустить такой вариант событий? Конечно, мальчишка приписан к Хогвартсу с рождения, но не так уж трудно заставить его опекунов сменить школу, а потом приказать им написать отказ, когда придет письмо из Хогвартса.   
Каркаров захохотал. Гарри Поттер, Мальчик-Который-Выжил, обеспечит ему, Игорю, жизнь, когда вернется Темный Лорд. Каркаров собирался подарить ему мальчика в качестве извинения за предательство! Что станет с мальчишкой потом, Игоря не волновало: умрет ли он или примет метку. А если же Повелитель не вернется никогда, то неплохо так же стать для знаменитого Гарри Поттера доверенным лицом, протолкнуть мальчика в мир и наслаждаться его благодарностью.   
– Сэр, – неуверенно позвал Гарри смеющегося Игоря, заметив, что Дурсли слишком напуганы происходящим, чтобы сказать хоть слово. Каркаров перестал смеяться и вдруг достал из недр своей странной одежды красивую деревянную палочку.   
– Волшебство существует, – сообщил он Гарри с довольной улыбкой. Мальчик не успел подумать о том, что мистер Каркаров все-таки не совсем нормален, когда тот взмахнул палочкой и кресло, стоявшее посреди гостиной, превратилось в самую настоящую овцу, которая тут же жалобно заголосила. Дадли подхватил вопль несчастного животного, а Поттер ахнул в восторге. – Гарри Поттер, вы волшебник. И я приглашаю вас учиться в самую лучшую в Европе школу магии Дурмстранг, где я работаю директором, – сообщил Игорь, ловя пальцами подбородок мальчика.   
Поттер едва сдерживал восторг, его глаза светились, а лицо расплывалось в улыбке, на которую хотелось немедленно ответить. В тот момент Каркаров понял, что мистер Поттер вскоре станет очень привлекательным юношей. Это не имело значения в том случае, если Темный Лорд вернется, однако следовало учитывать все варианты. Быть может, когда-нибудь приятная внешность будет Гарри и его директору на руку.  
– Наша школа поддерживает высокие стандарты, – прошептал он, заглядывая Гарри в глаза. – Так что, либо вы станете очень хорошо учиться и слушаться старших, либо мы исключим вас.  
Конечно, ничего подобного Игорь бы не сделал, однако не мешало немного испугать мальчишку, чтобы тот не забывал свое место.   
– Я понимаю, сэр, – испуганно кивнул ребенок. – Но у меня совсем нет денег на учебники и форму.   
– Я не дам ни фунта! – закричал Дурсль.   
Каркаров бросил на него презрительный взгляд.  
– Поттеры были не бедными людьми, наверняка у них остался счет в банке. В крайнем случае, школа предоставит ссуду.   
– Но он приписан к Хогвартсу, – внезапно подала голос Петуния. – Лили и Джеймс учились там…  
– Очевидно, друзья четы Поттеров и преподаватели этой почтенной школы не слишком-то хотят видеть там Гарри, – усмехнулся Игорь. Он готов был поставить все свое состояние на то, что Дамблдор и остальные ждут не дождутся Гарри, однако мальчику не нужно знать об этом. Пусть думает, что его предали, что он брошен. Каркаров должен предстать перед ним спасителем, отправившим ребенка в сказку. – От вас требуется лишь подписать документы. Как его опекуны, вы можете отправить племянника в другую школу. Мистер Поттер, что вы об этом думаете? Хотели бы учиться в Дурмстранге?   
– Да, сэр, – Поттер и не думал отказываться. Он ничего не знал о Хогвартсе, никто оттуда не передавал Гарри весточки, с другой стороны, если он откажет мистеру Каркарову, тот может уйти и не вернуться, а уж этого-то допустить никак нельзя. Он видел, как хмурится тетя Петуния, но она часто гневалась по пустякам, да еще и врала насчет родителей, как оказалось, так что прислушиваться к ее мнению мальчик не спешил.   
– Для вас это отличный способ избавится от племянника, – сообщил между тем Дурслям Игорь. – С сентября по июнь он будет находиться в школе, лишь на летние каникулы возвращаясь домой. Не выгодно ли это и для вас?   
Поттер видел, как колеблются родственники, и про себя молил неведомые силы, чтобы они согласились. Волшебство! Настоящее волшебство, он всегда знал, что не такой как все, не обычный, но даже не подозревал, что настолько. Ребенку не терпелось окунуться в неведомый мир. Он смотрел на тетю и мысленно умолял ее.  
– Хорошо, – наконец выдохнула Петуния. – Где нам нужно подписать?   
Каркаров торжествующе усмехнулся и достал из складок мантии свиток пергамента. Взрослые Дурсли поспешили поставить на нем свои подписи, воспользовавшись обыкновенными маггловскими ручками, вызвав удивление директора магической школы. И через несколько минут Игорь уже прощался с ним.  
– Я зайду за вами завтра, мистер Поттер, – сообщил он и потрепал мальчика по волосам, что было признаком его хорошего настроения. – Мы отправимся в банк, а потом за покупками.   
Едва странный человек вышел за порог, как красиво развернулся, тряхнув полами мантии, и растворился в воздухе. В гостиной Дурслей так и осталась овца, несчастно жующая кончик ковра.  
В это самое время книга душ, которая много поколений помогала профессорам Хогвартса находить студентов и отправлять им приглашения на учебу, лишилась строчки с надписью «Гарри Джеймс Поттер». Заместитель директора профессор МакГонагалл никогда не писала приглашения сама, она заколдовывала перо, которое послушно переписывало имена всех студентов, которые должны были поступить в новом году, из книги душ.   
Юному Гарри письма никто не написал.

Глава 1. 

Следующим утром Гарри привычно приготовил для всех завтрак и помыл посуду. Тетя Петуния больше не дала ему никаких заданий, видимо, опасаясь гнева волшебников, и отправила в чулан, где Гарри провел большую часть своей жизни, дожидаться директора Каркарова. Дадли сразу после завтрака убежал к своему другу Пирсу Полкиссу, а дядя Вернон уехал в Лондон избавляться от овцы. Вчера вечером, после ухода странного гостя, дядя и тетя долго ругались в гостиной, закрывшись от детей. Посетитель застал их врасплох, иначе Дурсли явно оказали бы ему большее сопротивление. Судя по тому, что удалось подслушать, Вернон предлагал жене бежать подальше от дома, чтобы волшебники не смогли их найти. Но тетя Петуния возражала, что их все равно быстро обнаружат, и все будет только хуже. К тому же, логично возражала она, избавиться от племянника на большую часть года – не такое уж и плохое решение.   
Гарри не терпелось снова увидеть мистера Каркарова и отправиться вместе с ним в волшебный мир. Ему очень хотелось расспросить господина директора о родителях и купить магические вещи для школы. Он почти не спал ночью из страха, что когда он проснется, все окажется лишь сном.   
В ожидании Поттер перебрал весь свой немногочисленный гардероб, выбирая одежду поприличнее. К сожалению, все обноски Дадли были ему одинаково велики. Час шел за часом и мальчику уже начало казаться, что никто не придет, когда в дверь, наконец, постучали. Гарри выскочил из чулана и поспешил впустить гостя в дом.   
– Здравствуйте, сэр! – радостно поприветствовал он.  
– Мистер Поттер, – кивнул Игорь. – Для начала пройдемте в гостиную, нам нужно кое-что обсудить.   
Он уверенно прошел туда, где они разговаривали вчера. Брезгливо оглядевшись, директор устроился на диване. Он не пригласил Гарри сесть тоже, и мальчик остался неловко переминаться перед ним с ноги на ногу.   
– Прежде, чем вы окажетесь в волшебном мире, вам следует кое-что узнать, – пояснил Игорь. Он долго думал о том, как преподнести мальчику его историю и правду о Темном Лорде. Идея воспитать ребенка в идеалах темной стороны, в почтении к Волдеморту, была очень соблазнительна. Однако утаить от юного Поттера, кто именно убил его родителей, не представлялось возможным. Он узнал бы об этом из любой книги. Оптимальным решением казалось убедить ребенка, что покойные сражались не на той стороне. – Как я вчера говорил, оба ваших родителя были волшебниками. Мама – магглорожденная ведьма, то есть из семьи не магического происхождения, а отец из древнего чистокровного рода. Их брак был кое-чем ужасно неправильным. Магглы и магглорожденные волшебники ни в коей степени не ровня отпрыскам старинных родов. Джеймс пошел против воли своих родителей, когда женился, и за это они лишили его наследства. В нашем мире как раз в это время шла война. Группа чистокровных волшебников пыталась спасти наше общество от пагубного влияния магглорожденных. Выходцы из маггловского мира не знали наших традиций и, не задумываясь, нарушали их. Они уничтожали тем самым саму магию, делая волшебный мир слабее и беззащитнее. Магглорожденные боялись этих чистокровных магов и называли их Пожирателями смерти. Лидером движения стал величайший из всех магов нашего времени.  
– А как его звали? – наивно поинтересовался Гарри. Он был немало расстроен тем, что директор Каркаров говорил про родителей, ведь не далее как вчера волшебник поселил в его сердце надежду на то, что они были уважаемы в своем круге, среди таких же, как они. Лишь вчера он опроверг все обвинения в их адрес от тети Петунии. Мама и папа не были пьяницами! Но уже сегодня директор говорит, что и среди своих они оказались не на той стороне. Однако его одиннадцать лет убеждали в никчемности родных, еще одно подтверждение не сильно поколебало его. Гораздо интереснее было слушать о героях, которые защищали волшебный мир.   
– Я не могу назвать его имени, – поморщился директор. – Мы называли его Темным Лордом.   
– Темным? – нахмурился Гарри. – Разве быть темным не значит быть злым?  
– Он был жестоким, когда необходимо, – покривил душой Каркаров. Уж он-то хорошо помнил, каково это – терпеть «необходимую» жестокость. – И многие боялись его. Однако он боролся за нас и наши интересы. Темная магия совсем не то в нашем мире, что в детских сказках. Она полезна и необходима. И в Дурмстранге, куда вы поедете учиться, ее изучают очень подробно. Вы сами все увидите позже.   
Мальчик серьезно кивнул. Он вынужден был подчиняться взрослым, от которых зависела его жизнь. Гарри привык скрывать истинные мысли и эмоции, притворяться. Однако слова директора не вызывали в нем доверия. Вчера он казался Гарри человеком, который отведет его прямиком в сказку, но уже сегодня эта картинка пошла крупными трещинами. Сейчас Каркаров оказался единственным доступным источником информации, и Гарри решил согласиться с ним, чтобы позже узнать все необходимое самостоятельно.  
– Итак, ваши родители пошли против Темного Лорда, – повторил Игорь. Он, как и многие Пожиратели, знал о пророчестве, которое толкнуло повелителя к дому Поттеров в роковую ночь, однако Гарри был слишком мал, чтобы знать его. Так что после некоторых колебаний Игорь решил ничего не рассказывать мальчишке. – В Хэллоуин 1981 года он пришел к ним домой, чтобы поговорить с вашим отцом. Темный Лорд был совсем один. Никто теперь точно не знает, что произошло тогда. Одно неоспоримо – вы единственный выживший из тех, кто находился в доме в ту ночь. После того как были убиты мистер и миссис Поттер, Темный Лорд попытался убить и вас, однако ему это не удалось. Вы отделались шрамом на лбу, а он погиб. Говорят, это проявление вашей скрытой силы, некоторые считают, что ваша мать оставила после себя действительно сильное защитное проклятие. В нашем мире – вы самый известный ребенок, вас называют Мальчиком-Который-Выжил. Магглорожденные и светлые волшебники превозносят вас до небес, сторонники Темного Лорда хотят отомстить.   
– Но вы хотите забрать меня в школу темной магии? – удивился Гарри. – А вы, сэр, не хотите отомстить?   
– Я не думаю, что смерть нашего Лорда ваша вина, – покачал головой директор. На самом деле, для него было не важно, виновен мальчик или нет. Он просто хотел купить себе жизнь. – И в любом случае, разве вы не искупите вину, если вырастите и встанете на правильную сторону? Уверен, ваши предки по линии отца гордились бы вами.   
– Гордились бы мной? – задумчиво пробормотал Гарри. Ему всегда хотелось, чтобы кто-то гордился им. Пусть даже это были бы давно покойные предки. Возможно, если бы Гарри самого любил кто-то, он понял бы желание родителей быть вместе, несмотря на долг Джеймса перед семьей, однако юному Поттеру оказалось не знакомо это чувство. Мальчик видел ежедневно проявления любви вокруг себя, но сам этих чувств не понимал.   
– К тому же, – коварно добавил Каркаров, – за вами ведь никто так и не пришел из светлой школы, не так ли?   
Директор знал, что письмо из Хогвартса не могло придти раньше одиннадцатилетия Поттера, а до дня рождения мальчишки оставалось еще несколько дней. В любом случае, светлая сторона сама виновата, что не проявляла интереса к маленькому герою на протяжении десяти лет. Гарри ничего этого не знал, так что только медленно кивнул. Вообще-то это было решающим аргументом. Ему хотелось попасть в магический мир, подальше от Дурслей, научиться колдовать. Но никто кроме директора не предлагал ему войти в этот мир. Гарри было совершенно наплевать на далекие пока идеалы магического мира и запутанную политику волшебников. Тьма или Свет не имели значения.   
– Я буду в безопасности в Дурмстранге? – с сомнением поинтересовался он.   
Каркаров про себя торжествующе захохотал, но наружу позволил прорваться лишь легкой улыбке. Просто невероятно, насколько просто оказалось украсть у Дамблдора его героя.   
– Вот об этом я и собирался поговорить, – сдержанно сообщил Игорь. – Нам придется замаскировать вас. Большинство волшебников не знают, как вы выглядите. Если избавиться от шрама-молнии, то лишь фамильные черты Поттеров могут выдать вас. Думаю, будет достаточно отрастить волосы и избавиться от очков.   
Он тут же приступил к реализации своего плана. Игорь ловко снял с ребенка очки и протянул мальчику линзы. Они были волшебными, вымоченными в слезах феникса. Стоили такие линзы не мало, но Каркаров решил, что игра стоит свеч. Гарри неловко вставил их в глаза и удивленно моргнул.  
– Ничего себе! – выдохнул он. – Все такое четкое!   
Поттер давно подозревал, что очки, купленные тетей несколько лет назад, уже не подходят ему. Некоторые вещи становилось сложно разглядеть даже через стекла. Сейчас же мир вокруг прояснился, а краски стали ярче.   
– Чувствуете какой-нибудь дискомфорт? – уточнил Игорь.   
Гарри еще несколько раз на пробу моргнул и покачал головой.   
– Волшебные линзы можно никогда не снимать, – сообщил директор. – Но через год-два, мистер Поттер, вам придется купить новые.   
– Понятно, сэр, спасибо! – радостно воскликнул Гарри. Он хотел напомнить Каркарову про отсутствие денег, но вовремя вспомнил то, что говорил ему директор про сейф родителей. Игорь лишь кивнул, принимая благодарность, и взмахнул палочкой. Волосы Гарри начали расти и скоро достигли лопаток. Только тогда директор оборвал заклинание. Он ловко закрепил длинные темные пряди будущего студента простой заколкой и оценивающе посмотрел на него. Сходство с отцом действительно здорово уменьшилось. По крайней мере, больше не бросалось в глаза. Те, кто не знал Джеймса лично, вряд ли бы опознали в этом ребенке его сына. Осталось сделать последний штрих. Игорь достал из кармана мантии довольно большой пузырек со специально сваренным зельем. Оно было приятного нежно-сиреневого цвета и пахло ванилью. Директор капнул немного на палец и мазнул им по шраму-молнии. Мгновение спустя лоб мальчика начал сильно чесаться, но вскоре все прекратилось. Каркаров довольно усмехнулся – от шрама не осталось и следа.   
– Зелье действует неделю, – сообщил он, вручая мальчику пузырек. – Не забывайте мазать. Это очень важно! Когда оно закончится, срочно дайте мне знать. Ваш шрам уникален, стоит кому-то увидеть его, как все раскроется и ваша жизнь окажется под угрозой.   
На самом деле, Игорь больше беспокоился о своей. Он не хотел, чтобы бывшие товарищи заподозрили его в еще большем предательстве.   
– Я понял, сэр, – кивнул Гарри, рассматривая с виду очень хрупкий пузырек. Мальчик аккуратно убрал его в карман брюк. Это были старые штаны Дадли, они казались достаточно просторными. Поттер не опасался, что стекло треснет, если он сядет в них.   
– И самое главное, никто в магическом мире не должен знать вашего настоящего имени. Теперь вы Гарольд Эванс. Так я запишу вас в школьной документации, так вы должны будете представиться ученикам. Храните тайну своего происхождения даже от друзей, которые появятся у вас.   
– Ясно, сэр, это для моей безопасности, – заверил его Поттер. – Поверьте, о своей неприкосновенности я умею заботиться лучше, чем кто-либо другой.   
Это было правдой. Вряд ли ему удалось бы выжить у Дурслей, рядом с Дадли и его дружками, если бы он не мог позаботиться о себе. Годы избиений научили его прятаться и лгать, он скрывал свои настоящие способности в школе, учился не говорить лишнего. А кто бы не научился? Один неосторожный рассказ о мультфильме мог вызвать неконтролируемый гнев дяди и недельную голодовку. Раньше Поттер не понимал причин. Теперь-то было ясно, что Дурсли просто боялись волшебства, но полученные в детстве навыки теперь должны были пригодиться в магическом мире. Вчерашние мечты о сказке окончательно разбились.   
Каркаров посмотрел на него одобрительно. Он взмахом палочки преобразовал маггловскую одежду своего подопечного в мантию.   
– Сейчас мы аппарируем, то есть перенесемся из этого места в другое. Мы окажемся в Лондоне, в Косом переулке, где продаются волшебные вещи и находится волшебный банк «Гринготтс», – подробно объяснил он ребенку. После чего подал мальчику руку, за которую тот немедленно цепко схватился.   
Каркаров долго колебался прежде, чем решиться пойти с Поттером в Косой переулок. Английская община волшебников была очень мала. Если в Дурмстранге вряд ли нашелся бы кто-то, кто знал, как выглядел Джеймс Поттер и увидел бы родственное сходство между ним и новым учеником, то в Лондоне совсем другое дело. Их наверняка бы насторожило, что Мальчик-Который-Выжил куда-то идет с бывшим Пожирателем. А Игоря в Англии хорошо знали и недолюбливали, ведь ему так и не удалось доказать свою невиновность на суде, в отличие от того же Малфоя. Каркаров всего лишь откупился от министерства, сдав остальных. Однако в итоге Игорь решил рискнуть.   
Они аппарировали рядом с волшебным банком. Гарри с любопытством осмотрел величественное здание и поинтересовался насчет магических денег. Директор вынужден был подробно рассказать о системе галеонов, сиклей и кнатов, а так же о гоблинах, которых недолюбливал. Гарри не успел как следует осмотреться в банке. Они прошли по длинному мраморному залу. Вдоль него стояла длинная стойка, за которой на высоких стульях сидели гоблины, делавшие записи в толстенных книгах. Директор сразу же обратился к одному из клерков, который немедленно потребовал ключ от хранилища. Гарри растеряно посмотрел на своего провожатого.  
– Мистер Поттер потерял ключ, но думаю, не составит труда сделать новый? – спокойно поинтересовался Игорь. Он заранее сообщил Гарри, что в банке ему придется сделать исключение и воспользоваться настоящим именем. Гоблин не выглядел довольным предложением клиентов. Он нахмурился и что-то заворчал, прежде чем достать из стола свиток пергамента.  
– Мы должны удостовериться, что вы действительно мистер Поттер, – сказал он. – Распишитесь на этом свитке.   
Гоблин подал Гарри перо, но не дал чернил. Мальчик никогда прежде не писал перьями. Он неумело повертел его в руках. Неужели волшебники так плохо развиты, что все еще пользуются подобной древностью вместо ручек?  
– Это Кровавое перо, – неохотно пояснил директор. – Просто пишите.  
Гарри не понравилось название, но он все же начал писать. В тот же момент на руке появилась царапина. Мальчик удивленно вскрикнул и выронил перо, рассматривая руку. По коже потекла струйка крови, а на пергаменте появилась красная линия. Гоблин смотрел на ребенка и мерзко, кровожадно ухмылялся.   
– Оно пишет вашей кровью, – спокойно сказал Игорь. – Это единственный способ получить деньги, если у вас нет ключа.   
Гарри сжал зубы и поднял упавшее перо. Он провел еще одну черту, наблюдая, как дрожит от боли рука. У него не было выбора. Мальчик решительно написал свою фамилию и с вызовом уставился на гоблина.   
– Очень хорошо, мистер Поттер, – нарочито ласково сказал тот, насмехаясь. – Сейчас подойдет клерк, который проводит вас к вашему хранилищу и выдаст новый ключ. Прежний, конечно же, будет признан недействительным, и больше приниматься не будет.   
Провожатый тут же вынырнул, словно из-под земли. Он представился Крюкохватом и велел следовать за ним. Они прошли к одной из многочисленных дверок, которые вели из мраморного зала, и вышли в настоящее подземелье, освященное лишь факелами. Гоблин предложил Каркарову и Гарри забраться в маленькую тележку, стоявшую на рельсах. Как вскоре выяснилось, она очень быстро ездила и всего за несколько минут довезла клиентов до сейфа Гарри, бодро пропетляв сквозь лабиринт коридоров. Поттер подумал, что надо быть сумасшедшим, чтобы ограбить такой банк.  
Тележка резко затормозила перед нужной дверью. Гоблин пригласил посетителей подойти. Он вытащил из кармана ключ и открыл дверь, после чего важно протянул ключик Гарри. К небывалому потрясению мальчика, внутри оказались буквально кучи золота и серебра. Он и не подозревал, что под Лондоном у него хранится такое богатство! Но ведь директор сказал, что отца лишили наследства? Откуда тогда у папы и мамы такие деньги? Гарри задумчиво почесал подбородок. Спрашивать у директора не имело смысла: он мог соврать, а мог и просто не знать, ведь, судя по всему, не был близким знакомым родителей.   
В сейфе нашелся мешочек, который Гарри использовал в качестве кошелька. Директор сказал, что цены в магическом мире не так уж и высоки, так что им не понадобится больше пятидесяти-ста золотых. Груз, конечно, был бы тяжелым, если бы на мешочек предусмотрительно не было наложено облегчающих чар. Итак, первый шаг был сделан. Гарри старался не показать, насколько он взволнован. Наконец-то предстояло перейти к самому интересному – покупке волшебных вещей.   
Каркаров вывел своего подопечного из банка и первым делом повел покупать мантии. Он не собирался показывать Поттера сплетнице мадам Малкин, хоть та и была признанным мастером шитья и кройки, однако ему не хотелось, чтобы о его визите потом говорил весь Косой переулок. Он прошел мимо ее кричащей вывески и вошел в небольшой магазинчик, которым управлял ее родственник по мужу – Мэтью Малкин. Мэтт тоже был хорошим портным, однако с клиентами у него не ладилось. В свое время он неосторожно связался с Пожирателями смерти и, хотя ничего натворить не успел, репутация его оказалась безнадежно испорчена.   
– Игорь! – радостно поприветствовал Каркарова Мэтью, едва директор и Гарри вошли. По старой памяти мужчины обнялись. – Давненько тебя не было.   
– Мне удобнее закупаться за границей, ты же знаешь, – пояснил директор. – Однако мой новый ученик англичанин, так что я решил прогуляться по Косому переулку. Гарольд, знакомься, это мистер Малкин. Мэтт, представляю тебе будущего студента Дурмстранга – мистера Эванса.   
– Здравствуйте, сэр, – вежливо поздоровался Гарри. Новое имя было непривычно слышать, кроме того, директор впервые обратился к нему так фамильярно, но он не подал вида. Волшебная улица, по которой Гарри только что шел, гораздо больше отвлекала его. Там летали совы с привязанными к лапам посылками, ходили странно одетые волшебники, на вывесках значились невероятные объявления! Невозможно было поверить, что у магов есть свои аптеки, где неожиданно подскочили цены на печень дракона, и магазин волшебных палочек, что на свете существуют скоростные метлы, а в зоомагазине продаются совы! И все это буквально в двух шагах от нормального мира. За невидимой стеной все так же существовал обычный, маггловский мир, где ездили машины и в банках работали обычные люди.  
– Нам нужен комплект мантий для школы, – распоряжался Игорь. – Шуба и еще парадная мантия.   
– Хм, шуб у меня немного, – задумчиво проговорил Малкин, что-то подсчитывая в уме. – Не так уж часто ко мне заходят студенты-дурмстранговцы, но мы что-нибудь подыщем. Однако начнем с мантий.   
Он махнул Гарри следовать за собой. Мальчик послушно зашел за ширму и залез на табуретку. Портной быстро и ловко снял с него мерки, сделав несколько заметок в блокноте.   
– Какой хрупкий мальчик, – покачал он головой. – Я бы на месте ваших родственников кормил вас получше, мистер Эванс.   
– Скажите это им, сэр, – пожал плечами Гарри.   
Портной усмехнулся и, велев ребенку постоять на скамеечке еще немного, скрылся в подсобном помещении. В тишине прошло несколько минут. Гарри обдумывал все увиденное сегодня, пользуясь моментом. Однако вскоре хлопнула входная дверь, и тихонько зазвонил колокольчик. Помещение наполнилось голосами новых посетителей.  
– Майлз, прекрати! – строго велел густой рокочущий бас.   
– Отец, но это несправедливо! – ответил ему подросток, видимо, Майлз.   
– Мне не интересны твои понятия о справедливости. Ты же слизеринец! – оборвал его мужчина. Ответом ему послужил тяжелый вздох и тихое хихиканье более тонкого голоса.   
– Блетчли, ты ли это?! – обратился вдруг директор.  
– Каркаров? – удивился мужчина. – Какими судьбами?   
– Решил тряхнуть стариной, помогая новому ученику, – приятным тоном сообщил Игорь. – А ты?   
– Пришел прикупить новую форму для моих мальчишек, – вздохнул Блетчли. – Растут! А я ведь не Малфой, чтобы постоянно бархатные мантии им закупать! Все равно все изгваздают, паршивцы.   
Тон волшебника был нарочито недовольным, но в глубине слышалась нежность и гордость за своих сыновей.   
– Майлз еще и «Нимбус–2000» просит. Хочет в команду факультетскую попасть.   
– Ты ведь в Хогвартс детей отправил? – уточнил Каркаров.   
– Старшего, – подтвердил мистер Блетчли. – Жена уговорила. Дескать, Дурмстранг слишком далеко, да и условия посуровее, чем у Дамблдора. Однако узнал я, кого тамошний директор в учителя нанимает, и это стало последней каплей! Пускай Ликорис рыдает сколько ей угодно, но младший поедет к тебе, Каркаров.   
– Ну, вот и славно! – вмешался в их разговор внезапно появившийся мистер Малкин. Он принес с собой целую охапку различного меха и выложил на прилавок. Гарри поспешил слезть со скамеечки и подойти к остальным волшебникам. Мистер Блетчли оказался полным бледным мужчиной. Несмотря на его довольно резкие высказывания, выглядел он добродушным, хотя взгляд был проницательным. Он сразу внимательно осмотрел Гарри. Блетчли справедливо считал, что Каркаров не стал бы сопровождать в Косой переулок абы кого.   
– Гарольд Эванс, – представил его Игорь. – Это мистер Блетчли и его сыновья – Майлз и Кристофер. Кристофер будет в этом году твоим однокурсником.   
– Очень приятно, – вежливо поклонился Гарри. Он с интересом осмотрел мальчишек. Майлз был старше всего на два года и уже значительно выше и массивнее. Его ясные хитрые глаза с любопытством шныряли по сторонам из-под светлой челки. Кристофер пока был поменьше, но явно без труда нагнал бы брата в будущем. Похоже, вся их семья отличалась крупным телосложением. Русые волосы мальчик постригал коротко. Черты лица казались немного грубоватыми, хотя щеки оставались по-детски округлыми. Он был сероглаз, как и отец с братом.   
Малкин оторвал их от разговора и предложил мальчикам выбрать шубы по вкусу. Размер он мог изменить в любой момент, так что мальчики просто присмотрели мех посимпатичнее. Кристофер высокомерно молчал, лишь указав на понравившуюся шубу. Все так же молча он отправился за ширму и забрался там на скамеечку. Гарри только тогда сообразил, что мальчик не сказал еще ни слова с тех пор, как вошел в лавку. Мистер Малкин тем временем вынес для Гарри стопку красивых красных мантий, которые были формой Дурмстранга, и продемонстрировал темно-зеленую парадную мантию. Одежда Гарри понравилась, так что Мэтью поспешил все упаковать, после чего Каркаров вежливо попрощался с семейством Блетчли, и они покинули магазин.   
Они, не торопясь, прошли по улице: завернули в аптеку и в лавку канцелярских товаров, закупив ингредиенты для зелий, чернила и перья. Гарри очень понравились маленькие весы и складной телескоп, которые они тоже приобрели для школы. Так же директор помог своему будущему ученику выбрать котел и набор различных инструментов для изготовления зелий.   
– Кристофер Блетчли единственный англичанин, кроме тебя, который поступает в этом году в Дурмстранг, – рассказал Каркаров. – Их род не такой уж старинный, однако весьма достойный.   
– Сэр, а из каких стран в Дурмстранг поступают ученики?   
– Со всей Европы. Мы выбираем студентов среди чистокровных и полукровок. В Дурмстранге нет магглорожденных, потому что они просто-напросто не справились бы с программой обучения, – самодовольно пояснил директор. – Как правило, от нашего приглашения не отказываются.   
– Но получается, что все студенты говорят на разных языках? – удивился Гарри.   
– На школу наложено лингвистическое заклятие, – пояснил Игорь. – На каком бы языке человек не говорил или писал на ее территории, он будет понят.   
В Косом переулке был лишь один магазин волшебных палочек – лавка Олливандера, так что ее им оказалось просто не миновать. Однако это было последнее место, куда Игорь хотел заходить. Сам он в свое время покупал палочку у Грегоровича, но слышал об английском мастере много неприятных вещей. Олливандер был не в меру проницателен, так что с большой вероятностью узнал бы в юном покупателе Гарри Поттера. Разумеется, он не стал бы хватать ребенка и допрашивать его, но ни в коем случае нельзя было позволить, чтобы Гарри видели рядом с Каркаровым.   
Мальчик зашел в лавку один. Где-то в глубине магазинчика зазвенел колокольчик, извещая хозяина о присутствии посетителя. Комнатка была очень маленькой. Вдоль стен высились полки с тысячами узких коробочек, в которых, должно быть, лежали волшебные палочки. На них был слой пыли. В тишине помещения Гарри на мгновение стало жутко. Но он не позволил себе поддаться панике, тем более его одиночество оборвал тихий голос:  
– Добрый день.   
Поттер вздрогнул и обернулся. Перед ним стоял пожилой человек: морщинистый и скрюченный. Глаза волшебника сверкали потусторонним светом.   
– Здравствуйте, – поприветствовал его мальчик, пытаясь взять себя в руки.   
– Ваше лицо мне знакомо, – пробормотал старик, обшаривая посетителя взглядом. – Как вас зовут, молодой человек?  
– Пирс Полкисс, – сказал Гарри первое попавшееся имя. Пирс был лучшим другом его кузена Дадли. Мистер Олливандер и его таинственная лавка заставили все внутри него напрячься от непонятного ожидания и опасения. Да и то, что Каркаров под надуманным предлогом поспешил улизнуть, говорило о многом.  
– Хм, – озадаченно протянул старик. К счастью для Поттера, мистер Олливандер помнил каждую проданную им палочку, а вот на лица память у него была не очень хорошая. Смирившись с неискренним ответом, он достал из кармана длинную линейку.  
– Что, мистер Полкисс, какой рукой вы держите палочку?  
– Я правша, – после некоторой заминки ответил мальчик.   
Старик тут же принялся с интересом изучать его правую руку так, словно она была таинственной реликвией. Олливандер измерил своей линейкой длину руки от плеча до локтя, потом от локтя до кончиков пальцев, потом от плеча до пола. Он едва ли не обнюхал Гарри и, должно быть, с трудом удержался от того, чтобы попробовать на зуб. Последней он измерил окружность головы.   
– Внутри каждой палочки находится мощная магическая субстанция, мистер Полкисс, – начал рассказывать Олливандер, закончив измерения. – Каждая палочка индивидуальна, не существует двух абсолютно похожих. И запомните, вы никогда не достигнете приличных результатов, если будете пользоваться чужой палочкой.   
– Почему, сэр? – удивился Гарри.   
– Потому что палочка сама выбирает волшебника, мистер Полкисс, и не потерпит чужой руки.   
Мистер Олливандер снял с полки несколько коробок с волшебными палочками и разложил их перед ребенком.   
– Что ж, для начала попробуем бук и сердце дракона. Давайте, мистер Полкисс, возьмите ее и взмахните!   
Гарри покорно взял протянутую палочку в руку и, чувствуя себя сумасшедшим, помахал ею немного перед своим носом. Ничего не произошло, но и мистер Олливандер практически сразу выхватил ее из руки мальчика.  
– Эта не подходит, – сообщил он и протянул следующую. Гарри покорно брал одну палочку за другой, но ни одна из них не походила. Он пробовал и пробовал. Прошло полчаса, и мистер Олливандер радовался каждой новой попытке, которые, казалось, только прибавляли ему энергии и энтузиазма. Гарри же с каждой новой палочкой приходил во все большее отчаяние. Неужели во всем этом магазине не найдется подходящей? В таком случае директор Каркаров просто придет и скажет ему, что Гарри не подходит для его школы, презрительно скривив губы? А что скажут тетя Петуния и дядя Вернон, когда поймут, что его не возьмут в волшебную школу?   
– А вы необычный клиент, мистер Полкисс, – усмехнулся, наконец, Олливандер. – Есть у меня кое-что необычное. Вообще-то я приберегал ее для другого клиента, однако, вы подходите для нее куда лучше.   
Он удалился внутрь помещения, а через несколько минут вынес пыльную коробочку.   
– Одиннадцать дюймов, остролист и перо феникса. Очень необычное сочетание. Пробуйте!  
Гарри покорно взял в руки палочку и тут же почувствовал, как потеплели пальцы. Он резко взмахнул рукой, и с деревянного кончика во все стороны полетели золотистые искры.   
– Отлично! – обрадовался Олливандер. – Интересно-интересно, – пробормотал он, забирая у мальчика палочку, которую Гарри отдал весьма неохотно. – Очень любопытно…  
Поттеру показалось, что старик хочет, чтобы его спросили, поэтому не стал разочаровывать продавца.  
– Извините, сэр, но что вас так заинтересовало?  
– Знаете, мистер Полкисс, каждая палочка уникальна и нет двух идентичных. Однако у вашей есть сестра, – он улыбнулся. – Фениксы обычно не дают больше одного пера для изготовления палочки, но в вашем случае он дал два. Одно досталось вам, а о хозяине второго вы, должно быть, много слышали.   
– Кто же это? – как можно более спокойно спросил Гарри. Недомолвки старика начинали пугать его, но он старался не показать страха и растерянности.   
– Тот-чье-имя-нельзя-называть, – прошептал Олливандер. Гарри нахмурился, не понимая. Он еще очень мало знал о волшебном мире, так что не представлял, о ком может идти речь. Однако почти сразу вспомнил утренний разговор с директором и его отказ называть некоего волшебника по имени.  
– Вы говорите о Темном Лорде? – в шоке широко распахнув глаза, воскликнул он.   
– Да, – кивнул продавец, нахмурившись. Гарри по не знанию допустил серьезную ошибку. Он еще не понимал, что только темные волшебники и сторонники так называли предводителя Пожирателей смерти. – Тринадцать с половиной дюймов, тис и перо феникса. Думаю, нам стоит ожидать от вас великих дел, мистер Полкисс. Ведь Сами-Знаете-Кто свершил немало потрясающих деяний, хотя большинство из них были ужасными.   
Гарри заплатил за палочку семь золотых галеонов и решил никому и никогда не рассказывать тайну своей палочки. А мистер Олливандер с сожалением посмотрел юноше вслед. Он много раз размышлял о том, что мог бы сломать верную союзницу Волдеморта до того, как она совершит все свои преступления. И теперь он думал о том, что ему следовало сломать палочку мистера Полкисса, ведь его душа была так же полна огня, а сердце так же холодно, как и у Тома Реддла много лет назад.  
Директор ждал Гарри в маленьком уличном кафе. Он прятался от последней июльской жары в тени огромного зонтика и лениво ковырялся в пироге, предложенном хозяином кафе. Гарри подошел и положил палочку в сумку с покупками. Каркаров уже предупредил его, что до школы он не сможет пользоваться своей волшебной палочкой. Директор кивнул мальчику на стул рядом с собой и пододвинул меню.   
– Нам осталось посетить только книжный магазин, – сказал Игорь. Он равнодушно смотрел, как Гарри изучает меню, а потом заказывает обычное шоколадное мороженое. Поттер никогда не ел такого прежде. Дурсли часто покупали разные вкусности Дадли, но не баловали племянника. В лучшем случае, мальчику доставался какой-нибудь фруктовый лед. Гарри тут же набросился на угощение и слопал мороженое всего за пару минут, рискуя подхватить ангину.   
Игорь намеренно не повел Гарри во «Флориш и Блотс». Выбор там был больше, чем в любом другом магазине Косого переулка, нашлось бы даже большинство учебников, требуемых в Дурмстранге, хотя студенты этой школы не часто закупались литературой в Англии. Однако там так же был большой выбор книг по истории в одобренном английским министерством изложении, которое ни в коем случае не должен был видеть Поттер. Конечно, через несколько лет мальчишка поймет, что Каркаров бесстыдно обманул его, однако лучше, если он войдет в волшебный мир, симпатизируя темной стороне. Поэтому директор отвел Гарри в скромный магазинчик, который пристроился на стыке Косого переулка и Лютного. Выбор там был поменьше, чем во «Флориш и Блотс», зато для проверенных людей в лавке всегда находились книги, которые английское правительство, мягко говоря, не одобряло.   
– Игорь! – приятно улыбнулся владелец магазинчика после того, как долго рассматривал вошедших. Он был явно подслеповат и почему-то отказывался носить очки. Его магазин был похож на небольшую темную библиотеку. Гарри передернуло. Место было жутковатое. В лавке стояла тишина, видимо, клиентов в данный момент не было. – Привел сынишку?  
– Нет, это мой ученик, – возразил Каркаров. Он взял продавца за локоть и отвел его немного в сторону, чтобы Гарри не мог услышать, о чем они говорили. – Нам нужен стандартный набор учебников для первого курса, а заодно подбери пару книг по этикету чистокровных и по истории, но чтобы последние были как можно более лояльны к темной магии и Темному Лорду.   
– Понимаю-понимаю, – покивал старик. – Сейчас принесу.   
Пока мужчины говорили, Гарри рассматривал все, что лежало на прилавке. Пользуясь отсутствием клиентов, хозяин лавки читал книги. Они лежали раскрытыми вокруг кресла, где, видимо, проводил большую часть времени старикан. Отдельной стопкой лежали журналы и газеты. Самая верхняя газета называлась «Ежедневный пророк». На первой полосе под заголовком находилась фотография. Гарри не обратил внимания на слова, потому что изображение сразу же привлекло все его внимание. Люди на нем двигались и о чем-то разговаривали между собой! Мальчик недоверчиво протер глаза, но все перед ним оставалось по-прежнему. Рядом с газетой лежал каталог книг, продающихся в магазине. Гарри робко взял его и быстро пролистал несколько первых страниц. Выходило, что книжки легко можно было заказывать из дома. Для этого нужно было лишь касаться волшебной палочкой нужного издания в каталоге, книгу присылали с совой в кратчайшие сроки, птице и отдавались деньги.   
Продавец тем временем вынес из подсобки стопку книг. Гарри сразу подошел ближе, с любопытством рассматривая их. Большая часть оказалась учебниками с интригующими названиями.   
– Трансфигурация, зельеварение, чары, темные искусства – это четыре основных предмета в Дурмстранге, – пояснил директор. – Обязательны к изучению еще руны и астрология. Остальные ты можешь выбрать сам на втором курсе. Все ученики моей школы чистокровные, либо полукровки. Они с младенчества находятся в волшебном мире и отлично его изучили. Так что тебе лучше купить и почитать книги о магической истории и традициях, чтобы не выдать свое невежество.  
– Ясно, сэр, – кивнул мальчик. Предложение директора было более чем разумным. Но вот то, что книги Каркаров ограничил своим выбором, Гарри немного насторожило, поэтому, когда директор отвернулся, в кипу купленных фолиантов лег каталог. Продавец только усмехнулся. Игорь был его давним приятелем, но выгода и процветание магазинчика волновала его куда больше, чем мутные замыслы Каркарова по воспитанию детей.   
Книжным магазином они закончили свое путешествие по Косому переулку. Гарри опять испытал на себе неприятное чувство, которое возникало при аппарации, и оказался перед домом дяди и тети. В Литтл-Уингинге уже начинало темнеть. Людей на улице совсем не было, так что неожиданно возникших словно из воздуха волшебников никто не заметил. Напоследок директор протянул ему толстенький конверт.  
– Это официальное приглашение в Дурмстранг, – пояснил он. – Первого сентября в десять утра оно станет порталом, который перенесет вас на пристань. Уже оттуда вы вместе с другими детьми отправитесь в школу. Запомните, первого сентября в десять утра вы должны будете взять конверт и свои вещи в руки и держать их, пока не окажетесь на пристани.   
Гарри понятливо кивнул. Он пока не знал, что такое портал, но собирался вскоре прочитать об этом в одной из своих книг.


	2. Chapter 2

Глава 2.   
День, когда Гарри исполнилось одиннадцать, ничем не отличался от тысячи таких же спокойных дней на Тисовой улице. Сосед поливал газон, миссис Фигг ковыляла по улице с авоськой, полной кошачьей еды, а несколько дам, спрятавшись за занавесками, следили за двориками соседей, надеясь увидеть что-нибудь интересное. Всем им было невдомек, что кое-что очень интересное сейчас происходило в доме номер четыре, в чулане под лестницей, где юный Поттер как раз закончил читать книгу по истории магического мира. Содержание данного тома сильно отличалось от той истории, что одобряло министерство, однако Гарри этого не знал.   
– Поттер, – громко застучала в дверцу чулана Петуния. – Вставай и приготовь нам завтрак!   
– Иду, тетя, – откликнулся мальчик, откладывая книгу. Он оделся и отправился на кухню, раздумывая о том, что прочитал. Автоматически достал сковородку, бекон и яйца. Приготовление завтрака было для него привычным делом.   
Автором книги значилась некая Батильда Бэгшот. Книга была новой, недавно изданной, и повествовала она об истории волшебного английского сообщества от древних времен до падения Темного Лорда в восемьдесят первом году. В предисловии Батильда сообщала, что ее творение правдиво и полно, в отличие от школьных учебников.   
Если верить ей, то жизнь магов никогда не была спокойной, постоянно происходили какие-то войны и восстания, которые приводили либо к мирным договорам, либо к следующим бунтам. И лишь одно противостояние длилось неизменно на протяжении многих веков: волшебников и магглов, чистокровных и магглорожденных. Разобраться кто прав, а кто нет, спустя тысячелетие было уже невозможно, в слишком плотный клубок запутались любовь и ненависть, ужас и злоба, глупость и сознательная месть.   
Однако Батильда считала фактом то, что магия чистокровных сильно отличается от магии магглорожденных. Те, в чьих венах текла магическая кровь, были значительно могущественней магов в первом поколении, и поэтому могли пользоваться ритуалами и заклинаниями, которые последним часто оказывались не под силу. Это заставляло чистокровных считать себя выше, а магглорожденных бояться их возможностей. В итоге к настоящему времени, после долгой борьбы, удалось добиться того, что исконная магия чистокровных семей оказалась объявлена Темной и опасной, запрещена законом в большинстве стран Европы, а все несогласные либо героически погибли, либо сидели в волшебной тюрьме Азкабан, либо тайком практиковали искусство. Существовали, конечно, чистокровные волшебные семьи, которые утратили знания, а так же чистокровные в третьем-четвертом поколении, способные к применению древних магических ритуалов, но не знающие о них. И такому печальному положению немало способствовали Гарри и Лили Поттеры, уничтожившие Того-Кого-Нельзя-Называть.  
Батильда Бэгшот не приукрашивала подвиги Темного Лорда. Однако признавала, что большинство его целей были созвучны с желаниями чистокровных семей. Гарри мгновенно понял, что этот человек был очень жесток и, возможно, безумен. И в то же время он казался чрезвычайно одаренным волшебником и умным человеком. Лишь однажды за всю книгу автор решилась назвать его по имени, и это тоже о многом говорило.   
– Лорд Волдеморт, – сказал Гарри бекону и яичнице, задумчиво перекатывая слова на языке. Мальчик не знал французского, но Батильда сама все расшифровала в своей книге. – Полет смерти.   
– Что ты там бормочешь? – буркнул Петуния, расставляя на столе посуду к завтраку. Естественно, никто из Дурслей не вспомнил о том, что у Гарри сегодня день рождения. Все их мысли были сосредоточены на недавнем визите Каркарова. Им трудно было переварить то, что Гарри станет полноценным магом, что в их доме появился директор волшебной школы, что кресло превратилось в овцу. Дурсли ходили подавленные, явно пытались придумать какое-то избавление от нагрянувших неприятностей. Впрочем, дорогие родственники и так никогда не вспоминали о дне рождения племянника, так что Поттер не обращал внимания.   
– Все готово, – сообщил Гарри. Сейчас книги волновали его куда больше проблем Дурслей. Он никогда особенно не увлекался учебой, родственникам не нравилось, когда он приносил оценки выше, чем у Дадли, так что Гарри не напрягался. Однако Каркаров ясно дал понять, что от Поттера ему нужны высшие отметки. К тому же знания должны были помочь ему адаптироваться в опасной для Мальчика-Который-Выжил школе. Ему хотелось бы обсудить прочитанное с кем-то взрослым, не заинтересованным, как Каркаров, который явно был сторонником Темного Лорда, однако Дурсли совсем не подходили для этой цели. Если верить книге, его отец, Джеймс Поттер, принадлежал к семье чистокровных, сохранивших память и способности к так называемой темной магии. Все чистокровные так или иначе были родственниками, поэтому Гарри справедливо полагал, что у него должны быть среди них более подходящие опекуны, чем Дурсли. Должно быть, они брезговали полукровкой? Это заставляло его невольно проникаться благодарностью к сестре матери. Она тоже была не в восторге от его происхождения, но все же заботилась о нем, хотя и на свой манер. Впрочем, это не означало, что он хотел оставаться здесь и дальше!  
– Поешь и можешь возвращаться в свой чулан, – буркнула тетя, будто пытаясь развеять его странные мысли. Гарри это устраивало. Теперь он собирался прочитать книгу о школе, в которой собирался учиться.  
К полудню неожиданно вернулся домой дядя Вернон. Они с Петуньей о чем-то долго совещались на кухне, чем вызвали любопытство у детей. Дадли нервно крутился у дверей кухни, пытаясь подслушать хоть что-то, однако не преуспел. Гарри не собирался ссориться с ним за место у дверной щели, поэтому тихо сидел в чулане, прислушиваясь к долетающим через стенку бормотаниям тети. Несколько часов спустя, Гарри к тому времени как раз дочитал фолиант о Дурмстранге, Вернон и Петуния сами позвали их на семейный совет. На таких собраниях обычно присутствовала вся семья, включая Поттера, хотя по малолетству детей обычно просто ставили перед фактом о принятом решении.   
– Мы переезжаем, – серьезно сообщила тетя в этот раз. Она стояла посреди гостиной комнаты, поджав губы и сложив руки на груди. Вернон устроился на диване, занимая его почти полностью, и грозно смотрел на детей. Дадли шлепнулся в кресло, а Гарри осталось только стоять у дверей.   
– Что?! – возмущенно закричал Дадли, сразу же вскакивая. – Но мы не можем переехать! Здесь все мои друзья и…  
– Мы не хотим, чтобы всякие ненормальные знали, где находится наш дом! – стукнул по столу кулаком дядя Вернон, заглушив сына. – Мне уже давно предлагают сделать «Граннингс» филиалом немецкой компании и переехать всей семьей в Германию. Раньше я отказывался, но теперь изменил решение.  
Тетя и дядя выразительно посмотрели на Гарри. Возможно, они думали, что переезд, да еще и в другую страну, спасет положение, что в Германии Поттера не найдут волшебники, а он не сможет самостоятельно добраться до школы. Родственники же ничего не знали о порталах! Однако Гарри не собирался разубеждать их. На самом деле даже забавно будет, когда он все-таки сбежит в Дурмстранг даже из нового дома.   
– Я не хочу! Не хочу переезжать! – закричал Дадли. Он затопал ногами, привлекая внимание родителей. Петуния кинулась к нему, пытаясь утешить. Вернон забубнил что-то недовольно. Гарри пожал плечами и отправился к себе в чулан. Он еще многого не знал о магическом мире, но что-то ему подсказывало, что попытки Дурслей спрятаться от волшебников напрасны.  
Дадли буянил еще несколько часов. Он плакал, подбрасывал в воздух свою черепаху, разбил половину тарелок на кухне и даже ударил Петунию, но его усилия не принесли результатов. Мистер и миссис Дурсль были непоколебимы в своем решении. Тогда Дадли взял из гаража велосипед и уехал кататься. Его не было до темноты, так что Петуния не на шутку перепугалась, однако в итоге он вернулся – усталый и напуганный. Оказалось, что младший Дурсль с досады случайно едва не отдавил хвост одной из кошек миссис Фигг. Старушка бросилась к перепуганному животному и споткнулась, умудрившись сломать ногу и удариться головой. Бедняжку сразу увезли в больницу.  
Утром, сразу после завтрака, все семейство отправилось оформлять документы для переезда. Зарубежные партнеры дяди Вернона были заинтересованы в его фирме достаточно сильно, чтобы организовать семье экстренный переезд.   
Дадли продолжал дуться. Петуния распродавала вещи, которые было слишком накладно везти в другую страну, а остальные быстро запаковывала. Дядя пропадал на работе, занимаясь бумагами фирмы. В дом то и дело наведывались риэлторы. На фоне всего этого хаоса Гарри упорно продолжал читать книги, купленные в Косом переулке. Он отвлекался только на то, чтобы поесть и помочь тете запаковать вещи. За три недели до отъезда Гарри успел трижды перечитать Историю магического мира, учебники по трансфигурации, зельям и чарам, ознакомился с астрологией и гербологией. Он особо тщательно проштудировал тома по темным искусствам и этикету. После этого Поттер стал стараться вести себя так, как положено приличному волшебнику. Если бы Дурсли не были так заняты переездом, то наверняка заметили бы изменения в нем, однако родственничкам было не до этого.   
В конце августа все, наконец, было готово. Все вещи увезла большая машина с яркой надписью «Международные перевозки», а дом оказался продан. Семейству оставалась последняя ночь на Тисовой улице. Дурсли, хоть и приняли решение, совсем не выглядели довольными переездом. У тети Петунии глаза были на мокром месте, когда они вечером ели заказанную из ресторанчика пиццу: приготовить нормальную домашнюю еду было просто не на чем. Гарри мог понять родственников, все-таки они жили на Тисовой много лет и были здесь счастливы. У него самого не осталось об этом месте хороших воспоминаний, но уезжать все же оказалось немного страшно.   
Наверное, никто не спал в ту ночь в доме номер четыре. Стояла тишина, но, должно быть, каждый думал о чем-то своем. Дадли смотрел в окно и представлял себе друзей, с которыми уже попрощался. Петуния тяжело вздыхала, вспоминая, как приехала в этот дом из больницы с сыном на руках, как знакомилась с соседями, как чистила кухню тысячи раз, и как племянник помогал ей. Вернон в последний раз продумывал все плюсы и минусы переезда. Гарри при слабом свете старого фонарика в очередной раз перечитывал свои учебники.   
Утром они сели в такси, потому что машина дяди Вернона уже была отправлена в путешествие, и направились в аэропорт. Самолет должен был доставить семью во Франкфурт, а затем на машине, взятой на прокат, переселенцы собирались доехать до маленького городка в пригороде, где купили дом, в котором они собирались прожить как минимум пару ближайших лет.   
Поездка прошла почти без приключений. Лишь в немецком аэропорту симпатичная девушка на ресепшен удивленно посмотрела на документы Гарри, его шрам, который он не счел нужным маскировать до приезда в школу, и, радужно улыбаясь, поприветствовала:  
– Рада приветствовать вас в нашей стране, мистер Поттер. Прошу вас подождать несколько минут, пока я не оформлю все необходимые бумаги.   
– Какие еще бумаги? – недовольно засопел дядя Вернон. – Мы все оформили еще в Англии.   
– Да, сэр, но вы не проинформировали о переезде волшебную службу контроля, – спокойно сообщила девушка. Она не обратила внимания на то, как мгновенно покраснел и надулся от гнева дядя, как схватилась за горло тетя. Их план спрятаться от магов провалился прямо в аэропорту! Служащая пару минут копалась в бумагах, лежащих перед ней, что-то пошептала над ними, а потом протянула Гарри. – Надеюсь, вам придется по вкусу Германия.   
– Спасибо, мисс, – усмехнулся Поттер, косясь на шокированных родственников. – Но позвольте спросить, почему в Англии мне не пришлось оформлять никаких волшебных документов при выезде?  
– О, – улыбнулась она. – С выездом и въездом в магическую Англию никогда не было проблем для несовершеннолетних волшебников. Иначе они каждый год сталкивались бы с кучей неприятностей, отвозя детей в Хогвартс, ведь он находится в Шотландии. Англичане такие консерваторы, все никак не могут расширить…  
– Достаточно! – рявкнул Вернон на болтливую девушку. Он отобрал у Гарри бумагу, небрежно просмотрел ее и сунул к остальным документам. Видимо, любовь к порядку пересилила в нем ненависть к волшебству.  
На выходе из здания аэропорта их ждал деловой партнер дяди Вернона, который без лишних промедлений пригласил их в машину и вывез из Франкфурта в сторону нового дома. По дороге мужчины тихо разговаривали по-немецки, а остальные осторожно прислушивались. Мистер Дурсль неплохо владел этим языком, потому что ему и раньше не раз доводилось вести на нем деловые разговоры, а вот остальным членам семьи пришлось экстренно учить язык, хотя разве выучишь его как следует за пару недель? Дадли не удалось, а Гарри и не пытался. Ему предстояло прожить в новом доме всего три дня до отправления в школу. Как собирался пойти в школу толстенький кузен, Поттера не волновало совершенно, но краем уха он слышал разговоры Дурслей о частном репетиторе.   
Лишь к вечеру путешественники добрались до нового места жительства. Домик, да и вся улочка, очень напоминали то, что ни оставили всего лишь этим утром. Однако оглядываться не было ни сил, ни желания. Они проигнорировали любопытных соседей, выглядывавших из-за занавесок и, торопливо попрощавшись со своим провожатым, отправились в дом. У дяди Вернона даже не осталось сил на то, чтобы отругать Гарри за произошедшее в аэропорту.   
В доме уже находились некоторые их вещи, доставленные раньше, однако свалены они были в таком беспорядке, что сейчас не имело смысла что-то искать. Они как попало улеглись спать в комнатах, которые выбрали. Гарри в этот раз досталась крохотная спаленка на втором этаже. Чулан в этом доме оказался слишком мал, а он все же рос, хоть и был значительно меньше, чем положено мальчику одиннадцати лет. Но спать пришлось на полу, завернувшись в какие-то тряпки, найденные в коробках. Дадли и его родителям, конечно, удалось лечь на уже доставленные кровати.   
Последующие дни прошли за разбором вещей и укладыванием их из коробок обратно на места. Мистер Дурсль даже не ходил на работу, помогая жене и детям. К ним приходили знакомиться соседи, постоянно отвлекая от этого занятия. Они угощали новых соседей пирогами, приносили сувениры и даже объясняли где и что находится в их городке. Так как Петуния объяснялась на немецком довольно слабо, она не сразу поняла ошибку, допущенную соседями. А те решили, что Гарри и Дадли братья, хотя мальчики были совершенно не похожи. Все соседи были очень удивлены, когда младший из детей неожиданно пропал первого сентября.   
– Он уехал в частную школу, – пояснила тетя. Она хотела бы сказать, что это школа для трудных подростков, но не умела объяснить этого на чужом языке, так что просто пояснила. – Для особенных детей.   
Больше разговоры о Гарри не велись, однако соседи, конечно же, запомнили, что он «особенный».   
Еще вечером тридцать первого августа Гарри упаковал в специальную сумку, которую они купили в Косом переулке с директором, все необходимые вещи. Туда влезало много, а места занимала и весила сумка совсем мало. Ее с легкостью мог нести даже ребенок. Мальчик приготовил себе на утро школьную мантию, в которой собирался ехать, и приличную обувь. Он не собирался показываться своим будущим соученикам в маггловской одежде. Все они были опасны для него и не упустили бы шанса унизить. Судя по истории школы, нравы там были крутые, постоянно шла жесткая конкуренция за высокое место в иерархии. Профессора же предпочитали просто не вмешиваться в эти конфликты. Так что нужно было сразу поставить себя так, чтобы хотя бы однокурсники вели себя с ним не враждебно, а это задача не простая. Директор решил несколько проблем, велев ему не называть себя Поттером, теперь ему хотя бы не будут мстить за смерть Темного Лорда. Однако фамилия Эванс была отвратительно маггловской, не оставляющей сомнений в происхождении. Да, в Дурмстранг не брали магглорожденных детей, но это только значило, что полукровки там находятся в невыгодном положении. Поставить себя перед всеми так, чтобы его хотя бы не унижали, было первоочередной задачей мистера Гарольда Джеймса Эванса.   
Он не стал ни о чем предупреждать родственников утром. Как всегда позавтракал, под шумок завернул себе в дорогу кусок малинового пирога, поднялся в ванную, где тщательно замазал шрам. После чего спокойно переоделся, оставил тете записку на столе, покрепче взял свою сумку и схватился за письмо. Несколько минут прошло в бездействии и тишине. Мальчик в тревоге считал минуты. Он уже начал думать, что перепутал день, что опоздал, потому что часов у него не было, что директор просто подшутил над ним, что никакого волшебного мира вовсе нет. И тут его словно подцепили крючком куда-то под пупок и потянули. Это было совсем не похоже на аппарацию, и Гарри не сказал бы, что ощущения были приятными. Он едва устоял на ногах, когда в них толкнулась земля всего несколько мгновений спустя. Гарри оказался в толпе ребятишек. Все вокруг наполнилось шумом.   
Поттер засунул бесполезное теперь письмо в карман и огляделся. Было немного прохладно, но не настолько, чтобы доставать из сумки шубу. Вокруг него было полно детей разных возрастов. Все они были в красных форменных мантиях. Многих провожали родители. То тут, то там раздавались радостные крики старшекурсников, находивших в толпе друзей. Рядом с Гарри плакала какая-то девочка, прощаясь с мамой. А еще в нескольких шагах строгая пожилая леди в черной мантии недовольно разговаривала с внучкой.  
– И помни, Ромильда, ты не должна опозорить семью. Тебе повезло оказаться в Дурмстранге, так что заставь меня, наконец, гордиться тобой!  
– Да, бабушка, – тихо отвечала ей девочка. Ее было почти не слышно из-за шума толпы. Гарри задумался о том, говорили ли они по-английски или здесь уже действовали чары, позволяющие понимать любой язык. Директор говорил, что в этом году поступают только двое английских детей. Он прислушался к другим голосам в толпе и различил иностранную непонятную речь.   
Среди людей было трудно разобрать, где он все-таки находится, так что мальчик постарался отойти. Он сделал всего пару шагов, и его глаза распахнулись в крайнем изумлении. Они все стояли на деревянной пристани. И отсюда открывался потрясающий вид на море. По крайней мере, Гарри решил, что это море, потому что не видел бурной темной воде ни конца, ни края. Волны поднимались великолепными горами с белыми шапками пены. И на этом морском великолепии покачивался величественный корабль. Он был темным, немного жутковатым, как корабль-призрак и внушал внутренний трепет. Пара молодых волшебников как раз скинула с корабля на пристань сходни, и на них поспешно шагнули студенты. Толпа незаметно разделилась на родителей и детей, Гарри быстро сориентировался и присоединился к последним.   
Они поднялись по сходням и оказались на палубе. Старшекурсники, которые уже не раз здесь бывали, поспешили спуститься в каюты, а малыши последовали за ними. Внутри оказалось гораздо уютнее, чем казалось при первом взгляде на корабль. Стены в узких, хорошо освещенных коридорах, были обиты светлой тканью, что придавало некий уют. Каждые пару метров в стенах находились двери, которые, видимо, вели в каюты. Там привычно обустраивались старшекурсники. Гарри задумался, не стоит ли и ему присмотреть себе каюту, когда его схватила за шиворот сильная рука. Ее обладательницей оказалась худая светловолосая девушка с цепким взглядом. Ее скулы были широкими, а черты лица грубыми.  
– Ты первокурсник, – констатировала она.  
– Да, – кивнул Гарри в подтверждение. Не было смысла отрицать очевидное.   
– Я староста, – пояснила девушка, указывая на приколотый к воротнику позолоченный значок, который Поттер не заметил, разглядывая ее лицо. – Вообще-то я должна присматривать только за девчонками, но мой напарник куда-то смылся, так что и тебе помогу.  
– Спасибо, – улыбнулся с облегчением мальчик. Она кивнула ему следовать за собой и поспешила куда-то вглубь корабля. Ее несколько раз окликали из разных кают, пока они шествовали по коридорам, однако староста лишь махала рукой желающим пообщаться. – Я Гарольд Эванс, – представился Гарри, поспешая за ней. Было бы грубо не назвать свое имя.   
Она посмотрела на него и сморщила носик, однако представилась в ответ:  
– Регинлейв Кёнинг.   
Почти сразу после этого девушка открыла дверь в одну из кают и велела Гарри заходить. Поттер вошел и огляделся. Он оказался в комнате, которая больше всего напоминала огромную гостиную. Здесь стояли диванчики, столики, на стенах кто-то заботливо развесил гобелены со всякими героическими сценами, а на полу лежали мягкие ковры. В комнате находилось не меньше тридцати детей. Судя по всему, все они были первокурсниками. По каким-то причинам всех малышей собрали в одной каюте, а не позволили плыть компаниями, как старшекурсникам. Ребята болтали между собой, но появление Гарри и Регинлейв отвлекло их. Поттер поспешил занять симпатичное кресло, которое находилось недалеко от входа. Кёнинг окинула беглым взглядом комнату, видимо, пересчитывая первокурсников, и осталась довольна результатом.   
Корабль мягко дернулся. Все настороженно переглянулись.  
– Погружаемся, – пояснила староста. – Этот корабль плавает не над, а под водой. Так быстрее и безопаснее.   
Малыши встревожено зашептались. Однако их беспокойство тут же было развеяно внезапным появлением еще одного старшекурсника. Это был долговязый рыжий парень в небрежно распахнутой мантии. Его губы были странно припухшими, а волосы ужасно встрепанными. Со всех сторон послышались смешки, а староста со злостью отвесила ему подзатыльник.   
– Всем привет! Давайте знакомиться, – радостно заверещал парень, потирая после удара затылок. – Я Иеремия ван Эйк, а эта злючка – Регинлейв Кенинг, но можно просто Иеремия и Лейв. Мы будем вашими старостами в последующие два года. Так как мы оба шестикурсники, то вы скрасите нам своим идеальным поведением наши последние школьные годы.   
Регинлейв сложила руки на груди и, не спуская с напарника презрительного взгляда, слушала его речь.   
– Все вы, должно быть, знаете от родителей, что и как происходит в этой школе, но на всякий случай объясню, – продолжал говорить ван Эйк. – Так же нам все объясняли старосты когда-то…  
Он мечтательно прищурился и на секунду замолк, чем тут же воспользовалась Кенинг.   
– В этой школе мы не делаем различий между учениками по происхождению. Вы в Дурмстранге, а значит, достойны этого, – холодно сообщила девушка. – Здесь будут смотреть на ваши знания и умения, только благодаря им вы сможете продвинуться. А если вы вскарабкались на самый верх в школьной иерархии, то это большой плюс вам в будущей жизни. Впрочем, если вы сможете здесь удачно использовать свою громкую фамилию, то это тоже неплохо.   
– Про школьную иерархию расскажи, – подсказал Иеремия.  
– Профессора в Дурмстранге занимаются исключительно учебной работой, – не обратив на него внимания, продолжила девушка, смотря только на внимательно слушающих ее первокурсников. Ее голос раздавался в гробовой тишине, казалось, что в каюте даже никто не дышит. – Всем управляет студенческий совет. В нем семь человек, не считая старост разных курсов. Естественно, у них есть множество привилегий. Возглавляет совет Главный староста школы. Попасть в студенческий совет это мечта каждого ученика Дурмстранга, но, как понимаете, сбывается она далеко не у всех. Старайтесь, покажите себя, заставьте их заметить вас, и вы получите шанс.   
– А вы в студенческом совете? – нескромно поинтересовался мальчишеский голос из дальнего угла каюты.  
– Нет, – засмеялся Иеремия. – Старосты занимают в нем второстепенное место. А уж тем более старосты первокурсников. Однако это тоже должность неплохая и сулит определенные привилегии.   
– Всего в Дурмстранге, помимо Главного, шестнадцать старост, – продолжила Кенинг, нахмурившись. Видимо, напоминание о том, что она занимает не лучшее место, покоробило ее. – У каждого курса по двое – мальчик и девочка. У второго курса четверо. На втором курсе студенческий совет выберет двоих из вас на пост старосты курса, которыми вы останетесь до конца обучения, если, конечно, не обманете доверие остальных студентов. Первый год эти двое смогут пользоваться нашей помощью, дальше становятся полностью самостоятельными.   
– Понимаете, почему должность старосты первокурсников не такая уж и важная? – усмехнулся ван Эйк. – Мы стали достойны доверия лишь к шестому курсу.   
Напарница шикнула на него.   
– Надеюсь, вы запомнили основное, – хмуро сообщила она. – Главное, что вы должны сделать за этот год – проявить себя. Это первая ступень в вашей жизни.   
Она помолчала немного, вспоминая, что еще следует рассказать.  
– Единственное официальное разделение учеников в Дурмстранге – это курсы, то есть по возрасту. У каждого курса есть своя гостиная, где ученики могут вместе собираться. От гостиной выходы к спальням, каждая на три человека. Неофициально же мы делимся на различные клубы по интересам и компании. Лидеры этих объединений не имеют никакой власти, но обладают определенным влиянием, чем больше людей находятся под его ответственностью, тем больше у лидера возможностей влиять на студенческий совет. Бывает так, что подобным компаниям удается заполучить собственную отдельную гостиную и спальни.   
– Кстати, отдельные спальни полагаются только старостам и членам студенческого совета, – снова влез Иеремия, хитро подмигнув ребятам.   
– А какие бывают клубы? – снова поинтересовался кто-то из первокурсников.  
– У нас несколько квиддичных команд, – сообщила Кенинг. – Периодически они соревнуются друг с другом. Есть клуб по изучению некромантии и клуб шитья. Самые разнообразные интересы, а значит и самые разнообразные клубы.   
Девушка подождала, не последуют ли еще вопросы, но их не было. Решив, что на этом рассказ окончен, старосты отошли к столику, расположенному в дальнем углу и начали о чем-то шепотом ругаться. Хоть оба и выглядели уверенно перед детишками, но на самом деле не на шутку волновались.   
Гарри остался на месте, когда речь была закончена. Остальные ребята уже сидели компаниями, о чем-то разговаривали, доставали из сумок еду и книги. Поттер почувствовал себя лишним. Он откровенно опасался подходить к кому-нибудь из детей, хотя и понимал, что завести новые знакомства просто необходимо. Однако перебороть себя оказалось невозможно! Гарри никогда прежде не общался со сверстниками, не умел играть и болтать о ерунде, ведь Дадли всегда распугивал всех его новых друзей, едва они успевали появляться. Здесь не было кузена, но и навыков наведения новых знакомств у Гарри тоже не было. Он бы так и просидел один одинешенек, если бы в соседнее кресло тихо не уселся уже знакомый ему мальчик.  
– Блетчли, – склонил голову в приветствии Гарри, едва сдерживаясь от того, чтобы вздохнуть с облегчением. Он был почти счастлив потому, что кто-то первым подошел к нему.   
– Эванс, – точно так же поприветствовал его мальчик, которого Поттер видел в магазине, где продавали мантии. Гарри впервые услышал его голос – немного хрипловатый, но приятный.   
– Знаешь здесь кого-нибудь? – поинтересовался Поттер, стараясь, чтобы голос не выдал его растерянности.   
– Лично нет, – равнодушно ответил Кристофер. – Я никогда не выезжал из Англии. Но видишь мальчишку за столиком у иллюминатора?   
Гарри перевел взгляд, куда указал новый знакомый, и увидел симпатичного темноволосого мальчика. У него были большие голубые глаза и приятные черты лица. Объект столь пристального внимания бурно жестикулировал, рассказывая что-то своим соседям по столику. Вокруг него собралась уже довольно большая компания внимательных слушателей.  
– Насколько я понял по разговорам, – продолжил Кристофер, – это Мариус Блек.   
– Разве Блеки не английская семья? – удивился Гарри.  
– Да, но он из побочной ветви, довольно дальняя родня английским Блекам. Еще в начале прошлого столетия переселились то ли в Данию, то ли в Швецию, – пояснил Блетчли. – Но так как основная ветвь почти прервалась, вполне возможно, что он станет следующим лордом дома Блеков. К тому же симпатичный, чистокровный, богатый и обаятельный.  
Гарри усмехнулся подобной характеристике, вспомнив фильмы про шпионов, которые любил Дадли. Уж больно они с Блетчли сейчас походили на героев одного из них. Тем не менее все было всерьез, это его, Гарри, жизнь и необходимая для нее информация.   
– Еще знаю одну девочку, – вдруг сообщил Кристофер, осмотрев каюту. Он кивнул на ту самую малышку, которая привлекала внимание Поттера на пристани. Это ее отчитывала бабушка. Сейчас она сидел в компании двух других девчонок. Они наперебой что-то говорили друг другу, но было заметно, что той самой девочке заметно не по себе. – Это Ромильда Лестрандж, дочь Беллатрикс и Рудольфуса Лестранджей. Точно знаю, что она живет в Польше. Их семье в Англии делать нечего: министерство со свету сживет.   
В этот момент их тихую беседу прервал злой вопль со стороны Блека. Какой-то худой бледный мальчишка вскочил с дивана, хотя до этого сидел рядом с Мариусом. Все отшатнулись в стороны, а парнишка, явно не контролируя себя, отбежал от компании подальше под злые насмешки некоторых. Щеки его были красными, кулаки сжимались и разжимались. Несколько минут он стоял посреди комнаты, пытаясь совладать с собой, а потом решительно направился к тихому уголку Гарри и Криса. Он уселся на диван напротив них, но не с ними. Несколько минут мальчик сидел молча, пока остальные не потеряли к его истерике интерес, а потом перевел взгляд на своих соседей. Мальчики молча посмотрел на него.   
– Я полукровка, очевидно, не такая уж хорошая компания для будущего лорда Блека, – пояснил он произошедшее раздраженным тоном. Его взгляд был настороженным. Еще бы! Он только что получил от ворот поворот и боялся повторения ситуации.   
– Я тоже, – пожал плечами Гарри. Он бросил косой взгляд на Блетчли, но тот не отреагировал на признание. Фамилия Эванс была слишком маггловской, чтобы не догадаться обо всем в первый же момент. Блондинчик взбодрился, услышав это, и с большим интересом посмотрел на невольных соседей.   
– Я Абраксис Малфой! – представился он.  
– Малфой – полукровка? – удивился Кристофер, впервые в присутствии Гарри проявив столько эмоций.   
– Моя мама влюбилась в маггла, – поморщился Абраксис. – За это ее выгнали из дома и выжгли с родового древа. Они с папой уехали во Францию, а потом родился я.   
– Но ты все еще Малфой?  
– Ну, мы все же живем в магическом мире, а тут выгоднее быть опозоренными Малфоями, чем носить безвестную маггловскую фамилию, – пожал плечами Абраксис. Гарри и Кристофер переглянулись. Они не успели даже представиться, а этот парень уже рассказал им всю свою подноготную. Он, видимо, совсем не умел держать язык за зубами.   
– Я Гарольд Эванс, – представился Гарри. – Мой товарищ Кристофер Блетчли. Насколько я понял из рассказа Лейв, спальни у первокурсников на троих. Никто не против заселиться вместе со мной?   
– Конечно, не против! – довольно отозвался Малфой. Крис лишь кивнул, подтверждая. В конце концов, это он первым подошел к Гарри, рассчитывая на дальнейшее знакомство.   
Корабль снова мягко дернулся, оповещая всех о своем прибытии на место назначения. Старосты поднялись из-за столика.   
– А теперь вы, наконец, увидите свою школу! – радостно оповестил всех Иеремия.


	3. Chapter 3

Глава 3  
Они накинули на себя шубы по совету старост и, подхватив сумки, последовали к выходу. Еще в коридорах Гарри ощутил прохладу. Они шли плотной группой под шуточки вежливо пропускающих их старшекурсников. Лейв покрикивала на тех, кто вставал у проходящих малышей на пути. Стоило детям шагнуть на улицу, как их лица обжег ледяной воздух. Поттер восхищенно ахнул, оглянувшись, и услышал, как некоторые сокурсники сделали то же самое. Они стояли на палубе корабля, который пристал к точно такой же пристани, с которой отчаливал. От деревянного настила к замку шла мощеная камнем дорога. Она извивалась, огибая скалы, и всю ее было не видно, зато сам Дурмстранг открывался с их позиции во всей красе.  
Он стоял на холме, возвышаясь над всей округой. В центре располагалась башня, которая, казалось, утыкалась шпилем в самое небо. Сам замок больше напоминал огромный четырехэтажный дом. Окна с берега казались крохотными, а стены, сложенные из серого нетесаного камня, гнетущими и мощными. Дурмстранг вообще выглядел каким-то мрачным и темным. С неба на все это великолепие крупными хлопьями падал снег.   
– Ух, – выдохнул Иеремия. – Не часто здесь припорашивает пеплом прямо в начале сентября.   
– Пеплом? – переспросила одна из первокурсниц. Она с изумлением смотрела на снег, который оседал на ее подставленную ладонь.  
– Белый пепел, так мы здесь иногда называем снег, – задумчиво пояснил Иеремия. – Порой здесь как на пепелище. Особенно, когда на душе погано.   
Он подпрыгнул и постучал ногой об ногу. Гарри бросил взгляд на его обувь. Это были легкие ботинки. Сам Поттер запасся более теплой одеждой и обувью. Он не зря несколько раз перечитал Историю Дурмстранга. В книге хоть и не говорилось о месторасположении школы, однако по всяким намекам и оговоркам можно было понять, что она далеко на севере.   
– Это озеро, – вдруг сказал Крис. Гарри непонимающе оглянулся на него, а потом понял, о чем говорит новый знакомый. Корабль всплыл у берега огромного озера, а совсем не моря, как предполагал Поттер.   
– Мы плыли по подземной реке? – спросил Гарри у стоявшего рядом старосты. Иеремия посмотрел на него с удивлением.   
– Не–а, это просто магия, не думай об этом, – отмахнулся он.   
– А я-то думал, что мы здесь как раз для того, чтобы изучать магию, – пробормотал себе под нос Гарри.  
– Просто это еще слишком сложно для вас, – пояснила Регинлейв снисходительно. – Ну, хватит тут стоять! – громко заговорила она. – Полюбовались? А теперь марш-бросок до школы.   
– Мы пойдем пешком?! – удивленно воскликнул Малфой. На нем тоже были легкие ботиночки, совсем не предназначенные для такой погоды. Он уже засунул замерзшие руки в карманы и теперь явно жалел, что у него нет шапки. Гарри хмыкнул и накинул на свою голову капюшон. – Но ведь далеко.  
– Школа была основана в начале пятнадцатого века, и с тех пор все поколения студентов добирались до нее пешком. Никто еще не умер, – строго оборвала Кенинг. – Вперед!   
Она первая спустилась по сходням и направилась по каменной дороге. Гарри пожал плечами и направился следом. Ему было не привыкать к физическим нагрузкам. Пусть он выглядел хилым, но ему несколько лет подряд приходилось выполнять большую часть работы по дому, помогая тетке, да и бегая от Дадли, он натренировал выносливость. Дорога была жутковатой. На поворотах, когда скалы склонялись совсем низко, казалось, что из-за них вот-вот кто-то выскочит, или сами они обрушатся на студентов. Следом за первокурсниками шли старшие ученики. Они совсем не боялись, видимо, привыкли. Их компании шумели и веселились. Это быстро привело многих первокурсников в нормальное состояние.   
– Вижу, вы пригрели у себя этого выскочку? – высокомерно поинтересовался кто-то у Гарри. Поттер, до этого шедший молча, немного стянул капюшон, чтобы видеть собеседника. Оказалось, что его соизволил догнать Мариус Блек. На нем была лохматая и несколько великоватая для него шуба. Уши и нос наследника Блеков покраснели.  
– Кого? – переспросил Гарри, делая вид, что не понимает, о чем речь.  
– Малфоя, – бесхитростно пояснил Мариус.   
– Да, он занятный, – кивнул Поттер.   
– Но статус крови…  
– Я тоже полукровка. Гарольд Эванс, приятно познакомиться, – спокойно пояснил Гарри. Мариус удивленно распахнул глаза и на секунду отшатнулся. Кажется, он принял Поттера за чистокровного, и теперь был потрясен своей ошибкой. Губы мальчика почти сразу скривились в презрительную усмешку.  
– Ясно, что ж, ему самое место с тебе подобными маггловскими выродками.   
Он задрал нос и покосился на ребят сзади, которые прислушивались к их разговору. Кто-то одобрительно захихикал. Это напомнило поведение одноклассников в маггловской школе: даже если они на самом деле не думали о Гарри плохо, дети слишком боялись Дадли, чтобы возражать. Поттер из-за капюшона не мог разглядеть, кто оказался настолько труслив, а поворачиваться счел ниже своего достоинства. Зато краем глаза он видел возмущение Абраксиса.   
– Блек, старосты, кажется, ясно сказали, что в этой школе не приветствуется подобная вражда, – все еще спокойно сказал Гарри. Противный мальчишка очень уж напоминал Дадли и его глупые провокации. Такому он научился противостоять еще в раннем детстве. Впрочем, защищал он всю жизнь только себя, сейчас же защита требовалась еще и Малфою. Заступиться за кого-то оказалось неожиданно приятно.   
– А ты и рад, – не сдавался Мариус.   
– Мне тебя просто жалко, – чуть повысил голос Гарри, так чтобы услышали все. – Нам велено пробивать место под солнцем с помощью талантов, хитрости и знаний, а вместо всего этого ты давишь на происхождение. Очевидно, больше похвастаться тебе нечем.  
– Ложь! – воскликнул Блек. Он схватил Гарри за плечо и развернул к себе, даже замахнулся, словно собирался отвесить пощечину. Однако Поттер с легкостью перехватил его руку. Уж что-что, а реакция у него была всегда великолепная. Да и Блеку было ох как далеко до тяжеловеса Дадли. Мариус вскрикнул от неожиданности.  
– А ну прекратили! – вмешалась в ссору Кенинг. – Драки запрещены. Нарушение правил, кстати, карается отработками и физическими наказаниями, – внушительно добавила она. Девушка строго осмотрела остальных первокурсников, притихших при ее появлении. Видимо, последнее замечание старосты произвело на Блека впечатление, потому что он быстро отдернул руку и пошел вперед, будто ничего не произошло. За ним потянулись остальные, косясь на Эванса. Гарри переждал немного, а потом влился толпу студентов. Он даже не обратил внимания на то, что Блетчли и Малфой остались рядом с ним.  
Поттер совсем мало знал о Блеках. В книге Батильды Бэгшот были перечислены наиболее знатные чистокровные рода Европы, которые принимали особенно ярое участие в политических действиях. Там упоминались Блеки и Малфои, так что Гарри примерно представлял себе, с кем столкнулся, но не более того. Он не хотел, чтобы его жизнь в новой школе оказалась похожа на ту, что была у него прежде. Поттер не собирался и здесь быть одиночкой, прятаться по углам, боясь избиений, плохо учиться из опасений не угодить кому-то. Нет уж! На этот раз Гарри не собрался проигрывать какому-то высокомерному чистокровному мальчишке, который только что вылетел из-под маменькиного крылышка.   
– Круто ты его на место поставил, – отвлек его от этих мыслей Малфой, нерешительно дернув приятеля за рукав. Гарри успел забыть о его присутствии, так что вздрогнул от неожиданности.   
– Просто защищался, – пояснил он. – Первым бы нападать не стал.   
– Но теперь берегись, – буркнул Блетчли.   
– Знаю, – подтвердил Гарри. – У нас на курсе есть еще полукровки? Думаю, в данной ситуации они наши естественные союзники.   
– Я узнаю, – тут же вызвался Малфой. – Это не трудно, хотя болтать о таком после вашей размолвки никто не будет, дураков нет. Но скрыть происхождение не просто.   
– Справишься? – с сомнением поинтересовался Гарри. Абраксис так сильно от него отличался, что просто не вызывал особого доверия. Малфой в ответ только подмигнул.  
– Ха, я могу кого угодно заболтать до смерти. Однажды мне даже удалось уговорить дядюшку Люциуса дать подержать его трость!   
Поттер понятия не имел, кто такой Люциус, но Крис уважительно хмыкнул, и Гарри решил, что следует пока что доверить Малфою кое-что. Тем более что сам он вряд ли смог узнать необходимое.   
– Тогда вперед, – улыбнулся Гарри. Он мог понять, почему Абраксис захотел помочь, но зачем при этом ждал разрешения? Под его подозрительным взглядом Малфой быстро затерялся в толпе.   
Путь до школы занял около получаса. С каждым шагом замок все приближался. Он давил своей мощью на детские умы, возвышаясь над ними. Гарри никогда не видел таких огромных зданий. Ему было не по себе. И, наверное, не ему одному, потому что все студенты прекратили болтовню. Они затихли и лишь бросали полные опаски взгляды на, казалось, замерший в предвкушении замок.   
– Когда войдете, оставьте сумки и одежду на скамьях у дверей, – громко сообщила Лейв, нарушая безмолвие. – Позже домовики отнесут их в ваши спальни.   
Студенты следом за ней вошли в открытые для них ворота в темноту замка. Внутри было все так же мрачно и жутко. Окон в холле не оказалось, так что все освещалось тусклым светом факелов. Колеблющееся на ветру пламя выхватывало из темноты то один, то другой кусок помещения. Это место просто не было предназначено для маленьких детей. Из книг Гарри знал, что изначально замок был крепостью, а школой стал гораздо позже. Перестраивать ничего не захотели, так и оставив постройку пугающей.   
Крис снял шубу и толкнул Гарри в бок, отвлекая от осмотра помещения. Поттеру не особо хотелось раздеваться: по помещению гуляли сквозняки. Однако ему пришлось последовать всеобщему примеру. Лейв уже разделась и направилась далее, то и дело оглядываясь и проверяя, идут ли за ней малыши. Ребята покорно шли. Остаться в этом мрачном месте без старосты никому не хотелось. Девчонки чуть ли не жались к Лейв и едва сдерживались от того, чтобы схватить ее за мантию. Короткий коридорчик, в стенах которого были видны маленькие окошечки для обстрела нежелательных гостей, вывел студентов в обширный зал. Он был все так же слабо освещен, как и уже увиденные ими помещения в Дурмстранге. Хотя под потолком были окна, они давали совсем мало света. Потолка было не видно вообще, лишь смутно мерещились деревянные балки, поддерживающие его. Стены зала оказались завешены толстыми драпировками и гобеленами. Они были подобраны бессистемно, не создавали единого стиля: разные цвета, сюжеты, страны и года. Их развесили по стенам, чтобы прикрыть щели и немного утеплить зал. Неожиданно эти разномастные драпировки немного успокоили Гарри. Они придавали странный уют. Все свободное пространство оказалось заставлено столами. Здесь были и круглые, и прямоугольные, большие и маленькие – всего на пару человек. Их окружали мягкие кресла и старые ломкие стулья.   
– Идемте, я покажу наши места, – позвала Лейв. Она подвела первокурсников к длинному мощному некрасивому столу темного дерева. Он явно был уже стар, но все еще крепок. Стулья оказались ему под стать. Столешницу испещряли вырезанные надписи на разных языках, которые почему-то не переводились. Гарри уселся на место подальше от Блека. Рядом тут же сел Крис, а минуту спустя присоединился Малфой.   
Вскоре после первокурсников подошли остальные студенты. Их совсем не смущала мрачность обстановки, видимо, уже давно все стало привычным. Юноши и девушки спешно рассаживались за разные столики.   
– Первокурсникам всегда дают отдельный стол, – сказал Иеремия, плюхнувшись на стул недалеко от Гарри и его новых приятелей. – Однако уже ко второму курсу мало кто за ним сидит. Все вливаются в какую-нибудь компанию и пересаживаются за их столик.   
– Вообще-то нет постоянного места, где вы обязаны сидеть, – пояснила Лейв. – Если хотите, то можете за завтраком сидеть с командой по квиддичу, в обед с кружком некромантов, а ужинать вместе со своей обычной компанией. Главное, нельзя подсаживаться к кому-либо без приглашения.   
– Школьный совет, – тихо предупредил Иеремия. Гарри обернулся в ту же сторону, что и староста. Впрочем, многие поступали так же. Поттер уловил волну шепотков, следующих за пятью юношами и двумя девушками, которые, высокомерно не обращая ни на кого внимания, прошли к дальнему столу и уселись в мягкие кресла так, чтобы можно было видеть весь зал и всех находящихся в нем.   
– Они назначили старостой девушек в этом году Калинину, – недовольно фыркнула какая-то старшекурсница недалеко от Поттера. На нее ту же зашикали, и она замолчала.   
– Ничего удивительно, – тихо заметил Иеремия Лейв. – Раз Поляков, наконец, стал главным старостой, он тут же перетащил в школьный совет стольких своих, сколько смог.   
– Не будь идиотом и держи язык за зубами, – поморщилась в ответ его напарница. – Забыл уже, благодаря кому сам занял место получше, бестолочь?  
– В общем, я все узнал, – зашептал Поттеру Малфой, отвлекая его от разговоров старост. Видимо, сдержать информацию для него было нестерпимым испытанием. – Кроме нас с тобой, среди первокурсников еще четверо полукровок, остальные чистокровные.  
– Так мало? – удился Крис. Он прислонился плечом к Гарри, чтобы слышать шепот устроившегося с другой стороны Абраксиса.  
– Элитная школа, что ты хочешь? – пожал плечами Малфой. – Впечатление от вашей с Блеком стычки у них осталось. Сами они ни во что не станут ввязываться, но если Блек начнет к ним лезть с претензиями, они сразу же прибегут к тебе под теплое крылышко.   
– Кто сказал, что крылышко будет их ждать? – презрительно фыркнул Блетчли.   
– А куда мы денемся? Нам лишние союзники только на руку, – пожал плечами Гарри.   
– Так на каких условиях ты предложил им влиться в нашу компанию? – поторопил блондина Блетчли.   
– Ни на каких, – покачал головой Малфой. – Я вообще никаких предложений не делал, только мягко расспросил и сделал выводы. Эванс же не велел ничего предлагать.   
Гарри недоуменно вскинул брови на это заявление. С каких пор он отдает приказы?  
– Очень по слизерински, – усмехнулся Крис, и Абраксис польщено покраснел.   
– Да, еще про союзников, – вспомнил Малфой. – Рыжий, который сидит рядом с Лейв, это Левски. Он из знатного болгарского рода, у самого самомнение выше Дурмстранга. Такой под блековскую дудочку петь не будет, хотя нам тоже не симпатизирует. У него уже своя компания, как можете видеть.   
Гарри окинул оценивающим взглядом объект и тут же заметил, что на него с любопытством смотрит Лейв. Он увидел искорки азарта и нетерпения в ее глазах. И если внимательно присмотреться, то что-то похожее можно было увидеть во взглядах каждого в школе. Они косились, а кто и смотрел в открытую, на шепчущихся первокурсников. Даже внимание школьного совета, казалось, полностью сконцентрировано на них. Все ученики Дурмстранга ждали. И Гарри вдруг почувствовал себя скаковой лошадью, на которую делают ставки игроки.   
В школе уже было достигнуто определенное равновесие, каждый точно знал расстановку сил на конец прошлого года. Теперь они смотрели на новичков и пытались понять, кто из них сможет поколебать твердые позиции, внести изменения в привычный уклад.   
Гарри бросил взгляд на учительский стол, за который как раз рассаживались учителя, и встретил внимательный взгляд директора. Каркаров почти незаметно покачал головой, и Поттер мгновенно понял, что мальчику хотел сказать покровитель. Ему ни в коем случае нельзя привлекать к себе лишнее внимание. Один неосторожный шаг, чуть больше любопытства, настойчивости и проницательности со стороны других студентов, и его раскроют.   
Нельзя было влезать в эту маленькую войну за власть, но Гарри не собирался снова стать мальчиком для битья, каким сделал его Дадли для своей компании. Да и Криса с Малфоем, так неосторожно вставших на его сторону, подводить не хотелось. Поттер секунду колебался, а потом решил, что будет защищаться! Он не собирался никому позволить обидеть себя или своих первых друзей! Но и сам нападать не станет.   
Меж тем учителя устроились на своих местах, а в зале установилась тишина, когда директор поднялся, чтобы сказать вступительное слово.   
– Рад приветствовать вас в школе в новом учебном году, – сказал Каркаров. – Уверен, что все вы хорошо отдохнули и подготовились к принятию новых знаний. Особенно семикурсники, которым в этом году предстоит сдавать последние и самые важные экзамены. Я надеюсь, что вы не подведете нашу школу.   
Он сделал маленькую паузу, а потом продолжил:  
– А теперь поприветствуем нашего нового Главного старосту, которого в прошлом году выбрал школьный совет, Александра Полякова.   
Один из парней за столом школьного совета поднялся и склонил голову, приветствуя остальных студентов. Раздались бурные аплодисменты, которые первокурсники поспешили подхватить. Судя по улыбкам, Полякова в школе любили, уважали и считали, что должность ему досталась справедливо. Остальных членов совета Каркаров представлять не стал.  
– Школьный совет уже предоставил мне на рассмотрение обширную программу мероприятий на этот школьный год, – с легкой улыбкой сообщил Игорь. – Думаю, вам всем очень понравится. А теперь мы можем перекусить и отправиться в свои комнаты. Наверняка, общаться друг с другом вам интереснее, чем слушать меня.   
Ему одобрительно захлопали. Кто-то засмеялся.   
– Он каждый год говорит одну и ту же речь, – со смешком сказал первокурсникам Иеремия.   
А мгновение спустя на столах появились скатерти, а следом за ними и еда. Гарри ахнул от неожиданности, но быстро взял себя в руки и осмотрел предложенные блюда. В фарфоровой посуде было разложено все: супы, стейки, картофель, рыба, рис и даже мороженое и торты. Некоторые блюда были Гарри вообще не знакомы. В высоких графинах внимания учеников ждали горячие напитки.   
– Ха! – азартно воскликнул Малфой и быстро положил себе на тарелку всего понемногу. Крис последовал его примеру, во взгляде Блетчли впервые засветился неподдельный интерес, видимо, парень действительно любил поесть. Гарри же отнесся к еде равнодушно. Дома ему никогда не удавалось поесть столько, сколько хотелось, так что привычки хватать все выставленное на стол и с упоением есть у него не было. Еда для юного Поттера стала необходимостью, а не удовольствием.   
Пока ели, Малфой умудрился завязать разговор с девочкой, которая сидела рядом с ним. Оказалось, что она как раз одна из тех четырех полукровок. Первокурсница была испанкой и с удовольствием рассказывала всем желающим о своей родине. Во время ужина Блек что-то выспрашивал у старост, не давая им поесть. На лице Лейв очень быстро появилось утомленное выражение и желание избавиться от слишком активного ребенка, так что она только обрадовалась, когда главный староста подал ей знак, что пора уводить малышню.   
По все таким же темным узким коридорам и лестницам с высокими ступеньками старосты провели их на второй этаж в гостиную первокурсников, где им предстояло проводить свой досуг в ближайшие месяцы. Комната оказалась достаточно большой, чтобы вместить тридцать детей. Здесь было много маленьких столиков, уютных диванчиков и кресел. Окон не было, но освещение оказалось куда лучше, чем в зале. А еще здесь было очень холодно. В камине не горело пламя, и не лежало дров.   
– Мы не топим камины для обогрева, – пояснила Лейв. – Вам придется научиться согревающим заклятиям.  
От гостиной узкий коридор вел в спальни. Всего спален оказалось двенадцать, но они заняли одиннадцать, расселившись под бдительным присмотром старост по три человека в комнату. Гарри, как и собирался, устроился вместе с Малфоем и Блетчли. В комнате стояли три кровати, три стола со стульями для занятий и столько же небольших шкафов для одежды. Одну стену занимало окно. Оно не было слишком большим, но давало достаточно света. Впрочем, насколько Гарри понимал, зимой на улице здесь постоянно будет темно, так что толка от окна не будет. Здесь тоже было ужасно холодно и, видимо, с этой проблемой придется как-то справляться самостоятельно.   
– Я возьму кровать у окна! – быстро сказал Абраксис, прыгая на указанную и собираясь отстаивать свои права на нее до последнего. Впрочем, никто и не собирался с ним спорить: Малфой выбрал самое холодное место в комнате. Крис и Гарри переглянулись и заняли две другие постели. Убедившись, что его не будут сгонять, Малфой откинулся на кровати и расслабился.  
– Ну, и как вам первое впечатление? Мрачное местечко, – сказал он.   
– Брат рассказывал мне о Хогвартсе. Эти школы совершенно разные, – пробормотал Крис.   
– В точку! Мама тоже училась в Хогвартсе и рассказывала мне кое-что, – кивнул блондинчик. – А твои, Эванс?   
Гарри на секунду задумался. Он ничтожно мало знал о Поттерах, точно можно было утверждать только одно.  
– Моя мать тоже училась в Хогвартсе, но она ничего мне не рассказывала, – спокойно ответил Гарри.   
– Эй, а вы знаете, что в Хогвартс первокурсникам нельзя привозить метлы? – усмехнулся Малфой. Он уже сделал для себя вывод, что у Гарольда, как и у него самого, отец – маггл, больших объяснений ему не требовалось. – А в Дурмстранг можно! Папа купил мне Нимбус–2000! Я обожаю квиддич, обязательно запишусь в какую-нибудь команду. Они обязаны меня взять! Эванс, ты любишь летать?   
– Нет, я не увлекаюсь квиддичем, – к счастью, Гарри уже знал о любимой игре волшебников, иначе мог бы попасть впросак. Поттер нахмурился. Несмотря на прочитанные книги, ему все же не хватало знаний. Гарри нужно было больше информации, чтобы понять все те незначительные замечания, на которые остальные понимающе хмыкали. Например, про Слизерин и его нравы, про таинственного «дядюшку Люциуса», про свою собственную семью. Все эти знания были необходимы, иначе кто-нибудь мог понять, что о магическом мире он узнал не так уж и давно, а это, в свою очередь, грозило ненужным любопытством и разоблачением. Следовало узнать, где здесь библиотека, и начинать читать подшивки газет, генеалогию и, конечно, не забывать об учебе!   
– Зануда, – фыркнул Абраксис. – А я дома все время летал, с годика, наверное! Я бы с удовольствием стал знаменитым игроком в квиддич, но это недостойно Малфоя.   
– Вы живете в волшебном поместье? – удивился Блетчли. – У тебя есть возможность летать?   
– Мы живем за городом, в коттедже, недалеко есть маггловская деревня, но мама наложила на дом всякие защитные чары, так что никто не видит, как мы творим волшебные вещи, – без задней мысли разболтал Абраксис. – В округе есть еще несколько волшебных семей. Иногда мы собираемся и устраиваем совместные вечеринки. Все ребята из нашей округи пошли в Шармбатон, но мама настояла на том, чтобы я шел в Дурмстранг.   
– Ты трепло, Малфой, – сказал Крис. Он разобрал принесенную домовиками сумку и теперь раскладывал свои вещи в приглянувшийся шкаф. – Нельзя же первому встречному все о себе рассказывать.   
– Разве вы первые встречные? И потом, нам вместе семь лет жить, все равно бы вы об этом узнали, – беспечно пожал плечами тот. Он последовал примеру своего нового друга и занялся разбором вещей.   
Гарри был очень рад своей предусмотрительности. Пару недель назад он, воспользовался суетой в доме Дурслей, стащил у тети немного денег и приобрел себе пусть и дешевое, но прилично выглядевшее нижнее белье, пижаму, тапки и прочие мелочи. Он уже тогда знал из книги, что спальни в школе рассчитаны на несколько студентов, так что не хотел показывать другим ребятам обноски Дадли. Теперь он мог спокойно достать и разложить свои вещи в шкафу. К его счастью ни Малфой, ни Блетчли, не были из действительно богатых семей. Они не бедствовали, но жили скромно, так что их вещи тоже были самыми обычными.   
– Ребята, – неожиданно серьезно вдруг обратился к ним Малфой. Гарри и Крис повернулись к нему с вопросом во взглядах. – Видели, как в зале на нас старшекурсники смотрели? Мы слабые, неопытные. Нам здесь никто не поможет. Мы сами за себя. Так что нужно держаться вместе, чтобы нас не утопили.   
– Согласен, – буркнул Крис, снова поворачиваясь к шкафу и перекладывая что-то на полке.   
Гарри с удивлением смотрел на Абраксиса. Оказывается, блондин был не так глуп, как казалось. Он заметил интерес окружающих, сделал выводы, смог добыть нужную информацию и наладить связи. Малфой не был Поттеру симпатичен. Гарри сошелся с ним по стечению обстоятельств, однако отвергать его дружбу было бы непредусмотрительно. Им действительно нужно было защищаться, а Поттер по своему опыту знал, насколько это тяжело в одиночку.   
– Согласен, – кивнул Гарри и протянул руку для пожатия. Малфой усмехнулся и поспешил сжать ее в своей. Крис положил руку сверху. 

Северус нетерпеливо взбежал по лестнице и ворвался в кабинет Дамблдора как раз в тот момент, когда директор закончил разговор с кем-то по каминной сети. Снейп внимательно посмотрел на директора, и тот опустил голову под взглядом подчиненного. Они оба хорошо знали, что Гарри Поттер в этом году должен был поступить в Хогвартс, однако в группе первокурсников его не было, он не садился на Хогвартс–экспресс и, возможно, даже не получал письмо.   
Северус чувствовал себя ошарашенным. Еще слишком свежо было ощущение растерянности, которую он испытал во время распределения. Снейп следил взглядом за кучкой испуганных детишек, раздумывая, кто из них мог быть отпрыском Джеймса. Он заранее морщился от отвращения, представляя, как избалованный мальчишка будет вести себя…. Но Поттера не оказалось среди них. Северус знал, что не перепутал год поступления. Дата рождения маленького паршивца отпечаталась в его сознании каленым железом. Сперва Снейп подумал, что, конечно, Мальчик-Который-Выжил не может прибыть в школу, как обыкновенный ребенок. Наверняка, он прибудет позже, с помпой, газетной шумихой и в вихре приключений, однако мрачное выражение лица директора поколебало уверенность Северуса.   
– Я пытался связаться с Арабеллой, но ничего не выходит, – хмуро сообщил Дамблдор, не глядя на Северуса.   
– Какой еще Арабеллой? – нервно переспросил Снейп.   
– Миссис Фигг жила рядом с Гарри и присматривала за ним все это время. Я думал, она может прояснить ситуацию с мальчиком, – объяснил Альбус. – Я так же связался со своими знакомыми в министерстве и попросил их навести справки, нужно немного подождать.   
Снейп кивнул и уселся в кресло. Директор поспешил поставить на стол чашки, чайничек и угощение.   
– Квиринус, вы тоже присаживайтесь, – пригласил он. Северус вздрогнул и оглянулся. Преподаватель Защиты от Темных искусств, до этого незаметно стоявший в углу, медленно подошел и сел рядом. На губах Квиррелла играла непривычная ухмылка. После того, как он вернулся из Албании, у него еще ни разу не было такого выражения лица. Казалось, происшествие с Поттером немало развлекает его. Они успели сделать только несколько глотков в полной тишине, когда в кабинет ворвалась взъерошенная Минерва Макгонагалл.   
– Альбус, его нет! – воскликнула она. Декан Гриффиндора поспешно раздвинула стоявшую на столе посуду и уложила перед тремя мужчинами раскрытую книгу душ.   
– Посмотрите, это список волшебных детей, которые должны были поступить в Хогвартс в этом году. Семеро прислали отказ, остальные сегодня были распределены. Гарри Поттера нет в этом списке вообще! – волшебница провела пальцем по столбцу фамилий.   
– И что это должно значить? – резко поинтересовался Северус.   
– Это значит, что мистер Поттер либо мертв, либо больше не живет на британских островах, – тихо ответил ему Квиррелл, забыв о своем заикании. – Любопытно.  
– Ни то, ни другое невозможно, – нахмурился Дамблдор. – Мне сообщили бы! Как мы могли не узнать, если бы что-то случилось с ним?   
– И очень просто, английское министерство не регистрирует выезд несовершеннолетних из страны, – пояснил Квиррелл. – И вы сами только что сказали, что женщина, которая должна была присматривать за Поттером, не выходит на связь.   
Ошарашенное молчание прервал вспыхнувший зеленым пламенем камин. Из него на ковер выскочил высокий лысый темнокожий волшебник. Дамблдор обеспокоено поднялся со своего места.   
– Ну как, Кингсли? – спросил он, забыв поздороваться.   
– Я проверил дом, который вы указали, – густым басом сообщил Кингсли. – Там проживает молодая семья по фамилии Турлоу. По их словам, предыдущие хозяева продали дом около месяца назад и покинули страну. Миссис Фигг же, по свидетельству соседей, в то же время сломала ногу и попала в больницу. Похоже, сейчас она живет у сына.   
– Покинули страну, – пробормотал Дамблдор, падая в кресло.   
– Нужно их немедленно найти! – потребовала Макгонагалл.   
– Я попрошу коллегу из отдела международного сотрудничества разведать кое-что для нас, – сказал Кингсли. Он кивнул присутствующим и, бросив в камин горсть порошка, снова шагнул в зеленый огонь.   
– Как же так, Альбус? – недовольно вздохнула Макгонагалл.   
– Ничего страшного, Минерва, – успокаивающе улыбнулся ей директор. – Думаю, уже завтра мы узнаем, где сейчас живет Гарри, и сможем забрать его.   
– Что ж, желаю удачи, – фыркнул Северус. – Конечно, отпрыск Поттера ничего не может сделать как полагается. Ему просто необходимо было привлечь наше внимание!   
Он поднялся из кресла и покинул кабинет. Его мало волновало то, что мальчик не виноват в том, что его семья решила переехать. Для Северуса Снейпа Гарри Поттер заранее был виноват во всем.


	4. Chapter 4

Глава 4  
Гарри проснулся от неприятного стука в окно. Стекло мерзко дребезжало, не позволяя разуму скользнуть обратно в сон. На секунду он вспомнил чулан и утренний стук тети Петунии в дверцу. Мальчик мгновенно открыл глаза и сел, уронив одеяло и машинально потянувшись за очками. Он облегченно выдохнул, когда понял, что находится в Дурмстранге. Спальню заливал яркий утренний свет, освещая все потаенные уголки. Без толстого одеяла стало холодно, это мгновенно отрезвило, так что Гарри поспешил опять закутаться.   
– Кто-нибудь, впустите сову, – проворчала гора одеял у окна. Малфой закутался полностью, не высунув из теплого кома даже носа. К счастью, в шкафах оказался внушительный запас разных пледов, которым мальчики вчера с удовольствием воспользовались.  
– Ты ближе всех, – ответил ему Блетчли. Гарри покачал головой и вынырнул из укрытия. Он засунул ноги в холодные тапки и пробежал небольшое расстояние до окна. К счастью, пол прикрывала пушистая шкура, так что ногам было не очень холодно. Когда Поттер подбежал к окну, он убедился, что за стеклом, нахохлившись, сидит сова. Мальчик уже знал, что в волшебном мире они используются для доставки почты, так что совсем не удивился. Лишь немного пожалел, что ему самому написать письмо некому. Он распахнул раму, и птица влетела внутрь. Вместе с ней в комнату хлынул холодный воздух, так что Поттер поспешил захлопнуть окно обратно. Сова сделал круг под потолком и села прямо на кипу одеял, под которой спал Малфой. Тот недовольно заворчал, но все же вылез.   
– Это от Драко, – буркнул он, разглядев посланницу.   
– Кто такой Драко? – спросил Гарри, поспешно забираясь обратно в постель, под теплое одеяло.   
– Мой кузен, – скривился Абраксис. – Законнорожденный и безупречно чистокровный наследник дома Малфоев. Чем-то на нашего Блека похож.   
– И почему же он тогда тебе письма пишет? Разве твою маму не выгнали из рода? – поинтересовался Поттер.   
– Вообще-то он неплохой парень, – пожал плечами Абраксис, совсем не удивляясь собственной нелогичности. Малфой поежился, ощутив холод, царивший в комнате, и поспешил отвязать от лапки совы письмо. Он быстро распечатал конверт и погрузился в чтение.  
– Его, разумеется, определили в Слизерин, – бурчал он. – Золотые кубки… Сумасшедший Дамблдор… Кровавый Барон… Все, как мама и рассказывала.   
– Надо отправить письма домой, – вспомнил Крис. Он поднялся с постели, быстрее остальных совладав с собой, и побежал к маленькой двери, за которой находился туалет и душевая.   
– Да, надо сказать, чтобы прислали одеял, теплую обувь и побольше свитеров, – невесело протянул Абраксис. – Не хочу вставать.   
В душевой полилась вода. Видимо, Блетчли отважился принять ванну.   
– Нужно что-то делать с этим холодом, – решительно заявил Гарри. Он тоже быстро вылез из постели, но решил первым делом одеться и обойтись простым умыванием без душа. – Дальше будет только холоднее с каждым днем.   
– Повесим на стены гобелены, как в обеденном зале? – предложил Малфой, снова залезая под кучу одеял. – Хоть дуть не будет.   
– Идея неплохая, все же голые стены угнетают, – кивнул Гарри. – А вот для утепления бесполезная. Нам нужно утепляющее заклинание.   
– Мы до него еще не доросли, – простонал Абраксис.   
Шум воды за стеной стих, из ванной выскочил Блетчли и принялся лихорадочно натягивать на себя одежду. Гарри отправился в туалет.  
– Малфой, поднимайся, иначе опоздаешь на завтрак и учебу, – напоследок велел Поттер. Он быстро умылся и почистил зубы. Вода была ледяная. Видимо, ее тоже предполагалось греть самостоятельно. Как Крис умудрился еще и душ принять в ней, оставалось загадкой. Когда Гарри вышел, Абраксис тут же влетел в туалет вместо него.   
– Заходила староста, – пояснил Блетчли. – Через пять минут всех ждут в гостиной. Раздадут расписания занятий. Возьмем сумки, а Лейв проводит нас до столовой. Но это последний раз, нам придется самим запомнить дорогу.   
– Ясно, – кивнул Гарри. – Значит, вставать нужно пораньше.   
В гостиной все собрались вовремя. Никто не выглядел особо довольным ни ранним подъемом, ни холодными комнатами. У Гарри создалось впечатление, что сова неизвестного Драко оказала им огромную услугу, разбудив заранее. Остальных Лейв, видимо, вытащила из постелей. Сама староста выглядела весьма довольной жизнью. Она явно выспалась и неплохо развлеклась, пытаясь разбудить их. Едва все собрались, девушка достала стопку листов.  
– Ваши расписания на неделю. Готовьтесь, Дурмстранг это вам не лагерь отдыха. Вы здесь, чтобы учиться и стать лучшими.   
Гарри получил листок и удивленно ахнул. Каждый день у них стояло по семь-восемь уроков. Они начинались в восемь утра, длились до двенадцати, когда им давался час для обеда, и продолжались после него. Он быстро заглянул в расписания ребят, стоявших по соседству, и убедился, что порядок уроков у них разный, а вот их количество у всех одно.   
– Ваш курс разделен на два класса. Профессорам так удобнее, – пояснила Регинлейв, заметив, что ребята озадачены различиями в расписании. – Идите, возьмите сумки и учебники.   
Они поспешили последовать ее совету. Через несколько минут вся группа спускалась на ранний завтрак. В зале уже было полно студентов. Вчерашняя радостная атмосфера немного рассеялась. Теперь они были сосредоточены и готовы к занятиям. Это заставило первокурсников еще больше подобраться и насторожиться. Кусок не лез в горло, так что еда осталась почти не тронутой.   
– Мы хотя бы в одной группе, – сообщил Блетчли, сравнив их расписания. – Первым уроком у нас чары.   
Гарри кивнул и прислушался к разговору на другом конце стола.  
– Прости, – пожал плечами Иеремия, который только что присоединился к первокурсникам. – Школьный совет запрещает старостам помогать мелким с отоплением и горячей водой.   
Блек гневно хлопнул ладонью по столу.  
– Да мы все перемерзнем насмерть! – воскликнул он.   
– Запрет школьного совета от 1789 года, – усмехнулась Лейв. – Много поколений студентов, включая нас, мучились, пока мелкими были. Решайте свои проблемы сами.   
– А вы как с этим справлялись? – поинтересовалась одна из девчонок.   
– Секрет, – подмигнул Иеремия, захихикав.   
Гарри перевел взгляд на Левски, который тихо сообщил своим соседям по спальне.   
– Иеремия сказал, что старостам запрещено помогать нам, про остальных старшекурсников ничего не сказано, – усмехнулся рыжий. Его приятели удивленно переглянулись и тоже захихикали. – У меня двоюродный брат на шестом курсе, он нас выручит.   
Поттер задумчиво помял переносицу. Их троице помощи было просить негде, но, похоже, его приятелей это не очень волновало. Малфой опять болтал с соседями по столу, а к Крису прилетела сова от родителей, так что он был занят написанием ответа. У Гарри появилась минутка подумать о нужном заклинании. Он достаточно хорошо изучил учебники на каникулах, чтобы с уверенностью утверждать – нужного заклинания в них не было. Значит, нужно было либо попросить кого-то рассказать о нем, либо найти нужные книги.   
– Лейв, – окликнул он старосту. – А где в Дурмстранге библиотека?   
Его вопрос здорово ошарашил всех, услышавших его.   
– Эванс, ты зануда. Первый учебный день еще не начался, а ты уже спрашиваешь, где библиотека? – притворно закатил глаза Абраксис. Поттер фыркнул, не обращая внимания на мимику друга.   
– Выйдешь из столовой и поверни направо, там будет три коридора, выбери средний и иди, пока не упрешься в двери библиотеки, – ответила староста, хотя просьба первокурсника ее явно удивила. Обычно нужда заставляла учеников искать библиотеку дня через два-три после начала занятий, когда их настигала необходимость делать домашнее задание.   
– Время! – напомнил Иеремия. – Нам пора на занятия.   
Все учебные помещения находились на третьем этаже. Старосты разделили своих подопечных на две группы. Одну отвели на чары, другую на трансфигурацию, а потом поспешили на собственные уроки.   
– Интересно, а кто делил нас на группы? – нахмурился Малфой, осматривая соучеников. В их группе было пятнадцать человек, среди них оказались Блек и Левски вместе со своими соседями по комнатам. – Такое ощущение, что они специально провоцируют нас на конфликт.   
– Думаю, так и есть, – вздохнул Крис. Он достал учебник, перо и пергамент, аккуратно сложив все на парту.   
– Зачем им это надо? Не понимаю, – зло фыркнул Малфой. Он уселся на выбранное место. Столы в кабинете были рассчитаны на четырех учеников, так что к ним, немного поколебавшись, присоединился бледный длинный взъерошенный парнишка. – Это Федерико Фиренце, – представил его Абраксис.   
Федерико кивнул Гарри и Крису. Он постарался не выглядеть особо дружелюбным по отношению к соседям по столу, чтобы Блек не заметил этого. Ему ни в коем случае не хотелось ссориться с Мариусом.   
Преподавательница вошла в кабинет со звоном колокола, дававшего сигнал к началу занятий. Это была женщина лет сорока, сильно напомнившая Гарри тетку своим лошадиным лицом. Ее светлые волосы оказались коротко пострижены. Взгляд у этой особы был умный и ясный, но очень жестокий.   
– Итак, класс, приветствую вас на вашем первом уроке чар. Меня зовут Вильгельмина Бэшворунг. Чары – это основное направление колдовства. Без них вы беспомощны в быту. И, к вашему счастью, на своем начальном этапе они достаточно просты, чтобы обучиться им мог любой волшебник. Однако чем дальше вы будете изучать их, тем сложнее они вам покажутся, – она насладилась тишиной в классе. – Я рассчитываю, что все вы к концу нашего сегодняшнего занятия научитесь как минимум трем заклинаниям. Начнем с простейшего – заклятие Левитации. Кто может рассказать теорию?  
Гарри единственный осмелился поднять руку. А может, он просто был единственным, кто догадался выучить учебник наизусть.   
Чары продолжались у них до обеда и вымотали ребят. Никому в классе не удалось выполнить правильно три заклинания. У большинства, в том числе и у Гарри, вышло только два. Он не мог понять, в чем его ошибка при выполнении третьего и собирался хорошенько поработать над этим вечером. Директор ожидает от него лучших результатов.   
– Я хочу домой, – простонал Абраксис, падая на уже ставшее привычным место за столом.   
Крис промолчал, но по его взгляду было понятно, что мысли его созвучны с мыслями товарища. Гарри усмехнулся. Он чувствовал себя вымотанным и умственно, и физически, однако ни в коем случае не хотел домой. Пока что здесь было намного лучше, чем у Дурслей.   
– Поешь, станет легче, – дружелюбно предложила все та же испанка, которая постоянно садилась рядом с Малфоем. Ее звали Лусия, и она оказалась в другой группе.   
– Чем занимались вы? – поинтересовался Гарри у девочки.   
– У нас была трансфигурация, – сообщила она. – Профессор Павлов говорил много, но я почти ничего не поняла. Мы должны были изучить одно заклинание. Оно ужасно сложное. Во всем классе только двое справились.   
– Всего одно, – простонал Абраксис. – Стерва Бэшворунг заставила нас учить три! Да еще и домашнего задания дала целую кучу.   
– Тем, кто выполняет ее задания полностью на уроке, Вилли не дает заданий на внеклассную работу, – подмигнула Малфою Лейв. Она села недалеко от них и бегло осмотрела вымотанных после чар и трансфигурации ребят. – Правда, как правило, это один-два ученика из группы.   
– Ни одного, – мрачно возразил Крис.   
– Так первый урок же только, – усмехнулась староста. – К следующему будьте готовы, вот и все. Да и Павлов не так прост, как кажется. Человек он хороший и добрый, но свой предмет обожает. Его оскорбляет ваше непонимание, так что если у вас не выходит практика, он заставит вас выучить теорию так, чтобы она от зубов отскакивала.   
– И этот ужас будет у нас сейчас? – взвыл Абраксис.  
– Сейчас у нас травология, – утешил его Крис. – Трансфигурация только завтра.   
– Ох, повезло вам, – вздохнула Лейв. – Профессор травологии такой обаяшка.   
Ребята скривились на это замечание.   
Они хорошенько подкрепились и оправились на следующий урок. В Дурмстранге трудно что-то было вырастить на улице, поэтому травология проходила в специально построенных за школой теплицах. Иеремия довел подопечных до них и убежал на свои занятия. Ребята вошли внутрь одни. В теплицах стоял неприятный, очень резкий запах, но к этому можно было привыкнуть, особенно потому, что это, похоже, было самое теплое место в школе.   
– Приветствую, – кивнул им молодой мужчина лет тридцати. У него были большие беззащитные серые глаза и милые ямочки на щеках. – Меня зовут Олави Макиярви, я профессор травологии. Буду рад сотрудничать с вами.   
С приятной улыбкой он начал рассказывать, чем им предстоит заниматься. Все звучало настолько интересно, что первокурсники слушали, открыв рот. После нудных изнурительных уроков чар лекция профессора Макиярви казалась приятной отдушиной.   
– Кто составляет расписание занятий? – поинтересовался Гарри шепотом у Криса.   
– Директор, – буркнул тот, снова переключив все внимание на учителя.   
Гарри подумал, что со стороны профессора Каркарова очень разумно чередовать утренние утомительные занятия с легкими послеобеденными.   
После уроков ребятам предлагалось перекусить в столовой, а потом заниматься тем, чем хочется. Гарри охотно поел вместе с друзьями. Травология почему-то резко пробудила аппетит. А потом предпринял попытку затащить их в библиотеку. Нужно было срочно выяснить насчет чар отопления, да и выполнить домашнюю работу заодно, чтобы не оплошать на следующем уроке. Мысль, что профессор Бэшворунг может и не давать огромного домашнего задания, грела душу. К сожалению, попытка провалилась. Друзья отправились писать письма родителям. Да и вообще не испытывали желания еще больше заниматься. Гарри пожал плечами. Ему это было только на руку, ведь он собирался почитать книги, которые могли вызвать у товарищей недоумение.   
Он пошел тем коридором, который ему утром посоветовала Лейв, и вышел прямо к массивным железным дверям. Вряд ли в былые времена за ними пряталась библиотека. Гарри немного поколебался, прежде чем зайти внутрь, уж слишком опасно выглядело это место, однако выбора не было. За дверями оказался обширный зал, сплошь заставленный стеллажами. На них громоздилось множество книг самых разных размеров и видов. В уголке стояли несколько столов и кресел, должно быть, предназначенные для тех, кто желал позаниматься в тишине библиотеки. Сразу у дверей располагалась длинная стойка библиотекаря. Им оказалась молоденькая девчушка лет восемнадцати. Она спокойно читала книгу и очень удивилась, когда Гарри вошел.   
– Обычно никто не приходит в первый же день, – усмехнулась она. – Похоже, ты дашь фору всем заучкам этой школы. Я Наталья.  
– Гарольд, – представился в ответ Поттер, едва не запнувшись. Он вовремя вспомнил, что не следует называть свое настоящее имя.  
– Наверное, ты удивлен, что здесь сидит не старая страшная тетка? Она уехала нянчиться с внуками летом и решила не возвращаться, так что я пока что ее подменяю. О! Это такая занятная история, я ее тебе как-нибудь обязательно расскажу!   
– Мне нужны книги с описанием утепляющих чар, – робко прервал ее Поттер.  
– Ясно, – закивала головой Наталья. – Но все эти заклинания ужасно сложные. Первокурснику их не осилить, тебе нужно попросить кого-нибудь нагреть вашу комнату. Все так делают, в конце концов. Вся эта канитель направлена на то, чтобы первокурсники искали себе покровителей среди старшекурсников, вливались в компании и все такое. Помню, я мерзла четыре месяца, прежде чем нам с соседками удалось найти старшекурсницу, которая помогла.  
Поттер кивнул. Он сам не так понимал причины, по которым их оставили в холодных комнатах, но девушке, конечно, лучше знать. Однако он хорошо понимал, что такое холод. У Дурслей никогда не находилось для него достаточно теплого одеяла, а в чулане зимой было отнюдь не жарко, так что Гарри собирался найти способ согреться – и как можно скорее. Ему проще было поискать заклинание, чем подружиться с кем-то. К тому же опыт показывал, что никто не станет просто так помогать ему. Конечно, Малфой мог попробовать уговорить кого-нибудь, однако в ответ, наверняка, вынужден будет взять на себя какие-то обязательства.  
– Попытка не пытка, – пожал плечами Гарри.  
– Хорошо–хорошо, – улыбнулась девушка и скрылась среди полок. Не прошло и пары минут, как она вернулась со стопкой книг. – Вот, эти должны подойти, а если нет, я тебе еще парочку подкину! В любом случае, если понадобиться помощь – обращайся. Я сама только недавно закончила Дурмстранг и все отлично понимаю.   
– А зачем решила остаться? – улыбнулся Поттер. Новая знакомая начинала ему нравиться.  
– Аспирантура, – пояснила Наталья. – Просто высшее образование меня не устраивает. Может, удастся найти работу получше.   
– Удачи, – пожелал Гарри. И поспешил уйти к столикам, где можно было разложить книги и заняться чтением. Время летело незаметно. Он законспектировал понравившиеся заклинания, потом занялся домашним заданием. Библиотека все это время пустовала. Лишь несколько часов спустя к нему подошла библиотекарь и мягко тронула за плечо.   
– Ужинать пойдешь?   
Гарри встрепенулся и благодарно кивнул, если бы она не указала на время, то он запросто пропустил бы ужин. А спать голодным ему было хоть и привычно, но неприятно. Поттер отдал девушке книги и поспешил собрать конспекты. Они вместе дошли до столовой и попрощались у дверей.   
– Эванс, представляешь, у них есть каток! – радостно поприветствовал приятеля Малфой. – Правда, пока слишком тепло, он еще не замерз. Но мне сказали, что через месяц им можно будет пользоваться.   
– Любишь кататься на коньках? – устало поинтересовался Гарри.  
– Да, это здорово! – подтвердил Абраксис. – Меня отец научил. А ты умеешь?  
– Нет, – вздохнул Гарри. Похоже, у блондинчика была на редкость оживленная жизнь. Должно быть, друзьям Гарри представлялся редкостным неумехой. – Кстати, откуда ты узнал про каток?  
– Лейв вывесила в гостиной список клубов, в которые первокурсники могут вступить, – сказал Крис. – И список факультативных занятий. Ты на какие планируешь записаться?   
– Мама мне сразу сказала, чтобы я брал нумерологию и литературу, – влез Абраксис, хотя Крис явно спрашивал не его. – Остальное она и сама сможет мне преподавать на каникулах. И я собираюсь быстрее записаться в клуб фигурного катания и в одну из квиддичных команд! У них как раз не хватает игроков, вот удача!  
– Учебы и так много, ты не перенапряжешься с такой занятостью? – с сомнением поинтересовалась у него Лусия, опять севшая рядом с ними. – Я так возьму только литературу и рисование. Отец считает, что девочке больше не нужно.   
– Эванс, а ты? – повторил Крис.  
– Я еще не видел список, – вяло откликнулся Гарри, положив себе на тарелку немного пюре и салат.   
– Где же ты ходил целый вечер? – изумленно поинтересовался Малфой.   
– В библиотеке, делал домашнее задание, а еще почитал немного дополнительной литературы.   
– Теперь ясно, почему ты не играешь в квиддич и не катаешься на коньках, зато такого маленького роста и бледный. Слишком много книжек! – усмехнулся Малфой.   
– Зато он единственный, кто смог внятно отвечать сегодня профессорам на занятиях, – пробормотал Крис.  
Гарри и хотел бы возразить, однако счел за лучшее не делать этого. Пускай считают его заучкой, но не знают правду о голоданиях, чулане и прочем.   
После ужина компания отправилась в гостиную. Малфою не терпелось показать Гарри список факультативов и клубов, которые рады были принять в свои ряды первокурсников. Крис рассказывал, какие предметы отец выбрал ему для изучения. Старший Блетчли хорошо знал Каркарова, так что был в курсе списка факультативов заранее.   
– Слушай, Эванс, а тебе родители разве не сказали, какие предметы выбрать? Или они не знали, ты же сказал, что мама в Хогвартсе училась, – между прочим спросил Абраксис.   
Гарри отвел взгляд, прежде чем ответить:  
– Они позволили мне выбрать самостоятельно.   
Пока что лгать было легко. Ребята еще не успели стать для него настоящими друзьями. Но Гарри понимал, что если они будут близко общаться и дальше, он все больше и больше будет тонуть во лжи. Сказать им правду было слишком рискованно. Их родители родились и выросли в Англии, так что, вполне возможно, даже знали Лили и Джеймса Поттеров. По крайней мере, историю Мальчика-Который-Выжил миссис Малфой и мистер Блетчли не могли не знать. А значит, рассказывать что-то их детям было опасно. Тем более директор предупредил Гарри, что рассказывать не следует никому вообще. В конце концов, Дурмстранг был школой темной магии, и студенты здесь учились соответствующие.   
– А ты им письмо написал о том, как добрался? – проницательно поинтересовался Крис.  
– В этом нет необходимости, – пожал плечами Гарри. Он усмехнулся, представив, как отреагирует тетя, получив письмо с совой.   
В их гостиной было неожиданно светло и оживленно. Кто-то обнаружил под потолком несколько рядов светильников и зажег их. Группа девчонок обсуждала профессора травологии, кучка мальчишек во главе с Блеком рассматривала вытащенный кем-то Нимбус–2000, лениво развалившись в кресле о чем-то вещал окружающим Левски. На появление троицы никто не обратил особого внимания. Малфой подтащил друга к доске объявлений и указал на список факультативов. Чего тут только не было! Гимнастика, фехтование, этикет, рисование, литература, география показывали, что школа уделяет внимание и немагическим предметам. Однако волшебные науки были представлены весьма обширно: нумерология, уход за магическими существами, артефакторика и еще многое другое. Клубы тоже оказались весьма разнообразны: музыкальный, цветочный, клуб игры в плюй-камни и любителей поэзии. Тут каждый мог найти что-то на свой вкус.   
К сожалению, Гарри находился в магическом мире не так давно, чтобы с легкостью сориентироваться в выборе. Да и совета у взрослых он попросить не мог. Поттер фыркнул, представив, как просит помощи у тетки:  
«Дорогая тетя, как вы думаете, что мне стоит выбрать: артефакторику или нумерологию?»   
Она наверняка запустила бы в сову сковородкой.   
– А когда нужно дать ответ?   
– Факультативы нужно выбрать в течение сентября, зато бросить в любой момент – поделился знаниями Малфой. – А в следующем году можно будет выбрать себе другой факультатив.   
– Ясно, тогда я немного подумаю.   
На самом деле, сейчас у него было о чем подумать и без дополнительных занятий. Несмотря на то, что все смирились с холодом и беспечно веселились в шубах, Гарри не мог забыть ледяную воду сегодняшнего умывания. Ему хотелось помыться и желательно в теплой воде. Поэтому Поттер без промедлений отправился в свою комнату, учить приглянувшееся заклинание утепления.   
***  
Белокурая ведьма слегка за сорок улыбнулась Альбусу и спокойно ответила:  
– Мы не разглашаем таких сведений, мистер Дамблдор. Мистер Поттер действительно некоторое время назад въехал на территорию нашей страны, однако первого сентября он покинул ее. Я не вправе вам сказать адрес, по которому он был зарегистрирован, и куда он выехал.   
– Послушайте, фрау Хильд… – мягким тоном начал директор.   
– Фройлян, – с кокетливой улыбкой поправила блондинка и лукаво подмигнула стоявшему у стены профессору Квирреллу. Тот смущенно кашлянул и явно пожалел, что напросился Альбусу в компаньоны.   
– Фройлян Хильд, – послушно исправился директор. – Поймите, что мистер Поттер оказался в сложной ситуации, в чужой для него стране, куда его, возможно, привезли насильно…  
– Вы намекаете, что наша страна не достойна присутствия мистера Поттера, и въехать по своему желанию он никак не мог? – нахмурила лоб ведьма.  
– Нет, дорогая. Конечно, нет, – покачал головой директор. – Просто первого сентября мальчик должен был поступить в Хогвартс и не смог добраться до школы из-за расстояния. Наш долг помочь ему.   
– Раньше нужно было думать об этом, профессор Дамблдор, – покачала головой блондинка. – В любом случае, сейчас мистера Поттера нет на территории Германии. Я ничем не могу помочь.   
– Нам бы хотелось навестить его родственников и уточнить у них информацию о мальчике, – продолжил допытываться директор. Честно говоря, он уже начинал раздражаться, да и кто бы на его месте остался спокойным? Фройлян мучила его уже второй час!   
– Но вместе с ним не было зарегистрировано родственников, господин директор, – распахнула кукольные голубые глаза Хильд. – Мальчик въехал в страну один.   
– Такого не может быть… Ах, разумеется, его родственники магглы, так что их вы не отмечали.  
– Магглы? Какой ужас? Почему бы мистеру Поттеру жить с ними? – ужаснулась блондинка. – Но в любом случае, мы не отслеживаем маггловские перемещения!   
Еще час спустя директор Дамблдор покинул кабинет заместителя министра магии Германии. Фройлян Хильд напоследок подмигнула вздрогнувшему от ее внимания Квирреллу. Стоило гостям покинуть кабинет, как замминистра резко вскочила со своего места и бросила в камин летучий порох. Она склонилась над огнем и позвала:  
– Рихтер! – видимо, дождавшись ответа, Хильд поспешила сообщить. – Я ничего не сказала про Поттера, как ты и просил, но ты у меня теперь в долгу! – она немного помолчала, а потом добавила: – Сам знаешь, что в ряды сочувствующих Гриндевальду я попала случайно! Больше не проси меня о подобном. Ссориться с председателем Международной Конфедерации Магов чревато последствиями.  
Вскоре ведьма вернулась на свое место и хихикнула, как простая девчонка. Она не была сторонницей Гриндевальда и, в отличие от Рихтера и его друзей, не собиралась обременять себя противостоянием Дамблдору. Ей хватало проблем и без того, особенно если она собиралась стать следующим министром магии. Однако дурачить Альбуса было так забавно!


	5. Chapter 5

Глава 5  
Абраксиса разбудил Блетчли. Приятель стоял перед его кроватью в одной пижаме и странно улыбался.   
– Ну, чего тебе? – хмуро спросил Малфой. Он ненавидел рано вставать и был уверен, что может поспать еще полчасика, а потом быстро собраться и побежать на завтрак. Под одеялами все равно находиться лучше, чем сидеть в холодной комнате или гостиной. Вместо ответа Крис кивнул в сторону кровати Эванса. Тот спал поверх покрывала прямо в одежде. Вокруг него были разложены конспекты, а в руке парень крепко держал волшебную палочку.   
– Что это он? Перезанимался? – недовольно фыркнул Абраксис. Вчера вечером, когда ребята ложились спать, Гарольд все еще мучился со своими записями, тяжко вздыхая и сдавленно ругаясь. Малфою было не понять такой сумасшедшей жажды знаний. Он даже больше не был уверен, что хочет дружить с этим странным Эвансом. Сначала он показался Абраксису действительно крутым, но дружить с заучкой просто скучно.   
– В комнате тепло, – шепотом сообщил Крис.   
– Что? – недоуменно переспросил Абраксис. А потом изумленно распахнул глаза и вылез из-под одеяла, хотя большая часть того, чем он укрылся, укладываясь, уже была им во сне спихнута в сторону. В спальне действительно оказалось тепло, даже жарко. – Как?  
– Эванс наколдовал, – усмехнулся Блетчли. – Похоже, всю ночь пытался заклинание освоить.   
– Ничего себе, – потрясенно прошептал Малфой.   
– Жаль его будить, но нам скоро на занятия, – пробормотал Крис. – Давай тихонько умоемся, соберемся, а потом его разбудим? Кстати, вода тоже горячая теперь.   
– Понятно, почему он в библиотеке вчера сидел, а я… Сты-ыдно… Мерлин, он у нас все-таки такой клевый, да? – восхищенно прошептал Малфой.   
Крис только фыркнул и пошел в туалет. Вот уж он-то совсем не сомневался, что Гарольд «клевый». Он сам это сразу понял, еще в их первую встречу, в Косом переулке, так как директор Дурмстранга не станет сопровождать в прогулке по магазинам абы кого. Да и отец ему сказал подружиться с Эвансом. Так что освоенное за ночь заклятие стало лишь приятным подтверждением уже сделанных выводов.   
Когда они, наконец, решились разбудить товарища, тот выглядел то ли как выжатый лимон, то ли как зомби. Гарри с трудом встал, и, казалось, даже не открыв глаз, отправился в ванную. Вернувшись, собрал сумку и отправился на завтрак. Все это время он молчал, а Малфой и Блетчли переглядывались за его спиной. Они, разумеется, первым делом поблагодарили его утром за усилия, но Эванс отреагировал слабо. Гарри удалось поспать всего два часа. Он пытался выполнить заклинание большую часть ночи, а получилось у него лишь к утру. И все же магических усилий он вложил в попытки немало. Едва сев на свое место за столом в зале, Гарри налил себе большую чашку кофе и, плюнув на манеры, выпил ее почти залпом, чтобы тут же налить следующую.   
– Эти теплые одежды так утомляют, – капризничал на другом конце стола Блек. – Мне надоело все время ходить в свитерах. Тело уже устало от них.   
– А я помыться нормально не могу уже второй день, – поддержал его вчерашний знакомец Малфоя Федерико.   
– А у нас все нормально, – нагло усмехнулся Мариусу прямо в лицо Левски. – В спальне так жарко, что мы даже окна открывали.  
– Как вы это сделали? – тут же потребовала ответа темноволосая девчонка, имени которой Гарри пока не знал.   
– Попросил кузена, – хмыкнул Левски. Первокурсники начали переглядываться. Многие из них принадлежали к семьям, которые уже несколько поколений отправляли детей в Дурмстранг. У части прямо сейчас в школе находились родственники. Конечно, помощь никто из них не предложил, ожидая, пока малышня догадается самостоятельно, что нужно делать. Кое-кто насмешливо посмотрел на троицу Эванс – Малфой – Блетчли. Все уже знали, что у этих англичан родни здесь нет.   
– Нашли, чем хвастаться! – вспылил Абраксис, заметив, косые взгляды однокурсников. – У нас еще вчера тепло было, – приврал он.   
– Ха, ври поубедительнее! – издевательски усмехнулся Блек. Его смешок подхватили почти все, что только раздразнило Малфоя еще больше. Он глянул на приятелей. Гарри сосредоточился на очередной чашке с кофе, явно борясь со сном. Крис невозмутимо ел кашу.   
– Я не вру! Можете придти и проверить!  
– Да кто бы вам стал спальню греть, полукровки, – скривился один из приятелей Мариуса, с которым тот решил разделить комнату позавчера.   
– Эванс наложил заклятие сам! – разрываясь от гордости за приятеля, заявил Малфой. Все первокурсники и так молчали до этого, прислушиваясь к стычке, а после этих слов и вовсе уставились на троицу с болезненным интересом.   
– Заврался, – процедил Блек. – Не могут первокурсники такие чары накладывать.  
Абраксис только многозначительно усмехнулся. Как будто он сам этого не знал! Если бы они могли, то все сами бы заколдовали себе комнаты.   
– У нас тепло, но не жарко, так что окна нам открывать не приходится, – бросил он камень в огород хвастуна Левски. – И вода горячая, так что мы смогли помыться нормально.   
– Эй, Эванс, – окликнула Гарри Лейв. – Какое заклинание ты использовал?   
Тот поднял на нее сонный взгляд. Он все же начал прислушиваться к беседе, потому что от громкого голоса Малфоя просто невозможно было отгородиться, особенно если тот сидел так близко.   
– Самое простое, какое только нашел, – вздохнул он.   
– Молодец, – кивнула ему староста, а ее напарник молча хлопнул пару раз в ладоши, изображая аплодисменты. – Для первой недели в школе очень впечатляюще.   
– Для первой недели без возможности помыться, – язвительно уточнил Поттер, поднимаясь из-за стола.   
Сегодня у их группы первым уроком стояла трансфигурация. Старосты показали им нужный кабинет и отправились по своим делам, а на троице сконцентрировалось внимание всей группы.   
– Эм, Эванс, – окликнула его русоволосая худая девчонка, которая постоянно ходила вместе с Лусией. Очевидно, она тоже была полукровкой, и девочки держались вместе. – Я Сара Эпстейн, приятно познакомиться.  
– Взаимно, – кивнул ей Гарри. Он с трудом боролся со сном. Сейчас девчонки его совсем не волновали.   
– Ты мог бы заколдовать и нашу комнату тоже? Мы не подумали, когда расселялись, теперь оказалась, что ни у кого в нашей комнате нет в школе родни среди старшекурсников, – пожала плечами Сара. Она говорила нарочито небрежно, но сразу становилось понятно, что в вопросе этом она более чем заинтересована.   
– Это заклинание очень слабое и его постоянно надо подновлять, – сообщил ей Гарри. – На большее я просто не способен.   
– Но ты можешь? – уточнила она.   
– Могу, – кивнул Гарри. – Но не сегодня.   
Сара довольно кивнула, возвращаясь на свое место.   
– За просто так помогаешь? – недовольно заворчал Малфой.   
– Мне не трудно, – возразил его приятель. – Сложно было только в первый раз, потом заклинание словно откладывается в голове и легко воспроизводится.   
Звон колокола объявил начало урока. В кабинет вошел профессор, и ребята поспешили занять свои места. Преподаватель был среднего возраста, низенький и напоминал раздувшийся пузырь. Жизнь в таком теле ему, видимо, давалась нелегко, так что он все время краснел от напряжения и утирал то и дело выступающий пот. Как и рассказывали вчера однокурсники из другой группы, для начала Павлов много говорил о своем предмете. Лейв не врала, когда говорила, что он обожает трансфигурацию. После его продолжительной речи ученикам только и осталось времени на изучение единственного заклинания. И даже оно получилось только у Блека. Мариус с превосходством оглядывался, наслаждаясь восхищенными взглядами. Когда подошло обеденное время, Павлов отпустил всех, кроме Гарри.  
– Эванс, задержитесь на минутку, – не терпящим возражений тоном велел он. Мальчик послушался. Одногруппники недоуменно посматривали на него, когда выходили, а Блек пренебрежительно фыркнул, полагая, что Эвансу скажут что-то неприятное. Еще бы! Ведь ему не удалось осилить даже простенькое заклинание. Учитывая это, Мариус отказывался верить, что полукровке удалось выполнить хоть какое-то нагревающее волшебство. Профессор дождался, пока все вышли, а потом подошел к ученику поближе и вгляделся в лицо. – Мальчик мой, да у вас же переутомление! Чем вы таким занимались?   
– Простите, сэр, я почти всю ночь потратил, осваивая заклинание утепления. Не люблю холод, – опустил голову Гарри.   
Павлов цокнул языком.  
– Не удивительно, что сегодня вы похожи на слизня, а я еще удивлялся, почему профессор Бэшворунг так хвалила вас. Первокурсники обычно просят старших нагреть комнаты.   
– Нам некого было попросить, – возразил Поттер.   
Профессор вздохнул и поскреб подбородок. Потом достал откуда-то пергамент, перо и написал несколько строк, затем свернул записку и протянул ее ученику.   
– Идите к школьной медсестре, дадите ей это, и она вам поможет.  
Гарри обрадовано схватил пергамент. Он открыл рот, собираясь поблагодарить преподавателя, но наткнулся на строгий серьезный взгляд.  
– В следующий раз, если вы столкнетесь с каким-то слишком сложным для вас заклинанием, не вздумайте осваивать его этим же способом. Вы всегда можете подойти ко мне с вопросом. Понятно?  
– Да, сэр, – быстро кивнул Гарри, улыбаясь.  
– Мистер Эванс, вы можете потерять свою магию, если истощение будет слишком сильным, – еще раз припугнул Павлов. И, увидев испуг во взгляде ученика, понял, что на этот раз попал в точку. Своими магическими способностями мальчик рисковать не будет.   
– Я понял, профессор, действительно. Спасибо вам большое.  
Павлов махнул в сторону выхода, показывая, что больше не держит, и Гарри поспешил последовать указаниям. Где находился кабинет медсестры, он знал с первого дня. Старосты почти сразу сообщили им об этом. Поэтому, не теряя ни минуты, Поттер направился туда. В медицинском кабинете оказалось так же тихо, как и в библиотеке. Во второй день учебы пациентов еще не набралось. Помещение было маленьким и чистым. Вдоль стен стояли шкафчики с разными зельями и всяческими волшебными артефактами, назначения которых Гарри пока не знал. Медсестрой оказалась приятная старушка в серой мантии. Она сразу же захлопотала вокруг ребенка даже без записки преподавателя, а когда прочитала ее, то и вовсе без всяких вопросов напоила ученика зельем, от которого сразу стало лучше. Оно было красивого зеленого цвета и приятно на вкус.   
Она закончила быстро, так что у мальчика оставалось еще полно времени на обед. Как раз, когда он выходил, на всю школу внезапно грянула музыка. Мужской голос в невероятном ритме завопил:  
– Can you dance the hippogriff?  
Ma ma ma, ma ma ma, ma ma ma  
Flyin' off from a cliff  
Ma ma ma, ma ma ma, ma ma ma  
Swooping down, to the ground  
Ma ma ma, ma ma ma, ma ma ma  
Wheel around and around and around and around  
Ma ma ma, ma ma ma, ma ma ma  
Гарри вздрогнул и с удивлением заметил улыбки на лицах проходящих мимо учеников. Ребята смеялись и поворачивали головы к источнику звука. Песня закончилась, и ее сменил довольный голос:  
– Ура-ура! Школьное радио снова работает! Как вы все знаете, мой великолепный предшественник закончил Дурмстранг в прошлом году, так что теперь вам придется коротать время вместе с вашим покорным слугой. Я не планирую превзойти моего предшественника, ибо это невозможно, но уверен, что мы весело проведем время! Поприветствуйте меня, вашего нового ведущего Энтони Забини!   
Окружающие захлопали и заулюлюкали. Гарри невольно улыбнулся тоже. Он не ожидал, что в волшебной школе будет радио. Но оживленный голос Забини словно разорвал тишину коридоров, чуть раздвинул вечный мрак этого места. Прошло всего два дня, новизна ощущений испарилась, и тьма начала давить на плечи со страшной силой. Энергичная музыка и веселый голос мгновенно все изменили.   
Пока Гарри спускался в столовую, по радио исполнялась очередная легкомысленная песенка. Краем уха мальчик прислушивался. Оказывается, у волшебников были собственные музыкальные группы, а у тех потрясающие песни о магии.   
– Выглядишь лучше, – заметил Крис, когда Гарри уселся рядом с ним.  
– Был у медсестры, – пояснил друг. Песенка закончилась и опять сменилась голосом Забини. Тот начал болтать о какой-то ерунде, накопившихся за два дня слухах и событиях.   
– Обычно радио начинает работать с первого сентября, – сказала Лейв окружившей ее малышне. – Но школьный совет в этот раз долго возился, выбирая кандидатуру ведущего.   
– Почему? – удивился Блек.   
– Ну, видишь ли, никто не контролирует то, что говорят в эфире, – усмехнулась староста. – Ведущий вполне может сказать какую-нибудь гадость, распустить нелепые слухи, которые запросто испортят многим планы. Потом ему, конечно, не поздоровится, но слово не воробей, вылетит – не поймаешь. Так что школьный совет очень трепетно заботится об этой должности.   
– А еще у нас есть ежемесячный журнал, – добавил Иеремия. – Вот там им легче контролировать публикации.   
– Ух, ты! Я хочу в этом участвовать! – тут же загорелся Абраксис.  
Иеремия засмеялся над энтузиазмом мальчишки.   
– Их всего пять человек и просто так одним из журналистов не стать, – покачал он головой, посмеявшись.   
– На урок пора, – отвлек их Крис, поднимаясь из-за стола. Ребята спохватились и, быстро закончив обед, поспешили на следующее занятие.   
На время уроков радио замолкало, но в перемены снова оживало либо голосом Забини, либо какой-нибудь волшебной песней. Казалось, вся школа вспыхнула энтузиазмом и светом благодаря этому. В коридорах стало больше улыбок и смеха. 

Гарри пришел к выводу, что обожает учиться. Ему нравилась школа, его новые друзья, уроки и книги. Он все еще не мог определиться с клубом и факультативами, но не сомневался, что к концу месяца примет решение. В течение первой недели он познакомился со всеми нужными профессорами и учениками своей группы. С некоторыми благодаря его умению нагревать комнаты и болтливости Малфоя удалось завязать неплохие отношения. Преподаватели этого не показывали, но Гарри видел, что им нравится его интерес, они часто спрашивали его на уроках и, получая правильные ответы, скупо хвалили. Любимым уроком Гарри стали чары. Заклинания давались ему без труда на радость профессору Бэшворунг. Всего через несколько уроков мальчик стал ее любимчиком. Взгляд профессора загорался, стоило женщине увидеть Эванса, хотя она никогда не позволяла себе выделить его как-то иначе, даже простой улыбкой.   
Блек прекрасно видел все это. Среди учеников он был в большом почете. По крайней мере, они не решались принимать сторону Гарри в коротеньких стычках, которые Мариус то и дело провоцировал. Блек явно питал к Эвансу совсем не положительные эмоции и вот-вот собирался развязать войну между ними. Гарри старался этого избежать, порой отступая, однако в обиду себя не давал. Старшие наблюдали за этим с все возрастающим любопытством.   
Занятия по Темным искусствам, которые весьма интриговали Гарри, ибо сыграли в его жизни весьма значительную роль, состоялись у их группы лишь на четвертый день. Профессор Стефан Эминеску был чудовищно стар. Его спину согнули годы, а лицо избороздили морщины. Окладистая седая борода спускалась почти до пояса. Он пользовался клюкой для передвижения и ступал маленькими шажками. Голос его хрипел при отчаянных попытках хозяина что-то сказать. Студенты уже несколько лет гадали, сколько старику лет. И многие опасались, что однажды он рассыплется в прах прямо на уроке. При всем при этом только магглы не заметили бы исходящего от него могущества.   
– Я преподаю в этой школе с 1890 года, – хрипло сообщил профессор. – За все это время Геллерт Гриндевальд был моим лучшим учеником, но я не теряю надежды однажды снова учить столь же выдающегося студента. На этом уроке вам не понадобится старание, либо вы способны к так называемой Темной магии, либо нет. В любом случае, она поможет вам стать великими.   
Сара Эпстейн, к удивлению многих, подняла руку. Гарри успел заметить, что она вообще была очень смелой девушкой, которую трудно смутить или напугать. Эминеску хмуро посмотрел на нее из-под нависающих густых бровей.  
– Профессор, вы сказали, что Гриндевальд был вашим лучшим студентом, а разве Сами-Знаете-Кто не превзошел его? – невозмутимо спросила она. Студенты тут же заинтересовано перевели взгляды с девушки на профессора. Видимо, ответ интересовал всех.   
– Лорд Волдеморт, – прохрипел старик, заставив первокурсников вздрогнуть от пугающего имени, – по моему мнению, превзошел всех темных волшебников, живших до него. За исключением разве что своего великого предка Салазара Слизерина. Однако он никогда не учился в Дурмстранге.   
– Вы уверены? – азартно поинтересовался Блек. – Никто ведь не знает Его настоящего имени.   
– Уверен, что не пропустил бы столь выдающегося таланта, – покачал головой Эминеску. – А теперь начнем урок.   
Гарри был одновременно рад и разочарован из-за того, что беседа прервалась. За те дни, что он провел в Дурмстранге, впервые кто-то заговорил о Волдеморте. Мысли учеников были заняты более насущными проблемами. Теперь же, когда о нем заговорили, Поттеру стало немного страшно. Его настоящее имя было неразрывно связано с именем величайшего темного мага. Гарри боялся разоблачения. Однако возможность узнать, что думают о Волдеморте получившие знания о нем не из книг, а из уст других магов, манила мальчика.  
Студенты не видели его колебаний. Они с сожалением отвлеклись от столь интересной им темы и достали учебники. На первом уроке им предстояло выяснить, есть ли у них вообще способности к темной магии. Она была наследственной чертой, передающейся из поколения в поколение, как Гарри узнал из книг. Большинство древних чистокровных семей могло пользоваться ею. Поттеры тоже. Однако для полукровок ситуация осложнялась. К счастью, Гарри после нескольких попыток все же удалось к концу урока пройти тест. Куда легче с этим справился Малфой. А вот Блетчли столкнулся с трудностями. Его семья была чистокровной в четвертом поколении, способности к исконной магии лишь зарождались в ней. Профессор внимательно проследил за его попытками и в итоге проворчал что-то одобрительное, хоть никаких действительно достойных внимания результатов Крис не показал.   
В первые выходные в Дурмстранге Гарри во время неторопливого завтрака придумывал, чем бы заняться. Ему хотелось подготовить домашнюю работу на понедельник и еще раз залезть в книгу по генеалогии, которую он начал читать пару дней назад, то есть следовало идти в библиотеку. К концу недели она уже наполнилась студентами. Там больше не было так же тихо и спокойно. Однако недавно найденная книга помогла ему чуть больше узнать о своей семье. Не об отце или матери, но обо всем роде Поттеров. Так же он немного узнал о предках Малфоев и Блеков. Он нашел в родословных Драко, с которым переписывался Абраксис. А еще узнал, что сам приходится Блекам довольно близким родственником. Чем дальше Гарри читал, тем интереснее ему становилось.  
Малфой же уговаривал своего друга отправиться посмотреть на квиддичную тренировку и опробовать метлу, которую ему купили родители. Крис молчал, рассчитывая, что друг примет решение за них обоих. Вот в этот момент перед Гарри и села сова. Рыжая, огромная и вся взъерошенная, она протянула ему лапку. Мальчик поспешил отвязать письмо, с трудом подавляя удивление.   
– От кого это? – тут же спросил Малфой. Но Гарри не мог ему ответить, потому что понятия не имел! Никто в магическом мире не знал его, кроме директора, и не мог написать! Сова от Каркарова же не могла быть такой уставшей. Тетка Петуния могла бы написать что-то племяннику, но ей негде было взять птицу. Кто же это мог быть? Гарри поспешил развернуть пергамент, бросил взгляд на первую строку и тут же свернул письмо обратно, опасаясь посторонних взглядов.   
– Я прочитаю его в спальне, – поспешно сказал он, выходя. Сова уже пила из его чашки. Малфой и Крис переглянулись.  
– Думаешь, это от его родителей? – шепотом предположил Абраксис.  
– Наверное, он же не получил от них ни одного письма за неделю, – нахмурился Крис.   
– Думаю, у него дома не все гладко, да? – поморщился блондин. – У полукровок всегда так. Особенно, если родственники из чистокровной аристократии.   
Гарри не слышал их рассуждений. Он торопился в спальню, чтобы в одиночестве и безопасности прочитать письмо. Он еще не знал от кого оно, но первой же строчкой написавший обращался к нему по настоящему имени и фамилии. Мальчик взбежал по лестнице, прошел гостиную и заперся в спальне.   
Он развернул письмо и еще раз убедился, что оно адресовано мистеру Гарри Джеймсу Поттеру и написано красивым витиеватым почерком с забавными завитушками. Подпись под текстом сообщала, что написано послание Альбусом Дамблдором. Автор письма в весьма приятных выражениях сообщал, что Гарри Поттеру предоставлено место в школе чародейства и волшебства Хогвартс. Из-за недоразумения руководство школы не смогло послать письмо раньше, однако они с удовольствием примут Гарри, как только он сообщит, где находится, и даже пошлют человека, который сможет проводить его.   
Мальчик перечитал письмо три раза, прежде чем со злостью разорвать его. Надо же, недоразумение! Они хватились Мальчика-Который-Выжил только через неделю после начала учебного года! Да и вообще письмо ему послать забыли! А теперь пишут так, словно он должен радоваться их предложению как манне небесной! Первым порывом Гарри было написать директору чужой школы, что в его подачках он не нуждается и вполне доволен своим местоположением, однако, минуту подумав, он решил действовать иначе. Поттер быстро написал записку Каркарову, описывая произошедшее, и отправил ее с совой, которая для подобных срочных случаев всегда сидела на жердочке в гостиной.   
После чего более менее спокойно отправился к друзьям. Крис и Малфой уже направлялись на квиддичную площадку. Абраксис тащил с собой блестящий Нимбус–2000.   
***  
Альбус Дамблдор уже много лет не подвергался такому унижению. Через три дня бесполезных усилий и переговоров с немецким министерством надежный источник в Международной Конфедерации Магов, шепотом и постоянно оглядываясь, сообщил ему, что Поттер действительно покинул Германию утром первого сентября. Отдел контроля за перемещениями понятия не имеет, куда он отправился, потому что он воспользовался порталом, привезенным из Англии, но так как дата говорила сама за себя, то никто по этому поводу не беспокоился. Кроме Альбуса, конечно.  
Итак, Гарри Поттер отправился в школу. Очевидно, волшебную, раз для этого у него был портал. На территории Европы находилось около пятнадцати школ. Самыми крупными и престижными, разумеется, считались Хогвартс, Шармбатон и Дурмстранг, однако они не были монополистами. В одной только Англии, не самой крупной стране, набиралось до 30-40 студентов ежегодно. Остальные государства не отставали. Детей нужно было где-то учить.   
Дамблдор быстро понял, что Гарри нашли и перехватили еще в Англии. В книге душ мальчика не было, потому что другая школа получила согласие его опекунов раньше, чем Хогвартс, а не из-за того, что Поттер покинул страну. Это было еще хуже, чем если бы мальчик потерялся. Во-первых, весьма сомнительно, что директора иностранных школ позволят Дамблдору обыскивать их вотчины в поисках Гарри Поттера, особенно если он действительно есть. Во-вторых, не понятно с какими целями ребенка вывезли из Англии, и в каких красках расписали окружающий мир. В-третьих, Гарри наверняка находился теперь под воздействием защитных чар, которые нейтрализовали бы поисковые чары Альбуса.   
Дамблдору нужно было срочно найти и поговорить с людьми, которые точно знали, где находится Поттер. С Дурслями. Однако и здесь он столкнулся с невероятным препятствием. Немецкая аристократия, которая была изгнана из страны после войны с Гриндевальдом, потому что поддерживала его, в последние годы вновь набирала силы. Они, очевидно, весьма негативно относились к победителю своего предводителя. Им хватило сил, денег и влияния, чтобы не допустить Альбуса и его людей в страну! К своему величайшему ужасу, директор Хогвартса был обвинен едва ли не в педофилии и «неестественном интересе к частной жизни Мальчика-Который-Выжил». Адвокаты быстро и весьма убедительно доказали, что Дамблдор не имеет права решать, в какой школе маленький Поттер должен учиться. Альбус был слишком уважаемым магом, чтоб подобное могло свалить его. Председатель Международной конфедерации магов всего лишь вынужден был потерпеть несколько укоряющих взглядов и пару едких газетных статей. Все эти глупцы верили, что Волдеморт мертв, и им ничего не угрожает! Они думали, что теперь Гарри не от чего беречь! Как бы там ни было, а в результате шумихи родственников Гарри взяли под тайную опеку немецкие власти, всем волшебникам запретили приближаться к ним и их дому ближе, чем на сто метров.   
Дамблдор оставил идею поговорить с Дурслями, зато решил попытаться достучаться до самого Гарри. К мальчику была послана особая сова. На нее тщательно наложили чары слежения и оповещения. Так что спустя неделю после начала поисков Дамблдор точно знал, что Поттер жив и, как минимум, самостоятельно читает свою почту. Впрочем, сова все равно вернулась без ответа. Видимо, мальчика не очень заинтересовала возможность отправиться в Хогвартс. Что еще больше убедило Альбуса в том, что ребенку промывают мозги в совершенно не нужном ему направлении.   
За всей этой суетой совсем не осталось времени на то, чтобы следить за безопасностью спрятанного в школе философского камня.


	6. Chapter 6

Глава 6  
Квиддичный стадион Дурмстранга был не слишком велик. Он находился за зданием школы, среди высоких голых скал. Поле окружали всего несколько рядов трибун для зрителей. Они предназначались исключительно для учеников. В школу редко приглашали взрослых гостей, и благодаря этому удавалось успешно скрывать ее месторасположение на протяжении веков.  
Ребятам не удалось полетать на новой метле, потому что стадион оказался занят одной из четырех команд Дурмстранга. Игроки уже начали тренировки к предстоящим матчам. Все члены команды были одеты в черную квиддичную форму. Они парили над землей, ловко обращаясь с мячами и битами. Один из игроков стоял на земле и наблюдал за ними. Парень часто махал руками, заставляя то одного, то другого спускаться и что-то яростно им доказывал, потрясая перед их лицами какими-то пергаментами.   
– Это команда Воронов, – сообщил Малфой друзьям, подавив завистливый вздох. Едва первокурсники обнаружили, что полетать самим не удастся, они устроились на трибунах и принялись наблюдать. – Старейшая в Дурмстранге. Остальные формировались позже, распадались, переименовывались, но Вороны существовали всегда. Так что быть одним из них очень престижно.   
– Ты хотел вступить в их команду? – поинтересовался Гарри. Он с восхищением следил за ребятами в небе. Свободный полет завораживал, сердце билось часто-часто. Он не чувствовал подобного нетерпения ни разу, ни перед одним из занятий, ни перед одной книгой. Полет был чем-то захватывающим, особенным, невероятным! Поттеру хотелось самому подняться в воздух.   
– Нет, у них не было свободных мест в этом году, – покачал головой Абраксис. – Я подходил к капитану Шторма, у них было место охотника, которое мне хотелось.  
– И как?   
– Сказали, что я отлично летаю, но у меня не та комплекция, – грустно вздохнул Малфой. – Мне нужно чуть подрасти.  
– Сочувствую, – издевательски усмехнулся Крис.   
Абраксис раздраженно ткнул его кулаком в плечо, но драться ему не хотелось, и запал быстро прошел.   
– Так что, эти Вороны сильнейшая команда школы? – спросил Блетчли у всезнающего Абраксиса, который успел за неделю собрать все школьные слухи.   
– Нет, последние три года у них второе место по школе, – возразил ему друг. – В команде Гарпий великолепный ловец. Он учится только на четвертом курсе, играет третий год, но еще ни разу не упустил снитч! Представляете? Он всегда приносит им победу.   
– Это Виктор Крам, да? Я что-то слышал о нем в гостиной, – пробормотал Крис.  
– Точно, – кивнул Малфой. – Будьте уверены, скоро этот парень станет звездой квиддича мировой величины!   
В тот день им так и не удалось полетать. Ближе к вечеру Гарри получил записку от директора с приказом явиться в его кабинет. Увидев это, Регинлейв нахмурилась и недовольно поинтересовалась у первокурсника:  
– Что ты успел натворить? Это должно быть что-то ужасное, потому что обычно директор никого не вызывает к себе.  
– Это из-за проблем моей семьи, – пояснил Поттер. – Ничего серьезного, конечно.   
– Надеюсь, это правда, – фыркнула девушка. – Я провожу тебя к его кабинету.   
Гарри был благодарен за это предложение. Он понятия не имел, где находились апартаменты Каркарова. Для того, чтобы найти их, подросткам пришлось спуститься на первый этаж, а потом путанными коридорами пройти в Башню.   
– Все учителя живут здесь, – пояснила Регинлейв.   
Кабинет директора находился на третьем этаже. Он скрывался от посторонних за мощной деревянной дверью, обитой железными полосами. Студенты никого не встретили, пока поднимались к нему. Коридоры в Башне были еще уже, чем в остальной школе, а ступени спиральной лестницы высотой доставали Гарри едва не до колена. Он с трудом смог подняться. Лейв вымоталась не меньше его при подъеме. Зато на лестничных проемах располагались окна, которые позволяли тусклому уличному свету проникать в помещение.   
Гарри робко постучал в страшную дверь и ему тут же ответил знакомый голос:  
– Входите, мистер Эванс.  
Лейв кивнула ему, но сама не сделала попытки войти внутрь. Гарри тяжело вздохнул и зашел. Он удивленно распахнул глаза, стоило ему оказаться в помещении. Это оказалась самая светлая комната в Дурмстранге. За огромным окном почему-то светило яркое летнее солнце, которого и в помине не было на улице. В кабинете было множество стеклянных вещей и зеркал, которые радостно отражали свет. И здесь оказалось намного теплее, чем в любом другом месте. На полу уже привычно раскинулась шкура какого-то животного. Директор сидел за высоким столом светлого дерева. Перед ним лежала толстая стопка документов. Напротив стояло несколько кресел, однако Каркаров и не подумал предложить посетителю присесть.   
Гарри часто видел директора. Он обязательно присутствовал на всех трапезах в столовой. Однако студенты не обращали на него слишком много внимания. Для них гораздо большее значение имел школьный совет. Поттер тоже привык к его молчаливому присутствию. Директор не говорил с ним и ничем не давал понять, что заинтересован в мистере Эвансе и его поведении. Так, наверное, было лучше для безопасности их обоих. Гарольд должен был быть обычным и ничем не выделяющимся.   
– Итак, мистер Эванс, я рад, что вы проявили благоразумие и не стали отвечать на письмо Дамблдора. Вас не соблазнило его предложение? – признаться, Игорь был действительно озадачен тем, что мальчик не захотел связаться с Альбусом и перейти в другую школу или хотя бы узнать что-то о родителях. Каркаров совсем не был уверен, что убедительно доказал Гарри кто хороший, а кто плохой. Впрочем, первое впечатление всегда самое важное.   
– Я уже нахожусь в одной из лучших европейских магических школ и не вижу смысла менять что-то, – уклончиво ответил мальчик. Он не испытывал к директору особого доверия и не собирался показывать ему свои обиду и гнев на людей, которые должны были позаботиться о нем, но так ничего и не сделали.   
– Очень хороший ответ, – довольно кивнул Игорь, проводя пальцами по куцей бороде. – Я позвал вас, чтобы сообщить последние новости. Немецкое правительство взяло под защиту ваших родственников и не подпускает к ним волшебников. Это значит, что до поры до времени никто не сможет подойти к ним и узнать, где вы. Кроме того, еще в свой первый визит я наложил на них заклинание. Они помнят, что вы уехали в школу, но не помнят в какую именно, а так же кто отправил вас в нее. Волноваться нам не о чем.  
Игорь был несказанно рад собственной предусмотрительности. Он уже тогда прекрасно понимал, что Дамблдор станет искать мальчишку.   
– Это прекрасно, сэр! – довольно усмехнулся Гарри.   
– Да, так что постарайтесь не выдать своего секрета. Тщательно следите за словами и не забывайте прятать шрам, – серьезно потребовал Игорь. По его мнению, именно Гарри был самым слабым звеном в игре. Ему было всего одиннадцать, наверняка парнишке хотелось поделиться с друзьями парочкой секретов.   
– Да, сэр.  
– Вы не рассказали своим друзьям?  
– Нет, я ничего не рассказал им.   
– Хорошо. Я слышал о ваших успехах в учебе от профессоров. Молодец. Продолжайте в том же темпе, – скупо похвалил Каркаров. Мальчик действительно был очень хорош. У Игоря даже появилось подозрение, что в гибели Темного Лорда есть заслуга не только Лили Поттер, но и ее сына.  
– Спасибо, директор.  
– До свидания, мистер Эванс.   
Гарри попрощался, с трудом открыл дубовую дверь и вышел. В коридоре его ждала Лейв. Возможно, она просто отдыхала после тяжелого подъема, а, может, жаждала узнать, о чем шел разговор. Поттер улыбнулся ей и повторил ранее придуманную отговорку о семье.  
Директор вздохнул, когда Гарри вышел за дверь. Он серьезно раздумывал, не рассказать ли ему об окклюменции и легилименции. Однако решил, что пока что в этом нет нужды. Он был плохим окклюментом, однако частенько не брезговал сам покопаться в чужих мыслях. Хотелось оставить себе возможность контролировать мальчишку, хотя бы так. Кроме того, разоблачение пока им не грозило, ведь в школе не было студентов, способных залезть Поттеру в голову, а профессоров директор мог удержать от столь опрометчивых действий.   
В воскресение после обеда Абраксис снова потащил друзей на квиддичный стадион.  
– Сегодня будет жеребьевка, – возбуждено пояснил он. – Соберутся все команды, чтобы выяснить, кому с кем предстоит играть в этом учебном году. Сегодня же регистрируются новые команды, если кто-то хочет составить таковые, конечно.   
Видимо, заинтересованность Малфоя разделяли многие, так как пустые вчера трибуны оказались заполнены учениками. Игроков на стадионе тоже было больше. Собрались все команды. Они переговаривались друг с другом, смеялись и хвастались между собой новыми метлами.   
– В черной форме Вороны, мы их вчера уже видели, – принялся рассказывать Малфой. – В коричневом – Шторм. Гарпии – это ребята в красном… А вон, смотрите, парень с перебитым носом, видите? Это Крам.   
Гарри с интересом посмотрел на коренастого смуглого подростка. Тот хмуро оглядывался по сторонам и изредка неохотно отвечал на вопросы членов своей команды. В мохнатой шубе, накинутой поверх формы, он напоминал Поттеру медведя. Такой же здоровенный и неуклюжий. Казалось удивительным, что такой парень может быть хорошим ловцом.   
– А как называется команда в зеленом? – поинтересовался Крис. Он достал из кармана бинокль и теперь внимательно разглядывал всех на поле. Блетчли предложил бинокль Гарри, но тот отказался. Благодаря волшебным линзам видел он теперь великолепно.   
– Ха, это Натиск, – скривился Абраксис.   
Наконец появился тот, кого все ждали. Хаос на поле сменился тишиной и настороженностью, все игроки и зрители выжидающе уставились на симпатичного шестикурсника с шальным взглядом. Он шел, чуть подпрыгивая и напевая себе что-то под нос. В руках у парня был черный ящик.   
– Это ответственный за игры и спорт из школьного совета, – опять пояснил Абраксис. – Говорят, ему в прошлом году на матче бладжер в голову попал, с тех пор он немного чокнутый.   
Шестикурсник тем временем пригласил к себе капитанов команд. Им предстояло тянуть из черного ящика бумажки с названиями команд-соперников. Вся процедура заняла не больше пяти минут, и в ней не было ничего интересного для постороннего наблюдателя.   
– Первая игра – Вороны против Шторма! – объявил ответственный из школьного совета, усилив голос с помощью какого-то заклинания. Болельщики завопили, приветствуя любимые команды. Капитаны помахали руками, принимая внимание, и все закончилось. Большинство ребят стало расходиться, но некоторые поспешили достать метлы и насладиться свободным полетом.  
– Вот теперь мы можем полетать, – довольно заявил Малфой, доставая свой Нимбус–2000.  
Гарри и Крису пришлось взять школьные метлы. Блетчли вяло сообщил, что его родителям пришлось купить новую метлу старшему брату в этом году, а покупка разом двух их семье была не по карману, так что ему придется ждать до следующего года. Малфой признался, что мать и отец копили ему на Нимбус несколько месяцев. Исходя из этого, Гарри сделал вывод, что покупка хорошей метлы у волшебников приравнивается в покупке машины у магглов. Школьные метлы были не слишком хороши, но и не плохи.   
– Комета–260, – кисло прочитал Крис на древке, а потом пояснил причины своего недовольства. – Старая, медленная, но надежная. Ее практически невозможно проклясть, в то время как создатели Нимбуса из-за сложности и скорости пренебрегают безопасностью.  
Гарри не особо прислушивался. Он просто горел от предчувствия. Стоило ему прикоснуться к метловищу и провести пальцами по прутикам, как желание взлететь охватило его. Он оседлал метлу раньше, чем друзья. Малфой только протестующее вскрикнул, когда Гарри направил древко вверх и взлетел, словно вылетевший из пращи камень. Ветер растрепал его волосы и ударил в лицо. Полы мантии взлетели в разные стороны. На мгновение Гарри растерялся и задохнулся от скорости. Он чуть не выпустил метлу из рук, но быстро совладал с собой. Ощущение счастья заполнило его до краев. Полет был прекрасен, он был частью его, талантом, с которым он родился, для достижения великолепного результата в полетах Гарри не нужно было трудиться днями и ночами. Это было с ним всегда.   
Он сделал пару оборотов, петлю, разогнал мету, поднялся вверх, а потом сразу вниз…  
– Эй, Эванс, ты же говорил, что родители не разрешают тебе летать, – окликнул его Малфой. Гарри обернулся и увидел рядом Абраксиса. Тот парил в нескольких метрах от него и беззаботно смеялся.   
– Но их здесь нет, – ответил Поттер. Гарри не помнил, когда говорил что-то о запрете родителей. Скорей всего, он просто сказал, что у него не было метлы, а Малфой додумал недосказанность за него. Минуту спустя к ним присоединился Крис. Ему полет давался не очень хорошо, но он явно не впервые летал, так что держался вполне достойно. Ребята быстро затеяли игру в салочки, к ним присоединились несколько других детей постарше, которые тоже пришли на стадион просто полетать. Снизу за ними наблюдали ребята из команд по квиддичу, поддерживая знакомых выкриками.   
У Абраксиса было преимущество перед ними всеми. Нимус–2000 приобрели для своего чада только его родители. В конце концов, это была самая последняя модель, и ею пользовались лишь профессиональные игроки. Малфой был всего лишь одиннадцатилетним неопытным мальчишкой. Стоило ожидать, что он не справится с управлением. Неосторожный маневр, и вот Абраксис на глазах у всех падает вместе с метлой с высоты не менее десяти метров.   
Гарри виделось все, как в замедленной съемке. Абраксис висел на метле, цепляясь слабыми пальцами за древко, пытаясь залезть обратно. Он мгновенно побледнел, а лицо исказилось ужасом и отчаянием. Метла неслась вниз почти под прямым углом, как сумасшедшая. Возможно, ее даже кто-то проклял. Большинство из тех, кто видел происходящее, застыли, растерявшись. Парочка учеников попыталась догнать метлу и хотя бы подхватить Малфоя, но Нимбус мчался слишком быстро и не давался. Кто-то внизу кричал заклинания, но попасть в быстро движущийся предмет не смог. Поттер ни о чем не думал, умом он понимал, что сделать в этом случае не может ничего. Лишь на одних инстинктах Гарри сдвинул свою метлу на несколько метров вправо и прыгнул.   
Это был самый сумасшедший поступок в его жизни и, должно быть, самый опасный. Он был на высоте пяти метров от земли и наверняка бы разбился насмерть раньше Малфоя, если бы хоть малейшая деталь его почти не оформившегося плана пошла неправильно. Но, в конце концов, титул Мальчик-Который-Выжил обязывает ангела-хранителя к каким-то усилиям. Поттеру невероятно повезло, пролетев почти метр по направлению к земле, он в невероятной позе боком упал на взбесившийся Нимбус, приложившись о рукоятку носом и лбом. Бедро и грудь болезненно заныли, а по лицу потекла кровь, возможно, из разбитого носа. Мальчик застонал от боли, выбившей из него на мгновение дух. Однако несмотря на это, он сильно обхватил одной рукой древко метлы, а другую слепо протянул вниз. От удара перед глазами плясали звезды, он не видел Абраксиса, зато Малфой видел его. Он отчаянно вцепился в протянутую руку и несколько мгновений спустя уже сидел на метле.   
Удар и дополнительный вес, к счастью, выровняли метлу, хоть и не до конца, к тому же она немного сбросила скорость. Это дало Гарри несколько дополнительных секунд на то, чтобы собраться с силами и, яростно дернув метловище в сторону и вверх, затормозить каким-то совершенно невероятным образом. Если бы мог, Нимбус разозлено взвизгнул бы. Метла дернулась и сбросила Малфоя. Абраксис упал теперь уже с мизерной высоты и пропахал носом настил поля для квиддича. Гарри же покатился по стадиону вместе с Нибусом. Он упал и несколько секунд лежал неподвижно, смотря в одну точку. Поттер поверить не мог в то, что только что сделал. Он никогда не был слишком храбрым или безрассудным. Дома ему приходилось быть тихим, чтобы не вызывать недовольства родственников. У него никогда не было друзей и необходимости заботиться о ком-то. Так зачем же Гарри совершил такую глупость? Рискнул жизнью ради мальчика, который ему даже не слишком-то и нравится?   
Поттер с трудом сел. К нему тут же подбежал какой-то парень. Он спешно ощупал Гарри руки и ноги, потом голову. Перед лицом Поттера появился белый платок, им поспешно вытерли окровавленное лицо. Чьи-то руки запрокинули ему голову, бережно придерживая.  
– Ты в порядке? – настойчиво спросил кто-то, встряхнув, наконец, Гарри.   
– Да, – отстраненно ответил Поттер. Он поднял уже немного осмысленный взгляд на человека перед собой. Это был Крам. Виктор с тревогой и восхищением всматривался в его лицо. Гарри рассеяно заметил, что у него красивые глаза.  
– Ты сумасшедший, – заявил Крам, усмехнувшись. – Действительно чокнутый! Я такого в жизни не видел!   
– Ха! Я тоже! – заявил, подходя, широкоплечий брюнет. Он был очень высок и производил пугающее впечатление. – Поздравляю тебя, мелкий! С этого дня ты ловец команды Воронов. Я скорее сдохну, чем пропущу такого сумасшедшего везучего парня! Владислав Цепеш, капитан. Приятно познакомиться!  
Он протянул руку и вздернул Гарри, который все еще обнимался с метлой, на ноги. Крам недовольно посмотрел на него, но тоже поднялся и несколько раз переступил с ноги на ногу. Поттер сразу же увидел рядом Малфоя. Того поспешно ощупывали, проверяя, нет ли повреждений, и, кажется, приятель был цел. Крис шел к Гарри от толпы собравшихся вокруг шокированного Абраксиса студентов. Блетчли был бледен, видимо, еще не отошел от пережитого страха за друзей, но облегченно улыбался.   
– Гарольд Эванс, – представился Гарри капитану Воронов. – Вы уверены, что я вам подойду? Я сегодня впервые сел на метлу.  
Мысли Поттера были рваными и нечеткими. Гарри одновременно переживал из-за того, что скажет директор, как себя чувствует Абраксис, зачем он бросился с такой высоты, стоит ли ему играть, и как замечательно было находиться в воздухе.  
– На все сто! – диковато усмехнулся Цепеш.  
***  
Уже к вечеру о подвиге первокурсника и последствиях знала вся школа. Забини по школьному радио прокричал об этом едва ли не громче, чем о жеребьевке команд. На Гарри изумленно косились старшекурсники, кто-то завистливо вздыхал. Блек исходил ядом. На ужин Гарри пришлось сесть за столик своей команды по квиддичу, отдельно от первокурсников. Он почувствовал себя не очень удобно среди новых знакомых, даже после того, как они все вместе водили его в кабинет к медсестре. Не считая его самого, в команде было десять игроков. Шесть основных, три запасных и парнишка-пятикурсник, которого капитан уважительно назвал Стратегом. Из этих десяти лишь двое были девушками.   
– Теперь готовься, Эванс, – усмехнулась нападающая Тереза Габсбург. – Капитан просто зверь, он тебя загоняет. Тем более что первая игра уже через месяц.   
– Видел твой прыжок на поле. Ты – псих, – мрачно кивнул ему загонщик Нил Гринграсс.   
– Уверен, ты сделаешь Крама, – азартно усмехнулся худющий парень Луиджи. Он был ловцом команды, именно его потеснил Гарри, но, казалось, парень не держит на него зла за это. – Надоело, что нашу команду, а особенно меня, так унижают уже третий год.   
– В следующей игре ему совсем не обязательно участвовать, – прервал их Цепеш. – Пускай натренируется до противостояния с Гарпиями.   
Он повернулся к Гарри и смерил его грозным взглядом.  
– Это мой последний год в Дурмстранге, мой последний год как капитана команды. Мы должны быть лучшими в этом году, ты понял? От этого зависит моя будущая карьера. Если ты меня поведешь, я оторву тебе голову, – угрожающе тихо закончил он.   
– Я понял, – сглотнул Поттер, отчаянно пытаясь не показать своего страха.   
Цепеш усмехнулся и хлопнул его ладонью по плечу.   
– Как насчет метлы? – он презрительно глянул на не слишком дорогую одежду своего нового ловца. – Мы можем скинуться…  
– Я куплю метлу сам, – поспешил прервать его Поттер. Ему не хотелось принимать чужие подачки и быть потом чем-то обязанным. Он уже знал, что это такое, когда жил у Дурслей. Тем более что в его сейфе было достаточно для этого денег.   
– Уверен? – нахмурился капитан. – Тебе нужна хорошая метла, не какая-нибудь Комета! Нимбус–2000 или Чистомет–7.   
– Я куплю, – упрямо возразил Поттер. Остальные лишь пожали плечами.   
Он поужинал вместе с командой, прислушиваясь к их разговорам. В основном они обсуждали уроки и стратегию игры. Вороны оказались дружной компанией, объединенной общей целью, однако их вряд ли можно было назвать друзьями. У каждого за другим столом сидел кто-то более близкий, с кем они с большей охотой обсудили бы личные темы. Так же и Гарри не терпелось оставить их и поговорить с Малфоем и Крисом. Абраксиса сразу утащили с поля к медсестре, а потом к директору. Крис успел только сказать, что с Абраксисом все в порядке и побежал следом, так что поговорить с друзьями о происшедшем Гарри не удалось.  
Он нашел ребят после ужина в их спальне. Наложенные им чары нагревания медленно начинали рассеиваться, все же они были очень слабыми. В комнатке уже становилось довольно прохладно. В помещении стоял запах успокаивающих зелий и мази от ушибов. Малфой и Блетчли о чем-то тихо беседовали, но сразу замолчали, едва в дверях показался третий товарищ. Гарри это очень обеспокоило. Он знал, что Абраксис хотел попасть в квиддичную команду, и мог позавидовать тому, что Поттера в нее все же взяли. Потерять дружеские отношения с Малфоем ему не хотелось. Словно отвечая на его мысли, тот резко встал.  
– Эванс… – нерешительно протянул он, а потом быстро подошел, так что несколько мгновений Гарри всерьез опасался удара. Но Абраксис удивил. Он неожиданно крепко обнял своего друга. Поттер от изумления никак не отреагировал. Ему исполнилось одиннадцать лет, а Абраксис Малфой был первым на его памяти человеком, который обнял Гарри Поттера. Дурсли никогда не проявляли таких желаний, а кроме них, у Гарри никого не было. – Я обязан тебе жизнью. Что бы с нами не случилось дальше, я на твоей стороне, – прошептал он куда-то в волосы Гарри, заставив того остро почувствовать разницу в росте. – Спасибо тебе!   
Поттер совсем было собрался обнять его в ответ, но Малфой быстро отстранился. Его щеки пылали от смущения, а глаза бегали.   
– Ну, в общем, как-то так, – неуверенно протянул он и слабо улыбнулся. Поттер не ответил, он лишь кивнул в ответ, просто потому, что понятия не имел, как реагировать. Для себя же Гарри решил, что хотя бы ради этого тесного объятия стоило рискнуть жизнью, а если понадобится, то он сделает это снова.   
Тем же вечером Гарри написал письмо в Гринготтс, приложив к нему ключ. Мальчик точно помнил, что в его сейфе достаточно денег. Он не собирался тратиться на Нимбус–2000, это действительно было слишком дорого. Но в каталоге метел, притащенном Абраксисом, он нашел хорошую и не очень дорогую метлу марки Чистомет–7.   
***  
Утром следующего дня его опять разбудила уже знакомая сова. Она принесла Абраксису очередное письмо от его кузена Драко. Послание оказалось весьма объемным. Похоже, на этот раз наследник дома Малфоев прислал не только письмо, но и что-то еще.  
– Это английская газета, – пояснил Абраксис несколько минут спустя, развернув посылку. Он с любопытством осмотрел ее, ведь в отличие от Гарри и Криса был французом и лишь пару раз посещал Англию. Для Блетчли «Ежедневный пророк» оказался привычным зрелищем. Его отец читал такой каждое утро. Гарри не видел такую газету никогда, но не показал удивления. – Ух ты! – воскликнул блондин, едва прочитал несколько строк. – Кажется, Гарри Поттер похищен!   
– Что? – удивился Крис. – Как это? Кем?   
Гарри невольно вздрогнул, но, к счастью, приятели ничего не заметили. Мальчики поспешили присоединиться к Абраксису на его постели и склонились над газетой. Поттер спешно пробежал взглядом вчерашнюю статью. Корреспондентка по имени Рита Скитер в весьма едких выражениях доносила до общественности новость о том, что директор Дамблдор, которому волшебный мир и министерство доверили Мальчика-Который-Выжил, провел последние дни в отчаянных поисках этого ребенка. По словам корреспондентки, мистера Поттера коварно вывезли из Англии враги нации и теперь укрывали в неизвестном месте.   
– Ничего себе! – удивленно пробормотал Крис. – Отец ничего об этом не рассказывал. Надо написать ему письмо и узнать подробности.  
– Я напишу маме! – тут же подхватил Абраксис. – Если она сама ничего не знает, то может выяснить у дяди Люциуса. Уж ему точно что-то известно! – насмешливо протянул Малфой. – Он же был Пожирателем смерти.  
– Не стоит кричать об этом на каждом углу, – заметил Крис.   
Абраксис фыркнул, но замолчал. Гарри же бросил задумчивый взгляд на друга. Он уже достаточно времени провел в библиотеке, читая книги и газеты, чтобы понимать текущую политическую ситуацию. Теперь он четко осознавал, кто такой «дядя Люциус» и чем может грозить ему знакомство с этим человеком.   
За завтраком в столовой разговор о пропавшем Мальчике-Который-Выжил продолжился. В школе хоть и немного, но были английские студенты, которые получали от своих родителей свежие новости. Одна из таких девушек оказалась приятельницей Лейв. Она подошла поболтать и уселась за стол первокурсников.   
– У Риты Скитер не слишком хорошая репутация, но на сенсации у этой женщины нюх.  
– Ерунда, никто не похищал Поттера, – отмахнулась Лейв. – Он никому не нужен, кроме как Дамблдору. Символ победы, памятник жертвам и все такое прочее.  
– Однако же Поттера нет, – справедливо возразила приятельница.  
– Да он сам убежал, – фыркнула староста и тут же прикусила губу в досаде. Она явно не собиралась распространять подобные новости.  
– Сказала «а», скажи и «б», – хитро усмехнулась собеседница. Гарри поморщился. Теперь становилось понятно, что девушка подсела к их старосте исключительно чтобы выведать новости. Интересно, а откуда информация у Лейв?  
– Ладно, – выдохнула Кенинг, недовольно окинув взглядом помещение. Гарри последовал ее примеру и заметил несколько любопытных взглядов, направленных на нее. – Это не секретная информация. Семья Поттера переехала в Германию этим летом, а сам он сейчас в одной из европейских магических школ. В какой, не знаю.   
– Ничего себе! – воскликнула ее собеседница. – Но зачем они сделали это?  
– Спроси сама, когда встретишь, – огрызнулась Лейв. – Но имей в виду, что волшебникам запрещено приближаться к ним и их дому.   
– Спасибо, Лейв, – кивнула приятельница. Она быстро поднялась из-за стола и побежала разносить новости дальше.   
– Откуда староста это знает? – поинтересовался Гарри у друзей. Ответил, конечно, всезнающий Малфой.  
– Ее семья очень влиятельна. До второй мировой войны они жили в Германии, но русские выгнали их после победы. Кенинги туда так и не вернулись даже сейчас, но свои люди в немецком правительстве у них есть.  
– Это все знают, – кивнул Крис и вопросительно взглянул на приятеля.  
– Я никогда не интересовался политикой, – пожал плечами Гарри, впиваясь зубами в намазанный джемом тост. До начала уроков оставалось всего полчаса, и он хотел успеть позавтракать. Гарри немного нервировало собственное имя, звучащее со всех сторон, но радовало, что никто и не подумал связать всемирно известного пропавшего победителя Темного Лорда и первокурсника Гарольда Эванса.


	7. Chapter 7

Глава 7   
Гарри опять разбудил стук по стеклу. Он уже привычно поднялся и прошел к окну. Соседи по спальне даже не пошевелились: то ли действительно не проснулись, то ли притворялись, чтобы не вставать. Поттер осторожно приоткрыл раму и быстро закрыл ее обратно, когда внутрь влетел знакомый филин. Мальчик поежился от мороза, проникшего вместе с ранним гостем. Уже наступил ноябрь, и на улице было ужасно холодно. Гарри даже представить себе не мог, что где-то бывают такие морозы. От ледяного ветра на улице не спасали даже шубы. В коридорах гуляли сквозняки, и погреться можно было только в спальне или на зельеварении у котла. Поттер обновлял нагревающее заклинание в их комнате почти каждый день и искренне радовался, что ему не приходится постоянно просить помощи у старшекурсников, как делали многие первогодки. На улице намело гигантские сугробы снега. Столько никто из троицы ни разу в жизни не видел. Однажды ребятам пришлось идти в теплицы по свежему снегу, и один из их сокурсников провалился почти наполовину. Им пришлось доставать его совместными усилиями всей группы. Они все вывалялись в снегу так, что профессору Макиярви пришлось сушить учеников во время урока.   
Залетев в комнату, филин уселся на подоконник и приветливо ущипнул Поттера за палец. Эту птицу Гарри прекрасно знал и с каждым днем все больше интересовался ее хозяином. Судя по письмам, Драко Малфой был очень похож на своего кузена Абраксиса. Мальчик потрепал филина по спинке и протянул ему совиное печенье, вытянув парочку из пакетика, который Малфой оставил на тумбочке у кровати. Филин угощение принял.   
Гарри задумчиво посмотрел в покрывшееся инеем окно, вспоминая, как прошли три месяца в новой школе. Это, определенно, было на данный момент лучшее время в его жизни. У Поттера появились друзья, которые не знали Дадли и не боялись общаться с Гарри. Учителя смотрели на него без презрения и жалости, как в его маггловской школе. Наоборот, многие из них относились к нему с интересом и вниманием.   
Он учился с удовольствием, узнавая о своем мире все больше и больше. Лучшим учеником Гарри не был. Блек превосходил его в зельях и Темных искусствах, Поттер лучше справлялся с трансфигурацией и чарами, по остальным предметам они были примерно равны, так что ожесточенное соперничество продолжалось. Хотя большей частью непримиримость проявлял именно Блек. Мариус был очень вспыльчивым и избалованным ребенком и то, что Гарри и его компания не признавали авторитет будущего лорда благородного и древнейшего семейства, приводило мальчика в ярость. Блек постоянно устраивал сопернику всевозможные ловушки, жестоко шутил и, вообще, издевался как мог. Гарри же предпочитал отступать, когда дело касалось его самого, вмешиваясь в ситуацию лишь если в опасности оказывались друзья. Малфой часто попадался на язвительные высказывания Блека.   
Особенно сильно Мариуса бесило то, что Гарри состоял в квиддичной команде. После того, как Гарри получил по почте свой Чистомет – 7, ему не давали поблажек. Тренировки проходили трижды в неделю, а Цепеш, поняв, что Блека данный факт ужасно раздражает, постоянно сам подходил к столу первогодок и забирал Гарри. Поттеру нравились тренировки. Порой они здорово выматывали его, заставляя без сил падать вечерами на кровать и засыпать без снов. Однако чувство полета искупало всю усталость. Его пока что не заставляли играть против других команд, оставив запасным. И это тоже было замечательно, ведь ему удавалось оставаться в тени, не привлекая к себе излишнего внимания.  
Гарри несколько раз видел тренировки своего возможного будущего противника Виктора Крама. Теперь он прекрасно понимал нежелание Луиджи играть против него. Несмотря на неуклюжесть на земле, в воздухе Виктор становился просто богом полета. Поттер мог часами тайком наблюдать за тем, как четверокурсник парит в облаках. И хотя Гарри делал это издалека, порой он видел, как Крам поворачивает голову в его сторону и, усмехаясь, делает какой-нибудь особенно красивый вираж. Они никогда не разговаривали после инцидента с падением Малфоя, однако порой у Поттера возникало впечатление, что они могли бы хорошо понять друг друга.

Холодному ноябрю предшествовала последняя октябрьская неделя, традиционно посвященная в Дурмстранге дуэлям. В течение семи дней ученики могли вполне официально, не опасаясь взысканий, бросать друг другу вызовы и драться в волшебных поединках. Старшекурсники были весьма рады этому событию. Неделя прошла ярко и интересно, благодаря усилиям школьного совета. Каждая дуэль подробно описана по радио для тех, кто не видел поединка. Победители ходили с гордо поднятыми головами. Насколько Гарри понял, это был еще один способ поднять свой авторитет в школе. Главный староста одержал четыре победы и не потерпел ни одного поражения, хотя нашлось немало охотников поколебать его положение лучшего. Завершилось все грандиозным балом на Самайн.   
К возмущению первокурсников, дуэльная неделя не подразумевала их участия. Они были еще слишком малы для того, чтобы драться в магическом бою, да и запас заклинаний у них был не слишком велик. Гарри было все равно, он в любом случае не собирался бросать вызовы. А вот Блек явно жалел, что не может без риска попасть в неприятности проклясть соперника.   
Зато малышне позволили немного развлечься на балу. Старосты были слишком заняты праздником, чтобы проконтролировать их. Гарри впервые видел столько волшебников в парадных мантиях. Волшебный оркестр исполнял вальсы всех стран мира, а старшекурсники смело приглашали своих подруг. Поттер обрадовался, что факультативно взял несколько уроков танцев. Он даже смог набраться смелости и пригласить на вальс Сару Эпстейн, которая с радостью согласилась. 

– Что там Драко пишет? – вяло поинтересовался Абраксис, высовывая нос из-под одеяла и вырывая Гарри из размышлений. Поттер взглянул на друга и, достав палочку, произнес нагревающее заклинание. Комната выстуживалась очень быстро. В морозы одного заклинания хватало едва на десять часов, хотя чары с каждым разом у Гарри получались все лучше и держались дольше. Заметив действия соседа, Малфой уже смелее выбрался из постели и забрал письмо. Крис недовольно заворчал в своей кровати, разбуженный их движениями.   
Абраксис быстро развернул письмо и просмотрел текст. Гарри уже совсем было собрался идти в ванную и принять утренний душ, когда Малфой замахал руками.  
– Ого! Эванс, иди сюда. Крис! Просыпайся!  
Блетчли что-то проворчал, но все же уселся в постели. Поттер приблизился к Абраксису.  
– Помните, Драко в последний раз писал, что в Хэллоуин кто-то впустил в их замок тролля?   
– Да, – кивнул Гарри. Малфой действительно рассказывал о таком. Письмо пришло в самый первый день ноября, так что писал Драко скорей всего сразу же после того, как учеников выставили из Большого зала.  
– Оказывается, тролля впустил учитель по Защите от Темных Искусств Квиррелл. Он отвлек преподавателей, пробрался в кабинет директора и украл что-то очень ценное, а потом сбежал! – восторженно сообщил Абраксис.  
– Квиррелл? – удивился Крис. – Но ведь твой кузен писал, что он ни на что не годный дурак!  
– Должно быть, притворялся, – азартно воскликнул Малфой. – Драко пишет, что директор даже авроров вызывал и о чем-то с ними долго говорил, а потом они даже поругались! Наверное, этот Квиррелл действительно что-то важное украл! Что бы это могло быть?   
– Тапки Дамблдора? – хихикнул Гарри.  
– А может, его тайный дневник с извращенными мыслишками? – подхватил Абраксис.   
– Фу, – скривился Поттер.  
– А дальше-то что? – перебил Блетчли.  
– Что? Ну, этого Квиррелла теперь будут искать власти, наверное, – пожал плечами Малфой. – Я вам скажу, что учителям ЗоТИ доверять нельзя. Все-таки, чтобы учить защищаться, нужно знать, от чего защищаешься! Этот Квиррелл, наверняка, хорошо знает темную магию!   
– Ну, не знаю, – с сомнением протянул Гарри. Он припомнил все прочитанные за два месяца книги. – Никогда не встречал такой фамилии – Квиррелл. Вряд ли он чистокровный.  
– Я фамилии Эванс тоже не встречал, – усмехнулся Малфой. – Но тебе это не мешает быть одним из лучших среди первокурсников. Исконным волшебством древних фамилий могут владеть и полукровки.   
– Должность учителя ЗоТИ в Хогвартсе проклята, – заявил Крис. – Мой старший брат там учится и говорит, что еще ни один учитель этого предмета не проработал дольше года. В прошлый раз профессор вообще выехал прямо в Азкабан.  
– А что случилось? – с любопытством наклонился к нему Абраксис.   
– Он приставал к третьекурснице с непристойными предложениями, – усмехнулся Блетчли. – Если бы это была хаффлпаффка, то промолчала бы, слизеринка воспользовалась бы ситуацией, но он додумался лезть к гриффиндорке. Она не постеснялась написать родителям, пожаловалась декану и донесла информацию до журналистов. Скандал был на всю Англию! Говорят, что профессора осудили на два месяца в Азкабане. Так что все типы на этой должности чокнутые.   
– Ужас, – пробормотал Малфой. Он еще раз просмотрел письмо, прежде чем убрать его в тумбочку. – Как бы там ни было, а все же интересно, что такого важного этот Квиррелл украл у директора.   
– Что-то такое, что заставило Дамблдора поругаться с аврорами, – ответил Гарри, направляясь в ванную. Оставалось совсем немного времени до завтрака и начала занятий.  
В обеденный зал они пришли, когда там уже было довольно много учеников. Малфой долго копался и собирался, задержав соседей по комнате. Среди учеников царило оживленное удивление.   
– Что случилось? – поинтересовался Гарри у Нила Гринграсса, который был с ним в одной команде по квиддичу. Нил неохотно оторвался от блинчиков с медом и кивнул на преподавательский стол. Гарри посмотрел туда и, к собственному удивлению, обнаружил нового взрослого. Это был темноволосый мрачный мужчина в черной мантии. Он о чем-то разговаривал с явно обеспокоенным директором.   
– Это Северус Снейп, – сообщил Гринграсс. – Он преподаватель зельеварения в Хогвартсе. И один из лучших зельеваров в Европе. Каркарову удалось уговорить его приехать к нам на пару недель. Будет учить уму-разуму семикурсников.   
– Из Хогвартса? – влез в разговор Малфой. – Это же отличный шанс узнать подробности об ограблении!  
– Не лезь к нему, – посоветовал Нил. – Снейп опасный человек.   
Гарри поблагодарил Гринграсса и утащил приятеля к остальным первокурсникам. Их все еще много сидело за общим столом. Малышню не спешили приглашать в компании, которые сидели за другими столами. Из тридцати трех лишь четверо отдалились от своих одногодок, предпочитая общаться со старшими.   
– Мы обязаны все разузнать! – потребовал Абраксис.   
– Не суйся, – посоветовал Крис. – Снейп декан Слизерина. К тому же, я никогда не слышал, чтобы Дамблдор прежде отпускал его в другие школы. Наверняка он здесь ищет Квиррелла или шпионит за нашим директором.   
Малфой огорченно вздохнул, но кивнул. Пару минут спустя он уже оживленно о чем-то спорил с Лусией и Сарой.   
Гарри какое-то время рассматривал хогвартского профессора, а потом решил, что будет держаться от него подальше. Дамблдор все еще искал Гарри Поттера. Возможно, этот человек приехал проверить Дурмстранг. Спрятаться, затаиться и действовать, когда от тебя этого не ожидают – вот лучшая тактика. Гарри усвоил это после долгой жизни с Дурслями, когда таскал ночами еду с кухни и делал уроки так, чтобы Дадли не испортил его работу.   
***  
– Скажи мне честно, Северус, это был он? Это Темный Лорд? – встревожено спрашивал Каркаров. До него уже дошли вести о похищении некой вещи из кабинета Дамблдора. Игорь никогда не был особенно умен, однако в этот раз все же умудрился сделать правильные выводы, а, возможно, просто боялся настолько, что во всем видел руку бывшего Повелителя, который вполне мог скоро вернуться – при таких-то обстоятельствах! Альбус практически не сомневался в том, кто стоит за похищением философского камня. Он прямым текстом сообщил об этом аврорам и министерству, которые предпочли не поверить. Для всех было удобнее считать, что Темный Лорд давно мертв, в его скорое возрождение не верилось никому. Однако Северус не сомневался, что Темная метка на его предплечье скоро вновь будет гореть огнем. И, кажется, Игорь тоже.   
Он согласился на работу в Дурмстранге, разумеется, не по собственной воле. Ему всегда было любопытно посмотреть на чужие школы, но Северус боялся перемен, боялся, что визит в темную школу бросит на него подозрения, от которых его защищал Альбус. И вот теперь Дамблдор сам отправил его сюда. Не для того, чтобы узнать что-то о Волдеморте или найти Квиррелла, который все же подтвердил все самые худшие подозрения о своей персоне, оказавшись Пожирателем смерти. В преддверии возрождения Темного Лорда им нужно было найти и отправить в безопасное место Гарри Поттера.   
Дурмстранг поразил Северуса. Мрачная черная глыба среди белоснежного покрывала, вот что он увидел, оказавшись здесь. Внутри царили вечная тьма и холод. В залах, в кабинетах, в личных комнатах и коридорах – нигде не было чистого яркого света, лишь факелы и свечи. За всеми по пятам шел пробирающий до костей холод, который с трудом отступал под действием чар. Это так разительно отличалось от яркого, светлого и всегда немного праздничного Хогвартса. Что за дети могли вырасти в этих стенах?   
На удивление спокойные, они не бегали по коридорам, не шалили, не кричали, не сражались на вспыхивающих из-за ерунды дуэлях. Даже в столовой ребята переговаривались приглушенно, словно стремились не быть услышанными, сохранить какие-то секреты. Они не смотрели прямо, бросая на интересующего их человека косые взгляды, словно опасались, что прямой взгляд сочтут за вызов или определят интерес как слабость. Лишь единицы в зале позволяли себе открыто смотреть на то, что им любопытно. Странно, они не выглядели запуганными или несчастными. Просто их воспитывали соответствующе.   
Все тягостное впечатление рассыпалось в пыль, едва под потолком зазвенел веселый молодой голос, который будто бы впитал в себя всю энергию Дурмстранга. Школьное радио разрезало тишину и тьму этого места. И смутные зловещие тени учеников в слабоосвещенном зале превратились в обычных детей.   
***  
После уроков Гарри как всегда отправился в библиотеку. Он уже привык делать здесь все письменные домашние задания, а после посвящать несколько часов приобщению к культуре магического мира. Обычно самыми разнообразными книгами его в изобилии снабжала Наталья. Она и сама читала немало, редко бывало, чтобы во время его присутствия в библиотеке девушка не держала раскрытой какую-нибудь книгу. Однако сегодня она была занята весьма странным делом. Посреди библиотеки стоял самый настоящий саркофаг, а Наташа бродила вокруг него с задумчивым видом.   
– Что это? – поинтересовался мальчик.   
– Мумия, по совместительству тема моего дипломного исследования – вздохнула девушка. – Я называю его Тутанхамон. Говорят, что если правильно спросить, то он может ответить на любой вопрос.   
– Ты серьезно? – усмехнулся Гарри. В говорящую всеведущую мумию верилось слабо, однако насколько он успел узнать из книг, магия была способна и на более странные вещи.   
– Ха, ты сомневаешься в моей способности разговорить кого угодно? Даже если это Тутанхамон? – нахмурилась Наталья. – Вот увидишь!   
Гарри на всякий случай кивнул и пошел в свой любимый уголок. Там его ждала Сара. Они вместе делали проект по Темным искусствам. Малфой и Крис, как всегда, составили компанию друг другу в работе. Гарри иногда смущало такое положение дел. И Блетчли, и Абраксис всегда вели себя по отношению к нему очень дружелюбно. У него не возникало не малейших сомнений в том, что их трио – друзья. Однако в отношении парочки к Гарри всегда было что-то странное. Например, они оба до сих пор обращались к нему по фамилии, хотя друг друга давно называли по имени. Или составляли пару на уроках, предоставляя ему возможность искать партнера самостоятельно. Поттеру было непонятно такое поведение, так что он чувствовал себя лишним и ненужным. К счастью, Эпстейн всегда проявляла готовность помочь ему и составить компанию. Девочка была умненькой и сообразительной, хорошо знала магический мир и все ловила на лету. И к тому же оставалась в долгу перед Гарри за постоянный подогрев девчачьей спальни.   
– Что ты думаешь об этом Снейпе? – поинтересовалась Эпстейн, когда они сделали пятиминутный перерыв в работе. Гарри отложил перо, которым делал заметки. С момента приезда в школу профессора прошла уже неделя. Первогодки видели его в основном во время еды, однако уже могли составить свое мнение по отзывам старших. Гарри старался обедать, когда Снейпа в столовой не было. – Он бывший Пожиратель смерти.  
– Я читал об этом, – кивнул Поттер. Наталья по его просьбе принесла ему как-то раз подшивку газет, где были статьи о судебных разбирательствах над волшебниками, подозревавшимися в пособничестве Темному Лорду. – Кажется, с него сняли все обвинения, ведь он шпионил для Дамблдора.  
– Ха, кто знает, шпионил или нет? – пожала плечами Сара. – Тогда каждый использовал любые подвернувшиеся отговорки. Может, он был двойным агентом, и на самом деле верно служил Темному Лорду? Вот мой дедушка Элджи, когда власти добрались до него, утверждал, что Пожиратели держали в заложниках бабушку, и только поэтому он принял метку.   
– Твой дед был Пожирателем? – удивился Гарри.   
– Ничего удивительного, – фыркнула девчонка. – В этой школе вряд ли найдется волшебник, у которого нет родственников Пожирателей.   
– Еще бы, ведь все чистокровные связаны, – усмехнулся Поттер. Он вспомнил о своих ближайших родственниках – Блеках. Кажется, Регулус Блек получил метку в шестнадцать. Да те же Малфои, которые являются ближайшими ныне живущими родственниками Поттера через Нарциссу Блек. – У меня и самого парочка есть.  
– Вот видишь, – улыбнулась Эпстейн. – Так у всех. Тем более, что это школа темных искусств.   
– Да, но большинство здесь из континентальной Европы, даже ты. Не думал, что власть Темного Лорда распространялась так далеко, – нахмурился Гарри.   
– Ну, он не везде вел боевые действия, – пояснила Эпстейн. – В Англии тоже не пришлось бы ничего делать, если бы не Дамблдор. Старик возглавлял сопротивление, которого в других странах и в помине не было.   
– Хм, любопытно, – пробормотал Гарри. Он бросил на довольную подружку заинтересованный взгляд. – Сара, а ты сам хотела бы быть Пожирателем смерти?   
– Я… – растерялась она на несколько мгновений. – Не знаю. Его идеи нравятся мне, но быть его последователем опасно. Дедушка рассказывал, каким Темный Лорд был в шестидесятых. Он говорил, что Лорд олицетворял силу, уверенность, власть. Они все поголовно были влюблены в него, поклонялись ему. Но все изменилось в семидесятых. Говорят, что Лорд проводил над собой какие-то эксперименты и сошел с ума. Страшно служить безумцу.  
Гарри задумчиво кивнул в ответ на ее слова. У него сложилось неоднозначное впечатление о Темном Лорде из того, что он успел узнать. Каркаров, газеты, другие ученики, все они имели свое мнение о лорде Волдеморте. Гарри слышал, как возмущался их профессор Темных искусств, называя ужас Европы «талантливым самоучкой». Кто-то из учеников с восторгом повторял услышанные от родителей истории о Лорде. Другие шепотом говорили о людях, которых запытали до смерти, и дрожал от страха и жажды мести. За казалось бы красивыми идеями сохранения чистой крови, которая давала могущество и доступ к древней магии, за призывами к соблюдению традиций от Поттера не скрывались реки пролитой крови, разбитые семьи, страх и мрачная истина. Фактически на протяжении двадцатого века чистокровные волшебники только и делали, что занимались негативной евгеникой, изобретенной магглами.   
Гарри не мог не восхищаться умом, талантом, магической силой Темного Лорда. Однако за ними стояли жестокость и безумные идеи, которые он не мог ни понять, ни поддержать. Нет, он не думал о мести за убитых родителей, которых никогда не знал. Единственное, что у него было, так это несколько их фотографий из газет. Ему было немного обидно за счастливое детство, которого никогда не было, но не более того. И все же… все же Гарри никогда не стал бы Пожирателем смерти, чтобы там про это не думал директор Каркаров.   
– Я совсем забыла, – спохватилась вдруг Сара, вырывая друга из размышлений. – Мы с Лусией собирались вместе пойти на факультатив по бальным танцам сегодня!   
Она быстро собрала вещи, махнула рукой приятелю и через несколько мгновений выбежала из библиотеки. Гарри раздраженно вздохнул и посмотрел на сумку с туфлями, забытую девчонкой. Должно быть, она специально взяла их с собой, чтобы после библиотеки пойти на танцы. Тяжело вздохнув, он поднялся и понес вещи хозяйке. В коридоре Гарри недовольно огляделся по сторонам, раздумывая, куда могла побежать непоседливая подружка. После минутных колебаний Гарри пошел направо и тут же услышал шум с другой стороны. Среди посторонних звуков послышались извинения мисс Эпстейн.   
– Так торопилась, что кого-то сбила с ног, – недовольно проворчал Гарри, разворачиваясь.   
Когда он подошел к Саре, девочка стояла посреди коридора со слезами на глазах. Мантия была испачкана пылью, а новенькая сумка треснула прямо по шву. В воздухе витал неприятный запах каких-то трав.   
– Что случилось? – поинтересовался Поттер, одновременно показывая ей туфли.   
– Я торопилась и, вылетев из-за угла, случайно сбила с ног профессора Снейпа, – всхлипнула она, подтверждая его мысли. – Он так грубо высказался! Это возмутительно!   
– Ну, не стоило ожидать чего-то другого от такого мрачного человека, – справедливо заметил Гарри, подавляя гнев. – Мы можем сказать директору, что этот Снейп оскорбил тебя.   
В глубине души Поттер одновременно и жалел, и радовался тому, что не стал свидетелем сцены. Если бы он стоял рядом с Сарой, когда этот зельедел оскорблял ее, то наверняка бросился бы на защиту подруги. А ведь ему ни в коем случае нельзя выдавать себя! Уже повезло, что свернул не в ту сторону, иначе непременно показался бы работнику Дамблдора на глаза.   
– Не стоит, – вздохнула Эпстейн. Она достала платок и вытерла повлажневшие глаза. – Надо привыкать, что не все в этом мире готовы нянчиться с нами, так?   
Гарри облегченно кивнул.   
– Спасибо, что принес туфли, – улыбнулась подружка. 

Северус откинул голову на каменную стену, прислушиваясь к голосам детей. Рассудительный мальчик чинил девчонке сумку, одновременно вяло возмущаясь ее легкомысленности. Подруга отнекивалась и звала его пойти с ней на танцы. Они внезапно напомнили Снейпу его самого в том же возрасте. Его и Лили в коридорах Хогвартса, где-то около библиотеки, ведь там они могли встречаться без помех. Северус уже успел пожалеть о том, что обругал малышку. Она не виновата в том, что он тоже не смотрел под ноги, был слишком раздражен, что в этой школе не учится никто по фамилии Поттер, что здесь так приятно преподавать студентам, которые действительно хотят заниматься зельеварением, что он не может остаться в этой чертовой школе навсегда!   
– Я возвращаюсь в библиотеку, мне нужно закончить работу по Темным искусствам, – сообщил за стеной мальчик.   
– Но Га… – начала девчонка и вдруг осеклась. – Конечно, тебе нужно учиться, – совсем другим, нежным тоном сказала вдруг она. – Мы надеемся на тебя, постарайся.  
Снейп не понял, что она имела в виду и, судя по недоуменному восклицанию, мальчик тоже. Хотя переспросить он не успел, так как по коридору зашелестели удаляющиеся шаги подружки. На мгновение Северусу стало любопытно посмотреть на паренька, но он пересилил себя и пошел в учительскую. Глупо же надеяться, что он и внешне чем-то похож на Принца-полукровку в детстве.   
Макиярви встретил Снейпа в учительской своей обычной очаровательной безобидной улыбкой. Одним своим видом профессор травологии мог разбить все представления магглов о темных волшебниках. Впрочем, с такой же легкостью он разбивал девичьи сердца. Северус поражался количеству учениц, желающих чем-то помочь дорогому профессору. Правда, у местных девчонок хватало ума не писать Макиярви любовных писем и тем самым не оставлять никаких компрометирующих вещей на будущее.   
Даже профессор Абела поддалась обаянию коллеги и прямо сейчас с милой улыбкой заваривала ему чай.  
– Хотите бисквит, Олави? Я сама пекла, – сказала она, игнорируя остальных.   
Макиярви беззаботно улыбнулся и взял кусочек. Снейп не мог с уверенностью сказать, что между ними ничего нет. Профессор Синистра два месяца флиртовала с Квирреллом. И чем это кончилось?   
– Как вам первая учебная неделя, профессор Снейп? – сухо поинтересовалась Бэшворунг. Она проверяла за своим столом домашние работы. Он чувствовал, что не нравится ей. Возможно, когда-то она была сторонницей Волдеморта, и его служба у Дамблдора не добавляла ему симпатий в школе темных искусств.   
– Я весьма впечатлен стремлением студентов к знаниям, – ответил Северус.   
– Да, в этом плюс преподавания в Дурмстранге, – кивнула дама. – Как правило, дети здесь действительно стараются. Прежде я работала в небольшой частной волшебной школе в Германии, там мои уроки приносили совсем иные результаты.   
– Чем же вызвано подобное? – поддержал беседу Снейп. Он сел за стол, который ему выделили на время пребывания в школе.   
– Родители сильно давят на ребят, – грустно ответил ему Макиярви. – Есть действительно талантливые, но большинство работает хорошо просто потому, что дома им не прощают ошибок. Здесь ведь все дети из очень специфических семей, вы понимаете?   
– Кстати, о талантах, – вмешался профессор Гербе, который преподавал зельеварение в Дурмстранге в течение последних двадцати шести лет. – Выделили вы кого-нибудь из учеников, с которыми работали, Северус?   
– Поляков неплох, – неохотно признал Снейп, чем вызвал несколько удивленных улыбок среди профессоров. Их явно позабавила такая заниженная оценка.   
– Это верно, лучший во всем на своем курсе, – кивнула Бэшворунг с гордостью в голосе. – Кто мог предположить такое рвение, когда он только явился в Дурмстранг?   
– Да бросьте, Вильгельмина, – усмехнулся Павлов, отрываясь от чтения последнего выпуска «Le Figaro». – В первый же месяц на первом курсе уже можно сделать вывод, кто в будущем далеко пойдет.   
– Да неужели? – строптиво поинтересовалась Абела. – Порой знаешь человека годами, а потом он вдруг совершает такое, что никто и не ожидал!  
– И все же лидерские качества… – возразил Гербе и перевел взгляд с Абелы на Бэшворунг. – Да вот, к примеру, ваш любимец, Вильгельмина! Ведь явные задатки хорошего лидера и манипулятора. Такой парень уж точно не растворится в толпе, когда покинет школу.   
Щеки Бэшворунг слегка порозовели.  
– И вовсе Гарольд не мой любимец! – возразила она. – Просто лучше всех справляется с заданиями!   
– Это правда, мальчик хорош, – с улыбкой подтвердил Павлов, снова переключаясь на газету.   
– А на моем предмете полная бездарность, – прохрипел от камина профессор Эминеску. – Мальчику совсем не дается исконное волшебство. И ведь я же вижу, что магической силы в нем достаточно. Это все его порченая кровь!   
Северус с интересом слушал жаркий спор профессоров по поводу учеников. В этой учительской он чувствовал себя на удивление спокойно и уверенно. Лучше, чем в Хогвартсе. Быть может потому, что всех присутствующих английское министерство, если бы ему дали волю, без колебаний отправило бы в Азкабан за использование темной магии?   
Ему оставалось преподавать в этой школе еще целую неделю. Гарри Поттера в Дурмстранге не было, да и откуда бы ему здесь быть? Избалованный мальчишка не выдержал бы и месяца в этом темном царстве. Закончив нелепые поиски, Снейп собирался просто насладиться своим пребыванием здесь.


	8. Chapter 8

Глава 8  
Приближалось Рождество. В эту пору английские дети мечтали о подарках и паре снежинок в праздничную ночь. Дурмстранг уже несколько месяцев был погребен в сугробах и выглядел cо стороны просто жутко. Гарри Поттер знал, что ничего не получит на Рождество. Его родственники никогда не баловали племянника подарками. Если бы тетя решила прислать что-то, то это был бы старый носок Дадли или кусок засохшего пирога. Из его новых друзей мало кто знал, что такое Рождество. Чистокровные волшебные дети отмечали в конце декабря другие праздники. Многие здесь вообще враждебно относились к маггловской религии. Когда Малфой в своем обычном бесконечном трепе поднял тему Рождества, которое они праздновали дома с подачи его отца, Иеремия жестко отчитал его и перечислил целую плеяду знаменитых волшебников, погибших во времена инквизиции. Маггловские священники здесь вызывали исключительно брезгливость и страх.   
Тем не менее, в школе царила праздничная атмосфера. Студентам предстояла неделя каникул и организованный школьным советом бал. В Дурмстранге любили развлекаться. Без ярких событий, без шумного радио, школа стала бы слишком уж мрачной и негостеприимной. А так большинство молодых людей даже не пожелало покинуть замок на время каникул.   
– И зачем мне ехать домой? – лениво поинтересовался Цепеш у проявившего недоумение Гарри. – Родители и старшие братья будут пропадать на торжественных приемах. Сестра собирается отправиться в Индонезию со своим мужем и детьми. В замке останутся только прислуга и домовики. Уж лучше провести время в компании друзей.   
Остальные члены квиддичной команды подержали капитана, и тренировка продолжилась. Не у всех отношения с родителями были такими плохими. Например, Крис и Абраксис решили остаться в школе, чтобы не оставлять Гарри одного, а Сара и Лусия желали посетить новогодний бал. Мариус Блек же, по едкому замечанию Малфоя, «отправится навестить мамочку».   
Однако до праздников и каникул предстояло еще одно важное действо – квиддичный матч между Воронами и Гарпиями. После долгих уговоров и мучительных совещаний со своим Стратегом (к слову, человек с большой буквы носил ничем не примечательное имя, которое, кажется, никто и не стремился запоминать) капитан все же решил не выпускать на поле ловца-первокурсника. Гарри был этому безумно рад. Ему ни в коем случае не хотелось брать на себя такой груз ответственности. От него бы зависели 150 очков и, фактически, выигрыш или проигрыш команды. Не говоря уж о том, что Луиджи – постоянный ловец Воронов – упорно твердил, что обыграть Крама просто невозможно. Гарри остался в запасе и, таким образом, сохранял полное спокойствие перед игрой. Квиддич все еще волновал его гораздо меньше прочих проблем.   
Случай хранил его, так что Гарри ни разу не встретился с профессором зельеварения, который показался ему опасной личностью. Северус Снейп уехал из Дурмстранга, отработав положенные две недели, и увез с собой очень приятное впечатление от школы, а так же полную уверенность, что Гарри Поттера в ней нет. И все же мальчик продолжал беспокоиться из-за поисков Дамблдора. Впрочем, Гарри полагался в этом вопросе на изворотливость собственного директора.   
Много времени мальчик продолжал посвящать изучению волшебного мира. Он понимал, что никогда не сможет стать полноценным членом магического общества, если не узнает хотя бы половину той бытовой информации, что была известна всем детям, выросшим в волшебном мире. Нужными книгами его весьма охотно снабжала Наталья. Она уже привыкла к его постоянному присутствию в библиотеке. Точно так же к этому привыкли и все друзья-приятели, которых он завел за несколько месяцев. Чаще всего ребята сначала начинали общаться с Абраксисом. Это он своей дружелюбной болтливостью без труда налаживал новые связи. Некоторые подходили к Гарри сами – обычно за помощью по урокам.   
Единственным предметом, который действительно плохо ему давался, были Темные искусства. Гарри смог более-менее разобраться с зельеварением. Профессор Гербе был внимателен к своим студентам. Он не достиг таких высот в науке зельеделия, как Снейп, зато отличался незаурядным учительским талантом. Максимилиан Гербе без труда находил слабости и недостатки первокурсников, а потом умело направлял их старания. У Гарри не оказалось предрасположенности к предмету, но он вполне достойно показывал себя на уроках. Совсем иначе все обстояло с Темными искусствами.   
Профессор искал таланты, он хотел видеть, как его ученики засияют словно звезды магического мира. То, что одним из его учеников был сам Гриндевальд, явно плохо сказалось на его педагогическом таланте. И он мало интересовался теми, кто не способен был справиться с простейшими заклинаниями. Так Гарри не попал в списки его любимчиков. А исконная магия слушалась его с трудом и через раз. Оставалось лишь поджимать губы и лучше стараться на других уроках.   
В ночь перед матчем с Гарпиями Гарри снились самолеты, ракеты и старый велосипед Дадли, на котором двоюродный брат перелетел через клумбу миссис Темпл и безнадежно испортил тем самым подарок своей мамочки. Разбудили его гневные вопли Малфоя и возмущенное шипение Криса. Поттер открыл глаза и с удивлением обнаружил, что в мутном слабом свете единственной свечки соседи по спальне с остервенением оттаскивают от него Влада Цепеша, который с не меньшим пылом от них отмахивается.  
–Что здесь творится? – с недоумением поинтересовался Гарри, заклинанием освещая комнату. Малфой и Блетчли неохотно отошли от Владислава.   
– Ну, он так крался, что мы решили, будто это злоумышленник какой-нибудь, – не очень убедительно ответил Абраксис.   
– Серьезно? – недоверчиво переспросил Гарри.   
– Ну, знаешь, Блек не дремлет! – преувеличенно серьезно заявил Крис. – Ночами напролет измысливает новые каверзы.   
Гарри с подозрением посмотрел на друзей. Мало того, что оправдание было откровенно глупым, он еще и сильно сомневался, что кто-то подозрительно крадущийся мог разбудить Малфоя и не потревожить его самого при этом. У Поттера был чуткий сон, натренированный годами жизни с маггловскими родственниками. Чего-то соседи по спальне не договаривали, но прямо сейчас выяснять оказалось некогда.   
– У меня нет времени на ваши детские разборки! – раздраженно сообщил Влад. – Эванс, у нас проблемы.   
– Что случилось? – тихо спросил Гарри. Он почувствовал, как внутри все мгновенно заледенело от страха. Конечно же, Влад пришел из-за квиддича, его больше ничто не объединяло с первокурсником.   
– Луиджи отравился, – мрачно сообщил капитан, подтверждая худшие догадки. – Слопал вчера какую-то ерунду, а сегодня его соседи по спальне уже сопроводили к медиковедьме.   
Гарри в немом ужасе ждал продолжения. Он уже догадывался, что скажет капитан, но про себя буквально умолял, чтобы Цепеш произнес что-то другое.   
– Тебе придется сегодня играть за ловца, – договорил Владислав.   
– Здорово, Эванс! – радостно воскликнул Абраксис и кинулся пожимать другу руку, не обращая внимания на то, как резко тот побледнел. Гарри не стал что-то еще спрашивать или отнекиваться. Ведь он прекрасно знал ситуацию в команде, что заменить ловца кроме него некому.   
Столовая гудела за завтраком. Квиддич был единственным, а потому любимым спортом всех волшебников от мала до велика. И чем сложнее предстоял матч, тем больше росло возбуждение зрителей. Вороны были лучшей командой школы. Ребята играли неизменным составом три года и занимали первое место в турнире по числу забитых голов. Все знали, что капитана Воронов уже пригласили играть в лучшей Румынской квиддичной команде сразу по окончанию школы. Вот только ловца Гарпий они так ни разу и не смогли обойти. Раз за разом Крам ловил снитч прежде, чем они успевали набрать достаточное для победы количество очков. И сейчас все гадали, разработали ли Вороны новую стратегию игры?   
Слух о том, что Луиджи не будет играть, разнесся по Дурмстрангу со скоростью подпаленной совы. Гарри чувствовал почти физически, что все взгляды направлены на него. Ребята гадали, насколько он хорош как ловец, пытались выявить его преимущества и недостатки, вспоминали все слухи, которые успели появиться о нем в школе. Приказ директора не привлекать внимания летел в тартарары.   
– Никто не ждет от тебя чудес, – утешающее похлопала Гарри по руке Тереза. Они сидели за столом команды все вместе, уже облаченные в свою строгую темную форму. Лица у большинства были спокойные и торжественные. Они беспокоились, готовились к решительной жесткой победе, либо унизительному проигрышу. И отчаянно пытались не показать окружающим своего страха. – Луиджи ни разу не выиграл у Крама, ничего страшного, если с тобой случится тот же конфуз. Просто выложись полностью и следуй плану. Все уже обсуждалось на тренировках.   
– Что за чушь ты бормочешь? – возмущенно воскликнул Влад. – Слушай сюда, Эванс, выиграй или умри! Ты меня понял?!  
– Он шутит, – буркнул Гринграсс в ответ на панический взгляд Гарри. – Делай все, что в твоих силах, мешай Краму поймать снитч, виси у него на хвосте… Да ты сам знаешь лучше меня.   
Ловец кивнул. Он оглянулся и перехватил изучающий взгляд Виктора. Крам тоже сидел со своей командой. Он был облачен во все красное. Увидев, что Гарри заметил его интерес, Виктор кивнул и тут же отвернулся. Поттер удивленно моргнул, не понимая, чтобы это могло значить.   
– Вообще-то Виктор хороший парень, только стеснительный очень, – улыбнулся Гарри вратарь Разван Станча. – Мы с ним на одном курсе.   
– Хей, про противника перед игрой только плохое! – возразил Влад. Тереза закатила глаза в ответ на это высказывание. Она, как и Гарри, почти ничего не ела от переживаний. Лишь нервно мяла вилкой картошку в своей тарелке. Поттер наблюдал за ней и удивлялся, как при этом ей удается сохранять такое легкомысленное выражение лица.   
– Пора, – наконец выдохнул Влад, поднимаясь. Практически незаметным жестом он провел пальцами по руке Терезы. Гарри удивленно вскинул на них взгляд, но тут же отвернулся, делая вид, что ничего не заметил. Знания в Дурмстранге были опасным оружием и легко могли сделать тебя врагом даже очень близкого человека. Все в школе знали, что по окончанию школы Тереза выйдет замуж за весьма влиятельную персону. Влад – будущий профессиональный игрок в квиддич – совершенно не подходил ей по статусу.   
Они поднялись вслед за своим капитаном, и внезапно зал взорвался аплодисментами. У Гарри от волнения подогнулись коленки, но Нил поддержал его под локоть. Болельщики приветствовали их хлопками, криками и свистом. Кто-то кричал имена игроков. Цепеш вскинул сжатую в кулак руку, чем вызвал еще один шквал аплодисментов. Гарри увидел, как беснуются Малфой с Эпстейн и с кислой миной хлопает Крис. Вороны покинули зал тесной группой. Болельщики ненадолго утихли, чтобы чуть позже так же бурно приветствовать Гарпий.   
Гарри так нервничал, что из его головы совершенно выпал отрезок времени от столовой до взлета. Вроде бы они в раздевалке в последний раз повторяли тактику, и Влад махал рукой у него перед лицом, что-то доказывая. Вроде бы Забини, горластый ведущий школьного радио, представлял команды. Вроде бы, капитаны пожимали друг другу руки перед тем, как судья свистнул, сообщая о начале матча. Зато стоило ему взлететь, как мысли очистились и волнение отступило. На мгновение он перехватил взгляд Виктора, на удивление живой.   
– Посмотрим, на что способен новый мелкий ловец Воронов. Выглядит не слишком внушительно. Его размеры и вес, конечно, большой плюс для ловца. Они позволяют развивать большую скорость. Однако против таланта Виктора… – уловил Гарри часть комментаторской речи, но в следующий момент в ушах зашумел ветер, потому что они с Крамом одновременно бросились в пике, пытаясь нагнать мелькнувший на мгновение снитч. Они летели так быстро, что Гарри испугался, что его сдует с метлы. Поттер почти мгновенно потерял из вида золотой шарик, но Влад не ставил цели поймать его. Главное – не дать Виктору схватить снитч, пока Вороны не наберут хотя бы на 150 очков больше соперников. Поттер практически лег на метлу, обгоняя соперника. Он резко развернулся, заставляя Виктора нырнуть в сторону, сбиваясь с курса и теряя из вида мячик. После этого оба зависли на месте, настороженно наблюдая друг за другом.   
– Вот это была гонка, – выдохнул в микрофон Забини. – А Цепеш тем временем передает пас Габсбург…  
Следующим приемом, который Виктор решил ему показать, был финт Вронского. Гарри едва держался на метле уже через полчаса игры. Крам действительно был бесподобным игроком. Смотреть на него с трибун было интересно и волнующе, играть против него – самоубийственно. Поттер отчетливо понимал, что снитч ему не поймать. Он был разочарован в себе. И совершенно не ожидал, что Нил ободряюще хлопнет его по плечу, пролетая мимо.   
– Молодец. Так держать.   
Счет был уже 130 : 70 в пользу Воронов, когда Виктор в очередной раз вошел в рисковое пике. Гарри не видел снитча. Чутье говорило ему, что мячика там нет, но он не мог положиться только на это. Разрыв с противником был слишком мал. Поттер развернул метлу и бросился следом. Они мчались всего в нескольких метрах друг от друга, пролетели мимо Терезы, Влада и третьего нападающего, выполняющих сложный пас, мимо колец команды Гарпий… И в этот момент Гарри увидел золотую вспышку совершенно не там, куда мчался Виктор. Поттер дернул ручку метлы, собираясь повернуть, и в тот же миг в него врезался бладжер, отбрасывая на несколько метров назад. Он налетел спиной прямо на одно из колец Гарпий. Несколько секунд бладжер прижимал Поттера к нему, а потом отлетел. У Гарри перехватило дыхание. Ему никогда прежде не было так больно. Он отчаянно пытался вздохнуть, но из легких вырывались лишь всхлипы.   
– Эй, – подлетел к нему вратарь противника. – Мелкий, ты в порядке? – встревожено поинтересовался он. Гарри не осознавая этого, отпустил метлу, которая все еще держала его на воздухе. Парень поспешил подхватить его. – Вот гадство, – прошептал вратарь, вытирая пальцем струйку крови, потекшую у ловца изо рта.   
Наблюдавшие за ними болельщики замерли в тревожной тишине. Загонщик, пославший бладжер, побледнел до синевы. Он просто выполнял свою работу на поле. Кто мог знать, что обычный бладжер так сильно приложит мальчишку? Остальные игроки сами прекратили игру, не понадобилось свистка судьи, и начали подлетать к кольцам Гарпий, чтобы посмотреть на происходящее.   
– Я поймал снитч, – сквозь начавшийся кашель сообщил Гарри.   
– Что? – переспросил вратарь.   
Гарри протянул вперед левую руку и показал, что зажато в ней. Цепеш торжествующе взвыл.   
– Гарольд Эванс поймал снитч! – тут же подхватил его вопль комментатор. – Мелкий поймал снитч! Не знаю, как он это сделал, но Вороны только что выиграли у Гарпий со счетом 280 : 70. Вот это да!   
– Снитч был прямо у бладжера на дороге, – пояснил подлетевший Гринграсс. – Его просто впечатало в Эванса.   
– Ему от этого не легче, – оборвал Крам. Он недовольно посмотрел на беснующегося Цепеша, от радости совсем забывшего про травму своего ловца. – Нам надо опустить мальчика на землю и передать медиковедьме.   
Та уже ждала их внизу с носилками, встревожено глядя в высоту. Вратарь, все еще державший Гарри на руках, подтверждающее кивнул. Они вдвоем поудобнее устроили раненого ребенка и осторожно опустились. Старушка–медиковедьма уложила мальчика на носилки и направила их в школу. По дороге к ней присоединился Каркаров.   
Гарри очнулся от тихого шепота. За одиннадцать лет с магглами он ни разу ни болел. Магия и суровое воспитание тетки надежно защищали его от простуд, ветрянок и скарлатин, синяки заживали прямо на глазах, а более серьезных травм он старался не получать. Но стоило попасть в волшебный мир, и все изменилось. Из первокурсников никто не бывал в медицинском кабинете чаще Эванса. Его словно магнитом тянуло к пожилой медиковедьме. Поэтому, очнувшись, он сразу понял, где находится по запаху лечебных зелий.   
– Насколько все серьезно?   
– Четыре ребра сломаны, повреждено легкое, да еще и гематома на спине. Еще бы немного, и он мог повредить позвоночник, но этого не произошло. Внутреннее кровотечение быстро удалось остановить, – тихо перечисляла медиковедьма.   
– Но ты все вылечила? – настырно переспросил директор.  
– Разумеется! Правда, ему предстоит несколько мучительных часов, пока восстанавливаются ребра, но в остальном его здоровью ничего не угрожает. Счастливчик, – насмешливо закончила ведьма. – Никогда не видела прежде, чтобы ты так волновался за ученика, Игорь.   
– Если он погибнет, Капелла, моя жизнь не будет и ломаного гроша стоить, – выдохнул Каркаров. Пока мальчик был жив, Игорь мог выкупить свою жизнь у Темного Лорда, но если Поттер умер бы так неудачно, всего лишь от глупой игры, то ситуация повернулась бы совсем иной стороной. У Волдеморта мог возникнуть вопрос – зачем Игорь вообще взял Гарри под свое крыло? Быть может, это очередное предательство? Нет, Поттер должен жить. Тем более, если бы кто-то из светлых вдруг узнал, что их драгоценный ребенок умер в школе Пожирателя смерти, не миновать еще и проблем от них.   
– Он очнулся. Можешь поговорить с ним, но не долго, – сообщила ведьма, бросила напоследок задумчивый взгляд на директора и ушла в соседнюю комнату.  
Гарри неохотно открыл глаза. Он был бы не прочь еще немного послушать беседу директора, прикидываясь спящим. Он прекрасно понимал, что Каркаров сейчас не в духе и приятного разговора не получиться.   
– Я, кажется, не раз говорил вам, мистер Эванс, главное правило. Не выделяться! Не раскрываться! Не привлекать внимания! – сердито заговорил Игорь, приблизившись к постели ребенка. Поттер казался таким маленьким, беспомощным и хрупким, что Каркарову казалось, будто он умирает, даже несмотря на заверения Капеллы. Директор давненько так не боялся, как в момент, когда мальчишку ударило бладжером.   
– Да, сэр, – вяло ответил ребенок.   
– Ты не понимаешь, – зло прошипел Игорь. – Если нас раскроют, то несладко придется обоим. А если ты погибнешь?   
– Вряд ли кто-то будет плакать, сэр.  
– Причем тут это? Не забывай, кто ты! Трижды подумай, какое значение имеет для магического мира Гарри Джеймс Поттер, прежде чем влипать в неприятности! – продолжил Каркаров, все сильнее наклоняясь над учеником. – Я знаю, ты много времени проводил в библиотеке! Ты уже должен был понять, что ты не просто ребенок!   
Гарри молча смотрел на директора. Откровенно говоря, что-то отвечать не хотелось. Он прекрасно знал, что в этот момент Каркаров переживает только о себе.   
– Больше никакого квиддича, – огласил вердикт Игорь.   
– Что?! – возмущенно воскликнул Гарри. Он любил летать, любил шум ветра в ушах. Его не слишком-то привлекали тренировки, но сама игра оказалась ни с чем несравнимым удовольствием. В крови играл азарт, а гонка с тем, кто не уступает тебе, а даже превосходит, туманила рассудок.   
– Я все сказал, – отрезал Каркаров и быстрым шагом покинул палату. Гарри попытался приподняться и возразить. Но грудь и живот свело в спазме, и он с тихим стоном упал на постель. Да и что толку было бы возражать? Он полностью зависел от Каркарова. Тот единственный знал, кто такой Гарри Эванс, так же как и то, что никто не хватится мальчика, если тот внезапно пропадет. А Гарри Поттер? Что ж, ведь он потерян уже давно.   
У входа в палату директора встретила взволнованная толпа ребят. Первая волна эйфории после игры прошла, и теперь все желали повидать героя дня, только строгая медиковедьма удерживала их от визита.   
– Как он, сэр? – тут же поинтересовался кто-то у директора.   
– Госпожа Капелла подлечила его, но большого количества посетителей он не выдержит. Повидаетесь завтра, – сообщил Игорь. Ответом ему стал дружный разочарованный стон.   
– Ничего, народ, – бодрым голосом привлек всеобщее внимание Влад. – Мы его после следующего матча на руках носить будем! Он мне все снитчи переловит!   
– Жаль разочаровывать вас, Цепеш, – холодно прервал его Каркаров. – Но Эванс больше не будет играть в квиддич.   
– Это еще почему? – возмущенно заорал Влад.   
Мгновение Игорь колебался, прежде чем солгать:  
– Его родители запретили ему. У мистера Эванса в жизни найдутся более важные и полезные занятия, чем гоняться за мячиком.   
Дети в коридоре разочарованно застонали.   
– Ну, вообще-то Эванс и раньше говорил, что ему дома не разрешали летать, – сообщил всем Малфой. – Неудивительно, что его родители испугались, когда он так разбился.   
– Это несправедливо, – вздохнула Эпстейн, глядя вслед удаляющемуся директору.   
– Ну, хотя бы этот матч мы выиграли, – вздохнул Луиджи.   
– Тебя там не было, – насмешливо сказал Нил, толкнув приятеля локтем в бок.   
– Ну да. Мой взнос был в поедании тухлых помидоров, – скривился ловец, выразительно посмотрев на капитана.  
– Ты его специально отравил?! – воскликнула Тереза. Она не нашла больше слов, чтобы выразить возмущение и отвесила капитану подзатыльник.   
– Я знал, что Эванс у Крама выиграет! – самодовольно ответил Цепеш, уклоняясь от дальнейших побоев. – Вот как только увидел его, так сразу это понял! А вы все не соглашались его на поле выпускать.  
– И были правы! – топнула ногой Тереза. – К тому же это была просто случайность, что Эванс поймал снитч.  
– Пф, ерунда. Завтра к утру он будет в порядке, – отмахнулся Влад. – А запрет родителей… Я еще подумаю, что можно с этим сделать.  
Цепеш задумчиво посмотрел на дверь медицинского кабинета. Тереза тяжело вздохнула, но не стала комментировать последнее высказывание.   
– Пойдемте праздновать, – предложила она. Ребята поддержали ее и с шумом последовали в столовую, где уже накрывали ужин.

Выйдя из палаты на следующее утро, Гарри вынужден был столкнуться с всеобщим обожанием. Большинство студентов верили, что его победа над Крамом лишь случайность, однако из-за этого они не переставали поздравлять его или просто смотреть на него непонятными взглядами. Даже староста девочек соизволила потрепать его по голове, проходя мимо. Все это внимание к сопернику, разумеется, бесило Блека, но он, к счастью, вскоре отправился домой жаловаться на ужасных полукровок мамочке. Малфой же грелся в этом внимании так, словно сам стал победителем памятного матча. Гарри с Крисом только понимающе переглядывались, косясь на друга.   
Товарищи по команде не уставали благодарить Гарри за победу.   
– Теперь нам, как победителям, достанутся на балу лучшие девчонки! – довольно ухмылялся Луиджи.   
– Ко мне уже трое подходили, сами приглашали, – вторил ему Нил.   
Самого Гарри, естественно, никто на бал не приглашал. Он был слишком мал, чтобы им заинтересовались девочки постарше, а одногодок распугала Сара. Эвансу не оставалось ничего другого, кроме как пригласить ее. Не то, чтобы он жаловался, конечно. Лусию пригласил Малфой, а Крис предпочел отправиться на бал в гордом одиночестве. Для очередного бала пришлось купить новую парадную мантию. Единственную, которая была у Гарри, он уже одевал на Самайн, а Абраксис заявил, что дважды появляться в одном обществе в одном и том же наряде это моветон. По почте Гарри заказал в Косом переулке бархатную темно-зеленую мантию, которая очень ему шла. Сара осмотрела наряд немного нервно, но осталась довольна.   
– На праздник приедет тетя Рахель, – пояснила она друзьям свое внимание к чужому костюму. – Она не будет особо внимательно присматриваться, я полукровка и не имею для нее особого значения, но пару взглядов в нашу сторону бросит.   
– Я думал, в Дурмстранг не могут приезжать взрослые, – удивился Крис, подняв взгляд от книги по зельям. Ему нравился предмет, и он проводил почти все свободное время за дополнительной литературой по нему.   
– Да, что-то связано с самой магией школы, – кивнула Эпстейн. – Волшебники старше семнадцати лет могут находиться здесь, только если они преподаватели или персонал. Кажется, они еще и магический контракт заключают.   
– Так в чем же дело? – подтолкнул ее к дальнейшим объяснениям Крис.   
– Раз в год защита школы слабеет или усиливается, точно не знаю, – нахмурилась девочка. – В любом случае, взрослые могут попасть сюда на два-три часа, но потом все равно не могут вспомнить, где находится школа. Чудесная магия, верно? Такой защиты не найдешь нигде в Европе. Давно забытые знания.   
– Как и переводческое заклинание, – буркнул Гарри.  
– О чем ты? – удивился Малфой.   
– Заклинание, благодаря которому мы все можем понимать друг друга, – пояснил Поттер. – Его наложили на школу несколько веков назад как раз тогда же, когда Дурмстранг стал скрыт. Но потом эти заклятия были утеряны. Современные знания помогают с помощью волшебства понимать максимум один чужой язык, а не все подряд.   
– Как здорово! Вот бы однажды найти эти потерянные знания! Интересно, а почему они были утеряны? – загорелся Абраксис.   
– Из-за гонений на магов, из-за войн против исконной магии, – пожал плечами Крис. – Это же очевидно. Из-за того, что наша темная магия непопулярна, теряются великолепные возможности, а маги становятся слабее.   
– Дядя Люциус говорит, что это из-за смешения крови, – скривился Малфой.   
– Возможно, это и верно отчасти, – кивнул Крис. Он бросил виноватый взгляд на Гарри. – Все полукровки на нашем курсе уступают во владении Темными искусствами чистокровным волшебникам.   
– Мальчики, почему мы начали с обсуждения мантий и закончили такими глобальными вопросами? – в отчаянии спросила Лусия. – Посмотрите, какую брошку мне прислала старшая сестра. Я надену ее на бал.  
Она положила на стол перед ними красивую вещицу и радостно улыбнулась. Малфой тут же склонился над ней с интересом сороки, мгновенно отвлекаясь от серьезной темы.   
– Так зачем приезжает твоя тетя? – обратился Гарри к Эпстейн, немного понаблюдав за щебечущими ребятами.   
– Ни она одна, – кисло сообщила Сара. – Тут будет полно взрослых. Кто-то приезжает посмотреть на своих детей, но некоторые присматриваются и к остальным.  
– Зачем?  
– Эванс, что за наивность, – покачал головой Кристофер. – Здесь же детки чистокровной европейской элиты. Да еще и без пристального родительского ока, как на балах летом. Удобный шанс узнать, кто и что из себя действительно представляет. Надо присмотреть, за кого своего ребеночка посватать, кто-то, может, и сам жениться на молоденькой планирует, кто-то какого-нибудь старшеклассника посообразительнее себе в секретари пристроит. Удобно же. Для студентов тоже. Хотя вот Блека родители разумно домой забрали. По нему-то сразу видно, что он ничего собой не представляет.   
– Еще и поэтому Гарольду важно хорошо выглядеть, – влезла в разговор Эпстейн. – Пусть посмотрят на звезду школы.   
– Да какая я звезда, – отмахнулся Гарри. Он немного нахмурился, волнуясь. Директор опять будет сердиться из-за того, что он привлекает к себе лишнее внимание? Ему хотелось пойти на праздник и повеселиться, однако ради безопасности мог бы и отказать себе в удовольствии. Но избежать бала будет сложно, не хотелось подводить Эпстейн. Поттер взглянул на девочку. Сара могла бы пойти на бал и с Блетчли. Она озадачено глянула в ответ и слабо улыбнулась. Гарри точно знал, что ей хочется пойти на бал именно с ним, а он не мог разочаровать своего лучшего друга.


	9. Chapter 9

Глава 9  
В честь праздника профессора превратили темную столовую в настоящий бальный зал из сказки. Все было залито светом. Гобелены, обычно закрывающие стены помещения, сменились огромными зеркалами. Тут и там зеленели омела и пышные еловые лапы. Тяжелые обеденные столы сменились белыми ажурными столиками, прикрытыми кружевными скатертями. На них высились редкие в Дурмстранге тропические фрукты и сладости. Старшекурсникам подали слабое вино, а малышне сливочное пиво. Подростки соответствовали обстановке. Все оделись в парадные мантии, девушки уложили волосы в хрупкие на первый взгляд прически. Блестели в ярком волшебном свете выпрошенные у мам броши, диадемы и колье. Откуда-то, казалось, что с потолка, играла приятная музыка.   
Во время ужина взрослые устроились за отдельными столами в дальнем углу зала. Компании Эванса удалось занять столик, который находился достаточно далеко от них. Гарри украдкой рассматривал гостей. Он успел прочитать немало газет за последнее время, так что среди взрослых усмотрел несколько знакомых лиц. Старшекурсники бесстрашно подсаживались за некоторые столики и разговаривали с гостями. Главный староста был нарасхват. Он вежливо улыбался и охотно, без стеснения, разговаривал со всеми желающими. Впрочем, во всеобщем внимании купался весь школьный совет. Они были не просто элитой Дурмстранга, но и в будущем яркими членами европейского магического общества.   
– Слышала, Полякову предложили место заместителя директора в департаменте международного сотрудничества у него на родине, – сообщила Эпстейн Гарри. – Неплохо для выпускника.   
– Поляков один из самых блестящих студентов за всю историю Дурмстранга, ничего удивительного в его впечатляющей карьере не будет, – пожал плечами Малфой. – Мне бы так!   
– Кто тебе мешает? – фыркнула Сара. – Учись лучше, плети интриг побольше, и будет тебе слава и почет.  
– Я знаю более простой способ, – усмехнулся Абраксис. По его губам прошла незнакомая Гарри коварная усмешка. На следующие его слова Эпстейн едва не зарычала в ответ. – И держу пари – ты тоже, ведь сама используешь его.  
– Я этого не делаю! – взвизгнула она.   
– Ну конечно, – презрительно скривился Малфой. – Я будто бы слепой!   
Гарри нахмурился, пытаясь понять, о чем они говорят. Лучшая подруга и друг сверлили друг друга взглядами несколько минут, но потом, признав ничью, отвернулись. Крис невозмутимо отпил из своего бокала, словно ничего и не произошло, а Лусия едва не застонала. Ей не нравилась напряженная атмосфера за столиком. Она в панике поглядела по сторонам, но всего лишь встретилась с надменным взглядом какого-то молодого мужчины и трусливо опустила голову.

– Ну, и что интересного ты мне расскажешь? – пренебрежительно поинтересовался Лайота у своего младшего брата, отвернувшись от вертлявой девчонки. Влад Цепеш недовольно скривил губы в ответ на его вялое любопытство.   
– Ничего, что могло бы тебя развлечь, – спокойно ответил он.   
– Я слышал, среди первокурсников в этом году много английских детей? – спросил Лайота.   
– Верно, – осторожно кивнул Влад, нахмурившись. Его среди малышни интересовал только один конкретный мальчик. По стечению обстоятельств, как раз англичанин. Непонятно чем вызванный интерес брата ему не нравился.   
– И что, есть кто-то особенный? – живо поинтересовалась леди, сидевшая рядом. Она тряхнула светлыми кудрями и фальшиво улыбнулась. – Фройлянд Хильд, я заместитель министра магии Германии. Приятно познакомиться.   
Она протянула Владу тонкую руку, которую тот вежливо пожал. Хватка у фройлянд была совсем не мягкая. Она сжала юношескую ладонь словно тисками, дожидаясь ответа. Цепеш не понимал ее любопытства. Влада мгновенно бросило в пот. Он внутренне заметался, не зная, что ответить, но быстро взял себя в руки.  
– Смотря, что конкретно вас интересует. Есть дети из старых английских семей: Блек и Лестрандж.  
– Поттер, – сказала она с ухмылкой. – Меня интересует, есть ли здесь Гарри Поттер.   
Хватка на руке Влада усилилась. Он попытался незаметно вырвать руку, но леди не позволила.   
– Право, – вмешался в разговор Лайота. Он ловко взял Хильд за запястье и слегка приложился к нему губами. Фройлянд невольно расслабила пальцы, отпуская Влада. – Если бы мистер Поттер был здесь, мы бы уже знали об этом, леди.   
– Думаю, не знали бы, – справедливо возразила женщина. Она вздохнула и перевела взгляд на зал, обшаривая его взглядом.   
Владислав благодарно кивнул брату, радуясь избавлению, и получил в ответ насмешливую улыбку.   
За соседним столом Каркаров поддерживал беседу сразу с несколькими влиятельными волшебниками.   
– Слышал, профессор Эминеску совсем плох? – хмуро уточнил один из собеседников. Игорь нервно нахмурился, но постарался невозмутимо улыбнуться.   
– Вовсе нет, господа, некоторая слабость естественна в его возрасте, но думаю, он еще прекрасно выучит не одно поколение студентов.   
– Директор, ему скоро исполнится полторы сотни лет, – сурово заметила госпожа Эпстейн, глядя на Игоря сквозь старомодное пенсне. – В этом возрасте даже могущественные волшебники начинают терять свою хватку. Это не стыдно, но пора подумать о новом преподавателе Темных искусств.   
– Он преподавал самому Гриндевальду, – жалко протянул Каркаров.   
– Необычайно талантливому волшебнику и харизматичному лидеру, безусловно, – громко заверил светловолосый маг в темной мантии. – Однако это было очень давно. Я слышал, нынче у профессора Эминеску нет таких успехов в преподавании.   
– К слову об успехах, есть талантливые первокурсники в этом году? – поинтересовалась Эпстейн, окидывая пытливым взглядом зал, где все больше учеников поднимались из-за праздничных столов, чтобы развлечься танцами.   
– Рахель, – насмешливо покачал головой светловолосый. – Неужели и вы увлечены поиском Гарри Поттера?   
– Поиск ребенка становится похож на азартную игру, охватившую всю Европу, – насмешливо подхватил кто-то.   
– Что бы ни говорил Дамблдор, я уверена, что с мальчиком все в порядке, – сурово заметила пожилая леди в золотистом платье. – Может, он намерено убежал от него?  
– Было бы проще, если бы мы знали, как мальчик выглядит! Хоть единая фотография кроме тех, что остались со времен его жизни с родителями! – воскликнул какой-то молодой человек.   
– У нас есть главная примета – шрам в виде молнии на лбу.  
– Который очень легко спрятать.  
– Господа-господа, если бы он был здесь, я бы знал, – поспешил заверить их Каркаров. Он удержался от порыва обтереть мгновенно вспотевшие ладони. – Я всегда тщательно изучаю списки студентов, поступающих в Дурмстранг. Ни одного сироты в этом году, будьте уверены.   
– Но если вы ищете кого-то интересного, – вмешался в разговор подошедший Поляков. Он приветственно поклонился взрослым, мгновенно сосредоточившим на нем свое внимание. – Обратите внимание на нашу маленькую звезду.   
Староста кивнул головой в нужную сторону и взоры всех, кто слышал его, обратились на мальчика в темно-зеленой мантии, который аккуратно вел по бальному залу свою партнершу по танцу. Лица обоих ребят были сосредоточены. Они еще не достигли настоящего мастерства и больше думали о том, как не сбиться с шага, чем о необходимости поддерживать светскую беседу или сохранять нейтральное выражение лица.   
– Гарольд Эванс, персона во всех отношениях удивительная, – продолжил Поляков. – Хорошо учится, великолепно играет в квиддич, неплохой лидер…  
– Полная бездарность в Темных искусствах, а его победа в квиддич лишь относительно удачное стечение обстоятельств, – прервал его речь Игорь. Он гневно посмотрел на Главного старосту, который неосторожно привлек внимание к Гарри. Конечно, Поляков и понятия не имел, чем могла обернуться его попытка помочь безвестному мальчишке-полукровке. Главный староста недоуменно посмотрел на рассерженного директора и предпочел тихо удалиться.   
– Он танцует с вашей племянницей, верно? – уточнил у госпожи Эпстейн один из гостей.   
– Да, – кивнула та, скользя по мальчику оценивающим взглядом.   
– Случайная победа? – отвлекся от подслушивания обсуждения Лайота. Он с любопытством взглянул в глаза брату, которые, казалось, вспыхнули шальной искрой.   
– Я не верю в такие случайности, особенно если они повторяются, – усмехнулся Влад, переводя взгляд на своего теперь уже бывшего ловца. 

Сара с удовольствием бы танцевала всю ночь напролет. Ей нравился вальс, равно как и ее партнер по танцу. Эпстейн даже знала, что Гарольд не откажется, если она попросит еще и еще кружить ее по залу, но так же Сара понимала, что ему самому не нравится танцевать. Поэтому чуть погодя девочка позволила ему вернуть себя на место за столиком, где Крис лениво что-то обсуждал с другими ребятами.   
– Печенье с предсказаниями, – протянул он мисочку с ним Эвансу.   
– Здорово! – радостно воскликнула Сара. Она проигнорировала то, что печенье протянули не ей, и вытянула одну штучку.   
– Что за маггловский способ развлечения? – удивился Гарри.   
– Они сбываются, – возразила Эпстейн. – Это особое дурмстранговское зимнее печенье! Я слышала от старшеклассниц, что предсказания из него всегда сбываются. Хотя они мутные и непонятные.   
– Я не верю в предсказания. Папа говорит, что нет более неточной магической науки, чем эта, – хмыкнул Крис. Он надкусил свое печенье и вынул клочок пергамента. – «Приказ не допускает противоречия». Что бы это могло означать?   
– Это афоризм, – сообщил ему Гарри. – Ты прав, такое предсказание мог и я тебе сделать.  
Мальчишки рассмеялись, но только рассердили этим Сару.  
– Не нужно недооценивать печенье! – воскликнула она. – Вот увидишь, Крис! Скоро случится что-то, подтверждающее это высказывание! Кто-то отдаст тебе приказ, и ты не сможешь ослушаться!   
– Тогда это скорей совет, – возразил Эванс. – Дескать, будут приказывать – не сопротивляйся. А что в твоей печенюшке?  
Сара покраснела. Она спрятала бумажку и покачала головой.  
– Это личное.  
– Да, брось! Там наверняка тоже что-то мутное, – нахмурился Крис. Но Эпстейн уже спрятала записочку в кармашек и выжидающе посмотрела на своего кавалера. Гарри ничего не оставалось, кроме как укусить оказавшееся очень вкусным печенье и позволить ей взять кусочек пергамента.  
– «Гость иногда за три дня увидит в доме больше, чем хозяин за целый год», – прочитала она. – Думаю, это довольно четко говорит нам о будущем. К тебе приедут гости!   
– Сомневаюсь, – покачал головой Гарри. На мгновение он представил, кто мог бы к нему приехать. Его дом был там, где тетя Петуния, где бы это ни было. Пригласить своих волшебных друзей к ней? Это было невозможно. Разве что гости окажутся незваными и узнают что-то лишнее. – Глупое предсказание.  
Эпстейн надулась и отвернулась от мальчишек. Малфой танцевал с какой-то девчонкой, и Саре тоже хотелось туда. Эванс тяжело вздохнул и предложил ей руку примирения. Она улыбнулась и, схватив чужую ладонь, потащила Эванса в гущу танцующих.   
Гарри запыхался после нескольких быстрых танцев. Эпстейн веселилась вовсю. Он лишь благодарно кивнул Крису, который после очередной вымотавшей друга мазурки, галантно пригласил Эпстейн на следующий танец. Поттер видел по его взгляду, что Блетчли предпочел бы поскучать в уголке и просто хочет выручить Гарри. И оттого благодарность была только больше. Он направился к своему столику, надеясь глотнуть немного сока, когда его руку мягко придержали.   
Под потолком проиграли первые аккорды вальса. Гарри, нахмурившись, посмотрел на человека, который мешал ему пройти.  
– Могу я попросить один танец от победителя? – неловко улыбнувшись, мягко сказал Крам. На лучшем ловце Дурмстранга была бордовая бархатная мантия, которая ему необычайно шла. Он хотел было отпустить руку Гарри, заметив его недовольство, но Поттер быстро перехватил ладонь. Гарри достаточно хорошо успел изучить волшебный мир, чтобы не пугаться таких предложений от другого мальчика. В мире, где пол, возраст и облик можно изменить, всего лишь глотнув зелья, не обращали внимания на мелочи вроде своеобразных личных предпочтений. А еще он видел румянец на лице Виктора и представлял себе, сколько смелости тому потребовалось, чтобы подойти с этим предложением. Все знали, что Крам очень замкнут и стеснителен. Поттеру не хотелось обижать ловца, которым он восхищался. Конечно, предложение смутило его, щеки вспыхнули розовым, но он быстро взял себя в руки, понимая, что за приглашением не стоит ничего «такого».  
– Я с удовольствием потанцую, – улыбнувшись, кивнул Гарри, хотя с большей радостью он спокойно посидел бы несколько минут, пока Крис отвлекал Эпстейн.   
Виктор перехватил его руку, и они мгновенно влились в толпу танцующих. Крам был неловок на земле, и Гарри ожидал отдавленных ног, но Виктор неожиданно хорошо вел. Поттер невольно хмыкнул, когда убедился в этом. Он раньше всегда вел в танце партнершу, было необычно чувствовать себя ведомым.   
– У нас не очень много возможностей поговорить, – сказал Виктор. – Все в этой школе говорят, что ты победил меня просто потому, что тебе повезло, но я не согласен.  
– И все же это так, – пожал плечами Гарри. Виктор вел немного быстрее, чем Эванс привык, он еще не умел танцевать достаточно хорошо для такого темпа, но уверенная рука на спине не давала ему сбиться с шага.   
– Ты висел у меня на хвосте и несколько раз очень ловко сбивал с курса. Так не каждый может. К тому же я видел, что ты повернул метлу в последний момент, – покачал головой Виктор. – Ты бы поймал снитч раньше меня все равно.   
– Но мне не хватило опыта, чтобы одновременно ловить и уклоняться, – усмехнулся Гарри.  
– Да, – подтвердил Крам, ответив на эту улыбку. – Мне жаль, что тебе запретили играть в квиддич. Я бы с удовольствием сыграл еще раз. Впервые мне было действительно так чертовски сложно!   
– Мне запретили участвовать в матчах, – возразил Гарри. – Но я вполне могу просто потренироваться. Я… Знаю, что нагло просить тебя о таком, но если будет желание, полетаешь со мной еще когда-нибудь?   
– Буду рад, – кивнул Виктор. – Играть против такого хорошего ловца и для меня полезно.   
– Ловлю тебя на слове! – радостно воскликнул Поттер.  
Музыка ненадолго прервалась, позволяя желающим пригласить на танец другого партнера или найти кого-то в толпе. Гарри видел краем глаза, как направилась к нему Сара, но ее ловко перехватил Абраксис, пока Крис с вежливой улыбкой сопровождал немного растерянную Лусию к их столику.   
– Спасибо за танец, – поклонился Виктор.   
– Тебе спасибо, – ответил Гарри.   
Они расцепили руки и с улыбками разошлись в разные стороны, не замечая нацеленных на них внимательных взглядов.  
– О чем говорили с Крамом? – как бы между прочим спросил его позже Абраксис.   
– О квиддиче, – пожал плечами Гарри. У них больше не было общих тем для беседы. Малфой кивнул, но никак не прокомментировал ответ друга.   
В тот же вечер мальчишки устроили маленький вечер подарков. Гарри и Абраксис провели детство в маггловском мире, так что знали и любили традицию магглов дарить друг другу что-нибудь на Рождество или Новый год. Крис решил поддержать их. Так что после бала в своей комнате они обменялись свертками. Там не было ничего особо ценного и примечательного. Всего лишь волшебные сладости и книги, но это оказались первые настоящие подарки в жизни Гарри. Он никогда не забудет тех, кто подарил их ему, так же, как и первое в своей жизни объятие.   
В тот вечер Поттер окончательно понял, что как бы там не повернулась дальше его история, за Абраксиса Малфоя и Кристофера Блетчли он всегда будет готов отдать жизнь. Потому что именно с ними он начал понимать, что такое привязанность и любовь. 

Гарри проснулся посреди ночи, задыхаясь. Он схватил с прикроватной тумбочки графин с водой и щедро налил ее в стакан. Часть жидкости выплеснулась, но его это не обеспокоило, мальчик жадно припал к воде и быстро опустошил емкость.   
– Что случилось? – сонно поинтересовался Крис, приподнимаясь с кровати.  
– Все хорошо, просто пить захотелось. Спи, – ответил Гарри, падая обратно на подушки. Блетчли несколько мгновений смотрел на него, а потом улегся тоже.   
Поттер уставился в полог кровати. Ему приснился необычайно яркий сон, уснуть после такого он бы не смог.   
Во сне Гарри лежал на жесткой постели в комнате слабо освещенной огнем, полыхающим в камине. Все его тело было опутано какими-то тряпками. Запах от них шел просто невыносимый, но лежать приходилось спокойно. Хотелось ерзать, отбросить тряпки, но без них кожа начала бы зудеть и причинять еще больше мучений. Правда, под рукой лежала волшебная палочка, и это немного успокаивало. Совсем чуть-чуть, ведь это была чужая волшебная палочка. Всего его переполняло чувство торжества, нетерпения и приближающегося избавления. Внимание было сосредоточено на человеке у камина.   
Молодой незнакомец варил зелье. Он помешивал его и принюхивался.   
– Еще немного, совсем чуть-чуть, – бормотал зельевар. Хотелось поторопить его, но этого тоже нельзя было делать. Спешка могла испортить зелье на последнем этапе, и тогда напиток пришлось бы готовить снова, еще несколько месяцев он просто не смог бы терпеть. Хотя, куда бы он делся?   
Наконец волшебник у котла радостно вскрикнул:  
– Оно стало прозрачным, хозяин! Оно готово!  
– Тогда поторопись, Квиринус! – холодным, страшным и чужим голосом велел Гарри. Он протянул к незнакомцу крохотные ручки и тот, ничуть не колеблясь, поднял его. Поттер почувствовал себя крохотным, беспомощным. Все внутри буквально всколыхнулось от желания убить зельевара просто потому, что он видел его таким. Гарри в жизни не чувствовал такой волны ненависти, и это напугало его.   
– Опускай же! – раздраженно велел он. Незнакомец тяжело сглотнул и аккуратно опустил его в кипящую жидкость. На секунду Гарри испугался боли, но ее не было. По мере того, как он опускался в котел, перед глазами он видел все больше яркого света. Тело приятно пощипывало. И ему внезапно захотелось петь.   
Он знал, что это все из-за того, что в зелье добавлены несколько капель слез феникса. Хотя не знал, откуда пришло понимание этого. Но на секунду страх снова затопил его. Он не знал и никогда не понимал этой созидающей теплой силы. И понятия не имел, какие побочные эффекты она может дать. Тело погружалось все глубже, а потом в легких кончился воздух. Он стал задыхаться и на несколько страшных минут решил, что утонет, просто захлебнется. Гарри закашлялся, глотнул зелья, засучил маленькими ручками и ножками, пытаясь спастись. И он вынырнул! А потом котел стал слишком мал для него, и Гарри перевернул медную посудину, пытаясь выбраться наружу. Он упал на четвереньки перед камином. Голый, замерзший и дрожащий.  
– Мой Лорд, мой господин, – Квиринус ползал перед ним на коленях, как заведенный повторяя одно и то же. Он протягивал своему повелителю полотенце. Гарри взглянул на свои руки. У него снова были нормальные руки! Восторг затопил его, словно в жизни он не переживал ощущения более чудесного и великолепного, чем осознание, что у него есть полноценное тело.   
– Где моя палочка? – хрипло спросил Гарри. Квиррелл поспешил подать ему деревяшку, которой он обходился последний месяц. Это была не его замечательная, мощная палочка. О, он скоро найдет ее!   
– Хозяин, вы еще слабы! Вам надо отдохнуть, – проскулил Квиринус. Злость обуяла Гарри. В восторге возрождения он почти забыл о том, что этот человек видел его ничтожным и слабым. И все еще продолжает считать таковым.  
– Круцио! – воскликнул Гарри. Еще одна волна экстаза накатила на него, когда волшебник перед ним затрясся в конвульсиях боли. Чужие страдания были великолепны. Квиррелл все кричал, кричал, кричал... А Гарри не находил в себе сил остановиться. Он проснулся, к счастью для себя, иначе не выдержал бы этого кошмара.   
Сон был настолько ярким, что Поттер усомнился, что это сон. Шрам на его лбу, о котором он успел почти забыть за несколько месяцев, горел и пульсировал. Мальчик провел рукой по молнии. Видел ли он только что возрождение Лорда Волдеморта? Хотелось рассказать об этом кому-нибудь взрослому и спросить совета, но единственным, с кем Поттер мог поговорить, был директор. Гарри все еще не знал, считать ли Каркарова врагом или союзником. Все же Игорь был Пожирателем Смерти, о чем он неоднократно читал в старых газетах. Чем быстрее директор узнает о возрождении хозяина, тем быстрее Гарри подвергнется опасности.  
Да возможно, опасности-то и нет никакой? Это всего лишь сон. Гарри вообще сомневался в том, что Темный Лорд может возродиться. Многие в школе верили в это, но никто не мог гарантировать возрождение Волдеморта, не было никаких доказательств его бессмертия, кроме того, что тот сам утверждал это.   
Сердце мальчика колотилось, как сумасшедшее.   
Следовало бежать к Дамблдору, пока есть возможность? Он не знал, как покинуть школу. Даже если бы он взял метлу и полетел, то в какую сторону? Его бы нашли и перехватили раньше, чем он долетел бы куда-нибудь, если бы он сам не замерз насмерть или не свалился в сугроб за это время. Гарри знал, что существуют разные способы перемещения, но только в теории. Он понятия не имел, как аппарировать, есть ли в Дурмстранге камины, подключенные к сети летучего пороха. Такой побег был бы опасен в любом случае. Если бы Гарри знал точно, что Лорд жив, но нет. У него был просто очень яркий сон. Это не стоило риска.   
Поттер закрыл глаза. И на следующее утро пошел на уроки как обычно, будто бы ничего и не произошло ночью.   
Шли месяцы, и в жизни Гарри не происходило ничего нового. Медленно отступала зима. День становился все длиннее, а солнышко потихоньку растапливало сугробы вокруг школы. Больше не приходилось вытряхивать из сапог снег после похода к теплицам, а Малфой забросил коньки в сундук, потому что каток вдруг оттаял, а старшекурсники почему-то отказались замораживать его волшебством. Ни знакомые школьники, ни магические газеты разных стран, которые попадали в Дурмстранг, ни директор – никто не поднимал тревогу, даже намеком не давал понять, что где-то возродился Темный Лорд. К началу мая Гарри окончательно убедился, что ему приснился всего лишь слишком яркий сон и успокоился. Его ждали более насущные проблемы: экзамены, предстоящие каникулы с Дурслями и очередное традиционное развлечение Дурмстранга.  
– Что еще за поход такой? – удивленно поинтересовался Малфой за завтраком у Эпстейн.   
– Не назвала бы это походом, – покачала головой девочка. – Нас просто выкинут в волшебный лес. Все, что от нас требуется – выжить в течение двух-трех дней. Без волшебных палочек.   
– Это возмутительно! Зачем такое делают?  
– Ну, лет сто назад, – влезла староста, – один из выпускников Дурмстранга, очень перспективный молодой человек, случайно сломал палочку и заблудился в лесу. Бедолага блуждал там несколько суток и в итоге свалился в какую-то канаву и умер от голода! Так рассказывают. С тех пор ежегодно ученики проходят своеобразное испытание.   
– Что, все? – простонал Малфой.   
– Младшекурсников отправляют блуждать по лесу, а старшекурсников – искать малышню, когда приходит пора их забирать, – пояснила Лейв. – Без травм не обходится, но не волнуйтесь, за последние сорок лет – никто не погиб!   
– Это слабое утешение.   
– Не советую прогуливать курсы по выживанию! – махнула им староста, отправляясь на свои занятия.   
– Это глупая традиция, – заявил Поттер. – Нам всего по одиннадцать, а они хотят просто бросить нас в диком лесу!  
– Вот уж точно. В Хогвартсе таких опасных традиций нет, – поддакнул Абраксис.   
– Это часть нашей подготовки к будущей жизни, – пожала плечами Сара. – Кстати, всем родителям рассылают предупреждения об этом испытании. Как правило, никто не отказывается.  
Гарри скептически хмыкнул. Даже если Каркаров послал тетушке предупреждение, она скорей всего только порадовалась, что скоро избавится от племянника. Наверное, все семейство Дурслей ждет не дождется, когда же проклятый Гарри Поттер сгинет в лесу.   
Ребята все же послушались совета старшекурсницы и ходили на дополнительные занятия. Никто не хотел остаться в лесу, без волшебной палочки и необходимых знаний, один на один с хищными зверями и магическими растениями. Волнующий день отправки наступил в начале июня, совсем перед экзаменами. Старшекурсники проверили отсутствие у детишек волшебных палочек и других запрещенных предметов. Никому не разрешили взять с собой волшебные вещи или хотя бы еду или одеяла. Школьный совет выдал запас воды и вручил порталы.   
– Не волнуйтесь, – велел Иеремия напоследок своим подопечным. – Продержитесь всего два дня, а потом мы заберем вас оттуда.   
– Ненавижу это, – простонал какой-то второкурсник, стоявший недалеко от Гарри. – В прошлом году я сломал ногу.   
Его однокурсники угрюмо кивнули, кто-то сочувственно похлопал по плечу. Поттер услышал шепоты о змеиных укусах и зарослях дьявольских силков. Его это не напугало. Ужастиков о летнем походе он успел наслушаться в предыдущие месяцы учебы предостаточно.   
– Похоже, это будет сложно, – пробормотал Крис. – Сложнее чем все, что мы делали до этого. Надо держаться вместе.  
– Не получится, – покачала плечами Лейв. – Порталы случайны. Вас разобьет на три группы по одиннадцать человек, но кто будет в этих группах – неизвестно.   
– Ах, ну великолепно! – завопил Малфой. – Мало того, что закидывают неизвестно куда, так еще и неизвестно с кем! А если я попаду в одну группу с Блеком? Он же прибьет меня где-нибудь под дубом!  
– Это просто еще одна проверка ваших лидерских качеств, очевидно, – сказала староста, скептически усмехнувшись на мрачные предсказания Абраксиса. Гарри нахмурился, сжав в руке портал. Он еще раз оглядел взволнованную толпу учеников и встретился взглядом с Главным старостой. Тот смотрел на мистера Эванса с насмешливым интересом.   
– Отправка! – крикнул один из членов Совета. Гарри напрягся. Он лишь раз в жизни путешествовал с помощью портала. Все внутренности сжало, на мгновение он задохнулся. Ему опять показалось, что его словно куда-то тянет сквозь бесконечную волшебную трубу. А секунду спустя Гарри уже сидел на траве с бешено стучащим сердцем. В ноздри ударил запах леса. Поттер никогда прежде не был в чаще, но аромат хвои и травы он бы ни с чем не перепутал.


	10. Chapter 10

Глава 10.  
Гарри огляделся по сторонам. Он оказался на полянке, окруженной высокими мощными деревьями. Земля под ногами поросла свежей, словно после дождя, травой. На открытом месте было светло, а вот под кронами деревьев таился опасный полумрак. Отовсюду доносились таинственные шорохи. Вокруг Поттера было полно других детей с их курса. Все они сидели, пытаясь справиться с последствием переноса. Некоторые, как и он, уже оглядывались по сторонам. Пока что все, кажется, были в полном порядке. Плохо то, что среди них Гарри увидел Мариуса Блека и Младена Левски. Оба были со своими соседями по спальне. Точно так же рядом с Гарри находились Малфой и Блетчли. Еще двумя членами их группы оказались Ромильда Лестрандж и Сара Эпстейн. Гарри тяжело вздохнул. Теперь ясно, что имела в виду Регинлейв, когда говорила об очередном испытании лидерских качеств.  
Левски поднялся с травы первым с издевательской улыбкой на лице:  
– И это они называют «случайные порталы».   
– Они хотят, чтобы мы тут друг друга поубивали, что ли? – зло поинтересовался Абраксис. Он гневно уставился на Блека, словно это он был во всем виноват. Мариус привычно попытался достать волшебную палочку, но ее, разумеется, не оказалось.   
– Поубивать друг друга вручную будет сложно, – возразил Левски. – Нам ведь даже шпаг не дали! Да и вообще, это я тут в меньшинстве и опасности. Лестрандж, конечно, будет защищать Блека, а Эпстейн – Эванса. Что ж, выясняйте отношения, а я поддержу победителя!   
– Мы быстро, – усмехнулся Блек. Один из его соседей поднял с травы палку. Лестрандж в панике кусала губы и заламывала руки, драться ей явно не хотелось. А вот Сара в прищур уже изучала соперницу. Малфой и Блетчли приготовились драться.   
– Прекратите, – велел резко Гарри. – Никаких драк.   
– С чего бы это? Струсил? – ехидно уточнил Блек.   
– Любая наша с тобой драка прямо сейчас мало того, что приведет к победе Левски в итоге, так еще и ослабит команду. Что, если придется убегать, а мы будем ранены? – решительно опроверг его утверждение Гарри. Когда Поттер был маленьким, у кузена и его друзей существовала игра «охота на Гарри». Так что мальчик отлично знал – нельзя терять бдительности ни на секунду, иначе враг может напасть из засады, а если будешь ранен – побежишь медленнее.   
– Если бы была возможность, то вопрос лучше было решить голосованием, но боюсь, в данном случае это нам ничего не даст, голоса распределяться поровну. Нужно договориться.   
Левски хмыкнул и вяло похлопал в ладоши. В недолгой тишине, повисшей над поляной, Гарри услышал несколько встревоженных чужих голосов. Он быстро огляделся, рассчитывая увидеть их обладателей. Быть может, рядом другая группа?  
– Он вот-вот наступит на мой дом! – возмущенно утверждал один голос.   
– Гадкий-гадкий запах, – вторил ему другой.  
– Признай мое лидерство и считай, что мы договорились, – довольно сказал Блек, на которого рассуждения наглого полукровки не особо произвели впечатление. Громкий голос потомка древнейшего и благороднейшего дома заглушил все остальное. Гарри нахмурился и еще раз посмотрел по сторонам, но так никого и не заметил, а потом отвлекся на ссорящихся ребят. Может быть, ему просто показалось? Голоса звучали словно шорох листьев.   
– Так не пойдет, – заявил Младен. – Если Эванс сдается, то я выдвигаю на роль лидера свою кандидатуру. Тебя слушаться, когда нам грозит опасность, это самоубийство. Поверь, зверюгам плевать на твою родословную.   
– То есть ты за то, чтобы приказывал Эванс? – фыркнул Мариус. – Я не буду слушаться полукровку!  
– Ну и дурак, – буркнул Левски.  
– Приказ не допускает противоречия, – вспомнила вдруг Сара и засмеялась. Все удивленно посмотрели на нее. – Печенье! Печенье! – попыталась объяснить она. Но только Блетчли понял и скривился.   
Поляну, на которой они находились, освещало яркое летнее солнышко. Было тепло, есть пока что не хотелось, до темноты оставалось не менее восьми часов, а поблизости, кажется, не находилось ничего опасного. Одиннадцатилетние дети просто не могли хорошо понять, в какой ситуации оказались, пока рядом не раздался душераздирающий вой. Они на мгновение притихли.  
– Ветер? – уточнил Блек. – Волки ведь не охотятся днем?   
– Это волшебный лес, – заверил Левски. – Так что это могут быть и не волки.   
– Ну, оборотни точно только ночью появляются, – легкомысленно отмахнулся Мариус. Именно в этот момент незнакомое существо завыло опять, только гораздо ближе. Детям показалось, что самый настоящий мороз прошел по их коже. Лестрандж всхлипнула и закрыла рот руками. Совсем рядом раздался треск ломаемых под чьими-то здоровенными лапами сухих веток. Ребята повернулись на звук и уставились в непроглядную чащу.   
– Бежим! – неожиданно для себя рявкнул Гарри. Он первым бросился прочь от источника звука. Мальчишки, не колеблясь, побежали следом. Малфой при этом, ругнувшись, подцепил под локоть трясущуюся Лестрандж. Гарри рванул за руку оцепеневшего Блека, и тот покорно побежал за ним. Остальных подгонять не пришлось. Левски бежал прямо за Гарри с на редкость сосредоточенным выражением лица. Эпстейн словами подгоняла Криса, который, по ее мнению, бежал недостаточно быстро. От подростков по всему лесу распространялся шум, как от стада молодых оленей. Треск распугивал мелкую живность с их пути. Поттер несся по лесу, каким-то непонятным шестым чувством выбирая наиболее легкую дорогу. Он сам не смог бы сказать, каким образом сумел взять ситуацию под контроль. Но ребята покорно бежали за ним, след в след огибая поваленные деревья, перепрыгивая маленькие канавки и ныряя под нависшие ветки. Удивительно, как им вообще удавалось так быстро передвигаться по непроходимой чаще. А потом Гарри внезапно остановился и огляделся.   
Запах вокруг них изменился, рядом журчала вода, хотя источника звука видно не было. Почему-то Гарри подумалось, что здесь безопасно, да и шагов неведомого лесного обитателя, напугавшего их, больше не было слышно. Он обернулся к ребятам и пересчитал их. Крис привалился к дереву, Малфой держал бледную запыхавшуюся Лестрандж. Остальные тоже были на месте.   
Неожиданно для всех Левски начал хохотать. Только тогда Гарри понял, что до сих пор держит за руку Блека, и всю дорогу тащил его за собой. Он быстро отпустил Мариуса.  
– Да, не мудрено тут ногу сломать, – сказал Младен, отсмеявшись. – Ну, думаю, теперь-то мы точно определили лидера?  
Блек скривился и отвернулся, но возражать не стал. Гарри тяжело вздохнул. Ответственность брать на себя совсем не хотелось. Он был бы не против, если бы Левски стал лидером, ведь болгарин совсем не глуп. Да, Блек учился лучше Младена, но к жизни был совершенно не приспособлен. Теперь Гарри самому следовало обдумать, где и как они переночуют, что поедят и как уберегутся от волшебных тварей.   
– Мальчики, а что вы тут делаете? – благожелательно поинтересовался вдруг незнакомый голос, вырывая Поттера из тяжких дум. Ребята резко развернулись в нужную сторону и наткнулись на приятного мужчину средних лет. Он держал за руку светловолосую девочку на год-два младше первокурсников. Глаза навыкате придавали ей удивленный вид. На шее у девочки болталось ожерелье из пробок.   
– А вы? – шокировано поинтересовался Гарри. Странно было встретить посреди чащи, о которой они слышали от старшекурсников столько ужасного, такую беспечную парочку. Наставления из давно прочитанной и заученной книги по этикету вылетели из головы, словно их и не было.  
– О, мы гуляем, – с радостью поведала им девочка.   
– И мы тоже, знаете, гуляем, – ошарашено ответил Малфой.   
– У вас такая интересная форма одежды, – мягко улыбнулся мужчина. – Вы ученики Дурмстранга, верно?   
– Да, сэр. Я – Абраксис Малфой, а вы? – мальчик словно опомнился и начал то, что у него получалось лучше всего.   
– Ксенофилиус Лавгуд, а это моя дочь Полумна. Приятно познакомиться, молодой Малфой. Правда, мне казалось, что сына Люциуса зовут иначе, – благожелательно протянул Лавгуд. – Тебя в честь деда назвали, да? Интересно-интересно, с чем это связано?  
– Сына мистера Малфоя зовут Драко, – настороженно отозвался Абраксис. – Это мой кузен. Так вы просто решили прогуляться в зачарованном лесу? Погода как раз располагает, верно?  
– Мы приехали сюда специально, что бы найти уникальный экземпляр волшебной фауны! – радостно заверил их Ксенофилиус. – Морщерогих кизляков!   
Ребята молча уставились на старшего волшебника. Никто из них никогда не слышал о таком создании.  
– Это замечательные животные! – захлопала в ладоши девочка. – У них маленькие ушки и закрученные винтом рога! А еще они способны к самоисцелению!   
– Потрясающе! – поддержал ее Абраксис. Крис подмигнул Гарри, а Сара незаметно покрутила пальцем у виска. – Так где вы остановились?   
– Маленькая деревня находится совсем близко отсюда, – сказал Ксенофилиус. – Там есть небольшой постоялый двор. Пожалуй, ваша компания в него вместится.  
Студенты расспросили про дорогу подробнее и отправились в указанную сторону. Никто из ребят не желал проводить ночь в лесу на стылой земле, если рядом находится теплое человеческое жилье. Лавгуды с умилением помахали им вслед.   
– Пугающая парочка, – ошарашено сказал Блек, когда маги скрылись за деревьями.   
– Лавгуд издатель «Придиры», – мрачно сообщил Крис. Он был здесь единственным английским ребенком, выросшим в волшебном мире, так что лучше всех знал подробности. – Пишет всякие глупости и считает себя ученым, но большинство считает его сумасшедшим.   
– Постой-постой! – вдруг воскликнул Малфой. – А ведь он чистокровный! Троюродный кузен моей матери, кажется.   
– Я вижу родственное сходство, – буркнула Сара. Абраксис сердито посмотрел на нее и приготовился начать новую ссору, но их перебил неожиданно остановившийся посреди дорожки Мариус.  
– У кого есть деньги? – неохотно поинтересовался Блек. Домики деревеньки уже показались среди буковых стволов. Простая фраза остановила всех лучше, чем что-либо другое. Ребята переглянулись. Никто из них не озаботился загрузить в карманы галеоны, сикли и кнаты. В конце концов, школьники не предполагали, что они понадобятся им на испытании. Никому никогда еще не пригождалось. Подростки поспешно запустили руки в карманы мантий и начали доставать оттуда всякий хлам. После пятнадцатиминутных поисков один из приятелей Левски продемонстрировал группе единственный сикль.   
– Проблемка, – протянул Малфой.   
– Не совсем, – тихо заявила Ромильда. Все обратили на нее взгляды. Лестрандж была полной противоположностью своей легендарной матери. Многие в Дурмстранге восхищались мадам Лестрандж: ее магическими способностями, верностью хозяину, смелостью. Однако ее дочь выросла совсем другой. Ромильда никогда ни с кем не заговаривала первой, сторонилась одноклассников и краснела, стоило кому-нибудь посмотреть на нее, и не слишком хорошо справлялась со школьной программой. Ей, должно быть, стоило огромных трудов заставить себя обратиться к ребятам, а всеобщее внимание мгновенно привело ее в смятение, но она все же пояснила: – На этот сикль мы можем нанять сову.   
– Вряд ли родители пришлют нам денег на то, чтобы мы удачно избежали прохождения зачета по выживанию, – скептически фыркнула Сара.   
– Нет, у меня есть это, – девочка показала однокурсникам перстень-печатку, который до этого висел у нее на цепочке под мантией. – Я могу написать письмо, оттиснуть печать и отправить в банк. Мне уже разрешают самостоятельно пользоваться сейфом. Думаю, нам хватит на ночевку.   
Гарри кивнул. У него тоже был перстень с печатью Поттеров, правда, он не носил его на шее, а прятал в свой сундук подальше от внимания друзей. Гарри никогда бы не осмелился воспользоваться им в присутствии посторонних.   
– Решили проблему, – усмехнулся Левски.   
Постоялый двор оказался небольшим, но уютным. Их появление засвидетельствовали несколько ученых, которые изучали обитателей волшебного леса. Один из них оказался бывшим учеником Дурмстранга. Его немало повеселил их рассказ о том, как они нашли эту гостиницу.   
– Теоретически, нет ничего удивительного, что вы пришли сюда, – сказал он. Ребята сидели с ним за столиком в уютном ресторанчике гостиницы, пока ждали возвращения совы с деньгами. – Дикий лес, куда выбросил вас портал, не отгорожен от гостиницы ни волшебными, ни обычными барьерами. Представляете, как обидно мне было, когда я закончил школу и узнал об этом? Любой может прийти сюда, но я никогда не слышал, чтобы приходили. Да и вы здесь оказались по чистой удаче. Стоило вам взять чуть влево, и прошли бы мимо!   
– Удача – это специализация Эванса, – подмигнул Левски. Он толкнул Гарри в бок, усмехаясь. – Теперь точно буду звать тебя Счастливчик.   
На средства Ромильды ребята с удобствами разместились на постоялом дворе. Брать у нее взаймы никто не постеснялся. Все могли легко возместить ей затраченное, вернувшись в Дурмстранг, где в сундуках каждого нашлось бы несколько галеонов. Мальчики еще поостереглись бы оказываться в должниках друг у друга, но Лестрандж совсем не вызывала у них настороженности.   
Следующие дни прошли весьма весело за играми, необременительными прогулками и купаниями в бассейне гостиницы. По окончанию третьего дня ребята обеспокоились тем, что их не спешат забирать из этого уютного гнездышка, но даже не подумали его покинуть, соблазн остаться в тепле и безопасности оказался слишком велик.   
Они не знали, что группа старшекурсников, посланных на их поиски, утром четвертого дня явилась потрепанная и чрезвычайно расстроенная неудачей. У командира группы было вывихнуто запястье, а еще двое щеголяли перевязанными наскоро ранами. В поисках непутевых детишек они сунулись в один из самых опасных уголков леса, где на них, помимо всего прочего, напали дикие клабберты. Однако успеха горе-поисковики, разумеется, не добились.  
– Неудачники, – презрительно припечатал ребят школьный совет, самостоятельно отправляясь на поиски, которые, к сожалению, тоже не увенчались успехом. Главной старосте девочек удалось отобрать у стаи волков платочек Лестрандж. Скорей всего, Ромильда потеряла его, пока неслась по лесу за Гарри, но старшекурсники-то этого не знали! Зато отлично понимали, что даже десятку первокурсников не справится с волками этого леса. Утром пятого дня новость осторожно донесли до директора. По школе тем временем ползли тревожные слухи о погибших во цвете лет отпрысках достойнейших европейских семей. Когда Каркаров узнал состав потерявшейся группы младшекурсников, он едва не поседел. Главный староста никогда не видел на лице уважаемого директора такой смеси эмоций: ужаса, истеричного веселья и ярости.   
– Да этот ребенок меня в могилу свести хочет?! – стукнул по столу кулаком директор. На поиски направились учителя. Они изловили и допросили то самое нечто, что напугало детишек в первый день, сверили маршрут, побеседовали со все еще бродящим по окрестностям Лавгудом и очень сердитые заявились под вечер пятого дня в гостиницу. Первогодкам устроили головомойку и вернули в стены родной школы. Однако рассказ об их приключениях разлетелся по Дурмстрангу в мгновение ока. Малфой и его байки сразу оказались нарасхват. Эвансу уважительно пожимали руку. С подачи Левски как-то очень быстро прижилось прозвище Счастливчик. Гарри прятался в своей комнате и пытался готовиться к экзаменам. Каркаров, как самая настоящая строгая мамаша, устроил ему скандал по возвращению, ведь Эванс опять привлек к себе всеобщее внимание!  
Экзамены сдавали в середине июня. В Дурмстранге очень серьезно относились к этому действу. Родители действительно здорово давили на большинство учеников, требуя высоких оценок. Получить меньше, чем «хорошо» было стыдно. Однако, к своему собственному ужасу, практику по Темным Искусствам Гарри сдал едва-едва. Профессор Эминеску цыкнул, однако учел отличное знание теории и все же поставил любимцу школы проходной балл. Со всеми остальными предметами было гораздо легче.   
– Сегодня заседание школьного совета, – поделился новостью в один из дней Малфой. У Гарри через пару часов должен был быть экзамен по рунам, так что его мало интересовал этот вопрос. Он внимательно перелистывал страницы учебника, однако его равнодушие не остановило Абраксиса. – Будут выбирать следующего Главного старосту и старосту девочек, а еще старосту нашего курса.   
– Это будет Гарольд! – бескомпромиссно заявила Сара. – У меня даже сомнений нет.   
Поттер на мгновение оторвался от учебника, прислушиваясь. На самом деле мысль о том, что его могут сделать старостой их курса, смущала его. Он не чувствовал себя способным на руководство.   
– На самом деле, вероятность того, что старостой выберут другого, весьма высока, – пробубнил в книжку, которую читал в уголке, Крис. – Эванс, конечно, сейчас популярен, но Блек и Левски тоже имеют влияние.   
– Староста Блек? О нет! – всплеснул руками Абраксис. – Он нам никакого житья не даст. Будет третировать! Эванс! Сделай что-нибудь!  
– И что я должен предпринять? – хмуро уточнил Поттер. Его тоже не радовала мысль о Мариусе-старосте, но он действительно ничего не мог поделать с этим.   
– Что угодно, но не дай ему нас мучить! – угрожающе протянул Абраксис.  
– Вот сам что-нибудь и сделай! – толкнула его Сара. Между парочкой быстро завязалась очередная ссора, и Гарри вернулся к учебнику, однако тревожная мысль уже не отступала.   
После экзамена по рунам его неожиданно встретила Регинлейв. Она отозвала Гарри в сторону для разговора, уводя от любопытных взглядов однокурсников.   
– Ситуация не очень приятная, Эванс, – пробормотала она, заводя его в один из пустующих классов. Гарри, послушно следовавший за ней, вздрогнул, обнаружив Главного старосту школы, сидящего на парте у окна. Мгновение спустя Поттер заметил, что на лацкане его красной мантии больше нет значка. Поляков поймал его взгляд и усмехнулся.  
– Я оканчиваю школу в этом году, так что по правилам передал пост Главного старосты следующему.   
– Ясно, – кивнул Гарри растеряно. Он не понимал, зачем его сюда привели и что хотят, но был настороже. У этого парня не было ни единой причины заманивать в пустующий класс какого-то первокурсника. Неужели Поляков как-то выяснил, кто такой Гарольд Эванс? Тогда становилось понятно его подозрительное внимание в последнее время. Регинлейв тихо вышла из комнаты, и это еще больше напугало Гарри. Он невольно попятился к выходу, когда Поляков поднялся со своего места.   
– Не волнуйся, – усмехнулся старшекурсник, заметив его страх. – Просто участникам школьного совета запрещено рассказывать, что на нем происходило. Мы с Лейв были там, однако я, в отличие от нее, больше не скован правилами Дурмстранга.   
– Я не понимаю, – пробормотал Гарри. Зачем это бывший Главный староста будет рассказывать первокурснику о том, что произошло на совете?   
– Видишь ли, какой интересный факт – власть Главного старосты в школе абсолютна и совет полностью поддерживает его. Однако это власть на один год, – серьезно сообщил Поляков. – И все это знают. Пока я был Главным старостой, за моей спиной шестикурсники уже дрались за мое место. Стоило снять с себя значок, как его тут же подхватили чужие жадные пальцы. Не думай, что я не знал этого. Год назад сам таким же был. Я с первого курса боролся за место Главного старосты.   
– К чему вы это рассказываете? – перебил Гарри.  
– Дело в том, что ребята из моей команды, которым я рассчитывал передать Дурмстранг, проиграли бой за власть, – невесело сообщил бывший Главный староста. – Немного стыдно за них. Видимо, я ошибся, набирая себе сторонников.   
– Сочувствую, – протянул Поттер.  
– Мы хотели назначить тебя старостой второго курса, – прямо сообщил Поляков, разъясняя ситуацию. – Но новый школьный совет в пику мне назначил Блека. Аргументировали тем, что ты не слишком общительный, полукровка, да и все твои достижения – сплошное везение. Знаешь, что я думаю? Не может быть столько везения!   
Гарри фыркнул. Уж он-то точно знал, что за всеми его «достижениями» стоит исключительно удача, а не хитрый расчет. Однако следующая мысль заставила нахмуриться. Блек не даст ему спокойно жить. После случая в лесу, когда он проиграл битву за лидерство, пусть и из-за случайности, да еще и был спасен, особенно. И ладно еще сам Гарри. Поттер привык к издевательствам Дадли, а летом ему представится шанс вспомнить это «прекрасное» время. Однако Мариус, наверняка, станет изводить и Абраксиса с Крисом.   
– Помощь тебе пришла с неожиданной стороны, – прервал его размышления Поляков. – От ответственного за спорт в школьном совете. Он не мой приятель, да и вообще парень странноватый, но, на твою удачу, они с Цепешем старые знакомцы.   
– С Владом?   
– Ага, он настоял на наставничестве для тебя.  
Гарри озадаченно посмотрел на бывшего Главного старосту. О практике наставничества в Дурмстранге он слышал и раньше. Кого-нибудь из учеников с «особым» талантом могли прикрепить к другому, который мог развить его способности. Оба получали некоторые привилегии вроде разрешения бродить по школе после отбоя и комнаты на двоих. Однако ученики не очень любили наставничество. Как правило, старшекурсники издевались над своими младшими компаньонами и заставляли их делать за них какую-нибудь неприятную работу. Некоторым малышам везло, но редко.   
– Я бы не сказал, что это лучший выход, – пробормотал Гарри.   
– Просто не слышал имени своего наставника, – хихикнул Поляков. – Цепеш настаивает, что Виктор Крам должен натаскать тебя в квиддич.  
Поттер удивленно уставился на бывшего Главного старосту. От изумления мальчик не мог сказать ни слова. Поляков усмехнулся его реакции и продолжил:   
– Тебе ведь запретили играть, верно? Но после семнадцатилетия запрет родителей будет уже не важен. Похоже, Влад мечтает снова играть с тобой в одной команде после того, как ты закончишь школу.   
– И школьный совет одобрил?  
– Полностью, – усмехнулся Поляков. – Они могут попытаться притопить тебя, чтобы показать, насколько моя власть в Дурмстранге теперь мала, но им ни к чему закапывать твои таланты в землю. Мне жаль, но твой проигрыш Блеку на этом этапе просто орудие в более сложной и опасной войне.   
– Вряд ли это можно назвать проигрышем, – пожал плечами Гарри. – Я не стремлюсь попасть в школьный совет. Меня сейчас волнует только то, что я должен как-то защитить друзей от Блека.   
Поляков задумчиво посмотрел на него оценивающим взглядом.   
– Почему директор так выделяет тебя среди остальных первогодок? – спросил он наконец.   
– Кто знает? – отвел взгляд Поттер.  
– Думаю, Эванс не твоя настоящая фамилия, – начал рассуждать Поляков, не обращая внимания на недовольное лицо мальчика. – Говорят, что твоя мать ведьма из английской аристократической семьи, а отец маггл. Ты не бедствуешь, метлу купил без особых проблем, но излишком денег тоже не можешь похвастаться. Твоя одежда приличная и уместная, но не более того. Ничего роскошного и шикарного. Кто твоя мать, Гарольд? Чья она дочь? Ты скрываешь это. Очень любопытно.  
Гарри замялся. Что он мог ответить на это? Что его мать – магглорожденная, что его отец как раз из старой английской семьи, что они оба умерли? Да проще сразу назвать свою настоящую фамилию! Поляков немного полюбовался его колебаниями и, усмехаясь, отвернулся к окну, а потом обернулся с шальным блеском в глазах и, казалось бы, сменил тему:  
– Ты знаешь, что Каркаров был Пожирателем смерти?   
– Я знаю об этом, – пожал плечами Поттер. Он нахмурился, соображая, а потом расхохотался. – Ты думаешь, что я родственник Темного Лорда?   
– Нет?   
– Конечно, нет, – отмахнулся Гарри сквозь смех. – Впрочем, все английские чистокровные маги родственники так или иначе. Может быть, он мой четвероюродный кузен? Понятия не имею.   
Поляков разочарованно пожал плечами.  
– Да, теория была не очень, но попробовать и посмотреть на твою реакцию стоило. Хорошо, теперь объясню, зачем Лейв тебя сюда привела. Сказать честно, я рассчитывал, что ты, как и я, хочешь стать Главным старостой, поэтому много учишься, завоевываешь авторитет среди одноклассников. Мне должно быть все равно, потому что стать им ты все равно сможешь не раньше, чем лет через пять, но то, что новый Главный староста бросил мне напоследок такой вызов… оскорбляет, если честно. Поэтому я хотел, чтобы ты все же смог больше.   
– И как мне это сделать? – спросил Поттер. Возможно, Поляков помог бы ему защититься от Блека?   
– Регинлейв приглашает тебя в гости на пару недель в июле, – сообщил бывший главный староста. – Она тебя натаскает, объяснит как и какие обязанности выполняют старосты. Блек не узнает о своем назначении до первого сентября, а значит, приедет неподготовленным на свой второй курс. Ты сможешь подавить его своими знаниями.   
– Интересный план.  
– Тебе, наверное, хочется пообщаться с семьей сначала?   
– Нет, – фыркнул Гарри. – Если Лейв готова, то я поехал бы к ней прямо из школы.   
– Так даже удобнее, – усмехнулся Поляков. – Я сообщу ей.   
Гарри смотрел, как старшекурсник проходит мимо него через класс. Поттеру очень хотелось задать ему личный вопрос.  
– Почему Лейв согласилась на это? Ей, в общем-то, должно быть все равно, кто из нас двоих будет старостой.   
Поляков остановился у дверей, искоса глянув на Гарри.  
– Ей без разницы, кто будет старостой, ты прав, – подтвердил он. – Но я попросил Лейв присмотреть за тобой в ее последний год в Дурмстранге, она не отказала мне в помощи. Все-таки через год мы с ней поженимся. У меня на родине говорят: муж и жена – одна сатана.   
– Но ты встречаешься с другой девушкой!  
– Что такого? Любовь границ не знает, – ответил Поляков, махнул Гарри на прощание рукой и вышел, оставив ребенка в задумчивости. Поттер уже жалел, что принял приглашение. Провести лето в доме незнакомых темных волшебников, что может быть опаснее? Что, если они догадываются, кто он, и просто собираются заманить в ловушку? Или узнают его личность, когда он будет жить у них? Гарри прекрасно понимал, что окажется не в силах защититься от взрослого темного мага. Что если в доме Лейв его найдет Дамблдор? Впрочем, вот это как раз вряд ли. Кенинги в прошлом были сторонниками Гриндевальда.   
Однако Лейв не выглядела человеком, вынашивающим опасные планы. Она заботилась о первокурсниках весь год, в том числе и о Гарри: давала советы, веселила, помогала, чем могла. Да и к Дурслям Гарри возвращаться отчаянно не хотелось. Вряд ли тетя и дядя обрадуются, когда он окажется у них на пороге, учитывая побег в сентябре. Позже Гарри отослал им сову, что, разумеется, добавило родственникам еще больше негативных впечатлений о племяннике. И потом, если Гарри Поттера захотят убить, то точно так же найдут в доме дяди и тети, как нашел директор.   
В тот же вечер, когда произошел разговор Гарри и Полякова, тот впервые за последние три года не поднялся для ужина на пьедестал школьного совета вместе с еще двумя ребятами. В этом году все трое окончили школу и уступили места шестикурсникам, как Поляков и рассказывал Поттеру. Место Главного старосты занял парень по имени Поль ди Адамо. Он являлся прямым потомком знаменитой Теофании из Палермо и справедливо считался лучшим среди учеников зельеваром Дурмстранга.   
На всякий случай Гарри не стал рассказывать друзьям о своих планах на лето. Даже если с ним что-то случится, они все равно ничем не помогут, а распространяться о причинах такой поездки Поттер не спешил. Пускай не волнуются во время каникул о том, что Блек стал старостой. Гарри только послал еще одно письмо тете Петунье с радостным известием о том, что домой вернется еще не скоро.   
Из школы учеников забирал все тот же корабль. Гарри стоял на палубе столько, сколько мог, рассматривая скалы, озеро, замок. Ему казалось, что стоит спуститься внутрь, как все окажется просто ярким сном, а прошедший год – игрой его воображения. Да, он не собирался пока возвращаться к Дурслям в маггловский мир. Однако эта мрачная, полная трудностей школа стала местом, где он обрел своих первых друзей, получил первые настоящие подарки и объятия, научился невероятным вещам. Наверное, можно сказать, что это место стало для него домом. И оставлять его отчаянно не хотелось.   
– Гарольд, ты идешь? – дернула его за рукав Эпстейн. Он кивнул и нехотя спустился за ней вниз.   
Он, должно быть, был единственным ребенком в школе, кто не радовался летним каникулам. Ребята в каютах радостно обсуждали, как будут развлекаться летом. Кто-то предвкушал встречи с друзьями и родственниками. Лейв радостно сообщила ребятам, что в этот раз они могут разместиться в отдельных каютах, своими компаниями, а не всей толпой в помещении для первогодок. Их компания из пяти человек устроилась в одной из кают, но, к удивлению Гарри, к ним постоянно кто-то заглядывал. Некоторые говорили пару слов и бежали дальше, кто-то садился поболтать и задерживался надолго.  
– Подлизываются к тебе, – довольно заметила Сара. – Тоже думают, что ты станешь старостой.   
Гарри отвел от нее глаза. Старостой ему не быть, так что Эпстейн, как и многие другие, будет сильно разочарована.   
– Ты ведь напишешь мне летом? – неуверенно поинтересовалась подруга, когда каюту на несколько минут оставили все посторонние и прекратилась незатихающая болтовня Абраксиса. Гарри так и не приобрел сову, у него не было возможности отправить письмо.   
– И мне, – тут же влез Малфой, не дав Поттеру объяснить ситуацию. – Я и сам тебе напишу. Можешь даже не говорить адрес! Наши совы сами находят адресата. А еще лучше, если приедешь в гости!  
– В гости? – нахмурилась Сара.  
– Ну да, моя мама мечтает познакомиться с Эвансом. Ты ведь спас мне жизнь, – немного смущенно пояснил Абраксис.   
– Тогда я тоже приеду! – безапелляционно заявила Эпстейн. Крис помахал рукой из-за книги, подтверждая и свое намерение.   
– С вами мама не хочет знакомиться, – возразил Малфой. Гарри тихонько засмеялся, когда Сара и Абраксис привычно перешли на личности. Он не ответил на предложение друга ни да, ни нет, но ему очень хотелось познакомиться с его мамой.   
Лейв ждала Гарри на причале. Она прощалась с подругами, так что у него тоже нашлось время сказать прощальные слова друзьям. А потом староста взяла его за руку.  
– Готовься аппарировать, – сказала она с улыбкой. – Я только недавно сдала экзамен.  
Гарри в ужасе посмотрел на девушку. Он прочитал вдоволь историй о том, что случалось с неудачливыми телепортантами, однако выбора уже не было.


	11. Chapter 11

Глава 11.  
Дом Регинлейв был светлым и большим. Конечно, не таким большим, как школа, но гораздо больше, чем те дома, в которых Гарри приходилось бывать прежде. Над землей возвышались три этажа. Сквозь открытые окна в дом врывался солнечный свет и прохладный ветер с моря. Пахло старыми ракушками и морской водой. Стены украшали портреты предков. Люди, изображенные на них, передвигались и могли разговаривать, в коридорах и ванных зеркала делали вежливые замечания, всюду было полно других волшебных предметов, большинство из которых Гарри уже видел в школе или на картинках в книгах. Ему удалось не показать излишнего любопытства и не дать Регинлейв понять, что он впервые находится в доме волшебника.   
Особняк находился на острове Анхольд. Маггловского населения здесь почти не было, так что Кенинги жили, едва скрываясь. По словам Лейв, дом построили около двухсот лет назад и использовали долгое время исключительно в качестве коттеджа у моря, куда семья изредка приезжала отдыхать. Но поражение Гриндевальда сильно ударило по роду Кенинг. Магические войска противников Темного лорда изгнали или убили всех аристократов, которые оказывали ему какую-либо поддержку. Европейские правительства ужасно боялись продолжения войны и всячески пытались устранить угрозу. Тогдашнему главе семьи Кенинг удалось бежать в Данию и укрыть родных в этом особнячке. С тех пор, более сорока лет, Кенинги жили здесь. Сейчас у них была возможность вернуться на историческую родину. В Европе в последние годы отношение к старой волшебной аристократии стало меняться. Умерли многие из тех, кто еще помнил террор Гриндевальда, стали подзабываться действия Волдеморта, власти утратили бдительность. Чистокровные тут же воспользовались этим, чтобы восстановить свои прежде утерянные позиции. Однако, несмотря на возросшее влияние, Кенинги не спешили возвращаться в Германию. Нынешнее поколение родилось и выросло в Дании, она стала их новой тихой и уютной родиной.   
Лейв жила с братом, который был всего на шесть лет старше ее самой. Их родители скончались несколько лет назад, оставив Хагена управлять всем имуществом. Старшего брата Гарри увидел всего на несколько мгновений. Регинлейв представила его, объяснила, что помогает ребенку по просьбе Полякова, и поспешила увести. Хаген Гарри не заинтересовался, и мальчик выдохнул с облегчением. Похоже, этот дом все же не был смертельной ловушкой для Гарри Поттера.   
Лейв выделила гостю просторную комнату с большой постелью, стенным шкафом и отдельной ванной комнатой. Раньше у Гарри никогда не было своей комнаты, если не считать нескольких дней, которые он прожил в новом доме Дурслей. Впрочем, чулан в некотором роде был его собственной маленькой комнатой. В общем, выделенное место Поттеру более чем понравилось.   
У них с Лейв очень быстро установился постоянный распорядок дня. Гарри с облегчением понял, что ему не придется следовать какому-то особому этикету, придуманному взрослыми. До полудня девушка спала, и Гарри, привыкший вставать рано, занимался в это время своими делами – обычно читал книги, которые ему позволили брать из домашней библиотеки Кенингов. Там было не так уж много литературы на английском, но то, что имелось, Гарри вполне устраивало. Потом ребята вместе ели, болтая о всякой ерунде. Ближе к часу дня Лейв начинала занятие. Она не только рассказывала ему всякую полезную информацию о жизни старост в Дурмстранге, но и помогала с домашним заданием. Кроме того, Лейв учила Гарри немецкому языку. К счастью для Поттера, девушка вполне прилично говорила по-английски, иначе они могли бы столкнуться с проблемой полного непонимания. Живя в Дурмстранге, мальчик совершенно забыл о языковых барьерах. А ведь он мог поехать к тетке Петунии летом, туда, где совсем не смог бы объясниться с окружающими! Поэтому он с энтузиазмом взялся учить новый язык.   
– Всегда мечтала иметь младшего братика, – усмехнулась Лейв через неделю их совместного проживания. – Тем более такого умного и спокойного.   
В глубине души Гарри понимал, почему она говорит это. Лейв было одиноко в большом пустом доме. Она не видела занятого старшего брата, а больше в особняке никто не жил. Скорей всего, обычно Лейв много времени проводила с подружками, но не постоянно же. Гарри отлично понимал, что такое одиночество. Но ему не хотелось говорить с ней об этом.   
– Ты бы меня разбаловала, – ответил ей Гарри. Девушка нехотя согласилась. Она протянула руку, словно хотела потрепать его по волосам, но быстро одумалась и вернула ее.   
– Лейв, можно задать личный вопрос? – робко поинтересовался Гарри. Загадка не давала ему покоя, хотя спрашивать он стеснялся. Но девушка кивнула, и Поттер решился. – Поляков сказал, что следующим летом вы поженитесь. Как ты относишься к тому, что он встречается с другой девушкой?   
Она странно посмотрела на Гарри, удивленная его словами, краешком губ прикусила кончик пера. Поттер решил, что она не ответит. Вопрос действительно был слишком уж личным. Однако Лейв вдруг заговорила:  
– Когда дед бежал из Германии в сорок пятом, ему пришлось бросить почти все наше имущество. Конечно, кое-что осталось в Гринготтсе, что-то он смог утащить сам, однако наше состояние уменьшилось вдвое, а послевоенная разруха, потеря земель и бизнеса уменьшила его еще больше. Иначе говоря, мы стали практически нищими. Все, что у нас осталось – безупречная родословная. Да, многое удалось восстановить за прошедшие годы, но былого нам, наверное, еще не скоро удастся достичь. Брат очень усердно работает, но этого недостаточно. Алекс Поляков не из древней аристократии. Он и его младший брат всего лишь третье чистокровное поколение в семье. И они первые среди Поляковых, кто смог овладеть исконной магией. Его отец безумно богат, но этого мало, чтобы стать желанным гостем в европейских светских салонах. Для них все изменится, стоит мне войти в их семью. Три года назад брат просто вынужден был продать меня. Поляков старший предложил столько, что отказываться было бы кощунством. Брат еще поколебался бы, если бы Алекс был страшным уродом или глупцом, но мой будущий муж умен и красив. О таком все девушки мечтают.   
– Просто брак по расчету, – кивнул Гарри. Он уже понял, что такое среди древних волшебных семей часто случается. Они берегли свою способность к исконной магии и тщательно подбирали партнеров для брака, чтобы получить хорошее потомство. Личные чувства не имели ни малейшего значения. Гарри удивился, когда нашел подтверждение словам Каркарова и понял, что его отец действительно совершил, на взгляд чистокровных, ужасную вещь, женившись на магглорожденной девушке. Если бы Чарльз и Дорея Поттер были живы к тому моменту, то скорей всего не позволили бы ему такого. Однако теперь Гарри уже свыкся с мыслью о браках по расчету и не удивлялся услышанному.  
– Да, так что для меня не имеет значения, с кем встречается Алекс, – подтвердила Лейв. – Мы с ним не влюбленные, мы – союзники. Когда поженимся, станем одной семьей, с одними целями. Его благополучие – мое благополучие.   
– И тебе совсем не обидно? – все же спросил он.   
– Совсем нет, я ведь тоже встречаюсь с другими, – подмигнула ему девушка. Гарри только головой покачал от ее легкомысленного тона. Он не мог сформулировать в слова то, что чувствовал, но он точно знал, что к отношениям нужно относиться более серьезно. – К тому же, в школе сложно перевести отношения на более глубокий уровень, чем парочка невинных поцелуев.   
– Почему? – Гарри покраснел, но все же пересилил смущение и спросил. Не то чтобы он задумывался об этом раньше, но в Дурмстранге было множество укромных уголков и отдельных комнат.   
– Потому что школьный совет приглядывает за этим, – ухмыльнулась Лейв. – Всего в совете семь человек, так не возникает проблем с голосованием. Главный староста, главная староста девочек, ответственный за прессу, за спорт и развлечения, комендант, секретарь и ответственный за нравственность.  
Гарри слышал все это и раньше. Невозможно прожить в Дурмстранге целый год и не знать, кто входит в школьный совет. Даже если тебе не хочется ничего знать, школьное радио доступно обо всем рассказывало, а спрятаться от назойливого голоса Энтони Забини было сложно. Очевидно, что ответственный за прессу контролировал школьную газету и радио, так же в его обязанности входило взаимодействие с внешним миром, например, приглашения на зимний бал рассылал именно он. Комендант следил за хозяйственной частью: контактировал с домовиками, составлял меню, осуществлял закупки. Ответственный за спорт и развлечения занимался организацией праздников, соревнований, в том числе и дуэльной недели. Секретарь вел летопись школы, записывая все значительные события, он же считался знатоком всех традиций. Однако про ответственного за нравственность говорили мало, словно он ничего не делал, Гарри даже не задумывался о том, чем этот член школьного совета занимается. Он даже не мог припомнить, кто занимает этот пост.   
– На самом деле, это один из самых трудных постов в совете, – улыбнулась Лейв, заметив его недоумение. – Если верить статистике, то примерно три четверти студентов, ставших Главными старостами, занимали сначала именно эту должность.   
– Но чем он занимается? – вслух поинтересовался Гарри.   
– А сам подумай! В Дурмстранге без присмотра родителей почти круглогодично находятся примерно две сотни разнополых подростков, – воскликнула девушка. – Если пустить все на самотек, то сколько же появится незапланированных беременностей? Да и само по себе лишение невинности – это важное событие для магов, ведь это сильнейший источник волшебной силы, который нужно использовать с толком. Кто-то должен контролировать ситуацию, сдерживая школьникам гормоны. И это ответственный за нравственность.   
Щеки Гарри пылали. Он совсем не думал, что его разговор со старостой зайдет на такие темы, когда неосторожно задал ей вопрос. Конечно, он не был бесчувственным чурбаном и любил хотя бы искоса глянуть на симпатичную девчонку, но это не слишком занимало его. Вокруг было полно куда более важных вещей. Гарри так же отлично знал, откуда берутся дети и что такое лишение невинности, но говорить об этом вслух, да еще и с девушкой, было ужасно неловко.   
– И как же он это делает? – сглотнув, с трудом выдавил из себя вопрос Поттер.   
– Я не знаю, – просто ответила Лейв. – Думаю, они все делают это по-разному.  
– Но ведь школьный совет подчиняется Главному старосте, и если он хочет… м–м–м… сделать что-то неподобающее, разве его кто-то станет останавливать? – промямлил Гарри.   
– В обычной ситуации нет, – довольно усмехнулась Лейв. – На мое счастье, последние два года ответственным за нравственность была моя двоюродная сестра.   
– А–а, – понимающе протянул Поттер, подхватывая улыбку. Потом в голову пришел еще один вопрос. – А может быть Главным старостой девушка?   
– Правилами не запрещено, – пожала плечами Лейв. – Но мало осуществимо на самом деле. Школьный совет существует уже несколько столетий, а девушки становились во главе едва ли с десяток раз. Тогда соответственно она была Главной старостой и обладала всей положенной властью, а ее партнер становился просто главным старостой мальчиков. Впрочем, причина этого более чем понятна. Девочек в чистокровных семьях нечасто учат пробиваться вперед. Скромность, красота, покорность, хорошее происхождение, умение петь и рисовать – вот качества, которые ценятся больше всего. Да, есть такие как твоя знакомая Тереза, сильные личности, которые выбиваются из общей массы. Или как твоя подруга Сара, ей-то ни на внешность, ни на хорошее происхождение положиться нельзя.  
Гарри покачал головой. Он не был влюблен в подругу, но считал ее очень симпатичной.   
– К тому же, говорят, что если девушка станет Главной старостой, то будет проклята и никогда не выйдет замуж. Но я думаю, что это скорей показатель их властности и желания стать независимыми женщинами, – с легкой завистью закончила Лейв.

Несколько дней спустя после этого разговора Гарри привычно проводил утро в библиотеке. Обычно он выбирал какую-нибудь книгу или две, а потом шел с ними в свою комнату. Хотя в библиотеке было место, где можно сесть и почитать, мальчику больше нравилось упасть с книжкой на кровать и читать, попивая принесенный домовиками сок. Но книга, которую он нашел сегодня, настолько захватила его с первых же страниц, что закрыть ее и куда-то пойти оказалось просто невозможно. Он присел на корточки около стеллажа, а потом и вовсе уселся на пол, вытянув ноги. Это была книга о темных искусствах. Гарри любил читать о них, пытаясь компенсировать свою неспособность к практике теоретическими знаниями. Пока что ни одна книга не объяснила ему, как увеличить свои способности к исконному волшебству, но зато ритуалов и заклинаний он, наверняка, знал раза в два больше, чем большинство его однокурсников.   
Сидящим у стеллажа и поглощенным чтением обнаружил Гарри хозяин дома. Гость встречал господина Кенинга редко. Во время таких контактов они просто вежливо кивали друг другу и расходились. Гарри очень плохо знал немецкий, совсем не владел датским. Он понятия не имел, умеет ли Хаген говорить по-английски. Но сегодня что-то изменилось. Кенинг замер в проходе и некоторое время смотрел на читающего мальчика, прежде чем подойти и на ломаном английском спросить:  
– Интересная книга? – Гарри был так поглощен чтением, что не заметил его. Вопрос заставил ребенка вздрогнуть. Он робко улыбнулся, поняв, в каком виде его застали. Поттер поднялся и поздоровался.   
– Книга очень интересная, – кивнул он. – Язык архаичный и сложно продираться сквозь некоторые обороты, но тут изложены несколько оригинальных теорий о развитии исконного волшебства. Профессор никогда не поднимал таких тем на уроках, хотя они могли бы быть весьма полезны.  
Хаген мягко улыбнулся.  
– Возможно, профессор Эминеску просто не знает этих теорий.   
– Сложно представить, будто он не знает чего-то о темном волшебстве, – хмыкнул Гарри. – Ему же так много лет! Наверняка изучил все, что только мог.   
– Дело в том, что эта книга уникальна. Она существует в единственном экземпляре и веками хранится в нашей семье, – пояснил Хаген.   
– Ой, я надеюсь, что не нарушил какого-нибудь правила, взяв ее почитать? – испуганно поинтересовался Поттер. Ему совсем не хотелось по оплошности узнать какой-нибудь семейный секрет.  
– Нет, она ведь стоит на общей полке, – засмеялся хозяин дома. – К тому же, я все равно понятия не имею, о чем она. Никогда ее не читал.   
– Я думаю, стоит, – кивнул Гарри.   
– Спасибо за совет, но не думаю, что смогу это сделать, – продолжал веселиться Кенинг. Его поведение уже начало вызывать у Поттера недоумение и настороженность. Мальчику начало казаться, что старший волшебник смеется именно над ним, а причины этого не понимал. Почему Хаген не мог прочитать книгу? Слишком занят? Не знает языка? Но это же глупо! Если эта книга так уникальна, то ее просто необходимо хотя бы пролистать, или можно нанять переводчика. Тем более если она в семье несколько веков, то перевод должны были сделать очень давно. А потом Гарри вспомнил историю. Несколько веков назад, интересно, сколько это? Книга выглядела старой, но на ней явно лежали чары для лучшей сохранности. Долгое время вся литература Европы писалась на латинском языке. Гарри изучал в Дурмстранге латынь и мог на ней читать, однако он был уверен, что книга на английском. Невольно Поттер перевернул обложку и прочитал имя автора.   
– Она на змеином языке, – сказал Хаген. – Предполагается, что автор сам Салазар Слизерин.   
– На обложке так и написано, – тяжело вздохнул Поттер. Он корил себя, что не увидел этого сразу. Гарри разговаривал со змеями и раньше. Незадолго до появления в их доме Каркарова, Дурсли брали племянника с собой в террариум, где мальчик побеседовал с бразильским удавом. В школе он узнал, что змеиный язык – это особый дар, которым обладали лишь наследники Слизерина, последним из которых был Волдеморт. Поттер тщательно проверил родословную своего отца и не нашел там никого, кто владел бы змеиным языком. Мать была магглорожденной, а значит, с ее стороны такого наследия быть не могло. Гарри сделал правильный вывод о том, что дар достался ему от Темного Лорда вместе со шрамом, поэтому скрывал свою способность. Но ему никогда не приходило в голову, что на этом языке можно писать! Поттер ни разу даже не слышал о книгах, написанных на змеином.   
– По семейной легенде, владелец этой книги отдал ее нашей семье на сохранение, а потом погиб. Так она и лежит, ожидая его возвращения, – рассказал хозяин дома. – Мы ее даже не прячем в сейф. Книги на змеином языке уникальны и бесценны, но никто не может их прочитать, так что и красть не станут, и секретов никаких не разведают. Так принято считать.   
– Ясно, – кивнул Поттер. Он мог думать только о том, что их с Каркаровым игра провалилась из-за его глупости. Мальчик не знал, что делать. Ему некого было звать на помощь, и он не представлял, что сделает с ним Кенинг. И, похоже, хозяин дома заметил его панику.   
– Не стоит волноваться, я никому не скажу, – усмехнулся он. – Мне совсем не выгодно ссориться с, полагаю, внуком Темного Лорда.   
Гарри вскинул на него удивленный взгляд. Хаген допустил ту же ошибку, что и Поляков. Волшебники полагали, что дар говорить со змеями можно получить лишь по наследству, а единственным обладателем этой способности, о котором было известно, являлся Волдеморт. В общем-то, Гарри действительно получил его от Темного Лорда, но таким путем, какой никому и в голову придти не мог. Никто не знал, что в роковой Хэллоуин маленький Гарри стал обладателем не только странного шрама, но и куда более ценного приобретения. Учитывая, сколь многие чистокровные волшебники верили в возвращение Волдеморта, не удивительно, что Хаген хотел сохранить с его родственником хорошие отношения.   
– Или все же с сыном? – живо переспросил Кенинг, заметив растерянность своего гостя. Гарри вспомнил, что хозяину дома всего лишь двадцать три года. Будь Хаген старше, то ситуация грозила обратиться действительно большими проблемами, но молодому человеку не хватало опыта, мудрости, изворотливости.   
Поттер поклонился ему и попросил:  
– Буду очень благодарен, если вы никому не скажете о том, что сейчас узнали.   
– Я запомню, что у тебя передо мной долг, – довольно кивнул Кенинг. – Могу я познакомиться с твоей семьей?   
– Нет, – решительно отрезал Гарри.  
– Понял, – снова засмеялся Хаген. Он выглядел немного смущенным отказом, но настаивать, похоже, не собирался. Гарри невольно перевел дух. Ему показалось, что он только что прошел по кромке ножа. Сейчас он был полностью во власти этого молодого человека, но Кенинг даже не подозревал об этом. Хаген думал, что его гость под надежной защитой своей семьи. И предположение о том, что это семья Темного Лорда, пугало его.   
После этого все изменилось. Кенинг постоянно старался попасться Гарри на глаза. Хаген приходил на уроки, присутствовал во время еды, развлекал гостя вечером. Он не заискивал, но явно проявлял интерес. Гарри напрягало такое внимание. Оно каждое мгновение напоминало о допущенной ошибке и возможных последствиях. Дом перестал быть уютным мгновенно. Это насторожило Регинлейв, но Поттер с облегчением понял, что Хаген действительно не планирует кому-то о чем-то рассказывать. Кенинг решил приберечь столь ценную информацию, так же как и долг, который взял на себя Поттер в обмен на сохранение секрета. Но ситуация Гарри все равно не нравилась. Лейв уже рассказала все необходимое о работе старост, так что после трех недель в гостях Поттер собрался вернуться домой. Не то чтобы ему хотелось снова жить с Дурслями, в окружении их своеобразной заботы. Кроме того, о том, где они живут, знал весь магический мир. И весь мир сразу поймет, что он дома, стоит лишь перешагнуть порог. Это было, по меньшей мере, опасно. Однако когда-то следовало вернуться. Проблема была в том, что он даже не представлял, как попасть домой. Конечно, Лейв могла его аппарировать, или создать портал, но при этом она могла догадаться, кого и куда доставляет. А если перенести точку аппарации достаточно далеко от дома, то как потом добраться до него самостоятельно? Поттер не подумал об этом, когда соглашался на предложение Полякова, а теперь очень жалел.   
Впрочем, проблему разрешил Малфой. Он прислал сову с приглашением для Гарри провести с ним остаток летних каникул. Друг хотел отпраздновать с ним свой день рождения, познакомить с родственниками и приятелями из Шармбатона, а в конце августа вместе посетить магические магазины и поехать в школу. Получалось, что в гостях у Малфоев Гарри проведет больше месяца, но Поттер собирался бесстыдно воспользоваться гостеприимством друга. В конце концов, Абраксис был обязан ему жизнью.   
Хаген очень огорчился, когда Гарри сообщил, что покидает их дом. Под подозрительным взглядом сестры Кенинг попытался уговорить гостя остаться еще ненадолго, но в конце концов сдался и позволил Гарри воспользоваться каминной сетью. Напоследок он вручил ему ту самую книгу на змеином языке.   
– Думаю, она все равно принадлежит твоей семье, – пожал плечами он. – У нас на ней только пыль скапливается, а тебе пригодится.   
Поттер неохотно принял подарок. Книгу-предательницу, выдавшую его дар, он так и не дочитал, но ему этого все же очень хотелось. Вежливо поблагодарив за подарок и гостеприимство, Гарри попрощался с братом и сестрой, которая, к счастью, не поняла, что именно брат подарил ее подопечному. 

Из камина Гарри выскочил уже во Франции. Это был маленькая шляпная мастерская с прилегающим к ней магазинчиком в Париже. Заведение принадлежало подруге мадам Малфой, так что она могла спокойно подождать появления мальчика за чашечкой чая. Изначально друг предлагал перенестись прямо в его дом, но Гарри не хотел сообщать Хагену Кенингу, к кому отправился. Было бы спокойней, если он думал, что наследник Темного Лорда живет в Париже.   
Мадам Малфой оказалась высокой блондинкой приятной внешности. Она была просто копией своего старшего брата Люциуса, которого Поттер видел на фотографиях в газетах. Дама посмотрела на мальчика своими холодными проницательными глазами. Удивительно, что у женщины с таким взглядом вырос настолько легкомысленный сын. И совсем не удивительно, что она смогла побороть семью и выйти за приглянувшегося человека. Малфой текучим движением поднялась со своего кресла и подошла к Гарри, а потом неожиданно склонила голову.   
– Мой сын теперь в полной вашей власти, прошу вас позаботиться о нем, – тихо, но четко произнесла она. Мадам Малфой была англичанкой по происхождению и прекрасно говорила по-английски. Гарри невольно отшатнулся. Да, конечно, Абраксис действительно был в некотором роде во власти своего друга из-за долга жизни, но такая покорность просто пугала, да и не было в ней необходимости. Она пыталась навязать Гарри заботу о своем сыне. Должно быть, Абраксис нарассказывал ей небылиц о свершениях Эванса в Дурмстранге, и ведьма вообразила себе невесть что.   
– Он мой лучший друг, конечно, я позабочусь о нем, – кивнул Гарри в ответ. Она поджала губы, недовольная таким ответом, видимо, ожидала чего-то другого.   
– Я Чарис Малфой, – представилась она запоздало. – Можешь звать меня мадам Чарис.   
– Очень приятно. Гарольд Эванс.   
Она протянула ему руку, которую Гарри принял, решив, что таким образом они поприветствуют друг друга, но она аппарировала их, лишь кивнув напоследок дамам в магазинчике.   
Абраксис нетерпеливо бросился к Гарри, стоило тому появиться на ковре гостиной. Мадам Чарис тут же отпустила его руку, позволив сыну полностью завладеть вниманием гостя, и вышла.   
– Я успел соскучиться! – сообщил Абраксис своему другу. Он говорил с заметным акцентом, но все же на вполне приличном английском, так что Поттер вздохнул с облегчением. Каникулы научили его опасаться языкового барьера. – Ты хорошо провел начало каникул? Повидался с семьей?   
– Было неплохо, – уклончиво ответил Гарри, осматриваясь. Гостиная была небольшой и уютной, совершенно маггловской, как у тетки Петунии.   
– Идем, я покажу, тебе твою комнату, – потянул Абраксис, отвлекая Гарри. Они прошли на второй этаж. Поттер быстро понял, что попал в типичный маггловский загородный коттедж. Здесь было четыре спальни, кухня, гостиная и пара туалетов. Однако если гостиная и была похожа на маггловскую, то второй этаж выглядел по–настоящему волшебно. Поттер увидел движущиеся портреты, услышал комментарии волшебного зеркала, а стрелок на часах было пять, и показывали они на планеты, а не цифры.   
– Иногда к папе приходят друзья-магглы, поэтому внизу комнаты совсем обычные, – пояснил ему Абраксис.   
– Твой отец на работе?   
– Нет, он работает дома. Отец переводит книги. Сидит где-нибудь в саду и перепечатывает текст, – пояснил Абраксис. Малфой открыл одну из дверей и с гордостью провел друга внутрь. – Это твоя спальня. Сначала я хотел, чтобы ты спал со мной, но мама сказала, что это будет невежливо по отношению к тебе. Так что когда приедет Крис, он будет спать в моей комнате, – уныло закончил мальчик. Гарри с трудом сдержал восхищенный вздох, когда огляделся. Эта комната была примерно того же размера, что и та, в которой он жил у Регинлейв. Но этот коттедж был значительно меньше, а значит и помещение раздвинули с помощью пространственной магии. Выглядело просто чудесно, даже несмотря на то, что обстановка была гораздо проще и дешевле, чем в доме Кенингов. Понятия Лейв о нищенстве все же были сильно преувеличены.   
– А Крис приедет? – выдавил из себя Поттер.  
– Ага, через пару недель, к моему дню рождения, – радостно откликнулся Абраксис. Он заметил, что Гарри восхищен комнатой, и теперь пыжился от гордости за свой дом. – Мне удалось отделаться от Эпстейн, – Малфой осторожно покосился на Гарри. – Надеюсь, ты не против.  
– Это твой дом, – пожал плечами Гарри. Он вошел внутрь и бросил вещи на пол у кровати. Как же все-таки здорово, что почти год назад в Косом переулке Каркаров велел ему купить сумку, которая внутри была больше, чем снаружи, вместо огромного громоздкого чемодана.   
– Ну, она ведь твоя подружка, – усмехнулся Малфой. Поттер удивленно посмотрел на него и яростно замотал головой в отрицании. – Значит, нет? Ха, так и знал. О, я еще забыл сказать, что здесь мой кузен.   
– Драко? – переспросил Гарри. Фактически Драко Малфой был и кузеном Поттера тоже. Нарцисса Малфой являлась одной из самых ближайших родственниц Гарри, поэтому ему очень хотелось познакомиться с ней и ее сыном, однако он даже не предполагал, что может подвернуться такой шанс.   
– Да, – кисло согласился Абраксис. – Там у вас в Англии что-то стряслось, поэтому его отец отослал Драко сюда еще в начале лета. Сказал моей маме, что тут безопаснее.   
– Ты не выглядишь слишком счастливым, – усмехнулся Гарри.  
– Во время переписки кузен куда милее, чем когда живешь с ним долгое время под одной крышей, – сообщил Малфой. Поттер засмеялся. После нескольких месяцев разлуки и Дадли теперь ему казался намного безобиднее. Их разговор прервал светловолосый худой мальчик, очень похожий на Абраксиса. Гарри сразу понял, что это и есть Драко. Малфой влетел в комнату, и, не утруждая себя приветствиями, протянул двум остальным мальчишкам газету.   
– Это сегодняшний «Пророк»! – воскликнул он. – Только что сова принесла!  
Абраксис глянул на страницы и капризно поморщился.   
– Ненавижу читать по-английски.   
– Сириус Блек бежал из Азкабана, – прочитал за него Гарри. Поттер нахмурился и принялся внимательно читать статью.   
– Кто такой Сириус Блек? – спросил Абраксис.  
– Он был правой рукой Темного Лорда, – возбужденно сказал Драко. Правда, газета интересовала его уже меньше, чем стоящий рядом с братом мальчик. – Убил кучу магглов. После октября восемьдесят первого попал в тюрьму. А теперь бежал и…  
– … если верить газете, ищет Поттера, – с тяжелым вздохом закончил Гарри.


	12. Chapter 12

Глава 12.

– Ничего удивительного, Поттера не ищет только ленивый, – фыркнул Драко. Байки о Мальчике-Который-Выжил порядком надоели Малфою. В Хогвартсе профессора и студенты до сих пор живо сожалели, что Гарри не смог поступить сюда в этом году, однако не теряли надежду на то, что мальчик приедет в следующем. Драко поймал взгляд Гарри и важно протянул: – Я Драко Малфой. Наследник древнего и благородного рода.   
– Гарольд Эванс, – Гарри тоже мог бы сказать, что он наследник не менее древнего и могущественного рода, однако это разрушило бы его легенду.   
– Ты уже должен был понять, Гарольд, что в нашем мире существуют династии, стоящие куда выше остальных. Судя по тому, что я слышал от Абраксиса, ты не так-то прост, а значит, не должен дружить с теми, кто этого не достоин. Подумай, Гарольд, ты же не заведешь себе неправильных друзей?   
С этими словами Малфой протянул ему руку, ожидая, что Гарри тут же пожмет ее. Но тот нарочито уткнулся носом в газету, не обращая на нее внимания. Этот мальчик отчетливо напомнил Блека своим поведением. Такой же наглый, самоуверенный. Не говоря уж о том, что обращение по имени от мальчишки, которого он в первый раз видел – покоробило. Только Сара называла его Гарольдом  
– Не волнуйся, я могу разобраться, кто чего достоин, – сказал Гарри. – Иначе не дружил бы с Абраксисом.   
На щеках Драко появились розовые пятна, в то время как остальное лицо, кажется, еще больше побледнело. Абраксис выглядел напуганным, его взгляд метался от уставившегося в газету Гарри к разочарованному Драко, который все еще держал протянутой свою руку. Абраксис отлично знал, как хотелось кузену познакомиться с его другом. В окружении Драко находились только дети, которые преклонялись перед ним и его фамилией, но не было никого, кто щелкнул бы его по носу, никого, кто смог бы перехватить у него пальму первенства. Возможно, инстинктивно, наследник семьи Малфой искал такого человека.   
Драко быстро опомнился и хотел убрать руку, когда Гарри перехватил ее и крепко пожал. Кузены снова удивленно посмотрели на него.  
– Прости за грубость, – улыбнулся Поттер. – Но ты был слишком заносчивым. Мне нравилось зимой вместе с Абри читать твои письма. Надеюсь, мы сможем подружиться.   
– Эванс, ты меня напугал, – выдохнул Абраксис, вцепившись в рукав Гарри, словно ища в этом поддержку.   
– После такого представления меня еще называют заносчивым, – буркнул Драко, но все же сжал руку в ответ. Мальчики улыбнулись друг другу.   
– Могу я теперь немного освоиться и разложить вещи? – спросил Гарри. Не то чтобы у него было много вещей. Всего лишь несколько мантий и пара комплектов маггловской одежды.   
– Да, конечно! – заверил его Абраксис. Он подхватил Драко и почти вытащил его из комнаты. – Обед будет через час, спускайся в кухню!   
Гарри кивнул. Стоило за кузенами закрыться двери, как он обессилено упал на постель. То, как он повел себя с новым знакомым, было простой импровизацией. Гарри не хотел пожимать руку Драко после такого представления, однако вспомнил о том, что в своих письмах к кузену Малфой был забавным, наблюдательным парнем, и передумал. Если честно, Гарри сам не понимал, как ему удавалось поддерживать разговор с мальчишками, когда внутри бушевала буря.   
Сириус Блек.  
Поттер читал о нем в газетах прошлых лет. Этот человек был крестным Гарри, лучшим другом родителей, тем, кто безжалостно предал их Темному Лорду. Мысль о нем не вызывала в Гарри ненависти, лишь отчетливую неприязнь и немного обиду. Как и в случае с Волдемортом, Поттер просто не мог испытывать действительно сильных чувств из-за смерти родителей, которых видел только на фотографиях, опубликованных в старых газетах. Однако внутри неповоротливым комком клубился страх. Поттера искали и раньше, но он всегда знал, что ничего особо опасного ему в случае обнаружения не грозит. Разве что из Дурмстранга заберут и отправят в Хогвартс. Но совсем другое – безжалостный убийца Сириус Блек. Наверняка, он хочет убить Гарри. Кроме того, Поттеру не понравились слова Абраксиса о том, что Драко отослали из Англии в безопасное место еще в самом начале каникул, задолго до побега Блека. Значит, происходило что-то еще? О, Гарри мог себе представить, что! Он убедил себя в том, что возрождение Темного Лорда лишь приснилось ему, но в глубине души все время жила упрямая мыслишка о том, что на самом деле Волдеморт снова жив и накапливает где-то силы. Возможно, он помог своей правой руке – Блеку, бежать из Азкабана?   
Уже не в первый раз мысль о том, что нужно просить помощи у Дамблдора, посетила Гарри. Это было бы, по меньшей мере, разумно. И единственное, что останавливало Поттера – боязнь неизвестности. За год в Дурмстранге он привык видеть волшебный мир со стороны темных магов. Но как видят его простые волшебники или магглорожденные? Гарри не знал. Что представляет собой Дамблдор? Правда ли он добрый, слегка безумный маг или за красивой оболочкой скрывается кто-то сильный и опасный? Что он сделает, когда заполучит Гарри Поттера: запрет, спрячет, даст жить нормальной жизнью в таинственном Хогвартсе? Придется ли Гарри принять на себя титул Мальчика-Который-Выжил и как-то бороться с Темным Лордом? У Поттера был миллион вопросов, ответов на которые он не знал.   
Но если Каркаров все-таки решит отдать его Темному Лорду… Гарри знал, что просто скажет Волдеморту, что не собирается сражаться против него, а тот либо примет это, либо убьет Поттера. Скорей всего примет, ведь Лорд должен точно знать – его смерть заслуга не Гарри, а Лили, как и говорил Каркаров. Поттеру хотелось рискнуть. Тем более что он действительно до сих пор не знал: жив или мертв Темный Лорд. Если бы Волдеморт возродился зимой, разве Каркаров уже не отдал бы Гарри ему?   
В любом случае, Поттер прямо сейчас был в полной безопасности. Никто не знал, где он находится. Конечно, Сириус Блек точно должен был помнить, что фамилия Лили – Эванс, ведь он долгие годы притворялся другом Джеймса Поттера. Допустим, кто-то из Малфоев, при условии, что они общаются с Блеком, скажет ему о друге Абраксиса. Даже тогда крестный не сможет навредить ему под крышей этого дома. Ведь Абраксис обязан Гарри жизнью, никакая волшебная семья не станет пренебрегать этим. Они ни за что не позволят причинить зло Гарри под крышей их дома. Если ситуация примет скверный оборот, то у Поттера есть еще целый месяц, чтобы все обдумать, оценить события и, в крайнем случае, бежать под крылышко к Дамблдору.   
Гарри достал из сумки утащенный из школы флакон с успокоительным и выпил немного. Это ему понадобится, чтобы выглядеть достойно за обедом. 

Но дни шли, а ничего опять не происходило. Абраксис переводил местные газеты для Драко и Гарри. Французские репортеры забавлялись, публикуя новости о Сириусе Блеке. Они обвиняли английские власти в том, что сначала те потеряли и не смогли найти Поттера, теперь упустили и опять не могут найти Блека. Гарри и Драко сами читали «Пророк», который выписывал Малфой. Английские репортеры были в панике. Сириуса действительно боялись, считали его безумным и сравнивали с Беллатрикс. Не говоря уж о том, что это был первый за всю историю побег из Азкабана. Но никто из них даже предположить не смел, что бежать из тюрьмы Блеку помог Темный Лорд.   
Жизнь в доме Малфоев оказалась одновременно и сложнее, и интереснее, чем у Кенингов. Отца Абраксиса ребята видели редко. Он оказался очень симпатичным светловолосым магглом, который, на взгляд Гарри, все время витал в облаках. Мужчина полностью подчинялся своей строгой супруге. Гарри недоумевал, как такой человек и гордая дочь семьи Малфой вообще сошлись. Мадам Чарис серьезно восприняла обязанность присматривать за чужими детками. В первый день за ужином дама сильно напугала Гарри.  
– Насколько у вас с Драко близкое родство? – спросила она ни с того ни с сего.   
– О чем вы, тетя? – удивился Драко. Гарри тоже посмотрел на нее с удивлением. Они с наследником Малфоев были совсем не похожи.   
– Молодой человек, я художница, портреты удаются мне особенно, так что обмануть меня довольно сложно, – снисходительно усмехнулась Чарис. – Нос, губы, скулы, да и эти темные волосы – все типичное для Блеков. Мистер Эванс, вы слишком похожи на Беллу Лестрандж, чтобы я могла назвать это случайным сходством. Тем более, Абри говорил мне, что как минимум один из ваших родителей из древней английской чистокровной семьи.   
Гарри озадаченно нахмурился. Он знал, что если бы ходил в очках и с короткими волосами, то был бы сильно похож на отца. Но, похоже, Каркаров был прав – стоило Гарри избавиться от этих заметных аксессуаров, как стало заметно сходство с Блеками, ведь его бабушка принадлежала к этой семье. Но ему даже в голову не приходило, что он похож на Беллатрикс. Драко смотрел на Гарри широко распахнутыми глазами и, явно с нетерпением, ждал ответа.  
– Все английские чистокровные семьи состоят в родстве, – воспользовался привычной отговоркой Гарри. Чарис снисходительно усмехнулась, но, видимо, решила не продолжать расспросы. На этом тема была закрыта, но Поттер понимал, что никто не забыл этот разговор.   
Чарис следила за тем, чтобы ребята ели в определенное время, ложились спать хотя бы до полуночи и умывались по утрам. Мама Абраксиса требовала от них строгого следования всем правилам этикета. Дважды в неделю к ним приходил преподаватель-волшебник, который не давал знаниям, усвоенным за учебный год, кануть в лету. Однако стоило мальчишкам вырваться из-под наблюдения взрослых, как начинались гонки на метлах, бои подушками, состязания в плюй-камни и другие развлечения. Через две недели после прибытия Гарри к компании присоединился Кристофер, и веселье перешло на новый уровень. У троицы из Дурмстранга нечасто появлялась возможность развлечься во время учебы, слишком уж много времени уходило на занятия, так что они смогли, наконец, оторваться как следует.   
– Брат меня достал, – сообщил ребятам Крис, едва вошел в дом. – Как же здорово, что мы с ним учимся в разных школах.   
– Я соскучился! – радостно возопил Малфой, не слушая его, и повис у друга на шее. Блетчли поморщился и обнял его в ответ. Гарри засмеялся. Однако новое открытие вдруг потрясло его. Он ведь тоже скучал, пока несколько недель гостил у Лейв. Абраксис, Крис и Сара стали его самыми близкими людьми, ему не хватало их. Как же здорово оказалось снова быть вместе! Поттер подошел к друзьям и присоединился к их объятиям.   
– Итак, наше великое трио снова вместе! – довольно протянул Абраксис.   
– Великое? – скептически переспросил Драко. Он наблюдал за объятиями со стороны и чувствовал себя немного неуютно.  
– Ха, ты еще увидишь, на что мы способны! – заверил его кузен. Гарри подмигнул Драко. После некоторых неудобных моментов в первые дни, которые последовали после знакомства, Поттер привык к неуместному порой высокомерию Малфоя. Драко был ехидным, нахальным парнем, однако его комментарии всегда были в тему и казались очень забавными, если не были направлены на тебя самого. Кроме того, при ближайшем знакомстве он оказался такой же болтушкой, как и Абраксис. При других обстоятельствах Гарри все же не стал бы завязывать дружбу с ним, однако Драко был и его кузеном тоже, кроме того, они временно жили в одном доме и от этого никуда не деться. 

День рождения Абраксиса отпраздновали шумно. Рядом с домом Малфоев жили еще несколько волшебных семей, в которых тоже были дети. Абраксис дружил с ними до школы, и теперь был рад снова провести с друзьями детства время. Троих пришедших в гости ребят отправили учиться в Шармбатон. Они немного рассказали друзьям о своей школе, хотя явно неохотно. Всемером подростки устроили настоящий хаос в саду мадам Чарис, но она не повела и бровью, только принесла еще пару графинов сока и огромный торт.   
– Кстати, – вспомнил Крис тем же вечером. Ребята отдыхали после праздника, валяясь на веранде и глазея на звезды. Рядом стояли чашки и поднос с остатками торта. – Эванс, а у тебя когда день рождения?   
Гарри поморщился. Весь мир знал, когда праздник у Мальчика-Который-Выжил. Стоило ему назвать настоящую дату, как у друзей возникли бы если не естественные подозрения, то нежелательные ассоциации точно.   
– Тридцатого июня, – соврал он первое, что пришло в голову.   
– Так оно уже было? – расстроено воскликнул Абраксис. – А мы не подарили тебе подарки! Почему сразу не сказал, Эванс?   
– Ничего, подарите что-нибудь в следующий раз, – пожал плечами Гарри. Его немного грызла совесть за ложь.   
– Нет, мы купим все, когда пойдем по магазинам, – решительно заявил Драко. Остальные поддержали, а Поттер не стал отказываться. Не так уж часто ему выпадала возможность получить подарки.   
Когда до отправления в школу осталось всего два дня, мама Абраксиса, наконец, решила, что пора сходить за покупками. Гарри довольно констатировал, что ему нужны новые мантии, потому что из старых он вырос. Они стали коротки всего на пару дюймов, но Поттер радовался хотя бы этому, потому что до сих пор Гарри оставался самым низким мальчиком на своем курсе. Кроме того, требовалось закупить кое-какие ингредиенты для зелий, а так же пополнить запас перьев, пергамента и чернил, не говоря уж об учебниках для второго курса. То же следовало приобрести и его друзьям. Однако, к ужасу Гарри, за покупками мадам Чарис вознамерилась идти в Косой переулок. Там она должна была передать Драко в руки его отца, а Криса в руки матери, с которой они оказались школьными приятельницами. В Англию Поттер решительно не хотел, но как он мог объяснить свое нежелание, не вызывая подозрений? Если он правильно помнил содержание разговора годичной давности со служащей немецкого аэропорта, английские власти не отслеживали перемещения детей. Значит, они не узнают, что Гарри Поттер побывал у них. Однако возвращаться на историческую родину, когда где-то там бродит Сириус Блек, и ждет не дождется Мальчика-Который-Выжил Дамблдор, казалось слишком опасным.   
Гарри совсем было собирался сказаться больным и никуда не ходить, а все нужное потом заказать по почте, но взгляд мадам Чарис словно просветил его рентгеном. Врать Поттеру враз расхотелось. Гарри махнул на все рукой: в конце концов, не может же Блек просто ходить по Косому переулку, на глазах сотен волшебников?   
– Будьте осторожны при перемещении, говорите слова четко, – велела мадам Малфой, вручая ребятам коробку с летучим порохом. Гарри взял щепотку. Он совсем не боялся перемещаться через камин. Первый опыт оказался удачным, так что Поттер надеялся, что и дальше все пойдет не хуже. – Выйдите прямо в магазине Мэтта Малкина и подождите меня, хорошо?  
Подростки кивнули. Крис первым шагнул в камин. Он махнул рукой друзьям.  
– Встретимся в Англии, – усмехнулся Блетчли. Порох из его распахнутой руки упал в огонь, и парень исчез во всполохах зеленого пламени. За ним отправился Драко. Гарри шагнул в камин третьим. Он улыбнулся взволнованному Абраксису и крикнул название лавки господина Малкина. Вот только немного пороха попало ему на язык, и Гарри непроизвольно фыркнул.   
– Что он сказал? – неуверенно переспросила Чарис у сына.  
– Я не понял, – с трудом выдавил из себя Абраксис. Они переглянулись. – Он же мог улететь куда угодно! 

Гарри вывалился из камина в темной и неуютной комнате. Он еще в пути понял, что неверно произнес название пункта назначения, так что радовался уже тому, что оказался хоть где-то, а не сгорел и не застрял в трубе. Завтрак просился наружу. Гарри едва не захихикал, когда вспомнил, что больше не носит очков, иначе они непременно сейчас бы разбились. Он тихо ругнулся. Ведь знал же, что путешествие в Англию не сулит ничего хорошего. Теперь следовало срочно вернуться в коттедж Малфоев или найти Косой переулок.   
Поттер поднялся с пола, отряхнул с мантии сажу и огляделся. Это была, несомненно, волшебная лавка, но товары едва не заставили Поттера запаниковать. В витрине оказалась выставлена сушеная рука, в которой Гарри узнал Руку славы. По стенам владелец развесил страшные маски и инструменты пыток. Окно открывало вид на узенькую темную улочку. Поттер опять выругался. У него не возникло сомнений, что он попал в Лютный переулок. Прошлый раз Гарри был здесь совсем недолго. Да еще и в сопровождении взрослого, однако этого вполне хватило, чтобы понять – ребенку здесь делать нечего. Он оглядел камин, рассчитывая найти там баночку с летучим порохом, однако ее не оказалось. Вообще-то Гарри мог бы выйти на улицу и добежать до Косого переулка, но делать этого не хотелось. Впрочем, выбора у него не было.   
Минуту поколебавшись, он все же вышел и как можно уверенней пошел в направлении, которое показалось ему правильным, понадеявшись на свою прославленную удачу. Если он не будет выглядеть испуганным, быть может, всякие подозрительные личности решат, что он здесь не один. В кармане у Гарри была волшебная палочка, и мальчик непроизвольно теребил ее. Драко рассказывал ему, что ученикам Хогвартса запрещали колдовать на каникулах и даже выдавали специальные предупреждения. Дурмстранг такого не практиковал. Регинлейв объяснила Гарри, что нельзя отличить магию ребенка от магии взрослого. Если в доме, где живет волшебная семья, происходит колдовство, то никто не может определить, совершил ли его дипломированный маг или его несовершеннолетний отпрыск. А так как все дети в Дурмстранге жили в волшебных семьях, выдавать такие предупреждения было бы чистым переводом бумаги. Гарри знал, что в случае опасности может спокойно использовать колдовство, другое дело, что он не смог бы справиться с взрослым магом.   
Тесная улочка, по которой шел Гарри, была забита лавками с ужасающим товаром. Поттер видел сушеные человеческие головы на прилавках, большие клетки, кишащие мерзкими черными пауками, ядовитые свечи. Гарри прекрасно себе представлял, в какие случаях могут пригодиться такие товары, в каких зельях их используют. В конце концов, он обучался в школе темных искусств, преподаватели часто довольно пренебрежительно относились к законам. Не раз профессор Гербе отпускал замечания вроде:  
– В этом зелье лучше всего использовать кровь недавно убитого маггла.  
А профессор Эминеску смаковал описания пыток. Гарри видел в библиотеке книги, обтянутые в человеческую кожу, хотя до сих пор не смог побороть отвращение и взять их в руки. Однако такие вещи были привычны в безопасной школе. Не в страшном переулке, где неоткуда было ожидать помощи, если кто-то захочет сварить зелье из него. Поттер перехватил взгляд двух тощих волшебников, которые внимательно рассматривали его и шушукались о чем-то, и пошел чуть быстрее. Сердце в груди колотилось, как бешенное. Он искренне надеялся, что идет в нужную сторону.   
В закутке между двумя лавками били человека. Трое грязных волшебников теснили к стене мужчину, что был одет немного чище их. Тот выглядел бледным, осунувшимся и казался больным. Он отбивался достаточно удачно, хотя сила явно не была на его стороне. Поттер хотел пройти мимо. Это было не его дело, во-первых, а во-вторых, этот человек, возможно, вполне заслужил такое обращение. Однако Гарри неожиданно схватили за рукав и потянули в сторону драки. Он панически дернулся, и в него вцепились крепче, приподняв над землей. Затылок обдало горячим дыханием. Возможно, это был посторонний волшебник, который присмотрел Гарри как ингредиент для какого-нибудь зелья, может быть сообщник троицы, решивший, что Поттер представляет угрозу. Гарри не знал, он действовал, как всегда, когда Дадли хватал его со спины. Поттер резко откинул голову, ударив нападавшего. Тот вскрикнул и схватился руками за лицо, освободив тем самым Гарри, мальчик сразу отскочил подальше. Он в ужасе взглянул на повернувшихся к нему магов. У него не было ни шанса против них всех, поэтому Поттер сделал первое, что пришло ему в голову, воспользовавшись тем, что нападения от него просто не ждут.  
– Ступефай! – воскликнул он, направляя палочку на противников. Те мгновенно упали. Тот, что напал со спины, тоже схватился за волшебную палочку и направил ее на Гарри, однако удар в лицо, кажется, повредил его нос, а может, выбил зуб, так что внятно проговорить заклятие ему не удалось. Враг пробормотал абракадабру, которая тут же и ударила в него самого. Всего пару секунд спустя после начал драки Гарри остался стоять на улице в гордом одиночестве. Лишь незнакомец в закутке, которого Поттер случайно спас, тихо кашлял. Гарри осторожно приблизился к нему и поинтересовался:  
– Вам нужна помощь?   
Волшебник зло взглянул на него, так что Гарри непроизвольно отшатнулся. Незнакомец выглядел не старше, чем лет на тридцать, и оказался довольно привлекателен. У него были правильные черты лица, длинные темные волосы, полные губы, однако все портила практически трупная бледность. Он был похож на инфери, изображение которого Поттер видел в книжке. Незнакомец снова закашлялся и на ладони, которой он прикрывал рот, появилось кровавое пятно.   
– Тебе очень повезло, мальчишка, – зло процедил мужчина.   
– Мое прозвище Счастливчик, – невесело усмехнулся Гарри. Волшебник удивленно вскинул брови. Он попытался подняться с земли, но ему это не удалось. Тогда Поттер пересилил себя и протянул этому страшному человеку руку, чтобы помочь подняться. После некоторого колебания тот ее все же принял.   
– Я снимаю здесь комнату, – сказал он недовольно, кивнув на дом напротив. Казалось, сама мысль о том, что придется просить помощи, заставляла его беситься, и одновременно он понимал, что не справится сам. Ему явно требовалась помощь для того, чтобы вернуться домой, но он не хотел говорить об этом. С другой стороны, Гарри совсем не хотелось идти в дом к этому инфери, однако Поттер понятия не имел, в какую сторону направиться, чтобы выбраться из Лютного переулка, а нападавшие скоро придут в себя и попытаются закончить начатое. Кроме того, нехорошо бросать человека, оказавшегося в беде.   
– Я провожу вас, – выдохнул Поттер. Может ему повезет, и этот маг из чувства благодарности позволит воспользоваться своим камином? Незнакомец еще сильнее навалился на руку Гарри после его слов. Они перешли дорогу под подозрительными взглядами прохожих.   
– Им удалось застать меня врасплох, – неохотно сказал волшебник, когда они проходили мимо поверженных Поттером врагов. – Они напали со спины и отняли у меня палочку.  
– Уверен, если бы вы были здоровы, то справились бы с ними, – заверил его Поттер.   
– Конечно, – высокомерно протянул «инфери». – Тот, который поразил себя своим же проклятием, очевидно, даже не мог колдовать невербально.   
– А вы можете? – удивился Гарри. Способность колдовать без слов была не такой уж и редкой. Каждый ученик Дурмстранга старше четвертого курса мог это делать. Однако Гарри казалось, что в Лютном переулке обитает только ни на что не годное отребье.   
– Могу, – холодно отрезал волшебник.   
Гарри помог ему подняться на второй этаж. Лестница под ними скрипела, отзываясь на каждый шаг и, казалось, вот-вот провалится. Дом давно прогнил. Запах стоял ужасный. Удивительно, что здесь вообще кто-то жил. Очевидно, снимать здесь комнату стоило очень дешево.   
Хлипкая дверь открылась от одного прикосновения хозяина. Гарри вошел в комнату следом и прикрыл ее за собой. Помещение было крохотным. Его освещал лишь дневной свет, с трудом проникавший сквозь немытое окно. У стены стояла узкая кровать, на которую его новый знакомый поспешил упасть. У окна стоял стол, на нем – тарелка с горбушкой хлеба и куском сыра. В небольшом камине горел волшебный огонь, на котором кипело зелье. На несколько секунд комната показалась Гарри знакомой, но он не мог вспомнить, где мог видеть что-то подобное. Мальчик неуверенно потоптался на пороге, а потом прошел к столу и сел на стул.   
– Это зелье поможет вам выздороветь? – поинтересовался он.   
– Нет, – раздраженно ответил волшебник с постели. – И я не приглашал тебя сюда.   
– Я хотел воспользоваться вашим камином, чтобы уйти отсюда, – честно ответил Гарри.  
– Он не подключен к сети, глупый мальчишка, – отозвался хозяин комнаты. – Это место похоже на то, которое обычно подключают? Ты теперь не выберешься, да и я тоже.   
– Почему? – в панике спросил Гарри.   
– Неужели не ясно, что наши новые знакомцы будут ждать снаружи, пока мы не выйдем? Черт, – он стукнул кулаком по постели. – Как же раздражает это бессилие.   
– Вы не можете аппарировать? – поинтересовался Поттер.   
– Похоже, что могу? – зло спросил волшебник. – В любом случае, тебе бы это не помогло. У меня нет причин тебя спасать.   
– Как насчет чувства благодарности? – фыркнул Гарри. Но ответом ему был только очередной злой взгляд. Лестница заскрипела под чьими-то шагами. Кто-то подошел к двери и застыл там. Гарри затаил дыхание. Ему только что пришло в голову, что это помещение не может служить им защитой. Выломать такую дверь может даже маггл. Однако шаги вдруг двинулись дальше, правда, это не заставило Поттера расслабиться.   
– Ха, – выдохнул хозяин комнатушки. Должно быть, он заметил страх Гарри, и это его повеселило. – Они не смогут войти. Дверь зачарована.   
Поттер вздохнул с облегчением, но тут же напрягся снова. Это не облегчало их ситуацию.   
– Где твои родители? – поинтересовался, наконец, новый знакомый.   
– Меня никто не догадается искать здесь, если вы об этом, – скованно ответил Гарри. От ужасной правдивости этих слов закололо сердце. Да, мадам Чарис, конечно, ищет его, однако как ей догадаться, куда унесло его пламя? А ведь он еще и ушел довольно далеко от магазина, в котором выпал из камина. Стоило остаться там и попросить помощи у продавца. Ну почему он не подумал об этом раньше?  
– А еще зовешь себя Счастливчиком, – устало усмехнулся волшебник.  
Они просидели еще несколько минут в тишине, нарушаемой только хриплым дыханием хозяина комнаты. Гарри было страшно. Наверное, впервые в жизни настолько сильно его охватывало это чувство. Даже в лесу, когда они бежали от неизвестного монстра, не было так жутко. Все тело вздрагивало от случайно пролетающих в голове мыслей.   
– Так что за зелье вы варите? – спросил Гарри. Ему необходимо было хоть немного отвлечься, поговорить с кем-то. Лучше, если бы здесь был Абраксис с его постоянной болтовней. Хотя нет, хорошо, что здесь нет Малфоя. Не хотелось подвергать друга опасности.   
– Мое лекарство, – отстраненно ответил «инфери». То ли он размышлял, как им выбраться из смертельной ловушки, то ли смирился с происходящим.   
– Вы же сказали, что оно не вылечит вас! – возмутился Гарри.   
– Нет, не вылечит, потому что не хватает самого важного ингредиента.  
– Так вы за ним и пошли? – догадался Гарри.  
– Нет! – вдруг воскликнул этот тип. Он приподнялся на постели и опять устремил на Поттера свой полный злости и ярости взгляд. – Нет! Не за ним! Потому что этого компонента не существует! Его не достать! Я потратил впустую прорву усилий и все равно не могу получить этот проклятый ингредиент! И теперь мое тело разлагается! Ты понял? И хватит расспрашивать!   
Вспышка чужой злости заставила Гарри соскочить с места и отшатнуться подальше от волшебника. Шрам закололо, и мальчик с трудом подавил порыв прижать к нему ладонь. Маг в бессилии упал обратно на постель. Он снова закашлялся. Гарри осторожно уселся обратно на стул. В комнате опять повисла тишина. На столе лежала тонкая записная книжка. Гарри протянул руку и взял ее. Хозяин комнаты прикрыл глаза и, казалось, дремал, так что не заметил ничего. Гарри не утерпел и заглянул внутрь. Все листы были исписаны красивым почерком. Поттер вчитался и понял, что это рецепты незнакомых зелий и описания действий разных ингредиентов. Слова были перечеркнуты то тут, то там, что-то, наоборот, оказалось обведено в кружок, чтобы хозяин не забыл об этом. Мальчик пролистал книжку до последней исписанной страницы и прочитал аккуратно записанный последний рецепт. Он оказался очень сложным. Первокурснику с таким ни за что не справиться. Впрочем, Гарри сомневался, что, даже став дипломированным магом, сможет сварить такое зелье. А ведь новый знакомый составил рецепт сам. Должно быть, маг действительно был довольно-таки талантлив.   
Интересно, как он подцепил такую странную болезнь? Может быть, попал под проклятие какого-нибудь врага?   
Гарри еще раз с интересом просмотрел список ингредиентов. Некоторые оказались знакомыми и довольно безобидными: лепестки ромашки и тертый рог двурога, но в состав так же входили и куда более рискованные компоненты, в том числе и частицы человеческого тела. Последний ингредиент оказался перечеркнут несколько раз. Гарри долго рассматривал строчку, прежде чем хозяин комнаты устало пояснил ему:  
– Мне нужна кровь человека, который благожелательно относится ко мне.   
Гарри вздрогнул от неожиданности. Он думал, что человек спит. Однако тот сверлил его раздраженным взглядом.   
– Первоначально это должна была быть кровь врага, но из-за ошибки в самом начале часть свойств зелья поменялась с минуса на плюс. Мало того, что из-за этого я сам на себя не похож. Терплю общество какого-то паршивца, хотя в обычной ситуации давно бы избавился от тебя, – зло простонал он. – Как же я это ненавижу. Проклятье!   
– Кровь врага достать для вас проще? – сглотнул Гарри. Новая вспышка бешенства хозяина комнаты уже не пугала так сильно, несмотря на угрозы. Волшебник явно был слишком слаб, чтобы совершить чтото плохое. Поттер закрыл книжку и положил ее на место.   
– Намного проще! – фыркнул тот. – Нет ни одного человека, который был бы благожелательно настроен ко мне. Да я и не рискнул бы приблизиться к кому-либо из своих знакомых в таком виде.   
– Почему?  
– Они, не раздумывая, воспользовались бы моей слабостью!   
– Должно быть, вы действительно плохой парень, – усмехнулся Гарри. – Наверное, не стоило помогать вам.   
– Да, наверное, не стоило, – подхватил веселье «инфери». Он засмеялся высоким холодным смехом, который пробрал Гарри до самых костей. По позвоночнику побежали мурашки страха. Он действительно оказался в комнатке с кем-то слишком опасным. Однако этот человек был слаб и практически беспомощен. И Поттеру стало его жаль.   
– Вы сдались? – спросил Гарри.   
– Нет, – резко отрезал хозяин комнатушки. – Я смогу что-то придумать и никогда не сдамся.   
Внизу раздались громкие раздраженные голоса. Казалось, ругались несколько мужчин.   
– Наша свита кому-то не угодила, – пробормотал волшебник. – Твой шанс сбежать. Если спустишься с крыльца, то беги налево. Выйдешь к Косому переулку.   
– А вы?   
– Я не смогу быстро передвигаться. И не брошу зелье, – раздраженно ответил хозяин комнатушки. Гарри глянул на тряпку, которой тот вытирал кровь со своего рта.   
– А я не смогу привести вам помощь, – признался Поттер. – Я сейчас живу у друга, а его родители вряд ли захотят пойти в Лютный, чтобы помочь какому-то подозрительному типу.   
Незнакомец фыркнул.  
– Мне не нужна помощь.   
Голоса внизу становились все громче. К ним прибавился женский визг. Гарри прекрасно понимал, что времени терять нельзя. Он взглянул на незнакомца. Скорей всего, тот был действительно плохим парнем, однако он советовал Гарри бежать и бросить его. Видимо, все же не хотел, чтобы погиб ребенок.   
– Как вас зовут? – спросил Поттер.   
– К чему тебе это?   
– Как? – настойчиво повторил Гарри.  
– Не важно, – отвернулся хозяин комнатушки, потом раздраженно добавил, – пусть будет Том, довольно распространенное имя.   
– Но не ваше?   
Том не отозвался. Гарри прикусил губу и решительно подошел к котлу. Он взял с каминной полки нож и быстро провел по своей ладони. Она сразу начала обильно кровоточить, и Гарри распростер ее над кипящей темно-зеленой жидкостью.  
– Что ты делаешь? – пораженно спросил Том за его спиной. Несколько капель крови упало в котел, и Поттер убрал руку, поспешив обмотать ее носовым платком.   
– Дальше все зависит только от вас, Том, – сказал Гарри. Он быстро выбежал из комнаты, не давая себе шанса передумать и совершить еще какую-нибудь глупость. Драка внизу уже приняла впечатляющие обороты. Все, кто не был в ней занят, глазели на участников, забыв обо всем. Лестница отчаянно скрипела. Однако Гарри чудом удалось проскочить, выбежать на улицу и броситься в сторону, которую указал ему Том. Он уже не видел, как его новый знакомый, с трудом опираясь на подоконник, смотрит ему вслед сквозь грязное стекло.   
– Счастливчик, да? – со злой ухмылкой прошептал он.


	13. Chapter 13

Глава 13  
В магазине господина Малкина, куда Гарри прибежал после своего жуткого приключения, обнаружились бледный как полотно Абраксис и Крис с матерью. Они все разом завопили, стоило ему переступить порог. Даже обычно невозмутимый Блетчли выглядел встревоженным. Малфой же и вовсе повис на шее у друга, словно чувствительная девица.   
– Где ты был?  
– Ты в порядке?   
– Никто тебя не обидел?   
Гарри позволил им ощупать себя и убедиться, что он цел и невредим. После этого миссис Блетчли поспешила связаться с мадам Чарис и сообщить ей, что ребенок найден. Оказывается, мама Абраксиса попыталась его найти через сотрудников службы каминной сети. Так что для Гарри действительно было бы лучше просто подождать ее в том странном магазине, куда его выбросило. Пока Крис рассказывал другу про поиски, Абраксис вспомнил, что нужно сообщить новость Драко, которого отец уже забрал домой. Люциус был слишком занят, чтобы терять время и волноваться о каком-то безвестном мальчишке, пусть тот и подружился с Драко. Только после того, как все, наконец, собрались, а порезанная рука Гарри была излечена, снова прозвучал вопрос:  
– Так где же ты все-таки приземлился?   
– В Лютном, – честно признался Гарри. Он уже немного успокоился, перестал бояться стать ингредиентом для какого-нибудь зелья или оказаться проданным в рабство. Руки пусть и чужих, но благожелательных женщин утешили его. Гарри, наконец, понял, что совершил – накапал свою кровь в совершенно неизвестное ему зелье для того, чтобы помочь явно плохому волшебнику излечиться от проклятия. А ведь этого типа мог разыскивать аврорат! Может быть, Том был убийцей и насильником? Думать об этом не хотелось. Гарри решил, что никогда и никому не расскажет о том, что сделал, иначе не миновать ему серьезных неприятностей. Вряд ли Том сам когда-нибудь захочет его найти, чтобы вернуть долг. Не похож спасенный на такого человека. В конце концов, Гарри и так врет всем вокруг о себе, еще одна маленькая ложь не отяготит его сильнее. – Я не нашел в том месте, где оказался, летучего пороха, вынужден был выйти на улицу и немного заплутал, но к счастью, мне удалось выбраться.  
– И все? – мрачно уточнила мадам Чарис. Гарри поспешно кивнул. – У тебя рука разрезана. И попробуй только сказать, что упал!   
Поттер поморщился. Она была слишком проницательна!   
– Я влез в небольшую стычку, – неохотно признался Поттер. – Но мне удалось отбиться! Хотя это и было настоящее чудо.   
– Ха, ты же Счастливчик, – подмигнул ему Малфой.   
– Это не смешно, Абри, – строго возразила ему мать. – Вы еще слишком малы, чтобы без присмотра разгуливать по Лютному переулку. Не вздумайте повторить приключение мистера Эванса. Гарольд, будь осторожнее, что бы я сказала твоим родителям, если бы с тобой что-то случилось?  
Гарри опустил голову. Ему было жаль, что он заставил мадам Чарис волноваться. Конечно, у него не было никаких родителей, о мнении которых ей следовало беспокоиться, однако мать друга потратила на него кучу времени и нервов.  
– Извините.   
– Тебе действительно повезло, что отбился от противников, – ласково улыбнулась мальчику миссис Блетчли и ласково потрепала его за щеку. – Молодец! Впрочем, все Блеки отличные дуэлянты.   
– Я не Блек, – мрачно возразил Гарри. Похоже, матери его друзей уже все для себя решили, и переубедить их будет очень сложно.   
Они совершили все покупки довольно быстро. Одновременно Крис и Абри делились с Гарри свежими новостями, которые узнали, пока ждали его возвращения.   
– Я вообще не сомневался, что с тобой все в порядке, Эванс, – спокойно заявил Крис. – Это же ты.   
Они рассказали Гарри, что в Хогвартс в этом году взяли очередного учителя защиты от темных искусств. Им оказался талантливый писатель Златопуст Локонс, любимец многих ведьм, обладатель Ордена Мерлина и приза за самую очаровательную улыбку. Даже в Дурмстранге Гарри несколько раз натыкался на его книги в гостиной и календари с его улыбающимся изображением в руках девушек, однако у него не было времени читать приключенческие романы.   
– Вот повезло Драко, – протянул Абри. – Учиться у такого великого мага.  
– Наверняка он-то сможет перебороть проклятие, которое лежит на всех преподавателях защиты в Хогвартсе, – задумчиво предположил Крис.   
– Этот Златопуст бездарный волшебник и хвастун, – оборвала его мадам Чарис. – Вот уж верно говорят: не суди о книге по обложке.   
– Ты уверена, Чарис? – переспросила ее миссис Блетчли. – Он ведь победил столько темных созданий. И симпатичный к тому же.   
Мальчишки за спинами дам скривились от такого комментария и принялись обсуждать более интересные темы. В конце дня Крис отправился с матерью домой, а Гарри и Абри вернулись в коттедж вместе с мадам Чарис.   
– Тебе совсем не хочется повидаться с семьей, прежде чем вернешься в школу? – поинтересовался Малфой у друга. Ему не хотелось, чтобы Гарри уезжал, но любопытство заставляло спросить.   
– Странно, конечно, не видеться с ними, – пробормотал Поттер. Это была чистая правда. Он не помнил Поттеров. Всю свою сознательную жизнь Гарри провел с Дурслями. Действительно странно было не слышать едких комментариев тетки, ворчания дяди и стенаний Дадлика. Пусть они были далеко не самыми любящими, но они были единственной семьей, которую Гарри знал. – Однако я не скучаю.

Два дня спустя они поднялись на борт дурмстранговского корабля. Гарри с палубы наблюдал за тем, как мадам Чарис поцеловала сына в щеку и дала последние наставления. На мгновение в его сердце колыхнулась зависть, но быстро погасла. Он много лет подряд наблюдал, как матери ласкают своих детей, и уже привык к тому, что никогда не узнает родительской любви. Гарри отвернулся и направился внутрь корабля, думая о том, что нужно найти Сару и Криса. На лестнице на него налетел маленький темноволосый мальчишка. Он бежал вниз и чуть не сбил их обоих. Гарри вцепился в перила, и только благодаря этому они не полетели кубарем вниз, прихватив по пути еще нескольких студентов.   
– Извини, – умоляющим тоном простонал мальчик.   
– Ничего, – кивнул Гарри. – Но нужно быть осторожнее. Ты первокурсник?  
– Да, – ребенок кивнул. – Я заблудился, не мог найти нужную каюту и решил выйти поискать старост.   
– Давай провожу, – предложил Гарри. – Не стоит выходить наружу, а то можем отчалить без тебя.   
– Спасибо, – мальчик довольно улыбнулся. – Я Гельмут Бэшворунг.   
– О, профессор Бэшворунг?  
– Моя двоюродная тетя, – подтвердил ребенок. – Но не думаю, что она станет относиться ко мне из-за родства иначе, чем к другим ученикам. Скорее, больше спрашивать станет.   
– Думаю, ты прав, – усмехнулся Гарри. Бэшворунг была его любимым профессором, несмотря на ее строгость. Большей частью из-за того, что ее предмет давался Гарри легче всех остальных, из-за этого и занимался он им с удовольствием, и профессор относилась к нему с большой теплотой. – Тебе сюда.  
Он открыл дверь нужной каюты и впустил ребенка внутрь. На них тут же уставились все, кто уже был в помещении.   
– О, Эванс, спасибо, что нашел его, мы уже начали беспокоиться, – облегченно улыбнулась старшекурсница, которая, должно быть, была старостой первокурсников в этом году. Гарри видел ее в школе, но не был знаком, так что на мгновение удивился, что она знает его фамилию. Но тут же вспомнил, какой ажиотаж подняли Малфой и Левски в прошлом году вокруг их удачного похода по лесу. После этого Гарри запомнили даже те, кто не интересовался его победой над Крамом.   
– Обращайтесь, – кивнул он, выходя обратно в коридор.   
– Гарольд, вот ты где! – тут же привлек его внимание радостный крик. В следующее мгновение Сара едва не сбила его с ног, однако под осуждающими взглядами окружающих быстро отстранилась и оправила мантию. Гарри не мог не заметить, как блеснул на лацкане значок. Он протянул руку и провел по нему пальцами.   
– Ты стала старостой, – улыбнулся он. – Поздравляю!  
– Да, – подтвердила Эпстейн. Она осмотрела отвороты его мантии, и улыбка тут же покинула ее губы. Девочка вопросительно посмотрела на своего друга.   
– Мариус, – подтвердил ее подозрения Гарри. Лицо подружки на мгновение перекосило, но она быстро взяла себя в руки.   
– Ненавижу его, – топнула ногой девочка.   
– Я тебя тоже, – отозвался подошедший Малфой. – Вы же про меня говорите?   
– Про Блека, – кисло ответила Эпстейн. – Он стал старостой.   
– Да, уже знаю, – тяжело вздохнул Абраксис. – Несладко нам придется.   
– Все будет нормально, – ответил Крис. Ребята повернули головы и увидели, что он уже некоторое время стоит недалеко от них, листая книгу. Рядом с ним переминалась с ноги на ногу Лусия. Гарри обвел их всех взглядом и улыбнулся. Наконец-то его компания была в сборе. – Эванс как всегда что-нибудь придумает. Прозвища в магическом мире материальны.   
– Что? – не понял Малфой.   
– Ну, вот например, имя, которое взял себе Темный Лорд. Знаешь, что оно означает?  
– Не знаю и сейчас не хочу об этом знать, – скривился Абраксис. – У нас сейчас есть проблемы посерьезнее.   
– Я, правда, что-нибудь придумаю, – кивнул Гарри, отвлекая Малфоя. – Но, Сара, у тебя разве есть время на разговоры? Пора приступать к выполнению своих обязанностей.   
– Ах, об этом, – неловко помялась девочка. – Я не могу найти ни Иеремию, ни Регинлейв. Они должны были объяснить обязанности старосты, так было написано в письме из школы. Я понимаю, что Иеремия опять где-то развлекается, но где Лейв?   
Она растеряно повертела головой из стороны в сторону, словно рассчитывая на то, что староста выпрыгнет из-за ближайшего поворота по ее желанию.   
– Для начала ты должна проверить, все ли второкурсники поднялись на борт, – сообщил ей Эванс. – И найти твоего напарника тоже было бы неплохо.   
– Надеюсь, он-то как раз и не поднялся на борт, – ядовито высказался Малфой.   
– Рад разочаровать тебя, но я здесь, – отозвался на эти слова Блек. Он вышел из-за поворота и, видимо, слышал какую-то часть их беседы. Гарри невольно бросил взгляд на значок старосты, украшавший его мантию. Если бы все пошло немного иначе, то старостой мог бы стать Гарри. Впрочем, у Поттера не было никакого желания получать власть, лишь необходимость защитить друзей. – В отличие от наших старост. Кстати, господин умник, – обратился он к Гарри, – думаешь, так легко найти всех второкурсников на корабле?   
– Для старосты проще простого, – отозвался Гарри. – Трудно переловить только первокурсников, но эту сложную задачу выполняют старшие.   
С этими словами он достал волшебную палочку и трижды постучал ею по значку Сары, которая на мгновение дернулась от неожиданности.  
– Проведи меня ко всем второкурсникам, – сказал Гарри. Значок слабо засветился, и от него вдруг потянулась тонкая серебристая нить. – Единственный минус в том, что они разбросаны по всему кораблю, так что нам придется побродить. Советую записывать всех, кого нашли.   
Крис тут же с ухмылкой достал из кармана блокнот и самопишущее перо. Мариус скривился и собрался постучать по своему значку.   
– Лучше ходить вместе, – возразил Гарри. – Если будете бродить отдельно, то запутаетесь, кого уже видели, а кого нет.   
– Но я не хочу с ним ходить, – простонала Сара.   
– Все нормально, – радостно заявил Абраксис. – Мы с вами пройдемся.  
Он подхватил Гарри под руку и потащил в направлении, куда указывала нить, тянущаяся от значка. Сара быстро пристроилась с другой стороны, ревниво покосившись на Малфоя, а Крис побрел следом, не отрывая взгляда от книги. Мариус мгновение поколебался. Слушаться Эванса ему категорически не хотелось, но он понятия не имел, что делать ему, как старосте, после обнаружения всех однокурсников, а вот соперник, похоже, все это знал. Был шанс в процессе поиска ребят обнаружить так же старост и разузнать все у них, но в нем Блек сильно сомневался. Не говоря уж о том, что в июне Мариус убедился, что в критической ситуации у Эванса лучше получается принимать решения. Блек в досаде пнул стенку и побрел вслед за вражеской компанией.  
С ними здоровались все встречные, пока они продвигались по судну в поисках однокурсников. Это разительно отличалось от прошлого года, когда они поднялись на борт никому не известными малявками, которых сразу загнали в большую каюту, чтобы то ли не мешали остальным, то ли сами не потерялись. Многие встречные даже не скрывали своего удивления в том, что старостой сделали Мариуса, а не Гарри, чем злили Блека. После того, как они нашли всех своих однокурсников, Поттер отправил Сару в каюту старост, чтобы она отчиталась перед Главным. Он не обращался к Мариусу, но тот все понял и сам, так что с кислым выражением лица поплелся за Эпстейн.   
– Мне вот интересно, – с ухмылкой поинтересовался Малфой, стоило парочке скрыться из виду. – Откуда ты знаешь, что нужно делать старосте? Сомневаюсь, что из какой-нибудь книги.   
– Птичка на хвосте принесла, – подмигнул ему Гарри. Абраксис засмеялся. Ему, правда, было любопытно, но если друг не хотел рассказывать, то Малфой предпочитал не настаивать.   
Несколько часов спустя корабль поднялся на поверхность, и ребята снова увидели Дурмстранг. В этот раз на территории школы стояла теплая погода. Снегом еще и не пахло, зато на мелких местных кустиках оставались листья. Ребята не стали надевать теплую одежду. Мальчишки и девчонки взяли свои вещи и отправились знакомой мощеной дорогой к замку.   
– Я уже начал забывать, какой он красивый, – улыбнулся Гарри. Темная твердыня школы смотрелась среди последней зелени так же величественно и гордо, как и среди белого снежного покрывала.  
– Эванс, у тебя отвратительный вкус, – проходя мимо, ехидно заверил Блек. – Сразу понятно, кто занимался твоим воспитанием.   
Мариус быстро миновал компанию соперника. Он очень нервничал из-за недавнего унижения и надеялся, что больше никогда не придется зависеть от знаний Гарри. Поттер пожал плечами. Для него Дурмстранг был прекрасен, потому что стал первым местом, где он был счастлив и нашел настоящих друзей, а ядовитый язык возможного наследника Блеков стал так же привычен, как и вечный холод в коридорах школы.   
– Предлагаю занять отдельный стол в столовой, – сказала Сара. – Наша компания достаточно велика для этого. Посмотрим, кто еще захочет присоединиться.   
– Эпстейн, сегодня первый день учебы, а ты уже хочешь начать интриги плести? – иронично поинтересовался Абраксис. – Не рано ли проверять ребят на лояльность? Игра может сложиться не в нашу пользу. Вот если бы Эванс стал старостой…  
– Если бы Гарольд стал старостой, это не имело бы смысла, – фыркнула Сара. – Понятно, что все были бы на его стороне.   
Поттер краем уха прислушивался к их разговору. Он хорошо знал своих друзей. Да, Малфой был болтливым мальчишкой, а Сара девчонкой, увлекавшейся украшениями и танцами, но они оба были амбициозны, им хотелось получить власть и влияние. Друзья готовы были действовать практически любыми путями, дабы получить и то, и другое. Самого Поттера власть не волновала, желание не кипятило его кровь, однако Гарри знал, что должен ее получить, чтобы помочь друзьям.   
Они сложили вещи на лавки в холле как и в прошлый раз, и лишь потом зашли в столовую. Там уже были ребята, которые шли быстрее и добрались раньше их. Сара сразу же потащила друзей к свободному столику и уселась там, словно королева, высокомерно разглядывая зал. Гарри сел рядом с ней.   
– Вообще-то шансы почти равны, – шептал Малфой Крису. – И Эпстейн, и Блек старосты. Другое дело, что Мариус чистокровный, а Сара только полукровка.   
– Но с нами же Гарольд, – робко улыбнулась ему Лусия, тихой мышкой следовавшая за компанией все время. – Его многие знают и уважают.   
Гарри ненадолго отвлекся от их разговора, когда к нему обратился Нил Гринграсс. Он проходил мимо и решил немного поболтать с бывшим ловцом своей команды.   
– В этом году я капитан, – пояснил Нил. – Влад и Тереза покинули команду, а это огромная потеря. Они оба первоклассные охотники.   
– Прости, я бы с удовольствием поиграл с вами, но директор…   
– Знаю, говорят, пока не окончишь школу – на метлу не сядешь?   
– Нет, не совсем так, – возразил Гарри. Он улыбнулся Виктору, который приблизился к ним. Поттер не разговаривал с Крамом о наставничестве. Насколько Гарри знал, об этом Виктору должен был сообщить кто-то из школьного совета. Откровенно говоря, Поттер очень волновался, как лучший ловец Дурмстранга может отреагировать на новости. Слишком часто по школе ходили слухи о том, как издевались наставники над своими, навязанными им советом, подопечными. Гарри знал, что Виктор не такой человек, но все же опасался гнева будущего наставника.  
– Я уже знаю, – кивнул Крам Поттеру, не поздоровавшись. Он выглядел взволнованным, но не сердитым. – Большая честь для меня учить кого-то. Хотя способности к квиддичу, по моему мнению, это дар. У тебя его и так в избытке.   
– Спасибо, – еще раз улыбнулся Гарри. – Набраться немного опыта все же не помешает.   
– Но пригодится ли тебе это в жизни? – неловко пожал плечами Виктор. – Цепеш зациклился на том, что ты должен заниматься полетами профессионально после окончания школы. Разрешат ли тебе это родители?  
– Сомневаюсь, – покачал головой Гарри. Дело было даже не в том, что его родителей не было в живых. За год в школе он прочитал немало полезной литературы об устройстве волшебного мира. Как бы не обстояла ситуация с происхождением его матери – Гарри все же оставался последним отпрыском прямой линии Поттеров, а это налагало на него определенные обязанности. Не говоря уж о Волдеморте, который скорей всего был жив и мечтал сделать что-нибудь нехорошее с волшебным миром. Гарри не задумывался об этом раньше, но даже минутных раздумий хватило, чтобы понять – вряд ли у него будет возможность профессионально заниматься квиддичем.   
Виктор хлопнул его по плечу, отвлекая от тяжких раздумий.  
– Поговорим об этом позже, хорошо? После ужина подходи ко мне, вместе посмотрим на нашу новую комнату.   
Гарри кивнул. У Виктора были розовые щеки, то ли от долгой ходьбы, то ли от смущения. Поттер очень надеялся, что его впечатление от лучшего ловца Дурмстранга не изменится после того, как они начнут близко общаться.   
– Я не ослышался? – переспросил с ухмылкой Нил. – И правильно все понял? Совет решил сделать Виктора твоим наставником?   
– Да, Влад перед уходом поспособствовал, – подтвердил Гарри.   
– Поздравляю, – протянул Гринграсс. – Или сочувствую. Влад всегда вцепляется, как собака в кость. Не отпустит. Потому и охотник прекрасный – квоффл у него не отнять. Кстати, слышал? Его взяли в Стяуа. В Румынии это лучшая команда.  
– Рад за него.  
– Да, – Нил помахал какому-то мальчику, только что вошедшему в зал. И кивнул Гарри. – Как же жаль, что ты все-таки не сможешь играть. Твоя удача пригодилась бы нам.   
Он пошел к своим друзьям, а Поттер обернулся к своим и оказался на пересечении их взглядов.   
– Ты нам не рассказал. Неужели мы совсем не заслуживаем доверия, – укоризненно протянул Малфой.   
– Простите, – пожал плечами Поттер. – Мне рассказали об этом в конце прошлого учебного года, но я не хотел волновать вас.   
– Конечно, мы бы сразу поняли, что тебя не сделают старостой, – подтвердила Эпстейн.  
– Мне хотелось, чтобы вы ни о чем не беспокоились во время каникул, – улыбнулся Гарри. Он неловко поерзал под взглядами друзей, пока Малфой не толкнул его слегка в плечо:   
– Поменьше беспокойся о нас. Друзья должны помогать друг другу. Мне все больше интересно, откуда ты получаешь информацию. Мне казалось, что знать все, собирать слухи в нашей компании – это моя обязанность.   
– Не оспариваю, – в сдающемся жесте поднял руки Гарри. Он перевел взгляд немного в сторону и увидел входящего в столовую Левски. Тот вместе с друзьями остановился в дверях, оглядел помещение и остановил взгляд на отдельно расположившихся компаниях Мариуса и Гарри. Младен укоризненно покачал головой и направился к Поттеру. Он сел прямо напротив Гарри, к вящему негодованию Блека.   
– Заставляете выбирать прямо в первый день, – напоказ вздохнул Левски.   
– Мог бы и отдельно сесть, – возразила Сара.   
– Не мог, – покачал головой Младен. – При нынешнем раскладе это было бы нелогично. Мне в это противостояние лезть глупо. Я не староста и не так популярен, как Эванс. Да и подружки-старосты у меня нет. Так что сдаю свои позиции в вашу пользу. Надеюсь, принесешь мне удачу, Счастливчик.   
Пока ученики собирались, Сара не переставала внимательно следить за тем, сколько человек подошло к столу, за которым сидел новый староста второкурсников, сколько учеников с ним поздоровались, сколько решилось сидеть вместе с ним. Присоединившегося к ним Левски она восприняла как свою личную победу и довольно задрала нос, не слушая ворчания Абраксиса.  
– Нас больше уважают, – сделала она вывод на ухо Гарри, за минуту до того, как директор поднялся, чтобы произнести свою ежегодную речь. Эванс не слушал его. Он с интересом оглядывал зал. В прошлом году они был объектом интереса старшекурсников, которые думали о том, кто из них на что способен. Сидели, напрягшись под чужими взглядами, стеснялись и боялись. И вот в этом году Гарри и компания уже начинают плести собственные интриги и незамысловатые заговоры, показывая свои зубки. Пришла их очередь смотреть на первокурсников свысока. Гарри глянул на стол малявок. Он не знал никого из них, кроме племянника профессора Бэшворунг. Из другого конца зала Гарри помахала Лейв. Поттер отлично понял, что она специально где-то спряталась во время плавания, чтобы он мог продемонстрировать однокурсникам новые знания. Гарри охотно помахал ей в ответ.   
– Кто теперь будет греть нам комнату? – с ужасом спросил вдруг Малфой, отвлекая всех сидящих за столом. Левски и еще несколько ребят, которые присоединились к ним после того, как Виктор подходил здороваться, недоуменно посмотрели на Абраксиса.   
– О, у меня же теперь вообще отдельная комната, – пробормотала Сара. – Гарольд…  
– Я зайду, – пообещал Поттер с усмешкой. – Но, может, пора уже и самим научиться?   
– Чары нагревания будем проходить ближе к Йолю, – поведал Крис. – Конечно, они будут уровнем повыше тех, которыми пользуется Эванс. Но все равно сейчас мы никакие не умеем.   
Ответом ему были стоны тех, кому Гарри добросовестно заклинал комнаты весь предыдущий год.   
***  
Минерва с легким звоном поставила чашку на стол, пытаясь привлечь внимание Альбуса. Они всегда собирались на чашку чая в начале учебного года, подбадривая друг друга перед месяцами непрестанных волнений и заботы о детях, обсуждая профессоров и прошедшие каникулы. Сегодняшний вечер был полон дурных воспоминаний о предыдущем первом сентября, когда они впервые поняли, что потеряли Гарри Поттера. Альбус вздрогнул в ответ на звон стекла и слегка улыбнулся ей. Макгонагалл печально опустила голову. Дамблдор сильно постарел за последний год, словно исчезновение Гарри Поттера прорвало плотину долго накапливаемых плохих эмоций, будто целая гора внезапно навалилась на директора, а он выстоял с огромным трудом. Ее взгляд случайно упал на газету, лежащую на столе. На первой странице было фото Сириуса Блека.   
– Я помню Сириуса в школе, – сказала она. – Он был таким шебутным, веселым ребенком, несмотря на его происхождение хорошо относился к магглорожденным. Как Сами-Знаете-Кто смог перетащить его на свою сторону? Что такого этот ублюдок сказал Сириусу, что тот предал Джеймса, лучшего друга? Они же были даже более близки, чем родные братья.   
– Порченный мальчишка, – зло прошептал портрет одного из предыдущих директоров. Минерва даже не стала оглядываться. Она хорошо знала голос Найджелуса Блека, он казался ей самым болтливым из портретов, хотя слова его всегда были полны яда. Минерва сомневалась, что старший Блек возмущается тем, что Сириус предал друга, скорее тем, что привечал магглорожденных. Альбус тоже не обратил внимания на своего предшественника, он посмотрел на фото в «Пророке», а потом взял газету и осторожно свернул ее, чтобы не видеть безумного лица бывшего ученика.   
– Я не перестаю думать об этом, Минерва. Что он сказал ему, им всем? Помнишь, каким милым мальчиком был Квиринус? В нем не было ни капли зла, ненависти, желания получить власть или причинить боль. Но Том смог найти лазейку в его сердце.   
– Он всегда был искусным манипулятором, – кивнула Макгонагалл.   
– Сейчас я больше беспокоюсь о другом, – признался Альбус. – Сириус совершил побег, возможно, он попытается найти Гарри, а как у крестного у него куда больше возможностей сделать это, чем у нас.   
– У вас все еще нет идей, где может быть мальчик?   
– Мы проверили все европейские школы, Северус даже смог попасть в Дурмстранг, но результатов это не дало, – покачал седой головой директор. – Гарри очень хорошо спрятали, и это дело рук знатной и богатой чистокровной семьи.  
– Почему вы так думаете?   
– Никому другому не хватило бы на такое ни средств, ни возможностей. Скорей всего, у них есть сторонники в правительствах нескольких стран.  
– Да, конечно, мальчик не мог остаться на лето в школе, но и дома у Дурслей не появлялся, значит, ездил куда-то, а нам не сообщили о том, что он бывал в какой-то стране, – подтвердила Минерва.   
– Ничего удивительного, – кивнул Альбус. – Темные семьи в Европе очень влиятельны и сильны, а меня недолюбливают. Искренне надеюсь только на то, что те, кто присматривает за мальчиком, не желают Гарри зла и хорошо заботятся о нем, – грустно сказал Дамблдор. Он взял из вазочки конфету и задумчиво повертел в руке, прежде чем положить в рот. – Самое печальное в том, что мы не знаем, чему эти люди учат ребенка.  
– Они могут настроить его против вас, Альбус, – подтвердила Минерва.   
– Мне не так уж важна его приязнь ко мне, – честно ответил директор. – Хотя очень хотелось бы заполучить ее, но на свете много хороших и умных волшебников, которые совсем не любят меня. Другое дело, что Гарри могут вырастить жестоким, не способным к любви и прощению. Это было бы огромной потерей для нас.   
Макгонагалл промолчала, не зная, что можно ответить на эти слова.   
– Ах, лучше бы мы обсудили нашего нового профессора защиты от Темных искусств, – сказала она. – Этот Златопуст совершенно бесполезен и уже рассердил Северуса.   
– Он единственный достаточно уверен в себе, чтобы рискнуть и придти работать на эту должность.   
Директор с грустной улыбкой посмотрел на Минерву и удивленно вздернул бровь, когда она неожиданно вздрогнула.  
– Что-то не так в башне Гриффиндора, – встревожено сказала декан. Она быстро поднялась со стула и направилась к выходу. Портреты с любопытством проследили за ней. Через несколько минут директору сообщили, что Сириус Блек пробрался в Хогвартс.


	14. Chapter 14

Глава 14  
То, что Виктор скромно назвал комнатой, оказалось целым комплексом помещений. В месте, где они должны были жить, имелось две спальни, общая небольшая гостиная, одна на двоих ванная. Обстановка везде была скромная. В спальне – кровать, шкаф, в котором привычно нашлись одеяла, в гостиной – диван, три кресла и два стола с полками для книг. В каждой комнате были окна, но Гарри уже знал по опыту предыдущего года, что с наступлением зимы от них будет больше проблем, чем пользы: света они не давали, зато в щели между створками проникал ледяной ветер. Дверь из гостиной вела в коридор, куда выходили все двери жилых помещений Дурмстранга. Гарри нужно было пройти довольно большое расстояние влево, до входа в гостиную нынешних второкурсников. Но он все еще мог пойти туда, когда ему хотелось и провести время с друзьями. Напротив нового жилья Гарри находилась дверь в гостиную четверокурсников. Это означало неизбежное знакомство с кем-то из них в будущем.   
– Я возьму спальню слева, если ты не против, – сказал Виктор после некоторой паузы, которая возникла после того, как они осмотрели доставшиеся владения.   
– Нет, не против, – улыбнулся Гарри. Спальни были совершенно одинаковыми, так что спорить из-за такой ерунды было просто глупо. Виктор взял вещи, оставленные домовыми эльфами посреди гостиной, и пошел в свою комнату. Он сразу же закрыл за собой дверь, что Гарри истолковал как нежелание продолжать общение сегодня вечером. Поттер выдохнул. Вся эта ситуация его немного напрягала. Ему нравился Виктор, он восхищался им как ловцом, но Гарри плохо умел налаживать дружеские связи и очень беспокоился о том, как они поладят. Не окажется ли Виктор большим разочарованием при ближайшем знакомстве? Гарри взял свои вещи и отправился в новую комнату.   
Она ничем не отличалась от его предыдущей кроме того, что кровать здесь была только одна. За время каникул он уже привык жить в одиночестве в больших пустых помещениях, однако с большим удовольствием Гарри сейчас оказался бы в спальне с Абраксисом и Крисом. Они бы поболтали перед сном, он согрел бы комнату заклинанием, а потом уснул под ворчание Малфоя.   
Поттер вынул из шкафа дополнительное одеяло и застелил постель в тишине. Ему было интересно, чувствует ли себя сейчас так же Сара, оставшаяся в одиночестве в новой спальне старосты.   
Утро началось с неожиданного визита. Гарри как раз ждал, когда к нему зайдут Блетчли и Малфой, чтобы передать копию расписания, когда в дверь гостиной постучали. После разрешения войти внутрь просочился худой веснушчатый парень. Его лицо едва не трескалось от широкой улыбки.   
– Ты Эванс? Приятно познакомиться, – сказал он, сразу вцепившись в руку Гарри и начиная ее трясти. – Хотя, на самом деле, не очень приятно. От тебя одни проблемы и чем ты старше, тем их будет больше. Ужасная ситуация, не знаю, как я с этим справлюсь.   
Парень тараторил так быстро, что Гарри оставалось только открывать и закрывать рот, потому что он не успевал вставить ни слова. Мальчик с трудом выдернул руку из цепкой хватки парня и отступил на шаг, опасаясь, что тот последует за ним.   
– Кстати, я не представился. Антон Поляков, приятно познакомиться. Ах, я это уже говорил, да? Извини за повтор. Мы с Виктором однокурсники и лучшие друзья. А еще я двоюродный брат предыдущего Главного старосты. Помнишь Александра, да? Хотя мы с ним не очень ладим.   
Чем дольше новый знакомый продолжал тараторить, тем больше Гарри хотелось убежать от него подальше. Даже Малфой вряд ли смог переболтать этого парня. Поттер и раньше слышал, что в школе не один Поляков, что кузен Александра неряха и болтун, но такого даже представить себе не мог. Не удивительно, что предыдущий Главный староста не ладил с этим парнем, совершенно невыносимый человек. Лучший друг? Спаси Мерлин Гарри от таких друзей! У Поттера пробежали мурашки ужаса по спине, когда он представил, что и Абраксис когда-нибудь станет таким же.   
– Антон, – прервал бесконечный монолог голос Виктора. Молодые люди обернулись и увидели в дверях спальни Крама. Он был небрежно одет и спешно вытирал полотенцем мокрые волосы.   
– Ах, ты уже поднялся! – радостно поприветствовал однокурсника Поляков. – А я пришел посмотреть на твою новую комнату. Она удобная? Ты выспался?  
– Да, – кратко ответил Виктор. Антон закивал и быстро проскользнул внутрь спальни, чтобы осмотреться получше, оставив шокированного Гарри у входа в гостиную. – Извини за это, – кивнул ему Крам и немного смущенно помялся. – Он, правда, мой хороший друг и часто будет приходить.  
– Ясно, – отрешенно кивнул Поттер.   
– Извини, – еще раз кивнул Крам. Он опустил взгляд и закрыл дверь в комнату.   
– Ужас какой, – раздался голос за спиной Поттера. Он едва не подпрыгнул от неожиданности и развернулся. Сзади стояла Сара и смотрела на только что закрывшуюся дверь в комнату наставника Гарри. – И это один из школьного совета!   
– Он из школьного совета? – переспросил ее друг.   
– Да, ответственный за нравственность, – подтвердила Эпстейн. – Все знают, что его взяли в совет только в пику Александру. Антон ведь ужасный болтун, неряха и обжора к тому же.   
– Я думаю, им просто больше взять было некого, – тихо заметила Лусия, показавшись из-за спины подруги.   
– Не стоит так говорить о членах совета, это может плохо отразиться на вас, – предупредил девчонок подошедший Малфой. Он оправил мантию и заглянул в комнату. – Мы можем посмотреть, как ты устроился?   
– Мы опаздываем, – прервала его Сара. Она протянула Гарри расписание занятий. Он посмотрел, какие уроки должны были быть сегодня, и пошел собирать сумку. – И еще, Малфой, если ты когда-нибудь станешь таким же болтливым, как Поляков, я свяжу тебя и утоплю в озере.   
– Мечтай, – фыркнул Абраксис и с опаской покосился на подругу.  
За завтраком в столовой было шумно. Ребята все еще не насладились полностью компанией однокурсников и друзей после каникул, так что спешили поделиться друг с другом всеми новостями. Сара опять потащила Гарри за отдельный стол, после этого к их компании скоро присоединился сонный Левски с друзьями и еще несколько однокурсников. Девчонки сразу принялись болтать между собой. Кто-то обсуждал расписание и домашнюю работу, которую задавали на каникулы. Казалось, с прошлого года ничего не изменилось.   
– Доброе утро! – рядом с Гарри остановился парнишка, с которым он вчера познакомился на корабле. Мальчик так и сиял нерастраченной энергией. Рядом с ним переминалась с ноги на ногу худенькая девушка азиатской внешности. – Помнишь меня?   
– Да, – улыбнулся Поттер. – Гельмут, верно?   
– Да, – энергично кивнул мальчик. – Почему ты вчера не сказал мне, что ты – Эванс?   
– А это имело значение? Какие-то проблемы? – воинственно поинтересовалась Сара, приподнимаясь с места.   
– Конечно! – воскликнул Гельмут, ничуть не испугавшись Эпстейн. – Он же любимый ученик моей тети! Она несколько раз упоминала об этом летом! Сказала брать с него пример и так же усердно заниматься! А еще он во время июньского испытания вышел прямо к гостинице, проведя друзей через лес, полный чудовищ!  
Абраксис фыркнул, сдерживая смех. Гарри покачал головой. Он помнил, сколько рассказали об их приключении Левски и Малфой после того, как вернулись из леса. Распространяясь, сплетни, конечно, менялись, обрастая небылицами. Простое бегство постепенно превращалось в героическое сражение.   
– Тети? – не поняла Сара, сосредоточившись на главном.   
– Он родственник профессора Бэшворунг, – пояснил для нее Гарри.  
– Ах, ясно, приятно познакомится, – тут же заулыбалась девушка. – Я Сара Эпстейн, лучшая подруга Гарольда.   
Мальчик поклонился ей и тут же вспомнил о своей спутнице.  
– Это Юн Чанг. Мы с ней познакомились на корабле.   
– О, я не знал, что даже азиатки поступают в Дурмстранг, – удивился Малфой. Он улыбнулся смутившейся девочке.   
– Наша семья живет в Англии, хотя корни у нас китайские – сказала она. – Старшая сестра отправилась учиться в Хогвартс, а мне повезло, я получила письмо из Дурмстранга.   
– Ты права, тебе очень повезло, – кивнула Сара.   
– Но разве англичане не считают Хогвартс лучшей в мире школой? – лениво протянул со своего места Левски. – Хотя это смешно, там даже не изучают исконные искусства и полно магглорожденных.   
– Это так, – кивнула азиатка. Она чуть поджала губы. – Поэтому и нужно поступать в Дурмстранг. Если девушка окончила нашу школу, значит, у нее есть способности к темной магии, которые она может передать своим детям, а значит, такая девушка более выгодная партия. Мой отец не богат и не может дать за меня большого приданого, так что я использую все шансы, чтобы выгодно выйти замуж.   
– Какая практичная, – нахмурилась Сара. – Тебе всего одиннадцать, не рановато думать о таких вещах? – она смерила девушку подозрительным взглядом, тут же разглядев в ней соперницу. Мальчишки переглянулись, сдерживая смех. Возразить первокурснице было нечем. Она говорила чистую правду.  
Занятия в расписании строились по тому же принципу, что и в прошлом году. До обеда занимались несколько часов подряд с одним профессором, после еды меняли деятельность. Занятия не стали сложнее, однако если бы летом с Гарри не занимался преподаватель, которого мадам Чарис наняла для подготовки детей, то ему пришлось бы туго, ибо он мог многое подзабыть. Теперь же он быстро втянулся в учебу.  
– В этом году мы займемся изучением нескольких отраслей трансфигурации, – сообщил профессор Павлов, поприветствовав класс. – И одной из самых сложных будет анимагия. Кто ответит, что это? Эванс?   
– Это волшебство, которое позволяет волшебнику превращаться в животное, – ответил Гарри. Он читал об анимагии немного прошлой зимой. Возможность превращаться в животное была интересной, но он прекрасно понимал, что еще слишком мал для таких опытов, так что отложил книгу на будущее.   
– Да все это знают, – презрительно фыркнул Мариус с другого конца класса. Блек опять не справился утром со своими обязанностями, его опередила Эпстейн, которую все привыкли воспринимать как лучшую подругу Эванса. Мариус снова почувствовал себя униженным и считал Гарри виноватым. Павлов строго посмотрел на него, осуждая за высказывание.   
– Профессор, мы будем учиться превращаться в животных? – спросил Абраксис. Он поднял руку, однако не стал дожидаться, когда его спросят, и заговорил одновременно с движением. Профессор только головой покачал, уже привычный к непоседливости мальчика.   
– Конечно, нет, Малфой, – возразил он. – Трансфигурацию такого уровня способен освоить далеко не каждый, тем более не второкурсники. Мы пройдем лишь теоретическую часть, а в будущем, если вы захотите, то сможете изучать анимагию самостоятельно.   
– Но самостоятельно мы точно не справимся, – буркнул Абраксис.   
– Малфой, вы разве не понимаете, почему вам не выгодно становиться анимагом в присутствии посторонних? Кто скажет, почему? Левски?   
– Потому что если все будут знать, в кого ты превращаешься, то нельзя будет это использовать, – ответил Младен. – К примеру, если тебя похитили и заперли в камере, то ты можешь превратиться в мышь и убежать, но если твои похитители уже знают, что ты умеешь превращаться в мышь, то они примут меры против этого.  
– Хорошо, но я бы предпочел, чтобы вы сформулировали это немного иначе. Тем не менее, суть верна и всем стало понятно, не так ли? – уточнил профессор. Ребята кивнули, некоторые выглядели задумавшимися. – По международному закону все анимаги должны быть зарегистрированы в специальном Реестре, там подробно описывается, как они выглядят в своей животной форме. Сейчас в Европе зарегистрировано семь анимагов. Разумеется, на самом деле их гораздо больше. Если вы посмотрите в учебник, то найдете этот Реестр на странице пятнадцать. Что вы можете сказать о людях, которые в нем?  
– Они либо очень глупы, либо законопослушны, – сказал Мариус.   
– Это не совсем так, Блек, – улыбнулся профессор. – Например, Минерва Макгонагалл – нашли в списке? Она профессор трансфигурации в Хогвартсе. В ее случае владение анимагией подчеркивает ее статус, а значит, и статус школы. Понимаете? Регистрация может быть и плюсом, и минусом, но, пожалуйста, помните, что за незаконные превращения в животных полагается наказание в виде заключения в Азкабане. А теперь перейдем к самой теории превращений. 

Вечером третьего дня в школе Виктор пригласил Гарри на тренировку своей квиддичной команды. Кроме этого, Крам мало говорил со своим подопечным. Обычно они просто обменивались приветствиями утром и желали друг другу спокойной ночи. Гарри не требовалась помощь в учебе, ему вполне хватало собственных умений и библиотеки. Разве что от репетитора по темным искусствам мальчик бы не отказался, но Виктор ему не предлагал, а Гарри не навязывался. Поттер быстро понял, что Виктор просто не знает, о чем еще поговорить с подопечным, но понятия не имел, как наладить отношения, так что пока все шло своим чередом.   
Другое дело совместные тренировки. После фиаско на единственном квиддичном матче, в котором он участвовал, Гарри не осмеливался сесть на метлу, опасаясь гнева директора. Но теперь сам школьный совет настаивал на том, что Гарольд Эванс должен летать. Просто сесть и полететь, ощутить чувство свободы уже было бы просто чудесно, а уж летать наперегонки с Крамом, пытаясь заметить и перехватить снитч раньше него, выписывать петли и бочки, подражая его стилю, и вовсе оказалось невероятно занятным делом. Такие тренировки были лучше любого отдыха. Под радостные вопли наблюдателей они поочередно обыгрывали друг друга, выхватывая снитч из-под носа. В такие минуты мальчики забывали о неловкости, которая возникала между ними на земле. Они вместе смеялись и болтали, обсуждая особенно удачный финт.   
Через пару дней после начала учебы Драко прислал друзьям «Пророк» и письмо, в котором рассказал о вторжении в Хогвартс Сириуса Блека. Преступник посреди ночи ворвался в башню Гриффиндора, когда все дети уснули, пробрался в спальню мальчиков-второкурсников и попытался убить их. Журналисты объяснили причину вторжения тем, что у Блека помутился разум в тюрьме, и он считает, будто Гарри Поттер учится в Хогвартсе.   
Драко был со взрослыми категорически не согласен. Ему не верилось, что волшебник, впервые в истории волшебного мира совершивший побег из Азкабана, сумевший тайком проникнуть в самое безопасное в Англии место – Хогвартс, сообразивший, как украсть пароль от Гриффиндорской башни, настолько безумен, что не в состоянии понять – Гарри Поттер пропал.   
– Драко прав, – заявил Абраксис, прочитав газету, а потом письмо. Он сидел на своей постели и довольно поглядывал на заглянувшего в гости Эванса. Тот только что закончил ходить по спальням однокурсников и произносить утепляющие заклинания. Теперь он свернулся калачиком на своем старом месте.   
– Не знаю, не знаю, – пожал плечами Крис. – Кто знает, что творится в голове у безумца? Дементоры устраивают такую кашу в голове людей, что он может даже своего имени не помнить.   
– Эванс, ты что думаешь?   
– Не знаю, – эхом откликнулся Гарри. Ему даже думать о Блеке было страшно. Он хотел бы просто радоваться тому, что Сириус ищет его в Хогвартсе и понятия не имеет, где крестник на самом деле. – Может быть, он ищет совсем не Поттера?   
– А кого еще? – пожал плечами Малфой. – Мама говорила мне, что все волшебники, которые попали в Азкабан после падения Темного Лорда, были одержимы своим лидером и мечтали лишь о том, чтобы вернуть его, готовы были на все ради этого. Может, Блек думает, что убив Поттера, воскресит Темного Лорда?   
– Нет, он не может так думать, – покачал головой Гарри. Он все еще колебался, когда думал о том, жив уже Волдеморт снова или нет. Ему казалось, что так же должны колебаться и все Пожиратели смерти. Они не стали бы рисковать, находясь в неопределенности, и предпринимать что-то неразумное. А если их действия обдуманы, то в Хогвартсе они Гарри Поттера искать не стали бы.   
– Хм, почему мне кажется, что ты что-то знаешь, но нам не говоришь? – подозрительно посмотрел на друга Крис. Гарри пожал плечами. Он действительно любил свои друзей, но доверить свои тайны не спешил. В конце концов, от этого зависела его жизнь. Хотя Поттер собирался однажды рассказать им все. – Предположим, ты прав – Сириус Блек ищет вовсе не Поттера. Что тогда?   
– Может, какую-то вещь, которая принадлежала Темному Лорду? – предложил вариант Абраксис, загоревшись идей. Он схватил подушку и в волнении начал мять ее. – Или человека?   
– Не просто человека, а гриффиндорца! – подхватил Блетчли. – Вряд ли кто-то стал бы искать вещи Темного Лорда в гриффиндорской башне!  
– А может, гриффиндорцы что-то украли у него, – возразил Малфой. – И спрятали. Может, какая-то вещь уже не один десяток лет в гостиной Гриффиндора припрятана.   
– Действительно, какого такого человека мог Блек искать в спальне второкурсников, – задумчиво пробормотал Гарри. – А Драко не написал их имена?   
– Конечно, написал! – радостно подтвердил Абраксис. – Ты помнишь Рона Уизли? Ну, того, нищего, которого он все время упоминает в своих письмах?   
– Да, – усмехнулся Гарри. Драко действительно часто упоминал в письмах ребенка из семьи предателей крови, учащегося в Гриффиндоре. Рон Уизли был в представлении наследника Малфоев источником всего самого отвратительного: его одежда была поношена, волосы полыхали рыжиной, мальчик не обладал хорошими манерами и в довершение всего постоянно нарывался на ссоры с Драко. Гарри справедливо полагал, что незнакомый ему Рон Уизли просто завидует Малфою, который получал все, чего рыжему второкурснику не хватало.   
– Так вот, это именно он поднял тревогу. Этот Рон рассказывает, что проснулся посреди ночи и увидел над своей постелью Блека с ножом. Он поднял крик и перебудил всех. Убийца поспешил сбежать.   
– Странно, зачем он сбежал? – удивился Крис.   
– Чтобы его не поймали, конечно! – пояснил Малфой.   
– Глупо, ему надо было просто добить этого Рона Уизли, – пожал плечами Блетчли. – Хотя вообще непонятно, зачем он пытался убить его. Может, тоже ненавидит предателей крови? А может, это вендетта? Отец Уизли случайно не убил во время войны младшую сестренку Блека?   
– У него был младший брат, и его убил Темный Лорд, – возразил Гарри, он внимательно слушал предположения друзей и молча строил собственные предположения на основе имеющихся секретных сведений.   
– О, да? Откуда знаешь? – поинтересовался Малфой. Гарри поморщился. Ему не хотелось говорить друзьям, что он внимательно изучил всю информацию о крестном, которую только смог найти. Ребята непременно заинтересовались бы причиной такого пристального интереса. – Впрочем, и так ясно. Если мама права, и ты сам из семьи Блеков, то изучал свою родословную.   
– Я уже говорил, что нет, – вздохнул Гарри. Он устал отрицать родство. Однако пусть лучше ребята считают его незаконным отпрыском семьи Блек, чем Гарри Поттером.   
– Я бы не смог верно служить человеку, который убил моего брата, – вдруг сказал помрачневший Крис. Мальчики задумчиво посмотрели на него. Ни у Малфоя, ни у Гарри не было братьев, так что подобные чувства были им не знакомы.   
– Видимо, для некоторых идеи важнее семьи, – пожал плечами Абраксис. – Слушайте, а что если Блек просто перепутал кровати?   
Он снова взялся перечитывать письмо.   
– Вот в той же спальне живут Дин Томас – грязнокровка, Симус Финниган – полукровка и Невилл Лонгботтом – ох, хоть один чистокровный, – перечислил Малфой. – Может Блек хотел убить кого-то из них? Если подумать, то если бы Поттер пошел в Хогвартс, то он спал бы в этой спальне. Все же, велика вероятность того, что Блек обезумел.   
– А может, в комнате был кто-то еще? – вдруг выдвинул гипотезу Крис. – Точно! Блек гнался за своим врагом, тот забежал в спальню второкурсников и они сцепились, но тут проснулся Уизли, который увидел только Блека…  
– Но все равно получается, что убийца пришел за кем-то из гриффиндорцев, – продолжил разрабатывать идею Малфой. – Ведь Блек заранее узнал у кого-то все пароли!   
– Нам не вычислить, – усмехнулся Гарри. – Даже если Драко пришлет нам список всех учеников львиного факультета.   
– Все равно это ради какой-то мести, иначе бессмысленно, – упрямо заявил Абраксис. – Понимаете, все эти дети были еще слишком малы, когда Лорд пал. Смысл убивать их? А вот сделать гадость кому-то из их родителей…  
– Вроде как мать Ромильды арестовали, когда она пытала Лонгботтомов, – припомнил Блетчли. – А Беллатрикс Сириусу двоюродная сестра.   
– Пф–ф, – отмахнулся Малфой. – Тетя Нарцисса вообще родная сестра ей, и что?   
– Да бред это! – вдруг стукнул кулаком по подушке Гарри. – Ну как не посмотри. Человек сидит в Азкабане больше десяти лет, потом ему удается бежать, и он тут же кидается мстить?   
– Как раз очень логично, – возразил Малфой уверенно.   
– Как он вообще из Азкабана убежал? Десять лет подкоп рыл? А потом бросился в воды Северного моря? – хмуро уточнил Крис.   
– Если бы убежать можно было, лишь вырыв подкоп, то из Азкабана убежала бы куча народа уже, – покачал головой Абраксис.   
– Все просто, он превратился в мышь и просочился сквозь решетки, – заявила Сара. Мальчишки обернулись на голос и увидели, что девочка стоит, облокотившись о дверной косяк, и слушает их беседу. – Сколько можно уже обсуждать Сириуса Блека? Какое вам дело до него? Гарольд, помоги мне с чарами? Что-то не получается с новым заклинанием.   
Поттер хотел было отказаться, но случайно глянул на часы.   
– Уже так поздно, – удивился он. – Мне пора к себе возвращаться.   
– Переночуй сегодня здесь! – заканючил Малфой. – Ну какая разница, где спать.  
– Большая, – фыркнул Гарри. – Я хотел перед сном еще почитать немного.   
Он поспешил подняться с постели и направился к дверям, оставив троих друзей в комнате.   
– Эпстейн, вот кто тебя просил приходить? – недовольно поинтересовался Малфой. – Это вообще мужская комната, а ты даже не постучалась.   
– Я староста, мне можно, – самоуверенно ответила девушка.   
Гарри только фыркнул на их препирательства. У Абраксиса скорей язык бы отсох, чем он перестал бы ругаться с Сарой. Друзья быстро выкинули из головы тему беглого Пожирателя. Она, и правда, их не касалась. Другое дело, сам Гарри. Ведь он действительно боялся за свою жизнь. Но придумать, зачем крестному вламываться в спальню второкурсников, он не мог. Разве что действительно гнался за кем-то, кого мальчишки не успели разглядеть? 

Письмо пришло неожиданно. Да впрочем, как Гарри мог его ожидать? Ведь никто, кроме друзей, не посылал ему почту, а пока они были рядом, то написать Поттеру было некому. Хотя Дамблдор и сделал в прошлом году сюрприз своим посланием. Сова села перед Эвансом во время завтрака. Сначала он не обратил на нее внимания, однако наглая птица легонько клюнула его руку, привлекая к себе внимание.   
– Тебе письмо, – констатировал Малфой и посмотрел на друга с любопытством. Ему всегда было интересно, почему родственники Гарольда не общаются с ним. Поттер с опаской освободил сову от почты и осмотрел послание. Оно было не подписано, что радовало: было бы неприятно, если бы адресатом значился Гарри Поттер, и все увидели это.   
– От кого? – спросила Сара.   
Гарри пожал плечами и осторожно открыл конверт, опасаясь какого-нибудь проклятия. Он не стал разворачивать письмо полностью, чтобы лишняя информация, если она в нем была, не попалась на глаза друзьям, однако подпись, которую мальчик успел увидеть, прежде чем сложить письмо обратно, напугала его так, что Сара сразу же взволнованно спросила снова.  
– Гарольд, от кого?  
– Не важно, – ответил он, пытаясь справиться с собой. – Я прочитаю позже, нам пора на занятия.   
Он поспешил засунуть письмо в книгу, но так и не смог полностью совладать с собой. Даже на занятиях думал о послании, постоянно косясь на сумку. И друзья, и профессора с удивлением смотрели на него, когда Эванс не мог сосредоточиться и выполнить задание. Сара от переживаний вся извелась. Мысленно она уже ненавидела автора письма, кем бы он ни был. Похожие чувства испытывали Крис и Абраксис. Они не привыкли видеть своего друга настолько взволнованным, настолько искренним и открытым перед всеми и гадали, что и кто мог настолько его обеспокоить.   
– Гарольд, что случилось? – спросила Сара снова на перемене. – Я же волнуюсь.  
– Не волнуйся, это мои проблемы, – ответил он немного резко.   
– Но мы же друзья. Я тебе обо всем рассказываю, – неловко сказала девочка. Гарри вздрогнул. Малфой подтверждающее закивал. Вот уж он-то точно не стеснялся рассказывать о своих проблемах.   
– Извините, – тяжело выдохнул Гарри. Он не мог им рассказать, что произошло, от кого письмо, о своих проблемах, потому что за этим неизбежно последовало бы его раскрытие как Поттера. Ему было ужасно стыдно, но он не мог довериться им настолько.   
Вместо обеда мальчик оставил расстроенных друзей и пошел в свою комнату. Только закрывшись там, он снова достал письмо. На этот раз Гарри развернул его полностью и еще раз взглянул на подпись, чтобы удостовериться, что ему не показалось. Под текстом стояло имя Сириуса Блека.  
Мальчик собрался с силами и сосредоточился на написанном.   
«Дорогой Гарри!  
Уверен, ты был очень удивлен, поняв, от кого получил письмо. Возможно, ты не знаешь, но я твой крестный. А даже если и знаешь, наверняка думаешь, что я предал твоих родителей и передал их Волдеморту. Это не так! Я вовсе не пытаюсь найти способ убить тебя!   
Джеймс Поттер был моим лучшим другом, я бы никогда не причинил ему вред. Когда твои родители узнали, что за ними идет охота, они укрыли свой дом заклятием Доверия. Хранителем тайны стал наш общий друг Питер, но все думали, что им стал я. Это помогло отвлечь внимание от Питера, никто не стал бы пытаться поймать его и выведать секрет. Но он оказался Пожирателем Смерти и доложил обо всем Волдеморту. Сразу после смерти твоих родителей я попытался найти его и отомстить за них. Но Питер обхитрил меня. Когда я загнал его в угол, этот ублюдок произнес взрывающее заклятие и сбежал, оставив на месте преступления лишь палец. Питер – анимаг, способный превращаться в крысу, поэтому ему все удалось. Меня посадили в Азкабан, а он до сих пор на свободе, живет под видом домашнего животного в доме Уизли. Возможно, ты уже слышал о моей попытке поймать его?  
Но сбежал я не потому, что хотел отомстить. Случайно подслушав разговор охранников в Азкабане, я узнал, что ты пропал, и никто не может найти тебя. Джеймс доверил мне заботиться о своем сыне, но крестный из меня вышел плохой. Я пытался связаться с тобой с тех пор, как сбежал, но все мои попытки были неудачными. Похоже, те люди, с которыми ты сейчас, перехватывают твою почту. А может, ты сам не хочешь отвечать? В любом случае, в это послание я вложил немного магии и ищу тебя теперь не как посторонний волшебник, а как ближайший родственник. Ответь мне и сообщи, все ли с тобой в порядке? С кем ты сейчас?   
Вскоре напишу снова. Сириус ».  
Гарри продолжал перечитывать письмо раз за разом, пока в дверь не постучали.


	15. Chapter 15

Глава 15  
Гарри вздрогнул, когда услышал за стенкой отчаянные причитания Малфоя. Мальчик поспешил убрать письмо подальше и открыл другу дверь.   
– Гарольд, с тобой все в порядке? – Малфой выглядел действительно встревоженным, а еще впервые назвал Гарри по имени, однако им обоим было не до того, чтобы заметить это.   
– Да, что-то случилось? – солгал Поттер. Он поднял с пола сумку с учебниками и поспешил вывести Абраксиса из спальни, подальше от письма.   
– Случилось? – ахнул Малфой. – Ты впервые опоздал на занятие. Профессор Макиярви отправил меня искать тебя.   
Гарри кивнул, поморщившись. Он совсем забыл про уроки. Повезло еще, что пропустил травологию, а не темные искусства или трансфигурацию. Макиярви добр и доверчив, так что вряд ли накажет обычно ответственного Эванса.   
– Может, ты плохо себя чувствуешь? Стоит пойти в медицинский кабинет? – предложил Малфой. Гарри уже направлялся быстрым шагом в сторону теплиц, так что другу оставалось семенить следом.   
– Все нормально.  
– Да на тебе лица нет! Когда ты открыл дверь, я думал, ты на грани обморока! – воскликнул Абраксис, хватая Гарри за руку и останавливая. – Сейчас же говори, что случилось! Я могу помочь тебе?   
Поттер почти разозлился на такое обращение. Требования ассоциировались с приказами тетки Петунии. А уж вмешиваться в его личное пространство пока что не пробовал никто вообще. Но Малфой действительно беспокоился, Гарри видел это по его взгляду, поэтому и успокоился.   
– Это просто проблемы с родственниками, ты ничем не можешь помочь, – сказал он и заставил себя улыбнуться. – Просто семейные проблемы.   
Он видел, как Малфой расстроено опустил плечи и тяжело вздохнул. Гарри даже почувствовал себя виноватым в том, что не дал другу возможности проявить себя. Он только похлопал Абраксиса по плечу и пошел дальше по направлению к теплицам.  
– Между прочим, ты не мог бы спросить у Драко, какое домашнее животное у Рона Уизли? – спросил Гарри.  
– М–м? – удивился друг. – Кажется, он писал об этом как-то раз… Крыса?   
Гарри кивнул и еще раз улыбнулся через силу, прежде чем войти в теплицу и извиниться перед профессором.   
– Ничего-ничего, герр Эванс, герр Малфой, скорей берите перчатки и наушники! – радостно отмахнулся Макиярви. – Сегодня мы проходим мандрагоры!   
Гарри послушно взял перчатки и позволил Саре запечатать свои уши меховыми наушниками. Эпстейн выглядела такой же обеспокоенной, как и Абраксис, но не стала ничего спрашивать во время урока. Поттер постарался сконцентрироваться на пересаживании волшебного растения, на время отложив мысли о крестном.   
Однако стоило урокам закончиться, как он быстро попрощался с друзьями и вернулся в свою новую комнату. Виктора еще не было. Обычно наставник приходил позже, потому что занятий у него было больше, да и как сам Гарри, он любил посидеть в библиотеке. Поэтому Поттер устроился в гостиной за столом и еще раз перечитал письмо крестного.   
Написанное было очень похоже на правду. Ведь они и сами пришли в своих размышлениях к выводу о том, что Блек искал в спальне мальчиков-второкурсников кого-то, о ком не знали взрослые. Анимаг-крыса очень удачно вписывался в эту историю. Но все же просто взять и довериться Блеку Гарри не мог, ведь Сириус, возможно, придумал эту историю, чтобы выманить крестника и отдать его своему Лорду. Существовала вероятность, что даже набег на Хогвартс был частью его коварного плана!   
Гарри бы просто забросил письмо куда подальше или еще лучше – сжег его, если бы не одна строчка. Каркаров перехватывал его почту. Гарри и так знал, что директор пристально следит за его жизнью. Оно и понятно, ведь от этого зависело существование их обоих. Гарри даже был немного благодарен директору, ведь если бы Каркаров не перехватывал почту, то Поттера наверняка бы завалили письмами все те, кто искал Мальчика-Который-Выжил по всей Европе, тогда раскрыли бы его за считанные дни. Единственные же, от кого Гарри хотел получать письма, всегда находились рядом с ним. Однако лишнее напоминание о том, насколько он подконтролен директору, покоробило Гарри. У него не было никого, кроме Игоря, он зависел от директора, а это постоянно заставляло Поттера держаться настороже. Гарри знал, что ему нужен взрослый волшебник, который мог бы заступиться за него. Если Сириус действительно невиновен, действительно хочет защитить его, то это был шанс Гарри спастись.   
Не обязательно было даже слишком откровенничать с Блеком или назначать встречу. Просто черкнуть ему пару строк для начала. Гарри взял перо и написал коротенькое послание.  
«Мистер Блек!  
Ваши объяснения совпадают с моими рассуждениями, но я все еще не могу доверять вам, пока не увижу каких-либо доказательств. Со мной все хорошо. Я нахожусь в безопасности.  
Г.П.»  
Написав, он быстро свернул письмо. Гарри сильно рисковал, отправляя это. Даже инициалы, если их увидит посторонний, могли стать началом конца. В порыве Гарри достал палочку и сжег письмо Сириуса. От пергамента мгновенно осталась только горстка пепла. Однако запечатать и отправить свое письмо мальчик так и не решился. Что, если Каркаров узнает о его попытке связаться с крестным? Директор будет совсем не доволен.  
Поглощенный раздумьями, Гарри не заметил, как в комнату вошел Виктор. Крам неловко остановился посреди гостиной, разглядывая своего подопечного. Мальчик выглядел непривычно грустным. Уже вся школа судачила о том, что у Гарольда Эванса проблемы дома. Новость огласил Малфой в ответ на какую-то подколку Блека, пошутившего насчет сегодняшнего поведения Эванса. Однако сплетники успели выставить сотни вариантов случившегося. Кто-то говорил, что у Гарри умер дед, другие – будто Эванса лишили наследства. Виктор не спешил верить слухам, но он видел, что мальчик в подавленном состоянии. Крам прошел к себе и бросил на кровать сумку с учебниками. Он совсем не умел утешать, тем более, что все в этой школе так или иначе переживали в свое время семейные проблемы.   
– Тинки, – позвал он. В ответ на его оклик с хлопком появился эльф. Он поклонился и выжидающе посмотрел на молодого волшебника. – Принеси две чашки какао и бутерброды.  
Эльф поклонился, а секунду спустя перед Виктором появился поднос со всем, что он перечислил. Над белыми большими кружками завивался парок, и вся комната мгновенно наполнилась одуряющим запахом. Крам еще минутку поколебался, прошел по комнате туда-сюда, косясь на угощение, но потом взял поднос и вернулся в гостиную. Гарри сидел все так же. Его губы слегка шевелились, словно он рассуждал про себя. Виктор сел рядом, но мальчик даже не заметил его. Тогда Крам молча пододвинул чашку с какао ему прямо под нос, заставив подопечного вздрогнуть.   
Гарри вскинул на него удивленный взгляд, и Виктор просто пожал плечами в ответ.   
– Ты же не ужинал?   
Поттер несколько мгновений смотрел на него, потом на кружку и, наконец, с несколько искусственной улыбкой взял ее.   
– Спасибо, – кивнул он. – Я забыл поесть.  
Виктор немного помялся, а потом сказал:  
– Знаешь, у нас у всех бывают проблемы. Надо просто как-то держаться.   
– Ничего страшного не случилось, – ответил Гарри. Да, с его точки зрения письмо от крестного было действительно опасным событием, однако это было далеко не так страшно, как известие о чьей-то смерти или что-то подобное. – Я просто слишком много думаю.   
– А ты не думай, повинуйся инстинктам, как в квиддиче. Если верить школьным слухам, то твоя удача тебя никогда не подводит, – неловко подмигнул Виктор.   
Гарри засмеялся.   
– Да, прозвище мне дали не за красивые глаза.   
– Хотя они очень красивые, – шутливо откликнулся Виктор, чуть-чуть расслабившись от того, что смог помочь.   
Поттер облегченно вдохнул приятный аромат какао и взял с тарелки бутерброд, с жадностью укусив его. Он только сейчас заметил, насколько голоден. Должно быть, после занятий прошло уже несколько часов, а он даже не делал домашнее задание, как привык.  
– Виктор, ты не мог бы одолжить мне свою сову? – спросил Гарри после пары минут уютного молчания.  
– Конечно, – кивнул Крам.   
Гарри доел бутерброд.  
– Ты прав, лучше всего у меня получается, когда я действую не думая, – решил он наконец. Поттер свернул письмо и капнул на кромку немного воска. 

В первый день Дуэльной недели небеса, наконец, рассыпали над школой первый снег. Снежинки медленно опускались на стылую черную землю, заставляя учеников хандрить и печалиться.   
– Говорят, первый снег над школой идет в день, когда разбивается чье-то сердце, – проникновенно сказала Сара за завтраком, размешивая сахар в кофе. – И это не снег вовсе, а пепел от перегоревшей любви.   
Малфой за ее спиной скорчил рожу, показывая всем, что он об этом думает.   
– По-моему, девчонкам в Дурмстранге просто нечем заняться, – усмехнулся Крис, отламывая кусочек тоста. – Глупость же какая-то.   
– Согласен, – неожиданно поддержал его Левски, который, оказывается, тоже прислушивался к разговору. – Никогда не слышал о подобном волшебстве.   
– Все старшекурсницы знают эту легенду! – воинственно заявила Сара.   
– И все дуры, – заявил Малфой.   
– Знаете, мальчики, – осторожно вмешалась в разговор Лусия. – Моя мама – маггла, так вот она говорит, что никто не верит в магию меньше, чем чистокровные волшебники.   
– И что это должно означать? – хмуро поинтересовался Малфой.   
– Вы знаете столько проявлений магии, что вам кажется, будто то, о чем вы не знаете, не может существовать, – улыбнулась Лусия. – Почему бы не поверить в чудо, в то, что первый снег идет, потому что кому-то разбили сердце?   
– Эванс, а ты что думаешь? – поинтересовался Гельмут, с раскрытым ртом следящий за беседой второкурсников.  
– Не знаю, думаю, Лусия права, – пожал плечами Гарри. – Почему бы не поверить в это?   
Мысли Поттера были далеко от рассуждений друзей. Сова Виктора, носящая смешное имя Бонбони, давно вернулась, успешно доставив письмо адресату, однако ответного послания от крестного Гарри так и не получил. Поттер беспокоился о том, что совершил огромную ошибку, которая может стоить ему жизни.  
Сара довольно задрала нос, гордясь поддержкой Гарольда.   
– Эванс, ты иногда такая девчонка, – пробормотал Левски. Гельмут засмеялся, услышав это, чем невольно привлек к себе и Чанг пристальное внимание Эпстейн.  
– А вы вообще почему тут сидите?   
– Мы же всегда с вами разговариваем во время завтрака, проще поесть с вами, чем бежать через ползала, разве нет? – пожала плечами первокурсница.  
– Вообще-то нельзя просто подсесть к кому-то за стол, нужно дождаться приглашения, – заметила Сара.   
– Да ладно тебе, пусть сидят, – отмахнулся Малфой.   
– Хей, я тут главная, так что я и решу, – отвесила ему подзатыльник Эпстейн.   
– И давно ли ты тут главная? – как бы между прочим поинтересовался Левски. Он усмехнулся и смерил девочку оценивающим взглядом. Сара невольно напряглась, когда почувствовала, как взгляды всех сидящих за столом скрестились на ней. – Эй, Эпстейн, не обманывайся, ты, конечно, староста, но мы сидим здесь из-за Счастливчика.   
Сара испуганно посмотрела на Гарри, а потом несколько раз кивнула. Сам Эванс только поморщился в ответ на эти разборки.   
– Пусть останутся, – равнодушно сказал он. Гельмут торжествующе усмехнулся и показал Саре язык. – Только побольше уважения местным традициям, ладно? – попросил его Гарри. Мальчик сконфуженно опустил голову.  
– Извини, нам надо было дождаться приглашения.   
Гарри кивнул, радуясь, что ситуация наладилась, и вернулся к своему завтраку. В тот же момент перед ним на стол упала перчатка. Поттер поднял голову. Рядом стоял Мариус Блек с самодовольным выражением на лице. Эпстейн возмущенно вскрикнула. Малфой вскочил с места, как и некоторые другие ребята. Этим они ненамеренно мгновенно привлекли внимание к происходящему.   
– Эванс, я вызываю тебя на дуэль, – пояснил Блек, хотя все уже и так было понятно.   
– Идиот, – тихо, но так, что все услышали, пробормотал Левски.   
– Совсем страх потерял? – зло поинтересовалась у Блека Сара, но тот ее проигнорировал. Эпстейн встала и сделала шаг ко второму старосте, однако Крис поймал ее за локоть и не пустил. Гарри секунду молчал, а потом взял перчатку. Выбора у него не было. Отказаться сейчас от дуэли значило пустить насмарку все усилия последних месяцев. В Дурмстранге сложно было сделать что-либо более позорное, чем отступить в данной ситуации, проиграть и то было достойнее.   
– Думаю, условия дуэли позволим установить школьному совету? – уточнил он.   
– Конечно, – усмехнулся Блек.   
Гарри встал со своего места, поклонился и покинул столовую. За ним тут же потянулись его друзья. Лишь Левски со своей компанией остались на месте, продолжая завтракать. Остальные ученики сразу принялись обсуждать произошедшее. Когда внимание других студентов переключилось от их стола, к нему подошел Главный староста.   
– Младен, сам-то не хочешь бросить Эвансу вызов? – как бы между прочим поинтересовался он.  
Левски покосился на него, но продолжил есть.  
– Не рискну, – протянул он. – Хотя я размышлял об этом. Написал отцу и спросил, что он об этом думает.   
– И что твой отец?   
– Он сказал, что это глупо. Я могу победить в дуэли, и это немного поднимет мой рейтинг, однако говорить все равно будут больше о поражении Эванса, чем о моей победе. А потом он снова сделает что-то, что привлечет к нему всеобщее внимание, снова сделает его знаменитым, – парень пожал плечами. – Я не смогу так же поддерживать свой статус, как Эванс, так что это не имеет смысла. Гораздо разумнее не делать его своим врагом.   
– Да, ваша семья так любит политику невмешательства, – фыркнул Главный староста. – Ты поэтому отказался стать старостой? Или побоялся оказаться в том же положении, что и Блек сейчас?   
– Я бы не оказался в том же положении, – возразил Левски. – Эванс опускает его только потому, что Блек задирает полукровок. Наш Счастливчик заботится о своих друзьях.   
– Похоже, вашему старосте даже невдомек, что его выбрали только в пику Полякову, – задумчиво пробормотал Поль. Он заметил, с каким интересом его слушают приятели Левски, и легкомысленно подмигнул им. – Но ему в любом случае не следовало бросать Эвансу вызов. В конце концов, по неписанным школьным правилам, старосты никогда не должны делать подобного.   
– Согласен, – кивнул Младен. – Этим он только показал всем, что не может справиться с ситуацией и прибегает к силе. Идиот. Хотя его и можно понять. Эванс день за днем перехватывает у него обязанности старосты, Блек всегда на шаг позади. Да еще и все первокурсники знают – нужна помощь с домашним заданием? Обращайся к Эвансу. Хочешь спать в теплой комнате – обратись к Эвансу. Когда Счастливчик вечером заходит в гостиную, к нему люди тянутся – что-то спросить, поделиться переживаниями, просто рядом посидеть. К их компании мгновенно подсаживаются, тут дело и в том, что Малфой болтун, и Эпстейн староста, но они оба на стороне Эванса. Проще говоря, Блек почти каждый день осознает свою незначительность и бесполезность своих действий. Хотя у него неплохой шанс на победу в дуэли.  
– Да, я слышал, у господина Эванса совсем плохо с Темными искусствами, а ведь ими проще всего атаковать, – усмехнулся главный староста.   
– Ну, практически уверен, что удача ему не откажет, – ответил Левски. Он неохотно отложил ложку и поднялся, кивнув друзьям. Те поспешили закончить завтрак и, попрощавшись с Главным старостой, отошли немного. – Поль, прекрати это.  
– Не понимаю, о чем ты, – высокомерно усмехнулся тот.   
– Мне не нужна твоя помощь в борьбе за власть в школе, да и в чем-то другом тоже. Тем более что теперь ты не извлекаешь из этого никакой выгоды. Мой брат не любит тебя, – резко заявил Младен. – Он очень ясно показал это нам всем, когда разорвал все связи с семьей, бежал из дома и вступил в заштатную квиддичную команду. Ваша помолвка для него – ничто.   
Поль молча выслушал его, а потом развернулся и пошел прочь. Завидев, что Главный староста закончил разговор, к нему тут же подошли несколько молодых людей. Компания направилась на занятия.   
– Так что, он влюблен в твоего старшего брата? – с любопытством уточнил один из приятелей Левски.   
Младен невесело усмехнулся.  
– Ну, если верить Эпстейн, то в прошлом году первый снег выпал из-за нашего Главного старосты. 

Вечером, когда Гарри как раз доделывал эссе по трансфигурации, в его гостиную явился Поляков. Скорчив лицо в сочувствующую гримасу, он вручил карточку, на которой значилось время дуэли.   
– Это будет первая дуэль в этом году, так как ваш горячий староста умудрился бросить вызов самым первым. Откроете сезон, так сказать. Жалко парня невообразимо. Пойми правильно, ты, конечно, как староста всех устроил бы намного больше, но коней на переправе не меняют. Если он проиграет дуэль, то Поль с ним расправится жестоко. Мало того, что вызов сам бросил, так еще и с честью из ситуации не вышел. Кстати, я слышал…  
– Антон, – прервал его бесконечную речь Крам. Поляков улыбнулся и пожал плечами.  
– Судить будут секретарь и главная староста девочек, – закончил он. – Постарайся! Хотя твою репутацию сложно испортить.   
– Какой-то странный состав судей, – удивился Виктор. Он сел на диванчик, Поляков тут же устроился рядышком.   
– Хах, – засмеялся Антон. – Пытались найти кого-нибудь непредвзятого. Было довольно забавно наблюдать за этим. Плохой у нас Совет. Уверен, при Александре все по другому было.   
– Дуэль завтра вечером, – вздохнул Гарри. Он знал, что в любом случае не сможет овладеть Темной магией и сражаться с ее помощью. Следовало как-то воспользоваться своим преимуществом в чарах и трансфигурации, чтобы победить противника.   
– Показать тебе пару приемов? – предложил Виктор неохотно. Он явно не был уверен в том, что стоит предлагать это, однако не мог не предложить, будучи наставником.   
– А ты раньше сражался на дуэлях? – спросил Гарри.  
– Два года назад, – кивнул Виктор.  
– Выиграл?  
– Да, но с трудом, – признался Крам. Поляков фыркнул и засмеялся, не сдержавшись. Виктор покраснел и отвернулся, не желая разговаривать об этом. Гарри не понимал, почему Антон смеется, но улыбнулся тоже. Виктор был ужасно стеснительным и неразговорчивым, Поляков ужасным болтуном и неряхой, однако у Поттера было ощущение, будто он нашел пару новых отличных друзей. И за это стоило сказать спасибо настырности Влада Цепеша.  
Для того, чтобы посмотреть на первую дуэль этого года, в специально приготовленный зал набилась целая толпа народу. Редкое сражение вызывало столько интереса. Тем более, если дрались всего лишь второкурсники. Гарри страшно нервничал, к счастью, он уже успел привыкнуть к вниманию окружающих, и это не сильно смущало его. Сара попыталась поцеловать дуэлянта в щеку перед тем, как он поднялся на помост. К счастью, Малфой и Блетчли остановили ее, чем привели старосту в ярость, а остальных наблюдающих в дикий восторг.   
Теперь Гарри стоял в двадцати шагах от противника. Мариус самоуверенно улыбался, почти не сомневаясь в своей победе. Секретарь школьного совета – семикурсник в очках с огромной уродливой оправой – морщился и недовольно смотрел то на одного, то на другого мальчика. Наконец он посмотрел на часы, переглянулся с напарницей и крикнул:  
– Приготовились!  
Мальчики достали волшебные палочки. Гарри постарался вспомнить все заклинания, которые вчера вечером советовали ему использовать Виктор и Антон. Даже профессор Павлов сегодня задержал своего любимца после урока и поддержал его.  
– Трансфигурация тоже мощное оружие. Альбус Дамблдор профессор трансфигурации, однако именно его единственного опасались Темные Лорды нашего столетия. Да, Блек сильнее тебя в темной магии, но ты гораздо способнее в моем предмете. Подумай, как использовать это!  
– Раз! Два! – прорезал установившуюся в зале тишину высокий голос главной старосты девочек. – Три!   
Реакция у Гарри, как у ловца, была гораздо лучше, чем у Блека, поэтому он успел первым выпустить заклинание и даже увернулся от того, что послал Мариус. Противник отразил атаку щитом и тут же атаковал снова. Гарри знал все заклятия, которыми его атаковал Блек, однако большинством из них не способен был воспользоваться самостоятельно. Раз за разом Поттер кричал:  
– Протего!  
От некоторых просто уклонялся, зная, что такие простые щитовые чары не спасут от подобных заклятий. Его атаки Блеку тоже удавалось отражать. Щиты, которые показывал им Эминеску, были куда более действенными, чем тот, что использовал Гарри. К тому же Поттер атаковал простыми чарами. Зрители сохраняли молчание недолго. Через пару минут они стали свистеть и хлопать на особо впечатляющих действиях, кто-то придумывал ободряющие кричалки. Все это сильно напоминало атмосферу на квиддичном матче.  
Кто знает, сколько бы все это продлилось, и кто выдохся бы первым, если бы не вмешалась знаменитая удача Гарри, а, может, просто Мариусу ужасно не повезло. В пылу дуэли Блек использовал заклинание, создающее ледяную дорожку, в надежде, что Гарри поскользнется на ней. Поттер на этот трюк не попался, и до конца поединка лед стаивал с арены, образуя маленькие холодные лужицы.   
Мариус легко отразил заклинание Гарри, уже предвкушая победу. Она вышла нелегкой, однако в ней Блек не сомневался. Эванс был неопытен в дуэлях, в отличие от самого Мариуса, которого немного тренировал отец. Чтобы поставить жирную точку в их противостоянии, Блек произнес свое последнее заклинание:  
– Серпенсортиа!   
Гарри изумленно отступил, когда на арену перед ним шлепнулась огромная черная змея. Она зло зашипела, оглядываясь в поисках противника, а потом поползла прямо к Гарри. Блек самодовольно усмехался, судьи были встревожены и явно ожидали какого-нибудь знака от дуэлянтов, чтобы вмешаться и избавиться от нее. Змея не представляла для Поттера ни малейшей угрозы. Насколько он понял из книг, которые нашел в школьной библиотеке, твари покорно слушались тех волшебников, что могли говорить с ними. Однако он не мог заговорить с ней, пока на него смотрело такое огромное количество народу. Гарри поднял палочку и прошептал едва слышно:  
– Напади на того, кто вызвал тебя, – а потом усилием воли заставил палочку просыпать несколько искр, так что походило на то, что он просто произнес какое-то заклинание шепотом. Змея покорно развернулась и направилась к Мариусу. Блек легко мог уничтожить ее, в конце концов, по его воле тварь появилась здесь, однако на мгновение он, как и Гарри ранее, растерялся и отступил, к несчастью, попав ногой на наколдованную им самим ледяную дорожку, точнее, ее остатки. Блек поскользнулся, упал и ударился головой.   
Главная староста девочек тут же бросилась к нему, чтобы проверить самочувствие ребенка, а секретарь школьного совета с кривой ухмылкой огласил.  
– Победа за мистером Эвансом!   
Зрители зааплодировали. И Гарри, улыбаясь, раскланялся под радостный смех своих болельщиков, одновременно вглядываясь в них, скрывая напряжение. Ему не следовало использовать змеиный язык для такой пустяковой победы, однако реагировать нужно было быстро, так что лучшего решения Поттер не придумал и, кажется, никто ничего не заметил. Даже у членов школьного совета, которые стояли буквально в двух шагах от него, не возникло сомнений в том, что мальчик использовал какое-то заклинание, отпугнувшее змею.  
Он спустился с арены под радостные вопли окружающих. Эпстейн снова повисла у победителя на шее. Малфой и Крис пыжились от гордости, а некоторые пытались пожать Гарри руку. В победе, в общем-то, не было его заслуги. Мариус пострадал от своих же заклинаний, однако студенты видели в этом подтверждение легенды о его бесконечной удаче.  
– Счастливчик! Счастливчик! – начал скандировать кто-то. У Гарри возникло предчувствие, что директор его за очередную выходку не поздравит.   
– Это надо отпраздновать! – заявил Малфой. – Устроим пирушку в гостиной!   
– Правильно, – усмехнулась Эпстейн и с мрачным торжеством посмотрела на Ромильду Лестрандж, которая помогала Мариусу выйти из зала. Скорей всего, девочка собиралась отвести друга в медицинский кабинет.   
Это была первая дуэль среди второкурсников с тех пор, как они пришли в Дурмстранг. И хотя на протяжении недели больше никто с их курса не осмелился сразиться на дуэли, все они знали, что им это предстоит в дальнейшем, если, конечно, удастся чего-то достигнуть, добиться власти или влияния, которые будут вызывать чью-то зависть. Никто не дерется на дуэлях с ничтожествами. Во время пирушки после победы Гарри все второкурсники невольно оценивали свое положение в школе, свои таланты и стремления. Первая дуэль лишила их возможности быть беззаботными. Второкурсники осознали, что пришла пора действовать.


	16. Chapter 16

Глава 16  
– Они расставили вокруг Хогвартса дементоров, – с придыханием сказал Малфой. – На что они рассчитывают? Хотят избавиться ото всех детей в магической Англии? Это заговор?   
– Я в очередной раз несказанно доволен тем, что оказался именно в Дурмстранге, – ответил Крис. Гарри кивнул. Судя по статьям в газетах, Сириуса Блека готовы были поймать любой ценой. Скорей всего, крестный сейчас затих в какой-нибудь дыре и не решается высунуть нос, не удивительно, что написать Гарри у него нет возможности. Однако Поттер ждал ответа уже несколько месяцев и действительно начинал беспокоиться. Оставалось радоваться лишь тому, что Дамблдор, похоже, бросил все силы на поиски Блека, отложив поимку Мальчика-Который-Выжил. Гарри немного стыдился таких мыслей. Выходило так, будто он хочет душой крестного расплатиться за свою безопасность.   
– Разве ты совсем не беспокоишься за своего брата? – поинтересовалась Сара. Вся компания утроилась в комнате Малфоя и Блетчли. Они запаслись едой и теперь праздновали Рождество. Ребята уже обменялись подарками и теперь просто болтали.   
– За брата пусть беспокоятся родители, – легкомысленно ответил Крис. – Мать по-прежнему утверждает, что Хогвартс самое безопасное место, поэтому мне следовало пойти туда. Надеюсь, в этом году она изменит свое мнение.   
– Особенно насчет качества преподавания, – захихикал Малфой. Не так давно он получил письмо от Драко, где тот со вкусом жаловался на учителя по Защите от Темных искусств – Златопуста Локонса. В Дурмстранге никогда не стали бы держать профессора настолько бесполезного, как этот безмозглый красавчик или привидение.   
– Мне вот интересно, если Сириус Блек действительно был правой рукой Темного Лорда, как утверждают англичане, то почему другие Пожиратели не пытаются помочь ему с… чем бы он там не занимался? – задумчиво протянула Сара.  
– Потому что он сумасшедший,– спокойно ответил Крис.   
– Мы уже это обсуждали, – проворчал Малфой. – Не думаю, что человек, который смог сбежать из неприступной тюрьмы, безумен.   
– Не думаю, что он был правой рукой Темного Лорда, – вставила Лусия, стремясь прекратить спор мальчиков. – Может быть, шпионом?  
– Почему бы нам не спросить у Блека? В смысле, у Мариуса, – предложил Абраксис. – Они же родственники.   
– Очень дальние, – поморщилась Сара. – Только фамилия общая. Разумнее было бы у твоего дяди Люциуса спросить.   
– Так дядя что-то и сказал бы! – отмахнулся Малфой. – Он даже Драко ничего не рассказывает, кроме сказок о величии Темного Лорда.   
– Сказок? – переспросил Гарри.   
– Мама рассказывала, что Темный Лорд перед своим падением был совершенно безумен, – шепотом сказал Абраксис. – Это стало одной из причин того, что она вышла за папу и убежала во Францию. Она говорила, что когда-то он был прекрасным мужчиной и непревзойденным гением, но не в последние годы. Что-то свело его с ума.   
– Я бы даже сейчас не советовала вести такие разговоры, – серьезно перебила Лусия. – Мой отец говорит, что у Темного Лорда везде есть свои уши, и когда он вернется, то все получат то, что заслужили.   
– Твой отец Пожиратель смерти? – удивленно спросила Сара. Она в этот момент жевала виноградину и от неожиданности подавилась косточкой. Лусия смутилась и опустила голову, жалея, что заговорила.   
– Но ты полукровка! – нетактично воскликнул Малфой.   
– Маму изнасиловали, – неловко ответила девочка. – Она случайно забеременела, отец бы меня никогда не признал, но у меня прогнозировали способность к исконным искусствам. Я разве когда-нибудь говорила, что он хороший человек?  
В комнате на несколько мгновений повила тишина. Ребята не знали, что сказать на такое. Гарри, Сара и Абраксис тоже родились полукровками, однако все они были плодами любви. Пусть даже Гарри не помнил родителей, он был уверен, что их брак был совсем не по расчету.   
– Вы подготовились к балу? – тихо поинтересовалась Лусия, переводя тему.   
– Я уже приготовила мантию, – сразу же переключилась Эпстейн. – Она серебристая. Гарольд, ты как всегда в зеленом?   
– Не ошиблась, – усмехнулся Поттер. Еще в Косом переулке под присмотром мадам Чарис он купил две изумрудных мантии. Одну с черной, другую с серебристой отделкой. Выбором Гарри был доволен, ведь зеленый цвет чрезвычайно шел к его глазам.   
– В этом году на бал придет меньше гостей, чем в прошлом, – сообщил друзьям Малфой. – Тогда было множество посторонних, потому что некоторые искали Гарри Поттера. Но в этом году ажиотаж прошел. Искать Мальчика-Который-Выжил уже не модно.   
– Кто тебе сказал такую чушь? – захохотала Сара.   
– Энтони Забини, – довольно ответил Абраксис.   
– Мне уже страшно, – усмехнулся Крис. – Как и когда ты успел сдружиться с шестикурсником, да не простым, а с ведущим школьного радио?   
– А я теперь один из журналистов школьной газеты, – гордо ответил Малфой. – Уже две недели!   
Ребята радостно заулюлюкали и зааплодировали. Достижение для второкурсника было немалое. Впрочем, для Абраксиса в пресс-службе школы было самое место, там он смог бы с толком применить свои таланты.   
Они болтали до поздней ночи, а после решили не расходиться по своим комнатам, чтобы случайно не попасться патрулирующим жилой этаж профессорам или старшим ученикам. Коробку, пришедшую в подарок на Рождество, Гарри нашел в своей спальне только следующим утром. Большой сверток с бантом мгновенно внушил подозрения. Кроме друзей, подарок могли прислать только Дурсли, но обычно они ограничивались старыми носками и растянутыми свитерами Дадли.   
Поттер не решился сразу взять коробку. Она искушающе лежала на полу перед кроватью, ожидая его. Защита школы не пропускала письма с вредоносными заклинаниями, да и если верить Блеку, Каркаров перехватывал почту Гарри. Скорей всего, открыть ее можно было без опаски. Будь он обычным мальчишкой, так бы и сделал, но Гарри являлся одним из самых разыскиваемых людей в мире. Ему было страшно открывать коробку незнамо от кого. Мальчик поклялся себе, что сходит в библиотеку и разузнает какие-нибудь распознающие чары. Поттер минуту поколебался, а потом поднял подарок и поставил его на кровать. Он не знал заклинания, которое помогло бы ему развернуть посылку, не прикасаясь к ней, поэтому Поттер все же дернул за пышный бант и тут же отскочил. Ничего не произошло. Нехотя мальчик собрался с мужеством и открыл коробку. Никто не выскочил оттуда и не укусил. Гарри невольно выдохнул с облегчением и заглянул внутрь. К его удивлению, там оказался кусок черной ткани, который при ближайшем рассмотрении оказался мантией. Гарри вытряхнул ее на постель и с изумлением аккуратно разложил по покрывалу. Ткань оказалась очень приятной на ощупь, да еще и почти невесомой. По подолу шла вышивка золотой ниткой, изображающая драконов и гиппогрифов. Зачарованные неведомым волшебством они махали крыльями и разевали пасти. Поттеру оставалось только восхищено вздохнуть. Подобную красоту он видел лишь на прошлом новогоднем балу. Мантии ручной работы, а это явно была одна из них, далеко не каждому были по карману, даже в Дурмстранге.   
После некоторого замешательства Гарри еще раз заглянул в коробку и нашел там лист пергамента.   
«Дорогой Гарри!  
Прости, что не мог написать раньше. Возможно, ты слышал о мерах, которые предпринимает министерство для моей поимки? Очень трудно связаться с кем-либо, не привлекая внимания их соглядатаев. Однако я не отступлю и поймаю Петтигрю, чтобы отомстить за Лили и Джеймса, а также доказать мою невиновность. Я никогда не прощу ему предательства!  
Мне удалось связаться с гоблинами, и появилась возможность сделать тебе подарок. Однако я ничего о тебе не знаю. Ты играешь в квиддич? Джеймс был потрясающим охотником в команде Гриффиндора! Напиши мне, чего бы тебе хотелось? А пока прими эту мантию, надеюсь, она тебе пригодится!  
Сириус»  
Гарри еще раз перечитал письмо и тяжело вздохнул. Крестный совершенно не заботился ни о своей безопасности, ни о безопасности Гарри и безалаберно подписывал письма своим именем. Что, если бы письмо попало в чужие руки? К тому же Поттер не мог надеть эту мантию. За все время учебы он никогда не надевал ничего столь дорогого, как этот подарок. Бал был отличным поводом нарядно одеться, но не настолько же! По школе опять поползли бы нежелательные слухи. Не говоря уж о том, что присланная одежда была ему велика даже на первый взгляд. Гарри еще раз полюбовался на мантию, а потом аккуратно сложил ее и убрал в свою сумку. Для нее еще не пришло время.   
Желание крестного отомстить не приведет их ни к чему хорошему. Гарри мог понять, что Сириус очень зол на этого Петтигрю за предательство, в результате которого погибли двое лучших друзей, а сам он провел в тюрьме десять лет. Гарри опасался, что от одержимого местью родственника ему не будет никакого толку. Более того, такой безалаберный крестный подвергает его неоправданному риску быть раскрытым. Не говоря уж о том, что Поттер до сих пор был не уверен в том, что Блек не обманывает его, пытаясь заманить в ловушку. 

Новогодний бал школьному совету удался. Впрочем, он был традиционен, его уже не одно десятилетие готовили по накатанной схеме, так что провалиться с организацией казалось невозможной задачей. Хотя гостей, как и предсказывал Малфой, оказалось меньше, чем в прошлом году. Гарри вошел в бальный зал под руку с Сарой. Поттеру даже в голову не приходило пригласить кого-то другого. Она самодовольно задрала нос и высокомерно поглядывала по сторонам. И, конечно же, снова потащила его танцевать, едва дав ему поесть. Поттер танцевать по-прежнему не любил, но подруге отказывать не стал, тем более что перед балом они немного поговорили откровенно. Хоть и нехотя, она согласилась на то, что вместе они потанцуют только семь танцев. Все остальное время Гарри собирался общаться с друзьями и есть вкусные пирожные, запивая их тыквенным соком.   
Они оттанцевали два из семи, когда Сара вспомнила об этом договоре и решила растянуть удовольствие. Гарри облегченно вздохнул и вернул ее за столик. Лусия сидела там одна с несчастным видом. Официально на бал ее пригласил Кристофер, но танцевать с ней, должно быть, было выше его сил, хотя девочке, разумеется, хотелось.   
– Где мальчишки? – пренебрежительно спросила Сара.   
– Крис ушел за печеньем с предсказаниями, а Абраксис танцует с какой-то третьекурсницей. Я ее не знаю, – печально сказала Лусия.   
– Интересно, – протянула Эпстейн. Она оглянулась и хищно оглядела зал в поисках парочки. Гарри, в свою очередь, предложил второй своей лучшей подруге потанцевать. Она выглядела такой несчастной. Они станцевали менуэт, а потом полонез. Лусия уже не выглядела такой грустной, и Гарри предложил ей вернуться на место. В целом бал проходил тихо, мирно и по-домашнему. Поттер решил, что в прошлом году это событие взбудоражило его только тем, что было впервые. Кристофер вернулся с миской печенья и начал объедать свое. Сара хмурилась над уже выеденным предсказанием. Блетчли пододвинул миску к Гарри. Поттер вытащил то, что лежало поближе, Лусия же долго рылась в мисочке, выбирая.   
– «Любовь несправедлива, но одной справедливости недостаточно», – вдруг прочитала Эпстейн. – Что бы это значило?   
– О–о, дорогая, по-моему тут даже трактовать нечего, – нахально заявил Малфой, неожиданно появляясь около них. Он, в свою очередь, достал печенье и тут же засунул его в рот, так что следующая фраза прозвучало не очень внятно. – Ждет тебя неразделенная любовь.  
Сара с Лусией переглянулись, а потом Эпстейн неохотно сказала:  
– В прошлом году мне попалось то же самое предсказание.   
Малфой удивленно присвистнул. Крис задумчиво почесал нос.  
– Вряд ли это простое совпадение, – сказал он. – Хотя я все еще не очень доверяю этим мнимым пророчествам.   
– Твое же в прошлом году сбылось.  
– Ну, его можно было трактовать слишком широко. Гарри, а что насчет твоего?  
– Ну, я кое-что увидел, когда был в гостях, – вспомнил Поттер с ухмылкой, имея в виду книгу Салазара Слизерина.   
– Эй, что ты такое увидел? – нахмурился Малфой. Гарри вспомнил, что друзья не знали о его проживании у Регинлейв, и немного смутился. Врать было так сложно.   
– Не волнуйся, ничего особенного.  
Он поспешил развернуть полоску пергамента с предсказанием. «Настоящее образование включает умение хорошо петь и танцевать», – сообщило ему школьное печенье. Гарри вздохнул.   
– Похоже, стоит начать ходить в клуб танцев чаще.  
По настоянию Эпстейн, он и так посещал его хотя бы раз в неделю, иначе не выписывать бы ему на балу польки, менуэты и полонезы. Однако провидение, наверное, считало, что этого недостаточно.   
– А у меня посерьезнее, – недовольно сказал Абраксис. – «Ссора всегда – наихудший из аргументов».  
– Пора начать сдерживать характер, – зло усмехнулась Сара.   
– Тебе бы тоже не помешало, иначе так и будешь страдать от неразделенной любви, – не остался в долгу Малфой. – Думаешь, никто не знает к кому?   
Грозила разразиться очередная ссора. Гарри не знал, смеяться или искать способ предотвратить ее.   
– Эванс, – внезапно обратились к нему. Поттер обернулся и увидел Чанг, которая странно краснела и неловко переминалась с ноги на ногу. – Не хочешь потанцевать?   
Гарри удивленно моргнул. Сара мгновенно оставила Малфоя и приготовилась дать бой сопернице, но Поттер не дал ей шанса.  
– Конечно, идем.  
Как раз начинался вальс. Его Гарри стал танцевать заметно лучше с прошлого года, так что вел подругу довольно прилично. Невольно вспомнился танец с Виктором. Гарри улыбнулся. Ему бы хотелось потанцевать с Крамом и сегодня, но наставник не спешил приглашать его, а сам Поттер не хотел бы досаждать. Он провел довольную первокурсницу по танцполу и поклонился ей при последних аккордах. Танцевать с ней еще раз не хотелось, и Чанг это прекрасно поняла. Тем более что Сара могла простить лишний танец с ее кавалером Лусие, но никак не другой девчонке. Гарри как раз повел партнершу к ее месту, когда заиграли первые ноты для танго.   
Старшекурсники вмиг оживились, поднимаясь со своих мест, спеша пригласить партнерш и партнеров. Танго в течение бала им разрешали станцевать только одно. Танец считался довольно неприличным, тем более что некоторые позволяли себе вольности. Но это все же был не совсем формальный бал, а детям хотелось повеселиться и расслабиться. В прошлом году парочка семикурсников устроила настоящее представление с выхватыванием друг у друга розы и тасканием партнера по полу. Им, конечно, потом влетело за это, но позже парочке долго аплодировали в коридорах при случайной встрече. Гарри решил поскорее отвести Чанг на место, чтобы не пропустить представление и не путаться под ногами старшекурсников. Однако на полпути к месту его ловко перехватили.   
Гарри сделал положенные шаги назад просто по инерции. Ведь партнер вел его, а танго мальчик немного знал. Мариус схватил Гарри за руку, но Поттер оттолкнул его.   
– Ты свихнулся? – поинтересовался он.   
– В сторону, – неожиданно приказал Блек, снова перехватывая руки. Гарри покорно выполнил зигзаг, хотя и не был уверен, что правильно ставил ноги. Мариус неловко сделал встряхивание, Гарри подумал, что с большим удовольствием Блек его бы просто затряхнул. Хватка на талии и руке была сильная. Гарри попытался оценить ситуацию. Стоило ли начинать вырываться или это привлечет ненужное внимание?   
– Ты меня недооцениваешь, Эванс, – зло сообщил ему тем временем Блек. Шел он более уверенно, чем Гарри. Скорей всего, танго его танцевать учили, тогда как Поттер только несколько раз попробовал выполнять движения на занятиях. Наверное, и танец-то этот соперник выбрал, чтобы унизить Гарри, показать, что Счастливчик чего-то не умеет.   
– Действительно? – удивился Гарри в ответ. Мариус его прокрутил вокруг себя, но секунды спустя притянул обратно. Поттер готов был его ударить.   
– Думал, я попадусь на твои мелкие интрижки? – очередное встряхивание заставило Гарри зло зашипеть сопернику в лицо.   
– Ты точно спятил, – констатировал Поттер. – Зигзаг?   
Мариус кивнул и повел его в сторону.  
– Доброжелатели посоветовали мне потанцевать с тобой, чтобы сгладить конфликт, – Гарри неожиданно почувствовал, что вот-вот поскользнется. Нога поехала в сторону, но Блек подхватил движение, а заодно и Гарри, так что у них получилась какая-то дикая экзотическая фигура. – Не собираюсь я ничего сглаживать! – рявкнул Мариус.   
– Пошел к черту! – фыркнул Гарри. Они поднялись. Хватка на руке ослабла, и Поттер решил, что может удалиться. Он сделал пару шагов в сторону, но Мариус поймал его, развернул к себе. И они, наконец, сделали несколько шагов классического аргентинского танго.   
– Это будет война до победы! – заверил его Мариус.   
– Просто оставь меня и моих друзей в покое, и не будет никакой войны, – резко сказал Гарри. Они замерли на мгновение, отставив в сторону ноги. Блек начал обводить носком круг, и Гарри повторил движение.   
Мальчишкам и в голову не приходило, что за их своеобразным разговором наблюдают. При первых тактах Сара, которая все время пристально следила за своим кавалером, подавилась соком и едва не оплевала всех вокруг. За ее невнятным мычанием и вытянутым пальцем проследил Крис. Кусочек пирожного выпал из его рта на парадную мантию.  
– Ох ты ж мать моя, – пробормотал он. Малфой только выразительно присвистнул. А Левски заявил своим друзьям:  
– Всегда подозревал, что Блек к Эвансу неровно дышит, но чтоб такая страсть…  
– Я его убью, – выдохнула в конце концов Эпстейн. Она поднялась из-за стола. Больше друзья за танцем наблюдать не могли, потому что повисли на рвущейся в бой девчонке. В это время так же выразительно, как Сара, на другом краю зала плевался соком Антон Поляков.   
– Как следить за нравственностью в этой школе? Им же всего по двенадцать! Что дальше будет?! – в отчаянии вопрошал он сидевшего рядом Крама, но тот слишком внимательно смотрел на действия своего подопечного и этого не слышал. Пальцы лучшего ловца Дурмстранга выстукивали ритм танца на столешнице. За соседним столиком Главный староста то ли рыдал, то ли смеялся. Каркаров обреченно закрыл лицо руками и не отвечал на вопросы парочки дам преклонного возраста, которые спешили спросить у него имена танцующих мальчиков. После дуэльной недели Игорь обнаружил у себя несколько седых волосков. Он начинал подозревать, что мгновенная смерть после возрождения Темного Лорда была бы намного более милосердна, чем многолетние страдания рядом с Гарри Поттером. Игорь уже слышал, как по залу идет ставший привычным за полтора года шепоток:  
– Эванс… Эванс… Эванс…  
Профессор Эминеску сделал глоток пунша и отставил бокал. Его собеседник наблюдал за танцем сквозь пенсне, довольно жмурясь. Большой живот колыхался в такт, когда он притопывал, а лощеные усы делали своего хозяина похожим на моржа.  
– Ах, какие смелые, – наконец произнес он. – Кто эти мальчики?  
– Второкурсники, – презрительно сообщил Эминеску. – Все еще слишком молодые для твоего внимания. Хотя через пару лет, наверное, тебе следует познакомиться с ними обоими. Они лучшие на своем курсе. А пока присмотрись к школьному совету.  
– Ох, Штефан, к школьному совету я и так присматриваюсь, – хихикнул собеседник, слегка исковеркав имя профессора. – Ко мне уже подходил Поль. Чудесный мальчик. Но есть ли в этом году кто-то столь же заметный, как Александр? Так жаль, что я не смог увидеться с ним на прошлогоднем балу.   
– Да, тогда на бал было не попасть из-за желающих найти здесь Гарри Поттера, – буркнул Эминеску. Он закашлялся. Собеседник молчал, ожидая, пока друг придет в себя.   
– Нашли? – посмеиваясь, уточнил Слизнорт.  
– Ты ведь учил его родителей, не так ли?   
– Да, было дело, – подтвердил Гораций. – Джеймс был шутник, а Лили – очаровательно дерзкая ведьма, но до чего талантливая! Жаль, что магглорожденная. А ее зеленые глаза пленяли всех мальчишек вокруг!  
– Зеленые, говоришь, – пробормотал Эминеску и впервые за разговор улыбнулся. Гораций вскинул брови, но Штефан не продолжил.   
– Такие заметные мальчишки, как Александр, не каждый год поступают, – фыркнул Эминеску, возвращаясь к предыдущей теме. Он принял к сведенью информацию коллеги, но они оба уже были слишком стары, чтобы пускаться на поиски. Это были просто интересные факты и не более того. – За все годы, что я здесь работаю, едва ли наберется с десяток. Геллерт в том числе. А у вас в Хогвартсе?   
Горация Слизнорта заметно передернуло. Эминеску не мог утверждать точно, но догадывался, что Гораций был одним из преподавателей Волдеморта. Прошло уже одиннадцать лет после смерти Темного Лорда, а из бывшего слизеринского декана все еще нельзя было вытрясти ни слова об этом мальчике. Штефан был куда откровеннее в разговорах о Гриндевальде, хотя тот как раз все еще был жив.   
– Да, не часто, – пробормотал Слизнорт, завозившись на стуле. – Однако же как давно мы работаем, особенно ты. Не пора ли уйти на заслуженный отдых, друг мой?   
– Что-то ваш Альбус не торопиться покидать свой пост, – хрипло откликнулся Эминеску.   
– Так ведь он младше тебя, – приятно улыбнулся Гораций. – Знал бы ты, Штефан, как приятно спокойно отдыхать у себя дома, вместо того, чтобы тратить нервы, воспитывая детишек.   
– Держу пари, старые ученики не оставляют тебя?  
– Нет, конечно, нет. Бывает, получаю билеты на матч или засахаренные ананасы, – откликнулся Гораций. – Однако же какие занятные мальчики, жаль я не могу отсюда как следует рассмотреть их и запомнить.  
Эминеску усмехнулся, снова приложившись к пуншу. У него странно кололо в груди. Хотелось немного полежать. Гораций ничего не замечал, поглощенный разглядыванием учеников. Штефан не любил, когда на его откровенность отвечали увиливаниями. Если Слизнорт не хочет говорить о Волдеморте, то Эминеску не станет говорить о Гарольде Эвансе. Профессор бросил взгляд на любимца школьников. Зеленые глаза, змеиный язык, неопределенное семейное положение. Каркаров, должно быть, считает всех своих профессоров идиотами.   
***  
Когда танец закончился, Гарри с трудом подавил порыв просто пнуть Мариуса под коленку. Если бы Поттер знал, какую канитель Блек поднял своей выходкой, то не сдержался бы и врезал ему. Но к счастью для них обоих, Гарри еще ничего не знал. Он начал понимать, что станцевать танго, которое остальным показалось на редкость страстным, на новогодней вечеринке перед всей школой – это очень плохая идея, когда увидел шокированные лица своих друзей.   
– Уйми ее! – попросил Эванса Левски. Он в укрощении Сары участия не принимал, что не помешало ей опрокинуть на него бокал с пуншем. Младен быстро высушился, но добрее и спокойнее это его не сделало. Слева Эпстейн держал Малфой, справа – Крис. Лусия щебетала что-то прямо у нее перед носом, но это не помогало.   
– Сара, успокойся или мы немедленно уйдем! – пригрозил ей Гарри.   
Девочка перестала вырываться, но не возмущенно сопеть. Друзья осторожно отпустили ее.  
– Что. Это. Было? – тихо, но внушительно поинтересовалась она.  
– Кажется, Мариус спятил, – устало сообщил Гарри.   
– От неразделенной любви, не иначе, – пробормотал Малфой. – Давайте сядем, а то привлекаем слишком много внимания.   
Гарри послушался друга и украдкой огляделся. На них смотрели все, кто не шептался. Ромильда Лестрандж, красная, как вареный рак, что-то быстро говорила Мариусу, который побледнел так, что краше в гроб кладут. Видимо, он только сейчас понял, что натворил своим необдуманным приглашением на танец.   
– Выглядело ужасно, Эванс, правда, – сказал Крис. – Страшно подумать даже, что теперь все думают.   
– Мы ссорились, – прошептал Гарри.  
– А нам показалось, что пылаете от страсти, – зло сообщила Эпстейн. – Гарольд, скажи честно, между вами что-то есть?  
– Сара, у тебя тоже с головой не все в порядке? Это же Блек! – воскликнул Поттер.  
– Знаю-знаю, – нервно пробормотала она. – И все же выглядело это кошмарно.  
– Похоже, будто старина Мариус решил, что его репутации в школе конец и попробовал прихватить тебя с собой, – жизнерадостно сообщил Левски. – От слухов, что между вами что-то есть, тебе теперь не отмахнуться, Эванс.  
– Нам всего по двенадцать лет, что между нами может быть? – хмуро уточнил у него Эванс. Однако возраст, похоже, мало кого волновал. От столика к столику шли невероятные предположения и слухи. Гарри в отчаянии закрыл лицо руками. Эта школа никогда не даст ему спокойно учиться.   
– Впервые вижу, чтобы предсказание обретало смысл прямо на новогоднем балу, – весело протянула Лусия. Все уставились на нее с интересом, и девушка продемонстрировала друзьям предсказание, которое Гарри достал из печенья.   
– Если это самое главное событие нового года, то я, наверное, даже счастлив, – пробормотал Эванс. Сара внезапно расхохоталась, а остальные подхватили ее смех.   
Слухи о том, что Эванс и Блек на самом деле влюблены друг в друга, ходили по школе еще не один месяц. Мальчики нарочито не обращали друг на друга внимания, однако сплетников это только еще больше разогревало. Репутация старосты второкурсников летела в тартарары, тогда как самого Гарри, по необъяснимому стечению обстоятельств, делал еще популярнее. Большинство учеников считали, что чувства Мариуса безответны, чем еще больше унижали несчастного Блека. Поттер и мысли не допускал о том, чтобы чем-то мерзавцу помочь. В конце концов, староста сам, не подумав, стал инициатором этой ситуации.   
В конце января Виктор помог своей команде с разгромным счетом победить Воронов, за которых в прошлом году играл Гарри. К несчастью, метко посланный бладжер сломал Краму нос. Виктора снова восхваляли, как лучшего ловца Дурмстранга, но и имя Гарри опять было у всех на устах. Поттер самолично вечером накладывал наставнику на переносицу компрессы. Госпожа Капелла вылечила перелом, однако припухлость осталась.   
Поляков в странной задумчивости и, в кои-то веки, молча, наблюдал за тем, как Гарри коленями встал на кушетку справа от сидящего Виктора, а потом наклонился к его лицу, всматриваясь в поврежденное место. Крам жмурился, чтобы ему в глаза не капала вода с компресса. Малфой в кресле напротив строчил статью для стенгазеты, а Блетчли мирно читал очередную книгу по зельям. В гостиной было тихо и уютно.   
– Думаю, нос все равно свернут на сторону, – со вздохом сказал Гарри. Он сел по-хорошему и еще раз глянул на запрокинувшего голову Виктора. Тот улыбнулся:  
– Это помешает мне разбить пару-тройку хрупких девичьих сердец? – насмешливо спросил он. Нос и правда был не в порядке, потому что Крам заметно гундосил.   
– Кому нужны девчонки, которые смотрят только на то, прямой ли у тебя нос? – проворчал Гарри. Он вздохнул. – Ты действительно хочешь заниматься квиддичем профессионально?   
– Да, – подтвердил Виктор. – Мне уже прислали приглашение в одну команду. Они спрашивали, не хочу ли я совмещать жизнь спортсмена и учебу. Собираюсь согласиться.   
– Тебе будет трудно учиться, – пробормотал Гарри.   
– Я справлюсь, в конце концов, вы с Поляковым мне поможете.  
Антон фыркнул что-то скептически, а Гарри стало неожиданно приятно от того, что Виктор считает его таким же своим другом, как и Полякова. Он слегка покраснел, но так ничего и не сказал. Малфой принялся строчить что-то в своем блокноте с удвоенной скоростью.


	17. Chapter 17

Глава 17  
Молодой волшебник вынес на задний двор ведро с отбросами и, воровато оглядевшись, достал сигареты. Вокруг никого не было, только его хороший приятель – большой черный пес – осуждающе тявкнул. Волшебник усмехнулся, прикуривая. С этой собакой он познакомился пару месяцев назад, когда устроился на работу помощником к мадам Розмерте. Одной из обязанностей молодого человека был вынос мусора. Однажды вечером, выполняя ее, он и наткнулся на зверюгу. Сперва волшебник принял пса за Грима – вестника смерти и жутко перепугался. Однако юноша был совсем не глуп, так что быстро распознал в животном просто голодную собаку. Он стал подкармливать его по мере своих сил. Хотя этот бродяга оставался болезненно худым. Порой дворняга пропадала на несколько дней, но неизменно появлялась вновь. Вот и в этот морозный зимний денек пес зашел перекусить отходами из кафе.   
– Иди-иди, – позвал волшебник приятеля. – Сегодня здесь найдется для тебя пара косточек.   
Ему показалось, что пес улыбнулся, и осторожно подошел к ведру с отбросами, сунув туда нос. Дворняга чихнула, помотала лохматой головой и вытащила из кучи приглянувшийся кусок. Молодой волшебник затянулся и посмотрел на Хогвартс, высившийся над Хогсмидом. Он сам не так давно закончил школу. Мысли были полны сожаления. Волшебник скучал по друзьям, беззаботной жизни ребенка и школьным приключениям. И все же воспоминания о дементорах, которые окружали школу, остудили его ностальгию.  
– Скорей бы уже поймали этого Блека, – проворчал он. Пес жалобно тявкнул и махнул ему хвостом.   
– Прошу прощения, – спугнул тишину переулка за магазинчиком приятный голос. Молодой волшебник обернулся и вздрогнул, обнаружив рядом с собой привлекательного мужчину. На нем была дорогая мантия, в которой не стоило разгуливать по грязным переулкам. У волшебника невольно забилось чуть быстрее сердце от близости этого человека. Он давно не скрывал от окружающих свои предпочтения, а от незнакомца веяло пороком, роскошью и роковыми страстями. Молодой человек видел его несколько раз в Хогсмиде, но еще ни разу ему не предоставлялась возможность перекинуться с этим мужчиной даже словечком.  
– Д–да? – неловко сглотнул юноша, пытаясь подумать о том, что делает такой тип в закутке рядом с мусором. Незнакомец приятно улыбнулся и мягко спросил:  
– Это ваш пес?   
– Нет, он бродячий, – охотно ответил молодой волшебник. – Прикармливаю его, чтоб не умер с голоду.   
– Как благородно с вашей стороны, – протянул незнакомец, продолжая улыбаться. Он посмотрел на пса, который настороженно вскинулся, словно понял, что речь идет о нем. Уши бродяги встали торчком. Он подозрительно глядел на незнакомца. – Не волнуйся, глупышка, – спокойно сказал тот, успокаивающим голосом.   
– Ник! – закричали у них за спиной, заставляя всех вздрогнуть. Молодой волшебник узнал голос мадам Розмерты. – Ты опять куришь, паршивец?  
– Мне пора, – сказал он неловко. Сигарета полетела в сторону. Незнакомец вежливо кивнул, но не сделал и попытки удержать его, чем немного разочаровал Ника. Молодой волшебник быстро вернулся в кафе, оставив незнакомца и настороженного пса наедине.   
– Иди ко мне, не бойся, – предложил волшебник, приседая и протягивая руку. Он улыбался, и весь его вид говорил о дружелюбии. Пес неуверенно махнул хвостом, но подходить не спешил. Что-то было страшное в этом человеке. Он был куда более опасен, чем патрулирующие вокруг Хогвартса дементоры.   
Пес медленно попятился, не сводя с врага взгляда. Волшебник так же медленно выпрямился. Он перестал улыбаться, и его красивое лицо перестало быть невинно приятным, оно стало хищным и опасным.   
– Не глупи, Сириуссс, – протянул он с повелительными интонациями. – Иди сюда.  
Пес, услышав имя, прижался к земле и зарычал. Волшебник вдруг бросился вперед, пес – в сторону. Краткое мгновение сражения в узком пространстве, и укушенный волшебник схватил непокорного зверя за загривок, а потом аппарировал. Когда Ник вышел в переулок в следующий раз, он не заметил ничего подозрительного, но большой черный пес больше ни разу не приходил обедать на задворки кафе мадам Розмерты.   
***  
Гарри готов был официально признать, что никогда не видел более захватывающего зрелища, чем Виктор на метле. Честно говоря, порой, когда Крам выполнял особо сложные трюки, Поттер едва ли не ощущал в себе желание пищать и хлопать в ладоши, как многочисленные глупые поклонницы лучшего ловца Дурмстранга. Не то чтобы Гарри сам не мог делать все эти петли, бочки и прочее. Мог. Но при этом, по утверждению Малфоя, сам Поттер выглядел как воробей, тогда как Крама лучше было сравнивать с кидающимся на жертву орлом.   
Виктор поймал снитч и торжествующе вскинул руку. Гарри хлопал вместе со всеми остальными с трибун. Однако тренировочный матч между Гарпиями и Штормом был закончен, разумеется, победой Гарпий. Поттер поспешил спуститься на поле и поздравить Крама.   
Они стали неожиданно хорошо общаться после всех событий начала учебного года. Сначала Виктор утешил Гарри, когда тот переживал из-за Сириуса, потом помог, чем мог, при подготовке к дуэли, затем они вместе готовились и обсуждали бал. Должно быть, после таких случайных разговоров «не о квиддиче» оба мальчика расслабились, почувствовали себя свободнее друг с другом. Теперь они частенько проводили вместе вечера. Порой Гарри усаживался читать что-нибудь в гостиной, а очень скоро Крам присоединялся к нему. Они обсуждали прочитанное, магический мир, события в школе.   
Наверное, Виктор порой замечал, что Гарри не знает всяких ерундовых на первый взгляд вещей, которые любой волшебный ребенок впитывает с пеленок, но не комментировал это, предпочитая спокойно пояснять для своего подопечного неясные моменты.   
– Не понимаю, почему они зовут друг друга по имени, а меня по фамилии, – сказал Гарри однажды.  
– Кто? – нахмурился Виктор, отрываясь от книги. Он готовился к тесту по зельям. Ему, как и Поттеру, этот предмет давался нелегко. Крам предпочитал действовать быстро, не раздумывая. Терпеливое ожидание, так необходимое при варке зелья, заставляло его нервничать.   
– Абраксис и Кристофер, – пояснил Гарри.  
– А ты разрешил им называть себя по имени? – удивился Крам. Он отложил книгу и с интересом посмотрел на своего подопечного. Гарри был для Виктора настоящей загадкой. Он легко ломал все тщательные расчеты других, делая непредвиденные вещи. Иногда Краму виделся расчетливый хладнокровный интриган, успешно борющийся за власть, в другие дни – наивный ласковый ребенок, высоко ценящий дружбу и справедливость. Виктор пока не мог решить, какой образ более достоверный, но Гарри ему нравился именно этим странным сочетанием. Вот только не понятно – следует ли его опасаться или, наоборот, защищать?  
– Разрешил? Но мы же дружим больше года, естественно, они могут называть меня по имени, – пожал плечами мальчик.   
– Это не так, – покачал головой Виктор. – Полагаю, это не прописано в книгах по этикету, раз ты не знаешь. Гарольд Эванс – лидер своей маленькой компании, он стоит выше, чем его друзья, поэтому они проявляют уважение и обращаются к нему иначе.   
– Так мне нужно просто пойти и сказать им, что можно называть меня по имени?   
– Вряд ли этого будет достаточно, – усмехнулся Крам. – Видишь ли, пока что вы только пробиваете себе место под солнцем. Важно, что они показывают тебе свое уважение перед другими, это повышает твой статус и, следовательно, их положение тоже улучшается.  
– Это немного напоминает вассалитет, – пробормотал Гарри.  
– Так и есть. Они твои неформальные вассалы, – спокойно сказал Виктор. – В твоем возрасте получить подобное уважение – хорошее достижение. Когда вы станете старше и сможете забраться в иерархии школы повыше, они начнут сами биться за право называть тебя по имени.   
– Но Сара уже делает это.  
– Это потому, что она твоя подружка, немного иное положение, – пояснил Крам и его щеки немного порозовели. Гарри распахнул глаза в удивлении.   
– Она не моя подружка! Она мой друг! – возразил мальчик.   
Виктор потер подбородок, обдумывая, а потом сказал:  
– Пока это не важно, но через пару лет может доставить проблемы. Люди не верят в близкую дружбу между мальчиками и девочками.   
Впрочем, такие недопонимания с Гарри случались нечасто. За полтора года в Дурмстранге он успел нахвататься тут и там всякого, не говоря уж о том, что добровольно взявшая его под свое крыло библиотекарша исправно снабжала старательного ребенка подходящей литературой.   
Друзья Гарри заметно ревновали к Виктору. Поттер заметил это не сразу. Сара внезапно перестала травить Мариуса к марту. К слову, Блек после новогоднего бала был подавлен и несчастен. Слухи о неразделенной любви добили его репутацию. Скорей всего, мальчика бы это не сломило. Он, как и большинство представителей своего рода, обладал сильными духом и волей. Но родители, видимо, совсем не обрадовались его поведению. Их разочарование, скорей всего, стало последней каплей. Мариус забросил обязанности старосты, полностью переложив их на Эпстейн и Эванса, снизилась его успеваемость на уроках. И хотя по школе Блек по-прежнему ходил гордо задрав нос, никаких реальных проблем Гарри и его друзьям он больше не доставлял.   
Возможно, именно поэтому Сара, наконец, оставила его в покое и заметила, насколько сблизился Гарри со своим наставником. Эпстейн была достаточно умна для своих лет, так что действовала осторожно, но в итоге Гарри все равно заметил ее попытки рассорить их. Малфой был, как всегда, прямолинеен, в тот же день вызвав своего друга и лидера их компании на откровенный разговор.   
– Вы ревнуете? – удивился Гарри.  
– Это не ревность, – осторожно возразила Сара. – Просто ты стал так много общаться с ним.   
– Раньше ты все свободное время проводил с нами, – сказал Малфой неловко. – Мы беспокоимся, что теперь стали неинтересны тебе. У вас с ним квиддич и общие комнаты, а теперь вы еще и обсуждаете книги и школьные события.   
– Мы вроде и не нужны теперь, – промямлила Сара. Она чувствовала себя немного виноватой перед Эвансом. Нет, в своих действиях Эпстейн не раскаивалась, только беспокоилась о том, что, поймав ее, Гарольд не захочет больше общаться. Гарри молчал некоторое время, рассматривая взволнованные лица друзей. В компанию почему-то затесался Левски. Он сидел в углу с тетрадью и молчал, но прислушивался.   
– Вы мне нужны, – сказал Гарри после паузы. Разумеется, их ревность немного раздражала его. Уж слишком навязчивыми оказались его друзья. Но в то же время это льстило. Он был им нужен! Они дорожили им. – Да, у меня появился еще один друг, но это не потому, что вы меня не устраиваете. Ну же, Крис, Абри! Сначала нас было только трое, а потом мы приняли в компанию Сару и Лусию, а уж потом Младена. Все нормально.  
– Не припомню, чтобы мы приглашали в нашу компанию Эпстейн, – проворчал Малфой.  
– Разве Левски наш друг? – в тот же момент буркнула Сара.   
Лусия засмеялась над их реакцией. Вот уж кто, кажется, совсем не беспокоился.   
– Проблема в том, что в нашей компании мы все между собой друзья, – сказал, наконец, Блетчли. Он как всегда был чрезвычайно серьезен. – А Крам только твой друг. Наше общество ему не интересно.   
– Мы растем, – пожал плечами Поттер. – Расширяется наш круг общения. У Малфоя дружки в редакции школьного журнала, ты часто бываешь в компании ребят, с которыми занимаешься дополнительно по зельеварению, Сара и Лусия крутятся с девицами из танцевального кружка.   
– У меня тоже кое-кто есть, – заметил из своего угла Левски, хотя его никто не спрашивал.   
– Вот видите, – пожал плечами Гарри. – Но это же не значит, что мы станем меньше ценить друг друга из-за этого?   
– Верно, – пробормотал не совсем уверенно Малфой.   
– Ну, мы исчерпали конфликт? – шутливо усмехнулся Гарри. – Больше не будете пытаться поссорить меня с Виктором?   
Сара покраснела и буркнула что-то в подтверждение. Ребята засмеялись, и, кажется, все было улажено. Однако порой Поттер видел, что его друзья прохладно относятся к Краму. Впрочем, в открытый конфликт это не переходило.   
Матч Гарпий со Штормом, на котором Виктор в очередной раз поймал снитч, был последним в учебном году. Ребятам вскоре предстояло сдавать экзамены, проходить очередной курс на выживание, а потом разъезжаться на каникулы. Гарри беспокоился, что ему придется, наконец, вернуться к Дурслям после почти двухлетнего отсутствия. Кроме этого, его здорово пугало отсутствие писем от Сириуса. Он точно знал, что Блека до сих пор не поймали, потому что английское министерство, конечно, не упустило бы возможности похвастаться успехом. Значит, крестный что-то замышлял. Возможно, варил какие-нибудь сложные зелья, чтобы найти Гарри Поттера? Мальчик был на грани того, чтобы покаяться Каркарову и просить его помощи. Ну что еще он на самом деле мог сделать? В школе Гарри был в безопасности от Блека, но стоило покинуть ее, как он оказался бы совершенно беззащитен, а в намереньях Сириуса мальчик все еще сомневался. Однако ситуация с каникулами в прошлом году разрешилась буквально за несколько дней до отъезда, поэтому Гарри решил повременить с походом к директору до этого срока.   
Пока же ему предстояло провести двое-трое суток в лесу без волшебной палочки. Школьное радио вовсю разглагольствовало о прошлогодних подвигах, то и дело поминая Гарольда Эванса. Первокурсники, и так смотревшие на него открыв рот, стали относиться с еще большим уважением. Гельмут со своей подружкой Чанг ходили, задрав носы, хвастаясь перед остальной мелочью своим приближенным положением к знаменитому Счастливчику. Каркаров смотрел на Гарри с подозрением и, кажется, если бы это было в его силах, вообще отказал бы ему в участии, но это опять же принесло бы только больше внимания к персоне Эванса.   
В решающий день Поттер спустился к месту раздачи порталов в окружении друзей и принял из рук Поля ди Адамо свой портключ. Главный староста подозрительно оглядел его, а потом его компанию.  
– Что в карманах? – высокомерно поинтересовался он у них. Карманы ребят действительно здорово оттопыривались. Гарри с подозрением посмотрел на друзей. Сам он не брал ничего лишнего. – Волшебные палочки и артефакты запрещены.   
– У меня игральные карты, – пояснил Малфой.  
– Деньги, – показала мешочек Эпстейн.   
– Книга, – вынул из-под мантии заначку Крис.   
– Вы что, на отдых собрались?! – скептически поинтересовался секретарь школьного совета. Только сейчас он обратил внимание на то, что второкурсники облачились в чистенькие повседневные мантии, хотя обычно в поход одевали что похуже. – Думаете, Эванс вас опять к гостинице выведет?  
– Да, – хором ответили ребята. Гарри закрыл лицо рукой. Не могли же они рассчитывать, что ему снова совершенно случайно удастся вывести их к человеческому жилью? Он глянул на окружающих в щель между пальцами. Левски, Гельмут и еще несколько ребят вокруг смотрели на него с ожиданием. Они действительно рассчитывали на это.   
– Наивные, – весело хмыкнул Поль. – Заклинания дважды в одну и ту же муху попасть не могут.   
– Ставлю десять галеонов на то, что Эванс и его группа вернутся через трое суток целые и невредимые! – крикнул Поляков на весь зал. Он стоял недалеко и, должно быть, прислушивался к разговору. После клича над залом на мгновение повисла тишина, а потом пронесся ветерок шепотков. Антон создал тотализатор.   
– Безумие какое-то, – пробормотал Поль, глядя на то, как бушуют подростки вокруг ржущего Антона, требуя записать их имена и ставки. Главный староста протянул секретарю немного денег. – Пойди, поставь на то, что хотя бы один член команды сломает ногу.   
– Пфе, – обиженно выдохнула Сара, однако под тяжелым взглядом Поля не сказала больше ни слова. Властвовать в Дурмстранге ему оставалось всего пару недель, однако ссориться с ним второкурснице все равно было не с руки.   
К моменту, когда должны были сработать портключи, школьники успокоились и уже с волнением ожидали момента отправки. Нервозности прошлого года не было вовсе. Ребята больше интересовались результатами тотализатора, да и в сердце каждого теплилась надежда на то, что в этот поход повезет не только Эвансу, но и кому-то другому. Найти гостиницу казалось вполне реальным. То, что ее не находили прежде никогда, все позабыли.  
Гарри подмигнул Саре и усмехнулся остальным ребятам. Они не волновались и рассчитывали встретиться несколько минут спустя. Единственное, о чем подростки забыли, так это о том, что порталы случайны в пределах фантазии школьного совета. Самодовольство дружков Эванса главному старосте не слишком понравилось. Очухавшись от неприятного перемещения на вытоптанной неизвестными существами поляне, Гарри пересчитал компаньонов и едва не заорал от разочарования. С ним не было ни Криса, ни Сары. К счастью, рядом обнаружился Абраксис. На его лице была написана та же растерянность, что и у самого Гарри. На расстоянии нескольких шагов от них уже отряхивал мантию Мариус, о чем-то тихо беседуя с Ромильдой. Левски довольно ухмылялся двум своим постоянным приятелям, с которыми порталы его не разлучили. Так же в группе находились двое третьекурсников. Одного из них Поттер знал неплохо, потому что тот входил в квиддичную команду Виктора. Остальные участники похода были перепуганными первокурсниками, которых никто из старших не знал по именам.   
– Крис и Сара, – первым нарушил тишину поляны Малфой. В отличие от остальных, он не потрудился оценить каждого члена группы, обнаружив главную для себя проблему. – Эванс, я волнуюсь.   
– Я бы больше волновался, если бы здесь не было тебя, – натянуто улыбнулся ему Гарри. – Они о себе позаботятся, а вот за тобой нужен глаз да глаз.   
На самом деле ему тоже хотелось бы держать друзей поблизости, знать, что им ничего не грозит и защитить их в случае необходимости, но приходилось мириться с тем, что есть. В конце концов, Блетчли и Эпстейн действительно могли позаботиться о себе.   
– Ну, что будем делать? – нарочито беспечно поинтересовался Левски. – В прошлом году начали с выбора лидера команды.   
Все переглянулись. Второкурсников здесь было большинство, и все они поддержали бы Эванса, в данной ситуации даже Мариус принял бы его сторону. Первокурсники слишком уважали Гарри, наслушавшись легенд о нем, да и никто из них не решился бы выдвинуть своего лидера в присутствии двух старших курсов. Сомнения вызывали третьекурсники. Они могли претендовать на роль лидера, как более опытные.  
– Я за Эванса, – усмехнулся знакомый Гарри.   
– Согласен, – неохотно вздохнул второй. – Хоть я и не особо верю во все эти байки о твоем небывалом уме, но смысл мне выдвигать свою кандидатуру, когда здесь все тебе в рот смотрят?   
Гарри кивнул. Пока шло обсуждение, он быстро огляделся вокруг. Над поляной зеленым куполом возвышались деревья, однако на ней самой не нашлось не единой травинки. Все было изрыто копытами. Пахло гнилью и навозом.   
– Значит, решено. Эванс, ты главный, – довольно констатировал Левски. – Что будем делать?   
– Для начала уйдем отсюда, – предложил Гарри. Он очень старательно учился на уроках по выживанию, которые проводились в школе весь предшествующий походу месяц, поэтому отлично знал, что такие полянки могут быть любимым местом для сна какого-нибудь волшебного стада. Встречаться с ним не хотелось.   
Гарри первым направился в лес, выбрав тем самым направление движения. Он не особо задумывался, в какую сторону света идти. Это не имело значения, ведь цели выйти из чащи перед ними никто не ставил. Лес был полон звуками: скрипели старые деревья, шелестела листва, птички пели что-то жизнерадостное. К счастью, в этот раз никто не рычал в кустах, а солнце свободно проникало сквозь кроны. Ребята шли быстро и легко. Лишь иногда мантии цеплялись за коварные ветки подлеска. Через два часа ходьбы они нашли новую приятную поляну, на которой решили и остаться. Рядом нашлись кусты со съедобными ягодами, которыми слегка перекусили. Мальчишки притащили дров для костра, но не стали поджигать их, оставив на вечер.   
– На ужин можно грибов собрать и обжарить. Мы так в прошлом году делали, – предложил третьекурсник из квиддичной команды. За время шествия через лес они успели перезнакомиться и теперь вполне прилично общались. Обстановка расслабляла. Над полянкой то и дело раздавался смех.   
– А мы пытались силки сделать и поймать кого-нибудь. Грибы нам быстро надоели, – усмехнулся другой. – Не поймали, конечно, никого.   
– А мы в гостинице ужинали, – припомнила Ромильда, грустно улыбнувшись. – Кстати, может нам валежника набрать, чтобы спать на нем? На земле-то продует.   
– Я бы не стал торопиться, – покачал головой все тот же третьекурсник. – Мало ли что может до вечера случиться. Выйдет какой-нибудь зверь на эту поляну и придется нам улепетывать.   
В этот момент из кустов вынырнул Левски со своими приятелями, едва не переполошив неожиданным появлением расслабившихся подростков.  
– Буквально в двадцати шагах от нас речка, – сообщил он. – Можно расположиться на берегу.   
Ребята приняли предложение с восторгом и быстренько передислоцировались. Новое место действительно было идеальным, поэтому студенты расположились там уже со всеми удобствами, рассчитывая провести именно здесь все двое суток. Эванса снова поздравили с удачей. По словам третьекурсников, найти такое славное место было так же сложно, как и гостиницу.  
– Бывало, что народ случайно в болото забредал, да и диких зверей здесь полно. Так что нам действительно повезло, – кивнул всезнающий Малфой. Он был необыкновенно молчалив сегодня и не сыпал предположениями туда и сюда. Гарри предположил, что за своего лучшего друга – Блетчли – Абраксис действительно переживает, представляя все эти ужасы. – В общем, ты очень хорошо выбрал направление и вовремя устроил привал. Остановись мы на полчаса раньше и не нашли бы реку.   
Ближе к вечеру вырыли ямку и развели в ней костер, подвесив над пламенем нанизанные на палочки грибы.  
– Мало, но хоть что-то, – недовольно сказал Левски. Ромильда и две первокурсницы отошли за ближайший куст, чтобы умыться. Мальчишки невольно прислушивались к их тихим ахам и плеску воды. В повисшей тишине явно прозвучала музыка. Кто-то играл на гитаре. Ребята тревожно застыли. К бренчанию вскоре присоединился приятный голос.   
– По реке всегда звук далеко разносится, – пробормотал хрипло Малфой и вопросительно глянул на Гарри.   
– Это на том берегу, – откликнулась подошедшая первокурсница. – Нам их не видно из-за деревьев.  
– Все плавать умеют? – спросил Левски. – Речка не широкая.   
– А смысл? – настороженно поинтересовался Мариус. Левски ответил многозначительным взглядом. Все оценивающе посмотрели на Гарри, словно размышляли о том, способен ли он на еще одно чудо. Надеялись, конечно, только на то, что на другом берегу может быть вожделенная гостиница с мягкими постелями и хорошей едой. Впереди замаячили трое суток безопасности и безделья. Соблазн, способный заставить любого сигануть в реку.   
– Да не может такого быть, – сказал им Гарри.   
– Счастливчик, – провокационно протянул Левски. – Ну, кто мешает нам проверить?  
– Плавать точно все умеют? – еще раз уточнил Гарри.   
Ребята радостно закивали и принялись стаскивать с себя одежду. Гарри неуверенно снял мантию. Он подозревал, что хуже всех плавает именно он. Дурсли никогда не водили его на пляж или в бассейн. Лишь несколько раз в начальной школе ему выпадало такое удовольствие, да прошлым летом, гостя у Абраксиса, он немного обновил воспоминания в реке.   
– Я поплыву рядом с тобой, – прошептал ему на ухо Малфой, видимо, заметив его колебания. – Если что, помогу, хорошо?  
– Отлично, – с облегчением выдохнул Гарри, улыбнувшись.   
Вскоре они все погрузились в теплую воду. Было еще светло, так что Гарри, плывущий рядом с Абраксисом одним из последних, мог хорошо видеть каждого члена их группы. Совсем не хотелось, чтобы кто-то утонул. Песня звучала все громче и четче по мере их приближения к противоположному берегу. Через десять минут все было кончено. Одиннадцать человек одевались на берегу, а Гарри, пересчитав их, снова вздохнул с облегчением. Он до последнего боялся, что в реке обитают какие-нибудь волшебные пираньи или водоросли-убийцы.  
Осторожно ученики заглянули за деревья, прошли на звуки голосов и вскоре стояли перед компанией молодых волшебников, которые с интересом выслушали их историю. Никто из этих ребят не был учеником Дурмстранга, так что жуткие традиции одной из лучших европейских школ потрясли молодежь до глубины души. До гостиницы путь был неблизкий, хотя компании было известно, где она находится. Малышне указали верный путь и немного покормили на дорожку. Уходя, подростки слышали, как их новые знакомые обсуждают Дурмстранг.   
До места назначения они добрались в сумерках, однако спать легли уже в теплые постели. Деньги, к очередному шоку Гарри, на этот раз нашлись у всех.   
А три дня спустя Поль ди Адамо стучал кулаком по столу перед смущенной поисковой группой.  
– Не может такого быть, – заявил он. – Вы точно все осмотрели?   
– Мы чуть в болоте из-за них не утонули, Поль, – простонал командир поисковой группы. – А еще удирали от стада разъяренных кабанов. Трое пострадавших! Я слышал, что в прошлом году с Эвансом то же самое было. Поисковая группа мучилась и с волками, и с магическими монстрами, а в итоге Счастливчик со товарищи спокойно в гостинице сидели.   
– Я пошлю кого-нибудь в эту гостиницу, – пригрозил главный староста поисковому отряду. – Но бойтесь, если их там не будет.   
Ребята содрогнулись от угрозы, но продолжали настаивать на своей правоте. К сожалению, весь школьный совет был очень занят, подводя итоги мероприятия, так что единственным, кого Поль мог послать, был Поляков (в совете от Антона не было ни малейшей пользы, он только мешался своей болтовней).   
Поляков, разумеется, обнаружил малышню сразу же, как только попал в гостиницу. Однако сообщать о своей находке не спешил. В конце концов, ему перед экзаменами тоже хотелось поплавать в бассейне, выпить коктейль-другой, попеть песни под гитару вместе с теми самыми молодыми волшебниками и сыграть в карты, которые притащил Малфой. Гарри же с Левски в этот раз не теряли времени даром и изучали карту леса, которую им показали эти ребята.   
Волшебный лес оказался даже больше, чем им представлялось. С трудом могли двенадцатилетние мальчишки представить чары, которые наложили в свое время взрослые маги, чтобы скрыть эту территорию от магглов. Здесь нашлось и болото, и скалы, и река.   
– Здесь очень интересно бродить. Мы каждый год с ребятами приезжаем отдыхать в этот лес, – поделился с ними впечатлениями гитарист. – В безопасную зону, конечно. Кое-куда ходить вовсе нельзя, чтобы не поссориться с кентаврами, или не попасть в пасть нунду.   
– Вы, наверное, все здесь изучили? – хитро поинтересовался Левски.   
– Меток для вас не оставляли, – ответил ему новый знакомый. – Мы аккуратно ходим, чтобы животным жить не мешать. Но изучили хорошо, это верно. Вот, например, смотрите, скалы кажутся опасными и непроходимыми. Но нужно только найти камень, похожий на ананас, а рядом с ним есть узкий проход. Пройдете по нему, выйдите на тропинку и вернетесь в гостиницу. Вообще все тропинки в безопасной зоне ведут к гостинице. Но вас, наверное, подальше от тропинок высаживают. Специально.   
– Почему я не знал всего этого, когда еще не был в совете? – тяжко вздохнул Антон. – Вы знаете, я в этих зарослях дважды ногу ломал, а один раз руку, в тот же раз едва в болоте с Виктором не утонули.   
– Серьезно, Виктор тонул в болоте? – спросил Гарри с улыбкой. Поляков важно надулся и принялся травить байки о приключениях студентов в лесу, которых знал превеликое множество. Малышня собралась вокруг него, развесив уши. За этим занятием их и застал злой профессор Павлов.   
Студентов вернули в родные пенаты, Антону влетело от главного старосты, Эвансу попало от Каркарова (для профилактики).   
Ну а в Дурмстранге появилась новая легенда о Счастливчике.


	18. Chapter 18

Глава 18  
Просто пройти по коридору было для Гарольда Эванса тяжким испытанием. Отовсюду слышались восторженные аплодисменты, свист и поздравления. А те, кто выиграл в школьном тотализаторе, и вовсе не стеснялись подходить и пожимать ему руку. Малышня готова была возвести ему памятник во дворе. Сара разрывалась между гордостью за то, что считается подружкой такого классного парня и разочарованием из-за того, что сама во время испытания попала в другую группу. Она была вместе с Кристофером, и совместными усилиями они смогли остаться почти целыми, однако впечатлений хватило надолго, так что оба отчаянно завидовали Малфою. Абраксис торжествовал и строчил статьи для школьной газеты.   
На Дурмстранг, тем временем, жуткой волной нахлынули экзамены. Гарри и Виктор захламили все три свои комнаты раскиданными тут и там учебниками, дополнительной литературой и пергаментами с конспектами. Домовики не смели их трогать. Даже привитая с детства теткой Петунией любовь Гарри к порядку не могла заставить его прибраться. Ведь так удобно было утром по пути в ванную комнату заглядывать в предусмотрительно открытый с вечера учебник. К ним перестали приходить гости, потому что даже посидеть в их владениях оказалось негде. Впрочем, в период занудной подготовки ребятам это было только на руку.   
Никто не ожидал, что в эту тревожную для студентов пору случится потрясение более страшное, чем оценка «слабо». У второкурсников как раз проходил практический экзамен по трансфигурации, когда в класс влетела взволнованная четверокурсница.  
– Там… профессор Эминеску… мы не знаем, что делать… он вдруг просто схватился за грудь, – заикаясь, пролепетала она.  
Павлов побледнел и бросился вон из класса. Самые бойкие студенты прекратили колдовать и подбежали к нарушительнице спокойствия, чтобы расспросить ее. Но девчонка вдруг зарыдала и вылетела из кабинета. Ученики тревожно переглянулись, но убежать из класса вслед за Павловым не решались, пусть даже и в соседний кабинет. Никому не хотелось быть наказанным за нарушение дисциплины. Однако школьное радио, разумеется, не оставило их без информации. Уже на перемене они получили первые сумбурные новости.   
Во время теоретического экзамена по Темным Искусствам у четвертого курса у профессора Эминеску прихватило сердце. Он умер раньше, чем ребята успели среагировать. Возможно, если бы профессор находился в окружении семикурсников, его бы удалось спасти. Однако четырнадцатилетним мальчишкам и девчонкам знаний по лечебной магии не хватило, но они сообразили, что нужно позвать на помощь. Когда Павлов вбежал в класс, старик Стефан был уже мертв. Впрочем, это никого не удивило. Эминеску исполнилось гораздо больше ста лет. А школьная медсестра госпожа Капелла сообщила, что он давно уже жаловался на сердце. Тем же вечером Каркаров попросил тишины во время ужина. Столовая уже была драпирована черным, от чего казалась еще более темной, чем обычно. Даже семикурсники ежились.   
– Мы провожаем не просто человека, мы провожаем эпоху, – неожиданно серьезно и внушительно сказал Игорь. – Многие поколения темных волшебников были обучены Стефаном Эминеску: ваши деды, отцы, вы сами. Он провожал на войну Гриндевальда и его сторонников. И точно так же как им, передал свои знания вам. Помните профессора Эминеску, который отдал жизнь темным искусствам и школе.   
Ребята молча встали из-за столов и подняли свои волшебные палочки в знак уважения. Они простояли так с минуту или чуть больше, а потом директор сел. Ученики последовали его примеру и принялись за еду, тихо обмениваясь замечаниями.   
У младшекурсников отменили экзамены по Темным Искусствам, а старшекурсники сдавали предмет комиссии. Гарри чувствовал себя немного виноватым перед профессором, потому что не мог не радоваться тому, что у их курса отменили экзамен. Искусство все еще давалось ему плохо, даже несмотря на помощь Виктора.   
Несколько дней спустя ребята снова стали свидетелями того, как в школе меняется власть. Поль ди Адамо под уважительные аплодисменты студентов спустился с пьедестала школьного совета вместе с троими своими коллегами. А его место заняла худая большеглазая девушка.  
– Карла Вагнер, – пробормотала довольно Сара. – Не так часто девушки становятся в Дурмстранге главным старостой. Она молодец.  
– Бедняжка, – возразила Регинлейв, которая сегодня пожелала сидеть рядом с ними за ужином. Лейв заканчивала в этом году школу и хотела провести немного времени со своими второкурсниками. Большая часть из них подсаживалась к Гарри, ведь Мариус совсем утратил влияние на однокурсников. – Ею только пользуются.  
– Компромиссная фигура, – пожал плечами Малфой, жадно осматривая юную Вагнер. – Так Забини сказал. Дело в том, что особо и выбирать-то им было не из кого. Из семи человек совета – четверо заканчивают Дурмстранг в этом году. Остаются только она – бывшая староста девочек, Поляков и комендант. Что у нас за учебный год будет с таким неопытным советом? Ужас.   
– Не хуже, чем обычно. Как будто ди Адамо вообще интересовался деятельностью совета. Его только собственная власть волновала, а не школа, – буркнула Сара, смерив друга сердитым взглядом. – А ты шовинист.  
– Иди ты, – грубо отозвался Малфой. – Посмотришь вот, как в следующем году совет будет эту Вагнер на части рвать! Составят коалиции и начнут каждый на себя одеяло тянуть. Поляков вообще без царя в голове, чью он сторону при голосовании примет – угадать невозможно. Так что рассчитывать на него в решении важных вопросов нельзя, – начал он загибать пальцы. – Комендант с новым ответственным за прессу хорошие друзья, а с ними и новый староста мальчиков. Однокурсники все-таки. Ну, и все знают, что новый ответственный за спорт встречается с новым секретарем, не так ли?   
– Я не знал, – удивленно вскинул брови Гарри. Он повернулся к возвышению, на котором гордо восседал вновь избранный школьный совет, и внимательно посмотрел на смуглого яркоглазого парнишку-секретаря, который в следующем году должен был стать уже семикурсником, а потом на его соседа по столу – рыжего большеротого парня, ответственного за спорт.   
– Встречаются, верно Малфой говорит, – усмехнулась Эпстейн. – У них такая страсть! Все чуланы для метел осквернили. Куда Поляков смотрит?   
– Поляков на Крама смотрит, намекающе, – хихикнула Лейв. Еще несколько человек подхватило ее веселье, и Гарри посмотрел на них с ужасом и недоумением.  
– Виктор и Антон встречаются? – вопрос неожиданно взволновал его. Гарри, конечно, не был против счастья наставника, однако за целый год он не заметил, чтобы между теми двумя было что-то большее, чем просто хорошая дружба.   
– Нет, – покачала головой Лейв. – Это просто старая шутка, – однако пояснять ничего не стала.   
– А почему тебя это волнует? – ревниво уточнила Сара. Ее все еще терзали подозрения из-за давнего танца Гарольда с Мариусом. Поттер недовольно посмотрел на нее и отказался обсуждать эту тему. 

Вопрос с каникулами все еще был не решен. За три дня до отправления к Дурслям перед Гарри остро встал вопрос, как до них вообще добраться. У него не было даже маггловских документов, чтобы можно было доехать до них самостоятельно. Не говоря уж о том, что за два года он подзабыл не только дорогу к дорогим родственникам, но и адрес. Оставалось просить помощи у директора. К счастью, Игорь скоро вызвал его в свой кабинет сам. Дорога до него уже стала для Гарольда Эванса привычной. Не раз ему приходилось подниматься по высоким ступеням башни, чтобы получить очередную трепку от любимого директора.   
В кабинете Каркарова, как всегда, было светло и уютно, в отличие от остальных помещений замка. Директор выглядел уставшим, но довольным. Видимо, радовался, что тяжелая пора экзаменов миновала. Стол его был завален пергаментами. Когда, получив разрешение, Гарри вошел, он увидел, как домовик уносит поднос, заставленный чашками. Должно быть, Каркаров проводил совещание.   
– Здравствуйте, директор, – вежливо поприветствовал его Поттер.  
– Мистер Эванс, какие у вас планы на летние каникулы? – не утруждая себя приветствиями, поинтересовался Игорь. Он сидел за столом и недовольно раскладывал по стопкам раскиданные пергаменты.   
– Пока никаких, сэр.  
– Отлично. Вы же понимаете, что к родственникам вам ехать не стоит? Германские власти не подпускают к тому месту никаких чужих волшебников, но не постесняются прислать к вам своего представителя. Нам это не нужно, – сообщил директор. – Прошлым летом вы блестяще справились с проблемой сами, однако в этот раз у меня есть для вас предложение.   
– Я слушаю, сэр, – с интересом посмотрел на него Поттер. Игорь не так уж часто хвалил его. Точнее, не делал этого никогда, хотя по его распоряжению Гарри учился весьма хорошо. А тут так высоко оценил прошлогоднюю эскападу! Стало неожиданно приятно.   
– Один из студентов нашей школы, чтобы поправить здоровье после местного более чем сурового климата, каждый год в июле совершает небольшой круиз по Средиземному морю с длительной остановкой в Греции, – начал Игорь. – Обычно его сопровождают гувернер и друзья, но в этом году из-за семейных обстоятельств мальчики не могут покинуть свои дома. Молодому человеку требуется компания. Его родители попросили меня подобрать достойного студента Дурмстранга для этих целей.  
Гарри удивленно вскинул брови, выслушав все это.   
– Они не позволили ему выбрать компаньона самостоятельно?  
– Он не слишком популярный мальчик в школе, у него не много друзей, – сухо заверил Игорь. – Для вас же это отличная возможность провести отпуск подальше от докучливого внимания европейской прессы.   
– Разве правительство Греции не узнает, что Гарри Поттер пересек границу их государства? Они не захотят выдать меня? – чуть подумав, поинтересовался Гарри.   
– В прошлом году вас это не волновало, – нахмурился Каркаров. – Мне пришлось напрячь свои связи в датском правительстве, чтобы разубедить их в необходимости оповещения волшебного сообщества. На ваше счастье, глядя на них, французы так же ничего не стали предпринимать.   
– У вас и в Греции есть связи? – уточнил Поттер.  
– Нет, однако волшебное Греческое правительство мало интересуется пребывающими в их страну волшебниками, особенно в июле. У них полно проблем от маггловских туристов. Как видите, идеальное для вас место пребывания.   
– Ясно, сэр, – кивнул Гарри. – Вы уверены, что его родители не смогут догадаться, кто я такой?   
– Его родителей вы увидите только один раз, – отрезал Каркаров. – Они, разумеется, захотят познакомиться с вами. Однако в путешествие вы отправитесь без них. Но, в любом случае, они никогда не жили в Англии и не могли быть лично знакомыми с вашими родителями. Ни один из них не является Пожирателем смерти.   
Гарри поколебался еще мгновение, взвешивая все за и против.  
– А этот мальчик говорит по-английски? Да и кто он вообще?   
– Он немного говорит на вашем языке, а вы чуть-чуть говорите по-немецки, если я правильно информирован. Так что договоритесь, – ответил директор раздраженным тоном. Уговаривать мальчишку, у которого все равно не было выбора, ему поднадоело, поэтому он проигнорировал второй вопрос. Гарри все понял.  
– Что ж, тогда с удовольствием принимаю ваше предложение, – улыбнулся Поттер. – Только что мне делать после? Насколько понял, их приглашение действует только в июле?   
– После этого я заберу вас, если, конечно, кто-то из ваших друзей не пожелает забрать вас к себе, – раздраженно сообщил Игорь. Все пергаменты со стола, наконец, оказались аккуратно разложены в стопки. Из ящика директор достал маленькую бутылочку и коробочку. – Это новые линзы и порция зелья для маскировки шрама.   
– У меня еще осталось зелье, сэр, – сказал Гарри. Последний раз волшебную мазь Поттер получил от директора всего пару недель назад, а флакона хватало довольно надолго.   
– Возьмите про запас, – буркнул Игорь. Мальчик поспешил убрать дары в карман мантии. – Не садитесь в этот раз на корабль, вместо этого приходите ко мне в кабинет с вещами. Мы отправимся знакомиться с родителями мальчика с помощью каминной сети.  
– Хорошо, – еще раз кивнул Гарри и приготовился уйти, однако Игорь бросил на него еще один подозрительный взгляд.  
– И, мистер Эванс, не делайте летом ничего странного, – сказал он. Гарри непонимающе посмотрел на директора. – Не ходите по воде, аки посуху, не становитесь причиной революции в Греции, не вызывайте извержение Санторина и не разрушайте остатки Акрополя. Вам ясно?   
Гарри низко опустил голову, подавляя порыв рассмеяться. Сказать честно, Поттер Игоря серьезно опасался. Каркаров имел над ним абсолютную власть, по крайней мере до тех пор, пока Гарри не решит покаяться магическому миру. Однако Игорь так же был единственным взрослым, который хоть и из корыстных целей, но все же действительно заботился о нем: беспокоился, когда Гарри попадал в неприятности, переживал о состоянии здоровья и оценках, да еще и ругался, бегая вокруг, словно беспокойная курица-наседка. Гарри отлично понимал, что все это только из страха директора перед Волдемортом, но не мог отделаться от ощущения, что Игорь постепенно привязывается к нему.   
– Да, сэр, я не стану делать ничего странного, – подтвердил Поттер. Он хотел съязвить, однако в последний момент передумал.   
– Тогда вы можете идти, – подозрительно посмотрел на него директор. Гарри поспешил покинуть кабинет. Настроение было просто отличное. Своими планами он, конечно, поделился с друзьями, опустив детали насчет удачной невнимательности греческого правительства к въезжающим.   
– Ну, ты просто обязан приехать ко мне в августе! Если, конечно, не хочешь поехать домой хотя бы ненадолго, – тут же заявил Абраксис.   
– Он был у тебя в прошлом году, – кисло сказала Сара. – Гарольд, если бы я могла, то пригласила бы тебя к себе.   
– А я могу и приглашаю! – перебил ее Крис. – Мой отец тоже хочет с тобой познакомиться.   
– Вот и договорились, – постановил Гарри.   
Перед самым отъездом друзья вручили Поттеру подарки на день рождения. Гарри только тогда и вспомнил, что соврал прошлым летом им о дате своего рождения. Однако он благодарно принял от них коробки. Блетчли подарил книгу о Темных Искусствах, Эпстейн – серебряный браслет с подвесками в виде крохотных гиппогрифов, Малфой – пушистую меховую шапку с длинным лисьим хвостом. Украшений Гарри не носил, но просто потому, что у него их не было. Быть может, в сейфе Поттеров и обреталась шкатулка с перстнями и прочими прекрасными вещицами, однако Поттер не имел возможности ее получить. Браслет-подарок неплохо смотрелся на его руке, так что Гарри его оставил. Шапка тоже была очень кстати, хотя и смотрелась по девчачьи, но Абраксис клялся, что фасон мужской, да и еще и Гарри она очень шла. С последним Поттер согласился. В довершение Виктор подарил ему новенькую гладкую шубу, которая смотрелась с шапкой идеально. Гарри порадовался тому, что теперь на следующую зиму ему оставалось прикупить только новые сапоги.   
Он обнялся со своими друзьями напоследок. Они пригрозили ему, что будут писать каждый день, а потом отправились на корабль. Все были расстроены расставанием, однако мальчишкам и девчонкам не терпелось увидеться со своими родителями. Да и Крис справедливо заметил:  
– Даже нам нужно иногда отдыхать друг от друга, иначе с ума сойдем.  
Сара с ним не согласилась, однако Гарри поддержал Блетчли. Он помахал им из дверей замка, а потом, не теряя времени, направился в кабинет директора. Игорь уже нетерпеливо ждал его.  
– Мистер Эванс, чтобы не было никакого конфуза, заранее предупреждаю, что оба родителя вашего будущего компаньона – мужчины. Вы ведь слышали о таком? Магглы, насколько мне известно, не позволяют себе…  
– Я слышал о таком, директор, но спасибо, что предупредили, – поспешил заверить Гарри. Ему совсем не хотелось слушать рассказы об однополых браках от Каркарова. Мысль о браке между представителями одного пола не смущала Гарри. Он достаточно наслушался и насмотрелся за два года в Дурмстранге, чтобы воспринимать это адекватно. Однако мысль о том, как подобные пары могут иметь детей, заинтересовала его впервые. Хотя, конечно, Гарри не стал спрашивать об этом у директора. Каркаров вошел в пламя первым, смерив подопечного очередным недовольным взглядом, Гарри последовал за ним.   
Они выпрыгнули наружу в небольшой, но уютной комнате. Гарри сразу же почувствовал запах моря. Он отличался от того, что он помнил с прошлого лета, но все равно казался безумно приятным и знакомым. В комнате стояла невыносимая жара. Обстановка была скромной: пара кресел, кушетка, несколько картин на стенах и столик с напитками. В креслах устроились и уже начали что-то тихо обсуждать Каркаров и грузный мужчина лет пятидесяти непримечательной внешности. Они говорили по-немецки, так что Гарри с трудом разобрал лишь несколько слов. У распахнутого окна стоял второй хозяин дома, который внимательно рассматривал Гарри. Он выглядел лет на двадцать или чуть старше, и был весьма фривольно одет. Должно быть, жара донимала его.  
– Знакомьтесь, – наконец громко предложил Игорь, когда Гарри уже надоело стоять у камина, молча разглядывая комнату. – Гарольд Эванс, хоть и полукровка, но молодой человек весьма достойный. Мистер Эванс, перед вами господа Принц, – он указал сперва на старшего, а потом на младшего. Гарри едва сдержался от того, чтобы поморщиться. Теперь он понял, какого непопулярного в школе мальчика имел в виду Игорь. Либериус Принц закончил в этом году четвертый курс Дурмстранга. Гарри, скорей всего, никогда не узнал бы о его существовании, если бы его и Виктора комнаты не находились напротив гостиной четверокурсников. Либериус был из тех ребят, которым трудно найти друзей. Гарри и сам был таким же – к счастью, его в свое время выручила болтливость и навязчивость Малфоя, а так же собственные немалые таланты. Принц же так и остался одиночкой. Случайные мерзавцы с удовольствием этим пользовались. Например, так называемые друзья Либериуса, по мнению Гарри, были только пиявками, сосущими из Принца деньги.   
– Приятно познакомиться, – вежливо улыбнулся Поттер. Младший из присутствующих Принц подошел к нему и протянул руку для пожатия.  
– Мой муж для тебя, разумеется, мистер Принц, однако меня можешь называть просто Рихардом, – предложил он на сносном английском, крепко пожимая Гарри руку. – Мы много о тебе слышали.   
– Действительно? – удивился Поттер. Он понятия не имел, где они могли слышать о нем. Разумеется, они читали об Избранном, однако о Гарольде Эвансе в газетах не писали.   
– Мой пасынок частенько упоминает тебя в разговорах, – пояснил Рихард, смутив Гарри.   
– Как я уже говорил, – влез Каркаров, обращаясь к старшему Принцу. – У Гарольда сейчас немного сложная жизненная ситуация. Ему нужно где-то скоротать июль, так что он будет рад провести его с вашим сыном.   
– За разумную плату, конечно? – пророкотал его собеседник, вприщур рассматривая гостя.  
– Я не нуждаюсь в деньгах, спасибо, – поморщился Гарри. Он непреднамеренно смерил Принца высокомерным взглядом и вскинул подбородок. Рихард усмехнулся. Игорь шикнул на своего подопечного.   
– Нет, не стоит, не ругайте его, – улыбнулся мистер Принц Каркарову. – Английская аристократия очень щепетильна в денежных вопросах. Мне не следовало поднимать в разговоре этот предмет. Наша семья тоже происходит из Англии, мистер Эванс.  
– Да, я понял по фамилии, – кивнул Гарри. Он замялся, вспоминая свое генеалогическое древо. – Если правильно помню, моя прабабушка была из вашей семьи.   
– Правда? Очень хорошо, – довольно сказал хозяин дома. – Хотя мы происходим из побочной ветви. Главная ветвь оборвалась на Эйлин Принц. Что ж, раз мы хоть и дальние, но родственники, то думаю, вы действительно хорошая компания для моего сына. Либериус прибудет через несколько часов, а пока вы можете освоиться в своей комнате.   
Он вызвал домовика, и Гарри уже хотел уйти, как Рихард окликнул его:  
– Гарольд, директор же объяснил вам все условия? В доме вы будете жить втроем: вы, Либериус и Георгиос – гувернер. В течение месяца мы не будем навещать вас. Мой пасынок слаб здоровьем, поэтому следует воздержаться от спортивных игр и длительных прогулок по жаре.   
– Я понял, Рихард, – кивнул Гарри.   
– И еще насчет вашего возвращения домой, – припомнил молодой волшебник. – Последнюю неделю июля мы оставим на круиз. Прокатитесь на яхте по морю, зайдете в Палермо и на Мальту, а высадитесь в Марселе. Насколько я понял со слов директора Каркарова, вы живете во Франции.   
Гарри покосился на Игоря. Он не жил во Франции, однако если август пожелает провести у Малфоев, то Марсель был более чем удобен для высадки.  
– Спасибо, будет очень удобно, – поблагодарил он, не подтверждая, но и не опровергая его слов.   
Молодой мужчина улыбнулся ему и отпустил. Поттер попрощался с директором и покинул гостиную. Домовик провел Гарри на второй этаж. Вместо коридора там оказался небольшой круглый зал с множеством дверей. Одна из них скрывала вход в его комнату. Помещение, выделенное для гостя, оказалось большим, но полупустым. В центре высилась кровать, нашелся платяной шкаф и столик, но больше здесь не было никакой мебели. Хотя Гарри больше ничего и не было нужно. Он только надеялся, что ему будет позволено посещать библиотеку, если она, конечно, тут была. Поттер разложил вещи и заглянул за занавески. Огромное окно вело на террасу, которая соединяла комнату Гарри с соседними. Он прошелся по ней, любуясь видом, открывающимся на море. Домик оказался небольшим, зато с выходом на пляж. Гарри мгновенно захотелось позагорать и искупаться.   
Прошло несколько часов, прежде чем его пригласили спуститься вниз снова. Домовик проводил гостя во все ту же гостиную, но в этот раз здесь не было ни директора, ни супругов Принц. Только Либериус взволнованно поднялся Гарри навстречу, не скрывая своего удивления. Его светлые волосы уныло свешивались на осунувшееся лицо. Он тревожно покусывал бледные полные губы. Поттер прежде не обращал внимания на внешность Либериуса. Мальчик был ему не интересен. Однако теперь не мог не согласиться, что выглядит наследник Принцев болезненно.  
– Э–эванс? – нерешительно протянул он.  
– Принц, – поприветствовал его Поттер. Он поколебался, не зная, на каком языке следует говорить, однако решил все же воспользоваться английским. – Похоже, тебя не предупредили о том, с кем ты должен провести лето?   
– Н–нет, – пробормотал тот и смутился.   
– А твои родители уже уехали?   
– Они торопились, – пробормотал Принц. И добавил несколько слов по-немецки, которые Гарри не разобрал.   
Вошел мужчина восточной внешности в возрасте около шестидесяти. Он вежливо поприветствовал мальчиков и представился. Это и был их гувернер. Он пригласил своих подопечных поужинать. Столовая оказалось маленькой и уютной. Вообще-то, судя по всему, этот домик был ничем иным, как тайным гнездышком, куда ездят, желая уединиться. В такое место не приглашают много гостей. Домовики подали на стол блюда, которых Гарри прежде не видел.  
– Это мусаку, – нерешительно протянул Либериус, указывая на одно из блюд. – Здесь у нас фета, бризола…  
– Спасибо, это ведь свинина, да? Начну с нее, она выглядит знакомо, – прервал его Гарри. Принц помялся и кивнул, сглотнув. Гарри положил себе немного еды. Он видел, что хозяин чувствует себя рядом с ним неудобно, да и сам Поттер не был специалистом в налаживании связей. – Эм, мы будем жить тут вместе почти месяц, наверное, нам стоит поладить, чтобы не было некомфортно.   
– А, да, – скованно ответил Либериус, ковыряясь в баклажанах. – Я обычно загораю, купаюсь и много читаю. Здесь больше нечего делать.  
– В доме есть библиотека?   
– Да. Правда, книг мало, но я всегда привожу свои. Если хочешь, я поделюсь с тобой.  
– Было бы чудесно, – улыбнулся Гарри. – Я привык пользоваться библиотеками и почти не покупаю собственных книг.   
Либериус чуть расслабился, но все еще выглядел напряженным.  
– Принц, послушай, – решительно начал Гарри. – Я чем-то тебе не нравлюсь? Понятно, что ты привык проводить время со своими друзьями, а я мало того, что чужой, так еще и младше тебя почти на два года, но это всего лишь на месяц, а я не так уж и плох.  
– Я не говорю, что ты плох, – испуганно отозвался собеседник. В его глазах мелькнул страх. – Ты же самый классный парень в Дурмстранге.  
– Прости? – не понял Эванс.  
– Ты всеобщий любимец, Счастливчик. Дня не проходит, чтобы твое имя не произнес Забини в радиоэфире. По популярности даже в школьном совете теперь мало кто может сравниться с тобой, – горько заговорил Либериус. – Мне неловко рядом с тобой… ну, просто потому, что я нахожусь на противоположном конце рейтинга популярности. Для многих в Дурмстранге совместные каникулы с тобой это большая честь.  
Гарри недоверчиво моргнул. Он никогда не оценивал свое положение в школе подобным образом. Да, он знал, что известен в школе благодаря своим эскападам, что его уважают впечатлительные первокурсники и второкурсники, многие из которых были ему должны за оказание всяких мелких услуг. Но неужели его влияние распространяется и на старшие курсы? Всего лишь из-за постоянного везения?   
Гарри не чувствовал себя первым в рейтинге популярности. Он не готов был знать это. Это Алекс Поляков мог идти по школе, наслаждаясь всеобщими лучами любви, но не Гарри. Да и такой власти у Поттера, конечно, не было. И он не хотел ее.   
– Э–э, – протянул он в ответ на ожидающий печальный взгляд Либериуса. – Просто не думай об этом, ладно? Здесь нет всех школьников, так что давай просто насладимся нашими каникулами. Будем читать книги и купаться.   
– Хорошо, – недоверчиво ответил Принц.   
Лето быстро стало очень скучным. Даже сравнивать было нельзя с тем временем, что в прошлом году Гарри провел с Малфоями. По утрам Поттер и Принц лежали в шезлонгах на берегу, порой выбираясь из них, чтобы искупаться. Дабы не заснуть, они вяло обучали друг друга премудростям английского и немецкого языков. После обеда, когда жара становилась просто невыносимой, ребята отправлялись в прохладный дом, расходились по своим комнатам и делали домашнее задание к школе или читали. Либериус оказался неплохим художником. По вечерам он рисовал портрет Гарри. В остальное время мальчики практически не разговаривали. Принц все еще чувствовал себя неудобно рядом с Поттером, а Гарри был не настолько общителен, чтобы давить на него. Малфой бы наверняка быстро нашел способ расслабить Либериуса, превратив его в смеющегося подростка, но Поттер был на это не способен.   
– Ты не очень ладишь с родителями, да? – спросил Гарри однажды вечером. Он сидел с книгой в руках в кресле в той же самой комнате, где познакомился с супругами Принц, а Либериус выводил линии на уже втором портрете. Первый ему не понравился и теперь лежал в углу комнаты.   
– Родителями? Мать давно умерла. Рихард – мой отчим, – поморщился Либериус. – Он старше меня всего на семь лет. Это брак по расчету. Конечно, Рихард старается быть милым со мной, когда мы пересекаемся, однако я знаю, что его интересуют только деньги нашей семьи.  
– У тебя все еще есть твой отец, – возразил Гарри.  
– Отец разочарован во мне, – спокойно ответил Либериус. Звучало так, словно он давно смирился с этим. – Он ведь в моем возрасте уже имел немалое влияние среди студентов школы, налаживал связи, а потом был главным старостой Дурмстранга. Я на такое не способен.   
– Еще не все потеряно, – улыбнулся Поттер.   
– Потеряно, – горько отозвался Принц. – И ты-то уж точно понимаешь это.   
Они помолчали, прежде чем разговор возобновился.  
– А ты? В смысле, у нас говорят, что ты не слишком-то ладишь со своей семьей.   
Гарри задумался о том, что можно ответить. Говорить о том, что сирота – нельзя. Врать не хотелось. Тогда Поттер снова вспомнил о Дурслях.   
– Я не слишком с ними лажу, это верно. Все из-за того, что я полукровка, – сказанное было чистой правдой. Если бы Джеймс не был волшебником, то тетя Петуния и дядя Вернон относились бы к племяннику намного лучше.   
– Но они, наверное, гордятся тобой теперь, когда ты показал блестящие успехи в школе.  
– Нет, – пожал плечами Гарри, но не стал пояснять, что качество его волшебства только привело бы родственников в ярость. Разговор увял сам собой. Мальчики больше не говорили о семье. Для обоих тема казалась слишком болезненной.   
За несколько дней до отплытия, где-то в середине июля, молодые волшебники посетили Афины вместе с гувернером. Принцу там было уже неинтересно. Он посещал все достопримечательности Греции с друзьями не раз. Гарри же с интересом обследовал все. Несмотря на то, что в своем юном возрасте он успел посетить уже несколько стран, Поттеру не удалось посмотреть достопримечательности ни в единой. Даже в родной Англии не выезжал дальше Лондона. Он накупил сувениров для друзей, посетовал, что у них нет фотоаппарата, и вынужден был удовольствоваться предложениями маггловских фотографов, осмотрел столько достопримечательностей, сколько смог, пока не заболели ноги. И всем этим неожиданно убедил Либериуса, что является обычным ребенком.  
– Ты совсем не такой, каким я тебя представлял раньше, – стеснительно улыбаясь, сказал парень. Гарри пожал плечами. Он был слишком занят своим мороженым.   
В доме их встретила радостная суета домовиков.   
– О, кажется, мой кузен приехал, – поморщился Принц.   
– Кузен? – удивился Гарри. – Я думал, что никто тебя летом не навещает.   
– О, он меня не навещает, – недовольно буркнул Либериус. – Просто это место не только миленький домик для отдыха. Рядом находится водорослевая ферма, а он увлеченный зельевар, которому частенько требуются редкие виды водорослей. Раздражает.  
– И твои родители не могут отказать ему в гостеприимстве? – поинтересовался Поттер. – Или он очень близкий родственник?   
– Вовсе нет, – поморщился Либериус. Он немного поколебался, словно не хотел говорить с чужаком о семье, но не сдержался и поделился наболевшим. – Он сын Эйлин Принц.  
– Я думал, у нее не было детей, – откликнулся Гарри. – Твой отец говорил что-то об этом, но я подзабыл.   
– У нее не было чистокровных детей, – презрительно поправил его Либериус. Должно быть, забыл, что мальчишка рядом с ним тоже не может похвастаться блестящим происхождением. – Раздражает, конечно, но этот полукровка был Пожирателем смерти. Отец его немного побаивается. Вдруг этот мерзкий тип захочет отомстить за то, что мы получили все деньги Принцев? От бывшего Пожирателя всего можно ждать.  
– Приятно знать ваше истинное отношение к моему присутствию, Либериус, – холодно отозвался человек. Мальчики вздрогнули и повернулись на голос. Они уже почти пересекли холл за разговором, и теперь им пришлось немного оглянуться, чтобы увидеть волшебника. Гарри смерил мужчину в темной мантии взглядом и мгновенно узнал в нем Северуса Снейпа. Мальчик нервно нахмурился. Встречаться с соглядатаем Дамблдора ему было совсем не к чему, но теперь избежать встречи было невозможно. Он понадеялся, что Снейп не знал его родителей.   
– Здравствуйте, дядя Северус, – помялся Принц. Он избегал смотреть на старшего волшебника и явно чувствовал себя неудобно.   
– Не волнуйтесь, Либериус, вы не сказали мне ничего нового, – неприятно усмехнулся Снейп и переключил внимание на компаньона своего родственника. Гарри мгновенно почувствовал его острый интерес. Чужой взгляд скользнул по лицу и остановился на глазах. Гарри поспешно отвернул голову, опасаясь легилименции, о которой мельком слышал на Темный Искусствах, и которая с тех пор стала его самым страшным ночным кошмаром.   
– Мой друг – Гарольд Эванс, – представил меж тем Либериус. – Эванс, ты, наверное, помнишь моего кузена профессора Снейпа? Он как-то раз приезжал в Дурмстранг преподавать зелья.   
– Я помню, приятно познакомиться, сэр, – хрипло подтвердил Гарри. Он видел, как на мгновение исказилось лицо Снейпа в крайнем потрясении.   
Сомнений не оставалось. Он все понял.


	19. Chapter 19

Глава 19  
Гарри метался по комнате из угла в угол. Ему хотелось вылезти в окно и бежать куда глаза глядят, хотелось собрать вещи и сунуться в ближайший камин. Если бы он в его спальне был, то Гарри непременно так бы и сделал. Следовало немедленно написать директору, но пройдет несколько часов, а то и дней, прежде чем Игорь получит письмо – Гарри сомневался, что Снейп будет ждать с объяснениями так долго. Да и совы у Поттера под рукой все равно не было, а идти в совятню, когда по дому рыскает Снейп, казалось опасным. Хотя ведь в самом-то деле, не съел бы зельевар его. Так что пока мальчик не предпринимал ничего. «Охота на Гарри», придуманная когда-то Дадли, приучила Поттера мгновенно принимать оптимальные для выживания решения, осмысливая их где-то на подсознательном уровне. Любимый кузен невольно натренировал Гарри чутье, которое помогало определить, что бежать надо налево, а не направо, спрятаться лучше именно за тем камнем, чем за ближайшим деревом, а из комнаты прямо сейчас лучше не выходить вообще. Знаменитая удача была лишь отчасти следствием трудного детства. И сейчас чутье подсказывало, что не стоит бежать от хищника, провоцируя его на преследование.  
Профессор Снейп явно узнал в нем Гарри Поттера. Должно быть, его натолкнула на мысль фамилия в сочетании с внешним сходством. Видимо, этот дамблдоров соглядатай хорошо знал Лили Эванс и Джеймса Поттера. Ведь та же мадам Чарис когда-то одновременно с ними училась в Хогвартсе, разве что на пару курсов старше. Но ей и в голову не пришло сравнить его с Поттерами. Зато она хорошо знала сестриц Блек, поэтому увидев знакомые черты в первую очередь подумала о Белле. Так и в мыслях Снейпа, наверное, сразу же появилось лицо Лили, едва он услышал фамилию.  
В дверь постучали, и Гарри замер посреди помещения испуганным оленем. Стук повторился.   
– Войдите, – пригласил он сдавленным голосом. Мужчина вошел решительно и быстро оглядел помещение, закрывая за собой дверь. Гарри, наконец, рассмотрел его поближе. Северусу Снейпу было около тридцати пяти лет, однако мрачное выражение лица старило его. Темные волосы сальными прядями свисали у лица. Образ ужасного профессора завершал нос с горбинкой и черные одежды. Снейп уже взял себя в руки. Шок и удивление, отразившиеся на его лице полчаса назад, при встрече, теперь не были заметны.   
– Чем обязан визиту? – холодно, сдерживая дрожь в голосе, спросил Поттер.   
– Хотелось познакомиться с вами поближе, мистер Эванс, – он выделил имя интонацией. Оно прозвучало, словно издевательство. – Так уж получилось, что мы с вами ни разу не пересекались в школе.  
– Чем же вызван такой интерес? Уверен, что я не единственный студент, с которым вы не познакомились лично.  
– Я был хорошо знаком с вашими родителями.  
– Действительно? Они никогда не рассказывали о вас, – с деланным спокойствием заявил Поттер.   
– Даже если и упоминали, было бы странно, если бы вы помнили об этом. Они же умерли, когда вам было полтора года, – издеваясь, протянул зельевар.   
– Не понимаю, о чем вы. Мои родители живы и здоровы, – вслух сказал Гарри. Про себя он молил, чтобы Снейп поверил ему, решил, что обознался. В конце концов, даже если Северус был другом Джеймса и Лили, то он не видел их сына с младенчества. Никто не мог бы с полной уверенностью, опираясь лишь на внешнее сходство, заявить, чей Гарольд Эванс сын.   
– Прекратите, Поттер, – с презрением выдохнул Снейп. Он сделал несколько шагов к Гарри, заставив того быстро отступить к окну. – Меня вам не обмануть, самонадеянный мальчишка! О чем вы думали, когда сбежали подобным образом?   
– Сбежал? – непонимающе выдохнул Гарри.  
– Сбежали из дома, из Хогвартса, от Дамблдора, – процедил Снейп.   
– Я не сбегал, – возразил Гарри, решив, что дальше отпираться от своей фамилии бессмысленно. Снейп был уверен, что не ошибается и, кажется, готов выбивать признание силой.  
– Моей семье прекрасно известно, где я учусь и как провожу каникулы. Они полностью одобряют мой выбор. Не понимаю, какое имеет к этому отношение директор Дамблдор.  
Это заявление было даже не совсем ложью. Гарри отлично понимал, по крайней мере, теперь, почему им может интересоваться директор чужой школы. Дурсли вряд ли радовались тому, что их племянник обучается в волшебной школе, но им не было дела до того, Дурмстранг это или Хогвартс. Зато они полностью поддерживали его решение держаться от них как можно дальше во время каникул.   
– Вы должны были пойти в Хогвартс, – сказал Снейп.  
– Я не получал письма, – пожал плечами Гарри. Сердце все еще бешено колотилось в груди, но он уже успокоился достаточно, чтобы отвечать достойно. У него было два года практики в тонкой лжи и недоговорках.  
– Вы были зачислены в Хогвартс с самого рождения, – скривился профессор. – И должны были прекрасно осознавать, что только под защитой Дамблдора будете в безопасности. Вы должны понимать, сколько последователей Темного Лорда мечтают найти вас и расквитаться за его падение.   
– Откуда я должен был это знать? – усмехнулся Гарри. – Мои родственники – магглы, которые не имели никакой связи с волшебным миром. Мы не знали о Пожирателях смерти, не знали, что можем выбирать школу. Волшебный мир для нас был старой, полузабытой сказкой.   
Снейп молча смотрел на мальчика. Никогда прежде ему в голову не приходило, насколько изолированно от магического мира жил Гарри Поттер. Ребенок был прав. Петуния, должно быть, понятия не имела, что Дурмстранг – это школа темной магии. Обмануть или запугать магглов ничего не стоило.  
– Каркаров… – с ненавистью процедил зельевар. Игорь никогда не был ни самым умным, ни самым талантливым последователем Темного Лорда, однако он вовсе не был глуп и не зря занимал свой пост директора одной из лучших волшебных школ Европы. – Но теперь-то вы понимаете, какая опасность вам грозит в Дурмстранге?  
– Конечно.  
– Вы должны поехать в Хогвартс.  
– С какой стати? Это уж точно подвергнет меня еще большей опасности, – настороженно заметил Поттер. – Все узнают, где я нахожусь. Все те Пожиратели и охотники за наградами, которые ищут меня последние два года. Не говоря уж о том, что тогда Темный Лорд однозначно решит, что я против него и захочет меня убить.   
– Дамблдор защитит вас в Хогвартсе, – возразил Снейп.   
– Я не могу быть уверенным в этом.   
– Зато вы можете быть уверены в Игоре? Вы знаете, что он Пожиратель смерти?   
– Да, я знаю. Но я не собираюсь бороться против Темного Лорда, – смело сказал Поттер, заставив Снейпа с силой втянуть воздух от удивления. – Если Каркаров выдаст меня ему, то я просто скажу Лорду об этом. Он-то должен знать, что я ничего не делал для его падения!   
– Глупый мальчишка! Он убил вашу мать!   
– Мне жаль, но я никогда не знал ее, – тихо ответил Поттер. – Она отдала свою жизнь, защищая меня, и я благодарен. Не думаю, что она желала, чтобы я стал одержим целью отомстить за нее, и тем самым угробил свою жизнь.   
Снейп отреагировал неожиданно. Он схватил мальчика за ворот и сильно тряхнул:  
– Неблагодарный ублюдок, – прошипел профессор. – В любом случае, будто Лорд будет слушать тебя!   
– По крайней мере, это шанс, – ответил Гарри. Ему было очень страшно. Руками он пытался отцепить Снейпа от своего ворота, однако ему это не удавалось. – Если я перейду в Хогвартс, под защиту Дамблдора, то Темный Лорд однозначно решит, что я его враг! А ваш директор наверняка захочет, чтобы мы с ним сразились! Я не смогу победить сильнейшего темного волшебника столетия, профессор! Я точно умру.   
– Сколько раз мне повторять, что Дамблдор защитит вас?! – Северус точно знал, что шанса у Гарри нет. Волдеморт захочет убить мальчишку из-за пророчества, а не из-за собственного разрушения.   
– Он не защитил моих родителей, – сказал Гарри, мгновенно заставив Снейпа замолчать. Зельевар разжал руки, так что Поттер смог вырваться и отбежать от него на несколько шагов. Слова были словно удар под дых. Директор знал о пророчестве, знал, что Волдеморт придет за Поттерами, но не сделал ничего, чтобы помочь им, кроме как предупредил. Северус все еще лелеял в душе обиду на старика за эту ошибку. – Я не знаю, злой умысел это или ошибка, – между тем продолжал Гарри. – Я знаю только, что до падения Темного Лорда в войне погибло гораздо больше сторонников директора, чем Пожирателей смерти.   
– У вас нет выбора, – сказал Снейп спокойно, оправившись. В словах мальчика, на удивление, была логика. С иной прической, без очков, Гарри куда больше напоминал Лили, чем Джеймса, да и в словах его было куда больше здравомыслия, чем у любого Мародера. Впервые Северус осознал, что Гарри Поттер совсем не похож на своего отца. Впрочем, это не означало, что мальчик внезапно начал нравиться ему. Рассказывать парнишке о пророчестве не следовало, но Северус понял, что если не напугает его как следует, то забирать Гарри придется силой, а это сулило немалые проблемы. – Вы знаете, что Темный Лорд уже жив? – попробовал он последний козырь. Он ожидал паники или удивления, но не обреченного выдоха:  
– Да.   
Северус задумался на миг, откуда у мальчика это знание, однако сейчас были вопросы поважнее.   
– И вы не боитесь оставаться в школе, где любой ученик с радостью воткнет вам кинжал в спину только для того, чтобы заслужить его благосклонность? – вкрадчиво продолжил Снейп.   
– Нет, – покачал головой мальчик, прямо взглянув зельевару в глаза. – Дурмстранг мой дом. Там мои единственные друзья и близкие. Я знаю, кого бояться, а кому доверять. Там я чувствую себя в безопасности, даже если мне приходится лгать каждую минуту. Хогвартс не сможет дать мне этого. И, кроме того, почему вы так уверены, что Темный Лорд захочет убить меня? Каркаров так не считает.  
– Он бы сказал вам что угодно, лишь бы вы остались в Дурмстранге, – скривился Снейп. – К тому же, он не сказал вам всего.  
– Чего именно?  
– Он не сказал, почему Темный Лорд пришел в ваш дом той ночью.   
– Переманить на свою сторону моего отца, разве не так? – нахмурился Гарри. – Или же убить его в случае неповиновения.   
– Ваши родители были не настолько важными персонами, чтобы он делал это лично, да еще и в одиночестве, – выплюнул презрительно Снейп. Поттер распахнул глаза в удивлении. Раньше ему не приходило в голову, что в действиях Волдеморта той ночью было что-то странное. – Все дело в пророчестве, – нехотя сказал Снейп. Он молчал об этом больше десяти лет. Казалось, каждое слово давило на язык, боясь покинуть его рот. Но мальчишку следовало напугать так, чтобы он пожелал защиты Дамблдора. Хотя Северус уже и сам немного сомневался в том, что Альбус сможет защитить Мальчика-Который-Выжил. Он даже не смог перекрыть Блеку доступ в Хогвартс этой осенью. – В январе 1980 года, за несколько месяцев до вашего рождения, было произнесено пророчество, полное содержание которого известно только директору Дамблдору. Темному Лорду стали известны лишь первые строки: «Грядёт тот, у кого хватит могущества победить Тёмного Лорда... рождённый теми, кто трижды бросал ему вызов, рождённый на исходе седьмого месяца...»   
Гарри слушал его, казалось, даже не дыша. Северус понял, что, наконец, напугал его.   
– Под это подходили двое мальчиков, но Темный Лорд выбрал вас, мистер Поттер, поэтому и пришел в ту ночь к вам, – вкрадчиво сказал Снейп. – Вы понимаете? Не имеет значения, хотите ли вы занять его сторону или нет. Он найдет вас и убьет, потому что не потерпит даже малейшей угрозы для себя.   
В комнате повисла тишина. Гарри смотрел на него, широко распахнув глаза. В них были ужас, растерянность, паника. На мгновение профессору стало не по себе из-за того, что он сказал это мальчишке. Гарри Поттеру было лишь двенадцать лет, а он практически зачитал ему смертный приговор. Поттер моргнул, и внезапно все эти эмоции сменились упрямством.   
– Откуда я знаю, что вы только что не придумали это? – спросил он. – Я никогда не слышал о пророчестве прежде, хотя перечитал все старые газеты.  
– Разумеется, об этом не распространялись, – процедил Снейп, мгновенно лишившись всякого сочувствия к вредному мальчишке. Должно быть, он ошибся. Гарри очень похож на своего отца. Такой же самодовольный, упрямый, наглый и непослушный.   
– Вы тоже Пожиратель смерти, как и Каркаров, да еще и работаете на Дамблдора, – сказал меж тем Гарри. – У меня нет ни малейшего повода доверять вам. Вы могли только что придумать это пророчество для того, чтобы убедить меня вернуться в Англию.   
Поспорить с его доводами Северус не мог. Слизеринского здравомыслия в Гарри Поттере было с избытком.   
– Вы вынуждаете меня действовать силой, – выдавил из себя профессор. – Что мешает мне просто забрать вас отсюда прямо сейчас?   
– Если вы посмеете сделать это… – сказал Гарри, отступая к окну. – Если вы только посмеете… я… дам интервью в газеты. Я ославлю вас, Дамблдора и Хогвартс так, что лично вы, бывший Пожиратель, отправитесь в Азкабан без суда и следствия, а Дамблдора, этого старого извращенца, снимут с поста директора школы.  
– Много на себя берете, Поттер, – усмехнулся Снейп.  
– Я смогу, – с уверенностью, которой совсем не чувствовал, заявил Гарри. – Я сделаю это.   
Поттер не знал, что уж там услышал в его тоне хогвартский профессор или что увидел в его взгляде, но Снейп качнул головой и отступил.   
– Вам нужно хорошо обдумать все, Поттер. Пожалуй, я могу дать вам на это несколько дней, – наконец заявил он. – Похоже вам, в отличие от ваших родителей, свойственно чувство самосохранения. Помните, что в Дурмстранге у вас нет ни единого шанса выжить.   
Он быстро развернулся и вышел из комнаты. Гарри стоял несколько минут, пытаясь отдышаться, а потом обессилено упал на пол и впервые за очень долгое время заплакал. Он только что пережил один из самых напряженных моментов в жизни. Неужели некоторые боятся дурмстранговских походов в лес? Ведь это сущая мелочь. Как же Гарри нужен был взрослый человек, который смог бы защитить его, все объяснить и помочь. Существует ли на самом деле проклятое пророчество?   
Всхлипывая и вытирая сопли, мальчик поднялся только через некоторое время. Чуть шатаясь, не заботясь о своем внешнем виде, он побрел в крохотную совятню. Там выбрал самую выносливую, на его взгляд, сову и достал из специально поставленного здесь шкафчика письменный набор. Гарри написал письмо, где рассказал о встрече со Снейпом, упустив момент с пророчеством, потом запечатал и привязал к лапке совы.   
– Лети к директору Каркарову, – хриплым после плача голосом сказал он. – И постарайся поскорее.  
Сова глухо ухнула и, взмахнув широкими крыльями, покинула домик.   
Гарри отправился к себе и умылся, чтобы не пугать Либериуса. К счастью, он не тер глаза, так что не осталось никаких покраснений. Помятую мантию он заменил чистой из сумки, отметив для себя, что запас у него маловат, да и сам он немного подрос, так что следовало прикупить несколько новых. Мысли помогли отвлечься от разговора со Снейпом.   
Либериуса он нашел в гостиной. Принц выглядел немного напуганным. Он вскочил с места при появлении своего компаньона.   
– Эванс, ты в порядке?  
– Да, а что случилось?   
– Снейп вылетел из дома, словно заклинание из палочки, – ошарашено сказал Либериус. – Я не уверен, но мне показалось, что вы разговаривали?   
– Похоже, у нас есть несколько общих знакомых, – неохотно откликнулся Гарри. Оставалось надеяться, что Принц не слышал, о чем говорили его приятель и кузен. Иначе размеры катастрофы разрослись бы в невероятных масштабах. – Мы не сошлись в своих мнениях о них.  
– А, не удивительно, – облегченно выдохнул Либериус. – Снейпу никто не нравится.   
Гарри натянуто улыбнулся.   
– К слову, из-за него я забыл рассказать, что получил письмо от Рихарда, – вспомнил Принц. – Мое присутствие требуется на какой-то вечеринке в конце июля, поэтому мы чуть раньше покинем Грецию. Яхта будет готова завтра.  
– Отлично, – улыбнулся Поттер. Ему самому не терпелось покинуть место, куда в любой момент мог вернуться этот ужасный человек. Оставалось пожалеть только о том, что яхта не забрала их отсюда еще этим утром. – Тогда соберу вещи и напишу, что меня нужно забрать из Марселя.   
Гарри понятия не имел, куда ему деться дальше. Как скоро напишет ответ Игорь с рекомендациями к дальнейшим действиям? Поттер понадеялся на малфоевское гостеприимство и отправил сову к Абраксису, спрашивая разрешения посетить его.   
Они с Либериусом провели остаток дня так, как привыкли. Оба старались сделать вид, что все в порядке. Однако Принцу, похоже, не хотелось ехать к родителям, а Гарри слишком старался не думать о Снейпе и пророчестве. Разговоры не клеились, еще один портрет Поттера отправился в угол, а Либериус размашистыми штрихами начал третий.   
Выйдя ночью на террасу, Гарри увидел в море перед домом прекрасную белую яхту. Она выглядела совершенно маггловской, но от этого не менее прекрасной. Принцы были действительно богаты, раз могли позволить себе такую вещь. В нескольких метрах от мальчика на террасе стоял Либериус. Он тоже рассматривал яхту. Гарри не мог видеть его лица, но вся поза мальчика выдавала бессилие и тоску.   
– Деньги решают далеко не все, – пробормотал себе под нос Поттер и вернулся в комнату, оставляя Принца наедине с его собственными демонами. Ни один из мальчиков не спал до рассвета. 

Несмотря на маггловский вид снаружи, внутри яхта оказалась волшебнее некуда. Гарри полюбовался с палубы на особняк, в котором провел пару недель, а потом спустился в каюты и ахнул, понимая, что оказался в настоящем доме. Здесь были и кухня, и несколько комнат. Их гувернер осторожной тенью проскользнул к себе. Гарри порой вообще забывал, что он существует, настолько незаметным и ненавязчивым оказался этот грек.   
– Сперва зайдем на Крит, потом в Сиракузы и Палермо. Дней через десять уже будем в Марселе, – сказал Либериус. Он кисло посмотрел на зеленоватую воду за бортом. – Всего десять дней.   
Гарри кивнул. Он понятия не имел, долго это или быстро для подобного плаванья. Ему только нужно было успеть получить письма. Послание от Малфоя пришло быстро. Абраксис был очень рад, что Гарри снова порадует его своим присутствием. Друг напомнил пароль от их домашнего камина и пообещал ждать с нетерпением. Поттер с облегчением вздохнул. Письмо же от Игоря пришлось ждать гораздо дольше. Гарри предположил, что директор сам немало испугался новостей и первым его порывом, должно быть, было убежать куда подальше. Однако в итоге Игорь посоветовал пока ничего не предпринимать и спокойно отправляться к Малфоям. Гарри очень надеялся, что директору удастся самостоятельно справиться с бывшим коллегой. Но мальчик чувствовал, что после этого лета его жизнь сделает крутой поворот, и не известно – в лучшую или худшую сторону.   
Либериус – человек привычки, не стал менять их распорядок дня и на яхте. Они все так же загорали, учили немецкий и английский по утрам. Гарри был уже вполне доволен своим уровнем немецкого и подумывал упросить Малфоя начать обучать его французскому. Поттеру не был действительно любопытен новый язык, однако при его образе жизни такое знание никогда не будет лишним. По вечерам Либериус дорисовывал третий портрет.  
– Можно, я оставлю себе все три? – поинтересовался Гарри однажды. Он не знал, что станет с ними делать, однако у него почти не было собственных фотографий, так что портреты вполне могли заменить их.   
– Конечно, – пожал плечами Либериус. – Тем более, мне они все равно не нравятся. Чего-то не хватает.   
Гарри хотел было съязвить, что не хватает шрама на лбу, но промолчал.   
– Эванс, – после паузы позвал Либериус, – а я могу разговаривать с тобой в школе? Ну, и рассказать друзьям, что мы вместе провели каникулы?  
Гарри поразился странному вопросу.  
– Разумеется, – пожал плечами он. – Почему нет?  
– Просто это может повредить твоей репутации, – пояснил Принц. Гарри задумался на мгновение. Репутация нужна была ему, чтобы поставить на место Блека. Теперь же, когда Мариус спустил флаги и признал поражение, Сара могла уже справиться с ним своим влиянием старосты. На репутацию можно было плюнуть, тем более что приятельские отношения с Либериусом вряд ли угробят ее.   
– Мне все равно, – решил Поттер. – Если хочешь, можешь общаться со мной. Хотя у меня не создалось ощущения, что тебе этого хочется. У нас не так много интересов.   
Либериус усмехнулся.   
– В Дурмстранге общий интерес у всех один – власть!   
– Меня она мало интересует.  
– Да, я уже понял, – кивнул Либериус. Он нанес несколько дополнительных штрихов и улыбнулся. – А вот теперь, кажется, всего хватает.   
Гарри позже рассматривал все три портрета, но не уловил особой разницы. Лицо было одно и то же, только свет падал иначе, но Поттер никогда не был художником, так что не улавливал деталей.   
Они посетили Крит, Сиракузы и Палермо, как и было обещано. Море стелилось под яхтой, словно голубая скатерть. Если бы не волнение из-за грядущих перемен в жизни, Гарри был бы счастлив: яхта, море, солнце, приятная компания. Его кожа стала приятного шоколадного цвета, знания о средиземноморье возросли в несколько раз. Что еще нужно?  
В Марселе их встретил Рихард. Он поприветствовал мальчиков и вежливо осведомился, как прошел отдых. Ответы младших волшебников были сдержанными, однако молодого мистера Принца это вполне удовлетворило. Он предложил Гарри провести несколько дней у них дома, однако ему явно этого не хотелось, да и сам Поттер опасался встречи со Снейпом, так что мальчик попросил проводить его до местного магического квартала и ограничиться этим. Рихард с удовольствием выполнил просьбу. В крохотном магазинчике, которого магглы видеть не могли, нашелся камин с летучим порохом.   
– Что ж, мистер Эванс, – улыбнулся ему Рихард. – Рад был познакомиться. Надеюсь, мы еще увидимся.  
– Возможно, – кивнул Гарри, но он сомневался в этом. Принцы были людьми совсем не его круга – чистокровные и богатые. Обычно Поттер общался с ребятами попроще.   
– Тогда удачи, – кивнул Рихард и крепко пожал мальчику ладонь. Либериус только улыбнулся и махнул рукой. Он отчаянно надеялся, что проведя месяц с друзьями, Счастливчик не откажется от него. Гарри взял горстку пороха и с радостью, но осторожно, воспользовался камином. Воспоминания о прошлогоднем фиаско с Лютным переулком были еще живы в памяти.  
В этот раз все же он переместился удачно, и несколько минут спустя уже обнимался с довольным Абраксисом, который потребовал рассказать все, что с Гарри произошло за последний месяц. В этот раз Малфой оказался дома один, без Драко, так что невыносимо скучал, ибо большую часть времени болтать оказалось не с кем. Отец и мать должны были работать. От отчаяния и скуки он принялся писать сомнительного качества рассказы. Так что общество лучшего друга оказалось более чем кстати. Гарри сразу понял, почему мадам Чарис так радуется гостям. Должно быть, привыкнув отправлять непоседливое чадо в Дурмстранг, летом она просто сходила с ума от его энергии.   
***  
Письмо Игорю домой принесла незнакомая сова. Нахалка приземлилась прямо на важные бумаги и высокомерно ухнула. Каркаров поспешил отвязать письмо, кинул его в общую кучку и согнал сову со стола. Он был в плохом настроении из-за того, что приходилось вести дела дома. Защита Дурмстранга не пропускала взрослых, с которыми директору нужно было встретиться. Птица явно была недовольна таким отношением. Она сердито забила крыльями, и, чтобы отвязаться, Игорь скормил ей несколько совиных печений. Вскоре после этого нарушительница спокойствия улетела, так что он смог, наконец, сосредоточиться на своем посетителе. Гостю было слегка за пятьдесят. Приятное лицо портили уже появившиеся морщины. Он одевался солидно, но не слишком богато. Звали гостя Пауль Тюсо. Судьба порадовала его хорошим происхождением и отличными способностями к темным искусствам. Теперь он претендовал на должность профессора Темных Искусств в Дурмстранге.   
Игорь внимательно изучил рекомендации от директора частной французской школы, где Пауль преподавал последние пятнадцать лет, правда, не темные искусства, а чары. Так же в пользу господина Тюсо высказывался профессор Павлов. Желающих занять место покойного Эминеску было много. Каркаров мог их понять. Дурмстранг был одной из немногих школ в Европе, открыто преподающих Темные Искусства. Должность была уникальная, даже если не упоминать довольно высокую по сравнению с остальными школами зарплату, а так же возможность познакомиться с будущей элитой Европы. Не просто так старик Слизнорт каждый год пытался получить приглашение на новогодний бал.   
Из всех кандидатур на должность Пауль Тюсо пока что был лучшим, вот только он понравился бы Игорю больше, если бы оказался выпускником Дурмстранга. Тогда у новичка не возникло бы вопросов по поводу старых школьных традиций и самоуправства школьного совета. А сам Каркаров был бы уверен относительно его способностей.   
– Что ж, вы ведь понимаете, что контингент учеников у нас особый? – уточнил директор.   
– Не волнуйтесь, – самодовольно откликнулся мужчина. – С детьми знатного происхождения мне дело иметь приходилось. Я умею добиваться уважения своих учеников.   
– Я вижу, что как педагог вы хороши, – кивнул Игорь и обеспокоено уточнил: – Но что у вас с Темными Искусствами?  
– Вы же понимаете, директор, что такими вещами нельзя заниматься свободно и безнаказанно? У меня было не так много практики, но я блестяще знаком с теорией, – заверил его Тюсо. Игорь скептически фыркнул:  
– Если бы дело было в знании теории, то преподавать и наш Счастливчик смог бы, – пробормотал Каркаров себе под нос.   
– Простите, не расслышал? – нахмурился Пауль. Директор только вздохнул, решив, что вспомнил о ходячем несчастье не к добру.   
– Мы рассмотрим вашу кандидатуру еще раз и свяжемся с вами в течение пары недель, – ответил Каркаров. Тюсо кивнул и, попрощавшись, покинул кабинет. Игорь позвал домовика и попросил принести чай. Сегодня ему предстояло познакомиться с двумя последними кандидатами, а потом вынести решение. Он рассеяно взял полученное несколько минут назад письмо и распечатал его. Минуту спустя Игорь в ужасе метался по кабинету. Он поверить не мог, что оказался столь невнимателен, отправляя мальчишку на каникулы. И даже обвинить буйного отпрыска Поттеров оказалось не в чем, Каркаров сам нашел ему место для жилья. Если бы Гарри придумывал сам, то никогда не попал бы в дом Принцев. Всему виной была глупость самого Игоря.  
Однако жалеть стало слишком поздно, пришла пора иметь дело с последствиями. Письмо Гарри написал два дня назад, судя по подписи. Сова постаралась и донесла послание в далекое от Греции обиталище Каркарова просто в рекордные сроки. Однако время все равно было упущено. Снейп, наверняка, уже обо всем рассказал Дамблдору. Удивительно, как старик еще не обвинял Игоря в похищении на страницах всех европейских газет. Конечно, тут скорей была заслуга Гарри, который не растерялся и пригрозил Снейпу, что выступит против Альбуса в прессе.   
Игоря на мгновение пронзила ужасная мысль. Что, если Снейп рассказал о месте обучения Гарри не только Альбусу, но и другому своему хозяину? Игорь нервно потер метку. Она была яркой и четкой, как и до падения Лорда. Игоря ни разу не вызывали, он не получал никаких вестей о возвращении властелина, но это не значило, что где-то на Туманном Альбионе тот не вынашивает коварный план, включающий в себя смерть Игоря. Волдеморт вполне мог вызывать других Пожирателей, которые и не подумали бы предупредить Игоря. Они все держались от него подальше после того, как он отмазался от Азкабана. Они использовали все доступные средства, чтобы получить свободу. Но лишь он назвал имена своих соратников властям.  
Если Темный Лорд узнает о мальчишке от кого-то другого, то это совсем не пойдет Каркарову на пользу.   
Игорь постарался подавить приступ паники. В первую очередь ему нужно связаться со Снейпом. Каркаров написал ему записку и вызвал сову. Это снова была значительная потеря времени, но другого способа связаться с зельеваром он не знал. Игорь только надеялся, что для него еще не все потеряно, и он сможет сохранить свою жизнь.


	20. Chapter 20

Глава 20.  
Пока яхта с Гарри Поттером на борту бороздила просторы Средиземного моря, Северус Снейп в не меньшем отчаянии, чем сам мальчик, метался по своему дому в Паучьем Тупике. Это было малоприятное старое здание, доставшееся ему от родителей. Рядом находилась маггловская фабрика, из труб которой валил дым, отравляя тем же магглам жизнь. Сам домик давно был запорошен пылью, а кое-где и порос плесенью. Снейп не любил его, но летние каникулы частенько проводил именно здесь.  
Первым порывом после возвращения в Англию было связаться с Дамблдором и все ему рассказать, однако Альбуса не было ни в школе, ни дома. Взволнованный эльф сообщил, что его хозяин вынужден был отправиться в министерство. Снейп с раздражением вспомнил, что перед концом учебного года в школе случился более чем неприятный случай. У одного из гриффиндорцев – Рона Уизли, сбежала крыса, преследуемая кошкой завхоза. Мальчик бросился следом за ними, покинув замок. Так как время было позднее, и приближался комендантский час, его одноклассница Гермиона Грейнджер поспешила доложить о нарушении первому попавшемуся преподавателю, которым оказался Златопуст Локонс, успевший к концу учебного года стать объектом бессильной ненависти всего штата преподавателей. Настырная девочка вынудила профессора отправиться вместе с ней наружу, на поиски Рональда. Все трое уже возвращались в замок, сопровождаемые занудными речами самовосхваления профессора Локонса, когда на них напали все еще патрулирующие территорию Хогвартса голодные дементоры. К счастью, никто не погиб, хотя знаменитый на весь мир писатель-беллетрист, обладатель самой очаровательной улыбки и ордена Мерлина третьей степени Златопуст Локонс от пережитого шока лишился памяти. Палочка Рональда Уизли была сломана. Гриффиндор лишили двух сотен баллов за нарушение режима. А крыса, разумеется, сбежала в разразившемся хаосе. Прошло уже больше месяца после этого события, а директор все еще пытался уладить ситуацию, объясняясь с родителями, а так же пытаясь убедить министерство убрать дементоров. Было уже очевидно, что Сириуса Блека в Англии нет.   
Ожидая возвращения Альбуса, Северус заварил чай и уселся в кресло у камина. Ему понадобилось не так много времени на раздумья.   
Количество жертв Темного Лорда и его Пожирателей никогда не скрывали. Они становились героями и мучениками, часто посмертно. И все знали, что жертвы среди самих последователей Волдеморта ничтожно редки. До его падения лишь единицы были задержаны и посажены в тюрьмы, еще меньше – убиты. Как бы не безумствовал Темный Лорд, повергая в страх не только врагов, но и союзников, Пожиратели чувствовали себя в полной безопасности от министерства и Дамблдора. Волдеморт, как и подобает рачительному хозяину, заботился о них, хотя и руководствуясь при этом скорее собственной выгодой, чем их благополучием. Альбус никогда этого не делал. Дамблдор оплакивал жертвы, но не делал ничего, чтобы сократить их количество. Для него цель была важнее жизней нескольких сторонников. Умереть, но не отдать ни пяди земли. По гриффиндорски красиво, но как же больно.   
Шли годы, а Снейп все никак не мог выкинуть из головы мысль о том, что если бы Альбус сам стал Хранителем тайны дома Поттеров, Волдеморт никогда не смог бы убить Лили. Ведь Северус просил Дамблдора спасти ее жизнь! Он шпионил для Альбуса, рисковал собой для него. Директор не сделал ничего в ответ! После смерти любимой женщины Снейп дал клятву защищать ее ребенка, но что сделал Альбус для защиты мальчика? Снова ничего – отдал ребенка магглам, даже не думая хоть иногда проверять, как же мальчику живется. И что в итоге? Гарри Поттер равнодушно говорит о своей матери, словно о чужой, не испытывая и малой толики любви, которая до сих пор сжимает сердце самого Северуса.   
Зельевар не мог не думать о том, что будет, если мальчик станет учиться в Хогвартсе? Действительно ли Альбус защитит его, как сам Северус заявил Гарри? Когда Снейп учился в школе, он никогда не получал поддержки старика. Конечно, бедного слизеринца нельзя сравнивать с Мальчиком-Который-Выжил, но что-то подсказывало Снейпу, что из всех своих неприятностей Поттеру придется выпутываться самостоятельно. А учитывая, что инкогнито Гарри будет разрушено, неприятностей этих будет чудовищно много. Но Северус был уверен, что это меньшее зло, чем Каркаров, готовый отдать мальчика Лорду в любой момент.   
Но Поттер хотел поговорить с Лордом, хотел остаться нейтральным. Звучало безумно, но могло сработать, если бы не пророчество. Северус был темным волшебникам, и по своим убеждениям – Пожирателем смерти. Если бы Волдеморт не собирался убить Лили Эванс, то Снейп никогда не покинул бы его сторону. Он клялся защищать Гарри Поттера, а теперь мальчишка заявлял, что не собирается сражаться против Темного Лорда. Это невольно возрождало слабую надежду на то, что Снейп снова сможет сражаться за те идеалы, в которые верит.   
Он потер метку, скрытую рукавом мантии. Она снова была сильна, как и до падения Лорда, хотя Северуса еще и не вызывали, но Темный Лорд мог вызывать других, более преданных, и уже начать строить планы. Сердце зельевара стучало быстрее, когда он воображал новые сражения, интриги и борьбу за власть, которыми переполнится окружающий мир, стоит только Темному Лорду появиться в его жизни снова. А потом, когда-нибудь, они смогут творить свою исконную магию, не опасаясь преследования, не оглядываясь на магглов и предателей крови.   
Если бы только Темный Лорд вызвал его, Северус доказал бы ему, молил бы его, чтобы он пощадил Гарри Поттера. Мальчик прав – Лили мертва, и она не хотела бы, чтобы они сломали свои жизни, пытаясь отомстить за нее. Лучшее, что Северус мог сделать в память о ней – спасти жизнь Гарри. Только его слов, конечно, будет недостаточно, однако Игорь ведь может оказать поддержку. Вместе они могут убедить Лорда, что Поттер ему не соперник.   
Если бы только не проклятое пророчество. Хотя его ведь полностью слышал только Дамблдор, кто знает, о чем говорит оставшаяся часть? Северус мрачно улыбнулся. Перед глазами ясно встала идея о том, как сохранить мальчишке жизнь хотя бы до тех пор, как Темный Лорд захватит министерство и войдет в Отдел Тайн.   
На следующий день Северус вернулся в Грецию, чтобы поговорить с Поттером снова, но тот уже покинул дом Принцев. Искать его было бесполезно. В конце концов, этим занимались тысячи волшебников по всему миру, и пока безрезультатно. Снейп понимал, что их встреча была просто удачным для него стечением обстоятельств. Гораздо проще казалось связаться с Игорем, в надежде, что мальчишка со страху не успеет наворотить дел без присмотра. Впрочем, Гарри Поттер не показался ему глупым ребенком.   
Сын Лили.   
***  
По постепенно складывающейся традиции трио воссоединилось на день рождения Абраксиса и далее решило не расставаться вплоть до школы. Месяца им хватило для того, чтобы отдохнуть друг от друга. Кристофер пообщался с братом и родителями и приехал в гости, держа в объятиях здорового черного кролика.   
– Похоже, это мой фамильяр, – кисло сообщил Блетчли. Кроль довольно шевелил большущими ушами и жевал капустный лист.  
– Какой миленький девчачий фамильяр, – подколол его Малфой. – Теперь-то мы с Эвансом знаем, к чему твоя душа лежит.   
Сам Абраксис уже давно стал обладателем небольшой рыжей совы. Учитывая его потребность в общении, такой фамильяр ему был просто необходим. Малфой писал письма из Дурмстранга не только родителям и Драко, но и друзьям детства в Шармбатон.   
Гарри же до сих пор не завел себе питомца. В сове у него не было нужды, так как и писать-то было некому. Кошек он не любил с тех пор, как Дурсли начали отправлять его к сумасшедшей кошатнице миссис Фигг, если им нужно было отлучиться из дома. Заводить змею было равносильно огромному плакату над головой с оповещением для всех желающих: «Мы с Волдемортом связаны». А о кроликах Гарри никогда не задумывался иначе, чем об источнике ингредиентов для зелья.   
Зато он получил от крестного в подарок метлу модели «Молния», чем привел в неописуемый восторг Малфоя. Поттер еще с первого курса усвоил, что метла – удовольствие совсем не дешевое, аналогичное покупке автомобиля в маггловском мире. Он только больше убедился в этом, когда вынужден был приобрести для игры в квиддич свое собственное транспортное средство. Новейшая скоростная метла, которую прислал Сириус Блек «в качестве подарка за все пропущенные дни рождения» была едва ли не золотым даром. Гарри спрятал бы ее, как и мантию, однако сова грохнула подарок прямо посреди стола во время завтрака. Малфой писал кипятком.   
– Это от одного из моих родственников, – уклончиво ответил Поттер на вопросы друзей о том, кто может подарить такую шикарную вещь. Сам Гарри внимательно изучил записку, приложенную к подарку. Блек утверждал, что переписываться с крестником пока не может ради безопасности самого Поттера и просил не отвечать на это письмо. Гарри решил, что крестный, должно быть, утихомирился, оставил на время план с поимкой Петтигрю и осел где-то в относительно безопасном месте. То, что новостей о беглом Сириусе Блеке давно не печатали в газетах, лишь подтверждало эту теорию. Больше в записке ничего не было, поэтому Гарри решил припрятать метлу так же далеко, как и подаренную мантию. Если бы Абраксис ему позволил. Хорошо хоть мадам Чарис согласилась сперва проверить «Молнию» на какие-либо вредоносные чары, которых, к счастью, не оказалось.  
Подарок Сириуса пришелся друзьям Гарри по вкусу. Даже Крис не устоял и пролетел с визгом над домом Малфоев несколько раз. Что уж говорить о самом Поттере, который обожал полеты. Подарком крестный угодил, кто спорит. Только вот взгляды друзей стали очень подозрительными. Такие подарки далеко не всем по карману, их не дарят просто так, особенно нелюбимым детям. А за два года общения у них создалось именно такое представление о Гарольде Эвансе.   
Через несколько дней после этого Гарри получил приглашение от Виктора. В августе должна была состояться первая игра Крама в профессиональной команде. Он пригласил Гарри и его друзей на матч и предоставил бесплатные билеты. Поттер не мог не поддержать Виктора в такой ситуации, Малфой не мог не посетить матч по квиддичу, на который ему достали бесплатные билеты, Блетчли не мог не составить им компанию.   
В установленный срок мадам Чарис отправила их через камин в болгарский город Враца, в окрестностях которого находился самый большой в Болгарии квиддичный стадион и должен был пройти матч. Она сопроводила их множеством полезных указаний о том, как следует себя вести, но позволила отправиться без сопровождения, ибо Малфой упорно ныл, что они уже не маленькие и могут не цепляться за мамину юбку. Гарри был с ним не согласен, но решил не спорить.   
В итоге он оказался перед энергичным торговцем и осматривал товары в лавке с кислым выражением лица. Что говорил ему торговец, Гарри не понимал. После некоторых колебаний Поттер протянул продавцу галеон и ткнул в то, что ему приглянулось. Секунду спустя он стал обладателем омнинокля и черно-белого флажка с символикой команды, за которую собирался играть Виктор.   
Гарри оглянулся вокруг и нашел взглядом ошарашенного Малфоя и мрачного Криса. Абраксис уже изменил свое негативное мнение о маминой юбке. Они не понимали ни слова из того, что говорили окружающие, а вокруг не было никого, кто хорошо говорил бы на английском, немецком или французском языках. Публики собралось довольно много. Такого количества взрослых магов мальчишки в жизни не видели. Это их здорово пугало и заставляло держаться от всей этой суеты подальше. Смущен был даже Абраксис. Виктора они, конечно, не видели, так как он был занят вместе со своей командой.   
– Жалко, что билета было только три, – сказал Крис. – Можно было бы пригласить Сару.   
– Это истеричку? – фыркнул Малфой, озираясь по сторонам, стараясь увидеть, как можно больше. – Она бы все испортила!  
– Кстати, о Саре, – нахмурился Гарри. – Она писала кому-нибудь из вас последнее время? Я не получал от нее писем с середины июля, а уже август подходит к концу.  
– Мне она никогда не пишет, – пожал плечами Абраксис. Однако, несмотря на кажущееся равнодушие, насторожился. Что бы он там не говорил, а Эпстейн была частью их компании.   
– Я получал письмо перед тем, как приехать к Абри, – вспомнил Крис. – Тогда я не обратил внимания, но тон послания был какой-то подавленный. Думаешь, у нее что-то случилось?   
– Да, – кивнул Гарри. – Она не отвечает на мои письма. Не то чтобы она непременно должна была это делать, но на нее не похоже.   
– Скоро вернемся в школу и там узнаем, – неловко заверил Малфой. – Все равно мы пока ничего не можем сделать.   
Его друзья нехотя согласились, тем более что сейчас мысли мальчишек больше занимал приближающийся матч. Гарри никогда не видел профессионального квиддича. У него была возможность смотреть только на матчи в Дурмстранге. К сожалению, он ничего не знал о командах соперниках и не мог определить, насколько сложной будет игра для Виктора.   
– Уже в следующем году начнется чемпионат мира по квиддичу, – сообщил всезнающий, как обычно, Малфой Гарри и Крису, когда они уселись на свои места. К слову, Виктор достал им хорошие билеты. Мальчики оказались в ложе для почетных гостей. Взрослые провожали их удивленными взглядами, когда троица безвестных мальчишек уселась во втором ряду прямо за спиной какого-то очень важного волшебника в красной мантии. – Страны собирают свои сборные для игры, проходят отборочные. Сейчас каждому игроку важно показать себя с лучшей стороны.  
– Но Виктор ведь не станет участвовать в чемпионате мира, верно? – нахмурился Гарри. – Ему нужно учиться.   
– Он самый лучший ловец из тех, что я видел! Они не могут упустить его! – возразил Малфой. Он открыл приобретенную программку и неуверенно повертел ее в руках. Организаторы не ждали иностранных гостей, так что текст был на болгарском. – Кажется, Виктор играет за «Славию».   
Сидящая рядом с Гарри светловолосая волшебница в симпатичной голубой мантии с интересом слушала их, а потом спросила:  
– Здравствуйте. Простите мой интерес, вы англичане?   
– Так и есть, мадам, – быстро ответил Малфой и улыбнулся даме. Все трое были обрадованы тем, что рядом с ними оказался кто-то англоговорящий. Они опасались, что во время матча ни слова не поймут из того, что будет говорить комментатор.   
– Насколько я поняла, вы за кого-то болеете? – она слегка нервничала и чувствовала себя неуютно, поэтому и решила перекинуться с другими болельщиками парой слов.   
– За нового ловца «Славии», Виктора Крама, – охотно ответил Абраксис. – Мы вместе учимся в Дурмстранге.   
– Ясно, – улыбнулась дама. – Что ж, удачи ему.   
В этот момент заиграл гимн Болгарии, а потом комментатор подал голос и на поле вылетели команды. Как и опасались мальчишки, ничего из речи болгарского волшебника, кроме фамилий игроков, они не понимали.   
– Димитров, Петров, Левски, Волков, Искров, Ташев, Крам!  
– Вот и Виктор, – довольно воскликнул Абраксис. Мальчишки захлопали вылетевшей команде. Гарри помахал купленным флажком, а Малфой засвистел. Они не обращали внимания на насмешливые взгляды взрослых волшебников. Виктор пролетел рядом с трибуной и махнул им рукой, найдя мальчишек взглядом.   
– О, похоже, он решил вас поприветствовать, – хихикнула дама, вглядываясь в игроков.   
– Мы хорошо знакомы, – сказал ей счастливый Малфой. Не каждый день игрок профессиональной сборной подлетает к трибунам, чтобы поприветствовать тебя. Гарри, между тем, улыбаясь, поднес к глазам омнинокль. Комментатор представил вторую команду и судью. Вскоре были вброшены мячи, и игра началась. Квоффл летал между игроками на скорости, которой не увидишь на школьных матчах, а бладжеры отбивались вышибалами с уникальной силой и меткостью.   
– Димитров, Левски… Вот это пас! Петров ловит квоффл! Удастся ли закрыть ворота?! – надрывался комментатор. По крайней мере, именно это он должен был говорить, судя по происходящему на поле. Мальчишки по-прежнему не понимали ни слова.   
Но Гарри следил только за ловцами. Соперник Виктору попался непростой. Он еще не знал манеры игры новичка, поэтому попытался сбить его с метлы и обмануть финтами. Гарри каждый раз ругал соперника сквозь зубы, хоть и знал, что Краму такие неприятности нипочем.   
– Прекрати же вскакивать! – дернул его Малфой, когда Гарри, переживая из-за пролетевшего всего в полуметре от Виктора бладжера, поднялся с места.  
– Квиддич очень опасный спорт, – огрызнулся Поттер. – Он же может опять сломать нос!   
– Сказал парень, который отметил свой первый матч сломанными ребрами и кровавой рвотой, – пробурчал Малфой. – Все с Крамом будет в порядке.   
Гарри огрызнулся снова, но все же уселся на место и впился в омнинокль. Непонятная речь комментатора только раздражала его, как и переживания дамы, которая сидела рядом. Похоже, она тоже болела за кого-то конкретного. Но стоило Гарри на секунду отвлечься на свою соседку, как болельщики взвыли, а комментатор закричал в восторге.  
– Крам поймал снитч! – радостно сообщил Абраксис. – Ура! Я же говорил, что Виктор лучший! Счет 60:210! Ура!   
Гарри едва не застонал, поняв, что все равно пропустил самый главный момент матча. Крам пролетел мимо, сжимая в вытянутой вверх руке золотой мячик. Черно-белые флаги болельщиков приветствовали его.   
– Ты так радуешься, будто всю жизнь болел за «Славию», – подколол Крис Малфоя, однако он тоже довольно улыбался. Гарри хлопал в ладоши вместе с дамой. Она улыбнулась мальчикам:  
– Похоже, наша команда победила.   
– Вы болели за «Славию»?  
– Я болела за моего сына. Алексей Левски, охотник, – пояснила она. – Хоть он и беспутный парень, но мне все же хотелось посмотреть, как он играет.  
– Постойте, – насторожился Малфой. – А Младен Левски…  
– Это мой младший, – кивнула дама. – Вы должны его знать, если в Дурмстранге учитесь.  
– Мы его знаем, – живо подтвердил Абраксис. – И даже дружим. Я Малфой, между прочим. Абраксис Малфой.   
– Оу, приятно познакомиться, – засмеялась дама. У нее, похоже, было хорошее настроение, и она оказалась не против немного поболтать с энергичным мальчишкой. – Я о тебе слышала от сына. А твои друзья это Эванс и Блетчли, верно? Ну, а я госпожа Левски.  
– Приятно познакомиться, – хором протянули мальчики. Между тем команды сделали круг почета над полем, принимая восторги публики. Комментатор продолжал голосить о чем-то в микрофон.   
– Виктор попросил нас спуститься после матча и подождать его у второго выхода, – сказал Гарри. Друзья закивали и поспешили попрощаться с новой знакомой. Им не терпелось поболтать с победителем матча. На выходе из ложи они неожиданно столкнулись с бывшим главным старостой. Поль ди Адамо смерил их удивленным взглядом, но приветственно кивнул. Мальчики были не менее удивлены встретить его тут, однако вежливо поздоровались, прежде чем продолжить путь. Уходя, они услышали среди чужих голосов знакомое теперь сопрано мадам Левски:  
– Поль! Поль, подожди секунду! Не уходи!   
Мальчикам с трудом удалось пробиться через плотную толпу, а потом пришлось ждать еще около получаса, но в итоге к ним встрепанным, но счастливым, вышел Крам.   
– Ну, как? – спросил он.  
– Ты был крут! – тут же оповестил его Малфой. Благодаря неумышленной взятке Виктора, Абраксис совершенно забыл о том, что ревнует Гарри к нему.   
Поттер же просто быстро обнял его, поздравляя с победой.  
– Великолепен, как всегда, – заверил он. – Хотя с бладжерами мог бы и повнимательнее.   
Крам рассмеялся. Внутри Виктора все пело от восторга после победы. Это оказалось совсем не то, что победить в школьном матче. Ему было всего шестнадцать, а он уже играл в квиддич профессионально. Когда Крам узнал, что может пригласить на свой первый матч гостей, его первая мысль была о родителях, но отец отказался присутствовать – планы Виктора заниматься спортом иначе, чем просто развлекаясь в школе, он не одобрял. Тогда Виктор подумал о Полякове и Эвансе. Крам привык разделять восторг полета с Гарольдом. Весь прошлый год они тренировались вместе. Антон помогал Александру готовиться к свадьбе, и, к великому своему сожалению, не мог приехать в Болгарию. Так что здесь, у входа на стадион, с его первого матча Виктора ждал улыбающийся Гарольд Эванс.   
– Идемте в кафе? – предложил Крам, переминаясь с ноги на ногу. – Мы должны это отпраздновать!   
– Разве ты не собираешься праздновать с командой? – удивился Абраксис. В ответ Виктор покраснел. Его команда поздравляла его сегодня, хотя до матча они не слишком-то верили в то, что он сможет обыграть чужого ловца. Все они казались хорошими ребятами, но значительно старше его. Краму было не очень удобно общаться с ними, и тем более он не пошел бы в бар, как собирались сокомандники, чтобы хорошенько выпить. Гораздо удобнее было посидеть в кафе с Гарольдом и его друзьями. – Впрочем, раз не собираешься, то мы только за! Обсудим матч! – довольно заверил Крама Абраксис.   
Они поспешили вернуться в Варцу, которую Виктор знал неплохо, и стали искать свободное кафе. Однако слишком много квиддичных фанатов надеялись на то же самое. Небольшой город гудел от обилия посторонних. Здесь не было магической части, так что волшебники наводнили маггловские улочки. Магглы косились на них с улыбками. Должно быть, думали, что они участники какого-нибудь шоу. К счастью, у всех хватало ума не колдовать. По крайней мере, пока фанаты были трезвы.  
Иногда к их компании подходили волшебники и бурно поздравляли Виктора с успешным дебютом. Малфой с ума сходил от радости, а Гарри немного нервничал. Одна из посторонних компаний, которые сопровождали их, обсуждая матч целый квартал, подсказала им, где найти свободное кафе. Ребята радостно отправились в нужную сторону. У Крама оказались маггловские деньги, и они все с удовольствием попили чаю с бисквитным тортом, болтая о квиддиче и приближающемся учебном годе.   
***  
– Уау! – выдохнула Джинни, заходя в комнату приятельницы. – У тебя тут здорово.   
Стены были обклеены плакатами с изображениями The Weird Sisters. Портрет Мирона Вогтейла висел над кроватью, а на столе, в рамочке, стояли несколько карточек из шоколадных лягушек с другими членами группы. На полу около кровати были свалены в кучу книги. Окно скрывалось за голубыми легкими занавесками. Сама комната была небольшой, но все равно просторнее, чем у Джинни.   
– Мне тоже нравится, – самодовольно отозвалась Юн Чанг. Две ее другие подружки захихикали. Всем троим не слишком нравилась Джинни Уизли, но мама Юн просила ее пригласить на день рождения не только подружек из Дурмстранга, но и тех чистокровных волшебниц, с которыми Юн общалась до школы. Поэтому на ее вечеринке и оказались барышни вроде Полоумной Лавгуд и Уизли.   
Джинни взяла одну из книг и прочитала название, а потом поспешно положила назад. Это был учебник по Темным Искусствам. Уизли знала, что Юн, в отличие от своей старшей сестры, отправилась учиться в Дурмстранг. Джинни ненавидела Темные Искусства, а ее родители утверждали, что именно их и изучают в той страшной школе. Юн заметила ее реакцию на книгу и скривила губы:  
– Эта магия чистокровных, – гордо сказала она. – Это наше наследие от предков и в ней нет ничего плохого!   
– Оставь ее, Юн, – отозвалась одна из их подружек. – Она же влюблена в Гарри Поттера, помнишь? Это подразумевает ненависть ко всем ужасным темным магам!  
Джинни покраснела, а собравшиеся в комнате девочки захихикали. Магическая община Англии была мала, так что маленькие чистокровные волшебницы хорошо знали друг друга с детства. Они отлично помнили одержимость Джиневры сказками про Мальчика-Который-Выжил.   
– К слову о влюбленностях, – вдруг протянула одна из девочек с заметным акцентом. Мелица была одной из тех подружек, которые учились вместе с Чанг в Дурмстранге. Она разглядывала комнату, краем уха прислушиваясь к разговору, а теперь держала в руках чью-то фотографию. – Это что, Счастливчик? Фотографировала тайком?  
Теперь пришла очередь Юн краснеть. Все девочки в комнате, даже Джинни, насторожились и быстро столпились вокруг Мелицы, чтобы посмотреть на фото. Там был изображен темноволосый зеленоглазый мальчишка. Он недовольно косился на хихикающих девчонок и отворачивался от них.   
– Симпатичный, – протянул кто-то.  
– Ты что, умудрилась втюриться именно в него?  
– А Эпстейн не боишься?  
– Почему ты назвала его счастливчиком?   
– Кто это?   
– Ты ведь танцевала с ним на новогоднем балу?  
Девчонки засыпали смущенную Юн вопросами. Чанг шипела на них и отказывалась отвечать, пока не пришла Чжоу и не позвала их в столовую пить чай. Старшая из сестер Чанг Джинни очень нравилась. Она была красивой, уверенной в себе, доброй, да еще и ловцом в сборной по квиддичу своего факультета. Продолжая обмениваться подначками, девочки поспешили за ней вниз. Джинни еще несколько секунд рассматривала мальчика на фотографии. Он был действительно симпатичным. Однако ей бы никогда не понравился темный волшебник, ученик Дурмстранга. Она мечтала встретить своего героя, который спасал бы девиц от драконов и побеждал Темных Лордов, как Гарри Поттер, Мальчик-Который-Выжил.  
– Гарри найдется, – сказала она фотографии. – Он станет защищать слабых, и тогда уже никто не будет называть таких, как мы, предателями крови!   
Мальчик на портрете словно бы прислушался к ее словам и усмехнулся. Ей не понравилась эта ухмылка. Уизли положила карточку на место и побежала за остальными подружками, вскоре забыв о Счастливчике.   
***  
На этот раз мадам Чарис решила не рисковать, и за покупками к школе они пошли в магическую часть Парижа. Ей хватило впечатлений от прошлогодних поисков Эванса. Помимо учебников, список которых они обнаружили в письмах, пришедших из школы, ребятам нужно было пополнить запасы ингредиентов, закупить письменные принадлежности, а так же купить новую школьную форму и повседневную одежду. Мальчишки росли, и старые вещи становились маловаты.   
Гарри побывал в местном отделении Гринготтса, где смог без проблем получить деньги, всего лишь продемонстрировав ключ.   
– О, у тебя свой сейф, – с уважением протянул Абраксис.   
– Моя семья может себе это позволить, – неловко отозвался Гарри. Лгать друзьям становилось привычно. Однако чем больше они сближались, тем противнее оказывался из-за этого осадок на душе. Когда-нибудь они все равно узнали бы правду. Гарри Поттер не смог бы скрываться вечно. Тогда он, вероятно, лишится своих друзей. Это пугало. Но пока что мальчик не мог иначе.   
После похода по магазинам ребята вместе с мадам Чарис отправились на прогулку по маггловскому Парижу. Гарри с восторгом осматривал город. Он вспоминал Грецию, поход с Либериусом по Афинам, уникальные пейзажи Крита, лазурные воды Средиземного моря, качавшие на своих волнах яхту, борьбу подушками с Абраксисом и чтение его странных рассказов по вечерам, вспомнил дрессировки кролика. Гарри думал, что пережил замечательное лето, но с нетерпением ждал возможности вернуться домой, в Дурмстранг.


	21. Chapter 21

Глава 21.  
Не оправдав свое прозвище, Гарри в очередной раз вступил в противоборство с корабельной лестницей, но на этот раз позорно проиграл. Кто-то не очень умный пролил на ступеньки воду и не подумал ее высушить или затереть. «Счастливчик», погруженный в мысли о предстоящей учебе и несправедливости мира – он опять был свидетелем того, как матери целуют своих детей перед долгим расставанием, и почувствовал себя брошенным и одиноким – не заметил лужи и, поскользнувшись, полетел с лестницы кувырком прямо в коридор с каютами. Сверху на него приземлился Нил Гринграсс. Гарри показалось, будто что-то подозрительно хрустнуло. Третий учебный год не мог начаться просто. В нумерологии цифра три считается одной из самых значимых.   
– Привет, Эванс, – кисло поприветствовал знакомого Нил после того, как выругался. – Кажется, я сломал руку.   
– Думаю, если бы это был перелом, ты сейчас не разговаривал бы столь спокойно, – сдавленно откликнулся Гарри, на котором старшекурсник вальяжно разлегся. – Но я вот точно потянул лодыжку.   
– Узнаю, кто разлил эту воду, руки повыдергиваю, – зловеще пообещал Гринграсс.   
– Что здесь происходит? – сурово поинтересовался третий голос. Мальчики повернули головы и увидели подозрительно разглядывающего их Полякова. – Эванс для тебя слишком молод, Нил. Я, как ответственный за нравственность в школьном совете, таких отношений не одобряю.   
Гринграсс скорчил гримасу. Антон говорил чушь с совершенно невозмутимым выражением лица.   
– Помог бы лучше подняться, Поляков, – буркнул он. Антон не стал возражать и спокойно позволил капитану квиддичной команды опереться на себя. Нил придерживал руку, согнутую под неестественным углом. Антон осмотрел ее и задумчиво почесал макушку.  
– Пойдем к главной старосте, – предложил он, наконец. – У тебя то ли вывих, то ли перелом. Она вроде на медицинские курсы ходит. Должна сообразить, что с этим делать.   
Гринграсс не стал перечить, и они пошли вглубь корабля, оставив Эванса сидеть на полу. Гарри проводил их растерянным взглядом, а когда повернулся обратно, увидел, что перед ним на корточках сидит Виктор.   
– Ты в порядке? – обеспокоено уточнил Крам. Поттер облегченно вздохнул. Старшекурсники все-таки не сошли с ума и не оставили его в одиночестве разбираться со своей проблемой.  
– Кажется, потянул лодыжку, – сказал он.   
– Это можно вылечить одним зельем, – улыбнулся Виктор, радуясь, что с подопечным не случилось ничего серьезного. – Намажешь и посидишь спокойно пару часов, как раз пока не причалим, а там будешь, как новенький.  
– Личный опыт? – игриво уточнил Гарри.  
– Да, на тренировках всякое бывало.   
Ученики проходили мимо, с любопытством косились на них, здоровались, но не спешили завязать беседу, видимо, считали, что Крам и Эванс очень заняты.   
– Кажется, у старосты пятого курса всегда с собой несколько зелий, – вспомнил Крам. – Давай устроим тебя в каюте, а потом я схожу и поищу его.   
Гарри кивнул. Виктор помог ему подняться, и Поттер приготовился хромать, терпя боль. Раньше он страдал и от переломов, и от растяжений. Дадли, бывало, выкидывал действительно страшные шутки. Однако Крам без лишних разговоров подхватил его на руки, вызвав у Гарри удивленный вскрик.  
– Нам не далеко, да и ты легкий, – пояснил Виктор на изумленный взгляд подопечного.   
– Я не девчонка, – сердито сообщил ему Гарри и попытался вырваться, но тут же успокоился. Поттер прожил с Виктором по соседству целый год и неплохо представлял себе, как тот мыслит. Пусть и так нелепо, но Крам попытался помочь. Если вырваться сейчас и указать на его ошибку, то Виктор будет долго смущаться и увиливать от разговоров, считая, что сделал что-то ужасно неправильное. – Ладно, но только не далеко, – буркнул Гарри и обхватил шею наставника руками.  
Виктор улыбнулся и понес его. Пару секунд спустя их догнали Малфой и Блетчли.   
– Эванс, чем ты заслужил подобное обращение? – со смехом поинтересовался Абраксис. – Неужели Крам считает, что твои прекрасные ноги не должны касаться грязного пола?  
– Я растянул лодыжку, – кисло сообщил Гарри.   
– Ты даже лодыжку растягиваешь удачно, – фыркнул Малфой. – Уверен, случись такое со мной, в Дурмстранге не нашлось бы человека, согласного нести меня на руках.  
– Ах, принцесса Гарриет, могу ли я поцеловать вашу руку, когда благородный рыцарь опустит вас на землю? – присоединился к подколкам Левски, обнаружившийся в одной из ближайших кают. – Сэр Крам, заносите свою ношу ко мне!   
Виктор вопросительно посмотрел на покрасневшего от издевательств Гарри. Сам Крам на шутки третьекурсников внимания решил не обращать, хоть и нахмурился. Они все еще были только глупыми мальчишками. Поттер кивнул ему, и Виктор занес мальчика в каюту. У иллюминатора примостились Лусия и Сара, рядом с Левски расположились его соседи по спальне. Места как раз хватало для закадычного трио.   
– Действительно думаешь, что я их лидер? Больше похоже на мишень для шуток, – шепнул Виктору на ухо Гарри.   
– А ты попробуй вести себя с ними более строго, – предложил он так же тихо и опустил мальчика на сидение.  
– Но я не хочу, – ответил ему Поттер.  
– Тогда прекрати делать вид, что недоволен, – справедливо возразил Крам, улыбнувшись. – Я пойду и узнаю, у кого есть зелье.  
– Буду ждать, – кивнул ему Гарри. Виктор вышел, а мальчишки явно собрались снова развлечь себя за счет Поттера, но тот не дал им такого шанса, переключив внимание на Эпстейн, тем самым словно проигнорировав других сидящих в каюте.  
– Здравствуй, Сара.  
Против обыкновения, девочка не кинулась к нему с объятиями и приветствиями. Она невольно вжала голову в плечи, когда Гарри обратился к ней, но быстро опомнилась и выпрямилась. Однако упорно отворачивала от него свое расстроенное лицо.  
– Привет, Эванс.  
– Что-то случилось? – прямо спросил Поттер.  
– Нет, – натянуто улыбнулась она. – У меня все хорошо. Отлично провела лето. Ездили в Египет. Все было чудесно. Пирамиды.   
– Пф, – влез Малфой. – Эпстейн, даже мне очевидно, что у тебя что-то случилось. Зачем нам-то врать?  
– Мальчики, – неловко позвала Лусия. Гарри с недоверием следил за тем, как наливаются слезами глаза Сары. Лусия обняла ее за плечи. – Не спрашивайте, у нее, правда, случилось.   
– Как будто они сами не знают! – закричала вдруг Эпстейн, вскакивая с места. – Прекратите издеваться и расспрашивать! Ничего не случилось, ясно? Это мелочи и не надо меня унижать расспросами! Мне пора выполнять обязанности старосты!  
Она вылетела из помещения в коридор, оставляя ошарашенных мальчишек.   
– В нее что, бесы вселились? – ахнул Малфой. – Я всегда знал, что она истеричка, но не подозревал, что все так запущено!   
– Это неспроста, – покачал головой Крис. – Но она не писала мне ни о чем таком летом.   
– Вы, правда, не знаете? – робко уточнила Лусия.   
Все озадаченно покачали головой. Девочка вздохнула.  
– Это хорошо, что не знаете. Она гордая, не перенесла бы, если бы вы узнали.   
– Ты меня пугаешь, Лусия. Она все же мой лучший друг, – сказал тихо Гарри. Девочка пожала плечами, печально посмотрела на него и ушла из каюты. Корабль мягко качнуло.  
– Отчалили, – пробормотал Малфой. – Что, еще один сумасшедший учебный год?   
Гарри задумчиво улыбнулся и осторожно снял ботинок и носок с больной ноги. Лодыжку немного раздуло.   
– А вот и я, – оповестил Виктор. Он вошел в каюту, показывая флакон с зельем. Гарри поблагодарил и взял бутылочку. Под надзором друзей он намазал густым прозрачным варевом больное место и обвернул полотенцем, которое вытащил из своей сумки. После чего нога была водружена на место напротив, где прежде сидела Сара. За Крамом вскоре явился Антон и куда-то увел лучшего дурмстранговского ловца, а Эпстейн так и не вернулась в каюту, зато вскоре появился Мариус Блек. Он чопорно попросил разрешения войти и уселся рядом с Гарри под подозрительными взглядами его друзей, аккуратно разгладив складки на мантии.   
– Шавок своих уберешь? – высокомерно поинтересовался он.  
– Хэй, похоже, утраченную самоуверенность ты за летние каникулы успешно восстановил, – огрызнулся Малфой. – И не мечтай, никуда мы не пойдем. Мало ли, что в твоей буйной головушке вертится! Все знают, что Блеки – чокнутая семейка…  
Он осекся и с испугом посмотрел на Гарри.  
– Что за высказывания такие? – сердито сказала Ромильда, которая, оказывается, пришла вместе с Мариусом, но стояла тихо и никто не заметил ее присутствия.   
– Прости, Эванс, – одновременно с ней выпалил Малфой, видно вспомнив утверждения своей матери относительно родословной друга. Поттер только головой покачал. Крис фыркнул и поднялся с места. Он взял Абраксиса под локоть и вывел из каюты.  
– Пойдем, прогуляемся.   
Левски проследил за ними взглядом, пожал плечами и тоже вышел вместе со своими приятелями. Ромильда закрыла дверь в каюту, оставаясь в коридоре. Мариус молчал и оглядывался, словно увидел в стандартной корабельной комнате что-то новое. Его руки яростно комкали мантию. Он покосился на раненую ногу своего соперника.   
– Так о чем ты хотел поговорить?   
Блек напрягся, а потом резко выдохнул воздух.  
– Я говорил с отцом о ситуации, которая сложилась в школе. О нас с тобой.   
– Вот как? И что он сказал? – хмуро уточнил Поттер. Он был уверен, что сможет справиться с Мариусом и перехитрит его, если придется. Однако знал, что в интриги со взрослыми пока играть не готов.   
– Что иногда признать поражение не значит уронить свою гордость. Сильному противнику можно сдаться, – вскинув подбородок, сказал Блек. Гарри не стал ничего говорить. Он знал, что одно неверное слово может спровоцировать Мариуса, который вроде бы пришел заключать мир, на агрессивные действия и новый виток скандала. – Я больше не буду твоим соперником, – хмуро закончил Мариус. – Мне не потянуть. Впрочем, твоей покорной собачкой, как Малфой, я тоже быть не собираюсь!   
– Абраксис не собака, – усмехнулся Гарри. Его покоробило от такого разговора о друге, но он постарался сдержать себя. Кто-то из них двоих должен был контролировать блековский темперамент. – Я не прошу тебя быть моим другом, но я рад, что ты не будешь моим врагом.   
Мариус кивнул:  
– Теперь, когда мы все уладили, думаю, мы можем пригласить остальных?   
– А ты хочешь остаться здесь? – удивился Гарри. Неожиданно Мариус полоснул по нему полным ненависти взглядом. Поттер, конечно, понимал, что слова отца вряд ли заставили Блека любить его, но не был готов к такому.   
– Я уже сказал, что мне не соревноваться с тобой во власти над нашими однокурсниками и малышней, – зло прошипел он. – Но я не собираюсь отказываться от нее вовсе, а значит, я должен стать вторым после тебя по влиянию. Думаю, если буду на твоей стороне, то, учитывая мою должность старосты, это не составит труда.   
– Власть меня мало интересует, – откровенно сказал Гарри. – Но если ты хочешь стать вторым после меня на моей стороне, то должен принять правила моего круга, как это сделал Младен. Я – полукровка. Сара, Абраксис, Лусия – тоже. Тебе придется мириться с этим.   
– Я все еще не считаю, что они мне ровня, – прямо откликнулся Мариус. – Я родовитее и богаче! Но я больше не буду презирать их за это.   
– И все? – удивился Гарри.  
– Ну, теперь они мои соперники, – с ухмылкой заявил Блек. – За влияние на тебя, за власть над однокурсниками. Естественно, я все еще буду бороться с ними.   
Поттер не выдержал и засмеялся. Им было всего тринадцать, а Мариус говорил так, словно им было по сорок лет, и власть над однокурсниками выливалась в возможность править государствами и получать огромные деньги. Это было смешно, действительно. Потому что у Гарри не было никакой власти. Все, что он делал – это помогал с самостоятельными заданиями и иногда играл вместе с приятелями в карты. Он не мог, в отличие от тех же Сары или Блека, назначить наказание за плохое поведение, не мог нарушать комендантский час. О, Гарри знал, что популярен. Однако внимание других не делало его хозяином в школе. Мариус, наверное, опять сошел с ума, но Поттер готов был с этим смириться, если взамен Блек перестанет доставать их компанию. Хочет бороться не с Гарри, а с его друзьями? Ну и пожалуйста! В эту борьбу он хотя бы может вмешаться и прекратить ее в любой момент.   
– Ладно, раз мы договорились, то давай впустим остальных, – предложил Гарри. Нога у него должна была пребывать в покое, поэтому он выжидающе посмотрел на Блека, ожидая, что именно он откроет дверь и пригласит остальных. Мариус же явно воспринял это как приказ лидера. Гарри хотелось перенять маггловский жест и покрутить пальцем у виска. У Блека оказалось даже больше тараканов в голове, чем Поттер ожидал.   
Новость о пополнении в компании ребята приняли стоически. Малфою и Блетчли затея пришлась не по вкусу, но спорить с Гарри они почему-то не стали. Левски явно забавлялся, поэтому Малфой мстительно подпортил ему настроение и рассказал о том, что летом им удалось познакомиться с его матерью. Они стали вяло переругиваться. Кристофер в конце концов достал книгу и начал читать. Мариус с Ромильдой о чем-то тихо переговаривались, а Гарри принимал гостей. Не проходило и пяти минут, чтобы в каюту не заглянул кто-нибудь, желающий сказать им привет, рассказать и выслушать историю о каникулах, посочувствовать раненой ноге, а один третьекурсник, которого Поттер едва знал, привел своего только поступившего в Дурмстранг брата для знакомства.   
Сару они снова увидели уже по дороге к замку. Гарри шел медленно, берег ногу. Соратники смирно брели рядом, хотя он неоднократно говорил, что ждать его не обязательно. Их поведение в этом году действительно начинало настораживать. Поттеру хотелось заорать и спросить, все ли у них в порядке с головами. Как ни странно, адекватным казался только Малфой. И то только потому, что всегда был странным парнем и сейчас этому своему кредо не изменял.   
Сара присоединилась к ним за столом. Должно быть, уже взяла себя в руки. Она чинно села справа от Гарри, как обычно, и хищно оглядела всех, кто метил на ее законное место. Поттер вздохнул с облегчением. С ней пока что было явно не все в порядке, однако она успокоилась, и это уже радовало.   
Гарри нашел взглядом Виктора, но Краму было не до него. Он неловко мялся, принимая поздравления в связи с прошедшей первой игрой. Почти все старшекурсники норовили похлопать его по плечу, некоторые завязывали беседу, которую ему явно не хотелось поддерживать, а парочка нахальных второкурсников осмелилась попросить автограф. Рядом не было Полякова, который мог бы своими наглостью и напором спасти Виктора от фанатов, и Крам чувствовал себя одиноким и несчастным.   
– Мне уже не терпится, – потер руки Малфой, отвлекая Гарри от разглядывания наставника. – Я хочу посмотреть на нашего нового преподавателя Темных Искусств! Эминеску занимал этот пост вечность! Кого же директор нашел взамен?   
– Двоюродный брат второго мужа моей кузины пробовался на этот пост, но у него не было опыта преподавания, и его отвергли, – сообщил Блек. Сара недовольно на него покосилась. Девочка уже сообразила, что бывшие соперники заключили перемирие. Иначе с чего бы Блеку сидеть с Гарри за одним столом? Как начинающая интриганка, она отлично понимала, чем такая дружба грозит ей. Тем более теперь. Она закусила губу, чтобы не выдать эмоций. Пережитое унижение все еще било по нервам. Она не могла понять, действительно ли никто не знает о нем, или все лишь притворяются? И все же непозволительно было бросать все, чего она успела добиться за прошедшие два года, даже если больно.  
– Похоже, желающих занять должность оказалось немало, – сообщила Лусия. – Кое-кто из знакомых моего отца тоже выставлял свою кандидатуру.   
– Как вы думаете, Каркаров выбрал лучшего из лучших? – спросил Малфой.  
– Или лучшую из лучших, – тихо возразила Ромильда. – Женщины тоже бывают очень способными к исконному волшебству.  
Все за столом вспомнили, кем является ее мать, и покивали. А Гарри впервые пришло в голову, что эта девочка состоит с ним в той же степени родства, что и Драко. Он никогда не рассматривал Ромильду с позиции родственницы, слишком уж хорошие отношения ее связывали с Мариусом.   
– Давайте надеяться, что проклятие Хогвартса не распространится сюда, и у нас преподаватели не начнут меняться каждый год? – весело предложил Малфой. Шутку оценили. О ситуации с профессорами по Защите от Темных Искусств в английской школе знали все.   
– Я слышал, в этом году они взяли некоего Ремуса Люпина, – сказал Блетчли. – Интересно даже, что случится с ним.  
– Может, если бы у нас преподаватели так менялись, то и для нас было бы развлечение, – предложил Мариус.   
– У нас тогда было бы весьма отрывочное образование, – фыркнула Сара.   
– Зануда, – ухмыльнулся он ей. Сара скрипнула зубами и приготовилась кинуться в бой, но Гарри положил ей руку на локоть и покачал головой. Эпстейн поняла, что если они со вторым старостой будут воевать, то теперь это придется делать скрытно, да еще и без поддержки Эванса. Статус Гарри с каждым годом все повышался, но это значило, что теперь за место рядом с ним придется биться, удвоив силы.   
Многие из соседей Гарри по столу в это время рассматривали первокурсников. Гельмут что-то шептал хихикающей Юн Чанг, косясь на малышню. Должно быть, эти двое уже чувствовали себя такими взрослыми по сравнению с новым поколением. К тому же на их лацканах гордо поблескивали значки старост второго курса. Поттер осторожно огляделся вокруг. В этом году на их компанию смотрели меньше, чем раньше. Должно быть, теперь уже представляли примерно, что можно от Эванса и его друзей ждать, да и про капитуляцию Мариуса успели узнать еще во время плавания. Сейчас все больше интересовались первокурсниками и их потенциалом.   
Важно прошел через весь зал к своим местам школьный совет. Карла Вагнер села за стол на возвышении и, высоко задрав нос, оглядела притихших на несколько мгновений учеников. Но Гарри почему-то показалось, что ей очень страшно, и он понял, о чем говорил Малфой в прошлом году насчет ее назначения. Кажется, она теперь тоже это отлично понимала. Поляков сидел на самом дальнем от нее месте и болтал с комендантом. Тот, судя по выражению лица, хотел заткнуть уши.   
Последними в зал по традиции входили учителя. Ученики мгновенно затихли, пытаясь скорее увидеть новое лицо. На место, где прежде сидел Эминеску, между профессорами Бэшворунг и Павловым, сел темноволосый волшебник лет тридцати в темно-зеленой мантии. Он был весьма хорош собой, ухожен и сразу одарил изучающих его учеников лучезарной улыбкой. Гарри нахмурился. Ему показалось, что он где-то видел этого человека. Девицы же в столовой ахнули разом. Профессора явно с трудом сдерживали смешки.   
– Красавчик, – хихикала какая-то старшеклассница за соседним столиком.  
– Похоже, у профессора Макиярви появился конкурент.  
– Как вы думаете, он женат?  
– А кто-нибудь его знает?   
Директор, как всегда, поднялся для приветственной речи. Он вынужден был постучать вилкой по бокалу, чтобы привлечь внимание зала. Студенты уже приступили к обсуждению нового профессора, однако мгновенно затихли. Ежегодную речь Каркарова они знали назубок, но рассчитывали услышать еще и имя нового профессора.  
– Рад приветствовать вас в школе в новом учебном году, – сказал директор. – Уверен, что все вы хорошо отдохнули и подготовились к принятию новых знаний. Особенно семикурсники, которым в этом году предстоит сдавать последние и самые важные экзамены. Я искренне надеюсь, что вы не подведете нашу школу и покажете достойные результаты.   
Он допустил небольшую паузу, подозрительно оглядел зал. Ученики напоминали ему нунду, готовых в любой момент броситься на жертву, а потом продолжил:  
– А теперь поприветствуем нашу новую Главную старосту, которую в прошлом году выбрал школьный совет. Карла Вагнер.  
Девушка поднялась с места и поклонилась. Несколько человек похлопали без особого энтузиазма. Популярностью новый школьный совет не пользовался.  
– Позвольте вам так же представить вашего нового преподавателя Темных Искусств, – продолжил Игорь. – Профессор Том Натхайр.  
Профессор поднялся и поклонился, его поприветствовали активнее, но скорее из вежливости и любопытства, чем из-за чего-то еще. На аплодисменты тот ответил очередной белозубой улыбкой.   
Гарри переглянулся с Блетчли, который сидел слева от него.  
– Ну, вряд ли Каркаров взял его в штат за красивые глаза, – неуверенно ответил на этот взгляд Крис.   
***  
Вильгельмина была женщиной уже немолодой и достаточно опытной. Она повидала в жизни немало и могла похвастаться тем, что неплохо контролировала свои эмоции. Однако профессор Бэшворунг, как и все в штате, с нетерпением ожидала знакомства с новым преподавателем Темных Искусств.   
Она была выпускницей Дурмстранга, так же как и Павлов, и Макиярви, и Гербе, и еще несколько профессоров. Пусть они пришли сюда преподавать разные предметы, однако у всех у них был один и тот же учитель, рассказавший им в свое время о Темных искусствах. Они уважали и восхищались профессором Эминеску. Конечно, не стоило надеяться, что его заменит кто-то столь же выдающийся, однако они ожидали многого. Не того, что Игорь приведет в учительскую молодого очаровательного волшебника, который больше годился для обложки какого-нибудь журнала для легкомысленных ведьмочек.   
Вильгельмина невольно вспомнила широко обсуждавшийся в преподавательских кругах случай со Златопустом Локонсом, которого Дамблдор взял в штат от отчаяния. На секунду она решила, что Каркаров последовал по этому ошибочному пути, но решила все же не делать скоропалительных выводов. Тот же Макиярви пришел преподавать в Дурмстранг в возрасте двадцати девяти лет и одним своим появлением разбил половину студенческих сердец. Однако в итоге поднабрался опыта и сейчас, пять лет спустя, радовал коллектив великолепными результатами в преподавании и активной научной работой. Хотя количество учениц, просящих у него консультации и дополнительные занятия, все не уменьшалось.   
– Меня зовут Том Натхайр, приятно познакомиться, – улыбаясь, сообщил молодой волшебник. – Надеюсь, мы сработаемся.   
Абела тут же вскочила и подошла к новенькому поближе, чтобы он мог полюбоваться ее покачивающимися бедрами. Она была кокеткой, однако пока это не дотавляло никому неудобств, профессора не возражали.  
Вильгельмина покопалась в памяти, но Гербе вспомнил раньше ее.  
– Не из ирландских ли Натхайров?   
– Да, – вежливо кивнул молодой человек, смерив профессора вопросительным взглядом.  
– Ох, я Максимилиан Гербе, рад сотрудничеству, – смутился тот. – Мне очень жаль, я слышал, что ваша семья сильно пострадала во время войны Гриндевальда, а потом и лорда Волдеморта.   
– К сожалению, все члены моей семьи действительно уже мертвы, – серьезно сказал волшебник. – Но я жив и когда-нибудь, скорей всего, исправлю эту ситуацию.  
После выяснения происхождения коллеги все остальные поспешили познакомиться с новым преподавателем. Оказалось, что он не учился не в одной волшебной школе, никогда не преподавал, не работал нигде вообще, если говорить точнее, и не мог похвастаться обширными знакомствами, зато был очень вежлив и обаятелен. Вильгельмина молча недоумевала. Как Игорь мог отвергнуть куда более подходящих кандидатов ради пижона, который только и делал, что слонялся по свету в поисках острых ощущений? Да он сам уволится, как только ему станет скучно!   
Однако профессор Натхайр уже на первом педсовете доказал, что жалование будет получать не за красивые глаза. Он представил собственные поурочные разработки и безжалостно внес несколько дельных исправлений в курс своего предшественника. Эминеску преподавал вполне успешно, так что его методы по умолчанию признавались лучшими, однако нововведения показались Вильгельмине интересными. Она была одной из тех, кто одобрил их.   
Обсуждая позже нового преподавателя за чашкой кофе с профессором Павловым, Бэшворунг нехотя признала, что новичок не так уж и плох. Коллега пожал плечами в ответ.  
– Что-то в нем есть, Вильгельмина, раз Игорь его взял, – пробормотал он. – Каркаров совсем не глуп. Не мог он ради внешности отринуть более достойных кандидатов.   
– Не знаю, не знаю, – пробормотала она. – Тебе не показалось, что он сам выглядел удивленным, когда представлял нам Натхайра?   
Павлов пожал плечами. Его больше интересовала собственная научная работа по трансфигурации, чем странности нового коллеги. Все они были не без греха. Павлов не стал бы укорять молодого волшебника, если бы тот добился места шантажом.   
И вот сейчас этот Том Натхайр благосклонно принимал аплодисменты и напряженное внимание учеников.  
– Готовьтесь, коллега, – обратился к нему Макиярви. – Уже завтра ваш стол окажется завален любовной корреспонденцией.   
– Действительно?   
– Ну, у старшекурсниц обычно хватает ума не писать ничего компрометирующего. Многие из них уже чьи-то невесты, а вот младшекурсницы другое дело, – поделился опытом Макиярви.   
– Приму к сведенью, Олави, – усмехнулся Натхайр. Вильгельмина только головой покачала. Наверняка, Том привык получать любовную корреспонденцию. Он выглядел человеком, который с удовольствием читает любовные письма разновозрастных безмозглых дамочек. За столом преподавателей завязалась обычная для начала учебного года беседа. Они обсуждали новый школьный совет, но никто не строил ложных надежд. За время работы они видели правление многих учеников. Все они по-разному добивались и пользовались своей властью. Преподаватели не вмешивались, однако не могли не сочувствовать и не симпатизировать некоторым. Новый профессор с интересом слушал их рассказы и доводы. Ему только предстояло окунуться в странный внутренний мир Дурмстранга.   
– К слову, слышал, Гринграсс упал и вывихнул руку во время плавания? – поинтересовался Гербе. – Бедный мальчик, надеюсь, квиддичу это не помешает? Я болею за Воронов!   
– Вагнер вылечила его еще на корабле, – возразила Абела. – Не стоит беспокойства. Ах да, вы знаете, что свалился он прямиком на Счастливчика?   
Бэшворунг, сидевшая рядом с новым преподавателем, физически ощутила, как он дернулся. Его голова резко повернулась в ее сторону, но выражение лица осталось нейтрально-приятным.   
– К счастью, он отделался легко, – улыбнулся Павлов.  
– Счастливчик? – переспросил Натхайр. – Прозвище?   
– Ох, да, скоро познакомитесь, – засмеялся Павлов. – Он один из самых заметных в школе студентов.  
– Головная боль, – вставил раздраженно Игорь.  
– Прозвище у него такое, потому что обладает уникальной способностью попасть в безвыходную ситуацию, а потом выйти из нее под торжественные фанфары, – засмеялся Макиярви.   
– А еще он один из лучших по успеваемости, – сурово добавила Бэшворунг. – Хотя, сказать честно, вы вряд ли оцените, Том. С темными искусствами у него не очень.   
– Полукровка, – с сожалением добавил Гербе.   
– И как же зовут этот феномен? – приятно осведомился Натхайр.   
– Гарольд Эванс, – охотно поведал Павлов. Он оглядел зал и кивнул в нужную сторону. Вильгельмина готова была поклясться, что в тот момент, когда взгляд профессора Натхайра нашел в толпе студентов макушку Гарольда, улыбка на лице этого человека впервые была искренней.  
– Попался, – довольно сказал он.


	22. Chapter 22

Глава 22  
Гарри захлопнул вторую книгу и пожевал губу. Он не думал, что найти нужную информацию будет просто, однако явно недооценил предстоящие трудности. Поттер сдерживался больше месяца, терпеливо ожидая, когда сможет добраться до библиотеки Дурмстранга. Порой вечерами в доме у Малфоев он подавлял дрожь, кусал подушку, лишь бы удержать в себе желание заказывать в книжных магазинах все подряд произведения о предсказателях и пророчествах, но он знал, что этим привлечет ненужное внимание своих гостеприимных хозяев. Тем более что не представлял, какие конкретно книги ему нужны. В искусстве лжи и недоговорок Поттер с каждым днем все успешнее превосходил сам себя, и от этого становилось невыносимо горько.   
После первого же учебного дня Гарри отправился в библиотеку, где был крепко обнят Натальей, однако даже ее удивило его желание получить книги в первый же день. Поттер ничего не знал о пророчестве – возможно, выдуманном Снейпом пророчестве – кроме того, что оно было про него и Волдеморта. Некто в январе 1980 года сообщил узкому кругу заинтересованных лиц об Избранном ребенке, но как этот человек сам получил информацию? Нагадал на кофейной гуще, по буковкам собирал строки на спиритической доске? Кем вообще был этот таинственный гадатель? Гарри точно знал, что в газетах об этом никогда не писали, иначе он давно бы наткнулся на такую интересную информацию. Оставалось только выяснить все, что возможно, о пророчествах как таковых, о том, откуда они берутся и стоит ли в них верить.   
– Может, тебе стоит взять в этом году курс прорицаний? – предложила Наталья, которой Гарри изложил проблему в изрядно подкорректированном виде. – Хотя, на мой взгляд, совершенно бесполезный предмет для тех, кто не обладает пророческим даром.   
Мысль пришлась Гарри по вкусу после того, как он пролистал пару книг. Написано было много, но читать пришлось бы несколько месяцев, прежде чем он смог бы поймать истину за хвост. Гораздо проще было поговорить с учителем, особенно если он не собирался открывать ему свои причины, а для этого следовало хотя бы для вида записаться на прорицания. Это загрузило бы расписание Гарри до предела, но на кону была его жизнь.   
Размышления в пустой библиотеке прервал своим неожиданным появлением Малфой.   
– А я принес новости! – жизнерадостно сообщил он. В библиотеке не следовало повышать голос, но кроме них в первый учебный день тут никого не было, так что вопли Абраксиса не получили должного осуждения.   
– М–м? – отозвался Гарри, просматривая оглавление еще одной книги. Приближалось время ужина, и помимо личных исследований нужно было уделить время и уже заданному эссе по трансфигурации.  
– Пока урок по Темным Искусствам был только у шестикурсников, – бодро заговорил Малфой. – Они не в восторге. Похоже, новый профессор не прочь поболтать и залезть в непроходимые магические дебри, а еще задал столько домашнего задания, что им впору составить тебе компанию прямо сейчас!   
– У всех свои недостатки, – буркнул Гарри. Новенький волновал его мало. В жизни было полно проблем и без профессора по Темным Искусствам.   
– Ну, он из старой чистокровной семьи, – продолжил говорить Малфой, заметив, что не привлек информацией внимания собеседника. – Только это была плохая семья.   
Гарри изумленно вскинул брови и посмотрел на друга с интересом. Стало любопытно, а что в понимании Абраксиса значит «плохая семья».   
– Они занимались инбридингом, – скривился Малфой. – На протяжении долгих столетий.  
– Вся европейские волшебные чистокровные семьи грешат инбридингом на протяжении долгих столетий, – передразнил его Гарри. Он, наконец, закрыл свою книгу. Список возможных для третьекурсников факультативов должны были вывесить в гостиной через несколько дней. Если там будет курс прорицаний, то Поттер собирался взять его. – Как не противно это осознавать, но если бы не маггловская кровь в нас с тобой, то мы тоже были бы плодами этого самого инбридинга.   
– Я неправильно выразился, – тут же исправился Малфой. – Это был инцест. В общем, Натхайры – это такой клан в Ирландии, большая семья. И они все время скрещивались в рамках этой семьи, почти не вступая в родственные связи с другими волшебниками. Они были сильными магами, но в последнее столетие все чаще сходили с ума или у них рождались сквибы и уродцы. В войне Гриндевальда они выступили на его стороне, и их почти полностью перебили, а остатки уничтожили авроры после падения Волдеморта, хотя никто точно не знает, были ли Натхайры Пожирателями смерти. Получается, наш профессор последний из них.   
– Отвратительно, – пробормотал Поттер, скривив губы точно так же, как сам Малфой за несколько минут до этого.   
– А я о чем! – радостно заверил Абраксис. – Такие семьи даже чистокровки не всегда любят. Если хорошенько следить за родословной, можно почти полностью исключить межродственное скрещивание. В прошлом за этим не слишком следили, но давно доказано, что инцест ведет к уродствам, поэтому нужно включать свежую кровь.   
– Тебе не нужно убеждать в этом меня, – усмехнулся Гарри. – Поверь, я не собираюсь жениться на своей сестре. Хотя у меня ее и нет.   
– Жаль, я бы не отказался встречаться с ней, – подмигнул ему Абраксис, вызвав усмешку. – Вот даже у нас в Дурмстранге есть те, кому кровь не мешало бы разбавить браком с кем-нибудь менее родовитым. Ты, возможно, знаком с Либериусом Принцем?   
Гарри поднял на друга темный внимательный взгляд. Он не говорил Малфою, опасаясь вполне предсказуемой ревности друзей, с кем именно провел лето, однако Гарри не запрещал Либериусу рассказывать об этом другим. Дня хватило Абраксису, чтобы разведать все, что его интересовало, даже если Принц не слишком-то распространялся о своих каникулах.   
– Принцы одна из древнейших английских фамилий, они старомодны до отвращения, и вот к чему это привело. Либериус далеко не красавчик, да еще и ни умом, ни харизмой не блещет. Чтобы произвести нормальное потомство, ему нужна тщательно отобранная супруга. Вот Сара бы как раз, кстати, подошла! Ее энергии хватило бы на несколько поколений Принцев!  
Гарри не застали эти заявления врасплох. Он, к счастью, уже видел проявления ревности своих друзей. И одно дело, что он немного больше, чем они считали необходимым, общался со своим наставником, а совсем другое, когда Гарри ехал на каникулы к незнакомому парню, хотя Малфой считал лето своего друга собственной территорией. Ревность Абраксиса была понятна и привычна, хотя по-прежнему слишком неприятна и навязчива, странно вообще, что он один пришел. Хотя раз Эпстейн дуется, то, наверное, просто не хочет лишний раз с мальчишками разговаривать.   
– Поосторожнее со словами, Малфой, – тихо предупредил Гарри, заставив друга вздрогнуть. У Абраксиса виновато заметался взгляд. Малфой был умным парнем и ужасным болтуном, однако наглости противостоять лидеру собственной компании и умения крутить интриги, зачатками которого обладала Сара, ему не хватало. Гарри усмехнулся, подумав, что не стоило Абри ввязываться в этот разговор в одиночку.   
– Либериус не претендует на место моего лучшего друга, но может оказаться полезным знакомством.  
– Понял, – неохотно подтвердил собеседник.   
– Пойдем лучше ужинать. Где все? – сказал Поттер, поднимаясь со своего места.   
– Заняты, – тяжело вздохнул Малфой. – Как будто сегодня не первый день занятий! Ведь не дополнительных курсов, ни домашнего задания еще нет! Хотя мне кажется, что Эпстейн просто прячется от нас.   
– А вот с этого места поподробнее, – заинтересовался Гарри. Они покинули библиотеку, приветливо кивнув ее хозяйке.   
– Я тут пораскинул мозгами над ее поведением, – пробормотал Малфой. – Да еще и разговор этот наш к слову пришелся. Ей ведь уже тринадцать, может, ее родители нашли ей жениха?   
– Жениха? – удивленно протянул Поттер. Ему лезли в голову всякие отвратности вроде смерти близких, заключения кого-нибудь в Азкабан и прочих реалий его собственной жизни. Он как-то позабыл, что у обычных подростков другие проблемы.  
– Ага, – кивнул Малфой. – Знаешь, какого-нибудь старого жирного хрыча, от одного взгляда на которого начинает тошнить. Вот она и горюет. Тем более что все знают, она как минимум год ждала, что ты падешь перед ней на колено с кольцом в руках.   
Гарри фыркнул и мотнул головой. Глупо было отрицать то, что и, правда, знали буквально все. Ну, может, Абраксис и преувеличил немного.   
– У Сары огромное приданое, – продолжил между тем Абраксис. – Кто-то должен был позариться, а если это не ты, то кто-то другой. Кстати, я действительно считаю, что если бы твои родители попросили ее руки для тебя, то она уломала бы своих согласиться. Ты, в конце концов, не так уж плох. Твои успехи немного смягчают испорченную родословную. Да и ее не идеальная.   
– Я не нуждаюсь в ее деньгах, – хмуро заверил друга Гарри. В его сейфе было вполне достаточно денег для того, чтобы он не задумывался о браке как средстве обогащения. Впрочем, все равно пока что было некому оббивать пороги домов в поисках богатой невесты для Гарри Поттера.   
– Ну да, у тебя родственники дарят «Молнию» и ключ от своего собственного сейфа, – расстроено пробормотал Абраксис.   
– Это проблема? – уточнил Гарри.  
– Нет, прости, – вздохнул друг. – Сам знаешь, Малфои богатая семья, да вот только нам от этого ни тепло, ни холодно. Маму лишили наследства, когда она сбежала из дома. Родители работают, поэтому мы не бедствуем, но и не шикуем, сам видел.   
– Мне нравится у вас, – пожал плечами Гарри. – Уютно.   
– Да, но если бы ты видел особняк Малфоев в Англии, – протянул Абраксис. Гарри на секунду задумался. Он не видел резиденции предков Абраксиса. Самым внушительным домом, который Гарри видел до сих пор, был особняк Кенингов. Если жилище Малфоев было больше, то это определенно производило нешуточное впечатление. – Драко не нужно думать, кем он станет в будущем, да и слишком стараться в учебе тоже. Кому какое дело, сколько отличных оценок в табеле будущего главы семьи Малфой? А мне нельзя полагаться на родителей, я сам должен пробиться в этом мире. Горько как-то.   
– Не ожидал услышать от тебя чего-то столь серьезного, – покачал головой Поттер. Он сам не задумывался над такими вопросами. Его будущее было обрисовано миллионом зыбких «если». Он зависел от собственного умения лгать, от Волдеморта и его планов, от молчания Снейпа и Каркарова, от политической обстановки и тысячи еще более непонятных и страшных вещей. – Может, тебе стоило поменьше ссориться с Сарой, тогда мог бы позариться на ее приданое. К слову, откуда «огромное»? Она полукровка и дома ее не слишком любят, разве нет?   
– Одно другому не мешает, – пожал плечами Абраксис. – Не станут же они позориться, дав ей маленькое приданое, когда все знают, что у них подземелья от золота ломятся.   
– Я не знал, – пожал плечами Гарри.   
– Эванс, она Сара Эпстейн – не наводит ни на какие размышления? Да ты ее нос видел?   
– Наводит, – удивленно вскинул брови Гарри. – Малфой, ты антисемит?   
Он нарочито внимательно осмотрел светлые волосы и серые глаза своего друга. Абраксис сокрушенно покачал головой.   
– Только ты мог подумать такое! – укоризненно заявил он. – У волшебников нет такого понятия. Зато все знают, что Эпстейн – семья банкиров, да в магическом мире они единственные конкуренты Гринготтсу! Без них гоблины стали бы монополистами.  
В коридоре недалеко от дверей столовой к ним присоединились Мариус и Ромильда. Блек пристроился к Гарри справа, подстраиваясь под неторопливый шаг. Лестрандж смиренно пошла на пару шагов позади.   
– О чем беседуете? – осведомился Мариус так, словно они с первого курса были едва ли лучшими приятелями. Он был напряжен, однако нарочито легко держал себя под подозрительным взглядом Малфоя. Компания старосты мальчиков, разумеется, сильно не нравилась друзьям Гарри. Все в Дурмстранге понимали мотивы и причины новой политики отношений между Эвансом и Блеком, никого союзом было не удивить. Однако всем было непривычно видеть вновь активного, наглого и довольного жизнью Блека, учитывая, какой бледной немочью он ползал по школе последние несколько месяцев перед каникулами. Всего лишь толика унижения и одна беседа с Гарри, и Мариус вновь оказался на коне. Он снова был старостой, к мнению которого прислушиваются, потому что на этот раз за его спиной стоял Эванс. Для младшекурсников Дурмстранга это многое значило. Конечно, над своим статусом Мариус еще собирался хорошенько поработать.   
– О Саре, – спокойно ответил Гарри. Он задумчиво глянул на своих новых «друзей». – Лестрейндж, вот ты девчонка, подскажи нам, могла ли Сара так расстроиться, потому что ее родители заключили для нее помолвку с кем-то, не очень ей подходящим?   
– Старым, толстым и уродливым, – подсказал доброжелательный Малфой. Он не очень-то доверял мнению Ромильды или Блека, однако то, что Эпстейн была сама не своя, бросалось в глаза всем, а Лусия отказывалась стать посредником в переговорах. Лестрейндж бросила робкий взгляд на Мариуса и, ободренная его улыбкой, ответила:  
– Н–нет, я не думаю так. Эпстейн, она не такая. Она не стала бы плакать из-за этого!   
Мальчики уставились на нее с интересом, и это еще больше смутило девочку.   
– Ну что такого, если ее обручили с кем-то? Понимаете, это ведь всего лишь помолвка, а не свадьба, – зачастила она. – Мало ли что успеет произойти. Жених умрет или планы поменяются. А в крайнем случае, она может просто отказаться выходить замуж, когда станет совершеннолетней. У нас ведь не средневековье. Вон у Малфоя мать так и сделала, да? Сара не стала бы плакать из-за такой ерунды!   
– Верно, это не повод дуться на всех и рыдать ночами в подушку, – согласился Мариус. – Моей невесте вообще девять лет. Она играет в куклы и постоянно сюсюкает.   
– Тогда что могло случиться? – раздраженно пробормотал Гарри. Блек и Лестрандж пожали плечами.   
***  
Первый урок по Темным Искусствам в новом учебном году состоялся у третьекурсников через три дня. От рассуждений в библиотеке до этого события Гарри отделяли мучительные испытания. Абраксис пытался выяснить, какие предметы Гарри собирается брать для изучения в новом году, и все бы хорошо, если бы Гарри случайно не узнал, что Малфой собирается написать эту ценную информацию в школьной газете. Это, разумеется, не было никаким секретом, но Поттеру стало неприятно. Он не читал школьную газету, потому что, однажды взглянув, убедился, что это листок сплетен и объявлений, однако у него закралось подозрение, что Малфой делает в ней карьеру, как его личный биограф.   
Помимо лучшего друга, хотя Поттер по-прежнему не был уверен, что Абраксис достоин этого гордого звания (их связывал долг жизни, соседство по спальне, невнятная школьная выгода и то, что никого ближе, пожалуй, у Гарри не было, однако, друг? Действительно?), Гарри осаждали игроки всех школьных команд по квиддичу. Ребята хотели знать, не разрешили ли в этом году Счастливчику участвовать в школьном чемпионате.  
– Конечно, нет.  
А еще за ним таскалась подвижная малышня, смотревшая на него восторженными глазами. Особо нахальная троица и вовсе упросила его нагреть им спальню. Гарри согласился, для него такие чары уже давно, гораздо раньше, чем у прочих однокурсников, стали ерундовым действием. Мальчишки, согретые высочайшим вниманием и благотворительностью, имели наглость уже на следующий день усесться за стол Гарри, напоровшись на яростное шипение Эпстейн. Парочка второкурсников, так же «удостоенная чести» сидеть рядом со знаменитым Счастливчиком, оказалась еще более недовольна самоуправством молодежи. Но Гарри понравились яркие наглые глаза мелкого Антуана Мейера, и первокурсники остались за столом третьекурсников, что, естественно, существенно возвысило их в глазах ровесников. Сара же решила, что им нужен стол поменьше и только для избранных. Ребята ежились под ее грозным взглядом и угрозой чистки рядов.   
Как бы там ни было, а урок был обычным. Профессор Натхайр не принес в процесс преподавания ничего новаторского или архисложного и опасного, как подсознательно ожидали все от нового профессора. Его цепкий взгляд исследовал лица учеников, пока над аудиторией плавно разливалась лекция. Это было определенно лучше, чем хриплый голос Эминеску, но Поттеру все равно больше нравилась резковатая манера преподавания старушки Вилли и Павлова. Единственное, что сбивало Гарри с толку – это ощущение, будто он где-то видел нового профессора, слышал прежде вкрадчивый голос. Однако нужные воспоминания ловко уворачивались от него.   
На уроке Гарри сидел рядом с Абраксисом, и его поведение сбивало с толку, не давало сосредоточиться как следует не то что на лекции, но даже на собственной памяти. Малфой много ерзал, стремился пошептаться и покидать записочки. Гарри отвлекался и нервничал. Два года он отлично сидел в паре с Сарой, однако мучимая неведомыми проблемами девочка отказалась сидеть рядом с ним теперь. Она решила оставить его неожиданно. Просто на первом же уроке в начале учебы села за другую парту. Малфой и Блетчли не сориентировались вовремя, и в тот день все уроки Гарри провел в компании быстро увидевшего выгоду Мариуса. Больше его компания такого конфуза себе не позволяла. Но себе-то Гарри мог признаться, что сидеть рядом со спокойным и сосредоточенным на занятиях Мариусом было гораздо приятнее, чем с ополоумевшим Малфоем. С Крисом сидела Сара. Составить пару Абраксису она, конечно, не могла.   
Гарри всерьез опасался, что выставил себя в невыгодном свете перед новым профессором. И это еще больше усугублялось тем, что оценки за предыдущие года по предмету у него были самые худшие в классе. К счастью, он хоть и с трудом, но смог выполнить практическое задание, не опозорившись окончательно. Но после звонка, когда все ученики торопились на обед, он все же не мог сдержать разочарованного стона, когда вкрадчивый голос профессора произнес:  
– Мистер Эванс, пожалуйста, задержитесь немного.   
Под сочувствующими и любопытными взглядами однокурсников Гарри побросал вещи в сумку и стал терпеливо ждать у своей парты, пока последний ученик покинет помещение. Ребята ушли быстро, быстрее обычного, потому что он ждал.   
Профессор улыбнулся ему располагающей улыбкой, но Гарри она почему-то только напугала.   
– Не мог не заметить, мистер Эванс, что ваши успехи в моем предмете довольно малы, – сказал тот, поняв, что Гарри не пленяет его обворожительная улыбка.   
– Да, сэр.  
– Но у вас хорошее знание теории и старания вам не занимать. В чем проблема? – он отошел от доски и подошел к ученику почти вплотную. Их разделяли всего несколько шагов. Гарри пришлось задрать голову, чтобы смотреть ему в лицо. Он невольно подавил в себе порыв отстраниться. Где же он видел этого человека?   
– Я не знаю, сэр, – взволнованно отозвался Поттер.  
– Я могу предложить позаниматься дополнительно, – сказал Натхайр. Гарри удивленно вскинулся. Профессора в Дурмстранге много занимались со студентами помимо занятий. Им действительно хорошо платили за то, чтобы маленькие представители знатнейших и богатейших родов Европы выходили из древних стен подкованными во всем, начиная с волшебных пассов и заканчивая составлением бизнес-планов. Людей, не способных натаскать малышню, в этих стенах не держали. Но еще никто из профессоров не предлагал Гарри позаниматься дополнительно. Главным образом потому, что он достаточно хорошо успевал по всем предметам, чтобы не волновать преподавателей. Ну, а профессора Эминеску его успеваемость не трогала. Если же Гарри испытывал интерес к чему-либо и хотел узнать по предмету больше, то сам записывался на факультативы. Но дополнительные занятия по Темным Искусствам ему действительно были очень нужны. Гарри необходимо было разобраться со своей проблемой.   
– С удовольствием, сэр, – живо откликнулся мальчик.   
– Очень хорошо, – довольно протянул профессор. – Тогда я жду вас сегодня, после ужина.   
Он не услышал положительного ответа сразу и насторожился.  
– Простите, сэр, но у меня на сегодня назначена встреча с профессором Кеплером, – неловко сообщил Гарри. И быстро пояснил, опасаясь, что профессор мог еще не познакомиться со всеми своими коллегами. – Он преподает предсказания.   
– Вы записаны на курс предсказаний? – удивился Натхайр. Он ничем не выдал, что раздражен сообщением и отменой встречи. Брезгливое недоумение скорее относилось к желанию изучать многими здравомыслящими людьми презираемый предмет. Гарри и самому не нравились предсказания. Судя по прочитанным им книгам, доверять гаданиям было нельзя. Однако Волдеморт двенадцать лет назад поверил какому-то предсказателю, если верить Снейпу.   
– Собираюсь записаться, сэр.   
– Хорошо, тогда завтра вечером, – быстро перенес встречу профессор.  
Гарри снова замялся. Он чувствовал себя отвратительно, однако он действительно был занят. Из-за этого, похоже, мог сорваться не только его шанс решить проблему со своей успеваемостью. Он мог и поссориться с профессором, а это стало бы гвоздем в его гроб.   
– Мистер Эванс, – вкрадчиво протянул Натхайр. – Мне начинает казаться, что ваш энтузиазм был разыгран. Вы не хотите этих занятий?  
– Простите, сэр, – едва ли не простонал в отчаянии Гарри. – Мне действительно это нужно, если бы я знал, что вы предложите…  
– О, не продолжайте, Эванс, – махнул рукой Натхайр. – Я еще помню, что значит быть популярным мальчиком в школе. Хорошо, какой день у вас свободен?  
– Вы позволяете мне выбрать день? – предложение преподавателя становилось все более подозрительным. Не то чтобы он не нравился Поттеру, но вызывал определенную настороженность. Из их разговора складывалось впечатление, что именно Натхайр больше заинтересован в дополнительных занятиях.   
– Суббота, сэр? – неловко предложил Гарри, напрягаясь от собственной наглости.  
– Суббота, после обеда, отлично, – резко завершил переговоры раздосадованный профессор.  
– Я буду, – кивнул Гарри. Он поспешил попрощаться и сбежал из кабинета раньше, чем преподаватель успел сказать что-то еще.   
– Ну, что там? – вцепились в него друзья, ожидавшие за дверью.   
– У меня в субботу дополнительные занятия, – выдохнул Гарри.  
– Ну, сочувствую, – хлопнул его по плечу Малфой. – Твои первые дополнительные занятия.   
– Мне они нужны, – пожал плечами Поттер.   
– Чтобы стать лучшим учеником на потоке? – фыркнул Абри.  
– Расслабься, он и так лучший, – усмехнулась Лусия. Друзья поддержали ее слова смехом и улюлюканьем. Всей компанией они отправились на обед, обмениваясь первыми впечатлениями о новом преподавателе.   
Одной из причин, по которой встречу пришлось перенести аж на субботу, было нестерпимое желание потренироваться с Виктором. Наставнику хотелось увидеть «Молнию» Гарри в деле, а с начала учебного года им так и не подфартило устроить друг другу настоящий марафон на метлах. Виктор прятался от своих новоявленных поклонников и высиживал часы на дополнительных занятиях. Большинство преподавателей были уверены, что готовиться к итоговым экзаменам стоило начать с первой же недели на шестом курсе. Энтузиазмом взрослых оказался ошарашен даже Поляков, которому еще и приходилось выполнять какие-то обязанности в школьном совете. Он ходил в мантии, испачканной чем-то желтым и противным пару дней, пока Поттер не убедил его переодеться. Гарри сочувствовал парням, но сам упорно пылился в библиотеке. С Виктором Гарри встречался по вечерам, они обменивались вялыми пожеланиями спокойной ночи и расползались по комнатам.   
Поэтому свободный вечер пятницы никак нельзя было потратить на душный класс с подозрительным преподавателем Темных Искусств. Хотелось сесть на метлу и парить над школой, выкинув из головы все проблемы, пытаться перехватить у Крама снитч, подрезать его на полной скорости, зная, что друг не свалится, выписывать друг перед другом восьмерки. Гарри любил воздух, свободу, полеты. Здесь он был самим собой, без лжи и недоговорок, нормальным мальчишкой без проблем. Можно было совершенно расслабиться и не следить за словами. Это чувство дарил ему только Виктор.   
Потом они медленно возвращались со стадиона в школу. Довольно значительное расстояние никто не запрещал преодолевать на метле, но они предпочитали ходить пешком. Так было проще обсуждать какую-нибудь интересную тему, пока школьные проблемы не навалились на обоих снова.  
– Так и не выяснил, что произошло с Эпстейн? – поинтересовался Виктор в этот раз.   
– Черт, нет, – фыркнул Гарри. – Я, честно говоря, особо и не лез. Захочет – сама расскажет. У меня и своих проблем навалом.  
– Ну, а если предположение с помолвкой верное? – предположил Крам. – Тебя это не расстраивает?  
– Мне жаль Сару, – пожал плечами Гарри. – Я помогу ей чем смогу, если она попросит, хотя в реальности не представляю, что мог бы сделать… Однако Лестрандж говорила дельные вещи на днях. Сара не из тех, кто будет просто упиваться жалостью к себе из-за того, что родители решили выдать ее замуж за какого-то противного типа. Она скорей из тех, кто подсыплет суженому яду в чашку.   
Виктор закашлялся, скрывая смех.   
– Я имел в виду…– наставник слегка покраснел, прежде чем договорить, – она нравится тебе, ты не ревнуешь ее?   
– Сару? – удивленно распахнул глаза Гарри. Он был уверен, что его щеки мгновенно приняли не менее насыщенный оттенок, чем у собеседника. – Ты же знаешь, мы просто дружим. Если бы я хотел с ней встречаться, то давно бы… не знаю, поцеловал ее. Нам обязательно говорить на такие темы?   
– Нет, – буркнул Виктор, отворачиваясь. Они прошли несколько метров в тишине, прежде чем Гарри капитулировал перед своим любопытством.  
– Ну, а ты… тебе нравится кто-нибудь? – неловко поинтересовался он почти шепотом. Часть его надеялась, что Виктор не услышит вопрос. Они отлично ладили, и Гарри считал, что их давно можно назвать друзьями, но ни разу еще им не приходилось заводить разговор на такие интимные темы. Впрочем, Гарри еще ни с кем вообще не говорил о девчонках, разве что с Малфоем пару раз, да и то почти в шутку.   
– Я встречался с Ингрид Гилле в прошлом году, – смущенно сообщил Виктор.  
– Ага, помню, – фыркнул Гарри. Они встречались три месяца и были самой странной парой в школе. Поттер не уделял им особого внимания, просто потому что не считал, будто они действительно влюблены. Малфой уверял, что за все три месяца они даже ни разу не поцеловались. – Я про другое хотел спросить, – он снова замялся. – Знаешь, слухи…  
– А–а, – расстроено протянул Крам. – Про Антона, да?   
Гарри кивнул, упорно рассматривая носы собственных ботинок. Ему действительно было интересно. Старшеклассники частенько намекали на что-то, но сворачивали тему, стоило лишь проявить настоящий интерес. Чем выведывать у посторонних, лучше было обратиться к первоисточнику и узнать всю правду, пусть теперь и хотелось провалиться под землю под взглядом Крама, который Гарри трудно было истолковать. Конечно, он ничего не расскажет.   
– Когда мы только приехали в Дурмстранг, – начал вдруг наставник, – нас с Антоном поселили в одну комнату. Так уж получилось с количеством студентов, что кому-то нужно было жить только вдвоем. Антон еще по пути в школу успел упасть и испачкать мантию, потом кошмарно себя вел во время ужина, так что в итоге никто не захотел спать с ним в одной комнате. Ну, а я был тихим, неразговорчивым и угрюмым. Слишком скромным, чтобы ссориться с кем-то из-за спального места.   
– Держу пари, ваши одноклассники теперь локти кусают, – насмешливо заметил Гарри.   
– Да, – улыбнулся Виктор в ответ. – Но тогда мы стали этакими изгоями и быстро подружились. Мы так и жили вдвоем, пока в прошлом году школьный совет не настоял на том, что я должен научить тебя летать. Как будто тебя надо было учить!  
– Им просто нужно было надавить на Каркарова, чтобы мне хотя бы можно было летать, – усмехнулся Поттер.   
Виктор задумчиво кивнул.  
– Конечно, изгоями мы были недолго, – продолжил он. – Я классно играл в квиддич, а Антон… Не знаю, как тебе описать, его трудно вытерпеть долго из-за пары мерзких привычек и удушающей болтливости, но он быстро оброс знакомствами. Отчасти еще и потому, что существовали в школе люди, которым выгодно было стравливать Александра и его младшего кузена. Ты еще помнишь Александра?  
– Бывший главный староста, да, помню, – подтвердил Гарри. Он бы никогда не забыл первого человека, который предположил, что он в родстве с Темным Лордом и фактически подтолкнул его к тому, чтобы выиграть войну против Мариуса.   
– В общем, приятелей было много, но друг за друга мы держались крепко. А еще мы ни с кем не встречались, хотя разговоров о девчонках было очень много, особенно на четвертом курсе, – Виктор прикусил губу. – Сам скоро поймешь, что бушующие гормоны это просто ужас.  
Они покраснели разом, опасливо переглянулись и отвернулись друг от друга, снова затихнув.  
– Ладно, – наконец пробормотал Виктор. – Все нормально. Нужно закончить этот разговор. Мы же оба парни и ничего в этом страшного нет.   
Гарри был не согласен. Может быть, в шестнадцать нет ничего страшного в том, чтобы говорить о подружках и… гормонах. Совсем другое в тринадцать!   
– Короче, мы решили поэкспериментировать друг с другом, – скороговоркой договорил Крам. – Никакой любовью там и не пахло, просто хотелось попробовать, понимаешь?  
Гарри едва пересилил себя, чтобы не замотать отчаянно головой и не зажать уши. На секунду он представил себе, что ему захотелось бы «попробовать» с Малфоем. Поттер с отвращением скривился. Последнее, чего он желал в этой жизни, это заткнуть болтливый рот Абраксиса поцелуем. Это было мерзко.   
– Мы слегка увлеклись и некоторые подумали, что мы встречаемся, поэтому, в конце концов, я решил, что так больше продолжаться не может. Мы все обсудили и больше не занимались ничем подобным, – скомкал концовку истории Виктор. – Ни я, ни Антон с тех пор ни с кем не заводили особо серьезных отношений. Вот почему до сих пор бродят слухи.   
– Не уверен, что хотел это знать, – сморщил нос Гарри и виновато улыбнулся.   
– Лучше так, чем если бы ты стал думать, будто я страдаю от неразделенной любви к собственному лучшему другу, – фыркнул Виктор.  
– Ну а ты уверен, что не любил его? – поинтересовался Гарри. – Ведь вам было хорошо вместе. До сих пор хорошо, так?   
– Это называется дружба, – усмехнулся Крам. – Настоящая, а не как у тебя с твоими прихвостнями.   
Гарри немного обиделся. Они не раз говорили о его друзьях. Виктору они не нравились почти так же, как и он им. Поттер не питал иллюзий относительно мотивов Сары, Абри и даже Криса. Но они все еще были первыми людьми, которые обнимали его, дарили подарки, вовремя вспоминали о дне рождения и заставляли чувствовать себя полноценным человеком, поэтому он немного резко поинтересовался:  
– Как ты можешь отличить любовь от дружбы, ты же никогда не влюблялся?  
– Да, – пробормотал Виктор. – Скажи мне, что я дурак, но я верю, что существует что-то большее, чем я когда-либо испытывал. Хочу однажды дождаться этого.


	23. Chapter 23

Глава 23  
Гарри нервничал, когда стучал в дверь кабинета. Профессор Натхайр немного настораживал его, но в целом не было причин опасаться. Каркаров слишком дорожил своей жизнью и карьерой, чтобы взять в преподаватели кого-то, способного причинить вред студентам. Родители – большей частью темные волшебники, а многие еще и бывшие Пожиратели смерти – порвали бы его на лоскутки. Хотя в том, как легко дорогой директор совершает ошибки, Поттер уже имел возможность убедиться летом. В общем, Гарри почти не волновался, если бы еще смог вспомнить, где прежде встречал нового профессора. Он перекатывал на языке фамилию Натхайр, и то и дело представлял приятную улыбку нового преподавателя. Что-то навязчиво крутилось в памяти. Поттеру оставалось только надеяться, что пересекались они не до того, как Гарри пошел в школу. Иначе профессор мог бы припомнить и шрам, и настоящее имя.   
– Входите, Эванс, – пригласил уже знакомый голос. Гарри аккуратно открыл дверь и вошел в кабинет. Профессор был здесь один, стоял у окна и смотрел на своего ученика.   
– Я единственный приглашен? – нахмурившись, предположил Поттер.   
– Вы единственный, кому занятия нужны точно, – ответил Натхайр. – К остальным я еще присмотрюсь.   
– Не слишком-то лестно, – вздохнул Гарри.   
– Вы хотите, чтобы я вам льстил или чему-то научил? – уточнил преподаватель с язвительной ухмылкой. Впервые за эту неделю выражение его лица перестало быть милым и приветливым. Словно он, наконец, прекратил скрываться за маской и стал самим собой. – Я заметил, что к вам тут многие относятся снисходительно.   
– Вы хотите сказать, что мои оценки по другим предметам не соответствуют моим знаниям? – оскорблено вскинулся Гарри.   
– Я не говорил ничего подобного, – возразил собеседник. – Насколько я понял, вы действительно очень стараетесь в учебе. Ваши теоретические знания по моему предмету впечатляют. Честно говоря, не уверен, что даже я в вашем возрасте знал столько о темном волшебстве. Впрочем, мне всегда легко давалась практика, поэтому я не налегал с таким усердием на теорию.  
– Вы говорите так, словно превзойти вас все равно, что превзойти… ну, скажем, Гриндевальда, – хмыкнул Гарри. Он никогда не позволял себе дерзить преподавателям, однако Натхайр словно нарочно провоцировал его.   
– Что если так и есть? – уточнил профессор с нарочитым спокойствием, которое заставило Поттера вздрогнуть.   
– Извините, профессор, – поник он. – Я готов к занятию. С чего начнем?   
– Продемонстрируйте мне несколько заклинаний, – предложил тот. Он не трогался с места, наблюдая за тем, как мальчик прошел к нему по кабинету, оставив сумку на парте. Поттер достал волшебную палочку, секунду размышлял над тем, что следует показать, а затем направил палочку на стол и выполнил несколько проклятий, которые они проходили в прошлом году. Эти, хоть и с трудом, дались ему тогда. Потом профессор восстановил стол в первозданном виде и попросил наколдовать парочку других, выбрав на этот раз самостоятельно, не сводя взгляда с самого Гарри и его волшебной палочки. Так продолжалось не меньше получаса. Это быстро вымотало Поттера. Как любому успешному ученику, неудачи в учебе были ему ненавистны. За два года провалов в исконном волшебстве Гарри так и не привык к собственной несостоятельности.   
– Мистер Эванс, хватит, – решил, наконец, преподаватель. – Скажите мне, вы полукровка?   
– Да, сэр, я слышал уже немало предположений от других, что в моем бедственном положении виновато дурное происхождение, – поморщился Поттер.   
– Ну-ну, – отмахнулся Натхайр. – То, что один из ваших родителей маггл, еще не значит, что вы не можете использовать исконное волшебство. Здесь немало детей из смешанных семей. Да и я сам знаю парочку волшебников с матерью из древних семей и отцом магглом, а им это не мешало творить такое, что многие чистокровки восхищались.   
Он усмехнулся с превосходством. Гарри прикусил губу, чтобы не открыть рот не вовремя и не поправить преподавателя. На самом деле он понимал, что его происхождение действительно может быть важно, однако с легкой руки Малфоя по школе еще с первого курса очень удачно бродил слух, что мать Гарольда Эванса – чистокровная ведьма. Это излагалось в разговорах дурмстранговских сплетников как непреложная истина, тем самым сбивая со следа всех, кто помнил, что мать Гарри Поттера магглорожденная. Оставалось только радоваться тому, что в начале знакомства Гарри неосмотрительно упомянул, что его мать училась в Хогвартсе, а его фамилию приняли за наследие отца. Он сам тогда еще не знал о своих родителях большего. Опровергать теорию, в которую Натхайр, очевидно, поверил, было бы глупо.   
– Ваше произношение заклинаний идеально, а движения палочкой точно выверены, – задумчиво сообщил профессор. – Вы явно много работали. Никогда не сталкивался с таким случаем как ваш. Дайте мне подумать над этим немного, и я придумаю решение.   
– Уверены, сэр? – устало уточнил Гарри.  
– Нет проблемы, которую я не смог бы решить, если действительно хочу этого, – высокомерно улыбнулся Натхайр. – Приходите в следующую субботу.   
Поттер кивнул. Он подобрал сумку, убрал в нее волшебную палочку и покинул кабинет. Мальчик успел увидеть как профессор, нахмурившись, удаляется в лаборантскую, прилегающую к классной комнате. Финал занятия разочаровал Гарри. Глупо было ожидать немедленных результатов, не могло все стать внезапно хорошо, но Поттер почему-то думал, что новый преподаватель достанет решение проблемы, как фокусник кролика из шляпы.  
В тот же день после ужина небольшая компания Гарри и все, кому позволено было к ним присоединиться, отправились на прогулку к озеру. До захода солнца оставалось еще около часа. Выдалась столь редкая в этих краях солнечная и теплая осень, ребята спешили насладиться этим, по возможности проводя больше времени на улице. Мариус обсуждал с Крисом последний урок зельеделия. Они оба увлекались предметом и после перемирия не упускали случая вместе порассуждать о взаимозаменяемых элементах или эффекте какого-нибудь ингредиента. Блетчли из всего окружения Гарри наиболее быстро принял Блека. Словно только и ждал причины подружиться. У него не было амбициозности и ревности Малфоя и Эпстейн, в отличие от этой парочки он не подсчитывал, сколько однокурсников обратились к Блеку за советом или помощью, не сравнивал это количество со своим. Гарри нравилось такое равнодушие друга к собственной популярности. Это было ближе всего к тому, что испытывал сам Поттер. Словно они с Крисом вообще жили в другом мире, отдельном от грызни, которую за их спинами творили собственные друзья.   
– Подсидит Блек Сару, – выдохнул тихо Левски. Он сидел рядом с Гарри и отстраненно разглядывал небо. – Если она себя в руки не возьмет. Пара отработок, несколько грубых просчетов перед школьным советом – и все. Места старосты третьекурсников ее, конечно, не лишат, но вот своего влияния на окружающих она явно лишится.   
– Я обещал Блеку не вмешиваться в их разборки слишком рьяно, – поморщился Поттер. – Сара мне, конечно, нравится больше чем он. Она мой лучший друг.  
– Нет-нет, все верно, – вздохнул Младен. – Тебе нельзя ввязываться в их ссору. Этим ты подружку не защитишь. Твое вмешательство сохранит ей положение, но все будут знать, что сама по себе она ничего не может и не стоит.   
– Кроме огромного приданого, – фыркнул Поттер.   
– Интересуешься ее приданым? – вскинул брови в удивлении приятель.   
– Нет, – пожал плечами Гарри.   
– А может, и стоило бы, – откликнулся Левски. – Ты заметил, что она дуется именно на тебя?   
Гарри промолчал, ожидая пояснения. Он действительно обращал внимание на то, что Сара ведет себя с ним иначе, чем с другими, но решил, что это объясняется их особыми отношениями прежде.   
– Я ничего ей не делал.  
– Значит, либо что-то сделал кто-то другой из-за тебя или дело как раз в том, что ты ничего не сделал, – справедливо заметил Младен. – Что у вас произошло за время каникул?   
– Либериус? – предположил Гарри после недолгих раздумий. – Абраксис меня уже расспрашивал по этому поводу.  
– Принц, что ли? – презрительно скривив губы, выплюнул собеседник.   
– Я был у него в гостях летом. Может, у них какая-нибудь семейная вражда? Хотя Либериус ни слова мне об этом не сказал, – пробормотал Поттер. – Я в этом не очень ориентируюсь. Возможно, ты что-то слышал?   
– Я – нет, – отказался Младен. – Насколько знаю, их интересы нигде не пересекались. А Либериус мало походит на опытного интригана, который мог бы обвести любимца школы вокруг пальца.   
– Ты-то должен знать, что мой опыт в подобных делах тоже не слишком велик, – поморщился Поттер.   
– Ну да, – ухмыльнулся Левски. – Ты просто привораживаешь фортуну, а в перерывах между твоими подвигами за тебя играет свита. Можно, конечно, присмотреться к Либериусу на вопрос – не хочет ли он чем поживиться за наш счет. Возьмем его в компанию на некоторое время?   
– Что если Сара еще больше разозлится?   
– Не волнуйся, я об этом позабочусь, – кивнул Младен. Поттер, колеблясь, посмотрел на него. Гарри не сомневался, что Левски способен обо всем позаботиться и уладить возникающие на школьном уровне проблемы. Из всех третьекурсников Младен был, наверное, самым здравомыслящим, да и соперничества между ним и Гарри никогда не существовало. Однако Поттеру сложно было понять его мотивы и образ мыслей, поэтому Гарри всегда его немного сторонился и опасался, воспринимая как этакую скрытую угрозу. Справедливости ради стоило сказать, что Младен ни разу за два года учебы не сделал Гарри и его друзьям ничего плохого.  
Поттер кивнул, позволяя приятелю делать все, что тот считал нужным. Левски тут же подозвал кого-то из приятелей и активно зашептал ему что-то на ухо. Поттер устал от разговоров о Саре. Хотелось, чтобы все можно было решить простым разговором по душам, чтобы она, как Виктор, смущаясь, но рассказала правду, даже если та и оказалась бы неприятна и ей самой, и Поттеру.   
Из задумчивости Гарри вывели брызги холодной воды, попавшие на лицо. Он зажмурился от неожиданности и удивленно вытерся рукавом мантии. От озера на него с виноватым выражением лица смотрели Чанг и Мейер. Они играли, брызгались и случайно потревожили Гарри, а теперь ждали его реакции. Поттер усмехнулся и достал волшебную палочку. Он собирался так их обрызгать, чтобы мало не показалось! Гарри на секунду задумался, обдать их Агуаменти или пощадить, когда на его плечо, царапнув когтями, приземлилась большая белая сова. Она сложила крылья, отвесив ему тем самым подзатыльник.   
Сердце мальчика забилось сильнее. Гарри протянул руки и отвязал от ее лапы письмо. За все время учебы извне ему писали только два человека – Дамблдор и Сириус. Оба адресата приносили Гарри одно расстройство. Их письма не следовало читать при посторонних, и Поттер совсем было собрался покинуть друзей, но успел заметить на конверте знакомый почерк Регинлейв Кенинг. Он понятия не имел, зачем бывшая староста могла писать ему. Они, конечно, неплохо общались, пока она не окончила школу, но Гарри сомневался, что теперь Лейв скучает по третьекурснику. Он развернул конверт под любопытными взглядами друзей. Они успели привыкнуть к тому, что всю свою корреспонденцию Гарри утаскивает в комнату, словно орел добычу.   
Из конверта ему на руки выпала карточка с приглашением.   
– Ну, что там? – нетерпеливо поинтересовался Малфой.  
– Приглашение на свадьбу Лейв и Александра, – протянул Гарри. Он сам не ожидал, что они пригласят его. С чего бы? Хотя если вспомнить о том, что жених и брат невесты считают его родственником Темного Лорда, понятно, почему они желают его присутствия на вечеринке.   
– Ты поедешь? – тут же взволнованно поинтересовался Блек. – Это очень важное событие. К нему долго готовились. Александру отказывать нельзя, он быстро делает карьеру в своей стране, того и гляди станет самым молодым министром магии в истории.   
– Мне тринадцать лет, я же не могу решать такие вещи сам, – пробормотал Гарри. Дата бракосочетания выпадала на зимние каникулы, словно специально для того, чтобы маленькие родственники молодоженов могли присутствовать.   
– Ну, дома-то тебя, наверняка, на каникулы не ждут, – нетактично ляпнул Мариус. Это было чистой правдой, которую Поттер даже не думал скрывать. Он ни разу не покидал школу в зимние каникулы, хотя так делали многие в Дурмстранге.   
– Все же я должен попросить разрешения, – заявил Гарри. Каркаров вряд ли отпустил бы его за пределы школы. Поттер прекрасно понимал, насколько опасным может оказаться для него подобное мероприятие. Там будет полно взрослых, которые могли знать его отца, могли заметить сходство. Хотя пойти очень хотелось. Гарри никогда не видел волшебной свадьбы. Он был уверен, что она отличается от обычной, хотя маггловские свадьбы он тоже видел только по телевизору. Приглашение льстило.   
Он убрал письмо в карман мантии, обещая себе, что непременно сходит к директору и попросит разрешения, попробует уговорить Каркарова. Он же, в конце концов, не собирается на этом балу представляться всем и каждому. Гарри с удовольствием бы просто постоял в сторонке, наблюдая за происходящим.   
Оказалось, что Антон тоже получил приглашение, хотя он, конечно, должен был присутствовать там обязательно, как один из ближайших родственников. Впрочем, его с Александром отношения, судя по всему, все еще оставляли желать лучшего.   
– Братец считает меня позором семьи, – заявил Антон, почесывая затылок. – А родственники почти дружно ему вторят. Хотя чего им еще нужно, ведь я в школьном совете. Для шестикурсника в школьной иерархии карабкаться уже некуда.  
Гарри настолько привык к его бесконечной болтовне, что чаще всего даже не прислушивался к тому, что говорил лучший друг его наставника. Поляков до сих пор воспринимался как нуждающийся в заботе ребенок, однако Гарри не раз видел, что Антон не только может позаботиться о себе, но и успешно вытаскивает из неприятностей Виктора, да и всех, кому считал нужным помочь.   
После рассказа Крама о том, какие отношения его связывали с Поляковым в прошлом, Гарри несколько дней исподтишка разглядывал Антона. В парне не было ни капли красоты и обаяния его кузена, так что вообще не верилось, будто они родственники. Но младший Поляков был хорошим другом: преданным, находчивым и бескорыстным. Гарри и сам от такого не отказался бы. И все равно мысль о любых интимных отношениях с ним вызывала в Поттере отвращение. Справедливости ради стоит заметить, что и сам Поляков вряд ли питал ко всеобщему любимцу хоть какой–то интерес. 

За последующую неделю Гарри так и не набрался храбрости сходить к Каркарову, да и все его вечера снова оказались заняты учебой и общественной деятельностью. Снова начались факультативные занятия, на которые Поттер записался, внимания требовали друзья и домашние задания.   
Но в субботу Поттер исправно стучался в кабинет профессора Натхайра. Они не общались в течение недели, даже на уроках новый преподаватель ничем не дал Гарри понять, что придумал способ решить проблему своего ученика. Однако надежды Гарри не лишался, потому что тот, несмотря на молодость, действительно выглядел человеком, способным сделать очень многое.   
– Что ж, Эванс, у меня есть два решения, – сказал Натхайр, стоило Гарри войти. Он не утруждал себя приветствиями и, похоже, был слишком увлечен, чтобы обратить внимание на подобную мелочь.   
– Очень рад, сэр, – неуверенно пробормотал Поттер.   
– Чтобы решить проблему, нужно определить ее причину, – сообщил профессор. Его глаза фанатично блестели. Гарри подумал, что по своей натуре Натхайр, наверное, был в большей мере ученым, чем преподавателем. Ему нравилось исследовать, изобретать и решать проблемы. – Если мы примем как аксиому то, что ваше происхождение здесь ни при чем, то остается два варианта. Самый простой заключается в том, что в раннем детстве вы подверглись какому-либо проклятию или выпили зелье, которое сдерживает ваши волшебные возможности сейчас.   
Гарри едва подавил порыв вскинуть руку и провести рукой по знаменитому на весь мир, спрятанному волшебной мазью шраму-молнии. Мазь приходилось наносить раз в неделю, и за два с лишним года он ни разу не сделал перерыва, потому что ему так и не пришлось возвращаться домой. Гарри привык к процедуре, делал ее автоматически и ни разу не сбился с графика. Он знал, каков его шрам на ощупь и мог бы без особых усилий рассказать о нем очень много. Например, откуда он взялся на его лбу. Ему никогда не приходила прежде в голову мысль, что это Волдеморт может быть виновен в его неудачах на занятиях. Хотя, возможно, в этом и был смысл. Темный Лорд дал ему возможность говорить со змеями, но отнял способности к исконному волшебству.   
– Судя по вашему молчанию, прецедент действительно был, – усмехнулся Натхайр. – Не буду спрашивать, что произошло, хотя мне действительно любопытно.   
– Я родился в Англии в разгар войны, – тут же, не подумав, огрызнулся Гарри, но мгновенно захлопнул рот. Он еще в прошлый раз убедился в том, что дерзить этому преподавателю плохая идея. Но, на удивление, профессор Натхайр постоянно заставлял его проявлять больше эмоций, чем Гарри мог себе позволить. Это было странно, потому что мало кто из окружающих был способен выбить Гарри из равновесия. Он всегда был эмоциональным ребенком, однако здесь, в Дурмстранге, – в чем-то Снейп был прав – Гарри ни на секунду не мог себе позволить расслабиться. Один его неверный жест или слово могли не просто сделать его изгоем, Гарри превратился бы в живую мишень.  
Его слова мгновенно вернули профессора в привычную высокомерную серьезность. Он смерил ученика внимательным, оценивающим взглядом.   
– И кто это был? Авроры или Пожиратели? – лениво уточнил он, прищурив глаза.   
Гарри резко качнул головой.   
– Допустим, мы установили, что в детстве я действительно подвергся неизвестному проклятию, – пробормотал он. – Это можно вылечить?   
– Чаще всего да, – откликнулся профессор, решив не допытываться подробностей. – Нужно только взять немного вашей крови на анализ, установить, какие повреждения нанесены.   
Поттер, не раздумывая, закатал рукав и протянул профессору руку. Он боролся со своим недостатком уже не первый год. Шанс получить возможность воплотить в реальность хоть малую толику темных заклинаний, которые он уже успел изучить, был для Гарри дороже целого сейфа золотых галеонов. Натхайр молча уставился на белую кожу тонкой детской руки. А мгновение спустя Гарри отшатнулся от него, споткнувшись. Он ухватился за парту, чтобы удержаться, и невольно отодвинулся за нее, чтобы между ним и профессором было хоть такое ненадежное препятствие.   
– Эванс, вы думаете хоть иногда головой? – почти прошипел разозленный мужчина. Черты его лица словно заострились, исказившись почти до неузнаваемости. Привлекательность слетела с волшебника, словно желтый лист с ветки уставшего за лето дерева. – Кровь – это один из сильнейших магических компонентов! С ее помощью можно дать жизнь, изменить судьбу, защитить свой дом и создать такие невероятно чудесные артефакты, что у вас фантазии не хватит даже вообразить их. И вы просто, не особо задумываясь, готовы предложить мне, человеку, которого вы едва знаете, свою кровь? Вы безумны?!   
С каждым словом он приближался все ближе. И с каждым шагом Гарри все четче вспоминал крохотную каморку в Лютном переулке, свои страх и отчаяние, и человека, которого никто не любил. Озарение настигло его волной воспоминаний, которые он целый год старался спрятать подальше в собственной памяти.   
– Т–том, – пробормотал он имя.   
– Том, – кивнул Натхайр, остановившись. – Узнал, наконец. Во мне течет твоя кровь, так безрассудно данная! Скольким ты давал ее за свою жизнь? Сколько бездумно пролито?!   
– Никому, – испуганно откликнулся Поттер на его окрик.   
– Ты можешь с уверенностью утверждать это? Ты? – гневно вопросил профессор.  
– Только в детстве, в маггловской поликлинике, – пробормотал Гарри, кажется, ошарашив этим собеседника. Логично было бы предположить, что он мог жить в маггловском мире, будучи полукровкой, но профессору это, должно быть, не приходило в голову. Они замолкли ненадолго. Гарри отчаянно пытался осмыслить ситуацию, в которой оказался. Том был страшным человеком. Поттер знал это с самого начала. Он месяцами убеждал себя, что дать ему кровь – самый глупый поступок в его жизни, и утешал себя тем, что они никогда не встретятся более.  
– Ты искал меня? – спросил он, отбросив все официальные обращения. – Поэтому ты здесь?  
Неужели найти его так просто? От растерянности Гарри даже забыл, что прятался от опасности за столом и легкомысленно уселся на него, пропустив быстрый взгляд противника.  
– Разумеется, я искал тебя! Конечно, в то время мне подошла бы кровь любого дурака, который оказался благожелательно настроен ко мне, но потом мне нужно было выяснить подробности, чтобы случайно не подхватить от тебя какую-нибудь волшебную гадость, – раздраженно отмахнулся профессор. – Но найти тебя – задача довольно непростая, учитывая, что я не знал твоего имени, а к тому времени, как я завершил ритуал и оправился после недуга, ты уже находился в закрытой магической школе.   
Гарри непонимающе нахмурился.  
– Древняя защита Дурмстранга очень эффективно отражает все поисковые заклинания, даже если это очень продвинутые темные искусства. Очень уж опасались основатели школы за своих именитых учеников, – зло выплюнул Том. – Но я узнал об этом, только прибыв сюда.   
– Но ты все-таки как-то нашел меня.  
– Не нашел, – фыркнул профессор. Он поморщился, неохотно продолжая рассказ. – Так уж получилось, что мне давно хотелось попробовать себя в качестве преподавателя Темных Искусств, а здесь очень удачно появилась вакансия.   
– Значит, ты не так уж тщательно искал, – усмехнулся Гарри. – Летом-то я не в школе жил.   
Том сердито глянул на него, и Гарри невольно вжал голову в плечи, опасаясь нового припадка бешенства. Профессор вообще будто бурлил энергией, которая то и дело прорывалась наружу яростными вспышками, гневом и резкими жестами. Это был настоящий Том. Оставалось только удивляться, как он может быть таким приятным молодым человеком для учеников и, должно быть, для других преподавателей. Гарри совсем не удивился тому, что не узнал в милом профессоре Натхайре – обладателе мягких волнистых волос, доброй улыбки и чарующего голоса – злобного грязного оборванца из Лютного.   
– Ты не являешься центром моей вселенной, – насмешливо оборвал его Том. – После моей долгой болезни накопилось множество дел, которые требовалось уладить.   
– Не хочу о них знать, – передернул плечами Поттер.  
– Я и не собирался рассказывать, – издевательски протянул Том. Они замолчали, по-новому рассматривая друг друга. – Как бы там ни было, а кровь, которую ты дал мне, не мешает творить темное волшебство. А я сотворил его немало после своего выздоровления.   
Он не поблагодарил Гарри за подарок, за свое здоровье. Впрочем, мальчик и не ожидал такого. Он сомневался, что Том вообще способен испытывать чувство благодарности.   
– Если с моей кровью все хорошо, что мешает мне колдовать? – нахмурившись, уточнил мальчик.   
– У меня есть одна идея, но если она верна, то это гораздо хуже, чем какое-то залетное проклятие, – процедил профессор. – Я все же предлагаю навестить мадам Капеллу в медицинском покое, чтобы она могла обследовать тебя.  
Гарри покорно кивнул и направился к дверям без лишних разговоров. Том быстро обогнал его и пошел впереди. Он передвигался так стремительно, что Гарри приходилось едва ли не бежать за ним. По дороге им попадались ученики. Они смиренно здоровались с новым профессором и с любопытством косились на запыхавшегося Счастливчика.   
– Запомните, Эванс, – заговорил вдруг Том. – Никто в этой школе: ни ученики, ни профессора, ни сам директор не имеют права просить вас дать им свою кровь. Лишь мадам Капелла, медицинский работник, которая подписала контракт и дала волшебную клятву, может взять у вас немного вашей крови. Это понятно?  
– Да, сэр, – четко откликнулся Гарри. Он сомневался, что когда-либо изъявит еще желание дать ее кому-то добровольно. Не после взбучки.   
– Вашим родителям известно о том, что произошло с вами в Лютном переулке? – поинтересовался Том, когда они уже почти достигли больничного покоя.  
– Нет, – покачал головой Гарри.  
– Вы очень скрытный, мистер Эванс, – прикусил губу профессор. – Это вам не на благо.   
Они вошли в святая святых мадам Капеллы. Сейчас здесь совсем не было пациентов, выходные в Дурмстранге выдались спокойные. Натхайр изложил целительнице их просьбу.   
– Давно пора! – сразу расцвела она. – Я вообще удивляюсь, что ваши родители не проверили вас раньше!   
– Для моей семьи успехи в темных искусствах не особо важны, – кисло откликнулся Поттер. Тетя Петуния скорей расстроилась, если бы узнала, насколько хорошо ее племянник владеет волшебной палочкой. Гарри даже на секунду стало интересно, позлорадствовали бы Дурсли над его провалом в темных искусствах, убедившись, что и волшебник из него никудышный, или наоборот, порадовались бы этому. Хотя дядюшка Вернон всегда злился, если Гарри приносил домой хорошие оценки, даже если они были по простой маггловской математике.   
Мадам Капелла попросила его закатать рукав мантии, пережала руку жгутом и осторожно набрала крови. Профессор стоял у окна, спокойно наблюдая за ее манипуляциями. У Гарри появилась минутка, чтобы поразмыслить над его мотивами. Том пытается позаботиться о ребенке, давшем ему кровь? У Поттера не создалось о нем впечатления, как о заботливом человеке, но в тот день, в Лютном, Том ведь сказал ему как сбежать, велел бросить его, еще даже не подозревая, что мальчишка собирается помочь ему в ответ. А может, Том просто выполняет свой долг, как преподаватель Темных Искусств? Впрочем, Эминеску особо этим не заморачивался. Вполне возможно, дело только в том, что Натхайр желает знать, все ли в порядке с кровью, которая теперь стала частью его.   
Мадам Капелла прижала к крохотной ранке Гарри вату, сняла жгут, скрылась за ширмой и начала звенеть пробирками. Натхайр бросил туда подозрительный взгляд и снова молча уставился на Поттера.   
– Твоя семья живет в маггловском мире? – нейтральным тоном поинтересовался он. Гарри не собирался отвечать, и Том зло прищурился, когда понял, что его игнорируют. Поттер был уверен, что профессор не постеснялся бы встряхнуть своего ученика хорошенько, если бы целительница не находилась так близко. – Это не праздный интерес, – нажал он. – Видишь ли, если анализы окажутся в полном порядке, то мы столкнемся с другой проблемой, решить которую без участия твоей семьи будет очень проблематично.  
Гарри вскинул голову и со страхом взглянул на него. Если понадобятся его родители или другие волшебный родичи, то он абсолютно точно обречен на вечные муки без темных искусств. Каркарову придется попотеть, чтобы его не исключили из школы из-за неуспеваемости по профильному предмету, даже несмотря на успехи во всех прочих.   
– Что за проблема? – уточнил Гарри. Том помассировал переносицу.   
– Если анализы в порядке, значит дело не в том, что ты не можешь, а в том, что не хочешь, – устало проинформировал он.   
– Но я хочу, – непонимающе пробормотал Гарри.  
– Да, умом, но твое подсознание резко против темного колдовства, – резко перебил профессор. – Из того, что я успел наслушаться о тебе за две недели, можно сделать определенные выводы. Мне очевидно, что дома тебя просто ненавидят. Какая же мать станет писать своему ребенку лишь одно письмо за учебный год? Какие родители согласятся круглогодично не видеть свое чадо, позволяя ему кочевать по друзьям и знакомым? Твой отец – маггл и ты, подозреваю, живешь на его попечении, но личный опыт подсказывает мне, что папаши-магглы не очень хорошо принимают ведьмовскую сущность своих супруг и отпрысков. Ты сильный, талантливый волшебник и хочешь быть лучшим, но глубоко в подсознании живет мысль, что волшебство – это неправильно, тем более, если оно темное. Я прав, Гарольд?   
Гарри сглотнул, вспоминая побои дяди Вернона, отрицание и свой страх сделать что-то странное снова.   
– Я… – растеряно пробормотал он.   
– А вот и результаты, мои дорогие мальчики, – деловито прервала его мадам Капелла. Гарри совсем забыл о том, что она здесь. Интересно, слышала ли она этот разговор? – С кровью все в порядке, мистер Эванс. Есть некий странный налет темного волшебства. Очень темного. Но он не должен мешать, может быть, усиливать некоторые способности, но не мешать.  
– Что за налет? – нахмурился Том.  
– Не могу сказать, – покачала головой мадам Капелла. – Я такого прежде не встречала. Могу только посоветовать обратиться в магическую больницу, где больше специалистов. Возможно, в Швейцарии.   
– Тем не менее, с его волшебством все в порядке, – перебил ее Натхайр.  
Она кивнула и сочувствующе посмотрела на Гарри.  
– Прости, милый, но рассуждения профессора Натхайра кажутся мне вполне логичными. Это все в твоей голове.   
– И это гораздо хуже, чем могло бы быть, – буркнул Том. – Видишь ли, Гарольд, в волшебном мире нет психологов.


	24. Chapter 24

Глава 24  
– Эти занятия хоть немного помогают? – поинтересовался Виктор.   
Гарри зашел в их уютную гостиную и поспешил закрыть дверь, чтобы холод из коридора не проник внутрь. Он привычно бросил сумку под стоящее у входа кресло и побрел к дивану, чтобы упасть на мягкие подушки рядом с Крамом. Наставник оторвался от книг и разглядывал его, покусывая кончик пера.   
Уже заканчивался октябрь, приближался Хэллоуин. В окрестностях школы без предупреждения ударили морозы, хотя снег так и не прикрыл землю. Профессор Макиярви сокрушался, что от этого пострадают корни немногочисленных диких растений каменистой округи, и на своих уроках организовывал рейды по спасению растительности с молчаливого одобрения директора. Ученики предпочитали жалеть, в первую очередь, самих себя. По старой доброй традиции никто школу не отапливал, и ребята справлялись своими силами. Их хватало на подогрев гостиных и спален, но по школьным коридорам приходилось передвигаться перебежками, кутаться порой даже в шубы, чтобы хоть немного согреться. Некоторые классы заколдовывали профессора, ведь замерзшие студенты не могли сосредоточиться на занятиях.   
Так или иначе, вернувшись в теплую родную гостиную, Гарри испытал небывалое облегчение. Он медленно и неохотно стянул с себя жесткий шарф, перчатки и мохнатый свитер, натянутый прямо на мантию. Виктор не стал повторять вопрос. Он только пододвинул к нему чашку с горячим какао. Поттер благодарно ему улыбнулся. Он знал, что Крам не любит какао, а значит, некоторое время назад заказал напиток у домовиков, ожидая Гарри, и наложил на него согревающие чары. Никто не был способен позаботиться о Поттере так, как Виктор. Многие делали это: Малфой суетился и много болтал, пытаясь скрасить порой возникающие хандру и уныние; Крис умел посидеть молча рядом, всем своим видом выказывая поддержку. Том кричал, швырялся заклятиями и упорно рылся в книгах. Игорь заставлял врать. Они все заботились, хоть и по-своему. Но только Виктор делал это как надо, так, что возвращаясь в их комнаты, Гарри всегда чувствовал себя в безопасности. Ему было комфортно настолько, что проблемы уходили на второй план. Как он умудрялся сделать это, просто заранее вспомнив о том, что его сосед по комнате захочет выпить горячего, когда вернется с занятий? Может все дело в том, что они жили рядом уже больше года?  
– Не то чтобы они сильно помогали, – пробормотал мальчик, отвечая на вопрос и хватая чашку, отогревая об нее замерзшие пальцы. – Но нужно же что-то делать.  
Он продолжал ходить на индивидуальные занятия к Тому каждую субботу. В этом действительно было не много толку, потому что даже тот не знал, что действительно можно сделать с его проблемой.   
– Что-то бесполезное? Не похоже на тебя, – покачал головой Виктор. Он покосился в сторону учебника и решительно закрыл его. Гарри сделал глоток какао и едва не застонал от удовольствия. – Расскажи мне, что происходит?   
Поттер поморщился. Виктор становился порой чересчур упрямым, тогда с ним становилось просто невозможно иметь дело. Проще было сдвинуть скалу, чем Крама. Виктор хмурился, и куда-то исчезала вся его мягкость, прямо как во время квиддичного матча.   
– Это все из-за моего воспитания, – неохотно сообщил Гарри. Ему давно хотелось хоть с кем-то обсудить проблему, кроме Тома. Потому что для того его проблема означало только слабость Гарри, с которой следовало безжалостно бороться любыми способами. Поттер был согласен с этим, но ему хотелось хоть немного сочувствия и утешения. Он знал, что не сможет просить этого ни у кого из своих друзей. Разве что у Сары, если бы их отношения были хоть чуть-чуть получше. – Конечно, как и у каждого ребенка здесь, у меня есть парочка кузенов или дядюшек, которые были Пожирателями смерти, но мои родители во время войны в Англии сражалась за Орден Феникса, – пробормотал он. Даже при откровенной беседе Гарри собирался тщательно взвешивать каждое сказанное слово.   
– Ого! – откликнулся Виктор. Он полностью развернулся к Гарри, упершись локтем в подушку. – Этим здесь не многие могут похвастаться. Правильно, что не распространяешься об этом.   
– Для тебя это проблема? – нахмурился Поттер.   
– Разумеется, нет, – фыркнул Крам, усмехнувшись. – Ты же прекрасно знаешь, что я вполне лоялен к магглокровкам.   
Гарри усмехнулся. Да, он знал, что Виктора мало волнует происхождение, но Поттер так же подозревал, что Крам, как и большинство чистокровных учеников Дурмстранга, вообще никогда не общался с магглорожденными или магглами. Хотя справедливости ради нужно сказать, что и сам Гарри никогда не контактировал с магглорожденными. И по словам Драко Малфоя, которому приходилось с ними учиться, это были не самые приятные личности. Впрочем, это же избалованный наследник Малфоев. Разве ему можно доверять в таких вопросах?   
– Как бы там ни было, но после войны мы стали жить в маггловском мире, – осторожно продолжил Поттер. – Мы не общались с другими волшебниками. И старались поменьше говорить об этом.   
– Я слышал, некоторые волшебники с обеих сторон долго после войны прятались за границей, – задумчиво пробормотал Виктор. – Кто-то опасался преследований властей, кто-то мести оставшихся на свободе Пожирателей. Особенно те, кому на войне пришлось убивать. Наверное, твоим родителям было нелегко.   
Гарри тяжело сглотнул. Он никогда не задумывался об этом. Ему хватало знания о том, что его родители были на другой стороне баррикад и сражались с родней его друзей. Гарри даже в голову не приходило, что они могли убить кого-то или страдать из-за этого.   
– Да, нам было тяжело, – пробормотал Поттер. – Моя семья всегда знала, что рано или поздно придет приглашение из какой-нибудь волшебной школы, у меня рано начались всплески волшебства. Не то, чтобы они хотели этого. Для меня уже подготовили место в маггловской школе, даже форму подобрали, – он усмехнулся, вспомнив, как тетка красила в котле вонючую старую форму Дадли. Не идет ни в какое сравнение с новенькими красными мантиями Дурмстранга. – Я хочу сказать, у нас в семье принято считать, что волшебство не несет ничего хорошего, они предпочли бы оставить меня в маггловском мире.   
– А тебя пригласили не просто в какую-то школу, а в ту, где изучают Темное волшебство, – пробормотал, понимающе, Виктор.   
– Это подразумевает, что у меня есть способности к тому, против чего отчаянно боролись мои родители, за что умирали… их друзья, – откликнулся Гарри. – Знаешь, умом я понимаю, что все чушь. Мои успехи в волшебстве не означают, что я пойду убивать магглов, как только выучу несколько темных проклятий. Я не стану от этого безумным маньяком и последователем Темного Лорда, но ничего не могу поделать с собой! Я… В глубине души, где-то… я считаю, что это плохо. И ничего не могу с собой поделать.   
Виктор протянул руку и встрепал ему волосы. Ладонь у Крама была большая, и Гарри легко уместился в ней затылком, прищурив глаза от удовольствия. К нему не часто так прикасались. Виктор смущенно улыбнулся, но руку не убрал.   
– Так и что вы делаете на дополнительных занятиях? – уточнил он.   
– Ну, немного можно сделать, – поморщился Гарри. – У магглов есть такие врачи – психологи, психоаналитики, но у нас нет. А если я приду к одному из них и расскажу честно и откровенно, в чем проблема, то нарушу международный статут секретности. Том пытается справиться с моими детскими травмами, но не очень удачно.   
Тем более что Гарри просто не мог честно рассказать ему всего, хотя соблазн был велик. Кроме того, Том умел отвлечь внимание и ловко менял темы разговора, так что мальчик почти запутывался в своей собственной лжи.   
– Кхм, – внезапно откашлялся Виктор. – Ты зовешь профессора Натхайра по имени?  
Гарри чуть не прикусил себе язык и неловко взглянул на наставника, смутившись.   
– Если честно, мы с ним уже были знакомы до того, как Том приехал сюда преподавать, поэтому он разрешает мне звать себя по имени, – после заминки честно ответил Гарри. – Но не при посторонних, конечно.  
– Разумеется, – нахмурившись, отозвался Крам. Он смерил Поттера подозрительным взглядом, хотел что-то спросить, но быстро передумал, захлопнув рот. – Но если эти занятия не приносят пользы, зачем ты продолжаешь на них ходить?  
– Если я не смогу пользоваться темными искусствами хоть как-то, меня отчислят за неуспеваемость. Это ведь не прорицания, которые я могу бросить в любой момент. Темные искусства один из профильных предметов.   
Виктор усмехнулся и с издевкой спросил:  
– Кстати, как там у тебя с прорицаниями? – он решил на время отложить дальнейшее обсуждение темных искусств и профессора Натхйра, хотя ему было очень интересно, откуда его подопечный и преподаватель знают друг друга. Гарри закатил глаза в ответ.   
– Абсолютно бесполезный предмет, – неохотно отозвался он. – Возможно, что-то повредило мое внутреннее око. Мы начали смотреть в волшебный шар, но я не увидел ничего, кроме тумана. Профессор говорит, что гадания по звездам придутся мне больше по вкусу. В них есть определенность. И я уже рассказывал тебе ту историю с чаинками в моей чашке?  
– Малфой решил, что увидел Грима, верно? – с улыбкой припомнил Виктор.   
– Это, правда, было похоже на собаку, – фыркнул Гарри. – Но как видишь, я до сих пор не завел ни одной.   
Разговор прервался решительным стуком в дверь. Виктор и Гарри синхронно застонали. У них обоих была довольно активная студенческая жизнь. К Краму частенько заходили товарищи по команде или фанаты, появившиеся после того, как он попал в настоящую взрослую сборную. Гарри не оставляли в покое его многочисленные приятели. Не говоря уж о том, сколько проблем в итоге свалилось на него после того, как Левски все-таки втянул в их компанию Либериуса. Конечно, очень просто было не впускать на личную территорию никого, закляв дверь, но парочке друзей Гарри и Виктор все же разрешили беспрепятственно заходить в гостиную.   
В комнату ввалился Антон, не дожидаясь приглашения. Он смерил насмешливым взглядом хозяев, и они, вздрогнув, поспешили отстраниться друг от друга. Антон презрительно фыркнул, а потом развалился в том самом кресле, под которым столь небрежно валялась сумка Гарри с учебниками.   
– Эванс, документы для школьного совета? – без особой надежды поинтересовался Поляков. – Знаю, что ты был занят, но…  
Гарри разочарованно застонал, но поднялся со своего места.   
– Сейчас принесу, я их только сегодня утром закончил. Пришлось вставать раньше.   
– Прости, – издевательски скривился Антон. Он вовсе не испытывал и капли сочувствия к мальчишке. Едва не споткнувшись о собственный шарф, Гарри устало поплелся в свою спальню, где утром на столе оставил отчет. – Хотелось бы мне иметь таких друзей, как у этого парня.  
Виктор бросил на него удивленный взгляд.  
– Ты серьезно? Променять меня на кучку прихлебателей?   
– Знаешь, чем сейчас занимаются эти прихлебатели? – уточнил Антон. – Вот ты заботишься о своем будущем и делаешь домашнюю работу, а в этот момент Малфой заботится о своем будущем и пишет подробную статью в школьный журнал о подготовке и проведении дуэльной недели. Без купюр, как говорится. Тебе нужно напомнить, кто занимался подготовкой?  
Виктор хмуро покачал головой. Он был прекрасно осведомлен обо всем, что происходило с его соседом. В конце концов, они уже давно привыкли проводить вечера вместе. В середине сентября Левски притащил в компанию Либериуса Принца. Насколько Виктор понял, все это было как-то связано с Сарой. Несмотря на слова Гарри о том, что он вовсе не хочет с ней встречаться, мальчик упорно вел себя, словно ее заботливый бойфренд и пытался выяснить, что произошло. Эпстейн было на Принца плевать, и гнать бедолагу из компании никто не стал. А вскоре после этого один из «друзей» Либериуса, которые очень любили, когда он сидел за них в библиотеке и немного спонсировал их летние каникулы, подхватил отвратительную магическую лихорадку, надолго загремев в больничное крыло. По стечению обстоятельств, другом этим был ответственный за развлечения в школьном совете. Справиться с подготовкой дуэльной недели самостоятельно он был не в состоянии и перебросил большую часть обязанностей на всегда покорного Либериуса. Принц, в свою очередь, побежал к Эвансу. Спорить с членом школьного совета о правах и обязанностях Гарри было не по рангу, Карла Вагнер в противостояние с одним из своих подчиненных лезть отказалась, так что Счастливчик с трудом – и с помощью Антона – все же выполнил львиную часть работы. Задание вымотало Гарри ужасно, выдоив из него все соки. Он едва мог поддерживать успеваемость на должном уровне. Ему еще повезло, что никто в этом году не попытался бросить Гарри вызов, иначе он непременно проиграл бы просто от усталости. Главная староста решила, что общественность должна знать своих героев.   
– Так ты хоть примерно себе представляешь, насколько это повышает статус твоего подопечного, а следовательно, и всей его компании? – скептически уточнил Антон. – К слову, Эпстейн сейчас обходит комнаты младшекурсников, помогает с обогревом, кому это нужно. И хотя они с Гарольдом в ссоре, но все же знают, в чьей она, скажем так, свите? Вот почему мне хотелось бы иметь таких друзей. В его возрасте мне о такой популярности оставалось только мечтать!  
– Зато ему даже поговорить не с кем, – хмуро откликнулся Крам.   
– У него есть ты, – ласково отозвался Поляков. Гарри вышел из спальни и протянул ему аккуратную пачку исписанного пергамента.   
– Антон, искренне тебе сочувствую, – протянул он. – Школьный совет это просто ад на земле.  
Поляков усмехнулся и покровительственно хлопнул его пару раз по руке.   
– Я хотя бы учусь не так тщательно, как ты. Конечно, положительные оценки делают тебя тобой. Без них бы чего-то не хватало, – привычно затараторил он, но под взглядами друзей остановился. Антон минуту молчал, переводя взгляд с Виктора на Гарри, а потом поднялся. – Мне пора к себе. Спокойной ночи.  
– Спокойной, – хором отозвались соседи. Поляков снова издевательски усмехнулся и активно помотал из стороны в сторону головой, прежде чем уйти.   
Утром следующего дня Виктору пришло письмо от его тренера. После летних успехов Крама включили в состав болгарской сборной по квиддичу, которая примет участие в международном чемпионате. Новость была потрясающей, но ее стоило ожидать, да и теперь все выходные Виктор должен был посвящать тренировкам.   
Гарри позавтракал вместе с наставником и отправил его на поле, а сам собирался навестить Малфоя и Блетчли, и совсем не ожидал встретить там Сару. Ему не хотелось мешать их разговору, потому что он знал – подруга опустит голову и быстро уйдет после того, как появится Гарри. Он настолько привык уже к такому ее поведению, что начинал смиряться с тем, что этот друг безвозвратно потерян для него. Было до боли обидно, но, похоже, неизбежно. Поттер остановился у приоткрытой двери и прислушался к голосам друзей.   
У Эпстейн и так было не лучшее время, однако после дуэльной недели настроение девочки только ухудшилось. Почти пойдя против школьных правил, она бросила вызов Мариусу и проиграла. Эпстейн и Блек оба были превосходными дуэлянтами. Их сражение стоило внимания, даже если они были всего лишь третьекурсниками и не могли похвастаться знаниями действительно эффектных и сильных заклинаний. Но в итоге Мариус оказался лучшим. Гарри казалось, что это сделало все для Сары только хуже, хотя мог понять ее попытку сорвать злость. А еще он решил, что сам никогда не бросит никому вызов.   
– Слушай, Эпстейн, – лениво протянул за дверями Малфой. – Не будь дурой, а? Поплачься мне в жилетку, обещаю, станет легче. Ты и себя, и Гарольда доводишь. Он уже весь исстрадался, бедный.   
– Исстрадался… да много ты знаешь, – огрызнулась Сара. – Стану я школьному журналисту плакаться. Об этом уже завтра все знать будут.  
– А–а, но поплакаться тебе хочется, – ехидно уточнил Абраксис. – Брось, за кого ты меня принимаешь? Мы же вроде как союзники. Я не расскажу.   
– Я сюда не за этим пришла, Малфой, – отрезала Эпстейн.   
– Хватит, Сара, – судя по голосу, поморщился Крис. – Может, тебе нравится, как Гарольд за тобой бегает? Так он недолго еще этим будет маяться. Не такой он парень, чтобы удерживать рядом с собой кого-то.   
Эпстейн хмыкнула, а потом невнятно пробормотала, так, что Гарри пришлось податься вперед, чтобы услышать.  
– Вы просто не знаете, что произошло.   
– Так объясни, – предложил Крис.   
Она молчала несколько минут. Гарри подавил желание заглянуть в щелку. Они могли заметить его, и тогда он так и не узнает, что же между ними все-таки произошло. Поттер не любил подслушивать, но как ребенок, выросший в чулане, знал, что иногда не избежать и таких методов.   
– В общем, этим летом, – начала она после долгой паузы, – я решила кое-что попросить у отца. Вы знаете… знаете, как я люблю Гарольда, – голос девочки задрожал. – И я рассказала о нем родителям, а потом попросила отца, чтобы нас с ним обручили.   
Она шмыгнула носом и в этом звуке почти потонуло ошалелое чертыхание Абраксиса.   
– Отец, конечно, не в восторге от этого был. Гарольд, он самый лучший! У него и оценки, и внешность, и популярность, но отец решил, что этого не достаточно. У него происхождение плохое, да и денег мало. А за мной такое приданое… Мы с мамой долго его уговаривали, – судя по прерывистости рассказа, она уже плакала, а Гарри словно оцепенел за дверью. Друзья не раз намекали ему на возможность брака с подругой, но он понятия не имел, что Сара сама настолько серьезно настроена. – Потом мы к тетке Рахиль пошли и с ней долго говорили. И в итоге я победила.   
– Ты и Эванс? Серьезно!? – воскликнул Крис. Малфой удивленно молчал, а Гарри невольно шепотом проговорил почти ту же фразу.   
– Нет! Не серьезно! – заорала вдруг Сара. – Семья сделала мне одолжение! Они написали письмо его родителям!   
Гарри вздрогнул. Он не видел никакого письма, кто же его получил? Даже потрясение от рассказа Сары не притупило мгновенно вспыхнувший страх. Игорь? Дурсли? Не могло же письмо уйти на тот свет? Или могло? Это ведь магия! Сара и ее семья… они ведь не могли узнать, кто он такой? Сердце бешено колотилось от страха. Она молчала поэтому? Эпстейн знала и ненавидела его! На секунду мальчик испытал облегчение и благодарность, а потом понял, что, устав хранить секрет, она сейчас обо всем расскажет его друзьям. Гарри настолько испугался, что не смог сразу схватить внезапно ставшую юркой ручку двери. Ему нужно было ворваться в комнату и молить ее замолчать!   
– Они отказали! – вдруг крикнула она, заставив его замереть. – Я так унижалась перед тетей и отцом, а они отказали, – сквозь слезы повторила она. – Я думала, отец убьет меня. Потому что никто не отчитывает Эпстейнов, словно мы малые дети. Мы… я… оказалась слишком порченной для него, глупо было даже предлагать. Никакие деньги не оправдывают моего происхождения. У них и своих очень много. Им нужна чистокровная девочка.  
Сара зарыдала в голос, а Гарри невольно оперся на дверь и неловко ввалился в комнату. Она не видела этого, продолжая плакать. Малфой спрыгнул с кровати, на которой валялся, слушая ее. Должно быть, забыв о вражде, хотел утешить, но заметил Гарри и замер. Сглотнув, он посмотрел на него. Наверное, вспоминал дорогой подарок, который его друг получил летом, и собственный сейф. Эванс никогда не стремился выделиться, но у него водились деньги, и гораздо больше, чем у Абраксиса когда-либо было.   
– Отец… он сказал, что я жадная дуреха, которая стремится взлететь выше, чем мне когда-либо позволят, – выла Сара. – Я и, правда, дура, такая дура. Гарольду я не нужна, я ведь знала это, знала. Такая семья никогда не признает полукровку, нет.   
– Сара, – протянул Гарри мягко. – Я не знал.   
Она мгновенно замолчала и выпрямилась, оторвав руки от заплаканного лица.   
– Ты давно здесь… – ошарашено пробормотала она. Но он не стал отвечать просто подошел ближе и обнял ее.   
– Я не знал, Сара. Понятия не имел, что кто-то вообще хочет заключить со мной брак.  
Не говоря уж о том, что понятия не имел даже о том, кто отказал ей, да еще и в такой грубой форме. Дурсли могли нагрубить, они с радостью сломали бы ему жизнь, но Гарри не верилось, что они сделали бы это, унизив девочку. Скорей, изваляли бы в грязи своего племянника.   
Она задеревенела в его руках, пока слова впитывались в сознание. Малфой смотрел на них, широко распахнув глаза, а Крис деликатно отвернулся. А потом Эпстейн вдруг расслабилась в его руках и ткнулась носом в мантию.  
– Правда, не знал? – всхлипнула она. – Я думала, что это ты… что твои родители отказали, потому что ты не хочешь, чтобы мы были вместе. Думала, еще и разболтаешь всем, но я должна была знать лучше, что ты этого не сделаешь. Это ведь ты…  
– Сара, – выдохнул он и закопался носом в ее волосы. Она пахла приятно, так же как и до этих долгих летних каникул, которые поссорили их. Обнимать ее было одним из самых приятных ощущений на свете. Гарри любил чужие прикосновения и ценил их. Но ей не нужны были лишние надежды. – Ты мой лучший друг и я не буду лгать тебе. Если бы меня спросили, я бы тоже отказался.  
Она вздрогнула и с гневом отстранилась, а он не отпустил ее и продолжил:  
– Но это никогда не стало бы унизительным для тебя. Прости, что письмо было таким мерзким. Мне, действительно, никто ничего не сказал.   
Она снова заревела, скидывая с себя напряженность последних месяцев. Они прижались друг к другу покрепче.   
– Ты бы хотела быть моей сестрой, а? – прошептал Гарри ей на ухо. Она кивнула, не отвечая вслух. Поттер действительно так сильно любил ее в этот момент и не мог удержать улыбки. Неужели у них снова все будет хорошо?   
***  
Игорь в ярости раскидал бумаги по столу и прошелся по кабинету взад-вперед. Он выглянул в искусственное окно, но это не помогло ему успокоиться. Он просто пылал гневом. Как посмел этот самодовольный мальчишка, этот Том Натхайр так поступить с директором самой престижной школы в Европе? Игорь не игрушка для избалованных аристократов! В дверь постучали, и Каркаров замер на середине шага.   
– Войдите, – процедил он. Натхайр вошел медленно, как всегда улыбаясь. И было в этой улыбке что-то такое страшное и до боли знакомое, что Игорь отвел от нее взгляд. Все два месяца отводил, пытаясь сосредоточиться на мысли о том, почему взял его в школу. Мысли расползались, тонули в более важных повседневных задачах. Какое-то время это даже не настораживало. Но сегодня Игорь, наконец, все понял.   
– Вызывали, директор? – поинтересовался Том, с любопытством оглядываясь. В кабинете он бывал не часто.   
– Да, Том, – выдохнул Каркаров, пытаясь сдержаться. – Хотел обсудить ваше резюме.   
– Мое резюме? Какое резюме? – прищурившись, уточнил тот холодным тоном.   
– Вот именно, что никакое! – рявкнул Игорь и хлопнул ладонью по столу. Натхайр только издевательски вскинул брови.   
– Кажется, я понял, – протянул он. – Вам удалось преодолеть проклятие, которое я наложил? Впечатляет.   
Профессор ухмыльнулся и несколько раз хлопнул в ладоши, изображая аплодисменты.   
– Между прочим, использование Империуса карается заключением в Азкабане, – процедил директор. – Вам не стоило меня недооценивать, мальчишка. Я все-таки был Пожирателем смерти и научился кое-чему у Темного Лорда.   
– И как ты ему отплатил за науку? – резко перебил его Том. – Предатель! Я с удовольствием убил бы тебя прямо сейчас, но не быстро и безболезненно… О, нет. Уж поверь мне, Игорь, я знаю толк в пытках.   
Он медленно шагнул к Каркарову, и тот невольно подался назад, словно загипнотизированный этими словами, этим взглядом. Ему вдруг стало до дрожи страшно. Такого не было уже много лет, с тех пор, как он покинул Азкабан, и даже страх в тот момент, когда он узнал о встрече Снейпа и Гарри не мог сравниться с этим. Человек перед ним был безжалостным убийцей.  
– Кто ты? – выдавил из себя.   
– Том Натхайр, – засмеялся он. – Теперь я Том Натхайр. И я не стану убивать тебя, потому что знаю парочку людей, которые хотели бы этого гораздо сильнее, чем я. Белла Лестрандж, Антонин Долохов. Что скажешь?   
– Они в Азкабане, – выдохнул Игорь. Он как можно незаметнее нащупал в кармане волшебную палочку. Без сражения было уже не обойтись.   
– Да, пока что, – с предвкушением протянул Том. – И ты должен был быть там, но Игорь Каркаров предпочел предать своих друзей.   
Игорь отступил назад еще немного и уперся спиной в стол.  
– Я не настолько богат, как Малфой или Нотт, чтобы откупиться от министерства. И у меня не было покровителя, как у Снейпа, – выплюнул он. – Я всего лишь хотел выжить!   
– Трусливая тварь.  
– А что бы ты сделал на моем месте?! – яростно воскликнул Игорь, стряхивая с себя страх. Он все никак не мог понять, кто же этот человек. Том был слишком молод, чтобы быть Пожирателем смерти, но про семейство Натхайров рассказывали много плохого. Возможно, его родичи, перебитые аврорами, верно служили Темному Лорду и приучили сына с малолетства к тому же. Поэтому тот теперь горит жаждой мести и не боится ничего?  
Том хмыкнул.  
– Что ж, справедливо. Я бы предал и бросил всех, несомненно. Но тебя это не оправдывает, – зловеще протянул он. – Как жаль, что пока что ты нужен мне живым.  
– Что ты собираешься делать? – спросил Игорь, тяжело сглотнув. Он готов был выдернуть палочку в любой момент.  
– Всего лишь наложу на тебя еще одно Империо, – откликнулся Том. Секунду назад руки его были пусты, но Игорь не успел даже моргнуть, не то, что вытащить свою волшебную палочку, когда заклятие полетело в его сторону. – Империо!  
Мысли, страх, гнев мгновенно улетучились. В голове стало приятно пусто. Рука Игоря перестала теребить карман, где лежала волшебная палочка, и повисла вдоль тела.   
– Как бы мне хотелось причинить тебе боль, хоть немного, – с мечтательными нотками в голосе произнес голос рядом с Игорем. – Дурмстранг замечательная школа. Можно использовать какую угодно темную магию: хоть непростительные заклинания, хоть самые ужасные кровавые ритуалы, которыми брезгую даже я. А никто вне стен школы не узнает об этом. Руки чешутся отомстить, Игорь. Но я не хочу, чтобы ты снова нашел зацепку и преодолел мой Империус. Второй раз я так не ошибусь. Слышишь меня, отвечай!  
– Я слышу, – радостно повиновался Игорь.  
– Тебе очень нравится Том Натхайр, – уверенно сказал голос.  
– Да, – согласился Игорь.   
– Ты забудешь, что он использовал на тебе какие-либо проклятия.  
– Да.  
– Вот и молодец, – сказал Том. Он уже хотел было уйти, довольный тем, что сделал, собираясь с удовольствием смаковать выражение ужаса на лице предателя, когда вспомнил еще кое-что. – Ах, и позволь Гарольду сходить на вечеринку к Поляковым. Ему очень хочется.


	25. Chapter 25

Глава 25  
Гарри спустился в зал одним из первых, быстро кивнув хозяевам особняка. Лейв только подмигнула на это. Ей предстояло приветствовать множество куда более важных гостей в своем новом доме, подаренном тестем в честь радостного события. Мальчик прихватил по дороге бокал с пуншем, лакей в красной ливрее порадовал его тарелкой с набором крохотных канапе. С этим запасом Гарри поспешил забиться в неприметную нишу за вазоном с целым кустом великолепнейших белых цветов. Хотя тут и нашелся мягкий стул, куда мальчик поспешил усесться, однако на место никто не претендовал. Здесь он был скрыт от чужих любопытных взглядов, зато сам имел неплохой вид на бальный зал.   
Гарри до сих пор удивлялся тому, что директор Каркаров отпустил его на прием в дом Поляковых. Мальчик ведь так и не осмелился признаться Игорю, что ему прислали приглашение, сам знал, насколько опасно посещение подобного мероприятия. Гостей на свадьбу обещало прибыть великое множество со всей Европы. И среди них вполне мог оказаться кто-то такой же наблюдательный, как Северус Снейп. Не говоря уж о том, что у Гарри всегда были проблемы с пересечением границ европейских государств. Он до сих пор понятия не имел, почему упорно молчат французские власти о его ежегодных визитах, почему в доме Малфоев Гарри Поттера уже не поджидают люди Дамблдора или Пожиратели. Поттер предполагал, что Игорь договорился с какими-то знакомыми о том, чтобы въезд Мальчика-Который-Выжил в Россию остался тайной. Но Гарри ума не мог приложить, зачем Каркарову это. Гораздо безопаснее для них обоих было бы, если Гарри Поттер остался бы на время новогодних каникул в Дурмстранге. Как всегда.   
Пахло неким коварным и опасным планом. Первым порывом Гарри было отказаться от посещения мероприятия немедленно. Однако из-за этого внезапно раскричался Том, почему-то упрекая мистера Эванса в безалаберности и легкомыслии, Гарри даже пожалел, что рассказал ему о приглашении, а так же решительно воспротивились друзья.   
– Гарольд, ты с ума сошел? – высокомерно поинтересовалась Сара, наслаждаясь своим вновь обретенным и упроченным положением «правой руки». Теперь она снова всегда сидела рядом и злобно шипела на конкурентов, к вящему недовольству Блека и некоторых девчонок, которые, оказывается, уже вели тайную борьбу за место постоянной танцевальной партнерши. На утро после примирения Гарри с Сарой у Юн Чанг появился синяк под глазом, и Поттер только надеялся, что Эпстейн тут ни при чем. Гарри молча наслаждался ее присутствием, пропуская мимо ушей ворчание Абраксиса о своей подкаблучной натуре.   
– Отклонить такое предложение, все равно что плюнуть в лица семействам Кенингов и Поляковых одновременно. Я, конечно, понимаю, что и у тебя социальное положение довольно высокое, но милый мой, не настолько.   
Гарри пришлось немало помучаться, выпытывая у подруги подробности отказа в помолвке. Она не хотела говорить об этом, тем более что отказ был очень грубым и унизительным. Но Гарри необходимо было знать, чья подпись стояла под тем потоком грязи в сторону почтенного семейства Эпстейнов, да еще при этом не раскрыв подруге собственное незнание. Он тряс ее месяц, прежде чем она небрежно обронила в разговоре фамилию Блек.   
Выходило, к крайнему возмущению Гарри, что Сириус Блек, который присутствовал в жизни своего крестника только письмами раз в полгода, просто взял и оскорбил незнакомую девушку, при этом даже не потрудившись сообщить об этом Гарри, зато одарив его, словно возмещая, безумно дорогой метлой и запретив писать себе. Поттер вообще не понимал, как к беглому убийце – хотя на вопрос о том, виновен Блек или нет они так и не ответили окончательно, поскольку Питер Петтигрю, если действительно был жив, все еще скрывался – попало письмо, адресованное родителям. Даже если Лили и Джеймс Поттеры выбрали Сириуса крестным, разве законными опекунами со всеми правами не были Дурсли? И при этом разве Блека не разыскивают все и вся, чтобы вернуть его в Азкабан? Разве можно ему просто-напросто написать письмо? С другой стороны, сам Гарри как-то писал ему, не прилагая никаких усилий, да и от Блека получал корреспонденцию, хотя Игорь вроде стерег ее, словно сторожевой пес. Все это следовало срочно с крестным обсудить, но Гарри опасался писать ему. Чутье подсказывало, что стоит послушаться Сириуса и отказаться пока от общения. Мало ли где и с кем находится Блек. Не говоря уж о том, что и самого беглого узника Азкабана Поттер побаивался. Вдруг все в газетах правда и тот только и мечтает убить бедного Мальчика-Который-Выжил?   
Как бы там ни было, а на свадьбу к Александру и Регинлейв Гарри все же поехал, сравнивая свое путешествие с проходом по доске, о котором в детстве читал в книжках о пиратах. Доска тряслась и гнулась, под ней простиралось полное жадных акул море, а Гарри даже никто не дал пистолета, чтобы застрелиться, когда станет невмоготу, впрочем, никакого необитаемого острова в обозримом будущем ему тоже не грозило.   
Друзья помогли ему выбрать подходящую к случаю одежду. В дело пошла и подаренная когда-то крестным шикарная мантия. Ребята долго крутили ее в руках, восхищаясь вышивкой, и ворчали из-за того, что Счастливчик не показывал им эту красоту раньше. К ней в пару пришлось заказать еще одну, почти такую же дорогую. Кроме того, Сара запаковала в его багаж все парадные мантии, которые у Гарри накопились за время учебы в школе и все еще подходили ему по размеру.   
Труднее всего оказалось выбрать достойный подарок для молодой четы. Абраксис отослал письмо матери с просьбой о помощи. Чарис подарок выбрала, но платить за него, конечно, Гарри пришлось самому. Он едва не плакал, представляя, как утекают средства с его счета. Жизнь с Дурслями научила его экономности, которая, к счастью, не переросла в скупость. Поттер знал, что не останется нищим и беспомощным, потому что с тех пор, как он узнал о существовании этого счета, выходило, что он тратил ничтожно малые суммы в год. К тому же, всем почему-то нравилось дарить ему в подарок различную одежду, так что основные убытки были связаны с учебниками.   
Поляковы приняли Гарольда Эванса на удивление гостеприимно. Лейв относилась к нему, как к младшему братишке, так что в ее искренних объятиях Гарри ничуть не чувствовал себя неловко и поспешил вернуть их, обещая позже в подробностях рассказать о событиях в Дурмстранге за последние полгода. Хуже дело обстояло с Александром и братом Лейв – Хагеном, которые до сих пор пребывали в уверенности, что имеют дело с любимым внуком Темного Лорда. Гарри оставалось только радоваться, что оба считали разумным держать информацию при себе. Впрочем, их пристальное внимание все равно могло насторожить посторонних, поэтому Поттер счел за лучшее не попадаться им лишний раз на глаза, что осуществлялось в напряженной атмосфере грандиозной свадьбы весьма легко.   
Свадебные мероприятия совпали с Йолем. Гарри был очень рад, что ему посчастливилось, пусть из дальних рядов, но проследить за самим свадебным обрядом. Он никогда не видел прежде такого сложного и светлого ритуала. В школе их обучали все же более простым и доступным вещам: побольше пентаграмм, жертв и воскурений. Лейв и Алекс словно источали свет и счастье, на какие-то доли мгновения превратившись в ангелов. После этого Гарри долго чувствовал себя пьяным и пересыщенным энергией. Хотелось плакать, кричать и совершать безумные поступки. Ощущения оказались немного похожими на действие зелья Феликс Фелицис, о котором Поттер читал. В тот вечер Гарри заперся в отведенной для себя комнате и не показывался, чтобы не наделать глупостей. Позже Регинлейв объяснила ему, что подобные ощущения после могущественных ритуалов характерны для детей, которые еще не освоились со своими волшебными силами. Она и сама-то была немного перевозбуждена, глаза новоиспеченной жены блестели, а щеки разрумянились. Гарри даже почти забыл, что Лейв не любит своего мужа.   
Но на торжественный прием следующим вечером Поттер все же явился и спрятался в нише, чтобы понаблюдать за именитой публикой, прислушиваясь к обрывкам разговоров. Ему хотелось узнать, кто есть кто. Неизвестно, как в будущем повернется его жизнь. Малфой частенько поднимал вопрос их будущего после школы. Гарри был слишком озабочен собственными проблемами, чтобы затевать с ним серьезный разговор, однако, похоже, мать слишком давила на Абраксиса. Юного Малфоя волновали доходы, профессии, Гарри же сомневался, что ему когда-либо удастся просто работать. Без надежной защиты магии Дурмстранга долго скрываться от Темного Лорда и Дамблдора не получится, придется выбирать сторону и, возможно, сражаться. Можно было, конечно, как Наталья из библиотеки, зависнуть в школе еще на несколько лет, доводя свое образование до невообразимых высот, но Гарри не был уверен, что сможет так, да и нужно ли ему это. Разве можно скрываться вечно? Он и так удивлялся, что Игорь до сих пор не связался с Темным Лордом и не выдал своего подопечного.   
От разглядывания толпы Гарри отвлек мужчина в темно-синей мантии. Он остановился прямо перед Гарри, в слабой тени раскидистых цветов, и внимательно осмотрел мальчика. Поттер не остался в долгу. Волшебник был красивый, ухоженный и восхищенно улыбался, будто увидел что-то, обрадовавшее его. Гарри понадобилось примерно тридцать секунд на то, чтобы сообразить, кто стоит перед ним.   
– Ох, как же ты похож на Джеймса, невозможно обознаться, – сказал мужчина потрясенно, почти шепотом. – Хотя он был в этом возрасте чуток повыше. А вот глаза у тебя как у матери.   
– Мистер Блек, – с трудом вытолкнул Гарри из себя слова. Грудь сковало спазмом. Он не мог дышать. Человек перед ним разительно отличался от фотографий в газетах, где был изображен грязный отвратительный узник. Сириус тут же достал волшебную палочку и пробормотал какое-то заклинание. Гарри дернулся, но быстро понял, что волшебник просто пытается засекретить их разговор. Сириус так и остался стоять боком к залу, закрывая крестнику обзор на веселящихся гостей.  
– Приятно, наконец, встретиться с тобой, – улыбнулся Блек. Он сжимал одной рукой бокал с шампанским, а в другой комкал мантию. И Гарри неожиданно понял, что Сириус Блек хочет его обнять. До сих пор он обнимался только с Абри, Сарой, а иногда Крисом и Виктором. Больше никто и не хотел с ним обниматься. Очевидно, кроме Сириуса Блека. – Никак не думал, что тебе хватит смелости заявиться на такое мероприятие. Как ты сюда попал?   
– Пригласили, – уклончиво откликнулся Поттер. Он быстро обдумывал тактику поведения. Вряд ли Блек сможет причинить ему какой-нибудь вред при всех этих людях, но с другой стороны, ему хватило бы буквально пары слов, чтобы испортить ему всю жизнь. – А вы? Мне казалось, что вас разыскивают.   
– Ха, меня разыскивает английское министерство магии, а за небольшую мзду многие власти готовы сделать вид, что я не нахожусь на территории их страны, – весело и откровенно откликнулся Блек. Гарри подумал, что, возможно, за ту же мзду они делают вид, что и Гарри Поттера в их стране нет. – Тут тем более никто не будет распространяться о моем визите.  
Гарри кивнул. За годы обучения в школе он, хоть и общался только с детьми, но успел понять, что община темных волшебников была едина. Они были повязаны общими интересами, способностями и родственными связями. Прошли те времена, когда они грызлись друг с другом из-за власти и лишних территорий для своей страны. Теперь темные маги единым фронтом выступали против тех, кто считал их злом и отчаянно пытался вытеснить исконное волшебство из мира. Ради этого в общем-то законопослушные Поляковы, Кенинги и многие другие закрывали глаза на присутствие разыскиваемого убийцы Сириуса Блека. Пожирателей смерти у Темного Лорда в Европе было всего несколько десятков, а вот сочувствующих – тысячи.   
– Но они зачем-то пригласили вас, – пробормотал Поттер. – А вы согласились прийти.   
– Мне… нужно было кое-что узнать, а они думают, что я был правой рукой Темного Лорда, – поморщился Блек и приложился к бокалу с шампанским. – Поэтому и приглашают везде, хотят тем самым заручиться Его одобрением.  
– А вы не были его правой рукой? – деланно безразлично уточнил Гарри. Блек беззаботно рассмеялся.   
– Подумай минутку! Мне было чуть больше двадцати лет, – откликнулся он. – Я талантлив, не скрою: хороший дуэлянт и неплохой стратег! Однако определенно не настолько, чтобы так рано переплюнуть Лестранджей или Долохова.   
Гарри кивнул. Похоже, английские корреспонденты в своих статьях не задумывались об этом.   
– К слову, вы нашли Петтигрю?   
– Да, – поморщился Блек. Гарри молчал, ожидая дальнейшего рассказа. Разве в первом же письме крестный не клялся, что найдет настоящего предателя и с его помощью докажет Поттеру свою невиновность? Сириус тяжело вздохнул и продолжил: – Я не смог его достать. Питер под надежной защитой.  
Он ничего не добавил, но Гарри понял и сам.  
– Его защищает Темный Лорд? – встревожено спросил он.  
– Откуда ты знаешь? – прищурился Блек. Он с трудом вытолкнул из себя следующий вопрос, словно он причинял ему боль. – Про Лорда?   
– Я просто знаю, что он возродился. Это все, – настороженно откликнулся Гарри.  
– Откуда? – серьезно поинтересовался крестный. Мальчик поморщился, раздумывая, что можно ответить. Да, Блек еще не бегал по залу, пытаясь продать его подороже другим темным магам, однако это не означало, что ему можно доверять. Сириус смотрел на него, не отрываясь, пока пауза, наконец, не стала болезненной. Тогда Блек судорожно вздохнул.  
– Ладно, я понимаю, что не достоин пока твоего доверия. Особенно после того, как летом прервал наше общение. Но поверь, у меня были веские причины. Я… в общем, лучше кое-кому не знать, что я могу связаться с тобой. Письмо может прийти в неподходящий момент, и мы с тобой окажемся буквально на краю. Раскрою для начала свои карты, – он приложился к шампанскому еще раз, отводя от крестника взгляд. – Я знаю, что ты учишься в Дурмстранге, где тебя считают полукровкой, но из древней семьи хотя бы с одной стороны. Тебя там называют Гарольд Эванс.  
– Вы это узнали от Эпстейнов?   
– Да, – кивнул Сириус и подмигнул, мгновенно стряхнув с себя всю серьезность, которая появилась в нем ненадолго. – Цепляешь девчонок уже, а? Похож на нас с твоим отцом! Джеймс мог получить любую, если хотел. Но будь с ними осторожнее, я тебя, конечно, не дам захапать какой-нибудь выскочке…  
– Сара мой лучший друг, – жестко прервал его Гарри, быстро вспомнив, кто же именно виноват в ссоре с подругой. В адрес наглой и пробивной девчонки нередко летели такие слова, но он всегда защищал ее. – Она не выскочка! А вы своими словами едва не испортили все! Вы ничего обо мне не знаете! Вам и в голову не пришло узнать, что я думаю об этой помолвке?   
Сириус моргнул.  
– Черт, а вот теперь ты похож на Лили, – потрясенно выдохнул он. – Так же шипела на меня, когда я делал глупости.   
Гарри поспешно прикусил язык. Крестный пока был неизведанной территорией. Неизвестно было, что от него ждать и на чьей он стороне. Сириус выглядел дружелюбно, но Гарри знал, что внешности доверять нельзя. Если не он предал Поттеров, то должен быть на стороне Дамблдора, не так ли? Хотя все еще скрывался, а директор Хогвартса не спешил оправдать его. С Блеком не стоило ссориться, тем более у Гарри теплилась надежда обрести в нем надежного союзника.   
– Слушай, парень, ранние помолвки это не выход. Я о тебе ничего не знаю, это правда, но если вы с ней встречаетесь, то вполне можете заключить помолвку позже, – примирительно заметил Блек.   
– После того, что вы написали ее отцу?   
– Ну… переборщил, признаю, – легкомысленно пожал плечами он. – Зато она станет миссис Поттер.  
– Вдовой, – кивнул Гарри. – Сразу после того, как я назову им фамилию.  
– Кто-нибудь, кроме меня, знает? – спросил вдруг Блек, мгновенно становясь очень серьезным. Гарри даже не успел сказать, что вовсе не хочет жениться на Саре. Но перепады настроения от беззаботного балабола к серьезному подозрительному мужчине насторожили мальчика. Да, Блек выглядел отлично. Он явно успел отъесться после Азкабана и посетил портного, парикмахера и прочих специалистов. Но что-то подсказывало Гарри, что курс терапии после тюрьмы крестный не прошел. Еще год назад друзья справедливо заявили, что общество дементоров может кого угодно свести с ума. И не ясно, что на самом деле творится в голове Блека. – Как ты вообще умудрился попасть в это змеиное логовище? Тебе было бы гораздо безопаснее в Хогвартсе.  
– Я не собираюсь менять школу, – быстро покачал головой Гарри, на время откладывая свои размышления. – Мне вполне безопасно в Дурмстранге. Меня туда устроил директор. Он заявил, что воспитает меня в симпатии к темной стороне, чтобы я был верен Темному Лорду, когда придет время.   
Сириус громко презрительно фыркнул.  
– Скорее уж он хочет отдать тебя Лорду, чтобы тот пощадил его, – высказался он.  
– Мне это приходило в голову, – кивнул Гарри. – Но прошло уже много времени с тех пор, как Он возродился, а директор по-прежнему заботится обо мне.  
– Гарри, да ты едва ли не единственный на темной стороне, кто с такой непоколебимой уверенностью говорит о возрождении Темного Лорда, – ухмыльнулся Блек. – Что подозрительно, потому что мне очень интересны твои источники. Это ведь явно не Игорь. Насколько мне известно, Темный Лорд пока что не вышел на связь со своими Пожирателями. Каркаров, как и остальные, может только догадываться, что нечто происходит, потому что его метка яркая, как до Его падения. Понимаешь?   
– Подозревал что-то подобное, – пробормотал Поттер.  
– Кто еще? – повторил вопрос Сириус.   
– Северус Снейп, – признался Гарри. – Больше никто.  
– Снивеллус, – скривился Блек. Красивое лицо исказилось в неприятной гримасе презрения и отвращения. – С какой стати он-то?  
– Он сказал, что дружил с моими родителями, поэтому узнал меня.  
– Ха! – рявкнул Блек так громко, что Гарри невольно отшатнулся от него в сторону. – Дружил? Он? Еще чего не хватало!   
– Это не так?  
– Снейп был мерзким парнем, но мы учились на одном потоке, так что не удивительно, что он узнал тебя. Ты копия Джеймса, разве что без очков, – пояснил Блек. – Так Снивеллус угрожал тебе?   
– Да, – кивнул Гарри. – Он хотел, чтобы я перешел в Хогвартс, но директор все уладил.  
– Раз так, то тебе в Англии точно делать нечего, – мгновенно подобрался Сириус, словно ему было наплевать на безопасность Гарри, только бы сделать назло зельевару. Поттеру Снейп тоже не нравился. Зельевар напугал его в тот день, однако он, кажется, все еще не рассказал о своем открытии Дамблдору, да и Каркаров как-то умудрился с ним договориться. Мысли о Снейпе напомнили Гарри еще кое о чем.  
– Мистер Блек… – начал он, но тут же был прерван.  
– Можешь звать меня просто Сириус или Бродяга, – чуть смущенно предложил он.   
– Бродяга? – непонимающе переспросил мальчик.   
– Это было мое прозвище, – довольно пояснил Блек. – Я был Бродяга, Джеймс – Сохатый, Питер – Хвост, а Ремус – Лунатик.   
– Почему? – невольно заинтересовался Гарри. Он ничтожно мало знал о своих родителях, только официальные факты, изложенные в газетных статьях и книгах. Он и не нуждался в большем обычно. Они были лишь людьми на снимках. Семьей, какой бы поганой она не была, стали Дурсли. Но иногда Гарри все же хотелось знать чуть больше о них, услышать, что он похож на них, а не понимать это самостоятельно, глядя на изображение в газете. Гарри не стремился разделить их судьбу, отомстить или заставить их образы в памяти чужих людей гордиться собой. Он просто хотел бы знать.   
Сириус немного поколебался, должно быть, тоже не слишком-то доверял своему крестнику.  
– Ладно, но поклянись, что никому не расскажешь?  
– Обещаю, – кивнул Гарри, удивляясь детскому диалогу.   
– Хорошо, мы были анимагами, – с задорной усмешкой признался он. Его глаза заблестели восторгом и, кажется, он увидел его отражение в глазах мальчишки перед собой. – Стали ими, еще когда учились в школе. А потом ночами бегали по окрестностям и развлекались! Было так здорово!   
– Но вы не зарегистрированы, – пробормотал Гарри. – Вот как вы сбежали из Азкабана!   
– Поэтому лучше не разглашать эту информацию, сам понимаешь, – подмигнул ему Блек. Поттер только моргнул. Он бы ни за что не доверил подобную тайну постороннему, а они, безусловно, пока что не были слишком близки. Но Сириус владел его смертельной тайной, а Гарри теперь владел тайной Бродяги в ответ.   
– Кем был отец? – спросил он.  
– Оленем, – откликнулся Сириус, улыбаясь. – Так что ты маленький олененок.   
Гарри невольно рассмеялся. Ему не так уж часто удавалось настолько развеселиться. Но, оказалось, улыбаться Сириусу Блеку – безумно приятно. Даже если он убийца и сумасшедший. Поэтому Поттер решился задать еще один вопрос.  
– Кто такой Ремус?   
– Еще один наш друг, Ремус Люпин, – улыбаясь, ответил Блек. Имя показалось Гарри знакомым, но он не смог с ходу вспомнить, где слышал его, и решил обдумать это позже. – Бедолага, представляю, как он намучился, когда остался совсем один. Я в тюрьме, крыса, Джеймс и Лили мертвы…  
– Он даже не попытался помочь вам, – фыркнул Гарри.  
– Ремус не знал, что я невиновен, – пожал плечами Сириус. – И он всегда был слишком правильным, чтобы попытаться незаконным способом добиться свидания со мной. Да еще и эта его пушистая проблема…  
Гарри непонимающе посмотрел на крестного, но тот не пояснил.   
– Так у вас есть фотографии? – спросил Поттер. – Все, что есть у меня – из газет.  
Сириус хлопнул его рукой по плечу и снова улыбнулся. Похоже, по натуре своей Блек был человеком жизнерадостным и улыбчивым.   
– Ага, кое-что сохранилось в моем сейфе в Гринготтсе, – кивнул он. – Пришлю, как только у меня появится возможность. К слову о галеонах. Как тебе метла? Ты любишь играть в квиддич?   
– Люблю, метла великолепна, – кивнул Поттер. – Только директор не разрешает мне играть, но я с удовольствием летаю.  
– Запрещает играть? Почему? – искренне возмутился Сириус. – Твой отец великолепно играл в квиддич. Он был охотником в сборной Гриффиндора!   
– Я играл за ловца, пока меня во время игры не приложило бладжером. Каркаров страшно перепугался, – рассказал Гарри.  
– Его можно понять, – расхохотался Сириус, красиво запрокидывая голову. – Сейчас его жизнь зависит от твоей.   
Крестный еще раз похлопал Гарри по плечу, а потом быстро, словно стесняясь, обнял и тут же отпустил.  
– Ты похож на Джеймса, очень похож, – еще раз повторил он. – Несмотря на то, что укротил волосы и не носишь очки.  
– Я носил, – признался Поттер, с невольной грустью посмотрев на Блека. Его почему-то стало очень жалко. – Но для конспирации пришлось перейти на линзы.  
На мгновение мальчику показалось, что Сириус сейчас заплачет. Все же эти его перепады настроения пугали. Поэтому Гарри поспешил перевести тему.  
– Мист… Бродяга, скажи, а ты знаешь что-нибудь о пророчестве?   
Блек минуту внимательно смотрел на него, а потом кивнул.  
– Кто рассказал?   
– Снейп. Сказал, что я могу сражаться только на стороне Дамблдора, потому что есть пророчество, по которому я стану смертью Темного Лорда, – невольно понижая голос, рассказал Гарри, хотя знал, что сейчас никто не может слышать их.   
– Это правда, – кивнул Блек. – Ты хочешь сражаться на стороне убийцы своих родителей? – настороженно продолжил он. – Я знаю, Дурмстранг, наверное, приучает тебя к другим идеалам. Ты темный волшебник и, возможно, не очень любишь магглов. Черт, я помню, какой стервой была Петуния в молодости, и вряд ли что-то изменилось с годами. Но я не верю, что ты готов участвовать в том безумии ради темной магии. Не один нормальный человек не стал бы, Гарри!   
– Прости, но я не помню родителей, зато очень хочу жить. И уверен, что они тоже этого для меня хотели бы, – честно откликнулся Гарри. – Если удастся, я предпочту скрываться еще очень много лет. Но дуэль с самым сильным темным волшебником современности… Нет. Я не хочу.   
Сириус покусывал губу и смотрел с отчаянием во взгляде, но он не спешил взрываться возмущенными воплями, в отличие от Снейпа. Он бросил взгляд по сторонам, словно опасался, что их подслушают.   
– Пророчество существует, – сказал он, наклонившись к крестнику. – Некая пророчица произнесла его в трансе. Дамблдор узнал об этом, а потом рассказал Джеймсу и Лили, но с условием, что они никогда и никому не расскажут полного текста пророчества, потому что шпион Темного Лорда услышал только первые несколько строк. Он никогда не знал пророчества полностью.  
– Но Джеймс рассказал вам, – кивнул Гарри.  
– Между нами не было тайн, – покачал головой Блек. – Мы стали лучшими друзьями, Гарри, в одиннадцать лет и никогда не ссорились серьезно. Джеймс был мне ближе родного брата. Никакой запрет Дамблдора не мог преодолеть этого.  
– Эта пророчица… ей можно доверять? – после паузы поинтересовался Гарри.  
– Альбус сказал, что да, – кивнул Сириус. – Но слова его всегда стоит перепроверять или искать в них двойное дно. Дамблдор умелый политик и педагог. Однако мы вскоре уверились в том, что пророчество верно. Она произнесла примерно следующее: грядет тот, кто в силах победить Темного Лорда, рожденный на исходе седьмого месяца теми, кто трижды бросал ему вызов. Темный Лорд признает его равным себе, но не будет знать всей его силы. Под эти слова подходили два ребенка – ты и Невилл Лонгботтом. Почему-то Он выбрал тебя. Темный Лорд пришел в ваш дом, убил твоих родителей, но не смог убить тебя. Ты одолел его!   
– Каркаров сказал, что это моя мать что-то сделала перед смертью, поэтому заклятие не сработало, – возразил Гарри.   
– Насколько мне известно, никто никогда не проверял, что именно произошло, – пожал плечами Блек. – Суть в том, что Темный Лорд никогда не признает равного на своей стороне, но врага – да. Он умеет ценить чужую силу. Тебе рано или поздно придется сражаться с ним. Я готов признать, что Дурмстранг может лучше подготовить тебя к этому моменту. Слышал, учеников там сильно прессуют с успеваемостью.   
– Это так, – усмехнулся Поттер. – Требования высоки.  
– К тому же я верю, что сейчас, спрятанный, ты в большей безопасности, чем на виду, у Дамблдора, – продолжил Сириус. – Ты хотя бы не мишень. Альбус… он многое готов сделать для победы над Темным Лордом, однако она для него важнее, чем твоя безопасность, как бы хорошо при этом Дамблдор к тебе не относился.  
Гарри кивнул.  
– Вы не можете простить ему смерти Джеймса?  
Блек нахмурился.  
– Смерть Джеймса я никому не могу простить. Я отказался быть хранителем их тайны, предложил Питера, – он тяжело сглотнул. – Я мог предложить кого угодно, почему выбрал Пожирателя? Но ведь и Дамблдор мог сделать больше! Что, если бы в ту ночь в доме дежурили несколько наших друзей из Ордена? Может, Джеймс и Лили успели бы бежать? Но, с другой стороны, разве во всем произошедшем не виноват Волдеморт и только он?  
Он впервые назвал Темного Лорда по имени. Лишь единицы осмеливались на это, и Гарри вздрогнул.  
– Поттеры были его врагами, это была война. Черт его знает, кто виноват, – Блек отставил бокал с вином и закрыл лицо руками на несколько мгновений. Сириус колебался еще несколько мгновений, прежде чем добавить.  
– И, Гарри, пожалуйста, будь очень осторожен с профессором Натхайром. Он опасен. Его очаровательные улыбки насквозь лживы.   
– Ты знаком с ним? – настороженно уточнил мальчик. Он и так знал, что с Томом нужно держать ухо востро, но из осторожности не стал говорить, что уже непозволительно близко общается с Натхайром. Ближе, чем с любым другим преподавателем. – Он Пожиратель смерти, да?   
Сириус скривился, но все же сказал.  
– Он… да, считай, что он самый мерзкий в Европе Пожиратель смерти.


	26. Chapter 26

Глава 26   
Александр был единственным сыном и наследником главы семьи Поляковых. Антона угораздило родиться его двоюродным братом. Под владычеством могущественного деда, который в ту пору только пробивал себе место в волшебном мире, между их отцами никогда не существовало соперничества. Старший брат был смекалистым и цепким бизнесменом. Его младший – мягким и незлобливым человеком, любящим музыку, живопись и совершенно чуждым бизнесу и политике. Сложно понять, как они могли уродиться такими разными. Когда пришло время жениться, младшему в жены досталась девушка из чистокровного, но не слишком знатного рода. Она была милой, незаметной и почти не принесла приданого, в котором Поляковы к тому времени не особо-то и нуждались, хотя, похоже, именно от нее Антон получил способность творить темные искусства.   
Оба кузена росли, ни в чем не нуждаясь. Антона родители радовали не менее дорогими игрушками, чем Александра. И даже придирчивый наблюдатель не увидел бы в дружной патриархальной семье пренебрежения к самому младшему в роду. Когда кузен отправился покорять Дурмстранг, Антон унаследовал от него лучших учителей. Вот только на беду кому-то тогда пришло в голову сравнить двоюродных братьев. Если бы не это, кто знает, что бы вышло из младшего Полякова?   
Антон никогда не был настолько же умен, как Александр. Не мог так же быстро схватывать новую информацию, не мог так же успешно решать головоломки, не был так же приятен внешне и грациозен. Антон уступал брату во всем, это угнетало его, сводило с ума, заставляло вариться в собственном разочаровании и видеть его в глазах родителей. А потом он увидел пренебрежение и в глазах Александра, и этого простить ему не смог.   
Из-за старшего кузена и болтливости, Антона частенько недооценивали, но младший Поляков совсем не был глуп.   
Антон проводил взглядом Сириуса Блека, который как можно незаметнее покинул нишу за цветочной вазой, а потом отправился туда сам. Гарольд, на взгляд Полякова, довольно беспечно в сложившихся обстоятельствах поедал пирожное, сидя в уютном кресле. Иные взрослые дрожали от простого упоминания Сириуса Блека, не то что от личного разговора. Он вздрогнул, когда Антон шагнул к нему в тесное пространство, но быстро узнал и успокоился.   
– Как дела, Антон? – улыбнулся Эванс.   
Поляков знал, что Гарольд воспринимает его почти так же, как и своих так называемых друзей. Он затруднялся назвать свиту мальчишки настоящими друзьями. Сам Антон дружил иначе. Эванс и его компания были скорей союзниками, связанными друг с другом так, что не разорвешь, и падение Гарольда неизменно значило конец для всех. Совместные цели обеспечивали их старания и верность, однако каждый член команды понимал это и, следовательно, не доверял остальным до конца. Что и породило в итоге осенний конфликт с Эпстейн. Антон тоже был их союзником, но только потому, что этого желал Виктор.  
Желания Крама стояли для Антона всего на одну планку ниже, чем собственные. Поляков не смог бы точно сказать, почему. Может, причина в том, что Виктор был настоящим другом и ценил Антона таким, каким тот желал быть. Крам смиренно принимал как болтовню, так и тишину. Он никогда не ввязывался в интриги, которые порой приходилось крутить, но всегда был прочной скалой, где можно было прибиться, не опасаясь предательства, и всегда найти поддержку.   
Антон любил Виктора. И, кажется, все вокруг, кроме самого Крама, знали об этом. Сколько смешков Поляков слышал у себя за спиной из-за этого?   
Виктор вообще был не очень хорош в любовных вопросах. Потому что будь иначе, он давно сам бы заметил, с каким благоговением относится к мелкому Эвансу. Кому бы еще Виктор согревал вечерами какао, в чьи интриги неохотно, но все же влезал бы? К кому еще его руки тянулись бы за малейшим контактом? Да и разве кому-то, кроме Гарольда, Виктор позволял держать свою метлу? Мелкие детали могли быть незаметны или непонятны постороннему, но не Антону, который хорошо знал лучшего друга и проводил с ним много времени.   
Эвансу безумно повезло, что младший Поляков за всеми своими масками был человеком довольно бесстрастным и флегматичным. Он не умел ненавидеть. Иначе изощренный разум Антона, наточенный на постоянные интриги за спиной Александра, на достижение места в школьном совете и удержание его, столкнулся бы с удачей дурмстранговского любимца. И неизвестно, кто бы одержал победу в том бою.   
– Лейв неплохо организовала свой первый прием, – ответил Антон мальчику. – Она умница, жаль, что Александр никогда этого как следует не оценит.  
– Почему ты так думаешь? – нахмурился Эванс. Антон знал, что паренек успел привязаться к старосте за два года. Гарольд и его привязанности были вообще очень интересной вещью для изучения. Иногда Антону казалось, что мальчик не любит никого, в другое время – всех. У него вообще были какие-то проблемы с эмоциями. Поляков справедливо полагал, что все идет из семьи. Гарольдом в открытую пренебрегали.  
– При всех своих достоинствах, Александр имеет один огромный недостаток, – усмехнулся Антон. – Страсть к красивым девушкам. А Лейв, увы, таковой не является. Ему еще повезло, что она сама с пониманием ко всему относится.   
Эванс пожал плечами. Поляков подумал, что мальчишка, возможно, еще пока не в силах оценить красоту старшеклассниц. Ему пока только Эпстейн под ручку водить. Такой умница и отличник, конечно, не опустится до дерганья косичек.   
– Они друзья, – сказал мальчик. – Может, для брака по расчету этого достаточно. Мои родители поженились по любви и это, кажется, не принесло никому особого счастья.   
– Кстати о твоих родителях, – хмыкнул Антон, переводя, наконец, разговор в интересующее его русло. Он ни капли не сомневался, что семейная жизнь Гарольда была одним сплошным крахом. Иначе он получал бы от семьи немного больше отдачи, чем дорогие подарки раз в год. – Должно быть, они с Сириусом Блеком были хорошими друзьями?   
Эванс едва не подавился пирожным и вскинул на Антона испуганный взгляд. Таким его Полякову еще видеть не приходилось.   
– Я же не дурак, Гарольд, – мягко сказал он, опасаясь спровоцировать мальчишку на какие-нибудь необдуманные действия. Последнее, чего ему хотелось, чтобы Эванс побежал жаловаться своей семье на то, что Поляков влез в его частную жизнь. Наверняка ведь хранить секреты о родителях его заставляют, а не сам он это придумал. Антон хотел жить. – Брат новобрачной и Александр скачут вокруг тебя, словно ты мешок с золотом. А ты спокойно ведешь беседы с самым опасным преступником Европы.   
Эванс резко поднялся с кресла, все еще напуганный, но уже готовый действовать, поэтому Антон поспешил заверить:  
– Меня все это не касается!  
– Что?   
– Меня не касается ни твое происхождение, ни семейные тайны. Мне это ничем не поможет, и не помешает. Я хочу сказать другое, – Поляков вздохнул, набирая воздух, как для прыжка на глубину. – Виктора не впутывай.   
– Что? – опять повторил мальчишка в полной растерянности. – С чего бы мне?..  
И тогда Антон наклонился и поцеловал его. Он давно думал об этом. Эванс был, очевидно, одним из самых ярких учеников в истории Дурмстранга. Его обожали, ненавидели и завидовали, а парень всего лишь перешел на третий курс. Ему еще предстояло очень многое, если Гарольд не сбавит обороты. Виктор, пусть и не отдавал себе пока в этом отчета, начинал влюбляться в него. Антону до боли хотелось поцеловать Эванса, чтобы понять, проникнутся, попробовать. Поэтому поцелуй не был нерешительным или осторожным. Поляков справедливо полагал, что Гарольд быстро оттолкнет его, поэтому поспешил воспользоваться его растерянностью и жадно облизал чужие губы, проник языком в рот, исследуя его, прежде чем ладони Эванса легли ему на плечи. Антон не стал настаивать и тут же отстранился, облизываясь.   
Гарольд смотрел на него со смесью испуга и недоумения. Он тер влажные губы пальцами, пытаясь то ли оттереть слюну Антона, то ли найти какие-то изменения на них. Полякову только тогда пришло в голову, что он украл у Эванса первый поцелуй.  
– Зачем? – спросил Гарольд без следа своего обычного равнодушия.   
– Захотелось, – вздохнул Антон. Ему одновременно было и стыдно за то, что он украл у лучшего друга кое-что, что Виктор наверняка хотел бы получить, и сладко от того, что бывший любовник этого не получит от своего нового возлюбленного. – Прости, Эванс. Я не хочу ссориться с твоей семьей, я по-прежнему твой союзник в школьном совете. Жизнь у тебя сложная, секретов в ней море – это и дураку понятно. Но что бы ни происходило, пожалуйста, сделай так, чтобы Виктор держался от твоих проблем подальше и не пострадал. Он всего лишь хочет играть в квиддич и однажды без памяти влюбиться.   
– Ладно, – ошарашено откликнулся Гарольд, очевидно, так ничего и не поняв.   
Гарри был не в силах сдержать такое обещание.  
***  
Сходство между Гарри и Джеймсом ограничивалось только внешностью. Сириус понял это примерно на второй минуте разговора и ощутил, словно удар под дых. Он сам не знал, что именно ожидал от встречи с крестником и даже не надеялся увидеть его в ближайший год, не то что в этот вечер.   
Сириус скучал по крохотному, замотанному в пеленки комочку, который он когда-то тискал. Он помнил, как приволок в дом новенькую детскую метлу, и оказалось, что Джеймс купил точно такую же, помнил, как крошка Гарри изжевал рукав новенькой небесно-голубой мантии. Они баловали его и огрызались на Лили, которая пыталась их остановить. Неизвестно, кого они могли бы вырастить. Гарри был для Сириуса все равно что его собственный, потому что родился от Джеймса. В крошечном пухлом младенце текла кровь самого дорогого для Бродяги человека. Блек прочитал о Гарри все, что газетчики успели понаписать о нем с тех пор, как мальчик не явился в Хогвартс в положенный срок. Так он узнал о Дурслях, во всех подробностях вспомнил Петунию, над которой не раз шутил на пару с Джеймсом. Уже тогда стоило догадаться, что Гарри просто не может быть похожим на лучшего друга, но Сириус просто не мог вообразить, что может сделать чужая нелюбовь с его ребенком.  
Джеймс был ярким, храбрым, безрассудным и избалованным. Родители переживали за каждый шаг позднего ребенка и готовы были позволить ему все, чего мальчишке хотелось. В тринадцать он с восхищавшей Сириуса наглостью блистал посреди бального зала, не смущаясь укоризненных взглядов взрослых. Во взгляде его всегда блестели азарт, страсть и еще тысяча прочих эмоций. Во взгляде его сына – настороженность, испуг и смущение. Гарри, в отличие от своего отца, рос в постоянном страхе. Сначала перед теткой, потом перед обнаружением.   
Может быть, ему было бы лучше в Хогвартсе, где не пришлось бы скрываться, где он мог бы говорить правду и блистать среди прочих студентов. Он гордился бы своими родителями и без опасений называл их имена. Нашлись бы люди, которые рассказали ему тысячи историй о них, показали бы фотографии. Он бы не говорил о темных искусствах и Лорде с напряженным смирением и почтением. Стоило бы свернуть проныре Каркарову шею. Но в светлом, показательно праздничном Хогвартсе, Гарри стал бы более доступной мишенью для врагов. Они точно знали бы, куда бить. Да и все эти благожелатели, все те, кто звался друзьями, где они были, когда Гарри терпел лишения у Петунии?  
Не говоря уж о том, что слова воспитанного на другой стороне крестника о Темном Лорде сделали ношу Сириуса немного легче. Гарри сказал, что хочет жить. Сириус готов был заплатить за это любую цену.  
Лорд нашел его перед Рождеством, всего лишь через несколько месяцев после того, как Сириус бежал из Азкабана и чудом выследил Питера. Когда-то они все же были друзьями и хорошо знали друг друга. Он предположил, что предатель прячется в одной из волшебных семей, чтобы получать новости, и по очереди обследовал все оказавшиеся доступными дома. В конце концов, Блек нашел предателя у Уизли. Наивное семейство и не подозревало, кто скрывается под их крышей. К сожалению, схватить мерзавца Сириус не успел. Тот укатил в Хогвартс вместе с многочисленными детишками Молли и Артура. Зато в доме семейства Чанг приблудный черный пес, который очень понравился симпатяге Чжоу, услышал имя Гарольда Эванса от младшей сестрички. Шанс был один на миллион, но Сириус уже отчаялся посылать весточки крестнику. Они упорно приходили назад, не обнаруживая адресата. Дурмстранг и новое имя были неплохой наводкой. Блеку пришлось воспользоваться темным волшебством, которое они с Джеймсом когда-то отчаянно ненавидели, но в силу происхождения и воспитания знали о нем многое.   
Покойная матушка Сириуса была бы довольна тем, с какой тщательностью он колдовал, призывая кровь предков, упирая на ту ответственность, которую несет по поручению Джеймса, и на свою любовь – самый сильный из возможных магических инструментов. Исконное волшебство признало его права на Гарри Поттера, и Сириус смог, наконец, отправить письмо, на которое получил ответ.   
Но Темный Лорд испортил все. Он вторгся в и без того безумную жизнь беглого узника Азкабана, перевернув все с ног на голову. Волдеморт был единственным, кроме Питера, живым человеком, который знал, что Сириус невиновен, но в глазах общественности они оба были преступниками.   
Великому, но ужасному темному волшебнику нужны были новые слуги, хотя он не слишком-то активно, на вкус Сириуса, готовился к предстоящей войне. Убийце Лили и Джеймса нечего было предложить Блеку, кроме клятвы пощадить Гарри. Его обещаниям Сириус не больно-то верил, но точно знал, что самостоятельно одолеть врага ему не под силу, а добиться доверия и помощи Дамблдора не так-то просто. Альбус ничего не делал просто так, поэтому прежде бывшему узнику следовало раздобыть побольше сведений о Лорде, чтобы было чем поторговаться. С другой стороны, на защиту Альбуса Сириус то же не очень-то полагался. Была, на его взгляд, и вина старика в том, что Лили и Джеймс не пережили последней войны. Будучи человеком совсем не глупым, Блек решил немного выждать, прежде чем принимать решения, после которых на попятный уже не пойдешь.  
Будь он помоложе, имей чуть меньше опыта, предпочел бы умереть. Но у него теперь был ребенок. Неизвестно – где. Неизвестно – с кем. Темному Лорду пришлось держать его в темницах всего пару недель, прежде чем Сириус согласился сотрудничать.   
Он принял решение работать на Волдеморта, в чем дал ему несколько клятв, но отказался от принятия метки. Пришлось прервать так и не начавшееся толком общение с крестником, дабы ни словом, ни делом не привлечь к нему внимания Лорда. А еще он терпел смердящее присутствие Питера, который трясся от одного только вида своего бывшего друга.   
И Сириус, и Питер не хотели служить Волдеморту и предпочли бы оказаться от него настолько далеко, насколько возможно, но раз уж так сложилась судьба, оба терпели. Они до сих пор оплакивали Джеймса и Лили и не хотели, чтобы хозяин нашел Гарри. Разница между ними была лишь в том, что Сириус предпочел бы умереть, но не отдать Лорду крестника, а Питер готов был предать снова, но остаться жить.   
Впрочем, искать Поттера от них и не требовалось.   
Они жили в каком-то заброшенном старом маггловском доме, но постепенно обживали его. Сказать откровенно, Сириус даже наслаждался предложенной Волдемортом игрой: каждое утро он пил оборотное зелье и шел за покупками, отправлял корреспонденцию, приносил новости. Он бродил среди магглов и магов, но никто не узнавал его. Лорд требовал от Сириуса всякой ерунды, значения которой Блек не понимал до конца. Иногда ему казалось, будто его, как собаку, просто приучают исполнять команды хозяина. Одной из целей были деньги. В них упирается всякая война. Но Сириус не понимал, зачем Лорд копит и зарабатывает собственные средства, если в его распоряжении в любой момент могли оказаться все сбережения его самого, Малфоев, да и нескольких других почтенных семейств. Блек не понимал, зачем Волдеморт отправляет его на всевозможные заграничные рауты знати, куда только мог попасть находящийся вне закона Сириус, чтобы слушать, но при этом почему-то не созывает своих оказавшихся более изворотливыми подданных.   
Еще более Блека озадачило желание Темного Лорда преподавать в Дурмстранге, хотя ничто не указывало на то, что Волдеморт обнаружил Поттера.   
Сириус чувствовал себя слепым и глупым, но упорно держался принятой линии поведения. Его целью было защитить Гарри любой ценой.   
***  
После первой же недели зимних занятий, в воскресенье, Малфой потащил всю их компанию на каток. Коньки непоседливый потомок древнего рода просто обожал и зимой, которая длилась в Дурмстранге большую часть их учебного года, всегда находил для них время между написанием своих статей в газету и мерзких девчоночьих рассказиков. К слову, Эпстейн они очень нравились, и она прочила Абраксису будущее великого романиста. На почве симпатий к любовной прозе они, к великому облегчению Гарри и Криса, перестали, наконец, ссориться.   
Гарри спорту был чужд, но от приятелей в это воскресение решил не отставать. Сара клятвенно обещала, что он не упадет. Порой увлечения и разговоры друзей приводили его в настоящее недоумение. Выросший почти без контактов со сверстниками, которые побаивались связываться с чокнутым кузеном всемогущего Дадли, Гарри не умел общаться с ними. Посидеть в компании однокурсников ему было сложнее, чем выполнить домашнее задание по всем предметам вместе взятым. Если бы в памятный первый день в Дурмстранге Малфой и Блетчли не подошли бы первыми, Гарри никогда не завязал бы с ними знакомства сам, не полез бы в ссору с Блеком и, возможно, не стал бы выкладываться, изучая заклинание обогрева. Вся его судьба в школе могла сложиться иначе, если бы по дороге в школу пара мальчишек нагло не пристроилась к нему. Конечно, после двух с половиной лет совместного обучения стало легче, но Гарри просто не был готов подпускать к себе чужих слишком близко. У него было море знакомых – почти вся школа. Назвать своими друзьями он мог лишь нескольких.  
– Ну, давай, – позвала его на лед Сара, старательно завязав на его лодыжках шнурки коньков. – Я буду держать тебя за руку, и ты не упадешь.  
Гарри знал, что она не врет. Эпстейн была его лучшим другом, которой он был готов доверить почти все. Кроме своей жизни, очевидно. Сара стояла перед ним и улыбалась, а Поттер не мог перестать думать о том, что эта милая хитрая девчонка ничего о нем не знает, даже меньше, чем все семейство Поляковых–Кенингов вместе взятое. Она и сейчас-то дружит с ним ради выгоды, если верить Виктору, а уж что будет, стоит ей узнать правду?   
– Давай–ка я, – вдруг кто-то схватил Гарри за руку и резко дернул на лед. Он вылетел, запнулся зазубренным краем лезвия и замахал руками, пытаясь удержаться. Кто-то ухватил его за пояс, не дав упасть, и поставил ровно. Шапка слетела с головы, но Сара, нахмурившись, подняла ее и нахлобучила другу на голову. Гарри осторожно повернулся и увидел, что сзади стоит смущенно улыбающийся Виктор. Он выглядел огромным, словно медведь. Многие в Дурмстранге любили мохнатые шубы зимой и походили на перекатывающиеся с места на место огромные комки шерсти. Неподготовленного человека этот вид запросто мог напугать. Щеки и нос молодого ловца покрылись румянцем от мороза.   
– Не стоило так толкаться, – пробормотал он. – Испугался?  
– Но ты же поймал, – с облегчением откликнулся Гарри. Крам подмигнул и протянул ему руку, чтобы Поттер мог за нее схватиться. – Рад, что ты вернулся. Как все прошло?  
Болгарская сборная усиленно готовилась к предстоящему чемпионату, так что Виктору частенько приходилось покидать школу по выходным. Постоянные переезды утомляли Крама, и Гарри старался как мог облегчить ему это. Они проводили вместе много времени по будням, и нередко Поттер выручал Виктора с домашним заданием. Но по выходным, оставаясь один в их гостиной, Гарри чувствовал себя цветком, который нерадивая хозяйка забыла полить. На него вдруг наваливались тоска, одиночество и усталость. Он заставлял себя идти в библиотеку к болтливой Наталье или в гостиную однокурсников, где нередко обретались и несколько малышей.   
– Хорошо, – откликнулся Крам на его вопрос. – Мои самостоятельные тренировки вполне удовлетворяют тренера. Спасибо, что не даешь мне покоя ни в дождь, ни в снег, выгоняя из теплого замка.  
– Ты лучший, – ответил Гарри. – И я хочу, что бы все узнали об этом.  
– Мне будет очень стыдно, если мы проиграем, – поморщился Виктор. – Самое страшное, похоже, это подвести тебя.  
– Ты не подведешь меня, если проиграешь, – пожал плечами Гарри. – Но вот твой тренер будет в ярости.  
Они оба засмеялись.   
– Кататься на коньках легко, – сказал Виктор, отсмеявшись. – Просто скользи. Если хочешь оттолкнуться, ставь ногу на носок.  
– Я уже понял, – кивнул Гарри. – Не уверен, что получится.   
– Может, и разобьешь коленки, – пожал плечами Крам. Гарри глянул на него с комичным ужасом. – Помнишь, как ты спрыгнул с метлы, чтобы спасти Малфою жизнь? После этого ты боишься упасть с высоты собственного роста?  
– Сейчас он в безопасности, – возразил Гарри. Он оглянулся и нашел Абраксиса в толпе смеющихся детей. Он уже таскал за руку все еще хмурую Сару, которая то и дело косилась на Поттера.   
– Сейчас я тебя держу, – тихо сказал Виктор. Он медленно двинулся вперед, не отпуская руку своего подопечного, и Гарри потянулся следом. Обычно неуклюжий и тяжело стоявший на земле Крам оказался удивительно грациозным на льду. Он словно на метле летел. Гарри залюбовался, восхищаясь как всегда, когда Виктор летал при нем. К этому нельзя было привыкнуть.   
Было много интересного на свадьбе Лейв, и почти обо всем Счастливчик рассказал своей компании, вернувшись, кроме эскапады Антона. Поттер не был уверен, что обычно болтливый Антон пытался сказать ему столь вымученно и косноязычно. Вовлекать Виктора в свои дела Гарри и не собирался. Хотя, если уж быть честным с самим собой, то Крам был единственным человеком в школе, которому он мог бы рассказать свой секрет, потому что Виктор был надежный, как самая настоящая скала.   
– Да, да, ты меня держишь, – подтвердил Гарри, следуя за Крамом по ровному ледовому кругу. Он невольно сильнее сжал пальцы в теплых варежках вокруг руки наставника, и Виктор сжал его руку в ответ.   
Зачем Антон поцеловал его? Причем тут мутная биография и несчастливо закончившийся брак родителей? Поляков-младший слишком сложный союзник. Не то чтобы Гарри собирался вести войну или интриговать против кого-то. Никто из сверстников или младших не строил больше против Гарри дурных планов, а старшие считали ниже своего уровня воевать с малышней. Так что ему не очень-то нужны были союзники. Но Гарри просто не мог поссориться с Антоном. Ему даже не нужна была помощь своих начинающих интриганов – Сары, Мариуса и Левски для того, чтобы понять – если Антон перестанет быть его союзником, то начнутся и интриги и войны. А это последнее, что Эвансу было нужно. У людей и так полно подозрений насчет него, не нужно их подхлестывать.  
– Гарри Поттер! – крикнул кто-то рядом, и Гарри споткнулся, на мгновение забыв о том, что нельзя ставить коньки на нос. Сердце замерло от испуга. Виктор мгновенно сориентировался и поймал его.   
– Видишь, мне можно доверять, – усмехнулся он, но Гарри было не до этого. Он повернулся в ту сторону, откуда донеслось имя, ища взглядом человека, назвавшего его. Он увидел только ребят, сгрудившихся вокруг кого-то.   
– Идем туда, – потянул он растерявшегося Виктора. – Идем!  
Крам нахмурился, но все же двинулся в ту сторону, помогая двигаться Гарри. Несколько ребят стояли вокруг Абраксиса, который крутил в руках газету. Старшие и не подумали подпустить волнующегося Поттера поближе, но Малфой деловито растолкал их локтями и пробился к Гарри. Вслед ему досталось несколько язвительных замечаний и пофыркиваний.   
– Что случилось? – тревожно спросил Гарри у друга. Он все еще цеплялся за руку Виктора, ища в нем опору не только из-за неустойчивого льда под ногами. Он не знал, почему вдруг прозвучало его настоящее имя. Что, если Абраксис сейчас бросит эту газету ему в лицо и скажет что-нибудь грубое? Только бы он не узнал!   
– Дядя Люциус, – сообщил потомок дома Малфоев. Он развернул к Гарри газету и продемонстрировал ему передовицу «Ежедневного пророка». Там красовались фотографии гордого длинноволосого волшебника, пожимающего руку испуганному английскому министру, и крохотного младенца на руках у парочки молодоженов. Гарри без труда опознал в первом Люциуса Малфоя, а в остальных – Лили, Джеймса и самого себя. – Драко только что прислал газету, – довольно рассказал Абраксис, не демонстрируя перед Гарри ни малейших признаков удивления или презрения. Газета не сообщала ничего, что помогло бы раскрыть обман Гарри.   
– Он подал в Визенгамот заявление с просьбой о признании Гарри Поттера мертвым, – сказал Абраксис. – Так как тетя Нарцисса одна из ближайших родственников Мальчика-Который-Возможно-Не-Выжил, то она имеет право на все его деньги и имущество, а гоблины пока его не отдают.   
– Но разве не должно пройти семь лет после исчезновения? – попытался припомнить закон Гарри.  
– Должно, – согласился Абраксис. – Но тут есть одна лазейка, и дядя Люциус ее не пропустил. Ни один волшебник не видел Поттера с тех пор, как ему был год. У нас есть только мутные показания магглов, которых никто, кроме людей Дамблдора, толком-то и не допрашивал. Уверен, за прошедшее с исчезновения мальчика время показания стали еще более путанными. Дядя сможет доказать даже, что опекуны Поттера давно похоронили парня в подвале. Может, и тело найдут.  
– Вдруг это какая-то афера Дамблдора! – азартно предположила Сара. – Гарри Поттер давно умер, но рассказывать об этом никому не захотели! Вот и делают вид, будто он сбежал!   
– Чепуха какая! – возразил объект обсуждения. Он крепче схватился за руку Виктора. Гарри не сомневался, что Люциус сможет легко запугать английского министра и убедить хотя бы часть Визенгамота. Его признают мертвым. И что тогда?   
– Действительно, чепуха, – сказал спокойно Крам, успокаивающе погладив Гарри по руке. Он хмурился и не мог понять, что так взволновало еще несколько минут назад спокойного и расслабленного подопечного. Счастливчик доверился его руке, что неожиданно согрело Виктора лучше, чем шуба и рукавицы. Глаза Гарольда блестели от удовольствия. А потом в мгновение ока он превратился в туго сжатую пружину, готовую вырваться из рук и неуемно крушить все вокруг. Его нужно было успокоить. – Поттер пересек границу Германии перед тем, как пропал, что документально зафиксировано. Его видели, пусть и два года назад.   
Гарри ощутимо расслабился, хотя его рука начала дрожать. Виктор пожал ее.   
– А уж в таком случае – нет тела, нет дела, как говорят русские.   
Гарри хмыкнул.   
– Дело не в том, чтобы объявить Поттера мертвым, – лениво протянул секретарь школьного совета. Генрих Артуа был высоким смазливым парнем. Ему никто не отказал бы в недюжинном уме, хотя в школе он был не слишком популярен, в основном из-за скандального романа с коллегой по совету. Все это время он простоял, небрежно привалившись к дереву у самого края озера. – Да и какое там у парня наследство? Сомневаюсь, что его отцу много чего из поттеровских богатств досталось после того, как он на грязнокровке женился. Просто малютку Гарри выманить хотят. Ждут, что он бросится орать на всех углах, будто живой и рано его хоронить. Или хотя бы деньги и имущество попытается спасти. В банке-то его под белы рученьки и возьмут. Понимаете?   
Гарри удивленно уставился на него. Он не боялся выдать свое недоумение, потому что точно так же на старшекурсника сейчас смотрели многие.   
– На такой прием только дурак попадется, – высокомерно заметила какая-то девушка в беличьей шубке.   
– Но все другие приемы поиска они уже испробовали, – вкрадчиво заметил секретарь.   
– А почему сейчас? – тихо спросил Гарри, но Генрих, да и многие другие, услышали.   
– Ты как будто не знаешь слухов, Эванс, – пренебрежительно откликнулся он. – Темный Лорд вернулся. Возможно, он давит на своих слуг, заставляя их носом землю рыть. А может, мистер Малфой сам хочет выслужиться. Не сомневайся, рано или поздно Люциус Малфой пацана найдет. Кто бы ему не противостоял, но такие, как он, не проигрывают.  
Повисла зловещая тишина, а потом секретарь прикрикнул:  
– А ну пошли вон, малышня! Скоро отбой!   
У Гарри дрожали руки, когда он снимал коньки. Шнурки никак не поддавались, а мысли остались далеко от бытовых нужд. Сара снова опустилась перед ним на колени и помогла развязать узелки.  
– Знаешь, Артуа ведь по вечерам тайком учится кататься на коньках, – сказала она. – Его мачеха звезда волшебной Европы по фигурному катанию. Он хочет с ней подружиться, поэтому пытается научиться кататься, но ему никак это не дается. Мило, правда?  
– Грустно, – возразил стоявший рядом Крис.


	27. Chapter 27

Глава 27  
Игорь задумчиво посмотрел на письмо от Дамблдора, а потом на послание из французского департамента международных связей. Оба автора доверили пергаменту одно и то же. Еще стопка писем на эту тему лежала на столе Каркарова. Игорь вертел их, но никак не мог принять окончательное решение. Он подошел к окну, которое в кои-то веки показывало настоящее изображение улицы. Там светило весеннее солнышко. Во дворе замка суетливо передвигались группки учеников в ярких мантиях. Они уже оставили шубы, почти рискуя простудиться в обманчивом пока тепле. Он прищурился, пытаясь разглядеть среди них свою головную боль – Гарри Поттера, но тот, скорей всего, пропадал на каких-нибудь дополнительных занятиях.   
После Рождества мальчишка неожиданно оставил идею изучать прорицания, к величайшему облегчению своего директора, и тут же взял другой курс. Дополнительные занятия по исконному волшебству продолжались, и растущая у Гарри привязанность к новому профессору Темных искусств Игорю не нравилась. В Томе Натхайре было что-то пугающее, заставляющее Каркарова обходить его стороной. Но Поттер, достойный отпрыск знаменитых родителей и потомственный гриффиндорец по духу, конечно же, храбро заходил в кабинет Тома каждую субботу и не боялся сидеть там по несколько часов. Оставалось только надеяться, что это даст какие-то результаты. Когда Игорь принимал его в школу, то надеялся, что Гарри досталась хоть крупица от талантов его предков.   
Впрочем, темперамент он, пожалуй, все же от них получил. Игорь обернулся на пустующее в данный момент кресло у его стола и вспомнил, какая буря разыгралась в этом кабинете пару месяцев назад. Признаться, деяние Люциуса изумило и напугало Каркарова, но после недолгого размышления и беседы со всегда спокойным Снейпом, с которым Игорь поддерживал контакт после летних событий, он успокоился.   
Ни Северуса, ни Игоря до сих пор не вызывал к себе милорд, но так же никто не предпринимал попыток убить их. Темный Лорд не упустил бы шанса расквитаться за предательство, которое они оба совершили. Снейп допускал мысль, что повелитель не призывал к себе вообще никого. Малфой боялся и пытался выслужиться с помощью Гарри так же, как и они. А уж Люциуса Снейп с Каркаровым вполне были способны переиграть.   
– И что с того, если вас признают мертвым, мистер Поттер? – холодно уточнил тогда Игорь у Гарри. Тот вскинул на него удивленный взгляд. Мальчишка был не на шутку перепуган, так что Игорю даже стало ненадолго его жалко. Он не пожелал бы себе такого детства, как у Поттера. – Нам это только на руку. Никто больше не будет вас искать. Или вас волнуют деньги? Мы можем снять их и завести новый счет.   
– Но ведь они только и ждут, что я приду в Гринготтс, – сказал мальчишка. – Там они меня и поймают.   
– Вам всего-то и нужно – послать в банк ключ, – спокойно возразил Каркаров. Он был приятно удивлен тем, что мальчишка уловил суть чужой интриги. – Гоблины знают, что вы живы, а дела магов их мало волнуют. Они откроют вам новый счет и переведут средства. С имуществом сложнее, но насколько я знаю, вам принадлежит лишь дом, в котором убили ваших родителей. На развалину никто не претендует. Впрочем, будьте уверены, дележ даже невеликого имущества может затянуться на годы. На родство с вами может претендовать не только Нарцисса Малфой. У нее ведь две сестры, у которых свои дети. К тому же, у Поттеров наверняка есть немало престарелых тетушек.   
– И все? – улыбнулся Гарри.  
– Вот и все, – кивнул Игорь. – Это объявление Люциуса заведомая провокация, рассчитанная на дураков. Мы посмотрим, как далеко он сможет зайти, пытаясь всех заверить в том, что вы мертвы. В то время как множество людей знают, что вы живы.  
– Например?  
– Например, один или два русских чиновника, с которыми мне пришлось договариваться о вашем въезде в их страну, – досадливо поморщился директор. Он до сих пор не понимал, почему разрешил несносному ребенку поехать к Поляковым. Это было просто самоубийством. Но он никак не мог сосредоточиться на этой мысли. Все время что-то мешало.   
Эта беседа здорово успокоила Поттера, и мальчишка отправился делать то, что он всегда делал: хорошо учиться, быть ужасно везучим паршивцем и портить Игорю остатки его бренной жизни. Дело Малфоя же довольно быстро оказалось погребено под горой бюрократической волокиты. Люциус упорно разгребал поставляемые чиновниками бумажки, но пока не добился значимых результатов. Визенгамот упорно откладывал слушание.   
Меж тем не прошло и пары месяцев после попытки Люциуса развеять и без того хрупкие планы Игоря своими, как военные действия начал Дамблдор. Каркаров не мог следить за деятельностью старика так, как ему хотелось бы, но некоторые сведения получал от Снейпа. Последний год Альбус только и делал, что пытался найти себе новых сторонников за границей и в министерстве. Дамблдор не сомневался, что Темный Лорд воскрес. Он не переставал искать Поттера, и его люди забрались в этих поисках даже в Канаду и какие-то африканские волшебные школы.   
Лишь теперь Дамблдор прибег к тяжелой артиллерии. Он выдвинул предложение возобновить давно всеми забытый Турнир Трех Волшебников. Когда-то в нем участвовали дети из трех школ: Хогвартса, Дурмстранга и Шармбатона. Они заслуженно считались крупнейшими и самыми престижными в Европе. Однако турниры давно не проводились – жертвы среди участников были слишком высоки, а рождаемость среди волшебников непостижимым образом падала. Всего столетие назад в чистокровной семье считалось хорошим тоном родить пять-семь детишек на случай чумы, оспы и заклинания коварного врага. Теперь же многодетность считали моветоном, рожали не более двух отпрысков и тряслись над ними, как над хрустальными. Возобновить Турнир и тем самым восстановить старую традицию – благородное дело, о чем Игорю твердили многие его респонденты. Замшелый попечительский совет Дурмстранга, помнивший если не пресловутого Слизерина, то юность Гриндевальда точно, призывал поддержать инициативу Альбуса. Совершенно случайно при этом Дурмстранг и Шармбатон были единственными школами, скрывавшими свое местоположение. Игорь понятия не имел, кого старик отправил к мадам Максим, а вот в качестве проведенного Северусом обыска вполне мог быть не уверен. И справедливо, если честно. Каркаров почти не сомневался, что стоит его ученикам переступить порог Хогвартса, как Альбус начнет под ручку водить их к себе пить чай. Учитывая, что предполагалось участие ребят, начиная с четвертого курса, на котором в следующее году как раз и будет учиться Поттер, то катастрофы не избежать. Гарри, разумеется, никуда не поедет. Он не безумен. Но будет странно, если никто из его друзей не захочет рискнуть если не за тысячу галеонов, то за славу. Они же обожают своего Счастливчика и не будут о нем молчать.   
Игорь разорвал письмо Дамблдора и бросил ошметки в урну. Старику его так просто не переиграть.   
– Что ж, согласие-то я дам, – зло проворчал он. – Но пусть участвуют студенты старше семнадцати лет. Мы ведь не хотим, чтобы монстры убивали участников так же резво, как на прошлых турнирах.   
Старшие-то уж точно болтать об Эвансе не станут.   
***  
Иногда Гарри просто ненавидел Тома, но со временем почти перестал бояться. Большую часть времени тот укрощал свой несносный характер и превращался просто в язвительного и педантичного брюзгу. Это было не страшно, только раздражало. За несколько месяцев общения Гарри привык и к этому, так что просто закатывал глаза, когда изо рта профессора, образно говоря, начинали сыпаться жабы да лягушки.   
Предупреждению Сириуса Гарри охотно верил. Образ Тома-Пожирателя был очень правдоподобен. Это заставляло мальчика держать язык за зубами и осторожничать, но он ничего не мог с собой поделать и с каждым разом все больше расслаблялся в присутствии Натхайра. Никакой больше взрослый ни разу за всю жизнь Поттера не возмущался его плохим оценкам, не ворчал, если Гарри недостаточно тепло одевался, и не рассказывал истории о моде прошлых лет или шутках каких-то своих друзей. Пожалуй, зловредный и, вполне возможно, смертельно опасный профессор Натхайр был единственным взрослым, который проявлял к Гарри столько внимания. Поттер представлял себе, на что Том способен. Он понимал, что ворчливый профессор без колебаний убил бы Гарри Поттера. Однако из-за того, что он был обязан Счастливчику жизнью, или из-за общей крови, которая теперь согревала их вены, но к Гарольду Эвансу Том был настолько привязан, что многое отказывался замечать.   
– И не закатывай мне тут глаза, я все вижу, – сердито заверил его Том. Гарри невинно моргнул. – Гарольд, ты не пользуешься властью, которая сама идет в твои руки. Это расточительно и не разумно.   
– Что я, по-твоему, должен делать? – уныло спросил Поттер. Тема ему порядком поднадоела. Том считал, что его особому ученику не следует останавливаться на достигнутом. Гарри должен был попытаться отвоевать в школе еще более высокое положение, так, чтобы и старшекурсники стали относиться к нему с уважением. Поттера все устраивало таким, как есть.   
– Я мог бы подкинуть тебе несколько планов, – заметил преподаватель. – Помни о том, что в следующем году меня в Дурмстранге уже не будет. Пользуйся помощью, пока предлагаю.   
– Почему бы тебе не остаться здесь? – предложил Гарри. Том не раз говорил о том, что скоро покинет школу, что пришел сюда только на год из любопытства – от этого у Гарри тянуло под ложечкой.  
– У меня много дел, а из школы, к сожалению, очень сложно отлучаться в течение учебного года.   
– Но мои успехи в исконном волшебстве все еще не велики.  
Кое-каких результатов им все же удалось добиться. Копаться у Гарри в голове профессор не решился, к величайшему облегчению подопечного, потому как не считал себя достаточно квалифицированным в психоанализе. Том бросил все попытки научить его выполнять заклинания и перешел к ритуалам. Гарри научился взывать к древним силам, используя кровь и искренние желания, но делал это только под присмотром профессора, к тому же такая магия не помогла бы ему сдать экзамен.   
– Как будто цель моей жизни научить тебя чему-то! – ядовито буркнул Натхайр. – Кроме того, я уже придумал, как решить проблему, – самодовольно заверил его Том. – Я гений.   
– Хвастун, – откликнулся Поттер с усмешкой. В возможностях Натхайра мальчик ни капли не сомневался.   
– Побольше уважения, мальчишка, – оборвал его Том. Он легко позволял наедине называть себя по имени, но не терпел, когда к нему относились пренебрежительно. Гарри не раз ловил от него какие-нибудь вредные проклятия типа Фурункулюс за нарушение неочерченных границ. Поттер кивнул и нетерпеливо поинтересовался:   
– Что за способ?   
– Расскажу позже, – снисходительно улыбнулся Том. – А теперь беги к себе.   
Гарри соскочил со своего места и махнул рукой на прощание. Он подхватил сумку и выбежал из кабинета Темных искусств, почти сразу натыкаясь на Антона.   
– Как кстати я тебя встретил, – обрадовался тот. – Сначала хотел пройти через третий этаж, но потом подумал, что придется обходить преподавательскую башню, а это бы заняло слишком много времени. Время нам сейчас очень дорого. Если бы все ценили время так, как способен ценить его я, то…  
– Так почему наша встреча оказалась кстати? – невежливо перебил Гарри. Тот заговаривался почти постоянно. Единственный раз, на памяти Поттера, когда тот разговаривал адекватно, произошел на балу у Лейв.  
– Первокурсники из клуба легкой атлетики устраивают сегодня забег, – пояснил Антон. – Просили, чтобы среди судей был кто-нибудь не из членов клуба.   
– И при чем тут я?  
– Прости, больше некому, – пожал плечами Поляков. – В этом году первокурсники вообще какие-то ненормальные. Из почти трех десятков студентов половина занимается бегом. Кто ж их так агитировал, интересно? Здоровый образ жизни это…  
– Не знаю, я общаюсь с разумной половиной, – пожал плечами Гарри, вспомнив Мейера и его приятелей. Они были достойными представителями европейской аристократии и увлекались больше плетением разнообразных интриг, доступных им в нежном возрасте одиннадцати лет, чем спортом или играми. – Давай не будем отвлекаться, – попросил Поттер. – Неужели больше некому этим заняться?   
– Во-первых, для твоей выгоды стараюсь, – нарочито вздохнул Антон. Он вел себя так, словно не было никакого странного инцидента на вечере у Поляковых, будто это не Антон украл у Гарри первый поцелуй. С того события прошло уже несколько месяцев, но у Поттера все не шло из головы – зачем друг Виктора это сделал? Но Поляков, казалось, хочет забыть тот день навсегда, и Гарри не лез с расспросами. – Чем больше ты вмешиваешься в школьную жизнь вне активности своих прихвостней, тем больше влияния приобретаешь.  
– Я что, просил об этом? И они не прихвостни!  
– Не просил, – усмехнулся Поляков. – А ты подумал о том, что собственным нежеланием что-то делать тормозишь продвижение своих «друзей», если уж тебе угодно обманывать себя и именовать их именно так?  
– Знаю, чем выше я, тем выше они, – поморщился Гарри. Поттер постарался не обращать внимания на слова о самообмане. С каждым месяцем их дружбы боль от взаимного предательства тяготила его все больше. Не только они были плохими друзьями, используя его как трамплин для достижения власти. Гарри сам продолжал лгать им. Он, к тому же, прекрасно понимал то, что хочет сказать Антон. Хоть Поттер редко непосредственно участвовал во всевозможных дурмстранговских заговорах даже на низком уровне, однако никто в стенах школы не мог избежать новостей о том, как интриги плетут другие. Для этого существовали радио, газета и сплетни, которые активно распространялись, избежать этого можно было лишь оглохнув. Даже если во всеуслышание сообщались только конечные события чьего-то заговора, Абраксис позже растолковывал своим друзьям подоплеку событий. Малфой частенько не брезговал подслушивать своих коллег по школьной газете.   
– Без тебя они подниматься не будут, потому что это в некотором роде предательство, да вся школа их без тебя уже не воспринимает. Если они что-то делают, то это считается твоей инициативой, – пояснил насмешливо Поляков. – Пойми же, для многих студентов место в школьной иерархии будет иметь значение и в будущей жизни. Это не только отметка в дипломе о том, что один был старостой, а другой возглавлял редакцию школьной газеты. Они показывают на что способны, тем самым пробивая себе место под солнцем. Тому, кто в школе находился в самом низу пищевой цепи, очень сложно будет занять высокое место в жизни. Собственные сверстники не будут воспринимать его иначе. А ведь у нас тут не абы кто, а будущие светила политики и главы богатейших семей. Я понимаю, что тебе, может быть, это не надо. Семья, наверняка, уже приготовила тебе теплое местечко…  
– Это не так, – выдохнул Гарри. Он не знал, что ему делать с все растущей убежденностью общественности в том, что Гарольд Эванс из очень богатой влиятельной семьи. Должно быть, ученики все же интересовались его персоной больше, чем Гарри казалось. Они расспрашивали Малфоя, Эпстейн, Блетчли. Те, хоть и молчали по большей части, но какая-то информация просачивалась. Приглашение на свадьбу к Полякову уже многое говорило о его положении в обществе. Да и Антон, видимо, о чем-то растрепал. Скромные вещи уже не могли переубедить студентов.   
– В общем, ты понял, да? – уточнил Антон и дождался, пока Гарри несколько раз утвердительно кивнет. – У меня есть во-вторых! Сейчас школьному совету не до того, чтобы судить такие мелкие соревнования. Приближается конец учебного года, это всегда связано с тысячью проблем.   
– Да неужели? – скептически уточнил Поттер.  
– Из-за идиота Армана ты считаешь, что мы вообще ничем не занимаемся? – нарочито огорчился Антон. Гарри пожал плечами. Поляков был отчасти прав. Ответственный за спорт, который завел привычку скидывать часть своих проблем на Либериуса, его порядком раздражал. Принц уже научился не бегать к Счастливчику – своему, в общем-то, единственному настоящему другу в Дурмстранге – с просьбами уладить все, но Гарри частенько приходилось помогать ему и выполнять утомительные обязанности Армана. Утешало только то, что парень должен был закончить Дурмстранг в конце года. – Хорошо, вспомни, что в школе прямо сейчас действует 34 официальных клуба по интересам. Всем им требуется расписание, помещения, иногда помощь в спорах. Регулярно происходят соревнования. Школьная газета, пусть и всего лишь ежемесячник, но на десяти страницах. Все статьи школьный совет читает и, по возможности, редактирует. Кроме того, ученики выпускают разные брошюры, памфлеты и прочую ерунду, часть из которой непотребного содержания, противоречащего школьным правилам. Еще у нас есть шестнадцать старост, которых надо контролировать, чтобы они не упивались своей властью, не наказывали невинных и не щадили виноватых. Не говоря уж о том, что прямо сейчас Пейдж и Берти целуются в кладовке на первом этаже, и я очень надеюсь, что они не зайдут дальше, и никому не придется объясняться с их родителями и женихом Пейдж по этому поводу. Плюс не забывай, что всему совету надо учиться и зубрить домашние задания.   
– Я понял-понял, – снова перебил экспрессивную речь Гарри. – Вы все очень заняты, о'кей. Я буду судьей в забеге у малышни. Куда идти?   
– Квиддичный стадион, – довольно улыбнулся Антон и помахал рукой вслед, когда Поттер бегом бросился туда, чтобы лишить себя приятной компании Полякова. Антон хихикнул.   
– Веселишься? – сердито уточнил Крам, выходя из-за поворота. Он посмотрел на спину быстро удаляющегося Гарольда, но не попытался его остановить.  
– О, привет, Виктор, – обрадовался Антон, оборачиваясь к другу. – Я думал, что сегодня ты в Болгарии. Как там твои тренировки?  
– Нет, сегодня я тут, – покачал головой друг. – На этой неделе команда получила небольшую передышку. Соревнования совсем близко, зато фотосессии в самом разгаре. Рекламщики будут делать календари с изображением каждого игрока сборной, а еще пластмассовые фигурки и прочие сувениры. Ты сейчас занят? Можем прогуляться немного.   
– Буду рад, – согласился Поляков, решив по пути заглянуть в чулан и шугнуть оттуда парочку. Он представил себе пластмассового Виктора и подавил смешок. Антон непременно купит себе парочку фигурок и будет дразнить ими друга. Крам действительно становился знаменитостью мирового масштаба, хоть и только в спорте, чего консервативные чистокровные волшебники не одобряли. – Волнуешься на счет предстоящих игр?  
– Ты же знаешь, – махнул рукой Крам. – Если бы мне так не хотелось доказать отцу, что я действительно хороший игрок, ни за что не стал бы участвовать. Меня даже предстоящие экзамены так не пугают.   
– Ты ведь уже участвовал во взрослых матчах, – легкомысленно пожал плечами Поляков. – Это то же самое.  
– Не считая того, что это будут лучшие ловцы мира, – огрызнулся Крам. Они неспешно шли по школе, кивая попадающимся навстречу знакомым ученикам. Пара девчонок покраснела в ответ на их приветствие и поспешила пройти мимо, о чем-то шушукаясь.   
– Но ты среди них, – усмехнулся Антон, проводив девочек взглядом. – Тебя смущает что-то еще?   
– С чего ты взял? – хмуро уточнил Крам.  
– Знать о боли сердец человеческих мой долг, возложенный на меня школьным советом, – пафосно заявил Антон, приложив руки к груди, а потом толкнул друга в бок. – Ну, в самом-то деле, Виктор, мы с тобой с одиннадцати лет дружим. Неужели ты думаешь, что я не замечу, если с тобой что-то будет не так.   
Они медленно спустились на первый этаж. Поляков быстро заглянул в кладовку и убедился, что она уже пуста. Должно быть, юные возлюбленные покинули сие неромантичное место. Антон понадеялся, что сможет перехватить их в следующий раз. Балагурить ему нравилось, но это не значило, что он готов пренебрегать своими обязанностями и бросить школьную нравственность и невинность мисс Пейдж на произвол судьбы. Виктор молча наблюдал за ним, а потом спросил:  
– Что ты знаешь об этом Натхайре?   
– О профессоре Темных Искусств? – удивился Антон. – Не больше, чем все. Он из старой ирландской чистокровной семьи, увлекавшейся жертвоприношениями чуть больше, чем стоило бы приличным волшебникам. За что в итоге и поплатились. Холост, детей нет, родителей нет, очарователен, но строг в преподавании. Любит носить зеленые с серебром мантии. Не интересовался я им, так что, пожалуй, это все.   
– Питает странную слабость к Гарольду, – добавил Виктор.   
– Что? – удивленно моргнул Поляков.  
– У него слабость к Гарольду, – хмуро повторил Крам. – Мне не нравятся эти их занятия наедине. В этом есть что-то подозрительное.   
Антон молча выслушал его, а потом ухмыльнулся и покачал головой, словно не верил, что друг сказал это.   
– Виктор, на месте профессора я бы тоже устраивал Эвансу дополнительные занятия. Темные искусства единственный предмет, по которому он не успевает. Натхайру, наверняка, просто обидно и он не хочет ударить в грязь лицом, – снисходительно пояснил Поляков.   
– Вообще-то, он плохо справляется и с зельями. Мне часто приходится помогать ему, – заметил Виктор. – Однако профессор Гербе что-то не торопиться запираться с Гарольдом каждую субботу на несколько часов в кабинете.  
– Потому что ты Эвансу помогаешь, – справедливо возразил Поляков.   
– Дополнительные занятия для прочих студентов Натхайр проводит в другое время, – кисло продолжил Виктор. Ему казалось, что каждое его следующее слово почему-то все больше веселит Антона. Это раздражало.  
– Да, слышал я про эти занятия для остальных, – поморщился Поляков. – Попытался наш дорогой профессор стать вторым Слизнортом. Помнишь старикашку, которого Эминеску постоянно на новогодние балы приглашал? Так вот, Натхайр попытался воспользоваться приемом, который Слизнорт проворачивал в Хогвартсе, когда преподавал там. Вроде как основать клуб для знакомств по интересам, чтобы молодые люди могли налаживать нужные связи и все такое. Но правилами школы запрещены подобные вмешательства в деятельность учеников. Иначе мы тут уже все от преподов бы зависели. Так что педсовет сделал Натхайру внушение, и теперь он на допзанятиях учит какой-то заумной артефакторике. Эвансу такого уровня не потянуть.   
– А говоришь – не интересовался, – вздохнул Крам, терпеливо выслушав маленькую речь. Антону нравилось, что Виктор почти всегда дослушивал его до конца, не перебивая, какую бы чушь Поляков не нес. Единственное исключение – если рядом был Эванс. Гарольду не хватало терпения выслушивать длинные монологи, поэтому Виктор чаще всего прерывал друга.   
– Гарольд называет его по имени, – сообщил Крам после небольшой паузы. Антон вскинул брови и задумался. – И они были знакомы до школы.   
– Тогда нечего удивляться. Может, наш профессор Эвансу какой-нибудь дядюшка, – легкомысленно махнул рукой друг. – Учитывая, как Счастливчик не любит делиться с простыми смертными подробностями своей домашней жизни…  
– Антон, я говорю тебе, как ответственному за нравственность в школе, мне кажется, что интерес профессора Натхайра к ученику подозрителен, – решительно оборвал Крам.   
– Виктор, да ты спятил, – перешел на серьезный тон Поляков. – Эвансу тринадцать лет. Какой интерес?   
– Подозрительный, – процедил Крам снова. – Как его наставник я не могу оставить такое поведение без внимания. Что если этот… этот извращенец имеет совсем не невинные намерения? Он смотрит на Гарольда всегда с такой снисходительной симпатией. Это отвратительно.   
– Поверить не могу, – закрыл лицо руками Антон. Он потер глаза пальцами и на всякий случай быстро оглянулся вокруг, высматривая возможных свидетелей разговора. Они уже вышли из здания и теперь шагали по жухлой прошлогодней траве, которая лишь недавно показалась из-под стаявшего снега. Там и тут мелькали зеленые островки свежей зелени.   
– Вот и я о том же, – кивнул разговорившийся Виктор. Поляков знал, что вообще-то его друг совсем не такой уж молчун, как о нем думали многие. Виктор любил поболтать и обсудить какую-нибудь проблему, но чужих стеснялся. Его самомнение было далеко не таким высоким, каким хотелось бы.   
– Поверить не могу, что ты так низко пал, что ревнуешь его даже к преподавателям, – развернуто пояснил Антон свое предыдущее высказывание.  
– Я не ревную.  
– О, еще как, – ухмыльнулся Поляков. – Когда ты ругаешь эвансовских друзей, это еще не так бросается в глаза, потому что они и правда мерзкие, но тут ты просто переходишь всякие границы.   
– Я их ругаю, потому что они не его друзья на самом деле.  
– Да ты ведешь себя, как Эпстейн, – отмахнулся Антон. – Она не подпускает к Гарольду девок, хотя он ясно дал ей понять, что не заинтересован в отношениях с ней. Вот и ты на всех, кто подойдет к нему чуть ближе, ядом капаешь. Брось, Виктор, это уже ненормально. Признайся себе, наконец, что чувствуешь.   
– Ты не прав, – покачал головой Крам. Они замолчали и, не сбавляя шага, прошли по двору, потом свернули на дорожку, которая вела к озеру. Здесь никого не было. Лед уже покрылся мокрыми талыми пятнами. Прошло несколько минут, прежде чем Виктор продолжил. – Гарольд мой друг.  
– Я твой друг, – откликнулся Антон.   
– И мы с тобой ошиблись уже как-то раз, – справедливо заметил Крам.   
Антон пожал плечами. Говорить о том, что сам Поляков никогда не пожалеет о том, что между ними произошло, не стоило. Этому не суждено было повториться. Быть свахой тоже не хотелось. Но если Крам и дальше будет отрицать свою влюбленность – пока что еще довольно легкую и не уверенную – не повредит ли это самому Виктору?   
– Если ты не проверишь, то никогда не поймешь, что ты точно к нему чувствуешь, – сказал Антон после минутных колебаний. – Ты ведь и сам понимаешь, что для тебя он особенный.   
– Мне кажется, что он для всех особенный, – глухо проворчал друг. Антон расхохотался.  
– Не без того, – кивнул он. – Если бы ты только мог увидеть себя со стороны, когда Эванс рядом. Твои щеки розовеют от одного его прикосновения, зрачки расширяются, когда Эванс смеется. Взгляд следует за ним, когда он передвигается по комнате. Виктор, черт побери, так не смотрят на своих друзей.   
Крам остановился и прикрыл глаза на секунду.   
– Я действительно так себя веду?   
– Пару дней назад ты и Эпстейн едва не подрались за место на диване рядом с Эвансом, – скорбным тоном сообщил Антон. – Да, инициатор таких склок всегда эта девчонка, но ты не уступаешь ей. Словно сидеть рядом с Эвансом, слегка касаясь его, это так же важно, как дышать. Не обманывай себя, Виктор.   
Они так и стояли посреди дорожки. Антон рассеяно подобрал с земли ветку и принялся тыкать ею в едва оттаявшую землю, ворошить прошлогоднюю траву и листья. Он собственными руками отдавал любимого человека другому. Конечно, Виктор никогда действительно Полякову не принадлежал, но все равно было обидно. Гарольд руки ему должен целовать за это, но пацан даже никогда не узнает о такой жертве.   
Антону было чертовски интересно, о чем думает Виктор. Крам стоял с закрытыми глазами, будто пытался разложить собственное поведение в последний год по полочкам, оценить каждый жест и каждое слово. Понять самого себя. Его дыхание казалось чуть учащенным, а крылья носа трепетали сильнее обычного. Ветер играл его красным форменным плащом и волосами. Несмотря на сутулость, перебитый нос и вечно нахмуренные брови, Виктор был красив. Поляков прикусил губу.   
– Великий Мерлин, – наконец выдавил из себя Крам через несколько минут. – Я… я действительно…   
Он прикрыл лицо рукой. Виктору казалось, что он не может больше дышать. Ему всегда хотелось заботиться о Гарольде, с первого же вальса, который они станцевали вместе. Но ему всегда казалось, что причиной этому восхищение, которое не стеснялся ему демонстрировать Эванс. Гарольд обожал игру Виктора и не скрывал этого. Потом пришли взаимная симпатия, преданность. Они оба были спокойными, талантливыми студентами и быстро сошлись. Виктор никогда не задумывался о том, что восторг своего подопечного ценит выше, чем улыбки толпы фанаток. Прикосновение Гарольда он мог сравнить только с первым контактом с волшебной палочкой – словно током било, а потом грело, как маленькое солнце. Поэтому, не склонный обычно к нежностям Крам тянулся за Эвансом.   
– Я в него влюблен, – проговорил тихо Виктор.  
– Ну, наконец-то понял, – недовольно протянул Антон.


	28. Chapter 28

Глава 28  
Гарри разбудил жуткий вой. Он всегда спал чутко, еще с детства, поэтому соскочил с кровати, едва тишину спальни нарушили первые завывания. Он на ходу нацепил тапки и вылетел в свою маленькую гостиную одновременно с Виктором.  
– Что происходит? – спросил он, перекрикивая вопли неведомого существа. Слышать прежде подобное ему не доводилось. Наверное, даже печально известные баньши не кричали так жутко.  
– Это тревога! – пояснил Крам. – Собирайся скорее, нужно покинуть школу немедленно.  
Гарри не стал переспрашивать и кинулся в комнату. Он накинул верхнюю одежду прямо на пижаму, натянул сапоги на голые ноги и сунул в карман волшебную палочку. Гарри на мгновение задумался, что из вещей ему следует взять. Он так привык считать это место своим домом, что всевозможное накопленное за три года барахло было разложено по многочисленным полочкам шкафа, тумбочке у кровати, столе – и даже под кроватью лежали несколько книг. Гарри кинулся к шкафу, собираясь вытащить и спасти хотя бы доставшееся ему от Кенингов наследие Салазара Слизерина, как в комнату ворвался так же небрежно одетый Виктор и схватил его за руку.  
– Нет времени, Гарольд, – крикнул он и потащил его за собой. Едва покинув свои покои, они наткнулись на испуганного Антона. Его мятая мантия оказалась перекручена под невероятным углом. Поляков бросил быстрый взгляд на их сцепленные руки.  
– Из-за чего тревога? – спросил у него Виктор. Коридоры были наполнены кое-как одетыми перепуганными подростками. Растерянные старосты указывали им, куда бежать. Компанию то и дело толкали, но Крам не отпускал руки Гарри.   
– Да кто его знает, – отмахнулся Антон. – Как только срабатывает эта штука, первая задача – эвакуация, выяснение причин – потом. Не тормозите, вдруг это пожар? Бегите к лестнице у библиотеки, там народу меньше.  
– Но мои друзья! – попытался вырваться Гарольд. – Я должен найти Сару и Абраксиса.   
– Эпстейн сама староста, она знает, что делать, – оборвал его порыв Виктор. – И остальных не бросит. Уходим.   
– Я так не могу, – покачал головой Поттер. Но вырываться ему все-таки не пришлось. В толпе на них налетел Крис.  
– Слава Мерлину, – воскликнул он, как только увидел Гарри. – Наши все уже выходят, меня послали поискать тебя.   
– Ты знаешь, что за ерунда происходит? – спросил Поттер у него на бегу.   
– Откуда? Я проснулся уже от воя, как и все остальные.  
Студенты в этот момент бежали, толкаясь, по широким школьным коридорам. Слабое ночное освещение выхватывало из темноты лица. К счастью, лестниц на первый этаж было несколько, и они смогли быстро спуститься безо всяких проблем. Виктор не отпускал руку Гарри ни на секунду, и от этого Поттер чувствовал себя почти в безопасности. Виктор был тем человеком, на которого всегда и без сомнений можно было положиться. По крайней мере, Гарри так казалось. Антон иногда покрикивал на каких-то студентов в толпе и зорко высматривал кого-то среди разномастных макушек. Звук сирены все еще заполнял коридоры, заглушая топот сотен ног и голоса.   
Они выбежали на лужайку замка. Здесь было темно и холодно. Ребята продолжали двигаться и преодолели еще половину пути до корабля, прежде чем толпа, наконец, остановилась. Громада полуосвещенной, пустой теперь школы высилась над ними. Кто-то догадался произнести заклинение, и в темное ночное небо взмыли светящиеся сферы, осветившие скалы, землю и учеников. Студенты недоуменно переглядывались между собой. Здесь сирену уже было почти не слышно, и начались разговоры, которым теперь не мешали посторонние звуки и липкий страх. Хотя все произошло так быстро, что большинство даже не успело как следует перепугаться.   
Членов школьного совета, кроме Антона, было не видно так же, как и преподавателей. Спросить было не у кого, что тут же породило множество нереальных предположений. Заговорили было о пожаре, но никто не видел ни дыма, ни огня.  
Гарри взволнованно огляделся, надеясь увидеть друзей, но их, кроме Криса, не было. Студенты вокруг выглядели нелепо. Второпях не только Поттер натянул на себя что попало под руку. Нил Гринграсс приплясывал на пожухлой траве в тапочках, из-под мохнатой шубы выглядывали волосатые кривые ноги. Какая-то старшекурсница стояла в кокетливом белом с кружевом плаще и грубых мужских резиновых сапогах. Антон смотрел на сапоги с подозрением, явно раздумывая, откуда они посреди ночи взялись у девчонки. Рядом парнишка, на год или два старше Гарри, неловко прятал под курткой плюшевого медведя, которого, видимо, захватил спросонья. Большинство не взяли с собой волшебных палочек, и поэтому неловко жались к более предусмотрительным друзьям. Некоторые же ученики, напротив, были в полной готовности, будто спали в одежде и хранили готовый запас вещей для эвакуации. В целом же на обозрении оказались сотни разнообразных пижам – с мишками, рюшами и прочими безобразиями. Опомнившись от первого страха, многие девушки едва не плакали из-за выставленного на всеобщее обозрение белья.  
Поляков выглядел так, словно собирался застрелиться. Как будто в таком хаосе кому-то было дело до нарушения нравственных норм.   
Гарри покосился на Виктора. Крам был в коричневой куртке, черных ботинках и полосатых пижамных штанах. Его короткие волосы стояли дыбом, а глаза сонно жмурились, но он продолжал упрямо и крепко держать ладонь Гарри в своей, в другой руке у Крама была любимая метла. Поттер улыбнулся теплому чувству, возникшему у него, когда он задумался об этом, и сжал посильнее мерзнущие пальцы. Крам чуть наклонился, подмигнул.  
– Просто какой-то цирк, да? – сказал он. Гарри довольно кивнул.  
Сквозь толпу школьников, яростно работая локтями, пробилась всклокоченная Сара. Она держала за руку Абраксиса. Этот факт явно сокрушительно действовал на мозги Малфоя. Он идиотски улыбался, несмотря на то, что иногда ему доставалось от случайно попадающихся по дороге локтей. Следом за ними с достоинством шествовал Мариус. Синяя со звездочками пижама, выглядывающая из-под куртки, нисколько не умаляла его гордости. За ними тянулся весь третий курс.   
– Вот вы где! – довольно воскликнул Малфой. – Мы обыскались!  
Антон тускло уставился на сцепленные руки Абри и Сары. Эпстейн тут же вспыхнула и отпустила друга. Она поспешно втерлась между Гарри и Виктором. Крам смерил ее недовольным взглядом, но все же неохотно выпустил руку своего подопечного. Гарри кольнуло сожалением, но он через силу улыбнулся наглой подружке. Не осаживать же ее из-за того, что ему хотелось подержаться со своим наставником за руки.   
– Все в порядке?   
– Да, – улыбнулась она. – Я беспокоилась, что ты захочешь помочь с эвакуацией, и послала к тебе Криса.  
– Да, спасибо, я действительно порывался бежать к вам, – ответил Поттер. Он отметил для себя, что Крис послушался подружку в экстренной ситуации. Еще одно подтверждение тому, что затяжные бои за место «правой руки» Счастливчика Сара пока выигрывала. Она расплылась в еще более широкой улыбке.   
– Сладкая парочка, – скривился Мариус.   
– Хей, они не парочка, – буркнул Абраксис, толкнув Блека локтем. Мальчишки смерили друг друга гневными взглядами, явно раздумывая, стоит ли затевать ссору прямо сейчас, но в итоге отвернулись в разные стороны. Гарри выдохнул с облегчением.   
Со стороны школы все еще ничего не происходило. Там было все так же темно, и истерически выла жуткая сирена.   
– Пойдемте на корабль, – предложил Поляков. – Нечего на холоде стоять.   
Многие студенты уже произносили согревающие чары, но их было недостаточно на улице. Старшекурсники преобразовывали свои пижамы в нормальные мантии, а домашние тапки в сапоги. Растерявшиеся в первые минуты студенты явно начали приходить в себя. Недаром их усиленно тренировали, каждую весну выгоняя в леса. Но все же была ночь, хотелось спать, никто не знал, что происходит. Гарри слышал голоса членов школьного совета. Антон покрикивал им иногда в ответ.   
– Похоже, комендант и главная староста остались в школе с профессорами, – сообщил Поляков. – Так что пойдемте в единственное укрытие, которое приходит в голову.   
Нестройная толпа студентов потянулась в сторону пристани. Виктор на этот раз не взял Гарри за руку, но продолжал держаться рядом так, словно все остальные его знакомые вообще не имели значения. Признаться, Поттер был немного удивлен и польщен этим.   
– Как вы думаете, что это могло быть? – спросила Сара.  
– Нападение светлых волшебников? – предположил кто-то.  
– Ну да, армия магов верхом на гиппогрифах, а во главе Альбус Дамблдор! – захохотал Мариус. Гарри представил себе картинку и засмеялся тоже.   
– А может, это были чудовища? Оборотни? Или вампиры?  
– Кто-то маггловского телека пересмотрел, – предположил Абраксис.   
– Антон, у тебя есть здравые предположения? – поинтересовался Виктор у друга. Тот был слишком занят, пытаясь углядеть, не пытается ли кто из учеников воспользоваться ситуацией и полапать кого-нибудь, поэтому молчал.   
– Да кто его знает, – пожал плечами Поляков после паузы. – Этой сигналке уже лет восемьсот, не меньше. Точно знаю, что она срабатывает при возгорании, наводнении и когда кто-то пытается сломать защитные барьеры вокруг школы. Но кто теперь точно может сказать, от чего еще пытались защититься предки? Может, количество крыс в подвалах поднялось на недопустимый уровень?   
– В подвале живут крысы? – пискляво спросила Сара. Писк тут же подхватили несколько девчоночьих голосов.   
– Заткнитесь! – рявкнул какой-то старшекурсник. – Поляков, хватит девок пугать!  
– Да можно подумать… – пробормотал Антон.  
– Я балдею с нашей школы, – покачал головой Малфой.   
Они прошли еще немного. Все успели согреться, и ребят начало клонить в сон. Сара откровенно клевала носом, уцепившись за Гарри.   
– Эванс, эй, Эванс, – окликнул откуда-то сзади Мариус. Голос у него был усталый и недовольный. Гарри оглянулся, разыскивая старосту взглядом в толпе. – Ты волшебную палочку прихватил?  
– Естественно! – откликнулся Поттер, найдя, наконец, Блека.   
– Помоги, а? Тут Фредерик кольцо уронил, а мы с ним палочки забыли, посвети!  
Гарри выдохнул. Как будто больше некому посветить им на камни или применить манящие чары.   
– Днем поищете, – прикрикнул на них Абраксис. Они замерли, позволяя остальным студентам огибать их.   
– Это фамильное кольцо! – провыл Фредерик. – Отец убьет меня! Ребята, пожалуйста. На него манящие чары не действуют, надо ползать и искать!  
– Какой идиот вообще мог забыть свою волшебную палочку, – сердито фыркнула Сара. Она первая достала свою и направилась к Мариусу. Гарри хмыкнул и порадовался предусмотрительности друзей. Несмотря ни на что, они оказалась во всеоружии. Он тускло улыбнулся Виктору.  
– Иди вперед, ладно? Мы найдем кольцо и догоним.  
– Я с вами, – тяжело вздохнул Виктор. До корабля оставалось немного, и его манила возможность ввалиться в теплую каюту и, возможно, устроиться на ночлег, прижимаясь к Гарольду боком, уткнуться носом ему в шею и, засыпая, вдыхать его запах. Конечно, мерзкие эвансовские друзья не дадут ему и шанса на это.   
– Ерунда, справятся, – фыркнул Антон. – Лучше помоги мне.  
Поляков схватил Крама за руку и потащил за собой разбираться с какой-то парочкой. Виктор хмуро оглянулся на Гарри, но тот, лишь посмеиваясь, помахал ему рукой. Ученики уже почти все прошли мимо. На обочине топтался Мариус, засунув руки в карманы, Эпстейн водила из стороны в сторону палочкой, освещая дорогу и кусты Люмосом. Абраксис и Фредерик ползали по траве в поисках кольца. Гарри переглянулся с Крисом и Лусией и направился к ним. Такой большой компанией они должны были быстро найти кольцо.   
Но полчаса спустя ребята все еще ползали по земле, уже порядочно отдалившись от дороги, перепачкавшись, и ругались между собой.  
– Кто вообще догадался накладывать на кольцо чары, мешающие его приманить? – ворчал Малфой. Он ползал на четвереньках, заглядывая под каждый камешек и веточку. Абраксис успел исколоть руки.  
– Предки, – огрызался Блек. Его заставили помогать, а так как палочку он забыл и светить не мог, то пришлось ползать. – У меня тоже такие кольца есть. Это чтобы их не крали.   
– Как можно было потерять кольцо? – стонала Сара. Ей и Лусии, как девчонкам, оставили легкое задание освещать поиски. Эванс также оставался на ногах. Гарри был доволен хотя бы таким плюсом собственного главенства. Как бы он не любил своих друзей, царапать коленки об камни совсем не хотелось.   
– Я просто крутил его на пальце, – чуть не плача откликнулся Фредерик. – Извините, ребята. Правда, простите меня.   
– Хватит извиняться, – велел ему Гарри. Он оглянулся на дорогу и огни корабля. Школа в ночи высилась пугающей громадой. Поттер понял, что еще ни разу не покидал здание ночью. Его передернуло. Кто знает, что может ожидать группку подростков в темноте в этой холодной каменной пустыне. – Все, возвращаемся. Сегодня мы уже ничего не найдем. Придем сюда утром.  
– Нет! Эванс, слушай, это же родовое кольцо! Я полукровка, соображаешь, чего мне стоило его получить?! Отец меня не простит никогда, если я скажу, что потерял наследие предков.   
– Ты не поверишь, но я тоже полукровка. Только вот у меня хватает ума не ронять свое родовое кольцо, – огрызнулся Поттер. Он непроизвольно провел рукой по цепочке, на которой носил перстень Поттеров. – Мы вернемся утром – выспавшиеся, при свете дня и с новыми идеями по поиску. Посмотрите, где мы? Кольцо сюда никак не могло откатиться. Еще немного и мы просто заблудимся, поэтому идем на корабль. Нас уже наверняка потеряли. Все беспокоятся.   
Фредерик несколько секунд рассматривал его в темноте, но строгий тон лидера произвел свое действие. Мальчик кивнул:  
– Ты прав, я совсем потерял голову.   
– Отлично, – улыбнулся Гарри. Он устал и был рад хотя бы тому, что однокурсник отступил без спора. – Мы отметим место на дороге, где ты уронил кольцо.   
Все закивали. Никто не посмел уйти в одиночку раньше, бросив компанию и Счастливчика, но сделать это хотелось всем. Они не выспались, пережили стресс, и теперь ребятам хотелось под теплые одеяла. Кроме того, они были голодны.   
Подростки поспешили развернуться к дороге. Сара не преминула повиснуть у Гарри на локте. Она замерзла и готова была сейчас обниматься даже с Мариусом. Но с Эвансом, конечно, было приятнее и безопаснее. Эпстейн была привлекательной и умненькой девочкой. Ей уже исполнилось четырнадцать, и она видела, как стали смотреть на нее мальчики, едва в ее фигуре наметились кое-какие изменения. Конечно, те, кто думал, что она встречается с Гарольдом, отводили взгляды. Было немного обидно оттого, что Счастливчик, похоже, был единственным из ее однокурсников, кто не заметил появления у Эпстейн груди. Сара начала подозревать, что девочки Гарольда вообще не интересуют. С другой стороны, Эванс просто любил ее вне зависимости от внешности, и здорово было осознавать, прислоняясь к нему, что Гарольд в этот момент не думает о том, чтобы пощупать подружку за мягкие места. По крайней мере, он не выглядел так, будто мечтает об этом.   
– Что за… – ругнулся шедший впереди Мариус. Он споткнулся, с трудом удержался на ногах, а потом нагнулся, чтобы посмотреть вниз.   
– Что там? – тут же заинтересовался Малфой. Он бросился к Блеку, следом за ним поспешил Крис. Они были в двух шагах от Мариуса, когда тот оглянулся и вскрикнул:  
– Не подходите!   
Но было уже поздно. Земля под ними треснула, хрустнула, и все трое мальчишек с воплями полетели куда-то под землю. Лусия оказалась на краю разлома, она зашаталась, соскользнула и упала бы, если бы Фредерик в последнюю секунду не вцепился ей в руку. Парень не растерялся и упал на землю, пытаясь удержать девчонку. Все произошло за считанные секунды, так что чуть отставшие от общей группы Сара и Гарри успели подбежать уже только для того, чтобы вцепиться в лодыжки сползающего Фредерика. Лусия была полновата и весила побольше своего хлипкого однокурсника.   
– Малфой! – заорала Сара. – Абри, ты живой там?!   
Ответом им был только чей-то стон снизу и всхлипывания Лусии. Гарри сжал пальцы сильнее на ноге Фредерика, пытаясь совладать с собой. Разве приключения с эвакуацией школы не было достаточно на сегодня? Обязательно должно было случиться что-то еще? Его сердце колотилось от страха, как бешенное. Он не знал, живы или нет его друзья, что произошло и чего следует ожидать далее. Но их учили справляться с похожими ситуациями, а сам Гарри заслуженно считался мастером импровизаций. Все его спутники давно считали Эванса главным, это означало не только, что он с важным видом мог ходить по школе и сидеть во главе стола. От него ожидали принятия решений и спасения.   
– Так, Сара, Фредерик, вытягиваем Лусию, – решил он. – Потом кто-нибудь из нас побежит за помощью, остальные останутся здесь, поможем, чем сможем остальным, ясно?   
– Д–да, – неуверенно протянул парень. – Давайте скорее, она тяжелая и, кажется, трещины идут дальше.   
– Это плохо, – неуверенно протянула Сара.   
– Давайте, поторопимся, – пробормотал Гарри. – Наверное, тут какая-то пещера, которая за зиму скрылась под снегом и льдом, но сейчас все подтаяло и нашего веса не выдержало. Не стоило нам так отходить от дороги.   
Они медленно и осторожно потянули на себя Фредерика. Он о чем-то тихо говорил с Лусией, наверное, успокаивал. Гарри и Сара не слышали. Они сосредоточились только на том, чтобы придвигать друзей к себе все ближе. Но вдруг шепоток затих и все четверо явственно услышали стоны снизу, а затем зловещий треск под собой.   
– Отползай! – приказал Поттер Эпстейн и ударил ее по рукам, чтобы она отпустила Фредерика. Лучше бы она послушалась, бросила их и понеслась за помощью, но Сара просто смотрела на него широко распахнутыми от ужаса глазами. Гарри почувствовал, как трещина пробежала у него под грудью. Он не знал, в чем ошибся, ведь они были так осторожны.   
– Дерьмо! – ругнулся Фредерик. Лед под ним ощутимо содрогнулся, и в следующий момент вся компания с воплями полетела вниз. Поттер еще успел подумать о том, как бездарно кончилась жизнь знаменитого Мальчика-Который-Выжил. Если Волдеморт узнает, ему, наверное, будет очень смешно.   
В какой-то момент Гарри, должно быть, потерял сознание, потому что очнулся уже лежа на снегу и камнях. Было ужасно темно и тихо. Он не чувствовал ни ветерка, и это его здорово испугало. У него ничего не болело, и это уже придавало сил. Значит, при падении удалось как-то извернуться и не пораниться. Гарри схватился за карман, где обычно таскал волшебную палочку. Она тоже оказалась совершенно цела.   
Черт подери, он и правда был гребаным Счастливчиком!  
– Люмос! – громко сказал он, засветив на кончике палочки лучик света. Гарри тут же увидел, что находится в довольно обширном гроте. Потолок был высоким, каменным, но вокруг лежал снег. Здесь было много камней и осколков льда, но нигде не видно выхода или хотя бы кусочка неба. Они умудрились как-то провалиться в самую настоящую пещеру. В стороне, на снегу, слегка припорошенная инеем, раскинув руки, лежала Сара. Она не шевелилась, так что Гарри в панике бросился к ней, едва не уронив волшебную палочку. Эпстейн была холодной и почему-то удивительно красивой. Пульс бился ровно. Гарри пару раз слегка шлепнул ее по щекам, и девочка открыла глаза. Она застонала и дернулась.  
– Тише, полежи спокойно пару минут, я проверю, нет ли переломов, – сказал он ей. – Где-нибудь болит?   
– Все болит, – плаксиво оповестила она его.   
Гарри кивнул. Даже если она ничего не сломала, то ушибов должна была получить немало. Он осторожно ощупал ее руки, потом ноги, затем заставил пошевелить пальцами. Сара все еще была в пижаме и плаще, которые нацепила, когда убегала из замка. Она не трансформировала одежду ни во что другое, пока они искали кольцо. Сам Гарри, впрочем, тоже не подумал об этом. Заклинание было довольно сложным для третьекурсников. Она лежала молча, наверное, пыталась осознать все, что с ними произошло.   
– Ты… сам-то в порядке? – уточнила она, когда Поттер закончил осмотр, осторожно прощупав ее живот и ребра. Это не смутило их. Гарри совершенно не воспринимал Эпстейн как девочку, а проверить, нет ли внутреннего кровотечения, было необходимо.   
– Да, со мной все хорошо, – кивнул он, невесело улыбнувшись. – Знаешь, где твоя волшебная палочка?  
Она неловко села, поморщившись.   
– Я держала ее в руке, когда… все обрушилось, – сказала Сара недовольно. – Может, валяется где-то здесь.  
Гарри кивнул и, подняв свою волшебную палочку, осторожно обошел помещение. Он не знал, почему в первую очередь подумал об этом. Найти палочку казалось более важным для выживания, чем выход. Хотя никакого выхода, на первый взгляд, он не заметил. Его можно было бы пробить волшебством. Палочка нашлась под снегом в нескольких шагах от них. От нее осталось только несколько щепок и, если бы не уцелевшая резная ручка, Гарри ни за что бы ни догадался, что это палочка Сары. Девочка приняла находку спокойно, наверное, и не надеялась, что ей повезет. Она аккуратно взяла щепки и сложила их в карман.   
– Что будем делать? – спросила она.   
Гарри еще раз оглядел доставшуюся им пещеру. Со всех сторон их окружали камни и снег. Возможно, обвал сорвал за собой и камнепад, своей силой занеся их довольно глубоко под землю. Им безумно повезло остаться целыми и невредимыми. Гарри хотелось найти остальных и убедиться, что они тоже в порядке, но он не осмелился кричать. Поттер поднял волшебную палочку, положил ее на ладони и прошептал поисковое заклинание, прося указать на Малфоя. Палочка немного поколебалась, но все же уверенно указала на одну из стен.  
– Пойдем туда? – прикусила губу Эпстейн.  
Гарри попросил Сару не мешать и велел палочке указать им выход. Она завертелась на ладони, словно не понимала, что от нее требуют. Поттер потер лицо. Это значило, что их завалило со всех сторон. Заклинание было слишком примитивным и не могло указать, где слой из камней и снега тоньше.   
– Ладно, сначала Абри, – решила Сара, вставая. Она сурово посмотрела на стену, которая разлучала ее с приятелем. – Бомбарда? – предложила девочка.  
– Не стоит, – проворчал Гарри. – Вдруг все обвалится нам на головы?  
Он на минуту задумался и неуверенно начертил на снегу пару рун, а потом постучал палочкой по ним и произнес короткое заклинание. Снег недовольно заворочался, повинуясь ему, словно живой, и стал медленно расползаться в стороны.  
– Вау, – выдохнула Сара. В толще появился крохотный проем. Они поспешно нырнули в него, и снег тут же уничтожил все следы волшебного вмешательства. – Впечатляет! – призналась Сара.  
– Спасибо Тому, – пробормотал Поттер. Это было одно из немногих заклинаний, которым Натхайр его обучил. Оно не было действительно темным, но оказалось полезным.  
– Эванс, Эпстейн! – окликнули их.   
Гарри поспешил добавить света и на секунду позволил себе облегченно вздохнуть. Здесь были все. Мариус сидел в дальнем углу бледный, как смерть. Абраксис с перебинтованной головой устроился рядом с Крисом. Светлые волосы Малфоя были перемазаны подсохшей кровью. Блетчли баюкал уже заботливо перевязанную и примотанную к телу руку. У Лусии оказалась перебинтована какими-то тряпками нога. Фредерик вытирал заплаканные глаза.   
Они все были живы и улыбались Гарри и Саре. Поттер едва сам не заплакал от облегчения.   
– Ребята, вы живы, – выдохнул Малфой. Он не вскочил и не полез обниматься, что о многом говорило. Должно быть, его хорошо приложило. Гарри и Сара почти не пострадали, наверное потому, что падали самыми последними. А может, им просто повезло.   
– Главное, вы живы, – выдохнул Поттер. – У кого какие травмы?   
– Я головой приложился, – страдальчески пояснил Абри. – Потерял сознание и долго провалялся, пока меня Крис в себя не привел. Кажется, все обошлось небольшой раной и легким сотрясением. А он сломал руку.  
– Подлечили? – уточнила Сара, быстро подходя к ним. Она осторожно коснулась волос Малфоя.  
– Остановили у всех кровотечение, – кивнул Крис. – А вообще нам с Лусией нужен костерост.   
– Мариус, Фредерик, вы как? – поспешил поинтересоваться Гарри.  
– Только ушибы, – недовольно пояснил Мариус. – Когда я очнулся, у моей головы здоровый булыжник лежал. Пару сантиметров в сторону и я был бы мертв.  
– Плакать бы не стали, – буркнула Сара.   
– Выход не искали?  
– А ты его видишь? – уточнил Блек. – У нас на всех одна палочка осталась – у Малфоя. Лусия свою где-то потеряла, а Блетчли сломал.   
– Моя – цела, – напомнил Гарри. – Не паникуйте, ка-нибудь справимся.  
– Да, ты просто проделаешь выход, как сейчас, – хлопнула в ладоши Эпстейн.  
– Не все так просто, – угрюмо сообщил Поттер. – Это можно сделать, только если стена тонкая. Большой завал нам лучше руками разгребать.   
– Вся твоя удача ушла на то, чтобы ничего не сломать, видимо, – протянул Мариус. Он тяжело вздохнул. – Ребята, мы в самом настоящем дерьме.  
– Не стоит беспокоиться, – покачал головой Крис. – Уверен, скоро все обнаружат, что мы пропали и кинутся на поиски.   
– Не раньше утра, – возразила Сара. Она вытащила из кармашка мантии часики, но они были сломаны. Девочка поморщилась. Починить их простым заклинанием было невозможно. – Сколько сейчас времени?  
Мариус достал свои часы и сказал:  
– Уже утро.   
– Так, пройдет какое-то время, прежде чем наше отсутствие обнаружат, – стал рассуждать Крис. – Сначала им еще предстоит разобраться, из-за чего тревога. Потом нас начнут искать. Поляков и Крам вспомнят, наверное, место, где видели нас в последний раз, потом поиски будут вести в стороны от дороги, найдут, где мы провалились, начнут копать…  
– Нам придется сидеть здесь как минимум до вечера, – сделал вывод Блек. – Ну и ладно. Вместо воды есть лед и снег, раны мы обработали, а денек можно и поголодать.   
Гарри кивнул и устроился рядом с Малфоем на камне. Ему было немного не по себе, но рассуждения друзей казались достаточно справедливыми. Если бы они начали пробивать себе путь сами, то могли спровоцировать какой-нибудь обвал или по пещерам уйти далеко от провала, в который свалились, тогда их только дольше стали бы искать. Наверное.   
У кого-то в животе заурчало. Эхо пещеры разнесло звук.   
Малфой затянул какую-то песенку, чтобы разбавить повисшую тишину.


	29. Chapter 29

Глава 29  
Антон схватил Виктора за затылок, наклонил голову к коленям и приказал:  
– Дыши!   
Только так Крам смог, наконец, взять себя в руки. Ему хотелось повыдирать себе волосы, схватить метлу и бежать на поиски, орать на преподавателей, да что угодно делать, только бы не сидеть смирно в углу, слушая разговоры. Взрослые были так обеспокоены, что забыли о присутствии его и Антона. Им это было на руку, так что Антон только хладнокровно зажимал Виктору рот ладонью, когда тому хотелось вмешаться в разговор, да помогал справиться с приступами паники.  
До этого момента Виктор на самом деле толком не понимал, что чувствует. Гарольд ему нравился больше, чем кто-либо прежде, Крам даже допускал, что влюблен в него, но Виктор не осознавал, насколько страшно было бы остаться в мире без него. Вслух это звучало глупо и пафосно, но именно так чувствовалось.   
Гарольд пропал уже двенадцать часов назад.   
Сначала никто не заметил его пропажи. Толпа школьников оставалась не слишком организованной перепугано-сонной массой до самого утра. Виктор прекрасно помнил, что мерзавец Фредерик потерял свое кольцо, а Гарольд отправился его искать. С ним были его подпевалы, так что Крам на самом деле не слишком беспокоился. Он знал, что на территории школы нет опасных животных, а со всеми остальными трудностями лучшие студенты потока вполне могут справиться. Виктор терпеть их не мог, но признавал успехи тех же Эпстейн и Блека.   
Он был раздосадован тем, что Гарольд не пришел спать в их с Антоном каюту, в которую они нарочно больше никого не пустили, ожидая Эванса и его друзей. На корабле было полно места, а у Счастливчика море приятелей. Наверняка не только Виктору хотелось потесниться ради него. Все-таки было бы здорово заснуть, ощущая темноволосую голову у себя на плече, а небольшую ухоженную руку – на груди. Сердце билось чуть быстрее, когда Крам представлял себе, каким Эванс проснется утром. Он часто видел подопечного растрепанным, сонным, мягким и теплым, только что вылезшим из постели. Но проснуться рядом друг с другом, увидеть его губы буквально в паре сантиметров от своего лица, это же совершенно иное.   
Поляков из своего угла зыркал на поникшего друга и периодически корчил понимающие рожи, но молчал. Виктор не огрызался. Все-таки это Антон открыл ему глаза на собственную ненормальную нежность и заботу о парнишке. И все же полночи они провели, смотря в иллюминатор корабля. Ближе к утру пошел снег, и Антон, а следом и Виктор задремали.   
Однако утром, наконец-то, явились все члены школьного совета, которые занимались проблемой в здании, появились профессора. Студенты были пересчитаны, и только тут обнаружилась пропажа. Виктор отчетливо видел, как дрогнул в досаде уголок рта у профессора Натхайра, прежде чем тот отвернулся от учеников и направился в сторону замка.   
Каркаров вызвал Виктора к себе в кабинет чуть позже. Здесь уже собрались все профессора. Причина ночной тревоги была позабыта, новая проблема волновала всех куда больше, так что Крам решил, что ночной инцидент разрешили вполне благополучно. Директор был спокоен, но, подойдя ближе, Виктор увидел, как опасно расширены его зрачки, как ползет по виску капелька пота. По помещению отчетливо плыл запах мелисы и пустырника.   
Крам и Антон были едва ли не последними людьми, которые видели Гарольда и компанию живыми и здоровыми. Поляков сам рассказал, как произошел последний разговор, потому что Виктор не был уверен в своей способности открыть рот и сказать что-то здравое. Он только зло косился на Натхайра. Тот был самым спокойным из присутствующих, и достигнуто это было вовсе не зельями. Гарольд уважал его, прислушивался к мнению Тома, а тому совершенно точно было наплевать на то, что Эванс пропал. Абела, которая Гарольда едва знала, и та рыдала тихонько в уголке.   
– Что мы будем делать? – спросил Игорь у профессоров, когда Антон закончил свой рассказ и отступил в сторону, утягивая Крама за собой. – Что с ними могло произойти?   
– Тут нет опасных тварей, а люди не могли пробраться, – покачала головой профессор Бэшворунг. – Но кто знает, какие сбои в нашем магическом щите могли появиться из-за ночной тревоги. Вдруг они оказались за территорией школы?   
– Мы пошлем туда поисковый отряд, – откликнулся Макиярви. – Жалко, что по такой погоде с поиском следов проблема.   
– Сейчас весна, подморозило, потом снег начал подтаивать, – заметил Павлов. – Зимой занесло немало пещер. Они могли случайно ступить в какую-нибудь опасную зону. Сколько раз им говорено, что сходить с тропинок нежелательно. Если ребята провалились или их засыпало…  
– Мы пошлем поисковые отряды и по территории школы, – прервал его Гербе. – К счастью, наши ученики более чем хорошо натренированы в вопросах поиска. Думаю, даже пара собак с хорошим нюхом у нас найдется. Игорь, возьми себя в руки.  
Каркаров тихо засмеялся.  
– Взять себя в руки? – переспросил он. – Думаешь, все так просто? Что, если они уже мертвы?   
– Мы должны думать о лучшем, – нахмурился Гербе.   
Он тоже боялся этого. Если Павлов был прав, и ребята не просто заблудились среди сугробов и каверн, то это не могло закончиться для них ничем хорошим. Неудачно упавший кусок льда или небольшой камень могли легко оборвать жизнь ребенка. Стоило потерять сознание, получить сотрясение, а уж холод запросто довершил бы остальное. Детей никто не видел полсуток. Вполне достаточное время, чтобы замерзнуть.   
– Нас всех могут уволить, – тихо сказал Макиярви. – Даже если они живы и здоровы, мы никчемные преподаватели, раз допустили это.   
– Самые талантливые волшебники на потоке, наше будущее, возможно, прямо сейчас умирают, а ты волнуешься о собственной работе?! – в сердцах воскликнула Вильгельмина, и Виктор мысленно с ней согласился. Бэшворунг резко поднялась со своего места, подошла к директорскому столу и хлопнула по нему ладонью. – Игорь, немедленно отправляй поисковые группы! Хватит жевать сопли и беспокоиться о своем директорском кресле!  
Каркаров резко вскочил и со злостью уставился ей в глаза.  
– Кресло? К черту его! – заорал он и швырнул в сторону стул, на котором сидел пару минут назад. Профессора шокировано ахнули. – Я о жизни своей беспокоюсь. Ты даже не понимаешь, как мы сейчас рискуем! Если они мертвы, мы все тоже! Особенно я! Я нес за Него ответственность, мне конец! Лучше бы я сразу после войны в Азкабане остался.   
Он схватился за лицо и яростно потер его руками.   
– Никто из них не важен настолько, – растеряно сказал Макиярви, вызвав в свою сторону несколько злых взглядов. Профессора явно разнились с коллегой в вопросе ценности жизней маленьких студентов. Только Абела, пытаясь поддержать, подсела к Олави поближе и сжала его руку.   
– Это из-за Мариуса Блека? – настороженно поинтересовался Павлов. – Ты боишься, что Сириус Блек придет мстить за него? Вряд ли тот даже знает о существовании мальчишки.   
– Эванс, – сдавлено в ладони процедил Каркаров.   
– А вот это уже интересно, – протянул Натхайр. – Игорь, мы все заметили, что для тебя мой милый Гарольд особенный, но только сейчас становится понятно насколько. Мне, честно, с каждым днем все интереснее, каким образом его семье удалось настолько запугать тебя.   
Крам с отвращением вздрогнул. Черты лица Тома заострились, весь он словно вытянулся вперед от интереса.   
– Вам что, совсем плевать на Гарольда? – не выдержал Виктор, шагнув к нему. Все вздрогнули, действительно забыв о том, что Виктор все еще тут. Противный профессор расслаблено сидел в кресле, так что Крам мог смотреть на него сверху вниз. – Он же… Гарольд постоянно проводит с вами время, трясется над вашим мнением, уважает вас… и вообще! А вам плевать!   
Натхайр смерил его любопытным взглядом.   
– А тебе, я вижу, совсем наоборот. Ревнуешь, что ему достается столько моего внимания? – Том издевательски засмеялся и медленно облизал губы, провоцируя. Виктор впервые увидел его таким. Обычно на уроках Натхайр был довольно милым. Крам действительно ревновал, потому что не врал себе и считал, что Том красивый и обаятельный. На самом деле он подозревал, что Гарольд может влюбиться в своего профессора. И немного опасался, что Натхайр ответит взаимностью. Однако сомнения эти были словно как-то не всерьез, потому что трудно было считать улыбчивого профессора мерзавцем. Но сейчас Виктора окатило пониманием, насколько это на самом деле расчетливый и опасный сукин сын.   
Виктора обдало жаром от страха и стыда. Он почувствовал, как Антон шагнул вперед и сжал его локоть. И это помогло ему набрать в себе силы для ответа.  
– Мы говорим не об этом.   
– Я не волнуюсь, потому что знаю, на что Гарольд способен, – неожиданно ответил Натхайр. – Какой-то снег, мороз и немного камней не могут навредить нашему Счастливчику. И может, он будет и не способен вытащить из передряги целыми всех своих друзей, как он, судя по школьным слухам, всегда делает, но тут уж ничего не поделаешь. Да, мне наплевать на Эпстейн, Блека, Малфоя и кто там еще с ними? Что еще хочешь спросить?   
Слова подействовали как оплеуха, и Виктор отступил под внимательным взглядом равнодушного профессора. Все остальные встревожено молчали. Игорь и Том уже достаточно всех шокировали сегодня, едва ли не больше, чем предшествующие этому происшествия.   
– Да, Счастливчик действительно чаще всего удачно выбирается из неприятностей, – усмехнулся вдруг Павлов. Он закрыл глаза и покивал. – Ладно, меня не касается, почему Игорь трясется за свою жизнь перед родителями Эванса, я сделаю вид, что не слышал намеков на то, что Гарольд как-то не очень правильно общается с тобой, Том. У нас сейчас есть проблемы похуже, хорошо?   
– Я займусь поисковыми группами, – отозвалась Вильгельмина.  
– А я сварю поисковые зелья, – поморщился Гербе. – Правда, в большинстве из них нужна кровь или частицы искомых. Но я поищу какие-нибудь другие.  
– Можно потрясти вещи, – предложил Макиярви. – Наверняка на мантиях есть волоски.   
– Нужно сообщить родителям, – напомнил еще кто-то. – Знаете, у многих дома есть артефакты, которые могут отражать местоположение и состояние членов семьи. Мы можем точно узнать, живы ли дети.  
– Я сам свяжусь с семьями, – огорченно кивнул Каркаров. Он знал, что насчет Гарри таким образом точно ничего не узнает.   
Все быстро разошлись. Натхайр гадко усмехнулся Виктору напоследок и поспешил куда-то по своим делам.   
– Друг, экзамен по Темным искусствам ты в этом году не сдашь, – задумчиво протянул Антон и похлопал Виктора по плечу. Более неудачной попытки приободрить Крама, отвлечь его от пропажи драгоценного Эванса просто не существовало.   
***  
Никто и никогда не говорил Гарри, что магия может решить все его проблемы. Да, в Дурмстранге им показывали, как можно буквально пропитать воздух вокруг себя магией, направить ею каждое движение, уничтожить врагов, исполнить желания, заточить в пробирку смерть, но каждый год, отправляя их в лес, взрослые напоминали, что волшебство это еще не все.   
Их делали не лучшими волшебниками, а способными на многое даже без волшебства людьми.  
Все они к третьему курсу научились выживать в лесу. Хотя благодаря удаче Гарри, испытания тех, кто шел за ним, не были столь уж опасны. Но лес это все-таки солнце, указания на север и на юг, пение птиц, кустики брусники и грибы. Это ежеминутно сменяющаяся вокруг обстановка и цель, к которой направляешься.  
В пещере было тихо, лишь капала талая вода. Сперва они пели песни, играли в слова, делились впечатлениями о книгах и вспоминали каникулы. Но шли часы, а вокруг ничего не менялось. Очень хотелось спать и есть.   
Радовало только то, что ни у кого из них не было клаустрофобии, иначе ситуация гораздо быстрее стала бы действительно опасной.   
Через пару часов после того, как компания устроилась в пещере ждать спасения, у Малфоя поднялась температура. Его клонило в сон и слегка шатало. Кусала губы, явно сдерживаясь, Лусия. Дрожал Крис. Поттер не знал заклинаний, способных им помочь. Если бы они были в лесу, он поискал бы травок, в школе – госпожа Капелла дала бы ребятам костерост и другие полезные зелья. Все, что мог Гарри прямо сейчас, это поддерживать тепло, чтобы друзья не мерзли, поить их водой, да не давать хотя бы Малфою с его сотрясением спать.   
Поттера почти трясло от собственного бессилия.   
На нем-то не было ни царапинки.  
Они нормально пережили ночь, потому что почти и не надеялись, что до утра их кто-то хватится. Но часы Мариуса продолжали отсчитывать минуту за минутой, а никто за ними так и не приходил.  
– Насколько глубоко нас могло завалить? – кисло спросил Фредерик около полудня.   
К тому времени они все в разных позах сидели и лежали на подогретых магией камнях. Иногда Мариус вскакивал и пробегал по пещере из стороны в сторону, но потом снова сворачивался в уютный калачик на своем месте.  
– В окрестностях нет по-настоящему глубоких пещер, не волнуйся, – хмуро отозвалась Сара. – Но я искренне надеюсь, что ночью не пошел снег и не занес наши следы.   
– Сварят поисковое зелье, – отмахнулся Крис. – Дайте им еще часов пять и нас вытащат.   
Он явно храбрился, Гарри видел, что ему больно, а еще раз снимающее боль заклинание он не решился бы применить ни на Блетчли, ни на Лусии. Последний раз лекции по выживанию в экстремальных ситуациях у них были в мае на втором курсе. Из памяти многое выветрилось, но то, что злоупотреблять болеутоляющими заклинаниями не стоит, Гарри помнил отлично.   
– Если у кого-то есть идеи, как выбраться самим, вперед! – предложил он, потерев ладонями лицо.   
– Ничего, что могло бы обернуться без риска для жизни, – пожал плечами Мариус. – Есть много заклятий, которые избавили бы нас от стен этой пещеры, но пользоваться ими было бы верхом неосторожности, сам знаешь. Иначе вынес бы уже тут все. Мы можем спровоцировать обвал, и нас всех задавит здесь.   
– Может, вышибем потолок? – вяло предложил Фредерик.  
Они все синхронно посмотрели наверх. Потолок пещеры был не высоко, да и жутких сталактитов на нем не висело, но это почему-то только больше пугало.   
– Если бы знать, насколько мы глубоко, – пробормотал Мариус. – Можно было бы попробовать. Но если толщина чрезмерная, мы только расшатаем наше убежище, а потом нас опять же может присыпать.   
– Все эти вышибательные меры оставим на потом, – опасливо согласилась Эпстейн.   
– Жалко, что никто из нас не умеет аппарировать, – заметил Крис.  
– А разве на территории школы можно аппарировать? – удивилась Сара.  
– Извне сюда – нет, а в рамках границ дурмстранговской территории – вполне, – прошептал Малфой. Ему требовалось говорить, двигаться, но от каждого движения голова буквально раскалывалась так, что почти хотелось умереть. – Но нам это ничего не дает. Даже Эванс не сможет за несколько часов научиться аппарировать.   
Все оценивающе посмотрели на Гарольда, а тот только плечами пожал.  
– Я даже никогда не читал о том, как это делается. Меня расщепит. Оставим в памяти вышибание потолка как крайнюю меру. Я знаю, что вам больно, но это пока не смертельно и мы можем потерпеть, – неловко сказал он.   
Друзья опустили взгляды после его слов. Мариус оценивающе уставился на потолок.   
– Я знаю одно заклинание, которое могло бы нам помочь, – заявил он неуверенно. – Оно сильное и почти безопасное.   
– Что за заклинание? – тут же откликнулась Сара.   
– Похоже на то, с помощью которого вы вошли сюда, только рассчитано на большие объемы. Я видел, как мой отец им пользовался.  
– Зачем? – удивился Фредерик.  
– Наш дом стоит на скале, мы расширяли подвалы, – зло усмехнулся Блек. – Темный Лорд, знаете ли, жив, а значит, подземелья вполне могут пригодиться нашей семье, если мы захотим поддержать его.   
Гарри фыркнул. Мариус понятия не имел, о чем говорит, просто повторял за взрослыми. Несмотря на чрезмерный гонор и задиристость, парнем он, в общем-то, был неплохим. Поттер с трудом мог себе представить, как Мариус издевается над кем-то в темных подвалах.   
– Я читал про это заклинание, – буркнул Гарри. – Оно действительно помогло бы нам, если мы могли его применить.   
Он неохотно протянул Мариусу свою волшебную палочку, но тот шарахнулся в сторону.   
– Ты что, с ума сошел, Эванс, – замахал руками Блек. – Мне и со своей палочкой пришлось бы кучу усилий приложить, и то не факт, что получилось бы что-то толковое. Я только видел и слышал, как отец его применяет. Сам не пробовал! И не читал, в отличие от тебя. А ты мне предлагаешь чужой палочкой что-то настолько опасное делать?   
– А кто, кроме тебя? – мрачно уточнил Поттер. – Сара вообще об этом заклинании не знает, а вы с ней лучшие по темным искусствам на курсе.   
– А ты? – уточнила Эпстейн.  
– Сара, я благодаря профессору Натхайру достиг некоторых успехов, но по-настоящему действенные заклинания мне все еще не под силу, понимаешь, – неловко сказал Гарри. – Если бы я только мог, я бы уже использовал что-нибудь.   
Сара кивнула и сжала в своих ладонях его руку, но тут же отдернулась и хлопнула себя по шее с вскриком.  
– Гадский паук, – взвизгнула она, посмотрев на ладонь. – Он меня укусил.  
– Пауки не кусаются.  
– Скажи это ему, – возмущенно сказала девочка. Она энергично вытерла ладонь об одежду и потерла место предполагаемого укуса. – Ненавижу насекомых.   
– Откуда он вообще здесь взялся? – с неприязнью оглядел стены их темницы Малфой. Он с тревогой посмотрел на Сару. Был бы здоров, наверное, подбежал бы к ней и посмотрел на шею. Гарри, заметив это, положил Эпстейн на затылок руку и нагнул ее голову, чтобы взглянуть. Она покорно наклонилась. Место укуса было почти незаметным красным пятнышком и не вызвало тревоги. Поттер успокаивающе улыбнулся Абраксису.   
Гарри потрепал Сару по волосам и растянулся на камне, глядя на потолок. Если бы он только мог! Поттер нахмурился и принялся припоминать абзац в книге о заклинании, о котором говорил Мариус, а потом то, что рассказывал ему об этом Том. Гарри знал, что у него шансов на удачное применение этого заклинания намного меньше, чем у струсившего Блека или Сары. Разумно было бы научить Эпстейн и заставить ее попробовать, если ситуация по какой-то причине ухудшится.  
Под эти мысли уставший за ночь Поттер задремал и проснулся какое-то время спустя от болезненного стона. Он не сразу понял, где находится, но потом быстро вскочил и уставился прямо в перепуганные глаза Блека. Тот сидел над Эпстейн, которая металась в лихорадке. По ее лбу текли капельки пота, и она тихонечко придушенно скулила.  
– Что с ней, она же не была ранена? – в тревоге спросил Гарри.   
– Паук, – напомнил Мариус сквозь зубы. Гарри обессилено схватился за волосы. Только ядовитых тварей им не хватало. – Сделай воды, она нам понадобиться, – мрачно предрек Блек.   
Гарри последовал его указанию и посмотрел на часы, пока Мариус, словно сиделка обтирал влажным носовым платком лоб Эпстейн. Оказалось, что уже наступил вечер, а их все еще не нашли. Малфой спал, несмотря на то, что ему было нельзя. Крис, Фредерик и Лусия тоже. Гарри удивился, потому что к этому времени действие обезболивающих заклятий точно должно было сойти на нет, а новые лучше было не накладывать. Он подошел и взглянул на их безмятежные лица.   
– Им было слишком больно, – пояснил Мариус.  
– Ты?  
– Крис, – покачал он головой. – Я говорил, что лучше не злоупотреблять, но кто такой я, чтобы меня слушать.   
– Надо было разбудить меня, – поморщился Поттер. У него было такое ощущение, будто все эмоции выдоили из него, потому что он не чувствовал ни страха, ни отчаяния, даже сочувствия и переживания за друзей и того осталось едва ли капля. Он устал.   
– Стало бы только хуже, – возразил Блек. – От боли человек перестает соображать. Они не стали бы тебя слушаться точно так же, как и меня. С той лишь разницей, что ты смог бы переубеждать их чуть дольше.   
Гарри вынужден был согласиться и кивнул.  
– Как ты думаешь, что это был за паук? Насколько он ядовит?   
– Понятия не имею, – вздохнул Мариус. Он взглянул на Гарри немного обреченно. – Как ты думаешь, сколько им понадобится времени, чтобы найти нас? Почему они все еще не сделали этого? Мы не могли настолько далеко уйти от дороги!   
– Если ночью пошел снег…  
– Мы волшебники, Эванс, – голос Блека задрожал, а глаза повлажнели. – Там, в замке, находятся сильнейшие маги нашего времени. Они талантливы, умны и энергичны. Почему они не могут сварить какое-нибудь зелье, чтобы найти нас? Почему не используют артефакты? Почему наши родители не используют какое-нибудь хитрое исконное искусство и не выдернут нас отсюда? Я не понимаю.  
– Потому что они маги, а не боги. И не всесильны, – тихо сказал ему Гарри. Он понял, что сейчас Мариус забьется в истерике. Это напугало Поттера. Он сам боялся, сам хотел отсюда выбраться. Почему именно ему нужно утешать и беспокоиться за всех? Ему всего тринадцать лет.   
Поттер осторожно присел рядом с Блеком и обнял его.   
– Мы многое можем, больше, чем магглы. На нашем месте, возможно, маггловские дети уже умерли бы. А мы еще цепляемся за жизнь. Точно так же наши взрослые будут цепляться за нас упорнее, чем магглы. Я не боюсь, что мы умрем, Мариус. Верю, что за нами скоро придут, просто придется ждать дольше, чем мы рассчитывали, вот и все.  
Гарри сам не знал, верит он или нет своим простым тихим словам, но Блек неожиданно уткнулся носом ему в мантию и заплакал. Рядом с ними тяжело сопела Сара. Гарри понятия не имел, какие ядовитые пауки могут жить на территории школы и почему они ползают по подземным пещерам. Он не знал, сколько у подружки времени. Что будет со слишком мирно спящими, будто вечным сном, Крисом, Лусией и Фредериком? Сколько еще понадобиться взрослым часов, чтобы добраться до них?   
Через полчаса Мариус отцепился от его мантии и задремал. Гарри взял волшебную палочку Криса, которая лежала у хозяина под боком, и зажег на ней огонек Люмоса, погасив свет на своей. Он встряхнул руку, еще раз подумал о том, что делает, и посмотрел на потолок, восстанавливая в памяти все, что прочитал и слышал от Тома.   
– Парификатио! – воскликнул он.   
Пещера отозвалась эхом. Ничего не произошло, но это не смутило и не удивило Поттера. Он знал, что не способен к исконному волшебству. Сара снова застонала. Гарри сжал кулак и снова взмахнул волшебной палочкой.   
Ему понадобилось семь часов, чтобы освоить заклинание нагревания на первой неделе в Дурмстранге. Он много времени уделял исконному волшебству, пытаясь добиться результата, но ничего внутри обычно не откликалось. Однако теперь у него был потрясающий стимул – необходимость. И теперь он был способен на все.  
– Парификатио!  
***  
Вильгельмина трижды прошла мимо стола Каркарова и уставилась на него странным взглядом, в котором сплелись тревога за детей, гнев на него, растерянность и что-то еще. Игорь подумал, что коллега слишком уж дала волю своим материнским инстинктам. Она привязалась к умнице Гарольду Эвансу и в будущем – если у Гарри вообще есть это будущее – это могло стать огромной проблемой. Не хватало еще, чтобы она взбесилась, когда Каркаров отдаст Гарри на расправу Темному Лорду.   
– Дети встревожены, сомневаюсь, что сегодня в школе кто-то спит, – сказал Павлов. Он отпил немного чаю с успокоительным, который Игорь вообще-то заварил для себя. – Эванс слишком много значит для этой школы.   
– Пропало семь детей, а вы думаете, что они встревожены только из-за Эванса? – хмуро уточнил Макиярви.   
– Кто бы из старшеклассников обратил внимание на пропажу какой-то там Лусии Ферро? Максимум, это стало бы темой для вечерней беседы. Но Гарольд – это что-то вроде всеобщего талисмана. Все знают о нем, все краем глаза следят за его приключениями, – сказал Павлов. – А теперь они действительно беспокоятся за него и его жизнь и не могут спать. Потрясающе, верно?  
– Что вас так потрясает? – не мог понять Макиярви.  
– У вас так мало опыта, Олави, – вздохнул Павлов. – Вы только представьте, что будет, когда Гарольд доучится до седьмого курса? Младшекурсники просто не смогут представить себе школу без него. Это будет как конец эпохи.   
– Для начала он должен пережить очередное приключение, – зло сообщила ему Вильгельмина. – Я не понимаю, почему мы не можем найти детей! Даже зелья не срабатывают.   
– Мне кажется, что ответ очевиден, – не менее зло откликнулся на это из кресла в темном углу Натхайр. Он был раздражен уже несколько часов, и коллеги старались его лишний раз не дергать. Том был менее опытен и младше, но они чувствовали исходящую от него опасность. – Это чей-то злой умысел.  
– Кого-то из детей пытаются убить, – кивнул головой Гербе. От него сильно пахло разными смесями. Профессор зельеварения провел целый день над котлами, пытаясь сварить зелье, которое помогло бы обнаружить потерявшихся студентов. Он знал свои способности, поэтому не сомневался, что составы правильны и хороши, но это не делало их действенными. – Кто-то в школе нарочно прячет место, где находятся ребята.   
– Если бы хотели убить, то не проще было бы пристукнуть их в темноте? – поморщился Макиярви.  
– Возможно, кто-то неудачно пытался сымитировать несчастный случай, – потер лоб ладонью Том. – Скрыть, кто из ребят действительно случайная жертва, а кто цель.  
– У вас, похоже, в этом опыт, – ядовито пробормотала Бэшворунг.  
Натхайр ухмыльнулся, но ничего не сказал.   
– Есть один вариант, – сказал Гербе после минутных колебаний. – Но это очень сложно.   
– Говорите, у нас уже нет особого выбора, – устало заверил его Игорь.  
– Зелье на родной крови, – сказал зельевар. – От него ничего не скрыть. Никакие заклинания и барьеры против него не подействуют. У меня оно есть, в качестве образца для семикурсников варил, нужно только прокипятить. Но нам понадобится кровь близких родственников. Так как ни у кого из семерых сейчас в Дурмстранге не учатся ни братья, ни сестры, нам придется как-то доставить сюда одного из родителей, а наши барьеры безопасности этого не позволят.  
– Можно привезти кровь сюда, передать через камин, – быстро предложила Вильгельмина.  
– Никакого волшебного воздействия, никакой аппарации или каминов с пробиркой. Нам нужно взять кровь здесь.  
– Возможно, у кого-то из них есть младшие братья или сестры? Это было бы выходом, – сказал Натхайр.   
Игорь несколько раз кивнул и бросился к камину, чтобы связаться с кем-нибудь из родителей.   
– У Малфоев больше детей нет, – забормотал он. – У Блетчли старший ребенок в Хогвартсе, потребуется время, чтобы его передать, но он несовершеннолетний и это возможно. Сомневаюсь, что Блеки позволят нам взять сюда четырехлетнюю крошку Мартину, сестренку Мариуса, но про семьи остальных я толком не знаю.   
Камин вдруг загорелся сам, не дав Каркарову закончить разговор с самим собой.  
– Игорь, что происходит? – раздался изнутри холодный голос Чарис Малфой. – Ты сказал, что все под контролем! Что вы найдете моего сына в течение пары часов, а новостей все нет! – она сорвалась на крик. – У нас есть артефакт-часы, и они показывают, что Абри в смертельной опасности! Все время показывали, что он просто в школе, но пять минут назад переключились на смертельную опасность! Что происходит?! Игорь, сделайте что-нибудь немедленно! Пустите меня сквозь свою чертову защиту!..   
Судя по звукам, кто-то оттащил перепуганную женщину от камина, связь прервалась, и ошарашенным профессорам тут же пришлось лицезреть такую же перепуганную госпожу Эпстейн.   
– О боги, – выдохнула Вильгельмина, она тут же закрыла рот ладонями, а по ее щекам поползли слезы. – Они… они умирают, а мы ничего не можем сделать…  
Каркаров бессильно осел на пол у камина. Павлов только открывал и закрывал рот. Тогда Том повернулся к растерянному Гербе и жестко приказал:  
– Тащите сюда ваше зелье, я дам кровь.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Бонус про Много лет спустя:  
> Авроры: ГДП, вы обвиняетесь в том-то, том-то и том-то, за что счас будете арестованы и посажены в Азкабан.  
> Гарри: Не, ребят, не прокатит.   
> Авроры: Хах?  
> Гарри: Да вот смотрите, я министру вашему жизнь спас, половине Визенгамота жизнь спас, Волдеморту жизнь спас, и вообще полминистерства мне должно.   
> Свист Авады, все озаряется зеленым светом. Перепуганные авроры моргают и оглядываются. Гарри убирает магический щит и волшебную палочку.  
> Гарри: Вот видите? Теперь и вы мне должны.


	30. Chapter 30

Глава 30  
За профессором Гербе захлопнулась дверь, и это разорвало тишину в комнате. Том порадовался, что зельевар оказался достаточно обеспокоен судьбой детей, чтобы не засыпать его глупыми вопросами, а сразу отправиться за необходимым составом. Том знал, что остальные его коллеги не будут столь милосердны. Хотя бы потому, что им бежать никуда прямо сейчас было не нужно.   
– Профессор Натхайр, мне жаль разочаровывать вас, но для этого зелья нужно близкое родство, – тихо и напряженно сказал Игорь, будто бы возможность того, что зелье подействует, пугала его едва ли не больше, чем то, что детей не найдут.   
– Я знаю, читал, – откликнулся Том и снисходительно усмехнулся. Коллеги смотрели на него настороженно, ожидая подвоха. За год совместной работы они успели понять, что Том Натхайр это не просто симпатичное лицо. Ему нравилось дурить их, строить из себя невинного молодого человека, но никому не удастся подобное, если он преподает Темные искусства. Даже если окружающие сами ежедневно пользуют темную магию.   
– Насколько близкое родство вас связывает с… кем из детей? – поинтересовался Павлов. Мог бы и не спрашивать.   
– С Гарольдом, – откликнулся Том. Не было смысла говорить другие имена. Он давно и явно дал понять окружающим, что заинтересован в их любимце. А вчерашняя ревнивая истерика Крама пояснила совсем уж ненаблюдательным то, что они не хотели замечать прежде.   
– Вы слишком молоды, чтобы быть его отцом, – с сомнением сказала Вильгельмина.   
Он был уже достаточно стар, чтобы быть мальчишке дедом, но Том никогда не чувствовал себя на свой настоящий возраст. Слишком много темного волшебства вкладывал он в свое бренное тело, что до, что после своего внезапного падения. Но, конечно, его коллегам не обязательно было знать об этом. Все здесь присутствующие были темными волшебниками и, скорей всего, могли претендовать на камеру в Азкабане сроком не менее полугода каждый по английским законам. Однако никто не прошел так далеко по этому пути, как Темный Лорд. Они не были готовы сидеть рядом с человеком, массово убивавшим магглов ради собственного исследовательского интереса и амбиций.  
Вильгельмина, не подозревая о его мыслях, ждала ответа на свой вопрос. Том бросил быстрый взгляд на Игоря. Тот, судя по всему, был лично знаком с семьей Эванса. Каркаров-то точно знал, что никакие Натхайры в родстве с его подопечным не состояли. Но Игорь почему-то молчал, не мешая Тому врать. Темный Лорд решил, что разберется с директором позже. Равно как и с родителями Гарольда.  
Том успел сделать много выводов о семье Эванса. Они не слишком-то заботились о Гарольде. Он, скорей всего, был незаконнорожденным, как сам Том. Разница между ними была, должно быть, только в том, что Гарольда все-таки не бросили на произвол судьбы. Тогда становилось понятно отсутствие подарков и писем из дома и то, что у него не слишком дорогие вещи, его отчаянные попытки учиться лучше всех, чтобы показать кому-то, на что способен, даже то, что он рос в маггловском мире, с отцом. Однако, возможно, Гарольд так же был единственным ребенком в семье. А единственное разочарование родовитого семейства, помимо происхождения, скорей всего, было в том, что к темному волшебству мальчик не проявлял способностей. Может быть, если бы он смог, наконец, пересилить себя, родня матери закрыла бы глаза на то, что он полукровка. Поэтому они не давали Игорю дохнуть свободно.   
Том подозревал, что семья Гарольда Пожиратели смерти. Не то, чтобы он хотел встретиться с ними и дать им понять, что Темный Лорд привязался к их ребенку. Никому из своих хитрых и изворотливых «друзей» Том не доверил бы этот секрет. Но когда придет время, он поговорит с ними.   
– Предположим, что я его дорогой старший законнорожденный брат, – протянул он. Коллеги смерили его еще парочкой недоверчивых взглядов, но спорить не стали.   
– Вам следовало заранее предупредить нас о том, что вы родственник кому-то из учеников, – скупо заметила Вильгельмина.   
– Я не делал моему маленькому братцу поблажек из-за родства, если вы об этом, – вскинул брови Том и ухмыльнулся. – Разве что дал парочку дополнительных занятий, пытаясь добиться от него толковых результатов.  
– Только парочку? – ехидно уточнил Павлов. Том не счел нужным отвечать.   
Преподавателей это не слишком интересовало прямо сейчас. Они хотели вернуть детей. Оставалось только порадоваться, что Том решил кучу проблем тем, что оказался родственником Гарри. Они замолчали, и у него появилась минутка на то, чтобы осмыслить свое поведение. Так уж сложилось, что он всегда был человеком действия. Трудно было оставаться в стороне и наблюдать. Его мало волновали жизни других учеников, но Гарольд был особенным. Немного таинственным, немного наивным, спокойным, умным и дьявольски напоминал Тому его самого в детстве. В венах Тома текла та же кровь, что и у Гарольда, но главной причиной того, что мальчишку нужно было спасти, оказалась слабая ниточка привязанности.   
Раскрытие их связи мало какими серьезными последствиями грозило Тому, но он все же раскрыл ее перед другими преподавателями.   
Наверное, не стоило ему при возрождении добавлять в зелье слезы феникса. Слишком много благородных, светлых чувств и альтруизма будили они в нем. Том чувствовал симпатию, благодарность… Спектр чувств вообще стал почти таким же разнообразным, как в юности, до того, как он разорвал свою душу на куски. Это немного пугало его, потому что заставляло действовать с оглядкой не только на логику, но и на собственный душевный комфорт после содеянного.   
Может быть, следовало разорвать душу снова, но теперь он опасался делать это. Создание стольких хоркруксов было ошибкой, он слишком увлекся. Но кто же мог предсказать результат, если прежде случаи создания более одного не документировались? Собственная жестокость, параноидальность и прочие качества, которыми он обладал до падения, не пугали Тома, а вот становиться снова безумным он не хотел.   
У него все еще были его хоркруксы, Том проверял. Пока что они обеспечивали его бессмертие. Слезы феникса вернули ему разум и эмоции, не говоря уж о симпатичном теле. Впереди еще очень много лет, которые можно посвятить исследованиям человеческой природы.   
Он обрел силу уже пару лет назад, однако все еще никого не убил, не отомстил предавшим его людям, не стремился разделаться с мелким Поттером, хотя был уверен, что при должном нажиме на Блека сможет найти его. Том только терпеливо налаживал старые связи, используя Блека, проверял лояльность и желание сражаться снова у старых чистокровных семей, узнавал, кто из них сколько денег сможет дать. Его прежние соратники получили немного времени на то, чтобы подготовиться к его возвращению и найти способ оправдаться перед ним. Фактически он начал с нуля, ускоренно повторяя тот путь, что прошел в пятидесятые годы. Том осторожничал и прятался, опасаясь Дамблдора. В конце концов, таким образом он все равно смог бы атаковать неожиданно, когда старик и его соратники потеряют бдительность, когда они начнут сомневаться в Альбусе и его словах о возрождении Темного Лорда.   
Гербе вбежал в кабинет, держа на вытянутых руках пиалу с зельем. Над посудой поднимался пар, а по помещению быстро распространился запах свежей земляники. Зельевар поставил пиалу на стол директора и протянул Тому длинную иглу.   
– Как только зелье подействует, вы сразу же почувствуете, как вас тянет к…  
– К моему мелкому братцу, – закончил Том за Гербе, который еще ни о чем не знал. – Я читал об этом зелье.  
– Почему раньше не предложили его использовать? – не понял профессор.   
– Думаю, это очевидно, – усмехнулся Том. Хотя, кажется, многим здесь было совсем не очевидно.   
Он взял у зельевара иглу и бесстрашно уколол указательный палец левой руки. Кровь тут же обильно выступила, а он на секунду испугался, что ритуал не подействует. Да, Гарольд дал ему свою кровь добровольно с доброжелательными чувствами, но примет ли это магия за близкое родство? Красные капли полились в пиалу. Зелье поменяло свой цвет, а аромат земляники только усилился. Несколько секунд в комнате стояла напряженная тишина. Все наблюдали за ним, и Том не мог пропустить искаженного страхом и ожиданием лица Каркарова.   
Сначала Том не чувствовал ничего странного, ничего постороннего. Кровь перестала течь так же быстро. Он достал из кармана платок и перевязал руку, собираясь сказать им, что, к его разочарованию, ничего не произошло, но тут же почувствовал, что это не так. Его тянуло куда-то. Том не знал, куда, не знал – почему, но идти было просто жизненно необходимо.  
– Сработало, – сказал он, скрывая от других свое облегчение. – Идемте.   
Они подхватились сразу, без уточнений и вопросов и пошли прочь из кабинета. Профессора прошли к выходу из замка под внимательными взглядами студентов. Том с удивлением для себя констатировал, что мальчишки и девчонки действительно беспокоятся. Не настолько, чтобы отдать, скажем, жизнь за потерявшихся мальков, но достаточно, чтобы не спать прошлой ночью.   
Они вышли из замка, и Том предпочел некоторое время идти по дороге, хотя кровь звала его бежать по бездорожью. Это могло быть опасно для целостности ног и рук, так что он предпочел идти проторенным путем хотя бы до места, где, судя по словам Полякова, в последний раз видели Гарольда.   
За ним довольно скоро увязалось несколько студентов. Ребята шли за профессорами на некотором расстоянии, чтобы не мешать. Том разглядел среди них вездесущего Антона и его дружка Виктора. Тот выглядел слишком бледным от беспокойства. Должно быть, чувствовал свою вину за то, что оставил подопечного без присмотра.   
Вся процессия едва сошла с дороги и преодолела несколько метров по снегу и подмерзшим камням, оскальзываясь и ругаясь, когда Том почувствовал впереди что-то странное. Он остановился и прислушался к себе, а потом покачал головой, не зная, чего испытывает больше: досады или самодовольства. Он зря рассказал преподавателям о своем «родстве» с Гарольдом, зато он был прав. Мальчишка очень даже способен на темное волшебство.   
Не один Том почувствовал пришедшую с той стороны волну темного волшебства. Больше не нужно было задавать направление и профессора сами ринулись через сугробы. Они почти бежали, обгоняя друг друга, пока те, кто вырвался вперед, не притормозили резко со вскриками у самого края глубокой ямы. Том заглянул внутрь. Высота получившегося обрыва вряд ли была больше пяти метров. Там, на дне, в маленьком кольце камней и снега находились потерявшиеся дети. Большинство валялось на земле, видимо, без сознания. На ногах остались только Блек и Эванс. Они потрясенно смотрели вверх, словно не веря, что у них действительно получилось. А потом Гарольд нервно засмеялся и тихо сполз бы на пол из-за подогнувшихся коленок, но Блек осторожно подхватил его в объятия и удержал.   
– Ах, умница, – пробормотал Павлов с восхищением. Он достал волшебную палочку и с помощью заклинания начал поднимать одну из девочек наверх. Его примеру последовали остальные профессора. Ученики спешно трансфигурировали из камней носилки. Том порадовался тому, какие смышленые в Дурмстранге дети. Им не потребовалось подсказки со стороны взрослых о том, что нужно сделать.   
Том провел рукой по краю обрыва, оценивая совершенное волшебство. Срез земли был около двух метров в высоту и около трех диаметром. Не самое сильное заклинание темной магии, не самый впечатляющий результат для взрослого темного волшебника, отличный для третьекурсника, но для Гарольда просто потрясающее достижение. Его первое серьезное заклинание с использованием исконного волшебства. Том слышал, что для своих друзей Эванс может совершить невозможное: изучить на первой неделе учебы нагревающие чары, спрыгнуть с высоты на чужую метлу, без малейшего ориентира вывести толпу первогодок к гостинице в центре леса. Оказывается, он так же может совершить темное волшебство, поборов своих внутренних демонов.   
Вильгельмина достала из получившегося колодца Гарольда, быстро спросила его о самочувствии.  
– Со мной все в порядке, профессор, – тихо пробормотал он. – Я просто очень устал. Нужно скорее отправить остальных к госпоже Капелле. У них злоупотребление обезболивающими заклинаниями, а Сара, кажется, укушена кем-то ядовитым.  
– Успокойся, это больше не твоя забота, – сказала она. Женщина улыбнулась и погладила ученика по голове. – Ты сделал для них все, что мог. Молодец.   
Гарольд шмыгнул носом и кивнул головой. Кажется, он считал, что мог бы сделать больше.   
– Я провожу его в больницу, – предложил обеспокоенный Виктор.  
Вильгельмина кивнула. Несколько студентов уже потащили прочь носилки с остальными детьми. Профессора спешно диагностировали пострадавших, ставя предварительный вердикт, определяя, кому из них внимание госпожи Капеллы потребуется в первую очередь. Бэшворунг нужно было присоединиться к коллегам.   
– Не отставайте, мистер Крам, мистер Эванс, – велела она.   
Том неохотно поспешил присоединиться к коллегам. Он и так показал себя перед ними сегодня не с лучшей стороны. Том небрежно встрепал Гарольду волосы, проходя мимо, заодно и сам удостоверяясь, что у мальчишки нет каких-то скрытых травм.   
– С тобой не все в порядке, – заявил Том. – Нужно выпить несколько зелий, а то будет истощение.  
Гарольд несколько раз заторможено кивнул. Он, должно быть, мало что сейчас соображал от усталости.   
– Крам, позаботьтесь об этом, – велел Том. – Гарольд, когда отдохнешь, зайди ко мне. Нам надо срочно кое-что обсудить. Ты понял?   
– Да, Том, – снова покивал он. Обычно на людях он не забывал обращаться к нему как к профессору, но сейчас у мальчишки не хватало сил даже на то, чтобы подумать. Том подбадривающее хлопнул его по плечу и бросил грозный взгляд на Виктора.   
– Головой отвечаешь.  
– Понял, – зло выплюнул в ответ Крам. Он сразу же взял Гарольда под локоть и прижал к себе в защитном жесте. Это было бы даже мило, если бы Эванс не выглядел так, словно снова собирается упасть в обморок. 

Мадам Капелла несколькими быстрыми заклинаниями проверила самочувствие Гарольда, невесело усмехнулась тому, что он почти не пострадал, и велела Карле Вагнер выдать Эвансу зелья от переутомления, успокоительное и что-то еще, Виктор не запомнил.  
Главная староста уже два года ходила к госпоже Капелле на курсы по волшебной медицине и теперь вполне была способна справляться с некоторыми травмами самостоятельно. Она не раз подменяла колдомедичку в школьной больнице и планировала после окончания Дурмстранга отправиться на практику в одну из волшебных больниц Европы, так что сейчас, когда все койки в вотчине госпожи Капеллы были заняты маленькими пациентами, помощь Вагнер была очень кстати.   
Она заставила Гарольда выпить зелья и велела Виктору отвести его в их комнаты. Выспаться в больнице все равно не удалось бы. Профессора хлопотали над сильно пострадавшими студентами. Саре спешно вводили противоядие, Абраксиса накачали лекарствами, а Лусию, Фредерика и Кристофера пытались вывести из комы, одновременно залечивая переломы. Не считая Гарольда, самым здоровым был Мариус. Он отделался нервным срывом, да парой синяков и ушибов. Карла позаботилась и о нем, а потом сдала на руки Ромильде, чтобы Блек тоже поспал у себя в комнате. Мариус, похоже, был немного в шоке, потому что когда Каркаров попытался вытянуть из него какие-то подробности, он все твердил о том, что Эванс их всех спас.   
Виктор с Антоном довели понуро молчащего Гарольда до его спальни под внимательными взглядами остальных студентов. На жилом этаже они выстроились вдоль стен, так что их тройка двигалась словно по живому коридору. Все молчали, а от этого происходящее становилось как-то внушительнее. Гарольд снова попал в неприятности, очень серьезные, и снова вышел из них почти невредимым. Наверное, этот случай тоже долго не забудут, и он станет частью дурмстранговской легенды о Гарольде Эвансе.   
В спальне Виктор стащил с него грязную мантию. Он постеснялся трогать белье, поэтому просто освежил его заклинаниями. Эванс был тих, задумчив, и не сопротивлялся, когда его, как маленького, уложили в постельку и подоткнули со всех сторон одеяло. Виктору стало интересно – делала ли так миссис Эванс. Она ведь, похоже, не слишком-то заботится о сыне.   
– Спи, – сказал Виктор, присаживаясь на стул у кровати. – Я тут посижу, хорошо?  
– Ладно, – вяло отозвался Гарольд. Он сразу закрыл глаза и засопел. Может быть, дело было в зельях, которые дала Карла, а может, бедняга не спал все то время, что они сидели в этой пещере. Крам бы не удивился, если бы это действительно было так. Эванс заботился о своих друзьях. Он просто не смог бы спокойно спать, пока они находились в опасности.   
– Хей, – позвал Виктора Антон. Поляков стоял на пороге и не заходил внутрь. Только бегло осмотрел спальню. Гарольд сюда почти никого не пускал, стерег территорию. Заходить можно было только Виктору и Саре, но, зная, как трепетно парень относится к этому, они не злоупотребляли лишний раз.  
У Гарольда тут было скромно и стандартно: мягкая кровать с пушистым пледом, лохматая, но уже потертая шкура какого-то огромного зверя на полу, стол со стулом для занятий, большой шкаф для вещей и небольшое окно с видом на озеро. Комната Виктора была обставлена почти так же. Только у него в углу стояло две метлы – старая и новая, прямо на шкуре стопкой были сложены учебники и книги о квиддиче, стояла жердочка для совы, на стене висели фотографии мамы, папы, младшей сестры и старшего брата. У Гарольда комната была какая-то безличная, словно он только вчера въехал, а не прожил тут уже два года. На столе валялись пергаменты и книги для учебы, дверца шкафа была приоткрыта, а с полок выглядывала одежда. В углу скромно притулилась «Молния». Гарольду теперь не так уж часто удавалось пользоваться ею. Виктор стал много тренироваться со своей сборной, а Эвансу без него нельзя было летать.   
– Слушай, я знаю, что ты сейчас сбит с толку и встревожен, но когда он очнется, вам придется поговорить, – сказал Антон. – Он тебе доверяет и уважает твое мнение. Ты должен будешь объяснить ему, что в произошедшем нет его вины.  
– Знаю, – буркнул Крам. – Я хорошо себе представляю, как работает его несчастная голова.  
Он протянул руку и провел пальцем по скуле Гарольда, а потом быстро оторвался от него. Мальчик был теплый, мягкий. Живой. К нему хотелось прижаться, втянуть в себя его запах, убедиться, что ужас последних суток прекратился. Поляков и слова бы не сказал, если бы сейчас Виктор настолько отпустил себя, что улегся на кровать и обнял бы Эванса, но Крам знал, что не стоит делать чего-то опрометчивого, пока Гарольд не скажет, что сам хочет этого.   
Эванс должен был уже привыкнуть к тому, что всегда умудряется вытаскивать своих друзей из неприятностей с помощью удачи и своих умений. В этот раз ему не удалось, он не справился, не защитил. Виктор должен был объяснить ему, что такие мысли – глупость, потому что любой из мальчишек и девчонок, оказавшихся в пещере, должен был сделать то же самое. Они друзья. Их долг прикрывать друг друга. К тому же, в итоге Гарольд воспользовался темным волшебством и, наверное, они с Мариусом смогли бы выбраться сами и вытащить остальных, хотя и истратили бы на это больше магии, чем могли себе позволить два подростка. К счастью, профессора и сами нашли способ разыскать потеряшек.  
Виктор вспомнил, как уверенно впереди всех шел по коридору Натхайр. Явно же именно он придумал способ обнаружить детишек.  
– Тогда оставляю тебя, у меня со всей этой фигней прибавилось работы, – сообщил Антон, прерывая мысли друга. Он ушел, прикрыв за собой дверь. Виктор и Гарольд остались наедине в тишине, разбавляемой только звуками дыхания.   
Эванс был таким милым и расслабленным, когда спал, что вызывал неконтролируемую нежную улыбку. Он был безумно хорошеньким и бодрствуя: когда быстро шел по коридорам школы, вежливо кивая знакомым, когда хмурился над домашней работой, строча эссе, когда смеялся над какими-нибудь шутками Малфоя. Раньше Виктор засматривался, но не обращал на это внимания, теперь старался не делать этого слишком явно, чтобы не показать кому-то свой интерес.  
В Дурмстранге отношения между подопечными и их наставниками всегда были двусмысленными и не прописанными четко в уставе школы. Школьный совет руководствовался собственными интересами, составляя такие пары, нередко при этом не спрашивая мнения самих студентов, так же, как не спросили Виктора и Гарольда. Поэтому чаще всего между наставниками и подопечными возникали конфликты, которые могли перерасти во что угодно. Подопечные выполняли множество неприятных поручений, тайком терпели побои и издевательства. А если оказывались симпатичными, то быстро попадали в постели своих наставников, бывало, что их принуждали и к довольно рисковым сексуальным экспериментам. В отношения между наставником и подопечным даже ответственный за нравственность не лез.   
Виктор знал, что некоторые очень завидуют тому, какую власть он, как наставник, имеет над школьной звездой. Быть может, кто-то думал, что между Крамом и Эвансом уже что-то происходит.   
Виктор был слишком порядочен для этого, наверное, поэтому Александр и Цепеш в свое время и не побоялись доверить ему Гарольда. Но как бы ему хотелось послать порядочность к черту, наклонится к постели и засунуть свой язык Эвансу в рот, стиснуть узкие пока плечи, не дав вырваться, и целовать, пока у них обоих в легких не закончится воздух, а быть может даже еще немного дольше.  
Он невольно наклонился над постелью, и тут заметил, что с кожей Гарольда происходит что-то странное. Виктор нахмурился. Неужели они пропустили какую-то травму? Крам поспешно смахнул со лба мальчика челку и втянул с себя побольше воздуха, а потом сразу выдохнул. И еще раз, считая про себя до десяти. На лбу Гарольда постепенно проявлялась тонкая полоска шрама. Должно быть, до этого шрам скрывало какое-то хорошее маскирующее зелье, но Эванс просидел в пещере почти двое суток, наверное, срок действия закончился, а Гарольд об этом забыл.   
Этот шрам Виктор не раз видел в газетах. Тонкий росчерк молнии, оставленный на память о себе лордом Волдемортом, было ни с чем не перепутать.   
Крам никогда не видел фотографии Лили и Джеймса Поттеров, поэтому не мог сказать, похож ли на них Гарольд. Можно ли считать парня знаменитым Мальчиком-Который-Выжил только потому, что он скрывал шрам-молнию на лбу? Возможно, он ударился в детстве о тумбочку и не хотел быть похож на английского героя. Чепуха, конечно, потому что шрам от тумбочки гораздо проще свести, чем прятать его под сложным маскирующим зельем.   
У Гарольда… Гарри Поттер был полукровкой, правда, с магглорожденной матерью, а не отцом, как все в Дурмстранге думали про Счастливчика, однако если Виктор правильно помнил, все, что его подопечный говорил о женщине, которая произвела его на свет – она училась в Хогвартсе на Гриффиндоре. Это ни капли не мешало ей быть магглокровкой, но студенты почему-то решили, что именно она чистокровна. Гарри честно сказал ему, что его родители сражались за Орден Феникса, и что он жил до школы у магглов. А теперь он не ездил на каникулы домой.   
И дело не в том, что его там не ждали, а как раз в том, что его там с нетерпением подкарауливали волшебники, чтобы найти, наконец, драгоценного Гарри Поттера.   
Виктор подавил смешок. Он и пальцем не пошевелил, чтобы поискать, однако он стал, должно быть, одним из немногих в мире, кто знает, где сейчас Гарри Поттер. Каркаров должен был знать, кто его ученик. И не понятно, зачем вообще прячет, но это Виктор собирался выяснить позже. Интересно, кто еще?  
Крам с удивлением понял, что совсем не боится, хотя ему следовало бы. Гарри был практически смертником. Его искали буквально все, находиться рядом с ним уже было опасно, любить его – сумасшествие, но чувства просто так не проходят. Поттер, конечно, им всем лгал, но от этого зависела его жизнь, так что Виктор первый обозвал бы мальчишку идиотом, если бы он им покаялся сам.   
Крам все же встал со своего места и немного прошелся по комнате, тревожно косясь на кровать. Он никогда не был одним из тех, кто требовал урезать права магглокровок или убивать их всех. Виктор просто хотел, чтобы волшебство, которое творит его семья, которым пользовались многие поколения предков, перестали считать злым. Это был почти вопрос выживания, но все же в Европе пока что не убивали магов за то, что они обладали возможностью творить темное волшебство. Поэтому Виктор, как второй сын знатного семейства, мог забыть о политике и посвятить жизнь тому, что ему нравится. В списке того, что ему нравится, не было сражений, пыток и убийств.  
Впрочем, Гарольд… Гарри не выглядел фанатичным отстаивателем прав магглов и магглорожденных волшебников и противником старых традиций. Пусть у него самого с темным волшебством не ладилось, но душой он уже был на противоположной от Альбуса Дамблдора стороне.   
Если общественность узнает об его месте нахождения, от мести Пожирателей смерти Гарри его предрасположенность не спасет, симпатии светлых магов он потеряет, а все остальные захотят его использовать. Виктор прекрасно понимал, что если желает Гарри добра, то должен теперь лгать всем, включая своих родных, потому что даже его собственный отец не будет столь благороден, чтобы не использовать попавший в руки козырь.   
В дверь постучали, и Крам вздрогнул. Он покосился на Гарольда и вышел так, чтобы закрывать его собой, а потом закрыл дверь. За ней нервно бродил по их маленькой гостиной Либериус Принц.  
– Как он? – встревожено спросил пятикурсник.   
– Спит, с ним все нормально, – спокойно ответил Виктор. Он сам удивился тому, что его голос не дрожит от волнения, учитывая недавнее открытие.   
– О, хорошо, – облегченно улыбнулся Принц. – Я так волновался. Кстати, я зашел в больничное крыло и к Блеку. Сара пришла в себя, сейчас тоже спит. Остальные пока в лечебном сне, но их кости уже целые. Мариус болтает с Ромильдой как ни в чем не бывало.   
– Хорошо, – кивнул Виктор. Про остальных ему было не очень интересно. Он не питал к друзьям Гарольда теплых чувств. Но ему, конечно, не хотелось, чтобы тот винил себя в том, что для кого-то приключение закончилось слишком плохо.   
Не стоит и сомневаться, что мелкие паршивцы мгновенно отвернулись бы от Гарри, если бы узнали, кто он. Ведь Поттер мог бы уронить их на самый низ школьной иерархической лестницы.   
– Я так испугался, – продолжал говорить Либериус. – Ты не представляешь, Крам, как много Эванс для меня значит. До того, как меня позвали в их компанию, я был в школе никем. Пустым местом. Знаешь, как надо мной издевались одноклассники? Тебе не понять. Теперь я тоже не особо много значу. Гарольд все же еще маленький, но меня хотя бы больше не обижают.   
– Принц, – оборвал его Виктор. – Иди к себе, а?   
Либериус моргнул в ответ на грубость, а потом опустил голову и поспешно вышел. Крам поморщился, ему не хотелось оскорблять парня, но сейчас было не до Принца с его мини-трагедиями.   
Виктор мог просто не заходить больше в комнату Гарри, сделать вид, что ничего не знает. Утром его подопечный появится снова замаскированный, и все будет как прежде. А еще Виктор мог вернуться к нему и откровенно поговорить. Уверить в своей преданности.   
Он не собирался никому рассказывать о шраме.   
Но он бы все же хотел, чтобы Гарри знал, принимал его верность, осознавал, что рядом есть кто-то, с кем можно поговорить обо всем, не скрываясь. Любовь можно вырастить и на меньшем. А Виктор хотел, чтобы его подопечный, будь он Гарольдом Эвансом или знаменитым Гарри Поттером, любил его.   
Когда он вернулся в комнату, Гарри уже не спал. Он лежал с открытыми глазами и вяло улыбнулся Виктору, попытавшись встать.  
– Нет, лежи, – возразил Крам.  
– Мне нужно в туалет, – смущено пояснил Гарри.   
Виктор подошел и удержал его за руки.  
– Только минутку, – попросил он. В туалетной комнате было зеркало. Эванс бы увидел свое отражение и запаниковал бы. Хотя, конечно, говорить с ним, пока действие нескольких принятых зелий еще не прошло, было не совсем честно.  
– Что такое? – нахмурился его подопечный. – Ты без меня начал разводить крокодилов в раковине?   
– Нет, – покачал головой Виктор. – Сейчас ты меня выслушаешь, и не будешь паниковать, хорошо?  
– Начало пугает. В чем дело?  
Крам осторожно протянул правую руку и молча провел пальцем прямо по шраму, повторив все его резкие углы. Глаза Гарри распахнулись и неверяще уставились ему в лицо.   
– Должно быть, срок действия зелья прошел, – пояснил Виктор.  
Гарри сглотнул и подтвердил истину его слов кивком.   
– Все в порядке. Я никому не скажу. Мне не важно, кто твои родители. Ты ведь мне и так уже рассказывал, что они сражались в Ордене Феникса. Ты – это все равно ты. У тебя все еще стоит «выше ожидаемого» по зельям, ты не умеешь кататься на коньках, проводишь большую часть дня в библиотеке, твои друзья – компания самодовольных идиотов, а сегодня ты впервые смог исполнить действительно сильное темное заклинание. Метки на лбу ничего не меняют для меня.  
– Это опасно, другие так не думают, – шепотом сказал Гарри. Будто если бы он заговорил в полный голос, это все испортило.   
– Поэтому мы и не скажем никому другому, – улыбнулся Виктор.   
Гарри вздрогнул, улыбнулся в ответ, а потом глаза его повлажнели, и он кинулся вперед, обняв Виктора за плечи, прижавшись тесно-тесно.   
– Спасибо, – забормотал он ему в плечо. – Спасибо, я знал, что ты не подведешь, что тебе можно доверять.   
И даже если эти слова вырвались у него под влиянием зелий, Виктору стало легче дышать. Он обнял Гарри в ответ.


	31. Chapter 31

Глава 31  
Поттер проснулся в теплом коконе из чужого тела и одеял. Было уютно и спокойно, словно так и нужно. В Дурмстранге с первых же дней студенты учились ценить тепло. А Гарри просто обожал обниматься. Ему не перепадало тактильного контакта от Дурслей, кроме подзатыльников, поэтому теперь он со скрытым желанием тянулся в объятия друзей, когда они предлагали ему их. Хотя это происходило не слишком часто.  
Виктор спал рядом, от него пахло полиролью для метел и немного потом. Гарри вспомнил, что сам предложил ему лечь здесь, когда успокоился после их разговора. В голове немного туманило от зелий, Крам отказывался оставлять его одного после всех потрясений, а на стуле ему было неудобно. В итоге они оба заснули, обнимая друг друга, и в иной день все было бы прекрасно. Это не было обычно для их отношений, но Поттер так же не видел во сне на одной постели ничего предосудительного. Только вот вчера Виктор узнал, кто такой Гарольд Эванс.  
Успокоительное зелье, сваренное Карлой Вагнер, смягчило вчера для Поттера впечатления, иначе он не смог бы заснуть. После разоблачения все потрясения предыдущих дней потеряли свою яркость. Он доверял Краму, действительно, больше, чем остальным своим друзьям. Не потому что они были плохими ребятами, как утверждал Поляков, а потому что Сара, Абри и Крис сами искали в нем защиту и опору, впрочем, Мариус и Младен не преминули бы воспользоваться слабостью для своей выгоды. Ребята помогали своему лидеру, когда возникала нужда, но движущей силой их компании был именно Поттер. Виктор же, будучи старше, эрудированней и опытней, сам оказывал поддержку, защищал и помогал.   
Но Крам был из семьи темных волшебников. Они не были фанатиками, не сражались на стороне Волдеморта, не сжигали магглов для забавы, по крайней мере, не в течение последнего столетия, но Крамы все же, хоть и только на политической арене, пытались притеснять магглорожденных, позиционируя себя как их противников. Виктору на это было плевать, Гарри знал. В конце концов, наставник играл в квиддич, а это общественный спорт. Сокомандники, противники и болельщики могли быть самого разного происхождения. С другой стороны, и Гарри Поттер не был обычным магглорожденным. Он, хоть и невольно, являлся знаменем борьбы против темных магов. Не говорить никому правду – тяжелое испытание для Крама, его отношений с семьей и годами закладываемых в голову принципов.   
– Я вижу, как ты сомневаешься во мне, – пробормотал предмет раздумий ему куда-то в макушку, и Гарри вздрогнул. Оказывается, он все это время комкал в руке расстегнутый воротник рубашки Виктора. – И это совершенно нормально. В твоем положении я бы тоже подозревал всех и вся.   
– Ты один из моих самых близких друзей, – сказал Гарри. – Я доверяю тебе, но понимаю, что семья…  
– Моя семья не Пожиратели смерти, ты же знаешь, – пожал плечами Крам. – Для нас Волдеморт не так уж важен. Он лидер темной стороны, защитник старых традиций. Родители уважают его, но методы они не одобряют. Если Волдеморта сменит кто-то другой, отец будет только рад.   
– Я знаю, – кивнул Гарри.   
Виктор, как, впрочем, и большинство учащихся, не часто говорил о своей семье, но кое-что Поттер успел усвоить. Ко второму-третьему курсу студентам наскучивало мериться между собой родословными и количеством отличившихся в прошлых войнах дядюшек и тетушек. Все здесь были в той или иной степени родственниками и знали после долгого проживания на такой сравнительно небольшой территории друг о друге больше, чем хотели бы. Обсудить последний матч по квиддичу или новую прическу было занятнее.   
– Однако они не знают тебя так, как знаю тебя я, поэтому не буду им рассказывать, кто ты, пока сам не захочешь этого, – продолжил Виктор. – Можешь взять с меня нерушимую клятву, если хочешь.  
Гарри вдохнул и выдохнул. Он одновременно хотел и не хотел этого. Доверие и детская наивность боролись в нем с инстинктом самосохранения и практицизмом. Виктору никак не повредит, если он даст клятву о неразглашении. Но так Гарри продемонстрирует свое неверие. С друзьями, наверное, так не поступают.  
Тем более, если бы Крам захотел, он уже мог все рассказать заинтересованным людям. Пока Гарри спал, никто не помешал бы его наставнику написать письма и отправить их со своей личной совой родителям, Антону и даже Дамблдору. Да просто выйти в столовую и прокричать новость на все четыре стороны. Если бы Виктор хотел предать, он уже сделал бы это. Поздно было брать клятву. Не говоря уж о том, что Гарри понятия не имеет, как это делать. Пройдет не меньше пары суток, прежде чем он найдет хороший ритуал.   
– Нет, не нужно, – выдохнул Гарри прямо на обнаженные ключицы Виктора. Тот ощутимо вздрогнул и аккуратно отстранился. – Ой, прости.  
Поттер смутился и покраснел.   
– Все в порядке, – откликнулся Крам немного сдавлено. – Тебе лучше сходить в ванную и привести себя в порядок.  
Гарри сразу побледнел и провел рукой по лбу.  
– Я все еще?..  
– Да, ты вчера так и не замаскировался, – кивнул Виктор и слабо улыбнулся. Поттера словно вымело из постели.   
– Но, – сказал Гарри, замерев, – я не сомневаюсь в том, что ты не хочешь причинить мне вред. Однако кто–то может попытаться выведать твои тайны силой.  
– Для начала надо знать, что у меня есть что выведывать, – откликнулся Виктор. – Кроме того, я уж всяко сохраню твои тайны лучше тебя. Сомневаюсь, что ты уже начал изучать окклюменцию.  
– Не начал, что это? – удивился Гарри.  
– Искусство защищать свои мысли. Есть заклинание, которое позволяет читать их. На него способны далеко не все волшебники. Известно, что Волдеморт искусно владел им. У нас в Дурмстранге можно на шестом курсе взять факультатив по окклюменции. Я на него ходил.  
Гарри передернуло от мысли, что кто-то может так запросто вычислить его. Однако директор наверняка знал об этих заклинаниях и не беспокоился. Должно быть, никто из студентов и преподавателей не был способен прочитать мысли.   
– Ты можешь научить меня.  
– Вряд ли у тебя пока что получится, – пожал плечами Крам. – Но я дам тебе почитать пару книг.   
Гарри улыбнулся и направился ванную. Виктор проводил его взглядом и невольно запустил руку под одеяло, едва за его подопечным захлопнулась дверь. Он был несколько возбужден с самого момента пробуждения. Естественное явление. Виктор старательно не обращал на это внимания, пока Гарри не опалил своим дыханием его голую кожу. Не стоило вчера преобразовывать одежду в пижаму перед сном, не стоило расстегивать ворот. Только о том, что все-таки лег рядом, Крам не жалел. Хотя ему не хотелось, чтобы Поттер принял его за извращенца, заметив непрошенное возбуждение. Все стало бы очень неловким, как будто и так уже было не достаточно проблем.   
Гарри замазал шрам светлым зельем от Каркарова, пузырек с которым всегда стоял в его шкафчике в их с Виктором ванной. Розоватая полоска исчезала на глазах. Он уже много лет не видел ее, регулярно покрывая лоб мазью, и почти забыл, как выглядит метка, оставленная Волдемортом. Шрам, должно быть, не желал, чтобы о нем забывали, и так вот неудачно дал о себе знать.   
На несколько мгновений Гарри задумался о том, где может быть сейчас Темный Лорд. Тот воскрес уже около двух лет назад, еще когда Поттер учился на первом курсе, однако до сих пор не давал о себе знать. Может, великий и ужасный решил более не сражаться? Может, он все еще очень слаб? Верилось в это плохо, скорей уж, строил какие-то коварные планы. Разгадать их Гарри было не по силам. Все, что он мог – это прятаться.  
Гарри принял душ, надел чистую мантию. Виктор, кажется, снова заснул, так что Поттер просто тихо вышел в их общую гостиную. Столик у дивана оказался завален открытками и свертками со сладостями. Студенты поздравляли его с удачным спасением из очередной авантюры и желали скорейшего выздоровления. Гарри фыркнул. Они всегда ярко реагировали на все его приключения, но, кажется, никогда прежде его так не заваливали подарками. Напоминание о пережитом заставило его вздрогнуть.   
В куче ярких бумажек в глаза бросились свиток и простой пергаментный конверт. Первый был от Тома, второй от директора. Оба воздержались как от поздравлений, так и от пожеланий скорейшего выздоровления, требуя, чтобы он явился немедленно, как очнется. Гарри знал, что его ожидает очередная взбучка.   
Он минуту поколебался, решая, к кому идти первому, и выбрал Каркарова. Тот все-таки был директором и имел над Поттером куда большую власть.   
Едва выйдя в коридор, Гарри наткнулся на сидящего у стены старосту второкурсников. Должно быть, старшие поставили его караулить появление Счастливчика. Гельмут Бэшворунг радостно вскрикнул, увидев его.  
– Как ты, Эванс?   
– Хорошо, спасибо что спросил, – вежливо улыбнулся Гарри. – Ты не знаешь, как остальные?  
– С Блеком все отлично, он сейчас на завтраке вместе с Ромильдой и Левски. Когда я уходил, он рассказывал о ваших приключениях, – доложил паренек. – Ты правда пережил обвал без единой царапины?   
– Пара синяков была, – улыбнулся Гарри.  
– Остальные в больнице, но с ними все нормально. Лусия пришла в себя ночью, – удовлетворившись ответом, продолжил докладывать второкурсник.  
– Я навещу их попозже, мне сейчас нужно к директору, – сообщил Гарри.  
– Да, конечно, – закивал Бэшворунг. – Я пока расскажу всем, что ты уже встал.   
Он с топотом умчался дальше по коридору. Чтобы попасть в столовую, ему предстояло спуститься, Гарри, наоборот, собирался карабкаться вверх по громоздким ступеням учительской башни. Ему пришло в голову, что директора может не быть на месте, но потом он решил, что просто подождет Игоря у кабинета. К счастью, ждать не пришлось. Несмотря на время завтрака, Каркаров ожидал его с нетерпением.  
– Здравствуйте, директор, – поприветствовал Гарри, войдя. Он на всякий случай опустил голову, готовясь пережить ураган чужого гнева.   
– Мистер Поттер, – зло пробормотал Игорь. Гарри вздрогнул. Интересно, кто-то еще в магическом мире боялся собственной фамилии так же, как и он? Его так уже три года никто, кроме Каркарова, не называл. Разве что Снейп, но воспоминания о дядюшке Либериуса стали не такими страшными со временем. – Итак, об инциденте…  
– Я не виноват! – поспешил заверить его Гарри. – Все это чистая случайность, сэр. Вы же знаете, что я не могу это контролировать!  
Игорь слегка стукнул кулаком по столу, и мальчик умолк.  
– Вы у нас всегда не виноваты, Поттер. С сожалением вынужден констатировать, что никакой случайности не было, – процедил директор сквозь зубы.  
– Что? – нахмурился Гарри.   
– Мы с другими преподавателями провели расследование. С уверенностью могу заявить вам, что произошло не что иное, как попытка покушения.  
– Покушение?   
– Тревога в школе была вызвана искусственно, явно с целью выманить всех из замка, посеять хаос. Снежная ловушка, в которую вы попали, была подготовлена заранее, поэтому мы не могли вас обнаружить долгое время. Если бы не счастливое стечение обстоятельств, вы бы умерли, – сообщил Каркаров. – И, возможно, преступнику даже удалось бы выдать это за несчастный случай.  
– Но кто?  
– Нам даже не известно, на кого ставилась ловушка, – скривился Игорь. – Я думаю, что в опасности были вы, как Гарри Поттер. Скажите честно, вы говорили кому-то правду о вашем происхождении?  
– Нет! – решительно отверг эту возможность Гарри. В голове мелькнула мысль о Викторе, но тот узнал после. Или талантливо сыграл? Нужно ли сказать директору о Краме? Вдруг Игорь сотрет Виктору память или проклянет? Каким бы нелепым иногда не казался Каркаров, но он все же был Пожирателем смерти.   
– Мала вероятность, но она есть, что дело не в вас, – кивнул Каркаров. – Я известил родителей всех детей, попавших в ловушку вместе с вами. В конце концов, это школа, полная подростков, иногда хватает простого приступа зависти, чтобы начать делать глупости.  
– Убийство семи подростков это не просто какая-то глупость, – скривился Гарри. – Но что мы будем делать?  
– Мы? – усмехнулся Игорь. – Так вы что, все-таки рассчитываете на мою помощь? Я полагал, что вы стали довольно-таки самостоятельным, мистер Поттер.  
– Что?  
– Профессор Натхайр дал свою кровь для зелья поиска, заявив, что приходится вам старшим братом. Мне доподлинно известно, что это невозможно. Почему же зелье сработало, Гарри?  
Имя прозвучало угрожающе и непривычно. Поттер поморщился и нехотя рассказал, что с ним произошло в летние каникулы после первого курса, и как он познакомился с профессором Натхайром. Каркаров молча выслушал его.  
– Поттер, вы абсолютно безумны! Как вам только в голову пришло давать кому–то свою кровь?  
– Я не знал в то время, что это так важно! Если помните, я вырос у магглов, а для них дать кому-то свою кровь не большая проблема, – огрызнулся Гарри. – Не трудитесь ругаться, Том уже предпринял воспитательные меры.  
– Он знает, кто вы?  
– Конечно, нет! – возмутился Гарри. – Я ничего ему не говорил, он же Пожиратель смерти!   
На секунду в комнате повисла тишина.  
– Он Пожиратель? – переспросил Игорь. – Кто вам сказал?   
Гарри помялся. Это была важная информация для его безопасности, и следовало признаться раньше, но тогда пришлось бы рассказывать, какие именно у них отношения, а этого Гарри не хотел. Не говоря уж о том, что все Пожиратели знали друг друга, не так ли?   
– Сириус, – после паузы признался Поттер.   
– Блек? – выдохнул Каркаров в ужасе. – Где вы пересеклись с ним?   
– Он написал мне письмо, а потом мы виделись у Поляковых на свадьбе, – покорно признался Гарри.  
– Я так и знал, что не стоит отпускать вас туда, – со стоном осел на свой стул директор. – Вы ходячая неприятность, Поттер, и сведете меня в могилу раньше срока! Есть еще в мире волшебник, который не знает о вас?   
– Видимо, Волдеморт, – неловко пошутил Гарри.  
– Не произносите его имени, – отрезал Каркаров, потирая лоб ладонью. – В любом случае, у нас возникли проблемы, которые придется обсудить. Я поручил расследование покушения профессору Павлову. Он будет разбираться: отслеживать магические подписи и допрашивать возможных подозреваемых. Если это школьник, то мы быстро обнаружим виновного, но если кто-то из взрослых, возможно, следы найти не удастся вообще. В этом проблема нашей древней защиты – даже когда нам нужно, мы не можем допустить сюда взрослых волшебников. Так что вам следует лучше заботиться о собственной безопасности.   
– Каким образом?  
– Не совать нос, куда не просят и держатся в компании, – пояснил Игорь. – Мы не станем приниматься за крайние меры и привлекать к вашей персоне внимание, пока не будем уверены, что ваша личность стала кому-то известна. Вторая проблема в вашем приятеле Натхайре.  
– Да, он Пожиратель, но пока ничем не угрожает нам.  
– Вы, должно быть, слабо его знаете, – скривился Каркаров. – Он дважды накладывал на меня Империо. В первый раз мне не хватило ума, и я попытался поговорить с ним об этом, но второй раз не рискну. Избавиться от заклинания удалось только чудом. Я влез в драку старшекурсников и попал под шальное проклятие. Пришлось пить зелье, которое отменило действие всех заклятий, которые на мне лежали.   
– Зачем он сделал это? – нахмурился Гарри.   
Слова директора не очень удивили его. Том был более чем способен на подобное. Иногда Гарри казалось, что его так называемый брат может сотворить что угодно, если ему это выгодно. Том был Пожирателем смерти, и в глубине души Поттер понимал, что и убивать ему, скорей всего, приходилось. Возможно, он даже сражался с Лили и Джеймсом и убил кого-то из друзей семьи. Правда, Сириус ничего об этом не рассказывал.   
– Чтобы работать здесь, – сказал Каркаров язвительно. – Но это не помешает ему проклясть меня снова и расспросить о вас! Вероятность этого только увеличилась после покушения.  
– И что вы собираетесь с этим делать?  
– Я посоветовался со Снейпом, и он прислал для меня зелье. Что-то вроде избирательной амнезии. Я смогу принять несколько капель и забуду о вас.  
– Совсем?  
– Нет, если вы расскажете мне о том, кто вы, или кто-то другой это сделает, или возродится Темный Лорд, я сразу все вспомню. Есть еще несколько условий. Вы лишитесь моей поддержки, но так мы оба будем в безопасности. Тем более у вас останется ваш буйный крестный и Снейп. К слову, разве Блек не собирается вас убить?  
– Сириус не предавал родителей, – возразил Гарри. – Это сделал Питер Петтигрю.   
– И вы потребовали у него доказательства этого?   
– Единственное возможное доказательство – это Питер, – пожал плечами Гарри. – Его сложно переслать почтой. Не волнуйтесь об этом, я не слишком доверяю своему крестному и не испытываю желания остаться с ним один на один. Но то, что вы делаете…  
– Нам обоим будет лучше, если ваш дружок–Пожиратель обо мне не узнает, – прервал его Игорь. – Вы осознаете, что он в любой момент может придти, снова наложить на меня Империо, а потом доложить Лорду о результатах?  
– Точно так же он может поступить со мной. Или вообще воспользоваться легилименцией. Возможно, он уже все знает.   
– Пока он преподаватель в Дурмстранге, он не может использовать на вас заклинания, это обязательный волшебный контракт, который подписывают все взрослые при приеме на работу сюда. В противном случае, они даже не могут найти школу, – пояснил директор.  
– Получается, что никто из преподавателей не мог организовать покушение? – поразмыслив пару минут, предположил Гарри.  
– А что, на вас кто-то наложил заклятие? – поинтересовался директор издевательски. Он достал из стола пузырек с успокоительным зельем и добавил пару капель в кружку с чаем. – Проклята была школьная тревожная сирена и камни.   
Поттер пожал плечами. Игорь постучал пальцами по столу, а потом добавил:  
– Натхайр не единственная угроза. Я ожидаю, что вы не станете распространяться о том, что я вам сейчас расскажу. В следующем учебном году Дурмстранг станет участником Турнира Трех волшебников.   
Гарри нахмурился, припоминая. Он уже читал об этой старой традиции, но директор счел нужным пояснить:  
– Три школы – Дурмстранг, Хогвартс и Шармбатон – предоставят своих представителей для соревнований. Чемпионам предстоит пройти по три испытания, чтобы определить, кто из них лучший. Так как Дурмстранг и Шармбатон скрывают своё месторасположение, Турнир проведут в Хогвартсе.   
– О! – протянул Гарри.  
– Естественно, я позаботился о том, чтобы участвовали только чемпионы, достигшие семнадцати лет. Поедут только семикурсники, которые вряд ли станут говорить с кем-то о приключениях мелюзги вроде вас. Но я хочу обезопасить так же и свои воспоминания от Дамблдора. Старик силен, он мог на равных противостоять Темному Лорду.   
– Я понял, сэр, – кивнул Гарри. Значит, Игорь дрожал не только перед бывшим коллегой, но и перед всемогущим Альбусом Дамблдором. Это Поттер мог понять.   
– Значит, вы уже в любом случае приняли решение, – сказал Гарри, сдаваясь. – Что тогда с моими летними каникулами?  
– У вас есть планы?   
– Ничего определенного.   
– Хорошо, тогда я буду помнить, что вам нужна моя помощь с устройством вас на летние каникулы.   
Гарри еще раз тяжело вздохнул, помялся у дверей и ушел. Он пока не был готов оценить все плюсы и минусы решения Каркарова. С точки зрения Гарри, директор просто запаниковал и начал делать глупости. Странно, что его в этом поддержал Снейп. Зельевар показался Поттеру здравомыслящим человеком. Хотя Гарри не решился бы писать ему письма с описанием своих проблем. Каркаров был как-то привычнее и роднее.  
От директора он сразу направился к Тому. Натхайр был нетерпелив. Он наверняка разозлится даже из-за того, что Гарри предпочел сначала сходить к Каркарову.   
– Наконец-то, – поприветствовал его Том, едва Гарри вошел в кабинет. До начала занятий еще оставалось немного времени. К счастью, встреченная по дороге Карла сообщила, что все дети, попавшие в пещерную переделку, на сегодня освобождены от них.   
– Мне пришлось сходить к директору.  
– Я знаю, – буркнул Том. – Он рассказал тебе о покушении?  
– Да, но я понятия не имею, кто мог бы желать мне зла.  
Том хмыкнул.  
– В зависти своей люди способны на многое, а тебе есть в чем позавидовать: успехи в учебе, удача, популярность среди студентов, – сказал он. – Чтобы обречь на смерть семерых подростков, когда тебе нужна смерть только одного, нужно быть либо чудовищем, либо безумцем. Впрочем, целью вполне возможно был не ты. Любой из твоих друзей мог оказаться жертвой какого-нибудь векового семейного противостояния, о котором мы не знаем. Меня больше волнует, что скажут твои родители о нашем с тобой родстве.  
Гарри на секунду поколебался. Правду он говорить не собирался. Поттер соврал директору про Виктора, не сказал Сириусу про Тома, а теперь солжет Тому про все остальное. Когда-нибудь он просто запутается в своей лжи. И умрет.  
– Мои родители уже об этом знали. Они не слишком-то обо мне беспокоятся, поэтому никак не прореагировали. Но для директора это стало неожиданностью. Я ему все объяснил, – ответил Гарри.   
– Вот как, – протянул Том, внимательно на него глядя, сомневаясь в правдивости его слов.   
– Да, – ответил Поттер.   
– Что ж, тогда нам еще есть что обсудить, – сказал Натхайр, отступая.   
Он глянул на часы, проверяя, сколько у них осталось времени на разговор. В общем и целом ему не было никакого дела до семьи Гарольда, пока что. Если бы не стечение обстоятельств, Том никогда бы не нашел его даже. Он собирался покинуть Дурмстранг в конце учебного года и не видеться с Эвансом пару лет, пока тот не станет совершеннолетним и, вполне возможно, пожелает войти в круг Пожирателей смерти. Общая кровь ни к чему их обоих не обязывала. Том не собирался убивать Гарольда, он помог ему освоить темное волшебство, но не более того.   
– Ты, наконец-то, освоил свое первое темное заклинание, – сказал он.   
– Это была невероятная удача, – ответил Гарри.  
– Я думаю, что это было невероятное упорство, – возразил Том с ехидной усмешкой. – Но у тебя оно все равно вышло.  
– Всего одно.  
– Теперь тебе будет легче выполнить следующее, потом еще одно и еще. Это как сесть на метлу.   
– Магглы говорят – на велосипед, – фыркнул Гарри. – С метлой-то у меня никогда проблем не возникало.   
Том снова покосился на часы.  
– Попробуй какое-нибудь темное заклинание, – предложил он.   
Гарри посмотрел на него с сомнением, но все же сделал, как сказано. Он взмахнул волшебной палочкой и произнес заклинание, которое они проходили пару недель назад. Поттер заучил его, но никогда прежде оно не выходило, как бы упорно он не тренировался, не взмахивал палочкой, не ставил правильно ударение. Ничего не вышло и на этот раз. Он раздраженно опустил волшебную палочку.  
– Еще! – строго приказал Том.  
Гарри послушно попытался еще, а потом еще. Он зажмурил глаза, сосредоточился, вспомнил отчаянное желание, которое переполняло его в пещере, когда так хотелось спасти друзей, что собственное сердце замирало в груди. Вдруг что-то треснуло. Гарри распахнул глаза и посмотрел на парту, куда указывала его волшебная палочка. Столешница треснула пополам. От краев отваливались щепки, и раскол с каждой секундой становился все больше и больше. Словно кто-то невидимый грыз дерево. Это завораживало.  
Поттер прервал заклятие и с улыбкой посмотрел на Тома. Тот усмехнулся в ответ и изобразил парой хлопков аплодисменты.   
– Вот и отлично, – гордо сказал он, а потом восстановил стол. – Смею надеяться, что этот год будет первым, когда ты не провалишь свой экзамен по Темным Искусствам.   
– Спасибо.  
Том хмыкнул в ответ. Не то чтобы была большая его заслуга в том, что мальчишка, в конце концов, все-таки пересилил себя. Он посмотрел на довольного Гарольда. Следующие слова вырвались у него невольно.  
– Где ты собираешься провести летние каникулы?   
– Пока не знаю, а что? – удивился Гарри.   
– Нет, ничего.  
Секундное помутнение прошло. Забрать Эванса с собой было бы глупостью. У Темного Лорда не было бы времени летом приглядывать за этим магнитом для неприятностей. Ему предстояли переговоры с великанами и гоблинами, вызовы и допросы бывших соратников. Азкабан. Гарри не стоило пока знать о том, что он целый год был накоротке с величайшим темным магом современности.   
– Свободен, через пять минут начнется урок, – указал на дверь Том.  
– Да, пока, – махнул ему напоследок Поттер. Ему еще предстояло навестить своих раненых друзей и Мариуса.   
Уже второй человек спрашивал его о летних каникулах. Наверное, стоило уже озаботиться этим вопросом.


	32. Chapter 32

Глава 32  
После едва не произошедшей с третьекурсниками трагедии Гарри обнаружил, что его рейтинг популярности снова взлетел до небес и не спешил опускаться. Немало способствовало этому и то, что у него наконец-то начали получаться заклинания на занятиях по Темным Искусствам. Оценки по этому предмету все еще не были такими же превосходными, как по остальным, но выбрались из удручающе глубокой ямы. Это решило проблему с некоторой отстраненностью отдельных учеников, считавших что Гарольд, не способный к искусствам, совсем не один из них и в школе ему не место.   
Сара и Мариус ходили по замку, задрав носы, словно это они спасли всех остальных, правда, на словах ни на что не претендовали, провозглашая почести своему лидеру. Абраксис написал очень эмоциональную статью в школьную газету еще из больницы, и был обласкан своими коллегами по выходу из нее. Фредерик получил головомойку от родителей и, судя по его лицу, едва ли не на веки был изгнан из родного дома. Гарри позже узнал, что потерянное древнее кольцо так и не нашлось, а Фредерика лишили карманных денег на всю оставшуюся жизнь. Лусия получила очень проникновенное письмо из родного дома и долго плакала. Сара потом рассказала всей компании по секрету, что отец, не проявлявший прежде заботы о дочери, испугался за Лусию и написал ей много добрых слов.   
От испытания лесом всю честную компанию освободили, поставив зачет по результатам сидения под землей. Правда, профессор Брахими, преподававшая им навыки выживания, все равно заявила, что они провалили испытания, позволив себе передозировку обезболивающими заклинаниями. Крис шутливо сожалел о том, что они пропустили свои мини-каникулы в лесной гостинице.  
Оставалось еще около месяца до конца учебного года, а от остальных экзаменов страдальцев никто не освобождал. Они занимались все вместе в гостиной Гарри и Виктора, потому что там было тише, чем в гостиной третьего курса и библиотеке. Ребята, как всегда в это время года, захламили все помещение стаканами из-под сока, распахнутыми кое-где конспектами, учебниками и огрызками фруктов.   
Гарри как раз заучивал несколько правил трансфигурации, когда на подлокотник дивана рядом с его рукой приземлилась сова. Он удивленно посмотрел на птицу, а потом на Сару, которая отошла от окна и уселась на свое место. Поттер так сосредоточился на учебнике, что не слышал, как сова просится внутрь. Он отложил правила и потянулся к гостье за конвертом. Все проследили за этим движением с любопытством. Гарри очень редко получал почту. Сова охотно отдала ношу и утащила со стола пару кусочков вяленого мяса.   
Поттер оглядел конверт без всяких меток и осторожно распечатал его. Через плечо, поддавшись любопытству, никто не лез, а рядом на диване сидел Виктор, который уже и так знал главный секрет волшебного мира.   
Письмо оказалось от Сириуса. На самом деле, это была коротенькая сумбурная записочка, вместо подписи к ней прилагался отпечаток собачьей лапы, будто Блек очень торопился или снова скрывался от властей в своей анимагической форме.   
«Гарри!  
Это письмо пришло ко мне несколько дней назад. Помня, что прошлый раз ты был не в восторге от того, что я не посоветовался с тобой, пересылаю его. Знай, что я не одобряю, даже если вы любите друг друга – твое положение очень опасное. Никому не рассказывай правду!  
Бродяга.  
P.S. Постарайся прислать ответ как можно быстрее, иначе он может попасться на глаза кому не следует».  
Нахмурившись, ничего не понимающий Гарри достал листок, приложенный к записке, и ахнул.  
– Что там? – тут же поинтересовалась Сара, уже ерзавшая от нетерпения. Она допускала, что Гарри может не захотеть поделиться с ней информацией, но надеялась на обратное.   
– Кто-то из вас знает Имре Кохаре? – спросил Гарри ошарашено.   
– Я знаю, – откликнулся Либериус.   
Ему нравилось проводить время в этой разношерстной компании. Либериуса мало смущало обилие здесь малышни – третьекурсников и второкурсников, ведь рядом находился Гарольд, да и более старших ребят представляли Виктор и Антон. Все равно пятикурсники не особо жаловали Принца.   
– Он учится на год старше меня. То есть сейчас заканчивает шестой курс.   
– Я тоже знаю, – поспешил влезть Абраксис. – Он один из корреспондентов школьной газеты. Очень умный парень. Жалко, замкнутый и на внешность не слишком приятный. А почему ты спрашиваешь?   
– Похоже, его родичи испытывают желание породниться со мной, – ответил Гарри и протянул друзьям письмо, которое прилагалось к записке Сириуса. Саму записку он поспешил припрятать. В письме же, адресованном родителям Гарольда Эванса, мистер Кохаре вежливо просил о встрече и объяснял ее цель. Это не было прямолинейное и необдуманное предложение о помолвке, которое в прошлом году сделали самоуверенные Эпстейны, считавшие, что никто не посмеет им отказать, а скорей попытка разведать ситуацию перед серьезным шагом. Они хотели познакомиться с родителями предполагаемого жениха, прежде чем делать предложение. Кохаре не собирались брать кота в мешке.   
– Уау, – присвистнул Блек, заглянув в письмо. – Неплохо, Эванс.  
– Прежде чем говорить «неплохо», – влез Антон, – мог бы получше ознакомиться со связями и семейным положением самого Эванса.  
– Неплохо? – удивился Гарри, нарочито игнорируя Антона. Ему только и не хватало, чтобы Блек и остальные ползали по библиотеке, пытаясь разъяснить семейное положение своего лидера. Игнорировать слова Полякова всем было привычно, так что подростки переключились на вопрос Гарольда мгновенно.  
Тем более, в этот момент Левски затеял потасовку с Лусией за возможность первым прочитать письмо.  
На вопрос Гарольда поспешил ответить Либериус:  
– Да. Кохаре старый венгерский род, а их маггловская ветвь была в родстве с королями. Они пользуются уважением среди волшебных семей, и у них очень чистая кровь.  
– Ага, – скривилась Сара. – И пустые сейфы. А где нет денег, там нет влияния.  
– Не суди по себе, – фыркнул Абри. – Думаешь, если вы банкиры, так вам все дороги открыты?  
– Ну да, вон посмотри на Поляковых, – она махнула рукой на Антона, который забавлялся, наблюдая за реакцией Виктора на письмо, и что-то нашептывал другу на ухо. – Чистой крови три поколения, а кого Александр в жены взял? Кенинг! В наше время древняя родословная уже не так много значит, если к ней не прилагается хорошее состояние.   
– Это правда, – кивнул Абри. – Про то, что денег у Имре не много. Им после войны с Гриндевальдом пришлось продать большую часть имущества, но кое-что осталось и с голоду они не помирают. Отец Имре на хорошей должности в их правительстве работает.   
– О чем вы вообще говорите, – сморщила носик Лусия. – Имре же страшный, если это тот, о ком я думаю.  
– Да, страшненький. Кохаре, как и многие европейские чистокровные семьи, жертвы инбридинга, – подтвердил Абри. – Но для полукровок, вроде нас, партия хорошая. Они наверняка к Эвансу присматриваются, чтобы разбавить кровь. Представляете, какие гены Гарольд ребенку принесет с его-то удачей и умом? Да и сам как семью Кохаре поднимет?   
– Ты что, хочешь, чтобы Гарольд всю жизнь провел с этим страхолюдом? – взвилась Эпстейн. – Раз такая партия хорошая, то сам за него и выходи!   
– Да мне никто не предлагал, – огрызнулся Малфой. – Взгляните на это здраво, а? Кохаре сделали для Эванса исключение, наверняка, Имре родителей упросил, живописуя гарольдовы подвиги, как Сара прошлым летом. Зачем им родословную полукровкой портить, даже учитывая, что они бедноваты и на рожу не привлекательны? Им лучше взять кого-то из новых чистокровок, вроде Чанг или вон Блетчли.   
– Хей, – скривился до этого молча слушавший товарищей Крис. – Но Абри прав.   
– Мне нельзя фамилию менять, я наследник, – рассеяно сказал Гарри, погребенный под ажиотажем, который вызвало письмо.  
– Блеков? – в один голос прокричали удивленные Эпстейн и Малфой.   
– Чего? – тут же взбеленился Мариус. – При чем тут наша семья?   
Они с Ромильдой возмущенно переглянулись. Гарри страдальчески застонал.  
– Не обращай внимания, Мариус. Просто мама Абри считает, что я похож на Беллатрикс Лестрандж.  
Ромильда изумленно моргнула и склонила голову к плечу, высматривая сходство со своей матушкой.   
– А кто мне в прошлом году отказал? – уперла руки в боки Сара. – Это была печать благороднейшего и древнейшего рода Блеков, чтоб мне провалиться!   
Гарри покосился на Виктора. Крам не сказал ни слова с тех пор, как Поттер получил письмо и выглядел не слишком довольным происходящим, но сейчас с интересом ожидал, как Гарри вывернется. Мальчику хотелось постучаться головой об стену. Как же он устал врать. А не ответить было опаснее, чем промолчать.   
– Ладно, Сара, извини, в тот раз на письмо ответил мой крестный. Он из семьи Блек. Я действительно с ними в дальнем родстве, как и большинство чистокровных детей в Англии.   
– Не только в Англии, – буркнул Мариус. – Когда-то наша семья была очень большой. Рождалось по шесть-семь детей, они производили на свет новые поколения Блеков. Мой прадед уехал из Англии, потому что нас там стало слишком много.  
Подростки захихикали. О плодовитости Блеков ходили легенды. Мама Мариуса не так давно порадовала его известием о своем деликатном положении, и он поспешил поплакаться своим друзьям. Гарри тогда с удивлением смотрел на то, как хорошо Мариус вписался в их компанию. Они враждовали два года, а теперь Мариус без особой враждебности пикировался с Сарой, обсуждал зелья с Крисом и обменивался сплетнями с Абри, совершенно выбросив из головы информацию об их происхождении. Может, на самом деле не таким уж он был рьяным поборником темных традиций.  
– Ирония в том, что прямая линия почти угасла к настоящему моменту, зато побочные распространились по всему миру.   
– Значит, мы с тобой родственники, Гарольд, – улыбнулась Ромильда.  
– Очень дальние, – ответил ей Поттер. – Но, возвращаясь к помолвке, моя семья все равно ее не одобрила. Просто после того, как я расстроился из-за ссоры с Сарой, они решили со мной посоветоваться. Вдруг у нас с Кохаре любовь.   
Все вздохнули с облегчением, но не спешили возвращаться к учебе.  
– К слову о родителях, где ты собираешься провести лето, Гарольд? – живо поинтересовался Малфой.  
– О, у меня об этом уже все спросили, – выдохнул Поттер. – Я пока не знаю.  
– Ну, ты непременно должен погостить у меня в августе, как всегда, – самоуверенно сообщил Абри.  
– Вообще-то, – резко прервал его Виктор, – я собирался пригласить его в августе в Болгарию. К сожалению, начало лета мне придется провести в последних тренировках и играх на чемпионате мира, зато август в нашем полном распоряжении.  
– Серьезно? – ахнул Гарри. – А твои родители не будут против?  
– Я уже спросил у них. Им будет интересно познакомиться с моим подопечным. Хотя они не так много времени проводят дома, – безрадостно закончил он.   
– Ладно, тогда июль, – деловито решил Абри. – Хотя ко мне опять приедет Драко, надеюсь, ты сможешь вынести этого зануду.  
– Гарольд, ты еще в прошлом году обещал приехать ко мне, – ревниво напомнил Крис.  
– Ребята, – пробормотал Гарри, смущенный их желанием заполучить его к себе на лето. – Может, я пару недель поживу у Абри, а потом приеду к тебе, Крис?  
– Будет классно, – заверил Малфой. – А то лето без тебя будет непривычным. К тому же мама опять хочет поблагодарить тебя за то, что ты спас мне жизнь.   
– Мне кажется, учитывая, что я провожу у вас в доме столько времени каждое лето, это меньшее, что я мог для нее сделать, – ехидно отозвался Гарольд. Малфой приподнялся и ткнул его кулаком в бок. У Абри порозовели щеки, будто друг сильно смутил его своими словами.   
– Тогда я тоже приеду, – сказала Сара, прервав мальчишеские разборки.   
– Вам не надо хоть иногда отдыхать друг от друга? – скривился Мариус. Левски активно поддержал его слова.  
Сара открыла рот, чтобы сказать что-то неприятное, но тут вмешался Антон:  
– Эй, а вы уже купили билеты на чемпионат мира?   
Ребята тут же принялись обсуждать, на какие игры чемпионата они хотят пойти и какие билеты просили у родителей. Все они были выходцами из разных стран, и болели поэтому за разные команды.   
– Нам предоставляют билеты на все матчи, в которых мы участвуем, – сказал Виктор тихонько, придвинувшись к Гарри. – Я понимаю, что приехать на все для тебя будет трудно, но надеюсь, что если мы дойдем до финала, ты там будешь.   
– Конечно, – улыбнулся Гарри. – Даже не сомневаюсь, что ты дойдешь до финала.   
Виктор притянул его к себе, обнимая, и потерся носом о макушку. Может быть, жест был не слишком-то дружеский, но молодняк не обратил на это внимания, поглощенный беседой, а Гарри только слегка покраснел.   
Поттер написал Сириусу ответ тем же вечером. Он не знал, кого опасается крестный, но определенно не хотел, чтобы письмо попало в руки тем людям. Гарри просил Сириуса вежливо отказать Кохаре, чтобы при этом не рассориться с Имре на всю оставшуюся жизнь. Поттер некоторое время думал о том, стоит ли рассказывать Блеку, куда он едет на каникулы, но потом решил промолчать об этом ради собственной безопасности. А вот о «побеге» директора все-таки написал. В некотором смысле все они – Гарри, Каркаров, Сириус и Снейп – были в одной лодке, так что крестному стоило знать о том, что в их рядах убыло. Вроде бы.   
После зачета на выживание школа гудела от расстройства, потому что в этот раз без Гарольда никто не вышел к гостинице, и все ограничилось обычными сломанными руками и ногами, а так же укусами. Старшеклассники были недовольны тем, что остались без привычного тотализатора. Левски, еще ни разу не попадавший в переделку, вернулся грязный и злой.   
В эту тревожную пору к Гарри и подошел Антон с приватным разговором.  
– Что случилось? – подозрительно спросил у него Поттер, оглядываясь по сторонам. Его окружали ведра, швабры и бутылочки с чистящими средствами. Поляков затащил его в какую-то кладовку, где не было чужих ушей и глаз. Гарри это напомнило ситуацию на свадебной вечеринке Регинлейв, и он невольно насторожился. Целоваться с Антоном снова не хотелось.   
– Пока ничего, но вот-вот пройдет финальное заседание школьного совета, – с ухмылочкой ответил Антон, отмахиваясь от свалившейся на него сверху тряпки.  
– Финальное?  
– Мы так называем заседание, на котором выбирают нового главного старосту. И мне понадобится твоя помощь.  
– Хочешь стать главным старостой? – сообразил Гарри. План был вполне в духе Антона, но уж больно наглый. Полякова в школе не сильно любили. Такой главный староста мог подорвать популярность совета окончательно. Как будто Карла мало для этого сделала.   
– У меня неплохие шансы. Главным может стать только семикурсник, который предыдущий год, свой шестой курс, отработал в совете.  
– Это правило?  
– Дважды нарушавшаяся традиция, – откликнулся Антон. – Вообще-то главным старостой может стать даже второкурсник, если его выберут, но такого никогда не бывало. Впрочем, сейчас традицию некому нарушить, – он принялся загибать пальцы. – Вагнер, Артуа, Забини и еще ответственный за спорт заканчивают школу. Остаемся только я и наш дорогой комендант Иньес Кардона.   
– Ты не посчитал старосту мальчиков, – ехидно напомнил Гарри.  
– Неа, не прокатит, – усмехнулся в ответ Антон. – Он пятикурсник.   
Гарри внутренне с ним согласился и задумался, вспоминая все, что знал об Иньесе. Тот был тихим и ответственным парнем. Вперед не лез, но у него все всегда было четко спланировано наперед. Он умел противостоять напору студентов, которые утомляли его требованиями выделить помещения или домовиков, сменить пароли и устранить течь в крыше. Не сказать, что комендант был популярнее Антона. Его должность изначально к этому не располагала. Антон был не дурак, но Иньес был ответственнее.   
У Гарри, впрочем, не было особых причин мешать Полякову стать главным старостой. Вообще-то они были в одной компании, так что следовало ему даже помочь.   
– Зачем ты мне-то это рассказываешь?   
– Как насчет помочь мне немного с голосованием?   
– Как? Я ни с кем в совете не общаюсь, – сказал он честно, но невольно заинтересовался. В интригах Гарольд был не искушен и особо нос в них не совал, однако любопытство было ему не чуждо.   
– Мне нужно три голоса, мой будет четвертым, – подмигнул ему Антон. – У меня есть два. Зря, что ли, мы с тобой горбатились для Артуа и его парня весь год? Но мне никак не убедить Вагнер.  
– Карлу? Почему именно ее?   
– Знаешь, как проходит переизбрание? Член совета, который уходит, выдвигает на свое место кандидата. Совет голосует за него. Если результат отрицательный, может выдвинуться кто угодно. Мне не надо, чтобы кто-то выдвинул Иньеса вообще.   
Гарри кивнул, подтверждая, что понял мысль.  
– И как я должен уговорить Карлу? Почему ты сам этого не сделаешь?   
– Мне будет проблематично исполнить то, что ей нужно, а тебе нет, – сказал Антон. – Ее младшая сестра, Инга, сейчас учится на первом курсе, но она далеко не так популярна, как ее властная сестричка. Карла очень переживает. Если Антуан Мейер, который думает, что солнце светит потому, что ты ходишь по этой земле, возьмет девчонку под свое крыло, Карла отдаст мне свой голос.   
– Почему она сама за сестру не заступилась?  
– Да, заступилась бы в этом году, а в следующем что малышку Ингу бы ждало?   
– Понял, – кисло откликнулся Поттер. Он уже собирался согласиться, как в голове словно услышал голос Тома. Тот все же оказывал на него слишком большое влияние. – А что мне за это будет?   
Антон на секунду растерялся, а потом улыбнулся.  
– Мальчик отрастил когти, – пробормотал он. – Приятно посмотреть. Что ж, за это тем же составом, что и за меня, мы будем голосовать за Либериуса Принца, в качестве нового секретаря школьного совета. Достаточная цена?   
Гарри вспомнил, как жалок был Принц прошлым летом, говоря, что отец презирает его и считает, якобы сын ничего не добился. Для мистера Принца важно было влияние его сына на школьный совет. Что ж, кое-чего Либериус точно добился – нашел себе хороших друзей.  
– По рукам, – согласился Поттер.   
Антон довольно сжал его ладонь. Поляков невольно покачал головой, когда Гарри покинул помещение. Эванс на самом деле был потрясающе удачливым. Антону никогда бы не пришло в голову проталкивать кого-то из своих друзей в совет, если это не сулило никакой выгоды. Но он был уверен, что Гарольд согласился на Либериуса в качестве секретаря только ради Либериуса, не рассматривая всех выгод, которые данное положение друга сулило ему самому. Принц будет полным идиотом, если не догадается, кто протащил его на вершину школьной иерархической лестницы, особенно когда Мейер начнет заботиться о малышке Вагнер.   
Простейшая интрига с долгоиграющими последствиями.   
***  
Гарри решил не откладывать разговор в долгий ящик и поймал Карлу в больничном крыле в тот же день. Она варила зелья и напевала какие-то песенки. Поттер никогда особо не задумывался, каким должен быть главный староста. От малышни политическая школьная жизнь мало зависела, поэтому они, как правило, просто смирялись с тем, кого назначали старостой. За свою недолгую школьную жизнь Гарри успел посмотреть на три школьных совета. Карла была не такой, как Алекс Поляков или Поль ди Адамо. Парни жаждали власти. Они были амбициозны и легко контролировали совет и остальных школьников. Карла оказалась строгой, но ласковой. Она не владела ситуацией, не контролировала школьный совет, так что, в общем и целом, власть ее была номинальной. Так сказать, за не имением лучшего.   
Антон… Гарри не сомневался, что у лучшего друга Виктора хватит цепкости захватить и удержать власть. Поляков даже сможет контролировать совет. Но ему никогда не хватит харизмы, чтобы стать таким старостой, которого и три года спустя будут вспоминать с придыханием. Он станет лишь одним из многих. Интересно, понимал ли это сам Поляков.   
– Что у тебя случилось, Эванс? – приветливо поинтересовалась Вагнер.   
– Я подумал, что мы могли бы оказаться полезны друг другу, – сказал Гарри после минутного колебания. – Это касается выборов главного старосты.  
Она мгновенно отвернулась от котла и смерила его гневным взглядом, превращаясь из приветливой девушки в злобную фурию.  
– Поляков? – выплюнула она, быстро придя к правильному ответу. – Что ж, этот слов на ветер бросать не будет. Сколько же стоит мой голос?   
– Инга.  
– Ах, ну да, – зло сказала Карла. – У тебя ведь огромное влияние на младшие курсы. Ты легко можешь сделать жизнь моей сестры еще отвратительнее.   
– Кто сказал такое? – удивился Поттер. Он на секунду рассердился из-за того, что она так плохо о нем подумала, но потом вспомнил, что они не очень хорошо знакомы, а слухов о нем по школе ходит миллион. Не все сплетники благожелательно настроены. – Я мог бы попросить Мейера подружиться с ней. Кстати, почему к ней так плохо относятся?  
– У нее морская болезнь, – вяло откликнулась Вагнер. – Ингу вырвало в первый же день прямо на собственную мантию. Малышня такого друг другу не прощает. Ей не скоро это забудут.   
– Могут забыть на следующее утро после того, как Поляков станет старостой, – пожал плечами Гарри. – Уверен, что пообщавшись с ней хотя бы несколько месяцев в следующем году, ребята убедятся, что она хорошая девочка и дальше станут дружить с ней уже и без моего давления.   
– Так она себя никогда не реализует, – покачала головой Карла, но в голосе ее прозвучали нотки отчаяния.   
– Кто знает. Но, может, не реализовать себя лучше, чем постоянно подвергаться издевательствам? – пожал плечами Гарри. Ему было с чем сравнивать. Он бы многое отдал за то, чтобы какой-нибудь взрослый пришел и защитил кроху Гарри от Дурслей. – Я предложил, ты решай.   
– А что ты сам-то получишь за это посредничество? – презрительно поинтересовалась Вагнер.  
– Тем же составом, что и за Антона, вы должны проголосовать за Либериуса Принца.  
– Принц? Он же бесполезный.  
– Ничего, если он с чем-то не справится, я всегда смогу ему помочь.   
Он вышел, оставив девушку одну. Карла оперлась на стол и едва не опрокинула котел.   
– Третьекурсник выдвигает условия главной старосте, – сказала она сама себе. – Я безнадежна.   
Зелье в котле закипело и грозно забулькало. Староста развернулась и взмахом волшебной палочки очистила котел. Все равно варево уже испорчено.   
***  
Экзамены были сданы, планы на лето обсуждены и утверждены, а школьный совет переизбран. Третий курс подошел к концу. Гарри Поттер все еще был жив, здоров и старался держаться подальше от неприятностей. Не очень успешно, но он подозревал, что в Хогвартсе вряд ли было бы иначе.  
Гарри надолго запомнил выражение лица Либериуса, когда тот поднялся на помост школьного совета. Он сел справа от Антона, которого выбрали-таки главным старостой, к ужасу и недоумению студентов. Многие, казалось, были поражены составом нового совета. Принц, конечно, знал о своей новой должности за несколько дней до официального оглашения, но, должно быть, только сейчас осознал в полной мере, кто он теперь для Дурмстранга.   
Инга Вагнер опасливо косилась на самого популярного первокурсника Антуана Мейера, который уселся рядом с ней с таким видом, словно весь год так сидел.   
Старшекурсникам Дурмстранга не нужно было объяснять, что без участия Гарольда Эванса перестановки не прошли.   
– Позвольте сообщить вам важную новость, – сказал Каркаров, когда подростки угомонились и перестали обсуждать Антона так живо. – В следующем учебном году в Хогвартсе состоится Турнир Трех Волшебников. Наша школа примет в нем участие.  
Зал тут же снова пошел шепотками, но они быстро утихли. Все хотели услышать продолжение.   
– Предполагаю, что многие из вас знают об этом Турнире. Он был основан примерно семьсот лет назад как соревнование между тремя школами – Дурмстрангом, Хогвартсом и Шармбатоном. Каждую школу представлял чемпион. Трое студентов сражались в трех испытаниях. Турнир проводился каждые пять лет, пока не был отменен. Все это подробнее вы можете узнать в книгах, – закончил экскурс в историю директор. – Усилиями Альбуса Дамблдора Турнир был возобновлен в этом году для налаживания связей между молодежью разных стран.   
Игорь глотнул немного воды, прервав непривычно длинную для него речь. Тишину зала ничто не нарушало. Казалось, никогда прежде студенты не слушали его с таким вниманием.   
– Нам предстоит отправиться в Хогвартс в конце октября. Как вы понимаете, не все могут поехать. Во-первых, претендентами на участие могут стать только волшебники, достигшие семнадцати лет.   
Кто-то разозлено вскрикнул, но на него быстро зашикали.   
– Во-вторых, мы возьмем только лучших. Хорошие оценки – обязательны. В-третьих, понадобится официальное разрешение от ваших родителей. Да, поедут совершеннолетние, способные самостоятельно принимать решение, но это другая страна, где весьма враждебно относятся к темным волшебникам. Для нас этот Турнир вдвойне опасен. Поэтому лучше заручиться одобрением взрослых. Приз Турнира – вечная слава и тысяча галеонов. Хорошенько обдумайте свое решение этим летом.   
Он сел на свое место, и школьники, уже не стесняясь, загомонили.  
– Почему такое ограничение на возраст?! – возмущенно интересовался у всех какой-то пятикурсник.  
– Остынь, – фыркнула на него однокурсница. – Тебе что, нужна какая-то тысяча галеонов?  
– Это все очень опасно! Я читала, что в прошлом турнир остановили из-за того, что чаще всего из троих участников выживал только один, – сообщила староста четвертого курса.  
– Поэтому и ограничение по возрасту, – кивнул ее напарник.  
– Жалко, что мы не можем увидеть все хотя бы в качестве зрителей, – причитала Ромильда.  
– Интересно, а как наши претенденты будут учиться весь год, если останутся в Хогвартсе? – поинтересовался очкарик-шестикурсник. – Говорят, что там не изучают и половину наших предметов.  
– А Каркаров уедет? – спросила Гарольда Сара. – Кто останется его заменять?  
Поттер пожал плечами и улыбнулся ей. У него было предчувствие, что надвигается что-то чрезвычайно интересное.


	33. Chapter 33

Глава 33  
– Я тебя ненавижу, – прошипел Абраксис и огрел Драко подушкой, тот не остался в долгу.   
Братцы затеяли очередную склоку, за которой Гарри даже не следил. Они надоели ему своими ссорами так, что почти хотелось лезть на стену или прикрикнуть. Пока Малфои дрались подушками, он предпочел устроиться в кресле и читать книгу по окклюменции, которую дал ему Виктор. Предмет был сложным, и Гарри все больше уверялся в том, что Виктор был прав – в четырнадцать освоить это невозможно.   
– А ну хватит! – рявкнула Чарис, появляясь на пороге комнаты и исполняя тайное желание гостя. – Что опять случилось?   
На ней было домашнее ситцевое платье. Голубой цвет шел к ее светлым волосам, она выглядела очень молодой и множеством черт походила на фотографию своего брата из газеты. Люциуса Гарри запомнил и втайне боялся за ту попытку выманить его или отобрать наследство.  
– Мам, почему ты не отправила меня в Хогвартс? – проныл Абраксис, отбрасывая подушку. – Поверить не могу, что я пропущу первый за несколько веков Турнир Трех Волшебников.   
– В Хогвартсе не обучают темным искусствам, – холодно откликнулась мадам Чарис. – Уверена, по зрелом размышлении ты догадаешься, что одно интересное событие за все семь лет обучения проигрывает в выгоде полноценным темным наукам!   
– Зато там никто не притесняет полукровок!  
– А тебя что, кто-то притесняет? – скептически вскинул бровь Гарри, высунувшись из-за книги.   
Абри не нашел, что возразить на это. Он вспомнил, как издевался над ними Блек когда-то, но это можно было назвать скорее попытками издевательств. Теперь Мариус был буквально повержен. Абраксис представил, как Гарольд, разумеется, понукаемый нытьем Сары, с полпинка захватил бы власть в Хогвартсе и заставил Драко лебезить перед собой. Он любил кузена, но не мог избавиться от естественной ревности и вспышек мстительности. Не то чтобы Абраксис действительно хотел причинить Драко вред, но в мечтах поражение кузена выглядело занятно. Абри засмеялся.   
– Когда вы уже научитесь вести себя, как взрослые? Почему бы не взять в пример Гарольда? – продолжила ругаться мадам, убедившись, что у сына закончились аргументы. Она улыбнулась Эвансу. – Если бы не его благоразумие, тебя бы давно на свете не было!  
– Мама, у меня после твоих слов ощущение, будто ты его сильнее любишь, чем меня.   
Чарис подошла к креслу, в котором устроился Гарри, и погладила мальчика по волосам. Он с удовольствием подставился под женскую ласку, исподтишка показав братцам язык. Конечно, мадам Малфой ни в коем случае не походила для него на эквивалент матери. Большую часть времени Чарис была официально холодна, однако Гарри гостил у них уже в третий раз, постоянно защищал ее сына, так что женщина явно питала к другу Абраксиса все больше теплых чувств.   
– И это не удивительно, учитывая, что от тебя проблем гораздо больше! – почти серьезно сказала она.  
– Уверен, родители Эванса говорят ему то же самое, – фыркнул Драко.  
Гарри усмехнулся.   
– Боюсь, Драко прав, мадам Чарис, у моей семьи от меня куча проблем.   
Он припомнил страдания Дурслей, которые не сказали ему ни единого доброго слова за десять лет совместной жизни, потом страдания Каркарова, который, в общем-то, почти взял на себя обязанности опекуна. Теперь мучиться, очевидно, должен был Сириус. Правда, наверное, заключение в Азкабан уже можно было считать «проблемой из-за Гарри». Поттер задумался над этим и пропустил момент, когда Чарис заставила Драко и Абри собирать перья, а на раскрытую книгу Гарри опустила письмо.  
– Только что сова принесла, – пояснила мадам.   
– Спасибо, – он поблагодарил и взглянул на конверт.  
– От кого? – поинтересовался Абраксис. Мама ушла, и он тут же забросил уборку.   
– От Виктора, – откликнулся Поттер, разворачивая письмо.   
– Кто еще будет говорить о притеснениях, – проворчал Драко. – Чистокровный наследник древнего волшебного дома собирает перья, а полукровка читает письма от мировой знаменитости.   
Абраксис шутливо толкнул его в бок. Они завалились на кушетку и продолжили бить друг друга подушками.   
Про какого именно Виктора идет речь, Драко понял, так как все еще, как и на первом курсе, продолжал переписываться с кузеном, получая от него все новости Дурмстранга. Тайком он ужасно завидовал Абраксису, потому что хоть Драко и считал себя лидером своего курса, однако у кузена определенно друзья были круче. Гарольда Драко, откровенно говоря, немного опасался. Сам Эванс, скорей всего, этого не понимал, но за три года он привык, что сверстники слушаются его, пусть даже изначально они делали это по собственной инициативе, но теперь у них, кажется, выработалась привычка. Гарольд не выпячивал свое превосходство намерено. Он был дружелюбен, снисходителен к промахам и умел оценить хорошую остроту, но оно сквозило в его словах и жестах. Драко не чувствовал в себе сил бросить ему вызов и боялся представить, насколько Эванс прогрессирует, когда станет старше.   
Виктор писал уже о третьем матче их команды в чемпионате, на этот раз с французской командой, который Болгария выиграла во многом благодаря усилиям Крама. Французская часть семьи Малфой проявила свое разочарование после этой победы. Отец Абри был заядлым болельщиком, и его неспособность летать не мешала магглу с интересом следить за перебрасыванием квоффла. После отчета о матче Виктор написал о болельщиках и фигурках игроков, продававшихся в лотках. Он жаловался на то, что его фигурка сутулая и еле может передвигаться без метлы. Но люди продолжали покупать фигурки, а Виктору на счет шли проценты с продаж.   
К собственному удивлению, несмотря на то, что один из его близких друзей находился рядом, а остальные должны были присоединиться в самые короткие сроки, Поттеру приходилось вести весьма оживленную переписку. Ему раз в неделю писали Мариус и Младен, реже, но присылали письма все члены их большущей компании, в том числе и с младших курсов, отметились все остальные сокурсники, с которыми Гарри не дружил, но был знаком. Даже Том черкнул ему пару строк. Тридцатого июня Поттера и вовсе завалили посылками, ведь все думали, что это его день рождения. Ему подарили много сладкого, так что он, Абри и Драко едва не заработали себе диатез, подъедая шоколадных лягушек, лакричные палочки и тыквенные кексы.   
Была уже середина июля, со дня на день Гарри ждал появления миссис Блетчли. Она собиралась сама забрать Гарри от Малфоев, чтобы успеть поболтать со своей подружкой Чарис. Та усиленно отговаривала Ликорис приглашать в дом столько подростков разом, но госпоже Блетчли явно хотелось острых ощущений. Ее муж работал в Отделе Тайн в министерстве магии и проводил на работе большую часть дня. Сыновья покидали дом почти на десять месяцев в году. Ей не было необходимости работать, в отличие от мадам Малфой, так что жизнь домохозяйки была пуста и довольно тосклива. Она совсем не возражала против визита друзей Криса, с которыми давно хотела познакомиться.   
Гарри сам удивлялся тому, что не стремится расстаться с друзьями. Мариус был совершенно прав, когда говорил, что иногда друг от друга просто необходимо отдыхать. Поттер провел без друзей, практически в одиночестве, большую часть своей жизни, теперь же он был постоянно окружен людьми на уроках, в библиотеке, во время еды, даже в гостиной их с Виктором квартирки. Конечно, когда ему необходимо было уединение, он мог запереться в своей комнате, но он обычно не делал этого надолго. Гарри не мог избавиться от общества друзей на каникулах, потому что зависел от их гостеприимства, но если бы захотел, он мог бы намекнуть Саре и Абраксису, что хочет побыть с Крисом наедине. Они начали бы дуться и ревновать, но выполнили бы его пожелание. Крис, скорей всего, даже не столкнулся бы после с враждебностью остальной компании, потому что был одним из первых друзей, и в их извращенном понимании имел право на более тесное общение. Тем не менее, Поттер не делал этого. Ему нравилось, что рядом с ним постоянно находится гомонящая толпа. Пару раз он задумывался о том, нормально ли это. Может, где-то в глубине души, он боялся снова остаться один?   
В конце концов, к Абраксису, Гарри и Драко присоединились Сара с Лусией, и они всей компанией отправились к Кристоферу.  
Дом Криса отличался от дома Абраксиса. Он был больше и старше. У семьи был спокойный и опрятный домовой эльф. Блетчли не принадлежали к кругу английской древней аристократии и, пожалуй, тот же Люциус Малфой и не подумал бы пригласить отца Криса к себе в гости, однако Блетчли все же были чистокровными уже в третьем поколении, а это немало значило. Их двухэтажный дом стоял на побережье, скрытый от маггловских взглядов. Он напомнил Гарри дом Кенингов в Дании, хотя был поменьше. За ним раскинулся ухоженный сад. Внутри оказались хозяйская спальня, две детских и две гостевых комнаты, кухня, гостиная и небольшая столовая.  
Девчонок разместили в одной комнате. Малфоям досталась другая. А Крис, к удивлению Гарри, перебрался к брату, так что Поттеру в безраздельное пользование досталась комната друга. Как и в доме у Абраксиса, хозяева предпочли поселить Гарри отдельно. С одной стороны, ему был понятен этот жест уважения. Поттер спас обоим мальчишкам жизнь. С другой стороны, друзья словно насильно пытались подчеркнуть для него, для себя и для остальных людей, насколько Гарри особенный среди них. Они не хотели оскорбить, но это было неприятно. Друзья сами лепили из него лидера, не спрашивая мнения Гарри.  
Мистер Блетчли благосклонно поприветствовал своих гостей и больше не смущал их своей компанией. Они видели его в основном за ужином, если хозяин дома возвращался к тому времени с работы. Миссис Блетчли старалась ненавязчиво присматривать за ними и не забывала почаще кормить. Старший брат Криса – Майлз – сначала сторонился малышни, однако ему было скучно, и скоро он стал бродить вместе с ними на пляж и по саду, иногда вмешиваясь в разговоры. Насколько Гарри понял, между братьями были не слишком теплые отношения, что было не удивительно, ведь за два года до того, как Крис отправился в школу, Майлз поступил в Хогвартс. Значит, уже пять лет братья видели друг друга только во время каникул, что явно не способствовало укреплению их родственных чувств.   
Июль промелькнул в мгновение ока. Они купались в море, загорали, играли в прятки в саду, стараясь не испортить клумбы миссис Блетчли, все вместе, как всегда, сделали домашнее задание на сентябрь. Виктор и его команда тем временем одерживали победу за победой в чемпионате мира по квиддичу. Англия проиграла Трансильвании, Уэльс – Уганде. Майлз и Драко были увлеченными болельщиками и очень разочаровались проигрышем своей страны. Они все еще надеялись на Шотландию, которой в ближайшие дни предстояло выдержать матч с Люксембургом. Сара и Абри болели за тех, кто играл против Виктора. Гарри, разумеется, болел за Болгарию. Поттер патриотом вовсе не был, потому что с магической Британией оказался практически не знаком. Он уже почти не сомневался, что в финальном матче сразится именно Болгария, но пока еще не знал, с кем. 

На день рождения Сириус снова прислал подарок. Гарри ожидал от него, как всегда, чего-то вульгарно-дорогого: он с опаской заглянул в большую коробку, которую притащили две почтовых совы. Они принесли посылку во время завтрака, так что теперь все с нетерпением ожидали, что он достанет. Поттер опасался, что рано или поздно хотя бы Абраксис заметит закономерность присылаемых тридцать первого июля подарков. В коробке оказалась кошачья переноска, а в ней спал огромный рыжий кот.   
– Полукнизл, – ахнула Сара, заглянув Гарри через плечо.   
После ее вскрика полукнизл поднял голову и посмотрел прямо на Гарри. У зверя была приплюснутая морда и большие глаза. Мальчишки поспешили столпиться вокруг коробки и теперь с интересом смотрели на него. Полукнизл зевнул.  
– Ну и уродец, – протянул Драко.   
Сара тут же толкнула его локтем в бок. Как ни странно, Драко быстро нашел общий язык с дурмстранговской компанией. Благодаря переписке кузенов обе стороны много знали друг о друге. Малфою и в голову не пришло попрекать кого-то происхождением. Так же, как он уважал Эванса, так принял и его свиту.   
– Тише ты, полукнизлы очень умные и все понимают. Кто тебе его прислал, Гарольд?  
Кто прислал кота, Гарри знал и так. Только Сириус дарил ему подарки на день рождения тридцать первого июля. Друзья все еще верили, что его праздник на месяц раньше. После слов подруги Поттер поспешил развернуть письмо крестного. Сириус писал, что у него все хорошо, хотя ему приходится много путешествовать по Европе. Недавно он был в Англии и познакомился с этим котом, когда отправился в зоомагазин, чтобы купить Гарри сову. Поттер перечитал эту строку трижды, пытаясь осознать, что разыскиваемый преступник бродит по Англии, Косому переулку и заглядывает по дороге в магазины. Сириусу хватило на это наглости. Аврорату опять не хватило ума, чтобы поймать его.  
Коту было очень одиноко. Живоглот, так его звали, был умен, но некрасив, поэтому никто не хотел покупать животное. Сириус же решил, что в совах у Гарри, кажется, нет недостатка, а вот полукнизл, который может чувствовать нечестных людей и всегда приведет хозяина домой, блудному Поттеру пригодится.   
Наверное, о том, что у Гарри дома как такового нет и таскать за собой кота, когда сам живешь почти из милости у чужих людей, не совсем удобно, Сириус не подумал. Тем не менее, нельзя же было закрыть коробку и вернуть кота обратно. Книзлы действительно были умны, ранить разумное существо таким отказом Поттер ни за что себе не позволил бы. Гарри осторожно протянул руки, опасаясь агрессивности животного, но тот позволил погладить себя, а потом взять на руки. Весил котяра немало.   
– Ну привет, Живоглот, – сказал Гарри, прижимая зверя к груди. Тот осторожно потерся головой о его плечо. Сара опасливо почесала кота за ушком, тот покосился на нее, но довольно замурчал.  
– Надо дать ему молока, – сказала миссис Блетчли, вызывая домовика. – Как только твои родители догадались засунуть зверя в коробку?   
Гарри фыркнул. Ему казалось порой, что Сириус вообще никогда не думает.   
На кухне поднялась суета. Всем хотелось поглядеть на кота, погладить его и угостить чем-нибудь. Кажется, Живоглот был в восторге от чужого внимания. Наверное, ему и правда было одиноко в том магазине. Сириус купил коту билет в счастливую жизнь, подарив такому популярному мальчику. Теперь рыжего страшилу будут лелеять все, кто хотел добиться симпатии и внимания Гарри.   
Поттер написал ответное письмо, где поблагодарил крестного и уверил его в том, что позаботится о Живоглоте. Котяра забрался спать в его постель, и явно был доволен своим хозяином, потому что ужасно громко мурлыкал. Несмотря на неудобство от того, что теперь во время каникул придется возить с собой кота, куда бы судьба их не занесла, Гарри, в свою очередь, был доволен подарком.   
На следующий день Люксембург победил Шотландию, к крайнему отчаянию английских болельщиков, Болгария вышла в финал, к огорчению Сары и Абраксиса, чемпионат мира подходил к своему логическому завершению. Миссис Блетчли решила, что им всем стоит сходить в Косой переулок за покупками и поесть мороженого, чтобы утешиться. Ребята поддержали предложение.  
В Косом переулке было не протолкнуться. Финальный матч чемпионата мира должен был пройти в Англии, уже можно было делать выводы о том, кто выйдет в финал, так что болельщики постепенно съезжались в Лондон со всех концов света. Дурмстранговская компания даже встретила в толпе несколько знакомых студентов. Кроме того, Драко представил их Крэббу и Гойлу, которые присоединились к ним в Косом переулке. Планов закупаться к школе ни у кого пока не было, так что они сходили посмотреть на квиддичный инвентарь, который был в продаже, заглянули вместе с девчонками в магазин одежды и долго сидели в кафе Флориана Фортескью, наслаждаясь различными вкусами мороженого и глазея на туристов. Гарри не беспокоился, что кто-то может узнать в нем Поттера в такой толпе.   
Потом они ненадолго разделились. Гарри хотел прикупить пару книг. У него были хорошие отношения с библиотекарем в школе, так что не возникало проблем с тем, чтобы достать интересующую книгу для чтения, но ему хотелось собрать собственную небольшую библиотеку. Благо, безразмерная школьная сумка это позволяла.   
Он листал толстый том по трансфигурации, когда на него кто-то налетел. Гарри уронил книгу, которую уже припас для покупки, а человек, столкнувшийся с ним, и вовсе все растерял. У него в руках была целая стопка. Точнее, у нее. Это была неухоженная девочка примерно его возраста, хотя и чуть выше ростом. Гарри никогда не видел настолько не следящих за собой девчонок. В Дурмстранге студентки понимали, что опрятный внешний вид не только необходимость для удачного брака, но и условие для получения приличной работы. Сара никогда не позволила бы себе выйти из комнаты с обкусанными ногтями, перепачканной в чернилах мантии, не забрав волосы в тугой пучок.  
Незнакомая девочка была одета в черную школьную мантию. Будто другой волшебной одежды, чтобы одеваться в каникулы, у нее не нашлось. Наверное, она была магглорожденной или полукровкой. Гарри так давно не посещал маггловский мир, что у него, наоборот, уже не нашлось бы подходящей ему по размеру маггловской одежды.   
– Извини, пожалуйста, – пробормотала девочка и принялась собирать свои талмуды, присев на корточки.   
Гарри тяжело вздохнул и поспешил ей помочь. Бросить даму в беде, даже если она неприятна на вид, было бы некрасиво. Она смутилась и пробормотала благодарность. Поттер заметил в стопке «Заклятья против проклятий» и невольно усмехнулся.  
– Что не так? – недовольно спросила девочка.  
– Я читал эту книгу, – спокойно ответил он. – Совершенно бесполезная. Возьми лучше что-нибудь Лимуса, если, конечно, здесь есть его книги.   
Она снова нахмурилась.   
– Я тебя не знаю, – сообщила она после некоторой паузы. – Ты не из Хогвартса?   
– Нет, я учусь в Дурмстранге, – спокойно откликнулся Гарри. Девочка была грубовата, но он не собирался крестить с ней детей, так что мог потерпеть пару минут.   
– Это правда, что вы там изучаете темную магию? – тут же спросила она, широко распахнув глаза.   
– Это правда, что ваш последний учитель по защите от темных искусств оказался оборотнем? – передразнил ее Гарри.   
Об этом ему рассказал Драко Малфой. В начале прошлого года на пост учителя по защите в Хогвартсе, как водится, заступил новый волшебник Ремус Люпин. Гарри даже вспомнил, как они обсуждали это с однокурсниками. Люпин часто болел и явно был протеже директора, но оказался приятным человеком и отличным учителем. Студенты симпатизировали ему, пока в конце года не выяснилась страшная правда. Проболтался о ней слизеринцам профессор Снейп, который весь учебный год по приказу Дамблдора втайне варил для профессора Люпина аконитовое зелье, усмиряющее оборотней. Гарри, немного зная профессора Снейпа, не сомневался, что тот точил на Люпина зуб и специально рассказал про него. На следующее же утро слизеринцы написали письма своим родителям, те, в свою очередь, потребовали от директора избавиться от опасного преподавателя.   
– Профессор Люпин никогда не причинил бы нам вреда! – воскликнула тем временем собеседница Гарри. – Он контролировал себя весь учебный год.   
На них оглянулись несколько посетителей магазина. Она заметила это и покраснела.  
– Может и так, – пожал плечами Поттер. – Люди не виноваты в том, что оборотни их кусают. Но я бы предпочел, чтобы мои друзья не учились у человека, который пусть и не по своей вине, но может причинить им вред.   
– Любой взрослый может причинить вред ребенку! – не согласилась девочка. – Например, нельзя быть уверенным, что твой преподаватель не находится под Империо! Или просто не замыслил недоброе. Для этого не обязательно быть оборотнем.  
Ее слова были справедливы, но наводили на определенные мысли.  
– Тебе для этого нужна книга? Кто-то обижает тебя?  
– Нет, – поспешно возразила она.  
Они, наконец, подняли все книги и встали, глядя друг на друга.  
– А ты зачем ее читал? Тебя кто-то обижает?  
– Нет, – усмехнулся он. – Но у нас проводят дуэльный турнир. Однажды мне пришлось в нем участвовать, поэтому я прочитал много книг соответствующей тематики.   
Если она была магглорожденной, ее могли бить родители. Вдруг они, как и Дурсли, не принимали магии? Хотя тогда было бессмысленно искать защиты от заклятий. Не могли же преподаватели Хогвартса позволять себе лишнее со студентами. Тем более такими страшненькими зубрилками. И тут Гарри вспомнил игры Дадли, а еще как на первом курсе Мариус пытался дразнить его из-за того, что Гарри много читал. Ему тогда нужно было срочно многое понять о волшебном мире. Даже Абраксис смотрел на него косо. Она могла оказаться в похожей ситуации. Но Гарри выкрутился, а девочка нет.   
В душе колыхнулось сочувствие. Поттер не был склонен к благотворительности по отношению к чужим. Однако сам мог оказаться в похожей ситуации. Он способен ей помочь. Всего лишь попросить Майлза или Драко присмотреть за девчонкой.   
– На каком ты факультете? – спросил Гарри. – У меня есть друзья в Хогвартсе, может, вы даже знакомы.   
Она заинтересованно посмотрела на него. В ее взгляде Гарри увидел недоумение и надежду. Девочка удивилась его вопросу, не верила в желание помочь.   
– Меня зовут Гермиона Грейнджер, – сказала она. – Я – гриффиндорка.  
– Гарольд Эванс, приятно познакомиться, – неловко ответил он.   
Помочь гриффиндорке было бы сложно, потому что его друзья были слизеринцами, а влияние на них не настолько сильно, как на дурмстранговцев. Было просто в прошлом году сказать своим, что необходимо дружить с Либериусом, с ней так не получится. Разве что кто-то знакомый поедет на Турнир и захочет оказать Гарри маленькую услугу?  
– Гарольд! – вдруг окрикнула его Сара, прерывая раздумья. Он оглянулся, а подруга поспешила к нему и смерила неодобрительным взглядом новую знакомую. – Кто это? Грязнокровка?  
– Никто, – буркнула девчонка, очевидно оскорбленная. Она резко развернулась и ушла прежде, чем Гарри успел ее остановить. Должно быть, сделала неверные выводы и была слишком порывиста, чтобы их обсудить. Наверное, Грейнджер нередко так называли. Она же не знала, что для Эпстейн совершенно не характерно использование этого слова в повседневной жизни.   
– Нахалка, – прикрикнула вслед Сара.   
– Ты опять это делаешь, – укоризненно покачал головой Поттер, сдерживая усмешку. Если хогвартская девчонка не пожелала помощи, это не его проблемы. Он выкинул ее из головы. – Я на тебе никогда не женюсь. Успокойся, прекрати отгонять от меня девочек.   
– Ха, это чучело не девчонка вообще. И, кстати, я не буду отгонять достойных, – фыркнула Эпстейн.  
– И какие же они, достойные?   
– Те, которые меня не боятся, – ответила Сара. Таковых из сверстниц можно было по пальцам пересчитать. Только Юн Чанг – староста курса на год младше них – осмеливалась перечить Эпстейн, да пара близких подружек.  
Они засмеялись и пошли искать остальных.   
***  
В начале августа определился соперник Болгарии в финале. Это оказалась сборная Ирландии. Виктор немедленно прислал Гарри два билета на матч, которые ему дали как одному из игроков. Малфои и Блетчли давно закупились билетами сами. Саре родители тоже прислали билет сразу после ее просьбы. Так что Поттер отдал свой второй Лусии. К сожалению, места у всех оказались в разных частях стадиона. Гарри предстояло сидеть с девчонками.   
Так как после матча все собирались возвращаться по домам, миссис Блетчли помогла детям собрать вещи и отправить их камином другим мамам. Дети оставили себе только рюкзаки с вещами, необходимыми на сутки, и деньгами. Исключением был только Гарри. Он собирался ехать к Виктору и не мог отправить вещи и кота в дом Крамов, пока сам там не побывал и не осмотрелся. Так что Живоглота пока пришлось оставить с миссис Блетчли.   
Для того чтобы попасть на матч, они встали рано утром и прошли пешком несколько километров до одного из общих порталов, которые распределили служащие министерства магии по наиболее населенным магами районам Великобритании. Толпу детишек сопровождал мистер Блетчли. Около портала они встретили несколько волшебников. Взрослые поздоровались между собой, но Драко и Майлз не спешили знакомить своих дурмстранговских друзей с двумя подростками.   
– Это хаффлпаффцы, – презрительно процедил Драко.   
Абри и Сара почти синхронно презрительно фыркнули. Гарри все чаще замечал у них схожие реакции.  
– Ваша факультетская система полная ерунда! – заявила Эпстейн во всеуслышание. Хаффлпаффцы посмотрели на нее с интересом.   
– Ну, разумеется, у вас лучше, – ядовито буркнул Майлз.  
– Да, лучше, – серьезно ответил ему Крис. – Мы, по крайней мере, не враждуем между собой из-за того, что носим нашивки разного цвета.  
– Пора, – отвлек подростков мистер Блетчли. – Давайте потеснимся и все возьмемся за портал.   
Они поспешили последовать его совету и схватились за старый башмак. Было ужасно тесно, всем пришлось прижаться друг к другу вплотную. Девчонки недовольно запищали, протестуя, но тут портал сработал. Словно крючок подхватил Гарри под ребра. Он поморщился от неприятного ощущения затягивания, но вскоре все прекратилось. Они почти попадали при приземлении, но удержались на ногах, вцепившись друг в друга.   
– Очистите место, скоро пребывает следующая группа, – сказал волшебник в шотландском килте и пончо. Гарри никогда не видел кого-то столь нелепо одетого, но остальных наряд, похоже, не впечатлил. Кажется, волшебник неудачно пытался одеться по-маггловски, но другие маги просто не понимали этого. А те, кто понимал, помалкивали.   
Мистер Блетчли отдал чиновнику башмак-портал. Тот бросил его в ящик для использованных порталов. Там уже валялись самые разнообразные вещи – проткнутый футбольный мяч, жестянка и прочий мусор. Волшебник сообщил им, куда следует идти дальше. Малфоев сразу же забрал ушастый домовой эльф, чтобы Драко и Абри показались мистеру и миссис Малфой. Мальчики пообещали найти всю компанию позже. Почти сразу после этого к ним подошел Виктор. Ему пришлось накинуть на голову капюшон своей мантии, чтобы его не узнали. Крам поприветствовал всех, пожал руку онемевшему от восторга Майлзу, который, должно быть, до последнего не верил, что брат и его друзья так близко знакомы с самым молодым ловцом чемпионата.   
– Можешь остановиться в моей палатке, – предложил Виктор Гарри. – Там достаточно места. Потом я познакомлю тебя с остальными ребятами из команды.   
– Будет здорово, – кивнул Поттер. Она махнул друзьям напоследок и пошел вместе с Виктором, оставляя Сару и Лусию под присмотром мистера Блетчли.   
– Жаль, что я не смог побывать на предыдущих играх, – сказал Гарри.   
– Ничего, эта самая главная, – усмехнулся Виктор. – Я собираюсь выиграть и подарить тебе снитч.  
– Было бы неплохо, учитывая, что я однажды увел у тебя один.   
Им пришлось идти по огромному палаточному лагерю. Время было около полудня, ярко светило солнце. Некоторые палатки были обычными, другие настолько волшебными, что вызывали улыбку. Некоторые волшебники уже жарили что-то на кострах у своих палаток. Пара маленьких мальчишек каталась на игрушечных метлах.   
– Ваше министерство с ног сбивается, накладывая на местных магглов заклятия забвения, – сказал Виктор. Гарри только сейчас сообразил, что впервые говорит с ним без помощи дурмстранговских лингвистических чар. Крам говорил по-английски неплохо, но с заметным акцентом.   
– Когда ты выучил английский? – спросил Поттер.   
Виктор покраснел.  
– Занимался последние три месяца, – пояснил он. Виктор не собирался сообщать, что сделал это для того, чтобы без проблем говорить с Гарри. Для общения с фанатами ему хватало бы того ломанного английского, которым он владел.   
Над палатками Болгарского лагеря развевались бело-зелено-красные флаги. На каждой оказался плакат с портретом Виктора. Он грозно хмурил брови и моргал. Крам глубже закутался в мантию и тревожно огляделся по сторонам. Волшебники вокруг то ли не узнали его, то ли предпочли не смущать беднягу еще больше. Гарри попытался подавить хихиканье, но безуспешно.  
– Не смешно, – фыркнул Виктор.  
– Жутко смешно, – возразил Гарри, но смеяться не стал.   
Они прошли еще немного и вышли к группе палаток, где разместилась команда. Тут Гарри нашел Левски, ведь старший брат Младена тоже был в сборной. Они перезнакомились со всеми, а потом немного перекусили.   
Гарри хотелось прогуляться по лагерю, посмотреть на людей и диковинные палатки, но Виктор не мог себе этого позволить. У игроков был свободный от тренировок день, а бедняги вынуждены были скрываться от фанатов в своих палатках. Так что время до матча Поттер и Крам провели, болтая о предстоящих совместных каникулах, о доме Крама и его родителях.   
Когда на улице стемнело, лагерь затих. Люди покинули свои палатки и потянулись на стадион.   
Тренер позвал Виктора играть.


	34. Chapter 34

Глава 34  
С мест, которые достались Гарри, Лусии и Саре, открывался отличный вид на стадион. Они находились недалеко от главной ложи, где расположились английский и болгарский министры, семейство Малфоев, какие-то английские чиновники и многочисленные рыжие подростки. Судя по выражению лиц Драко и Абри, которые Гарри разглядел в омнинокль, это были те самые Уизли. В своих письмах Драко нередко упоминал эту семью самыми нелицеприятными словами. Так же Гарри впервые вживую посмотрел на мистера Малфоя, который до сих пор пытался убедить Визенгамот в смерти Гарри Поттера. Представители ирландского правительства сидели в отдельной ложе, и свести близкое знакомство с англичанами не стремились.   
Сара, Абри и Драко днем, пока Гарри был с Виктором, купили у местных торговцев сувениры и теперь сверкали зелеными розетками и флажками. Лусия выразила Поттеру солидарность и намотала на шею шарф болгарских расцветок. Левски тоже, он-то без сомнений болел за свою родину. К ним в ложе так же присоединился Поль ди Адамо, и Гарри вспомнил, что брат Младена и их бывший школьный староста собирались пожениться и, может быть, эти планы до сих пор в силе. Ребята вежливо поприветствовали Поля, который закрепил на лацкане болгарскую розетку. Эпстейн была этим не больно довольна, но ничего не сказала, даже оставшись единственной в компании болельщицей ирландцев.   
В ложе Абраксиса находился комментатор матча. Гарри успел рассмотреть в омнинокль его полное тело в нелепой полосатой мантии, прежде чем тот поприветствовал публику и объявил выступление талисманов команд. Первыми выступали вейлы, которых привезли болгары. Гарри был предупрежден и поспешно зажмурился, зажимая уши руками. Сара и Лусия одновременно прижались к нему с двух сторон, собираясь удерживать в случае необходимости. Так что Гарри пропустил всю красоту. Он читал, что танцующие вейлы необычайно привлекательны и сводят мужчин с ума, но предпочел не проверять это и не выставлять себя идиотом. Когда Эпстейн подала ему знак, Гарри открыл глаза и огляделся вокруг. Зрители шумели, требуя продолжения танцев, многие мальчики-подростки вскочили со своих мест. Сара и Лусия презрительно косились на них.   
Ирландцы привезли лепреконов. Они осыпали стадион своим золотом. Большая часть зрителей ринулась ползать по полу и собирать монетки. Золото выглядело довольно соблазнительно, но никто в их ложе не нуждался в нем настолько, чтобы унизиться перед другими. Сара подняла пару монет и окинула их профессиональным взглядом потомственного ростовщика.  
– Лепреконское золото не настоящее, – сказала она. – Однажды оно просто бесследно исчезнет.   
– А теперь, леди джентльмены, поприветствуем – болгарская сборная по квиддичу! Представляю вам – Димитров!  
Комментатор прервал Эпстейн, не дав ей погрузиться в рассуждения о золоте. На поле выметнулся игрок в красном. Метла несла его с такой скоростью, что он казался размытым.   
– Иванова! Зогров! Левски! – Младен взвыл, приветствуя своего старшего брата.   
– Волчанов! Волков! И–и–и–и – Крам!   
Гарри тут же подхватил аплодисменты всех болгарских болельщиков и подавил порыв вскочить. Он обожал, когда Виктор играл в квиддич. Пусть это и был рисковый спорт, что заставляло его тревожиться, однако нигде Виктор не чувствовал себя так хорошо, как на метле. Родители не понимали страсти сына к полетам, и Гарри грела мысль, что только он и Антон способны понять Виктора достаточно, чтобы поддержать его в увлечении квиддичем.   
Крам пролетел почти опасно близко мимо их ложи, приветствуя. Хотя из-за скорости Гарри не удалось обменяться с ним даже взглядом.   
Комментатор представил ирландскую сборную, потом египетского судью, и начался матч. Это сражение было не сравнить со школьным, даже настоящие матчи, на которых Гарри посчастливилось побывать прежде, были куда проще. Скорость игры оказалась огромной. Комментатор едва успевал описывать происходящее на поле. Счет открыла Ирландия, но Болгария вскоре наверстала это. Игра шла жесткая. Бладжеры летели в противника с невероятной силой.   
Как и все, Гарри затаил дыхание, когда Крам и другой ловец – Эйдан Линч – спикировали вниз. До столкновения с землей оставалась секунда, когда Виктор развернул метлу. Линч ударился о землю с глухим звуком. Гарри знал, что его друг способен и не на такие трюки.  
– Где снитч? – спросил Адамо, рассматривая землю в омнинокль.  
– Его там нет. Это финт Вронского, – пояснил Гарри с улыбкой. Ему хотелось махнуть Виктору, довольно парящему над полем, рукой, но он знал, что Крам не разглядит его в толпе, кроме того, у Виктора сейчас была задача высмотреть кое-что другое.   
После финта ирландцы, должно быть, разозлились, потому что голы пошли один за другим. Болгарские болельщики огорченно стонали, встречая каждый провал своего вратаря. Счет был сто тридцать – десять, когда судья объявил пенальти, что спровоцировало возмущение среди вейл, которые попытались соблазнить судью. В конце концов, все переросло в безобразную драку талисманов команд, что, впрочем, не прервало матч.   
Виктору сломало бладжером нос, но он все равно поймал снитч. Ирландия победила со счетом 170:160. Гарри подавил порыв броситься к нему сквозь толпу, едва Крам приземлился. Болгары выглядели такими расстроенными, Виктор хмурился больше обычного. Хотелось поддержать его и, может быть, даже обнять. Но Гарри Поттер не мог привлекать к себе внимание журналистов. Сара взяла его за руку, почувствовав его колебания, и Гарри решил, что подождет с объятиями до их палатки.   
Лагерь стал еще безумнее после матча. В ночном воздухе разносилось нестройное пение, над головами, гогоча, проносились лепреконы. Волшебники окончательно забыли о конспирации. Кто-то пускал салюты из волшебных палочек. В живом море найти друзей, к сожалению, не представлялось возможным. Гарри крепко взял за руки Сару и Лусию, чтобы они не потерялись. Левски продирался следом вместе с Полем. В какой-то момент к ним присоединились Блэк с Лестрандж. Они тоже держались за руки и выглядели слегка пьяными и помятыми. Ребятам с трудом удалось добраться до палаток болгарской команды.   
Игроки были подавлены, в этой части лагеря было тихо, но подростки поспешили растормошить проигравших. Все игроки были еще молоды и благосклонно воспринимали присутствие Гарри и его друзей. Поль куда-то увел Левски-старшего. Мариус и Ромильда страстно убеждали Иванову, что ее первый и единственный гол был прекрасен, а Младен, оказывается, был на предыдущем матче и смог отвлечь Волчанова и Димитрова разговорами о прежних победах.  
Гарри отвел в сторону Виктора и обнял его, привстав на цыпочки. Кто-то уже почистил лицо Крама от крови и подлечил ему разбитый нос, хотя Поттер не отказался бы, как в прошлый раз, самостоятельно делать охлаждающие компрессы.  
– Ты лучше всех, – сказал Гарри. – Может, Болгария и проиграла, но ты-то все равно поймал снитч.  
Виктор невесело усмехнулся и протянул Поттеру золотой мячик, который все еще сжимал в руке. Свое обещание Крам точно выполнил. Гарри с улыбкой принял его. На мгновение между ними повисла неловкая тишина. Поттер не очень умел утешать. А потом Виктор быстро наклонился и поцеловал его в уголок губ, тут же отстраняясь. У него в глазах был вопрос. Гарри сглотнул, тревожно глядя на него, а потом резко кивнул.   
В голове у Поттера образовалась восхитительная пустота. Если уж Гарри чего-то и не ожидал, так этого. Мелькнула мысль о том, всегда ли поцелуи будут так неожиданны, но быстро улетучилась. Гарри никогда не думал о Викторе в этом плане. Ни о ком, если честно. Но он восхищался Виктором, заботился о нем, радовался каждому проведенному вместе дню, разделенным занятиям и многому другому. Виктор единственный знал тайну Гарри и не выдавал его. Если Поттеру и хотелось с кем-то целоваться, то только с ним.   
Уголок рта, которого коснулся Виктор, казалось, горел. Было в этом что-то волшебное, нереальное.  
Крам улыбнулся, снова наклонился и поцеловал его опять, на этот раз не отстранившись сразу. Он провел сжатыми губами по губам Гарри, чуть прикусил и пососал нижнюю. Поттер хотел приоткрыть рот, но Виктор отодвинулся, показывая, что прямо сейчас не просит ничего большего, чем простое согласие сделать это еще раз.   
– Кхм-кхм, – прокашлялась за спиной Крама Эпстейн. Виктор издевательски закатил глаза, и Гарри засмеялся, снова обнимая его и прижимаясь крепче. Черт, да, разрешение поцеловать Поттера, обнять его еще не раз у Виктора было.  
– Молчи, Сара, – велел Гарри. И она послушалась, только недовольно фыркнула и отошла. Наверняка не одна Эпстейн видела поцелуй, но никто никак не прокомментировал произошедшее.   
Они болтали еще несколько часов, попивая чай и сливочное пиво, пока не явился тренер сборной и не отправил их по кроватям. Сару, Ромильду и Лусию никто не решился отпустить сквозь толпы празднующих ирландцев искать свои палатки. Гарри предложил всем остаться у них с Виктором. Мариус присоединился тоже. Они наколдовали себе спальные мешки и улеглись прямо в одежде. Обсуждения продолжались еще несколько минут, пока Ромильда не уснула прямо посреди незаконченного слова.   
Воцарилась тишина, и Гарри долго размышлял о поцелуе. Виктор лег в соседний мешок и осторожно переплел их пальцы над одеялами. Сара пыхтела от возмущения с другой стороны от Гарри, а он никак не мог подавить довольную улыбку. Все происходящее было таким правильным и естественным. В конце концов, он так и уснул, улыбаясь, наслаждаясь тем, как Виктор гладил своим большим пальцем его ладонь.   
Он не знал, сколько проспал, прежде чем в палатку ворвался Поль ди Адамо.  
– Подъем! Вставайте!  
Бывший главный староста был встрепан и не совсем одет. Он перетормошил подростков.   
– Что случилось? – сонно поинтересовалась Сара.  
Все они покорно вскочили. Когда-то Поль был их лидером, подчиняться его приказам все еще было привычно и естественно для них.   
– Не знаю, кажется, на лагерь кто-то напал, – сообщил Адамо. – Лучше уйти в лес, благо, он не далеко.  
Когда они выскочили на улицу, то увидели вдалеке группу волшебников в масках и капюшонах. Над ними в небе, управляемые волшебством, словно сломанные куклы бились какие-то люди. Палатки сминались и падали при продвижении замаскированных волшебников. К ним то и дело присоединялись хохочущие зеваки. Некоторые из них поджигали мешающиеся на пути палатки. Со всех сторон раздавались испуганные крики.  
– Магглы, – прошептала Сара, глядя на фигуры в небе.  
– Это Пожиратели смерти? – испуганно спросила Ромильда.   
– Быстрее, – подтолкнул их в спины Поль.   
– А ты? – нахмурился Гарри, заметив, что Адамо стоит на месте.  
– Надо разобраться, что происходит, – поморщился Поль.   
Гарри вопросительно взглянул на Виктора.  
– Мы пойдем, найдем министерских, возможно, им нужна помощь, – сказал Виктор. К нему и Адамо подошел обеспокоенный Левски, а потом Димитров.   
– Лучше бы вы пошли в лес, нам нужна защита, – сказал Мариус. – Какое вам дело до проблем английского министерства? Тем более, не достойно темных волшебников ссориться с Пожирателями смерти.  
– Вы справитесь, если прямо сейчас отправитесь в безопасный тихий лес, – заявил Поль. – И дело не в английском министерстве, а в том, что в случае опасности бегут только слабые. Сильные – устраняют опасность.  
Гарри не стал спорить. Может, слова Адамо и были не слишком разумны, но будь он постарше, тоже предпочел бы не смешиваться с трусливым стадом, с теми, кто ожидает спасения от других. Он бросил еще один взгляд на Виктора, а потом на свою компанию.  
– Уходим, – велел он.   
Виктор сделал к нему шаг, робко поцеловал в щеку, а Гарри в ответ посильнее, до появления красных пятен, сжал его руку повыше запястья, показывая ему свою обеспокоенность.  
– Встретимся позже.  
Дети быстро двинулись прочь от горящего лагеря.   
***  
Гермиона никогда особо не любила квиддич. Полет на метле не давался ей. Она не чувствовала того восхитительного чувства единения со своим факультетом, который позволил бы ей успокоить неприязнь к спорту и болеть за своих игроков вместе с другими ребятами. Гриффиндорцы не любили ее, потому что ей нравилось учиться, слизеринцы ненавидели ее, потому что она была магглорожденной, хаффлпаффцы сторонились, потому что она казалась им слишком авторитарной, а для равенкловцев Гермиона была слишком деятельной и активной. И всех их раздражали ее хорошие оценки. Иногда Грейнджер думала, что ей было бы лучше остаться в маггловской школе. Хотя там у нее все равно не было друзей.   
Гермиона влачила в Хогвартсе весьма жалкое существование, пока не познакомилась с Джинни Уизли. Младшая сестренка ужасных близнецов Фреда и Джорджа, а также туповатого Рона, оказалась смышленой, несколько идеалистично настроенной, но, тем не менее, приятной девочкой. Гермиона стала держаться к ней поближе, так что скоро у нее перестали пропадать учебники, реже портились конспекты и эссе, а в зелья больше не прилетала какая-то взрывающаяся дрянь. Хотя бы гриффиндорцы перестали издеваться над ней. Гермиона даже готова была закрыть глаза на то, что Джинни слишком часто просит посмотреть ее старые конспекты и проверить домашние задания.   
Джинни позвала Гермиону на чемпионат мира. Грейнджер было наплевать на спорт, игроков в небе и все остальное. Но ее впервые пригласили провести время в компании, пусть даже это были отвратительные наглые близнецы, от которых добра не жди, да грубиян Рон. Она не могла устоять.   
И вот чем для них это закончилось. Нападение Пожирателей смерти вытащило Гермиону, Джинни и Рона из кроватей. Мистер Уизли велел им бежать в лес, так что подростки даже не сразу поняли, что происходит. Гермиона просто поспешно переставляла ноги, кутаясь в небрежно накинутую мантию и стараясь не отставать от Джинни, пока не столкнулась с Драко Малфоем.  
Он отскочил от нее и отряхнулся, словно Гермиона была грязной. Рядом с ним стояли его дружки Крэбб, Гойл, Забини. Чуть в стороне неловко переминались с ноги на ногу незнакомый, но очень похожий на Драко мальчик и Паркинсон. Чужому мальчику явно было неловко и, возможно, страшно.   
– Брысь от меня, – презрительно буркнул Малфой. Гермионе было не привыкать, что слизеринец отнесся к ней, как к таракану.  
Драко смотрел на зарево полыхающего палаточного лагеря словно зачарованный. Одет Малфой был аккуратно, ясно, что собирался не второпях, как Уизли. Гермиона решила, что его родители, конечно, участвуют в этом безумии, все знают, что они бывшие Пожиратели смерти. И ведь не так давно Люциус пытался отсудить все деньги у бедного Гарри Поттера.   
– Что, нравится зрелище, Малфой? – тут же воскликнул Рон.   
Грейнджер всегда раздражала его манера лезть на рожон.  
– А тебе нет, Уизли? – хмыкнул Малфой, мгновенно переключая внимание на их компанию. – Они развлекаются с магглами. Зрелище, приличествующее для глаз чистокровного волшебника.   
– Зрелище для глаз садиста, – ответила Джинни.  
– Я бы на твоем месте не выпендривался, – гнусно усмехнулся Драко. – Если, конечно, не хочешь увидеть, как твоя подружка окажется там. Наверху.   
Гермиона вздрогнула, но не отступила. Зато Рон бросился вперед, защищая ее честь. Ему всегда было на нее наплевать. Уизли просто хотелось подраться с Малфоем. К сожалению, у противника оказался численный перевес. Крэбб и Гойл даже не подумали достать палочки. Они с кулаками бросились на Рона. Забини и Джинни мгновенно начали обмениваться вредными заклятиями, а Гермионе пришлось противостоять Драко и Панси. Она знала много заклинаний, но ей не приходилось прежде пользоваться ими вне классной комнаты.  
– Драко, не дури, хватит! – один раз крикнул незнакомый Гермионе мальчик, но потом замолчал и не вмешивался. Малфой не обратил на его слова никакого внимания.  
Их очень быстро приперли к широкому дереву, а бегущим мимо взрослым, кажется, было не важно, что кучка детей передралась из-за чего-то. Все смотрели только на горящий лагерь. Пожиратели смерти приводили их в ужас.   
– Что происходит? – спросил вдруг кто-то, когда Гермиона начала всерьез опасаться, что слизеринцы сделают что-то действительно плохое. Рон и так был покрыт ссадинами, а Джинни скована Петрификусом.   
Голос был смутно знакомым. Она взглянула в сторону и увидела того мальчика из книжного магазина, Гарольда Эванса. Было бы ложью сказать, что он не понравился ей сразу, как только Гермиона его увидела. Гарольд был немного низок ростом, но у него были приятные черты лица и чудесные темные волосы. В ту встречу в Косом переулке он был недорого, но опрятно одет, покупал книги. И самое главное – Гарольд был с ней вежлив. Не многие сверстники оказывали ей такую любезность.   
Однако у ее прекрасного принца оказался один явный недостаток. Его подруга назвала Гермиону грязнокровкой, как сделала бы любая слизеринка. Грейнджер тут же сообразила, что Гарольд не понял всю правду о ее происхождении, и то, что он не стал ее окликать, когда Гермиона убежала, лишь только подтверждало эту теорию.   
А теперь он стоял напротив Драко, под локоть его держала та самая девчонка.   
– Эванс, – кивнул Малфой. – Присоединяйся.  
Гермиона тяжело вздохнула. Так вот о ком говорил Гарольд, когда упоминал хогвартских приятелей.   
– Я не любитель издеваться над девочками, – спокойно возразил Гарольд. Он не повысил голос, не скривился, но Гермиона ясно поняла, что Эванс недоволен увиденным и расстроен поведением Драко. Малфой вздрогнул, словно это недовольство имело значение.   
– Это же грязнокровка, – небрежно фыркнул Гойл. – И ее дружки – предатели крови.   
– Да, Гарольд, ты ведь раньше не видел грязнокровок, не так ли? – усмехнулся Драко, легкомысленным тоном пытаясь разрядить ситуацию. Ему не хотелось ссориться.   
– Нет, мне не часто удается встретиться с магглорожденными, – все так же спокойно ответил Гарольд. – Но вот эту конкретно я знаю. Это Гермиона Грейнджер.   
Гермиону согрело изнутри то, что мальчик запомнил ее имя, а еще выказывал желание заступиться за нее, несмотря на то, что знакомство их было весьма коротким и не сказать что положительным.   
Теперь Малфою уже ощутимо стало не по себе. Он оглянулся на своих прихвостней. Подружка Эванса отпустила его локоть. Ее рука ненавязчиво опустилась в карман. Гермиона поняла, что именно там находилась волшебная палочка. Грейнджер огляделась и только сейчас поняла, что Эванс и его девочка появились на поляне не вдвоем. Со всех сторон их окружали незнакомые Гермионе подростки, наверное, ученики Дурмстранга.   
– На самом деле не имеет значения их происхождение, – продолжал говорить Эванс. – Нападать впятером на троих не слишком-то честно, не так ли?   
– Это по-слизерински! – фыркнула Панси.  
– Я слышал, что в обычае Слизерина хитрость, но не подлость. К тому же, значит ли ваша факультетская традиция, что вы должны пренебречь честью чистокровных волшебников, отказываясь от своего благородства? Видя такое, я даже радуюсь, что покинул Англию несколько лет назад.   
– Как ты смеешь! – тут же вскинулся Малфой.   
Гермиона не успела бы даже сказать слово квиддич, как волшебная палочка Драко, до этого небрежно указывавшая на нее, была направлена на Эванса. Гарольд даже не дрогнул. Секунду спустя на Малфоя и его друзей указывали волшебными палочками не меньше семи юных волшебников. Даже родственник Малфоя направил на него свою палочку. Забини и Паркинсон ответили им тем же. Крэбб и Гойл продолжали злобно сжимать кулаки, а Рон, Джинни и сама Гермиона предпочли не привлекать к себе внимание, хотя Уизли трудно было обуздать свою страстную натуру. Только Гарольд продолжал невозмутимо смотреть на Драко, даже не подумав достать свое оружие. Гермиона вынуждена была признать, что это выглядело безумно круто.   
– Ну, и? – спросил он. – Подеремся?   
– Ты оскорбил нас.  
– Да.   
Драко и Гарольд смотрели друг на друга несколько мгновений.  
– Все это потому, что ты полукровка, – наконец выплюнул Малфой. – Да все вы полукровки, поэтому и защищаете этих недолюдей.   
– Это потому, что Гермиона девочка, в первую очередь, – откликнулся Гарольд. – Хотя здорово, что ты, наконец, сказал мне в лицо то, что действительно думаешь.   
– И, кстати, не обобщай, – фыркнул один из мальчиков его компании. – Я, между прочим, чистокровный Блэк! Левски тоже чистокровный.  
– Тогда почему вы меня не поддерживаете? – почти растеряно спросил Малфой.  
– Прости, парень, тебя я не знаю, а на грязнокровок мне наплевать, – откликнулся другой мальчик. – Но ты направил палочку на Эванса, а у нас именно он заказывает музыку. Гарольд главный, если ты с ним не согласен, то ты враг… скажем, всем ученикам Дурмстранга с первого по четвертый курсы.   
– Левски, твои метафоры раздражают, – пробормотала подружка Эванса.  
У Гарольда дернулся уголок губ в полуулыбке. Драко смотрел на них еще пару секунд, обдумывая, а потом опустил палочку. Гермионе было интересно, почему. Какое самовлюбленному Драко Малфою дело до мнения студентов Дурмстранга, которые скоро вернутся в свою далекую северную школу? Но, как оказалось, представление еще не окончено. Паузу, возникшую между юными магами, прервали одинокие аплодисменты, и из-за ближайшего дерева вышел высокий молодой волшебник.  
– Браво, отличная дуэль! – воскликнул он.  
– Профессор Натхайр, – пробормотал один из дурмстранговцев без особой радости.   
– Не было никакой дуэли, – слегка улыбнулся Гарольд.  
– Дуэль влияния, если хотите. Гарольд победил, – усмехнулся Натхайр. – Где Виктор?  
– А что?  
– Я думал, он присматривает за тобой.  
– Он решил, что министерским нужна помощь. Ведь могут пострадать многие невинные люди. В лагере полно маленьких детей.  
– Его больше должно было волновать, что можешь пострадать ты, – презрительно выплюнул Натхайр. – Думаю, что вам всем стоит покинуть это место.  
– Я – Малфой! – самодовольно вскинул нос Драко. – Никто не усомнится в моей чистой крови, так что опасаться тех людей не стоит.  
Профессор Натхайр вскинул бровь. Гермионе не понравилась его улыбка, опасная, словно заостренное лезвие.   
– Что, если у кого-то из людей в масках есть счеты к твоему отцу? Он уважаем, спору нет, но не многими любим, – с насмешкой сказал он. – Если кто-то замаскированный причинит тебе вред в этом беспорядке, сможет ли Люциус найти виновника?   
Драко вздрогнул и посмотрел в сторону горящего лагеря уже не так восхищенно.  
– Ну а я не горю желанием рассказывать свою родословную этим пьяницам, – сообщил всем Младен.   
– Отлично, Левски. Как всегда, очень разумно, – кивнул ему Натхайр. – Впрочем, я говорил не о Пожирателях.  
Он кивнул в сторону лагеря. Шум оттуда приближался. Большая толпа народу могла просто затоптать их. Гермиона оглянулась на глубь леса. Много людей двигалось к стадиону, но их количество пока не было угрожающим. Она вспомнила, что на чемпионат приехало более ста тысяч волшебников.  
– Вряд ли на стадионе будет достаточно безопасно, профессор, – сказала подружка Эванса спокойно, снова взяв Гарольда под руку. – Но мы все же последуем вашему совету.  
– Умница, – усмехнулся тот и протянул руку Гарольду. – Идем, я перемещу тебя домой.  
Гермиона видела, как удивленно переглянулись ученики Дурмстранга, а потом уставились на поморщившегося Гарольда с вопросом в глазах.   
– А потом вернешься за остальными? – уточнил Эванс.  
– Я не собираюсь тащить в свой дом всех подряд, – фыркнул профессор. – К тому же, мне интересно посмотреть, чем все кончится, у меня нет времени работать перевозчиком. Я отправлю тебя и вернусь сюда. Так что давай быстрее.  
Его рука все еще была требовательно протянута, но в голосе появилось раздражение.   
– Я не буду ждать всю ночь.  
– Ты мог бы сделать портключ, – предложил Гарольд, совершенно не смущенный тем, что может рассердить своего профессора. Впрочем, Гермиона уже поняла, что этих двоих связывают какие-то более тесные отношения, чем учитель-ученик. Она бы никогда не заговорила с МакГонагалл столь неуважительно, хотя все считали Гермиону ее любимой ученицей. Интересно, что преподавал в Дурмстранге этот ирландец?   
Профессор скривил губы. Он оглядел с интересом рассматривающих его подростков и вынул из кармана носовой платок.   
– Куда ты хочешь, чтобы я вас отправил? – спросил Натхайр.  
– Домой к Блетчли.  
– Я никогда там не был, где это?   
К счастью, из-за каминной сети у каждого британского дома было свое название. Гарольд поспешил сказать адрес Блетчли.  
– Портус! – сказал профессор, направив свою волшебную палочку на платок. Тот на мгновение вспыхнул голубым светом.   
Натхайр протянул Гарольду портключ.  
– Он сработает через минуту, хватайтесь все.  
Все дурмстранговцы и слизеринцы поспешили воспользоваться предложением. Гермиона поддалась стадному инстинкту и вцепилась в тряпку точно так же, как остальные дети. Джинни и Рон сделали то же самое. Они уже успели убедиться, что Гарольд не даст причинить им вред, а оставаться на дороге определенно было очень опасно.   
– Спасибо, – улыбнулся Эванс своему профессору.   
Тот не успел ничего ответить, как лес взорвался тысячами новых воплей. Небо осветилось зеленым светом. Они вскинули головы и увидели, как чудовищный сгусток дыма в форме черепа с обвивающейся вокруг него змеей поднимается над лесом.   
– Метка Темного Лорда, – восхищенно прошептал кто-то из детей рядом с Гермионой.  
Профессор Натхайр не подарил им второго взгляда, прежде чем аппарировать. Секунду спустя сработал портключ, унося всю их компанию прочь от стадиона.   
Гермиона не удержалась на ногах при приземлении. Она шлепнулась на попу во дворе большого каменного дома, из которого выскочила встрепанная красивая женщина. За ней торопились два мальчика, один из которых был Майлзом Блетчли – охотником слизеринской сборной по квиддичу.   
– Ох, вы в порядке? – спросила волшебница. – Муж доставил мальчиков сюда и поспешил вернуться обратно, чтобы помочь коллегам уладить беспорядки. Мы так волновались за вас!  
– Мы в норме, – сообщила подружка Эванса. Она продолжала держаться рядом с ним. Гермионе уже стало казаться странным то, как эта ведьмочка цепляется за Гарольда. Даже Панси на Драко никогда так не вешалась. – Профессор Натхайр нашел нас в лесу и сделал портключ.   
Гарольд засунул бесполезный теперь платок в карман.  
– К слову о Натхайре, – протянул кузен Малфоя, подозрительно глядя на Эванса. – Вот уж не думал, что между вами такие неформальные отношения.   
Все ребята уставились на Эванса с любопытством. Казалось, что даже поднявшаяся над далеким теперь лесом темная метка перестала их интересовать. Гарольд оглядел друзей, недовольно поджав губы. Ему не хотелось рассказывать, и Гермиона подумала самое худшее. Натхайр был привлекателен, Гарольд тоже. Она слышала, что в маггловских школах бывали случаи, когда отношения между учеником и профессором становились слишком личными. На мгновение Грейнджер стало жалко прилипчивую девчонку Эванса.  
– Он мой сводный брат, – выдохнул вдруг Гарольд. – Старший брат, понятно?


	35. Chapter 35

Глава 35  
– Откуда ты его знаешь? – шепотом спросила Джинни у Гермионы.   
Они стояли в сторонке от слизеринцев и дурмстранговцев, осторожно приглядываясь к ним. Те пытались расспрашивать Эванса о его семье и детстве, но пока не преуспели. Гарольд отводил взгляд и ворчал на них. Казалось, что недавнего эпизода в лесу, когда ребята из Дурмстранга все как один подняли волшебные палочки за Эванса, признавая его главным и уполномоченным принимать решения за всех, просто не было. Они не боялись его, не стеснялись его, не раболепствовали перед ним. Такая смесь дружеского общения и безусловного подчинения казалась Джинни немного странной.   
Рон не сказал ни слова с тех пор, как они оказались в доме Блетчли, и Джинни забавляло это. Она собиралась подразнить его позже. Но сейчас ее больше занимал Гарольд Эванс, чем шок старшего брата. Она вспомнила, что видела фотографию некоего Счастливчика в комнате Юн Чанг когда-то, и смутно помнила восхищение своих подружек этим мальчиком. Тогда ей казалось, что дело во внешности, сейчас же Джинни знала, что это не так.  
Гарольд был настоящим рыцарем, который в темном лесу пришел и спас их компанию от метафорического дракона. Подвиг не хуже, чем тот, что мог бы совершить Гарри Поттер, если бы был там. Джинни, конечно, предпочла бы, чтобы Гарольд спас именно ее, а не Гермиону Грейнджер. Интересно, он заступился бы за Джинни Уизли, если бы там не было ее подруги? Хотелось надеяться, что его слова о помощи девчонкам были не просто словами. Джинни не знала, как он мог быть темным волшебником и лидером своих коварных высокомерных сверстников и одновременно спасать магглорожденных и предателей крови, но это было просто восхитительно.   
– Познакомились недавно в книжном магазине, – сказала Гермиона. Джинни оторвала взгляд от Эванса и покосилась на Грейнджер. Ей показалось, что у той в голосе маловато восхищения их спасителем. Гермиона была сухая, как страницы книг, к которым она была привязана навсегда. Кажется, Грейнджер просто не дано было познать чувство влюбленности. В этом Уизли была абсолютно согласна с профессором предсказаний Трелони, которая весь прошедший год мучила Грейнджер нелогичностью своего предмета. К сожалению, у Гермионы вызывала ужас идея бросить эти занятия, впрочем, как и любые другие. Но Джинни нравилось в ней это. Никакой конкуренции по отношению к мальчикам в Хогвартсе. И отличная помощь с уроками.   
– Что ж, это знакомство было очень кстати. Представишь меня?  
– Не думаю, что это хорошая идея, – покачала головой Грейнджер. Джинни раздражало, когда Гермиона начинала упрямиться.   
– Почему?  
– Видишь девочку рядом с ним? Поверь мне, она не постесняется сделать нам парочку нелестных замечаний. Мы и так появились здесь без приглашения.   
Джинни задумалась на секундочку.  
– Это Сара Эпстейн, – решила Уизли. – Я слышала о ней от Чжоу и Юн. Все-таки бывает польза и от общения с теми чистокровками, которые кичатся своим происхождением.   
– Ты говоришь о Чанг? Равенкловке? – уточнила Гермиона.  
– Да, меня иногда приглашают к ним на вечеринки. И у Луны на дне рождения этим летом мы встречались, – подтвердила Джинни. – Эпстейны единственные в магическом мире конкуренты гоблинам. У них есть свой банк. Очень богатые. Но Сара не наследница. Она внебрачная дочь кого-то из мужчин этой семьи.   
Она постаралась подавить зависть в своих словах. Джинни всегда стыдилась родителей. Она была чистокровной ведьмой с безупречным происхождением. Если бы только родители ограничились всего двумя детьми, как делали почти все чистокровные семьи в их время, у них хватило бы денег на то, чтобы поддерживать приличествующий чистокровным образ жизни. Любовь это прекрасно. У них дружная хорошая семья. Джинни просто хотела немного уважения, которого ей в волшебном мире никогда не получить, пока для всех она не более, чем дочь Артура Уизли. Джинни не мечтала об огромных малфоевских богатствах. Нет, она не будет завидовать Саре Эпстейн, потому что ее мама может купить Саре золотые серьги и новенькую мантию. Но вот тому, что эта самоуверенная девчонка держит под локоть самого классного мальчика на свете, не считая Гарри Поттера, конечно, Джинни будет завидовать.   
– Она грубиянка, – добавила Гермиона, тоже рассматривая Эпстейн.  
– Может, она его невеста, поэтому и отгоняет всех девчонок? – предположила Джинни. Рон посмотрел на нее, нахмурившись.  
– Джинни, только не говори, что тебе понравился этот выскочка, – пробурчал он. – Самодовольный придурок.   
– Он поставил на место слизеринцев, – фыркнула Джинни.   
– Только тем, что самый противный из них, – несправедливо заявил Рон. Джинни покачала головой, глядя на брата. Он завидовал тоже.   
– Они не слишком маленькие, чтобы быть женихом и невестой? – тихо удивилась Гермиона.   
– Старые семьи все еще словно в средних веках живут, – махнула рукой Джинни. – Для них нормально договориться о браке, когда дети еще в пеленках.   
– Так, а вы кто? Не думаю, что мы знакомы, – подошла к ним мама Блетчли.   
Джинни вздрогнула и едва удержалась от того, чтобы спрятаться за спиной брата. Гермиона была права, их сюда не приглашали. Более чем очевидно, что когда Гарольд просил портключ у своего брата, он не имел в виду, что с ними должны отправиться и двое Уизли с магглорожденной подружкой. Конечно, Джинни не думала, что их сейчас убьют или посадят в подвал. Но несколько неприятных минут точно обеспечат.  
На вопрос миссис Блетчли, казалось, обернулись все дети. Джинни видела, как презрительно скривила губы Паркинсон и нахмурился Малфой.   
– Я Джиневра Уизли, это мой брат Рональд и подруга Гермиона Грейнджер, – смело представилась она. – Мы были рядом, когда профессор сделал портключ. Там было опасно, поэтому мы подумали, что никто не будет возражать, если мы пойдем с вашими детьми.   
– Кто сказал, что здесь кому-то вроде вас будет безопаснее? – поинтересовался Малфой.   
– Конечно, безопаснее, – откликнулась миссис Блетчли. Она недовольно посмотрела на Драко. – Волшебные дети – это волшебные дети, независимо от того, кто их родители. Они должны быть в безопасности. Я очень возмущена тем, что устроили Пожиратели. Вы все могли пострадать!  
Она посмотрела на приободрившуюся Джинни.   
– Я сейчас же свяжусь с вашими родителями, чтобы вы могли пойти домой и успокоить их. Наверняка вас потеряли и теперь места себе не находят!   
Уизли переглянулись. Никто из них не подумал об этом. Впрочем, отец сказал им бежать в лес, но не сказал, как найти его снова.   
Миссис Блетчли велела всем идти в дом, потому что на улице было довольно прохладно, а половина из них даже не оделась как следует. Толпа детей покорно потянулась за ней через сад и коридор прямо в гостиную. Домовик принес стулья, потому что гостей было слишком много и мебели не хватило, а потом по чашке чая всем. Джинни устроилась в сторонке рядом с Роном и Гермионой. Ей казалось, что остальные смотрят на них, как на животных в зоопарке.   
– Как вы думаете, там был Темный Лорд? – нарушил короткую тишину Блек.   
Оказалось, Джинни и ее друзья занимают их внимание меньше, чем ей казалось. Она не удивилась вопросу. Ее родители были членами Ордена Феникса. Они верили Дамблдору, когда тот говорил о возвращении Того-Кого-Нельзя-Называть, хотя не многие поддерживали их в этой вере. Родители этих детей, очевидно, знали, что директор говорит правду.   
– Метка была, – заметила тихая девочка, сидевшая рядом с Блеком. Она больше всех выглядела напуганной. Ее зубы почти стучали о чашку с чаем.   
– Метку мог выпустить и кто-то из Пожирателей, Ромильда, – возразил ей малфоевский кузен.   
– Пока я не увидел метку, вообще не верил, что это Пожиратели, – сказал вдруг Гарольд. Все посмотрели на него с любопытством. – Больше похоже на провокацию.  
– Какая провокация? Зачем? – спросил Драко.   
– Логично, – пробормотал один из дурмстранговцев. – Пожирателям такую демонстрацию устраивать незачем.   
– В точку, Младен, – кивнул Эванс. – Чего они этим добились?  
– Показали, что они все еще существуют! Что они готовы в любой момент нанести удар, – сказала Джинни, привлекая к себе внимание.  
– И зачем им это? – фыркнул Младен. – Темный Лорд возродился, но не выдвигает никаких требований, не начинает боевых действий. Значит, ему выгодно пока оставаться в тени, чтобы никто о нем не знал! Как с этим сочетается выходка Пожирателей? Эванс прав. Скорей уж ваш старик директор решил таким образом показать министерству, что Пожиратели все еще где-то там. Ему ведь почти никто не верит!  
– Да как ты можешь такое говорить! – с воплем вскочил Рон. Гермиона тут же схватила его, пытаясь удержать. – Дамблдор не какой-то там интриган! Он никогда бы такого не сделал! Ты хоть понимаешь, сколько людей там пострадало! В подожженных палатках были дети!   
– Мы тоже там были, – заметила Эпстейн. – Если бы мы не остались ночевать с болгарами, то могли пострадать. А мы темные волшебники, вряд ли Пожиратели хотели бы поссориться с моими родителями или с родителями Мариуса, Младена. Я уж не говорю о Ромильде и Драко.  
– Малфой-то в лесу заблаговременно находился, – язвительно заметила Джинни.  
– На самом деле, мы просто еще не спали, когда эта кутерьма началась, – задумчиво сказал малфоевский кузен. – Тетя Нарцисса и дядя Люциус ушли на ночную вечеринку к министру. Там продолжался фуршет, а мы воспользовались этим и развлекались. Когда начался шум, долго не знали, что делать.   
– Возможно, нашу палатку они бы и не тронули, – пробормотал Драко.   
– Но мы решили сбежать, – закончила Панси.   
– Во всяком случае, никто из наших друзей не делал этого! – резко заявила Гермиона. – Может просто у ваших родителей были цели, о которых вы не знаете, вот и все. Во время войны они же творили всякие жестокие вещи!   
– Вот только не надо предъявлять нам претензии! – приподнялась с места Эпстейн. – Никого из наших родителей там не было! Между прочим, вон брат Левски и Поль Адамо с Виктором бросились помогать вашему министерству, хотя могли бы с нами в лес убежать. Вы всегда во всем темных магов вините!   
– Кстати, о них все еще нет вестей, – беспокойно заметил Младен.   
– Они же не знают, что профессор Натхайр сделал нам портключ, – пожал плечами Блек. – Наверное, думают, что мы до сих пор в лесу.  
Их прервали громкие шаги. Ребята едва успели повернуть головы на звук, как в комнату влетела взволнованная миссис Уизли. На матери была потертая синяя мантия, которая ее ужасно полнила, волосы были встрепаны со сна. Весь вид миссис Уизли заставил Джинни мгновенно вспыхнуть от стыда.   
– Рон! Джинни! – воскликнула она и схватила своих растерявшихся детей в объятия. – Как хорошо, что вы здесь. Гермиона, ты тоже в порядке? Ну и славно, Чарли вернулся в Нору и рассказал, что случилось. Я даже не успела как следует поволноваться, как миссис Блетчли уже связалась со мной. Идем скорей домой.   
Она потянула их в коридор, где, должно быть, располагался камин, и словно бы не заметила всех остальных детей. Джинни очень не хотелось уходить. Она предпочла бы послушать еще, но ей не предоставили выбора. Из камина уже выходила красивая леди, очень похожая на Драко Малфоя. Джинни уже видела Нарциссу Малфой, и это была не она.   
– Где Абри? – спросила леди у миссис Блетчли, игнорируя семейство Уизли, которые ждали пока она отойдет, чтобы воспользоваться камином.  
– В комнате с остальными, – махнула рукой хозяйка дома. – Они все здорово перенервничали.   
– Ну конечно, – отмахнулась леди. – Мой уже разучился бояться, находясь рядом с Гарольдом.  
Миссис Блетчли засмеялась этим словам, будто какой-то старой шутке.   
***  
Виктор и Левски явились ближе к утру. Они аппарировали во двор дома Блетчли и выглядели слегка потрепанными своим внеплановым приключением. Большинство гостей к тому времени разошлись. Оставались только Абри с мамой и Гарри. Никто, конечно, не спал. Миссис Блетчли с волнением ждала возвращения своего мужа. Он прислал ей говорящего патронуса с сообщением, что жив и здоров, но она все равно решила не ложиться, пока не дождется его.   
Когда Виктор вошел в комнату, Гарри с трудом подавил порыв подойти к нему, крепко обнять и поцеловать. Ему этого действительно хотелось – сжать Виктора в объятиях и убедиться, что с ним все в порядке, что безумные волшебники не причинили ему вреда. Но они так и не успели обсудить тот поцелуй. Да, там, в палатке болгар, ни один из них не отстранился, а потом они держались за руки, но вокруг все время были люди, и у них не было возможности поговорить об этом. Теперь они вроде бы встречались, но что, если нет? Может, Гарри не так что-то понял? К тому же, ему не хотелось сейчас обсуждать свой возможный роман с Крамом перед миссис Блетчли и мадам Малфой. Они неизбежно узнали бы рано или поздно, но лучше бы не при таких обстоятельствах.   
Виктор отказался от предложенного хозяйкой чая.  
– Гарольд, если ты не против, давай отправимся сейчас, – попросил он. – Я бы хотел оказаться дома и привести себя в порядок.  
– Конечно, – кивнул Гарри. Он поспешно схватил свою сумку, с которой почти никогда не расставался и взял Виктора за руку. Ладонь у него была большая теплая и немного шершавая из-за метлы. Виктор крепко сжал руку Гарри в своей и неловко сообщил:  
– Нам придется воспользоваться камином. Я буду сдавать экзамен на аппарацию только в конце августа.   
Миссис Блетчли немедленно поднялась со своего места и проводила их к камину, обняв Поттера напоследок. Он не переставал удивляться тому, как сильно нравится чужим мамам. Гарольд и Виктор со всеми вежливо распрощались и вскоре уже были у Крама дома.   
Виктор довольно много рассказывал о своем доме, пока они еще были в школе, чтобы Гарри, приехав, не чувствовал себя в нем слишком неловко. Особняк стоял примерно в десяти километрах от небольшого маггловского города, был деревянным двухэтажным, с покатой красной черепичной крышей. Его построили довольно давно, и дом неизбежно ветшал, но хозяева не скупились вкладывать деньги в его содержание, хотя это обходилось не дешево. Обстановка внутри была современной, только портреты предков вносили в дизайн некоторый диссонанс. Но они говорили и довольно активно передвигались между рамами. У родителей Виктора рука не поднималась спрятать их в какую-нибудь кладовку.   
Семья Крам не была самой древней или самой богатой в Болгарии, но они могли проследить свою родословную на два с половиной столетия, активно вмешивались в политическую жизнь государства и далеко не бедствовали. Семья с прошлого века владела несколькими маггловскими отелями на побережье. Это было не совсем достойно с точки зрения чистокровных волшебников, но поддержание недвижимости и необходимость содержать троих детей вносила в жизнь свои коррективы. Немаленькие гонорары Виктора шли ему «на булавки».   
На фотографиях, которые Гарри видел у своего наставника в спальне в школе, были моложавая темноволосая мама – «госпожо Радка» и строгий сухощавый отец «господине Красимир». Виктор заверил Гарри, что они давно наслышаны о нем, так что Поттер заочно получил от них разрешение называть себя по имени. Старшего брата Виктора звали Николаем, но он недавно женился и предпочитал не жить с родителями, хотя размер дома позволял, так что Гарри вряд ли мог с ним встретиться. У Виктора была еще и младшая сестра Иванка, которой как раз в следующем году предстояло пойти в школу. Крамы ожидали, что ее пригласят в Дурмстранг.   
Гарри было не привыкать знакомиться с родителями друзей, он уже не волновался, какое произведет впечатление, потому что немного привык к тому, что слава бежит впереди него. Если судить непредвзято, вряд ли кто-то из его однокурсников еще не рассказал мамам и папам о Гарольде Эвансе. Это не способствовало обеспечению безопасности Гарри. Рано или поздно кто-то обязан был соотнести его с пропавшим Гарри Поттером. Однако пока что удачно распространенные Малфоем еще на первом курсе слухи о чистокровной матери спасали его от разоблачения. К тому же в Дурмстранге было мало английских детей, а большинство знакомых покойных Поттеров жили именно там.   
Однако, одно дело знакомиться с родителями друзей, а другое с родителями своего вроде как парня. Гарри казалось, что он почти задыхается, даже просто думая об этом. Он вообще никогда не думал о том, что у него когда-нибудь будет пара. Теоретически это рано или поздно должно было случиться, но собственная неискренность стояла бы постоянным непреодолимым барьером. Встречаться с кем-то было опасно так же, как и делиться своей тайной. Да и подвергать любимого человека опасности, позволяя встречаться с собой, Гарри не хотел.   
Но Виктор уже все знал, он был старше, понимал все опасности и сам сделал свой выбор.   
Он был единственным человеком в этом мире, которому Гарри вообще мог доверять.   
И с родителями этого человека Гарри предстояло познакомиться. Безумие какое-то.   
А в палатке болгар казалось так просто ответить на его поцелуй.   
Их никто не встретил у камина, и Виктор на секунду прижал Гарри к себе в объятии, ткнувшись носом в висок.   
– Не нервничай, ты всем понравишься, – сказал он с улыбкой. – Я покажу тебе комнату, а познакомишься с ними утром.   
– Они проспали твой матч, – с сожалением пробормотал Гарри.   
– Я почти уверен, что мой брат там был, потом все перескажет, – Виктор пожал плечами. – Отец умрет от гордости и любопытства, но никогда не признается, что хотел бы посмотреть, как я играю. Это не значит, что они не любят меня и не интересуются моими друзьями. Идем.   
Гарри хотел спросить про их новые отношения и про то, что произошло, когда они ушли в лес, но наставник явно был вымотан всем произошедшим, так что Поттер сдержал любопытство. Он позволил Виктору снова взять себя за руку и повести по темным тихим коридорам.   
Виктор оставил Гарри в гостевой спальне. Его собственная комната была дальше по коридору, в самом конце. Крам смущенно наклонился и аккуратно поцеловал его в уголок губ. Гарри почувствовал легкое разочарование из-за того, что поцелуй такой невинный, однако то, что они еще ничего не обсудили, наверняка мучило и Виктора тоже. Он не решился бы ни на что более откровенное сейчас. Гарри толкнул его в плечо.  
– Иди спать, – велел он. Виктор кивнул и подчинился. Он пятился пару метров, не сводя с Гарри глаз, а потом быстро дошел до своей комнаты и закрылся там. Поттер проводил его взглядом до конца, а потом скрылся в своей комнате.  
Она оказалась не большой, но уютной. Ему было не привыкать жить в самых разных местах. Гарри привычно швырнул под кровать свою неизменную сумку. Воистину, Каркаров принял когда-то очень мудрое решение, потратив деньги на нее. Гарри приходил в ужас от мысли, что ему пришлось бы таскать везде за собой тяжеленный чемодан.   
Он прошел к постели и рухнул на нее, не раздеваясь. Это был тяжелый день.  
От Виктора мысли снова перекинулись на Пожирателей смерти. Он не стал говорить при всех, но про себя думал, что это не могли быть они, потому что Том не стал бы прятаться от своих соратников. Судя по словам Сириуса, Том вовсе не был предателем вроде Игоря. Да и характер Тома как раз располагал к насилию, он не стал бы уклоняться от погромов.   
Поттер решил завтра написать Тому и крестному и аккуратно расспросить их о произошедшем.  
Он уснул быстро, а проснулся от осторожного стука в дверь. Гарри открыл глаза, пытаясь сообразить, где находится. Стук к тому времени прекратился, и все стихло. Только из-за окна доносился птичий щебет. Судя по часам, время приближалось к обеду. На мгновение Гарри охватило ужасное чувство неудобства. Он находился в чужом доме и понятия не имел, что ему следует делать дальше. Он никого, кроме Виктора здесь не знал, мог ли он спокойно выйти из комнаты и пойти искать хозяев? В любом случае, так и следовало поступить.   
К его комнате не прилегала ванна, поэтому, одевшись, он первым делом отправился на поиски туалета. К счастью, на этаже их оказалось целых два. Пока он блуждал по коридору, ему никто не встретился, и ничто не нарушало тишину. На паре замеченных портретов никого не было. Гарри постучался к Виктору и приоткрыл дверь, когда ему никто не ответил. Комната оказалась пуста. Должно быть, Виктор уже проснулся, и именно он стучался к Гарри.   
Поттер набрался смелости и спустился на первый этаж. Ступеньки старой лестницы, заботливо укрытые пушистым красным ковром, громко поскрипывали под ногами, предупреждая всех о его приближении. Столовая нашлась без труда. Гарри снова в неловкости застыл на пороге на пару секунд, прежде чем его заметили все собравшиеся здесь.   
– О! Вот и наш гость, – радостно улыбнулась мама Виктора. Она сказала это по-английски, с сильным акцентом. Гарри почувствовал к ней волну благодарности. Это ему следовало выучить их язык, а не им его. Поттер начал учить болгарский, но этого было все еще недостаточно, чтобы свободно вести беседу. – Вы поздно приехали, и мы решили, что лучше дать тебе поспать.   
– Да, спасибо, – откликнулся Гарри. Виктор указал ему на свободное место между собой и своей сестрой.   
– Мы уже сели обедать, – пояснил он. – Не смущайся, у нас тут все просто.   
– Я – Иванка, – поспешила сообщить сестра Виктора. Она деловито протянула Гарри руку для пожатия, когда он уселся. Ее густые темные волосы были заплетены в косу, а из-под пушистой челки на мир смотрели большие карие глаза. Поттер улыбнулся ей и пожал руку. – Я про тебя много слышала.   
– Да?   
Перед Гарри появилась тарелка с супом и столовые приборы. Он вспомнил, что Виктор говорил о домовике. Похоже, эльф не терял времени даром.  
– Да, Гарольд, – улыбнулась детям мама. – Мы про тебя очень много слышим в последнее время, и не только от Виктора.   
– Мы и Виктора-то в последнее время мало видим, – сухо заметил сидевший во главе стола отец семейства. Он просматривал газету, но это не мешало ему следить за разговором и разглядывать гостя краем глаза.   
– У Иванки есть подружка, у которой брат второкурсник, – пояснил Виктор Гарри с ухмылкой.   
Поттер только смущенно пожал плечами. Младшие курсы относились к нему с излишним уважением. Конечно, славу ему создавала не только удача, но и то, как Эпстейн и остальные эту удачу рекламировали.   
– Думаю, вы скоро убедитесь, что большинство этих слухов – ложные, – сказал Гарри.   
Мама Крам засмеялась.   
– Я сама когда-то училась в Дурмстранге и представляю, как там дела делаются, – подмигнула она. – Кушай, ты, наверное, не привык к такой еде, но это вкусно.   
Гарри поспешил воспользоваться предложением, потому что на самом деле был очень голоден. Суп оказался вкусным, особенно с сухариками, которые ему предложил Виктор.   
После еды они отправились осматривать дом и прилегающий к нему сад. За ними увязалась было девчонка, но старший брат сурово ее отослал.   
– Ты еще с ней намучаешься, – смущенно сказал он. – Вечером прибежит ее подружка Пенка с братом. Они от тебя ни на шаг не отойдут.   
– Другая волшебная семья живет так близко? – удивился Гарри. Из-за того, что волшебников было мало, их жилища были обычно далеко раскиданы друг от друга, если они, конечно, не жили в городе. Магам не составляло труда добраться в любое место, воспользовавшись камином или аппарацией. В прошлые века такое расселение даже способствовало сохранению их тайны.   
– Да, тут примерно час ходьбы, – кивнул Виктор. – Около ста лет назад часть нашей семьи отселилась в соседнюю деревню. Они уже не Крам, но фактически наши дальние родичи.   
Они добрались до беседки у маленького прудика, и Гарри поспешил зайти внутрь. Солнце сильно пригревало, и хотелось немедленно спрятаться в тень.   
– Нам нужно кое-что обсудить, – сказал Виктор неловко после короткой паузы.   
– Да, – с облегчением вздохнул Гарри. У него не было опыта в подобных разговорах, и он не знал, как начать его.   
– Я тебя поцеловал, потому что уже некоторое время влюблен в тебя. Если я тебе тоже нравлюсь, мы могли бы начать встречаться, – прямо сказал Виктор.   
Гарри знал, что следовало ожидать чего-то подобного, но все же удивленно распахнул глаза. Сара уже признавалась ему в любви, но тогда он испытывал только неудобство и дискомфорт, потому что не мог ответить на ее чувства. Теперь же сердце колотилось в груди как сумасшедшее, казалось, что вот-вот выскочит. С Виктором все было не так. Это было серьезно и по-взрослому.   
Крам замолчал и выжидающе осмотрел на Гарри. Тому пришлось взять себя в руки, чтобы ответить.   
– Ты мне нравишься, – выдохнул он. – И… я не против встречаться, если тебя не смущает… мое происхождение.  
Даже здесь, в уединении беседки, Гарри не мог себя заставить сказать, что именно не так с его семьей. Ложь и недоговорки стали неотъемлемой частью его натуры.   
– Нет, оно для меня ничего не значит, – пожал плечами Виктор. – Я понимаю, что это опасно, но не можешь же ты на всю жизнь оставаться из-за этого один. Если когда-нибудь твоя тайна раскроется, я сделаю так, чтобы моя семья отреклась от меня. Они ни о чем не знают, так будет безопаснее.   
– Ты всегда так болезненно серьезен.  
– Я много думал об этом.   
Они сидели рядом на скамейке и не касались друг друга даже кончиками пальцев. Это было не правильно, ведь они теперь встречались. Гарри протянул руку и положил ее Краму на плечо, ощутив укол удовольствия от того, какие твердые мышцы оказались под его ладонью.   
– Ты не хочешь рассказывать своим родителям, что мы встречаемся, – Виктор дернулся под рукой, и Гарри зачастил. – Все нормально, если не хочешь. Для меня это не имеет значения.  
Это было чистой правдой. Он доверял Виктору и любил именно его. Конечно, господин и госпожа Крам заслуживали уважения Гарри и его благодарности за гостеприимство, но он не испытывал ни малейших угрызений совести от того, что лгал им.   
– Я хочу рассказать родителям, – возмутился Виктор. – Я не сделал этого только потому, что мы еще толком ничего не обсудили. Нельзя же скрывать такие вещи, они могут устроить мне какую-нибудь помолвку по незнанию.   
Гарри знал, что невесты у Виктора не было. Бедняжка, с которой он был обручен с детства, погибла во время эпидемии драконьей оспы за два года до того, как Гарри пошел в Дурмстранг. Она в то время еще тоже не ходила в школу и заразилась дома. Драконья оспа была болезнью коварной, постепенно изменялась, и сыворотка, изобретенная для ее лечения в семнадцатом веке, теперь частенько не помогала больным. В Европе тогда бушевала настоящая эпидемия, во время которой скончался и дедушка Абраксиса. Прошло пять лет, траур давно был закончен. Единственная причина, по которой Крам-младший не был связан с кем-то еще, заключалась в его упертом желании играть в квиддич профессионально. Ни одна приличная семья не хотела отдавать свою дочурку за квиддичного игрока, и мама Виктора ждала либо пока он одумается, либо пока ей приглянется какая-нибудь не слишком знатная, но приятная девушка.   
– Только обручиться мы пока не можем, – неловко закончил Виктор. – Мама стала бы подробно рыться в твоей родословной…  
– Да, нам не нужно, чтобы меня разоблачили твои родители. К тому же, Сириус вряд ли бы одобрил эту помолвку, – засмеялся Гарри.  
– Мне стоит бояться того, что твой крестный попытается защитить твою честь? – усмехнулся Крам.   
– А что, мне пора беспокоиться за свою честь? – кокетливо уточнил Поттер. Он никогда прежде не кокетничал и не флиртовал, но это было приятно. Виктор поймал его игривое настроение, а потом осторожно сжал ладонями его лицо. Гарри с ожиданием приподнял подбородок, и они наконец-то нормально поцеловались.


	36. Chapter 36

Глава 36  
У Виктора была просто замечательная семья. Честно говоря, Гарри прекрасно приспосабливался, а все семьи друзей казались ему идеальными, потому что по сравнению с Дурслями так и было. Не говоря уж о том, что родители его приятелей относились к нему по особенному из-за того, что он был лидером компании и в школе практически был ответственным за своих друзей. Даже если это никто и никогда не регистрировал документально, большинство шалостей и глупостей совершались с его негласного одобрения, он же стимулировал получать высшие баллы на уроках и вытаскивал из неприятностей. Может быть, мадам Малфой, или миссис Блетчли, или мистеру Блеку и не нравилось, что их дети в компании на вторых ролях, однако они понимали, что не в силах изменить ситуацию. У родителей Виктора, очевидно, была другая причина относиться к Поттеру ласково.   
Крам сообщил семье, что они с Гарри встречаются тем же вечером, впрочем, никого своим сообщением не удивив, кроме Иванки.  
– Милый, я же твоя мама, – снисходительно улыбнулась сыну госпожа Крам. – Все про тебя было понятно еще прошлым летом, но я рада, что ваши чувства взаимны.  
Виктор ужасно смутился и шепотом долго ругался о том, что у нее нет ни капли такта. Признаться, Гарри не думал, что Виктор влюблен в него так давно. Крам поспешил его заверить, что тоже об этом тогда не подозревал.   
– Ну, так вы хотите помолвку? – строго осведомился отец.  
– Нет, – сказал Гарри раньше Виктора. Все были несколько удивлены такой поспешностью. – Мои домашние не хотят, чтобы я торопился в выборе своей второй половины, – пояснил он неловко. – Думаю, нам с Виктором стоит некоторое время просто встречаться, испытать чувства.   
– Конечно, дорогой, – заверила его госпожа Крам. – В вашем возрасте любовь – это очень важно. Не будем портить чудесные чувства юридическими обязательствами и предпринимать какие-то шаги в сторону помолвки.   
Гарри показалось, что слова ее звучат немного фальшиво, но он недостаточно хорошо знал хозяйку дома, так что возможно, это была просто его обычная подозрительность, и он не стал заострять на этом внимание.   
– Надеюсь, что не застукаю вас в комнатах друг друга в неположенное время, – недвусмысленно намекнул отец, заставив Виктора мучительно покраснеть, а Гарри практически уткнуться носом в жаркое.  
В первый же день Поттер познакомился и с соседями – Пенкой и Петром. Последнего он немного знал по школе, но им не часто приходилось пересекаться. Малышня не могла упустить случая и не пообщаться со школьной легендой, а Гарри оказался почти беззащитен перед ними в отсутствии Сары. Он слишком привык, что она ограждает его от неприятного внимания. Позже, когда Гарри перевез к Крамам Живоглота, часть внимания удачно переключилась на него. Кот млел. Сказать честно, Гарри не испытывал к огромному рыжему зверю особой привязанности, но его радовало, что, промучившись так долго в магазине, кот оказался в его надежных руках.   
– Мой брат встречается с Эвансом, – не переставала напевать себе под нос Иванка первые дни, пока Гарри гостил у Крамов. – В конце учебного года я стану старостой курса.   
Через пять дней госпожа Крам услышала эти напевы и надергала дочь за уши.   
– Знаешь, вопреки распространенному мнению, мои друзья становятся старостами не потому, что они мои друзья, – сказал позже девчонке Гарри, когда она обиженно потирала уши. – Просто Сара тщательно следит за тем, чтобы в нашу компанию попадали только самые лучшие, талантливые и амбициозные. Места старост они добиваются собственными стараниями.   
Потом Гарри вспомнил, что это не совсем так. Он, конечно, не приложил руку к назначению Сары и Мариуса, так же как Гельмута и Юн Чанг год спустя, но в этом году Мейер и Либериус почти полностью зависели от его вмешательства. Но в Дурмстранге почти все так жили, опираясь друг на друга. Взаимовыгодные отношения были абсолютно нормальны.   
Сириус ответил на письмо крестника почти сразу. Гарри осознавал, что писать ему опасно, но знать, что думает Блек о возможной активности Пожирателей смерти было так же немаловажно. Гарри все еще не знал точно, говорит ли Блек правду о своей лояльности. Крестный жил непонятно где, зачем-то бродил по светским раутам и ничего толком о себе не рассказывал, хотя подарки дарить не переставал. Может быть, он все еще выслеживал Лорда и Петтигрю. Разумнее было бы написать Снейпу, который абсолютно точно был Пожирателем смерти и должен был знать что-то о событиях на Турнире и, с большой долей вероятности, не был объектом столь пристального постороннего внимания, как Сириус, но Гарри не хотел иметь со склизким профессором ничего общего, даже переписки. Поттер его немного боялся. Написать Игорю вообще не представлялось возможным, пока тот не помнил, кто такой Гарри Эванс.   
Ответное письмо крестного оказалось неожиданно пухлым.   
Гарри тяжело вздохнул, когда на руки ему из конверта выпали еще несколько чужих писем. Родители некоторых его школьных знакомых с ума сходили от желания поговорить с родителями Гарольда Эванса о возможности помолвки. Это по-прежнему казалось Гарри невероятно диким. Конечно, дети, далекие от их компании, не могли рассказать мамам и папам о том, насколько сложное у Гарольда семейное положение, но зато они, наверное, охотно распространяли слухи о его «подвигах», соблазняя заботливых родителей познакомиться с семьей Гарольда и, в случае удачного стечения обстоятельств, заиметь полезного зятя. Но как могли взрослые люди, основываясь только на этих слухах, строить какие-то планы?  
Гарри лишь ради любопытства посмотрел, кто были авторы писем, присланных Сириусу. Одно было от родителей полукровки-первокурсницы. Гарри знал ее как очень бойкую пробивную девчонку, чем-то похожую на Сару. Второе и третье от родителей мальчиков со старших курсов. Гарри о них мало что знал. Последнее от мамы незнакомой Гарри девочки, кажется, ее старший брат окончил школу в прошедшем году. Ему стало на секунду неудобно, потому что он представил на месте этих подростков Сару. Ведь в прошлом году она точно так же напряженно ждала летом ответа на письмо отца. Правда, в этот раз Сириус должен был ответить вежливо. Гарри написал крестному, что по-прежнему не желает никаких помолвок. Он задумался, следует ли сообщить Блеку, что у него теперь есть парень, и решил в кои-то веки написать правду. Это было плохим секретом, потому что весь Дурмстранг, несомненно, узнает об этом, как только они приедут в школу.   
Покончив с личными вопросами, он переключился на рассуждения Сириуса о произошедшем на Турнире. Крестный тоже считал, что Волдеморт не имеет к этому никакого отношения, но предрекал, что подобная выходка Пожирателей могла стать для него поводом к активным действиям. Сириус советовал крестнику по-прежнему не высовываться и ругал за то, что Гарри решил сходить на такое публичное мероприятие как чемпионат мира. А еще интересовался, как живется Живоглоту.   
Как разыскиваемому преступнику хватало наглости ругать бедного Гарри за то, что тот сходил на квиддичный матч, где играл его парень, после того, как сам прогуливался по магазинам Косого переулка? Гарри не мог этого понять.  
Письмо от Тома пришло гораздо позже и невольно привлекло внимание Виктора.  
– Кстати, а кто этот профессор Натхайр? – спросил он. – Ты говорил, что познакомился с ним очень давно. Он знает, что ты Гарри Поттер?   
– Ох, кто мне Том? Чувствую, что еще намучаюсь с этим вопросом, – невесело усмехнулся Гарри. – Мы познакомились во время летних каникул между первым и вторым курсом. Я тогда был совсем дурак и наделал много глупостей: потерялся в Лютном переулке, ввязался в драку с какими-то местными бандитами и в итоге дал свою кровь для изготовления какого-то зелья. И не трудись ругать меня. От Тома же потом и досталось за то, что так неосмотрительно распространяю ценный магический ингредиент.   
– Ты дал ему свою кровь?   
– Да, так что он вроде решил, будто мы кто-то вроде братьев.   
– Интересно, – протянул Виктор. – Так вот как он смог найти тебя в пещере, когда никто другой не мог. По крови.  
Ему хотелось поругать Поттера за необдуманные действия, но Гарри, должно быть, и сам уже выучил свой урок. К тому же, как бы смешно и странно это ни было, но, похоже, что бы Поттер ни делал, все в итоге выходило к лучшему. Оставалось только надеяться, что в конце концов это не приведет к какой-нибудь жуткой катастрофе.   
– Да. И вот теперь все считают нас с ним братьями, потому что он тогда сказал профессорам, а я недавно друзьям, – смущенно протянул Поттер. – Как я еще мог им объяснить, почему профессор хотел спасти только меня?  
Крам задумчиво кивнул. О произошедшем в лесу он уже знал. Хотя Гарри, в общем-то, так и не подвергся серьезной опасности, Виктор уже понял, что ему не следовало бросать своего подопечного, даже если Поттер целиком одобрял его действия. Краму теперь было несколько неловко вспоминать об этом. Он проницательно спросил:  
– И ты поинтересовался у него про активность Пожирателей, потому что?..  
– Крестный сказал, что он Пожиратель смерти, – неохотно признался Поттер.   
– Крестный, которому ты не можешь даже полностью доверять, – напряженным тоном уточнил Виктор.  
– Никому нельзя доверять, – возразил Гарри, а потом улыбнулся и добавил. – Кроме тебя, конечно.   
Виктор не упустил случая поцеловать его в нос, прежде чем отправиться по своим делам и дать Гарри возможность прочитать письмо от Тома. Беседа была не окончена, но Краму нужно было обдумать хотя бы то, что он уже знал.   
Сложность в общении с названным братом была в том, что Том не знал, что Гарри знает о том, что он Пожиратель. Врать и недоговаривать всем вокруг было так утомительно! Но Тому нравилось, когда Гарри пытался докопаться до сути чужих интриг, а еще Том любил, когда Гарри приходил к нему за советом. Это было как своеобразное поглаживание его эго. Не было способа спровоцировать Тома на нужные действия легче, чем просьба продемонстрировать свои знания и мастерство.   
Судя по тому, что Том в своей злой и холодной манере назвал тех, кто устроил заварушку на Чемпионате мира дегенератами, Волдеморт за всем этим либо не стоял, либо так и не вызвал к себе Натхайра, как и Каркарова. Однако и участие в организации нападения Дамблдора Том категорично исключал – старик обычно пользовался более тонкими методами. Это определенно были Пожиратели смерти и их пьяные товарищи, но действовали они не по приказу Темного Лорда, да еще и в страхе аппарировали подальше, едва увидели вызванную кем-то темную метку. Но Том предупреждал, что теперь Волдеморт, должно быть, станет немного активнее.   
Впрочем, для Гарольда Эванса активность Волдеморта в Англии не должна была иметь особого значения.   
Но для Гарри Поттера имела.   
Несмотря на это предупреждение, последний летний месяц для Гарри шел просто чудесно. Уроки были давно сделаны, Поттер был в относительной безопасности. Он и Виктор обычно прямо с утра брали плед, еду и воду и уходили, прячась от младшей сестренки Виктора и ее друзей, куда-нибудь в сад, где проводили день, читая книги. Крам учил Гарри болгарскому языку, а потом они целовались. Это было так упоительно и идеально, что Гарри хотелось провести в саду Крамов всю жизнь. Поцелуи и объятия, случайные, почти не смущающие касания рук, стали приятной добавкой для их отношений. Возможно, только этого им и не хватало, чтобы стать идеальными.   
У Гарри немного зудели губы от поцелуев, он был все время возбужден, и, наверное, Виктор тоже, но они оба считали, что заходить дальше поцелуев не готовы. Особенно при постоянном сопровождении внимательных маминых взглядов, которые, кажется, ничего не пропускали. Еще никогда Поттер так остро не чувствовал свою принадлежность к мужскому полу. Гарри знал, что Крам просто считает его слишком юным для более интимных отношений. Такая забота была совершенно в характере Виктора.   
– В конце августа устроим небольшой прием, – сказала мама Крам им однажды за ужином. Иванка дулась из-за того, что они снова сумели спрятаться от нее на целый день, и поэтому Гарри чуть-чуть подтрунивал над ней, но слова хозяйки дома заставили его замолчать. – В честь дня рождения Виктора и того, что моя единственная дочка едет в Дурмстранг.   
С этими словами она достала стандартное письмо из школы, которое пришло только сегодня днем. Девочка очень обрадовалась и все стали поздравлять ее. Но письмо было стандартным, так что все быстро вернулись к обсуждению приема. Господин и госпожа Крам начали прикидывать количество гостей, а Иванка втянула Гарри в разговор о мантиях.  
– Гарольд, дорогой, тебе нужны новые мантии? – уточнила госпожа Крам доброжелательно.  
Гарри успел купить все необходимое для беззаботной жизни до следующего лета в Косом переулке, куда ходил с друзьями еще до финала чемпионата, о чем и поспешил сообщить. Он успел тогда забежать к портному, к которому когда-то приводил его Игорь и заказать новую повседневную и парадную форму, а так же учел опыт предыдущих лет и заказал парочку вечерних мантий, которые не стыдно было бы надеть на какое-то мероприятие. Госпоже Крам осталось только порадоваться его предусмотрительности, прежде чем вернуться к обсуждению списка гостей.   
– Ты обеспокоен мамиными планами? – уточнил Виктор у Гарри позже, когда они остались наедине. Вообще-то родители Виктора предпочитали, чтобы после ужина все расходились по своим комнатам, но тот все равно прокрался к Гарри. Теперь он сидел в кресле у окна и наблюдал за тем, как Поттер бродит из угла в угол.   
Щеки Поттера раскраснелись от волнения и движения. Он прикусывал и без того немного вспухшие от постоянных ласк губы. Виктор постарался подавить возбуждение, хотя это с каждым днем становилось делать все труднее.   
– Балы довольно опасны для меня, – скривился Гарри, не зная о том, куда свернули мысли собеседника. – Всегда есть вероятность, что там окажется кто-то, знавший моих родителей. Говорят, я очень похож на отца. Может, просто взглянув на фото Джеймса Поттера и мое, так и не скажешь, но при личном знакомстве все меняется.   
– Ясно, – кивнул Крам.  
– Когда я был на балу у Поляковых зимой, я встретил Сириуса. Хорошо, что нам удалось, наконец, поговорить, однако это было все же не слишком желательное знакомство. Не говоря уж о том, что брат Лейв считает меня внуком Темного Лорда.  
– Почему?   
– По нелепой случайности он видел, как я читаю книгу на змеином языке.  
– Ты говоришь на змеином языке? – понизив голос, спросил Виктор. Гарри вздрогнул и покосился на него с опаской.   
– Да, извини, что не рассказал. Скорей всего, эта «прелесть» мне досталась от Темного Лорда, когда он проклял меня. В общем-то, Кенинг не ошибся, между мной и Лордом есть связь, просто он не верно понял, какая именно.   
– Можешь показать? – неловко попросил Виктор. – Никогда не видел змееуста, и вряд ли увижу.   
Гарри фыркнул, но улыбнулся и прошипел несколько слов.  
– Ничего не понял, – ответил Крам. – Но выглядело очень соблазнительно.  
Эти слова, кажется, успокоили Гарри, и он с ласковой улыбкой застыл посреди комнаты, разглядывая собеседника, оценивая, насколько его слова правдивы.   
– Кто еще знает? – спросил Виктор.  
– Вся проблема, что многие знают обо мне крошечные детали, но не знают всей правды, поэтому я постоянно боюсь запутаться в том, кому и что соврал, – хмуро заверил его Гарри, падая на кровать.   
Виктор секунду колебался, прежде чем подойти к нему и сесть рядом. Он осторожно провел пальцами по кромке волос, отбрасывая прядки с любимого лица. Виктору не очень верилось, что после нескольких месяцев ожидания он может сейчас просто наклониться и поцеловать Гарри, а тот с радостью приоткроет губы и позволит ему целовать себя, пока они оба не потеряют все мысли в объятиях друг друга.   
Гарри потерся лбом о замершую ладонь и вскинул взгляд. Он приглашающе приоткрыл рот, но Виктор только провел пальцами по его губам.   
– Рассказывай, кто и что знает, – сглотнув слюну, велел он.   
Виктор прекрасно понимал, что, начав встречаться с Гарри Поттером, взял на себя огромную ответственность. По сути, никого кроме Крама у Гарри не было. Виктор был старше и считал, что должен защитить любимого человека, а значит, ему нужно было знать не обрывки, а всю информацию.   
– Ну, для начала Игорь, – начал вспоминать Гарри. – Он знает, что я Гарри Поттер, то есть сейчас не знает, потому что напился какого-то заумного зелья. Вспомнит, только если ему кто-то расскажет обо мне или если его вызовет к себе Темный Лорд, кажется так.   
– Он собирается отдать тебя Сам-Знаешь-Кому?  
– Я думаю, да, – кивнул Гарри. – Хотя вначале он говорил, что собирается воспитать из меня Пожирателя. Если Волдеморт будет знать, что я на его стороне, может, и не станет убивать меня.   
– И ты хочешь стать Пожирателем смерти?  
– Чтобы выжить, я мог бы это сделать, – пожал плечами Гарри. – Я темный волшебник и наши нужды мне не чужды. Убивать людей это не то, чем мне хотелось бы заниматься, но возможно, инстинкт самосохранения перевесит.  
– Но?  
– Снейп и Сириус рассказали мне о существовании пророчества.   
– Кто такой Снейп? – прервал его Виктор.  
– Это профессор зельеварения в Хогвартсе, Пожиратель смерти, бывший однокурсник моих родителей и, так уж получилось, кузен Либериуса Принца, – невесело сообщил Поттер. – Помнишь, пару лет назад он приезжал на несколько недель в Дурмстранг и вел у семикурсников продвинутый курс зельеварения?   
– Что-то такое вспоминаю, – нахмурился Виктор. – Итак, вы встретились, когда ты ездил на каникулы к Либериусу?   
– Угу. Он хорошо знал родителей, поэтому сразу узнал меня, – кисло сообщил Поттер. – Потом они списались с Игорем и как-то обо всем договорились. Вроде бы Снейп никому обо мне не рассказывал, но я не могу быть в этом уверенным.   
Виктор недовольно покачал головой.  
– Ладно, что знает Сириус?   
– Что я Гарольд Эванс, учусь в Дурмстранге, но, возможно, и больше.   
– Слишком много «возможно» для твоей безопасности, – вздохнул Виктор.   
– Я знаю, но никак не могу это контролировать. Ах, еще Поляковы.  
– Что с ними?   
– Антон видел меня с Сириусом и теперь, наверное, тоже думает, что я внук Темного Лорда.  
Гарри секунду поколебался, не зная, стоит ли рассказывать Виктору о поцелуе, но потом решил, что это того не стоит, и промолчал.  
– Александр еще на первом курсе мне помог, потому что считал, будто моя семья очень влиятельна. Я разубедил его тогда, но боюсь, что они с Кенингом обменялись впечатлениями, когда породнились.   
– Мне поговорить с Антоном?   
– Он твой лучший друг, – фыркнул Гарри. – Антон не похож на того, кто предаст тебя, а я теперь с тобой.   
Виктор не смог сдержать себя и наклонился, чтобы поцеловать Гарри. Он коснулся его губ слегка, а потом отстранился и улыбнулся.  
Да. Гарри теперь был с ним. Даже если большинство сказало бы, что это он был с Гарри.   
– Что там с пророчеством? – напомнил Виктор.   
– Самая невкусная часть, из-за которой, похоже все и случилось, – буркнул Поттер. – Некий прорицатель за некоторое время до моего рождения предсказал, что родится ребенок, который сможет победить Темного Лорда. Я подходил по всем признакам, так что Волдеморт решил от меня избавиться, пока я не стал ему конкурентом. Поэтому Сириус и Снейп считают, что на своей стороне великий и ужасный меня не потерпит.   
– Наверное, это был известный прорицатель, если все поверили, – заметил Виктор.  
– Понятия не имею, – фыркнул Поттер. – Главное, что Волдеморт ему поверил. Как видишь, от меня полно проблем.   
– Просто мы еще школьники и не можем заняться ими всерьез, – утешил его Крам. – Вот что мы сделаем для начала. Я уговорю маму не тащить тебя на передний план, так что большую часть вечеринки ты сможешь тихо посидеть где-нибудь в уголке, а я постараюсь к тебе присоединиться, как только отделаюсь ото всех, кто захочет меня поздравить с днем рождения, хорошо?   
– Да, будет отлично, – кивнул Гарри. Он предпочел бы вообще не ходить, отговорившись плохим самочувствием, но так родители Виктора заподозрили бы что-то неладное.   
Хотя его опасения, кажется, не оправдались. Бал прошел очень мирно. Гостей было не так уж много, и большинство из них оказались близкими друзьями или родственниками семьи Крам. Гарри решился станцевать один танец с Виктором, но остальное время провел наедине с чашкой пунша и кусочком пирога. Пару раз к нему подбегала поболтать Иванка с друзьями, Антон подошел только поздороваться. Виктор смог избавиться от компании взрослых через пару часов, когда Гарри уже с чистой совестью отправился спать. Ему казалось, что он вел себя очень осторожно и не привлек ничьего внимания.   
– Значит, твой сын встречается с этим мальчиком, Эвансом? – уточнила у госпожи Крам ее двоюродная сестра. Гарри как раз покидал зал, и женщины решили посплетничать о нем.   
– Сколько ему лет? – уточнила лучшая подружка.  
– Четырнадцать, – откликнулась госпожа Крам. – Мне кажется, что он очень симпатичный и приветливый. Виктору подходит.   
– Кто его родственники? – спросила подруга. – Кто-то из этих снобов английских аристократов?   
– Он полукровка, – поджала губы хозяйка дома. Она представляла, какая на это последует реакция. Полукровок в магическом мире было много, но мало кто из чистокровных одобрял их существование вообще и браки с ними в частности. Маггловская кровь родословную в любом случае не красила.   
– Полукровка? Я не думала, что вы в таком отчаянии, Радка, – в ужасе пробормотала подруга. – Да, Виктор второй сын и квиддичный игрок, но думаю, что вы могли бы найти для него и чистокровную пару. Не стоит так опускаться только из-за того, что сыну семнадцать, а он до сих пор не обручен.   
– Я не считаю, что Виктор опускается, Жанета, – недовольно нахмурилась госпожа Крам.   
– Действительно, – усмехнулась другая подружка. – Это же Счастливчик, я правильно понимаю?   
– Да, его так называют, – кивнула Радка. Она знала немало слухов о своем госте от Виктора и Иванки, однако еще ни разу не сталкивалась со взрослыми, которые знали бы Гарольда.   
– Помните Берти Визерса? Так вот, его сестра Клара заставила мужа просить руки этого мальчика для своего сына! – заверила подруга.   
– Эти Визерсы никогда не отличались здравомыслием, – буркнула Жанета. – Вспомните, это же их предок разводил крылатых лошадей и даже предлагал играть на них в квиддич!   
– Кто-то уже просил его руки? – нахмурилась госпожа Крам. – Когда я заговорила с детьми о помолвке, Гарольд попросил меня не предпринимать никаких шагов по этому поводу. Как вы думаете, он уже может быть помолвлен?   
– Я слышала, что его родители всем отказывают, – сказала двоюродная сестра. – Рахиль Эпстейн рассказывала мне в прошлом году, что они собирались сосватать за Эванса свою племянницу. И получили весьма нелестное послание в ответ. Вроде бы Гарольд наследник.   
– К слову, он полукровка, значит, кто-то из его родичей все же из приличной семьи?   
– Говорят, что он в родстве с Блеками.  
– С какой из оставшихся ветвей семьи?   
Дамы рассеяно пожимали плечами. Они любили посплетничать, но редко обладали какой-то действительно важной информацией. Впрочем, госпожа Крам уже вынесла для себя главное из этого разговора – у ее сына полно конкурентов, а его парень не так прост, как хочет казаться. Она не собиралась ничего делать против воли детей, однако ничто не мешало ей немного покопаться в родословной Гарольда Эванса.   
***  
Вскоре после того как Виктор успешно сдал экзамен на аппарацию, кончились летние каникулы. Пришла пора возвращаться в Дурмстранг. Несмотря на то, как здорово Гарри провел каникулы, он ожидал учебы с радостью. Школа была единственным его домом, а друзья и остальные студенты становились с каждым годом все ближе, будто бы были его единственной семьей.   
Госпожа и господин Крам провожали своих детей в школу каждый год. Гарри перенесся вместе с ними. Он хотел подняться на корабль с Виктором, поэтому задержался рядом с семьей, пока родители давали последние наставление нетерпеливой дочери. Потом госпожа Крам серьезно посмотрела на Виктора.  
– Это твой последний год в Дурмстранге, дорогой,– сказала она, и Гарри вздрогнул. Он знал, что Виктор в этом году оканчивает школу, но никогда не задумывался об этом серьезно. Кажется, что с самого начала в магическом мире Крам был рядом с ним, как Сара и Абри. Расстаться с любым из них было бы тяжело, тем более после того, как они с Виктором начали встречаться. Когда Виктор окончит школу, он перестанет видеться с Гарри постоянно и их отношения, скорей всего, не продержатся после этого долго. Но Поттер ничего не мог с этим сделать. Он просто поудобнее перехватил Живоглота на руках, проигнорировав недовольный мяв, и отвернулся от семьи Крам.   
– Постарайся хорошо сдать экзамены, – продолжала говорить Виктору мама. – Я знаю, что для квиддичного игрока оценки не главное, но жизнь длинная. Хорошие выпускные оценки еще могут пригодиться, милый.   
Гарри заметил в толпе Сару. Она тоже увидела его и, радостно улыбаясь, стала пробираться к нему. За ней, держа ее за краешек мантии, чтобы не разделиться, следовал Абраксис. Он не постеснялся замахать руками, чтобы Гарри заметил их. Поттер махнул в ответ.   
– Гарольд, – окликнула его госпожа Крам. Он поспешил обернуться, приветливо улыбаясь. Она была не виновата в том, что через год им с Виктором предстояло расстаться.   
– Спасибо за ваше гостеприимство, госпожо Радка, – сказал он на своем скверном болгарском.   
– Не за что, буду рада видеть тебя у нас следующим летом, – заверила она и обняла его. – Присмотри, чтобы Виктор хорошенько подготовился к экзаменам, ладно? – прошептала мама Крам ему на ухо.  
– Я позабочусь об этом, госпожа, – кивнул Гарри со смущенной улыбкой.   
Виктор поспешил освободить его от тесных маминых объятий. Почти сразу после этого Гарри попал в цепкие ручки Сары Эпстейн. Она поцеловала Гарри в щеку, и он подумал, что на самом деле все не так уж плохо. Да, Виктор оканчивает школу в конце этого учебного года. И будет чертовски сложно без него, но надо оставаться благодарным хотя бы за то, что у него останутся Сара, Абри и Крис.


	37. Chapter 37

Глава 37  
– Ты встречаешься с Крамом, – медленно, словно ожидая опровержения от Гарри, сказал Том. Но Гарри, конечно, не стал ничего отрицать. Том вызвал его к себе в конце первого же учебного дня, и выражение его лица не сулило ничего хорошего. Разумеется, информацию не удалось бы скрывать долго в любом случае, но Гарри не собирался целоваться с Виктором в коридорах, держаться за ручки и прочими способами демонстрировать их отношения, так что какое-то время это могло быть чем-то личным и только для членов его компании.   
Если бы только об этом утром не объявили по школьному радио. Гарри хотел оторвать Малфою все, что у того болталось. Язык, например. Ему было дико стыдно. Не за то, что у него отношения, не за то, что с Виктором, а потому что об этом объявили по общешкольному радио, словно испачканное белье на люди вынесли. Да, его жизнь всегда привлекала много внимания, но он не ожидал, что настолько много. Гарри все еще умудрялся недооценивать любопытство студентов. В приступе злости он даже подумывал рассориться с Абри или запретить ему и дальше общаться с ребятами из кружка журналистов. Должна же быть хоть какая-то польза от того, что он лидер компании?   
Впрочем, к вечеру Гарри вполне взял себя в руки и теперь готов был замораживать Малфоя своим недовольством, но не убивать его при этом. В конце концов, Поттер с самого начала знал, с кем дружил.   
Вот только взбучки от Тома он не ожидал. Тот реагировал на Виктора почти так же, как Сириус год назад на предложение Эпстейнов.   
– Он мне всегда нравился, поэтому, когда летом Виктор предложил встречаться, я не стал отказываться.   
– Он тебе нравился? – уточнил Том, вприщур уставившись на него. – Никогда раньше не слышал об этом.   
– Мы с тобой не разговариваем на такие темы обычно, – справедливо возразил Гарри. – И вообще, не то чтобы тебя касалось, с кем я встречаюсь.  
– Меня это касается, – резко возразил Том. – Я твой старший брат. По крайней мере, люди так думают. И ты не будешь позорить меня!   
– Виктор чистокровный, талантливый и его семья весьма уважаема, – столь же жестким тоном ответил Гарри. Он невольно выпрямил спину и взглянул Тому прямо в глаза. Поттер отлично знал, что не многие бы осмелились на это, особенно, когда Натхайр злится. – Ты же понимаешь, что на самом деле это я как полукровка нежелателен для его семьи?   
Том нахмурился еще больше.  
– Твоя семья знает?   
Вопрос был с подвохом. Дурсли, конечно, ничего не знали. Вряд ли им было интересно. Да и стоило ли их считать семьей, если Гарри не видел тетку три года и с радостью не видел бы еще столько же? Зато если считать семьей Сириуса, то да. Тем более, это он нагло пользовался своим положением крестного и почему-то получал все эти дурацкие брачные предложения.   
– Да, – сказал Гарри. Он, кстати, так и не получил ответа Сириуса с его мнением об отношениях крестника. Не то чтобы его вообще волновало мнение Блека на самом-то деле.   
– О помолвке, надеюсь, и речи не идет? – нажал Том.   
– Нет, – поспешил заверить Гарри.   
Том прошелся по своему кабинету от окна к креслу. Поттер честно не понимал, чего братец так взбеленился. Скорей всего, дело было в том, что Тому нравилось контролировать все, а Гарри не спросил его мнения.   
– Не понимаю, что ты в нем нашел. С точки зрения школьной иерархии такого партнера иметь выгодно, но ты ведь думал не об этом, когда с ним целовался, не так ли? – подозрительно осведомился Том.   
– Он славный, – сказал Гарри, закатывая глаза. Сара, когда узнала, реагировала очень похоже. На секунду Поттер представил, что Эпстейн и Натхайр стали бы в будущем прекрасной парой. Плели бы интриги и захватили бы в итоге магический мир. Он представил их вместе и улыбнулся, но тут же внутри кольнуло каким-то смутным недовольством, и Гарри поспешил избавиться от этих мыслей.  
– Славный, – презрительно повторил Том. – Он бросил тебя на чемпионате мира в лесу, в опасности!   
– Я вполне способен был защитить себя. Со мной были человек десять приятелей. И он рассказывал мне, что вытащил из горящей палатки маленького ребенка и вернул матери. Тот мог погибнуть, если бы не Виктор.  
– Ах, ну да, конечно! Спасает детей, ловит снитч и потрясающе сидит на метле, – ироничным тоном протянул Том. – То, что нравится глупым подросткам.  
– Я и есть подросток! – справедливо возразил Гарри.   
– Я думал, что ты умнее.  
– Виктор заботится обо мне! Мы вместе делаем уроки, читаем. Он вовсе не глупый. С ним здорово поговорить и подурачиться, – живо сказал Поттер. – Это не только из-за внешнего впечатления. Я не какая-то там фанатка.   
– Ты с ним спишь? – резко спросил Том.   
– Нет! – возмущенно воскликнул Поттер. – Мы еще и месяца не встречаемся!   
– Хорошо, что у тебя хватило здравомыслия, и ты отказал ему.  
– Не то чтобы он стремился принудить меня переспать с ним, – взмахнул руками Гарри.   
– Он не хочет тебя? – спросил Том с интересом и окинул Гарри оценивающим взглядом.   
Поттер возмущенно открыл и закрыл рот.  
– Мы не будем об этом говорить. Никогда больше, – бескомпромиссно заявил он. – У меня отношения с Виктором. Мы влюблены друг в друга. И мы не магглы, так что эта связь ни в коем разе не позорит ни меня, ни его, ни тебя, если признавать, что ты мой брат.   
Том вздернул бровь. Уголок его рта дрогнул в подавленной улыбке, словно серьезность Гарри, этот полуприказ, забавляли его.  
– Хорошо, мы не будем говорить об этом, – кивнул Том. – И я даже воздержусь от вмешательства в ваши отношения.  
– Ты же не станешь… – почти в шоке начал Гарри. Он знал Тома очень хорошо к настоящему моменту. Если бы его названный брат захотел развести их с Виктором, то помешать ему было бы очень сложно. Гарри опасался, что в крайнем случае Том не остановился бы и перед убийством.   
– Сказал же – не стану, – отмахнулся Том. – Это твои первые отношения, немного опыта мальчику твоего возраста не повредит. В любом случае, все это закончится через год, когда Крам должен будет покинуть школу, а ты останешься. Любовь на расстоянии это сказочки для романтиков. Теплое тело под боком всегда перевешивает возвышенные чувства.  
Гарри вздрогнул от нового упоминания о том, что Виктор скоро закончит Дурмстранг. Казалось, что все в этом мире против их с Виктором отношений и все готовы были напоминать Гарри, что это только временно.  
– К слову, Крам собирается участвовать в Турнире Трех Волшебников?  
– Мы не говорили об этом, – процедил Гарри.   
– Зря, может быть, вам осталось быть вместе только два месяца? – самодовольно усмехнулся Том.   
Гарри глубоко вздохнул и попытался как-то собрать себя в кучку. Он не сомневался в том, что Виктор любит его, что ему можно доверять. Да, через год отношения закончатся. Или через два месяца. Это не важно, потому что сейчас можно будет пойти в свою комнату и свернуться на диване калачиком, почувствовать руку Крама на своем затылке, а потом поцеловать его. И к черту все, что случится позже. Гарри три года провел в этой школе, получая хорошие оценки, не прекращая лгать всем окружающим и не теряя при этом самообладания. Том не выведет его из себя.   
– У тебя великолепный самоконтроль, – пробормотал между тем братец. – Умница.   
Гарри зло взглянул на него.  
– Между прочим, разве ты не собирался прекратить свою преподавательскую деятельность? – поинтересовался он.   
– Собирался, но потом передумал, – заверил Том. – Обстоятельства изменились.   
– Ты же не прячешься от Темного Лорда?   
Том хохотнул.  
– Нет, но, учитывая, что в ближайшее время случится очень много интересного в магическом мире, мне лучше остаться здесь. Тем более что директор уезжает в Хогвартс.   
– Дурмстранг отличное алиби.   
– Да, – улыбнулся Том.   
Они посмотрели друг на друга несколько мгновений, а потом Гарри отвел взгляд.   
– Возвращайся к себе, скоро отбой, – предложил Том. – И если нужно будет разобраться с твоим парнем, я не против в этот раз помочь тебе избавиться от ошибок.  
– Большое спасибо, – ехидно кивнул Поттер и захлопнул за собой дверь.   
На Тома не стоило обижаться. У Гарри было подозрение, что его названный брат никого не любил, хотя тщательно скрывал это за поддельным сочувствием и милыми улыбками. Не удивительно, что он не смог найти никого, кто добровольно отдал бы кровь для его здоровья. А может все, кто способен был сделать это, сидели в Азкабане, он ведь Пожиратель смерти.   
Вернувшись к себе, он застал в гостиной почти вечеринку. Должно быть, сокурсники хотели отпраздновать начало учебного года. У его друзей хватило ума растащить мебель и устроить танцы под звуки заколдованных гитары и какой-то дудки. Они все были так счастливы, что не хотелось их разгонять, даже не смотря на приближающийся комендантский час. Сара кружилась вокруг Абраксиса, и вид Малфоя снова вызвал злость.  
Эпстейн и Малфой были его лучшими друзьями. С остальными все было немножко иначе. Саре и Абри было дозволено очень многое, потому что Гарри не представлял себе, каково будет потерять их. Одного или обоих. Хотя, судя по тому, как они вели себя в последнее время, теперь они были почти парой и должны были быть лояльны больше друг к другу, чем к Гарри. Он не ревновал их. Но через год Виктор окончит учебу и все, что у Поттера останется, это Сара и Абри. Если и ссориться с ними, то сейчас, пока у него еще есть кто-то другой для поддержки.   
Черт, Том слишком сильно на него влияет. Раньше он вроде был не настолько расчетливым.   
– Фините Инкантатем, – сказал он, направив волшебную палочку на музыкальные инструменты. В комнате тут же воцарилась тишина. Никто ничего не сказал, должно быть, выражение его лица им подсказало, что сейчас лучше молчать.   
Гарри повернулся к Абри.  
– Ты рассказал ведущему радио, что мы с Виктором теперь вместе?   
Если бы Малфой солгал, Гарри не знал, что случилось бы дальше. Может быть, он смалодушничал бы и отступил сам, но Абраксису хватило ума сказать правду.  
– Да, это я. Прости, понимаю, что тебе было неприятно. Но у него сегодня был первый день. Он очень волновался. А эта новость отвлекла внимание от всего остального. Сам же знаешь, в первый день всегда рассказывают о летних новостях: кто с кем, куда. Скоро все бы узнали, так или иначе.   
– Угу, все бы узнали. Это так. Но я много раз просил тебя не говорить обо мне в своем кружке, не писать статьи о личном в школьном журнале, – сдерживая гнев, сказал Гарри. То, что он подавил в присутствии Тома, должно было куда-то выплеснуться.   
– Извини, – голос парня дрогнул, словно тон Гарри напугал его.   
– Абраксис, ты мой лучший друг, но мне неприятно, а ты который раз отделываешься простым извинением, – сглотнув, сказал Гарри.   
Ему хотелось заорать, но застывшие в разных углах комнаты приятели и повисшая тишина удерживали его от этого. Хотя, может быть, ему давно пора было перестать себя контролировать хоть на минутку и выпустить пар. Он чувствовал себя котлом, в котором под плотной крышкой клокочет зелье.   
– Так продолжаться не может и не будет. Тебе следует решить, что важнее – школьная газета или моя дружба. У тебя два месяца до начала Турнира.  
– Я не понял? – напряженно сказал Малфой, побледнев.   
Вместо ответа Гарри открыл дверь в коридор, около которой по-прежнему стоял.   
– Следующие два месяца, пожалуйста, не разговаривай со мной, не садись со мной на занятиях, или на обеде, или в библиотеке. И сюда не приходи. Может быть, мы оба убедимся, что вполне способны жить без компании друг друга.   
– Гарольд, я не… – начал Малфой. Гарри знал, что если друг сейчас начнет просить прощения, то план полетит к чертям. Он простит, конечно, простит. Поэтому Гарри достал волшебную палочку.   
– Или выйдешь сам, или я помогу.   
Абри весь трясся и в ужасе смотрел на него, когда вывалился за дверь.   
– Я бы предпочел, чтобы вы все так же не общались с Абри эти месяцы, но если кто-то поддерживает его, а не меня, дверь открыта, – Гарри смотрел на Сару, когда говорил это. Она прямо смотрела в ответ.   
– Дураков нет, – откликнулся Мариус. Он довольно усмехался.   
– И уговаривать меня с ним помириться вы не будете, – дожал Гарри, на этот раз покосившись на Криса. Тот вскинул брови, словно сомневался, что у Гарри хватит безжалостности.   
Несколько минут все молчали. Никто не шевелился, и в итоге Гарри вынужден был напомнить.  
– Уже почти отбой.   
Все так же молча потащились к выходу. Лусия взяла Сару под локоть, чтобы вывести. Та продолжала пялиться на Гарри с укором, но послушалась подругу и вышла. Когда в комнате остался Виктор, он просто закрыл дверь за всеми. Поттер тут же осел ему на руки, обессиленный.   
– Лучше все разъяснить сейчас, – убеждая самого себя, сказал Гарри. – Ты постоянно говоришь, что они не достойны моего доверия.  
– Это плохой способ проверить. Никто из них не расстался бы с твоей удачей по доброй воле, – ответил Виктор и осторожно погладил Поттера по голове. – Они расчетливы.   
– Ладно, – вяло промямлил Гарри. – Тогда пусть знают, что я хочу получать взамен.   
Крам теснее прижал его к себе, поглаживая по спине, и Поттер разрыдался. Он знал, что этот случай не стоил таких решительных разборок, и плакать из-за такой ерунды тем более не стоило. Но на него накатило ощущение какой-то непередаваемой усталости и обреченности. Гарри тыкался мокрым от слез лицом в мантию Виктора и цеплялся за него руками. Тот просто продолжал обнимать его и пару раз поцеловал в висок и макушку, пока Гарри не успокоился.  
– Извини, – сказал он.  
– Все нормально.  
– Ты поедешь на Турнир в Хогвартс? – спросил Гарри немного плаксивым тоном.   
– С чего бы мне? – удивился Виктор. – Слава у меня уже есть, деньги тем более. Было бы интересно, конечно, посмотреть на Хогвартс, но расставание с тобой этого не стоит. Боюсь, если я уеду на полгода, у меня уведут парня.   
Гарри фыркнул ему в плечо.  
– Ты не веришь в мое постоянство?  
– Я не верю своим конкурентам. Я ведь не нравлюсь Эпстейн.  
– Сара на меня не претендует больше.   
– Да, но она отгоняет от тебя всех остальных. Что, если она мне назло перестанет это делать?   
Гарри засмеялся. Он поднял голову и поцеловал Виктора в губы. Легкий поцелуй быстро наполнился страстью. Поттер запустил пальцы Краму в волосы, а тот легко подцепил его за бедра, поднимая их обоих с пола.   
– Все еще могу тебя носить на руках, – ухмыльнулся он. – Когда ты уже отъешься?  
– Хочешь, чтобы я был толстым? Моя худоба не заводит? – притворно обиделся Гарри.   
– Дай угадаю, кто-то решил, что раз мы не занимаемся сексом, значит, я тебя не хочу, да? – проницательно заметил Виктор. – Твой «брат»?  
– Том просто бесится, что я не спросил у него разрешения.  
Виктор медленно направился в сторону спальни Гарри и осторожно опустил его на постель.   
– Полежишь со мной? – предложил Поттер.  
– Не стоит, – покачал головой Крам. – Что бы ни говорил твой ненормальный братец, я тебя хочу и я не железный. Для тебя же будет лучше, если мы пока не станем заниматься этим.   
Гарри кивнул, но поймал своего парня за рукав, когда тот собрался уходить.  
– Будь осторожен с Томом, Виктор, – серьезно велел он. – Его действительно нужно бояться, я это нутром чувствую.   
Крам снова наклонился поцеловать его, прежде чем уйти.   
Тем же вечером выпал первый в этом году снег, припорошив еще зеленую траву. 

Жить без Абраксиса под боком было немного странно. Теперь Малфой всегда и везде сидел один. Он выглядел несколько нездорово бледным и испуганным, когда попадался Гарри на глаза, а у них за столом порой повисали неудобные паузы, которые Абри в прошлом обычно заполнял своей болтовней. В первые дни их компания ощутила резкий недостаток школьных новостей и слухов, но девчонки совместными усилиями быстро справились с этим. Сара опасалась мести остальных школьных журналистов, но на удивление никто, даже старшекурсники, не спешили Малфоя поддержать. В целом жить без Абраксиса было можно, хотя Гарри и скучал.   
Через две недели Гарри встретил Малфоя в коридоре. Они не остановились, чтобы поговорить, но Поттер был озадачен синяком у Абри на скуле и грязной мантией. После этого Гарри стал приглядываться к нему внимательнее.  
– Над ним издеваются? – в конце концов спросил Поттер у Сары однажды за ужином. За столом тут же повисла тишина. Внутри полыхнуло сожалением, потому что этого Гарри своему другу точно не желал. Он еще помнил, что значит быть объектом издевательств. – Кто?   
– Я не знаю, – ответила Эпстейн и поджала губы.  
– Брось, ты знаешь, – надавил на нее Гарри ледяным тоном.  
– А что ты ожидал? – вздохнула Сара и поерзала на стуле под пристальными взглядами остальной компании. Скорей всего, все здесь знали, что над Малфоем измываются, но не рассказывали Гарри. – Думаешь, он своим любопытством только тебе насолил? С ним много кто расквитаться хотел, а раз ты теперь его не защищаешь, все закономерно.   
– Но я не хотел, чтобы его били, – возразил Гарри. – Он подумает, что это наше решение. И тогда вернется с повинной просто из страха от дальнейших издевательствах, а не потому что поймет урок. Тебе его не жалко?  
– Нет, – отказалась Сара.   
Она продолжила яростно терзать ростбиф в своей тарелке. Гарри обвел взглядом всю остальную компанию. С одной стороны, было приятно, что они послушались его приказа, с другой ему становилось больно от того, насколько расчетливы были его друзья, как неискренни. Они легко бросили Абри, так же легко бросили бы и его самого, если бы он показал слабость. Эти люди никогда не должны были узнать его настоящее имя.   
Впрочем, если говорить честно, не стоило ожидать чего-то другого от Мариуса или Левски. Эти парни с самого начала откровенно дали понять, где лежат их интересы. От Криса и Сары с Лусией Гарри ожидал большего. Хотя, может быть, Крис и продолжал тайком помогать Абри. Они же до сих пор жили в одной спальне.   
– Я думал, вы поладили? – уточнил Гарри у Сары.   
– Мы поладили, – сухо подтвердила она.  
– И?  
– Ты наказал его справедливо, – после паузы выдохнула девушка. – Чуть жестче, чем я бы сделала, но справедливо. Он уже не раз игнорировал твои просьбы не писать такие статьи в газету и не разглашать личное.   
Гарри невольно выдохнул. Она все же была недовольна его решением, но осталась не только из-за расчетливости, а потому что приняла сторону того друга, кто в ее глазах был пострадавшей стороной.   
– Так кто над ним издевается? – он подозрительно посмотрел на Мариуса.   
Блек невинно вскинул брови. Мариус Абри с первого курса терпеть не мог. В последний год их общение было ровным, но только потому, что Гарри любил Малфоя и защищал его.   
– Из нашей компании никто, я проверила, – успокоила его Сара, положив руку на локоть. – Так и знала, что тебе бы не понравилось.   
– Ну, так скажи всем, что мне действительно не нравится, может, это кого-нибудь остановит.   
Сара улыбнулась и немного расслабилась. Остальные снова заговорили, поняв, что важный разговор окончен. Гарри тоже принялся за еду, скрывая собственную неловкость. Ему казалось, что чем больше времени он проводит в школе, тем более диким становится отношение окружающих. Они не должны были так слушаться его. Это не дружба.   
В один из сентябрьских деньков, которые ребята любили проводить на улице, к Гарри подошел Антон. Поляков редко подходил просто так, особенно если Виктора не было рядом. Гарри попросил остальных куда-нибудь отойти, чтобы остаться с лучшим другом своего парня наедине. Блек пожал плечами и отбежал к компании третьекурсников, среди которых были Чанг и Гельмут Бэшворунг, чтобы помочь им слепить шар из редких пока островков снега.   
– Что-то случилось?   
– Нет, а что? Я выгляжу так, словно что-то случилось? У меня растрепана мантия или глаза выпучены, как у кошки с горящим хвостом…  
– О боже, нет, – фыркнул Гарри. – О чем ты хочешь поговорить? О моих отношениях с Виктором?   
– Вот еще! Об этом мы с Виктором давно поговорили, – хихикнул Антон. – Кто-то должен был открыть ему глаза на то, что он в тебя влюблен. Я, правда, думал, что он еще год не признается.  
– Так ты не против?   
– Как будто меня кто-то спрашивает. Такие вопросы должны решать только двое!  
– Я спрашиваю, – пожал плечами Гарри. – Кажется, все в этом мире против того, чтобы мы встречались.   
– Все – это твой брат и Эпстейн, что ли? Ясно теперь, как у тебя расставлены приоритеты, – качнул головой Антон. – Я не против, хотя мне и не слишком приятно, но вы, парни, явно любите друг друга. Мне вчера приснилось, что вы, взявшись за руки, бежите по ромашковому полю, перепрыгивая через радуги, а вокруг вас резвятся розовые пони…  
– Я надеюсь, что ты шутишь, – перебил его Гарри. Антон действительно мог нести чушь часами без передышки. – Так если это не про Виктора, то о чем ты хотел поговорить?  
– Обязательно должен быть повод?   
Гарри склонил голову на бок, ожидая. Антон прищелкнул языком.   
– Это про школьный совет.   
– Либериус не говорил мне, что возникли какие-то проблемы. Он хорошо справляется? – взволнованно уточнил Поттер.   
– Нормально, мы пока еще не делали ничего сложного. А Принц, скорей всего, либо не успел тебе доложить, либо просто не сообразил, какую выгоду можно получить с нашего последнего совещания, – сообщил Поляков.   
– Ах, я чем-то опять могу помочь для голосования? – сообразил Гарри. – Что ж, если тебе надо, я скажу Либериусу, чтобы он поддерживал твои решения, если он и так этого не делает.   
– Как ни странно, но нет, не делает, – хмыкнул Антон. – Его лидер ты, а не я. Он не считает, что должен слушаться меня. Но я подошел по другому поводу. Я собираюсь уехать на Турнир в Хогвартс.   
– Ты? – тут же вскинулся от удивления Поттер. – Но ты Главный староста. Зачем?   
Антон пожал плечами и просто сказал:  
– Хочу превзойти Александра. Он уже был Главным старостой. Семья не оценила мое назначение. Я достиг почти того же, но не большего. Победа на Турнире это слава и честь. И такого Александр уже никогда не сможет.   
Гарри несколько раз кивнул, понимая.   
– Мы сегодня обсуждали это на совете. Остался всего месяц до Турнира. Каркаров возьмет с собой человек двадцать и только лучших. Я подал заявку, а еще главная староста девочек и ответственный за развлечения. Фактически, на остаток года придется переизбирать половину совета заново. Раз уж такое дело, я согласился уступить пост главного старосты конкуренту после Хэллоуина.  
– Иньес Кардона? – припомнил Гарри имя парня.   
– Да, – кивнул Антон безразлично. Словно и не строил в конце прошлого года интриги, чтобы побороть Иньеса. Гарри даже стало жалко всей проделанной приятелем работы. – Так что нам нужно выбрать трех новых человек в совет.   
– Что ты от меня-то хочешь? – спросил Поттер.   
– Хочу протащить тебя в совет, – спокойно ответил Антон.   
– Что? – выдохнул Гарри удивленно.  
– Почему ты так удивлен? – спросил Поляков. – Все в школе знают, что ты не стал старостой на втором курсе только потому, что ди Адамо хотел сделать гадость Александру, а тот предложил в старосты тебя. У тебя большое влияние на малышню и давно пора как-то узаконить весь этот беспредел.   
– Какой еще беспредел? – нахмурился Гарри.   
– А ты никогда не задумывался, что для твоих друзей важнее: твое мнение или мнение совета?   
– Ты всегда говоришь, что они со мной только ради выгоды. Идти против совета – не выгодно в любом случае. Хотя я никогда ни с кем из совета и не ссорился, – хмыкнул Гарри.   
– Наверное, ты прав, пока. Но что будет в следующем году? Если твое влияние еще больше увеличится?   
Гарри пожал плечами. Их компания не лезла выше головы.   
– В общем, я предлагаю выдвинуть тебя на должность ответственного за развлечения. Ты уже в прошлом году судил соревнования и помогал с организацией дуэльной недели. Это плюс. У тебя широкая популярность среди учеников. Единственный минус это твой возраст. Обычно в совет берут уже пятикурсников, но правилами не запрещено и прецедент, конечно, уже был, – тараторил Антон. – Я и Либериус будем голосовать за тебя. Еще парень, которого я устроил на свое бывшее место. Он мне должен. Не говоря уж о том, что Кардона хочет протащить в старосты девочек свою подружку. Если я не буду чинить ему препятствий и проголосую за нее, он не станет протестовать против тебя. Победа у нас в кармане. Ну, как?   
Гарри ошарашено молчал. Он никогда не стремился занять место в совете. Его вполне устраивало нынешнее положение вещей. Конечно, предложение Антона было очень соблазнительным. Особенно учитывая, что все уже снова было готово. Гарри оставалось только согласиться. Вот только справится ли он с нагрузкой? Антон прав. Очень многое ему уже приходилось делать в качестве услуги в прошлом году, опыт имелся. Но теперь все будет по–другому. Больше. И обязательно. Гарри прекрасно знал, какое это тяжелое дело, потому что видел, как выкладывается Поляков.  
Хотелось попросить немного времени подумать и посоветоваться. Но что ему могли сказать? Том, разумеется, велел бы вступать в совет немедленно. Виктор предложил бы решить самостоятельно. Сара, Мариус и остальные поддержали бы Тома. Гарри усмехнулся, представив, какой это будет приятный для них сюрприз.   
– Что ты хочешь взамен? – спросил Поттер, внимательно посмотрев на Антона.   
– А в мои чистые намеренья ты не веришь? – надулся Поляков. Гарри побоялся, что сейчас на него обрушится очередная бессмысленная тирада, и махнул рукой.  
– Что ты хочешь?   
Антон пожал плечами.  
– Услугу на будущее.   
– Нет, так не пойдет. Что-то более определенное. Я не люблю быть в долгу.   
Гарри еще помнил, как попрекали его Дурсли тем, что поили и кормили его одиннадцать лет. Антон не такой человек, но обязательство долго будет висеть над ними. Антон немного поколебался.  
– Ты знаешь Марго Диллинджер?   
– Американка-пятикурсница? Слышал, видел, но мы не общаемся.   
– Я ей должен услугу, – признался Антон. – Но у меня нет ни единого шанса протащить ее в совет как тебя. Так что в следующем году ты должен постараться и сделать это.   
– Почему ты не протащишь ее, а не меня? – удивился Гарри.   
– А Принц будет за нее голосовать?   
– Нет, – усмехнулся Поттер. – Теперь уж точно не будет.   
– Вот видишь, а я играю наверняка, – щелкнул пальцами Антон.   
– Тогда договорились.   
Антон хлопнул его по плечу и отправился по своим делам, Гарри остался в одиночестве, размышляя о том, как удивятся его друзья. Особенно, если он не станет предупреждать их сейчас.


	38. Chapter 38

Глава 38  
Во время последней – дуэльной – октябрьской недели Гарри бросили вызов. Это было странно и неожиданно, потому что никто, кроме Мариуса, не осмеливался на такое прежде. И, тем не менее, перед Гарри встал спокойный пятикурсник, которого Поттер едва знал.   
– Кто это вообще? – спросил Крис потом, презрительно скривив губы.  
– Да никто, – отмахнулась Сара. – Выделывается просто.   
Гарри почти не удивился их легкомысленности. Друзья привыкли, что он выигрывает любой ценой.   
– И что, если я ему проиграю? – поинтересовался Поттер.   
– Не проиграешь, – фыркнула Лусия.   
– И все же?  
– Ну, его репутация взлетит до небес, очевидно, – сказала Сара. – Твоей это, конечно, повредит, но не радикально. Он все-таки старше и больше заклинаний знает. Мы сможем все исправить.   
– А если не сможем? – продолжал спрашивать Гарри. – Крысы побегут с корабля?  
– Чего? – удивился выражению Крис.   
Лусия захихикала.  
– Это значит, что мы бросим Гарольда на растерзание публики и откажемся с ним дружить.   
– Плохо же ты о нас думаешь, Эванс, – шутливо обиделся Крис. – Это все Малфой виноват.   
Гарри мучился искушением все-таки проиграть пятикурснику и посмотреть, кто из друзей покинет его, чтобы потом прибежать обратно. Он ничего не терял. Место в школьном совете было ему уже обеспечено, хотя друзья не знали об этом. Но если бы он проиграл из желания проверить своих друзей, Том убил бы его собственными руками. Не для того он заставлял Гарри по прежнему заниматься дополнительно. Кроме того, Тому было совершенно наплевать на то, что друзья у Поттера «не настоящие». Скорей всего потому, что у него действительно преданных друзей никогда не было.   
Вечером перед сражением Гарри сам пришел к Абраксису. Данный ему на раздумья срок почти подошел к концу. Поттеру хотелось, чтобы друг принял решение сейчас, пока возможная победа не одержана, и будущее место Поттера в школьной иерархии под вопросом. Тот сидел один в своей спальне, которую делил на двоих с Крисом. Кровать Гарри все еще стояла здесь, но выглядела уныло. На ней никто не спал, и она не была застелена. На перину просто бросили покрывало.   
– Привет, – поздоровался Гарри, входя.   
Абри не ожидал его и поспешно вскочил, словно солдат перед генералом. Малфой сглотнул. Поттер неловко переступил с ноги на ногу. Ему было неудобно за свой порыв, за то, что так резко поступил с лучшим другом. Было подло пользоваться своим школьным положением и устраивать Абри всеобщий бойкот.   
– Я подумал, что мы могли бы поговорить сегодня.   
– Да, понимаю, – сказал Малфой, прикусив губу. – Хочешь убедиться в моем отношении к тебе сейчас, когда твоя репутация под угрозой. Справедливо.   
Он тряхнул головой, словно норовистый конь.   
– Без стаи мне эти два месяца было тяжело.  
– Я понимаю, – кивнул Гарри. – Хотя сравнение со стаей мне не очень нравится.   
Абраксис помялся, всматриваясь в Поттера. Гарольд так много недоговаривал о себе. Он был не такой как все. Особенный. Мягкий и решительный. Хитрый и справедливый. Заботливый, но строгий. Защищал своих, но отчаянно нуждался в их поддержке.   
– Что ж, я подсел к тебе тогда на корабле в наш первый день и заговорил, потому что ты сам был приветлив ко мне. И я продолжил общаться с тобой, потому что ты защитил меня, – честно сказал Малфой. – А потом ты спас мне жизнь несколько раз. Я намного сильнее хочу остаться твоим другом, чем получить какую-то сенсацию. Даже если эта сенсация поможет мне стать известным.   
– Значит, урок ты выучил?  
– Я больше никогда не расскажу и не опубликую информацию о тебе или ком-то из наших друзей без твоего разрешения, – пообещал Абри.  
– Это ведь не из-за того, что над тобой издевались? – уточнил Гарри. – Я просил их этого не делать.   
– Знаю, это не в твоих принципах, – отмахнулся Абраксис. – Я понял, что все прекратилось, как только ты узнал. Но я раньше никогда не замечал, что мои статьи обижают других людей, которые просто не хотят ссориться с тобой и поэтому не трогают меня. Думаю, что я извлек из всего это еще один урок. Мне стоит научиться не только добывать информацию, но и фильтровать ее.   
Он был редкостный болтун, но обещания держать умел. Гарри улыбнулся и протянул ему для пожатия руку. Абраксис подошел и пожал ее, а потом дернул друга на себя и обнял. Гарри ответил на объятие, и они синхронно выдохнули с облегчением.   
– Я так скучал, – сказал Абраксис Гарри в плечо.   
– Я тоже, – откликнулся Поттер.   
Они спустились вместе на ужин, болтая о том, что произошло за два прошедших месяца, и едва ли не вся компания бросилась обнимать Малфоя, подняв в столовой невообразимый шум. Даже Левски и Мариус дружелюбно хлопнули Абраксиса по плечу пару раз. По нему все скучали. Лусия расплакалась, а Сара повисла у Малфоя на шее, и они поцеловались. Кто-то громко засвистел, девчонки захлопали.  
– Кажется, у меня появилась подружка, – заглушая смех друзей, заявил Абраксис. 

Как бы там ни было, а бой Гарри выиграл даже без особых усилий. Тот пятикурсник явно недооценил его. Теоретический запас темных заклятий, из которых многие были боевыми, у Гарри был гигантский, это даже Том признавал. И с некоторых пор многие из них у Поттера стали еще и получаться. Так что победа была быстрой и легкой, к удовольствию его друзей.   
Школьный совет собрался для голосования за пару дней до отъезда, и Либериус почти сразу прибежал к Гарри с радостными новостями. Поттер, конечно, не сомневался в планах Антона, но все равно почувствовал облегчение. Он в тот же день отправился в кабинет к ответственному за развлечения и спорт, чтобы принять дела. Гарри и раньше помогал ему, так что им не понадобилось много времени.  
– Удачи, Эванс, – пожелал ему напоследок предшественник. – Я этим только два месяца занимался, но меня все до жути достало.   
– Спасибо, – выдохнул Гарри. Он прекрасно понимал, во что ввязывается.   
Кабинетик ему достался маленький, забитый всякими бумагами. На стенах висели колдографии со старых балов и спортивных состязаний. Под ножку стола, чтобы не качался, кто-то засунул бумажку. Гарри сел в потертое кресло и окинул взглядом новые владения.   
Было приятно и чуть-чуть боязно. Фактически, наверное, ничто в жизни Гарри не изменилось бы радикально с этого дня. Но теперь для Дурмстранга он был официальным лицом и больше не мог сказать, что происходящее не его дело или не его ответственность. Он, конечно, и раньше так не делал, но у него тогда хотя бы возможность была.   
Школьному совету не чужда была склонность к пафосу и сюрпризам. Все знали, что половину будут переизбирать, но большинство понятия не имело о новых кандидатах. Поэтому, когда Гарри во время обеда сел на свое новое место рядом с Либериусом, зал несколько мгновений просто безмолвствовал. Поттер знал, что это из-за него. Он был еще слишком молод для школьного совета. Никто не сомневался, что рано или поздно Гарри в него попадет, но студенты не ожидали такого сюрприза от этого года. А потом Сара вскинула в воздух руки и завизжала, словно была не благовоспитанной девушкой, а какой-то маггловской фанаткой. Ее вопль помог всем прийти в себя, и ученики зааплодировали новому школьному совету.   
За этот день Гарри принял больше поздравлений, чем за всю свою жизнь. Только Малфой немного пожурил его за то, что он никому не рассказал и держал их в неведении. Абри еще осторожничал и старался особо не выступать, но все восприняли его возвращение как должное, так что он быстро возвращался к привычной форме общения. К вечеру, пробившись сквозь толпы своих старых и новых поклонников, Гарри обнаружил, что в их комнатах нет Виктора. Кроме квиддичного стадиона было только одно место в школе, куда тот мог пойти.   
Гарри с Виктором еще ни разу не ссорились, что и понятно. Трудно поссориться с человеком, с которым ты полностью совпадаешь, который знает о тебе почти все и принимает это. Но Крама, должно быть, обидело то, что Гарри скрыл от него свое назначение в школьный совет. Всем было понятно, что это не сиюминутное решение, а результат какой-то длительной интриги. Впрочем, Поттер не сомневался в своей способности помириться с Крамом.   
У Виктора был секрет, который он скрывал от своих фанатов и доверял только близким друзьям. Крам неплохо играл на фортепьяно. Мама научила его еще до школы, надеясь, что младший сын станет музыкантом. Ее ожидания не оправдались, потому что полеты определенно нравились Виктору больше, но под настроение он мог сыграть пару мелодий, закрывшись в музыкальной комнате.   
Туда Гарри и отправился. Он не любил звуки фортепьяно без аккомпанемента других инструментов, но ему нравилось, как выглядит Крам, когда играет. Он бывал в такие моменты сосредоточен и расслаблен одновременно, как и в то время, когда сидел на метле и несся за снитчем. Виктор слышал, как Гарри вошел в комнату, но ничего не сказал и не прервался, играя что-то душещипательное. Поттер так же молча подошел и обнял его со спины, положив подбородок на плечо. Так удобно было смотреть на пальцы, ударяющие по клавишам. Руки у Виктора сильно отличались от изящных кистей пианистов. Они были большие и мозолистые, и выглядели на клавишах не слишком уместно. Гарри сглотнул. Он любил, когда эти руки касались его.   
– Что ты играешь?   
– Это Моцарт, – откликнулся Виктор.  
– Маггловский композитор?  
– Волшебники написали не много хорошей музыки для клавишных инструментов, – пояснил он.   
Гарри не нашел, что еще сказать.  
– Ты сердишься на меня?   
– Нет, – буркнул Виктор. – На самом деле не очень, потому что понимаю твои мотивы. Ты просто хотел сделать мне и остальным сюрприз.   
Гарри повернул голову и поцеловал его в ухо.  
– Антона не будет практически весь учебный год, – уныло сказал Виктор.   
Гарри подавил порыв рассмеяться. Он уже и забыл, что не весь окружающий мир крутится вокруг него. Вместо этого Поттер крепче сжал руки на плечах своего парня.   
– Я сказал ему писать мне хотя бы одно письмо в неделю. Наверняка, ему будет что рассказать о новой школе, – сказал Виктор, благодарно прижимаясь спиной к груди Гарри. – Но я все равно буду скучать по нему. Если бы не отношения с тобой, я бы с ним поехал.   
– Я стесняю тебя?   
– Вовсе нет. Это мой выбор – остаться с тобой, – возразил Крам.   
– Я, конечно, Антона не смогу заменить, – сказал Гарри в ответ. – Но я люблю тебя.  
Виктор прекратил играть, развернулся к нему на стуле и поцеловал. Гарри тут же разомкнул губы, предлагая ему быть решительнее, и почувствовал, как чужой язык уже привычно скользнул ему в рот, а руки сомкнулись на поясе. Фортепьяно возмущенно взвизгнуло, когда они увлеклись и случайно задели клавиши, но парочка не обратила на это ни малейшего внимания.

На следующее утро они прощались с большей частью седьмого курса, отправлявшейся в чужую школу. Им нужно было прибыть в Хогвартс примерно к шести вечера. Провожать собрались почти все студенты – от малышей до самых старших. Все пытались обнять или хотя бы подержаться за путешественников. Антон нудел из-за того, что в конце года всем отъезжающим, кроме чемпиона, предстоит сдавать итоговые экзамены, а учиться им придется в Хогвартсе. Темные Искусства собирался преподавать Каркаров самолично. Ни хогвартская программа, ни навыки Игоря в Темных Искусствах не вызывали у Полякова доверия. Все знали, что до того, как стать директором, Каркаров преподавал травологию. Гарри и компания продолжали стоять на пристани до тех пор, пока последняя мачта корабля не скрылась под водой.   
– Интересно, почему твой парень решил не ехать, – пробормотал Том, наклонившись к Гарри. – Может, струсил?   
– Может, хватит? – огрызнулся Гарри. Он с укором посмотрел на названного брата. И ему тут же расхотелось разговаривать. С Томом что-то было не так. Его глаза буквально горели предвкушением. – Что происходит?   
– Ничего, – надменно усмехнулся Том. Он небрежно встрепал Гарри волосы на макушке и пошел в сторону замка.   
– Все в порядке? – спросила Сара, подойдя к Гарри.   
– Кого Каркаров оставил вместо себя? – уточнил на всякий случай Поттер.  
– Павлова, конечно, – отозвалась девочка.   
Гарри кивнул и еще раз с подозрением посмотрел в спину удаляющемуся Тому. Тот явно что-то задумал. У Гарри, к сожалению, было не так уж много времени для того, чтобы разобраться в причинах изменений в его поведении. Шел предпоследний день дуэльной недели, и ему, как члену школьного совета, предстояло разбираться с тем, как подвести ее итоги.   
***  
План был до смешного прост. День отплытия был пятницей, так что без особой нужды никто не должен был хватиться его до понедельника. Так как суббота приходилась на Хэллоуин, совпадавший в Дурмстранге с концом дуэльной недели, Гарольд вынужден был отпроситься с дополнительного занятия, которое они традиционно назначали на этот день. Теперь у Эванса было куда больше дел, чем прежде, и Лорд солгал бы, если бы сказал, что не гордится им. Хотя ложь не доставляла ему никогда особых сложностей.   
Все видели его на пристани после отплытия и, конечно, насколько он знал, никому прежде не приходило в голову аппарировать на корабль, который уже опустился под воду. Лорд тщательно изучил механику процесса и знал, что у него есть около пятнадцати минут, прежде чем судно начнет перемещаться. По сути, оно само было огромным неповоротливым портключом, подготовка которого из-за размеров шла чудовищно долго, но зато проходила сравнительно безопасно. Дети даже не чувствовали перемещения. Многие полагали, что действительно плывут под водой.   
Лорд выбрал себе отдаленную каюту, где его никто бы не заметил до прибытия в Хогвартс. Ни при каких обстоятельствах он не собирался попадаться до времени на глаза Дамблдору, но выбраться из Хогвартса было куда проще, чем из Дурмстранга. Лорд собирался спуститься с корабля, когда все будут на пиру, и просто пешком дойти до ворот.   
Встреча учеников двух школ несколько затянулась. И Лорд в окно наблюдал за тем, как Игорь обнимается с Дамблдором. Конечно, эти объятия не были искренними с обеих сторон, однако Лорду почти иррационально хотелось держать своего бывшего слугу под Круцио. Долго. Но нужно было подождать. Срывать все свои планы из-за жажды мести было не слишком разумно. Хотя, может быть, для Гарри Поттера Лорд сделал бы исключение. Если бы тот сам попался ему в руки.   
Все прошло, как он и планировал, а у ворот, согласно ожиданиям, за камнем притаилась толстая облезлая крыса.  
– Хвост, – окликнул Лорд, и тот сразу превратился в низкорослого пухлого мужчину, черты лица которого даже в этом виде напоминали крысиные. Волдеморт его терпеть не мог. Питер был слабым волшебником, не самым умным парнем, да еще и трусом. Худшее сочетание. Питер был очень похож на Каркарова и, несомненно, если бы был хоть единый шанс, что он сдастся и останется в живых, Питер бы воспользовался этим и сдал бы аврорам всех. Однако в данный момент выбирать не приходилось: Лорду нужны были все сторонники, которых только можно собрать, не привлекая внимания министерства.   
– Мой Лорд, – поспешил подползти к нему Питер Петтигрю. Хвост поцеловал подол его мантии и тут же раздался хлопок аппарации. Лорд успел выхватить волшебную палочку прежде, чем увидел появившегося волшебника.  
– Блек, какие новости?   
– Все готово, милорд, – сказал он, выдавив из себя уважительно обращение с большим трудом. Сириус низко поклонился, но не смог заставить себя встать на колени или поцеловать подол мантии.   
Лорд был практически уверен, что Блек каким-то образом смог связаться с крестником так, что Хвост, приставленный следить за бывшим дружком, ничего не понял. Гарри Поттер должен был умереть, что бы он там не обещал Блеку, однако прямо сейчас это не было первостепенной задачей. Сириус был полезен, а мальчишка еще не меньше десятка лет должен набирать знания и опыт, прежде чем получит хоть какой-то шанс в сражении против Темного Лорда.   
– Пока у нас есть время, навестим нашего друга, – усмехнулся своим слугам Лорд. Он перехватил настороженный взгляд Блека, который, должно быть, немного беспокоился за того, кому им предстояло нанести визит. Волдеморт успел встретиться с не таким уж большим количеством Пожирателей смерти после своего возрождения. Чем меньше человек знали правду, тем меньше информации доходило до Дамблдора. Как бы там ни было, а ни одна встреча не прошла в приятной дружеской обстановке. Они все заслужили свое наказание за то, что не помогли ему, что он не доверял им, и в итоге двенадцатилетний мальчик принес ему больше пользы, чем десятки влиятельнейших магов Европы.  
Лорд накинул на голову капюшон мантии, чтобы скрыть лицо. Он не хотел, чтобы кто-то из Пожирателей или его врагов из-за внешности нашел его нынешний дом. Волдеморт позволил слугам вцепиться в свою мантию и аппарировал.   
Люциус не знал, что сегодня они захотят почтить его своим визитом, но оказалось, что Темный Лорд и те, кого он пожелает пригласить с собой, все еще свободно могли попасть на территорию поместья. Или, возможно, он сделал это заново, когда узнал, что Лорд возродился. Малфой не мог не понимать, что рано или поздно он снова будет призван.   
Несомненно, хозяева узнали о гостях в ту же минуту. Лорд хотел бы посмотреть на лицо Люциуса в тот момент, когда тот понял, кто аппарировал у него во дворе, но у него не было такой возможности. Когда он вошел в радушно распахнутые двери дома, Малфой и его жена уже ожидали своего господина. Они тут же опустились на колени и поспешили поцеловать край его мантии.   
– Давно не виделись, Люциус, мой скользкий друг, – не без удовольствия поприветствовал Лорд. Он небрежно кивнул Нарциссе и махнул рукой, показывая, что она может их покинуть. Женщина поспешила выполнить приказ, только бросила быстрый взгляд на его спутников. Должно быть, не ожидала увидеть Сириуса. – Поднимемся в кабинет. Мы проделали долгий путь и не откажемся от порции огневиски.   
Малфой поднялся на ноги, тоже с любопытством посмотрел на Блека и Петтигрю и указал путь к кабинету. Про Сириуса и его предательство много говорили, однако Лорд был уверен, что немногие Пожиратели смерти действительно верили в его виновность. А Питера, скорей всего, никто и не помнил в лицо. Впрочем, если Люциус и Нарцисса помнили Хвоста, то их должна была вдвойне озадачивать повышенная концентрация друзей Джеймса Поттера вокруг Темного Лорда.   
– Я так ждал вашего возвращения, мой лорд. Могу я узнать, что с вами произошло? – спросил Малфой по дороге в кабинет.   
– Я бы на твоем месте не спрашивал об этом Люциус, иначе я спрошу, где же был ты, когда твоему повелителю нужна была помощь, – язвительно откликнулся Лорд.   
Люциус тут же замолчал. Годы явно не заставили его забыть о том, каким может быть жестоким его хозяин.   
В кабинете было мрачно и прохладно, словно в каком-то подземелье. Они уселись в кресла, и Люциус приказал домовику принести всем выпивку. Ему явно было очень интересно, почему хозяин пришел в такой странной компании, и Лорда забавляло это.   
– Скажи мне, мой скользкий друг, ты участвовал в дебоше во время финала чемпионата мира?   
– Нет, мой лорд, – покачал он головой. Сейчас Люциус жалел, что не делал этого, хоть и пытался держать лицо невозмутимым.   
– Почему? – вкрадчиво поинтересовался Лорд.   
– Я знал, что это не ваш приказ, а со мной были сын и племянник. Они еще малы, и я не хотел, чтобы их жизни подвергались опасности.   
– Ах да, Абраксис и Драко, – припомнил Лорд. Кажется, они были с Гарольдом, когда он делал для него портключ. Что ж, глупо осуждать Люциуса, что тот отказался поиздеваться над магглами в таких обстоятельствах. Он и сам взбесился, когда увидел Гарольда в лесу без защиты. Лорд поймал непонимающий взгляд Люциуса и только тогда сообразил, что раньше никогда не знал имен детей своих последователей. Они не имели значения. Но теперь он знал их, потому что Гарольд рассказывал ему об этом. Волдеморт поморщился.   
Четырнадцать лет. Внимательные зеленые глаза. Темные волосы. Лживый язык. Уже умудряется влиять на Темного Лорда. Он постарался выбросить эти мысли из головы.  
– Расскажи мне, Люциус, чем же ты занимался в последнее время, что могло бы меня порадовать, – вкрадчиво попросил он.   
Малфой сглотнул.  
– Некоторое время назад я предпринял попытку захватить Гарри Поттера, мой лорд, – поспешил информировать он. – К сожалению, попытка не увенчалась успехом. Полагаю что люди, которые похитили и спрятали его, смогли разгадать мой маневр.  
– Это было немудрено, – презрительно бросил Лорд.   
– Более глупой попытки я еще не видел, – поддакнул Сириус, но поспешил замолчать, когда хозяин бросил на него внимательный взгляд.   
– Я уже давно работаю над укреплением своего влияния в министерстве, – поспешил сообщить Малфой, уводя внимание повелителя от неприятной темы. – Фадж теперь слушает меня намного внимательнее, чем Дамблдора. Он считает, что старик пытается захватить власть.   
– Вот как?  
– Уже три года Дамблдор пытается убедить Фаджа, что вы возродились, но пока все бесполезно. Мне даже удалось уверить его, что произошедшее на чемпионате провокация директора, – гордо сообщил Люциус.   
– Это не очень удобно, – задумчиво сказал Лорд. – Лучше если бы все полагали, что это выходка Сириуса и недобитых Пожирателей.   
Малфой снова бросил взгляд на Блека, но не осмелился ничего сказать по этому поводу.   
– Видишь ли, Люциус, – продолжил Лорд. – Завтра мы собираемся освободить из Азкабана наших товарищей. В Хэллоуин все наши волшебные способности усиливаются, так что лучшего времени и не придумаешь. К тому же мне интересно, что попадет на первую полосу газет: имена участников Турнира Трех Волшебников или фотографии беглых преступников.   
– Мой Лорд, достаточно ли?..  
– Мы ведем подготовку уже некоторое время, – сообщил ему Волдеморт. – В связи с этим и для тебя найдется работа.  
– Все, что пожелаете. У меня найдется место, чтобы разместить раненых, если они появятся.   
– Мы позаботились об этом, не так ли, Сириус?   
– Да, милорд, – кивнул тот. – Я подготовил дом и нашел целителя, как вы и приказывали.   
– Тогда мне нужно будет участвовать в нападении? – предположил Малфой.   
– Да, конечно, мы не откажем тебе в возможности чуть-чуть облегчить вину перед товарищами, которые, в отличие от тебя, не смогли откупиться от министерства, – отозвался Лорд. – Но главная задача – убедить министерство и уважаемого министра в том, что меня не существует. Сириус покажется аврорам при атаке, так что они будут свидетельствовать о том, что побег – его рук дело. Дамблдора и его Орден это, разумеется, не обманет, но для Фаджа должно хватить. Ты понял?  
– Да, мой лорд. Сделаю все возможное.   
Сириус поморщился и сделал глоток огневиски. Если все пойдет по плану Темного Лорда, для него уже никогда не будет обратного пути. До сих пор оставался шанс, что однажды он сдаст Питера в аврорат и докажет свою невиновность, но теперь ему будут в любом случае предъявлять обвинения в организации побега. Кроме того, придется как-то объясняться с Гарри. Ведь крестник еще не знал, что решение стать Пожирателем принято после побега. Возможно, стоило бы предупредить его заранее.   
Сириус прикинул, хватит ли у него времени на то, чтобы написать записку крестнику? Ведь помимо новостей о Пожирателях, он так и не высказался по поводу желания Гарри встречаться с всемирно известным игроком в квиддич, к тому же на три года его старше. Если бы Дурмстранг не был закрытой школой, пресса бы уже наверняка раскопала про возлюбленного великого Крама все, что можно. А так ограничились только парой статеек в спортивных журналах, которые вроде бы не заинтересовали особо никого. Повезло, что там фотографий не было.  
Питер, как ни странно, упорно делал вид, что не замечает – иногда Блеку присылают письма, которые не относятся к его деятельности как сторонника Темного Лорда. Разумеется, если бы Волдеморт поднажал, Хвост и минуты бы не продержался, но Лорд был занят работой в школе и пока что не интересовался Гарри серьезно.   
Блека каждое утро передергивало от адреналина и веселого ужаса, когда он вспоминал, что Темный Лорд, скорей всего, сам учит Гарри Поттера темным искусствам.   
Беседа тем временем продолжалась. Хотя Сириус много общался с чистокровными семьями прошлые годы, он не имел никакого доступа к официальным каналам, какой был у Люциуса. Сириус все-таки был в розыске, пусть даже некоторые сотрудники европейских министерств принимали его у себя дома, но они никогда не признались бы в этом публично. К тому же, Блек не мог вслух сказать, что работает на Волдеморта, хотя это подразумевалось. Поэтому сейчас Лорд дотошно выспрашивал у Малфоя все министерские новости за последние лет десять и, наверное, это должно было затянуться на всю ночь. Лорду, похоже, не нужно было спать столько же, сколько его покорным слугам. То ли он не понимал, что они будут хуже сражаться, если будут бодрствовать всю ночь, то ли ему было наплевать.  
Сириус попросился в туалет и заодно сбегал в совятню. Благо, что и где находится в этом доме, неплохо помнил с детства.   
***  
Воскресенье было сумасшедшее.   
Поттер плохо спал. Он не мог точно сказать, кошмары ему снились или радостные сны, потому что помнил только обрывки. Гарри видел дементоров из книжки и узкие коридоры незнакомого замка. Он смеялся, посылал проклятия, от которых все вокруг сияло неестественно ярким лунным светом, и его переполняло торжество. Все шло по плану.   
С утра у Гарри болела голова, и, усталый, он вынужден был встать пораньше, чтобы расправиться с результатами вчерашнего празднования. Поттер уже успел убедиться, что глава школьного совета не испытывает к нему добрых чувств, потому что терпеть не мог Полякова, а Гарри был антоновым ставленником, парнем его лучшего друга и сообщником по интригам. Так что Гарри и Либериусу, как его «прихвостню», предстояли нелегкие времена.   
Совет оказался не совсем таким, как ему представлялось в детстве. Впервые попав в школу, Гарри увидел единый коллектив под предводительством всеобщего любимца Александра. Тогда казалось, что все решения школьного совета согласованы, и все они дружат между собой. Впрочем, может быть, при Александре так и было. Но Антон раскрыл Гарри глаза на происходящее. Большая часть членов совета были сами за себя. Они не гнушались шантажировать и подкупать друг друга, чтобы протащить на теплое местечко своих друзей и родственников. Союзы формировались против кого-то или ради чего-то и быстро распадались, достигнув желаемого. Гарри казалось, что все они похожи на свору собак над куском мяса. Возможно, причиной этому было отсутствие твердой руки.   
После того, как Гарри разобрался с бумагами прошедшего мероприятия, он обнаружил, что пришло самое время начать подготовку к новогоднему балу. Его организовывал весь совет, деля обязанности, но основная часть работы должна была лечь на Гарри, и вряд ли кто-то пожелает помочь ему больше необходимого. Когда должность занимали семикурсники, они хотя бы договаривались между собой, так как были давно знакомы. Поттеру на их снисходительность рассчитывать не приходилось.   
Новости Гарри получил только когда спустился на обед. Студенты едва не стояли на ушах, и Поттер удивился, потому что новости о том, кто станет чемпионом Дурмстранга в Турнире Трех Волшебников, должны были стать известными не раньше понедельника. Он по привычке сел за стол рядом с Сарой, а не на возвышении, где располагался совет.   
– Что случилось?  
Она без слов сунула ему французскую газету. Благодаря древнему волшебству школы, все написанное Гарри видел на родном английском. На первой странице раскинулся огромный заголовок: «Невероятный побег». Сразу под ним шло несколько колдографий волшебников. Приглядевшись, Гарри понял, что все они Пожиратели смерти, попавшие в Азкабан после падения Темного Лорда.   
– Они сбежали? – почти воскликнул он, не потрудившись прочитать статью.  
– Да, – кивнула Эпстейн. Ее глаза блестели странным предвкушением. – Вот теперь, Гарольд, точно что-то будет! Темный Лорд начал действовать!   
– Не могу сказать, что рад этому, – заметил Гарри. – Война не может быть для нас ничем хорошим.   
– Мы все равно ничего не можем сделать, чтобы остановить это, – пожала плечами Эпстейн.   
Гарри кивнул и просмотрел фотографии еще раз.  
– А почему французская газета? Азкабан ведь считается английской тюрьмой?   
– Да нет, Азкабан почти международное заведение, – возразила Сара. – Волшебников слишком мало. Было бы затратно каждому государству содержать свою тюрьму. Но если ты интересуешься, где «Ежедневный пророк», то я тебя сейчас порадую. В нем нет ни слова о побеге! На первой странице у них Турнир Трех Волшебников! Будто по пятнадцать Пожирателей зараз у них постоянно убегают.   
– Может, надеются задержать большую часть сбежавших в короткие сроки, – пожал плечами Гарри.   
– Как бы там ни было, а все встревожены. Это первая акция Темного Лорда с тех пор, как он вернулся, – продолжила Сара. – У многих родственники – сторонники Темного Лорда или Пожиратели смерти. А на Ромильду вообще страшно посмотреть. Она последний раз родителей видела, когда ей был годик.  
– Кстати, где она? – осмотрелся Поттер.   
– Плачет у себя в спальне, – шепотом сообщила Лусия. – Мариус набрал всего вкусного со стола и пошел ее утешать.   
– Разве она не должна радоваться маминому возвращению?  
– Да ты что, она ее боится! – возразила Эпстейн. – Ромми можно понять, я бы такой матери тоже боялась.   
Гарри кивнул и покосился на учительский стол. Тома на месте не было, и Гарри вспомнил, что последний раз видел названого брата в пятницу на пристани. Он почти не сомневался, что Том принял участие в организации побега, и в том, что не найдет профессора на месте, если пойдет в его покои. В груди вспыхнуло беспокойство. Даже такого сильного волшебника могли ранить. Гарри нетерпеливо потер переносицу и продолжил слушать рассуждения Сары о Ромильде.


	39. Chapter 39

Глава 39  
Студенты все еще были взволнованы новостями о побеге Пожирателей смерти из Азкабана, когда в понедельник утром появилась новая порция газет с интересными новостями. На этот раз о Турнире. В воскресенье вечером представители трех школ-участниц бросили бумажки со своими именами в старинный Кубок огня, который должен был выбрать самых достойных участников. За этим волнующим действом наблюдали представители международной конфедерации магов, на присутствии которых с самого начала переговоров о Турнире настаивал Каркаров. Директор Дурмстранга заявил, что присутствие на Турнире столь уважаемых людей снизит вероятность жульничества.  
Позже из письма Антона Гарри узнал, что трое колдунов едва ли не сутки просидели рядом с Кубком, не пивши и не евши. Некоторые ученики Хогвартса даже струсили и не рискнули подойти к артефакту под столь пристальным надзором. Впрочем, такие трусы определенно были недостойны участия.  
Гарри предположил, что, настояв на столь пристальном внимании к распределяющему артефакту, Каркаров пытался защитить Поттера. Том еще в начале учебного года рассказал своему любимому ученику о принципе работы Кубка. Если бы кто-то с должной фантазией подошел к вопросу, в Кубок можно было бы опустить бумажку с именем «Гарри Поттер», тогда Гарри оказался бы против воли связан с древним артефактом магическим контрактом и просто вынужден был бы отправиться в Хогвартс для участия в Турнире. Как оказалось, Каркаров заблаговременно, еще до того, как заставил себя забыть про Гарольда Эванса, позаботился о том, чтобы этого не произошло.  
От Хогвартса сражаться на Турнире предстояло Седрику Диггори. Никто из Дурмстранга ничего о нем не знал, а письма от Драко Малфоя с информацией об этом студенте они еще не получили. От Шармбатона – Флер Делакур, которая оказалась соседкой семьи Малфой во Франции.  
– Она на четверть вейла, – сообщил Абри, недовольно скривив губы. – Красивая и высокомерная.  
Чемпионом же Дурмстранга стал Антон Поляков. Гарри и Виктор порадовались за друга, хотя оба подозревали, что Антон мог получить столь желанное место не совсем честно.  
В понедельник до обеда у четвертого курса стояли Темные Искусства. Гарри уже успел убедиться во время завтрака, что с его названным братом все в порядке. Тот явно был доволен и здоров. Но как только уроки закончились, Поттер подошел к профессору. Остальные одноклассники, уже зная об их родстве и понимая, что братья хотят поговорить наедине, поспешно покинули помещение. Гарри считал, что это очень удобно, когда все вокруг хотят тебе угодить. Но его смущала причина – делают ли это из страха перед ним или из простой симпатии и уважения?  
– Ты в порядке? – спросил Гарри у Тома.  
– Почему ты спрашиваешь?  
– Тебя не было в школе в выходные.  
Они уставились друг на друга.  
– Иногда ты слишком проницателен для собственного блага, – пробормотал Том.  
Гарри не был проницателен. Если бы он не знал от Сириуса, что Том Пожиратель, то вряд ли бы связал его хорошее настроение и то, что он пару дней не появлялся на людях, с побегом из Азкабана.  
– Что ты хочешь услышать? – спросил Том.  
– Просто хочу убедиться, что ты не ранен, – пробормотал Гарри.  
Том задумчиво и недоверчиво посмотрел на него.  
– Но зачем тебе это?  
Поттер на секунду задумался. Действительно, почему он так волнуется? Том был опасен. Гарри всегда, с первой встречи знал это. Том определенно мог позаботиться о себе. И, может быть, даже не был достоин беспокойства и спасения.  
– Потому что братьям свойственно волноваться друг о друге, – усмехнулся Гарри. – Ты заботишься обо мне, а я о тебе.  
Том, скорей всего, даже не понимал этого. У Гарри было подозрение, что до их встречи никто толком не заботился о Томе, а тот о ком-то.  
Письмо от Сириуса не стало неожиданностью. Гарри привык, что периодически крестный вспоминает о нем. Однако оно, судя по всему, сильно запоздало. Сова постучалась в окно их гостевой комнаты, когда мальчики уже собирались идти спать. Во всяком случае, она прервала долгий сладкий поцелуй на ночь.  
– Сова выглядит так, словно ее кто-то пожевал, – сказал Виктор, осторожно прикасаясь к птице, пока Гарри отвязывал письмо. – Может, отнести ее профессору по Уходу за животными?  
– Вряд ли она будет рада нашему визиту в такое позднее время, – заметил Поттер. Но сова действительно нуждалась в помощи. – Должна быть какая-то выгода от того, что я член совета и у меня много приятелей. Отнесу ее Ромильде. Кажется, она уже два года посещает курсы по Уходу. Должна знать, как лечить сов.  
– Одень что-нибудь теплое, – велел Виктор. – Жалко, что мы не можем просто как-то позвать Лестрандж сюда.  
– У магглов есть такая шутка – телефон. Можно общаться на дальних расстояниях, – сказал Гарри, натягивая свитер поверх пижамы, а следом накинув мантию.  
– У нас есть камины для этого.  
– Да, было бы здорово, если бы была вещь для связи, которую можно носить с собой.  
– Темный Лорд тоже так думал, поэтому отметил своих Пожирателей, – развеселился Виктор. Гарри бросил в него подушку и взял сову. Ему нравилось, что наедине друг с другом они не понижают тон и не опускают тему Волдеморта, как болезненную.  
В такое позднее время коридоры школы были уже пусты. К счастью, на Гарри комендантский час не распространялся. Он зашел в гостиную четвертого курса, где еще отдыхали в креслах несколько студентов. К четырнадцати годам все они набрались мастерства достаточно для того, чтобы согревать без особых проблем такое большое помещение как гостиная. О холоде все давно забыли. Поттер убедился, что среди этих припозднившихся нет Ромильды, и отправился к спальням девочек. Будить приятельницу не слишком хотелось, но сова могла не дожить и до утра, а птичку было жалко.  
На стук в дверь открыла соседка Лестрандж по спальне. Она была в пижаме, растрепанная и с какой-то неприятной голубой массой на лице. Гарри с трудом ее узнал. К счастью, за прошедшие три с половиной года знакомства Сару он повидал всякой и немного к такому привык. Девчонка взвизгнула и захлопнула перед ним дверь. Гарри постучал еще раз.  
– Гретхен, мне нужно поговорить с Ромильдой. Ты не могла бы ее позвать? – попросил он через закрытую дверь.  
В комнате происходило какое-то движение, кто-то что-то взволнованно и быстро говорил, но что – не разобрать. Потом что-то упало и, приоткрыв дверь едва-едва, чтобы выйти, в коридор просочилась Ромильда. Вид у нее был не сонный.  
– Привет, Эванс. Не волнуйся, я еще не спала, – неловко сообщила она и покраснела. – Ты что-то хотел?  
– Да, у меня сова ранена, поможешь?  
Ромильда тут же протянула руку к несчастной птице и засюсюкала над ней. Они отправились в гостиную, где можно было разложить пациентку на столике. Гарри рассматривал девушку, пока она возилась, разглядывая раны между перьями.  
Он не так хорошо знал Ромильду, как Сару или Лусию. У Лестрандж были другие подружки, и постоянно за Гарри она не бродила. Но Ромильда проводила с его компанией много времени. Никогда раньше они не обсуждали ее родителей, потому что те не имели значения. Сейчас Гарри было любопытно.  
– Твоя мама уже написала тебе? – спросил он. Девушка вздрогнула.  
– Нет. И не думаю, что в ближайшие месяцы ей это придет в голову, – с деланным хладнокровием сообщила она. – Родители меня толком и не знают. Даже когда я была младенцем, со мной возилась бабушка. Я маму только по чужим рассказам представляю.  
– Могу тебя понять, – пробормотал Поттер. – И что тебе рассказывали, кроме того, что она боролась со злом в лице грязнокровок?  
– Бабушка про нее не слишком-то хорошо высказывается. Она считает, что Темного Лорда мама всегда любила больше, чем отца, – фыркнула Ромильда.  
– Так, может, ты у нас дочь Темного Лорда? – подшутил Гарри. Ромильда только беззаботно рассмеялась.  
– Вот бабушка тоже сомневалась и все проверила после моего рождения. Кажется, тогда они с матерью и рассорились окончательно. Но после того как родители попали в Азкабан, именно бабушка Лестрандж забрала меня себе. Она строгая, но мне нравится, – пожала плечами Ромильда.  
– Так ты не знаешь даже, где сейчас твои мама и папа? – уточнил Гарри.  
– А почему тебя это так интересует? – нахмурилась Ромильда.  
Он пожал плечами.  
– Не думаешь же ты, что я брошусь доносить в аврорат?  
Девушка явно посчитала, что такого поведения от Гарри ждать не стоит.  
– Понятия не имею, где они, – сообщила она. – Мы сейчас живем в Польше, там безопасно. Они относятся к чистокровным с большим уважением, чем в Англии. Бабушка писала, что английские авроры хотят досмотреть наш дом, но польские власти пока их тормозят, хотя долго это не продлится. Ведь мои мать и отец убийцы по законам любой страны.  
Она, наконец, закончила возиться с совой и отдала ее Гарри.  
– Держи, присмотри за ней пару дней, – велела Ромильда. – Похоже, бедняжку пытались перехватить, но она билась за твое письмо, словно львица.  
– Спасибо, – кивнул Гарри.  
Виктор дождался его, убедился, что в коридорах школы самого младшего члена совета не подстерегало никаких опасностей, а сове оказана первая медицинская помощь, и отправился спать. Гарри несколькими заклинаниями проверил с таким трудом доставшееся письмо Сириуса, чтобы убедиться в его нетронутости, а потом развернул. По спине ползли мурашки от мысли, что его могли перехватить. Они не писали ничего особо секретного обычно, но даже по именам можно было заподозрить очень многое.  
«Гарри!  
Я надеюсь, что ты простишь и поймешь меня. Мне бы хотелось скрывать от тебя правду вечно, но выбора нет. С тех пор как я сбежал из Азкабана, мне пришлось работать на Сам-Знаешь-Кого. Я сделал это не из-за того, что боялся его или верил в традиционные идеалы, которые многие чистокровные готовы защищать, шагая по трупам. Все это для твоей защиты. Ты – все, что осталось у меня от Джеймса. Я хочу сохранить твою жизнь любой ценой. У меня нет возможности подробно описать все это или извиняться перед тобой. Хотя, видит Мерлин, мне так хотелось бы.  
Главное, что я хочу сделать в этом письме – предупредить тебя. Темный Лорд подготовил для своих сторонников побег из Азкабана. Вряд ли они доберутся до тебя, но знай, что я держу руку на пульсе.  
P.S. Ты уверен, что хочешь встречаться с Крамом? Он на три года старше и слишком известен»  
Гарри вздрогнул, представив, что это письмо прошло буквально на волоске от того, чтобы попасть в чьи-то руки. Сове-героине он был теперь жизнью обязан. Все знали, с кем встречается Виктор Крам. Это письмо разоблачило бы его на раз-два. Конечно, Сириус не назвал ни одной фамилии, но для умного сказано достаточно.  
Гарри еще раз перечитал письмо, когда немного взял себя в руки. Его крестный был просто невероятным. Признаваться в том, что являешься Пожирателем смерти и ругать за отношения с Виктором в одном письме? Поттер немного нервно рассмеялся.  
Попрекать Блека было нечем. Гарри сам неоднократно повторял, что готов принять сторону Темного Лорда, чтобы защитить свою жизнь. Сириусом же, судя по всему, двигали более благородные мотивы. Он пытался защитить сына лучшего друга. Все еще было не исключено, что крестный лгал, и с самого начала просто придумал вину Питера. Гарри не собирался ему верить – учитывая, как редко они встречались, можно было позволить себе сомневаться. Даже если Блек лгал – Темному Лорду он, видимо, сообщать о месторасположении своего крестника не спешил.  
На мгновение Гарри вздрогнул. Что если на самом деле Волдеморт давно знает, где Гарри Поттер? И послал Тома следить за ним? Хотя, зачем следить? Наверняка названному братцу хватило бы ума хитро избавиться от него или похитить.  
Если уж на то пошло, Тому Гарри доверял немного больше, чем Сириусу. Не настолько, конечно, чтобы откровенно признаться. Он сомневался, что когда-нибудь сможет доверять кому-то настолько, чтобы рассказать все про себя. Гарри бы и Сириусу не сказал, тот сам его узнал.  
В следующие несколько недель не произошло ровно ничего интересного. Гарри начал готовиться к ежегодному новогоднему балу, судил несколько спортивных соревнований, в том числе один квиддичный матч. Никто не отменял уроки и домашние задания, а так же общение с друзьями. Работа в школьном совете была тяжелой настолько, что Поттер почти готов был признать, что этим действительно должны заниматься студенты постарше. К тому же главный староста довольно ярко демонстрировал ему свою неприязнь. Если бы не поддержка Либериуса, Гарри стало бы совсем невесело.  
Пару дней по школе ходил слух, что Гарри с Крамом расстались из-за Ромильды. Они с Виктором просто посмеялись над этим, а Лестрандж извинилась перед ними за своих соседок по спальне, которые начали такие разговоры, потому что не верили, что Гарри мог прибежать к ней почти посреди ночи ради совы. Тем не мене Виктор после этого случая стал чаще демонстрировать их отношения при посторонних. В первый раз, когда Крам взял его за руку посреди коридора, полного студентов, Гарри вздрогнул и едва не отнял руку. Не из-за того, что было неприятно. Просто непривычно.  
К тому же, Том бесился из-за таких вот публичных проявлений нежности, и Гарри беспокоился за безопасность Виктора. Одно дело, когда их отношения не одобряла Сара, другое – двое Пожирателей смерти. Пока что Сириус был далеко, а Том бесился очень цивилизованно. Он позволял себе только зло подкалывать Гарри и мстительно заваливать Виктора на уроках. Это было непрофессионально, но, похоже, с остальными преподавателями ему удалось как-то договориться по этому поводу. А может, те просто не знали, ведь Крам не жаловался.  
Школьная рутина разбавлялась только письмами дурмстранговцев из Хогвартса, да газетными статьями о Турнире. Иногда Гарри перепадало от Виктора прочитать письма Антона, порой письма других ребят читали по школьному радио. Кое-что писал Драко. Картина Хогвартса в воображении всех, кому не суждено было посмотреть на шотландскую школу, формировалась весьма четкая.  
– Как я понимаю, у них совсем нет самоуправления, – заинтригованным тоном делился Виктор.  
– Мы поняли это еще на первом курсе. Драко нам все разъяснил, – откликнулся Гарри.  
Они сидели на диване в гостиной, как всегда, в обнимку. Крам только что закончил читать очередное письмо, а Поттер листал учебник по рунам, чтобы дополнить эссе парой строчек.  
– В Хогвартсе есть только старосты, которые присматривают за порядком, – продолжил он после паузы, заложив нужную страницу пером. Виктору было интересно, ради этого можно было чуть растянуть время выполнения домашнего задания. – Все более-менее крупные мероприятия вроде квиддичных матчей, балов и всего такого организуют преподаватели. Наверное, поэтому у них этого довольно мало.  
– А кто координирует работу кружков и старост?  
– Ну, как я понимаю, главный староста следит за всеми остальными, а кружки никак не связаны друг с другом. Помещения для них, скорей всего, тоже выделяют преподаватели. Так как в Хогвартсе существуют факультеты, к каждому прикреплен преподаватель, который контролирует жизнь своих подопечных.  
– В такой ситуации трудно реализовать лидерские качества, – заметил Виктор.  
– Да нет, – пожал плечами Гарри. – Есть ведь кружки, которые можно возглавить, если хочешь реализовать свою жажду власти. Нас здесь просто стравливают, словно пауков в банке. Говорят, что это приучает к будущей жестокой жизни, где будет высокая конкуренция, но, может быть, тем самым нас лишают нормального детства?  
– Брось, – толкнул его локтем Крам. – Не будь таким пессимистичным. Никто ведь на самом деле не заставляет нас конкурировать. Посмотри на Фредерика, Саймона, Кирилла и еще нескольких мальчиков со своего курса, которые просто живут, развлекаются, обсуждают вечерами девчонок и метлы.  
– Хочешь сказать, что я сам виноват? – уточнил Поттер.  
– Ты виноват в том, что притягиваешь к себе людей, – улыбнулся в ответ Виктор. – Привыкай. Вокруг тебя всю жизнь будут кипеть страсти. Тебя будут любить и ненавидеть, но никто не останется равнодушным.  
– Ты так решил, наблюдая за мной?  
– Вообще-то, это моя мама про тебя сказала, – усмехнулся Крам. – Она считает, что я с тобой еще намучаюсь. И это даже не зная всей правды о тебе.  
– Трудно скрывать от родителей?  
– Нет. Мне уже не десять лет, чтобы сходить с ума от того, что соврал мамочке.  
Гарри ткнулся лбом Виктору в плечо. Ему становилось немного неловко от ситуации с семьей Крам, но это было для их блага. 

В конце ноября состоялся первый этап Турнира Трех Волшебников. Участникам пришлось сразиться с драконами за обладание золотым яйцом. Антон, недолго думая, ударил по бедному животному заклятием Коньюктивитус. Яйцо он заполучил без проблем, но из-за боли дракониха передавила несколько настоящих яиц. За это ему снизили балл, но он все равно получил от судей самую высокую оценку.  
– Каркаров подсуживал, к гадалке не ходи, – усмехнулась потом Сара.  
Впрочем, победой своего самого неоднозначного студента дурмстранговцы были вполне довольны. Поляков приглянулся и прессе. Он выглядел улыбчивым, дружелюбным и быстро нашел общий язык с английской журналисткой Ритой Скитер. Она зло прошлась по всем участникам Турнира, кроме Антона. Никто даже не сомневался, что за это ему пришлось ей немного приплатить.  
На Рождество в Хогвартсе состоялся Святочный бал. Торжество в Дурмстранге обычно проходило примерно в то же время.  
На празднике Гарри чувствовал себя как никогда вялым. Дурмстранговский бал перестал быть для него местом, где можно просто повеселиться. Пока главный староста и ответственный за прессу общались со взрослыми, которых традиционно пригласили на этот вечер, Гарри и Полина – новенькая староста девочек и школьный комендант – буквально убивались, поддерживая в зале порядок. Они присматривали за тем, чтобы никто не выпил лишку, чтобы домовики вовремя подавали еду, чтобы особо вспыльчивые не затеяли драку из-за танцевальной пары, чтобы заколдованные инструменты играли музыку без пауз и не слишком громко. Ответственный за нравственность нервно жевал бутерброд и периодически выбегал из зала, чтобы проверить, кто и зачем выходит.  
Пару раз в суете Гарри видел, как Сара танцует с Малфоем. Они выглядели вместе просто чудесно. Было немного непривычно, что Эпстейн не с ним, но, сказать по правде, у него на танцы и времени-то особо не было. Поттер позволил себе небольшую передышку и вальс с Виктором, потому что танцевать под Штрауса было особенно приятно. Гарри разрешил себя вести, хотя если бы захотел перехватить инициативу, Виктор не был бы против. Они встали чуть ближе, чем положено, и спокойно улыбнулись друг другу, подстраиваясь в круг уже танцующих пар.  
– Здесь моя мама, – заметил Виктор после нескольких кругов. – Она раньше никогда не приходила на зимние балы.  
– Мне нужно подойти поздороваться с ней, – кивнул Гарри. – Извини, что я так занят с этими унылыми обязанностями.  
– Не глупи, – буркнул Крам. – Ты просто молодец и бал замечательный.  
– Спасибо, – кивнул ему Гарри, прежде чем Полина позвала его в сторонку. У нее возникли какие-то проблемы с раздачей гадательных печений.  
Поттер быстро поцеловал своего парня в губы, и отправился выяснять, в чем дело. Совместными усилиями Гарри и староста девочек быстро исправили проблему. Он заодно утащил себе одно печенье. Сара всегда подсовывала их ему на балах. Не стоило нарушать традицию, хотя теперь он знал, как изготовляются эти предсказания. Поттер разломил тесто и с удовольствием съел его.  
«Бессмертие стоит нам жизни», – было написано на бумажке его собственным почерком. Он вытащил эту цитату из какой-то маггловской книги, которая нашлась в библиотеке. Вообще-то, существовал список цитат, которые использовались ежегодно, но ему захотелось разбавить эту предопределенность. И в итоге единственную необычную цитату вытащил он сам. Гарри сунул бумажку в карман и забыл о ней.  
– Могу я пригласить тебя на следующий танец? – подошел к нему Том.  
– Это не будет слишком уж вызывающе? Профессора не должны танцевать с собственными учениками.  
– Заботишься о моей репутации? Как приятно, – иронично улыбнулся Том. Он протянул руку и нетерпеливо посмотрел на своего названного брата. Гарри понял, что сейчас ему лучше не отказывать. Он оставался сильно ниже Тома пока что, и смотреть ему в лицо было не очень удобно. На этот раз исполняли Прокофьева, и ритм снова был довольно быстрый, к счастью, танцевать Гарри давным-давно умел. Том вел уверенно, не позволяя перехватить инициативу, как он всегда делал, так что в других обстоятельствах можно было бы расслабиться и получать удовольствие, но названный брат никогда не позволил бы Гарри этого.  
– Устал с этой подготовкой?  
– Да, но в этом есть своя прелесть.  
– В том, как мало тебе помогли с организацией бала? – безжалостно переспросил Том. – Ты думаешь, эта девчонка не смогла бы сама разобраться с печеньем? Или главный староста не мог бы взять на себя контроль за алкоголем?  
– Это все мои обязанности, – буркнул Гарри.  
– В общем-то, да, – кивнул Том, поджав губы. – Но в прошлые годы в совете была взаимовыручка. Я сам это видел. Да и судить все матчи, к примеру, твоего предшественника никто не заставлял. И клубами обычно занимались старосты.  
– Что ты хочешь? – огрызнулся Гарри, резче, чем собирался. – Да, Кордона меня терпеть не может и заставляет остальной совет напрягать меня сильнее, чем нужно. Но с этим ничего нельзя сделать.  
– Ты не пытаешься ничего сделать, – прервал его Том. – Привык прятаться за юбку своей подружки.  
– Я никогда не прятался за Сарину юбку! – возмутился он и почти оттолкнул Тома от себя. Тот в ответ напряг руки и прижал Гарри к себе почти вплотную.  
– А что же ты делаешь, мой дорогой? – почти на ухо прошипел он. – Хватит сопли жевать и твердить, что власть тебя не интересует. Это уже не власть ради власти, а для собственной защиты.  
– Я понимаю, о чем ты, – кивнул Гарри неохотно. Он действительно не делал ничего, чтобы защититься от главного старосты, просто тщательно выполнял свои обязанности. Это была только его проблема. Друзья оставались в полной безопасности и блаженном неведении. – Мне осталось потерпеть несколько месяцев. Кордона окончит школу, и в следующем году все будет не так печально.  
– Похвальный оптимизм, – фыркнул ему в ухо Том. Гарри почувствовал, как от его дыхания зашевелились волоски на виске, и по спине пробежали мурашки. – Да только кто гарантирует, что следующий главный староста будет к тебе мягче?  
– А смысл ему ненавидеть меня? Кордона злопыхает только из-за Антона.  
– Конкуренция, Гарольд. Кто бы ни стал главным старостой в следующем году, ты все равно будешь популярнее и влиятельнее.  
– И что ты предлагаешь мне сделать? Зная тебя, сомневаюсь, что посоветуешь уйти из совета, – усмехнулся он и заставил названого брата чуть разжать руки, чтобы отстраниться немного. Том позволил ему это.  
– Кто в следующем году станет главным старостой, Гарольд?  
– Кто-то из шестикурсников. Их в совете трое, – он пожал плечами и фыркнул раздраженно. – Трое шестикурсников, трое семикурсников и я, не удивительно, что они не хотят помочь.  
– Староста девочек с шестого курса?  
– Да, но ее не выберут, – покачал головой Гарри. – Девочек редко выбирают, а Карла была только в прошлом году. Даже если Кордона попытается протащить свою подружку на свое место, ему не удастся.  
– Хорошо, – улыбнулся Том. – Тогда выбор очевиден. Либо это будет ответственный за нравственность, либо секретарь.  
– Либериус? – переспросил Гарри. – За него никто не будет голосовать.  
– В прошлом году никто и подумать не мог, что кто-то будет голосовать за его место в совете, – справедливо возразил Том.  
– Но тогда все сделал Антон.  
– А теперь ты сделай.  
– Я понятия не имею, как такое провернуть. Мне и так нужно как-то вернуть услугу Марго Диллинджер и протащить ее, – с досадой отозвался Гарри.  
– Ключевое слово – услуги, – пояснил Том. – Примени уже навыки Малфоя по назначению. Пусть узнает, кому из совета что нужно, и как ты можешь им в этом помочь.  
Вальс закончился и они, машинально сделав еще несколько шагов, остановились, смотря друг на друга.  
– Можно попробовать, – решил Гарри, вызвав у Тома улыбку.  
Они разошлись по своим делам, каждый думая о своем. Гарри проверил все ли в нормально, и не случилось ли с балом какой-нибудь катастрофы за три минуты танца. К счастью, все было в порядке. Поттер бросил взгляд на Малфоя с Сарой. Они продолжали танцевать. Крис с Мариусом притащили на их столик плошку с печеньем и сейчас читали предсказания. Гарри слегка улыбнулся и снова посмотрел на танцующих.  
До этого года все свое влияние он использовал только для защиты друзей, но теперь что-то изменилось. Когда он прогнал Абри из компании на два месяца, Гарри защищал в основном себя, но Сара в целом одобрила, скорей всего, остальные тоже считали необходимыми некоторые воспитательные меры для Абраксиса. Если Поттер собирался начать использовать друзей для расширения своего влияния, они наверняка только порадуются, что он, наконец, вытащил голову из песка.  
– Гарольд, милый, можно тебя на пару слов? – услышал он знакомый голос, прервавший размышления.  
– Госпожа Радка, приветствую вас, – выдохнул он с улыбкой. Она выглядела чудесно в зеленой вечерней мантии. В ее руке был бокал с красным вином, возможно, поэтому она не спешила обнять его. А может быть потому, что в ее взгляде было море подозрений. – Все нормально?  
– Я бы хотела поговорить о твоих родителях, Гарольд, – неловко сказала она.  
Он вздрогнул и бросил на нее полный ужаса взгляд. Что она имела в виду?  
– Госпожа? – пробормотал он, поспешно оглядываясь. Рядом с ними никого не было.  
– Гарольд, я должна тебе признаться, что летом после разговора с некоторыми подругами узнала, что ты довольно популярен и тебе делали уже несколько предложений о помолвке, – неловко начала она, не беспокоясь об их уединенности. Гарри выдохнул облегченно. Должно быть, мама Виктора волновалась, что он может начать изменять ее сыну и разобьет ему сердце.  
– Предложение было только одно, – поспешил успокоить он ее. – Остальные просто хотели познакомиться с моими родителями. Но в планы моей семьи не входит такая ранняя помолвка. Родители сошлись по любви, поэтому для меня хотят того же.  
Гарри натянуто улыбнулся. Ложь о семье, как всегда, была идеально выверена, а каждое слово взвешено.  
– Понятно, – пробормотала она. – Но, Гарольд, видишь ли, я попыталась узнать, кто твои родители.  
– Вот как? – улыбка застыла на его лице.  
– Да, прости меня, но я должна была знать, с кем встречается мой сын. Я вижу, как он серьезен насчет тебя, – сказала она уже с явной неловкостью.  
Гарри снова сглотнул, чувствуя, как от страха холодеют руки. Что она выяснила? Стоит ли вообще говорить об этом посреди бального зала? Или, может, бояться уже нечего?  
– Кажется, я была очень неосторожна в своих изысканиях и привлекла лишнее внимание, – продолжила госпожа Радка. – Я не подумала, что мои поиски стоит хранить в тайне.  
Гарри смотрел на нее молча. Он не был уверен, что сейчас смотрит на мать своего любимого человека без враждебности. Ни Чарис Малфой, ни Ликорис Блетчли не позволили себе копаться в его родословной, просто доверив ему своих детей. А Радка Крам, потакая любопытству, загоняет его в могилу.  
– Все и так знали, что ты в родстве с Блеками, что ты очень похож на Беллатрикс Лестрандж, так что я стала проверять ветку за веткой в их родословной, – сообщила она. – Я не нашла Гарольда Эванса. Чего уж не отнимешь у Блеков, так это любви к выжиганию предателей со своего семейного древа. Но если ты полукровка, большинство из членов различных ветвей семьи Блек просто не признали бы тебя. Они чертовы снобы, словно и не двадцатый век на дворе.  
– Госпожа Радка… – попытался прервать ее Гарри, но она пресекла его взмахом руки.  
– Тогда я подумала, что если ты просто незаконнорожденный? Что если оба твоих родителя идеально чистокровны и виноваты только в том, что любили друг друга, но не могли пожениться?  
Гарри недоуменно склонил голову к плечу. Страх постепенно отпускал его. О чем она вообще?  
– Знаю, что такое предположение оскорбительно, прости, – неловко улыбнулась она в ответ на его недоуменный взгляд, видимо, неправильно его расшифровав. – Скорей всего, мое следствие зашло бы в тупик, если бы не несколько факторов. Иванка принесла мне сплетни, о которых не рассказал Виктор. И теперь я думаю, что мой сыночек много чего мне не рассказывает, потому что знает правду.  
– Какие сплетни? – невольно спросил Гарри, гадая, до чего такого додумалась чужая мама.  
– Ты наследник семьи. Я просто нашла, у какой ветви Блеков нет законных наследников, – пожала плечами она. – И тут около месяца назад ко мне очень кстати подошел Хаген Кенинг и предупредил, чтобы я ради собственной безопасности не копалась в твоей родословной, что только рассеяло мои последние сомнения.  
Гарри шокировано смотрел на нее. Вообще-то она вроде бы действовала вполне разумно и логично, но, кажется, пришла в итоге к совершенно неверным выводам.  
– Чуть-чуть сбивало с толку, что у тебя есть старший брат, – продолжала Крам, не обращая внимания на глупое выражение лица своего слушателя. – Но когда я выстроила цепочку до конца, все стало ясно. Никто ведь не говорил, что он твой родной брат. Я права?  
Гарри неопределенно пожал плечами. Не зная ее итоговых выводов, он не рисковал сказать ни да, ни нет. Может быть, прикрыться семьей Натхайр было бы сейчас очень выгодно.  
– Гарольд, ты ведь сын Сириуса Блека и Беллатрикс Лестрандж? – спросила она сочувствующе.  
– Что?! – воскликнул Гарри в ответ в полнейшем ужасе. На них обернулись несколько человек, и Поттер поспешил закрыть рот. Но более странного предположения о своем происхождении он еще не слышал.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Бонус. О том, как Снейп сторожил Кубок огня.  
> Снейп: Коварный Дамблдор и Волдеморт спят и видят, как найти ГП. Надо обезопасить Кубок.   
> Близнецы Уизли: Нам нет 17, но мы будем участвовать в Турнире.   
> Снейп: Кто-то подозрительный мчится в ночи к Кубку!   
> Близнецы Уизли: Охохо! Зелье старения.  
> Кто-то коварный: ГП! Скоро ты будешь мой!   
> Близнецы Уизли: За Гриффиндор!   
> Снейп: За Лили Эванс!  
> Еще десять человек, которые случайно оказались рядом, чтобы бросить свои имена в Кубок огня: Твою мать!  
> Кто-то коварный: Неужели тут даже ночью очередь?!  
> Международные наблюдатели: Не школа, а дурдом.


	40. Chapter 40

Глава 40  
Госпожа Крам Гарри действительно нравилась. Она была заботливой, милой и неглупой. Как она умудрилась сделать такие выводы, было выше его понимания. Только потому, что он был в родстве с Блеками (как и половина волшебного мира в той или иной степени), был наследником своего дома и кто-то ей посоветовал не совать нос в его родословную, она решила, что его родители Сириус Блек и Беллатрикс Лестрандж? Понятно, почему брат Лейв велел ей не лезть, куда не просят. Он-то думал, что Гарри любимый внучек Темного Лорда, ну да у него хотя бы были более-менее серьезные основания для этого. Он же видел, как Гарри говорит на змеином языке. Благо, маме Крам этого не рассказал.   
– Госпожа Радка, это не так, – отказался Гарри. – Мои родители не они. И с Блеками я в довольно дальнем родстве.   
– Ты же понимаешь, если это правда, ты бы все равно отрицал, – напряженно улыбнулась она.   
– Как вы уложили в эту теорию Тома, в смысле профессора Натхайра? – поинтересовался он.   
– Ну, очевидно, что Блеки твоим воспитанием не занимались. Полагаю, тебя приютили Натхайры, и ты вырос вместе с профессором, считая себя его братом, – в ее голосе преобладали вопросительные интонации.   
– Это абсолютно точно не имеет даже отдаленного отношения к правде, госпожа Радка, – твердо заверил он и тут же вспомнил, что еще она говорила. – Постойте, про ваши выводы знает кто-то еще?   
Она отвела взгляд.  
– Кто? – помертвевшим тоном спросил он.   
– Да все, – нервно усмехнулась она.   
На секунду Гарри позволил себе прикрыть глаза. Может, он откроет их и окажется, что все это сон?   
– Я, правда, не подумала, Гарольд, поэтому на первых этапах не осторожничала и поделилась с сестрой и подругами идеями о том, как буду тебя искать. Потом я им ничего не рассказывала, когда поняла, куда кривая катится. Но Рахиль Эпстейн уже начала собственное расследование.   
– И что? Пришла к тем же выводам, что и вы?   
– Да, – развела руками Крам. – Если подумать, отказ-то им пришел уже после побега Сириуса Блека из Азкабана.   
Гарри провел рукой по лицу. Эпстейны наверняка не питали к нему особо дружеских чувств и поспешили разнести новость по всей Европе, даже если знали, что это полная глупость. Раньше Волдеморт хотел убить Гарри Поттера, теперь его любимица Беллатрикс Лестрандж, а, скорей всего, и ее муж, мечтают убить Гарольда Эванса, чтобы отомстить за позор. Тут Гарри вспомнил, что Сириус тоже Пожиратель смерти, наверняка общается с Беллой. Пусть там между собой и разбираются. Гарри нервно рассмеялся.   
Что он мог сделать? Даже если сейчас ему удастся переубедить маму Виктора, слухи уже пошли, их не остановить. Всех не образумить. И за помощью обратиться не к кому. Сириус, конечно, объяснится со своей кузиной как-нибудь, но не со всем же магическим миром?  
Гарри представил, как Волдеморт захватывает какое-нибудь министерство, а Сириус и Лестранджи всей семьей пишут на стенах что-то вроде: «Гарольд Эванс не наш сын».   
Он покойник. Это судьба. С самого начала не было ни шанса на выживание. Проклятое пророчество. Можно паковать чемоданы и отправляться к Дамблдору с повинной.   
– Судя по твоему лицу, у тебя большие проблемы, – вздохнула Радка. – Я поэтому и подошла. Не для того, чтобы спросить, правда ли это. Хотя и за этим тоже. Больше для того, чтобы сказать, что мы с мужем посоветовались и решили – у тебя есть наша поддержка. Если у тебя будут неприятности с Пожирателями смерти из-за этого или с твоими родителями, кто бы они ни были, ты всегда можешь воспользоваться нашим домом как убежищем и попросить нас о помощи.   
Гарри отстраненно кивнул. Она неловко покусала губу и наклонилась, чтобы обнять его. Он позволил ей это, но не стал обнимать в ответ.   
– Извини, ты мне очень нравишься как партнер для Виктора. Мне жаль, что доставила тебе проблемы.   
Радка растеряно кивнула и отошла. Конечно, госпожа Крам чувствовала себя виноватой и предлагала ему помощь. Ведь она была виновата! Гарольда Эванса и прежде обсуждали среди взрослых из-за его популярности в школе, но это никогда не переходило в действительно серьезные разговоры. Он был просто любимцем их детишек. А познакомиться с его родителями для дальнейшего развития возможных матримониальных планов хотели не слишком влиятельные семьи без особых богатств и связей. Не считая Эпстейнов, конечно, которые в итоге нашли, как отомстить. Аукнулась им с Сириусом его резкость тогда. Но теперь личность Гарольда Эванса заинтересует людей серьезнее. Кто-то не отступит, как госпожа Крам, застыдившись доставленных неприятностей. Кто-то станет копаться в его лжи до конца.   
– Все в порядке, Эванс? – спросила подошедшая староста девочек.  
– Да, – кивнул Гарри растеряно, окидывая взглядом веселящихся студентов.   
Если бы по школе ходили такие слухи, он бы знал. Никто не пялился на него дольше обычного и все было в порядке. Значит, слухи курсировали в мире снаружи не слишком давно и еще не успели дойти до школьников. Но сегодня, несомненно, они пойдут дальше в народ. Бурю в школе еще предстояло перенести.   
– Надо бы обновить заклинание на музыкальных инструментах, – сказала староста девочек, даже не подумав сделать это.   
Гарри бросил на нее раздраженный взгляд. На волне злости на госпожу Крам и Эпстейнов Поттер решил, что Том прав, с этим надо что-то делать. Он отправился обновлять заклинание, по пути встретив Либериуса. Тот флиртовал с парой девчонок, которые в прошлом году и не подумали бы к нему подойти. Гарри знал, что Принц чувствовал себя в совете не совсем на своем месте. Его отец, в общем-то, говорил правильно. Либериус был не такого склада характера человек, чтобы бороться за власть и управлять людьми. Но семья Принц просто обречена своим сыном гордиться. Гарри в лепешку расшибется, а сделает Либериуса главным старостой. Великий план следовало обсудить с Сарой.   
***  
На следующее утро был выходной, и Гарри валялся в постели почти час после того как проснулся, просто смотря в потолок и обдумывая все, что вчера произошло. Он немного понадеялся, что разговор с мамой Крам ему приснился, но потом решил, что глупо обманывать самого себя. Нужно было принять реальность, в которой его все считали сыном Беллатрикс Лестрандж, и жить как-то с этим.   
В гостиной было тихо, словно Виктор еще спал. Гарри поднялся с постели и отправился проверить это. Он на цыпочках прокрался в комнату лучшего болгарского ловца и убедился, что тот лежит, уткнувшись носом в подушку. Гарри немного поколебался, а потом залез на его кровать и улегся Виктору под бок.   
– Я знаю, что ты не спишь, – сказал он.  
– Сплю, – возразил тот странным тоном.   
– Нет, в такой позе ты лежишь, когда о чем-то напряженно думаешь. Ну? – Гарри пощекотал его бок. – Твоя мама говорила с тобой о своей дикой теории?  
– Говорила, – буркнул Виктор в подушку, отодвигаясь от пальцев Гарри. – Судя по ее рассказу, реакция у нас с тобой был примерно одинаковая. Я уверил ее, что ты не сын Беллатрикс Лестрандж.   
Гарри озадаченно придвинулся ближе.  
– Так в чем тогда дело? О чем ты тут так напряженно думаешь?   
– О твоем братце, – процедил Виктор и перевернулся на спину, так что мгновением спустя Гарри оказался лежащим на нем. Крам придержал его руками за бедра, чтобы Поттер не отодвинулся. Выражение лица у него было серьезным.   
– Что Том сделал? – сглотнул Гарри почти со страхом, заглядывая своему парню в глаза и стараясь не поддаться панике.   
– А ты не знаешь? – строго уточнил Виктор.  
– Конечно, нет. Думаешь, если бы он сделал тебе что-то плохое, а я знал об этом, то спокойно бы лег спать? – взволнованно спросил Поттер и поерзал. Виктор цыкнул на него и Гарри замер, ощутив своим телом его возбуждение. Он тут же почувствовал горячую волну, вспыхнувшую в его животе в ответ, и покраснел.   
– На самом деле, это плохо, что ты не знаешь, – сказал Крам, стараясь не обращать на это внимания. – Я, как и многие на балу, наблюдал ваш танец. И судя по тому, что ты не понимаешь в чем проблема, он всегда к тебе так прикасается.   
– Ну, вообще-то обычно он ведет себя скромнее, но мы с ним никогда раньше не танцевали, – недоуменно пробормотал Гарри. – Ты ревнуешь, что ли?   
Виктор сердито посмотрел на него, и Гарри рассмеялся.   
– Он же мой брат.  
– Он тебе не брат, Гарри, – справедливо возразил Виктор. – Он чужой волшебник, которому ты дал своей крови для поправки здоровья. У него перед тобой долг жизни. Пусть вы говорите чужим людям, что братья, но вы-то с ним знаете, что это не так.   
– Ревновать все равно не стоит, – улыбнулся Гарри. – Я тебя люблю. И он, кстати, сказал, что не против того, чтобы мы встречались.   
– Мои оценки по Темным искусствам ухудшились в два раза. И это не потому, что я стал меньше заниматься.  
– Извини, оценки это…  
– Мне плевать на оценки, – прервал его Крам. – Моему тренеру без разницы, какой у меня балл по Темным искусствам, тем более итоговые экзамены будет принимать комиссия. Меня волнует то, что у него к тебе не братские чувства, Гарри, а ты не замечаешь. Может, это потому что у тебя старшего брата не было, и ты не понимаешь, что нормально, а что нет.  
Они с сомнением посмотрели друг на друга, оценивая, как воспринимаются эти слова.   
– Что ты хочешь, чтобы я сделал? – спросил Гарри. – Он не ведет себя со мной развязно на самом деле. И обычно не тычется носом мне в ухо. Том просто увлекся. А если я с ним поругаюсь из-за тебя, он тебе этого не простит. Он Пожиратель смерти, очень опасен, и пока что я не могу защитить тебя от него.   
– Я не прошу защиты, – возразил Виктор. Он невольно сжал сильнее в руках его бедра и облизнулся, глядя на губы. Гарри с трудом втянул в себя порцию воздуха и наклонился за поцелуем. Виктор мгновенно перевернул их так, что Гарри оказался под ним. Распущенные темные волосы разметались по подушке, и на мгновение Крам приподнялся на локтях, чтобы полюбоваться на это. У Гарри были самые замечательные на свете глаза. Виктор никогда прежде не видел у кого-то такого же яркого цвета радужки. Гарри не дал ему любоваться долго, закинул руки ему за спину и притянул обратно. Он был такой тонкий, костлявый, что обрушиться на него своим весом было немного страшно.   
– Ну, в чем дело? – спросил Гарри, не добившись от Виктора ответа. Дело было все еще в том, что они ничего не могли сделать с Натхайром. Пока.   
Виктор наклонился и поцеловал своего парня в нос, прежде чем встать с постели.   
– Мне нужно кое-что сделать, – сказал он. – Но ты можешь еще поваляться.   
Он был болезненно и весьма заметно даже на первый взгляд возбужден, поэтому поспешил соблюсти хоть какие-то приличия и закутаться в халат, а потом прошел в ванную. Он еще раз оглянулся в дверях. Гарри выглядел в его постели очаровательно уместно.   
Поттер, конечно, не стал валяться дольше в одиночестве. Он тоже сходил в ванную, оделся и отправился завтракать. В столовой все уставились на него с вопросами во взглядах. Ну, конечно, мама с грузом свежих сплетен не только к Виктору вчера приезжала. Новости за утро успели распространиться, а что не успело, быстро обойдет школу за остаток дня. Сара, как и прочие, смотрела на Гарри с ожиданием, намазывая маслом хлебец.   
– Нет, это не правда, – сказал ей Гарри так, чтобы услышали все. Подруга кивнула и засунула хлебец в рот, продолжая завтрак. Поттер посмотрел на остальных членов своей компании. Он мог бы отправиться завтракать за стол совета и избежать разговоров, но предпочел усесться на место, которое теперь всегда по умолчанию оставляли для него, даже если ему приходилось есть в другом месте.   
– Так, – после паузы начал Мариус. – Сначала ты отбил у меня статус лидера компании, теперь титул будущего главы дома Блек. Нет у тебя совести.   
Гарри бросил на него внимательный взгляд. Мариус не злился, он явно шутил.   
– Сириус еще молод, он вполне может нарожать себе других наследничков, – легкомысленным тоном заверил его Гарри. – И я еще раз повторю, что я не его сын.  
Он посмотрел на ожидающие взгляды друзей и добавил:  
– И не сын миссис Лестрандж, конечно.  
Абраксис открыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но Поттер поспешил перебить его:  
– Даже не смотря на то, что я на нее похож. Хотя я не похож!  
Малфой ничего не сказал и поспешил сунуть в рот булочку.   
– Кстати, где Ромильда? – спросил Гарри, убедившись, что подколок больше не будет.   
– Снова страдает у себя в комнате. Не может поверить, что у нее есть брат, – ядовито усмехнулась Сара. – Как ты мог обманывать бедную девочку, Гарольд?   
– Отстань, – огрызнулся он.  
– Ромильда говорила мне, что после побега Пожирателей из Азкабана ты приходил к ней и расспрашивал про мать, – неискренне сочувствующим голосом поведала Лусия. – Такой трогательный интерес, Гарольд.  
– Мне просто было интересно, – закатил глаза Поттер. – И хватит уже об этом! Вот, кстати, хоть кто-то задумался, как миссис Лестрандж смогла родить двух детей за год?   
– Может, вы близнецы? – выдала идею Лусия.  
– Тогда я сын Рудольфуса Лестранджа, потому что бабушка Ромильды проверяла ее на отцовство сразу после рождения, – торжественно заверил Гарри. – И у нас дни рождения с разницей в полгода.   
– Да, странно, что об этом никто не подумал, – пробормотал Абраксис. – Хотя насчет даты рождения и теста можно соврать. Но почему Ромильду оставили, а тебя нет?  
– Может, Ромильда дочь Рудольфуса, но не от Беллатрикс? – с азартом предположила Сара.   
Левски засмеялся и вынужден был закрыть рот салфеткой, чтобы не оплевать всех своим чаем.   
– Ничего не странно, – фыркнул Гарри, проигнорировав идиотское предположение. – Это Сарины родственники такой слух пустили, чтобы мне кровь попортить.   
– Мои?  
– Да, мне вчера госпожа Крам об этом рассказала, – кивнул ей Гарри. – На тебя я не сержусь, но они явно собирались отомстить за выходку моей родни.   
– Оу, – неловко протянула Эпстейн. – Я им напишу.  
– Смысл? – пожал плечами Поттер. – Не волнуйся. Я сначала тоже испугался, как услышал. Думал, что меня теперь Пожиратели смерти прикопают за такие слухи, а потом вспомнил про Ромильду и понял, что она мое спасение. Все вспомнят про нее, поймут, что она в теорию не укладывается, и слухи прекратятся сами собой.   
– Действительно, – кивнули ему несколько человек из компании. Судя по всему, к беседе прислушались и за другими столиками. Его выводы сочли разумными, а, значит, проблем с этой нелепой сплетней дальше особых не будет. Гарри вздохнул с облегчением.   
– Было бы проще, если бы твои родители просто появились в свете и все объяснили, – сказал Мариус.   
– Ты думаешь, это так просто? – обиделся вдруг Абраксис на эти слова. – Моя мать вышла замуж за маггла без разрешения деда, с тех пор ей закрыт вход во все аристократические дома. Дядя Люциус иногда переписывается с ней, отправляет к нам Драко, когда ему это надо, и пару раз принимал у себя дома меня. Но вот тетя Нарцисса относится ко мне, прямо скажем, без симпатии. Мама общается теперь только с нашими соседями, которые не принадлежат к высшему обществу. Про отца я вообще молчу. Его никогда нигде не примут. Мы люди второго сорта. Как предлагаешь родителям Гарольда о своем родстве всем сообщить? В газету написать?  
– Хей, тише, – скривился Мариус. – Я не хотел никого обидеть.  
– Вау, в кои-то веки, – съязвила Сара, смотря на него с подозрением.   
– Сара, Абри, у меня к вам есть разговор, – решил перейти к другим проблемам Поттер. Речь Абраксиса пойдет Гарри на пользу, как неплохое оправдание. Он не собирался опровергать или подтверждать ее. Самое время отвлечь всех и сменить тему. – Захватите Либериуса и приходите ближе к обеду ко мне. Я разгребу оставшиеся после бала проблемы, и обсудим кое-что.   
– Ладно, – кивнула Эпстейн. Она соприкоснулась руками с Малфоем и улыбнулась ему.   
Они не были первой парочкой на курсе, но в их компании еще никто ни с кем не встречался – что бы там не говорили про Мариуса и Ромильду или про Левски и Лусию, между ними ничего не было. Но это явно не могло продлиться долго. Детство уходило, а вместе со взрослением появлялась и нужда в романтических отношениях. Гарри нравилось, что Сара и Абри перестали ругаться и теперь заменяют злые слова поцелуями. Но он боялся представить те времена, когда вся компания начнет жаловаться ему на свои любовные неприятности и требовать справедливости. 

Копаясь в накладных, оставшихся после бала, Гарри еще раз убедился, что Том прав и с травлей его в школьном совете нужно что-то делать. Поттер, конечно, не одобрял методы, которыми названный брат донес до него информацию. Даже если Том сделал это специально, чтобы позлить Виктора. Впрочем, Гарри частенько не одобрял методы Тома, в том числе то, что братец стал Пожирателем смерти.   
– Мне нужна ваша помощь, – сказал Гарри, когда трое его друзей уселись на диванчик в гостиной. – Вы могли заметить, что в совете ко мне не слишком дружелюбно относятся. Прямо сейчас с этим сложно что-то сделать, но мы можем забросить семена на будущее.   
– Говори, что нам нужно сделать, – кивнула Сара без колебаний.   
Ее возмущала сама мысль о том, что к Гарольду кто-то плохо относится, но она действительно не обладала достаточным влиянием в школе, чтобы бороться с главным старостой хоть как-то. Если бы Эпстейн спросили, она сама не смогла бы ответить, когда большеглазый полукровка, который не побоялся бросить вызов чистокровному и самоуверенному Мариусу Блеку стал для нее другом, а затем и лидером целой компании. Но она точно знала, что будет защищать его от всех школьных угроз.   
– Хорошо. Наша конечная цель – сделать Либериуса в следующем году главным старостой.   
– Что? – с удивлением выдохнул Принц.   
– Ты слышал, – пожал плечами Гарри. – Чтобы нас с тобой не трогали лишний раз, не навязывали обязанностей больше, чем мы можем выполнить и не устраивали выговоров из-за ерунды, ты должен стать главным старостой.   
– Нам никогда такого не провернуть, – пробормотал Либериус, но глаза его загорелись от предвкушения. В прошлом году Гарольд сказал, что Либериус станет секретарем школьного совета. Тогда он тоже не поверил, однако это оказалось чистой правдой. Принц приехал домой все еще немного в шоке и восторге от повышения собственного статуса. Дома его встретил гордый отец. Он не обманывался насчет самого Либериуса и его способностей, просто похвалил за хороший выбор друзей и сказал слушаться Гарольда и впредь. Это был очень разумный приказ. И пусть наследнику Принцев и не пристало находиться под чьим-то покровительством, быть с Гарольдом было лучше, чем остаться одному.   
– К тому же, место главной старосты не сделало Карлу Вагнер самым влиятельным человеком в школе. Совет вертел ею, как хотел, – заметил Абраксис скептически.   
– Не спорю, – кивнул Гарри. – Поэтому есть две второстепенные цели. Первая – я должен услугу Марго Диллинджер. Она должна попасть в совет в следующем году.   
– Помню, ты говорил, – кивнула Сара. – А вторая?  
– Кто-то еще из нашей компании должен попасть в совет.  
Сара и Абраксис затаили дыхание. У обоих практически одновременно мелькнула мысль о том, что это место непременно нужно получить для себя, пусть даже они пока не очень-то понимали, как это сделать, да и не особо верили, что удастся. Сара и Абри бросили друг на друга расчетливые взгляды. Место было только одно, а их двое. Решать в итоге будет, конечно, Гарольд, но нужно было постараться и сделать себя наиболее привлекательным кандидатом.   
– Ты серьезно? – уточнил тем временем Либериус.   
– Да, – тяжело, словно у него на плечах покоилась гранитная скала, вздохнул Гарри. – Марго перестанет быть нашим союзником, как только попадет в совет. А чтобы Либериус не просто занимал место, а действительно имел влияние, нам нужна возможность управлять голосованием. Если нас будет трое, каждый раз понадобится вербовать только одного человека, чтобы одержать верх в голосовании.   
– Звучит разумно, – кивнула Сара. – Это азы, но как это получить?  
– Так же, как Антон делал, – спокойно пояснил Поттер. – Через услуги. Поэтому я и позвал сюда Абраксиса и тебя. Нам нужно собрать всю возможную информацию о членах совета. Что они едят, где спят, про плюшевого мишку в детстве и школьных врагов. И если им что-то будет нужно, мы должны сразу это узнать и обменять на участие в голосовании, чтобы как минимум еще два человека на финальном собрании совета в этом году трижды проголосовали так, как мне нужно.  
Сара и Абраксис переглянулись.  
– Сделаем, – кивнул Малфой. – Но это немного странно. Обычно ты так не действуешь.   
– В смысле?  
– Ну, ты иногда делал кое-что, чтобы отвязаться от Мариуса на первых курсах, но никогда прежде не ввязывался в серьезные интриги. Всегда предпочитал получать только то, что само шло в руки. Это немного раздражало, если честно, – неловко улыбнулся Абри.   
– Что ж, теперь я буду работать над чем-то. Это не будет тебя раздражать? – уточнил Гарри.   
– Нет, извини, – усмехнулся Абри, примирительно подняв вверх ладони. – Так нам можно рассказать остальным про это?   
– Нет, – решительно возразил Поттер и посмотрел на друга оценивающе. Абри поспешил невинно улыбнуться, показывая, что понял посыл. – Никто не должен понять, что мы делаем, чтобы нам не помешали и не перехватили инициативу. В вас троих я уверен, но не во всей нашей компании.  
– Кто, ты думаешь, осмелился бы? – фыркнула Сара.  
– Мариус, например, если бы ему предложили место в совете, – развел руками Поттер.   
Эпстейн недоверчиво покачала головой.   
– Это не дальновидно – ссориться с тобой только ради места в совете, – возразила она.   
– И, тем не менее, мы не станем рисковать и полагаться на дальновидность всей нашей компании, – велел Гарри. Хотя не видел тут никакого противоречия. Почему не выгодно? Мариус сделал бы многое, чтобы снова стать со своим бывшим соперником на равных.  
– Тогда давайте скромно отпразднуем вчетвером, – деловито предложил Малфой.  
– Что отпразднуем?   
– Ну как же! Нашу первую большую интригу!  
– Так уж и первую, – надулась Эпстейн.   
– А что? Раньше нашим максимумом были гадости Мариусу, а теперь посмотрите, как мы поднялись! Играем против школьного совета! – довольно ухмыльнулся Абри.   
– Мы не против школьного совета, – возразил Гарри. – Мы просто собираемся подкупить некоторых его членов.   
– Тоже неплохо, – засмеялся Либериус. Гарри не мог не улыбнуться их энтузиазму.   
***  
Минерва зашла в кабинет директора после Святочного бала. Ей показалось, что Альбус чем-то сильно расстроен. В последнее время у него было мало поводов для радости, так что МакГонагал боялась, что он в любой момент может просто бросить все и сдаться. Хотя это было не в его духе.   
– Что-то случилось? – удивленно спросил он, когда декан Гриффиндора вошла.   
– Нет, Альбус, все в порядке, – поспешила она успокоить его. – Я беспокоилась о вас.   
– Я слышал, что во время бала мистер Малфой и мистер Уизли подрались в оранжерее, – с невеселой улыбкой сказал директор. – Кажется, я начинаю уставать от этого. Слизерин и Гриффиндор обречены воевать, что бы мы не делали.   
Он предложил ей присесть, и Минерва поспешила расположиться за столом прямо напротив него.   
– Я по-прежнему придерживаюсь мнения, что квиддич одна из причин этого противостояния, – сообщила Минерва. Она считала так еще с тех пор, как сама училась в школе. Макгонагалл была не чужда азарта. Она старалась сохранять хладнокровие во время игр, но каждый раз до сих пор ее сердце замирало, когда гриффиндорцы проигрывали или выигрывали.   
– Почему тогда Хаффлпафф не воюет с Гриффиндором? – уточнил Дамблдор. – Этот Турнир должен помочь нам объединить не только школы, но и факультеты. Слизеринцы, равенкловцы, гриффиндорцы болеют за хаффлпаффца Диггори. Но это все равно не мешает Слизерину и Гриффиндору что-то делить. К слову, контактов между нашими учениками и студентами Шармбатона и Дурмстранга тоже меньше, чем я надеялся. Мистер Поляков предпочел пригласить на бал мисс Делакур, а не кого-то из наших девушек. А она, как мы могли видеть, вполне благосклонна ему, а не кому-то из хогвартских мальчиков.   
– Я не удивлена, что мистер Поляков решил пригласить ее. Кажется, многие молодые люди очарованы мисс Делакур, – с улыбкой возразила Минерва. – Я видела, что Роджерс с Равенкло пришел на бал с мисс Бюжо из Шармбатона, а мистер Ниеми из Дурмстранга несколько раз приглашал на танец Парвати Патил. И уверена, что этим контакты наших учеников с гостями не ограничились.   
– Да, – уже менее огорченно отозвался директор. – Хотя я ожидал от их визита немного большего, теперь я понимаю, что мои надежды были неоправданно высоки.   
– Гарри Поттер? – уточнила Минерва.   
– Я знал, что он не приедет, с тех пор, как установили возрастное ограничение, – кивнул Дамблдор. – Но не мог не надеяться, что до меня долетят хоть какие-то слухи о нем, если сюда прибудут ученики из-за границы. Конечно, это была абсурдная надежда. Даже если кто-то из них действительно знал бы, где находится Гарри, разве они сказали бы нам?   
– Если бы не международные наблюдатели, у нас было больше возможностей поговорить с ними. Эта немка Хильд везде сует свой нос! – вздохнула Макгонагалл. – Каркаров, заботясь о своей победе, невольно связал нам руки.   
– Возможно, он сделал это намерено, – покачал головой Альбус. – Дурмстранг закрытая школа, за ее стенами может втайне твориться многое. Если Гарри учится под чужим именем, он там практически в безопасности от нас.  
– Но не от Того-Чье-Имя-Нельзя-Называть.  
– Право, Минерва, давно пора звать его по имени, – пожурил ее Альбус. – Но это так, теперь, когда Волдеморт начал действовать, Гарри в опасности как никогда прежде. С каждым годом его секрет становится все более шатким еще с тех пор, как сбежал Сириус Блек. Гарри нужен нам так же, как мы нужны ему.   
– Думаю, что те, кто рядом с ним сейчас, поймут, что ваша поддержка им необходима, и свяжутся с нами, – сказала Минерва.   
– Лишь бы не было слишком поздно, – посетовал директор.   
– К слову, разве Северус не проверял Дурмстранг несколько лет назад? – припомнила Минерва, вернувшись к предыдущей теме.   
Дамблдор еле заметно нахмурился, и Минерва напряглась.   
– Я думаю, что не могу доверять ему как прежде, – заметил Альбус. – Он не дал мне твердого повода для подозрений, однако в нем что-то изменилось.  
– Думаете, Снейп снова работает на Сами… на Волдеморта?   
– Не знаю, – склонил на бок голову директор.   
Между ними повисла неудобная тишина. Им обоим не хотелось бы, чтобы сомнения Альбуса оказались верными. Северус не был самым дружелюбным человеком на свете. Он не любил детей. Но Снейп был одним из самых выдающихся умов своего времени, и Минерва, недолюбливая его как человека, гордилась тем, что работает рядом с таким волшебником.   
– Думаю, что могу немного поднять вам настроение, – сказала, наконец, она.   
Минерва кое-что вспомнила и мягко усмехнулась. Директор вскинул брови, ожидая рассказа.   
– Дело в ссоре мистера Малфоя и мистера Уизли. Они все время ругаются, но на этот раз все немного необычно, – начала Макгонагалл со слабой улыбкой. – Дело в том, что во время хаоса в финале чемпионата мира мистер Уизли, его сестра и мисс Грейнджер попали в неприятности. Полагаю, что мистер Малфой воспользовался удобной ситуацией и попробовал проклясть их. К счастью, один из его друзей высказался категорически против этой идеи и смог защитить Уизли и Грейнджер.   
– Кто-то из слизеринцев вступился за гриффиндорцев?   
– Нет, друг мистера Малфоя учится в Дурмстранге. Он четверокурсник и сейчас его здесь нет. Они не называли имени, но у мальчика смешное прозвище – Счастливчик.   
– Действительно, занятное. Что ж, меня радует, что в Дурмстранге есть достойные молодые люди, которые не боятся поссориться со своими друзьями, чтобы защитить слабых, а тем более магглорожденную, – довольно кивнул директор. – Но почему теперь они поругались из-за него?  
– Дело в том, что мистер Уизли, как ему свойственно, воспринял то спасение не очень хорошо, – иронично сообщила Минерва.   
– Ох, вот как, – покачал головой Альбус. Вспыльчивый характер младшего сына Молли и Артура был профессорам хорошо известен.   
– Мистер Малфой, судя по всему, помирился со своим другом после этого, поэтому, когда Рон высказался о нем оскорбительно, поспешил защитить его репутацию, – сказала Макгонагалл. – Интересно то, что мисс Грейнджер и мисс Уизли поддержали мистера Малфоя в этом начинании.   
Дамблдор добродушно рассмеялся.   
– Похоже, мальчики из Дурмстранга легко разбивают сердца наших учениц.   
– Да, похоже, – кивнула Минерва.  
Ей показалось, что директору стало немного легче. Его планы не шли так, как было нужно для их общего блага, но жизнь еще была далеко не кончена. Гарри Поттер все еще мог найтись, а министр избавиться от розовых очков. У них оставалось время на то, чтобы подготовиться противостоять Волдеморту.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Бонус о том, как Мариус Блек снова признался Гарри в любви  
> Гарри: Хоспади, как я устал с этим балом и тупыми слухами.  
> Мариус: О, танго!  
> Гарри: Даже поесть не успел. О! печенька!  
> Мариус: Ха–ха! Попался!   
> Гарри: Блек – ты тупой?  
> Мариус: Три шага назад, Эванс.   
> Гарри: Да позорься, мне не жалко.   
> Сара: Че, опять?!  
> Половина студентов Дурмстранга: *фейспалм*  
> Мама Виктора: Дорогой, почему твой парень все время танцует с кем-то другим?  
> Виктор (точа под столом кинжальчик): Я с ним завтра об этом поговорю.


	41. Chapter 41

Глава 41  
Золотое яйцо оказалось подсказкой к следующему туру межшкольного соревнования. Антону удалось разгадать загадку без проблем, ведь никто в Дурмстранге не погнушался немного нарушить правила и помочь своему чемпиону, придумав версию того, что это там воет, когда яйцо открывается. Виктор собрал около ста версий и отправил другу. В итоге прав оказался Имре Кохаре, который предположил, что страшный вой на самом деле песнь русалки, и слушать ее нужно под водой. Разгадка обнаружилась за месяц до второго тура, так что у них оказалось достаточно времени на то, чтобы придумать около восьмидесяти вариантов, как можно не дышать в хогвартском озере в течение часа. К сожалению, около сорока из них были связаны с темной магией и не могли использоваться в Хогвартсе, а еще двадцать столкнулись со слабостью Антона в трансфигурации. В итоге они отослали своему чемпиону посылку с жаброслями и стали ждать результатов.   
Статьи английских журналистов, особенно Риты Скитер, превозносили Антона до небес, но дурмстранговцы знали Полякова достаточно хорошо, чтобы не обманываться. Они все надеялись, что роман их бывшего главного старосты с французской чемпионкой не помешает ему обыграть ее по всем статьям.   
Позже они узнали, что Флер вообще выбыла со второго этапа соревнования еще в самом начале, так что Полякову оставалось только обогнать Диггори, с чем он блестяще справился.  
– Наверняка, проклял беднягу, пока тот плутал в озере, – безапелляционно решил Кордона. Гарри сидел в тот день за столом совета, но решил проявить терпение и не ссориться со своим «боссом» за честь Антона. Тем более что благодаря усилиям Малфоя и Сары они уже нашли первое слабое звено. Главный конкурент Либериуса на прекрасное место в центре стола школьного совета – Енс Юль, ответственный за нравственность, чье полное имя и фамилию могли адекватно выговорить только его родственники – был давно и печально влюблен в свою однокурсницу. Эта информация могла бы ничем им не помочь, если бы у этой дамы сердца не было младшей сестры-третьекурсницы. А вот с этим уже можно было работать.   
Бедняжка могла очень много чего сделать за пустяковую услугу – свидание с Гельмутом Бэшворунгом. По счастью, Гельмут ни с кем не встречался и не был влюблен. Его больше интересовали его обязанности старосты, чем девчонки. Когда Гарри намекнул ему в самом неловком в истории разговоре, что для общего блага ему нужно прогуляться с Арденой по заснеженной дороге до пристани и обратно и, возможно, поцеловать ее в щеку на прощание, Бэшворунг ничего не имел против.   
В благодарность Ардена клялась убедить сестру сходить на свидание с Енсом. Юль внимательно рассмотрел это предложение однажды февральским вечером и решил, что не готов отказаться от места главного старосты ради всего одного свидания с девушкой своей мечты, но согласился проголосовать за Марго Диллинджер и того, кого Гарри еще решит притащить в совет.   
– Неплохо для четверокурсника, – похвалил Поттера Юль на прощание в тот вечер.   
Гарри натянуто ему улыбнулся. Он чувствовал себя то ли сводником, то ли сутенером. Малфой под его мрачным взглядом клялся, что в следующий раз они найдут менее интимную слабость. Виктор смеялся.   
В последнее время Крам стал намного серьезнее, что было даже странно, учитывая, что он никогда не был легкомысленным. Виктор отговаривался приближающимися экзаменами, но Гарри не мог отделаться от ощущения, что тот недоговаривает. В другое время Поттер не отстал бы от него, пока не добился правды, но оставалось только несколько месяцев до конца года и неизбежного разрыва.   
Гарри почти физически чувствовал страх, когда смотрел на Виктора. Он не желал расставаться с ним, с их дружбой, их поцелуями, комфортом, который окружал Гарри в объятиях этого человека. Поттер знал, что расставание не убьет его, но он не мог отделаться от ощущения, что это разобьет ему сердце. Крам не мог не думать о том же.   
Затишье во внешнем мире тоже настораживало. Хотя письма Сириуса успокаивали Гарри. Никто на самом деле не верил в то, что Эванс сын Беллатрикс. Это Пожирателей только развеселило. Никаких нападений на магглов пока не планировалось. Беглецы из Азкабана были ослаблены духовно и физически. Они не могли принести большой пользы. Должно быть, Волдеморт опасался, что больных Пожирателей быстро переловят и все его усилия по их освобождению сойдут на нет.   
Те же Пожиратели, которые оставались на свободе, усиленно вербовали сотрудников правительств в тех странах, где они жили. В ход шли шантаж и немалые деньги. Случались и политические убийства.   
По школе шли шепотки о возможных переговорах Темного Лорда с оборотнями и великанами, но Сириус таких подробностей, конечно, не писал. После того, как кто-то пытался перехватить их сову, Гарри и его крестный стали намного осторожнее со своей перепиской. В последних трех письмах крестный вообще не пользовался именами.   
Сова могла пострадать и случайно, но в это мало верилось. К тому же, Гарри все еще помнил, что в конце прошлого года некто пытался убить его вместе с однокурсниками, даже если нельзя сказать уверенно, кого именно хотели убить, в школе до сих пор мог оставаться злоумышленник.   
В начале апреля, когда Гарри уже почти плакал, думая о приближающейся подготовке к зачету по чрезвычайным ситуациям, потому что в этот процесс обычно был включен весь школьный совет, Малфой нашел еще одного члена совета, который не отказался бы от их помощи. К облегчению Гарри, на это раз ему не нужно было выступать в роли свахи. Просто главная староста девочек хотела протащить в совет свою подружку. Мысль эта у нее появилась не без помощи Абраксиса, чем тот очень гордился. Поддержкой Кордоны она уже заручилась и теперь искала еще пару человек, согласных проголосовать за нее. К несчастью, на освобождающиеся места уже были и другие претенденты. Кордоне предстояло уйти, и его влияние на совет постепенно ослабевало. Так как подружкой была Марго Диллинджер, Гарри осталось только попросить голос с Кордоны и с Полины за Либериуса.   
– Не жирно ли будет? – поинтересовался главный староста.   
– Зато вам больше не нужно никого искать, – невинно сообщил ему Гарри. – Мы с Либериусом будем голосовать одинаково.   
– Вот именно, – фыркнул Кордона. – Я выдвину кандидатуру Принца, он автоматически за, ты и Полина голосуете за него. Получается, что и вам тоже никого больше искать не нужно.   
– А что ты имеешь против Либериуса? – деланно равнодушно пожал плечами Гарри. – Или он, или Енс. С тем ты вроде тоже не дружишь.   
Енс Юль в свое время оказался в совете не без столь любимых Антоном «услуг», так что теоретически с Кордоной не ладил тоже, но к нему в силу возраста относились получше. В итоге они договорились, что Гарри поддержит несколько решений главного старосты еще и в обычных организаторских голосованиях, и на том разошлись.   
– Трудно было? – уточнила потом Сара, присаживаясь рядом с Гарри на диванчик в его гостиной.   
– Сделаем Либериуса главным старостой и больше никогда никаких интриг, – категорически заявил взмокший от этих переговоров, как мышь под метлой, Гарри.   
– Не говори ерунды, – отмахнулась Эпстейн.   
Со всей этой таинственностью, когда приходилось молчать даже при Лусии и Крисе о том, что они делали, она чувствовала себя главой какой-то секретной службы. Было забавно. Сара ощущала себя особенной и надеялась, что место в совете ждет именно ее.   
– Кстати, этой Диллинджер палец в рот не клади, – заметила она. – Не сказала подружке, что мы работали над ее местом в совете.   
– Будем иметь это в виду, – отмахнулся Гарри. – Главное, она знает, что у нас все было под контролем. В совет ее выберут, а значит, услуга будет возвращена.   
– И что теперь?   
– Теперь Либериус станет главным старостой, а Марго Диллинджер секретарем школьного совета, – устало сообщил Гарри.   
– Секретарем? – удивилась Эпстейн. – Я думала, что ты прочишь на место Либериуса кого-то из нас.   
– Комендантом лучше быть парню, – поморщился Гарри. – Освобождаются только три должности и помимо упомянутых двух это ответственный за прессу. Там все очень строго с отбором.   
– Парню? – повторила Эпстейн, поджав губы. Она проигнорировала последнее предложение. Поттер бросил на нее внимательный взгляд, уловив недовольство.   
– Ты думала, что я выберу тебя? – уточнил он.   
– Да. Разве я сделала недостаточно для этого?   
– Более чем достаточно, – мягко ответил Гарри. – Но ты уже староста. Проще выбрать в совет кого-то другого, чем выдвигать тебя, а потом назначать на место старосты кого-то еще.  
– Тем не менее, так часто делают, – жестко возразила она.   
– Делают, но комендантом лучше быть мальчику. Я знаю, что ты справишься, но это будет тяжело, – внушительно сказал он. Сара скрипнула зубами и через силу кивнула, заставив себя отступить.   
Ей было ужасно обидно. Она уловила в рассуждениях Гарольда главную мысль – он никогда не сделает ее членом школьного совета, просто потому что Сара уже староста и обладает определенным влиянием. Зная это, теперь она могла бы побороться, сплести какую-нибудь интригу у Эванса за спиной, сделать так, чтобы кроме нее не было более подходящей кандидатуры, создать побольше должников. Это заняло бы, может быть, год или два, но это время у нее было.  
Это даже ничем бы Гарольду не повредило, Сара все еще оставалась бы на его стороне. Она по-прежнему была бы рядом, помогая ему, окружая столь необходимой женской заботой.   
Вот только ему могло не понравиться, что она занимается чем-то подобным за его спиной, а Гарольд больше не был тем мальчиком, который прощал своим друзьям все на свете. Сара видела, как плохо было Мариусу, пока он не пришел к Гарольду с повинной, она видела, что произошло с Малфоем, стоило ему лишиться покровительства. Эпстейн знала, что Эванс любил ее больше всех остальных в их компании. Она не собиралась рисковать этим. Кого бы там не назначили комендантом, пока Эпстейн оставалась лучшей подругой, она помогала Гарольду принимать решения.   
– Почему ты не хочешь протащить Малфоя на место ответственного за прессу? – уточнила она. – Он и на радио помогает и в газете публикуется, а уж с общением у него и подавно проблем нет.  
– Занято, – подмигнул ей Гарри. – Поверь, даже пытаться не стоит. Может, в следующем году, если в этом у нас все получится.  
– Хорошо, – неохотно кивнула Сара. – Я поговорю с ним и все объясню. Держу пари, он тоже думал, что ты выберешь либо меня, либо его. Так кто это будет?   
– Крис.  
– Кристофер Блетчли? Наш зубрилка? – довольно улыбнулась Сара. – Можно теперь мы больше не будем врать ему и Лусии тогда? Меня это просто убивает, словно они больше не наши лучшие друзья.   
– Теперь можно, – кивнул Гарри. – Но нам все еще нужно найти один голос в его поддержку. Кордона и Полина будут голосовать только за Либериуса, а Енс только за Криса.   
Сара задумалась, намотав пару прядок на палец.   
– Что насчет коменданта? Было бы идеально, если бы он предложил Криса сам.  
– Ты мне скажи, – развел руками Гарри.   
– Я поработаю над этим, – вздохнула Эпстейн. – А теперь извини, пойду, найду Абри.

Однако они перевернули все доступные знания о коменданте и не нашли ничего интересного. Он был флегматичен и самодостаточен. Малфой не мог смотреть на него без отвращения из-за того, что все усилия теперь пятерых четверокурсников шли в молоко. Виктор ежевечерне наблюдал за их совещаниями и только хмыкал.  
– Крам, – укоризненно тянула иногда Сара. – Ну, вы же с ним однокурсники, придумай что-нибудь.   
– Я с ним не общался никогда. Откуда мне знать? – пожимал плечами в ответ тот. Сара была уверена, что Виктор саботирует, и устраивала ему выволочку. После этого Поттер обычно выставлял всех из их с Крамом комнат и валился рядом с любимым на диван, чтобы читать одну книгу на двоих.   
Том над его проблемами посмеивался. Гарри не просил его о помощи, потому что это было не совсем по правилам. Профессоров обычно не вмешивали. Впрочем, он и не предлагал. Том писал много писем в последнее время. Гарри несколько раз заходил к нему на чашечку чая и заставал за чтением корреспонденции или написанием каких-то длинных то ли отчетов, то ли инструкций. Должно быть, Волдеморт требовал от Тома чего-то грандиозного. Гарри не сомневался, что его названный брат весьма талантлив и занимает в иерархии не последнее место. Это ведь и Сириус говорил. Однако Тому было сложно покидать школу. Иногда Гарри беспокоился, не возникают ли у него из-за этого проблемы.   
– А почему ты стал Пожирателем смерти? – однажды неосторожно спросил он у Тома во время одного такого визита. Тот вздрогнул и с подозрением уставился на него.  
– Почему ты спрашиваешь?   
– Да ладно, однажды ты научишься не отвечать вопросом на вопрос, – фыркнул Гарри, прячась за чашку. Он спросил, не подумав.   
Они никогда после Хэллоуина не обсуждали томову лояльность. Просто Том решил, что Гарри знает, и они остановились на этом. Поттер опасался узнавать подробности.   
– Я сделал это ради власти, которую мог дать мне Темный Лорд, – ответил ему брат. – Ну, и потому что не люблю магглов.   
Гарри усмехнулся.  
– А как же защита темного волшебства и традиций?  
– Я сомневаюсь, что кого-то из Пожирателей это аспект действительно волнует, – усмехнулся Том. – Мы все придерживаемся этих традиций и практикуем исконное волшебство. Но, по уму, наш образ жизни лучше защищать от магглолюбцев в парламенте, а не на поле боя. Все дело в том, что Темный Лорд и его Пожиратели пытаются захватить кусок побольше. Вот и все. Ты никогда не говорил мне, что думаешь о Темном Лорде.   
– Да, не говорил, – пожал плечами Гарри.   
Ему сразу стало неловко. Врать Тому было очень сложно. Он всегда чувствовал ложь, да и память у него была не в пример лучше, чем у Гарри. Том помнил все, что Поттер ему врал, Гарри – нет. Хотя иногда профессор бывал милостив к своему младшему братцу и не дожимал его настолько, чтобы получить вымученную правду.   
– Вроде бы мы установили, что твои родители сражались на последней войне, – припомнил Том. – За кого?   
– Я полукровка. Как ты думаешь? – буркнул Гарри.  
– Многие достойные чистокровные волшебники сражались и на другой стороне, – кивнул Том. – Поэтому я и спрашиваю тебя: когда придет время, на чьей стороне ты собираешься сражаться?   
– Буду держать нейтралитет столько, сколько смогу.   
– Это на тебя не похоже. Ты не трус, – возразил брат.   
– Я боюсь Темного Лорда, – откровенно ответил Гарри, не глядя на собеседника. – Меня пугают убийства, жестокость, особенно творимые только ради власти.   
– Да, как же я забыл о том, что ты равнодушен к власти, – улыбнулся Том. – А страх естественен. Его все боятся.  
– И ты?   
– Иногда, – после паузы отозвался он. – Хотя знаешь, думаю, что в этот раз Темный Лорд не будет таким жестоким. Я вижу в нем изменения.   
– Так ты действительно видел его после возрождения? – почти подпрыгнул на месте Поттер. У него по спине пробежали мурашки. Вот человек в шаге от него, и он разговаривал с тем, кто собирается убить Гарри.   
– Видел, – кивнул Том, позабавленный его реакцией. Мальчик смутился под его взглядом. – Думаю, когда-нибудь ты увидишь тоже.  
– Надеюсь, нет, – передернул плечами Гарри.   
Том снова отступил, не давя на него. Ему нравилось давать Гарольду то, что ему нужно, пока это не шло в разрез с интересами самого Тома. Но уклончивость подопечного в разговорах о семье раздражала его уже давно. Он всегда позволял Гарольду уходить от темы родителей, потому что сначала они Тома просто не интересовали, потом у него появилось множество других, более важных дел. Но годы шли, и чем дальше, тем лучше Том понимал, что не желает расставаться со своим названным братцем надолго. Пока что Гарольд мало что мог, но его потенциал впечатлял. Даже если скоро Тому придется оставить школу, он заберет Гарольда к себе, как только мальчик ее окончит. А значит, ему пора побольше узнать о своем будущем подчиненном.   
Информацию о нем Том поручил собирать Блеку. После побега из Азкабана и встречи с Люциусом многие обязанности Сириуса перешли к другим Пожирателям, и Блек маялся в своем поместье в Лондоне от скуки, гоняя приставленного к нему Питера. Ничем не занятый Блек мог начать делать глупости. Так что расследование родословной английского мальчика должно было отвлечь Блека, и одновременно не составить ему большого труда, даже если Гарольд долго жил среди магглов.   
К тому же, после распущенных Эпстейнами слухов о происхождении Гарольда, и конкретно о том, что Сириус Блек его отец, Том видел в таком поручении определенную иронию. 

Зачет на выживание в этом году должен был быть для всех сплетников и любителей диковинных событий невероятно скучным просто потому, что Гарольд больше в нем не участвовал. Зато ему предстояло осуществить немалую подготовительную работу: выбрать места для появления групп учеников, отдаленные от особо опасных тварей и развесить сигнальные маячки на случай ужасных чрезвычайных ситуаций. Еще он должен был сформировать команды, оказалось, что они создаются вовсе не наобум и портключи не случайны, помочь в создании этих самых портключей, правильно их раздать, проследить за экипировкой малышни, потом отправить поисковые команды, а в случае необходимости помочь им спасти младшекурсников или выручить из неприятностей сами поисковые команды.   
Гарри не хотел делать ничего из этого, но ему пришлось делать все. Совет милостиво помог ему лишь в создании портключей, только потому, что он не мог их делать в силу возраста.   
Симпатий к текущему составу школьного совета это Гарри не прибавило.   
Но у Малфоя и Эпстейн плохо шли дела с вербовкой коменданта на их сторону, все очевиднее становилось, что Криса в этом году им в совет не протащить. Оставалось только радоваться тому, что все выходило удачно с Либериусом. Друзья были сильно расстроены своей неудачей, и Гарри подбадривал их как только мог, хотя мастером утешений далеко не был.   
Саре, Абри и остальным однокурсникам Гарри в этом году предстояло в последний раз выступить в роли искомых. Они дружно жалели о том, что Счастливчика с ними не будет. Первокурсники, открыв рты, слушали их рассказы о первых походах, в которых Гарольд Эванс едва ли не ходил по воде аки по суху и отводил в стороны волчьи стаи простыми взмахами рук.   
Проблемы в совете, конечно, были не единственным, что приводило Гарри в отчаяние. Виктор сосредоточенно готовился к последним экзаменам. Сдавать их ему предстояло перед комиссией в Болгарском министерстве магии. Поттер не сомневался, что возлюбленный сдаст их. Но после Виктор уже не должен был возвратиться в Дурмстранг. Конечно, Крам пригласил его на лето к себе домой, и Гарри, не раздумывая, согласился. Они не говорили о том, что первого сентября их роман закончится сам собой, но Гарри казалось, что это подразумевается. Через месяц Виктор должен был покинуть школу, и Поттер считал, что это будет началом конца.   
Он никого прежде не любил и не мог делать прогнозов о том, как скоро после расставания их сердца остынут. Да, какое-то время они еще будут обмениваться письмами, сначала каждый день, потом раз в неделю, а дальше все реже и реже. Гарри переедет в другие покои, которые ему, как члену совета, давно полагались, а в этих поселится кто-то другой. Так что даже забредать иногда в комнату Виктора и вспоминать, как нежились вдвоем в его постели уже не выйдет, да и на диване будет валяться кто-то другой.   
Виктор, возможно, тоже переживал из-за всего этого, но они не разговаривали о будущем. Может, из-за страха, и отчасти из-за того, что Гарри не хотел отвлекать Крама от подготовки к важнейшим экзаменам в его жизни. 

Как и ожидалось, зачет по выживанию прошел без неожиданностей. Десяток сломанных рук и ног, группа потерянных первокурсников, которых Гарри вместе с Енсом легко нашел по сигнальным маячкам, которые заранее развесил.   
После быстро подошла пора экзаменов и последнего испытания в Турнире Трех Волшебников.   
В третьем испытании участникам предстояло преодолеть лабиринт. Администрация Хогвартса безбожно испортила зарослями кустов квиддичное поле, чтобы создать его. В центре лабиринта игроков ждал Кубок. Первый прошедший должен был стать победителем.   
На несколько дней школа наполнилась разговорами только об Антоне. Ему слали письма, публиковали о нем статьи в стенгазете, кто-то придумывал кричалки, а одна девушка даже написала в его честь песню. Все надеялись на его победу. Это был их шанс вырвать у Хогвартса звание самой лучшей Европейской школы. Конечно, дурмстранговцы всегда знали, что они лучше, но стоило подтвердить это и для остальных.   
Ночью Гарри проснулся от смеси страха и удовольствия. Он сел на постели, попил воды, а потом долго смотрел в стену напротив себя. Гарри не помнил, что ему снилось, только ощущение того, что это инородные эмоции. Такое случалось с ним не в первый раз: например, в ночь побега из Азкабана, или в ночь возрождения Темного Лорда. Раньше он никогда не ассоциировал некоторые свои сны со связью между ним и Волдемортом, но сегодня вдруг понял, что стоило.   
Так ярко, как в ночь наибольшего торжества Волдеморта, Гарри его чувств и мыслей больше не улавливал, но те отголоски, что получал, несомненно, принадлежали Темному Лорду. Поттеру стоило серьезно взяться за окклюменцию.  
Немного подумав, Гарри поднялся и отправился в спальню к Виктору. В безопасное место, где можно было быть самим собой. Краму оставалось находиться в школе всего четыре дня. Внезапно Поттеру не захотелось терять ни секунды. Он тихо прошел в чужую спальню, перешагнул через брошенные на пол учебники и метлу и забрался под одеяло, не разбудив Крама. Тот только проворчал что-то и обнял Гарри, притянув его поближе к себе.   
Поттер еще долго не мог заснуть. Волдеморт радовался, только совершая плохое. Чутье подсказывало – что-то произошло в Хогвартсе. Оставалось только надеяться, что Антон в порядке.   
Гарри проснулся от аккуратных поцелуев в шею. Он улыбнулся и повернул голову так, чтобы Виктору было удобнее целовать. Более приятного пробуждения у него, пожалуй, никогда не было.   
– Почему ты здесь? – хрипло поинтересовался Крам. – Не думай, что я жалуюсь…  
Сонный и разморенный Поттер уже открыл было рот, чтобы объяснить то, что он понял этой ночью. Но внезапно осознал, что не помнит, рассказывал ли Виктору о связи. Между ними не было секретов, но Виктор ведь скоро должен будет уехать. Гарри не сомневался в том, что Крам не выдаст никому его настоящее имя даже после того, как они расстанутся. Виктор был отличным парнем и хорошим другом. Однако пора было потихоньку привыкать к тому, что откровенничать-то не с кем.   
– Просто кошмар приснился, – неохотно ответил Гарри. Виктор, должно быть, почувствовал, как возлюбленный напрягся в его руках, потому что поспешил отпустить его.   
Гарри неловко улыбнулся и выбрался из постели.   
Сара, как всегда, спустилась на завтрак раньше Гарри. Она восседала за их столом, словно королева. Кроме нее здесь уже были Абри, Крис, Лусия, Блек и еще несколько человек. У Гарри не было настроения болтать, так что он предпочел бы сегодня поесть за столом совета, где последний месяц во время еды царила унылая тишина. Однако ему требовались последние новости.  
В одной руке Эпстейн держала тост с джемом, в другой – газету. Гарри сел рядом с ней. Возможно то, что натворил прошлой ночью Волдеморт, уже стало известно. Его присутствие почему-то разрядило атмосферу. Все молчали и смотрели на него с ожиданием.  
– Доброе утро? – спросил он.   
– Доброе. У меня две новости, – сказала в ответ Сара, не отвлекаясь от тоста.   
– Хорошая и плохая?   
– Не знаю какая и не знаю какая, – чуть подумав, возразила Эпстейн.   
Гарри жестом предложил ей поделиться с остальными.   
– Вчера вечером я поймала в подсобке Криса и Ромильду. Наш тихоня Блетчли засунул язык ей в рот чуть ли не до гланд, а руки…  
– Оу-оу, хватит, – прервал ее Гарри. – Это уже больше, чем я хотел знать.   
Крис сидел покрасневший. Он опустил голову, пряча лицо. Ромильды, к счастью, вообще здесь не было.   
– Это было бестактно, – буркнул Гарри Эпстейн. – Застукала и ладно, не твои проблемы. Крис, так вы с Ромильдой теперь встречаетесь?   
– Похоже, да, – смущенно отозвался Крис.   
– Прикольно, – улыбнулся ему Гарри.   
Малфой ободряюще хлопнул друга по плечу. За столом все отмерли и принялись завтракать. Ребята начали перешептываться друг с другом, а Блек бросил несколько торжествующих взглядов на Сару. Кажется, Эпстейн почему-то не понравилась возможность этих отношений, и она поспешила зашугать всех несогласных. Возможно, так закончилась какая-то мелкая интрига Мариуса против Сары, а Гарри своим вмешательством все испортил. Блек, как и обещал еще на третьем курсе, не упускал случая замутить что-то против Эпстейн за спиной Гарри. Поттер чаще всего не вмешивался в это.   
– Позже поговорим.   
Она кивнула.  
– Вторая новость вот.   
Девушка передала Гарри газету. Поттер взял «Ежедневный пророк» и краем глаза заметил, как Абри поцеловал Сару в щеку. Она была напряжена, но ласково потерлась головой о его плечо, а потом принялась пересказывать содержание экстренного выпуска, пока Гарри рассматривал фото на первой странице.   
– Вчера ночью Пожиратели смерти напали на Хогвартс.   
– Как это произошло?   
– Кубок в центре лабиринта на последнем испытании был заколдован. Когда победитель Турнира дотронулся до него, Пожиратели оказались прямо рядом с ним.   
Сердце Гарри тревожно замерло.  
– И кто победитель?   
– По всей видимости, Антон, – усмехнулась Сара. – Не волнуйся, он в полном порядке. Судя по этому интервью, Поляков и этот Диггори подошли к Кубку одновременно и решили выяснить честно, кому его взять.  
– Устроили дуэль?  
– Да. Антон выиграл, взял Кубок и вуаля. Но ни его, ни Диггори, ни Делакур Пожиратели не тронули. Они же все чистокровные.   
Гарри перевернул страницу, чтобы убедиться, что без жертв не обошлось.   
– Они убили английского министра, – подтвердила его опасения Сара. – Там была твоя «мамочка» и остальные беглые Пожиратели. Они снесли авроров-телохранителей, добрались до Фаджа, а потом попытались наброситься на Дамблдора, но тот оказался им не по зубам. Они отступили. Одного из них даже убили во время погони.  
– Кого? – уточнил Поттер.   
– Мальсибера.   
– Он троюродный кузен моей мамы, – пробормотал кто-то из ребят за столом.   
– Но Темного Лорда там не было?   
– Нет, если министерские по-прежнему собираются упрямиться, то у них достаточно поводов для этого. Все еще можно заявить, что во всем вина беглых Пожирателей и никакого Лорда нет, – усмехнулась Сара.   
– Наши вечером возвращаются, – сказал Абри. – В том бедламе, что сейчас в Англии творится, им делать нечего.


	42. Chapter 42

Глава 42  
Малфой был совершенно прав. Каркаров, Антон и остальные прибыли в Дурмстранг тем же вечером, принеся с собой новости из первых уст. Описания в живую получились гораздо красочнее, чем из писем или газетных статей, так что гостиную Гарри и Виктора почти на всю ночь оккупировали взбудораженные подростки. Кажется, никто в Дурмстранге не спал. Путешественников разделили по гостиным и спальням, выпытывая подробности.  
Виктор, конечно, привел к себе Антона.   
– Они появились словно призраки! Пших! – разводя руки в стороны, вещал Поляков. – Я такого в жизни не видел. Не знаю, что за заклинание они использовали. Пожиратели все были без масок, ухмылялись. Беллатрикс Лестрандж хохотала как безумная. Мы с Диггори сдрейфили не на шутку. Я хотел убежать, но у меня ноги отнялись, думал, что вот и смерть моя пришла. Стоял и смотрел на них, а Пожиратели просто глянули на нас и прошли мимо, представляете? Я потом узнал, что они учеников вообще не тронули, только авроров и министра.   
– А что Дамблдор?   
– Ну, они попытались, но старик так их шуганул, что Пожиратели побежали, только пятки сверкали. Я сам не видел, правда. Мы из лабиринта выбрались, когда уже почти все кончилось. Зато наш директор был ни жив, ни мертв, я думал – до корабля не доберемся, его Кондратий хватит.   
– Какой еще Кондратий?   
– Это поговорка такая, – отмахнулся от непонятливых слушателей Поляков. – Как он орал на Дамблдора, что защита у школы плохая, что его ученики – мы, то есть – подверглись опасности и так далее. Так что мы ждать не стали, чем это кончится, уплыли и все. Я даже приз не получил.   
– Еще бы наш директор не смылся, поди, половина этих беглых его прикончить хотела, он же на суде несколько имен назвал, – припомнил кто-то.   
– Барти Крауч-младший вообще только из-за показаний Каркарова в Азкабан сел, – заметил еще кто-то.  
– Так он ведь умер уже…  
– Да это его отец зимой умер. Он в английском министерстве начальником какого-то департамента был, о его смерти в газетах писали. Сердце. Его помощник говорил, что старик в последние дни перед смертью заговариваться начал, все про своего сына и жену вспоминал.  
– Так и младший умер, давно уже, в Азкабане.   
– Слушайте-слушайте, – перебил учеников Поляков, недовольный тем, что лишился внимания аудитории. – Я вам больше скажу! Мы с Флер подслушали случайно, что Дамблдор и остальные решили, что у них в Хогвартсе есть шпион Темного Лорда.   
– Интересно, кто бы это мог быть? Снейп? Он ведь темный волшебник, – предположил Абраксис.   
– И как вы это подслушали? Давно ли ты с Делакур вместе приключаешься? – со смехом поинтересовалась Сара.   
Антон, не смущаясь, пару раз подвигал бровями, так что расхохотались уже все.   
– Так у вас любовь? – спросила Лусия.   
– Как тебе сказать, мелкая? Флер такая противоречивая девушка. Высокомерная, но романтичная. Если бы я не стал чемпионом Дурмстранга, она на меня бы и не взглянула, не настолько я на ее вкус симпатичный. Если бы она встретила в Хогвартсе парня своей мечты, опять же на меня не посмотрела бы. К счастью, она не встретила своего возлюбленного, так что оказалась не против отношений по расчету.   
– Стой-ка, если в рассуждениях появился расчет…   
– Мой отец отправил ее родителям предложение о помолвке, и они согласились, – торжествующе сообщил Поляков. – Он думает – я влюбился, поэтому не посмотрел на то, что Делакур бедные. Главное, что Флер почти чистокровная волшебница.  
– Почти?  
– Я же писал, она на четверть вейла, но мои не против.  
– Вау! – завизжали девчонки. – Антон, поздравляем!  
– Видел ее фотки, она классная, – уважительно протянул Крам.   
Гарри шутливо толкнул его локтем в бок, изображая ревность, и получил в награду поцелуй в висок. Потом девчонки потребовали словесного описания Святочного бала, хотя все подробности уже были поведаны в письмах семикурсников ранее. Гарри прислонился к Виктору, поджав под себя ноги. Он знал, что через пару дней лишится этой теплоты и постоянной поддержки, и его немного трясло от иллюзорного холода.   
– Черт, ребята, смотрите, снег пошел! – воскликнул вдруг Малфой. Все бросились к окну, чтобы посмотреть на припорашивающий травку снег. – Надо же, в июне!   
– Это пепел, – прошептала Сара с неподобающим восторгом. – Кому-то сердце разбили.   
Гарри и Виктор остались сидеть на месте, прижимаясь друг к другу.   
– Все будет хорошо, – сказал Крам тихо.   
– Да, рано или поздно будет, – кивнул ему Гарри.   
***  
Том должен был уплыть из школы с семикурсниками. На этот раз окончательно. Больше профессор Натхайр не собирался преподавать в Дурмстранге. Гарри знал, что Волдеморт срочно требует своего сторонника в ставку, так что Том больше не мог задерживаться. Том даже уговорил Каркарова принять экзамены по Темным Искусствам пораньше. Гарри было любопытно, как братец смог договориться с директором. О том, что является Пожирателем, Том Игорю точно не говорил.   
Но интерес был слабым, едва заметным. Гарри провожал двоих очень близких людей. Ему казалось, что весь мир собирался рухнуть.   
– Зачем ты вообще приезжал в Дурмстранг? – в досаде спросил он, стоя на пристани немного в стороне ото всех.   
С Томом было не так горько прощаться, как с Виктором. С Крамом Гарри прощался пока что только на неделю, с Томом, возможно, на годы. При этом не покидало ощущение того, что Виктор будет потерян непоправимо, а с Томом связь останется навсегда. Наверное, это и есть до сей поры неведомые родственные узы? Поэтому Гарри не убивался из-за его отъезда, а, скорее, злился.   
– Два года назад Темный Лорд уже возродился, ты мог давно начать служить ему.   
Том бросил на него странный взгляд, он словно что-то просчитывал в уме, но это не помешало ему ответить.  
– Всегда мечтал преподавать, к тому же мне нужна была хорошая лаборатория, чтобы провести некоторые эксперименты в зельеварении. Если бы не приехал сюда, у меня было бы меньше времени на исследовательскую работу.   
– И что, твои исследования закончены, а мечта разочаровала?   
– Да, – хохотнул Том. – Мне когда-то хотелось преподавать Темные Искусства в Хогвартсе. У этой мечты была несколько запретная аура, здесь… скучновато.   
Гарри невольно засмеялся.   
– Когда этим летом находиться рядом с Крамом станет невмоготу, приезжай, – сказал Том вдруг.   
– С чего бы, это наше с ним последнее лето вместе, – уныло отозвался Гарри, тут же растеряв все веселье.   
– Поэтому рано или поздно ожидание последнего дня начнет действовать на нервы, – пожал плечами многомудрый Том. – Не бойся, по моему дому не бродят ни Темный Лорд, ни его Пожиратели. А если кто и забредет, тебе вреда не причинят.   
– Даже моя «мама»?   
– Даже она, – рассмеялся Том. – Удачи на голосовании в совете.  
– Спасибо.  
Том минуту поколебался, глядя на Гарри, а потом обнял его, мимолетно поцеловав куда-то в макушку. При этом он косился Поттеру за спину, так Гарри понял, что несвойственную ему нежность Том проявил только чтобы позлить Виктора.   
– Буду ждать тебя в гости.  
Он ушел на корабль, а к Гарри подошел недовольный Крам.   
– Мы с тобой увидимся через неделю. Буду ждать на пристани.  
– Напиши, как сдашь экзамены, – велел ему Поттер.   
Виктор обнял Гарри и поцеловал крепко и жадно, словно хотел душу высосать или показать, насколько его поцелуи отличаются от поцелуев Тома. Кто-то из окружающих подростков через несколько минут заулюлюкал. Подошел Антон и хлопнул Крама по плечу.   
– Ну хватит, ребята. Скоро увидитесь же.   
– Удачи на голосовании, – пожелал Виктор, оторвавшись.  
– Да, – улыбнулся ему Гарри.   
– Порви там всех, – велел напоследок Антон.   
Гарри был бы не прочь, но проклятый комендант разрушил примерно половину коварных планов. Впрочем, назначение Либериуса на важный пост главного старосты Дурмстранга в некотором роде тоже можно было считать победой.   
– Эй, кто-нибудь еще хочет поцеловать Эванса перед отъездом? – крикнул Мариус Блек. Гарри прикрыл лицо ладонью, а все на пристани дружно грохнули хохотом. 

Совет назначили за три дня до отъезда учеников на каникулы, после того, как были сданы все экзамены. Ради такого случая трем семикурсникам – членам совета и старостам седьмого курса пришлось вернуться в школу после сдачи своих итоговых экзаменов.   
В тот день утром, пока Поттер собирался на «битву», к нему в гостиную пришла Лусия. Комната Виктора теперь пустовала, Гарри собирался на завтрак в полном одиночестве и чувствовал себя в тишине преотвратно, так что появлению подружки он был рад. Лусия была одной из самых близких ему людей. С ней Гарри мог свободно поболтать, сесть вместе на занятии, потанцевать на вечеринке или сыграть в шахматы, но она никогда не была для него так же важна, как Сара, Абри или Крис. Лусия прекрасно знала это. Может быть, поэтому они редко оказывались наедине.   
– Утро. Ты что-то хотела? – удивился Гарри.   
– Поговорить о Саре, – неловко призналась девушка.   
Гарри нахмурился и кивнул ей на диван.  
– Что такое?  
– Слушай, я знаю, что для тебя Сара много значит, а я… просто ее подружка, но ты должен выслушать меня, потому что не я одна так думаю, и кто-то должен с тобой поговорить, а все боятся. Так Саре только хуже, – зачастила она.   
– Начало пугающее, – заметил Поттер.   
Он уселся вместе с подругой на диван. На секунду Гарри бросил взгляд на дверь в спальню Крама, почти ожидая, что Виктор стоит там, молчаливо поддерживая его. Проем, конечно, был пуст, иного и ожидать не стоило, но в груди почему-то кольнуло.   
– Я просто хочу сказать, что Сара всегда была наглая. Это придает ей некий шарм, мне нравятся такие люди, но в последние месяцы… может, даже в последний год, ее поведение изменилось, – неловко сказала Лусия. – Ты любишь ее, и все знают о том, что если пойти против нее, ты бросишься на защиту, словно рыцарь. Это как в тот раз с Малфоем. У Сары куча врагов, как и у Абри, но никто не смеет возразить из-за тебя. Чем популярнее ты, тем наглее и агрессивнее становится она. И это с некоторых пор распространяется не только на окружающих, но и внутри компании.  
– То есть? Я заметил, что она стала злее, – пробормотал Поттер. Он вспомнил тот случай, когда Эпстейн шугнула бедную магглорожденную девочку в магазине ни за что ни про что. – Но в компании-то почему ей никто не возражает?  
– Потому что у нас никто не возражает тебе, – сказала Лусия. – Она ставит себя так, словно вы на равных.  
Гарри вообще-то был не против того, чтобы быть с Эпстейн на равных. Ему, казалось, что игра в «свиту и лидера» давно перешла все мыслимые границы. Если это вообще когда-то было игрой. Еще два года назад он чувствовал, что вокруг него друзья, теперь все изменилось. Кажется, он все сам разломал, когда выгнал, пусть и только на два месяца, Абри. Он приказал своему лучшему другу. Пусть они помирились, что-то все равно уже сломалось.   
Он хотел убедиться, что друзья останутся с ним, не смотря ни на что, когда Виктор уедет. Они остались, но перестали быть друзьями. Как бы там ни было, Крам уехал, а Гарри остался один. Лидер и его свита.   
Сара должна была остаться на равных, потому что если Гарри потеряет и ее, вот это точно его убьет.   
– Она всегда слушается меня, – возразил он Лусии, пытаясь сгладить углы.  
– Да, но когда тебя нет? Ты наш Счастливчик, твое лидерство – только не смейся – это как пушистая кошачья лапка. Она мягкая и теплая, если ее не дергать. Ты помогаешь и всегда слушаешь. Но мы знаем, что у лапки есть острые коготки, которые могут защитить, а могут и сжать. Нам комфортно. Сара как топор. Ее боятся. Даже я начинаю опасаться собственной лучшей подруги.   
– Суть проблемы мне ясна. От меня-то ты чего хочешь?  
– Что бы ты ее осадил.  
– Что бы я указал своей лучшей подруге – ее место? – уточнил Гарри невесело. Он и не ожидал другого конца для этого разговора.  
– Звучит не очень, но да, – вздохнула Лусия. – Ты не думай, что я сама не пыталась. Она меня не послушала, мы чуть не поссорились. Трудно такое сделать, но, Гарольд, ты же надавил на Абри, когда нужно было сделать это. Теперь очередь Сары, иначе дальше будет только хуже.   
Гарри потер лоб, раздумывая. Лусия, конечно, была совершенно права. Поттер сам замечал, что Эпстейн вырастает в этакого домашнего тирана. Но она помогала Гарри с школьными интригами, отгоняла от него поклонниц, составляла компанию всегда, когда ему таковая была нужна и не зверствовала слишком сильно в его присутствии. Он не так давно отказал ей в месте в школьном совете, и ему было чуть неловко за это. Было бы ложью сказать, что Поттер не замечал, как она давит на остальных, но ему казалось, что Абри, Криса, Лусию она не трогает, а на других ему было, в общем-то, почти наплевать.   
– Я поговорю с ней, – решил он.   
– Спасибо. Если собрался, мы можем вместе пойти на завтрак.   
Гарри согласился и на это.  
Поттер собирался придумать хороший способ поговорить с Сарой так, чтобы она не обиделась. Им оставалось провести в школе всего пару дней, разговор с Эпстейн вполне можно было перенести на сентябрь.   
***  
Заседания школьного совета за год успели стать для Гарри рутинными, но они очень редко собирались полным составом из маленького дурмстранговского правительства и всех шестнадцати старост. Однако последний годовой совет проходил именно в таком составе. Они заняли большой зал, отведенный специально для этой цели, и расселись в мягкие кресла. Все было нарочито торжественно и официально. Комендант даже где-то раздобыл красивую красную скатерть на стол. Обычно они обходились какой-нибудь классной комнатой и сдвинутыми партами.  
– Итак, друзья, последний раз мы сидим здесь этим составом, – с улыбкой сказал Кордона, гордо осматривая присутствующих. – Приятно было работать с вами со всеми. Надеюсь, что в будущем мы будем так же сотрудничать и в мире за стенами этой школы.   
Гарри и еще несколько человек закатили глаза в ответ на эту лицемерную пафосную речь.   
– Пятеро из нас в этом году покидают гостеприимные стены школы. Но на этом ничего не заканчивается, верно? Начнем с выбора старост для будущих первокурсников и второкурсников.   
Это была самая ерундовая часть заседания. Никто особо не заботился о том, кем будут эти старосты. Должности были пустяковые. Гарри не вмешивался, пока старшекурсники выясняли, кто станет лучшей нянькой для малышей, которые приедут в следующем году, но он как никто в совете был знаком с малышней нынешней, поэтому настоял на назначении парочки знакомых на посты будущих старост второкурсников.   
Потом приступили к выборам главного школьного журналиста на следующий год. Выборы были простой формальностью. Они еще полгода назад знали, что это будет редактор школьного журнала Мирослав Драгош.   
Определенного порядка в выборах не было, поэтому следом Кордона предложил выбрать главного старосту, чтобы потом точно знать, на какую должность им еще понадобятся кандидаты, но его перебил комендант.  
– Я-то точно ухожу, Иньес, – сказал он. – Так что давайте голосовать за мое место сперва.   
– Ладно, – пожал плечами главный староста. – Предлагай кандидатуру.   
Все уставились на парня, ожидая его слов. Должно быть, не только Гарри и его друзья пытались повлиять на мнение Паоло Конти, и никто в этом деле не преуспел.   
– Я долго думал, – лениво начал парень. – И решил предложить на мое место Кристофера Блетчли.   
В зале, и до этого тихом, казалось, умерли вообще все звуки. Гарри почувствовал, как сердце в груди забилось в несколько раз быстрее. Он недоуменно посмотрел на коменданта, потом перевел взгляд на Сару. Может, ей с Малфоем все же удалось как-то повлиять на него, а Гарри они решили сделать сюрприз. Но Эпстейн смотрела на него с веселым изумлением. Поттер перевел взгляд на Либериуса. Тот мало принимал участия в их маленьких интрижках, поэтому уже поднял руку, искренне недоумевая, почему Гарольд Эванс не поддержал решение коменданта. Наверное, Принц думал, что Гарри все же смог как-то добиться своего, и воспринял решение Паоло как должное.   
– Поддерживаю, – сказал Либериус.  
– Поддерживаю, – согласился Гарри, хмуро посмотрев на коменданта. Такие сюрпризы вполне могли сулить ему неприятности. С чего бы это парень решил им помогать? Может, это Антон успел перед отъездом подсуетиться?   
– Поддерживаю, – сказал Енс Юль. Он обещал Гарри проголосовать одинаково с ним дважды и держал слово.   
Главный староста смотрел на это едва ли не с ужасом. Поттер не сказал ему о попытках пристроить в совет своего человека, поэтому, соглашаясь голосовать за Либериуса, Кордона не подозревал, сколько власти действительно получат Гарри и команда. Хотя, Поттер тогда и сам этого не знал – не ожидал, что комендант почему-то поможет ему.   
– Решение принято, – сказал Иньес недовольно, убедившись, что никто больше не хочет высказаться. – Кристофер Блетчли утверждается в должности коменданта школьного совета на следующий год. Теперь определимся с главным старостой. У нас три претендента: Енс Юль, Полина Эстерхази и Либериус Принц. Я рекомендую на эту должность…  
Он на секунду замялся. Теперь, когда он знал, что у Гарри есть возможность создать сильную коалицию внутри совета, предлагать Принца ему совсем не хотелось. С другой стороны, приемника у него не было, а школа все равно была закончена. Тут Полина наступила ему на ногу. Ведь Гарри обещал голосовать за ее подружку.   
– … Либериуса Принца, – быстро закончил Кордона, поморщившись.   
Либериус ожидал этого, но все равно польщено зарделся.   
– Поддерживаю, – сказал Гарри.  
– Поддерживаю, – подняла руку Полина.   
Этого было достаточно. Гарри встретился взглядом с Енсом Юлем. Тот ухмыльнулся и вопросительно взглянул на главного старосту. Ему было интересно, как Гарри смог подкупить Кордону. Поттер подмигнул ему. Иньес недовольно кусал губы.  
– Принято. Либериус Принц выбран главным старостой на следующий год.   
Гарри не мог сдержать облегченного выдоха. Хоть что-то решилось в его пользу. Да, он потерял Тома и Виктора, зато у него будет все нормально в совете. Сара победно вскинула кулак. Она и Чанг не удержались и дали друг другу пять. На них тут же зашикали остальные старосты. Мариус, который в интриги с школьным советом посвящен не был, смотрел на Гарри с искренним восхищением. На секунду Поттер даже позволил себе подумать, что школьные слухи отчасти верны, и Блек действительно в него влюблен.   
– Либериус, кого ты предложишь на должность секретаря? – вежливо поинтересовался Кордона.   
Гарри успел заметить, как он встревожено сглотнул. Если бы они сейчас отказались голосовать за Диллинджер, Иньес ничего не мог бы с этим поделать, но Гарри не собирался оставлять услуги неоплаченными. Он посмотрел на старост и остальных членов совета. Все были напряжены. Они хотели знать, не провернул ли Счастливчик еще какую-то махинацию. Было бы логично, если бы Либериус назвал сейчас кого-то из своих.   
– Марго Диллинджер, – сказал радостный Принц.   
Кордона и Полина облегченно выдохнули.  
– Поддерживаю, – быстро сказала староста девочек.   
– Поддерживаю, – подтвердили Иньес и Гарри.   
Новый совет был составлен. Кордона предложил всем выпить контрабандного красного вина, а Гарри поспешил зажать в уголок бывшего школьного коменданта.   
– Почему Кристофер?   
– А что, я ошибся? Ты хотел протолкнуть на эту должность кого-то другого из своей компании? Или вообще не хотел никого протащить? – уточнил Паоло. – Если последнее, то я тебя переоценил.   
– Нет, ты не ошибся, – сквозь зубы процедил Гарри. – Но я не понимаю, почему ты вдруг захотел помочь мне. Что-то ты не особо проявлял свою симпатию, пока Кордона устраивал мне почти травлю весь этот год.   
– Травлю? – собеседник рассмеялся. – Мальчик! Да ты не знаешь, что такое травля. Заставили чуток поработать, и ты готов лапки к верху понять? Сопляк. Тебе все слишком легко по жизни дается.   
– Зачем ты помог? – упрямо еще раз спросил Поттер.   
– Затем, что, возможно, через год, а может, десять лет, мне понадобится твоя помощь. Я не требую услугу. Фактически, то, что я сделал сегодня, через несколько лет покажется мелочью, поэтому, когда я приду к тебе в будущем, просто вспомни этот день.   
– Понял, – кивнул Гарри. – Хотя в будущем от меня может оказаться гораздо меньше пользы, чем ты думаешь.   
– Я ничего не теряю, – отмахнулся Паоло.  
Он вышел из зала, отказавшись присоединиться к остальным за праздничным столом. К Гарри сразу подошли Сара и Чанг.   
– Почему он предложил Криса? – живо спросила Юн.   
– Повезло, – пробормотал Гарри.   
– Как бы там ни было, совет теперь наш с потрохами, – сказала Эпстейн. Она приобняла друга, инстинктивно чувствуя, что ему нужна ее поддержка.   
– Это не так. Нас только трое. Марго и Полина наверняка будут держаться вместе. Стоит им перетащить на свою сторону Енса и Драгоша, и у нас не будет возможности соперничать с ними. А им будет проще договориться с парнями, ведь они симпатичные девчонки.   
– Разве Полина не встречается с Кордоной? – возмущенно пробормотала Чанг.   
– Но ведь Иньес уезжает, – невесело улыбнулся Гарри. Юн невольно снова напомнила ему о Викторе. 

В гостиной комнате четверокурсников царил приятный полумрак. С самого начала они почему-то освещали ее только свечами. Ребята устроились на диванчиках. Большинство болтали, либо играли во что-то. Экзамены были сданы, так что никаких больше домашних заданий и книг вплоть до сентября.   
Мариус и компания устроились в уголке у не растопленного камина. Обычно они не оставались в этой комнате вечером. У Гарольда было гораздо удобнее. Вот только Эванс вместе с Крисом и Либериусом занимались какими-то делами совета, может быть, планировали что-то на следующий год. Блеку было чертовски обидно, что его не посвятили во все это. Такое чувство, будто его недооценили. Уж Либериусу-то и Крису не сравниться с умением Мариуса плести интриги.   
Утешало только то, что Эпстейн и Малфой тоже были вместе с Блеком в гостиной. Парочка устроилась вдвоем в одном кресле и любезничала так тихо, что трудно было различить их голоса. Мариус тяжело вздохнул. Ему было интересно, есть ли у Сары с Малфоем секс. Контроль нравственности это одно, а некоторые привилегии старост это другое.   
Мариусу было пятнадцать лет, он был нормальным, всегда немножко возбужденным подростком. Несмотря на все интриги, часть его сознания постоянно следила за чужой личной жизнью. У Мариуса не было подружки. Как-то не сложилось. Его невеста должна была поступить в Дурмстранг в следующем году, но она была слишком мелкой для каких-либо отношений вообще. Поэтому Блек просто не мог не замечать, что Сара – объективно рассуждая – горячая штучка. Ее командный тон в равной степени раздражал и возбуждал.   
И только насквозь «голубой» Эванс мог обнимать ее, прижимаясь грудью к груди и бедрами к бедрам, не чувствуя возбуждения.   
Лусия с Ромильдой обсуждали Блетчли и тихо хихикали. Это напоминало Мариусу, что даже у зубрилы Кристофера была девушка. Правда, теперь он член совета и было бы позорно не завести подружку. Даже неудачник Принц менял девчонок как перчатки после того, как стал секретарем.   
Это напомнило Блеку о том, что Гарольд – светоч Дурмстранга – теперь был совершенно одинок.   
– Эй, Эпстейн, – окликнул он, прерывая воркование парочки. На него тут же обратили внимание почти все. Мариус с Сарой не то чтобы враждовали, все-таки они были в одной компании и совместно выполняли обязанности старост, а это так или иначе вынуждало их общаться и сотрудничать, но они не ладили, и это знали все.   
– Что? – отозвалась Сара. Ей явно не хотелось ругаться сегодня.   
– Ты лучшая подруга Эванса или ему Малфой ближе? – нарочито невинно спросил Мариус. Это был верный способ спровоцировать конфликт между Абраксисом и его подружкой. Бедняга Малфой все еще переживал из-за того, что осенью Гарольд на два месяца сделал его отщепенцем.   
– Чего тебе надо, Блек? – не поддалась на подначку Эпстейн.   
– Хочу узнать, Гарольду кто-нибудь нравится?   
– Я ему нравлюсь, – откликнулась Сара.   
Но всеобщее внимание уже было приковано к ней. Все прекрасно поняли подоплеку вопроса, а еще, должно быть, не только Мариуса волновало свеженькое одиночество их лидера.   
– Ты его заинтересуешь, только если отрастишь член, – грубо усмехнулся Блек. На него тут же зашипели возмущенные девчонки. Только Сара сверлила его злым взглядом. Может быть, несмотря на отношения с Малфоем, где-то в глубине души она все еще думала, что у нее есть шансы с Гарольдом.   
– Не зарывайся, – угрожающе сказала она.   
Мариус только усмехнулся. У него до сих пор хватало мозгов противостоять ей почти на равных, несмотря на то, что он-то лучшим другом их лидера не был. Эпстейн не могла запугать его парочкой злых слов, как остальных.   
– Неужели школьные слухи правдивы, и ты хочешь занять место Виктора? – с любопытством протянула Лусия.   
Мариус дернулся. Он знал, что многие считают, будто он влюблен в Эванса. Это была неправда. Но отсутствие у Мариуса – привлекательного парня и старосты к тому же – подружки, способствовало распространению этих слухов.   
– Играть ловцом Гарпий? Нет, не хочу, – отшутился Блек.   
– Зачем спрашиваешь тогда? – улыбнулась Лусия.   
– Разве не очевидно? Нужно наладить мосты с будущей пассией заранее, – вскинул брови Блек.   
Сара явственно скрипнула зубами. Наверное, такая мысль была и у нее.  
– Гарольд любит Виктора, – сказала она.  
– Да, но Виктора больше здесь нет, – насмешливо откликнулся Блек.   
– Я заметила, – ядовито согласилась Эпстейн.   
– Что-то тут стало жарко, – неловко пробормотал Абраксис.   
Блек решил не обращать на его жалкие попытки внимания.   
– Проблемка назрела, Эпстейн. Какой бы парень не устроился под теплый бочок нашего бессменного лидера, нам с тобой от этого только беспокойство. Как бы Крам тебя не раздражал, а один неоспоримый плюс у него был. В наши дела он не лез.   
– Ты предложить что-то хочешь?   
Мариус нарочито оглядел всех окружающих их подростков. Никто даже не пытался сделать вид, что не слушает.   
– Надо ему пару получше подобрать, вот я о чем, – улыбнулся Мариус.   
Малфой дернул Сару за рукав. Взгляд у Абраксиса стал недобрым.   
– Я в этом не участвую, – сказала девчонка решительно. – Гарольд сам решит.   
Она быстро улыбнулась Блеку.  
– Но всяких профурсеток к нему не подпущу, в этом можешь быть уверен.   
В этот момент открылась дверь, и в гостиную вошел Крис Блетчли. Он первым делом нашел взглядом Ромильду и улыбнулся ей, а потом обратил внимание на остальную компанию.   
– Если хотите, можете пойти к Гарольду, – сказал он. – Мы притащили туда еды.   
Они мигом поднялись, чтобы пойти к своему лидеру.  
Конечно, все хотели.


	43. Chapter 43

Глава 43  
Виктор думал, что между его матерью и Гарри есть какое-то напряжение после новогодних событий, поэтому увез Поттера отдохнуть на море в Балчик. Он не сказал об этом прямо, но так явно дал понять, что Гарри чуть не обиделся. Он же не какая-то истеричная невестка. Вообще не невестка. Сам Поттер считал, что у него с госпожой Радкой все нормально, не считая того, что она копалась в его родословной за его спиной и пустила идиотский слух, но ведь ни до чего важного она не докопалась, а в слух все равно никто не поверил. Тем не менее, на море он поехал с удовольствием.   
Они поселились в маленьком домике, подальше от магглов, и целыми днями валялись на пляже, прерываясь только на купание. Виктор считал, что есть некоторые плюсы в неопределенном семейном положении Гарри. Ни один здравомыслящий опекун не позволил бы ему проводить лето наедине со своим парнем. Поттер совершенствовал свой болгарский во время каникул, а заодно читал книги, на которые не нашлось времени в школе. Еще они много летали вместе. Вечерами Гарри отвечал на письма друзей и знакомых.  
В этом году Гарри впервые, с тех пор как пошел в школу, не собирался ехать к Абраксису. От этого было немного неловко, но Гарри казалось, что теперь они будут чувствовать себя странно наедине друг с другом. Малфой расстроился, когда Гарри сообщил, что собирается провести все каникулы с Виктором, но Крис предложил другу отправиться в совместный морской круиз. Так что пока Гарри и Виктор валялись на пляже, Малфой и Блетчли любовались африканскими берегами.   
Один раз Крам и Поттер выбрались посмотреть на квиддичный матч между болгарскими командами, но на них тут же налетела толпа журналистов с фотоаппаратами. Виктор просто не любил прессу, а Гарри вовсе не улыбалось засветить свою физиономию перед папарацци, мало ли кто ее потом мог увидеть и узнать, что Гарри Поттер встречается с Виктором Крамом. Так что парочка поспешно ретировалась из опасного места, посмотрев только начало матча.   
Еще они смотались в Париж, чтобы там закупить Гарри все для учебы. В магической части французской столицы было слишком людно, так что на них почти никто не обратил внимания. К Виктору лишь дважды подошли за автографом, и никто не пробовал снимать. Там мальчики встретили Юн Чанг и ее сестру.   
Когда Юн позвала Чжоу, у Гарри на секунду остановилось дыхание. Старшая из сестер Чанг показалась ему одной из самых привлекательных девушек среди тех, кого он видел. Был в Чжоу какой-то невероятный шарм. Гарри несколько секунд не мог выдавить из себя ни слова, особенно когда она улыбнулась его смущению и неловкости, потом Виктор толкнул Гарри в бок и тот покраснел.   
– Но ведь мы с сестрой так похожи, – почти застонала Юн. – Почему ты на меня никогда так не смотрел? Это потому, что Чжоу ловец? Да? У них какие-то особые флюиды, что ли?   
Гарри покраснел еще сильнее, чего с ним обычно не случалось, особенно из-за девчонок, и забормотал что-то в оправдание. Все засмеялись, и ситуация была быстро замята. Девчонки рассказали, по каким магазинам бродили, а потом про ситуацию в Англии. Оказалось, что там сейчас неспокойно. Обезглавленное министерство все еще не признавало возвращения Волдеморта, а за пост министра боролись несколько партий. Все боялись новых нападений Пожирателей смерти, предполагали, что их возглавил Сириус Блек. По домам волшебников распространяли брошюры с описанием различных мер безопасности. Ходили слухи, что дементоры Азкабана вышли из-под контроля.   
– Глава аврората вроде бы нечего такой, Руфус Скримджер, производит впечатление, – сказала Чжоу. – Но он не в ладах с Дамблдором. А вот Амелия Боунс как раз с директором в хороших отношениях.   
– А сам Дамблдор разве не планирует пробиваться на пост министра? – удивился Гарри.  
– Вовсе нет, – возразила Чжоу. – Его вполне устраивает директорский пост, но он не прочь дать несколько дельных советов следующему министру.   
Девчонки не очень доброжелательно переглянулись.   
– Мы с Чжоу поругались недавно, – призналась Юн. – Ей нравится Дамблдор, она считает, что темные волшебники само зло и с Волдемортом надо бороться.   
– Ты не владеешь исконным волшебством, Чжоу? – спросил Виктор.   
– Я читала учебники Юн, и кое-что из ваших чар у меня получается, но я не думаю, что надо убивать магглов и магглорожденных только потому, что они не могут того же, – серьезно заметила девушка.   
Гарри и Виктор уверили ее, что они не собираются устраивать никаких геноцидов и посоветовали поглубже вдуматься в проблему. Дело-то, в общем, было не в убийствах, а в праве чистокровных волшебников совершать деяния, на которые магглорожденные были просто не способны. Однако солнечный день, купленное в палатке мороженое и оживленная улица совсем не располагали к таким беседам.   
– Слушай, Эванс, а откуда ты знаком с Гермионой Грейнджер и Джинни Уизли? – спросила вдруг Чжоу.   
– Познакомились прошлым летом, – растеряно ответил Поттер. – А что?   
– Да так, они успели порассказать кое-что о том, какой ты замечательный, – насмешливо сообщила Чжоу. – Конечно, я этого и от Юн успела наслушаться, но не ожидала однажды услышать то же самое от своей лучшей подруги Мариэтты. А она от Полоумной Лавгуд, а та, в свою очередь, от Уизли. Скоро хогвартские девчонки откроют охоту на твои фото просто из любопытства.  
– О, Мерлин, – сморщился Поттер. – Вот и делай людям добро!  
Ему только и не хватало, чтобы английские дети начали рассказывать своим мамам и папам про Гарольда Эванса. Там-то, наверняка, найдется кто-то, кто помнил девичью фамилию Лили Поттер, а если еще и фото появятся, то можно не сомневаться в разоблачении.   
Он вкратце пересказал Юн и Чжоу историю героического спасения Грейнджер и Уизли.   
– Чжоу, если при тебе кто-то снова заведет разговоры обо мне, пожалуйста, скажи им, что я рохля, мямля и не достоин их внимания.  
– Я скажу, что ты с первого взгляда влюбился в меня, так что им ловить нечего, – ехидно сказала Чжоу.   
– Но ты-то не забывай, что это просто шутка, – нарочито небрежно сообщил Крам.   
Все снова стали хохотать, а Гарри с удовольствием поцеловал Виктора, чтобы уверить его в своей верности. Вскоре девчонки засобирались домой.   
В целом, у Поттера получилось бы отличное лето, если не считать того, что это были последние дни вместе с Виктором. Но в середине августа он случайно порезался и залез в аптечку Крама за каким-нибудь зельем. Кое-что подходящее нашлось. Гарри быстро избавился от царапины, но под кучкой разноцветных пузырьков он нашел флакон с тем, которое ни с чем бы не перепутал. Маскирующее зелье, которым пользовался он, чтобы скрывать шрам.   
Сначала Гарри просто убрал его обратно в аптечку. Подозревать Виктора было не в чем. Гарри доверял ему полностью. Однако зелье было довольно сложным, поэтому дорогим. Не было смысла паковать его в обычный набор. Возможно, Виктор был достаточно предусмотрителен, чтобы захватить запас для Гарри, на случай, если его зелье закончится.   
Но пузырек был наполовину пуст. Гарри был достаточно наблюдателен, чтобы заметить – Виктор пользовался этим зельем.   
В этом не было ничего криминального, однако Поттер быстро измучил себя любопытством. Что такое Крам маскирует? Ему было нечего прятать от Гарри. Даже если его лицо было изуродовано ожогами и шрамами, Поттер, как минимум, хотел знать об этом. У них ведь вроде бы нет секретов друг от друга?   
– Что ты маскируешь зельем? – нетерпеливо спросил он в итоге однажды утром, когда они развалились на пляжном полотенце рядом друг с другом.   
Гарри ожидал, что Виктор смутится, но Крам испуганно побледнел. Поттер невольно перенял часть его страха.   
– Что, Виктор? Что случилось? – быстро спросил он.   
– Прости меня, я должен был сказать, – быстро сказал Крам. Он схватил Гарри за руки и поцеловал его пальцы, пугая Поттера еще больше. – Я не хотел скрывать от тебя, но мне думалось, что тебе будет спокойнее, если ты не узнаешь.  
– Да что случилось-то?!  
– Я стал Пожирателем смерти.   
– Что? – тупо переспросил Гарри после повисшей паузы.  
– Я маскировал метку.  
– Я не понял, – сглотнул Поттер.   
– Антон по моей просьбе нашел выход на кое-кого из Пожирателей смерти, которые смогли связать меня с Темным Лордом. Сразу после сдачи экзаменов, пока ты еще был в школе, я предложил ему свои услуги, и он отметил меня.  
Гарри выдернул свои руки из рук Виктора и сделал несколько шагов назад. Шоковое отупение от признания быстро прошло. Сердце заколотилось как бешенное, так что Гарри почему-то затошнило. Он подавил порыв согнуться, закрыл рот ладонями и несколько раз сглотнул. Он невольно оглянулся вокруг, словно опасаясь, что слуги Волдеморта бросятся на него прямо сейчас. Гарри привык, что нельзя доверять никому, но такого предательства он не ждал. Единственный человек, знавший о нем все, просто пошел и поклонился в ножки Волдеморту.   
– Как ты мог… – пробормотал он. – Виктор, я тебе верил… Что? Что он дал тебе в награду?..  
Крам широко распахнул глаза и яростно замотал головой из стороны в сторону. Он попытался приблизиться, но Гарри отскочил с неожиданной даже для самого себя прытью.   
– Нет, постой! Ты не так понял!   
– Что тут можно понять неправильно?!   
– Я сделал это для тебя!   
– Для меня?! – воскликнул Поттер и невольно сорвался на визг. Он почувствовал, как увлажнились глаза, готовясь извергнуть целый водопад слез. – Как Каркаров, что ли? «Гарри, поступай в мою школу! Волдеморт увидит, что ты на темной стороне и не станет убивать тебя!» – передразнил Поттер директора. – А на самом деле только и ждет случая сдать повелителю джек-пот!   
– Конечно, нет! Не говори ерунды! Я же люблю тебя!   
– Тогда что?   
– Когда Волдеморт все-таки найдет тебя, а это случится рано или поздно, Гарри, чем больше его Пожирателей упадет на колени, умоляя пощадить тебя, тем больше у тебя шансов выжить. Если я, Блек, Каркаров и Снейп, может быть, даже твой недобратец, будем уверять его в твоей преданности, он подумает дважды, – зачастил Крам, снова пытаясь приблизиться к Поттеру.  
Гарри сделал несколько резких вздохов. Да, конечно, Виктор не мог его предать. Не может человек так хорошо притворяться. Но ему все равно не следовало присягать Темному Лорду.   
– Этот список вполне мог обойтись без тебя! Виктор, о чем ты думал вообще? Ты же не интриган, не убийца! Темный Лорд безумен, он… кто знает, что он может приказать тебе?  
– Вообще-то, нашлось кое-что, что я могу для него сделать.  
– Что это?   
– Я не могу сказать. Сам еще не знаю.   
Гарри нервно прошелся по песку и недоуменно огляделся. С признания Виктора прошла пара минут, а Поттер успел забыть, что находится на пляже. Слава Мерлину, они заранее отгородились от любопытных магглов.   
– Все равно, метка тоже на всю жизнь. Не стоило только ради призрачной возможности когда-нибудь просить за меня, становится Пожирателем.   
Гарри остановился и подозрительно посмотрел на Крама.  
– Ведь, действительно, не стоило. Виктор, ты не дурак и не стал бы так рисковать. Ты чего-то не договариваешь?   
Крам отвел взгляд впервые за всю беседу. Гарри тут же подскочил к нему, сам хватая Виктора за руки.  
– Что еще? Какая настоящая причина?  
– Я сказал настоящую! – оскорбился Крам.  
– Но не единственную.  
Поттер несколько секунд сверлил своего парня взглядом, а потом задохнулся, осознав.  
– Том? Из-за моего «недобратца»?   
– Темный Лорд единственный человек, который может управлять им, – глухо заверил Крам. – Если я смогу стать ценным для него, то однажды…  
– Ты никогда не сможешь забраться в пожирательской иерархии выше Тома! – воскликнул Гарри, вцепляясь руками в волосы.   
– Ты меня недооцениваешь!  
– Да черта с два! Том, может, и выглядит славным, но он чертов манипулятор и убийца, Виктор! Понимаешь? Что может быть ценнее для Волдеморта? Ты никогда его в этом не превзойдешь! А если и превзойдешь, это уже будешь не ты!   
– Есть другие способы заслужить благосклонность Лорда.  
– Да, сдай ему Гарри Поттера, если так хочется стать любимцем!   
– Прекрати.  
– Ты сделал глупость и теперь сердишься из-за моей ругани?   
Поттер снова пробежался по песку, раздумывая.  
– С этим уже ничего не сделаешь, от метки не избавиться. Просто не конкурируй с Томом, стань одним из тех Пожирателей, которые всего лишь носят метку, и все. Я слышал, во время прошлой войны были и такие. Волдеморт просто иногда приказывал им присутствовать на каких-то мероприятиях, уговорить кого-нибудь поддержать или застопорить инициативу европейских министерств. Только не ломай свою жизнь.  
– Я и не собирался убивать магглорожденных на улицах, Гарри. У меня есть задание получше, – спокойно сказал Крам.   
Забота Гарри грела его, вызывая довольную улыбку. Так хотелось сделать несколько шагов к нему, повалить Поттера на песок, поцеловать в губы, укусить за шею в месте, где она переходит в плечо.   
– Ты же сказал, что не знаешь!  
– Не совсем. Я сказал ему, что собираюсь провести следующий год в Дурмстранге, а он ответил, что, в таком случае, у него есть для меня задание.  
– Ты собираешься провести следующий год в Дурмстранге? – медленно повторил за ним Поттер.   
Крам замер, закусив губу.  
– Ты собираешься провести следующий год в Дурмстранге, – еще раз сказал Гарри, позволяя им обоим адаптироваться к этой фразе. – Впервые слышу.   
– Я хотел сделать сюрприз.  
– О!   
– В школе освободилось место библиотекаря, и я попросил Каркарова уступить его мне.  
Это решение далось Виктору нелегко. Он прекрасно осознавал, чем жертвовал. Дома должен был разразиться скандал, но мама только поджала губы, а отец пожал плечами. Виктор был совершеннолетним и имел право сам выбирать свою судьбу.   
– Ты спятил? – потрясенно протянул Гарри. – Сколько квиддичных клубов ждали окончания тобой школы, чтобы включить в свой состав, а ты собираешься прозябать в школьной библиотеке?!   
Виктор, конечно, знал, что с Гарри договориться будет сложнее, чем с родителями. Мама и папа никогда не понимали своего второго сына. Он играл в квиддич и уже этим вызывал у них раздражение. Родители любили его, но уже не ждали, что из него выйдет толк. Они увидели в его желании остаться в школе очередную придурь. Для Гарри все было иначе. Поттер отлично знал, как важен квиддич для Крама. Гарри всегда хотел, чтобы Виктор реализовал себя настолько, насколько это возможно. Библиотека была худшим решением, которое Виктор только мог принять.   
Гарри оставалось учиться три года. Виктор хотел остаться рядом с ним до конца. Это погубило бы его квиддичную карьеру.   
– Ты уже все решил? – спросил Гарри, всматриваясь в него. – Мне нужно напомнить, что ты потеряешь, если останешься со мной?   
– Нет, мой тренер уже все мне объяснил, – усмехнулся Крам.   
– Виктор, я не могу принять такую ответственность, – шепотом сказал Гарри. – Просто не могу. Я люблю тебя. Я буду любить тебя, если ты будешь летать, если ты будешь сидеть в библиотеке, но будешь ли ты любить меня, потеряв квиддич? Я этого не стою.   
Между ними повисла тишина, нарушаемая только звуками прибоя, потом Гарри продолжил.  
– Что, если через год любовь закончится? Понятия не имею, как это чувство работает.   
– Я тоже, – пожал плечами Виктор. – Но ты не берешь на себя никакой ответственности. Это я, совершеннолетний член магического общества, решил остаться в Дурмстранге на несколько лет, отказавшись от карьеры ловца. Это было мое желание. Ты ничего мне не должен.   
Гарри втянул носом воздух.   
– Я ничего не должен? Виктор, из-за меня ты пошел в рабство к Темному Лорду и закончил свою блистательную карьеру. А я тем временем считал дни до нашего расставания, даже не пытаясь что-то сделать с этим!   
– Это был мой выбор. И что ты мог сделать? Тебе пятнадцать.   
– Черт, нет. Тебе восемнадцать! Ты не можешь принимать такие судьбоносные решения, – взмахнул руками Гарри. – Ты должен прекратить это. Ты не можешь отказаться от метки, но вернись в спорт! Я… если ты так боишься нашего расставания, я могу ни с кем не встречаться следующие три года.   
– Ты мне ничего не должен, сколько раз можно повторять! – разозлился Виктор. – Встречайся, с кем ты там хотел. Считал дни, сколько меня еще терпеть, так?   
– Не перевирай мои слова. Ни с кем не собирался, но я думал, что между нами все кончено! Том сказал, что мы не сможем сохранить чувства, не встречаясь друг с другом десять месяцев.  
– Ах, ну да! Кому и знать все на свете, как не твоему братцу! Его слова истина в первой инстанции. Что ж ты ему не скажешь, что ты Гарри Поттер?   
– Наконец-то, в ход пошел последний аргумент! Да, я гребанный Гарри Поттер. И никто не знает, что случится со мной после окончания школы вообще. Знаешь, что я учусь по подложным документам? Я даже на работу не смогу устроиться. У меня будущего-то нет, а ты хочешь от всего отказаться ради меня?! Прекрати это, Виктор! Знаешь, что? Между нами все кончено прямо сейчас! Вот так вот! Кончилась любовь. Возвращайся в спорт. А если вернешься в Дурмстранг, между нами все равно ничего не будет! Буду встречаться с Мариусом, все говорят, что он в меня влюблен.   
Гарри развернулся так, что песок из-под ног полетел в разные стороны и быстро побежал к их домику. Виктор некоторое время стоял, изумленно смотря ему в спину, а потом бросился следом. Когда Крам ворвался в дом, Гарри уже бегал, собирая вещи в сумку. Он не слишком-то раскидывал их, потому что привык перебираться с места на место со своей вместительной котомкой.   
– Успокойся, – прикрикнул Крам на него, хватая за руку. – Остынь, куда ты собрался?   
– Не твое дело, – огрызнулся Гарри, вырываясь.  
Он, действительно, уже немного остыл. Орать на Виктора больше не хотелось, но принятое решение казалось верным. Если Виктор хочет вернуться в школу, чтобы продолжать встречаться, то следовало бросить его сию секунду. Вот до чего довели их замалчивания. Стоило давно обсудить будущее, а не ждать, пока экзамены закончатся.   
Поттер натянул на себя штаны.   
– Давай, сохраним приятную память друг о друге, хорошо? – сказал он Виктору, набрасывая рубашку, а потом накидывая на плечо ремень сумки. – Мы были отличной парой, а потом спокойно расстались. Ты стал суперпопулярным ловцом, а через пяток лет встретимся и обсудим, как сложились наши жизни. Все будет просто отлично.   
– Не будет, – отрезал Виктор, скрипнув зубами. – Брось сумку, подумай, и завтра поговорим обо всем.   
Гарри закрыл глаза и мотнул головой.   
– Все, Мерлин побери, кончено! Даже не думай вернуться в Дурмстранг!   
Сердце вдруг заныло в груди. Гарри очень хотел бы, чтобы Виктор остался в школе еще на год, но он всегда больше думал об окружающих, чем о собственном благе. Забота о друзьях и Викторе была важнее его нужд.   
Он достал из кармана портключ, который сделал для него перед каникулами Том. Бежать к нему не хотелось, но выхода лучше не было. Аппарировать Гарри не умел, а камин в домике был не подключен к сети. Тем более, идти было некуда. Крис и Абри путешествовали, а Эпстейнов Поттер немного побаивался. Виктор попытался выхватить у него портключ, но Гарри поспешил активировать его. Словно крюк подцепил его под ребра и яростно потащил в воображаемую трубу. В следующий момент Гарри упал на пол в незнакомой комнате.   
– Шестнадцатое августа, – сказал Том. – Ты продержался дольше, чем я думал.   
Гарри обернулся и увидел своего «недобратца» в кресле у стола. Наверное, это был кабинет, совмещенный с библиотекой. Кроме стола и пары кресел, обстановку составляли только книжные шкафы. Том копался в каких-то свитках, а на Гарри тут же зашипела огромная змея, до этого спавшая на ковре.  
– Пош-шел вон, мальчиш-шка, – сказала она.   
Гарри поспешил отскочить от нее подальше. Насколько он знал из книг, змеи не причиняли вреда тем, кто говорил на их языке, но он не собирался хвастаться своим талантом перед Томом.   
– Ты решил завести себе такого опасного питомца? – растеряно спросил Гарри.   
– Это Нагини, не бойся, она тебя не тронет.  
Гарри не был в этом так уверен. Он переступил с ноги на ногу, осматриваясь, и вспомнил, почему тут оказался. Змея на несколько секунд отвлекла его от личной трагедии. Поттер подавил порыв тут же пожаловаться Тому на своего бывшего парня, которому хватило ума бросить спорт и принять метку, но он промолчал. Если Том узнает, что Виктор Пожиратель, то может доставить проблем. Крам ему не нравился так же сильно, как он Краму.   
– Тут прохладно, – только и заметил Гарри.   
– Не удивительно, ты, должно быть, только что с пляжа? – Том окинул его заинтересованным взглядом, так что Поттеру стало неудобно за свою легкомысленную одежку.   
– Да, а где мы?  
– Сортавала. Это говорит тебе что-то? – ехидно усмехнулся Том.   
– Финляндия?   
– Россия.   
– Я думал, что ты ирландец.   
– Я англичанин, как и ты, – возразил Том.   
– Натхайры старинный ирландский род.  
Том только вскинул брови, словно предлагал Гарри продолжать. Поттер не понял, в чем подвох, но решил промолчать.   
– Этот дом подарок Темного Лорда, – с непонятным Гарри весельем в голосе сказал Том. – Он не слишком велик, но можешь ходить здесь везде. Если у меня будут гости, с которыми тебе лучше не пересекаться – предупрежу.   
Гарри кивнул.   
– На улицу лучше не ходи, там маггловский город, и они говорят по-английски так же хорошо, как ты по-русски. А сейчас извини, я занят.  
Том вызвал эльфа, который отвел Гарри в его комнату. Поттер привычно бегло осмотрелся, швырнул сумку под кровать и не замедлил рухнуть на нее, раскинув руки и ноги, пока слуга наскоро очищал все вокруг от пыли и растапливал странный камин, который назывался печка. Точно такой же был у Поляковых, когда Поттер приезжал на свадьбу к Александру. Помнится, Антон тогда сказал Гарри, что путешествовать по такому с помощью летучего пороха нельзя, зато можно жарить незадачливых магглов, а потом дьявольски расхохотался, погрузив Гарри в долгие размышления.   
Поттер свернулся калачиком. Печка печкой, а подумать над тем, что натворил Виктор, все же надо было.   
Крам поступил просто глупо, но и сам Гарри был не лучше. Теперь, чуть успокоившись, он сообразил, что нужно было не орать, бросать вещи в сумку и уезжать к брату, как женушки в распространенных анекдотах. Следовало поговорить с Виктором, найти подходящие аргументы. Но они никогда раньше не ссорились, а Поттер к августу уже почти смирился с мыслью, что они расстанутся. В одно мгновение Крам обрушил на него две ужасные новости, Гарри отреагировал неадекватно.   
Между тем, Виктор уже был в беде, от метки ему теперь никуда не деться, и бросать его в такой ситуации, по меньшей мере, недостойно.   
Он перевернулся на другой бок и решил, что нужно непременно извиниться, только сделать это в начале сентября. Сейчас разозленный Виктор вполне мог писать письмо Игорю с просьбой найти кого-то другого на место библиотекаря. В начале же учебного года, если Поттеру и Краму удастся помириться, Виктор в школу устроиться уже не сможет.   
Довольный этим решением, Гарри вдруг с ужасом сообразил, что бедняга Живоглот остался с госпожой Радкой. Он тут же написал ей письмо с просьбой доставить полукнизла почтой, так же, как когда-то Сириус прислал его самому Поттеру. Это было не слишком комфортабельно, но если в коробке проделать пару дырочек для дыхания, вполне безопасно для живоглотовой жизни.   
Следующим письмом Гарри сообщил Сириусу о произошедшем и нехотя объяснил, где находится. Тому Гарри вполне доверял, чтобы не ожидать от него удушения ночью подушкой, но в том, что «братец» сдаст его Волдеморту, если будет необходимость, тоже не сомневался.   
Эльф проводил Гарри в совятню, а потом познакомил со всем остальным домом. Тот оказался действительно небольшим. Один большой холл, явно искусственно расширенный волшебством, кабинет, три спальни, столовая и кухня. С характером Тома не приходилось сомневаться, что гостей принимать он не любит, так что большой особняк ему был и без надобности. Однако Том, наверное, что-то очень хорошее сделал Волдеморту, раз тот расщедрился хотя бы на это.   
Тем же вечером, за ужином, Том начал выспрашивать Гарри, чем кончился самый сладкий в мире роман между ним и Виктором, на что Поттеру пришлось рассказать о желании Крама стать библиотекарем. Про Крама-Пожирателя он ничего не сказал. Том лицемерно повосхищался желанием Крама быть рядом с любимым, но по его взгляду Гарри видел, что братец считает Виктора полным идиотом из-за того, что тот отказался от мечты, денег и блестящей карьеры ради любви.   
Словно, по мнению Тома, Гарри этого не стоил.  
А, по мнению Виктора, очень даже стоил.   
Это льстило Поттеру. Действительно льстило, потому что Виктор был единственным человеком, для которого Гарри был настолько ценен сам по себе. Но ведь и Поттер хотел для Виктора только лучшего. Об этом-то Крам и не подумал.


	44. Chapter 44

Глава 44  
Несколько дней в доме царила ленивая идиллия. Гарри ел, спал, терпел педагогические порывы Тома, который опасался, что без его чуткого присмотра «братик» перестанет учиться, поэтому заставлял читать заумные книги и практиковаться в заклинаниях. При этом Том совершенно забыл, что и до их знакомства Гарольд Эванс был одним из лучших учеников Дурмстранга. К счастью, Тому приходилось выполнять много работы для Темного Лорда и времени воспитывать своего гостя у него особо не оставалось.  
Как он и обещал, никаких Пожирателей Гарри в его доме не встретил. Иногда из кабинета доносились голоса, но за его пределы никто не выходил.   
В быту Том оказался ужасным чистюлей. Гарри и раньше бывал в его комнатах в Дурмстранге, но там не так бросалось в глаза, насколько Том ненавидит малейшую грязь. Бедный домашний эльф с ног сбивался, приводя дом в порядок: чистя ковры, натирая столовые приборы и защищая от слоя пыли каминные полочки. Гарри быстро усвоил, что нигде за пределами своей комнаты книги лучше не разбрасывать, а обувь после улицы следует сразу переодевать, если не хочешь стать врагом Тома на всю жизнь. Это было немного забавно, потому что Гарри вспоминал тетку Петунию. Ничего общего, кроме любви к чистоте, у этих двоих не было, тем смешнее становилось сравнивать. Впрочем, благодаря детскому опыту Гарри быстро приспособился к странностям своего названного братца.   
Сова принесла Гарри три письма от Виктора и посылку с Живоглотом от госпожи Радки. Кот воспринял новый переезд стоически. Он, похоже, привык к тому, что у них нет дома или считал домом Дурмстранг, так что все переезды просто равнодушно свисал у Гарри с руки или спал в коробке. Письма от Виктора Гарри читать побоялся, чтобы не переменить своего мнения и не броситься ему в объятия раньше срока.  
На пятый день Гарри и Том завтракали вместе, как у них повелось. Том экзаменовал своего младшего братика по последней прочитанной книге. Гарри бодро ему отвечал между кусочками бекона и яичницы. Эльф уже привычно подливал им обоим чай и подавал тосты с джемом. Гарри как раз собирался ответить на особо заковыристый вопрос, когда дверь в столовую без стука распахнулась, и внутрь шумно проникли два самых буйных отпрыска благородного и древнейшего рода Блек.   
Гарри удержался от вскрика огромным усилием воли. Он не ожидал увидеть здесь и сегодня Сириуса, тем более в обществе печально известной Беллатрикс Лестрандж. Страх мгновенно превратил его в подобие каменной статуи. Кусочек яичницы упал с вилки обратно на тарелку. По его мнению, Беллатрикс была опасна для него как для Гарри Поттера, так и для Гарольда Эванса. Сириусу он по-прежнему не слишком-то доверял, ведь они встречались лично лишь однажды, очень давно. Тому доверять и подавно было нельзя. В обществе этих троих ни одному нормальному человеку не было бы комфортно. К тому же Гарри не понимал, что значит это внезапное появление.   
– Что вы здесь делаете? – строго спросил Том. Он, видимо, гостей тоже не ждал.  
– Прошу простить нас, мой Лорд, – поспешила поклониться Беллатрикс. В ее тоне было больше любопытства, чем сожаления. Она покосилась на Гарри. – Я принесла вам важные новости…  
– Любые важные новости, за исключением смерти Дамблдора, могли подождать лишний час, – перебил ее Том. Он тоже бросил быстрый взгляд на своего маленького гостя. Гарри смотрел на него с ужасом, но молчал. Он был достаточно наблюдательным ребенком, чтобы не пропустить обращение. – Пошли вон!   
Тон не допускал возражений, поэтому Пожиратели поспешно покинули столовую и закрыли за собой двери, хотя им явно хотелось узнать что-нибудь про Гарри. Они, должно быть, пришли специально, чтобы посмотреть на него, выдумав какие-то важные новости. Сириус был бледен, как мел, и его кузине почти пришлось применить силу для того, чтобы вывести его. Поттер сглотнул. Если Блек действительно пытался защитить его, то понятно, какой ужас испытал, узнав, что его крестник находится в гостях у Темного Лорда. Но Сириусу просто следовало раньше объяснить Гарри, кто его преподаватель!   
– Скажешь что-нибудь? – прервал повисшую тишину Том.   
Поттеру понадобилось некоторое время, чтобы понять – Темный Лорд обращается к нему.  
Все это время человек, которому он почти доверял, о котором волновался и, можно даже сказать, любил, был чертовым самым главным злодеем.   
Гарри подавил истеричный смех. Они играли друг с другом в братьев и при этом оба лгали о своих настоящих именах. Как мило.   
– Я не знаю, что сказать, – пробормотал Гарри и, помедлив, добавил, – мой Лорд.   
Он огромным усилием воли заставил себя говорить. Видит бог, в его жизни уже было множество страшных событий и ужасных разоблачений. Знакомство со Снейпом вообще довело Гарри когда-то до слез. Когда уже чувство страха просто атрофируется?  
В любом случае, сейчас раскрыли не его. Том не знал, что перед ним Гарри Поттер. Гарри повезло узнать истину первым, и он возблагодарил за это всех, кого только мог.   
Волдеморт не знал про Гарри, а Поттер скоро вернется в школу и не увидит своего злейшего врага целый год.  
Гарри не мог думать о Томе, как о своем злейшем враге.   
– Я… – снова заговорил он. – Я прошу прощения за все случаи, когда был с вами дерзок.  
– Да неужели? – ядовито усмехнулся Волдеморт.  
Гарри ощутимо вздрогнул и опустил взгляд. Сколько раз он слышал о знаменитом Круциатусе Лорда Волдеморта? Неужели пришло время испробовать его на себе?  
– Простите.  
– Ты был дерзок настолько, насколько я позволял тебе, – резко заявил Волдеморт. – И я сам разрешил тебе называть себя по имени, конечно, не при посторонних.  
Гарри удивленно взглянул на него. Такое сложно было ожидать. Одно дело, когда Темный Лорд играл с ним, прикидываясь кем-то другим, и позволял называть себя явно выдуманным именем. Совсем другое теперь, когда Гарри знал, кто перед ним.  
Поттер зажмурился и не смог подавить стон, когда понял главное.  
Кто и что узнал не меняло главного – несколько лет назад Гарри добровольно дал кровь для того зелья. Он сам помог Волдеморту возродиться.  
Идиот!  
Темный Лорд наблюдал за ним с заметным весельем.   
– Знаешь, ничего ведь, в общем-то, не изменилось, маленький братец, за исключением того, что теперь ты знаешь немного больше обо мне.   
Гарри уныло кивнул.   
– В присутствии Пожирателей смерти обращайся ко мне «мой Лорд», при непосвященных людях «профессор». Наедине я для тебя по-прежнему Том.  
– Это большая честь, – промямлил Поттер.  
– Да, – кивнул Том. Его тон стал ледяным. – И я надеюсь, что ты будешь всегда помнить об этом. Тем не менее, ты ведь мой лучший ученик, так что я позволю тебе такую вольность.  
Том просто лучился самодовольством от собственной щедрости. Еще полчаса назад Гарри не постеснялся бы сказать ему об этом, но теперь нужно было быть намного осторожнее. Поттер снова зажмурился, пытаясь собрать все мысли в кучу. Теперь столь многое нужно было переосмыслить.   
Необходимо было как-то поговорить с Сириусом, решить, что делать дальше. Волдеморт не знал, кто его гость, но если бы узнал? Это было страшнее, чем если бы правду узнал даже самый коварный Пожиратель Том. У Пожирателя не было к нему личных счетов, только приказ Лорда. Почти с любым Пожирателем можно было договориться.   
И Пожиратели… Виктор, бедненький Виктор, который присягнул Волдеморту, потому что хотел найти управу на Тома Натхайра. Гарри сдержал очередной стон. Он представлял себе, как Том смеялся, когда узнал о желании Крама принять метку.   
– Ты хочешь пойти и обо всем подумать в своей комнате? – спросил Том.  
– Да, определенно, – выдохнул Гарри и жалобно взглянул на него.  
– Иди, я знаю, что ты все хочешь разложить по полочкам у себя в голове, – кивнул он.  
Гарри поднялся, минуту раздумывал над тем, не стоит ли ему поклониться, но передумал – просто ушел. Он и забыл, что за дверями его встретят Блеки.   
– Привет, мой милый, – улыбнулась ему миссис Лестрандж, сделав какой-то жуткий плавный шаг ему на встречу. – Ты ведь Гарольд Эванс, если я не ошибаюсь, м-м?   
– Да, мэм, – кивнул Гарри.  
Он бросил панический взгляд на крестного, тот уже немного взял себя в руки и за спиной своей кузины показал, что бояться пока нечего. Жуткая дамочка не собиралась причинять Гарри вред.   
– Я слышала про тебя занятный слух, мой дорогой, – промурлыкала мадам Лестрандж. – Что ты наш с Сириусом сын.  
– Этот слух распустила семья Эпстейнов, потому что мой отец отказался заключать помолвку между мною и их дочерью, – тут же, не колеблясь, сдал родителей Сары Гарри. Они уж как-нибудь решат свои проблемы, а перед ним прямо сейчас самая знаменитая стерва волшебного мира.   
– Вот как? – почти ласково уточнила ведьма. Она была на полголовы выше Гарри, и ей пришлось наклониться. Он успел проклясть свой слишком маленький для пятнадцатилетнего рост. Лицо Беллатрикс оказалось близко к лицу Гарри так, что ее торчащие во все стороны волосы скользнули по его щеке. По телу тут же пробежал целый табун мурашек от ужаса. Женские полные губы, накрашенные алой помадой, скользнули в миллиметрах от его уха, а Гарри не чувствовал ничего, кроме страха. На секунду ее грудь прижалась к его груди. Он уставился на Сириуса.   
– Белла, не пугай ребенка, – с неискренним ленивым весельем попросил он.   
– Разве ты напуган? – резко отстранилась она и посмотрела на Гарри с недоумением. – Да, немножко есть. Боишься, что мамочка заругает тебя?   
– А вы сердиты на меня, мэм? – собрав остатки храбрости, спросил он.   
Он так устал бояться. Колени все еще дрожали после недавнего открытия, и поругаться с Беллатрикс в таком состоянии уже не казалось ему плохой затеей. В конце концов, что она ему сделает? Пусть она одна из самых преданных Пожирательниц, но Том, похоже, питает к Гарри большую привязанность и не позволит ничему плохому случиться с ним в этом доме.  
– Пожалуй, нет, – решила она.   
Гарри невольно выдохнул с облегчением.  
– Мой муж не очень сердился на меня.  
Гарри не понял: пошутила она или Рудольфус Лестрандж действительно устроил своей жене какие-то разборки.  
– А ты, кузен, не сердит на моего крошку-сыночка? – мягким голосом поинтересовалась ведьма, оглядываясь на Сириуса.  
А потом Беллатрикс сделала самую чудовищную вещь, которую только могла: она обняла Гарри. Схватила его рукой за плечи и притянула к себе, заставив опустить голову на ее грудь. Он напрягся в ее объятиях. Эта ведьма была абсолютно безумна.   
– Он не твой сыночек, Белла, – насмешливо ответил Сириус. – И нет, мне не за что на него злиться.   
– Как же так? У меня ведь нет другого ребеночка, – проворковала Белла. – Оставьте мне хоть этого.   
Она погладила его по голове другой рукой и, кажется, даже поцеловала в макушку.  
– У вас есть Ромильда, – сказал Гарри, вырываясь.   
Она отпустила его. Наверно, не ожидала такого резкого тона.   
– Ромильда? Ах, да, – вспомнила ведьма и улыбнулась. – Но ведь моя Ромми не завтракает с моим Лордом, да? Почему ты здесь?   
Гарри сделал шаг к Сириусу. Он не совсем был уверен в том, что крестный защитит его от нее, но ему просто было нужно расстояние между ним и Беллатрикс.   
– Милорд пригласил меня сюда на некоторое время.  
– Почему?   
– Почему бы вам не спросить его об этом, мэм, – дерзко предложил Гарри.   
Она изумленно распахнула глаза, попыталась придвинуться снова, но на этот раз Гарри не побоялся вытащить волшебную палочку. Он не рассчитывал победить ее. Гарри неплохо разбирался в темных искусствах и пока не проиграл ни одной дуэли, но не против ведьмы, которая сражалась когда-то с аврорами.   
Ее развеселили его действия.   
– Какой смелый мальчик.  
Она медленно потянула свою палочку и провела ею по своей щеке.  
– Ну, хватит, – велел строго Сириус. – Ты хотела что-то сообщить нашему Лорду, Белла?  
Она перевела на него взгляд.   
– Да, хотела.  
Ведьма развернулась и, словно забыв о них, направилась в сторону кабинета.   
– Она… это было жутко, – пробормотал Гарри, обернувшись к крестному.   
– Азкабан не курорт, – ответил Сириус.  
– Но с тобой вроде все не так ужасно, – подозрительно оглядел его Гарри.   
Крестный выглядел почти так же, как и во время их встречи два года назад. Разве что немного отъелся, да одет был в самую обычную мантию без всяких украшений.   
– Я же анимаг. Дементоры не чувствуют животных, – пояснил Блек. – Что по-настоящему жутко, так это твое письмо. Я едва не поседел, когда получил его. Как тебя угораздило, Гарри?   
– Ты мог бы предупредить меня, что мой учитель по Искусствам гребанный Темный Лорд, – прошипел в ответ Гарри. Он нервно огляделся. Белла уже поднялась к кабинету, Том, скорей всего, через другие двери отправился туда тоже, но следовало быть осторожнее. – У нас есть несколько минут, пока они тебя не хватятся?  
– Скорей всего.  
– Идем в мою комнату.  
– Мне страшно от того, что у тебя есть своя комната в доме Лорда, – вздохнул Сириус.  
Пока они поднимались по лестнице на второй этаж, он еще раз осмотрел крестника. Гарри подрос с тех пор, как они виделись в последний раз, и стал еще симпатичнее. От Лили ему достался миндалевидный разрез глаз, из-за этого Сириусу почему то казалось, что у крестника постоянно кокетливый взгляд. Хотя вряд ли Гарри сейчас думал о флирте. Если считать, что хотя бы половина слухов о Гарольде Эвансе и его приключениях правдива, не удивительно, что к нему так часто прилетают совы от родителей, желающих обручить с Гарри своих детей.   
Сириус невольно ощутил волну отцовской гордости, но почти сразу вспомнил, где они находятся, и его снова затопил страх.  
Комната Гарри оказалась обычной комнатой. Никаких личных вещей. Только на тумбочке у постели стопка книг по Темным Искусствам, да на покрывале застеленной постели развалился Живоглот. Сириус подумал, что Гарри не сделал исключение для дома своего профессора, постеснявшись раскидать вещи. Он всегда был готов куда-то ехать и ни одно место не считал своим домом, за исключением, разве что, Дурмстранга. От этого стало горько.   
– Тебе понравился мой подарок? – спросил Сириус и, не сдержавшись, подошел почесать низла за ухом.   
– Мне нравятся все твои подарки, – улыбнулся в ответ Гарри. – От Живоглота в восторге все дурмстранговские девчонки.  
– О девчонках… – начал Сириус.  
– Я расстался с Виктором, – прервал его Гарри. – Так что не нужно мне лекций о том, какую я совершаю ошибку. Том мне уже не раз все высказал.   
Сириус вынужден был прикрыть глаза и сделать несколько глубоких вздохов. К черту Крама, когда есть проблемы серьезнее.  
– И когда ты говоришь Том, имеешь в виду, конечно, Темного Лорда. Мерлин, Гарри я же просил держаться от него подальше.   
– Ты сказал, что он Пожиратель смерти.  
– И ты решил, что он безопасен?   
– Нет, я никогда так не думал, – возразил Поттер. – Но Снейп, Каркаров и ты тоже Пожиратели. И теперь Виктор…  
Гарри застонал и подавил порыв капризно попрыгать и встряхнуться. Если бы на месте Виктора были Крис или Абри, он, наверное бы, просто набил им морду, хотя Гарри давненько не приходилось драться. Да и в драках с Дадли он всегда проигрывал. Но Абри и Крис не стали бы отбиваться от его тумаков, верно?  
Гарри вытряхнул из головы подлые мыслишки. Абри и Крис были ни в чем не виноваты, в конце-то концов.   
– Крам стал Пожирателем? Я знал, что на него нельзя положиться. Ты ведь ему ничего не рассказывал?  
– Виктор все знает.  
– Ну, блестяще, – всплеснул руками Сириус. – Что нам теперь делать?  
– Виктор не выдаст, если ты беспокоишься об этом, – огрызнулся Гарри.  
– Об этом-то я не беспокоюсь! Меня больше волнует, что ты сейчас в логове врага!  
– Он не знает, кто я.  
– Ты уверен в этом? А может, он просто играет с тобой? Допусти такую возможность хоть на минуту, – настоял Сириус.  
– Смысл ему со мной играть? – возразил ему Гарри. – Он давно убил бы меня. Шансы были. К тому же, зная его, уверяю, что наш Лорд не смог бы сдержать гнев, когда бы узнал правду. Он не скрыл бы от меня это.   
– Все несколько сложнее. Он точно что-то подозревает. Лорд отправил меня изучать твою родословную и, надеюсь, только меня.   
Гарри несколько раз тяжело кивнул.  
– Этого следовало ожидать. Что ты ему сказал?  
– Пока ничего, но тянуть становится все труднее. Если у меня скоро не будет ответов, он просто отправит кого-то другого.  
– Да, – подтвердил Гарри.  
Он быстро прошелся из одного угла комнаты в другой.   
– Но что ты предлагаешь? Выдуманная биография? Это задержит его на какое-то время.  
– Выдуманная и достоверная? – с недоверием протянул Сириус. – Мое решение гораздо проще – бежать.  
– Бежать? – от удивления Поттер даже прекратил ходить по комнате.   
– Ты и я здесь, так что хватай кота и аппарируем, – развел руками Сириус.   
– И куда мы аппарируем?   
– У меня есть дом в Лондоне, я нашел кое-кого и наложил на дом чары Фиделиус.  
– Те самые, что должны были защитить дом Поттеров от Лорда? – скептически посмотрел на него Гарри.   
– Их подвело не заклинание, а друзья, – расстроено пробормотал Блек.  
– Твой друг не подведет?   
Сириус пожал плечами.  
– Он точно не выдаст нас Сам-Знаешь-Кому. Это Снейп.   
Сириус лучше обратился бы к Ремусу, но старый друг ни за что не поверил бы в невиновность Сириуса. Если уж четырнадцать лет назад не поверил, то теперь тем более. Новая жизнь на темной стороне заставляла Сириуса принимать не самые приятные решения и общаться с людьми, которых раньше он не принимал и призирал. С той же Беллатрикс, например.   
Гарри потер пальцами глаза. Линзы едва не сместились, и Поттер поспешно отдернул руки.   
– Нет, это глупо. Мне нужно пробыть здесь чуть больше недели, а потом я вернусь в Дурмстранг. Там Лорд меня не достанет, даже если узнает. Ты прячься в доме.  
– Что, если у тебя нет этой недели? – спросил Сириус. – И неужели ты наивно думаешь, что он не достанет тебя в школе? Даже если у Каркарова хватит яиц не выдать тебя, как только Лорд прикажет, он просто расскажет своим сторонникам, кто такой Гарольд Эванс. Ты и оглянуться не успеешь, как вся школа будет против тебя.   
Гарри хотел возразить ему, но промолчал. Он не был уверен в своих друзьях. Да, он много значил в Дурмстранге, но не как Гарри Поттер.   
– И что ты предлагаешь? – устало спросил он.   
– Бежать, затаиться в моем доме, просить помощи у Дамблдора. У нас не такой уж большой выбор.   
Гарри расстроено вздохнул.  
– Дамблдор! Зачем тогда это все было? Четыре курса в Дурмстранге, ежедневная ложь! Зачем? Лучше было сразу вернуться с повинной головой в Англию. И не знать этой стороны. Быть слепым героем света с надеждой на лучшее будущее.  
– Ну, кашу-то Каркаров заварил, – беспомощно откликнулся Сириус. – И ты, ну… я думаю, что ты не смог бы стать таким же хитрым и сильным в Хогвартсе.  
– Ну, спасибо, – буркнул Гарри.  
– Если бы Лорд не пошел преподавать в Дурмстранг, он мог бы еще долго не найти тебя, – сказал Сириус. – Ты мог бы в относительной безопасности доучиться до конца, но теперь ничего не поделаешь.   
– Придется идти на поклон к Дамблдору, – уныло пробормотал Гарри. Он чуть поколебался. – А как же наш старый план? План, по которому я не кланяюсь Дамблдору в итоге и не сражаюсь с Темным Лордом.   
– Какой?  
– Вы можете попросить у Лорда за меня, – напомнил Поттер. – Ты, Игорь, Снейп и Виктор. Том симпатизирует мне. У него нет причин убивать меня, кроме злосчастного пророчества.   
– Ты думаешь, это сработает? Он забудет, сколько времени мы водили его за нос?   
Гарри невольно скривился. Нет, конечно, так просто Том ничего не забудет.  
– Попробовать стоит, – тихо сказал он.  
Он развернулся, подхватил кота и свою сумку, в которой, как всегда, лежали все вещи Гарри.  
– Сначала мы попробуем договориться с Лордом, а если не выйдет, то с Дамблдором. И лучше сделать это сейчас, чем врать ему и дальше, так Том только больше взбесится в итоге. Аппарируем в твой дом.  
Блек усмехнулся и взял крестника за руку. Гарри был сейчас очень похож на Джеймса: немного логики и море решительности.   
– А кто расскажет ему? – спохватился Сириус. – Знаешь, гонца, принесшего плохую весть, он обычно убивает.  
– Какая же это плохая? Он найдет Гарри Поттера, – невесело пошутил Гарри. – Думаю, если мы вместе сбежим, он сам догадается. Мне кажется, он еще не понял только потому, что не хотел понять.   
– Очень возможно, учитывая, что ты, кажется, единственный человек, который ему нравится. И это странно, если ты меня спросишь. Почему ты ему нравишься?   
Гарри прикусил губу, но не стал отвечать. До этого откровенно о знакомстве с Томом он рассказывал только Каркарову и Краму. Вряд ли Том бы обрадовался, если бы кто-то еще узнал о времени, когда он был так беспомощен.  
Они аппарировали, что сразу заметил Волдеморт.   
Мгновение спустя Гарри обнаружил себя на какой-то площади.   
– Это Лондон, – пояснил Сириус.  
– А где твой дом?   
Гарри огляделся и не увидел вокруг себя ничего магического. Он уже давненько не был в маггловском мире, так что машины, разухабистая музыка из окон окружающих домов и девушки в коротких юбках, которые проходили мимо, но почти не обратили на волшебников внимания, немного шокировали его.  
– Он скрыт, – пояснил Сириус и сунул под нос Гарри какую-то бумажку. На ней незнакомым Поттеру почерком было написано: «Площадь Гриммо, 12». Гарри кое-что знал о заклятии Фиделиус, так что сообразил, что записка написана Снейпом. Только Сириусу могло хватить ума тащить такое в штаб Темного Лорда. Впрочем, после письма Гарри Блек, скорей всего, отправлялся к Лорду уже с целью забрать его. Гарри хотелось верить, что если бы он отказался, Сириус не потащил бы его силой.   
Почти сразу, как он прочитал текст, между домами 11 и 13 стал появляться еще один особняк. Он словно своими стенами раздвигал соседей.  
– Вау! – выдохнул Гарри. Он прежде никогда не видел ничего подобного.  
– Не бог весть что, но здесь безопасно, – пожал плечами Сириус. – И нам лучше поскорее зайти, пока не появилась погоня.   
Гарри кивнул и взбежал по крыльцу. Дверь открыл маленький, похожий на крысу человек. Он увидел Гарри и сразу же отшатнулся.  
– А, это Хвост, – сказал Сириус, когда вошел и закрыл за собой дверь. – Я про него совсем забыл.  
– Это Питер Петтигрю? – уточнил Гарри и смерил предателя злым взглядом.   
– Ага, теперь, раз уж мы сбежали от Темного Лорда, можем убить его.  
Блек говорил легкомысленно, так что Гарри понял – крестный шутит. Должно быть, бывшие друзья как-то притерлись друг к другу за то время, что вынуждены были вместе работать на Волдеморта, и жажда мести Сириуса поутихла.   
Хвост забился в угол и не сводил с Гарри испуганного взгляда. Поттеру, если честно, на Хвоста вообще было наплевать. Родителей в любом случае убил Том.   
От этой мысли что-то кольнуло в груди, но Гарри поспешил избавиться от нее. Все давно решено. Он не будет все портить и горевать или мстить за маму и папу теперь.   
– Гарри, – проблеял Хвост, прижимая руки к груди. – Добрый мальчик. Ты так похож на Джеймса.  
– Он же не сбежит к Лорду? – брезгливо уточнил Поттер.  
Сириус посмотрел на Хвоста, а тот в панике затряс головой.  
– Можем запереть его, – предложил он и, не мешкая, засунул Хвоста в какой-то чулан.  
Гарри оставалось только рот разинуть. Слова крестного не расходились с делом. Гарри виделся с ним второй раз в жизни и, хоть было очевидно, что Бродяга не хочет ему зла, Поттер не был уверен в нем и предпочел бы видеть рядом кого-то еще из знакомых надежных взрослых.  
– Мы должны вызвать сюда Каркарова, – вспомнил про директора Гарри.  
– Зачем?   
– Сколько времени понадобится Лорду, чтобы понять, в чем причина моего побега с тобой? Сколько времени ему после этого понадобится, чтобы догадаться о причастности директора моей школы?   
Гарри выругался.  
– И следующим, кого он призовет, будет Виктор, конечно. Они оба нужны нам здесь. Срочно!   
Сириус кивнул и метнулся на кухню, чтобы воспользоваться камином. Гарри позволил себе на минутку задержаться и осмотреть холл. Местечко было мрачное. Помещение освещалось всего лишь несколькими тусклыми лампами, в углу стояла отрубленная троллья нога в качестве подставки для зонтов, вешалки не было, а обои обветшали.   
– Не помешал бы ремонт, – пробормотал он и увидел прямо перед собой портрет уродливой старухи в давно вышедшей из моды чопорной мантии.  
– Мэм, – поприветствовал он ее.   
– Гарри Поттер, полагаю? – брезгливо уточнила она.   
– Простите, что не представился сразу, – поспешил извиниться он. – У меня сегодня был тяжелый день.   
– Надо полагать, что это действительно так, – согласилась дама с портрета. – Ты похож на Дорею. Твою бабку.  
– Спасибо, мэм, – улыбнулся Гарри. – Обычно меня сравнивают с Беллатрикс.  
Внезапно ему стало легко и совсем не страшно. Столько раз ему говорили, что он похож на нее, а она сама об этом ни слова не сказала. Его передернуло, когда он вспомнил, что она называла его своим ребеночком, но между ними теперь было расстояние в полконтинента.   
Старуха хрипло засмеялась. Из-за этого смеха Гарри не сразу понял, что в стороне, куда убежал Сириус, стало шумно. Он поспешно извинился перед дамой и бросился туда. Гарри мельком осмотрел помещение, в котором оказался. Это была большая кухня. Такая же темная, как прихожая.  
Сириус сидел на корточках у камина и держался за левое предплечье.   
– Это метка? – просил Гарри.  
Сириус только кивнул. Он явно не мог совладать с голосом, так больно ему было. Метку он решился все-таки принять не так давно. Подумал, что для его шпионажа-служения с ней будет лучше. Усыпит подозрения Темного Лорда, примирит с его существованием остальных Пожирателей. И вот обратная сторона «доверия». Гарри перевел взгляд на камин. На него оттуда с испугом смотрел Каркаров.  
– Сириус успел рассказать вам, директор? – спросил Гарри, вспомнив, что Каркаров напился зелья и вообще мало что помнит.  
– Да, – испуганно взвизгнул Игорь. – Мне нужно несколько минут, чтобы собраться, а потом я прибуду к вам.   
– Камин закрыт, – буркнул Сириус, сквозь стиснутые зубы.   
Гарри услышал, как в каморке завозился и тоненько заскулил Хвост. Должно быть, хозяин понял, что не дозовется Блека, и вызвал Питера.   
– Он не аппарирует отсюда? – уточнил Гарри.  
– Нет, не сможет,– возразил Сириус.   
Каркаров тем временем требовал пропустить его к ним, в относительно безопасное место.   
– Через Снейпа, – сказал Гарри и отсоединился.   
Ему еще нужно было найти Виктора, а это было гораздо важнее. В его висках началась какая-то пульсация, предвестница боли, а в следующий момент в черепной коробке словно бомба взорвалась. Гарри едва не упал в камин, но сдержал стон. Сириусу не следовало знать, что Гарри связан с Темным Лордом таким образом. А Поттер не сомневался, по чьей вине страдает. Он чувствовал на языке привкус чужой злости. Гарри бросил в камин горсть пороха, назвал адрес, и через минуту в камине появилось любопытное личико Иванки.   
– О! Гарольд! – воскликнула она и тут же добавила. – Сейчас позову брата!  
Она с топотом убежала, наверное, уже знала о ссоре и думала, что Гарри торопится помириться. Пришлось подождать несколько минут, прежде чем перед камином появился Виктор. Гарри было неудобно стоять на четвереньках, засунув лицо в камин, но он терпеливо ждал. В конце концов, это был вопрос жизни и смерти.  
– Гарольд? – подозрительно спросил Виктор. Может думал, что ему предстоит продолжение скандала, хотя истеричкой Гарри никогда не был.  
– Виктор, нет времени. Волдеморт узнал про меня, боюсь, через несколько минут он попытается вызвать тебя. Лучше, если ты переберешься ко мне в безопасное место.  
– Том выдал тебя? – тут же зло уточнил Крам.   
– Хуже! – рявкнул Гарри. – Том и есть Волдеморт! Тебе нужно срочно перебраться ко мне. Не знаю, что он сделает, как только обо всем догадается.   
– Черт, – выругался Крам.   
С лица тут же исчезли все следы обиды.   
– Как мне добраться до тебя?   
Гарри растеряно посмотрел на Блека.   
– Пусть аппарирует на площадь Гриммо в Лондон и ждет Снейпа с Каркаровым, – велел тот, и Гарри передал это Виктору.   
– Скоро буду, – кивнул Крам. – Пока меня нет, будь осторожен, любовь моя.   
– Поторопись.  
Если бы только можно было, он поцеловал бы Виктора на дорожку.   
Прошло около получаса тревожного ожидания. Гарри и Сириус не разговаривали. Метка Блека продолжала гореть и, судя по тому, что Хвост не переставал скулить, его метка тоже. Гарри беспокоился только за Виктора и немного за своих друзей. Скорей всего, Том догадается, что их водили за нос, как и его, но что если он возьмет их в заложники, если не удастся договориться?   
Через полчаса раздался стук в дверь.


	45. Chapter 45

Глава 45  
Дверь открыл домовой эльф. До этого Гарри даже не знал, что он в этом доме есть. Впрочем, ситуация не располагала к тому, чтобы осматривать дом. Эльф был грязный, сутулый и ничуть не напоминал виденных Гарри ранее. Он опередил Поттера всего на несколько секунд, так что Гарри, вылетев из-за угла, упал прямо в руки Снейпа.  
– Поттер, – брезгливо поприветствовал тот, отталкивая его от себя.   
Снейп был в мантии, воняющей каким-то зельем. Наверное, Каркаров переполошил его, сорвав с места, так что зельевар даже не успел переодеться.   
– Профессор, – кивнул ему Гарри и вытянул шею, чтобы разглядеть остальных гостей.   
К счастью, Виктор и Игорь тоже были здесь. Гарри, не задумываясь, бросился к Краму и начал беспорядочно целовать его. Он сам не ожидал от себя такого порыва. Гарри частенько себе позволял вешаться на Крама, когда этого никто не видит, но очень стеснялся проявлять чувства при посторонних. Они оба были достаточно знамениты, так что стоило опасаться, как бы их поцелуи не начали обсуждать в школьных гостиных. Но сейчас Поттер был напуган, и несколько минут опасался больше никогда не увидеть Виктора.  
– Я так рад, что ты в порядке!   
– Наша ссора, видимо, забыта? – мягко уточнил Виктор, быстро целуя его в ответ.  
В этих поцелуях чувствовалось, что он скучал, взбудоражен новостями и рад тому, что их конфликт разрешился хоть как-то.  
– Нет, – буркнул Гарри, отстраняясь. – Я говорил тебе, что ты сделал глупость, получив метку? Вуаля!  
– Так это, действительно, правда? Профессор Натхайр и есть Волдеморт? – переспросил Крам.  
Каркаров заскулил за их спинами, а Снейп строго сказал:  
– Давайте пройдем на кухню и все спокойно обсудим.   
Гарри внимательно посмотрел на директора и убедился, что мучается он не только из-за своей глупости, но и из-за того, что у него горит метка. Он отчаянно цеплялся за левое предплечье и кусал губы. Предложение Снейпа было здравым, и Гарри повел всех к Сириусу, прихватив по пути Хвоста. Тот, в конце концов, тоже оказался в непростой ситуации.   
Эльф уже подавал на стол скромную еду, не прекращая ворчать. Гарри прислушался и убедился, что тот старательно обзывает Сириуса и поминает свою бедную хозяйку. Поттер сомневался, что кому-то вообще сейчас хочется есть, тем более еду, приготовленную с такими искренними пожеланиями. Удивительно, что с таким настроем эльф вообще что-то готовил.  
Едва они уселись, метка заболела и у Виктора. Тот испуганно охнул и схватился за предплечье. Гарри взял его за руку и впервые подумал о том, что вызывает своих Пожирателей не злобный Темный Лорд, которого он раньше представлял себе похожим на безумного старца в черной мантии, а ухоженный язвительный Том, называвший Гарри своим младшим братцем. Том делал близким людям Гарри больно.   
Гарри вдруг страшно разозлился на него. До этого он был растерян, напуган, шокирован, но только сейчас разозлился. Его враг обрел плоть.   
– Ох, он впервые вызывает меня. Больно, – прошипел Крам.   
– Идиот, – процедил Гарри. – Хотя я и сам хорош.  
Сириус засмеялся, но тут же ойкнул и снова сжал левую руку. Наверное, со стороны это было почти смешно, то, как все сидели и хватались за свои метки. Если не знать, что все они в смертельной опасности.   
– Что происходит? Кто-нибудь объяснит? – потребовал Снейп.   
– Несколько лет назад в Лютном переулке я познакомился с одним типом, и он остался мне немного должен, – коротко представил знакомство с Лордом Гарри. – Потом этот человек стал преподавать в Дурмстранге Темные Искусства, и мы с ним подружились. Он не знал, что я Гарри Поттер, но Сириус сказал мне, что он Пожиратель.   
– Я не хотел пугать тебя! Ты мог начать вести себя с ним неестественно и выдать себя.  
– Как бы там ни было, но обстоятельства сложились так, что я приехал немного погостить у профессора этим летом…  
– Сбежал от меня, – вставил недовольно Виктор.  
– И тут же принесся Сириус, чтобы сообщить мне, что на самом деле это никакой не Пожиратель и не профессор, а Волдеморт.   
– Прекрасно, – развел руками Снейп и все уставились на Каркарова, потому что это он пригласил Гарри в Дурмстранг, и он нанял Темного Лорда преподавать.  
– Он использовал на мне Империо, – буркнул Игорь. – Я заподозрил что-то неладное, и он…  
– Нам не нужны оправдания, – презрительно фыркнул Снейп. – Достаточно того, что все это нужно теперь расхлебывать. Так вы сбежали, но Лорд ничего не знал о Поттере? Он сейчас думает, что ты украл его любимого ученика?  
– Тянуть было бессмысленно, – заверил его Сириус. – Он еще полгода назад приказал мне выяснить родословную Гарольда Эванса. Рано или поздно все равно бы докопался. И, скорее, рано.  
– Это из-за того, что Поттер не мог сидеть смирно, – сказал Снейп. – О ваших подвигах, мистер Эванс, ходят слухи уже и в Англии. Скоро бы ваше имя, так или иначе, дошло бы до Дамблдора.   
– Еще не легче, – вздохнул Гарри и уронил голову на руки. В висках до сих пор пульсировала боль, показывая, что Волдеморт и не думал успокаиваться.   
– Вы абсолютно безответственны, – продолжил отсчитывать Гарри Снейп. – Вам много раз говорили, что вы не должны…  
– И что? Я не должен знакомиться с людьми? – огрызнулся Гарри. – Я должен пройти мимо, когда мой друг проклинает беззащитную девчонку? Мне нужно терпеть, когда оскорбляют моих друзей только потому, что они полукровки?   
– Да! – рявкнул Каркаров. – Я же постоянно просил – не выделяться!  
Он больше остальных настрадался от действий Гарри Поттера, да еще и был измучен горящей меткой. Игорь сам загнал себя в ловушку. Забрав Гарри, он долго ждал, когда же Лорд вызовет его, чтобы Игорь на блюдечке мог преподнести ему Избранного. И вот теперь все вывернулось шиворот навыворот. Каркарову никогда не удавались долгоиграющие планы.   
– Кого вы собирались из меня вырастить, в таком случае? – огрызнулся Поттер. – Впрочем, с вами-то, директор, все как раз понятно, а ты, Сириус? Ты думаешь так же, как они?  
– Нет, – буркнул Сириус.  
Ему хотелось гордиться своим ребенком, а не растить из него труса и мямлю, который боялся бы рот лишний раз открыть, пусть даже это продлило бы их относительно спокойную жизнь на несколько лет. Такой, какой Гарольд Эванс выходил по слухам, бродящим среди родителей дурмстранговцев, у Сириуса вызывал теплоту в груди. Хотя к его воспитанию он не имел ни малейшего отношения.  
– Но я тоже считаю, что ты мог бы быть поосторожнее. Например, не встречаться со всемирно известным игроком в квиддич. Любовь любовью, конечно, но…  
– Я не думаю, что критика от человека, который видит Гарри второй раз за пятнадцать лет, уместна, – процедил в ответ Виктор.  
Сириус почти по-собачьи оскалился. Крам был старше Гарри на три года. Блек невольно представлял своего крестника уязвимой стороной в этих отношениях и готовился защищать его, будто Гарольд был трепетной девицей.   
– Поттеру не стоило, прежде всего, ездить в гости к Пожирателям, – влез в склоку Снейп.   
– Да, во всем виноват именно я, – устало согласился Гарри.   
У него адски болела голова. Хотелось приложить к ней что-то холодное, а не пытаться скрывать свою боль от присутствующих. Том так сильно злился!  
Не говоря уж о том, что со взрослыми Гарри спорить не любил. Да и вообще не приучен был спорить. С теткой Петунией это обычно заканчивалось подзатыльником, а друзья предпочитали просто слушаться его, им хватало спокойного обсуждения. Иногда на Гарри, впрочем, что-то находило, и он начинал показывать характер, но надолго его не хватало. Потом хотелось свернуться калачиком на руках у Виктора и пожалеть себя.   
– Вот, посмотрите на меня, – продолжил Поттер унылым тоном. – Бедный мальчик, сижу на кухне в обществе пятерых Пожирателей смерти.  
Возразить на это было нечего, поэтому после паузы, разбавляемой только скулежом Питера, Снейп поинтересовался:   
– Между прочим, насколько немного Лорд вам должен?   
– Как я понимаю, это долг жизни, – усмехнулся Виктор.   
Снейп вскинул бровь, а потом замолчал, задумавшись. Его метка не горела. Наверное, Волдеморт не догадался, что во всю эту кутерьму втянут еще один его сторонник.   
– Кто-то должен Лорду все рассказать, – сказал Каркаров.  
– Он убьет того, кто все расскажет, – справедливо заметил Виктор.  
Все посмотрели на Хвоста, потому что его никому не было жалко. Тот только снова сжался. Впрочем, ему никто из них бы не доверился. Питер мог насочинять Волдеморту такой правды, что Лорд от них бы потом места живого не оставил.   
– Может, письмо напишем? – жалко предложил Гарри.   
– Помолчите, Поттер, – велел Снейп. – Нужно обдумать для начала, что мы вообще собираемся сказать Лорду.  
– Правду? – предложил Гарри. – Вы меня похитили и тихонько воспитываете в идеалах темной стороны, чтобы когда-нибудь я смог стать Пожирателем смерти.   
– И первым делом он поставит тебе метку, – зло закончил Сириус.  
– Если при этом я останусь жив…  
– Разве буквально неделю назад ты не устроил мне скандал из-за того, что я принял метку? – ехидно поинтересовался Крам.  
Обычно он в сторону Гарри не язвил, так что, видимо, был еще немного зол за тот скандал.  
– Твоя жизнь не зависела от этой метки, – устало вздохнул Гарри. – И если бы не она, ты мог бы спокойно сейчас сидеть дома.   
– Сидеть дома, пока ты в беде? – напряженно переспросил Виктор.   
Гарри успокаивающе сжал его руку в ответ.   
– Избавьте меня от этих подростковых проявлений вечной любви, – скривился Снейп. – Мы не можем предсказать действия Волдеморта, поэтому мы должны делать только то, что в наших силах. Поттер, напишите ему письмо.  
– Долго придется ждать. Сове лететь пару дней до его логова, – поморщился Сириус. – Тебе-то наплевать, Нюниус, а мы мучаемся от боли в метке. И хорошо, если Он не придумает способ убить нас на расстоянии через нее.   
– И что ты предлагаешь?   
Сириус мгновение колебался, а потом его взгляд упал на Виктора.   
–Ладно, я аппарирую к Лорду и все ему объясню, но, Крам, убедись, что никто здесь не причинит Гарри вреда. Ни одному из них нельзя доверять.   
Гарри и Виктор одновременно окинули взглядами собравшихся волшебников.   
– Я позабочусь о нем, – кивнул Виктор.   
Гарри недовольно поджал губы, но он не мог придумать ничего лучшего, поэтому достал из своей сумки пергамент, перо и чернила и принялся писать письмо. Он писал его для Тома, а не для Темного Лорда, рассчитывая, что его честность смягчит адресата. Поттер все откровенно выложил. И про то, как попал в школу, и про Сириуса, про то, как Виктор увидел его шрам, и даже про змеиный язык и то, что иногда во сне видит глазами Тома. Умолчал лишь про Снейпа, оставив плацдарм для отступления на случай, если все обернется в худшую сторону. Такое большое письмо заняло у него порядочно времени, но все терпеливо ждали. Никто из них не знал Темного Лорда лучше, чем Гарри, никто не нашел бы более подходящих слов.   
– Готово, – наконец выдохнул Поттер.  
– Двум смертям не бывать, а одной не миновать, – браво сообщил всем Сириус. – Гарри, я написал завещание на тебя, так что после моей смерти ты станешь хозяином этого дома и всех моих денег. Я оставил тебе письмо в сейфе. Что еще сказать? Вся эта затея с Лордом мне не больно-то нравится. Я не люблю Темное волшебство, без него вполне можно жить.   
– Это часть нас самих, – сказал Виктор. – Отказаться от него – как от руки или ноги.   
– Это не так, – возразил Сириус. – Но я свое мнение никому не навязываю. Если вы хотите бороться за право творить Темное волшебство, это ваш выбор.  
– Том однажды сказал мне, что за права темных волшебников нужно бороться в парламенте, а не на поле боя. Ему лишь власть нужна, – пояснил Гарри. – А мы сейчас, как трусы, просто пытаемся от него откупиться.   
Сириус склонил голову набок, раздумывая.  
– Если ты готов погибнуть ради правого дела… – начал он, а потом отмахнулся. – Я уже потерял ради правого дела Джеймса и не хочу терять теперь тебя, даже если для этого придется плюнуть на принципы. Мне не кажется, что я трус.  
– Трус здесь только я, – кивнул Гарри. – Ну, и Питер.   
– Я не считаю тебя трусом, но мы обсудим это позже, ладно? – толкнул его в бок локтем Виктор. Он ткнулся Гарри в волосы носом, невесомо поцеловав. – Твоему крестному пора идти.   
– Лучше бы тебе остаться в живых, – велел Сириусу Поттер, прислонившись головой к плечу Крама.   
Он не был слишком сильно привязан к крестному, но сейчас тот рисковал жизнью ради него, кроме того, не в правилах Гарри было терять союзников. Сириус обнял его и быстро вышел из дома, чтобы аппарировать с улицы. В комнате повисла встревоженная тишина. Через десять минут метки на руках Игоря, Питера и Виктора перестали гореть, а голова Гарри – болеть.   
***  
Нужно было быть сумасшедшим, чтобы похитить человека из дома Лорда Волдеморта. Сириус Блек, определенно, не был нормален и не был верен, но не настолько же. Да и зачем Гарольд Эванс ему вообще сдался? Лорд поднялся в комнату Гарольда, сразу, как почувствовал двойную аппарацию.   
Мысль о том, что Блек предатель и решил украсть его любимца для Дамблдора, оставила Лорда, как только он вошел в спальню вместе со взволнованной Беллатрикс. В помещении не было следов борьбы, Гарольд забрал Живоглота и сумку. Вряд ли Блек смог так инсценировать побег. Если бы он проклял Гарольда, усыпил его или оглушил, как минимум Блеку не удалось бы без боя утащить Живоглота. Книзл давно произвел на Тома впечатление своей разумностью.  
Зачем Гарольду Эвансу собирать вещички и бежать вместе с Сириусом Блеком?   
Допустим, он испугался утреннего открытия.  
Лорд был весьма раздосадован тем, что «братец» теперь знал о нем больше, чем ему собирались рассказать. С ним было так забавно играть. Через пару лет Гарольд, конечно, узнал бы правду и получил метку, но пока что был слишком молод для этого.   
Итак, Гарольд испугался? Настолько, что убежал с безумным серийным убийцей? Не похоже на него. Мальчик достаточно осторожный и недоверчивый. Разве что с Сириусом Гарольд был знаком прежде и доверял ему свою драгоценную безопасность.  
И где бы пятнадцатилетний мальчик свел такое знакомство?   
И если по какому-то завихрению судьбы они все же были знакомы, почему Блек не доложил об этом Лорду, когда был отправлен выяснять подробности родословной Гарольда?  
Потому что родословная Гарольда Эванса представляла угрозу для его жизни?  
– Беллатрикс, – ледяным тоном окликнул Том. – На кого, по-твоему, похож мистер Эванс?  
Женщина удивилась такому вопросу. Она мялась на пороге комнаты, не решаясь войти. Тон милорда пугал ее.   
– Не знаю, мой Лорд. В нем действительно есть что-то блековское, как и говорят.  
Родители Гарольда сражались на светлой стороне, он был полукровкой. У Каркарова было к нему очень особенное отношение, парень откуда-то достаточно хорошо знал Сириуса Блека. Прибавить к этому отчаянное нежелание говорить о своих родных и ездить к ним на каникулы. Ах, и ко всему этому давняя травма от темного проклятия.   
Маловато, чтобы вынести смертельный приговор.  
– Ты помнишь, девичью фамилию Лили Поттер? – спросил Лорд Беллатрикс, резко развернувшись к ней.   
Память у нее после Азкабана стала как решето, но в былые времена она запоминала все сплетни волшебного мира. Белла склонила голову на бок и что-то забормотала себе под нос.   
– Эванс, мой лорд? – неуверенно спросила она, в конце концов.   
– Эванс, – рыкнул Лорд.   
Он тут же вызвал к себе Блека, уже сомневаясь, что это поможет. Его трясло от злости. Как они посмели? Обманывать его, заставить привязаться к ненавистному мальчишке.  
Блек, конечно, не отозвался. Лорд вызвал Питера, а потом Каркарова.   
Гарри оказался в школе задолго до побега Блека из Азкабана. Не нужно было раздумывать над тем, кто догадался притащить в Дурмстранг Гарри Поттера. Бедняга Сириус, скорей всего, уже служил Лорду, когда докопался до правды о местонахождении крестника и решил ничего не предпринимать.   
Но зачем Каркарову понадобился Гарри Поттер?   
Лорд не сдержался и выпустил свой гнев на стены дома, круша все вокруг. Белла разумно отстала от него и притихла где-то, опасаясь болевых заклятий. Как же ему хотелось сейчас вцепиться в горло дрянного мальчишки. Они говорили о Пожирателях, о Темном Лорде… Гарольд делал вид, что доверяет своему «братцу», но ни разу даже не намекнул, что у него есть такая шокирующая тайна.  
Том зло швырнул в стену вазу. Пусть это было по-маггловски, но ему нужно было выпустить пар, а все виновники его гнева отказывались являться на зов. Следовало вызвать Пожирателей и отправить на поиски, но Блек был не настолько глуп, чтобы не укрепить свой дом так, чтобы его не нашли.   
Тут Лорд вспомнил еще одного участника драмы. Он здраво оценивал отношения Гарольда – Гарри Поттера – с окружающими людьми. Друзьям мальчишка справедливо не доверял, но на Виктора едва ли не молился. Крам наверняка все знал. Лорд вызвал Виктора, но тот не отозвался тоже. Наверное, не смотря на ссору, Гарри поспешил предупредить своего возлюбленного об угрозе.   
Лорда трясло, и он был близок к тому, чтобы, как в былые времена, начать вызывать всех подряд. Долохова, Лестрейнджей и других Пожирателей, даже тех, кого он до поры до времени держал в напряжении, не призывая к себе. Его боевые группы пока были не нужны ему. Он бы сорвал на них злость, пытал бы их, а потом отправил по следу Блека и Гарольда, чтобы их нашли и доставили к нему так быстро, как только возможно.  
К черту всю маскировку! Наплевать, если у Дамблдора появятся доказательства его возрождения. Его слуги возьмут дом Блека штурмом, если понадобится.  
Он на секунду остановился, чтобы еще раз осмыслить то, что только что осознал.  
Гарольд Эванс – это Гарри Поттер. У Темного Лорда был перед ним долг жизни. Гарри единственный человек, к которому Лорд позволял себе быть снисходительным.   
Гарольд не будет сражаться на стороне Дамблдора, если не напугать его и не трогать друзей. Да, ради своих Счастливчик способен на любое безумство. Так уж получилось, что все «свои» были темными волшебниками. И Том тоже был «свой».  
Лорд усмехнулся. Он все еще был зол из-за того, что его водили за нос, но ведь Гарри сделал это неосознанно. До сегодняшнего утра мальчишка даже не подозревал о том, что его Том и есть Волдеморт.   
Когда Сириус бросился на колени перед Томом, он уже был почти спокоен.   
– Что ж, Блек, – ядовито протянул он. – Какие новости о родословной моего дорогого Гарольда ты принес?   
– Мой Лорд, вам действительно нужны пояснения?   
– Нет, но ты мне, должно быть, что-то существенное хочешь рассказать, если надеешься сегодня остаться в живых.   
Он видел, что Сириус не боится. Как и большинству Блеков, ему был почти не ведом страх. Это заставляло Лорда постоянно желать сломать Сириуса, и в то же время немного уважать его. Сегодня был едва ли не первый раз за те годы, что Блек служил ему, когда он встал перед своим Лордом на колени.   
– Я принес письмо от моего крестника, мой лорд.  
– Сам он, значит, явиться не решился. Или вы ему не позволили?   
– Я решил пойти сам.   
Лорд подошел к скукожившемуся на полу Блеку и забрал у него протянутое письмо. Сделав несколько шагов в сторону, все-таки обернулся и послал в Блека Круцио. Он имел на это право после того обмана. Гарри должен был за ним это признать. Зал огласился криками, и Том позволил себе насладиться этим пару минут.  
Почерк Поттера он отлично знал, ведь множество раз проверял его домашние работы. Содержание же письма привело его почти в ужас. Он никогда не думал, что неудавшаяся Авада может иметь такие последствия. Гарри получил часть его способностей. Как такое могло вообще произойти? Это причина того, что в пророчестве говорилось о равенстве? Он сам дал врагу оружие против себя?   
Но ведь Гарри не был врагом. Пришлось напомнить себе об этом еще раз.   
Блек все еще стоял на коленях, ожидая его решения.   
Ему нужно было увидеть Поттера, проверить, убедиться.  
– Пусть Гарольд возвращается сюда, – приказал он.  
Блек вздрогнул.  
– Мой Лорд, – голос его был немного хриплым после криков, которые еще никто не мог удержать под пыткой Круциатусом. – Мне бы хотелось убедиться, что мой крестник будет здесь в безопасности.   
– Моего слова не достаточно?  
– Мой Лорд.  
Интонации были извиняющимися, но непреклонными. Блек явно с самого начала не рассчитывал пережить это приключение. Гарри знал Тома лучше, он бы понял, что сегодня никого не будут убивать. Да он и рассчитывал на это, наверное, отпуская крестного сюда. Или просто не осознал еще до конца, кто есть кто?  
– Что ж, я могу позволить встречу на нейтральной территории, если Гарольд так хочет, – снисходительно кивнул Лорд. Мысленно он поправил себя. Не Гарольд, Гарри. Поттер. Великий герой светлой стороны. Лучший по успеваемости в Дурмстранге.   
Лорд расхохотался. Никто не любил его смех, все боялись.   
– Завтра в «Дырявом котле» в полдень, – сказал он Блеку. – Пошел вон!   
Сириус не стал тратить время зря и быстро покинул помещение, аппарировав сразу за дверью. Лорд остался один и заметил, что все еще держит в руках письмо Гарри Поттера. Он все-таки не воспринимался как Гарри Поттер. Было такое ощущение, как будто его любимец Гарольд совершил глупость, а теперь боится на глаза показаться. Глупость, конечно, имела долгоиграющие последствия, но не заслуживала смертной казни для виновника.  
Он сжег письмо.  
Весь оставшийся вечер Лорд прикидывал, как можно будет использовать Гарольда в свете новой информации о нем. Раньше в своих планах он Гарри Поттера вовсе не учитывал, либо воображал врагом и знаменем светлой стороны. Теперь все изменилось.   
В любом случае, Лорд не планировал проявлять излишнюю активность еще некоторое время.  
***  
В «Дырявом котле» Гарри утром появился бледным и испуганным. На Тома он так смотрел обычно, если плохо подготовился к контрольной. Даже его плохая подготовка обычно была на твердое «выше ожидаемого», но профессор Натхайр требовал от данного студента только отличных отметок.   
Гарри и Том предпочли обойтись без маскировки, а вот сидящий слева от Поттера Каркаров выглядел слишком нагло для того, чтобы быть самим собой. Скорей всего, Блек принял оборотное зелье с волосом директора. Сириус все еще был в розыске, а Игорь, конечно, нет. Они пришли раньше назначенного и теперь маялись за угловым столиком с чашечками кофе, пристально вглядываясь в каждого посетителя.  
Лорд спокойно прошел по заведению, купил у бармена выпивку и сел напротив Поттера. Тома Натхайра никто не разыскивал. Гарольда Эванса тоже, пока тот не сверкал шрамом, к нему в баре никто особо присматриваться не собирался.  
– Мой Лорд, – тоненьким голосом обратился Поттер.  
Лорда покоробило, но он сделал несколько глотков эля, прежде чем развеять тревожную ауру над столиком. Он на всякий случай наложил заклинания от прослушки, хотя бар в это время дня был почти пуст.   
– Гарри, – просмаковал имя Волдеморт. – Твое оправдательное письмо я прочитал. Очень интересное. Такое придумать сложно, поэтому сочту его правдивым.   
– И ваш вердикт, мой Лорд? – тревожно сглотнул мальчик.   
– Ты примешь метку. Это не панацея, но я буду более уверен в твоей лояльности, когда на твоей руке будет мое клеймо. Да и Мальчик-Который-Выжил с такой особой приметой Дамблдору будет не особенно нужен.  
«Каркаров» поджал губы и дернулся, явно собираясь возражать, но Гарри сильно сжал пальцы на его руке, заставив замолчать.   
– Я ожидал подобного, – кивнул Гарри.  
Ему явно не хотелось делать этого, но он готов был на многое, чтобы сохранить свою жизнь и жизни всех, кто был с ним связан. Гарри понимал, что Сириус и Виктор сильно пострадают, если он отступит.  
– Что насчет пророчества, мой Лорд?   
– Говорят, если их игнорировать, они не сбываются, – усмехнулся Волдеморт. – Я поставлю на твою руку свое клеймо, ты станешь слугой, о каком равенстве после этого может идти речь? Но я все же хотел бы прослушать его, поэтому думаю, когда будет возможно, один из нас заберет шар с пророчеством из отдела тайн.   
– Как вам будет угодно.  
Гарри перестал выглядеть испуганно. Он смотрел на него прямо, как привык. И пусть тема беседы была ему неприятна, Гарри успокоился. Наверное, ему, как и самому Лорду, казалось сюрреалистичным то, что близкий человек вдруг оказался злейшим врагом.   
В этот момент Лорд необычайно ясно осознал, что не убьет Гарри Поттера.


	46. Chapter 46

Глава 46  
Шел мелкий противный дождик, который невыносимо раздражал, даже несмотря на то, что все волшебники поспешили защититься от него заклинаниями. Ветер раскачивал школьный корабль, заставляя его подпрыгивать на волнах.   
Мариус понял, что он что-то в этой жизни пропустил, когда буквально в двух метрах от него на пристань аппарировала Беллатрикс Лестрандж, держа под ручку Гарольда Эванса. Ведьма выглядела соответственно своей репутации. Волосы стояли дыбом, одежда пребывала в беспорядке. Она принялась сюсюкать с Эвансом и поправлять на нем мантию, хотя он был, как обычно, аккуратен, а Лестрандж выглядела словно чучело. Гарольд смотрел на самую опасную ведьму современности с усталым смирением, как на маленького ребенка, проказы которого нужно просто терпеть.   
Мама самого Мариуса в этот момент в двадцатый раз напоминала ему, что следует присматривать за крошкой Либерти Брюс – его драгоценной одиннадцатилетней невестой, которой все-таки пришло приглашение в Дурмстранг. Он, в принципе, ничего не имел против того, чтобы позаботиться о ней, в конце концов они были помолвлены уже сто лет, вряд ли кто-то из родителей передумает до их совершеннолетия, а значит, рано или поздно, Либерти станет миссис Блек. Но мама считала его безответственным обалдуем, которому нужно все напоминать по десять раз. Виноват в этом был, конечно, Эванс, из-за которого Мариус не стал лидером своего курса и постоянно делал какие-то глупости.  
Мама тоже думала, что Мариус влюблен в Гарольда, а ведь он всего лишь пару раз пригласил всеобщего любимца на танго!  
Как только мама поняла, куда Мариус смотрит, она захлопнула рот и уставилась туда же. То же самое сделали миссис Брюс, Либерти и все, кто стоял в зоне видимости. У невесты Мариуса некрасиво распахнулся рот, и он пальцем захлопнул его, на секунду умудрившись привлечь ее внимание. Либерти учащенно задышала от злости, а Мариус подмигнул и ласково улыбнулся, позабавленный ее реакцией.  
– Ты приедешь домой на Йоль, мой дорогой? – ворковала тем временем миссис Лестрандж.   
– Нет, у меня есть обязанности в школьном совете, которые потребуют моего присутствия в Дурмстранге, – вяло откликнулся Гарольд.  
– Я не расслышала, мой дорогой, – дружелюбно сообщила ему ведьма, при этом так схватив за отвороты мантии, словно собиралась ими задушить.   
– Я подумаю, мэм, – поспешно исправился Гарольд.   
Мариус ухмыльнулся. Он еще ни разу не видел, чтобы Эванс кого-то боялся. Он не боялся и сейчас, но такое поспешное отступление их невозмутимого лидера не могло не позабавить бывшего конкурента. Гарольд старался не ввязываться в неприятности, но никогда не отступал. Он невозмутимо смотрел в лицо любой опасности.  
– Подумай, – согласилась Лестрандж.   
Она засунула руку в карман мантии и вытащила какой-то кошелек.   
– Передай это Ромильде, ладно? Ты ведь общаешься с моей крошкой, да?   
– Да, мэм.  
– И не подпускаешь к ней неподходящих ухажеров, правда, мой дорогой?  
– Да, мэм.  
Видимо, Блетчли Гарольд считал исключительно подходящим для Ромильды. Мариус был с ним категорически не согласен, но его миссис Лестрандж ни о чем не спрашивала. К счастью, если подумать.   
– Молодец!  
Лестрандж похлопала Гарольда по плечу и смачно поцеловала в щеку, уставив на ней яркий след красной помады.  
– Удачи в школе, мой дорогой! – пожелала она, прежде чем аппарировать.  
После ее исчезновения Гарольд постоял еще пару мгновений, словно собирался с силами, а потом весь как-то встряхнулся и пошел к кораблю, на ходу уже явно привычным жестом оттирая щеку от помады, словно все лето только и делал, что этим занимался. Мариус тут же схватил Либби за руку и попрощался с мамой. Еще не хватало, чтобы Эпстейн подошла к Счастливчику раньше него.   
На бегу Мариус пытался сообразить, что сейчас произошло. Слухи о том, что Беллатрикс – мама Гарольда, давно утихли как несостоятельные, во-первых, потому что Гарольд все яростно отрицал, во-вторых, потому что откуда тогда Ромильда? Если Ромми и Гарольд все-таки двойняшки, то почему дочь признали, а сына нет? А если Гарольд и Белла не мама с сыном, то какого черта она провожает его в школу?   
Мариус не успел преодолеть всего пару метров. Эпстейн выскочила, как черт из табакерки, под ручку с ошалевшим Малфоем.  
– Как дела, Гарольд?– елейным тоном поинтересовалась она.   
– Бывало и лучше, – честно ответил Эванс.  
Подойдя ближе, Мариус заметил, что, судя по всему да, бывали у Счастливчика времена и получше. Он был бледным, не выспавшимся и с огромными синяками под глазами. Если он действительно провел лето вместе с безумной Пожирательницей смерти, которая сама не знала, хочет она о нем позаботиться или проклясть, то это явно стало для него тяжелым испытанием.   
– Тебя мама провожала? – невинно поинтересовалась Эпстейн.  
– Она не моя мама, – кисло сообщил Гарольд. – Просто меня некому было проводить, и Том попросил ее. Потом объясню.  
Мариус присвистнул, обращая на себя его внимание. Эванс кивнул ему и посмотрел на Либби, так что пришлось ее представить. Девчонка краснела и бледнела, вдоволь наслушавшись рассказов об Эвансе. Потом подошла Ромми, пялясь на Гарольда, словно он был второй Мерлин. Гарольд отдал ей подарок от матери. Затем подошел кто-то еще, и они надолго зависли в нескольких шагах от корабля, дожидаясь, пока все желающие поговорят с Гарольдом. Тот отвечал коротко и немного резко. Обычно он старался быть вежлив со всеми и улыбался.   
Хоть транспарант над пристанью вешай – у Гарольда большие проблемы.   
Со сходней спустились Блетчли и Принц. Им предстояло управлять кораблем во время его перемещения. Главный староста трясся из-за возложенной на него ответственности, не удивительно, что он прибежал за помощью к своей обычной палочке-выручалочке. Так что Гарольду пришлось давать ему последние указания о том, что и как делать. Наверное, почитал инструкции в какой-нибудь очередной книге или брал консультации летом у Полякова.   
– Для начала нужно проверить, все ли на борту, – услышал Мариус. – Тебе все старосты доложились?   
– Нет, я только старост семикурсников видел, – жалко сообщил Принц.  
– И где же все? – раздраженно поинтересовался Гарольд. Он оглянулся и нахмурился. – Блек! Бэшворунг! Чанг! Мейер! Субиз! Сара, и ты? Быстро найдите всех своих однокурсников и доложите! Что вы тут столпились все? И где старосты первокурсников?   
Старосты первокурсников тоже нашлись в толпе вокруг Счастливчика. Мариус отстраненно подумал о том, что действительно давно следовало зайти внутрь, но он же не мог пойти вперед Гарольда, верно?   
Старосты поспешили разбежаться, ведь как член школьного совета Эванс вполне мог приказать им работать, тем более он был прав, и всем им следовало давно пересчитать подопечных. Мариус сдал Либби старосте первокурсников и присоединился к Эпстейн. Они работали вместе не первый год и уже научились выполнять все быстро, как можно меньше контактируя друг с другом, чтобы не поцапаться. Но в этот раз их обоих мучило любопытство.  
– Как ты думаешь, что с Гарольдом?  
– Не твое дело, – фыркнула Сара.   
– Он выглядит усталым.  
– Думаешь, если он похудел и вымотался, сможешь перехватить у него власть?  
Мариус пожал плечами. На самом деле у него и мысли такой не возникало. Давно уже, если честно. Он не думал, что перехватить власть у Гарольда возможно. Эванс был слишком популярным, настолько, что и Мариусу нравился. Блек, конечно, скорее откусил бы себе язык, чем признался, но ему было спокойно от знания того, что лидер не он, что кто-то защитит и прикроет его в случае необходимости.   
Наверное, отец не гордился бы Мариусом, если бы узнал, что ему нравится развлекать себя простенькими интригами против Сары внутри компании, позволив Гарольду ломать копья в школьном совете ради их общего блага.   
Мариус утешал себя мыслью, что позволяет себе быть на вторых ролях только пока учится в школе, потому что справиться с Гарольдом невозможно. В большой жизни, за дверями Дурмстранга, ему не на кого будет опереться, и он сможет раскрыться, не признавая над собой лидера.   
– Думаю, не возникнет ли у него проблем в совете, если он будет вымотанным.  
– Что ж, если и возникнут, я всегда ему помогу! – вздернула нос Эпстейн.   
– А летом чего не помогла?   
Сара опустила взгляд.  
– Он с тобой действительно серьезными проблемами не делится, так же, как и со мной, не так ли? Только я-то так, а ты лучшая подруга, почти сестра. Не обидно?  
– Хватит уже, – огрызнулась Эпстейн. – Ты и весной уже пытался мне доказать, что Гарольд никого из нас не ценит, выпытывая, какие девочки ему нравятся.  
– И что? Ты узнала, какие ему девочки нравятся?  
– Умные, – фыркнула Сара. – Слушай, я сама про его семью не выспрашиваю. Если он не рассказывает, значит, не может. Ему, наверное, родители не разрешают или что-то вроде этого.   
– В тебе совсем нет любопытства.  
– Зато есть чувство самосохранения. Что, если его мать действительно Белла Лестрандж? Или Сириус Блек действительно его отец? Роясь в родословной Гарольда, мы ему только проблемы создадим. Гораздо проще быть законнорожденным полукровкой, чем отпрыском таких родителей.  
– Быть Блеком, пусть даже и наполовину, очень почетно, – обиделся Мариус.  
– Ага, если твои родители не в международном розыске.  
– Не преувеличивай, – фыркнул Мариус. – О каком таком розыске может идти речь, если даже Темного Лорда с распростертыми объятиями примет в доме любая темная семья?   
– Короче, все сложно, – не стала спорить Сара. – Когда у Гарольда будет возможность, он сам все расскажет. Я с ним не из-за его родословной дружу.  
– Я тоже, – пожал плечами Мариус. – У него потрясающая харизма. Иногда я думаю, что от него вся школа продолжила бы фанатеть, даже если бы он оказался Гарри Поттером.  
Эпстейн покосилась на него и, не выдержав, захохотала. Они впервые смеялись вместе, так что Мариус решил – сегодня неплохой день для начала новой дружбы.   
В этом году, будучи старшекурсниками, им так же следовало проверить закрепленный за их курсом участок корабля, чтобы убедиться в надежности заклинаний. Все было в порядке, и скоро Мариус и Сара поднялись на ют, чтобы доложить о результатах. Они пришли едва ли не последними и тут же бросились к Гарольду, но тот поморщился и сразу отправил их к Либериусу.  
По правилам, им следовало доложиться главному старосте. Мариус всегда так делал раньше, он просто автоматически пошел к Гарольду, потому что в их компании Эванс был куда важнее Принца.   
После Мариуса и Сары пришли Мейер и Субиз. Парочка третьекурсников тоже сразу направилась прямо к Гарольду, который раздраженно указал им на Либериуса. Мариус едва не заржал, когда понял, что большинство старост шли к Эвансу. Ведь он, по сути, занимался воспитанием последних трех младших курсов. Мейер вообще был любимчиком. Мариус слышал, что многие всерьез думали, будто, оставшись без Виктора, Гарольд пригреет на груди этого парня.   
Либериус, получив доклады о готовности ото всех старост, поднял вверх волшебную палочку и выпустил немного искр, чтобы привлечь внимание. Взоры школьного совета и всех старост, а также родителей, которые еще ждали на пристани, обратились к нему. Так как каждый главный староста лишь единожды вел корабль к Дурмстрангу, все они считали необходимым сказать перед плаванием короткую речь. Мариус слышал уже три. До него внезапно дошло, что Гарольд еще не присутствовал ни на одной. Эванс следил за всем с усталым любопытством. Ему было интересно, но он бы явно лучше лег спать.   
– Я не буду оригинальным и скажу, что чрезвычайно горд тем, что вы почтили меня доверием и позволили занять пост главного старосты, что отдали в мои руки свои жизни, сев на этот корабль.   
– Мерлиновы кальсоны, мы ведь действительно доверили этому неудачнику свои жизни, – пробормотала рядом с Мариусом Сара почти с ужасом в голосе, так что Блек невольно фыркнул, сдерживая смех.   
– Надеюсь, что оправдаю все ваши ожидания, а это назначение добавит мне тех качеств, которые помогут в дальнейшей жизни – самостоятельности, умения нести ответственность за свои действия и инициативности.  
Голос Либериуса сорвался под внимательными взглядами старост. Все здесь знали, что место Принца в совете заслуга Эванса, половина старост были его протеже. Они не понимали, о какой самостоятельности, если она не враждебна Гарольду, может идти речь.   
– Начнем? – обратился Либериус к Крису.   
Тот отправился задавать курс. Заклинания не менялись год от года, и все это было лишь формальностью, потому что взрослые, разумеется, не оставили бы такое важное дело на попечение детей. К Крису почти незаметно присоединился профессор Гербе.   
Старосты и школьный совет стали спускаться в каюты к остальным ребятам. Мариус шел прямо следом за Гарольдом и поймал его, когда Эванс чуть не поскользнулся на мокрой от накрапывающего дождика лестнице.   
– Ну, и кто тебя так довел? – почти в шутку спросил он, не рассчитывая всерьез на ответ.  
– Родственники, если можно так выразиться, – откликнулся Гарольд. – Начинаю думать, что жить без них куда спокойнее, пусть и приходится врать всем вокруг.   
– Так ты нам врал? Как ты мог? – насмешливо возмутился Блек.   
Гарольда его слова, кажется, развеселили. Он мимолетно улыбнулся Мариусу.  
– Со мной провели очень хорошую воспитательную беседу о том, как плохо врать, – заверил он.  
– Гарольд, ты что, сбежал из дома? – шепотом предположила Сара.   
– Почему ты так решила?   
– Ну, ты ведь раньше никогда не проводил каникулы дома, всегда останавливался у друзей, а тут вдруг весь в полуобморочном состоянии и заговорил о том, как плохо врать семье.   
Гарольд заметил, что к их разговору прислушиваются окружающие ученики, и поспешил свернуть разговор.  
– Поговорим позже, ладно? 

Во время плаванья Либериус проводил совещание школьного совета. Мариусу было очень интересно, что творилось за закрытыми дверями той каюты, где это происходило. Ведь Принц цеплялся за мантию Гарольда, как дите за мамку, неужели теперь ему действительно хватало самостоятельности на то, чтобы вносить предложения и принимать решения? Или без посторонних никто из семи главных учеников Дурмстранга не делал вид, что не понимает, кто на самом деле возглавляет совет?   
После возвращения с совещания Гарольд привычно уже принимал гостей. Старшекурсники тащили к нему малышню для знакомства, заходили просто выразить уважение, а несколько настолько явно флиртовали, что Мариусу стало стыдно за их дилетантские попытки.   
Только тогда он вспомнил, что теперь Гарольд остался без парня, но до сих пор не сказал об этом ни слова, будто Виктор внезапно прекратил быть любовью всей его жизни. 

На торжественный ужин Мариус, как всегда, устроился за одним столом с Эпстейн, потому что это был стол Гарольда, и прошло некоторое время, прежде чем он понял, что фактически они образовали стол для старост. Здесь уже давно обосновались Гельмут Бэшворунг и Юн Чанг, Антуан Мейер и Лидия Субиз. Они же притащили второкурсников Тамару Габсбург, против которой Гарольд не возражал, потому что она была младшей сестрой его старой приятельницы Терезы, и ее партнера на посту старост Ричарда Артуа. Левски предпочел сидеть со своей подружкой с четвертого курса, а его приятели уселись с остальными пятикурсниками. Крис сидел вместе с Гарольдом и остальным советом. Единственными не-старостами за их столом теперь были только Лусия и Абраксис.  
Конечно, когда к ним присоединялся Гарольд, народу за столом набиралось больше, но Мариусу показалось, что есть нечто символичное в том, как они сидели сейчас.  
– Лусия, ты просто обречена в следующем году стать старостой первокурсников, – сказал он девчонке.  
– Почему? – удивилась она.  
– Ну, не думаю, что Гарольд возьмет тебя главной старостой девочек. Слишком ответственная должность, – честно сказал Мариус. – Если уж он Эпстейн не взял.   
– Да что ж тебе сегодня молча не сидится? – процедила сквозь зубы Сара. – И в прошлом году, если помнишь, не было возможности переизбрать старосту девочек.   
– Но он мог бы взять в совет тебя, а не Криса, правда? – невинно уточнил он.  
Эпстейн явственно заскрипела зубами, и Малфой успокаивающе провел рукой по ее спине. Он с угрозой посмотрел на Мариуса, но тот проигнорировал его взгляд. Абраксис сам по себе интриганом был посредственным, да и парнем слишком дружелюбным.   
– Не ссорьтесь, – попросила Лусия. – Сейчас директор будет речь говорить.  
– Да что мы в той речи не слышали?  
– У нас новый учитель Темных искусств в этом году, – напомнил Абраксис.   
Мариус тут же переключил внимание на преподавательский стол. Первым делом он увидел Крама. Тот сидел на месте библиотекаря. Сразу стало понятно, почему Гарольд не заливался слезами по поводу расставания со своей второй половиной, потому что сейчас он перемигивался с Виктором, ничуть не выглядя удивленным. Мариус подавил порыв как-то отреагировать на это. Крам отказался от карьеры ради Эванса. Даже на фоне всеобщего обожания Гарольда это было полным безумием.   
На месте, где прошлые пару лет сидел профессор Натхайр, возвышалась массивная фигура пожилого волшебника, он с интересом рассматривал детей в зале.   
– Кто-нибудь его знает? – спросил Мариус, пытаясь отвлечься от новостей о Краме.   
Волшебника никто не знал, но спустя несколько минут Каркаров представил его как профессора Пауля Тюссо.   
Все вежливо похлопали и принялись за обсуждение более насущных проблем. 

Только вечером компании Гарольда удалось собраться более-менее тесным кругом. У Эванса была новая спальня. Теперь он был членом совета и лишился наставника, так что Крис еще в прошлом году выделил ему новое помещение. Оно мало отличалось от старого, кроме отсутствия второй спальни.   
Тем вечером у Гарольда в гостях, помимо его близких друзей, Либериуса, Мариуса, Ромильды и Младена собрались несколько посторонних. Здесь были Марго Диллинджер, Полина и Мирослав Драгош. Это был бы полноценный сбор совета, если бы где-то не затерялся Енс Юль. Они долго не уходили, их не выгоняли, и в конце концов Мариус, на правах не совсем друга и не совсем врага, спросил.  
– Итак, расскажешь нам, что с тобой произошло летом?   
Эванс окинул помещение скучным взглядом. Рядом с ним сидел Абраксис, прижимаясь к Гарольду боком, хотя раньше это место занимал Виктор. Теперь, будучи почти преподавателем, Крам не мог себе позволить участвовать в их посиделках.   
Эванс, видимо, колебался насчет того, стоит ли что-то рассказывать, но он знал, как работает школьная система слухов, и должен был понимать, что его появление на пристани с Лестрандж будут бурно обсуждать и снова придумывать чушь.   
– Ничего особенного, – наконец сказал Эванс. – Я просто немного поругался с Томом.  
– С профессором Натхайром? – уточнила Эпстейн.  
– Он больше не профессор, – возразил Гарольд. – Но да, с ним. А когда он злится, это очень тяжело переносить.   
– Да, мы видим, насколько тяжело, – фыркнул Мариус. – А насчет Лестрандж?   
Ромильда рядом с Мариусом заерзала.   
– Ну, она была у Тома в гостях.  
– Так беглые Пожиратели живут у вас дома? – перебила его Марго.  
– Нет, – поморщился Гарольд, недовольно покосившись на нее.   
Ей вообще следовало уйти или помалкивать. Она же не была частью их компании.   
– Нет. Во-первых, дом Тома не мой дом, а во-вторых, они там не живут, но иногда заглядывают в гости.   
– То есть ты не только с мамой знаком? Ты видел папу? И дядю Рабастана? – взволнованно уточнила Ромильда.   
– Мельком, – признался после паузы Гарольд. – Они выглядят почти здоровыми, так что можешь не волноваться. Но твоя мать реально жуткая.   
Ромми смущенно улыбнулась ему.   
– Чем дольше с тобой общаюсь, тем меньше завидую, – сказала Марго, манерно растягивая слова. – Снаружи вроде все классно. Студенты поклоняются, оценки отличные, денежки водятся и все-все удается. А на деле родители тебя ненавидят и видеть не хотят, вся школа ждет неведомых свершений и отвернется, как только не оправдаешь надежд, друзья с тобой только ради выгоды, а старший брат – Пожиратель смерти, который натащил в дом убийц и маньяков. Отстой.   
Все несколько мгновений тупо смотрели на нее. Марго была старше Гарольда и компании всего на год, но они почти никогда прежде не общались, за исключением обмена услугами в прошлом учебном году. Они понятия не имели, что можно ожидать от нового секретаря школьного совета.   
– А ну пошла отсюда, – прошипела Сара, быстро вскакивая со своего места.   
– Ой, да ладно, – усмехнулась Диллинджер. – А то что? Это, в конце концов, не твоя комната.  
В следующий момент Сара на нее прыгнула. Мариус и раньше знал, что Эпстейн иногда не стесняется распускать руки, будто не воспитанная девочка из хорошей семьи, а какая-то буйная – наверное, это было влияние ее мамаши. Но никогда прежде он не видел женской драки воочию. Девчонки визжали, драли друг дружку за волосы и царапались. Сара явно побеждала, поэтому Полина кинулась на помощь Марго. Ромильда рассеянно осмотрела замерших парней, поняла, что никто не вмешивается, и бросилась в кучу малу. Следом кинулась Лусия. Мариус только открывал и закрывал рот. Вот уж от Ромми и Лусии – тихих спокойных девочек, он не ожидал такого фортеля.   
Левски заржал, прерывая оцепенение.   
– Разойдитесь немедленно! – воскликнул Гарольд. Девчонки его, конечно, не послушали и вряд ли вообще услышали. – Если кто-то Ромильде вред причинит, нас ее мать зароет!   
Клубок мигом распался. Только Сара и Марго продолжали мутузить друг дружку.   
Левски продолжал ржать, и к нему прибавились смешки от Либериуса и Драгоша. Мариус не смог сдержать ухмылки. У Лусии под глазом покраснело, обещая в будущем шикарный фонарь, Ромильда держала в руках пучок светлых волос Полины, у той была ужасно расцарапана щека.   
Гарольд решительно подошел к Эпстейн и Диллинджер и попытался растащить их. Силенок ему на это не хватило, ибо, плюс ко всем перечисленным Марго проблемам, ростом он был не велик, да и мышц особых не накачал. Малфой, вздрагивая и закрывая лицо, помог ему, схватив Сару. Марго осталась сидеть на полу, утирая расквашенный нос.   
– Что это было вообще? – спросил девчонок Гарольд.   
Ромильда страшно покраснела.  
– Я хотела помочь, – растеряно пробормотала Лусия. – Вы ничего не делали.   
– Палочки есть на это, – процедил Гарольд. – Сара.  
– Ты слышал, что она сказала? – возмущенно спросила Эпстейн.   
– Что сказала, то и сказала. Для ответов есть остроты, язвительные замечания. Да и не стоило то, что она сказала, такого обращения. Ты же девочка, должно быть какое-то соблюдение приличий, – он замялся на секунду. – Ты не первый раз такое делаешь. Мне на тебя жаловались уже.   
В комнате повисла тишина, и смешки от парней прекратились. Мариус затаил дыхание. В начале прошлого года после подобных разборок Гарольд вышвырнул Малфоя. Мариус Абри недолюбливал, но соперником ему Малфой никогда не был. Сара была. Если Гарольд сейчас рассорился бы с ней, Мариус получил бы карт-бланш.   
– И кто же это уже успел? – поинтересовалась Эпстейн злым тоном. Она дернулась в руках Малфоя, и тот выпустил ее.   
– Еще в прошлом году, – опустил взгляд Гарольд.   
Они стояли друг напротив друга, словно два дуэлянта перед тем, как выхватить волшебный палочки.   
– Мне выйти? – спросила Сара.  
– Нет, но я хочу, чтобы ты перестала. Ты леди, ты моя лучшая подруга. У магглов говорят: скажи мне, кто твой друг, и я скажу, кто ты. Обо мне должны думать вот так?  
Он махнул рукой в сторону все еще валяющихся на полу девчонок.   
Она кивнула, вытерла кровь со щеки и пошла к дверям. Гарольд перехватил ее за руку.  
– У нас все в порядке?   
Сара улыбнулась.  
– Все нормально, – подтвердила она. – Учитывая твой характер, рано или поздно ты бы из-за этого психанул. И ты прав. Я вдруг подумала, может, я на Ромильдину мать становлюсь похожа?  
Гарольда передернуло.  
– Не дай Мерлин!  
– Вот и я о том же.   
Она поцеловала его, оставив на щеке Эванса кровавый след. Сара была настолько уверена в себе, знала, что у Гарольда не хватит духу прогнать ее. Может, и драку устроила, потому что осознавала – Гарольда рано или поздно кто-то попросит прижать ее. Она хотела, чтобы разговор прошел на ее условиях. Мариус скрипнул зубами.   
– Мне в медпункт, кажется, надо.  
Сара пошла к дверям, а Гарольд кивнул Малфою, чтобы тот проводил ее. Лусия и Ромильда посеменили следом. Полина помогла подняться Марго, но Гарольд не дал им выйти.   
– Я думаю, что нам не нужно ссориться. Может, ты и права, жизнь у меня не сахар, но иногда лучше держать некоторые вещи при себе.   
– А то что?   
– Это любимая фраза у тебя? Ничего. Просто у нас Малфой тоже раньше не умел язык за зубами держать.   
– Меня не пугает возможность лишиться твоего сиятельного общества, – фыркнула Марго. – Знаешь, мы с Полиной тоже члены совета и кое-что можем.   
Гарольд на секунду задумался. Не потому, что он их боялся или думал, что может с ними сделать. Просто он по натуре был мирным человеком и не любил ввязываться в конфликты. Уж кому как не Мариусу знать. Если Гарольда не провоцировать, он никогда первым не ударит.   
– Можете, – кивнул он. – А сегодняшние события явно не стоят ссоры.   
Он освободил им проход, но никто и на секунду не допустил, что Гарольд испугался. Зато девчонки почему-то испугались. Они поспешно ушли.   
– Вот бы это в газету, – мечтательно пробормотал Драгош.  
– Даже не думай, – буркнул Крис.   
– Что я, дурак? – обиделся ответственный за прессу.   
Мариус встал со своего места и стал собираться к себе. День был просто пересыщен событиями, и все их следовало обдумать наедине с самим собой.  
– Драться я, конечно, не хочу, но с Марго согласен. Тебе не стоит завидовать, – сказал он Гарольду напоследок.


	47. Chapter 47

Глава 47  
За полчаса до закрытия в библиотеке никого не оставалось даже в обычные дни, а уж в первый день учебы тем более. Гарольд закрыл за собой дверь и запер ее простеньким заклинанием. Он вспомнил, как пришел сюда впервые. Тоже в первый учебный день четыре года назад. Он тогда был таким беспомощным и глупым. Одиноким.   
Гарри не приукрашивал для себя Игоря Каркарова, вполне понимая, какой тот трусливый человек. Однако было трудно не быть благодарным ему за то, что привел Гарри в волшебный мир, где удалось обрести друзей, семью, любовь.   
– Мой рабочий день еще не закончен, – усмехнулся Виктор, поднимая голову от книги, которую читал.   
Гарри непривычно было видеть его на этом месте.  
– Как будто кто-то придет в это время, – фыркнул он. – Как прошло?  
– Человек пятнадцать заходили только для того, чтобы спросить, не слишком ли сильно я ударился головой, променяв карьеру на тебя, – пожал плечами Виктор.   
– И ты?  
– Спросил, что бы они сделали, если бы у них был такой симпатичный и популярный парень.   
Гарри засмеялся. Он все еще не мог полностью смириться с тем, что Виктор отказался от своей карьеры, но больше не собирался скандалить. Крам сам делал свой выбор и сам должен был столкнуться с последствиями. Вчерашний разговор с Марго и Мариусом был еще свеж в памяти. Гарри совсем не Джек-пот, а парень-проблема. Виктор знал об этом лучше многих, но ему, кажется, это просто нравилось. Может быть, это казалось ему похожим на игру в квиддич? Много риска, азарт и конкуренция.   
– А как работа?  
– Простая, – пожал плечами Виктор. – Каркаров посоветовал мне не терять времени даром и начать писать диссертацию. Получу степень, как моя предшественница. Займусь потом научной деятельностью, буду статьи в журналы строчить.   
– И какая отрасль магической науки тебя интересует?  
– Я подумываю о трансфигурации.  
– Звучит отлично, – искренне сказал Гарри.   
Он, конечно, знал, что жизнь Виктора не кончилась, когда он оставил квиддич. Крам был материально обеспеченным, талантливым не только в полетах на метле. Виктор хорошо учился. Ему были открыты все дороги, другое дело в том, что квиддич был той дорогой, по которой Виктору больше всего хотелось идти. Гарри был рад, что теперь у любимого появилась новая цель.   
– Ты как?   
– Нормально.  
– По тебе не скажешь, что нормально, – покачал головой Крам. – Тебя не обижали?   
Гарри прикусил губу. Ему очень хотелось пожаловаться Виктору, но он не решился. Тот все равно ничего не сможет сделать. Полагая, что его враг простой Пожиратель, Крам принял метку, чтобы защитить Гарри. Что он мог предпринять против Темного Лорда? Гарри даже думать не хотелось.   
– Нет, хотя это была не самая легкая неделя в моей жизни. Я познакомился с людьми, которых предпочел бы не знать.  
Он секунду колебался.  
– Это совсем не то, что дружить с ребятами здесь. Темное волшебство не делает человека плохим, но большинство Пожирателей смерти убийцы. Мои родители боролись против этих людей.  
– Тш-ш, – протянул Виктор. Он вскочил со своего места за библиотечной стойкой и приложил ладонь к губам собеседника. – Стоит ли думать об этом? Ты же знаешь, куда такие мысли могут завести тебя. Родители никогда не были для тебя авторитетом.   
Гарри поцеловал ладонь. Эти мысли могли довести его до гнева и жажды мести. До предательства и сотрудничества с Дамблдором. До сражения с Томом и смерти. Виктор почувствовал вялую улыбку на губах и убрал руку, но не отстранился, обняв Гарри.   
– Так с кем ты познакомился?  
– Том представил меня как Гарольда Эванса Лестранджам, Долохову и Руквуду. Думаю, он им доверят, насколько это вообще возможно в его случае. Но, судя по всему, только Беллатрикс знает, кто я на самом деле.   
– Так ты думаешь, это правда?  
– Что?  
– Ну, про Беллатрикс и Лорда? Люди болтали, что она была его любовницей до падения восемьдесят первом.  
Гарри подавил в себе вспышку раздражения.  
– Нет, не видел никаких признаков. Она ведет себя с ним свободнее, чем другие, но он ни разу не оказал ей каких-то особых знаков внимания. Наверное, она кто-то вроде его друга. Да, если бы у Тома были друзья, то Беллатрикс была бы одним из лучших.  
– Как ты и Сара?  
– О, Мерлин, даже не сравнивай никогда, – закатил глаза Гарри.   
– Ладно, – скрыл смешок Виктор. – И как он вообще обосновал свой интерес к тебе?  
– Как будто ему надо что-то кому-то обосновывать! Он ведь Темный Лорд. Люди не переспрашивают у него. Кажется, они все-таки решили, что я его внук, – рассмеялся Гарри. – Так себе родство. Он не собирается воевать еще некоторое время, а до тех пор не хочет, чтобы люди догадались, что на стороне Лорда теперь Гарри Поттер. Якобы, когда он, наконец, явится во всем блеске своего величия, светлые проникнутся надеждой на то, что я их спасу, а тут он объявит, что никакой надежды на самом деле нет. Будет потеря боевого духа, разочарование и депрессия. Такой план. Поэтому Белла и провожала меня в школу, чтобы еще больше запутать всех насчет моего происхождения. Слишком многие теперь думают о том, чей я сын. Пусть думают, что все-таки кого-то из Блеков.   
– Не больно-то надежный план. Ромильда…   
– Я знаю, – отмахнулся Гарри. – Но большинству людей не нужны логичные доказательства. Им хватило какой-то ерунды вроде внешнего сходства, чтобы поверить в то, что Беллатрикс моя мать. То, что я с ней где-то появился, вообще должно убедить их полностью.   
– Обязательно напоминать мне о маминых проколах? – спросил Виктор полушутя.   
– Да ладно тебе, – хлопнул его по плечу Гарри. – Я не держу обиды на твою маму. Она славная и приглядывала за Живоглотом летом, а еще подарила мне на день рождения теплые рукавички. Они мне зимой пригодятся.   
Виктор ткнулся Гарри в висок поцелуем, потом поцеловал его скулу. Они уже привычно нашли губы друг друга. Виктор подхватил Гарри под бедра и усадил его на библиотечный стол.  
В огромной пустой библиотеке было тихо и темно. Они не виделись целую неделю, натерпелись за это время страха, а теперь не могли оторваться друг от друга. Гарри откинулся на стол, цепляясь за шею Виктора, и тому пришлось подставить руку, чтобы они оба не упали. Гарри первый начал их раздевать.  
– Подожди-подожди, – попытался остановить его Виктор, хватая за дрожащие руки. – Перестань.  
– Все нормально, – отозвался Гарри.  
При свете нескольких свечей Виктор видел его расширившиеся зрачки, раскрасневшееся лицо, распухшие от поцелуев губы.  
– Это не то место и…  
– Это то, чего мне хочется прямо сейчас, – возразил Гарри, снова втягивая его в поцелуй и продолжая расстегивать пуговицы на мантиях.   
Они опять не обсудили все заранее, не составили плана, по которому следовало действовать. Гарри не был даже уверен, что такие вещи стоит обсуждать. Никакой романтической обстановки, медленных нежных ласк, которые планировал Виктор. Они просто сплелись телами на столе в библиотеке в каком-то помрачнении рассудка. Но когда Гарри чего-то хотелось, разве можно было ему отказать? Виктор не мог.   
Его обжигало жаром, и он так давно этого хотел. У него поджимались пальцы от желания, и он жалел только о том, что у него не так много опыта. Виктору прежде не приходилось заниматься любовью на столе. Он не знал, как удобнее расположиться, не дать Гарри удариться, заставить его кричать от удовольствия, а не от боли.   
Он так много чего не знал, когда Гарри надеялся на него.   
– Сдвинься, – велел Гарри.   
– Я не знаю… – смущенно пробормотал ему в живот Виктор.  
– Я знаю, я читал.  
Они оба через силу засмеялись, но смех быстро сменился стонами. Мантии просто расстегнули, потом стянули друг с друга белье, ни на миг не прекращая целоваться. Продержаться долго не удалось обоим. Гарри запачкал спермой Виктору лицо, и тот несколько минут просто сидел на полу в мокрых штанах, грязный и расслабленный, потом Гарри со смешками сполз к нему со стола. Он начал обтирать лицо любовника полой своей мантии. Обоих словно отпустила пружина, стягивавшая их всю неделю страхом.  
– Библиотека, – только и сказал Виктор.  
– Мне нравятся библиотеки, – томно откликнулся Гарри.   
– Я все это себе немного не так представлял, к тому же ты головой стукнулся.  
Гарри буркнул что-то неразборчиво и поцеловал его.  
– Успокойся. Все было здорово. Я давно этого хотел.  
Виктор рассеяно кивнул.  
– Я тоже, но, если честно, мне казалось, что между нами никогда не случится ничего интимнее поцелуев.  
– Почему? Из-за Тома? Ты думал, что он не разрешит?  
– Да нет, я знаю, что ты бы не послушался его в этом случае. Просто это… своего рода стереотип.  
– Не понимаю.  
Виктор неловко усмехнулся.  
– Как ты думаешь, сколько студентов в школе хотело бы с тобой переспать, извини за грубость?   
– Не знаю.  
– Никто, – спокойно сказал Виктор.   
– Это мне не льстит, – скривился Гарри. – Вообще-то, со мной флиртовали пару человек вчера.  
– Да, ведь быть твоей второй половиной очень престижно. Они обожают тебя, твою удачу, слушаются, но никто из них тебя не хочет. Если бы было иначе, ты нормально есть не смог бы от обилия любовных зелий в еде. Тебя бы отбить у меня пытались. Ты никогда не показывал своей заинтересованности в отношениях хоть с кем-то. Ты обнимаешь Сару и Лусию, прижимаешься к их груди, и не вспыхивает ни одной искры.   
– Это потому, что я не интересуюсь девочками.  
– Ты хоть раз послал заинтересованный взгляд в сторону Мариуса? Он красавчик.  
– Но я с тобой.  
– И ты меня хочешь?  
– Думаю, что это очевидно.  
– Нам с тобой, но не тем, кто видит нас вместе. Я повторюсь, Гарри. Ты никогда не показывал своей заинтересованности в ком-то в интимном плане. Поэтому они смотрят на тебя как на возможного лидера, друга и соперника, но не того, с кем можно целоваться в уголках, обжиматься с утра на постели. Я-то знаю, что можно, но, кажется, заразился общими настроениями и уже некоторое время не думал о том, что между нами может быть что-то большее.  
Гарри несколько мгновений просто смотрел на него, а потом поднялся, оправляя одежду.  
– Знаешь, я немного устал от того, что все пытаются проанализировать меня и мои поступки. Стоит ли мне завидовать? Можно ли меня хотеть? Я тебя люблю, Виктор. И я тебя хочу.   
Они немного помолчали.  
– Пойду к себе, – решил Гарри. – К черту стереотипы. Увидимся позже, ладно?   
Крам кивнул. Он поднялся с пола и очистил себя заклинанием, пока Гарри отпирал дверь. Виктор подумал, что ему лучше было вообще помолчать. У Гарри и так полно проблем, не нужно ему думать о ненормальном отношении к нему всего Дурмстранга.   
Виктор вернулся за библиотечную стойку, проверил, чтобы рабочее место осталось на ночь в порядке, и отправился к себе. Ему хотелось быстрее снять испачканное белье и принять душ. Только что произошедшее казалось каким-то сном. Виктор облизал губы и почувствовал на губах привкус Гарри.   
Сейчас бы понежить его в постели, как обычно, но теперь Виктор не мог себе такого позволить, пусть даже все преподаватели знали, ради кого он остался в школе, а Каркаров сказал, что Крам может делать, что ему хочется. Внешние приличия нарушать все же не стоило, чтобы не злить совет попечителей и остальных родителей, подавая дурной пример. Тайком бегать из спальни в спальню поутру ни Виктор, ни Гарри пока желанием не горели.  
Хотя теперь кое-что изменилось. Мысль не могла не вызвать удовлетворенную улыбку.   
Антон еще в начале лета, услышав гениальный план о том, как остаться в школе, сообщил Виктору, что тот мазохист. Поляков помогал своему дяде с бизнесом, готовился к свадьбе и налаживал связи с сильными мира сего. Краму нужно было делать то же самое.  
Порой Виктору и самому казалось, что он совершил величайшую глупость в жизни. Может, стоило сделать так, как советовали абсолютно все. Сосредоточиться на карьере, остаться для Гарри только другом. Если любовь между ними настоящая, они вполне могли бы сойтись и после того, как Гарри школу закончит. Но Виктору малодушно не хотелось расставаться. Почему-то этим летом до него внезапно дошло то, что долго твердил ему отец. Квиддич – лишь игра. Можно сколько хочешь заниматься этим для развлечения, но посвящать этому всю жизнь, по меньшей мере, глупо.   
Прожить без профессионального квиддича было можно, а вот расстаться с Гарри до следующих летних каникул, почти наверняка значило потерять его навсегда.   
***  
Они сидели у Криса. Принц и Блетчли делали какие-то пометки в таблице школьного бюджета. Драгош иногда вставлял несколько слов. В деньгах у школьного совета никогда не было недостатка. Существовала группа волшебников, регулярно финансировавшая школу. Кроме того, официально обучение было бесплатным, но считалось дурным тоном при поступлении не перечислить пару тысяч галеонов на счет школы. Большинство учеников происходили из обеспеченных семей, так что родители могли себе позволить такое.   
Гарри знал, что, например, Малфоям и Блетчли пришлось копить деньги.  
Внушительная часть средств шла на продукты и мелкий ремонт здания и корабля, закупку учебных пособий и прочие необходимые вещи. Но благодаря волшебству, все вещи служили значительный срок и не требовали частой замены. Свободные средства шли в распоряжение школьного совета, который тратил их на праздники, спортивный инвентарь и прочую ерунду.   
Казначея в совете не было, но его обязанности ложились на коменданта. Иногда коменданты возмущались нагрузке, требовали ввода в совет должности казначея. Некоторые главные старосты шли у них на поводу. Потом в совете возникали проблемы с голосованием, потому что членов оказывалось четное число, главный староста получал право на два голоса, чтобы разрешить эту проблему, и в итоге должность казначея снова упраздняли. А лет через пятьдесят вопрос поднимался вновь.   
Гарри не был слишком обеспокоен тем, что его статью бюджета подрежут. Она была самая большая, потому что организация праздников требовала наибольших средств. Никто, в любом случае, не решился бы ругаться с Эвансом из-за денег. Поэтому он позволил себе расслабиться, облокотиться на плечо Ромильды и задремать. Вскоре под тихие переговоры в тепле наложенного Крисом заклинания он совсем заснул, и девушка переложила голову Гарри себе на колени.   
– Надо же, уснул, – пробормотал Крис. – Чем только ночами занимается?  
– Может, он не привык спать один, – подмигнул ему Абраксис.  
Малфой пришел вместе с Драгошем, чтобы заодно обсудить какую-то статью школьной газеты.   
– Так у него с Крамом того этого? – подергав бровями, изображая непонятно что, спросил Драгош.  
– Они уже год встречаются, причем жили в соседних комнатах, ты как думаешь? – усмехнулся Малфой. – Теперь Гарольду, конечно, к Виктору не побегать.   
– Хватит его обсуждать, – шикнул на них Крис.   
– Да ладно тебе, – отмахнулся Абраксис. – Все же обсуждают.   
– Я думаю, что он устал от таких обсуждений. Как будто Марго и Мариус мало ему прошлый раз сказали. Ты добавить хочешь?   
– Это обратная сторона популярности.  
– Тебе в том году попало слабо, наверное.  
– Я же не с чужими, – возмутился Малфой.  
– Зато в присутствии Гарольда, – буркнул Крис. – Просто прекрати.   
Абраксис бросил виноватый взгляд на спящего Эванса и поджал губы. Крис был прав, конечно.   
Дверь открылась и в комнату зашла Сара. Она выглядела озадаченной, так что Абри переключил все свое внимание на нее.  
– Что случилось?  
– Фредерик свое кольцо нашел, – ответила она растеряно.  
– Какое еще кольцо? – нахмурилась Ромильда.  
– Да то самое, из-за поисков которого мы рухнули в пещеру и чуть не погибли, помнишь? Он говорил, что крутил его на пальце и уронил, а теперь нашел под кроватью все в пылище.   
От напоминания о пещере Крис и Абраксис заметно вздрогнули. Никогда никто из них не был так близок к смерти, как в тот день. И отчаянно не хотели бы повторить болезненный опыт.  
– Того, кто устроил вам ту ловушку, так и не нашли ведь? – уточнил Либериус.   
– Ага, – кивнула Эпстейн. – Школа находится вне юрисдикции какой-либо страны. К тому же следователей сюда не доставить, один из дефектов нашей абсолютной защиты и секретности, а Павлов сделал все, что мог, но никого не нашел. Он отличный преподаватель и справедливый человек, но не детектив.   
– Это странно, – пробормотал Крис, откладывая перо. – Значит, Фредерика прокляли заранее, чтобы он нас в ту пещеру заманил.  
– Логично. Иначе с чего бы нам туда идти, – кивнула Сара. – Просто до того, как Фредерик нашел кольцо, был еще шанс, что ловушку поставили не на нас. Мне отец рассказывал, что администрация школы, когда расследование было закончено, настаивала на том, что кто-то приготовил эту ловушку в расчете на то, что в нее попадется хоть кто-то, а не именно мы.   
– Ну, для нас это не имеет значения. Все, кроме Фредерика, туда случайно попали, – сказал Абраксис. – Я уже как-то говорил. По-моему мнению, это покушение на него.   
– Потеряв такую важную вещь, он обязательно должен был обратиться за помощью к старостам курса, – возразила Сара. – Если бы у Мариуса была с собой палочка, то всех остальных Фредерик не позвал бы.  
– А если бы ты была ближе Мариуса?   
– Да почему же старосту курса? Любого члена совета, который оказался бы рядом, – возразил Драгош, вмешиваясь в разговор. В пещере он в свое время не сидел, но о происшествии знал многое, ведь тогда уже работал в школьной газете.   
– А любой член совета стал бы отвлекаться в тот момент на кольцо?   
– Не стал бы, – кивнул Драгош.   
Разговор этот подростки вели уже не в первый раз. Новые впечатления последнего года уже стерли из памяти многие подробности и ужасы того события. Они знали, что взрослые сделали для расследования все, что могли. Допрашивали всех учителей и семикурсников, способных использовать заклинания, следы которых были найдены на месте преступления. Разговаривали с родителями о том, кто мог хотеть причинить вред их детям. Устанавливались алиби. Но результата не было. Некоторое время недовольные таким положением дел родители буянили, но больше происшествий не было, и постепенно они успокоились.   
– Значит, это все-таки было покушение на Фредерика? – пробормотал Крис. – Но кому это нужно? Их семья не так уж и важна.  
– Возможно, это какая-то кровная месть? – предположил Абри. – Вы читали графа Монте–Кристо?   
Все недоуменно переглянулись. В маггловской литературе студенты Дурмстранга разбирались слабо.   
– Я читала, – призналась после паузы Сара. – Не припоминаю, чтобы Эдмон Дантес убивал детей своих врагов.   
– Да все равно, это же классический сюжет! – воскликнул Абри.   
– Можно покопаться в истории его семьи, наверняка, в библиотеке что-то об этом есть, – предложила Ромильда.  
– Мы должны просто рассказать об этом Павлову, – внес разумную мысль Крис. – И как можно скорее. Фредерик, возможно, в опасности.  
– В какой еще опасности? После покушения произошло уже полтора года, – пренебрежительно отмахнулась Сара. Ей понравилась идея самостоятельно порыться в семейной истории однокурсника.   
– Ладно, – напряженно сказал Крис. Он почувствовал, что Саре захотелось поиграть в детектива. В иерархии их компании Крис стоял ниже Сары, поэтому не мог надавить на нее как член школьного совета. – Делай, что тебе там в голову пришло, но если ты через месяц хотя бы Павлову не расскажешь о найденном кольце, я расскажу об этом Гарольду.  
– Ябеда, – хмыкнула Сара. – Договорились. Хотя я уверена, что Фредерик уже сам рассказал о своей находке.   
Она подошла к Гарри и Ромильде.  
– Гарольд спит? Знаешь, на самом деле он вовсе не твой брат.  
Лестрандж фыркнула и пододвинулась, чтобы Сара могла занять ее место, не разбудив Гарольда. Эпстейн довольно усмехнулась, прежде чем сесть, но ее друг все равно проснулся. Он открыл глаза, улыбнулся ей и устроился поудобнее.   
– Марго подставила мне подножку в коридоре, – пожаловалась Сара.  
– Ну и дура, – фыркнул Малфой. – Войны хотят? Они ее получат!  
Гарри повозился на коленях у подруги.  
– Какой еще войны, Абри? Разве мы в состоянии воевать?   
– А что, разве нет? – озадачился Малфой. – У нас все козыри!  
– Спорно. Допустим, в этом году у нас все классно, но нам ведь еще два потом учиться, – сказал ему Гарри. – Либериус в этом году школу закончит, и мы с Крисом снова останемся в совете вдвоем.   
– Ну, так уж и вдвоем, – пробормотал Драгош, напоминая о своем присутствии.  
– Ну да. Главным старостой в следующем году станешь либо ты, либо Марго. Учитывая ситуацию, мы с Крисом за Марго голосовать не собираемся. Но и ты с нами, только пока тебе выгодно. Станешь главным старостой, и что заставит тебя помогать нам? – справедливо уточнил Гарри.   
– В совете свободных мест будет достаточно: мое, главной старосты девочек, ответственного за нравственность, – сказал Драгош. – На любое вчетвером с легкостью протащим кого захочешь из твоей компании.   
Гарри посмотрел на Абраксиса. Тот встретил его взгляд и покачал головой.  
– Я хотел в прошлом году, но теперь смотрю на все это вблизи и уже не горю желанием. Так много работы, что на написание рассказов и общение со всеми времени не останется, – покачал головой Малфой. – Но если сделаешь меня ведущим на школьном радио или редактором газеты, буду весьма благодарен.  
– Ты мог бы сделать Лусию главной старостой девочек, – заметил Крис.  
– Она не потянет, – возразила Сара. – Ей бы с малышней возиться.  
– У меня другое на уме, – признался Гарри. – Думаю, кто-нибудь из нынешних четверокурсников лучше подойдет. Может быть, Бэшворунг.  
– Он же староста, – поморщилась Сара.  
– Он мог бы стать старостой школы после того, как мы закончим Дурмстранг, если мы подведем его к этому, – пожал плечами Гарри.   
Она вскинула брови, только в этот момент сообразив, что в следующем году в школьном совете будет двое шестикурсников – Гарольд и Крис, а значит, ее лучший друг почти наверняка станет главным старостой школы. От избытка положительных эмоций она наклонилась и поцеловала Гарольда в лоб. Он недоуменно посмотрел на нее.  
– Я так нами горжусь, – напыщенно сказал Абри. – Давно ли Мариус шпынял нас за то, что мы полукровки, а теперь решаем судьбы школьного совета.   
– Ты, что ли, решаешь? – фыркнул Драгош.  
– И насчет чистоты крови не обобщай, пожалуйста, – чопорно попросил Либериус.   
Они засмеялись, словно это была какая-то шутка.   
***  
Штаб Ордена Феникса временно устроили в доме семьи Тонкс. Их пригласил Тед. Андромеда относилась к гостям с заметным раздражением, хотя и не выгоняла их, угощала чаем с кексом, когда проводились собрания. Молли всегда недолюбливала эту гордячку и, чего уж таить, не понимала ее.   
Молли Уизли была старше, но ей казалось, что они должны понять друг друга, как никто другой. Ведь когда-то Молли тоже была девочкой из древней уважаемой чистокровной семьи. И Молли тоже осталась одна, когда вышла замуж за Артура. Ведь Андромеда выбрала мужа вопреки семье, верованиям предков, она перестала быть темной ведьмой. Почему продолжает делать вид, что Молли и все окружающие защитники света едва ли не мусор под ее ногами?   
Так же, как и Чарис Малфой. Но о существовании этой стервы Молли вообще предпочитала не вспоминать. Несмотря на то, что у Чарис муж даже не был волшебником, она отправила сына обучаться темной магии и продолжала общаться со своим братом Пожирателем смерти. Да ведь дружки Люциуса убивали магглов. О чем Чарис только думала?   
– Как твои дети, Молли? – поинтересовался Ремус.   
Молли улыбнулась ему. О своих хулиганах она могла рассказывать вечно. Они не были идеально послушными, но добрыми и жизнерадостными. Ремус, наверное, успел привязаться к ним за тот год, что преподавал в Хогвартсе. Мальчишки и Джинни с Гермионой утверждали, что профессор Люпин был лучшим из преподавателей.   
– Чарли все еще в Румынии, а Билл в Египте. Младшие сейчас в Хогвартсе и все в своих детских делах, – сказала она. – Рон уже два месяца страдает из-за того, что его любимый игрок в квиддич ушел из спорта, Джинни влюбилась, Фред и Джордж изобретают какие-то штуки, а Перси работает в министерстве.  
– У него не было проблем из-за смерти Крауча?   
– О, были! – горестно выдохнула она. – Его здорово потрепало, но потом Амбридж взяла его к себе.  
– Бывшая заместитель министра Долорес Амбридж? – нахмурился Ремус.  
– Да, знаю, она наш враг, – кивнула Молли. – Но Перси нравится с ней работать.  
С тех пор, как погиб Фадж, в министерстве завязалась нешуточная борьба за его кресло. Основными кандидатами были глава аврората Руфус Скримджер, начальник отдела обеспечения правопорядка Амелия Боунс и заместитель министра Долорес Амбридж. Орден Феникса поддерживал Амелию, потому что она верила в возрождение Волдеморта и готова была объявить это, как только займет министерское кресло. Скримджер тоже был не худшим вариантом. Хоть он и не доверял Дамблдору, но, по крайней мере, готов был действовать против Пожирателей. Амбридж же была ярой магглоненавистницей и, скорее всего, ее прикормил Темный Лорд.   
Со дня на день ситуация должна была разрешиться. Волшебное сообщество затаило дыхание.  
– А в кого влюбилась Джинни? Я его знаю? – продолжил расспросы Ремус. Вряд ли ему были интересны эти подростковые драмы, должно быть, просто хотел отвлечь Молли от печальных мыслей. Она улыбнулась, отвечая ему:  
– Она уже считает себя совсем взрослой и не рассказывает мне. Случайно услышала, как она обсуждала его летом с Гермионой. Вроде бы он один из тех мальчиков из Дурмстранга, что приезжали в Хогвартс зимой. Хоть и темный волшебник, но защищал их от младшего Малфоя. А много ли еще девчонкам в их возрасте нужно, чтобы влюбиться?  
Несколько человек, которые прислушивались к их разговору, доброжелательно засмеялись.   
– Вроде бы мальчика зовут Гарольд.   
– Счастливчик, что ли? – живо поинтересовалась Тонкс. – Он мой двоюродный брат, по крайней мере, так говорят.   
– Двоюродный брат? – удивились некоторые присутствующие.   
– Говорят, он сын Сириуса Блека и Беллатрикс Лестрандж, – пояснила Тонкс. – Неизвестно, правда ли это, но в школу она его провожала.   
– У Сириуса есть сын? – ахнул Ремус.   
– Хватит, – оборвала Андромеда, строго посмотрев на свою дочь.   
– Я уже слышал об этом мальчике, – вдруг вмешался в разговор Дамблдор. Никто не заметил его прихода, а теперь все взгляды обратились к нему. – Приятно знать, что даже дети из таких семей различают добро и зло, и не видят в магглорожденных своих врагов.   
– Директор, что с выборами министра? – спросил Грюм, едва Альбус закончил говорить. Старого аврора, как и остальных, гораздо больше волновала судьба страны, чем семейные перипетии Блеков.   
Директор устало опустился в свободное кресло.   
– Выбрали Руфуса Скримджера, – сообщил он.


	48. Chapter 48

Глава 48  
Вечеринка по случаю окончания дуэльной недели была в самом разгаре. Гарри, на которого легла основная нагрузка по ее подготовке, проведению, а так же по контролю над спортивными соревнованиями первого учебного семестра, просто сидел в уголке на диване, пил сливочное пиво и наблюдал за тем, как все остальные веселятся. Ему ничего не хотелось, кроме как вернуться в прошлое и рассказать себе-мелкому, как тяжело быть членом школьного совета. Следовало отказаться от щедрого предложения Антона в прошлом учебном году.   
– Совсем не танцуешь? – спросила у него какая-то девчонка. – Твоей стервы здесь нет.  
Гарри присмотрелся к ней и узнал четверокурсницу Друэллу Розье. Когда у Поттера доставало времени возиться с малышней, она всегда пробивала себе место рядом с ним. Хотя теперь ее уже трудно было считать малышней. Друэлла не была особо симпатичной, единственным ее талантом на протяжении всей учебы оставалось умопомрачительное мастерство в игре в плюй-камни, да и вообще однокурсники считали ее немного не от мира сего. Друэлла ни Юн – старосты своего курса, ни Сары не боялась, даже лидерства их не признавала, и вообще была кошкой, которая бродит сама по себе.  
Она даже осмелилась в этом году бросить Саре вызов во время дуэльной недели. Проиграла почти в сухую, но даже то, что Друэлла не боялась сариной мести, говорило о многом.   
Гарри она чаще всего забавляла, когда им приходилось пересекаться.   
Друэлла была подвижная, живая, энергичная и наглая, почти как Сара, но без тяги к плетению интриг. Поттер привык держать все в себе, наверное, поэтому такие люди восхищали его.   
Никто, кроме нее, не осмелился бы подойти к забившемуся в уголок Счастливчику и пригласить его на танец.   
– Я устал, Друэлла, – усмехнувшись, сказал он. – И не называй Сару стервой.   
– От того, что я буду с ней милой, ее характер не изменится.  
– А ты умеешь быть милой?   
– Умею, – она кокетливо улыбнулась и присела рядом с ним. – Я тут подумала и решила, что могла бы стать неплохим членом совета.  
– Неужели? И кем же ты хочешь быть? – спросил позабавленный формулировкой Гарри.   
– Мне нравится твое место. Я президент клуба по игре в плюй-камни, играю в квиддич за Шторм…  
– Ты запасная.  
– Ты вообще на поле только один раз вышел.   
– В любом случае, чтобы занять мое место, тебе придется еще полтора года потерпеть.   
– Да, но ты мог бы подготовить меня немножко, а потом на совете произнести мое имя.   
– Друэлла, я вряд ли это сделаю.  
Девчонка говорила серьезно, и это начало раздражать. Ее кандидатура не рассматривалась. К тому же, ему очень хотелось отвлечься от дел совета, чтобы студенты не лезли к нему с вопросами по организации, не просили протекции, когда он просто сидит в уголке. Гарри не любил игру в плюй-камни, но вот в карты он бы с удовольствием сейчас поиграл. Гарри осмотрел комнату, ища взглядом Абраксиса или Криса. По настоящему расслабиться можно было только с ними. Или вообще уйти отсюда и найти Виктора.   
Он представил его губы на своей шее и вздрогнул от волны удовольствия и предвкушения большего.   
– Но почему? Я хороший президент клуба.  
– Тебя никто не уважает.  
– А что, Блетчли много кто уважал?  
– Может, он и не пользовался особой популярностью, но все знают, что на Криса можно положиться. Он ответственный, внимателен к деталям, терпелив и не боится трудностей. Подходящие качества для школьного коменданта. Я могу расслабиться и не контролировать его.   
– А Либериус? Еще скажи, что у него подходящие качества для того, чтобы быть Главным старостой!   
Она была права. Гарри не знал, чего больше было в продвижении Либериуса по карьерной лестнице: жалости к нему из-за пренебрежения родителей или желания обрести в нем опору в совете. Но это точно был не самый лучший главный староста десятилетия. На взгляд Гарри, Карла и та справлялась ловчее.   
– Слушай, чего ты ко мне привязалась сегодня? – раздраженно оборвал Друэллу Гарри. – Я устал. Давай поговорим об этом через недельку?  
– Через недельку ты начнешь готовиться к Йолю. А что, если меня будут уважать?  
– Уважение не приходит ниоткуда, над репутацией нужно работать.   
– Я поработаю, – кивнула Друэлла. – Потанцуй со мной для поднятия моего боевого духа?   
Гарри минутку просто смотрел на нее, а потом поднялся и подал руку, приглашая на вальс. Друэлле не так часто удавалось потанцевать. Мальчишки послабее характером боялись ее, а остальные считали странной. Они успели протанцевать не так много, когда к ним приблизились Гельмут и Юн.  
– Спасти тебя? – предложила Юн, смерив Друэллу пренебрежительным взглядом.  
– Не стоит, – отказался Гарри. Его партнерша неплохо танцевала, а обижать ее, сплавив Гельмуту, не хотелось. Друэлла благодарно посмотрела на него.   
– Я справлюсь, Гарольд, – сказала она. – Скоро они все будут меня уважать.   
– С чего вдруг тебе приспичило?   
– Из-за Темного Лорда, – кисло ответила она.  
Гарри только вопросительно вскинул брови. Он сильно сомневался, что Том заставлял продвигаться в совете не только его, но и эту взбалмошную девочку.   
– В общем, мой дедушка Пожиратель смерти. Еще из тех, первого набора, который Лорда чуть ли не с детства знает. Хотя трудно вообразить, что у него вообще было детство, да?  
Гарри кивнул, соглашаясь с ней. Он никогда прежде не задумывался о том, кто скрывается за прозвищем Волдеморт, действительно ли Том принадлежит к дому Натхайров или просто воспользовался именем своих погибших слуг. Том делился с ним школьными историями, но только в этот момент Гарри понял, что это были истории из детства Темного Лорда. Тот-Кого-Нельзя-Называть тоже был маленьким и играл в плюй-камни, сидел ночами в библиотеке, натягивал ниточку над порогом спальни, чтобы подловить невнимательных однокурсников. Интересно, в какой школе это было?   
Гарри невольно улыбнулся.  
– Старший брат моего отца тоже был Пожирателем, но его убили еще до падения Темного Лорда, – продолжала Друэлла. – Папа этим всем не интересуется. Ему нравится розы разводить.  
Она замолчала и улыбнулась. Гарри мало знал о семейной жизни Друэллы, но сейчас сразу решил, что она очень любит своего отца. Наверное, это веселый человек, который играл с ней в детстве и вырастил вот такой вот странной.   
– А мама… они с дедом поговорили и решили, что кто-то должен будет заменить дядю Эвана. У меня три младших сестры, а брат вообще кроха.   
– Твоя семья хочет, чтобы ты стала Пожирательницей смерти? – переспросил Гарри. – Нелегкая работенка. А ты чего хочешь?   
– Не думала об этом, но пока мне ничего не остается, кроме как подчиниться, – пожала плечами она.   
– В любом случае, Темный Лорд, говорят, пока не связывался со своими слугами, – утешил ее Гарри. – К тому же, ты ребенок.   
– Дедушка говорит, что Регулусу Блеку было шестнадцать, когда Темный Лорд отметил его.  
– Регулус Блек не дожил до семнадцати.  
Гарри узнал это от Сириуса. Крестный много чего наговорил за последнюю неделю каникул. Он несколько раз безобразно напивался, вспоминал свою молодость, Джеймса, родителей. Гарри было непривычно и неприятно находится рядом с ним таким. Единственным пьяным взрослым, с которым он до этого имел дело, была тетушка Мардж, имевшая дурную привычку натравливать на Гарри собак. Симпатии к пьяным это ему не прибавило. В конце концов, Сириус понял, что крестник предпочитает проводить время с Темным Лордом, чем с пьяным крестным, и выкинул последнюю недопитую бутылку.   
– А дядя Эван до двадцати. Но моих это мало волнует. Мама сказала, что кто-то должен защищать честь семьи, – голос девочки дрогнул, но она не заплакала. – Мама и сама бы пошла, но братишке всего полтора года.  
Гарри чуть сильнее сжал Друэлле руку. Ему не нужно было все это знать, но ей, наверное, было не с кем обсудить. У нее были друзья, но Гарри ли не знать, что о некоторых вещах проще поговорить с другим человеком.   
– Не бойся, он отметит тебя не завтра. И в любом случае, пока ни с кем не сражается, – попытался утешить ее Гарри.  
– Ага, – кивнула Друэлла и шмыгнула носом. – Дед сказал, что я должна заслужить метку, стать в Дурмстранге кем-то важным.  
– Так не становись.  
– Меня накажут. И лучше уж пусть давят на меня, чем на Айролвен или Энрадрег. Это мои младшие сестры, – пояснила она на непонимающий взгляд Гарри. – Одна второкурсница, а другая пойдет в школу в следующем году.   
– Ну у вас и имена.  
– Мы живем в кельтской волшебной общине в Бретани, – усмехнулась Друэлла. – Младшую вообще зовут Крайталад. Они мелкие еще, конечно, но я не хочу, чтобы дед на них давил из-за моих неудач.   
– Ты не станешь членом совета, просто вооружившись печальной историей. Думаю, что некоторые тут считают, что быть Пожирателем смерти большая честь, которой ты не достойна.  
– А твое мнение? Ты же знаком как минимум с одной из них.  
– Быть Пожирателем смерти очень тяжело, – сказал Гарри задумчиво. – Но думаю, что ты бы справилась. Это не значит, что я желаю для тебя подобного, впрочем, как и для любого другого.   
Отговаривать ее не имело смысла. Во-первых, как и многие девочки из темных семей, Друэлла почти не имела выбора. Единственным способом освободиться от влияния семьи, было сбежать в маггловский мир, как сделала Чарис Малфой. Во-вторых, темные волшебники часто действительно считали честью сражаться рядом с Темным Лордом. С ними же Том не откровенничал о том, что все ради власти, а не ради их прав и свобод.   
Вальс закончился, и рядом с ними, как по волшебству, появилась Сара. В отличие от Юн и Гельмута, она поняла, что Гарри хочет потанцевать с Друэллой, поэтому не подошла раньше.   
– Абраксис предлагает нам партию в вист, – сказала она.   
Гарри кивнул и проводил свою партнершу к диванчику, прежде чем присоединиться к подруге. Сара взяла его под руку, как только они вышли из переполненного народом зала. В коридоре было прохладно, и они быстро наложили на себя согревающие чары.   
– Иногда я скучаю по свитерам, – сказал Гарри. – Как ты думаешь, на меня будут странно смотреть, если я перестану заколдовывать мантии и пару дней похожу в чем-нибудь вязанном?   
– Гарольд, не будь наивным, – фыркнула она. – Скорей всего, остальные тут же начнут носить вязанное.   
– Ну и дураки. Так Абри правда хочет играть в вист?  
– Да, просто еще не знает об этом.   
Они засмеялись. Огонь на ближайшем факеле, освещавшем эту часть коридора, ни с того ни с сего дрогнул и погас. Остался только слабый свет соседнего факела в нескольких метрах от них. Такое случалось нередко и было одной из причин комендантского часа. Никто не хотел, чтобы младшекурсники оказались ночью одни в темноте. Сара вскрикнула, обо что-то споткнулась, и полетела на пол, прихватив с собой Гарри. Он рухнул прямо на нее, и на несколько мгновений подростки превратились в пыхтящий, путающийся многорукий и многоногий комок. Раздались шаги, и кто-то поспешил к ним на помощь, осветив небольшой кусок коридора светом от волшебной палочки.   
– Спасибо, Блек, – щурясь, поблагодарила Сара и села.   
Она убрала руку Гарри со своего бедра и покраснела.   
– Ты вовремя, Мариус, – кивнул ему Гарри, закрываясь рукой от ударившего в глаза света.   
– Ох, я вижу, – взволнованно выдохнул тот, глядя на него. Гарри тут же отдернул рукава, но Сара уже тоже смотрела на его руку.  
– Это что? – спросила она.  
– Ничего.  
– Чего!  
Она вскочила и снова отдернула его рукав, уставившись на метку, изуродовавшую предплечье. Гарри вздрогнул, и на мгновение его захватило чувство падения. Пока она тянула ткань, время словно замедлилось и разделилось на до и после. В голове промелькнули тысячи мыслей. Может быть, он даже успел бы ударить ее по руке, но смысла в этом было не много. Они оба уже видели, а теперь просто хотели подтверждения.   
– Это то, что я думаю? Это метка Т…  
– Не ори! – прикрикнул на нее Гарри. Он взглянул на шокированного Мариуса. – Идемте ко мне. Поговорим об этом.   
– Чертовски верно! – кивнула Эпстейн и первая направилась дальше по коридору, но едва не споткнулась и снова схватилась за Гарри. – Только мы пойдем к Крису, потому что там сейчас все.  
– Мы не будем обсуждать это со всеми.  
– Если ты собираешься обсуждать это с Мариусом, то Абри и Крис тоже должны все знать!   
Гарри резко дернул ее за руку, так чтобы она остановилась и посмотрела на него. Он не совсем уверен, что хотел сказать, но не промолвил ни слова. Гарри впервые увидел Сару испуганной. Меткой ли на его руке? Его взглядом и тем, как больно на ее запястье сомкнулись пальцы? Она выдохнула и сделала шаг назад. Мариус за его спиной тяжело дышал.   
Гарри не знал, что им соврать. Впрочем, если эта парочка верит, что его мама – Белла, они наверняка уже сами придумали себе душещипательную историю. Мариус и Сара самые талантливые юные лжецы и интриганы в Дурмстранге. Они с легкостью могут врать остальным друзьям так же, как делает это сам Гарри. Нужно лишь приказать им сделать это. Сара точно не ослушается, несмотря на порыв, охвативший ее несколько секунд назад. Всего пара слов, и они не будут обсуждать это с Малфоем и Блетчли.   
– Это же Абри и Крис, – сказала Сара несвойственным ей тихим голосом. – Им можно сказать все что угодно.   
Видимо, зная его лучше, чем все остальные, она поняла, что он собирается приказать ей.   
– Мы не справимся с Ним, конечно, но если тебе нужна помощь…  
– Мне не нужна помощь. Я в порядке.   
Он отпустил ее и пошел вперед, до самых дверей в комнаты Криса слушая их сопение за спиной. Наверное, они там переглядывались и строили друг другу рожи, но Гарри не смотрел. Он открыл дверь и вошел без стука.   
Абри тут же вскочил с улыбкой, но увидел взъерошенную Сару и испуганного Мариуса. Он нахмурился. Крис и Лусия смерили их подозрительным взглядом, а Ромильда почти заметно забилась в угол дивана, как испуганное маленькое животное в норку.   
– Что случилось? – быстро спросил Крис, поднимаясь. – У вас лица, будто кого-то убили.   
– Я не знаю, – потерянно откликнулась Сара. – Гарольд, кого-то убили? Я слышала, это одно из условий.  
– Ты слышала ерунду. Никого не убили, – сказал он, по очереди всматриваясь в каждого из них. Соврать было легче легкого. Он уже продумал примерный план, пока шел сюда.   
– У него метка на левой руке, – пояснил ничего не понимающим ребятам Мариус. Только пройдя на середину комнаты, он заставил себя опустить руку и прекратить заклинание света. Он и не заметил, что прошел с ним всю дорогу.   
– Метка в смысле… метка? – переспросил Абраксис.  
– Это мама тебя заставила? – пискнула Ромильда.   
Нужно было сказать – да. Они все стояли и потрясенно смотрели на него. Друзья были напуганы. За него. Сара сказала, что готова помочь, даже не зная толком, в чем. А ведь она была такой умной девочкой. Не могла не знать, что все их игры в могущественного лидера и свиту ни гроша не стоят для взрослых за пределами школы, у которых были свои игры. Там Гарри не мог защитить свою свиту. Но она все равно сказала, что готова помочь, чем сможет, против Темного Лорда.   
Гарри сглотнул.  
– Или это твой брат? – предположил Крис.   
– В некотором роде, – кивнул Гарри. – У меня нет братьев. Ромильда и Драко одни из моих ближайших родственников.   
Как же надоело им врать. Том, скорей всего, рассердится, но от сокрытия тайны больше не зависела жизнь Гарри. Он проблем не оберется, если правда выплывет наружу, но теперь никто не попытается его убить.   
– Что? – поморщился Абри, а потом его глаза широко распахнулись. – Так все-таки Сириус Блек и Беллатрикс Лестрандж…   
– Вообще-то…  
Гарри перебил его и на мгновение замолчал. Они ждали.   
– Лили и Джеймс Поттеры. Сириус Блек мой крестный.   
– Ты тут пытаешься нам сказать, что ты Гарри Поттер, что ли? – засмеялась Сара после длинной паузы.   
– Ну, да.  
Она прекратила смеяться. Абри несколько раз открыл и закрыл рот. Все молчали и просто смотрели на него, пока Гарри пытался удержать хотя бы видимость спокойствия. Если он сейчас дрогнет, они испугаются еще больше. Друзья привыкли, что он их опора.   
– Почему тогда метка? – спросил Мариус.  
– Темный Лорд согласился сохранить мне жизнь, если я приму ее.   
Гарри задрал рукав, показывая им татуировку. Все дружно сделали шаг назад.  
– Это ничего не значит. Меня не пытали. Мне не нужно было никого убивать, и я не получаю никаких приказов. Просто ему так спокойнее. Пришлось пару минут потерпеть, а потом мы завтракали тостами с джемом. Ему нравится абрикосовый.  
Про джем он сказал намеренно, чтобы убавить накал страстей. Может, невинная фраза помогла бы друзьям быстрее придти в себя. Но она не помогла.   
– Мерлин великий, – пробормотала Сара, закрывая лицо руками.   
Лусия плюхнулась на диван рядом с Ромильдой.   
– Я даже не знаю, что тут можно сказать. Ты Гарри Поттер, у тебя метка. Все понятно теперь, – пожал плечами Абри. – Я даже не злюсь, что ты нам врал, потому что я бы на твоем месте делал то же самое. Удивительно, как сейчас-то решился.   
– Вы должны понять, что теперь от вашего молчания зависят ваши жизни. Волдеморту не нужно, чтобы Дамблдор и его сторонники нашли меня.  
Вряд ли Том действительно убил бы их за это, но Гарри не хотел лишний раз злить его.   
– Я скорей умру, чем расскажу это кому-нибудь, – пробормотал Мариус.   
– Как ты вообще сюда попал? – поинтересовался Крис. – Ведь мы поступили на первый курс до возвращения Темного Лорда и до побега Блека из тюрьмы.  
– Каркаров.  
– А кто еще знает? – спросила Ромильда.  
– Директор, Сириус, твоя мама, Виктор.  
– О-о, ну конечно, – протянула Сара. – Ему-то ты рассказал.  
– Он сам догадался, – улыбнулся ей Гарри. – У меня есть шрам на лбу, если вы помните. Виктор жил со мной рядом, и случайно его увидел.   
– Но почему его не видно? Маскировочное зелье?   
– Да. Самое лучшее.  
– Ты вообще не похож на родителей, – критически оглядела его Сара.   
– Просто очки не ношу и прическа другая. Сириус говорит, что я очень похож на отца, а глаза мамины.   
Мариус уселся в кресло.  
– Итак, ты Гарри Поттер.  
– Мне казалось, что мы это уже установили. А теперь забудьте на пару лет, пока Темный Лорд не решит объявить об этом.   
– Слушай, а ты помнишь, как это было? – вдруг спросила Ромильда. – Авада Кедавра? Как ты выжил?  
– Это из-за того, что ты более сильный темный волшебник, чем Сам-Знаешь-Кто? – подхватил Абри.  
– Я не сильнее его, – быстро возразил Гарри. – Он сказал, что дело в жертве моей матери. Она меня любила и защитила, несмотря на то, что Лорд разрешил ей уйти. Выбор и любовь. Кто бы мог подумать, что нет в этом мире ничего сильнее?   
– Когда ты говоришь это таким тоном… – усмехнулась Сара.   
– А насчет воспоминаний, помню просто много зеленого света и все. Ну, что вы на все это скажете?   
– А что мы можем сказать на такое? – поинтересовался у него Крис. – Опасный у нас друг.   
Все снова замолчали.   
– Мне, в принципе, без разницы, – сказала, наконец, Сара. – Гарри Поттер – всего лишь очень громкое имя, а ты – это ты.   
– Тем более что Темный Лорд уже обо всем знает, а мы темные волшебники, – добавил Мариус.   
– Мы в первую очередь друзья Гарольда, – цыкнул на него Абраксис. – Но… Гарри, когда все это раскроется, умоляю, дай мне эксклюзивное интервью.  
– Не зови меня Гарри, – вздрогнув, попросил Поттер. – Непривычно, да и опасно.   
– Но тебе идет, – улыбнулась Сара. – Пусть будет Гарольд. Я тебя люблю.  
Последняя фраза была не совсем к месту, но почему-то заставила всех расслабиться. Гарри наконец-то смог вздохнуть с облегчением. Они это приняли, даже если все произошло так неожиданно и дико.   
– Хей, я здесь, между прочим, – напомнил Абри.  
Гарри улыбнулся Малфою и Эпстейн, которые поспешили обняться, и перевел взгляд на молчавших Ромильду, Лусию и Криса.   
– Для меня это немного слишком, – сказала Ромильда. – Но можешь на меня положиться. Я никому не скажу.  
– Я с вами, как обычно, – кивнула ему Лусия.  
– Абри и Сара правы. Гарри Поттер лишь имя, а мы уже столько лет друзья, что это становится неважным, – закончил Крис.   
– Ну, обычно мы так не делаем, но, может, обнимемся? – предложил Абри.  
Все бросились вперед почти одновременно и сжали друг друга.   
В этом объятии Гарри почему-то стало так тяжело дышать. Он почувствовал, как что-то теплое ползет по щеке.  
– Я так устал вам врать, – почти прошептал он.   
– Что это у вас за вечер групповых обниманий? – спросил Виктор.   
Все обернулись и увидели его в дверях. Видимо, после работы он пришел сюда в поисках Гарри и застал их в момент дружеского единения.   
– Вечер откровений, – пояснил Гарри, быстро вытирая лицо.   
Девчонки шмыгали носами, наверное, как и он, расплакались.   
– Твой недобратец оторвет тебе голову, – пообещал Виктор, поняв, что за откровения имелись в виду. – Гарольд, могу я провести с тобой немного времени, пока совет снова не нагрузил тебя обязанностями?   
– Угу, – кивнул ему Гарри. – Идем ко мне.   
Они быстро ушли, оставив остальных переваривать новости. Гарри было немного страшно оставлять их наедине с только что полученной информацией, но почему-то казалось, что им все равно нужно переварить ее без него. В спальне Виктор быстро отвлек Гарри ото всех посторонних мыслей.   
Уже на следующее утро Сара отловила Гарри, чтобы он позавтракал с ними и обсудил ее догадки. Она больше не выглядела потрясенной и испуганной, и это сразу подняло Гарри настроение.   
Друзья перенесли это намного лучше, чем он ожидал.   
– О твоем происхождении столько теорий было, что узнать правду, какой бы она ни была – облегчение, – признался Мариус.   
Но потом Сара быстро перешла к теме, которая ее действительно интересовала.   
– Ты все это время занималась расследованием того покушения на нас? – переспросил Гарри после того, как она рассказала ему, чем развлекалась с начала учебного года.  
– Только последние два месяца, немножко, потому что приходилось параллельно учиться и выполнять обязанности старосты, и тебе помогать по мере сил. Я рассказала об этом Павлову!   
– Это могло быть опасно.  
– С тобой дружить опасно, – откликнулась она.   
– Да. Это что-то меняет? – напрягся Гарри.  
– Нет, – тут же поспешила возразить Сара. – Слушай, я попробовала найти мотив для убийства одного из нас. Павлов поделился со мной всеми наработками, которые у него были. Все написали письма домой, в надежде, что им родители скажут больше, чем учителям. Но ничего, пусто. Если не считать Ромильды, потому что, думаю, много кто хотел бы отомстить ее родителям, но мало кто из тех людей мог бы добраться сюда. Только с тобой было непонятно. До вчерашнего вечера.   
– Думаешь, кто-то знал правду обо мне?  
– Ага. Как-то узнал правду, наложил заклинания на камни и лед, потом на Фредерика, чтобы он заманил тебя. Понимаешь, было не ясно, почему этот кто-то совершил только одно неудачное покушение, а потом прекратил попытки. Это мог быть семикурсник, который сразу же закончил школу и больше не имел возможности вредить в Дурмстранге, но почему не продолжил свое черное дело на каникулах? Теперь, зная то, чего мы вчера не знали, мы можем предположить, что это был преподаватель.  
– Не понимаю.  
– Допустим, он тебя заподозрил, попытался убить, а потом профессор Натхайр дал свою кровь для зелья.  
– Весь мир знает, что у тебя нет братьев, да у тебя вообще нет достаточно близких родственников, кровь которых подошла бы для того зелья, – сказал Крис.   
– Этот человек понял, что ошибся. Возможно, у него не было неопровержимых доказательств. Он усомнился в самом себе, – пожал плечами Абри.   
– Кстати, а кто такой Том Натхайр? – уточнила Сара.   
– Несколько лет назад он попал в беду, и я помог ему, дав свою кровь. Для магии зелья этого, видимо, было достаточно, – сухо пояснил Гарри.  
Они посмотрели на него, как на сумасшедшего.  
– Рисковый ты парень, – пробормотал Крис. – И везучий. Глупость сделал, а это тебе жизнь спасло.  
В этом случае Гарри вынужден был с ним согласиться. Крис даже не подозревал, насколько эта глупость оказалась полезна.   
– Так или иначе, кто из преподавателей мог знать о тебе правду? – вернулась к основной теме Сара.   
– Понятия не имею, – пожал плечами Гарри. – Я уверен, что никто из тех, кто знает обо мне, не стал бы рассказывать об этом посторонним, но есть люди, которые просто узнают меня, видят внешнее сходство с родителями. Это, кстати, вероятнее всего, если наш враг был не уверен в своих действиях.  
– Достаточно уверен, чтобы рискнуть несколькими подростками, – покачал головой Абри. – Я склонен полагать, что ему кто-то рассказал.   
– Нужно проверить, кто из учителей мог пересекаться с твоими родителями, – решила Сара.  
– Прошло пятнадцать лет, – пожал плечами Гарри. – Я напишу Сириусу, но на многое рассчитывать не стоит.   
В этот момент перед Сарой села сова ее родителей. Все еще раздумывая над словами Гарри, она распечатала письмо и ощутимо вздрогнула, заглянув в него.   
– Что случилось? – тут же спросил ее Абри.   
– Меня вчера обручили, – потерянно ответила она.  
– С кем? – хором спросили сразу несколько человек.   
– С Имре Кохаре, – Сара посмотрела на Гарри и попыталась улыбнуться. У нее плохо получилось. – Ну вот, теперь мне достаются парни, которым отказала твоя семья.


	49. Chapter 49

Глава 49

В целом, сложно сказать, когда у Гарри было все так хорошо.   
Он каждый день проводил с любимым человеком. У них с Виктором существовала какая-то необъяснимая глубокая душевная связь. Когда Гарри был рядом с ним, в груди словно надувался огромный шар счастья и тепла. Было трудно отстраниться друг от друга, да они наедине этого и не делали. Зачем? Быть вместе казалось правильным и естественным. Они были рядом, а потом вместе, уже так долго, что не стеснялись друг друга и своих желаний.  
– Меня раздражает на вас смотреть, – честно сказала однажды Сара.  
– Почему? – удивился Гарри.  
– Вы как давние супруги, только с сексом. Мне, чтобы Абри первой поцеловать, нужно всю свою наглость собрать. Он то статью пишет, то болтает с кем-то. Я каждый раз боюсь, что помешаю. А ты не думаешь об этом.   
– Я знаю, что Виктору всегда приятно мое присутствие. Я отвлекаю, но не мешаю, – пожал плечами Гарри. – То же самое с ним.   
Друзья в кои-то веки знали правду. Почти всю. Большую часть. Но Гарри радовало то, что они знали его настоящее имя, и это их ничуть не пугало. Они все так же собирались у него вечером, чтобы устроить танцульки для их узкого круга или обсудить главную сплетню дня. Сара обнимала его как прежде и откровенничала с ним по вечерам. Однажды они даже устроили пижамную вечеринку на двоих в ее комнате. Сара почти не обиделась на него за то, что ее вид в пижаме не произвел на Гарри никакого впечатления.   
Гарри справлялся с учебой. Теперь, когда у него все наладилось с Темными искусствами, единственным слабым местом было зельеварение. Но Гербе с вниманием относился к школьному любимцу и не упускал случая что-то разъяснить ему или дать пару дополнительных занятий. Виктор тоже помогал в меру своих сил. Хотя варить что-то с ним наедине было чревато. Пальцы так и норовили столкнуться над каким-нибудь ингредиентом, а лицо перепачкаться в чем-то, что можно было бы стереть нежным прикосновением руки.   
Обязанности в школьном совете были утомительными, но не настолько, как в прошлом году, когда Гарри никто с ними не помогал. Правда, Гарри брал на себя часть работы Либериуса, тот частенько не находил в себе достаточно фантазии или решительности для некоторых действий.   
Впрочем, это не помешало именно их составу совета разрешить, наконец, запрещенные сто лет назад в Дурмстранге маггловские книги и музыку. Это было заслугой Гарри, конечно, хотя он сам маггловских книг уже пять лет не читал, но отмену старого запрета пролоббировал Абраксис. Гарри был единственным полукровкой в совете. Остальные никогда маггловских книг даже не видели.   
Обстановка в совете была достаточно доброжелательной. Драгош во всем поддерживал троицу Либериус-Гарри-Крис, ожидая, что в конце учебного года они смогут выбрать его главным старостой. Марго и Полина чаще всего пытались опротестовать все их действия, но им это редко удавалось. Енс Юль относился ко всему равнодушно. Он готовился к итоговым экзаменам и переделы власти в школе его уже мало волновали. Но иногда, несмотря на противоречия, они собирались всемером просто чтобы попить чаю и обсудить школьную жизнь, балагурили и смеялись.   
Необходимость совместно управлять школой и отбиваться от претензий остальных учащихся роднила их, создавала общие шутки и проблемы.   
Том писал Гарри письма. Редкие и жесткие, но то, что он вообще писал, лучше всего показывало, что ему важно получать ответ, знать, что с Гарри все в порядке. Он сыпал советами по учебе, велел не расслабляться и держать совет и свиту в кулаке. Иногда писал пару строк про Сириуса и Беллатрикс.  
Впрочем, эти двое и сами не стеснялись черкнуть ему пару строк. И если с Сириусом все было понятно – он и раньше с трудом сдерживался, чтобы не написать; ему хотелось общаться с крестником, но он боялся реакции Лорда, о чем теперь не приходилось беспокоиться, то Белла Гарри пугала. Ей нравилось писать обо всякой ерунде, сюсюкать и засыпать Гарри и Ромильду подарками. К счастью, она посылала конфеты, а не головы врагов.   
Остальные учащиеся не могли не заметить, какой оживленной стала переписка Гарри. Ведь раньше ему во время учебного года не писал никто. Что школьные сплетники об этом думали, Гарри предпочитал не знать.   
Письма в ответ давались ему нелегко. Он вообще не привык состоять с кем-то в продолжительной переписке, но делать это умел. Летом многие знакомые студенты писали ему. Гарри просто не знал, что писать взрослым. Ведь у него впервые появилось столько старших, которым можно рассказать о своих проблемах и рассчитывать на дельный совет.  
Картина, конечно, не была слишком идеалистичной.   
Гарри на время мог позволить себе расслабиться и забыть о том, что очередная война между темными и светлыми волшебниками не за горами, и Том каждый день ведет к ней подготовку. А Гарри Поттер не сможет в ней не участвовать. То, что он теперь не думал с ужасом о моменте, когда Волдеморт найдет его, не избавляло Гарри от тревожного ожидания. Дамблдор вряд ли захочет его убить, но, определенно, сделает жизнь менее безмятежной.   
Гарри боялся не только за себя. Хотя в первую войну у Волдеморта погибало гораздо меньше сторонников, чем у Дамблдора, но это все же случалось. Гарри не хотелось бы потерять никого из своих друзей. Он боялся, что однажды Друэллу Розье найдут где-нибудь мертвой, или что она попадет в Азкабан.   
Но эти страхи о будущем затмевались переживаниями о настоящем. Саре предстояло выйти замуж за нелюбимого человека. Это не было такой уж трагедией на самом деле, потому что к подобной участи были готовы почти все девчонки-студентки Дурмстранга. Некоторые даже стремились к браку по расчету.   
Имре не был плохим парнем. Гарри не сомневался, что Сара быстро загонит его под каблук и станет жить в свое удовольствие. Вообще-то, это бедному жениху следовало сожалеть, что ему досталась такая стерва. Может, своими деньгами и свежей кровью Сара и сможет вернуть роду Кохаре былую славу, но Имре от этого прожить с ней всю жизнь будет не легче. К тому же, до свадьбы оставалось года три, не меньше.   
Но новость от Эпстейнов неуловимо испортила отношения между Абраксисом и Сарой. Наверное, где-то в глубине души они надеялись на то, что останутся вместе надолго. Возможно, навсегда.   
Глядя на их расстроенные лица, Гарри даже подумывал попросить помощи у Тома. Если бы против помолвки высказался Темный Лорд, ему не стали бы перечить. Но Виктор Гарри отговорил.   
– Если бы помолвка Сары и Абри зависела от кого-то в Дурмстранге, ты бы стал у этого человека что-то просить? – уточнил Крам.  
– Конечно, – пожал плечами Гарри.   
– Это была бы услуга, – напомнил Виктор.  
– Рассчитались бы.   
– Но какой ценой? Я понимаю, что у вас двоих очень близкие отношения, особенно с тех пор, как ты перестал ему врать, но неужели думаешь, что когда ему от тебя что-то будет нужно, он постесняется напомнить об этой услуге?   
Гарри не идеализировал Тома, но в этом случае немного сомневался.  
– Это же такая мелочь для него.   
– Он скрывается. Все знают, что он вернулся, но он даже не со всеми Пожирателями еще связался, – пожал плечами Виктор. – У него наверняка есть причины не открываться другим людям. Ради тебя он нарушит это, но так просто не оставит. Не попадай к нему в должники. Метки у нас обоих более чем достаточно.  
Они тогда сидели в комнате Виктора и пили любимое какао Гарри. Закончив говорить, Виктор притянул Гарри к себе поближе, задрал ему рукав и поцеловал метку, как целовал редкие царапины и синяки, словно это была рана, и она могла зажить, исчезнуть после его поцелуя. Гарри в ответ перекинул через него ногу, забираясь на колени, и крепко поцеловал в губы.   
Он обожал рассудительность Виктора. Иногда Гарри был импульсивен, и спокойствие Крама приводило его в норму.   
Как бы там ни было, а на зимние каникулы Абраксис впервые за время учебы отправился домой. Драко даже пригласил его в Малфой-менор, чтобы повеселиться с ребятами из Хогвартса.   
Помолвка и контрольные перед зимними каникулами лишили Сару желания продолжать расследование. В конце концов, кто бы это не сделал, попытку он не повторил, и никто не считал нужным спешить, хотя Сириус лично тщательно проверил биографии всех учителей школы и отослал отчет Гарри. Ничего особо подозрительного там не нашлось. Профессора нумерологии и астрономии – Чабринович и Абела – оказались Пожирателями смерти, как раз из тех, кого Том еще не вызывал. У них был повод убить Гарри Поттера. Они могли хотеть выслужиться. Но непонятно, как любой из них мог разоблачить Гарри. Ни один из учителей, насколько Сириусу было известно, не встречал лично Лили или Джеймса.  
На самом деле, вся ситуация, на взгляд Блека, была гораздо сложнее, чем на взгляд Павлова и Сары. Сириус считал, что нужно быть настоящим фанатиком, чтобы рискнуть убить вместе с Гарри Поттером еще нескольких студентов, родители которых влиятельные и богатые люди. Для Темного Лорда сопутствующие потери имели бы мало значения, для остальных темных волшебников дело обстояло иначе. Дети, даже полукровки, с учетом падения рождаемости в волшебном мире в двадцатом веке были очень ценны. Не говоря уж о том, что доказать убийство Гарри Поттера удалось бы только в том случае, если бы тела вовремя нашли. Да и вообще план убийства был довольно нелепым и изобиловал всяческими «но».   
Единственным, что оправдывало странные действия преступника, можно было посчитать причудливую систему безопасности школы. Учителя не могли использовать на студентах заклинания, причиняющие им прямой вред. Проклясть Гарри лицом к лицу у преступника бы не вышло.   
Возможно, этот тип был не слишком умен и не нашел способа получше.  
Наверное, из-за угрозы Том звал Гарри в гости на каникулы, но тот не поехал. Гарри ни за что не признался бы, но он немного побаивался встречи с Беллой, да и обязанности в школьном совете не позволяли, к тому же было глупо упускать возможность провести побольше времени с Виктором, не отвлекаясь на учебу и работу. Взамен Том пригрозил приехать на зимний бал, и Гарри с удовольствием велел Драгошу отправить ему приглашение. Все-таки он соскучился и хотел увидеть Тома.   
В прошлом году они немало времени проводили вместе.   
– Мне даже обидно немного, – признался Виктор однажды утром. – Я знаю, он Темный Лорд и от него не стоит ждать ничего хорошего. Ты, в общем-то, тоже все это знаешь, но для тебя он все равно Том, человек, к которому ты искренне и глубоко привязан.   
– Я всего лишь сказал, что летом за завтраком он экзаменовал меня по прочитанному, а я все ждал, когда же он подавится от того, что ест и отчитывает меня одновременно.  
– Он подавился?  
– Нет, конечно.  
– А если бы он подавился, ты бы мне рассказал?   
– Почему ты спрашиваешь? – удивился Гарри.   
– Ну, если бы ты вдруг узнал способ его убить, ты бы мне рассказал?   
Гарри посмотрел на Виктора с недоумением. Как можно сравнивать то, что кто-то там подавился и способы убийства? Потом он понял, что Виктор хотел выяснить, поделился бы Гарри с ним знанием о каких-либо слабостях Тома, даже самых мелких.   
– Зачем тебе способ его убить?  
– Он Темный Лорд, такое знание никогда не бывает лишним, – усмехнулся Виктор. – Так сказал бы?  
Гарри мгновение молчал. Вообще-то от Виктора у него не было тайн. Но тайны Тома другое дело. Это было его дело, кому их доверять. Хотя доверяющего кому-то Тома Гарри был не способен представить. Он еще помнил его взгляд летом, когда они встретились в Косом переулке. Сириус потом сказал, что Темный Лорд вел себя как самоуверенный ублюдок, но Гарри-то видел, что тот расстроен и немножко напуган тем, что знал о своем «маленьком братце» не все, и невольно подставился под удар. Метка тоже много говорила о способности Тома доверять людям.   
– Нет, – признался он. – Я тебе доверяю свою жизнь, но он бы свою тебе не доверил.   
Виктор кивнул и обнял Гарри. Ощущать теплые руки на себе было приятно, и Гарри даже зажмурился от удовольствия, прислоняясь спиной к его груди. На мгновение он даже потерял нить беседы.   
– Знаешь, что во всем этом меня утешает?  
– Что? – негромко поинтересовался Гарри. Нежность от Виктора была ему привычна, но сегодня тот был в странном меланхоличном настроении. Почему-то хотелось его обнять и утешить. Гарри положил свои руки на ладони Виктора.   
– То, что он к тебе тоже привязан.  
– Я думал, что наши недобратские отношения тебе не нравятся, – подколол его Гарри.  
– Братского в его отношении немного, – буркнул Крам ему в волосы. – Но он хотя бы будет сдерживать себя от причинения тебе вреда.   
Виктор не стал говорить вслух о том, что чем лучше Том относится к Гарри, чем больше привязывается, тем в большей опасности оказывается любой человек, которого Гарри любит.   
Когда любишь только одного человека, сложно понять, что ответная любовь не уменьшается от того, что твой возлюбленный любит кого-то еще.   
Может, ему и следовало сказать об этом. Гарри прекрасно понимал, что Том опасен, но не осознавал, насколько тесными стали их отношения. Виктор считал, что Гарри следует дойти до этого знания самому, но ведь сам он когда-то разобрался в своих чувствах только с помощью Антона. В любом случае, пока что они оба были почти бессильны против Тома.  
***  
Приближающийся новогодний бал Полина предложила скрасить игрой в фанты. Оказывается, старшекурсники играли в нее каждый год, но Гарри узнал только теперь, потому что студентам четвертого курса и младше участвовать не предлагали. Иногда фанты попадались не слишком приличные, вроде совместного танго на балу или поцелуев под омелой. Ведущими традиционно стали главные старосты. Полина и Либериус целый месяц придумывали для всех задания. У них получилось очень удачно, так что в итоге от игры все оказались в восторге.  
От этого традиционный зимний бал стал только веселее.   
Гарри досталось задание проскакать на корточках по коридору третьего этажа, что он и сделал. Гарри спортсменом не был. Он немного занимался фехтованием для осанки, но для его ног испытание оказалось тяжелым, так что в конце коридора Саре пришлось помогать ему встать на ноги. Всех это очень развеселило. Иногда полезно увидеть звезду школы, делающим что-то настолько нелепое.   
В отличие от прошлого года, на этом зимнем балу Гарри был полноправным хозяином. Все студенты знали, насколько Либериус зависит от него, и, конечно, рассказывали об этом родителям и гостям бала. Раньше Гарри боялся разговаривать со взрослыми, опасаясь узнавания, а теперь нет. От этого больше не попадала в опасность его жизнь. И хотя Каркаров, как и прежде, старательно не подпускал к Гарри гостей, а он сам усиленно делал вид, что занят, чтобы не общаться с посторонними, в этом году он все же перебросился парой-тройкой слов с некоторыми гостями бала.   
Пожилая мадам в пенсне поинтересовалась его планами на будущее, и он вынужден был признаться, что никаких серьезных планов у него нет, чем ее сильно удивил. Джентльмен средних лет расспрашивал о его отношениях с Виктором, кажется, это был кто-то из его родственников. Гарри не хотелось это обсуждать, но он заверил, что отношения очень серьезные, чтобы не разрушить репутацию ни себе, ни Виктору. К тому же, они ведь и были очень серьезными. Гарри бы и в голову не пришло расстаться с Виктором, а уж Краму с ним тем более. Иначе к чему тогда были принятие метки и брошенная карьера? От помолвки их удерживало только то, что родители Виктора до сих пор не знали настоящего имени Гарри, а Сириусу и Тому не нравился сам Виктор.   
Том вытащил Гарри танцевать прямо посреди разговора с Полиной и Марго. Беседа была не слишком приятной, кроме того, Гарри действительно соскучился по Тому. Он привык проводить с ним много времени, и замена письмами была неравнозначной. Напряженность последней летней недели, когда они еще лелеяли обиду за взаимный обман, была забыта. Гарри искренне улыбнулся и ничуть не сопротивлялся, когда Том потащил его танцевать вальс.  
– Это уже становится традицией, – сказал Гарри, расслабляясь и позволяя партнеру вести. Иногда было приятно передать бразды правления кому-то другому, не быть лидером, но Гарри ни за что не позволил бы себе так же расслабиться и позволить Тому рулить, если бы речь шла о принятии каких-то важных решений.   
– Тебе стоило поехать домой на каникулы, – резко возразил Том.   
– Домой – это куда? – нахмурился Гарри. Он не ожидал столкнуться с плохим настроением.   
– Ко мне. Здесь ты привлекаешь много нежелательного внимания.  
– Я всегда привлекаю внимание, – спокойно пожал плечами Гарри. Том бросил на него странный взгляд и его плотно сжатые губы дрогнули в едва заметной улыбке. – Кажется, ты разрешил мне это в разумных пределах?  
– Иногда я думаю, что ты привлекал бы внимание, даже если бы я запер тебя в башне, – с усталым весельем поделился переживаниями Том. – Поверни голову вправо. Видишь волшебника в темно-зеленой мантии?  
– Да, – Гарри бросил быстрый взгляд, и тут же отвернулся, чтобы объект разговора не заметил его интереса. Волшебник ему не понравился. Высокий и бледный тип, похожий на вампира. – Кто это?   
– Это человек, который только что пять минут подряд рассказывал мне, как красиво ты смотрелся бы в его постели. Он представлял себе тебя сонного, раскрасневшегося и покорного под ним, как твои ноги сжимают его бедра, – Том наклонился к Гарри совсем близко, говоря это, и согрел его щеку своим дыханием. – Он хотел целовать тебя, пока губы не заболят, и расцветить шею синяками.   
Его голос был низким и завораживающим. Гарри сам не заметил, как дыхание участилось. А потом губы Тома на секунду коснулись его шеи. Они одновременно вздрогнули и отстранились друг от друга. Минуту продолжали танцевать молча, просто уставившись друг на друга.   
Гарри было странно, что они смогли вообще переставлять ноги и как-то укладываться в ритм все это время. Но тут он понял, что Том говорил всего несколько секунд.   
Несколько секунд, которые заставили их обоих потеряться во времени.   
Впервые за годы знакомства Гарри позволил себе на мгновение представить, каково было бы быть с Томом, целоваться так, чтобы губы распухли, и сжимать ногами его бедра. Возможно, Том подумал об этом тоже.   
Но потом музыка изменилась. Это снова был вальс, но он сбил их с ритма на пару мгновений. И момент прошел.  
Гарри подумал о Викторе и о том, как им хорошо вместе.  
– Думаю, тебе бы не понравилось слышать такое обо мне? – предположил Том.   
– Нет, не понравилось бы.  
Сказать по правде, говорить о личной жизни Тома Гарри вообще не любил. Они снова замолчали, продолжая кружиться вместе с остальными парами.   
– Кто это такой вообще?  
– Никто, подбирает себе невесту или жениха, но ты ему не по зубам, – откликнулся Том.   
– Хорошо. А про поездку к тебе домой… Я привык отмечать праздники здесь, с друзьями. Дурмстранг мой дом.   
– Знаю, – пожал плечами Том. – Когда-то для меня было так же.   
– Ты учился в Хогвартсе?   
– Да, на Слизерине. И был старостой школы, кстати говоря.   
Гарри улыбнулся ему, окончательно стряхивая напряжение, охватившее их обоих в начале разговора.   
– Думаю, что не подведу и тоже стану старостой через полтора года.   
– К слову, надеюсь, что летом ты приедешь ко мне. У меня будет для тебя задание.   
Гарри снова напрягся. Он понимал, что метка на его руке не просто так, что рано или поздно Том попросит что-то взамен за сохраненную жизнь.   
– Что за задание?  
– Узнаешь потом.   
Они снова помолчали, и Том вдруг резко и зло добавил:  
– А еще обсудим твои отношения с Крамом.   
– Опять? – фыркнул Гарри. – Ты уже высказал свою точку зрения.  
– И ты послушаешь еще раз, – огрызнулся Том. – Из-за того, что ты открыто поддерживаешь с ним отношения, не считаясь со школьными правилами, и появляются люди, которые не стесняясь говорят о том, как разложили бы тебя.   
– Я считаюсь с правилами!  
– Ты спишь с ним?   
Гарри растерялся. Ему не хотелось Тому врать, но что-то подсказывало – Том взбеленится, если узнает правду. Словно отец невинной девочки, узнавший, что его крошку лишили невинности. Или как ревнивый любовник? Сегодня был вечер открытий, наверное, потому что Гарри вдруг понял, о чем твердил ему Виктор уже не первый год.   
Нельзя было говорить с уверенностью, потому что ни Гарри, ни Том понятия не имели, что такое братские чувства.   
Старшие братья ведь обычно не осуждают младших за рано начатую сексуальную жизнь?   
А младшие не думают в такие моменты о распухших от поцелуев губах?  
Между Гарри и Томом было желание. Пусть неосознанное, но оно тянуло их друг к другу. Том всегда делал вид, что целует его и обнимает только назло Виктору, но правда была в том, что ему хотелось. Гарри был достаточно честен сам с собой, чтобы понимать – он всегда с удовольствием откликался на близость Тома.   
Но эта внезапно обнаруженная страсть, даже взаимная, была недостаточным поводом, чтобы подвести Виктора.   
– Нет, – сказал Гарри.   
– Все еще? – с облегчением и превосходством осведомился Том.   
– Невинность необходимое условие для использования некоторых заклинаний, – неловко улыбнулся Гарри. – Пусть я ими не пользуюсь, но пока не готов к тому, что никогда не смогу ими воспользоваться.   
Том рассмеялся.   
– Наверное, в Хогвартсе ты оказался бы на Равенкло.  
– Драко говорил, что важна наследственность. Все мои предки были на Гриффиндоре.  
Гарри был рад изменившейся теме. Новые открытия и новая ложь Тому отзывались внутренней дрожью, которой Гарри отчаянно не позволял вырваться.   
– Твоя бабушка была слизеринкой, – возразил Том.   
Они еще несколько минут болтали о ерунде, прежде чем Гарри действительно вынужден был заняться кое-какими организационными вопросами. Он отдал несколько распоряжений, а потом спрятался в нише за огромным вазоном с волшебными розами и позволил себе не сдерживать панику.   
Он не то чтобы горел желанием немедленно переспать с Томом, но Гарри не раз уже делил постель с Виктором. Он знал, как здорово чувствовать на себе шершавые ладони, легкие укусы где-то на ребрах, обхватывать ногами за пояс и цепляться руками за шею и плечи, пытаясь удержаться в кружащемся мире. Гарри никогда не представлял на месте Виктора никого другого. Но он знал, что был бы не против, если бы Том…  
Предательские мысли.  
Возбуждающие мысли.   
Нелепые и недопустимые мысли, о которых никто и никогда не должен узнать, чтобы мир не рухнул, чтобы все были в безопасности.   
– Ты в порядке? – спросила Сара, заглядывая за вазон. – Оу, ты плачешь?  
Гарри быстро вытер слезинку и невесело ей улыбнулся.  
– Что тебе наговорил твой братец? Я могу помочь?   
– Нет.  
– Мне уйти?   
– Лучше обними меня, – попросил Гарри.   
Сара поспешила выполнить его просьбу, а потом протянула печенье с предсказаниями.  
– Ты знаешь, что это я придумываю предсказания? – спросил у нее Гарри.  
– Я думала, ты просто дублируешь прошлогодние, – сказала она. – В любом случае съешь, они вкусные.  
– Я обычно добавляю что-то новенькое, – ответил Гарри, а потом вспомнил, что занимается новогодним печеньем всего второй раз, и развеселился своему «обычно». Сара первая раскусила сдобный конвертик и энергично сжевала, разворачивая послание.   
– Бойся того, кто тебя боится, – прочитала она. – И что бы это значило?  
– Думаю, очевидно, – усмехнулся Гарри.  
– Меня много кто боится, – с превосходством ответила Сара. – Если всех буду бояться, мне из своей комнаты не выйти будет. Что у тебя?  
– Бессмертие стоит нам жизни, – недовольно прочитал он. – Надо же, в прошлом году было то же самое.   
– Сам знаешь, к этим посланиям нужно прислушиваться.  
– И как я должен прислушаться к такому? Этот афоризм следует понимать так, что я скоро умру, и обо мне будут помнить вечно. Но я все еще жив.  
– Да? – удивилась Сара. – А я поняла не так. Став бессмертным, человек начинает вести совсем другую жизнь. Вот как Темный Лорд. У бессмертного нет привязанностей, любви, даже цели в жизни, потому что такой долгоиграющей цели просто не бывает. Когда ты не можешь умереть, жизнь уже не жизнь.  
– Интересная трактовка. Странно, что она пришла тебе в голову. Вряд ли кто-то создал афоризм для одного единственного бессмертного, – улыбнулся Гарри.   
– Это магия, Гарри. Темный Лорд вовсе не единственный бессмертный. Как же Николас Фламель и его жена? Или люди, которые становятся вампирами? При должном старании, любой волшебник может добиться бессмертия. Но не все на это идут.   
– Все же, боюсь, в отношении меня будет верной моя трактовка.  
Сара пожала плечами. Ей было уже почти шестнадцать, а она все равно верила, что предсказания дурмстранговского печенья сбываются. Ведь не раз такое случалось. Даже к своему она собиралась прислушаться.   
Через минуту к ним заглянул Виктор и вытащил Гарри танцевать. Его все еще немного потряхивало, но в знакомом тепле рук Виктора было что-то успокаивающее, отгоняющее прочь мысли о Томе.   
– Я так понимаю, братский разговор не задался?   
– По нашему виду казалось, что мы поссорились? – уточнил Гарри.  
– Нет, вы улыбались и болтали, но ты был напуган до чертиков, а он зол.   
Гарри хотел честно рассказать Виктору, что произошло, предостеречь его, но не стал этого делать. Не хватало еще, чтобы Крам начал творить что-то героическое и необдуманное.   
– Просто кое-кто из гостей бала разозлил его, – поделился немного информацией Гарри. – Кстати, как у тебя с окклюменцией?  
– Я же тренирую тебя, - усмехнулся Виктор.   
– Для меня ты хорош, но объективно, ты смог бы закрыться от Тома?   
– Нет, не совсем. Я не могу закрыться от него так, чтобы он не заметил, что я закрыт, – напряженно ответил Виктор. – Мне нужно от него закрываться?   
– Не хочу, чтобы он знал лишние детали о нашей личной жизни, – с деланным весельем сообщил Гарри.   
Виктор фыркнул и обнял его покрепче.   
Гарри не видел, что пока он танцевал, бывший профессор Хогвартса Гораций Слизнорт начал беседу с Сарой, расспрашивая ее о Гарольде Эвансе и его брате. Эпстейн была достаточно хитрой, чтобы лгать в глаза кому угодно. Но трудно обмануть того, кто уже знает правду. Гораций слишком много лет прожил в страхе перед Темным Лордом, чтобы не узнать его, и был слишком привязан к Лили Поттер, чтобы не провести параллели.


	50. Chapter 50

Глава 50  
«– У меня предчувствие: заглянем в нее, и разгадаем все тайны, – с этими словами Гарри нагнулся и поднял книжку».   
(с) ГП и ТК  
Гарри очень хотел бы никогда не осознавать в действительности, что он испытывает к Тому. Так было бы проще. Он и дальше наслаждался бы спокойной жизнью в окружении преданных друзей, рулил советом и боялся только того далекого дня, когда начнется война и придется опасаться Дамблдора.  
Часто вся жизнь меняется за единое мгновение. От случайно брошенной фразы или чьего-то необдуманного действия.   
Пять лет назад кто-то в английском министерстве магии был настолько несдержан на язык или неосторожен, что выдал Пожирателю смерти Игорю Каркарову адрес Гарри Поттера. Возможно, именно этот человек невольно решил судьбу волшебного мира.   
Даже представить сложно, насколько все могло пойти иначе, поступи Гарри в Хогвартс. Впрочем, об этой утерянной возможности Гарри совсем не жалел. В Хогвартсе учились интересные дети, с которыми он мог бы дружить, но Гарри никогда не променял бы по доброй воле Сару, Абри и Криса на Драко, Гермиону или даже Чжоу.   
Один танец на зимнем балу заставил Гарри снова бояться Тома. После нескольких месяцев покоя и доверия это было ужасно.   
Иногда Гарри думал, можно ли любить человека, которого настолько боишься? Как можно скучать по разговорам с тем, кто может в любой момент причинить море вреда и боли? Он хотел спросить об этом в очередном письме Беллу, но не решился.   
Может быть, Гарри больше скучал по тем временам, когда не знал всей правды.   
Если бы Том понял, что хочет Гарри как любовника, от этого никому не стало бы хорошо. Кроме него самого, хотя, может, и его жизнь от этого не стала бы радужнее.   
Том не любил отказываться от того, что желает. А получить Гарри ему не составило бы труда, было на что надавить. Он мог убить Сириуса, Сару. Ради их защиты Гарри лег бы с ним в постель. Но вынужденная близость не доставила бы настоящего удовольствия никому. Их крепкая почти дружба испортилась бы. Особенно потому, что у Виктора пережить осознание Томом своих желаний не было ни единого шанса.   
Рано или поздно Том, конечно бы, все осознал. В плане понимания своих чувств он был не экспертом, но разобраться смог бы. К этому моменту Гарри нужно было найти, чем защититься.   
Проще было бы, конечно, расстаться с Виктором. Гарри заставлял себя не лукавить, честно в мыслях признаться себе, что спать с Томом было бы не таким уж страшным роком. Но Том никогда не дал бы ему то, что давал Виктор.   
С Томом нельзя было полностью расслабиться, довериться ему без всяких «но», сказать о своих слабостях, не боясь, что это знание в критической ситуации используют против тебя. Когда Гарри бросил Виктора летом, у того и мысли не возникло рассказать кому-то все доверенные ему тайны. Что сделал бы Том? Отомстил бы, ни минуты не колеблясь. Для Виктора благополучие Гарри было наиважнейшим, для Тома свое собственное. Это не было плохо, просто Гарри хотелось быть чьим-то центром вселенной.  
Эгоистично желать быть с любимым человеком, рискуя его жизнью?  
Виктор знал, что рискует, и не торопился уходить.  
Еще Гарри знал, что Том своей жизнью ради него не рискнул бы.   
Тоже ничего плохого. Он сам, наверное, не рискнул бы для него своей.   
У Гарри долго не было ни единой идеи как защититься от Тома, но в начале весны Абраксис вдруг подкинул ему шанс.   
Помимо проблем в личной жизни, у Гарри оставались еще и заботы совета и учебы. С советом с некоторых пор было все довольно предсказуемо, а вот в учебе случайно образовалась заминка. Гарри не был фанатом зубрежки, но привык стараться и получать лучшие оценки. Домашние – а теперь у него, можно сказать, были дом и люди, которые его ждали – не поняли бы плохих результатов. Да и остальные студенты не оценили бы падения его успеваемости. Профессор Тюссо предложил старшекурсникам вместо экзаменов по его предмету выполнить курсовые проекты и предложил в качестве тем выбрать Темные артефакты. Экзамены по его темным искусствам в последние два года давались Гарри без проблем, но курсовая тоже заинтересовала. Вот только артефакт было подобрать не так легко. Он облазил небольшую кладовую артефактов в школе, но большинство были либо слишком предсказуемы, либо опасны.   
– Можешь взять эту штуку, – предложил ему Абри.  
– Дневник? – удивился Гарри, беря у него из рук тетрадь в темной кожаной обложке. На переплете был написан год. 1943. Гарри небрежно пролистал страницы, все они были пусты. Только на первой еще можно было разобрать имя. На внутренней стороне обложки стоял штамп магазина в Лондоне. – Кто это Т.М. Реддл?  
– Не знаю, – пожал плечами Абри. – Наверное, маггл какой-нибудь, судя по адресу магазина. Волшебники туда бы не пошли.   
– И почему же дневник этого маггла стал артефактом? И где ты его взял вообще? Это не из школьной кладовки.   
– Он выиграл его в карты у Драко, – закатила глаза Сара.   
– А Драко стащил у своего отца пару лет назад, – добавил Мариус.   
– Ты уже всем рассказал? – фыркнул Гарри.   
Его не удивило и не обидело то, что эта информация прошла мимо него. Он уже привык, что они относятся к нему как полагается свите к лидеру. На самом деле, только Сара могла начать загружать его всякой чепухой, которая ему была явно не интересна. Гарри постепенно смирялся с таким положением дел и больше не мучился. Такая уж у него жизнь. Иметь одного лучшего друга вполне нормально. У Тома вон вообще ни одного нет. Наверное, Сара права, получив бессмертие, человек начинает совершенно иную жизнь.   
– Это было забавно, – тут же приготовился рассказывать историю и ему Абри. – Драко, я, Винс и Грег играли на карманные деньги, но после покупки рождественских подарков у нас у всех в карманах было пусто, а я выигрывал. Вот Драко и вытащил эту книжонку из-под кровати. Всю в пылище. Он утащил ее у дяди Люциуса из кабинета года два или три назад.   
– Не стоило красть ее. Может, это что-то нужное.  
– Ну да. Дядя даже пропажи не заметил! – отмахнулся Абри. – У них полно артефактов, которые они прячут от обысков министерства. Дядя просто сунул коробку из-под книжки обратно в сейф и, видимо, больше не доставал ее с тех пор.   
Гарри был не согласен. Но ему были чужды отношения отца и сына, он не мог с уверенностью определить, где лежали пределы свободы в действиях относительно друг друга. Может быть, Драко разрешено было брать что угодно в кабинете Люциуса Малфоя.   
– Ладно, и ты разрешил ему поставить на кон грязную книжку?   
– Это артефакт. Сейчас покажу!  
Абри взял у Сары, которая сидела рядом и мирно делала домашнее задание, перо и макнул в чернила. Гарри остановил его руку.  
– Ты утверждаешь, что это темный артефакт и собираешься писать в нем?   
– Чуть-чуть можно, – пояснил Абри. – Драко проводил эксперименты.   
Он убедился, что Гарри не собирается отпускать его руку, и пояснил:  
– Если писать в дневнике, чернила исчезают, а потом появляется надпись в ответ. Отвечает парень по имени Том. Он был старостой в Хогвартсе пятьдесят лет назад. Ну, Драко еще там про него рассказывал, но это не интересно. Этот Том отвечает как самостоятельная личность, представляешь? Это не отражение мыслей пишущего и не дневник, соединенный с каким-то другим дневником, в котором другой пишет. Словно человек, запертый на страницах книги, как с говорящими портретами. Я никогда о таком не слышал и не читал.   
– И писать ему безопасно?   
– Не совсем, – чуть покраснел Абри. – Если написать пару фраз, то ничего не случится, а если заниматься этим какое-то время – пару недель, например, дневник начинает тянуть силы. Кажется.  
– Кажется?   
– Ну, Драко заболел и перестал в нем писать. Все же темный артефакт, следует хоть какую-то осторожность соблюдать. Хотя это могла быть обычная простуда.   
– Удивительно, что он вообще, в конце концов, вспомнил об осторожности, – заржал Мариус. – Начать писать в темном артефакте? Он был больной и до этого!  
– Сделай скидку на хогвартское образование, – улыбнулся ему Абри. – Им там вообще ничего об этом не рассказывают. А тетя Нарцисса бережет ушки Драко от всего опасного дома.  
– Это не по блековски! – постановила Ромильда.   
– Да уж, твоя мама бы не одобрила, – кивнул ей Гарри. – Так зачем ты мне-то его отдаешь? Напиши курсовую по нему сам.  
– Да нет, я уже выбрал Музыкальную шкатулку. Мне, в отличие от тебя, не хочется острых ощущений. К тому же, моя мама волшебный портной. Если что-то случится, она не сможет помочь мне справиться с темномагической книжицей, а тебя Сам-Знаешь-Кто спасет.   
– Какие подробности я узнаю, – протянул из своего угла Левски, не отрываясь от книги по трансфигурации.   
Сара тут же отвесила Абри подзатыльник.   
– Он имел в виду, что вся моя семья Пожиратели смерти, – спокойно пояснил Младену Гарри.   
– Фигово, наверное, – предположил тот. – Это практически лишает тебя выбора.  
Гарри невольно коснулся спрятанной под рукавом метки, и Младен поймал взглядом это движение.   
– Да нет, выбор-то всегда есть, – пожал плечами Гарри. – Никто не мешает любому из нас пойти на поклон к Дамблдору и просить его защиты.   
– И отказаться от темного волшебства? – вздрогнув, предположил Либериус. – Ни за что! Пожиратели смерти, может, и пугающие, как мой кузен Снейп. Они убийцы и садисты, но кто-то должен делать то, что они делают.  
– Кто-то должен убивать? – презрительно процедила Сара.  
– Кто-то должен напоминать светлым, что мы хотим колдовать, – сказал Левски. – Хотя лично я подумываю о политической карьере. Кому-то следует защищать наши права и в парламенте, а не только с палочкой наголо.   
Малфой отвлек Гарри от разговора, начав выводить в дневнике что-то.  
– Абри, – укоризненно протянул Гарри.   
– Смотри, только одну фразу, – усмехнулся ему друг. – «Меня зовут Абраксис Малфой».   
Прошло несколько секунд, и надпись исчезла. Сара невольно ахнула. Ее явно заинтересовало происходящее. А потом чернила словно вытекли обратно на бумагу, образовав фразу: «Привет, Абраксис. Я Том Реддл. Как к тебе попал мой дневник?»  
– Видишь? – воскликнул Абри и тут же начал писать ответ. Послание Тома Реддла исчезло с бумаги, будто его и не было.   
«Мне передал его мой кузен Драко».   
«Ясно. Он в порядке? Мы давно не общались».  
«С ним все хорошо».  
«Я учился одновременно с вашим дедом. Драко писал, что он уже умер. Его тоже звали Абраксис»  
«Это здорово. Я никогда не об…»  
Гарри выдернул из-под его руки дневник, так что перо прочертило жирную черту по странице. Надпись пропала, а Гарри сразу захлопнул дневник.   
– Ты же собирался написать всего одну фразу.  
– Было бы не вежливо просто закрыть его, увидев первый ответ, – возразила Сара.  
– Если он подпитывается магической силой, скорей всего, он специально пишет так, чтобы ему отвечали, – сказал Мариус. – Гарольд правильно сделал, что отобрал его.   
Гарри благодарно кивнул Блеку за поддержку. Сказать откровенно, он даже не подумал об этом, когда дернул дневник. Если Драко писал несколько недель, прежде чем заболел, от того, что Абри дописал бы фразу, мир не рухнул. Просто у Гарри появилась догадка, он испугался и автоматически попытался немедленно защитить друга.   
– Тебе почерк не показался знакомым? – уточнил он у Абри.   
– Хм, когда ты сказал об этом… – тут же подхватила Сара. – Но не могу вспомнить, где.   
– Может, просто показалось, – быстро улыбнулся ей Гарри. – Я возьму его, для проекта.   
Никакого проекта по дневнику он, конечно, делать не собирался. Особенно, если его догадки были верны. Сара видела почерк Тома Натхайра только под своими эссе, Гарри читал его письма. Он изменился со временем, но остался узнаваемым. Четкий, ровный, Гарри всегда казалось, что он Тому очень подходил. В сочетании с именем и тем, что его названный брат тоже был слизеринцем и старостой, Гарри показалось, что догадка, вполне вероятно, может быть верна.   
Играть с артефактами, принадлежащими Темному Лорду? Что может быть глупее. Гарри готов был поставить левую руку на то, что Люциусу рано или поздно здорово попадет за пропажу дневника. Стоило убрать его подальше, а потом вернуть хозяину.   
– Кстати, а что тебе Драко рассказывал про этого Реддла? – не сумев сдержать любопытства, спросил он у Абри.   
Малфой хмуро посмотрел на него, обиженный за то, что лишился игрушки.   
– Парень учился в Слизерине, в 43 году был старостой, у него есть табличка за заслуги перед школой. А еще он учился с моим дедом, которого я никогда не видел, но очень хотел бы что-то узнать.   
– Абри, это темный артефакт, – покачал головой Гарри. – А о деде лучше поговори с матерью.  
– Она не станет о нем рассказывать. Дед выгнал ее из дома.  
– И она назвала тебя его именем, – улыбнулся ему Гарри. Абри улыбнулся в ответ и кивнул.   
Позже в своей комнате, оставшись с дневником наедине, Гарри долго ходил вокруг него кругами. Он не знал о Томе ничего. Ни возраста, ни настоящего имени. Ясно было, что Темному Лорду совсем не тридцать, на которые он выглядит, но сколько точно?   
Фамилия Реддл была маггловской, и дневник был куплен в маггловском мире. Гарри не думал, что Том мог быть магглокровкой. Змеиный язык передавался обычно по наследству. Но Темный Лорд-полукровка?   
Конечно, могло оказаться, что у кого-то просто похожий почерк.   
Можно было просто написать Тому письмо о дневнике. Их отношения были достаточно близкими, чтобы он мог спрашивать о всяких артефактах, которые Том, возможно, делал или не делал в школьные годы.   
Но ему было любопытно, а Том ни за что не рассказал бы о себе что-то.   
«Привет, меня зовут Гарри Поттер».  
«Привет, Гарри Поттер, а где Абраксис?»  
«Ты темный артефакт и высасываешь энергию из того, кто в тебе пишет. По крайней мере, так мы предположили. Я запретил ему писать дальше».  
Ответ пришел после значительной паузы, словно артефакт задумался. Гарри, в свою очередь, задумался над тем, как дневник работает. У него был курс артефакторики, но они не проходили, как можно наделить предмет собственной волей. Если бы дневник зависел или общался с Томом настоящим, то давно сообщил бы ему о своем путешествии из сейфа Люциуса.   
«Зачем же сам пишешь?»  
«Я знаю несколько сильных темных волшебников, которые смогут справиться с тобой, если что-то пойдет не так».  
«Из рассказов Драко я знаю, что Гарри Поттер – светлый волшебник, победивший Темного Лорда».   
– Трепло, – обругал Драко Гарри. Впрочем, он ведь сам решил написать настоящее имя. Возможно, это же было частью магии дневника. Его голову снова посетила здравая мысль закрыть книжку и уйти спать. Но ему так хотелось что-то узнать о Томе!   
«Расскажи мне о себе, а я, в свою очередь, расскажу тебе о себе».  
«Я был старостой».  
«Я знаю это». Из первоисточника. «За что тебе дали почетную табличку?»  
«Я нашел человека, который открыл Тайную комнату».  
Гарри невольно засмеялся. Он слышал о Тайной комнате от Драко, а еще читал «Историю Хогвартса» после того, как познакомился с Чжоу, хотя Виктор и дразнил его. Том был змееустом и наследником Салазара Слизерина. Он был хозяином Тайной комнаты. Очевидно, что он замутил какую-то интригу и получил почетную табличку за то, что кого-то подставил. В этом весь Том.   
«Расскажешь мне подробности?»  
Может быть, дневник почувствовал что-то неладное, потому что тон написанного показался Гарри обиженным, а может, он проецировал на артефакт те чувства, которые мог бы испытывать оригинал.   
«Позволь ввести тебя в мою память».   
И что это должно было значить? Как можно ввести кого-то в чью-то память? Как в думосборе? Гарри заколебался. Это артефакт Тома, и он не знает, что его хозяин не хотел бы причинять Гарри Поттеру вреда. Что, если убить попытается? У некоторых артефактов на это хватало силы. Гарри несколько раз бездумно ударил кончиком пера по странице.   
«Дай мне показать тебе»  
Интуиция подсказывала Гарри, что он может сделать это. И он рискнул, как обычно.   
Страницы дневника начали перелистываться сами собой, а потом вдруг все остановилось на середине июня. Страничка тринадцатого июня раскрылась перед ним, словно окошко в другой мир, и его потянуло туда. Ощущения напоминали действия портключа, но немного отличались. Гарри испытывал такое однажды, когда на уроке профессор позволил им попробовать воспользоваться думосбором.   
Он очутился в незнакомой комнате. Она была круглая и просторная. На столах стояли какие-то приборы, приглядевшись, Гарри узнал парочку. Стены были увешаны портретами спящих волшебников, некоторых из них Гарри узнал. В центре стоял громадный стол на когтистых лапах. За столом сидел лысый, болезненного вида волшебник.   
Как и ожидалось, хозяин кабинета не заметил присутствия Гарри. Он читал какое-то письмо.   
В дверь постучали.  
– Войдите, – сказал волшебник.   
Вошел мальчик лет шестнадцати. Гарри улыбнулся и подавил желание шагнуть навстречу. Это был Том. Молодой, красивый. Было интересно посмотреть на него в таком возрасте, когда они были практически ровесниками. Когда Том еще не был Темным Лордом, вечной угрозой всем и всему. Возможно, он не был одиноким.   
На груди Тома блеснул значок старосты.  
– А, Реддл, – сказал лысый волшебник.   
– Вы хотели меня видеть, профессор Диппет?  
Он подтвердил догадку Гарри. Они был в Хогвартсе, в кабинете директора. Гарри подавил желание еще раз оглядеться. Он столько слышал об этой школе. Наконец-то ему представился хотя бы такой шанс побывать в ней.   
– Садись. Я только что прочитал твое письмо.   
Том сел на предложенное место, тяжело, словно напоказ, вздохнув. Гарри сдвинулся, чтобы видеть его лицо.   
– Мой дорогой мальчик, я просто не могу разрешить тебе остаться на лето в школе. Ведь, наверное, тебе хочется побывать дома на каникулах?   
– Нет, – резко отказался Том. – Я предпочел бы остаться в Хогвартсе, чем возвращаться к этим… этим…  
– Ты всегда жил на каникулах в маггловском приюте для сирот, я полагаю?   
– Да, сэр, – ответил Том и покраснел.  
Гарри потрясенно следил за ними. Том вырос в сиротском приюте? Внутри что-то сжалось, и он неосознанно задержал дыхание.   
– Ты магглорожденный?  
– Полукровка, сэр. Отец маггл, мать колдунья.  
Гарри сжал руки в кулаки. Ему хотелось подойти к Тому и обнять его, но это было всего лишь воспоминание. Гарри никогда прежде и мысли не допускал, что его названный брат вырос в приюте. Том всегда благожелательно отзывался о полукровках, говорил, что и среди них есть великие. Кто бы мог подумать, что в это число Том включает и себя? Никто никогда не сомневался в чистокровности Темного Лорда.   
Это была бы сенсация.  
И это была его боль. Том рос в приюте, и там возненавидел магглов.   
– Что с твоими родителями?  
– Моя мать умерла сразу после моего рождения, сэр. В приюте мне говорили, что она успела дать мне только имя – Том в честь отца, Марволо в честь деда.   
На мгновение Гарри усомнился в том, что Том говорит правду о матери. Такое могло быть. Но зачем ему врать директору, который легко может проверить информацию? Ведь кто-то из преподавателей должен был забрать Тома из приюта в Хогвартс в свое время.  
– Принимая во внимание особые обстоятельства, можно было бы пойти тебе навстречу, но в школе сейчас такая ситуация…  
– Вы имеете в виду нападения, сэр?  
Про Тайную комнату Гарри было не очень интересно, лучше бы Том продолжил рассказывать о себе. Когда Том закончил разыгрывать сцену перед директором, он вышел из кабинета, и Гарри отправился за ним. Они спустились по винтовой лестнице и вышли в коридор. Оказывается, кабинет директора защищала горгулья. Гарри осмотрел ее и поспешил догнать Тома. Внезапно ему захотелось очутиться в далеком сорок третьем году, взять Тома за руку и идти с ним по коридору плечом к плечу. Может быть, как влюбленные или как братья. По любому.   
С Томом в настоящем о таком и думать не стоило. Он бы себе не позволил настоящей открытой нежности и слабости без насмешки. Этот мальчик пока что был другим. Гарри пожалел, что не встретил Тома лет на пятьдесят раньше, но быстро избавился от бесполезных мыслей. Тем более что и Том что-то задумал и бросился бежать. Гарри понесся следом, на ходу рассматривая стены, увешанные портретами в тяжелых вычурных рамах.  
Никто никогда не рассказывал ему, что в Хогвартсе светло в коридорах, что окна на улицу огромные и сквозь них видно солнце, квиддичное поле и озеро. Почему-то все рассказывали только о том, что в Хогвартсе случается всякая чертовщина.   
В холле высокий бородатый волшебник остановил их, поинтересовавшись, что Том так поздно делает вне своей комнаты. Гарри с удивлением понял, что это Дамблдор. Раньше Гарри видел его только на фотографиях, более старого, но узнаваемого.   
Расставшись с ним, подростки отправились в подземелья, где сквозь маленькую щелку Том чуть ли не целый час за кем-то следил.   
А дальше Том продемонстрировал чудеса актерской игры, разоблачая некоего Рубеуса Хагрида в том, что сделал сам. Следовало догадаться, что Том никогда не был невинной фиалкой. Гарри только фыркнул. Он ничем не мог помочь этому Хагриду, все произошло слишком давно. Возможно, этот волшебник давно был мертв.   
Том закончил показ воспоминаний и вышвырнул Гарри обратно в его комнату. Тот обнаружил свою щеку измазанной чернилами, но ему было на это, в общем и целом, наплевать. Ничто не могло сравниться со знанием того, что Том был сиротой, полукровкой, выросшим в маггловском приюте.   
Гарри почувствовал сильную усталость и побрел спать. Возможно, силы для этой демонстрации дневник позаимствовал у самого Гарри. Писать снова пока что было нельзя, это могло быть опасно, но и с источником бесценных знаний расставаться не хотелось. Гарри припрятал дневник.  
Ему стало интересно, как Том наделил обычную книжку волей и воспоминаниями? Нужно было посидеть в библиотеке, но так, чтобы Виктор ничего не узнал.   
Информацию о детстве Тома следовало приберечь для себя. Что-то подсказывало Гарри, что никому другому Том такое знание не простит. 

В дневнике Гарри больше не писал, но окопался в библиотеке, проверяя теорию за теорией и проводя иногда с дневником осторожные эксперименты. Получалось плохо, поэтому занимало все свободное время. Друзья постепенно смирились с тем, что Гарри теперь ест и спит с книгами. Виктор только пару раз скептически вскинул бровь, но Гарри сказал ему, что нашел себе объект для курсовой, и после Крам бесперебойно поставлял ему всю запрашиваемую литературу в библиотеке и смиренно перешагивал книги в личных комнатах Гарри, где тот мог раскидать их даже по полу.   
Том был гением, и Гарри не сомневался, что ему при желании удалось бы сотворить что-то принципиально новое, но хотя бы какими-то основами он должен был воспользоваться, особенно в столь юном возрасте?   
Для себя он решил, что если не выяснит о дневнике достаточно сведений к каникулам, если будет все еще считать, что писать в нем небезопасно, в июле отдаст дневник хозяину. Неизвестно, скольким людям за пятьдесят лет тот успел продемонстрировать томово детство.   
Но в мае Гарри, наконец, повезло. Хотя можно ли назвать везением результат настойчивой работы в течение нескольких месяцев? Библиотека Дурмстранга специально составлялась для деток темных волшебников несколько веков, заботливые родители не поскупились, сделав ее разнообразной. Гарри нашел в старенькой книжке целую главу про хоркруксы. Он встречал упоминания о них и прежде, но в этой книге впервые прочел о хоркруксах подробно.   
Сначала он не поверил и зашвырнул книгу за диван, потом достал, конечно, потому что ее нужно было вернуть Виктору.   
Хоркрукс мог быть причиной бессмертия Темного Лорда. Как раз в его стиле было убить кого-то для своего благополучия. Но это не значило, что он сделал их, и что дневник был хоркруксом.  
Но дневник обладал своей темной волей и немного магией, питался чужой силой, был устойчив ко всякому вреду. Гарри, конечно, не подвергал его серьезной опасности, но вырвать страницу из дневника или порезать обложку было нельзя, да и воды страницы не больно-то боялись. Держать воспоминания и делиться ими по своей инициативе, разговаривать как человек. Мало какой артефакт мог такое провернуть.  
Гарри провел еще несколько тестов, описанных в книге, не вредя дневнику. И вынужден был в итоге признать, что Том разорвал свою душу.   
От этого стало как-то тоскливо. Гарри перечитал еще раз главу о последствиях, а потом на весь вечер заперся от друзей и от Виктора. Бродил по комнате, собирая ненужные теперь книги в стопки у дверей, чтобы отнести их в библиотеку завтра. Он хотел написать письмо Тому, но потом передумал. Что он мог сказать? Том, наверняка, сам знал все аргументы против.  
Потом он разозлился, потому что кусочек души Тома оставался без присмотра. Им как-то завладел Люциус – человек, с точки зрения Гарри, коварный и опасный, а потом просто напросто потерял. Хоркрукс было тяжело повредить, но душе Тома было не место под кроватью Драко. Хотя Гарри тоже запихал его под кровать. Ему казалось, что там безопаснее, и никто не найдет.   
Это все было неправильно. Это было не просто бессмертие Тома. Это была его душа.   
«Зачем ты разорвал душу?»  
Надпись на первой страничке дневника сразу впиталась в бумагу, но ответ какое-то время не появлялся, словно Том думал, что сделать. Да уж, никакой не артефакт, не дневник, а именно Том.   
«Ты пытливый», – в итоге написал он.   
«Я не причиню тебе вреда».  
Он хотел написать, что Том ему как брат, как друг. Но это не описывало то, что он на самом деле чувствовал, да и не поверил бы Том в такие слова.   
«Я на стороне Темного Лорда», – добавил он.  
«Тогда верни меня ему».  
Гарри занес перо, чтобы ответить согласием, капля чернил упала и расползлась уродливым пятном. Бумага быстро впитала его.   
«Почему колеблешься?»   
Гарри показалось, что тон вопроса был испуганным и недоверчивым. Конечно, так и было. Порвать свою душу из страха умереть. Тому сейчас должно было быть чертовски страшно за себя.  
«Я на стороне Темного Лорда, но я боюсь его».  
«Так и должно быть, он же Темный Лорд, но если ты вернешь меня, он не будет гневаться на тебя».  
Гарри тут же понял, как сильно достанется Люциусу. Хотя Гарри все еще сердился на него за пренебрежительное отношение к дневнику, ему не хотелось, чтобы Драко стал из-за этого сиротой. К тому же Том из дневника либо кривил душой, либо плохо себе представлял, каким стал. Темный Лорд всегда наказывал гонцов, приносящих дурные вести. Правда, за себя Гарри не сильно волновался. Скорей всего, Том в его случае ограничился бы заклинанием забвения.   
«Том, у тебя есть девушка?»  
«Почему ты спрашиваешь? Это неуклюжая попытка сменить тему?»  
«Скажем, тебе нравится девушка, а она встречается с кем-то другим. Что ты сделаешь?»  
«А ты как думаешь?»  
«Я думаю, что ты убил бы конкурента».  
Том не отвечал несколько секунд.  
«Я не стал бы убивать, проще скомпрометировать конкурента в ее глазах, соблазнить ее. Это то, как я обычно действую. Но мне шестнадцать. Возможно, твой Лорд действует прямолинейнее. Зачем ты спрашиваешь? Темный Лорд положил глаз на твою невесту? И как при этом ты можешь говорить, что не причинишь мне вреда?»  
Строчки появлялись быстро. Том не на шутку разволновался, но все же не соврал. Все-таки подростку было далеко до способностей старшего Тома ко лжи.   
«Я не причиню тебе вреда, обещаю», - написал Гарри. Он подумал и добавил: «Я тебя люблю».   
И оба утверждения были чистой правдой. Том, видимо, был сильно ошарашен этими заявлениями, но быстро сориентировался. Гарри был уверен, что если бы дневник мог заговорить, то тон его стал бы мягким и ласковым. Притворно. Это вызвало у него невольную улыбку.   
«Так к чему эти вопросы? Почему бы тебе не вернуть меня?»  
«Ты не единственный человек, которого я люблю. Мне нужно защитить от Темного Лорда остальных».  
«Каких еще остальных? Если ты любишь меня, разве мои интересы не должны стоять превыше всего?»  
Ну, наверное, так и должно было быть. Гарри не хотел причинить Тому вред, но и Виктора тоже нужно было защитить. Особенно теперь, когда Гарри знал, что некоторые вещи Том просто не в силах понять, потому что из-за разорванной души его чувства неполноценны. Гарри так надеялся, что у него появится шанс защитить своих, что грешно было бы упускать его.   
Гарри нужно было как-то набраться храбрости, составить нормальный план и начать шантажировать Тома, никому об этом не рассказывая, не прося помощи. Потому что он действительно не хотел, чтобы кто-нибудь знал о слабостях Тома и причинил ему вред.   
«Не волнуйся», – было последним, что он написал в дневнике.


	51. Chapter 51

Глава 51  
Следующую после невероятного открытия неделю Гарри потратил на то, чтобы отоспаться и написать тот самый курсовой проект, из-за которого все началось. Так как на настоящее расследование времени не хватало, пришлось взять в качестве объекта исследования Руку славы. Тюссо был разочарован, потому что это был никак не уровень Гарольда Эванса, но спорить не стал.   
Из-за занятости случившееся в конце этой недели стало для Гарри еще большим потрясением, чем могло бы. Он не знал об опасности, не ждал чего-то плохого. Занятый дневником, он почти не обращал внимания на окружающий мир, а друзья, даже Сара, привыкли во многом действовать самостоятельно еще с тех времен, когда плели интриги друг против друга за его спиной.   
Это была его вина. Он не присмотрел за ними. Если бы Сара просто ему все рассказала, события могли бы пойти совсем иначе.   
Той ночью его разбудил Виктор. Гарри не возражал против ночных визитов Крама, но тот обычно так не делал, чтобы не нарушать школьные правила слишком уж нагло и не мешать высыпаться, поэтому Гарри понял, что случилось что-то плохое еще до того, как в свете свечи увидел выражение лица любовника.   
– Что случилось? – спросил Гарри, сразу сбрасывая с себя сонливость. – Это Том? Он вызывает тебя?   
Виктор только головой покачал. Он сжал руки Гарри в своих.  
– Я не хотел тебя звать, но Каркаров велел собрать весь школьный совет, – пробормотал Виктор. – Лучше я сам тебе здесь и сейчас скажу, чем ты там это увидишь.   
– Что?   
У Гарри мурашки по спине побежали. Ситуация была жуткая. Ночная побудка. Странные слова. Что вообще могло случиться плохого, если оно не связано с Томом?  
– Сару убили.  
Гарри понадобилось какое-то время, чтобы осмыслить сказанное. Потом он открыл рот, но не знал, что сказать. Виктор не стал бы о таком шутить.  
– Где?.. Где Каркаров собирает совет? – вот и все, что он мог спросить.  
Гарри поднялся, оделся, старательно не смотря на Виктора. Потом спокойно пошел за ним. Это еще могло оказаться недоразумением, или Виктора кто-то дезинформировал. Или что-то еще. В голове была тысяча и одна мысль, но все они пронизывали Гарри слишком быстро, чтобы он смог сосредоточиться. Они долго шли по темному ночному коридору. Молча.   
Напротив одного из классов второго этажа столпилось преподаватели и несколько студентов. Либериус попытался подойти к Гарри, протянул руку, но тот молча шлепнул по ней и, как загипнотизированный, направился прямо в класс. Все расступились. Тоже молча.   
Нечто темное и длинное лежало перед доской, около преподавательской кафедры. Каркаров стоял рядом и, кажется, не знал, что делать. Гарри прошел мимо и сел прямо на пол.   
Сара лежала бледная и красивая, совсем как несколько лет назад на снегу, в пещере. Гарри точно так же, как тогда, прикоснулся к ее руке. И рука, как и тогда, была холодная. Но в этот раз у Сары не было пульса. И она не открыла глаза в ответ на его действия. Гарри с силой ударил ее по щеке, но у нее даже голова почти не мотнулась, только волосы переместились.  
– Гарри, мы уже всеми заклинаниями проверили, – тихо сказал директор. – Она мертва.   
– Как?   
– Смертельное проклятие.   
Гарри увидел, что рука подруги вздрагивает. На секунду внутри все взметнулось от надежды, но это просто его руки тряслись, а он не мог отпустить ее. Как только он увидел это, то уже не смог контролировать себя, первые мгновения ошеломления и отрицания прошли. Гарри затрясло всего, от макушки до пят.  
Это была Сара Эпстейн. И она была мертва.   
Его красавица, самая наглая, самая восхитительная девочка. Единственный настоящий друг.  
– Профессор Макиярви нашел ее во время патрулирования. Я как раз собираюсь начать расследование с разговора с ним, – продолжил говорить директор.   
– Кто это сделал? – стуча зубами, спросил Гарри.  
– Мы найдем преступника.  
– Кого вы найдете?! – заорал на него Гарри. Каркаров, должно быть, не ожидал этого, потому что отшатнулся в сторону. Шепотки у двери мгновенно стихли. Никто, кроме Виктора, никогда не слышал, чтобы Гарри повышал голос. – Прошлый раз мы всемером едва не погибли, а вы так никого и не нашли! Я убью эту тварь!   
Он вскочил и выхватил палочку, но ноги почему-то не держали, и он упал обратно на пол. Прижался к сариной груди, обнимая ее, прижимаясь лбом ко лбу, и заплакал. Он еще толком не осознавал происходящего, но знал, что мир только что рухнул. Его попытались оторвать от нее, но Гарри не дался. Он начал отбрыкиваться и даже укусил кого-то. Гарри не слышал, что говорили другие, кто-то бегал вокруг, но ему было все равно.   
Потом он, наверное, на несколько минут потерял сознание, потому что очнулся у Виктора на руках. Гарри открыл глаза и несколько секунд смотрел в движущийся потолок, пытаясь понять, что происходит.   
– Что теперь?  
– Каркаров и остальные допрашивают Макиярви, – тихо сказал Виктор.  
– Это он сделал?  
– Нет. Это было прямое нападение и смертельное проклятие. Любой профессор, совершив такое, очень быстро умер бы сам. Таков магический контракт, заключаемый со школой.   
Они прошли несколько метров.   
– Если возьмешь себя в руки и умоешься, можешь присутствовать на допросах. Каркаров позволит тебе. Весь школьный совет там.   
– Возьму себя в руки? – переспросил Гарри. – Нет, не возьму.   
Он сжался и уткнулся носом Виктору в мантию.   
Если бы Сара была в опасности, он бы побежал, начал бы расследование, попросил бы Тома о помощи. Но Сара была уже мертва, и не существовало магии, способной вернуть ее. Даже если найдут убийцу, ей легче уже не станет.  
Она могла бы стать призраком, но Гарри не слишком рассчитывал на это. Призраками становятся лишь трусы, которые боятся идти дальше. Сара была лживой, хитрой, властной, чопорной и много какой еще, но она не была трусливой.   
На секунду Гарри подумал, что это Том убил Сару в порыве ревности. Может, решил, что никакие близкие, кроме него самого, Гарри не нужны. Но это было глупо. Первым делом тогда стоило избавиться от Виктора, а Сару Том всегда одобрял. По его мнению, мисс Эпстейн задавала Гарри правильный курс в жизни.  
Больше не будет.  
Виктор положил свою ношу на кровать и дал успокоительное зелье. Краем сознания Гарри отметил, что Виктор принес его к себе, в преподавательскую башню, но ему было все равно.   
Он не плакал. Просто свернулся комочком и позволил обнимать себя.   
Пришел день, потом опять ночь. Виктор уходил куда-то, с кем-то разговаривал. Гарри пытались растормошить и покормить, но есть ему не хотелось.   
Может, Сара смогла бы вырвать его из депрессии, надавав подзатыльников. Приходил Абраксис, но он сам выглядел так, словно собирался лечь в гроб рядом со своей девушкой, так что его слова Гарри мало чем помогли.   
– Я знаю, ты любил ее, но прекрати, ради меня, пожалуйста, прекрати, – шептал ему Виктор третьей ночью.   
Потом Гарри забрали в школьную больницу. Он спал, госпожа Капелла делала ему уколы, и Гарри снова спал.   
– Сделай же что-нибудь, – просил ее Каркаров, стоя у кровати.  
– Он не хочет, чтобы что-то делали, не хочет жить, – шипела целительница в ответ. – С таким меня бороться не учили!   
Виктор не отходил от Гарри не на шаг, и скоро сам выглядел не лучше.   
Потом однажды Гарри вышел из марева успокоительных зелий. Он полностью пришел в себя и четко взглянул на мир. Все было плохо. А люди, которых Гарри любил, наверное, обречены были умирать. Как мама и папа. Гарри просто продолжил лежать, стараясь ни о чем не думать. Но в голову лезли мысли о прическе Сары на последнем балу. У нее были длинные волосы, и она любила что-то сложное накрутить на голове к празднику. А в последний раз волосы просто лежали на полу.   
Каркаров и Виктор наклонились над Гарри.  
– Ты как? – спросил директор. И Гарри равнодушно пожал плечами. – Знаешь, она умерла, защищая тебя, а ты лежишь тут…  
Он махнул рукой.  
Гарри моргнул. Он не знал, почему услышал это. Скорей всего, ему уже сообщали правду не раз, но ему было плевать. Может быть, он обратил на эти слова внимание именно сейчас, потому что они так резко перестали давать ему успокоительное.   
Сара умерла, защищая его?  
Виктор поднял его на руки.  
– Куда мы?  
– Хочу попробовать последнее средство, – сказал Виктор.   
Гарри поставили в камин прямо в пижаме. Он ослаб и растерянно ухватился за стенку, потому что не мог стоять. Каркаров бросил внутрь немного летучего пороха и что-то сказал.   
В пункте назначения Гарри просто выпал на пол и его вырвало желчью на знакомый пушистый ковер. Он не мог встать сам, и чьи-то руки вздернули его за шиворот.   
Таким неласковым мог быть, конечно, только Том. Он посмотрел холодно и зло, а потом отвесил Гарри пощечину. Как раз такую, чтобы ее мог выдержать ослабленный болезнью человек. Только щеку обожгло.   
– Твоя девчонка повела себя как дура, подставилась, умерла, а ты вместо того, чтобы отомстить, решил умереть вместе с ней?!   
Честно говоря, Гарри не посещали мысли о смерти. Он не думал об этом. Просто не хотел ни о чем думать.   
– А вслед за тобой, наверное, должен умереть Крам?! Может, мне даже помочь ему, чтобы вы вместе красиво выглядели на ваших совместных похоронах?   
Гарри вздрогнул. Вот уж смерти Виктора он точно не хотел, особенно теперь, когда Сара была мертва!  
Он же хотел защитить Виктора, потратил на это кучу времени.   
– Надеюсь, ты не рассчитываешь, что я там с вами в могилку третьим лягу? Потому что я не настолько жалок, чтобы сдаваться из-за мелочей.  
– Жизни дорогих людей для тебя мелочи? – спросил Гарри невнятно. Говорить было трудно. Кажется, он не говорил много лет. А может, дней. Гарри был не уверен, сколько прошло времени с тех пор, как Сара умерла.   
Ее уже похоронили?  
Гарри понял, в какой пустоте прошло последнее время. Голова звенела от недостатка мыслей и эмоций. Может быть, ему и рассказывали, но он не слышал. И теперь Гарри ничего не знал, а это было очень неприятное ощущение.   
– Дело не в этом. Дело в том, что если бы все умирали вслед за дорогими им людьми, мир бы вымер.   
– Меня не волнуют все. Да и тебя тоже.  
Том резко выдохнул. Он отвернулся, а потом посмотрел на Гарри совсем другим взглядом, словно решил применить последнее средство.   
– Твоя мать пожертвовала собой, чтобы ты жил. Я-то уж знаю, был там. Сначала я убил Джеймса, он встретил меня в гостиной. Дерзкий мальчишка, но неопытный. Он у меня и десяти минут не занял, потом я поднялся на второй этаж…  
Гарри не хотел это знать.   
– Хватит.   
Потому что, пока они не говорили об этом, Том был Темным Лордом, братом, врагом Виктора, кем угодно, но не тем, кто убил родителей Гарри. Можно было отвернуться от этих мыслей и вообще забыть о том, что когда-то эти родители существовали. Том, наверное, тоже так думал и молчал, как и Гарри. Вот только сейчас он во вред себе пытался расшевелить единственного человека, который был ему хоть немного дорог.  
Гарри некстати подумал о том, что никогда не подвергнет опасности хоркрукс Тома, как бы ни повернулось будущее. Он будет защищать дневник ради вот этого момента и ради приютского мальчика, которому пришлось просить директора школы оставить его на каникулы, потому что он не хотел возвращаться к магглам.   
– После их смерти у тебя долго не было любимых людей, а потом появилась она, Виктор, твоя свита, – безжалостно продолжил Том. – Ты любил ее больше всех. Больше Абраксиса? Криса? Виктора?  
Он не упомянул себя, но Гарри был сейчас не в состоянии анализировать это.   
– Да, – просто выдохнул он.   
– Но остальных ты тоже любишь. Какой-то волшебник ночью убил Сару Эпстейн. Ты не защитил ее. Потом он мог пойти и убить Абраксиса, пока тот спал в своей постели. Он ведь не в совете, его по тревоге не подняли, – Том зашептал это Гарри в ухо, чувствуя, как содрогается в его руках тело. – Пока ты жалел себя, с твоими друзьями могло случиться все, что угодно. Тебя ведь не было там, чтобы защитить их.   
– Я не защитил ее, – прошептал в ответ Гарри.   
– Мне, в общем-то, все равно, я с удовольствием покажу магическому миру и сломленного Гарри Поттера, или скажу всем, что ты уже мертв. Эффект будет сокрушительным. Но знаешь что? Твоего красавчика-парня, ты ведь помнишь, что он мой Пожиратель смерти, я отправлю на передовую. Я заставлю его убивать магглов, пока какой-нибудь аврор…  
– Хватит!   
Гарри оттолкнул его от себя со всей силы, которая у него оставалась. Получилось хило, но Том отступил, оценивающе глядя на него. Гарри невольно отметил только сейчас, что они находятся в кабинете того самого дома, где Гарри был летом. На полу лежала и внимательно на них смотрела змея Нагини.   
Гарри провел рукой по лицу.  
– Я понял.   
Том правильно нашел, куда нажать.  
– Я потерял очень многих во время войны, – сказал Том нормальным тоном. – А потом некоторые умерли от болезней и старости.  
– Ты никого не любишь, тебе не понять.  
– Мне никогда не понять, как можно выглядеть столь жалко и сдаться, – фыркнул Том. – Наша жизнь это ценный дар. Я из мертвых восстал! А ты… мне противно. Уйди с моих глаз.   
Гарри, покачиваясь, побрел к камину и замер у решетки. Он не мог думать сейчас, анализировать, но не смотря на все, что Том только что ему сказал, он все-таки все это сказал. Том просто хотел вернуть Гарри в норму. Может быть, потому что если бы с Гарри что-то случилось, он тоже свернулся бы где-нибудь комочком… хотя это была глупая мысль.  
– Спасибо, – сказал Гарри, а потом, не подумав, добавил. – Люблю тебя.  
Он взял горсть пороха и бросил ее в камин, чтобы вернуться в школу. Гарри не видел выражения лица оставшегося в кабинете Темного Лорда.   
На той стороне Гарри поймал на руки Виктор. Крам был обросшим, бледным и сильно исхудал, будто, как и Гарри, ничего не ел. Поттер его никогда таким не видел и не хотел видеть.   
– Прости меня, – попросил он. – Я больше никогда, обещаю! Прости, что сотворил такое с тобой.  
– На себя посмотри, – слабо улыбнулся ему Виктор. – Что он там тебе такого волшебного сказал?   
– Что убьет тебя, – буркнул Гарри.   
Виктор вскинул бровь, и Гарри улыбнулся в ответ.  
– Он сказал, что без нее мне плохо, но кто-то будет страдать и без меня.  
Виктор сильнее сжал его в объятиях и поцеловал в лоб, просто поддерживая, позволяя Гарри немного поплакать, как обычно после срывов. Но Гарри не хотелось плакать. Он сам не мог бы объяснить свое состояние, но, кажется, в нем что-то сломалось.   
Гарри потерял в этой жизни достаточно и больше не собирался терять ничего и никого.   
– Нужно поесть и помыться. А потом ты все мне расскажешь.   
Он сжал руки в кулаки.  
– Я эту сволочь уничтожу.   
– Некого уничтожать, мистер Поттер, – сказал Каркаров. – Она уже мертва, но вам действительно лучше пойти и привести себя в порядок.   
Госпожа Капелла тут же подхватила Гарри под руки и потащила к больничной кровати. Она не удивилась тому, как Каркаров к нему обратился, так что Гарри решил, что целительница уже все знает. Впрочем, она же заботилась о нем, пока он лежал тут, так что должна была и метку увидеть. У госпожи Капеллы были с Каркаровым странные отношения, которые позволяли ей узнавать у него все, что она хотела знать.   
Госпожа Капелла принесла Гарри и Виктору несколько зелий, потом по огромной порции еды. Каркаров уселся рядом с ними, попивая кофе. Выглядел он тоже неважно.  
– Повезло, что вы волшебник, молодой человек, – строго сказала Гарри целительница. – Магглу, если бы он выжил после подобной эскапады, пришлось бы долго восстанавливаться, а вас я выпишу уже завтра.   
Гарри признательно улыбнулся ей. Виктору от госпожи Капеллы тоже достался внушительный взгляд, после которого он начал усиленно работать ложкой.   
– Итак?   
– Это была профессор Абела, – кисло сообщил Виктор между двумя ложками супа.  
– Ты же говорил, что если бы это был кто-то из преподавателей, сразу же стало бы все известно.  
– В суматохе не сразу заметили, что ее нет с остальными, а утром нашли тело. Магия школы убила ее сразу после того, как она добралась до своей комнаты. Она пережила мисс Эпстейн не больше, чем на час, – пояснил Каркаров. – А казалась такой милой женщиной.  
Гарри вздрогнул при упоминании подруги, но взял себя в руки и продолжил расспросы как только размазал по постельному белью суп, выплеснувшийся из ложки.   
– И что произошло? Вроде бы она была Пожирательницей, да? Сириус присылал Саре список.  
– Теперь восстановить события не так уж легко, – покачал головой Каркаров. – У нас были только показания твоих друзей, а она не особо много им рассказывала. Как я понял, мисс Эпстейн уже давно вела расследование, Павлов контролировал процесс, пока она все не забросила в начале этого года. Думаю, Абела знала о ее расследовании, но хорошо замела следы и не волновалась.   
– Сара больше переживала из-за помолвки, да и расследование зашло в тупик… Что сказали ее родители?   
Виктор взял Гарри за руку.  
– Тебя никто ни в чем не винит.  
– Это все-таки из-за меня? Профессор Абела пыталась убить меня?   
– Да, – кивнул Каркаров. – Она пыталась убить Гарри Поттера. Давай по порядку, ладно? Как я понял, на зимнем балу Сара познакомилась с Горацием Слизнортом.  
– Прежде чем ты начнешь волноваться, его уже ищет Темный Лорд, – вставил Виктор. – Этот Слизнорт темный волшебник, и у нас нет оснований полагать, что он бросится к Дамблдору.  
– Он узнал меня?  
– Нельзя сказать точно, пока его не найдут, – пожал плечами Виктор. – Он поговорил с Сарой. Она сначала ничего не заподозрила, но судя по словам Мариуса, пару месяцев назад у них состоялся какой-то разговор о нем. Слизнорт известен в определенных кругах. Он коллекционирует талантливых и влиятельных молодых волшебников, может помочь с карьерой, но в ответ ожидает некоторую благодарность.   
– Ближе к теме.  
– В общем, старшекурсники на собрании старост заговорили о нем, Сара и Мариус слушали. Слизнорт преподавал в Хогвартсе, когда там учились твои родители. Теоретически, он мог узнать тебя. А еще он был хорошим другом старика Эминеску. Сара сопоставила в уме его вопросы на зимнем балу и насторожилась.   
– Она ничего мне не сказала.   
– Мелочь, на самом деле, – пожал плечами Каркаров. – Она пошла ко мне, но я знал, что Слизнорт преподавал в Хогвартсе. Вы представляете, сколько учеников он выпустил? Чарис Малфой училась в Хогвартсе одновременно с Джеймсом и Лили Поттерами, но она не узнала тебя.  
– Сириус потом сказал, что Лили была любимицей Слизнорта, – вяло фыркнул Виктор.   
Гарри про себя добавил несказанное – Каркарову за промах сильно попало от Темного Лорда. Да и правильно.   
– Как бы там ни было, а похоже, после этого у мисс Эпстейн проснулся интерес к возобновлению расследования, – пояснил Каркаров.  
– Почему Сара мне не сообщила?  
– Ребята сказали, что она во всем этом давно сама копается, ты ей дал карт-бланш. К тому же, чтобы рассказать, тебя нужно было выудить из библиотеки.  
Гарри только кивнул на это.  
– Дальше?  
– Дальше она предположила, что Слизнорт мог рассказать о тебе своему другу профессору Эминеску, или натолкнуть его на какие-то мысли, которые помогли ему самостоятельно догадаться о правде. По крайней мере, мы думаем, что такое могло быть. Эминеску никогда не вел себя подозрительно с тобой? – уточнил директор.  
– Нет, – Гарри покусал губу. – Помните мою дуэль с Мариусом на втором курсе? Мне кажется, что профессор Эминеску на ней присутствовал.  
– И что?   
– Ну, никто так и не спросил, каким заклинанием я победил Мариуса. Что, если ему не нужно было спрашивать? Какие бы проблемы у меня не были с темными искусствами, пока он преподавал, а Эминеску все-таки был очень опытным волшебником с огромным объемом знаний. Может, он понял, как я сжульничал?   
Каркаров нахмурился.  
– Что ты сделал?  
Виктор что-то вспоминал, слегка двигая губами.  
– Мариус тогда натравил на тебя змею, не так ли? О, Гарри…  
– Я говорю на змеином языке, – пояснил он Каркарову.   
Тот только развел руками и закатил глаза.   
– Может быть, мисс Эпстейн догадалась об этом. Она на той дуэли присутствовала. В общем, неизвестно как именно она до всего додумалась. Может, и Павлов смог бы, если бы знал о твоем происхождении. Мисс Эпстейн знала, от чего отталкиваться.   
– Потом она, должно быть, стала думать, кому из школьного персонала или семикурсников, которые тогда учились, Эминеску мог рассказать о своих догадках, и почему этот кто-то решил убить Гарри Поттера только год спустя после смерти старого профессора, – продолжил Виктор.   
– Завещание? – предположил Гарри.  
– После смерти Эминеску возник спор из-за наследства. Подробности не важны, но смысл в том, что Абела была его двоюродной внучкой и смогла отсудить свой кусок только через десять месяцев, – сказал Каркаров. – У нее в вещах нашли письмо, в котором Эминеску подробно разъясняет все. Но я не помню его содержания.   
– Том?   
– Темный Лорд заставил меня отдать ему письмо и подтер часть воспоминаний. Оказывается, такое можно сделать, даже если разговариваешь с кем-то по каминной сети.  
– Сочувствую, – поморщился Гарри.   
Возможно, Эминеску написал в своем письме к Абеле больше, чем они думали? Не остановился в своих выводах о личности Гарри. Может быть, он понял то, как Авада Кедавра связала Тома и Гарри, дала ему частичку сил самого Темного Лорда, позволила видеть его глазами. Неудивительно, что Том почистил директору память.   
В этой мысли что-то было, но Гарри не был настроен анализировать это сейчас.   
– Дальше Абела какое-то время присматривалась к тебе, а потом нанесла удар. Сложно понять ее мотивы. Думаю, она боялась того дня, когда Лорд призовет ее к себе. Как и все мы, – задумчиво продолжил Игорь. – Страх заставляет нас делать необдуманные вещи. Похищать героев волшебного мира, например. На Абелу сильно семья давила. Она не была хорошей Пожирательницей смерти, да и метку приняла по желанию родителей. Ей было очень страшно, Гарри.   
– Это не оправдание тому, что она сделала! – зло фыркнул он.   
– Конечно, нет. После того, как она попыталась убить вас той весной, Абела узнала, что у тебя есть брат. Это было невозможно. Все знали, что у Гарри Поттера никого нет. Она поняла, что ошиблась, что Эминеску ошибся. Трудно сказать, что эта женщина пережила.  
– Сильно сдала за последние годы, – пробормотал Виктор. – Помню, когда я только поступил в Дурмстранг, профессор Абела была вся такая милая и воздушная. Ее все любили, а после возрождения Лорда постарела лет на двадцать разом.   
– Не надо ее оправдывать, – с нажимом попросил Гарри.   
– Мисс Эпстейн выяснила, что профессор Абела судилась из-за наследства в тот год, пришла к верным выводам и снова попросила меня о встрече, – перевел тему Каркаров. – Я был занят и попросил ее прийти через пару дней. Скорей всего, Абела как-то узнала, что мисс Эпстейн выясняла про нее. Девочка была очень умная, но все же не профессиональный детектив.   
– Почему она мне ничего не сказала? – еще раз спросил у всех и ни у кого Гарри.  
– Думаю, хотела принести тебе убийцу на блюдечке, – вставил Виктор. – Не просто набор доказательств, а слова директора с признанием ее заслуг перед всей школой.   
– Мне не нужно было переносить ту встречу, – выдавил из себя Каркаров, потирая пальцами виски.   
– Что случилось?  
– Точно не знаем, – пожал плечами Виктор. – Сара патрулировала коридоры. Может, Абела подкараулила ее. Вряд ли она планировала убийство. Всех предупреждают при приеме на работу, чем чревато причинение вреда ученикам. Думаю, Абела хотела объясниться, она боялась разоблачения и, полагаю, даже не догадывалась, что ты действительно Гарри Поттер, но ты же знаешь Сару.  
– Думаешь, она полезла в драку? – устало уточнил Гарри. – Наорала точно.   
– А профессор и так была перепугана.   
– Так глупо.   
Гарри откинулся на подушки.   
– Это естественно не бояться смерти, не верить в то, что такое может случиться в любой момент, – откликнулся Виктор, большим пальцем потирая Гарри запястье. – Сара была очень храбрая. Полагаю, даже зная о том, что Абела уже покушалась на ваши жизни, Саре трудно было представить, что ее профессор поднимет палочку и проклянет ее. Так люди идут за своим соседом в темный переулок, считая, что их обычный заурядный сосед никак не может быть убийцей. Или доверяют секретную информацию своим друзьям, потому что верят – предают всегда кого-то другого.   
– Знаешь, что Сара достала из печенья на зимнем балу? – спросил его Гарри. – Бойся того, кто тебя боится. Сказала, что если будет опасаться всех, кто ее боится, то из своей комнаты не выйдет. Всегда же серьезно относилась к этим дурацким предсказаниям...  
– Ну, хватит, – прервала их вдруг госпожа Капелла. – Мистер Эванс, мистер Крам, вам нужно поспать. Игорь, тебе тоже.   
Никто не стал ей возражать. Каркаров ушел к себе, а Виктор лег на соседнюю с Гарри кровать. Наверное, он тут ночевал все то время, что Гарри пытался умереть.   
– Я тебя люблю, – сказал Гарри.  
– И я тебя, – откликнулся Виктор.


	52. Chapter 52

Глава 52  
К себе Гарри возвращался поздно вечером, когда школьные коридоры были уже пусты. Ему не хотелось пока ни с кем встречаться, и госпожа Капелла позволила ему эту слабость.   
В гостиной и спальне ничего не перекладывали с тех пор, как Гарри поднялся с постели той ночью пару недель назад. Здесь никого не было, кроме домовиков, которые забрали грязное белье из ванной и вытерли пыль. Но комната казалась какой-то нереальной, не правильной.  
Сара больше никогда не будет сидеть на этом диване, делать домашнее задание за этим столиком. Она не будет вальсировать с Гарри или Абри в центре гостиной, бросая торжествующие взгляды на остальных девчонок. Гарри больше не будет находить ее волосы на своей любимой подушке.  
И на несколько ближайших лет все они обречены вспоминать, что она говорила в той или иной ситуации и сравнивать поведение других девушек с ее. Но постепенно воспоминания померкнут. Совет назначит другую старосту, Абраксис влюбится в другую девушку.   
Гарри пробрала дрожь. Для него Лили Эванс и Джеймс Поттер были просто именами. Он не испытывал к ним никаких чувств. Через несколько лет и Сара Эпстейн станет для кого-то просто лицом на фотографии. Ему было противно только от мысли об этом, но его рана была пока свежа. Что чувствовали Снейп и Сириус, когда Гарри так просто отрекался от Лили и Джеймса в пользу Темного Лорда? Что он бы почувствовал, если бы убийца Сары была жива, а кто-то стал защищать эту женщину?  
Гарри должен извиниться перед Сириусом.   
Он невольно почувствовал слабость и облокотился на спинку дивана.   
– Интересно, что в школе без тебя творилось?   
Виктор сходил к себе переодеться и присоединился к Гарри в его комнате через полчаса. Его слова вырвали Гарри из осоловелого созерцания помещения. Когда он пришел, то обошел все, притрагиваясь к вещам, словно изучая их заново. Потом проверил дневник Тома. Тот был на месте и в безопасности. А дальше Гарри почему-то остановился, и время тоже остановилось, пока не пришел Виктор.   
– Думаешь, я растерял все уважение, которое копил пять лет, позволив себе ныть всего лишь две недели? – спросил он хрипло.  
Виктор бросил на Гарри настороженный взгляд.  
– Это Дурмстранг. Здесь не прощают ни одной слабости.   
– Да, знаю. Но у меня есть друзья, они помогут восстановить репутацию.  
– Гарри… Друзья, в которых всегда можно быть уверенным, большая редкость, – сказал Виктор после секундного колебания. Он не знал, что сказать и немного завидовал тому, что Волдеморт смог так легко найти нужные слова. Что Гарри нужно прямо сейчас? Что лучше для его душевного спокойствия? Может быть, пообниматься в постели, вспоминая Сару? Или отвлечься на что-то нейтральное, приятное? На секс? На книги? Обычно именно трудности заставляли Гарри концентрироваться, брать себя в руки. Может, стоит занять его другой проблемой или швырнуть в жестокую реальность? Нужно ли напоминать ему сейчас о том, какой мимолетной бывает в Дурмстранге дружба?  
Виктор искренне считал, что настоящая дружба – такая, как у него с Антоном – явление ужасно редкое. И Гарри, в его ореоле славы, удачи, связей, вряд ли суждено когда-либо испытать что-то подобное на себе.   
Гарри обернулся и спокойно, немного жестко улыбнулся. Никогда раньше он так не улыбался.   
– Я понимаю, куда ты клонишь.  
– Если они решат, что ты дал слабину, просто перестанут хвататься за тебя, – настороженный и словами, и странным выражением лица, сказал Виктор. – Крис и Либериус уже в совете, Абраксис, скорей всего, будущий редактор школьного журнала. Мариус без Сары легко заберет власть над всей остальной компанией. Они больше не нуждаются в тебе. Тем более, ты был их лидером, но именно Сара рулила компанией. Она управляла досугом, руководила малышней, решала споры.   
– Сара была потрясающей, – сказал Гарри. – У меня вряд ли будут друзья лучше нее. Она умерла. И ты говоришь мне что все, кто у меня еще остался, ничего не стоят? Остальные… меня не подведут. Вы с Антоном никогда в них не верили, но я верю. Абраксис и Крис мои друзья. Черт, да Крис вообще первый волшебный ребенок, с которым я познакомился, а Абри первый человек, который обнял меня после родителей.   
– Это не значит, что ты значишь для них столько же, сколько они для тебя.  
– Виктор, хватит, – пробормотал Гарри.   
Они никогда раньше не говорили о друзьях Гарри так долго. Виктор неоднократно намекал Гарри на то, что думает о Малфое, Блетчли и компании, но напрямую свою неприязнь не изливал. И никогда раньше Виктор не чувствовал, что раздражает Гарри.   
Гарри злился, когда он принял метку, но только потому, что заботился о Викторе. Теперь Виктор и сам понимал, что сделал огромную глупость, пойдя к Темному Лорду, но ведь тогда он не знал, что человек, против которого он борется, и есть Волдеморт.   
Но Гарри впервые был раздражен какими-то словами Виктора, потому что был с ним не согласен.   
Сегодня был вечер неожиданностей.   
Никто не ожидал, что смерть лучшей подруги ничем не аукнется для Гарри. Виктор первым увидел изменения. Они ему не понравились.   
– Даже если они такие сволочи, как ты считаешь, – тихо сказал Гарри, – мои друзья не дураки. Я Гарри Поттер, протеже Темного Лорда, долбанный Счастливчик. Какой резон ссориться со мной? Рано или поздно, я верну свою репутацию каким-нибудь невероятным удачным случаем. Все снова будут любить меня. И мои друзья знают, что если они подведут, я не прощу и не приму их обратно с поджатыми хвостами.   
Виктор подошел к Гарри и просто обнял его.  
– Тебе нужно поплакать. Станет легче.   
– Я знаю, – прошептал Гарри, обнимая в ответ. – Знаю, но не могу. 

Утром Гарри пришел на завтрак, как ни в чем не бывало. Зал был таким же, как обычно. Если Каркаров и посчитал нужным траурное убранство, то его уже успели снять. В Дурмстранге и так было очень темно. Как только Гарри вошел, все замолчали и просто смотрели на него, непонятно чего ожидая, пока он не сел на свое место за столом совета. Тогда все начали обсуждать его появление.   
Что они видели? Гарри успел похудеть и, конечно, сегодня не выспался.   
Интересно, какие слухи успели распустить? Может быть, кто-то считал, что его убили вместе с Сарой?  
– Что новенького? – спросил он у Либериуса.   
Полина и Марго сидели за столиком со своими подружками из танцевального кружка. Драгоша еще не было в зале, а Енс сидел на другом конце стола совета, так что можно было говорить относительно свободно.   
Либериус странно засуетился, отводя взгляд. На секунду Гарри кольнуло нехорошим предчувствием. Он приготовился к тому, что произойдет что-то неприятное, что вчера вечером Виктор был все-таки прав. Но тут Крис осторожно коснулся его руки и скованно улыбнулся.  
– Ты в порядке?   
– В норме, а вы?   
– Это были не самые лучшие две недели в моей жизни, – честно откликнулся Крис. Он явно непроизвольно снова сжал руку Гарри. – Я ее немного боялся, но… не знаю, как сказать. Мы же пять лет были друзьями. Мне будет не хватать ее.   
– Нам всем, – кивнул Либериус.   
Он покраснел и тоже на несколько мгновений коснулся руки Гарри. Крис смутился и отпустил ладонь со своей стороны.   
– Ее уже не вернуть, так что я как раз на той стадии, когда готов радоваться тому, что ты наконец-то пришел в себя, – продолжил Крис.   
– Как дела в школе? – понятливо спросил Гарри.   
Крис был не из тех парней, которые много говорят о чувствах. Скорей всего, он сильно переживал в первые дни, по своему, но сейчас Крис смирился с тем, что жизнь продолжается и готов действовать.   
– Ну, Полина и Марго видели тебя…  
– Когда я закатил истерику?  
– У тебя было на это право. Все знают, как много Сара для тебя значила. Неудивительно, что ты психанул, увидев ее такой. К тому же, ты довольно сдержанный, иногда надо выпускать пар. В общем, Полина это по всей школе разнесла. Ты не появлялся, и стали поговаривать, что ты попытался совершить самоубийство.   
– Похоже на правду, – пожал плечами Гарри.   
– Либериус наложил вето в совете, есть какое-то там правило, так что без тебя мы не голосовали ни за что. Мариус взял под контроль малышню и всех наших. Он молодец, не ожидал, что он нас поддержит. Абраксис журналистов прижал. Мы как-то все удержали.   
– Как Абри? И Лусия?  
– Сейчас нормально, – сказал Крис после паузы. – Гарри, не делай так больше.   
Гарри поморщился. Он запретил всем обращаться к себе настоящим именем, тем более в присутствии людей, которые не знали правды, вроде Либериуса. Но если друзья или Виктор хотели, чтобы он обратил внимание на их слова, они всегда давили на него его настоящим именем.   
– Раньше, когда что-то случалось, Сара орала на нас, раздавала подзатыльники, и это непостижимым образом успокаивало. Потом ты принимал решение, что делать. А на эти две недели мы лишились вас обоих. Мы не знали, что предпринять.   
– Но вы справились.  
– Мы удержали ситуацию на две недели, – покачал головой Крис. – Я не знаю, что было бы, если бы ты сегодня не пришел. Мне и Либериусу не справиться с Марго и Полиной. Тем более, знаешь, Драгош от нас тут же отступился.  
– Конечно, – кивнул Гарри. – Ничего, теперь обратно прибежит.   
Крис кивнул. А Либериус задумчиво сказал:  
– Я вот раньше никогда не понимал, почему всех Пожирателей переловили, когда Темный Лорд пал. Ведь при них остались и деньги, и связи, население все еще было запуганным, планы с министерствами продолжали реализовываться. Они лишились одного человека.  
– Не сравнивай, – резко попросил Гарри. – К тому же, вы-то справились.   
Крис махнул рукой на него, отказываясь объяснять дальше то, что Гарри и сам прекрасно понимал. Они справились, но без Гарри и Сары компания неизбежно распалась бы, растеряв большую часть влияния.   
После завтрака Гарри отправился на занятия. Место рядом с ним сразу занял Мариус. Это напомнило тот год, когда Гарри и Сара были в ссоре из-за нелепой несостоявшейся помолвки. Но не стоило обманывать себя и строить какие-то иллюзии. Это было неправильно, и ради всей остальной компании Гарри не мог позволить самообмана.   
– Как дела? – спросил Гарри и у Мариуса.   
Тот пожал плечами, пытливо рассматривая Гарри.   
Гарри не знал, но Мариус тоже переживал. Сара вроде как почти стала его другом.  
– А у тебя?  
– Я в норме.   
– Не знаю, в состоянии ли ты об этом говорить, но нам нужна другая девчонка, – сухо сообщил Мариус. – Сара была стервой, но все же девчоночьи штучки знала, у меня за малолетними соплюшками присматривать так, как могла она, не получится. Это женские дела.   
– Совет в ближайшее время назначит другую старосту. Есть предложения? – спокойно продолжил разговор Гарри.   
Мариус недоверчиво смерил его взглядом, явно не ожидая такой практичности.  
– Старостой и Лусия могла бы быть, но я говорил не об этом. Рядом с тобой должна быть девушка. Не для одного курса, а для всей компании. Лусия и Ромильда этого не потянут.   
– Другой сестры у меня не будет, – резко возразил Гарри.   
– И все же женской половине нашей большой компании нужен свой лидер.   
В кабинет вошел профессор Павлов и приготовился начать урок, прерывая неприятный разговор. Он еле заметно улыбнулся Гарри, радуясь тому, что ученик пришел в себя, и за все занятие ни разу его не спросил, должно быть, полагая, что Гарри не готов к уроку.   
Весь день за Гарри неотрывно следили сотни глаз, что было уже привычно, но никто не осмелился подойти или выразить соболезнования. Ему и не хотелось, чтобы они подходили. Откровенно говоря, кто-то, кроме него и Абри, вообще любил Сару? Жалел действительно о том, что с ней случилось?   
С Лусией Гарри поговорить так и не удалось. Она расплакалась и убежала от него. А что делать с плачущими девчонками, Гарри понятия не имел.   
Нормально поговорить с Малфоем удалось только вечером после занятий. Абри молча зашел к Гарри в гостиную и обнял, как тогда, в самый первый раз, после того, как Гарри спас его жизнь. Они стояли, прижавшись друг к другу, зажмурившись, пытаясь сдержать слезы.   
– Извини, – сказал Гарри. То же самое он хотел сказать родителям Сары. Но они не знали даже настоящей причины того, почему их дочь скончалась. – Это из-за меня мы все были в опасности, поэтому она умерла.   
– Твое имя было просто одним из факторов, – возразил Абри ему в плечо. – Профессорша сошла с ума, Сара была слишком самоуверенна… Не вини себя. Жутко прозвучит, но мы должны двигаться дальше. Если бы я умер, она заставила бы тебя извлечь из этого какую-то выгоду.   
Они тихо засмеялись.   
– Это помогает тебе держаться?   
– Ага.   
Гарри знал, что это будет нелегко, и может быть, ему еще придется поплакать над смертью Сары в подушку, пока никто не видит, или в объятиях Виктора, позволяя ему холить и лелеять себя. Но их положение в Дурмстранге требовало действий. Возможно, будущее его друзей зависело от того, что Гарри делал. Жизни Сириуса и Виктора зависели от того, как Гарри общался с Темным Лордом.   
Это все были не шутки.   
Гарри знал, что война на пороге, и кто-то умрет. Но до Сары он был не в состоянии на самом деле почувствовать всю тяжесть этого. 

Либериус вскоре вынужден был созвать школьный совет. Приближался конец года, пора экзаменов, и лучше было не затягивать с переизбранием до самого последнего момента, как сделали в прошлом году, так что некоторым семикурсникам пришлось даже возвращаться после итоговых тестов обратно в школу. Не говоря уж о том, что Мариус очень настойчиво просил себе напарницу.   
Гарри много думал о том, кто из девчонок мог бы занять место Сары, если не в его сердце, то хотя бы по его правую руку. Наверное, было бы проще, если бы он встречался с девчонками и предложил свою девушку. А может, и нет.   
Именно имя девушки, которую Гарри предложит на место старосты девочек будущего шестого, а пока пятого курса, было главной интригой этого собрания совета.   
Все прекрасно знали, что Гарри, Крис и Либериус будут голосовать за Драгоша в качестве главного старосты, потому что его конкуренткой была только Марго, а ее они недолюбливали. Полина собиралась предложить на роль главной старосты девочек какую-то из своих подружек. Енс на свое место ответственного за нравственность собирался протолкнуть двоюродную сестру. Против нее ни у кого особых предубеждений не было. Ни Енс, ни его сестра ни в какие услуги и интриги не ввязывались. Драгош должен был предложить на свое место Абраксиса, хоть тому и не хотелось брать на себя эту ответственность, но он подходил лучше остальных друзей Гарри.   
– Мы проводим в этом году последний совет несколько раньше обычного, – начал серьезно Либериус, когда все уселись за парадно убранным столом совета, а приглашенные старосты перестали шушукаться. – Конец этого учебного года окрашен для нашей школы печальными событиями, о которых вы все и так знаете. То, что произошло, это не вина совета. Говорю это не для того, чтобы оправдаться, а потому что так и есть. Мы не должны считать это нашей неудачей. Мы контролируем учеников, но мы не боги. Наша власть не абсолютна, да и не должна быть такой. Всегда будут те, кто нарушает правила, будут те, кто выше и могущественней нас. И люди всегда будут умирать. Просто не дайте этому сбить вас с толку.   
Гарри внимательно слушал главного старосту. Либериус говорил то, что хотел сказать, и это неожиданно показалось всем достаточно рассудительным и достойным понимания. Словно вот сейчас в своей последней речи, Либериус Принц действительно стал их лидером и главой школы.   
– А теперь начнем это последнее собрание для данного состава совета с выбора старост для будущих первокурсников.   
Гарри тут же поднял руку:  
– Я предлагаю Ромильду Лестрандж и Роланда Липпе.  
Липпе был одним из дружков Мариуса и его бывшим соседом по спальне. Гарри никогда особо не общался с ним, но с тех пор, как Блек прочно влился в компанию, Липпе всегда находился где-то поблизости. Гарри знал, что он тихий и довольно спокойный парень. И хотя не слишком лоялен к полукровкам, готов поступиться этим и помочь любой малышне, которой потребуется его помощь.   
Крис, Либериус и Драгош тут же поддержали Гарри.   
Мирослав чувствовал себя немного виноватым за то, что ничем не помог друзьям Гарри, когда ему было плохо, к тому же уже примеривался к креслу главного старосты. Он понимал, что Гарри будет очень сильно влиять на совет благодаря поддержке Криса и Абраксиса, но надеялся стать не настолько подконтрольным, как Либериус.   
Лестрандж и Липпе были назначены старостами для будущих первокурсников. Это были не самые почетные должности, но к ним все-таки прилагались кое-какие привилегии. Дальше выбирали старост для второкурсников, а потом пришла очередь напарницы Мариуса. Тут даже выбора особого не было. Гарри предложил Лусию. Она все равно всегда была рядом с Сарой раньше и уже прекрасно знала, как и что делается. Друзья снова поддержали, и совет перешел к следующему вопросу.   
Обычно главные старосты предпочитали тянуть интригу до конца. Сначала следовало бы выбрать замену Енсу и Полине, но Либериус почему-то изменил традицию.  
Позже он сказал, что не хотел, чтобы у Гарри остались перед Драгошем не возмещенные услуги.   
– То, что я скажу, скорей всего изменит дальнейший ход голосования, так что мне лучше сделать это сейчас, – решительно сказал Принц.   
Все тут же с подозрением уставились на него. Гарри бросил быстрый взгляд на Полину, следя за ее реакцией. Изменить ход голосования Либериус мог только одним способом – предложить на свое место Марго, а не Мирослава, тем самым сломав союз между Гарри и Драгошем. Но зачем Либериусу делать это? Просто на прощание сделать что-то против Гарри? Может, не стоило делать из него марионеточного главного старосту, это Принца обидело?   
– Я предлагаю на свое место Гарольда Эванса, – сказал между тем Либериус.   
– Да он же пятикурсник! – возмущенно воскликнула Полина после паузы. Все остальные молчали. Были шокированы, конечно.   
Гарри только устало поморщился. Либериус интригам был чужд. Он хотел сделать своему лидеру приятное, но все испортил. Кроме самого Гарри и Либериуса, их должны были поддержать еще два человека, а у них был только Крис. Придется переголосовывать, но теперь у них будет обиженный на Гарри главный староста Мирослав Драгош.   
– Главным старостой может стать любой член совета, который состоит в совете больше года. Гарольд уже два года, – сообщил Либериус. – Я был секретарем и знаю правила.  
– Это правда, – сквозь зубы процедила Марго.   
– Хах, – выдохнула пренебрежительно Полина. Она, как и Гарри, должна была понимать, что четырех голосов для назначения он не получит.   
– Голосуем, – предложил Либериус.   
Гарри покачал головой и закрыл лицо рукой, раздумывая, как теперь расхлебывать эту кашу. Все остальные по-прежнему молчали. Время тянулось и тянулось. Прошло, разумеется, не больше нескольких секунд, но Гарри казалось, что часы. Всем членам совета так казалось. Либериус напугал их, заставил принять совершенно необдуманное решение.   
Как хитро или как глупо?  
– Полина? – вдруг странным тоном спросил Либериус.   
Гарри открыл глаза. Руки поднимали все члены совета, кроме старосты девочек. Он моргнул. Полина смотрела несколько секунд неверяще, а потом резко вскинула руку. Марго почему-то выглядела довольной и злющей одновременно. Драгош был бледен и возмущен. Енс смотрел на всех равнодушно. У Криса на лице был ничем не прикрытый восторг. Гарри повернул голову в сторону старост, собираясь привычно поймать взгляд Сары. Но там только радостная Чанг показывала ему большие пальцы.   
Марго знала, что Главной старостой ей ни за что не стать. Но это должно было быть место Мирослава и, возможно, он уже успел как-то оскорбить ее в связи с этим. Она предпочла видеть главным Гарри. Когда Марго поддержала Либериуса и Криса, стало понятно, что Гарри выиграл выборы, и Мирослав уже не мог не поддержать его, чтобы не ссориться с ним. Что двигало Енсом и Полиной, Гарри представлял смутно.   
– Единогласно, – улыбнулся Либериус. – Гарольд, поздравляю.  
Мог ли Либериус сам спланировать и предсказать итоги этого голосования? Это хитрый расчет или просто удача?  
Гарри предстоял еще один год до назначения, но Либериус одним махом все переиграл.   
– Спасибо, – поблагодарил Гарри.   
Как бы там ни было, но радость Либериуса была преждевременной, потому что после такого финта Гарри не удастся протащить в совет Абраксиса. Вряд ли Марго и Драгош захотят теперь ограничивать свое давление на нового главного старосту, позволяя ему пригласить в совет кого-то из своих друзей.   
– Теперь главная староста девочек, – продолжил Либериус. – Предложения?   
– Кристина Лефрой, – предложила Полина.   
Марго и Енс быстро подняли руки. Должно быть, у девчонок была с ответственным за нравственность договоренность. Они поддерживали его, а он их. После секундной паузы Драгош тоже поднял руку.   
Значит, Гарри был прав и союзу с ним конец. Да, Гарри теперь вроде бы главный, но после ухода Либериуса в совете с ним останется только Крис. Чтобы стоять у руля, Мирославу теперь нужно подружиться с Марго, задобрить ее, сделать так, чтобы она забыла ссору, из-за которой выбрала главным Гарри.   
И что с этим теперь делать?  
До Либериуса, наверное, тоже это дошло, потому что он совсем не радостно сообщил:  
– Главной старостой девочек выбрана Кристина Лефрой, бывшая староста шестого курса. Поздравляю.   
Кристина поднялась со своего места среди остальных старост и величественно приняла аплодисменты.   
Пришлось избрать кого-то на ее место, но у Полины и на этот случай оказалась подобрана кандидатка.   
Енс собирался предложить на свое место сестру, а три девчонки, оказавшись в совете, явно легко договорятся. К ним присоединится Драгош, и в следующем году Гарри будет в совете не лучше, чем Либериусу в этом. Конечно, он еще мог предложить кого-то своего на место ответственного за спорт, но теперь даже не было гарантии, что они наберут четыре голоса для этого кандидата.   
И тут Гарри пришла в голову странная идея. Она была довольно дикая, но ничего лучше он придумать не мог, а времени для размышления не было. Он кивнул Либериусу, чтобы тот следующим предложил выбирать кандидата на должность Гарри. Тот все понял и поспешил выполнить указания.   
Марго и Полина смотрели на него с издевкой, но Гарри быстро изменил это всего одним предложением.  
– Предлагаю на место ответственной за спорт Лидию Юль, – сказал Гарри.   
Насколько он знал, нельзя было дважды выдвигать одного кандидата. Если сейчас Енс, Марго и Полина не поддержат Гарри, Енс свою сестру в совет уже не пристроит. Но Лидия будет знать, что это Гарри протащил ее в совет, тот самый Счастливчик, которого все ее одногодки просто обожали. Гарри с этой девочкой близко не общался. Лидия была на год его младше, в следующем году ей предстояло стать пятикурсницей. Хороший возраст для вступления в совет. Юн Чанг была ее старостой. Она должна была сделать так, чтобы Лидия в следующем году в рот Гарри смотрела.   
Плевать, что девчонка, наверняка, ничего не понимала в спорте. Плевать, что это место хотела для себя Розье. Гарри нужно было сохранить свою власть над советом, потому что от этого зависели его друзья.  
А их он больше никогда не подведет.   
Енс поднял руку, не отводя от Гарри пристального взгляда. Крис и Либериус поддержали. Марго и Полина – нет. Протест был бессмысленный, но некрасивый.   
– Хорошо, – после паузы сказал Либериус. – Лидия Юль выбрана ответственной за спорт. Как-то у нас сегодня все… странно.  
– А кто в этом виноват? – хмуро уточнила Марго.   
Либериус неловко засмеялся. Он явно уже успел пожалеть, что назвал имя Гарри.   
– Что ж… теперь выберем ответственного за нравственность.   
Но Енс растерялся. Он не знал, кого назвать. Гарри подозревал, что Енсу знакомы не так много учеников с младших курсов, а должность была все-таки достаточно ответственной, чтобы не назначать на нее кого попало.   
– Тогда, может, другие члены совета кого-то предложат? – спросил Либериус.   
Гарри просто успел первым. Потому что надеялся всей душой на подобное развитие событий.   
– Предлагаю Мариуса Блека. У него есть опыт в управлении, он пользуется определенной популярностью среди студентов. К тому же, думаю, его наблюдательность и знание множества заклинаний сверх школьной программы будут ему в новой должности только на пользу.   
Гарри снова чертовски везло. Но должна же была судьба дать ему что-то взамен на самую большую неудачу последних лет?   
– Голосуем, – подхватил Либериус.   
И Енс их поддержал.   
Может, считал Мариуса подходящим, может, думал, что должен что-то Гарри за Лидию. Честно, Гарри было наплевать почему, но Енс поднял руку, и их стало четверо.   
Трудно было удержаться и не откинуться с облегчением на стуле.   
Все еще могло стать отвратительным в любой момент: Лидия и Мариус вызывали у Гарри намного меньше доверия, чем Абраксис. Но это было все, чего он смог добиться в таких чрезвычайных условиях.   
Подкинул же Либериус напоследок свинью.   
Мариус, которому еще вчера ничего не светило, сидел на своем месте потрясенный. Либериус предложит переизбрать кого-то на его место, но Гарри это уже не волновало. Крис предложил Фредерика – не самый удачный выбор – Гарри просто проголосовал так же, как он.   
Все вокруг так быстро менялось, что казалось, будто земля дрожит под ногами.   
Гарри, как всегда в трудной ситуации, захотелось обнять Виктора, потому что только он неизменно давал тепло и поддержку.   
Просто эти тепло и поддержка приносили пользу только Гарри, и, может быть, это было не совсем достаточно?


	53. Chapter 53

Глава 53.  
Прозвище Счастливчик Гарри получил вполне заслуженно.   
Что, как не удача, помогло ему выбрать правильное направление в лесу на первом курсе, чтобы вывести спутников к гостинице? Что, как не удача, помогло ему поймать Малфоя, когда его метла взбесилась над квиддичным полем?   
Ничего, кроме удачи, в том, что случайно встреченный в Лютном переулке раненый волшебник, которому он помог по глупости, окажется Темным Лордом.  
С другой стороны, считать ли удачей отличную оценку на экзамене, если он вытащил билет, ответ на который знал наизусть не потому, что выучил только его, а потому что целый год хорошо учился и знал ответы на все вопросы экзамена?   
Удача или просто безрассудная отвага в том, чтобы не позволить самоуверенному придурку оскорблять полукровок, тем самым положив начало своему успеху среди остальных студентов школы?  
Гарри хорошо учился, адекватно действовал в совете, что для школьников было верным показателем того, что он слишком умен для собственного блага.   
Некоторые считали, что ему просто всегда везет, другие, что каждый его шаг происходит после точного расчета всех последствий для него.   
После того как Гарри стал главным старостой, поползли слухи, что это была не случайность, порожденная безрассудством Либериуса, а тщательно распланированный гамбит. Ерунда, конечно. В нелепости слухов убеждал всех даже обиженный Мирослав. Но некоторым впечатлительным личностям на его слова было наплевать.   
Ведь даже Виктор иногда сомневался, считать ли Гарри хладнокровным гением или любимцем фортуны. Особенно теперь. После смерти Сары Гарри стал казаться ему почти чужим. Он огрызался на то, что раньше встречал с улыбкой, много молчал и стал требовательнее, жестче в постели. Виктор давал Гарри все, что тот просил, но это напрягало его самого.   
Виктору хотелось Гарри нежить и лелеять, а не оставлять на нем синяки.   
Быстро усвоили перемену и друзья, когда Гарри резко пресек однажды спор Субиз и Лестрандж из-за вечеринки в клубе латинского танца, и долго укоризненно смотрел на Гельмута, которого неопытная пока Лидия не смогла призвать к ответу за слишком вольное поведение с одной из его подружек.  
– Чтобы больше такого не было, – категоричным тоном велел Гарри.  
Гельмуту хватило и взгляда. Гарри ведь раньше ни во что такое не вмешивался. Это была обязанность Сары оттаскать кого-нибудь за волосы, осмеять саму идею возможных отношений, да и вообще прийти в неловкий момент и все испортить. Потом она обычно жаловалась Гарри, но тот только посмеивался. Его вмешательство уже и не требовалось, так что он мог позволить себе роль мягкого и благосклонного лидера.   
Если бы спросили Абраксиса, он рассказал бы, что однажды Драко сравнил Гарри с Дамблдором. В его поведении можно было проследить ту же мягкость и попустительство по пустякам, но именно он принимал решения за всех, и большей частью именно всеобщей любовью, порожденной его благосклонностью, держал ситуацию под контролем.   
Но теперь переложить непопулярные решения было не на кого.   
Хотя вокруг Гарри последние пару лет крутилось множество девушек. Он даже не подозревал раньше, сколько их.   
Весь Дурмстранг знал, что у Гарри и Виктора очень серьезные отношения. Никто не сомневался, что они после того, как Гарри окончит школу, поженятся. Девицы, да и заинтересованные парни, давно усвоили, что ловить тут нечего. А кто плохо усвоил, наталкивался на надежный щит – Сару.   
Теперь же не только девушки стремились привлечь внимание Гарри, но и он стал смотреть на них.   
Лидия Юль была чем-то похожа на Мариуса на первых курсах. Она казалась такой же самоуверенной. Ее семья была древней, влиятельной и достаточно обеспеченной, чтобы не отдавать дочь замуж за какого-нибудь полукровку только в надежде получить хоть немного денег. Ее брат был в совете последние два года, что тоже выделяло Лидию из остальных школьников.   
Она это знала, они это знали.   
Еще Лидия была довольно-таки привлекательной. Чем-то походила на Лили Поттер, какой Гарри видел ее на фотографии в «Ежедневном пророке». Внешность не вызывала в его сердце особого трепета, но он все же заметил.   
Все это в комплексе могло бы составить для будущего Гарри в совете немало проблем, если бы не две оговорки.   
Лидия оканчивала четвертый курс Дурмстранга, была младше Гарри на год, и все годы ее обучения прошли в свете легенд о Счастливчике. В отличие от старшекурсников, с которыми Гарри прежде приходилось иметь дело в совете, она не представляла себе школы без Гарольда Эванса так же, как и все ее друзья.   
Кроме того, он только что потерял свою пусть и платонически, но явно горячо любимую девушку, и множество девчонок просто жаждали занять место Сары в его сердце и в его компании. Лидия не была исключением, а Гарри выбрал ее членом совета. Да, брат бы все равно протащил Лидию, но ее имя назвал все-таки не он.   
Она была достаточно самоуверенна, чтобы предполагать – за этим стоит настоящее чувство.   
Чанг объяснила все это Гарри с насмешливой улыбкой, прежде чем познакомить их. Конечно, Юн была уверена, что теперь легко займет место Сары. Ведь в свое время Эпстейн немало сил потратила на то, чтобы унять большую часть амбиций этой девочки. В последний год они стали кем-то вроде заклятых подружек, потому что Юн знала, что любить ее сильнее, чем Сару, Гарольд никогда не будет. Теперь дорога была свободной.  
За столом место Сары она все еще не занимала, оно выразительно пустовало, хотя, разумеется, не было подписано. Но почти никто не сомневался, что ситуация изменится в следующем учебном году.  
Гарри знал, что Юн справилась бы с их компанией. Смогла бы и пожалеть, и поругать. Но иррационально не хотел видеть эту девушку рядом с собой. Чжоу ему нравилась, а Юн – нет. Слишком уж расчетливая, холодная она была внутри. Гарри доверял Саре, потому что та любила его, а Юн довериться бы не смог. От одной мысли, что она увидит его метку или шрам, Гарри передергивало.   
Еще была Кристина, его главная староста девочек. Она возвышалась над Гарри почти на голову, и неизбежно смотрела на него сверху вниз. В следующем году Кристина переходила на седьмой курс и ей в напарники, безусловно, хотелось бы однокурсника. Но она в первый же день разрушила все опасения Гарри на свой счет и подвела Полину еще до того, как та окончила школу.  
– Я считаю, что главной старосте девочек не пристало воевать с главным старостой, – сказала она, когда они впервые встали рядом перед всей школой.   
Зал после недолгой ошарашенной паузы аплодировал им. Все понимали, что на седьмом курсе Гарольд Эванс обязательно должен возглавить совет, но никто не предполагал, что он сделает это на шестом. Чтобы сделать всем приятно, Гарри взял Кристину за руку. Ладонь у нее была холодной и влажной.   
– Марго ждет от меня полной поддержки, и я не собираюсь с ней ссориться, – продолжила Кристина, глядя на свои пальцы в его руке. – Особой помощи от меня не жди, но и палки в колеса я вставлять не буду.   
В конце концов, она была всего на год старше его, чаще всего главные старосты протаскивали в старосты девочек своих подружек или начинали встречаться, когда оказывались на этих постах. Гарри был не самым привлекательным, но определенно самым популярным мальчиком в школе.   
Ему нужна была вся поддержка, на которую Кристина согласилась бы пойти, потому что в отсутствии Сары их компания стала уязвима, им сейчас нужно было все возможное влияние и рычаги давления.   
Гарри улыбнулся Кристине так, как улыбался всегда только Виктору. И она покраснела. Ее рука дрогнула в его руке.   
В первый раз в жизни он осознанно флиртовал с девушкой, чтобы чего-то добиться от нее. Ему не нравилась сама идея этого намека на обман. Ложь ему была привычна, а лицемерие – нет. Но Гарри нужно было обеспечить своим друзьям еще пару спокойных школьных лет.   
Конечно, Кристина не была тем человеком, в котором их компания нуждалась. Это должен был быть кто-то наглый, хитрый и преданный, кто-то, кто не оставит их после школы, потому что Гарри искренне надеялся – друзья не забудут о нем и после итоговых экзаменов.   
Странно, конечно, но в итоге он решил, что нашел этого человека.   
В конце учебного года друзья и школьные приятели обычно поздравляли его с днем рождения. Некоторые теперь знали, что праздник у него в конце июля, но не стали выбиваться из компании.   
Большинство в окружении Гарри были детьми достаточно обеспеченными, так что и подарки они дарили недешевые: украшения, меховые вещи, артефакты и книги. Большая часть подарков Гарри была совершенно не нужна. Запонки, например, он надевал пару раз в год на торжества, организуемые школьным советом, и ему вполне хватало двух-трех наборов. Но отказаться – означало обидеть дарителя. Тот же Либериус, который за последние пару курсов задолжал Гарри немало, просто не мог ничего не подарить.  
В конце концов, благодаря протекции Гарри он смог попасть в совет, возглавить его, выкарабкавшись едва ли не из самого низа школьной иерархии. Теперь отец перестал относиться к нему с разочарованным пренебрежением. Конечно, он знал, что такой взлет не совсем заслуга сына, но не переставал хвалить Либериуса за правильный выбор друзей. Кроме того, у юного Принца появилась первая девушка, затем другая и третья, потом он потерял им счет, но теперь остановил выбор на одной. Она была милой, красивой, и Либериус лелеял надежду жениться на ней, хотя помолвлен был с другой.   
Это была проблема, с которой Гарольд не мог ему, к сожалению, помочь. Либериус оканчивал школу, готовился к взрослой жизни и грядущим проблемам, отчаянно жалея, что всего через пару недель лишится всеобъемлющей поддержки Гарольда Эванса.   
Между тем, среди прочих поздравить Гарри пришла и Друэлла Розье. У нее был обиженный взгляд, и Гарри заставил ее сесть рядом с собой на диван, пока вокруг них бушевала устроенная друзьями вечеринка. Собрались у Гарри, но хозяйкой и организатором выступила Ромильда.   
Гостей набилась целая толпа, хотя вечеринка у главного старосты, разумеется, была мероприятием не для любого. Блек со своей маленькой невестой азартно играли в покер со старостами шестого курса. Субиз подъедала быстро уничтоженный прочими именинный торт. Левски с подружкой танцевали квикстеп на американский манер, неприлично высоко поднимая ноги и привлекая к себе все внимание присутствующих. Постепенно к ним присоединились Липпе с Чанг и Мейер с Вагнер. Ромильда прикрывала глаза ладонью, наблюдая за этаким развязным весельем в щелочку между пальцами, но разгонять танцоров или менять музыку не спешила. То ли не хотела ссориться, то ли действительно интересовалась танцем.  
Гарри размышлял, что сделала бы сейчас Сара – разогнала бы или начала танцевать? Он никак не мог выбрать, поэтому подумал, что начал забывать ее. От этого становилось горько.   
Виктор не мог присутствовать на такой студенческой вечеринке, поэтому Гарри расшугал от себя всех желающих составить ему компанию и некоторое время сидел один. Ему пока не хотелось веселиться. В стороне так же сидели Абраксис и Лусия.   
– Прекрати дуться, – велел Гарри Друэлле, когда она по его жесту устроилась на краешке дивана. – Я ничего не обещал.  
– Но я делала все, что ты велел, – скривилась она. – Прекратила читать «Придиру» и говорить странные вещи, выбилась в основной состав в квиддичной команде, стала серьезно относиться к своим обязанностям в клубе.   
Гарри это знал. Ведь в последние полгода в разговорах Чанг и Бэшворунга имя Друэллы мелькало не редко. Они говорили о ней с приятным удивлением.   
– Ты делала все это, потому что хотела подняться наверх, а не из-за меня, так что нечего переводить стрелки. К тому же, если бы я назвал твое имя, никто не поддержал бы меня, кроме Криса и Либериуса. Не хватило бы голосов.   
– Как будто ты даже рассматривал возможность, – фыркнула она.   
– В тот момент я рассматривал все возможности, – пожал плечами Гарри. – Я назвал бы кого угодно, если бы был уверен, что…  
– Да, наверное, – прервала она. – Хотя молва с этим бы и не согласилась.  
Гарри пожал плечами.   
– Ладно, может, позже?   
Они улыбнулись друг другу. Должно быть, Друэлла, хоть и расстраивалась, но понимала его мотивы.   
– Воркуете? – уточнила, подойдя к ним, Лидия. – Гарольд, давай потанцуем? Посмотри, как Левски со своей подружкой скачет, словно и не отпрыск благородного дома. Думаю, нужно поставить вальс. Музыка, которая сейчас играет, кстати, маггловская. Ромильде нужно было дважды подумать, прежде чем позволять такое.   
Гарольд поморщился. Ему нужна была поддержка Лидии, но она сама не была частью компании. Ей не следовало критиковать Ромильду.   
– Между прочим, большую часть вальсов, тоже написали магглы, если ты не знала, – дерзко напомнила о себе Друэлла. – А высказывать претензии к хозяйке вечеринки вообще неприлично.   
– Тебя-то кто спрашивал? – скривилась Лидия.  
– Так и тебя никто. К слову, может, ты не заметила, как с тобой частенько случается, но Гарольд сегодня не танцует.  
– Ох, не хватало мне еще твое хамство терпеть, – фыркнула Лидия и поспешно отступила, совершенно забыв про Гарри.   
– Спасибо, – кивнул он Друэлле.  
– Она меня еще с детства бесит. Мы познакомились, когда нам девять было. Меня пригласили на ее день рождения. Заносчивая сучка, – отмахнулась Друэлла.  
Гарри пару раз кивнул.  
– Знаешь, я тут подумал… Ты могла бы сменить Кристину в следующем году.  
– Стать главной старостой девочек? – тут же едва не подпрыгнула от предвкушения собеседница. – Кого убить?   
Гарри ткнул ее кулаком в плечо, как иногда делал с Виктором и Абри. Друэлла среагировала не так, как это сделала бы нормальная девчонка. Она не возмутилась, не посмотрела на него как на идиота. Это только укрепило Гарри в случайно промелькнувшей мысли.   
– Я хочу, чтобы ты заменила Сару.   
Друэлла широко распахнула глаза.   
– Я?  
– Мы с тобой вроде бы приятельствуем, ты мне всегда нравилась. Ты нахальная, сможешь потягаться с Юн и остальными. И будешь защищать меня, вот как сейчас. Докажешь, кстати, что готова управлять школьниками в совете.  
Она пожевала губу. Предложение было желанным, но связанным со многими трудностями.  
– Я не она, так же ничего не будет.   
– Наверное, так же и не надо. Я был не в восторге от ее рукоприкладства.  
Он дернул уголками губ, показывая, что шутит, хотя ему было совсем не весело.   
– Я покажу всем свою к тебе «благосклонность», но тебе самой придется на месте Сары удержаться.  
– Это понятно. Иначе ты бы просто перевел стрелки на ту же Ромильду. Ладно, я хочу попробовать.  
Они скрепили договор рукопожатием.   
Друэлла просидела с Гарри еще час, а потом ушла подобрать остатки торта и затерялась в толпе. 

На следующий день школьникам предстояло путешествие домой. Гарри должен был отправиться к Тому. Ему хотелось провести пару недель у Абри, как он обычно делал, или с Виктором, ведь расставаться, несмотря ни на что, не хотелось. Но Том требовал его присутствия, а в некоторых случаях даже Гарри, к которому Темный Лорд обычно был весьма снисходителен, не смел отказаться.   
Возможно, Тома все еще тяготила их последняя встреча, и он хотел убедиться, что Гарри действительно взял себя в руки, а простых писем было ему недостаточно.   
Расставание с Виктором оказалось тяжелым. Краму предстояло еще на месяц остаться в Дурмстранге, как и большинству преподавателей.   
Гарри и Виктор долго целовались, никак не могли отстраниться друг от друга, так что Гарри рисковал опоздать на корабль.   
– Будь там осторожнее, – попросил Крам, обнимая его.  
– Буду. А ты тут не слишком погружайся в чтение, а то у тебя испортится зрение. Будешь носить линзы, как я.  
– Или очень сексуальные очки, – фыркнул Виктор куда-то Гарри в волосы. – Ты ведь из-за этого меня не разлюбишь?  
– Я надеюсь, что очки будут действительно сексуальными, – пошутил Гарри. – Я тебя никогда не разлюблю.   
– Рад, что ты обрел в этом уверенность. Приятное отличие от прошлого лета.  
Гарри засмеялся, притискиваясь к любовнику ближе. Вспомнилась на мгновение вспыхнувшая зимой страсть к Тому и нежность к дневнику, но он быстро отмахнулся от этого.   
Они еще раз поцеловались, а потом Гарри все-таки ушел. Ему предстояло первый раз вести корабль. Конечно, Крис и профессор Гербе должны были помогать, но легкий мандраж все равно пробирал.   
Несколько часов спустя на причале Гарри встречали супруги Лестрандж. Том привлек бы меньше внимания, если бы явился сам в облике бывшего профессора Натхайра. Но он ничего не делал просто так. Если Лестранджи, встречающие Гарри, привлекали внимание, значит, Том хотел привлечь это внимание.   
Гарри спустился со сходней одним из последних. У него немного тряслись коленки, потому что он впервые держал в руках жизни стольких людей, пусть даже любую ошибку мгновенно бы исправили, ответственность все равно была немалая. Он поговорил напоследок с профессором, который со скрупулезностью настоящего зельевара перечислил все промахи, которые Гарри почти допустил в дороге. К тому времени рядом с Беллой и Рудольфусом уже стояли Ромильда и ее бабушка. Девочка выглядела испуганной.   
Для нее имена родителей были так же малозначимы, как для Гарри имена Лили и Джеймса Поттеров. Ромильда своих точно так же знала только по рассказам, но у нее выпал шанс это изменить, которым она, впрочем, вряд ли воспользуется. Белла была безумна, и это не привлекало к ней людей.   
Вокруг Лестранджей собралась небольшая группа знакомых. В прошлое ее появление на пристани, они, должно быть, были слишком шокированы от неожиданности, но теперь хотели возобновить знакомство, убедиться, что Темный Лорд снова жив и готовится сражаться за права темных волшебников.   
Впрочем, Белла решительно раздвинула всех, когда увидела Гарри.  
– Советую скрыться, – шепнул тот Крису.   
– Почему?  
– Хочешь познакомиться с мамой своей девушки?   
– Я, между прочим, обеспеченный и чистокровный. Мне бояться нечего.  
– Она классная, но чокнутая, Крис, не хочу знать, как отреагирует, если узнает, что губки ее крошки-дочки уже кто-то осквернил.  
– Понял, – после паузы кивнул Крис и затерялся в толпе.   
На Гарри почти сразу обрушился тайфун крепких объятий, поцелуев и удушающего запаха духов. Белла расцеловала его в щеки и едва не сломала ребра. Живоглот, которого Гарри держал на руках, вяло зашипел и царапнул ее. Белла не разозлилась, только потратила еще пару мгновений на то, чтобы посюсюкать с ним и почесать мохнатое ушко.   
– Ну, как дела, мой дорогой?   
– Здравствуйте, мэм. Спасибо, нормально.   
Он вытер щеки от помады, которая, скорей всего, на них осталась.   
– Ты уже попрощался с друзьями? Нам нужно быстрее вернуться домой.  
– Да, мэм.  
Она не стала вслух говорить, что Лорд не любит ждать. То ли случайно, то ли чуть-чуть здравомыслия у нее все-таки еще осталось. Рудольфус подошел к ним.   
– Здравствуй, Гарольд.  
– Добрый день, мистер Лестрандж. Мы будем аппарировать?  
– Держись крепче, – велела Белла, сама хватая Гарри за руку мертвой хваткой.   
Ромильду они присоединиться не пригласили, впрочем, она, наверное, только вздохнула с облегчением.   
Белла аппарировала, потянув его за собой. Гарри почувствовал привычное уже ощущение, будто все тело проталкивают в очень узкую трубку. Он вцепился в Живоглота посильнее, боясь потерять его где-нибудь над Европой. Секунду спустя они оказались посреди гостиной-библиотеки-кабинета Тома, который Гарри еще с лета помнил. Только теперь помещение было волшебным образом расширенно, и здесь находилось не меньше десятка людей, которые тут же сосредоточили свое внимание на новоприбывших.   
Белла все еще обнимала Гарри, и он, признаться, был этому рад, потому что от неожиданности готов был сам прижаться к ней. Какой бы странной Белла ни была, она ни за что не причинила бы Гарри вреда без приказа Тома. Все остальные в помещении понятия не имели об особом отношении Темного Лорда к нему. Гарри не сомневался, что все они Пожиратели, и ждать от них хорошего не стоит.   
Здесь были Люциус Малфой, Антонин Долохов, Августус Руквуд и несколько волшебников, которых Гарри не знал.   
– Здравствуйте, господа, – через силу выдавил он из себя.  
– Привет, Гарольд, – махнул рукой Долохов. С ним Гарри познакомился еще прошлым летом, правда, только шапочно.   
Нельзя было показывать страх, но они, скорей всего, уже видели его замешательство.   
Живоглот соскочил у Гарри с рук, отправился к приоткрытым дверям и шмыгнул в щель, оставив хозяина одного перед лицом многочисленных врагов.  
К счастью, в этот момент в помещение вошел Том, и Гарри вздохнул с облегчением. Белла почувствовала это и фыркнула Гарри в затылок.  
– Я бы не дала тебя в обиду, – шепотом заверила она. – Все эти трусы, которые и не подумали искать нашего Лорда, когда тому нужна была помощь… я бы порезала каждого из них с большим удовольствием, особенно ради твоей защиты.   
– Спасибо, мэм, – откликнулся Гарри.   
Ее слова его почему-то не напугали, а позабавили. Должно быть, он настолько верил в ее преданность Тому, что не беспокоился насчет безумных поступков.   
– Гарольд, – тем временем привлек его внимание сам Том. – Ты хорошо добрался?   
– Да, спасибо, милорд.  
Гарри немного поколебался и слегка поклонился. Тому такие проявления уважения были от него не нужны, но они были в присутствии посторонних. Том подарил ему быструю одобрительную улыбку.   
– Господа, – тогда обратился тот к Пожирателям, молча ожидающим дальнейшего развития событий. – Позвольте представить вам юного мистера Эванса. Поздравьте его, ведь его назначили главным старостой Дурмстранга, а он только переходит на шестой курс.   
Раздались вежливые аплодисменты. Пожиратели ничего не сказали, но принялись рассматривать Гарри с удвоенным интересом. Некоторые из них и раньше слышали это имя от своих детей или в светских гостиных, но теперь они увидели его не абы где, а в доме Темного Лорда, который велел им поздравить мальчика с назначением.   
Кое-кто все еще считал, что Гарольд Эванс сын Беллатрикс, теперь же у некоторых появились любопытные мысли относительно его отца.   
– Приятно познакомиться, мистер Эванс, – подошел поближе один из Пожирателей – приятный мужчина слегка за сорок. Он протянул Гарри руку, и ее пришлось пожать. – Я Генрих Мейер.  
– О, вы родственник Антуана?   
– Я его отец. Должен сказать, что мой сын немало о вас рассказывал.   
– Мы общаемся в школе. Он староста и глава одного из клубов.   
– А в вашем кругу общения только лучшие, – улыбнулся мистер Мейер.   
– Я считаю своих друзей лучшими.  
– Это естественно.  
– Гарольд, ты можешь идти к себе, – прервал их разговор Лорд.   
Гарри этому только порадовался. Ему не о чем было говорить с отцом своего приятеля, да и в окружении этих людей все-таки было не слишком комфортно. Он быстро попрощался со всеми присутствующими и покинул комнату.   
Если Том представил его своим последователям, значит решил, что пора выходить из тени. Даже скованные меткой, Пожиратели смерти быстро разнесут новую сплетню о Гарольде Эвансе. Рано или поздно Дамблдор услышит это и соединит все нужные точки. Оказаться на передовой стягом этой войны Гарри не хотелось, но выбора не было. Еще пятнадцать лет назад все было решено.   
Он забрал из комнаты все вещи, когда уходил. Ему редко доводилось летом проводить время в одном и то же месте. Но помещение после его ухода явно никто не использовал. Только эльфы прибрались и оставили для него воду и фрукты. В самом деле, было бы странно, если бы Том приглашал к себе гостей. Гарри плюхнулся на кровать и бросил сумку на пол, как он обычно делал.   
Живоглот уже был здесь, развалился по постели и безмятежно спал. Наверняка, эльфы успели угостить его чем-нибудь вкусным.  
Наверное, Гарри и сам на пару минут задремал, потому что его разбудил Сириус, плюхнувшись на кровать со всего маху.   
– Привет! – воскликнул крестный.  
– Сириус, – улыбнулся Гарри, сбросив с себя дремоту. Они обнялись.   
– Как дела? – уточнил Сириус. – Слышал, тебя нужно поздравить?   
– Да, спасибо.  
Гарри не мог не заметить в глазах у крестного беспокойство. Похоже, только Сириус помнил, что в этот раз Гарри пришел домой не только с победой, но и с поражением. Это заставило кое-что вспомнить.  
– Я должен извиниться перед тобой.   
– За что? – недоуменно нахмурился крестный.  
– За родителей.  
– Не понимаю.  
– И я… раньше не понимал, что чувствуешь, когда о любимом человеке говорят так равнодушно. Я бы не смог сотрудничать с убийцей этих людей, – он даже не знал как сформулировать, но Сириус понял.  
– Думаешь, если бы у Сары были дети, ты не сделал бы все что угодно для их защиты? Я вот готов сделать. Скорей всего, ты выжил бы и рядом с Дамблдором. Старик не рискнул бы тобой так просто, во всяком случае, я хочу в это верить. Но ты не вырос бы таким… решительным, образованным, свободным…  
– Свободным? – усмехнулся Гарри и с намеком дернул себя за левый рукав.   
Он обычно не слишком задумывался о метке. Сотрудничество с Томом мало беспокоило его, тем более что тот не давил без нужды.   
– Ты сам это выбрал. Ведь мы могли и поторговаться.   
– Только больше его разозлили бы, – пожал плечами Гарри. – Эта метка для его душевного спокойствия.   
Они помолчали.  
– Тебе больно от того, что я забочусь о нем?  
– Да, но не так сильно, как ты себе представляешь, – откликнулся Сириус. – Я потерял Джеймса много лет назад. Все имеет срок годности. Даже чувства. Я храню твоих родителей в своем сердце, но глядя на тебя, понимаю, что нужно жить дальше. Делай, что считаешь нужным на той стороне, которая тебе нравится. И, конечно же, будь с тем, кого любишь, пока можешь. Не спрашивай, что думают о твоих чувствах другие.   
– Очень эгоистично.  
– Ну, нам положено. В конце концов, мы же темные волшебники.


	54. Chapter 54

Глава 54  
Джинни радовалась, что мама все-таки отпустила ее на день рождения, пусть даже компания была не из тех, в которых она обычно проводила время. Джинни предпочитала тех, кто не покупал мантии на сумму, которую отец получал за месяц работы, кто не знал назначения каждой вилки, лежащей у тарелки (Рон вообще не подозревал, что их может быть больше одной). Джинни мечтала стать одной из этих холеных чистокровных детей, высоко задирающих нос, но ей было спокойнее и уютнее среди таких же простых ребят, как она.   
Некоторым мечтам лучше оставаться просто мечтами.   
После того, как Тот-Кого-Нельзя-Называть возродился, жизнь младших Уизли летом стала похожа на заключение в тюрьме. Перед третьим курсом Джинни мама отпустила всех на чемпионат мира по квиддичу только потому, что они должны были быть под папиным присмотром, и все закончилось тем, что Джинни и Рон оказались в окружении темных волшебников, хоть и маленьких. Мама тогда несколько дней плакала, Джинни и Рон чувствовали себя виноватыми, хотя, объективно говоря, прибиться к Гарольду и компании оказалось самым разумным и безопасным в итоге.   
Теперь Джинни, Рон, Фред и Джордж проводили почти все время в Норе. Мама говорила, что общения со сверстниками им хватает и в школе, но Джинни хотелось гулять и развлекаться прямо сейчас, а не делать уроки и кормить кур, связываясь с друзьями только совиной почтой.   
К тому же у Гермионы совы не было, а сова Уизли – Стрелка – была на последнем издыхании.   
Фред и Джордж строили свои планы по созданию магазинчика с волшебными шутками, все еще не приходя в отчаяние из-за отсутствия средств, пытаясь заработать иногда совсем уж дикими способами. Джинни слышала, как они раздумывали, где взять денег на покупку ингредиентов для различных опытов. Иногда Джинни было их жалко, иногда она боялась того, что они могут натворить. Если бы мама не держала их в Норе, они наверняка уже впутались бы во что-нибудь незаконное в Лютном переулке.   
Помимо повседневных забот дом был наполнен ожиданием войны, редким вечером родители не говорили о Пожирателях смерти. Слава Мерлину, темные волшебники пока не устраивали массовой резни, как в прошлом, но ожидание, кажется, давило на родителей только больше. Фред утверждал, что Тот-Кого-Нельзя-Называть специально их «маринует». Все в семье должны были придумать контрольные вопросы и ответы, которые помогли бы отличить друга от врага под оборотным зельем. И Джинни знала, что мать задает их отцу каждый день, когда он приходит с работы.   
Джинни осознавала, что должна верить Дамблдору, да что там, ведь она слышала, как в ночь Чемпионата мира по квиддичу детки Пожирателей рассуждали о возрождении Того-Кого-Нельзя-Называть. К тому же, Пожиратели смерти убили Фаджа почти на глазах у Джинни. Она сидела всего лишь несколькими рядами выше. Наверное, Джинни сама не пережила бы ту ночь, потому что просто стояла, напуганная, и смотрела на беснующуюся Беллатрикс Лестрандж. Но Перси схватил Джинни и потащил ее к выходу, закрывая собой.   
Потом они узнали, что Пожиратели смерти не тронули ни одного школьника.   
Да, Джинни верила, что Тот-Кого-Нельзя-Называть вернулся. Просто она не могла как следует бояться войны, потому что он ничего не делал. Сидел, как гадюка под камнем, непонятно чего ожидая. Мама говорила, что Он плетет интриги в министерстве, но Джинни не видела результата. Люциус Малфой годами их плел. Так в чем разница? Почему именно сейчас нужно бояться сильнее?   
В общем, когда пришло приглашение от Чжоу Чанг посетить вечеринку в честь ее дня рождения, а мама разрешила туда отправиться, Джинни едва не сошла с ума от счастья. Она хотела хоть на день вырваться из-под гнета этого дома. Джинни даже разорила родителей на новую мантию. Не то, чтобы она была совсем новая. Покупать опять пришлось в магазине подержанных вещей, но наряд выглядел достойно, был по размеру, и Джинни ни в чем таком еще не появлялась. К счастью, теперь, когда Перси жил отдельно, у родителей стало чуть больше денег на остальных детей. Джинни с нетерпением ждала, когда Фред и Джордж покинут отчий дом.   
Джинни была рада узнать, что и Гермиона получила приглашение. Чжоу была далека от предрассудков. Она ожидала Луну, Мариэтту, Седрика и еще нескольких девочек и мальчиков. В конце концов, в этом году ей исполнялось семнадцать лет, по волшебным меркам Чжоу становилась совершеннолетней, и это событие нужно было отпраздновать с размахом.   
На вечеринке так же должна была присутствовать противная сестренка Чжоу – Юн, которая училась вместе с Гарольдом. Признаться, увлечение Джинни этим мальчиком уже почти прошло, ведь она видела его всего один раз почти два года назад. Ежедневная рутина и окружающие ее настоящие мальчики, которые сильно отличались от совершенства, но все-таки были рядом, стерли из головы мечты. Она всегда была практичной. Теперь Джинни встречалась с Дином Томасом и не жаловалась. Но узнать что-нибудь о Гарольде Эвансе было бы интересно.   
Погода была хорошая, и мама Чжоу накрыла для гостей стол в саду. Народу собралось много, так что в дом они, пожалуй, и не влезли бы. Еда оказалась вкусной и разнообразной. Мама Чжоу была англичанкой, но, видимо, под воздействием мужа сильно увлекалась кисло-сладким соусом. Гвоздем программы должен был стать трехуровневый торт.   
Это тоже было… приятно. Мама неплохо готовила, но она всегда больше заботилась о том, чтобы все были сыты, при этом сэкономив немного денег. Ее еда была простовата.   
После поздравлений именинницы и краткого знакомства друг с другом, гости сосредоточились на еде, а уж потом начались разговоры. Сначала все осадили с вопросами Седрика. Он закончил Хогвартс в прошлом году и устроился работать в министерство Магии на какую-то незначительную должность, но это, конечно, только начало. Седрик и Чжоу встречались и, когда она закончит Хогвартс, видимо, собирались пожениться. Джинни им немного завидовала. Ей нравился Дин, но не настолько, чтобы выходить за него сразу послу школы.   
Всем было интересно, каково Седрику работать в министерстве и что там говорят о Пожирателях смерти. Седрик был в Хогвартсе популярен, несмотря на то, что проиграл Турнир Трех Волшебников. Все были уверены, что подлый Антон Поляков использовал что-то недостойное, чтобы выиграть.   
Говорить о Пожирателях снова Джинни не хотелось, но из всех присутствующих только ее мама и папа были в Ордене, так что лишь она получала свежие новости, пусть даже это были только обрывки разговоров. Хотя Джинни предпочла бы не получать их вовсе.   
Со слов Седрика выходило, что Руфус Скримджер не сидел на своем посту без толку: постоянно устраивал чистки в министерстве, выявляя людей под Империо, приставил охрану к маггловскому премьер-министру, были взяты под пристальное наблюдение люди, которых прежде подозревали в сотрудничестве с Пожирателями, в местах скопления волшебников дежурили наряды авроров. Вот только все это было без толку, потому что никого из сбежавших из Азкабана так и не поймали, а возрождение Того-Кого-Нельзя-Называть министр так и не признал. Хотя затишье, воцарившееся после смерти Фаджа, Скримджер приписывал своим усилиям. Будто бы Пожиратели боялись вылезти из своих нор.  
Джинни знала, что Дамблдор и Орден были с ним не согласны. По их мнению, Тот-Кого-Нельзя-Называть и его разыскиваемые подельники преспокойно жили заграницей, пользуясь поддержкой темных семей, которые обладали над своими правительствами большей властью, чем английские. Хотя, глядя на Люциуса Малфоя, так и хотелось воскликнуть – куда уж больше?!  
– А на прошлой неделе был в России на свадьбе Антона Полякова и Флер Делакур, – рассказал Седрик.   
Девчонки дружно ахнули и потребовали подробностей.   
– Было очень красиво, – растеряно улыбнулся им Седрик. Ему явно не хотелось описывать платье новобрачной и все рюшечки и цветочки, которыми был украшен дом. Наверное, его мама дома уже заставила все это один раз рассказывать. – Собралось много гостей из разных стран. К счастью, большинство гостей знали английский язык, но было забавно наблюдать, как в одном углу говорят по-русски, в другом по-французски, а в третьем по-немецки. И, несмотря на это, они все, как одна большая семейка.  
– Ну, если там были старые темные семьи, то они действительно все родственники, – пожал плечами Роджер Дэвис.   
Седрик на секунду замялся, словно хотел сказать что-то еще, но передумал.   
– Это так романтично, что Флер и Антон познакомились на Турнире в Хогвартсе и решили остаться вместе навсегда, – вздохнула Мариэтта, мечтательно сощурив глаза и сложив руки на груди. – Как жаль, что ни с кем из Хогвартса такая история не случилась.  
Седрик и Чжоу переглянулись и взялись под столом за руки. Их явно устраивала своя романтическая история. Джинни заметила это и невольно тоже улыбнулась.   
– Кстати, шафером Полякова знаете, кто был? Виктор Крам. Оказывается, они с Антоном лучшие друзья.   
На этот раз ахнули парни.  
– Тебе удалось с ним поговорить? Почему он бросил квиддич? – пододвинулся к Седрику Эрни МакМиллан.   
– Пфф, как будто это еще кто-то не знает, – фыркнул Майлз Блетчли – единственный присутствующий слизеринец. Он был бывшим однокурсником Седрика и приятельствовал с ним и Чжоу из-за совместного увлечения квиддичем.   
Несколько человек вопросительно уставились на него, но другие непонятно захихикали.  
– Серьезно не знаете? – удивился он. – Об этом ведь даже в газете какой-то писали.   
– Он сказал, что квиддич это просто хобби, ему хотелось заняться чем-то серьезным, – сказал Седрик.  
– Ага, он боялся, что если не останется сторожить свое сокровище в Дурмстранге, его уведут, – скептично усмехнулась Юн.   
– Не хотел расстаться со своим парнем, – с усмешкой пояснила Чжоу растерявшемуся Седрику.   
– И бросил профессиональный квиддич?!  
– Такие у него жизненные приоритеты, – пожала плечами Юн. – Иногда это его нарочитое благородство даже утомляет.  
После еды и допроса Седрика начались танцы. Эрни пригласил Джинни, опасливо обойдя Луну. Блетчли о чем-то пошутил с Седриком, а потом пригласил танцевать Чжоу. Сам Седрик пригласил Гермиону. Джинни была ему за это благодарна. Подруге не так часто удавалось потанцевать. Но когда все немного устали и уселись вокруг торта с чашечками чая, Джинни, наконец, устроилась недалеко от Юн и вежливо поинтересовалась:  
– Я давно не видела Гарольда Эванса. Как он поживает?   
Вопрос словно молнией ударил большинство присутствующих. Среди гостей Чжоу из Дурмстранга были два мальчика и одна девушка, помимо Юн. Они сразу же сделали большие глаза, словно о Гарольде говорить было нельзя. Несколько учеников Хогвартса уставились на Юн с интересом, потому что слышали о Гарольде, но никогда не видели. Майлз Блетчли закатил глаза к небу, словно вопрошая его: неужели больше поговорить не о чем?  
– Неплохо, – процедила Юн, с подозрением глядя на Джинни. – Стал в этом году старостой школы.   
– Но он же только шестикурсник! – удивилась Гермиона.   
– По нашим правилам, главным старостой может стать любой, кто состоял в школьном совете больше года, – пояснила она.   
– Что такое школьный совет? – удивился кто-то из райвенкловцев.  
– О, – Чжоу захлопала в ладоши. – У них очень интересная школьная организация. Представляете, учителя отвечают только за учебную деятельность, все остальное – вроде организации праздников, контроля режима и наказаний – это юрисдикция группы студентов. Они называют их школьным советом.  
– Демократия? – удивилась Гермиона.   
– Олигархия, я бы сказал, – усмехнулся Блетчли, прячась за чашкой. – Основная масса студентов в выборах кандидатов для совета не участвует.   
– Что на руку твоему братцу, – послала ему шпильку Юн.   
– Тем не менее, это же очень сложно: учиться и заниматься организационной деятельностью одновременно, – нахмурился Седрик. Он был старостой в Хогвартсе и, хотя его круг обязанностей был уже, представлял, как трудно уделять им время.   
– Сложно, но это же повод для гордости, рекомендация для будущих работодателей, практика, – пояснила Юн.   
– Было бы лучше, если бы студенты сами избирали школьный совет, – вставила Гермиона. – Вот бы в Хогвартсе была такая система!  
– Тебя бы не выбрали, – отстраненно заметила Луна.  
Несколько человек засмеялись. Гермиона страшно покраснела и вздернула нос. Джинни ободряюще хлопнула ее по коленке. Луна не хотела обидеть, она просто не следила за тем, что говорила, но вот остальные могли бы и не смеяться!  
– А ты не в совете, Юн? – с лицемерной улыбочкой тут же обратилась к младшей Чанг Джинни. Ей хотелось одновременно побольнее уколоть эту гордячку, которую она с детства не больно-то любила, и отвлечь внимание от Гермионы. Подруга была здесь единственной магглорожденной, не упоминая о том, что благодаря некоторым своим качествам не популярной ученицей в Хогвартсе.   
В начале пятого курса Гермиона получила значок старосты, но это ей не слишком помогло. Гриффиндорцы стали только больше сердиться на нее, когда она призывала их соблюдать правила.   
– Нет, – нахмурилась Юн.   
– А корону-то уже примеряешь? – издевательски поинтересовался у нее Блетчли.   
Трое присутствующих дурмстранговцев переглянулись и заухмылялись. Острота им была понятна, но они не спешили слишком явно демонстрировать Блетчли свою поддержку. Он не был студентом Дурмстранга, и Юн, должно быть, ничего не могла ему сделать. Остальным, наверное, могла.   
– Не смешно, – отрезала Юн.   
– А в чем дело? – не поняла Чжоу. – Майлз, почему ты об их жизни больше, чем я, знаешь?  
– Мой младший брат в Дурмстранге учится. Их местного «божества» лучший друг, – скривился тот. – Меня-то все это мало касается, но мама любит Криса хорошенько допросить, а я уши не затыкаю.   
Джинни тут же вспомнила, что в ночь финала Чемпионата именно Блетчли приютили их.   
– Так в чем дело-то? Почему Юн надо корону примерять и… «местное божество»? – засмеялся Седрик.  
– О Гарольде даже в Хогвартсе говорят, представлять не хочу, что в Дурмстранге творится, – поморщился Майлз.  
– Ну, насчет божества это преувеличение, конечно, – заметила хорошенькая блондиночка Пенелопа Виридиан, та самая единственная, кроме Юн, девчонка из Дурмстранга.   
Чжоу с ней дружила еще до школы, они умудрились сохранить дружбу даже через годы учебы в различных странах. Когда Джинни это сказали, она решила, что это очень здорово. До Гермионы у нее вообще не было настоящих подруг. У Гермионы до нее, впрочем, тоже.   
– Гарольд пользуется определенным влиянием, но такие были и до него. Вот Антона Полякова старший брат – Александр. Как мы его обожали!   
– Никогда о нем не слышал, – заверил ее Блетчли.   
Все из Хогвартса кивнули, подтверждая его слова. Юн заржала. Пенелопа скривилась.   
– Ну да, – нахмурилась она. – Александра в школу Беллатрикс Лестрандж не провожала, и с Виктором Крамом он не встречался. Но как лидер и организатор был лучше Гарольда.   
– Твое личное мнение, – фыркнула Юн.   
– Его провожала Лестрандж? – в ужасе повторила Гермиона. Джинни тоже испугалась. Такой сплетни она не слышала.   
– Да это не ахти какая тайна, – пожала плечами Пенелопа. – Все знают. Они же на причале при всем народе обнимались, как родные.   
– Но Гарольд… он нормально к магглорожденным относится! – возмутилась Гермиона. – Он мне помог и даже защитил!  
– Ты, извини, Грейнджер, но держу пари, что ты единственная магглорожденная, которую он за всю жизнь видел, – фыркнул Блетчли.   
– Гарольд славный, конечно, но темный волшебник, – кивнула Чжоу. – Мы с ним и Виктором как-то раз болтали о политике… Он… короче, давайте здесь не будем обо всем этом. Праздник же.   
Джинни и Гермиона растеряно переглянулись. Это было что-то странное, будто часть картины их мира просто переставили на другое место. Они знали, что в Дурмстранге учат темному волшебству, но почему-то сохраняли иллюзии насчет своего «благородного рыцаря». Может, надеялись раньше, что его просто вынуждают к этому, с родителями-то не поспоришь.   
– Может, его вынуждают? – прошептала Джинни на ухо Гермиона. От того, что они так похоже мыслят и приходят к одинаковым выводам, в груди стало тепло. Раньше Гермиона была лишь девочкой, дружить с которой было выгодно, но все так изменилось.   
– Так что там с «короной»? – вспомнила Чжоу.  
– Эпстейн умерла, – неохотно пояснила Юн. – Не хотела тебе об этом говорить, тебе ведь Гарольд тоже нравится, ты бы беспокоилась.   
– Это его лучшая подруга?   
– Можно и так сказать, – кивнула Юн. – Она для него много значила.  
Джинни кивнула. Она знала Сару не так долго, но ее хозяйская манера поведения много говорила об их с Гарольдом отношениях.   
– Мы думали, он руки на себя наложит, – кивнула Пенелопа.   
Сложно было осуждать его. Джинни невольно посмотрела на Гермиону и встретилась с ней взглядом. Каково это – смерть лучшего друга? Что это значит для человека? Джинни никогда никого не теряла.   
– А что случилось-то?   
– Одна преподавательниц свихнулась, не знаю подробностей, – пожала плечами Юн. – Заманила Сару в какую-то аудиторию и приложила Авадой.   
– Ничего себе! Какой ужас у вас там творится! – возмутился Эрни МакМиллан.   
– Ой, вы со своей чередой преподов по защите лучше бы молчали! Вон у вас оборотень чуть кого-то не загрыз! – влез парень из Дурмстранга.   
– Меня, – слабым голосом сообщила Гермиона. Она все еще вспоминала ту ночь в кошмарах. Гермионе вообще на всякие неприятности фартило. Джинни не стала рассказывать ей, что профессор Люпин в Ордене.   
Что, если бы Гермиона погибла в ту ночь?  
Или если бы на втором курсе ее поцеловал дементор?   
По спине Джинни побежали мурашки.   
– Так, Юн, ты теперь будешь помогать ему вместо Сары? – поспешила отвлечь всех Чжоу.   
– Вроде как. Других кандидатур у него нет, – вздернула нос младшая сестрица.   
Пенелопа фыркнула в чашку с чаем. Все дурмстранговцы замолчали. Джинни не очень понимала, что все это значит. В Хогвартсе подружки старост не имели никакого значения. Вдруг Луна встала и наколдовала музыку. Наверное, ей надоело слушать про чужую школу.   
Роджер Дэвис тут же подхватил ее, и они начали танцевать фокстрот.   
Седрик пригласил Чжоу, Блетчли – Виридиан, Джинни закружил Терри Бут. Они отвлеклись на танцы, но трудно было выбросить из головы разговоры о недавней смерти их ровесницы. Сара Эпстейн была такой же, как они: юной, беззаботной, училась, танцевала, шутила с друзьями. Наверняка не думала о том, в чем будет красиво смотреться в гробу и какими цветами засеют ее могилу. Теперь она была мертва. К ним всем приближалась война. Никто не обманывался насчет этого. Все хотели жить.   
Об этом невозможно было перестать думать.   
Разошлись рано.  
***  
После вечеринки Гермиона вместе с Джинни отправилась в Нору, чтобы провести там остаток лета. Мама не возражала, а Джинни была только счастлива, что общаться можно будет с кем-то кроме братьев.   
Фреду и Джорджу было на гостью наплевать, Рон, конечно, разбушевался. Он с Гермионой не ладил. Рона в ней все раздражало. Гермиона была умной, трудолюбивой и… полной противоположностью ему. Около полугода назад Джинни поняла, что эти двое каким-то необъяснимым образом нравятся друг другу. Их ссоры начали Джинни просто забавлять.  
Возможно, они могли бы стать отличной парой. А может, несколько поцелуев превратили бы их отношения в пылающий ад и испепелили бы гостиную Гриффиндора. Был ли Рон в любом случае способен соответствовать такой девушке как Гермиона? Ведь для нее вся их жизнь была просто игрой. Гермиона не умела ухаживать за курами и садом, воспринимая это как забавное приключение. Она всю жизнь провела в городе. Джинни знала, что у магглов все по другому, но только очень богатые волшебные семьи могли себе позволить иметь дом в городе, ведь его нужно было скрывать чарами, чтобы магглы не увидели чего-то странного. Рон не обладал хоть каким-то потенциалом для заработка денег. Конечно, в отношениях это далеко не главное.   
Любовь.  
Джинни ни в кого не была влюблена настолько, чтобы забыть о собственном комфорте. Разве не глупо рожать детей от того, кто не может их прокормить?  
Иногда вечерами она думала об этом, о своих родителях, о чистокровных семьях вроде Чанг или Блетчли, которые не обладали богатствами, как старинная аристократия, но все же умудрялись вести достойную жизнь. Ей было стыдно за то, что она осуждала маму и папу, в конце концов, ведь она родилась самой последней. Но Джинни не понимала их и не хотела такого будущего для себя.  
Однажды она поделилась всем этим с Гермионой. Подруга сказала, что для подростков естественны такие переживания. Это немного успокоило.   
Впрочем, Джинни предпочла не говорить Гермионе и Рону об их возможной влюбленности, надеясь, что однажды все разрешится само собой.   
Тот день мало отличался от всех остальных. Днем Джинни и Гермиона собрали яйца и подмели двор. Рон и близнецы выдворили гномов. Мама готовила еду и подпевала Селестине Уорлок. Было шумно и, в общем-то, весело. Они все вместе пообедали, потом мама отправила Фреда и Джорджа выгребать из их комнаты грязное белье для стирки.   
Рону и Гермионе прибыли результаты СОВ и письма из Хогвартса для всех со списком литературы.  
Оценки Гермионы были безупречны, как и ожидалось. У Рона все было просто ужасно. Мама выругала его. Ни одной Превосходно! И всего две Выше ожидаемого! У Фреда и Джорджа результаты были лучше. Впрочем, все ведь так или иначе верили, что они гении, просто ленятся заниматься.   
Вечером, когда отец уже пришел с работы, и они все мирно ужинали, мама продолжала сокрушаться насчет оценок. Отец кивал всем ее словам, но успел несколько раз быстро улыбнуться Рону, подбадривая его.   
А потом кто-то аппарировал во двор. Они никого не ждали. Мама и папа выхватили волшебные палочки раньше, чем Джинни сообразила, что происходит. Папа вскочил и направился к двери. Мама велела им всем встать и быть готовыми к побегу. Джинни схватила за руку побледневшую Гермиону. Рон схватил ее за вторую. Фред и Джордж тоже достали палочки.   
Видит Мерлин, у Пожирателей были причины придти в их дом.   
– Артур! Это я! – крикнул молодой задорный голос снаружи.  
– Тонкс, – выдохнула мама с заметным облегчением.   
Джинни тоже расслабилась. Она немного знала Нимфадору. Та была странноватая, но дружелюбная, к тому же служила в аврорате и была соратником родителей по Ордену.   
– Подожди, – строго возразил папа. – Сначала ответь на вопрос, Тонкс.  
– Да-да, постоянная бдительность, – проворчала она из-за двери. – Ответ – кошка.  
– Я еще ничего не спросил, – улыбнулся папа, но ответ, наверное, был правильным, так что он поспешил открыть дверь. – Что тебя привело?   
– Будешь ужинать, Тонкс? – вмешалась мама.  
Они все медленно возвращались на свои места.   
– Нет! У меня срочные новости.  
Только теперь все обратили внимание на то, какая она взъерошенная и возбужденная. Глаза Тонкс блестели из-под малиновой челки.   
– Вы просто не поверите, кто сегодня был в министерстве!   
– Думаю, если бы это был Сами-Знаете-Кто, мы бы уже знали, – пошутил Фред.   
– Гарри Поттер! – громко и торжественным тоном объявила Тонкс.  
Все опять вскочили и бросились к ней с расспросами, так что маме пришлось рявкнуть. Им понадобилось несколько минут, чтобы успокоиться, усадить Тонкс за стол. Мама поставила перед ней чашку с чаем и кусок пирога, но Тонкс не обратила на это внимания.  
– Дело было так: моя смена в аврорате, сижу и пишу отчет, вдруг вбегает невыразимец… не помню как его зовут, он у них стажер. Глаза, как блюдца. Начинает что-то бормотать, но ничего не понятно. Грюм его каким-то заклятием приложил, парень замер, моргнул и говорит: к нам пришел Гарри Поттер. Ну, мы его быстро расспросили. Оказывается, Поттер пришел… Угадайте зачем?  
– Подать в суд? – предположил Рон.  
– Одолжить маховик времени?  
– Нет, может, он у них работать хочет?   
– Быстрее, Тонкс!  
Джинни единственная промолчала, с нетерпением ожидая правильного ответа.   
– Пророчество? – тихо спросил папа.  
– Точно! – кивнула ему Тонкс. – Они парня проверили. Оказалось, правда – Гарри Поттер. Поахали, поохали, но отказать они ему не могли, так что Бродерик Боуд потащил его куда-то в их лабиринты, а остальные тут же принялись бегать по министерству. Один к нам прибежал, другой к министру. Не знаю, кому еще они успели рассказать.   
– И что вы?   
– А что мы? Кинулись в Атриум, конечно. С одной стороны, он не преступник, а с другой вроде бы в розыске. Дамблдору сообщили, само собой.   
– Так Гарри сейчас у вас? – взволновано переспросила мама.   
– Да где там, – отмахнулась Тонкс. – Аппарировали прямо из Атриума, когда наше столпотворение увидели. Хорошо, еще тогда журналисты не успели подъехать.   
– Так он был не один?  
– Со взрослым, к тому же со служащим министерства, раз смог аппарировать оттуда, – пояснила Тонкс. – Но они оба были в мантиях с капюшоном. Правда, Поттеру пришлось лицо показать невыразимцам. Так они говорят, что он вылитый Джеймс Поттер. Один в один от шевелюры до очков.   
– И что теперь?  
– А теперь министр всех трясет, пытается выяснить, кто с Поттером был, и куда они делись.  
– Мне другое интересно, как Гарри узнал о пророчестве? – нахмурился Артур.  
– Что за пророчество? – неосторожно поинтересовался Рон, напомнив взрослым о себе. Несовершеннолетних старались лишний раз в дела Ордена не впутывать, так что мама немедленно погнала всех наверх, в свои комнаты.   
До самой ночи Джинни, Рон и Гермиона обсуждали Гарри Поттера. Фред и Джордж сидели в своей комнате, но там что-то тревожно потрескивало и поскрипывало. Возможно, они тоже задавались вопросами.  
Какой он? Как живет? И зачем приходил в министерство? Что это за пророчество такое?   
За прошедшие с пропажи мальчика годы дети уже успели позабыть о нем. В жизни было столько интересного, люди, события, свои проблемы. Если бы любого спросили, конечно, дети ответили бы, что хотели бы, чтобы он нашелся, но они не думали об этом постоянно.  
Раньше.   
Прежде чем Джинни уснула, ее посетило пугающее ощущение того, что вот теперь все точно изменится. Побег из Азкабана, убийство министра – это все были какие-то разовые акции. Почему-то казалось, что раз на сцене появился Герой, то сразу же за ним должен появиться и Злодей.


	55. Chapter 55

Глава 55  
Гарри приводил мантию в порядок, поворачиваясь к зеркалу то анфас, то в профиль. Он недовольно покусывал губы, а потом снова резкими движениями перекладывал складки и стряхивал видимые только ему волосинки. Рядом переминался с ноги на ногу домовой эльф, что-то бормоча себе под нос и без энтузиазма выкручивая уши. Эльф не чувствовал своей вины в недовольстве хозяина.   
Виктор наблюдал за этим действом последние пятнадцать минут и мог бы продолжать всю оставшуюся жизнь. Гарри с каждым годом только хорошел. Он чуть-чуть подрос, но все еще оставался ниже большинства своих однокурсников, которые к шестнадцати годам успели вымахать под метр восемьдесят. Свою копну волос он убирал обычно в толстую косу. Наверное, было бы легче подстричь их, но Гарри опасался, что они будут, как и в детстве, торчать в разные стороны, делая его похожим на отца. Миндалевидный маменькин разрез глаз создавал впечатление хитрого кокетливого взгляда.  
Мнение Виктора было предвзятым, но он считал, что возлюбленный был бы хорош и в драных обносках. Для Виктора лучше Гарри вообще никого не было. Конечно, в последние месяцы характер у Поттера здорово испортился, но кто бы мог его за это осуждать? Терять любимых тяжело.   
Кровать Гарри была в нескольких шагах от них, и Виктору приходилось прилагать усилие, чтобы не опрокинуть его на подушки, стянуть с них обоих мантии и заняться чем-то поинтереснее перекладывания складочек на одежде. Когда он только вошел, от такого бурного проявления эмоций его остановило только то, что это дом Волдеморта и, казалось, будто он каждое мгновение наблюдает за всем. Поэтому Виктор отважился только на несколько поцелуев, а потом уселся в кресло и принялся рассказывать новости, которыми не успел поделиться в письмах.   
– … поэтому Каркаров предложил мне место Абелы, – закончил Виктор речь, которую начал как раз, когда Гарри только-только натянул на себя мантию.  
– Я думал, ты решил специализироваться на трансфигурации.  
– Да, но у меня по астрономии всегда был высший бал. К тому же, это не обязательный предмет, так что ко мне не будут ходить на занятия все студенты, – пожал плечами Виктор. – И что еще важнее, ты не ходишь на астрономию, и у нас не будет конфликта интересов. Так что Каркаров закроет глаза на наши отношения.   
Каркаров на их отношения и так закрывал глаза, как и школьный совет. Но Виктор был уверен, что это длится только до тех пор, пока Волдеморт почему-то терпит.   
– Если ты уверен. Учить детей непросто, – вздохнул Гарри.   
– Уверен, это будет интереснее, чем целый день сидеть в библиотеке.  
Виктор не жаловался. Весь год он читал, понемногу писал диссертацию и не терял времени даром. Это было не так насыщенно, как квиддич, но по-своему интересно и полезно. Немного напрягало только то, что он больше не был учеником, но и учителя пока не воспринимали его как одного из них. Быть рядом с Гарри, говорить с ним было хорошо, но Виктору не хватало простого дружеского общения, ему нужны были друзья не только по переписке. Став преподавателем, он сможет на равных общаться с молодыми профессорами.   
Гарри кивнул.  
– Как я тебе в синем? – наконец спросил он. – Не мой цвет, но мантию выбирала Белла.  
– Брюнетам идет почти любой цвет, – отозвался Виктор. – Может, мы уже пойдем? Я все-таки шафер и мне нужно прибыть пораньше.   
– Конечно, – Гарри улыбнулся и бросил последний раздраженный взгляд в зеркало. – Знаешь, до этого я присутствовал только на одной свадьбе – у Александра Полякова.   
Он сбросил домашнюю обувь и принялся натягивать начищенные до блеска черные ботинки.   
– Я там не был. И как?  
– Впервые встретил Сириуса, – Гарри замялся на секунду. – И тогда же случился мой первый поцелуй.  
Они уже выходили из комнаты Гарри в поместье Темного Лорда. Виктору разрешили прибыть сюда, чтобы забрать Гарри и вместе отправиться на свадьбу к Антону, которая должна была наконец-то состояться после помолвки длиной больше года. Антон выбрал Виктора своим шафером, так что в кармане у него сейчас находились два золотых обручальных кольца. В его голове было полно романтичных мыслей. Он бы хотел, чтобы у них с Гарри что-то в этом плане тронулось. Они были вместе довольно давно, но ни разу толком не говорили о том, чтобы заключить официальную помолвку.  
Родители Виктора все еще не знали, что Гарри – Поттер, хотя в целом давно были за то, чтобы мальчики обрели личное счастье и провели друг с другом остаток дней своих. Однако со стороны тех, кого можно было назвать семьей Гарри, протестов было хоть отбавляй.   
Для начала, они не хотели пока разглашать настоящую фамилию. Сириус относился теперь к Виктору лояльнее, чем раньше, однако все еще советовал крестнику не торопиться и подумать годика два. Он даже показал Гарри и Виктору толстую пачку писем от семей, которые желали помолвки с Гарольдом Эвансом. Темный Лорд ни за что не позволил бы Гарри связать свою жизнь с кем-то, кроме него самого. По крайней мере, так думал о нем Виктор.   
– И кто же украл твой первый поцелуй? – недовольно поинтересовался он.   
– Антон, – усмехнулся Гарри, разрушив подозрения. – Он ревновал тебя и хотел, чтобы мой первый поцелуй тебе не достался. Забавно, да?   
– Иногда даже мне трудно понять, что творится у него в голове.   
Виктора новость не особо разозлила. Его не очень волновало, что когда-то Антон по каким-то своим мотивам на несколько секунд коснулся губ Гарри. Все остальные поцелуи Гарри все равно принадлежали только Виктору.   
– Да он же был влюблен в тебя! – засмеялся Гарри.   
Виктор недоверчиво покосился на него. Ему стало как-то неловко. Он не замечал.   
– Правда, все в школе это знали, – несколько раз кивнул Гарри для убедительности. – Но, может, теперь ему больше нравится Флер?   
Виктор знал, что любовью между Флер и Антоном не пахло, но… не хотелось думать о том, что его лучший друг влюблен в него. Виктор дорожил Антоном, но не испытывал к нему таких же чувств.   
– Пожалуй, увидеться с ним снова будет занятно. Даже мне иногда кажется, что без его болтовни в школе чего-то не хватает, – сказал Гарри.   
На первом этаже у камина их ждал Долохов в парадной мантии. Виктор непроизвольно напрягся. Он видел этого человека только на снимках в газетах. С тех пор как его отметили, Темный Лорд не вызывал Виктора ни разу. Он был бесполезным Пожирателем смерти, и нужно было быть полным идиотом, чтобы не понять, для чего великий и ужасный отметил его. Контроль. Над Гарри, над Виктором, над тем, что между ними.   
– Тоже идете, сэр? – легкомысленно поинтересовался у Долохова Гарри.   
– Да. Когда-то мы с дедом Антона неплохо общались.   
Может, Темный Лорд просто послал его присматривать за Гарри? Не дай Мерлин, кто-то осквернит сокровище.   
– А почему же без пары?   
Долохов метнул в них недовольный взгляд. Насколько Виктор знал, с конца сороковых Долохов таскался по Европе за Темным Лордом. Уже тогда они оба жили не совсем по закону, и обретать постоянных спутниц жизни им было не с руки. Любовницу же, даже если она у Долохова и была, на такое мероприятие звать неприлично. Долохов тем временем усмехнулся, простив Гарри дерзость.  
– Кто знает, может быть и найду кого-нибудь сегодня. Какую-нибудь симпатичную ведьму слегка за пятьдесят.   
– Я буду высматривать дам этого возраста и обязательно сообщу, если увижу подходящую, – пообещал Гарри.  
– Буду иметь в виду!  
Виктор молча наблюдал за их болтовней. Гарри жил здесь всего месяц, да пару недель прошлым летом, но он держался с Пожирателями и в этом доме совершенно свободно. Возможно, ему придавало уверенности то, что хозяин особняка защитил бы его в любом случае, а может то, что в переписке зимой Лорд называл это место домом Гарри.   
Гарри всегда легко адаптировался в любом месте, куда приезжал, но сколько бы ночей он не провел под крышей Малфоев или Блетчли, там он всегда был в гостях. Здесь же у него была комната, которую не занимали, даже когда его не было дома, у Живоглота стояли мисочки с его именем на кухне, и не возникало никакого смущения, если Гарри хотелось побродить по дому. Ему не нужно было спрашивать разрешения на то, чтобы открыть любую дверь. Гарри, возможно, всю жизнь мечтал обрести такое место, а Лорд дал ему желаемое.  
Виктор завидовал Темному Лорду. Не из-за власти, конечно, а потому что он невообразимым образом умел находить в Гарри нужные кнопочки.   
Они воспользовались камином и через несколько минут уже были в парадном зале. Виктор помогал молодоженам с подготовкой к свадьбе, и его уже начинало подташнивать от вида этого зала и парадной мантии Антона. Самого Полякова, наверное, тоже все ужасно бесило, но этот путь нужно было пройти, и Виктор не собирался бросать друга в годину тяжелых испытаний.   
Гарри вежливо раскланялся со старшими Поляковыми, с которыми Лейв познакомила его на своей свадьбе пару лет назад, потом поприветствовал молодоженов. Он никогда раньше не видел Флер, но Виктор по его взгляду понял, что она не произвела на него сильного впечатления, несмотря на свою вейловскую кровь. У Гарри была явная слабость к брюнеткам и брюнетам. Гарри дружелюбно пожелал ей и Антону счастливой семейной жизни, тихо шепнув новобрачному что-то забавное, а в холле он оставил коробку с явно ценным подарком.   
Около жениха и невесты Виктору пришлось с Гарри расстаться, потому что ему как шаферу предстояло выполнить кучу ритуальных действий. Но Гарри не растерялся и отправился поболтать с Лейв и Александром. С последним – обсудить обязанности главного старосты. Тут было наверняка полно и других студентов Дурмстранга, которые не оставили бы без компании своего Счастливчика, так что Виктор за Гарри не беспокоился.   
За него теперь, возможно, нигде не стоило беспокоиться. Беллатрикс Лестрандж то ли от скуки, то ли по приказу Темного Лорда весь прошедший с начала каникул месяц тренировала Гарри в темных искусствах и дуэльном мастерстве. Заклинания всегда давались Гарри легко. У него были проблемы с пониманием теории, приходилось много сидеть за учебниками, но ведь Белла никакой теории ему и не давала. Так что Виктор бы не удивился, если бы узнал, что эти двое вскоре смогут сражаться на равных.   
Виктор еще видел краем глаза, как его мама поймала Гарри у вазона с голубыми розами, но потом отвлекся на переживающего Антона.   
Свадьба шла своим чередом. Флер и Антон прошли все ритуалы, как и положено, порадовав родственников и гостей. Это был брак по расчету. Флер была красива и умна, Антон не раз говорил, что с удовольствием разделит с ней постель и оставит на нее свой дом. Сам Поляков был богат и изворотлив, так что мог обеспечить своей супруге достойное положение в обществе. Они не любили друг друга, но готовились стать равноправными партнерами в борьбе за благо своей пока что маленькой семьи со всем остальным миром.   
Виктор был рад за них. У него и Гарри никогда не будет так просто, но хотелось верить, что однажды они все-таки поженятся. И не тайком, а в парадном зале дома Виктора с сотней-другой гостей и родственников, балом и волшебным светом, затапливающим все вокруг.   
Занятый ритуалами Виктор надолго потерял Гарри из виду, но, похоже, Гарри не терял из виду его.   
Флер и Антон танцевали первый вальс.   
Гарри вынырнул из толпы рядом с Виктором и потянул его в центр зала. Виктор был шафером, и им было можно, даже нужно, присоединиться к главной паре. Через минуту рядом закружились Лейв и Александр. Три пары двигались по залу под взглядами гостей. Некоторые просто общались, не обращая на танцующих внимания, но большинство зачарованно смотрело на них, может быть, вспоминая свою свадьбу, может, мечтая о ней, может, кто-то гадал, как сложатся жизни шести молодых волшебников, танцующих у них перед глазами.   
Музыка играла какая-то грустная, медленная, не подходящая для свадьбы. Один из молодых волшебников-музыкантов тихо что-то пел под аккомпанемент своих коллег. Виктор уловил про Луну, неверность и убийство.   
Почему ему позволили петь такое на свадьбе?  
Словно всем здесь следовало не радоваться новому союзу, а горевать по поводу того, что Флер и Антон теперь заняты. Гарри, должно быть, поддался этому настроению и ткнулся носом Виктору в мантию. Это нарушило приемлемое расстояние между партнерами во время официального вальса.   
– Ты чего? – шепотом спросил у него Виктор.  
– Так просто, – сказал Гарри. – Я хочу, чтобы у нас тоже была пышная свадьба и с гостями со всей Европы, но не будет.   
Виктор усмехнулся тому, что их мысли были созвучны. Впрочем, все парочки на свадьбе, скорей всего, думали о том, чтобы пожениться. Атмосфера располагала.   
– Боишься из-за войны? Или из-за Лорда?  
– И то и другое, наверное, – сказал Гарри.  
– Мы могли бы сразиться даже с Темным Лордом, скажи только слово, и я буду искать способ справиться с ним.  
Это, должно быть, прозвучало слишком хвастливо, ведь светлые волшебники уже не один десяток лет безуспешно пытались извести Волдеморта. Но Виктор верил, что Гарри особенный и сможет многое, особенно если ему как следует помочь.   
– Я знаю способ справиться с ним, – пожал плечами Гарри, и Виктор вздрогнул.  
– Что?  
– Допустим, я знаю, почему он не умер тогда. Нет, не так. Я знаю, почему он не может умереть, – шепотом сказал Гарри. – Но я тебе никогда этого не скажу. Никому не скажу.  
– Защищаешь меня? Думаешь, он убьет меня, если я буду знать такую тайну? – понятливо кивнул Виктор. И почувствовал, что теперь уже Гарри вздрогнул в его руках. Они посмотрели друг другу в глаза. Виктора полоснуло болью понимание.  
– Защищаешь его, – озвучил он.   
– Я осознаю угрозу, которую он представляет, – сказал Гарри. – Но я все-таки люблю его.   
– А я?   
Гарри раздраженно закатил глаза.  
– Не рассуждай, как он. Любовь многогранна. Ты мой любовник, он мой брат. Почему я должен выбирать между вами? Сару я тоже любил, но ни ты, ни он не сходили с ума по этому поводу.   
От слова «любовник» почему-то покоробило. В нем было что-то грязное. Разве они не были кем-то большим друг для друга? На секунду Виктор позволил себе расслабиться и сделать Гарри больно.   
Да и какие они, к Мерлину, братья?  
– Кто знает?  
– О чем ты?  
– Абела была Пожирательницей смерти. Да, мы решили, что она убила Сару потому, что боялась разоблачения, но что если кто-то отдал ей приказ?   
На самом деле он так не думал, но раздражение вырвало эти слова откуда-то из глубины его души. Темный Лорд был привязан к Гарри, и, наверное, хотел, но вряд ли был настолько ревнивым ублюдком, чтобы избавиться от Сары. Первой целью был бы Виктор, разве нет?   
Гарри приоткрыл рот, а потом Виктор увидел в его глазах злость. Ту самую, после которой Гарри избавился от Малфоя на несколько месяцев. Рука на плече Виктора сжалась так, что пальцы Гарри, казалось, вот-вот прорвут ткань и плоть под ней. Останутся синяки.   
– Не говори так, – прошипел он. – Я знаю, понимаю, почему ты ревнуешь, не настолько уж я слеп. Но не бросайся таким обвинениями, когда я собираюсь для твоей защиты рисковать…  
Он осекся. Первый вальс Флер и Антона закончился, музыка замолкла. У Гарри хватило силы воли улыбнуться, но вряд ли это кого-то обмануло. Кто смотрел, тот заметил, что они ссорились.   
– Зачем вдруг понадобилось меня защищать? – сухо уточнил Виктор, сжав Гарри локоть, не давая ему отстраниться.   
Музыканты снова заиграли вальс, теперь что-то более подходящее случаю, и Виктор закружил Гарри снова. Тот не стал вырываться, чтобы не устраивать сцену у всех на глазах. Вышли еще пары. Краем глаза Виктор заметил, как озабоченно на него косится Антон.   
– Пока незачем, – пошел на попятный Гарри.  
– Но вскоре может понадобиться?   
Гарри несколько мгновений колебался, а потом, видимо, решил, что, не зная правды, Виктор может попасть в неприятности.   
– Во время зимнего бала в Дурмстранге Том спросил, спим ли мы с тобой.   
– И ты?  
– Я вдруг понял, что он не простит нам этого. Я сказал нет, – признался Гарри.  
Виктор взглянул ему в глаза и понял, что Гарри в тот вечер осознал то, что он пытался втолковать ему уже два года. Том был искренне привязан к Гарри, но братскими его чувства можно было назвать с натяжкой. В любом случае, Том не потерпел бы рядом с Гарри никого более близкого, чем он сам.   
– Но это не скроешь вечно. Рано или поздно он поймет, что я вру, – сказал Гарри с деланным спокойствием. – Ты представляешь, что он с нами сделает?   
Виктор сдержал дрожь. О наказаниях Темного Лорда ходили легенды.  
– Меня он убьет. Я удивляюсь, почему я вообще еще жив.   
– Когда-то Том сказал, что мне не повредят отношения для практики, – скривился Гарри. – Кажется, он не думал, что они затянутся. А теперь боится моей реакции на то, что с тобой может случиться. Он не хочет со мной ссориться. Но если узнает, насколько у нас все серьезно… Вдруг он не сможет сдержаться?   
Виктор сжал Гарри чуть сильнее и на несколько секунд ткнулся носом ему в волосы.   
– Что ты собрался делать?   
– Тебе не нужно знать.   
– Когда я принял метку, я сделал глупость, не посоветовавшись с тобой, а ты собираешься сглупить, не посоветовавшись со мной.   
– У меня есть чем его шантажировать, – признался Гарри.  
– Ты с ума сошел?!  
– Нет, но чем именно – тебе лучше не знать.   
– Он убьет тебя.  
– Нет. Думаю, что не убьет.   
Виктор с трудом удержался от того, чтобы не встряхнуть Гарри посильнее. Шантажировать Темного Лорда? Кто-нибудь когда-нибудь придумывал более самоубийственный план? Если и да, то давно был мертв и не мог рассказать подробностей своей затеи.   
– У тебя метка, даже если ты спрячешься где-нибудь и только потом расскажешь ему новость, он сможет причинить тебе через нее очень много боли, – попытался он рассуждать логически.  
– Боль меня мало пугает.   
– А Блек? Я, в конце концов, или кто-то из твоих друзей? Думаешь, он остановится хоть перед чем-то, чтобы достать тебя?   
– Значит, я не буду убегать и скажу ему все в лицо.  
– И тут же получишь Аваду в лоб! – в сердцах выпалил Виктор.  
Гарри засмеялся. Виктор сначала не понял причины его веселья, но потом раздраженно выдохнул.  
– Он наверняка уже придумал другой способ убить тебя, в случае нужды.   
– Прекрати беспокоиться. Я же Счастливчик, положусь на свою удачу.  
– У меня есть шансы отговорить тебя?  
– Нет, но я обещаю, что использую шантаж только в крайнем случае, для спасения наших жизней.  
– Может, нам заранее проработать план?  
Гарри задумался, но потом покачал головой.  
– Не хочу говорить тебе, чем я собираюсь его шантажировать.  
– Ладно, – выдохнул Виктор, пытаясь успокоиться.  
Внутри все клокотало от беспокойства и страха, но он постарался не подать виду.  
– И, кстати, не планируй ничего по спасению меня за моей же спиной, пожалуйста, – проницательно попросил Гарри. – Не стоит идти на поклон к Дамблдору в надежде на то, что я однажды предам Тома и захочу защиты старика. Знаешь, Снейп когда-то так же поступил, но это не помешало Тому убить его любимую женщину.   
– Да-да, мы уже говорили о том, что потери у Дамблдора всегда были больше, чем у Лорда, – раздраженно поморщился Виктор.   
Очередной вальс закончился, и они ушли из круга танцующих. Голова уже немного кружилась.   
– Начинается полонез, пригласи кого-нибудь из подружек невесты, – предложил ему Гарри, словно не хотел продолжать разговор. Подозревая, что Гарри спрячется от него до конца вечера, а потом улизнет домой и им не удастся увидеться до самого первого сентября, Виктор не отпустил его руку.  
– Обещай, что сегодня переночуешь здесь.  
– Но…  
– Антон выделил мне комнату, ты можешь переночевать со мной. Гостей на ночь почти не останется, так что никто не узнает, где ты ночевал.  
Гарри секунду колебался, но он тоже уже целый месяц жил без секса, так что, наконец, кивнул. Виктор поймал себя на том, что ненадолго перестал дышать. Желание, которое он старательно подавлял уже несколько часов, дало о себе знать неожиданным напряжением в паху. Гарри, должно быть, заметил его расширившиеся зрачки, и тяжело сглотнул.   
– Я только пошлю домой патронуса с сообщением.   
– Миссис Лестрандж научила?  
– Сириус, – усмехнулся Гарри. – Так в прошлую войну члены Ордена Феникса общались.   
Виктор быстро поцеловал его в щеку и отправился приглашать на танец кого-нибудь из подружек Флер, сам Гарри пригласил новоявленную миссис Поляков. В следующий раз, когда Виктор его увидел, Гарри танцевал уже с Лейв.   
Потом танцы закружили Виктора. Ему приходилось поддерживать светские беседы с жеманничающими подружками Флер. Они знали про Гарри, но знали так же, что Виктор до сих пор не помолвлен. В обществе многие понимали это так, что свадьбы в конце их романа и не подразумевается. Виктор не был наследником семьи, но женихом был завидным, про Гарри и говорить нечего.   
Когда Виктор позволил себе отойти ненадолго, чтобы выпить лимонада, он увидел Гарри рядом с Александром и каким-то незнакомым волшебником. Гарри непривычно приторно улыбался. Виктору понадобилось немного времени, чтобы сообразить – Гарри пытался понравиться этому типу. Раньше Поттер никогда не заботился об этом, но в последнее время, после смерти Сары, Виктор частенько видел на его лице эту фальшивую улыбку. Он не решался спросить, почему смерть Сары заставила Гарри изменить это в себе.   
Виктор хотел подойти к троице, чтобы познакомиться с волшебником, которому Гарри хотел понравиться, но к нему подскочила Флер и потащила Виктора танцевать. Ей сегодня нельзя было ни в чем отказать.   
– Ну и как тебе вечер? – поинтересовалась она. Виктор не очень хорошо танцевал фокстрот. Ему были по душе классические полонез, менуэт и вальс, так что пришлось приложить усилие для того, чтобы правильно переставлять ноги и говорить одновременно.   
– Вы все отлично организовали, – сказал он.  
Во время подготовки к свадьбе они с Флер успели подружиться. Она была немного снобка и зазнайка, но, в общем, хорошая девушка.   
– Ты помог, – вежливо откликнулась она. – А где опять твоя вторая половина?   
– Разговаривает с Александром.   
– Ах, с Александром, – протянула Флер, и в ее взгляде мелькнул опасный огонек. Антон кузена не любил, и, похоже, его супруга спешила поддержать мужа во всем. – Мне понравился Гарольд.   
– Немудрено, я знаю мало людей, которым он не нравится, – усмехнулся Виктор. – Мама говорит, что у него такая аура, харизма, если хочешь.   
– Как у Темного Лорда, – пробормотала Флер, и Виктор напрягся. Она улыбнулась. – Извини, а правду говорят, что Гарольд его сын?   
– Кто такое говорит?   
– Да так, то тут, то там, – она повела головой. – Брат Лейв, например.   
Виктор вспомнил, что брат Лейв знал, что Гарри разговаривает на змеином языке. И, видимо, теперь, когда Лорд познакомил Гарри со своими Пожирателями, не считал нужным скрывать это. Виктор на секунду забеспокоился о возможным проблемах, но Темный Лорд, конечно, должен был предвидеть их все, когда просил своих слуг аплодировать успехам Гарри на поприще школьных интриг.   
– Это не так, – сказал Виктор. – Просто…  
– Просто он Пожиратель смерти? – уточнила она.  
– Да с чего ты это-то взяла?   
– Сыплю предположениями, – засмеялась Флер. – Ладно, все это не так важно. Как тебе Виктуар?   
– Кто это?  
– Моя подруга. Ты танцевал с ней полонез.   
– Прости, – усмехнулся Виктор. – Боюсь, привлекательность твоих подруг проходит мимо меня.   
Он надеялся, что и мимо Гарри тоже. В конце концов, Сириус был прав, когда утверждал, что первые отношения не остаются на всю жизнь. Не хотелось и мысли допускать о том, что Гарри нужно экспериментировать, чтобы понять, чего он хочет на самом деле. Все считали, что Гарри вообще не нравятся женщины, но Виктор помнил, что ему понравилась сестрица Юн. Может, держать его при себе было эгоистично?  
Иногда он думал, что тогда, прошлым летом, Гарри был прав, когда заявил, что им лучше было расстаться до окончания школы, и воссоединиться вновь после, если у них появится такое желание.   
Но не хотелось даже думать о Гарри в постели другого или другой.   
Флер, наверное, что-то такое увидела в его взгляде.   
– Гарольд прямо сейчас с госпожой Радкой, – сообщила она. – Они что-то обсуждают и смеются.   
Виктор развернул свою партнершу в танце, чтобы посмотреть. Флер была права. Гарри болтал с мамой. Наверное, обсуждали самого Виктора, о чем им еще говорить?   
– Беспокоит? – уточнила Флер.  
Виктор только криво усмехнулся. Фокстрот снова сменился вальсом, и Флер перебросила Виктора той самой Виктуар.   
В следующий раз Виктор увидел Гарри уже в своей спальне, когда проводил всех гостей вместе с Антоном. Пока они стояли рядом, устало улыбаясь, Виктор вспомнил слова Гарри о влюбленности лучшего друга. Возможно, в этом была доля истины? Он невольно смотрел на Антона чуть дольше, что привлекло его внимание. Поляков нахмурился:  
– У меня что-то на лице?  
Виктор только головой покачал. Он знал, что никогда не заговорит с Антоном об этом первым. 

Гарри валялся на кровати прямо в мантии и ботинках.  
– Меня проводил сюда домовик, – сказал он. – Я так устал. Ноги болят, и щеки от улыбок сводит.   
– У меня то же самое, – признался Виктор и упал рядом.   
– Я тебя очень хочу, но еще больше хочу спать, – продолжил Гарри.  
– Я тоже, – вынужден был признаться Виктор.   
Гарри с трудом приподнялся, стащил с них обоих ботинки и снова упал.   
– Бедные Антон и Флер, наверняка устали еще больше, а ведь им-то нужно скрепить брак.  
Виктор фыркнул.  
– Как-нибудь справятся.  
Он повернулся на бок и подгреб Гарри к себе под бочок.   
– Мы можем проснуться пораньше, – шепнул он ему на ухо. – И наверстать все, на что сегодня не хватило сил.  
– Какое пораньше, уже три часа ночи, – фыркнул ему в плечо Гарри. – Даже не думай будить меня раньше полудня.   
Виктор поцеловал его в лоб.


	56. Chapter 56

Глава 56  
Обстановка за поздним обедом царила несколько напряженная. Том читал газету и ел тосты как обычно, но весь вид его говорил знающим людям отнюдь не о спокойствии.   
Он не запретил Гарри ночевать в доме Поляковых, но явно не был этим доволен. Да и не запретил только потому, что это вызвало бы слишком много шума. Дураку было ясно, что Гарри ночевал с Виктором в одной комнате.   
Когда Том слегка злился, зрелище он представлял одновременно страшное и восхитительное, когда злился всерьез, он становился уродлив. К счастью, видеть это Гарри доводилось всего пару раз. Сегодня Том сердился, но не настолько, чтобы наказать кого-то из присутствующих чем-то более опасным, чем пара резких слов. Гарри чувствовал, что сердце начинает выстукивать неровный ритм совсем не от страха и успокаивал себя.   
Весь месяц с начала каникул Том упорно не позволял Гарри забыть о своей красоте. Можно было валить свое внимание к этому вопросу на непривычное воздержание, которое могло и старика Долохова сделать привлекательным с определенного ракурса, но сегодня утром Гарри был разморен и удовлетворен. А Том все так же восхитителен.   
Гарри мог бы сказать, что он и Виктор очень продуктивно провели время. Дрожь пробирала каждый раз, когда он вспоминал руки Виктора на своих бедрах. Но ни с кем из присутствующих обсудить это было нельзя. Вообще-то Гарри свою интимную жизнь никогда ни с кем не обсуждал. С Сарой можно было поделиться чем угодно, но она все-таки была девчонкой, и к тому же невинной. Говорить с ней о таком было неловко и неприлично. Крису и Абраксису нравился противоположный пол, так что им откровения Гарри были ни к чему. А с другими Гарри себе просто не позволил бы делиться чем-то личным.   
В следующий раз разделить постель с Виктором можно будет только в сентябре. В школе Гарри позволил бы себе оставить на шее синяки от засосов, чтобы чувствовать их комфортную боль еще пару дней, но не здесь. Лучше Тому такого не видеть.   
Иногда Гарри было интересно, понимает ли Том, что происходит. Осознает ли свою ревность? Или тщательно контролируемые искры желания у Гарри? Ловит ли себя на том, что смотрит на своего «младшего братца» дольше и пристальнее, чем следует? Но в этой куче лучше было не копаться, так что такие мысли Гарри от себя гнал.   
К счастью, как он успел заметить, Том при всем своем уме верил только в то, во что хотел верить и не замечал того, что шло в разрез с образом, уже сложившимся в его голове. А сейчас он хотел верить в то, что слегка привязан к мальчику, который поделился с ним кровью, и мальчик этот невинен и чист, как первый снег. Понадобится что-то действительно шокирующее и откровенное, чтобы переубедить его. Гарри не собирался усердствовать.  
Сириус и Белла, которых пригласили поесть с Гарри и Темным Лордом, старались не обращать внимания на атмосферу за столом и пытались поддерживать беседу. Наверное, тоже чувствовали, что проклятий сегодня не будет.   
Белла вспоминала, какое платье надевала на свою свадьбу с Рудольфусом, списки гостей и расспрашивала Гарри об украшениях Флер. Сириус пытался подсчитать, сколько писем с предложением познакомиться для дальнейшего обсуждения матримониальных планов насчет Гарольда Эванса он уже получил. Выходило, что не меньше двадцати. Число, на взгляд Сириуса, было внушительным.  
– Кстати, после того, как начались твои каникулы, я еще ни одного не получил, – озадаченно сообщил он.  
– Конечно, нет, – фыркнула Белла, ненадолго отвлекшись от важного разговора о роли рюшей на свадебной мантии. Гарри был благодарен Сириусу, что тот переключил ее внимание, пусть даже и такой неловкой темой. Если Белла хотела поговорить о платьях, лучше бы больше внимания уделяла Ромильде, а не ему. – Кто присылал тебе письма? Полукровки и неудачники, которым нужно было разбавить кровь или упрочить свое положение в обществе. Им талантливый, но безродный парень очень нужен.  
– Многие думают, что я ваш сын, – справедливо заметил Гарри. – Так что насчет моей безродности…  
– Незаконнорожденный же. Даже не признанный толком, – пожала плечами Белла. – Да и думают так только идиоты, которые не умеют считать. Нет таких зелий, которые позволили бы мне дважды в год рожать детей.  
– К счастью, – буркнул Сириус, сделав большие глаза. Гарри подавил смешок. Да, он бы тоже не хотел, чтобы вокруг бегали толпы похожих на Беллатрикс детей.   
– А теперь что изменилось?   
– Несколько Пожирателей смерти видели, что милорд пригласил Гарри в свой дом, – сообщила Белла Сириусу. – Они наверняка растрепали об этом другим. Ясно как день, что родословная Гарольда Эванса еще более интересна, чем они думали. И всяким вырожденцам помолвка с Гарольдом не светит!   
Гарри не стал говорить ей, что многие считали вырожденцами Блеков.   
– Некоторые уверены, что я сын Темного Лорда, – невинно уточнил он. – Слухи такие.   
Том усмехнулся. Белла кивнула.  
– Вот именно. Они думают, что Гарольд птица слишком высокого для них полета. В то время как уважаемые семьи еще сомневаются, правда ли это и стоит ли уже предлагать своих детей. Все-таки даже незаконнорожденный сын Темного Лорда это внушительная строчка родословной.   
– Ты хотел, чтобы все думали, будто я твой сын?   
В присутствии Беллы и Сириуса ему было дозволено называть Тома по имени. Они все равно слишком близко общались с Гарри, чтобы ему удалось долго водить их за нос в этом вопросе. Хотя он же умудрялся врать своим лучшим друзьям насчет своего имени несколько лет. Иногда Гарри подозревал, что Том разрешил это, чтобы таким образом Гарри мог расслабиться в его доме, создав место, где можно было не врать и быть самим собой.   
– Мне интересно, когда Дамблдор догадается, что ты на моей стороне, – сообщил Том. – Но письмо с сообщением я ему посылать не буду.   
– Разве ты не хотел объявить об этом во время войны? Чтобы шокировать общественность. Значит ли это, что война уже близко?  
– В некотором роде, – уклонился от прямого ответа Том. – У меня есть для тебя поручение, которое нужно выполнить заранее.  
– Что это?   
– Я хочу, чтобы ты посетил Отдел Тайн в британском министерстве магии и послушал пророчество. Оно заколдовано так, что сделать это можем только ты, я или Невилл Лонгботтом.  
Никто не стал уточнять, какое пророчество имелось в виду.   
– Кто такой Невилл Лонгботтом? – спросил Гарри. Кажется, он слышал имя раньше, но не был в этом уверен.  
– Мальчик, который родился на день раньше тебя и тоже подходил под пророчество.  
– Так почему же ты не пошел к нему в ту ночь? – не сдержал любопытства Гарри.   
– По двум причинам. Во-первых, ты все-таки родился ближе к концу июля, а во-вторых, ты, как и я…  
Тут он внезапно осекся. Гарри вдруг понял, что Том чуть не признался в своей полукровности. Конечно, расслабился в присутствии самых доверенных Пожирателей смерти. Гарри внезапно обрадовался тому, что здесь были Сириус и Белла. Из-за них Том смог оборвать себя и не договорил. Если бы Том промолчал, когда они наедине, Гарри понял бы, что Том не доверяет именно ему. Это было бы больно. Если бы Том признался, Гарри пришлось бы соврать о своей осведомленности. Ведь он уже знал о происхождении Тома, но из источника, который лучше было не разглашать. Врать ему не хотелось.   
– Была причина, которую вам лучше не знать, – сказал Том после паузы.  
– Но зачем идти за ним? Сириус знает полный текст.  
– Который ему рассказал твой отец, а ему Дамблдор?   
Гарри плохо знал Альбуса Дамблдора. Только со слов других людей, но судя по тому, как нахмурился Сириус, старик вполне мог соврать насчет текста пророчества.   
– Хорошо, но как ты себе это представляешь?   
– Штурмовать министерство я пока не собираюсь, а сам пойти по понятным причинам не могу. Там ведь придется назваться.   
Белла захихикала, Сириус подхватил, да и сам Гарри не смог удержать ухмылку, вообразив, как Том представляется Волдемортом и требует предъявить ему пророчество. Том недовольно посмотрел на них, понимая, что они смеются над ним. И смешки тут же утихли.   
– Думаешь, мне представиться будет легче? – как можно более ровным тоном поинтересовался Гарри.   
Шумиха насчет его исчезновения давно поутихла, даже охотники за наживой уже не так рьяно бороздили мир в поисках неуловимого Гарри Поттера, однако это имя не оставит равнодушным никого.   
– Я уже обсудил все с Руквудом. Он когда-то работал в Отделе Тайн. Ты не преступник, они не имеют права задерживать тебя.  
– Как будто их это остановит, – буркнул Гарри, но Том предпочел не обращать на ремарку внимания.  
– Можешь запросто придти и попросить показать тебе пророчество. По Атриуму и коридорам пройдешь, прикрыв лицо. Открыться придется только в самом Отделе. Поговоришь с тем из сотрудников, который в этот день будет заниматься приемом посетителей. Один человек, который, вполне вероятно, несколько растеряется при виде самого Гарри Поттера. Он сделает запись в журнале и поведет тебя в хранилище. Если повезет, то вам встретится не очень много народу по дороге, и он не разнесет по всему министерству новость о том, что сопровождает Гарри Поттера.   
– А если не повезет?  
– Ты спокойно слушаешь пророчество и возвращаешься в Атриум. Там тебя будут ждать несколько Пожирателей смерти, и если кто-то попробует задержать тебя, они устроят побоище.   
– Но этим ты выдашь нас обоих! Если еще можно допустить вероятность того, что я откуда-то знаю о пророчестве и решил независимо придти и послушать его, то уж охраняющая меня банда Пожирателей не оставит никаких сомнений в том, кто меня послал. По крайней мере, не у Дамблдора, – справедливо заметил Гарри.  
– Пусть так, – отмахнулся Том. И холодно добавил: – ты перебил меня. Если шумиха не поднимется, ты спокойно аппарируешь из Атриума с одним из моих доверенных людей.   
– Из Атриума могут аппарировать только сотрудники, – нахмурившись, сообщил Сириус.   
– Это предусмотрено, – кивнул Том.   
– И вообще, зачем тебе это пророчество теперь, когда я здесь, обедаю с тобой, и у меня на руке метка? Ты все еще хочешь меня убить? – спросил Гарри то, что его действительно интересовало гораздо больше, чем возможность аппарировать из Атриума.   
– Пророчества сбываются, если люди начинают сами их реализовывать, – вставил Сириус.   
Том только бросил на него взгляд и крестный заткнулся. Спорить с Темным Лордом на повышенных тонах мог только Гарри. Об этом не следовало забывать.   
– Я хочу знать. Тебе так трудно выполнить мою просьбу?   
– Нет, – Гарри тоже не хотелось его злить. – Но, по-твоему, это знание стоит риска? Что, если меня все-таки арестуют? Я отмеченный Пожиратель смерти. Это уже пожизненный срок в Азкабане.   
Тому такое развитие событий было бы на руку. Люди одновременно узнали бы и о его возрождении, и о том, что Гарри не на той стороне. А если бы при этом его предполагаемый убийца оказался бы заперт в Азкабане, то выигрыш оказался бы тройным. Такая манипуляция была в духе Темного Лорда. Но Гарри, на свою беду, доверял ему.   
– В том крайнем случае, если это произойдет, мы заберем тебя и из Азкабана, – спокойно сказал Том. – Лучшее доказательство тому – присутствующие здесь Беллатрикс и Сириус. Я своих не бросаю.   
Гарри кивнул. Было глупо, наверное, но он в это верил. Он читал в газетах о прошлой войне, слышал рассказы других учеников, а они получали информацию от дедушек и бабушек. Темный Лорд тех лет был сумасшедшим ублюдком, которого боялись не только чужие, но и свои. Он мог пытать, пугать и делать миллионы ужасных вещей. Гарри иногда казалось, что его Том и Том из дневника с тем Волдемортом не имеют почти ничего общего. Впрочем, если газеты не врали, потери у Темного Лорда были один к пяти против потерь Дамблдора. Своих Пожирателей Том берег.   
Но ведь и Гарри был не обычным Пожирателем смерти.   
Впрочем, Сириус не оставил бы крестника в ненавистной тюрьме, даже вопреки приказу Лорда.   
– Хорошо, как скажешь, – кивнул Гарри, как будто Том просил его согласия. – Когда?  
– Нужно уладить еще несколько вопросов, но думаю, что через пару недель.   
Гарри кивнул. За столом повисла тяжелая тишина.   
– А я тут жениться подумываю, – сказал вдруг Сириус, возможно, пытаясь таким образом разрядить обстановку.  
Белла закашлялась, подавившись чаем, Гарри и Том посмотрели на Блека с одинаково скептичными выражениями лица.  
Гарри внезапно вспомнил разговор о смерти любимых, который у него и Сириуса состоялся в самом начале каникул. Гарри тогда просил прощения, и Сириус простил. Наверное потому, что отпустил грехи и себе самому. Он оставил Джеймса в прошлом, и решил двигаться дальше не только ради Гарри, но и ради себя самого.   
– Ты в кого-то влюблен? – спросил Гарри и улыбнулся, подбадривая. Решение наверняка далось крестному нелегко.   
Том слегка поморщился, словно не верил, что в его присутствии Пожиратели могут говорить о чем-то, кроме дел и ужасных кровавых преступлений, но не стал перебивать, сосредоточившись на чае и какой-то статье в газете. В конце концов, он великодушно называл это место домом Гарри, и если тому хотелось говорить во время еды о свадьбах и помолвках, Том мог и потерпеть так же, как терпел присутствие других людей во время завтрака.   
– Нет, но я тут подумал, что было бы здорово, если бы по моему дому бегал маленький Блек. И ничего для семьи не закончилось бы после моей смерти.   
– Браво, Сириус, – довольно протянула Белла. – Достойное решение. Я беспокоилась, что ветвь главной семьи оборвется на тебе.  
– Да, ты говорила мне об этом не раз, – кисло кивнул Сириус.  
– И это сработало.  
– В некотором роде.  
– Так что, у тебя есть кто-то на примете? – поинтересовался Гарри.   
– Да, на одном приеме я познакомился с юной мисс Вагнер. Она из старой австрийской семьи, хотя и не слишком обеспеченной. Показалась мне вполне вменяемой юной дамой, ценящей долг и традиции, но не фанатичкой.  
Белла фыркнула, понимая, что это камень в ее огород.   
– Что еще более ценно, семья Вагнер прежде не роднилась с Блеками, так что инбридинг будет сведен к минимуму. Мне не помешает немного разбавить кровь.   
– Карла Вагнер? – уточнил Гарри удивленно. – Она раньше была главной старостой в Дурмстранге. Ей ведь уже около двадцати, а она все еще не замужем?  
– Ей двадцать один, – сказал Сириус. – Что весьма кстати, не хотелось бы жениться на семнадцатилетней. Жених у нее вроде бы был, но умер от драконьей оспы.  
– У Виктора невеста тоже. Во время эпидемии, – вставил Гарри невольно. Хотя Виктора при Томе вообще упоминать не следовало.   
– Да и тот парень тоже. Так вот он умер, а нового не нашли. У Вагнеров, кроме нее и сына, еще две дочери, на всех приданого не напасешься.  
– Так ты ее без приданого берешь? – скривилась Беллатрикс.  
– Я вообще-то разыскиваемый Пожиратель смерти, у меня выбор не особо велик, – развел руками Сириус.  
– Не повсеместно разыскиваемый. В некоторых странах тебя с распростертыми объятиями принимают.  
– Вот в той стране она и будет жить, если станет моей супругой, – пояснил Сириус. – Все не просто. Как бы там ни было, я собираюсь устроить обед для семьи Вагнер в доме моих родителей. Я бы хотел, чтобы ты там присутствовал, Гарри.  
– Ты хочешь им сказать, кто я?  
– Нет, но все и так знают, что мы состоим в каком-то родстве. Думаю, им будет приятно увидеть на этом обеде кого-то из нашей семьи.  
Белла напомнила о себе деликатным покашливанием.  
– Кого-то из нашей семьи, не разыскиваемого авроратом.  
Гарри засмеялся, и Сириус подмигнул ему. Гарри вопросительно посмотрел на Тома, и тот кивнул. Наверное, все же слушал разговор, а не был сосредоточен на газете, как упорно делал вид.   
– Отлично, как только выберешь день – скажи. Кстати, Кричер прибрался в доме?  
– Все будет в лучшем виде, – пообещал Сириус. 

В итоге на торжественный ужин в доме на площади Гриммо были приглашены еще и Нарцисса и Драко Малфои, которые были кузенами Сириуса и не разыскивались авроратом. Миссис Малфой оказалась совсем не похожей на свою сестру. Нарциссу Гарри почти не знал, зато был рад снова увидеть Драко. Они не виделись с Чемпионата мира по квиддичу, общение поддерживали в основном через Абраксиса, хотя иногда и обменивались письмами.   
Семья Вагнер оказалась довольно приятной. Мистер Вагнер был пожилым мужчиной весьма объемных форм, страдающий от излишней потливости и одышки. Миссис Вагнер ни в чем ему не уступала, хотя ей, родившей четверых детей, это было вполне простительно. Единственному сыну четы уже перевалило за двадцать пять. Сестрам предполагаемой невесты было четырнадцать и одиннадцать лет. Ингу Вагнер Гарри хорошо знал, в конце концов, Мейер до сих пор присматривал за ней, а Гарри он нравился. Самая младшая и, очевидно, уже последняя девочка в семье только-только собиралась поступать в школу. Карла была все такой же, какой Гарри ее запомнил. Только губы она, кажется, стала сжимать еще сильнее.   
Во взгляде у нее была тоска.  
Карла хотела посвятить жизнь медицине, но что-то у нее, видимо, не заладилось, а родителям не терпелось сбыть дочь с рук. В конце концов, предназначение девушек в чистокровных семьях не работа, а рождение детей.   
Вагнеры не были богаты, не могли похвастаться особой длиной своей родословной, но, тем не менее, вполне подходили Сириусу.   
Обед проходил в вежливо-прохладной обстановке. Еда была вкусной, и Гарри вынужден был признаться себе самому, что недооценивал Кричера. Он, Драко и Инга поддерживали тихую беседу о квиддиче. Миссис Вагнер и миссис Малфой обсуждали какие-то хозяйственные вопросы, а мистер Вагнер, его сын и Сириус политику. Карла обиженно молчала. Гарри иногда бросал на нее встревоженные взгляды. Лучше было бы для Сириуса выбрать девушку, не настроенную столь категорично против брака.   
– Не могу не поинтересоваться, – пробормотал мистер Вагнер после случайно повисшей паузы, которую миссис Малфой не смогла быстро нейтрализовать, несмотря на большой опыт в светских беседах. – Мистер Блек, является ли мистер Эванс вашим наследником?   
Гарри перевел для себя – является ли присутствующий здесь мальчишка вашим бастардом? Легендарного маньяка и убийцу Блека мистер Вагнер явно побаивался, поэтому тут же зачастил:  
– Я ни в коей мере не пытаюсь вторгнуться в вашу приватность, однако мне нужно побеспокоиться о будущем моей дочери и внуков…  
Сириус тяжело вздохнул и бросил извиняющийся взгляд на Гарри. Он был законнорожденным наследником семьи Поттеров, в конце концов, а ему приходилось терпеть подобные оскорбления. Гарри, впрочем, был к ним совершенно равнодушен. Тетя Петуния, в свое время, и похуже высказывания себе позволяла. И пусть теперь Гарри уже и не узнал бы, наверное, тетку на улице, а выучка и терпение у него остались.   
– В данный момент Гарольд является моим наследником, но только в виду отсутствия у меня детей, – сказал Сириус.   
– Значит, он не ваш сын? – уточнила миссис Вагнер, невинно хлопнув ресницами.   
Этот вопрос явно интересовал всех присутствующих. Они уставились на Сириуса с живейшим интересом, Гарри позволили себе небольшую улыбку.   
– Нет, хотя некоторая доля крови Блеков в нем, конечно, есть, – отрекся Сириус смущенно.   
Если бы хоть кто-нибудь из присутствующих осмелился сопоставить факты, загадка была бы решена в доли секунды. Но сложно было сопоставить службу Темному Лорду и поддерживание добрых отношений с Гарри Поттером.   
– Я ни в коей мере не претендую на наследство Блеков, – сообщил Гарри Вагнером. – Мне вполне хватает собственных денег. Я буду очень рад породниться с вами и принять в нашу слегка безумную семью Карлу.  
– Слегка безумную? – уточнила та.  
– Белла, – пояснил Гарри. – Да и остальные, собственно…  
– Кхм, – откашлялся Сириус. – Семья у Гарри несколько более обширная, чем у меня.   
Гарри кивнул. Да, Том и Виктор, например, несомненно, были его семьей, но не Сириуса.   
К счастью, никто не обратил внимания на то, как Сириус назвал юного мистера Эванса, потому что были слишком ошарашены напоминанием о Беллатрикс Лестрандж. Сириус быстро поспешил сменить тему. Гарри же воспользовался моментом и спросил у Карлы шепотом:  
– Скажи сейчас, ты не хочешь за него замуж? Я смогу его отговорить. Это лучше, чем если вы оба будете потом всю жизнь мучиться.   
Карла посмотрела на него задумчиво.  
– Мне все равно нужно замуж, а он не хуже прочих, – она вздохнула. – В двадцать один я уже считаюсь старой девой в нашем сообществе. Мне еще повезло. Мистер Блек довольно привлекательный.   
Гарри подбадривающее ей улыбнулся.   
– Он славный, когда узнаешь его получше. Надеюсь, мы с тобой поладим.   
В общей сложности, маленький семейный прием длился около пяти часов. Все чертовски устали, сын мистера Вагнера перебрал огневиски и уснул, Инга несколько раз оттаскивала свою младшую сестру от Гарри, о котором мелкая успела много чего услышать, а Карла выглядела несколько ошалевшей от всего, что на нее сегодня свалилось.  
– Ты не знаешь, я после свадьбы буду жить в этом доме? – спросила она шепотом у Гарри перед уходом.  
– Он пугает тебя? Не беспокойся, Сириус купит что-нибудь другое в безопасном уголке Европы.  
Гарри и сам считал дом слишком уж мрачным.   
– Да нет, он чудесный! – прошептала Карла с улыбкой. – Тут такая библиотека! И все эти артефакты. У нас столько нет. Это богатство многих поколений.  
Гарри с немалым удивлением понял, что она была здесь к месту. Потрясающе. Сириусу не нравился этот дом, а бедняге явно нужен был кто-то, кто любил бы его. И Сириус, вольно или невольно, нашел женщину, которой понравился его дом.   
– Просто скажешь ему об этом.  
Карла кивнула и покинула вечер в более радужном настроении, чем пришла на него. Действительно, кто знает, чего она ожидала от семейки Пожирателей?  
Последними Гарри и Сириус проводили Малфоев.   
– Ну, как тебе? – живенько поинтересовался Сириус у Гарри.   
– Положительно, – кивнул он. – Думаю, получится отличная миссис Блек.   
– Хорошо, что Беллу не пригласили, – передернуло Сириуса. – Их от одного ее имени перекосило.   
– Это все ее репутация. Никто не знает, что с ней вполне можно иметь дело.  
Гарри постарался отстраниться от воспоминаний о Белле в дуэльном зале. Она была жестоким учителем. Мастерство Гарри росло, но это было больно.   
Видимо, Сириус что-то увидел такое в его взгляде, и предложил подняться наверх и отдохнуть. Гарри не слишком устал, но благодарно кивнул. Крестный уже приложился к огневиски, а выпивших Гарри не жаловал. Бывшие узники Азкабана вообще любили выпивать. Сириус и Белла еще как-то держались, находя опору в Гарри и Томе, а вот мистер Лестрандж, Долохов и Руквуд, бывало, пили целыми днями, появляясь потом перед Лордом опухшими и пахнущими, словно винный склад.   
Том их не ругал. Гарри думал, что после десяти лет бестелесного существования, Тому и самому хочется упиться вдрызг. Просто у него была железная самодисциплина и паранойя, которые не позволяли ему расслабиться и побыть уязвимым хоть несколько часов.   
Прежде чем лечь спать в приготовленной для него комнате, Гарри прошелся по тихому дому, прислушиваясь к шорохам. К счастью, Кричер вывел всех докси из занавесок и вытер в шкафах пыль. На грязь здесь Гарри насмотрелся прошлым летом. Теперь все блестело. Кричер хотел показать гостям дом в самом лучшем виде и преуспел. Будущая хозяйка была в восторге.   
Гарри с улыбкой полюбовался на генеалогическое древо Блеков. Ему было не очень интересно. Перед внутренним взглядом стояла Карла. Он был рад, что она не держала на него зла за ту авантюру с Антоном и постом главного старосты.   
Гарри рассеяно прошелся по комнате, заглянул в огромный сервант, где увидел на полке несколько темных артефактов. Музыкальную шкатулку, вызывающую вечный сон, он узнал. От нее и еще нескольких вещей сильно, почти неприятно разило темной магией. Гарри был от таких артефактов не в восторге, но привык к ним. Взгляд скользнул дальше.   
Медальон с изображением змеи, инкрустированный изумрудами, притянул его внимание. Гарри протянул руку и коснулся его. Он вздрогнул, почувствовав знакомую ауру. Как от дневника.   
По спине пробежали мурашки. Еще пару минут он просто смотрел на медальон, не веря в свои ощущения, а потом схватил его и сунул в карман. Сириус уж точно не хватится, а если и хватится, то не пожалеет для любимого крестника золотой безделушки.   
Хоркрукс Тома.   
Том отдал дневник Малфою, а этот, видимо, получил младший брат Сириуса, который был Пожирателем смерти. Гарри ни на секунду не усомнился в том, что самому Сириусу Том свою душу бы не доверил. Сириус был в первую очередь предан Гарри. Да и если бы знал, что это – спрятал бы в сейф, как растяпа Люциус.   
В своей комнате Гарри быстро запихал медальон в сумку и некоторое время сидел, просто рассматривая ее, будто раньше не видел или боялся, что медальон выползет из нее.   
Том сделал два хоркрукса. Он не просто разорвал душу, а сделал это дважды, непоправимо изуродовав себя. Неудивительно, что он стал сумасшедшим. Удивительно, как он умудрялся адекватно общаться хотя бы с Гарри, испытывать привязанность.   
Гарри упал на постель, закрывая руками лицо.  
Ему было жаль Тома и страшно за него.   
И было страшно за кусочки его души. Нужно было отдать их Тому, чтобы он спрятал их в безопасное место, где никто не смог бы уничтожить бесценную душу.   
Но Гарри терзал соблазн. Он и мысли не допускал причинить Тому вред, однако, сколько влияния он мог оказать на него, обладая кусочками этой души? Он не знал еще точно, как будет шантажировать самого Темного Лорда, но судьба, кажется, заставляла его сделать это.   
Никому нельзя было довериться и просить о помощи.   
Гарри затащил сумку к себе на постель, будто беспокоился, что кто-то утащит медальон. Он ведь столько лет тут лежал, и ничего с ним не было. Хотелось открыть крышку, заглянуть внутрь и поговорить с медальоном так же, как и с дневником. Может, в этом была магия этой вещи? В желании соприкоснуться? Может, просто хотелось посмотреть на еще один этап жизнь Тома, после школы?   
Гарри запретил себе доставать медальон из сумки и решил завтра же уговорить Сириуса сходить в Гринготтс, чтобы положить вещичку в сейф. Достаточно и того, что дневник всегда с Гарри и в опасности.


	57. Chapter 57

Глава 57  
Волосы ему обрезала Беллатрикс обычным режущим заклинанием. Гарри ей доверял и не боялся, что она оттяпает и голову. Пока не получит приказ от Тома, по крайней мере. Беллатрикс рассказывала, что когда-то, сразу после школы, Волдеморт, тогда еще вменяемый, почти как сейчас, сам тренировал ее в применении боевой магии. Она говорила это с какой-то особой, по-женски счастливой улыбкой, полной одновременно нежности, отчаяния и тоски.   
Гарри был уверен, что Том не испытывает к Белле ничего, кроме своеобразной дружеской симпатии, но с ее стороны, видимо, действительно было что-то большее. Может, тогда, в семидесятые, во время этих тренировок между ними промелькнула любовная искра? В конце концов, даже сейчас, после Азкабана, Беллатрикс – шикарная женщина, а Том – мужчина. Мысль была неприятная, но Гарри усилием воли задавил ее.  
Ему слишком часто приходилось давить в себе такие мысли о Томе. Ревность, тайное любование. То, что давал Гарри Виктор, то, что Гарри сам испытывал к нему, стояло выше похоти или страсти, которая только спалила бы дотла, превратив жизнь в череду проблем.   
Гарри убеждал себя, что близкие отношения с Томом ни к чему хорошему не привели бы.  
Убеждать себя в присутствии Виктора и при отсутствии Тома, в школе, было легче.  
Как бы там ни было, а волос было жалко. Гарри привык по утрам причесывать их, привык к тому, что Виктор может походя игриво дернуть его за косу, привлекая к себе внимание. Но волосы легко было снова отрастить с помощью какого-нибудь зелья. В любом случае, дело было важнее привычки.  
Став короткими, волосы сразу же встали дыбом, как когда-то в детстве.   
Гарри вынул линзы и надел свои старые очки, которые все еще зачем-то таскал в сумке. Потом снял их, поколдовал немного над стеклами, но добиться такой же четкости, как с линзами, не смог. К счастью, ему предстояло их носить совсем недолго.   
В зеркале отразился почти позабытый мальчик из прошлого, который считал своих родителей алкоголиками, полол грядки на жаре, мыл пол в доме магглов и мечтал об избавлении. Гарри невольно передернулся.   
Сириус несколько минут молча смотрел на него, поджав губы, а потом хрипло сказал:  
– Вылитый Джеймс. Только глаза – Лили.   
Он здесь был единственный, кто достаточно хорошо знал отца, так что оставалось только поверить.  
– Чем больше сходство, тем лучше, – равнодушно кивнул Том.  
Потом, видимо, не выдержал и запустил руку Гарри в волосы, встрепав их. Наверное, стоящие дыбом пряди интриговали его. Гарри отодвинулся и фыркнул. Было неожиданно и смущающее приятно. Никто так не делал раньше. Том, должно быть, по выражению его лица что-то понял, притянул обратно и встрепал волосы опять. На этот раз Гарри не стал отстраняться. Он улыбнулся и Том, слегка надменно, улыбнулся в ответ.   
– Кхм, – откашлялся Сириус, привлекая их внимание к себе.  
Гарри невольно покраснел, а Том сделал вид, что ничего странного только что не произошло. Он протянул Сириусу два флакончика с оборотным зельем, потом два таких же досталось Беллатрикс.  
– Вы должны уложиться за час, – холодно сказал Том. – Но, на всякий случай, возьмите запасной.  
Сириус кивнул, Беллатрикс быстро поклонилась. На самом деле, никто не рассчитывал уложиться за час. Мир полон мелочей, и ничто не могло пройти идеально. Они распечатали флаконы и выпили зелье. Их лица сразу же скривились, словно в судороге. А потом стали расползаться. Гарри отвернулся, чтобы не видеть превращения.  
С ними в кабинете находился еще и Альберт Ранкорн – высокий бородатый волшебник. Ему зелье тоже перепало. Гарри с ним раньше не был знаком, но Том, видимо, считал его достаточно надежным, чтобы доверить жизнь Гарри. Ранкорн был сотрудником английского министерства и мог аппарировать в Атриум. До сих пор он довольно удачно скрывался от чисток среди чиновников, проводимых Скримджером и, вполне возможно, он сейчас вообще был единственным Пожирателем – сотрудником министерства.   
Том ничего этого Гарри не рассказывал. Всегда была вероятность, что эта акция закончится не совсем успешно. Он утверждал, что сможет быстро вернуть Гарри домой, но не гарантировал обезопасить от допросов. Гарри и так мог бы рассказать слишком много под воздействием сыворотки правды.  
Гарри и сам не хотел влезать в его дела. Ведь отчасти он встал на сторону Темного Лорда именно для того, чтобы не участвовать в любых военных действиях.   
– Их будет только трое? – уточнил Гарри на всякий случай.   
– Больше, – сказал Том. – Достаточно, чтобы отразить первую атаку авроров и бежать. Держись ближе к Ранкорну. В Атриуме он сможет вас аппарировать.   
Гарри недовольно покосился на Ранкорна. Не сказать, что волшебник нравился или не нравился Гарри. Они не были знакомы, а чужим нельзя было доверять по определению. Ранкорн смотрел на Гарри хмуро, словно тоже не ожидал от мальчишки ничего хорошего.  
– Я предупредил его, что он умрет, если с твоей головы упадет хоть волос, – шепотом заверил Гарри Том, подойдя слишком близко, чтобы это было комфортным. Его дыхание колыхнуло теперь такие короткие волосы. Гарри на секунду прикрыл глаза.  
– Мы готовы, милорд, – сказала Белла незнакомым голосом.   
Гарри повернулся и увидел, что на ее месте стоит симпатичная светловолосая ведьма, Сириус стал высоким моложавым волшебником, а Ранкорн – хмурым гладковыбритым пожилым типом. Они использовали волосы каких-то магглов.   
– Идите вперед, – приказал Том.  
Белла и Сириус тут же аппарировали. Гарри вопросительно взглянул на Тома. План ему рассказали, но уверенность Темного Лорда давала Гарри больше надежды. Сейчас Беллатрикс и Сириус появятся где-нибудь в месте с общественным камином и через него пройдут в министерство, устроятся в Атриуме и будут делать вид, что ожидают кого-то.  
– Запомнил, как они выглядят? Если что-то пойдет не по плану, беги или к ней, или к нему.  
– Я и сам кое-чего стою… милорд.  
– Знаю, – кивнул Том.  
Он не стал добавлять, что хоть Гарри был отменным дуэлянтом, в бою он еще ни разу не участвовал; что он может просто растеряться среди летящих в разные стороны боевых заклятий; что Беллатрикс с большей решимостью будет убивать и ранить, чем он; что Сириус легко под Аваду бросится, лишь бы обезопасить своего крестника.   
– Нам пора, – напомнил о себе Ранкорн.   
Гарри в последний раз посмотрел на Тома и шагнул к волшебнику. Тот аккуратно взял Гарри за локоть и активировал порт-ключ, созданный Томом. Чтобы запутать возможные следы, они сначала переместились в Лютный переулок и зашли в магазин мистера Берка. Тот самый, в который когда-то по неумению попал Гарри, после чего познакомился с Томом. Прошла всего пара лет, но казалось, что целая вечность. На секунду пронзила ностальгия по невинному детству, когда он еще знал так мало, боялся столь многого. И не нес ответственность ни за что. Гарри с тех пор не появлялся в Лютном, но был уверен, что теперь смог бы ходить по нему без опаски. Магических умений хватило бы, чтобы отбиться от кучки бродяг и мелких бандитов.   
Берк за умеренную плату позволял желающим пользоваться своим камином. Ранкорн заплатил пару сиклей и пропустил Гарри вперед.   
Несколько секунд в трубе – и Гарри выскочил из камина в Атриуме. Он сделал несколько шагов в сторону, чтобы идущие следом не толкнули его. Гарри много слышал об этом месте, но никогда не был здесь прежде. Гарри Поттер был в розыске, в конце концов. Стоило здесь кому-то узнать его, и разразилась бы буря. Но было здорово увидеть это место и оставить всех в дураках. Если все закончится удачно, нужно будет сказать Тому спасибо за такой своеобразный подарок.   
Атриум был огромным красивым залом. В центре находился знаменитый фонтан, высилась золотая статуя. Здесь суетилась, кажется, сотня волшебников.   
Пока Гарри глазел на все, рядом с ним появился Ранкорн.  
– Очистите мантию, – тихо предложил он все таким же недовольным тоном.   
Похоже, либо ему Поттер не нравился, либо сама ситуация, когда его жизнь и будущее зависели от шестнадцатилетнего мальчишки.   
Гарри кивнул. Он был так захвачен зрелищем, что забыл обо всем, хорошо хоть капюшон остался на месте, прикрывая лицо. Он почистился. Ранкорн указал куда идти, и Гарри пошел следом. Они проходили мимо фонтана, когда Гарри увидел Сириуса. Тот сидел на скамеечке и читал газету.   
Пришлось выстоять небольшую очередь, чтобы сдать на проверку свои палочки. Палочка Ранкорна была поддельной, чтобы потом никто не догадался, с кем именно Гарри Поттер приходил. Для Гарри же об этом никто не подумал.   
Работник за столиком без интереса посмотрел на посетителей. Он провел вокруг Ранкорна и Гарри каким-то золотым прутом. Непонятно, что он хотел с помощью него выяснить. Такого артефакта Гарри не знал. В любом случае, они оба были отмеченными Пожирателями смерти, а прут, похоже, это не слишком беспокоило. Может быть, он выявлял какие-то темные артефакты? В любом случае, безопасность министерства была не на высоте.  
Сотрудник тем временем взвесил их палочки на чем-то вроде маленьких весов. Они выдали ему коротенькую бумажку. Гарри понадеялся, что не со списком заклинаний. Впрочем, об этом Том предупредил бы. Позже, если Гарри задержат – аврорам хватит и метки на руке, использованные заклинания будут играть мало роли. Там в любом случае не было ничего, что каралось бы чем-то большим, чем денежный штраф.   
– Остролист и перо феникса, одиннадцать дюймов с четвертью, в использовании пять лет.  
Гарри кивнул, едва не вздрогнув. До этого момента он даже не вспоминал, что их с Томом палочки сестры! Гарри сам не понимал, что эта деталь могла значить, но противник не должен был знать ни единой детали. Конечно, после того, как невыразимцы расскажут, кто был у них в гостях, все зарегистрированные сегодня палочки захотят проверить. Недаром же бумажки остаются у охранника. Найти будет сложно, но сколько из этих палочек в работе пять лет, столько же, сколько Гарри Поттер должен ходить в школу?  
Сотрудник велел забирать палочку и занялся следующим посетителем. Гарри переживал, немного тормозил, и Ранкорн снова аккуратно взял его за локоть, увлекая к золотым воротам в конце Атриума. Они прошли через них в следующий зал, в котором было не меньше двадцати лифтов, вошли в один из них, а вместе с ними еще несколько человек. Ранкорн нажал кнопку номер девять.   
И только теперь Гарри понял, что его капюшон притягивал пристальные взгляды. В бурные времена никому не нравится, если рядом кто-то прячет лицо. Волшебники казались спокойными, потому что Ранкорн вел Гарри и не прятался, но все же косились на подозрительного посетителя. Однако их место назначения, похоже, снизило накал страстей. Мало ли кто странный хочет навестить невыразимцев?   
Лифт кошмарно дребезжал, пока они спускались. Люди заходили и выходили, переговариваясь о чем-то. Под потолком парили самолетики. Они вылетали на некоторых этажах, а потом влетали другие. Гарри было очень любопытно, даже несмотря на волнение, но Ранкорн молчал, а злить и так недружелюбно настроенного волшебника не хотелось.  
Гарри решил, что Том все равно все это знает, и спросить потом можно будет у него.   
Он попытался унять волнение, представив, как рассказывает о визите в министерство Саре… Абраксису, Крису и, конечно, Друэлле.   
Наконец лифт звякнул, равнодушный женский голос сообщил:  
– Отдел тайн.  
Ранкорн слегка подтолкнул Гарри в спину, и они вышли, оказавшись в длинном коридоре, заканчивающимся дверью. Гарри, не желая дальнейших понуканий, прошел к ней сам и открыл. За дверью находилась круглая темная комната с еще несколькими дверьми. Гарри на секунду растерялся, но одна из них тут же открылась, и перед посетителями появился невысокий бледный волшебник.   
– Господа, меня зовут Бродерик Боуд, я сотрудник Отдела Тайн. Чем могу помочь? – без интереса спросил он.   
Наверное, подумал, что их визит из любопытства, или они ошиблись дверью. Гарри переглянулся с Ранкорном, тот кивнул. Тогда Гарри снял капюшон.   
– Здравствуйте, мистер Боуд. Я Гарри Поттер. Насколько мне известно, у вас есть пророчество обо мне, и я могу его услышать.   
На секунду в комнате повисла тишина. Во взгляде Боуда вспыхнуло любопытство. Он тут же как-то неумело улыбнулся, словно никогда этого не делал.   
– Мистер Поттер, какая… честь, – протянул он. – Да, конечно, вы можете услышать пророчество, но сначала пройдите в кабинет.  
Гарри кивнул. Том предупредил, что сперва невыразимцы должны будут проверить его личность. Боуд провел их с Ранкорном в маленькую комнатку. Здесь стоял стол, заваленный бумагами. Единственное кресло для посетителей тоже было ими завалено. Боуд поспешно сгреб все и небрежно бросил куда-то в угол, но никто из них так и не сел.  
– У нас редко бывают посетители, – пояснил Боуд. – Итак, мистер Поттер…  
Он залез в ящик стола и долго копался там. В комнате повисла напряженная тишина.   
– А, вот он, – вернулся к посетителям Боуд, показывая пергамент. – Не в обиду вам, мистер Поттер, вас так долго не было, что мы должны убедиться в вашей личности.  
– Как будто я смог бы взять пророчество, если бы не был Гарри Поттером, – буркнул он, беря пергамент.  
– Смогли бы, если бы были Неназываемым, – сказал Боуд, и Гарри невольно улыбнулся, сам не зная чему.   
«Сим подтверждаю, что я…»  
Было написано на пергаменте. Гарри огляделся в поисках чернильницы, но Боуд протянул ему кровавое перо. Гарри поморщился. Не любил он эти артефакты с тех пор, как увидел впервые в одиннадцать лет в Гринготтсе, но выбора не было. Он стиснул зубы и написал свое имя кровью.   
– Похоже, все в порядке, – кивнул мистер Боуд, убирая пергамент обратно в стол. – Приятно познакомится, мистер Поттер, и добро пожаловать в Англию.   
– Спасибо, – кивнул ему Гарри, не желая объяснять, что он периодически тут и так бывает. Хотелось сказать этому человеку что-то неприятное, но Гарри себе такого, конечно, не позволил. Даже Том не хамил без необходимости. Разве что своим Пожирателям, но тех он почти за людей-то не считал, наверное.   
Ранкорн взял Гарри за руку и с помощью волшебной палочки исцелил царапины, оставшиеся от пера. От пары слов не было большого ущерба, все и само собой быстро затянулось бы, но так даже покраснения не осталось.   
– Что ж, давайте пройдем в Зал пророчеств, – пригласил их Боуд. – А этот джентльмен?..  
– Извините, мистер Боуд, но может он пройти со мной? Я сейчас в тяжелом положении и опасаюсь ходить где-то в одиночку, пусть даже и в министерстве.  
– Понимаю, – пробормотал Боуд. Он с сомнением посмотрел на Ранкорна, а потом кивнул сам себе. – Хорошо, мистер, вы можете пойти. Только прошу вас обоих быть осторожнее. Пророчества весьма хрупки.  
– Ясно, – кивнул Ранкорн и благодарно поклонился.   
Они вышли обратно в круглую комнату. Гарри мгновенно запутался в дверях, но Боуд как-то отличал одну от другой. Он выбрал третью дверь справа и уверенно открыл ее. Они прошли в странную комнату с часами. Здесь тоже стоял стол, за которым сидел строгий мужчина, наблюдая за непонятным процессом в крупном шарообразном сосуде. Он был бледным и не выспавшимся, как и Боуд. Наверное, невыразимцы все свое время отдавали исследованиям.  
– Здравствуйте, – спокойно сказал он, посмотрев на них над стеклышками очков.  
– Добрый день, – кивнул Гарри.   
– Познакомься, Зиф, это мистер Гарри Поттер со своим спутником. Пришли посмотреть пророчество.  
Гарри и Ранкорн переглянулись. Боуд мог бы просто по радио об этом объявить.   
– Очень приятно, – степенно кивнул волшебник. – Зигфрид Минтамбл. Добро пожаловать в Англию, мистер Поттер.  
– Спасибо, сэр.  
– Мы можем продолжить путь? – как можно вежливее поинтересовался Ранкорн.  
Боуд поспешно кивнул, выразительно взглянул на Минтамбла и повел их дальше. Ранкорн не сдержался и сморщил нос. У них и так оставалось лишь полчаса до конца действия оборотного зелья, нужно было торопиться. Но теперь, когда о визите Гарри знали еще люди, счет шел на минуты, которые понадобятся этому Минтамблу, чтобы добраться до министра или Дамблдора, в зависимости от того, к кому он лоялен.  
Боуд открыл следующую дверь, и они оказались в огромном зале, уставленном полками с шарами-пророчествами.  
Сердце Гарри забилось быстрее.   
– Нам нужен девяносто седьмой ряд, – сообщил Боуд довольным голосом, поворачивая направо.   
Гарри мысленно представил, как его коллега проходит комнату с дверями, коридор и вызывает лифт.   
Пророчества на полках были разные: ярко-красные, тусклые, белые. Под каждым находилась бирка. Пока они шли до нужного ряда, а потом между стеллажами к полке, Боуд попытался рассказать гостям о пророчествах, но ни Гарри, ни Ранкорну прямо сейчас это было не интересно. Боуд все понял и замолчал.   
Помимо всего прочего, Гарри беспокоился и о содержании пророчества. Он хотел жить, хотел продолжать свои странные отношения с Томом, чем бы они в итоге не кончились, хотел, чтобы друзья не оказались в опасности только из-за того, что ему придется кинуться в бега. Хотя какие там бега с меткой-то на руке. Впрочем, некоторым удавалось, правда, недолго…  
С.П.Т. – А.П.В.Б.Д.  
Темный Лорд  
и (?) Гарри Поттер  
Значилось на очередной карточке.  
– Берите, мистер Поттер, – странным тоном предложил Боуд. – Надеюсь, вас не смутит то, что мы услышим его вместе с вами?   
Гарри бросил косой взгляд на Ранкорна, но набрался смелости и взялся за шарик. Том все равно сотрет потом Пожирателю память, а скрывать пророчество от Тома было бы сложно. Гарри не владел окклюменцией настолько, чтобы исправлять свои воспоминания.   
Единственное, что можно было сделать, если пророчество окажется совсем уж ужасным – просить заступничества у министра прямо в Атриуме. Да и то, кучка подосланных Томом Пожирателей наверняка ему этого не позволит.   
Впрочем, зачем бы Дамблдору смягчать формулировки? Не могло же пророчество быть хуже, чем старик рассказал?   
Стоило прикоснуться к шарику, и тот сразу же вспыхнул. Повисла минута тишины. Боуд что-то прошептал, наверное, заклинание, а потом из шара поднялась призрачная женская фигура.   
– Это мисс Трелони, прорицательница, произнесшая пророчество, – пояснил Боуд.   
Мисс Трелони оказалась страшненькой ведьмой в больших очках, с копной кудрявых непокорных волос. Гарри поморщился. Именно она решила его судьбу? Впрочем, нет. Это не ее вина.  
– Грядет тот, у кого хватит могущества победить Темного Лорда… рожденный теми, кто трижды бросал ему вызов, рожденный на исходе седьмого месяца… и Темный Лорд отметит его как равного себе, но не будет знать его силы… И один из них должен погибнуть от руки другого, ибо ни один не может жить спокойно, пока жив другой… тот, кто достаточно могущественен, чтобы победить Темного Лорда, родится на исходе седьмого месяца…  
Ее хриплый, сверхъестественный голос становился все тише, пока не замолк совсем.   
Секунду все трое стояли, вдумываясь в услышанное.  
– Ошарашены? – спросил Боуд.  
– Я слышал его раньше, – пожал плечами Гарри. – Просто до последнего хотелось верить, что Дамблдор соврал.   
– О, так вы уже общались с профессором Дамблдором? – удивился Боуд.  
– Нет, – отмахнулся Гарри. – Что ж, думаю, нам нужно возвращаться.   
Боуд кивнул и указал, в какую сторону идти. Гарри и Ранкорн постарались ускорить шаг. У них оставалось не так много времени до окончания действия оборотного зелья. Конечно, в крайнем случае, можно было выпить еще одну порцию, но если коллега Боуда уже сообщил заинтересованным лицам о появлении Гарри Поттера, то никакие оборотные зелья им уже не помогут.   
Гарри даже не знал, что лучше – беспокоиться о том, что их с минуты на минуту могут поймать авроры, или о том, что пророчество действительно предрекает ему и Тому вражду до самой смерти. Могло ли быть так, что Том щадил Гарри до сих пор только потому, что считал рассказанное Сириусом пророчество поддельным?   
Кажется, Том искренне любит Гарри, но в нем никогда нельзя быть уверенным. Он само очарование и обман. Сколько людей до Гарри верили в его любовь и преданность? И как для них все закончилось?  
Гарри увидел, что его руки начали дрожать, и постарался успокоиться. Он не так беспомощен перед Томом, как год назад. Ему есть чем поторговаться.   
Боуд проводил их до самого лифта. В круглой комнате с дверями и коридоре никто их не поджидал и не пытался задержать. Гарри решил, что невыразимцев, наверное, очень мало или большинство из них слишком независимы и заинтересованы в своих исследованиях, чтобы потакать облавам министерства.   
Лифт к ним подошел пустым. Боуд вежливо попрощался, выразил надежду в повторной встрече и ушел обратно. Двери лифта закрылись. Ранкорн посмотрел на часы и достал второй флакон с оборотным зельем.   
– Не хочу, чтобы превращение произошло во время возможного сражения, – пояснил он Гарри. – Держитесь около меня, чтобы я мог схватить вас и аппарировать в любой момент. Нужно выйти за золотые ворота.   
За день он сказал ему меньше слов, чем сейчас. Ранкорн выпил зелье, поморщившись.   
– И, кстати, будьте готовы в любой момент выхватить волшебную палочку.  
– Да, сэр, – кивнул Гарри.   
Гарри с ним тоже почти не разговаривал, так что Ранкорн явно удивился уважительному «сэр». Интересно, что он вообще думал об этой ситуации, чего ожидал от Гарри?   
Лифт дернулся, остановившись, и подобрал пассажиров. Те, занятые своими делами, кажется, ничего не заметили. Гарри подумал, что стоит опять прикрыться капюшоном, но потом махнул на это рукой, теперь-то пусть видят.   
Лифт ехал несколько мучительных минут. Снова входили-выходили люди, некоторые с сомнением смотрели на Гарри. Словно видели старого знакомого, но не могли вспомнить его имени. Сновали под потолком самолетики, но Гарри они уже не волновали. Он сжимал и разжимал кулаки, удерживая волнение. Страшно почему-то не было, только ожидание сводило с ума.   
Наконец, женский голос сообщил:  
– Атриум.  
Гарри в поисках поддержки посмотрел на Ранкорна. Тот, кажется, сжимал волшебную палочку под прикрытием широкого рукава. Гарри сжал свою. Ранкорн поймал взгляд Гарри и уверенно кивнул, показывая свою решимость защищать его.   
Двери лифта открылись, выпуская пассажиров. Гарри и Ранкорн вышли в общей толпе, не сдерживая облегченных выдохов. У золотых ворот пока что не было заслона из авроров, значит, либо Минтамбл вообще никому ничего не сказал, либо враги отставали на шаг.   
Гарри и Ранкорн быстро прошли в Атриум. Гарри увидел Сириуса, который ободряюще улыбнулся.  
– Пройдем к каминам, – сказал Ранкорн. – Раз нас пока не ищут, можем не привлекать к себе лишнего внимания.   
Тем не менее, он снова так же аккуратно взял Гарри за локоть. Теперь они оба не цеплялись за волшебные палочки – быстро смыться было важнее.   
Гарри сам не видел всего произошедшего. Он смотрел на Сириуса, чтобы не нервничать, а тот вдруг как-то напрягся и встал со своей скамейки. Гарри тут же увидел Беллатрикс, хотя до этого она словно сливалась с обстановкой.  
– Просто идите, – сказал Ранкорн.   
– Гарри Поттер, стой! – крикнула какая-то женщина.   
– Не обращайте внимания.  
Весь Атриум замер, оборачиваясь на кричащую незнакомку. Такие имена в толпе просто так не произносят.   
– А, вот он где! – торжествующе воскликнула она.   
Раздался топот множества ног. Ранкорн сделал досадливую мину. Из камина выскочили какие-то люди, и все, абсолютно все в Атриуме, кажется, уставились прямо на Гарри. Он понял, что если не аппарировать прямо сейчас, желающие поприветствовать знаменитого Мальчика-Который-Выжил в Англии затопчут его раньше, чем авроры попытаются арестовать.   
Ранкорн, видимо, тоже это понял, потому что в следующий момент рука на локте Гарри сжалась очень сильно, и их словно бы затянуло в очень узкую трубу. Несколько мгновений спустя они выскочили на улице в каком-то маггловском городе.  
– Где?.. – начал было дезориентированный Гарри, но Ранкорн аппарировал снова, запутывая следы. А может, просто не мог за раз перенести их обоих на такое далекое расстояние, прямо к дому Тома.   
Третья аппарация доставила их, наконец, домой. У Гарри кружилась голова. Он тут же упал на пол, скорчившись и борясь с тошнотой. Сам Ранкорн выглядел получше, но тоже был бледен.   
– Все нормально? – поинтересовался Том, поднимаясь из-за стола.   
– Да, мой лорд, – сообщил Ранкорн, опускаясь на одно колено.   
Том позволил ему поцеловать край своей мантии. Гарри глубоко дышал, пока Ранкорн рассказывал в подробностях все, что произошло в министерстве и пересказывал пророчество, правда, не дословно. Том внимательно слушал, все время посматривая на Гарри, который постепенно приходил в себя.   
– Очень хорошо, Ранкорн. Я доволен тем, как ты выполнил задание, – сказал он.   
Они подождали, пока действие оборотного зелья закончится, а потом Том поднял палочку и стер Пожирателю память о произошедшем, о Гарри, обо всей подготовке. Это было не только данью паранойе Тома, но и средством обезопасить Ранкорна от предстоящей министерской проверки.   
– Возвращайся домой, ты все еще не здоров, – сказал он потом дезориентированному Ранкорну.   
– Да, мой лорд, – кивнул тот, хмурясь.  
Наверное, пытался сообразить, зачем его вообще вызывали.   
Гарри не знал, но чтобы обеспечить Ранкорну надежное прикрытие, подкупленный врач из Мунго отправил его в небольшой отпуск по состоянию здоровья. По болезни сидели дома еще несколько сотрудников. Один из них сегодня должен будет пропасть навсегда, чтобы именно его министерство обвинило в помощи Гарри. Не то, чтобы это было подсудным деянием, пока никто не знает, что у Гарри есть метка.   
Но ничто не бывает тайной вечно.   
Едва Ранкорн покинул кабинет, раздался стук и вошли Беллатрикс и Сириус. После исчезновения Гарри они немного подождали в Атриуме, наблюдая за всеобщей суетой, а потом покинули министерство через камин. Пожиратели отправились домой к тому самому сотруднику министерства, которого Темный Лорд приказал сделать козлом отпущения, убили его и спрятали тело. Они доложили, что все выполнено, остальные участники операции тоже вернулись без осложнений, и покинули кабинет.   
Беллатрикс такое было не в новинку. Сириус был противен сам себе, но он служил Лорду уже не первый год и постепенно начал к этому привыкать. Он улыбнулся Гарри, а потом пошел к Карле, попить с ней чаю и, может быть, обсудить предстоящую свадьбу, чтобы отвлечься.  
Гарри уже поднялся с пола и сидел на диване, к нему на руки заползла Нагини и наслаждалась поглаживаниями. Он вяло попрощался с Беллой и Сириусом. После устроенной Ранкорном карусели аппараций ему казалось, что он никогда больше не сможет есть, да и вообще стоять.  
– Итак, что там с пророчеством? – спросил Том.   
– Ранкорн же все рассказал. Дамблдор не соврал отцу, – пожал плечами Гарри.  
Переживать из-за реакции Тома не осталось сил.   
– Я хочу увидеть, – сказал Том.  
– Ладно, нужен думосбор.  
– В этом нет необходимости. Воспользуемся легилименцией.  
Гарри замер и посмотрел на Тома настороженно. Впервые ему в голову закралась мысль, что узнать содержание пророчества было не единственной целью Тома во время планирования операции в министерстве.


	58. Chapter 58

Глава 58  
Все что-то кричали, и в помещении стоял ужасный гвалт. Ремус поморщился и предпочел отойти в сторону от Молли Уизли. Она была хорошим человеком, но, повышая голос, становилась всеобщим раздражителем. Впрочем, имея шестерых сыновей, без такого голоса и не выжить, наверное.   
Дамблдор был задумчив и не обращал на остальных никакого внимания. Привык, должно быть, в Хогвартсе, к постоянному галдежу.   
Все еще было трудно поверить в то, что произошло. Гарри Поттер собственной персоной явился в министерство магии, чтобы посмотреть пророчество. Вся Британия, весь магический мир стояли на ушах. Ведь многие уже почти поверили, что Гарри мертв.   
Теперь кто-то спрашивал – где Гарри, кто-то – с кем он. Но Ремус просто радовался тому, что с мальчиком, кажется, все в порядке. Он все еще жив и здоров. Ремусу гордиться нечем, его заслуги в этом не было, но на сердце все равно теплело от облегчения.   
– Так что же, Альбус? – услышал Ремус Минерву. – У нас есть какие-то зацепки? Достоверные сведения?   
– Немного, – молвил Дамблдор, и все замолчали, словно только и ждали, когда он заговорит. – Бродерик любезно поделился с нами некоторыми своими соображениями, из которых можно сделать выводы.   
– Какие? – жадно спросила Тонкс.  
– Во-первых, это определенно был Гарри Поттер, а не его двойник или кто-то под оборотным зельем, – спокойно начал Дамблдор. – Мы не можем быть полностью уверенными в том, что он не находится под заклятием Империо. Его реакции казались естественными, но мы не знаем мальчика, его обычного поведения. Однако можно определенно утверждать, что встретиться с нами он не хотел. Он и его спутник торопились и часто посматривали на часы. Его спутник не представился, но теперь можно точно сказать, что это был человек под действием оборотного зелья. Они опасались, что действие зелья закончится раньше, чем удастся покинуть помещение.   
– Это был сотрудник министерства, – добавил Кингсли. – Шестеро человек в тот день не вышли на работу. До сих пор не можем найти Берту Джоркинс, но она всегда отличалась недалеким умом, может быть, просто потерялась где-то.   
– С Гарри могла быть она?  
– Либо она гениальная актриса и дурачила всех окружающих еще со школы, либо она была под Империо, – скривился Бруствер. – Берта полная дура.  
– Ну-ну, – поморщился Дамблдор.  
– Простите, профессор.   
– Будем надеяться, что ее все же подставили, и она скоро вернется к нам, – сказал Дамблдор. – Мне не хочется верить ни в то, что Гарри имеет отношение к применению заклятия подвластия, ни к убийству мисс Джоркинс.   
– Конечно, – кивнул Бруствер.   
– Есть еще кое-что. Гарри сказал Бродерику, что уже знал содержание пророчества до того, как прослушал его, – продолжил Дамблдор. – Немногие вообще знали о существовании пророчества, еще меньше о его полном тексте. Волдеморт знал только первую строчку.   
– Кто-то из нас? – нахмурилась Минерва.  
– Да, кто-то из нас, кто-то из министерства, – пробормотал Бруствер. – У мистера Поттера неплохие связи, как я погляжу.  
Ремус поморщился и осмотрел всех присутствующих, которые рассеяно переглядывались. Кто-то из них мог поддерживать контакт с Гарри? В это верилось слабо.   
– А Джеймс и Лили знали содержание пророчества? – спросил Ремус, подчиняясь внезапно пришедшей в голову идее.  
– Да, – кивнул Дамблдор.   
И ему, видимо, пришла в голову та же мысль, что и Ремусу. У Джеймса не было никого ближе, чем Сириус. Он просто не мог не рассказать ему содержание пророчества. Но если бы Сириус нашел Гарри, то убил бы его, разве нет? И самое главное, если Сириус знал содержание пророчества, то его должен был знать и Волдеморт, причем еще в первую войну.   
Если Сириус рассказал пророчество еще тогда, то что-то не складывалось. Но во всей истории с предательством Сириуса было много таких деталей, которые казались Ремусу дикими и нелогичными, но аврорат всему находил объяснения. Натянутые, вынужденные, которым никто не поверил бы, если бы Сириус не признал свою вину сам.  
Сириус и Джеймс были словно продолжение друг друга. И если бы Сириус пошел присягать Волдеморту – Джеймс отправился бы с ним  
Помимо этого, Ремусу не хотелось верить в то, что Гарри каким-то боком спутался с Пожирателями. Лучше уж предполагать, что кто-то из Ордена поддерживает с ним связь.  
А ведь совсем недавно ходили слухи о том, что у Сириуса есть сын. Когда Ремус услышал об этом, то в голову в первую очередь пришла мысль о том, что в жизни Сириуса было еще что-то, кроме предательства, о чем Ремус, вроде бы друг, совсем ничего не знал. Сириус не обделял женщин вниманием, и они отвечали ему взаимностью, так что не удивительно, что какая-то ведьма в итоге забеременела от него. Удивительнее, что он ребенка признал.  
Но ведь и без всякого разгульного образа жизни – у Сириуса был сын, пусть и не по крови. У Сириуса был Гарри, а того мальчика, о котором говорила Тонкс, звали Гарольд. Удивительно, как люди иногда пропускают такие важные слова мимо себя.  
Ремус даже вздрогнул.   
Значит, тогда, в восемьдесят первом, Сириус не рассказал Волдеморту полный текст пророчества, а теперь Гарри с Сириусом. Всего лишь два факта, но как они могут перевернуть все представление одного человека о мире.   
Ремус немного поколебался, выбирая для себя – не поверить и плыть по течению или поверить и вмешаться в ход событий.   
Когда он, наконец, выбрал, сразу же ощутил на себе взгляд директора. Альбус, наверное, думал, что Ремус самый вероятный кандидат на роль сообщника Гарри – последний друг родителей. Ремусу было стыдно от того, что директор не прав.  
***  
Несколько минут Гарри молчал, просто смотря на Лорда, тот молчал тоже.   
Мир за пределами комнаты мог рухнуть к черту.   
И если бы кто-нибудь сейчас захотел войти – Лорд убил бы его раньше, чем успел подумать об этом.  
Но никто не вошел.   
Они ожидали реакции друг от друга, обдумывая свою дальнейшую линию поведения. Лорда трусило от азарта и предвкушения. Он не припоминал такого за собой с молодости. Ему было очень интересно, что Гарри предпримет дальше, чтобы не дать ему взглянуть на свои мысли. Лорд ждал оригинальных, безумных решений, одного из тех, что приводили Гарри к победе, а Лорда в тайный восторг. И в то же время победы сегодня он Гарри не желал. Ему нужно было заглянуть Гарри в голову, нужно было знать.   
Последний месяц Лорд жил в круговороте самообмана во всех вопросах, связанных с Гарри. Совсем как во время преподавания в Дурмстранге, когда он отчаянно сопротивлялся необходимости сопоставить детали о своем любимом ученике. Лорд отлично знал об этом, но настолько привык потакать своим желаниям, что перебороть самого себя не мог.   
Люди говорили, что Темный Лорд обладает железной волей, но это было не так. Да, он мог терпеть боль для ритуалов, мог голодать, отказывать себе в необходимом комфорте – чистой одежде, мягкой постели, плотских наслаждениях, у него хватило сил для того, чтобы существовать в виде бестелесного духа несколько лет, не прекращая в конце концов удавшихся попыток возродиться. Но все это было следствием того, что он не мог унять свое желание власти, желание знать больше. Именно ради этого он мог отказаться от всего остального.  
Теперь к власти и знаниям добавился Гарри.   
Но Лорд предпочитал считать, что к мальчишке просто привязан, хоть и больше, чем к остальным людям. Лорд предпочитал считать, что Гарри к нему привязан гораздо сильнее, чем сам Лорд к нему. Еще, что между Гарри и Виктором нет плотских отношений. И на самом деле таких «предпочитал считать» в его голове было множество. Гарри об этом знал и очень на них рассчитывал.   
Иногда Лорда пробирало холодом от мысли, что Гарри настолько хорошо его знает.   
Нежелание Лорда признаться самому себе в собственной слабости боролось с желанием разобраться с тем, что, черт возьми, происходит между ним и Гарри. И вполне естественно, что в итоге он решил разрубить узел и поискать ответ в голове самого Гарри. Это так же вполне соответствовало его обычному поведению с людьми. Ему хотелось бы, чтобы Гарри был для него как все остальные, но это было не так. И что он мог с этим поделать? Все чаще ему и не хотелось ничего с этим делать.   
Гарри, само собой, открываться перед Лордом, как и любой нормальный человек, не спешил.   
Повисшее в комнате напряжение можно было есть ложкой.  
– Зачем тебе? Что ты хочешь увидеть? – наконец осторожно спросил Гарри.  
– Как ты прошел в Отдел Тайн и увидел пророчество, – спокойно сообщил Лорд.  
– Что ты хочешь увидеть на самом деле? – не принял игру Гарри. – Ты настолько сомневаешься во мне? Думаешь, я работаю на Дамблдора? Или просто втайне мечтаю отравить тебя и занять твое место, или что? Ты до последнего надеялся, что пророчество, рассказанное Сириусом – ложь, а теперь неужели я не заслуживаю хоть капельки доверия? Ты отметил меня…  
Гарри задрал рукав, показывая метку, но тут же прикусил губу, сообразив, что в контексте буквально звенящего между ним пророчества слово «отметил» Тому не понравится.   
– Я использую легилименцию на всех Пожирателях, – сказал Лорд, зацепившись взглядом за тонкую подростковую руку с меткой на предплечье. Как всегда, от осознания ее присутствия именно на этой руке по позвоночнику прошла дрожь удовольствия.   
– Значит, я для тебя как все?   
Гарри готовился отстаивать независимость своих мыслей до последнего. Он мог бы закрыться от Тома полностью на некоторое время, но даже не рассчитывал скрыть мысли, если Том проберется внутрь. В окклюменции Гарри было далеко до снейповских талантов.   
А до последнего – значит, не стесняясь никаких средств.   
Тома, впрочем, на эмоциональный шантаж было почти не поймать. Он шагнул к Гарри, слишком близко для их общего спокойствия и посмотрел пристально.  
– Ты не как все, именно поэтому я прошу тебя, а не приказываю. Что там такого в твоей голове страшного, что ты скрываешь это от меня?   
– А ты захотел бы показать мне свои мысли?   
– Я – тебе?  
– Да. Или ты тоже скрываешь что-то такое ужасное для меня?  
– Я скрываю множество вещей, которые могли бы показаться тебе ужасными, – сказал Том с неприятной усмешкой.   
Замечание было вполне справедливым, но Гарри не собирался сдаваться.   
– То, что ты просишь, а не приказываешь… Этого недостаточно для того, чтобы я чувствовал себя в безопасности. Ты просишь, подразумевая, что я не откажу. А я хочу отказать.   
– Почему? Что ты скрываешь? – настойчиво переспросил Том.  
– Что ты хочешь узнать? Просто спроси! – так же упорно повторил Гарри.   
Они на несколько мгновений замерли друг напротив друга. Гарри перестал дышать. Слишком уж важный момент, решающий. Если бы Том отступил сейчас, то это решило бы вопрос навсегда. Но если нет? Если он попробует найти свои ответы силой? Гарри лучший ученик Дурмстранга, лидер большого подросткового сообщества, дуэлянт уровня Беллы Лестрандж, Избранный мальчик и знамя борьбы со злом для всего магического мира, но Том… Он Темный Лорд. И этим все сказано. У Гарри не было шансов защититься от нападения.   
Но это насильственное проникновение навсегда сломало бы что-то между ними. И они оба это знали.   
Гарри безумно хотелось сейчас самому залезть к Тому в голову и посмотреть, о чем он думает.   
И вдруг Том сделал шаг назад. Гарри выдохнул и закрыл глаза.   
– Я спрошу, но ответишь ли ты правду? – зло поинтересовался он. – Где гарантии того, что ты не солжешь?  
– Я не солгу, – уверенно ответил Гарри. – Потому что так живут нормальные люди, Том, они верят друг другу на слово и не проверяют своих близких, забираясь им в головы.   
Тома, кажется, покоробило от слов «близкие люди», и он сделал еще пару шагов назад. Будто привязанность и притяжение между ними могли стать меньше из-за расстояния. Может и так, но величины кабинета было явно недостаточно.   
– И люди бывают обмануты.   
Что стояло за этими словами? Кто-то когда-то так сильно обманул Тома? Может, тогда, еще до дневника был кто-то, кому он доверял? Или, быть может, наблюдая за людьми всегда несколько со стороны, Том много раз видел, как они обманывают друг друга и страдают от боли?  
Может, дело в родителях Тома? Гарри уже знал, что мать Тома умерла родами, но что с его отцом?   
Гарри пожал плечами и кивнул. Ему нечего было сказать.  
– Такова жизнь. И знаешь, наверное, я тоже буду лгать тебе, а ты мне, но сегодня, клянусь тебе, спрашивай, что угодно, и каким бы ни был для меня неприятным вопрос – я отвечу правду. В знак того, что когда она действительно нужна тебе, лезть в мои мысли нет необходимости.   
Это был риск. Возможно, Том задаст правильные вопросы. Но сегодняшний риск стоил многих последующих лет доверия. Наверное, сегодня даже раскрытая правда стоила этих лет. Том был Гарри родной, расставаться или превращать их чудесные братские отношения в напряженную холодность и вражду, пачкая все ложью и подозрением? О нет. Виктора Гарри было легче защитить, чем хрупкое доверие Темного Лорда.   
– Она нужна мне всегда, – отрезал Том.  
– Ой, ну ладно, – скривился Гарри. – Когда ты спрашиваешь меня – как дела в школе? Ты хочешь услышать, что все нормально или подробный доклад о том, сколько у меня проблем?   
Лорд отвернулся и прошел к своему столу.  
– Вообще-то, я интересуюсь твоими проблемами. А ты, значит, предпочитаешь написать, что все нормально?   
– Неудачный пример, – смутился Гарри. – Я знаю, что тебе интересно, прости.   
Просто он считал, что большинству взрослых действительно было не интересно. Они были рады, что их ребенка не обижают, что он жив и здоров, но подробности детских дрязг были для них скучны так же, как детские книжки или полет на детской метле. Лишь игра, недостойная внимания. Тому было интересно возможно потому, что Гарри умудрялся раз за разом одерживать победу, возможно потому, что считал его своим учеником и видел свой долг в том, чтобы давать советы.   
Они снова замолчали. Гарри все еще сидел в кресле, Том уселся за столом. Теперь они были довольно далеко, но не сводили друг с друга глаз.   
– Знаешь ведь – Дамблдор для меня никто. Я не хотел сражаться на стороне Темного Лорда до того, как узнал правду о тебе, но я темный волшебник и сочувствую нашим проблемам. Не говоря уж о том, что для меня важен именно Том Риддл, чем бы он ни занимался. С чего мне предавать? На той стороне нет для меня ничего!  
Лорд несколько секунд молчал, что-то обдумывая, а потом несколько рассеяно, явно думая о чем-то другом, предложил.  
– Месть за родителей?  
– Я не знал их. Даже Сириус, который любил отца больше всех на свете, оставил все позади, что уж говорить обо мне?   
Том качнул головой, на секунду устало прикрыл глаза.  
– Я… – он невесело усмехнулся. – Я ни на секунду не сомневался в том, что тебе на стороне Дамблдора делать нечего.   
Гарри нахмурился.  
– Тогда в чем дело?   
– Ответишь правду?   
– Да, я клянусь!  
Том кивнул. Задать вопрос вслух было тяжелее, чем просто нырнуть в мысли Гарри и увидеть там ответ. Это требовало определенной откровенности с самим собой. Он знал, что Гарри не солжет, не сегодня.   
– Ты спишь с Крамом?   
Гарри вздрогнул, на секунду опустил взгляд, покраснел. Он надеялся, что Том не найдет в себе сил задать этот вопрос еще раз. Но он клялся говорить правду сегодня! Солгать сейчас – значило обмануть доверие Тома, значило проиграть с таким трудом выбитое у него решение не использовать заклятия и сыворотку правды. Гарри уже был готов ответить, когда поклялся не лгать в первый раз.   
– Да.  
Слово упало в тишине, и Гарри в какой-то безумный момент показалось, что оно зазвенело эхом среди стен, разбитым стеклом по полу.   
Гарри пропустил то, как Лорд вздрогнул, как потемнели от злости его глаза, а потом он мгновенно взял себя в руки. Только скривившиеся губы выдавали его недовольство.   
– Мы вместе уже два года, и у нас такой возраст… – невольно забормотал Гарри, оправдываясь. Тишина давила на уши, на спину, как гранитная плита. – Было бы странно, если бы мы все еще только держались за руки.   
– И это просто похоть? – напряженным тоном продолжил расспросы Лорд.   
Гарри снова замер. Нужно было снова сказать «да». Он чувствовал это. Другой ответ Тому не понравится. Сердце замерло и снова заколотилось. Такие вопросы, наверное, значили, что Том все понял? То же, что и Гарри полгода назад на балу в Дурмстранге? Или все же нет? В конце концов, против отношений с Виктором он был давно.  
Но лгать было нельзя.  
– Нет, я его люблю.  
– Ясно, – спокойствие Тома уже начинало пугать. – Любишь? А что же ты чувствуешь ко мне?  
Гарри сглотнул.   
– Люблю и тебя, ты моя семья.  
В руках Лорда сломалось неизвестно как попавшее в них перо.   
– Но кого ты любишь сильнее?   
Гарри моргнул.   
– Виктор не так давно спросил меня о том же.   
– И что же ты ответил?  
– Что можно ответить на это? Ты сам-то как думаешь?  
Гарри не заметил, как повысил голос и, подскочив с кресла, прошелся по комнате, нервно запустив руки в непривычно короткие волосы.   
– Кого сильнее любит человек – своих детей или родителей? Дочь или сына? Супруга или мать? Как можно сравнивать? Брата или любовника?  
– Можно. Всегда кого-то сильнее.  
– Я не знаю! – воскликнул Гарри.  
Он, наконец, остановился и развел руками.  
– Я просто не знаю!   
Ему не понравилось, как Том усмехнулся в ответ.  
– Что ж, тогда решим проблему прямо сейчас.  
Он легко поднялся со своего места и достал волшебную палочку.   
– Нет, – испуганно кинулся к нему Гарри, вцепился в мантию изо всех сил. Ему не требовалось дальнейших пояснений. – Не заставляй меня выбирать! Что думаешь – убьешь его или запытаешь, и я стану любить тебя сильнее?   
Том попытался его оттолкнуть, но ничего не вышло. Лицо его снова скривилось в отвратительную гримасу.  
– А по-твоему, я должен терпеть?! – вдруг рявкнул он так, что Гарри подскочил.   
Кричал Том редко, предпочитал либо шипеть, либо сразу пытать. И то, что все время разговора он пытался сдерживаться, сохранял видимость спокойствия, возможно, как раз ради самого Гарри, лишило бдительности, заставило на какие-то мгновения поверить, что с Темным Лордом можно договориться как с разумным человеком, ведь всегда удавалось. Даже тогда, когда Том узнал о своем любимом ученике правду.   
Гарри был смел, а еще он никогда не видел своего Тома действительно злым. И спасибо за это слезе феникса, которую Квиррелл добавил в зелье, когда помогал своему господину возродиться.   
– Но почему нет? – спросил у него Гарри, продолжая цепляться за его мантию. Хотя он знал ответ и не был уверен, что хочет, чтобы Том тоже его узнал, но, кажется, этот разговор уже не мог пойти иным путем. – То, что между мной и Виктором никак не влияет на то, что между мной и тобой.   
Это было не совсем правдой, если уж на то пошло. Если бы Виктора не было, они, вполне возможно, уже были бы любовниками, но возможно, что и нет. А прошлое не терпит сослагательного наклонения.   
– Я сейчас здесь с тобой, потому что соскучился за зиму, если бы не это, провел бы время с Виктором. А в сентябре я уеду, не потому что он мне дороже тебя, а из-за школы.   
– Значит, я все-таки важнее?  
– Значит, из-за школы я провожу с тобой меньше времени, чем мне хотелось бы.   
– Мне не понять этого! Не понять! – воскликнул Том в раздражении. – Ты единственный, кому позволено называть меня по имени. Мой дом – твой дом. И когда возникнет вопрос выбора между твоей жизнью и жизнью любого другого человека, тысячи человек, я не стану колебаться. Я раскрыл наше кровное родство перед всем Дурмстрангом, поставил свои планы в рискованное положение ради тебя! Все только ради тебя одного. И ты говоришь мне, что сам сделал бы нечто подобное и для другого?! О! Да ведь ты буквально несколько минут назад заявил, что перестанешь любить меня, если я причиню вред твоему дорогому Виктору! Значит, все-таки он?!  
Говорить о чувствах с Томом было тяжело и несколько страшно. Гарри в отчаянии цеплялся за его мантию в глупой надежде, что этим сможет удержать Тома от чего-то плохого. Как можно объяснить человеку, разорвавшему душу в ранней юности, что такое чувства? Удивительно, что он вообще мог что-то чувствовать хотя бы к одному человеку, и неизвестно, как чудовищно разорванная душа могла эти чувства вывернуть.  
Гарри понятия не имел о том, какое благое действие оказали слезы феникса, которые Том использовал при возрождении, на израненную душу. Не будь их, ни о какой привязанности и речи бы не шло. Не отступил бы Том перед применением легилименции из страха потерять дорогого человека. Да остался бы Гарри вообще жив после выяснения его личности?   
– Я не перестал бы любить, это так не проходит. Но я был бы разочарован в тебе! Точно так же я был бы разочарован в нем, если бы он причинил вред тебе! Именно поэтому я…  
Он осекся, понимая, что едва не сказал лишнее.   
– Он – мне? – зло рассмеялся Том.   
– Мы ничего не выясним этим разговором, – устало пробормотал Гарри.   
– Нет уж, выясним! – резко оборвал его Том. – Ты расстанешься с Крамом! Если так любишь его, если не хочешь подвергать меня соблазнам, то расстанешься! Он тебя больше пальцем не коснется!   
– И ты считаешь это справедливым? Я… мне это нужно! Я хочу его тепла!  
– К черту справедливость!   
– Значит, мне можно встречаться с кем-то другим?  
Задавая этот вопрос, Гарри уже не думал ни о чем. К черту попытки манипуляций Темным Лордом, желанием скрыть от него их общую, тлеющую где-то глубоко внутри страсть. Гарри казалось, что он бьется головой о стену в бесполезном споре, которому не видно было конца. Ему хотелось просто кричать!  
– Нет!   
– Так почему?! Тебя устраивает, что я не чувствую ничего, кроме похоти? Отлично! Я буду любить только тебя и спать со всеми подряд! Такой жизни ты хочешь для меня? Холодной и одинокой? Ведь ты!.. Ты никогда не сможешь любить меня так же, как Виктор!   
Они все еще стояли рядом, и Гарри цеплялся за его мантию. Уже не в попытке сдержать, а просто забыв о сжатой в руках ткани. А потом Том схватил его за плечо, притянул к себе и поцеловал. Мысли вылетели из головы мгновенно. Гарри не смог бы сказать, когда открыл рот, может быть, сразу, когда отпустил полы мантии и засунул пальцы Тому в волосы. Он не смог бы сказать, сколько времени они не отрывались друг от друга, пока не почувствовал за спиной стол и вдруг не понял с кристальной ясностью, что сейчас Том скинет оттуда все бумаги, подсадит Гарри на него и… потом все изменится. Жизнь никогда не станет прежней, если они переспят друг с другом.   
Поэтому Гарри хватило силы воли, а может быть, здравого смысла или страха или чего-то еще, и он оттолкнул Тома от себя.   
И какой же он был красивый, с опухшими губами, встрепанный и растерянный оттого, что его оттолкнули, каких сил стоило Гарри не притянуть его в тот же миг обратно.   
– Нет, – выдавил он из себя.   
Том тяжело дышал, молча глядя на него.  
– Нет.  
В голове лихорадочно крутились планы сотен бессвязных речей и аргументов.  
– Это было холодно и одиноко? – вдруг усмехнулся Том.   
– Похоть, – вдохнул Гарри.  
– Не ты ли говорил, что любишь меня? Ты мне тоже не безразличен, так чего же тебе нужно?   
– Того, что мне нужно, ты не сможешь дать. Ну же, Том, сколько у тебя было любовников и любовниц, которые любили тебя? И ты, наверняка, говорил им, что они тебе не безразличны. И чем для них все кончилось? Ты хочешь, чтобы так же все закончилось и для меня?  
Он сказал это от отчаяния, но внезапно понял, что это правда. Дело было не только в том, что Виктор давал Гарри тепло и любовь, но еще и в том, что Том их дать был не в состоянии. Гарри не собирался становиться подстилкой, чтобы двадцать-тридцать лет спустя про него, как и про Беллу, ходили мутные слухи. Ему хотелось бы остаться особенным, сохранить самоуважение.   
Том ведь, ко всему остальному, еще и не умрет, не состарится.   
Да, сегодня Гарри потерял голову так, как никогда не смог бы с Виктором, но эта страсть не стоила ни положения в обществе, ни будущего, ни независимости. Есть люди, которых лучше любить тайно, издалека, чтобы крылышки не опалить. И Темный Лорд был одним из таких людей.   
Кто хочет короткой и яркой жизни? Да многие! Сириус раньше точно хотел. Может, и Гарри был бы таким, если бы перешел на сторону Дамблдора и готовился сражаться с Волдемортом. Мало, но каждый день был бы наполнен смыслом! Гарри из Дурмстранга был не таким. Каркаров научил его осторожности, однокурсники – ценить своих предков, а ведь Гарри был последним из Поттеров. Он не мог себе позволить уйти. Виктор научил Гарри ценить тихую нежность и привязанность. Том научил Гарри думать и смотреть на все с холодным сердцем.   
На секунду пальцы Тома сильно вцепились Гарри в плечи. Стало больно, но Гарри смолчал.   
Хотел ли Том его простой подстилкой? Нет, Гарри не верил в это. Если бы дело было только в похоти, не отступился бы от приказа увидеть воспоминания. Но достаточно ли было чувств Тома, чтобы согреться в них, как в пуховом одеяле, чтобы идти за ним всю жизнь, не сомневаясь, чтобы видеть отражение своей любви в его глазах? В это Гарри тоже не верил. И хотелось верить хотя бы в то, что Том достаточно привязан, чтобы не уступить похоти.   
– Я понимаю, чего ты боишься, – шепотом сказал Лорд. – И чтобы ты там не выдумывал себе, я слышал все, что ты сегодня сказал.   
– Да? – переспросил Гарри, не понимая, к чему Том клонит. Что он такого сказал?   
– Ты любишь и хочешь меня.  
Гарри открыл рот, но Том качнул головой:  
– Не перебивай! Ты любишь и хочешь меня, но боишься и не хочешь быть со мной. Я понимаю твой страх. Он справедлив. Цепляешься за своего Виктора Крама, потому что он любит тебя. И защищаешь его, как защищал бы Эпстейн, или Малфоя, или Блетчли, любого из своих. Убить его ты мне не дашь, но… если продолжишь спать с ним, я найду способ…  
– Хватит, – хрипло попросил Гарри.   
– Еще не все. Ты клялся сегодня говорить правду.  
– Да.   
– Как ты планировал защищать его?   
– Что?   
– Ты знал, что рано или поздно разговор об этом у нас зайдет, знал, что трогательно хватая меня за мантию, ничего не решишь.  
– Но я же удержал.  
Действительно, удержал. Немедленная расправа Виктору не грозила, но череде изматывающих, шокирующих событий сегодняшнего дня, которые могли бы свести с ума и сломать кого-то послабее Гарри Поттера, кажется, еще не пришел конец. Том не закончил.   
– Ты сказал, что у тебя был способ навредить мне, но ты не рассказал его Краму.  
– Я не говорил такого! – возразил Гарри, резко побледнев.   
– Остановился вовремя, но я же сказал, что услышал и понял все, о чем мы с тобой говорили. Кроме того, ты назвал меня Томом Риддлом. Я не говорил тебе моей фамилии, и назвать тебе ее мог разве что Дамблдор. Итак?   
Он все равно не смог бы придумать достаточно убедительной лжи прямо сейчас, глядя Тому в глаза.  
– У меня твой дневник.   
Если комната не загорелась от напряжения и искр, что были между ними прежде, то теперь она просто обязана была вымерзнуть от взгляда Лорда. Это уже не были непонятные ему чувства, мутившие разум. Это была его жизнь, за которую он убил многих, за которую он уродовал сам себя, за которую не жалко было ничего. А Гарри собирался ради Виктора… что? Уничтожить часть его души?  
Внутри у Лорда почему-то все свело в странной судороге. Злость, ревность, страсть – все прошло, оставив только пустоту и глухое разочарование. Было больно, хотя на самом деле ничего не болело.   
– Как? – коротко спросил Лорд.  
Гарри честно рассказал.   
– Где?   
– Здесь. В моей комнате. Хотел спрятать подальше, но все места казались такими ненадежными. Я никому не мог его отдать.  
– И собирался уничтожить… – прошипел Лорд.  
– Нет… нет, конечно, я бы не смог, – устало прикрыл глаза Гарри. – Ради Мерлина, о чем я тут твержу уже столько времени? Я же люблю тебя, а это кусок твоей души.  
– И как же ты собирался защищать Крама, если не хотел уничтожать мою душу? – издевательски уточнил Лорд.  
– Сам не знаю, я так и не смог составить толковый план, – Гарри растеряно пожал плечами и запустил руки в волосы. Он так устал сегодня. Визит в министерство, потом этот безумный разговор, поцелуй, объяснения, теперь это. Хотелось уже где-нибудь свернуться калачиком и поспать.   
Лорд всматривался ему в лицо, пытаясь что-то выяснить, а потом вдруг, удовлетворившись осмотром, отступил. Он отвернулся и провел рукой по своим волосам. Гарри снова захотелось заглянуть в его мысли.   
– Принеси сюда дневник, а потом отправляйся в свою комнату, я не хочу сегодня тебя видеть.   
Гарри неохотно кивнул и поспешил выполнить распоряжение. Ему нужно было убедиться, что Том не тронет Виктора, но спрашивать сейчас было слишком рискованно. Лучше не напоминать Тому об этом. Гарри и так удивлялся такой спокойной реакции Тома на весть о том, что о его способе достигнуть бессмертия кто-то узнал.   
В конце концов, битву сегодняшнего дня все-таки можно было считать выигранной. Том узнал о Гарри и Викторе правду, узнал о том, что Гарри знает о хоркруксе, удалось уговорить его не проникать в мысли, да еще и никто до сих пор не умер.  
Определенно, это была победа, хоть от нее и горчило на языке.   
Том выглядел таким усталым и одиноким, стоя напротив окна в кабинете.


	59. Chapter 59

Глава 59  
Люциус появился в особняке Лорда в отличном настроении, но хороший настрой быстро покинул его, пока он шел от камина к кабинету своего хозяина. Он буквально чувствовал, как с каждым шагом по коридору его пробирает ужас. Он словно вернулся на несколько лет назад, в те последние месяцы перед падением Лорда, когда тот был жесток и безумен, и каждое неверное действие или слово сулило верным слугам наказание.   
После возрождения Лорд сильно изменился, к радости своих сторонников. Он все еще был жесток и непреклонен, но более не безумен, и это давало им надежду, что в этот раз их затея увенчается успехом. Ведь последний год они довольно успешно захватывали министерства без единой капли крови, используя только инструкции Лорда и деньги. Они ставили на руководящие посты своих людей, иногда не пренебрегали Империо. Это был медленный путь, но безопасный. И успехи их были достаточно велики. Ведь чем дальше, тем больше становилась пропасть между темными и светлыми, к которым примыкали и магглорожденные.   
В кровавом терроре прошлой войны Люциус порой просыпался посреди ночи от ужаса, представляя, как бойцы Ордена Феникса проникают в его поместье и вырезают всю его семью. Так же, как сами Пожиратели смерти вырезали семьи светлых волшебников. Теперь методы Пожирателей изменились, и это добавляло им сторонников и во многом избавляло от опасений ответных жестоких мер.  
Люциусу не терпелось однажды увидеть Европу, действующую, словно единый организм, по указке Лорда, который вроде бы даже не спешил в этот раз выйти из тени, довольствуясь властью и без ужасной славы.   
Вот только сегодня дом Лорда стал другим.   
Люциус помнил, как впервые оказался здесь, полный страха и дурных предчувствий. Он уже виделся с Лордом и убедился, что тот достаточно адекватен, и боялся скорее по привычке.   
Дом был наполнен светом и звуками. Ворчали домовики, чистя ковры. Ухала сова, ожидая, пока ей к лапе привяжут письмо. Что-то обсуждали Рудольфус с Сириусом. Шелестели страницы читаемой Лордом книги. Ветер играл с занавесями, и шаловливые солнечные лучи придавали особый лоск картинам, которые украшали стены. Позже Люциус понял, как органично в этом новом живом доме Лорда смотрится Гарольд Эванс, топот его ног по лестнице, мяуканье его кота, споры с Беллой из-за какой-то ерунды.   
Кто же такой этот мальчишка, который сделал Лорда другим человеком? Было любопытно, но есть вещи, которые для собственной безопасности лучше не знать, так что Люциус ограничился только допросом Драко. Тот рассказал лишь, что Гарольд приходится родичем Блекам, никогда не ездит на каникулы домой и вызывает у большинства подростков неконтролируемое восхищение. Кое-какие слухи поведала и Нарцисса, но слухи и есть слухи и, много раз пройдя через чужие языки, они сильно исказили истину, так что было уже непонятно – выиграл или проиграл, дом или новенькую «Молнию».   
Но сегодня в доме было тихо. Словно все его жители собрались и уехали. Только Лорд ждал Люциуса за дверями своего кабинета. И, даже не заходя, Малфой знал, что на него сердятся.   
Он боялся боли, как и любое живое существо, но каждый раз, оказываясь в присутствие разозленного Темного Лорда, Люциус мог думать только о распавшихся по подушке волосах Нарциссы и первой игрушечной метле в руках Драко. Люциус готов был пережить что угодно, чтобы защитить их.  
– Люциус, мой скользкий друг, – с фальшивой улыбкой поприветствовал его Лорд.   
Теперь Люциус знал, как выглядит настоящая улыбка хозяина, как он смотрит и изгибает губы, едва заметно, но неизменно привлекательно, когда кто-то, чаще Гарольд, делает что-то, что ему нравится. Сейчас Лорд улыбался совершенно иначе.  
Поэтому Люциус упал на колени и, не смущаясь, прополз по кабинету, в конце концов поцеловав край мантии хозяина. Давненько ему не приходилось это делать. После возрождения Лорд начал считать некоторые вещи пустой потерей времени. Но сейчас, усиливая страх Люциуса, он не сказал ни слова против такого проявления почтения.   
– Скажи мне, друг мой, где находится дневник, который я доверил тебе перед своим падением?   
– В сейфе в моем доме, – быстро ответил Люциус. Он был уверен в этом, потому что не трогал книжицу годами, и никто не мог найти тот тайник.   
Но Лорд быстро развеял его уверенность, бросив дневник на стол. Люциус все еще стоял на коленях и не мог рассмотреть его как следует. Лорд, впрочем, не стал бы утруждаться изготовлением подделок лишь для того, чтобы напугать его, не так ли?   
– Мой Лорд, я не знаю… – ошарашено пробормотал Люциус, когда голос вернулся к нему, и он смог издать что-то громче неуверенного хрипа.  
Дневник, доверенный ему хозяином, пугал Люциуса. От него исходила мерзкая магия, гораздо темнее той, которой они пользовались ежедневно, которой они жили, просто потому что были темными волшебниками. Люциус боялся дневника, ему казалось, что он отравляет атмосферу в его доме. Хотя он слишком боялся Лорда, чтобы выкинуть или кому-то отдать эту вещь. Однако годы шли, страх перед павшим господином притуплялся и, наверное, если бы не его своевременное воскрешение, Люциус все-таки сделал бы что-то рискованное – продал бы дневник как темный артефакт или подкинул его кому-то.   
Было время, когда Люциус доставал дневник и часами просто смотрел на него, вертел в руках, рисовал на страницах кружочки, которые сразу же исчезали. Но, в конце концов, Люциус убрал дневник в коробку, а ее положил в сейф.   
Теперь он честно недоумевал, как дневник оказался здесь.  
Лорд когда-то наказал хранить вещицу пуще собственной жизни. Что же теперь будет?  
– Я знаю, что твой сын стащил этот дневник из твоего «надежного» сейфа годы назад, – прошипел Лорд, наклонившись к Люциусу, и у того екнуло сердце.   
Драко – избалованный глупый мальчишка, если удастся выбраться отсюда, Люциус ему впервые в жизни всыплет. Отец частенько был в Драко разочарован, но успокаивал себя тем, что в нежном возрасте пятнадцати лет от подростков не следует ждать никаких действительно разумных действий. Люциус и сам таким когда-то был. Вот только впервые поведение Драко стало такой большой проблемой, поставившей под угрозу само существование рода Малфой. Иногда снисходительность только вредит. Драко сильно попадет, вот только бы Лорд не решил наказывать младшего Малфоя сам!  
От страха мгновенно замерзли ноги и ладони. Люциус стиснул кулаки и постарался не двигаться.   
– С дневником могло произойти все, что угодно, Люциус! Все, что угодно! Он мог попасть в руки Дамблдора! Или других моих врагов! Мог безвозвратно потеряться или быть уничтожен! И твое счастье, что он попал в руки человека, который понял, что эта вещь принадлежит мне, и не пожелал мне зла! Только поэтому я говорю с тобой, и ты еще жив!  
Лорд вдруг отвесил Люциусу пощечину. Он прежде никогда не опускался до рукоприкладства, считал это ниже своего достоинства. Щека отозвалась болью. От неожиданности Люциус упал на спину и стал похож на перевернутого жука. В одном ударе Лорд собрал столько сдержанного гнева, боли и замешательства, что Малфою стало не по себе. Захотелось скорее уползти из кабинета. Именно уползти, а не встать и уйти. Не хотелось привлекать внимание.   
– Помимо того, что ты потерял важную мне вещь, ты еще и ввел в искушение моего верного сторонника. Это…  
Лорд не договорил, голос его дрогнул. И Люциус вдруг понял, что на нем сейчас сорвут злость не столько за его собственный просчет – его Лорд уже пережил и смирился, сколько за чужое «искушение». Кто-то слишком важный для Лорда, верный сторонник, оступился, но его наказать было нельзя, так что ответит за него Люциус.   
Это злило, но одновременно... Дневник-то Люциус все-таки потерял.  
Круциатус Лорда не был неожиданным, но ощущение оказалось таким позабытым. Прошло почти пятнадцать лет с тех пор, как его пытали последний раз. Люциус слышал, что некоторым другим Пожирателям доставалось от Лорда и после его возрождения, но он сам старательно выполнял все поручения, его не за что было наказывать. До сегодняшнего дня.   
Люциус не знал, сколько длилась пытка. Все мышцы и органы, казалось, проткнули ледяной иглой по многу раз. Он сильно стукнулся локтем о ножку стола, но даже не почувствовал этого. Люциус кричал и сам не слышал своего крика. В голове не осталось ни хороших, ни плохих мыслей. Люциус даже не мог испугаться, что его запытают до состояния овоща, как Лонгботтомов.   
У него изо рта потекла слюна, и только тогда Лорд остановился. Люциус не знал, что в тот момент Лорд опомнился и перестал его пытать, потому что не хотел потерять ценного сторонника. Ведь в итоге дневник был в безопасности.   
– Вон! – просто приказал он.  
И Люциус сделал то, что хотел еще несколько минут назад – поднялся на колени и неловко выполз на них из комнаты, не имея сил подняться. Дверь за ним захлопнулась. Он уперся в стену коридора, уткнулся в нее лбом и почти съехал на пол, теряя сознание. В животе словно кто-то заворочался, и Люциуса вырвало на лордов ковер. Он услышал, как рядом шипит Нагини – любимая змея Темного Лорда и вяло испугался, что она сочтет его добычей и сожрет. А может, Лорд и приказал ей его сожрать?   
Но тут с другой стороны тоже раздалось шипение. Люциус не понял, что произошло, слишком уж мутно было в голове, но змея развернулась и поползла в другую сторону. Люциуса кто-то неловко подхватил, удерживая голову, и приставил к губам холодный стеклянный сосуд.  
– Пейте, – тихо велел этот кто-то. Неизвестный доброжелатель явно не хотел привлекать внимания закрывшегося в кабинете Лорда, но тон его не подразумевал пререканий. Так говорят люди, которые имеют право приказывать, и ослабленный болью и страхом Люциус не стал ему перечить. Зелье было тягучим холодным и мерзким.  
– Это обезболивающее, хорошее. Милорд сам придумал рецепт, – сообщил ему доброжелатель.   
Лучше стало довольно быстро, так что уже через несколько минут Люциус смог рассмотреть своего спасителя. Это оказался небезызвестный Гарольд Эванс. Встречались они только пару раз, но слышал Люциус о нем несравненно больше.  
– Спасибо, – пробормотал Люциус.   
– Это из-за меня вы наказаны, – признался Эванс. – Хотя я не стал бы брать всю вину только на себя.   
Рано или поздно правда о том, как дневник вновь оказался в руках Лорда, все равно должна была дойти до Люциуса, так что Гарри не счел нужным что-то скрывать.   
– Как он попал к вам?   
– Драко утащил его у вас из сейфа еще несколько лет назад, потом проиграл Абраксису в карты, а тот отдал мне, потому что не знал, что делать с таким опасным артефактом. Я довольно быстро догадался, кому дневник принадлежит на самом деле.  
– Каким же это образом?  
– Вы никогда не писали в нем?   
Люциус нахмурился.  
– Нет. Милорд приказал мне спрятать его и не трогать.  
– Это было правильно. Дневник мог убить вас, если бы вы были неосторожны. Но мы дети и делаем глупости, так что все немного в нем писали, и я узнал почерк.   
– Ясно, – кивнул Люциус. – С Драко серьезно поговорю.  
Эванс явно сказал не все. Если Драко украл дневник несколько лет назад, когда он попал к Эвансу? Год? Полгода? Именно из-за этого Лорд злится? Гарольд Эванс понял, кому дневник принадлежит, что этот артефакт собой представляет, однако не поспешил сообщить об этом своему повелителю. Поддался упомянутому Лордом «искушению». В чем было то искушение? Уничтожить дневник? Зачем?   
Гарольд, видимо, решил, что Люциус уже может подняться, потому что протянул ему руку, чтобы помочь. Тот отказываться не стал. Он поднялся, оперся немного на стену и внимательно посмотрел на мальчишку.  
У Эванса был узнаваемый блековский нос. Такой он каждое утро видел за завтраком у Нарциссы. Действительно, мальчишка похож на Беллатрикс, но она никак не могла родить его. В этом-то уж Люциус был абсолютно уверен. И на Сириуса Эванс был немного похож. Тот незаконного отпрыска оставить мог бы вполне, да вот только зачем так яростно отрицать при этом родство? Таким сыном как Гарольд многие отцы гордились бы.   
И чем так пятнадцатилетний парнишка очаровал Лорда, что тот разрешает ему жить в своем доме на каникулах, заставляет Беллатрикс тренировать его, не позволяет себе срывать на нем зло?   
В любом другом случае Люциус уже гадал бы – сын или любовник. И если сын, то кто мать, если родство с главной ветвью Блеков настолько очевидно? Неужели Андромеда? Только она из сестриц Блек могла родить этого мальчика в восьмидесятом году.   
Но слишком уж Люциус боялся Лорда, чтобы всерьез обдумывать это, особенно после наказания.   
Думать о том, кто такой Гарольд Эванс и в чем было его «искушение» с дневником больше не хотелось.   
– Проводите меня к камину, мистер Эванс?   
– Конечно, мистер Малфой.  
Любимчик Темного Лорда позволил опереться на свою руку и довел пострадавшего от пыток Малфоя до камина, вручив напоследок горсть летучего пороха.  
– Приходите в гости, мистер Эванс. Драко будет рад вас видеть, сразу после того, как придет в себя после моего наказания.  
Драко Эванса уважал и немного боялся. На самом деле Люциусу было все равно – обрадуется ли сын такому гостю. Любимца Темного Лорда нужно было принимать в доме с радостью, так все делали в случае Беллатрикс, и с Гарольдом, видимо, придется тоже.   
– Надеюсь, не слишком строгого?   
– Достаточно строгого, чтобы отучить его воровать из моего кабинета. Вы когда-нибудь позволяли себе брать что-то со стола Темного Лорда?  
– Конечно, нет! – возмущенно и даже несколько испуганно покачал головой Эванс.  
– Оно и правильно, – согласился Люциус. – Увидимся, мистер Эванс.  
– До свидания, мистер Малфой.   
Едва Малфой исчез в зеленом пламени, Гарри направился обратно к кабинету Темного Лорда. Обессиленный утренними приключениями и дальнейшим разговором, он несколько часов проспал, а потом проснулся словно в чужом доме. Том сердился, и особняк и все его обитатели чувствовали это. Впрочем, из волшебников здесь бывали только Пожиратели смерти, да и то наносили визиты, а не жили. Сириус и Беллатрикс убрались куда-то сразу после выполнения задания, а остальные, если кто-то сегодня в особняке и был, должно быть, смылись, как только почувствовали тучи на небосклоне лордовского настроения. Оставили Гарри с проблемой один на один. Может, им было на него наплевать, а может, рассчитывали, что он сможет умиротворить «чудовище в башне». Только вот под раздачу попал Люциус.   
Вероятно, это было жестоко, но Гарри считал, что наказание Люциуса было заслуженным. Ведь тот потерял не какой-то артефакт, а частицу души Тома! Он, конечно, не подозревал, что хранит, но нельзя же быть таким небрежным! Убивать за это не стоило, но немного боли…  
Гарри остановил себя на этой мысли. Ему не хотелось становиться похожим на Беллатрикс с ее жаждой насилия и мести.   
Сейчас Гарри больше всего хотелось закрыться в своей комнате и переждать бурю подальше от Тома, но это было неправильно. Он не привык прятаться от проблем. Не говоря уж о том, что переживать, срывая зло на своих подданных, Том мог очень долго. Гарри, конечно, вскоре предстояло вернуться в школу, но хорошо ли было оставлять их отношения такими неоднозначными на целый год разлуки?   
К тому же, у Гарри все еще оставалось кое-что, о чем он не сказал. Медальон.   
Можно было бы промолчать, раз речь о нем так и не зашла, но рано или поздно это бы всплыло. А даже если и нет? Шантажировать Тома теперь? Ведь Гарри видел, что Тому больно от осознания того, что самый близкий человек держал камень за пазухой. Еще раз? Еще раз, и все будет потеряно.   
Кроме того, нужно было что-то решать с Виктором. По-правде, следовало расстаться с ним и не подвергать опасности, но Гарри хотел остаться в этом эгоистом. Ему хотелось сворачиваться калачиком рядом с кем-то вечерами, рассказывать о приключениях своих друзей кому-то, кто не воспринимал это как детские игры, хотелось безопасных стабильных отношений с уверенностью в завтрашнем дне.   
Да Виктор и сам не позволит им так просто расстаться, он вспылит и опять начнет делать какие-нибудь глупости.   
С мыслями обо всем этом, Гарри и постучал в кабинет Тома. Тот после короткой паузы позволил войти. Видимо, сорвав зло на Люциусе, он немного остыл.   
Были открыты все окна, так что ветер продувал комнату насквозь. Гарри невольно поежился. К холоду он был привычен со школы, но в остальном доме было тепло, и контраст вызывал дрожь.   
– Ты что-то хотел? – холодно уточнил Том.   
– Да, мы утром не успели обсудить все до конца.   
– Не думаю, что нам есть еще что обсуждать. Пошел вон.  
Гарри вздрогнул и невольно опустил голову. Том обычно так с ним не разговаривал. Разве что когда только-только узнал его настоящие имя и фамилию.   
– У меня еще и медальон, – поспешил сообщить Гарри. – Я забыл сказать утром со всеми этими…  
Том оказался рядом так резко, что Гарри показалось, будто он аппарировал. Гарри попробовал отшатнуться, но снова был пойман руками Тома, совсем как утром. После сегодняшнего дня на плечах останутся синяки. Нельзя, чтобы кто-то увидел их. Ни Сириусу, ни Виктору такое не понравится.   
– Медальон Слизерина? – прошипел Том.  
– Он со змеей, но не знаю, Слизеринов или нет. Просто почувствовал, что это тоже хоркрукс. Я нашел его в доме Блеков. Наверное, после смерти Регулуса его достали из сейфа.  
– Какого Регулуса? Какого сейфа?  
Гарри непонимающе нахмурился.  
– Регулуса Блека. Сириус говорил, что он был Пожирателем смерти еще до восемьдесят первого года. Я подумал, что ты отдал ему медальон так же, как дневник – Люциусу.  
– Нет, не отдавал, – медленно и четко сообщил Темный Лорд.   
У Гарри не было возможности как следует обдумать это. Том не подозревал о том, что частица его души находится в доме Блеков, значит, ее украли и перенесли туда? Или, может, спасли, когда кто-то пытался ее уничтожить?   
– Я не знаю, – покачал головой Гарри. – Он просто лежал в шкафу в гостиной. Сириус явно не понимал, что это за вещь.   
– Но ты понял.  
– Он по ощущениям как дневник. И я понял, да. Ты сделал не один хоркрукс.   
Темный Лорд смотрел Гарри в глаза, и было чертовски трудно не отвести взгляд. Но Гарри не чувствовал от Тома даже попыток использовать легилименцию. Радовало, что даже в гневе тот остается на позиции, которую они приняли утром.   
– Если бы ты не рассказал, это не скоро бы всплыло. Тебе даже врать мне не пришлось бы, – сообщил ему очевидный факт Том.   
– Ты… – Гарри хотел сказать, что Том сильно расстроился утром. Настолько сильно, что Гарри даже чувствовал отголоски его тоски по связи, существовавшей между ними. Она напоминала о себе очень редко. А после того, как Том узнал настоящую личность Гарольда Эванса и получил его честный рассказ об увиденных во сне возрождении Темного Лорда и организации побега из Азкабана, вообще ни разу. Должно быть, Том знал способ закрыться. А в этот раз он забылся, не ожидал, что эмоции будут настолько сильными, хотел показать степень своего разочарования? Кто знает? Но Гарри почти чувствовал его дискомфорт, как свой. И от этого было не по себе.   
Как можно было вообще рассматривать возможность шантажа и предательства человека, с которым связан так близко?   
Гарри утешало только то, что на самом деле от шантажа Мерлин его уберег.   
Впрочем, говорить с Томом о чувствах было все так же опасно и бесполезно. Утром он утверждал, что не пропустил ни слова из того, что Гарри говорил. И, судя по всему, так и было, раз уж заметил пару крошечных оговорок. Однако, услышав, Том не смог понять суть того, что Гарри сказал.   
– Я решил, что лучше раскрыть перед тобой карты. Зачем мне этот медальон, если я понял, что шантажировать тебя все равно не смогу?  
Том как-то странно усмехнулся.   
– Принеси его.  
– Он в ячейке Поттеров в Гринготтс. Помимо этого, я наложил на него несколько темных заклятий, чтобы, даже попав в сейф, люди не могли дотронуться до медальона. Я никогда не слышал о том, что кому-то удалось ограбить Гринготтс, хотя как доказал всему магическому миру Сириус – всегда что-то случается в первый раз…  
Том немного поколебался.  
– Что ж, полагаю ограбить два сейфа в Гринготтс за раз все равно невозможно. Я и то не смог…  
– О чем ты?   
– Медальон может остаться там, где он есть сейчас.  
Гарри выдохнул от облегчения. Раз Том доверяет ему кусок своей души, значит, перестал дуться. Доверие восстановлено, разногласия улажены. Прийти и сказать правду было правильным решением. Оставался чертов вопрос с Виктором. И еще хотелось спросить, наконец, открыто – зачем Том разорвал душу, зачем сделал самое прекрасное, что есть у человека, жалкими обрывками. Понятно, что ради бессмертия, но неужели не нашлось другого способа?   
И еще – ограничился ли Том двумя? Логика подсказывала, что да. Только безумец стал бы делать больше. Но никто и не назвал бы Темного Лорда нормальным. Да, Гарри знал его теперь как довольно уравновешенного человека, но до падения Волдеморт был откровенно безумен. Не из-за хоркруксов ли? Тому нравилась нумерология, а 4 было довольно сильным магическим числом. К тому же, Люциус был далеко не самым верным сторонником Темного Лорда, по крайней мере, не настолько надежным как Беллатрикс. Почему же дневник достался ему, а не ей? Она, конечно, самый очевидный кандидат в случае поисков, или у нее был другой хоркрукс. Да и ведь Том сам только что сказал: «два сейфа в Гринготтс».  
– Сколько их всего? – спросил Гарри.   
Том не ответил, просто посмотрел вприщур.   
– Я думаю, что четыре. Медальон, дневник, что-то у Беллатрикс и что-то ты оставил бы при себе. Если бы я не знал, что это невозможно, предположил бы, что ты сделал хоркрукс из Нагини.  
– Ты в ней что-то чувствуешь?   
– Нет. Только связь между хозяином и его фамильяром. Это сделало ее чуть умнее обычной змеи, как я понимаю.   
– Но разве ты чувствуешь другой хоркрукс в доме? – странно усмехнулся Том.  
– Я же не локатор, – нахмурился Гарри, почувствовав издевку. – Я узнаю только на близком расстоянии.  
Том задумчиво кивнул. Про Беллатрикс и цифру четыре он не отрицал.  
– Зачем так много? – тихо спросил Гарри.  
Он даже почти не ожидал ответа, но, видимо, утренние объяснения и поцелуи что-то радикально изменили между ними так, что Гарри сам еще не понял всех последствий.   
– Самое сильное волшебное число. Ты же читал? Хоркруксы, даже один, уродуют личность и несколько ослабляют волшебника, лишают кое-каких качеств. Это не было критично. Риск казался приемлемым, – задумчиво пробормотал Том. – В то же время мне пришло в голову, что, создав определенное число хоркруксов, я смогу придать этому смысл ритуала и тогда потеря личности будет не так сильна.   
– Удалось?  
– Нет. В самом конце душа стала прискорбно нестабильна. Последний хоркрукс был создан практически без моего участия. Я перестал контролировать процесс, – брезгливо скривился от воспоминаний Том.   
– Но ты в порядке.  
– Да, потому что хоркрукс – один или все вместе – дали мне возможность не умереть. Если бы Пожиратели без меня не оказались столь беспомощны, была бы возможность возродиться раньше. Мое же здравомыслие – достижение не моих построений с количеством хоркруксов, а слез феникса, которые я использовал в зелье возрождения.   
– О! – протянул Гарри.   
Они немного помолчали. Гарри был несколько дезориентирован происходящим. Они спокойно говорили о бессмертии Тома! О самом сокровенном. Конечно, Гарри сам обо всем догадался, убедил Тома, что не причинит ему вреда, так что, похоже, стирание памяти ему не грозило, и этому уже нужно радоваться, а тут еще и дополнительная информация! С чего бы?  
Одновременно с этим, разорванную душу Тома было очень жаль. И хотелось найти тот осколок души, что находился в доме и посмотреть, во что он помещен. Том ведь не отрицал его наличие. Вот только…  
Когда Гарри сказал про Нагини, Том тоже не отрицал. Хоркруксом она, конечно, не была, но Том не возражал, что живое существо может быть вместилищем его души. В книгах утверждалось, что это невозможно, но Том не знал такого слова.   
Гарри зажмурился и еле слышно, через силу, выдохнул.  
Последний хоркрукс Том сделал не преднамеренно, уже не контролируя себя.   
– Я? – спросил он. Это чертовски многое объяснило бы! И непонятную связь между ними, и то, что Гарри как-то научился змеиному языку, и снисходительное внимание Тома, и странное доверие между ними.  
Том понял вопрос и кивнул. Его глаза как-то странно потемнели, а лицо исказилось в довольной, но отвратительной гримасе.   
Гарри ничего не ответил. Он просто развернулся и ушел.   
Несколько лет он прожил в уверенности, что Том просто любит его, по-своему, потом Гарри понял, что Том его желает. Раньше Гарри думал, что это из-за его личности, ведь первоначально Том даже не знал, с кем имеет дело. Теперь Гарри понял, что Том подсознательно тянулся к кусочку своей души – одному из гарантов бессмертия. Именно наличие этого кусочка спасло Гарри Поттера от расправы, от пыток…  
У Гарри ушло немного больше времени, чем обычно, для того, чтобы собрать сумку. Раньше у него не было дома, и он всегда был готов к выходу. Здесь же его вещи нашли свои места, совсем как в Дурмстранге. Тем не менее, через час Гарри прошагал к камину и покинул дом. Как ни странно, Том ему не мешал.   
Наверное, знал, что, даже обидевшись и закатив такую своеобразную истерику, Гарри не причинит вреда ни медальону, ни самому себе с кусочком души внутри.   
Пойти было одновременно и некуда, и можно было отправиться в кучу мест. Абри и Крис проводили август у себя дома, так что можно было отправиться к ним. Их дома всегда были открыты для Гарольда Эванса, и необязательно просить приглашения. То же самое и у Крамов, и у Сириуса. Наверное, даже Поляковы и Принцы порадовались бы его приходу.  
На свадьбе у Антона Гарри возобновил знакомство с отчимом Либериуса. Они оба были обеспокоены приближающимся браком наследника Принцев и его нежеланием в этот самый брак вступать. У Гарри не было рычагов давления на чету Принц, но они знали, что у него есть рычаги давления на самого Либериуса. Родители боялись, что отпрыск выкинет что-то безумное и скомпрометирует их. С этим можно было работать, и Гарри готов был взвалить на себя еще немного ответственности. Тем более что летом ему, привыкшему к постоянной учебе и нагрузке в совете, было даже несколько скучно.  
В итоге Гарри отправился к Абраксису. Все-таки родителей Криса Гарри знал хуже, а отправляться к Виктору и нервировать Тома не хотелось. Скрывать от Тома, куда идет, не стал: оставил записку.   
Гарри не сбегал, хлопнув дверью, и планировал вернуться, ему просто нужно было немного побыть от Тома подальше и подумать. Смириться с тем, что узнал.   
***  
Гарри вывалился из камина в знакомой до мелочей гостиной к восторгу Абраксиса. Мадам Чарис и ее супруг были на работе, так что Абри сам, с удовольствием привычно разместил своего гостя, а потом пригласил через камин Криса, тот притащил Ромильду, и ребята устроили маленькую вечеринку.   
Гарри сразу показалось, что Абраксис за своей радостью прячет какие-то неприятности и пытается с помощью друзей отвлечься от проблем.  
Гарри и Крису пришлось влить в друга два бокала отцовского огневиски, чтобы выяснить, что мадам Чарис устроила для Абри помолвку с Лусией. Конечно, уже давно пришло время, да и от смерти Сары матери хотелось Абри отвлечь, к тому же у Лусии было неплохое приданое. Ее семья, наверняка, поспособствовала бы продвижению зятя по любой карьерной лестнице. Вот только вышло не слишком удачно.   
Лусия была Сариной лучшей подругой. Абри передергивало от мысли поцеловать ее.  
– Свадьба же не завтра, – попытался утешить друга Гарри.  
Вот только лица Криса и Ромильды стали тоже совсем какими-то унылыми.  
– Гарри, а ты мог бы поговорить с моей мамой? – встревожено спросила Ромильда. – Я ведь с рождения обручена. И мы с Крисом…  
Гарри только покачал головой.   
– Ребята, я понимаю, что у вас любовь, но стоит ли торопиться? Что, если завтра она пройдет? Нам всего по шестнадцать. Может, лучше подождать, прежде чем ссориться с родителями? К тому же почти все дети из старых семей вступают в брак по договоренности.   
– Тебе легко говорить! – вдруг вызверился Абраксис. – Твои-то тебе оставили выбор! Практически живешь с Виктором, все уже знают, что дело закончится свадьбой! Можно любить и не нервничать!   
– Не нервничать?! – перебил его Гарри. – Буквально утром услышал – расстанься с Крамом или он умрет в страшных муках! Да вы сами знаете, как Том Виктора ненавидит! Он же Темный Лорд. Это не пустые угрозы.   
Он тут же замолчал, поморщившись. Не следовало это говорить.   
– А-а, – протянул вдруг Крис с грустной улыбкой. – Марго и Мариус все еще правы? Завидовать тебе по-прежнему не получается. Что там с Темным Лордом? Расскажешь?  
Гарри минуту поколебался. Но ему нужны были его друзья, нужно было выговориться, и нужны были их советы. Он был неопытным подростком, в конце концов, чтобы там все остальные не думали.


	60. Chapter 60

Глава 60  
Мадам Чарис появлению Гарри почти не удивилась и без всяких оговорок позволила ему остаться. Может быть, Абраксис ее опять утомил своей болтовней, может, ей становилось не по себе оттого, что сын переживает свою первую тяжелую потерю, а может, она считала полезным для себя дать приют любимцу Темного Лорда. Отец Абри просто пожал Гарри руку и поинтересовался, чего бы гостю хотелось на ужин.   
Только к вечеру этого богатого событиями дня, когда Гарри уже уютно свернулся калачиком под одеялом в комнате, которую Малфои традиционно отводили ему, он вспомнил, что никогда прежде не говорил своим друзьям, что Том и есть Темный Лорд. На секунду он испугался, но сразу же успокоился – никто из его друзей не выказал никакого удивления его словам. Конечно, они все уже научились неплохо владеть собой, но не настолько, чтобы скрыть изумление от такой новости. Значит, друзья либо уже знали, либо догадывались. Намеков ведь было в изобилии. Гарри был мастером недоговорок и уверток, но от некоторых фактов сложно отмахнуться. Тем более, когда ближайшее окружение знало о его привычке выдавать только половину информации.  
Например то, что Том «просил» Лестрандж встречать Гарри на пристани. Сколько человек и зачем вообще могли обращаться к ней с просьбами? Или то, что Беллатрикс часто бывала у Тома дома, как и многие другие Пожиратели. Или внезапная снисходительность Темного Лорда к Гарри Поттеру. Или то, что Темный Лорд заставил своих слуг аплодировать достижениям Гарольда Эванса, а там, между прочим, были родители некоторых его приятелей.   
В конце концов, значительная часть жизни ближайших друзей Гарри проходила без его присутствия. У них была возможность посидеть где-нибудь в уединенном месте и поделиться друг с другом идеями насчет своего лидера и повозмущаться каким-то его решениям.   
Следом за Гарри вещи к Абраксису перетащил и Крис. Они так часто проводили каникулы подобным образом, что это уже не вызывало ни у кого недоумения или отторжения. Это так же не навевало воспоминаний о Саре, ведь она никогда не проводила с ними лето. Зато через пару дней к ним присоединился и Драко.  
– Мордред меня дернул украсть тот дневник, – хмуро сообщил он Гарри.   
Видимо, отец объяснил отпрыску извилистые пути судьбы. К счастью, Драко понял свою вину, и на Гарри зла не держал. А, может, держал, но ему хватало ума не говорить об этом вслух.   
Выглядел наследник Малфоев несколько потрепанным. Оказалось, что в наказание его на несколько дней посадили на хлеб и воду и запретили покидать свою комнату. Драко пытался сбежать по шпалерам, чтобы просить политического убежища у Крэбба, но упал, сломал руку, и ко всему прочему вынужден был пить костерост. К счастью, гнев Люциуса был недолог, так что Драко был отправлен к тетке Чарис, у которой – вот совпадение! – гостил Гарольд Эванс.   
Драко похвастался тем, что его назначили старостой Слизерина. Абри, Крис и Гарри принесли ему свои соболезнования, хотя Драко не понял их сочувствующих улыбок. Конечно, в Хогвартсе обязанностей у старост было поменьше, чем в Дурмстранге, но это все равно была ответственность, нести которую, чаще всего, нелегко.   
Вчетвером мальчишки развлекались в эти последние деньки лета как могли. Домашние задания давно были сделаны, ни за кем присматривать было не нужно. По утрам, после завтрака, все четверо строчили письма друзьям, соратникам по совету, ребятам, с которыми ходили на факультативы. А потом уже, свободные ото всех обязательств, до помрачения играли в квиддич.   
В один из дней их навестил Сириус, который ненавязчиво поинтересовался, почему Гарри сбежал из дома. Гарри спокойно объяснил, что вовсе даже не сбежал, а просто отправился навестить друзей, и что сбежать от Тома все равно невозможно, особенно так недалеко, особенно в свете некоторых обстоятельств, о которых Сириусу знать необязательно.   
Потом их навестил Виктор, но мадам Чарис заявила, что не потерпит в доме непотребства, поэтому Виктор скоро вернулся домой, тем более что ему предстояло отправляться в Дурмстранг. Крам очень волновался перед началом учебного года, который ему впервые предстояло провести как полноценному преподавателю.  
Периодически к ним наведывались Мариус, Лусия, Ромильда и Младен. Ни дня не приходило без посетителей, все они приносили что-то вкусное, и мадам Чарис утверждала, что давненько ей не приходилось есть столько сладкого, и что скоро она раздобреет, как Молли Уизли.   
Все, конечно, вежливо отрицали подобную возможность, но Абри и его отец почти незаметно стали передвигать вазочки с конфетами подальше от мадам Чарис и отрезать ей куски торта поменьше.   
Навестил Гарри и Либериус. Отец начал приобщать его к руководству семейным бизнесом, так что он все время был занят. Родители делали все возможное, чтобы Либериусу не хватало времени на встречи с окрутившей его девчонкой, однако он все еще горел желанием жениться только на ней. Гарри не мог не беспокоиться из-за этого, хотя сам был не уверен в причине своего волнения. Либериус не был ему близким другом и, окончив школу, вроде бы покинул сферу гарриных интересов. Но заботиться о нем было привычно. Так что Гарри уже некоторое время поддерживал переписку с отчимом Либериуса, обсуждая варианты того, как свести младшего Принца с предназначенной отцом невестой и избежать скандала.   
Скоро пришли письма из школы со списками учебников для шестикурсников, и ребята засобирались по магазинам. Они все немного подросли за год, им требовались новые мантии и ботинки. Конечно же, следовало закупить еще и перья, свитки, чернила и ингредиенты для зелий. Гарри нужны были, помимо прочего, новые перчатки из драконьей кожи и набор линз, потому что старые скоро должны были прийти в негодность, а Каркаров, видимо, счел свои заботы по маскировке Гарри исчерпанными и новых не прислал.   
О посещении Косого переулка не шло и речи. Гарри ни в каком виде не отправился бы в Англию без разрешения Тома. К сожалению, и он сам, и Чарис Малфой мало интересовались политической ситуацией. Им следовало бы отправиться за покупками в Германию или в Россию, где к темным волшебникам относились благосклонно. Нужные вещи и книги они, конечно, нашли бы и в тех магазинах. Однако по-русски не говорил никто из компании, а по-немецки мог изъясняться только Гарри.   
Французские авроры не обыскивали дома своих граждан, не рассылали многочисленные брошюры со списком мер для защиты себя от Пожирателей смерти, даже в газетах не велось почти никакой вредной для Тома пропаганды. Все это создавало иллюзию безопасности. Но Франция все же была союзницей Англии в этой борьбе, а местные авроры старательно патрулировали места скопления волшебников.   
Конечно, Гарольд Эванс не был убийцей, который напал бы на мирное население. Его даже в принадлежности к Пожирателям смерти никто не подозревал, благодаря пока еще нежному возрасту. Но он был темным волшебником, замеченным в многочисленных контактах с разыскиваемыми преступниками. О его связи с Беллатрикс знали все. Его видели с Долоховым у Поляковых. Он жал руку Рудольфусу Лестранджу на пристани всего полтора месяца назад. Ходили так же весьма подозрительные слухи о его родстве с Темным Лордом. Наверное, именно последние слухи были решающим фактором.  
Разумеется, никто не отправил бы Гарольда Эванса в Азкабан на основании перечисленных фактов.   
Однако этого хватило, чтобы пара авроров подошла к нему и его друзьям на улице и попросила проследовать с ними.  
– На каких основаниях? – возмущенно поинтересовался Гарри, пока Абраксис пристально рассматривал удостоверения старшего аврора Дави и аврора Ламберта. Мало ли кто мог прикинуться аврорами и похитить Гарольда даже ради банального выкупа. К сожалению, удостоверения были очень похожи на настоящие.  
– Мистер Эванс, быть может, вы не знаете, но общение с преступниками и оказание им какой-либо помощи, если вам известно об их преступлениях, тоже является преступлением. Если вы знаете, где находятся супруги Лестрандж, вы обязаны сообщить либо вашему, либо нашему правительству, – спокойно сказал аврор.   
Он говорил медленно, словно опасался, что Гарри его не поймет. Хотя благодаря частым визитам к Абраксису и собственному упорству, по-французски Гарри говорил так же бегло, как по-немецки и по-английски.   
– Не имею ни малейшего понятия об их местоположении, – поспешил заверить их Гарри.   
– Тем не менее, вы должны проследовать с нами, – упрямо сообщил аврор. – У нас есть другая информация, и вы должны подтвердить свои слова.   
Он нахмурился и взялся за свою волшебную палочку, демонстрируя, что не остановится и перед применением силы, чтобы выполнить задание.   
Гарри проследил за его действиями растеряно. Он понятия не имел, что делать в такой ситуации. У него была темная метка, которая скрывалась всего лишь повязкой и рукавом мантии. Конечно, вряд ли авроры станут его раздевать, но от случайностей никто не застрахован. Гарри имел уже возможность в этом убедиться. Стоит аврорам увидеть метку, и ни о каком вежливом обращении не будет и речи.   
Однако же он все-таки был Гарри Поттером. Фактически, человека по имени Гарольд Эванс и вовсе не существовало. Каркаров подделал только школьные документы. Если французы захотят передать его своим английским коллегам, разоблачение станет неминуемым.   
Вокруг подростков, разговаривающих с аврорами на повышенных тонах, стала собираться толпа народу. Гарри очень пожалел, что они пошли за покупками без взрослых. Даже присутствие мадам Чарис, которая хоть и была простой портнихой, но все же понимала в окружающем мире побольше шестнадцатилетних мальчишек, могло перевернуть ситуацию.   
– Мистер Эванс! – настойчиво потребовал один из авроров.  
– Я несовершеннолетний! – на всякий случай напомнил Гарри.  
– Мы не будем допрашивать вас без присутствия взрослых. Из министерства пригласят сотрудника социальной службы. И ваши родители могут присоединиться к нам в любой момент.  
Абраксис рядом с Гарри возмущенно фыркнул, словно хотел сообщить правду об этих самых родителях, так что пришлось слегка толкнуть его, намекая на молчание. Абраксис промолчал, но возмущенно засопел.  
– Черт, – выругался Гарри.  
Конечно же, драться посреди Парижа с отрядом авроров он не мог, а они не демонстрировали намерения отступить.  
– Абри, Драко, срочно сообщите своим родителям, пусть Люциус свяжется с… Томом, – велел он, обернувшись к Малфоям.  
Гарри знал, что ему потом здорово достанется, но без вмешательства взрослых все равно было не обойтись.   
– Ясно, – кивнул Абри. – Но может, все-таки…  
– Что тут еще сделаешь? – зло качнул головой Гарри. – Уверен, что адвокаты быстро во всем разберутся. Крис, сообщи Виктору, ладно? А то у меня дома и не почешутся это сделать.  
– Ладно, – несколько раз кивнул Блетчли.   
У него были глаза, как блюдца, от удивления и страха. Не каждый день сокурсников арестовывает настоящий наряд авроров.   
– Я пройду с вами, – сообщил Гарри аврорам. Те уже и так все поняли по его словам друзьям. – Наручники или что там у вас?  
– Не думаю, что это необходимо, мистер Эванс. Вы не арестованы, а просто задержаны, – усмехнулся аврор. – Мы сейчас с вами аппарируем в штаб-квартиру французского аврората.  
Гарри, для видимости сохраняя спокойствие, хотя внутри был совершенно растерян, подал ему руку. Абри и Драко не стали дожидаться переноса и бросились в магазинчик мадам Чарис. Только Крис еще стоял, глядя, как авроры забирают его друга.   
***  
Перенесли Гарри не в страшное темное место, как он немного все-таки опасался, несмотря на аврорские удостоверения, а в небольшой, заставленный столами зал. Молоденькие ведьмочки что-то писали за ними, кто-то принимал посетителей, кто-то что-то взвешивал на волшебных весах, и в целом это все несколько напоминало Гринготтс, только без денег, а гоблинов заменяли люди. Как и в английском министерстве, между столами летали волшебные самолетики с записками. На одном из столов лежала огромная куча барахла, которая не разваливалась только благодаря какому-то волшебству. В другом месте стояла клетка с парой тоскующих в заточении нюхлеров.  
Аврор Ламберт сразу же отстал, а его старший коллега повел Гарри к дверям, за которыми оказался коридор с несколькими кабинетами. Гарри было жаль, что он не успел как следует осмотреться в том зале, хотя шум там стоял невообразимый.   
Впрочем, ситуация для ознакомления с территорией была не подходящей. Следовало бы подумать о более важных вещах.  
Они зашли в один из кабинетов, и Гарри усадили на стул. Комната была очень похожа на те, которые Гарри видел в детстве по телевизору, в сериалах про расследования убийств. Разве что у Гарри не было наручников на руках. Аврор Дави куда-то ушел. Потом Гарри принесли чашку чая и бисквит, но он не притронулся ни к тому, ни к другому, опасаясь, что в них добавлено что-то. Конечно, потом авроров отругают, если это действительно так, но вред уже будет причинен.   
В комнате не было ничего, кроме стола и стульев. Гарри украдкой огляделся и теперь прикидывал, какая из стен прозрачная, чтобы все заинтересованные взрослые могли наблюдать за ним скрытно.   
Где-то через полчаса в комнату вошла миловидная пожилая волшебница и, сев на стул рядом с Гарри, представилась:  
– Меня зовут мадам Жоли, мистер Эванс. Я представитель детской службы министерства магии.  
– Французского?   
– Да. Но в ближайшее время сюда прибудет представитель вашего министерства. Прямо сейчас вы можете написать письмо вашим родителям, чтобы они так же могли быть здесь.  
– Я уверен, что мои друзья уже сообщили домой об аресте, – отказался Гарри. Не хватало еще посылать к Тому министерских сов. К тому же, они будут очень долго лететь.   
– Вы не под арестом, мистер Эванс. Просто задержаны до выяснения обстоятельств, – мягко пояснила мадам. – Думаю, авроры уже перечислили вам все претензии нашего правительства к вам.   
– Такие же претензии можно предъявить к большинству моих знакомых. В некоторых странах Европы общение с определенными людьми, в том числе с супругами Лестрандж, не считается преступлением.   
– Об этом вы поговорите с аврорами, мистер Эванс, – кивнула мадам. – Я здесь, чтобы убедиться, что ваши права не нарушаются.  
– Разве то, что я здесь, уже не нарушает мои права? Я английский подданный.   
– Который ни разу не запрашивал разрешения на посещение Франции, – сказал аврор Дави, появляясь в дверном проеме.   
Гарри хотел его поправить, но тут же прикусил язык. Каркаров через каких-то знакомых раньше получал для него разрешения на посещение европейских стран, но всегда на настоящее имя Гарри.   
– Это дела взрослых, – уклончиво ответил он.   
– Да, – кивнул Дави, усаживаясь. Совсем как в маггловских детективах, он бросил на стол перед собой какую-то папку с документами. Гарри посмотрел на нее с сомнением. – Вот только говорят, что вы очень самостоятельный молодой человек.  
– Кто говорит? – искренне поинтересовался Гарри.   
Ему пришло в голову, что на основании одних слухов его «задержать» не могли. Значит, кто-то свидетельствовал против него.   
– Достойные доверия люди, мистер Эванс. Вы подтверждаете, что контактировали с мистером и миссис Лестрандж?   
Гарри невольно прикусил губу. С одной стороны, отрицать то, что видело не меньше сотни человек – глупо. С другой стороны, сколькие из этой сотни подтвердят информацию в аврорате? Конечно, лгать тоже было нельзя. Можно было вообще отказаться отвечать, пока не придет кто-то из взрослых. Вряд ли стоило полагаться на помощь мадам Жоли.   
– Лучше говорить правду, мистер Эванс, – посоветовала она с улыбкой.   
– Я не буду говорить, пока не появится мой адвокат, – со вздохом ответил он.  
– Ваше нежелание сотрудничать не может не вызвать подозрений, молодой человек, – нахмурился аврор.  
– Вы прекрасно знаете, почему я отказываюсь отвечать, – дерзко ответил Гарри.   
Аврор кивнул.  
– Что ж, тогда будем ждать адвоката. Любопытно, а почему вы уверены, что он прибудет?   
– Как только моя семья узнает, где я, адвокат будет.  
– Вместе с вашими родителями?  
– Сомневаюсь, что они захотят прибыть.  
– Да, особенно, если ваша мать действительно миссис Лестрандж.  
– Она не может быть моей матерью. У нее есть дочь на полгода старше меня. Даже с помощью волшебства женщины пока не научились рожать по два здоровых ребенка за год, – раздраженно буркнул Гарри.   
Аврор кивнул, достал из кармана перо и чернильницу-непроливайку, а потом черкнул что-то на бумаге в принесенной папке.   
– Так почему же вы думаете, что ваши родители не захотят вас поддержать, если они не в розыске?  
– А что, нелюбовь родителей вы мне тоже вменяете в вину?   
– А они вас не любят?  
– Чего вы пытаетесь добиться? – непонимающе спросил Гарри. – Думаете, что я сейчас сорвусь, закачу истерику?  
Аврор пожал плечами:  
– Все говорят о вас, как об очень спокойном молодом человеке.  
– И мне снова интересно, кто так говорит.   
В этот момент в двери постучались. Вошла белокурая девушка и что-то шепнула аврору на ухо. Он неохотно кивнул. Она вышла, с любопытством покосившись на Гарри.  
– Что ж, вот и ваше подкрепление, мистер Эванс. Оставлю вас ненадолго.  
Он поднялся и вышел. Почти сразу его место занял худой гладковыбритый тип в черной мантии с воротником под самое горло.  
– Мистер Эванс, я мистер Барнз. Меня прислал мистер Малфой.  
Гарри тут же облегченно расслабился. Он и не замечал до сих пор, насколько напряжен. Хотя этого следовало ожидать. Он впервые был на допросе. К тому же, Гарри всегда нервничал, когда кто-то слишком близко подходил к разгадке его секретов. Хотя пора уже было и привыкнуть.   
– Здравствуйте, мистер Барнз.  
Адвокат сдержанно улыбнулся, видимо, заметив его облегчение.   
– Мистер Малфой прислал вам записку.  
Он протянул Гарри конверт и попросил мадам Жоли покинуть комнату.   
Гарри открыл конверт и пробежал взглядом написанное. Мистер Малфой сообщил, что немедленно отправится к «семье» Гарри, чтобы объяснить им произошедшее и, конечно, они скорейшим образом предпримут необходимые меры. Пока же мистер Малфой советовал положиться на мистера Барнза и рекомендовал его как отличного специалиста в своей области.   
Гарри предпочел бы увидеть человека, присланного непосредственно Томом, чтобы точно знать об его осведомленности. Однако мистер Малфой, конечно, больше заботился о скорости, а для того, чтобы добраться до Тома, обождать, пока тот перебесится и найдет подходящего адвоката, а потом переправит его во Францию, нужно не меньше часа. Мистер Барнз смог оказать помощь уже через сорок минут, а взрослые не могли не опасаться того, что Гарри успеет наговорить даже за это время.   
– Я уже получил от них список обвинений, но пока не успел с ним ознакомиться, – сообщил между тем мистер Барнз, раскрывая перед собой очередную папку. – Вы говорили с аврорами о чем-то?   
– Отрицал, что Беллатрикс Лестрандж моя мать, – сказал Гарри. Сейчас он вообще с трудом мог сообразить, о чем говорил с французами буквально несколько минут назад. – Кажется, еще сказал, что обвинения смехотворны, потому что многие из моего круга…  
– Понятно. Это следствие ваших частых поездок заграницу.   
– Да.  
– Вы действительно ни разу не получали разрешения на посещение Франции? Как я понял, вы тут часто бываете.  
Гарри немного поколебался. Ужасно, когда не можешь доверять даже собственному адвокату. Тот понял колебания неправильно.  
– Они не могут подслушивать нас сейчас.  
– У меня есть разрешение, – тихо, словно это могло как-то смягчить слова, пояснил Гарри. – Просто на другое имя.   
Адвокат тяжело вздохнул.  
– Этого следовало ожидать, – буркнул он. – На какое имя, и которое настоящее? Скоро здесь будет представитель нашего министерства, и тогда начнутся настоящие проблемы.   
– Я не могу назвать имя, – отказался Гарри.  
– Мистер Эванс, я здесь, чтобы защищать ваши интересы. И поверьте, длительное сотрудничество с мистером Малфоем подготовило меня к разного рода обвинениям, – вкрадчиво сообщил адвокат.  
– Мистер Барнз, к такому вас не готовили, – прямо сообщил Гарри. – К тому же, насколько я помню, незаконный въезд карается штрафом…  
– Довольно большим!  
– Моя семья заплатит столько, сколько нужно! Деньги – это ерунда! Защитите меня от остальных обвинений.  
Мистер Барнз снова тяжело вздохнул.  
– Все гораздо сложнее, мистер Эванс. Они будут пытаться узнать ваше имя. Даже если им ничего не удастся доказать и добиться от вас. Все знают, что у вас тесный контакт с миссис Лестрандж. И все хотят знать – почему?   
– А мы можем им просто заплатить, чтобы меня отпустили? У магглов есть такая штука…  
– Это называется «под залог». Нет, в магическом мире не прижилось. Мы перемещаемся слишком быстро. К тому же у нас достаточно много защищенных и «не обнаружимых» мест. И вы не арестованы. Итак, я думаю, вы понимаете, что мы должны ответить им что-то достаточно убедительное и вас отпустят.   
– Достаточно убедительное?  
– То, что вы пересеклись с кем-то из разыскиваемых Пожирателей смерти в общественном месте и даже были представлены, сложно вменять вам в вину. Особенно, если это было в странах, которые не считают этих людей преступниками. Однако то, что миссис Лестрандж отправляла вас в школу и забирала из нее, свидетельствует, что она была у вас дома. Или близко знакома с вашими родителями. Они доверили вас ей. И это еще одна причина, по которой авроры захотят знать вашу фамилию.   
– Разве можно мне ставить в вину то, что мои родители в розыске в Англии или Франции? Я-то никого не убивал, – возмутился Гарри. – Разве я не имею права не доносить на них?   
– Вы ведь недавно сказали, что миссис Лестрандж не ваша мать. Или вы говорите о своих настоящих родителях? Они Пожиратели?  
Гарри вскочил и всплеснул руками. За родителей, на которых опять пришлось наговаривать, было несколько обидно, но следовало попробовать все варианты, которые не подразумевали оглашения его настоящего имени.   
– Она часто бывает у нас в гостях. А мы живем в стране, где это совершенно законно! Как вы себе вообще представляете мои действия в данной ситуации? Я должен был приехать во Францию и тут же написать донос? И меня задержали только потому, что я этого не сделал?   
– Вам не следовало приезжать во Францию. Или, как минимум, не афишировать этого.   
Гарри снова упал на стул. Том ему не сказал об этом. Может, реализовывал какой-то свой план, может, сам не предусмотрел такого развития событий. При всем своем уме, и Том иногда допускал просчеты.   
Адвокат сочувственно кивнул.  
– Я понимаю, в какую сложную ситуацию вы попали, мистер Эванс. Думаю, многих представителей высшего общества можно было бы арестовать по тем же причинам. После восемьдесят первого года аресты по такому поводу частенько производились, но это было давно и подзабылось. В этот раз вы просто попались первым из тех, против кого аврорат нашел свидетелей. Когда про кого-то говорят, что он сын Сами-Знаете-Кого… На таких людей всегда собирают досье, мистер Эванс.  
Гарри зло глянул на него и невольно провел пальцами по губам, на несколько мгновений вспомнив поцелуи Тома.   
– Он мне не отец, если вы хотели это узнать.   
Адвокат занятно склонил голову на бок, рассматривая Гарри несколько мгновений в тишине. Гарри даже не задумывался о том, сколько пищи для размышлений он дал своим поведением этому человеку.   
– Я хочу узнать, кто ваши родители, мистер Эванс, потому что это может нам помочь вывести вас отсюда. Ваша история знакомства с миссис Лестрандж вполне невинна. Авроры должны будут это принять. В какой стране вы живете?  
– Я не скажу.  
– Даже мне?  
– Нет, только по письменному разрешению… моих родителей.   
– Вы колебались, – проницательно заметил адвокат.  
– Мистер Барнз, вы вроде бы на моей стороне.  
– Я на вашей стороне, но вы не говорите мне ничего, что могло бы помочь мне.  
– Потому что правда вам ничуть не поможет.  
– Это не утешает, мистер Эванс.   
– Как будто положение мистера Малфоя кого-то утешало перед тем, как он предстал перед Визенгамотом.   
– Надеюсь, у нас все пока не столь плачевно?  
Гарри заставил себя не прикасаться к метке.   
– Могу ли я сказать, что вы, к счастью, несовершеннолетний, и им нужны серьезные основания для того, чтобы проверить вашу палочку?  
– Я не пользовался никакими запрещенными заклинаниями.  
– Во Франции список запрещенных заклинаний несколько шире, чем в странах Восточной Европы.   
– Ничего опасней Люмоса, – закатил глаза Гарри.  
– Хорошо, это в нашу пользу. Вернемся к миссис Лестрандж. Вы не знаете, где она живет?  
– Нет. Я могу это подтвердить даже под действием сыворотки правды, – раздраженно рявкнул Гарри.   
Разговор с собственным адвокатом напоминал то ли дуэль, то ли допрос. На пару мгновений даже закралось подозрение, что этот мистер Барнз переодетый аврор.   
– Действительно?   
– Да! Просто есть много других вещей, которые мне нельзя никому сообщать.  
– Мы могли бы оговорить с авроратом список вопросов к вам.  
– Думаю, да, – кивнул Гарри.  
– Но нам нужен кто-то из ваших родителей для этого или кто-то с доверенностью от них. И это все равно означает, что вам придется назвать свое имя.  
Гарри устало откинулся на спинку стула. Он не знал, что делать. Доверенность, конечно, можно организовать, но подписать ее должны будут, наверное, Дурсли. Темная магия признавала Сириуса его опекуном, но юридически он им не был. К счастью, в этот момент в дверь снова постучали. Вошли два солидных господина. Один был пожилым бледным мужчиной с цепким взглядом, а другой молодым, слегка растрепанным и улыбчивым. Мистер Барнз поднялся, приветствуя их:  
– Блумфилд, Меллендорф, давно не виделись.  
– Барнз, – по очереди поприветствовали его вошедшие.  
Молодой с любопытством осмотрел Гарри и первым потянулся к нему для приветствия.  
– Я Итан Блумфилд, меня послал ваш… брат. Он велел сказать, что вы можете доверять мне полностью. Я знаю вашу фамилию. Должен сказать, что… наверное, это честь?   
Видимо, не смотря на внешний вид, мистер Блумфилд был талантлив, раз Том прислал его. Интересно, что он подумал, когда ему рассказали всю правду?  
– Вот уж не знаю, честь ли, – пожал плечами Гарри. – Приятно познакомиться, мистер Блумфилд. Надеюсь, вы мне поможете. Мы с мистером Барнзом застряли как раз на моем имени.   
Мистер Меллендорф оказался адвокатом Блеков. Видимо, когда Том получил сообщение от Люциуса, Сириус был где-то рядом и поспешил выслать помощь. Наверное, боялся, что Том решит сгноить Гарри в тюрьме.   
– Должен сообщить, что видел в приемной мистера Еленкова, – сказал Блумфилд. – Думаю, что он здесь тоже из-за вас, просто ему понадобится немного времени, чтобы пробиться сквозь аврорские заслоны.   
– Я не знаю, кто это.  
– Он болгарин. Я слышал, что у вас есть знакомые в Болгарии?  
Он похабно подмигнул, но у Гарри не было сил краснеть. Наверное, Крис успел сообщить все Виктору, и тот заставил родителей прислать Гарри защитника. Тоже Тому не доверял. Оставалось надеяться, что фамилию Гарри из собравшихся знал все-таки только Блумфилд.   
– Что ж, давайте начнем, господа, иначе скоро нам тут будет негде протолкнуться, – с невеселым видом пошутил мистер Барнз. – Похоже, защищать мистера Эванса соберется весь цвет европейской адвокатуры.   
Минуту Гарри развлекал себя мыслями о том, кто еще пришлет ему помощь.  
– Не удивлюсь, – усмехнулся Блумфилд.  
Через некоторое время к ним действительно присоединился мистер Еленков. Адвокатам принесли кресла и чай. Они принялись рассматривать что-то в какой-то папке и тихо обсуждать. Больше Гарри никакого участия в своей судьбе не принимал.   
Через какое-то время вернулся аврор Дави, но адвокаты накинулись на него всей толпой, так что бедняге пришлось экстренно ретироваться. Потом Гарри и его адвокаты перешли в более уютную комнату с диваном, на котором Гарри с удобством устроился и даже рискнул съесть предложенное кем-то яблоко.   
Аврор Дави привел себе в помощь еще парочку серьезно выглядящих волшебников, один из которых оказался английским представителем по фамилии Бруствер. Взрослые принялись что-то яростно обсуждать, употребляя множество непонятных терминов. Они перескакивали с английского на французский язык, так что Гарри быстро запутался в происходящем.   
Время тянулось чудовищно медленно для скучающего Гарри.  
За стенами же аврората разворачивалась настоящая буря.


	61. Chapter 61

Глава 61  
Некоторая известность Гарольда Эванса в узких кругах темных волшебников Европы и бывших фанатов Виктора имела свои плюсы и минусы. У него не спрашивали автографы на улицах, не делали его фото из-за угла, а в кафе не угощали кофе только за красивые глаза.   
Но в небольшом сообществе волшебников, где каждый приходился родственником или другом почти всем остальным, Гарольду Эвансу – главному и весьма популярному старосте Дурмстранга, возлюбленному Виктора Крама, вроде-как-сыну Сириуса Блека, Беллатрикс Лестрандж и Темного Лорда (как бы люди себе не представляли его зачатие и появление на свет) трудно было пройти по улице и не быть узнанным хоть кем-то.   
Только давность лет и невероятная удачливость спасали Гарри от разоблачения друзьями родителей. Ведь как Гарри Поттера его тоже могли узнать.  
Как бы там ни было, а не только Абраксис, Драко и Крис бросились докладывать родителям о том, что Гарольда Эванса арестовали по таким немыслимым обвинениям.   
Пока Люциус Малфой докладывал Темному Лорду, что его любимца обвинили во всех смертных грехах, а, возможно, и в чем-то еще, что было преувеличением, но суть проблемы передавало; пока Темный Лорд ругал Гарольда и его безрассудность последними словами; пока Сириус и Белла являли семейное единство – воображали всяческие ужасы и причитали о том, что сделают с их деточкой коварные авроры; пока Виктор уговаривал родителей отправить адвоката на помощь его без пяти минут супругу, Рита Скитер разворачивала коротенькое послание от своей французской приятельницы мадам Жоли.   
В то же самое время редактор маленького волшебного журнальчика «Le Parisien» выслушивал через камин откровения мадемуазель Ламберт, которая приходилась младшей сестрой аврору Ламберту, принимавшему участие в задержании Гарольда. Эванс мало волновал господина редактора, потому что его-то дети учились в Шармбатоне, зато он точно знал, что мадам Жоли снабжает свежими сплетнями Риту Скитер, против которой господин редактор вел длительную и пока что безуспешную войну. Уступить проклятой английской журналистке было никак нельзя.   
Пока происходили все вышеуказанные события, ведущий колонки политических новостей волшебной газеты «Die Zeit» получал свою долю новостей от господина Фонтена, который приходился ему двоюродным братом по маменьке. Никакого участия в событиях сегодняшнего дня, связанных с Гарольдом Эвансом, мсье Фонтен не принимал, разве что прогуливался по волшебной улочке в Париже как раз в тот ужасный момент, когда пара авроров арестовывала юного Эванса за то, что можно было предъявить половине европейских чистокровок. Сам Гарольд обоих собеседников опять же мало интересовал, но факт ареста по такому незначительному поводу попахивал скандалом.   
Нужно так же заметить, что в то утро в толпе было целых три фаната Виктора, которые помнили, ради кого тот оборвал свою карьеру. Они не преминули сообщить ценные сведения спортивным обозревателям.  
Бдительные мамаши, выгуливавшие по волшебной улочке своих детишек, поспешили оповестить всех знакомых о том, что аврорат совершенно распоясался и арестовывает несовершеннолетних, прилично выглядящих мальчиков.   
Малышка Адель Брюн – создание во всех отношениях прелестное, хотя и не отличающееся умом, ученица четвертого курса школы Дурмстранг – с ужасом и чрезвычайным любопытством проследившая за процедурой ареста, немедленно отписала о сем событии буквально всем своим друзьям, маме и папе, тетушкам и дядюшкам, старостам своего курса и даже профессору Каркарову. Друзья, родители, тетушки и дядюшки, а так же старосты поспешили унести дальше в массы новость, сдобренную неодобрением к французскому аврорату. Надо ли упоминать, сколькие школьники тем вечером поинтересовались у родителей о том, можно ли как-то смягчить судьбу их самого любимого главного старосты? А лучше вызволить его из застенков подлых авроров, которые арестовывают несовершеннолетних детишек, когда те просто покупают учебники?  
***  
Поздно вечером Гарольд Эванс укладывался спать в комнате, которую ему предоставили усилиями адвокатов. За день удалось сохранить ничью, так что отпускать Гарольда разозленные авроры не торопились. Помещение было не слишком удобное, но Гарольд был мальчиком не особо привередливым. Постоянные кочевки на каникулах приучили его спать в любом незнакомом месте, а тетка Петуния в свое время внушила, что раз не можешь спать без мягкой перины – значит, ты просто не сильно хочешь спать и можешь еще немножко поработать.  
Был бы Гарри Поттер Гарольдом Эвансом, он смог бы покинуть сие место еще несколько часов назад. Но теперь, благодаря Кингсли Брустверу, установив, что никакого Гарольда Эванса в природе не существует, авроры упорствовали в своем желании узнать его настоящее имя, а так же личности родителей. Адвокаты же утверждали, что ничего сообщать им Гарри не должен. За посещение Франции без разрешения они готовы выплатить штраф. Общение с Пожирателями в общественных местах в странах, где это было законно, нельзя было вменить в вину. Оставалось только каким-то образом доказать, что Гарри, вопреки свидетельским показаниям, не знает, где находятся супруги Лестрандж. Его собственные же отрицания воспринимались несерьезно как раз потому, что не было известно его настоящее имя.   
Допрос с сывороткой правды и со списком оговоренных вопросов многое бы решил, вот только без родителей, опекунов, людей с доверенностью, предоставленной опекуном, даже в присутствии четырех адвокатов был незаконным. Чтобы получить доверенность от Дурслей, пришлось бы нарушить приказ немецкого правительства пятилетней давности, согласно которому волшебники не могли приближаться к дому родственников Гарри Поттера. Не говоря уж о том, что предъяви Гарри подписанный тетей Петуньей пергамент, вся эта процедура вообще утратила бы смысл.   
Может, и стоило сказать всем правду? Том ведь не собирался прятать Гарри вечно. Впрочем, не приходилось сомневаться, что Тома в этом случае Гарри уже не видать, как и Дурмстранга. Его мнения не спросят и, наверняка, уволокут в Хогвартс.   
Но Блумберг сказал, что это крайняя мера, и уверил Гарри в скором освобождении.  
– Несмотря на их строгость, долго вас не продержат. Дайте развернуться общественному мнению. Обвинения смехотворны. Сейчас у нас не восемьдесят первый, когда на пике победы можно было творить, что угодно. Уверен – завтра или послезавтра вы уже будете дома.   
Итан Блумберг остался с Гарри на ночь, чтобы защищать его покой от возможных внезапных визитов коварных авроров. Они поиграли в карты, которые у адвоката внезапно оказались с собой, тот отмочил пару довольно похабных шуточек, которые Гарри немного шокировали, но зато хоть избавили от пораженческого настроя и заставили думать отнюдь не о своей печальной судьбе. Когда пришло время устраиваться спать, они разошлись в разные углы. Гарри пригасил свет и некоторое время наблюдал за тем, как Итан устраивается на кушетке и читает что-то при слабом свете волшебной палочки. Он был умным и забавным мужчиной и чем-то напоминал Тома, когда тот был в хорошем настроении. Приятное знакомство, если бы не в таких обстоятельствах.  
***  
В это время цвет волшебной журналистики трудился в поте лица, чтобы написать десятки душераздирающих статей о томящемся в застенках невиновном мальчике.  
Утром газеты сообщили тем, кто еще не был оповещен, о случившемся, и разъяснили детали тем, кто не подозревал о душещипательных подробностях, щедро выдуманных журналистской братией. Подробности у всех были свои, что делало новости еще ужасней.   
Многие немедленно озаботились тем, чтобы отправить французскому министру вопиллер. И дело тут было не только в Гарольде самом по себе. Хотя нашлись люди, которые посылали письма и из симпатии лично к нему. Больше всего общественность была возмущена предъявленным обвинением. Многие и сами были грешны контактами если не с Лестранджами, то с Сириусом, Долоховым и прочими.   
Часть французских темных магов, среди которых был и хорошо известный Гарри Поль ди Адамо, и несколько родственников мадам Флер Поляковой, начали энергично паковать чемоданы, опасаясь стать следующими узниками в застенках родного аврората.   
Через час после того, как совы разнесли газеты, как раз в то время, когда Еленков принес Гарри и Итану булочки из дома Крамов, а Барнз – чайник с отличным чаем, количество адвокатов у Гарри возросло до шести. Одного прислали Поляковы, а второго – Эпстейны. Гарри был потрясен и благодарен им за поддержку.   
Но происходящее вокруг уже становилось смешным. Не говоря уж о том, что авроры могли воспринять такую ярую защиту малолетнего мальчишки подозрительной. Ведь такими темпами их уже ничто не сможет разубедить в его родстве Темным Лордом! Неужели шестеро могли справиться лучше четверых в таком деле? К тому же, Гарри был уверен, что, несмотря на молодость, Итан был самым ловким и способным из них, ведь в окружении Тома не бывает неудачников.   
Впрочем, уверенности в словах Итана и надежды на то, что скоро это нелепое заключение будет завершено, у Гарри прибавилось.   
Конечно, нельзя было назвать шумиху идеальным решением проблемы, потому что шумиха была пребывающему в бегах Мальчику-Который-Выжил противопоказана.   
Гарри не знал, но Темный Лорд осознанно шел на этот риск. Он не ожидал, что Гарри арестуют, но ситуация складывалась в целом наилучшим образом. Гарольд Эванс получил еще больше известности, симпатии и сострадания, чем раньше. Теперь его знали не только мамы и папы учеников Дурмстранга, не только сплетницы светских вечеринок, не только Пожиратели смерти. О Гарольде Эвансе знали все, кто читал в Европе газеты. И пусть далеко не все соглашались с политикой Темного Лорда, общались или тихо симпатизировали Пожирателям смерти, но бедного ребенка, арестованного на улице, на глазах друзей, пожалели очень многие. Тем более что сарафанное радио не преминуло разнести, какой Гарольд прилежный ученик и ответственный мальчик.  
Очередным «несчастным случаем» Гарольд Эванс добился известности, сравнимой разве что с известностью маггловских киноактеров или певцов. Сравнимой в магическом мире разве что с известностью Гарри Поттера.   
Люди любят подражать знаменитостям, молодежь слушается их советов лучше, чем родительских.  
Насколько сможет стать влиятельнее Гарри, когда его популярность как Гарольда Эванса будет соотнесена с популярностью Гарри Поттера, сложно было даже предполагать. Том предвкушал фурор. Впрочем, разоблачение, конечно, следовало оставить на другой день. Если бы Гарри раскрыли в аврорате, он не смог бы потом вернуться домой.   
При всем при этом, пусть адвокаты Гарри не называли его настоящего имени, не публиковали фото, но для человека наблюдательного и в достаточной степени осведомленного, было сказано достаточно. Гарольд – Гарри, Эванс – девичья фамилия Лили Поттер, шестнадцать лет, и никаких родителей рядом, если не считать Сириуса Блека.   
Раньше Альбус Дамблдор уже слышал о Дурмстранговском «Счастливчике», но никогда особенно не интересовался им – были проблемы и поважнее удачливых мальчишек. Но только до тех пор, пока он не услышал фамилию мальчика.   
– Хочешь что-то спрятать – оставь это на виду, – сказал он Минерве, отправляясь во французское министерство магии.   
Макгонагалл была несколько растеряна, потому что тоже поняла, где все это время прятался Гарри. Она только не понимала, почему он связался с Пожирателями смерти. Если бы ей не приходилось заниматься подготовкой Хогвартса к новому учебному году, она, наверное, просто села бы и тихо причитала, поминая то Лили, то Джеймса. К счастью, Макгонагалл была не из тех людей, что опускают руки, когда у них полно работы. Так что времени на причитания у нее не было.   
Дамблдор же, как ему было и свойственно, хотел надеяться на лучшее, но готовился к худшему. Он радовался уже тому, что Гарри Поттер, вопреки всем опасениям, жив.   
Именно поэтому он просто попросил у авроров и адвокатов встречи с Гарольдом Эвансом. Авроры были очень даже не против, адвокаты – наоборот. Впрочем, после быстрого совещания с Темным Лордом Итан позволил это, правда, только в своем присутствии.  
Гарри подумал, что Том в очередной раз проверяет его, сталкивая со своим главным оппонентом. Может, хочет убедиться, что Гарри нельзя перевербовать? Или желает посмеяться над бесплодными попытками Дамблдора перетянуть Гарри на свою сторону? А может, просто считает эту встречу неизбежным злом?  
Гарри никогда до этого не видел директора Хогвартса вживую, только на карточках от шоколадных лягушек и воспоминаниях из дневника. Стоять перед единственным волшебником, которого Том боялся, лицом к лицу было несколько страшно, но Гарольд старался сохранять спокойствие, как он делал это всегда.   
Только присутствие Итана придавало сил.  
– Здравствуйте, мистер Эванс, – поприветствовал Дамблдор.  
– Здравствуйте, сэр. Чем обязан?   
– Не догадываетесь? Есть ли смысл в притворстве?   
Директор посмотрел на Гарри над очками-половинками. И казалось, что голубые глаза поблескивают от удовольствия видеть перед собой Гарри таким, каким он стал. Директор выглядел старше, чем Гарри представлялось, и очень дружелюбно, весь его вид располагал к сотрудничеству. Гарри решил, что если бы судьба отправила его в одиннадцатилетнем возрасте в Хогвартс, он обожал бы своего директора. И сейчас был невольно благодарен за то, что это не так.   
Дамблдор, видимо, не был врагом Гарри Поттера, но он был врагом Тома, которого Гарри любил. К тому же, теперь Гарри не мог забыть, что в некотором роде обеспечивает Тому бессмертие, и Дамблдор невольно должен желать Гарри смерти.   
Дамблдор смотрел так, что не вызывало сомнений его знание истины. Впрочем, возможно, он смотрел так, ничего не зная. Том утверждал, что коварство Дамблдора не знает границ. Может, это была просто с возрастом пришедшая мудрость. Но если он ни о чем не догадывался, зачем вообще пришел? Просто из-за поднявшейся шумихи?   
Видимо, Дамблдор понял его сомнения по выражению лица.  
– Вы очень похожи на отца, а глаза у вас матери, – сказал он, так же, как и Гарри, избегая упоминания фамилии.   
Гарри подумал было, что их могут подслушивать авроры, и Дамблдор таится от них, но понял, что Итан такого бы не допустил.   
– Мне говорили, – кивнул Гарри, тяжело вздохнув. – Что вы хотите?  
– Просто поговорить, мистер Эванс! – уверил его Дамблдор, утраиваясь в свободном кресле и улыбаясь. – Мне любопытно, как вы оказались в Дурмстранге.   
– Обычным способом, как и все дети, – с деланным равнодушием пожал плечами Гарри.  
– Но почему не в Хогвартсе?   
– Я не получил приглашения.   
– Вы знаете, что в том не наша вина? В тот день, когда мы рассылали приглашения, вы уже покинули пределы Британских островов.   
– Теперь знаю, но тогда я был одиноким, всеми покинутым ребенком, не подозревал о… – Гарри покосился на Итана, но решил, что тот все равно все знает. – Мои родственники не говорили мне о существовании волшебного мира, я считал своих родителей алкоголиками, погибшими во время аварии. Предложение директора Каркарова было как манна небесная.   
Они немного помолчали. Гарри было любопытно, что скажет на это Дамблдор. Сириус утверждал, что к Петунии Гарри попал по распоряжению директора. В ночь убийства Поттеров Сириус первым оказался на месте преступления, он передал крестника Хагриду, тому же и в голову не пришло бы отдать ребенка кому-нибудь, кроме Дамблдора. Сириус поэтому Гарри ему и доверил – предать мог кто угодно, но не Хагрид.  
Сириус же заявлял, что у Гарри нашлись бы родственники-волшебники и помимо Малфоев и Блеков, запятнавших себя связями с Пожирателями. Правда, даже до одиннадцатилетия Гарри почти никто из них не дожил, но Дамблдор же не мог заранее предполагать такой расклад.   
Однако Дамблдор оправдываться не стал и про Дурслей ничего не сказал.  
– Понимаю, но позже я прислал вам письмо, – просто напомнил он. – Вы не могли не понимать опасность вашего положения. В Дурмстранге вам грозила немалая опасность. И, возможно, даже сейчас грозит.  
– Я скрываю свое имя, а в лицо меня смогли узнать считанное количество человек.  
– Но все же смогли? Кто? – не на шутку заинтересовался директор.  
Гарри пожалел о том, что проболтался. Снейпа он не выдал Тому до сих пор, и не собирался выдавать и Дамблдору. Не то, чтобы это нужно было для какой-то конкретной цели, но жизнь в любимой школе приучила Гарри держать пару козырей в рукаве.   
– Это не важно. Будьте уверены, что мое имя известно лишь людям, которым я полностью доверяю.  
Итан усмехнулся, и Дамблдор удивленно посмотрел на него. Видимо, не считал достойным доверия.   
– Мистер Эванс, давайте говорить честно и открыто. Думаю, не стоит объяснять вам опасности, которым вы подвергаетесь в Дурмстранге. Вы сами все о них прекрасно знаете. Я кое-что слышал о вас. Говорят, вы удостоились почетной должности главного старосты своей школы на год раньше положенного, что вы отличник, что вы храбры и удачливы, что вы дружелюбны к полукровкам и магглорожденным волшебникам. Меня очень радует, что те, кто заботились о вас, вырастили достойного молодого человека. Но до меня доходили слухи о том, что вы считаетесь родственником Беллатрикс Лестрандж, да и задержаны, собственно, за общение с ней.   
Он замолчал, вглядываясь Гарри в лицо. Гарри на всякий случай проверил свои ментальные барьеры. Он был не настолько хорош, чтобы выдержать прямое нападение таких опытных и сильных волшебников, как Том или Дамблдор, но хотя бы сразу почувствовал бы вторжение.  
– Это общеизвестный факт, – сухо подтвердил Гарри.   
– Она знает ваше имя?   
– Я… Да, полагаю, что знает.   
Итан прокашлялся, напоминая, что нужно следить за тем, что говоришь. Но Гарри и сам это понимал. Он просто не готов был встретиться с Дамблдором и отвечать на его вопросы. Да и был ли хоть какой-то смысл скрывать? Лгать Гарри было не в новинку. Он смог бы, не моргнув, сказать «нет», но сколько бы лжи эти слова потянули за собой?   
– Вы полагаете?  
– Я не говорил ей, но дома меня называют настоящим именем, а она не глупа и в состоянии сопоставить два и два.   
– Дома? – пристально посмотрел на него Дамблдор. – Могу ли я узнать, кто хозяин места, которое вы называете своим домом?  
Гарри, сам от себя не ожидая такого, внезапно опустил глаза и промолчал. После паузы Дамблдор заговорил мягким тоном:  
– Я не знаю, как вас воспитывали последние годы, что вам внушали. Может быть, вы настолько беспокоитесь за участь Темной магии, что готовы отстаивать ее с волшебной палочкой в руках? Может, вам внушали, что я злой гений, который отлучил вас от мира волшебников? Но даже Темный Лорд не может отрицать, что тридцать первого октября 1981 года он убил ваших родителей. Как вы терпите его присутствие, мистер… Поттер?   
Если бы Гарри мгновенно не загорелся, как спичка, от этих слов, возможно, он понял бы, что за этим вопросом у Дамблдора стояло что-то личное, что сам он так и не смог простить кого-то. Но Гарри вскочил и заговорил раньше, чем в его голове мелькнула хоть одна здравая мысль. С ним бывало такое, и никто из знакомых не сунулся бы нему в таком состоянии под руку.   
– Не смейте вспоминать моих родителей! – воскликнул он. – Они были вашими людьми, а вы не смогли защитить их, как и многих других в этом вашем Ордене Феникса! МакКиноны, Прюиты, Лонгботтомы!   
Гарри не обращал внимания на то, какую боль причиняет своими словами Дамблдору. Да, возможно, он был виновен в смертях этих людей, и его совесть напоминала ему их имена каждый день. Но никто, кроме Гарри, пока что не решился сказать это вслух.   
– Лишь Сириус, который любил их и был готов умереть за них, мог попрекать меня ими, а он простил меня! – продолжал между тем Гарри.   
– Сириус Блек? Этот предатель? – нашел в себе силы переспросить Дамблдор.   
– Сириус не предавал отца! Я своими собственными глазами видел Питера Петтигрю! Но вы, кстати говоря, даже не потрудились разобраться во всем этом и позволили министерству отправить моего крестного в Азкабан!   
– Гарри, мой мальчик, тебя могут обманывать!   
– Если бы вы хоть раз поговорили с Сириусом, как я, вы бы не сомневались в нем! Если бы вы хоть немного разбирались в темной магии и знали, какими ритуалами он привязан ко мне – вы бы не сомневались в нем!  
Гарри яростно прошелся по комнате из конца в конец.  
– Зачем вы сюда пришли? Хотите убедить меня в том, что люди, которых я люблю – убийцы и злодеи? Я знаю это! Беллатрикс совершенно безумна, а Том помешан на власти и ничей труп на пути его не остановит. Я знаю это!   
– Ты не считаешь, что их нужно остановить?   
– Да, но это работа авроров. Пусть останавливают, Мерлин их прибери! Я же сделаю все от меня зависящее, чтобы защитить членов моей семьи. Вы понимаете меня?   
Дамблдор задумчиво провел рукой по бороде, что-то обдумывая.   
– Любовь – великое чувство, Гарри. Я всегда это утверждал. Честно говоря, я ожидал найти в тебе рано или поздно любовь к родителям, к друзьям. Именно в этом я видел силу, которую не знает Том. Ты ведь слышал пророчество?  
– Да, я был в министерстве, – уже более спокойно сказал Гарри. – Том отправил меня туда, и после я рассказал ему все, то услышал. Но мы уже и так знали содержание пророчества от Сириуса.  
Гарри не заметил, как удивил собеседника тем, что назвал Лорда по имени.   
– И что же?  
– И ничего. У нас в Дурмстранге был курс прорицаний. Когда я узнал о пророчестве, я некоторое время посещал этот курс. Если не верить в пророчество и не давать ему ход – оно может и не сбыться. Я не буду сражаться с Темным Лордом, профессор Дамблдор, потому что люблю его, а он не будет сражаться, потому что у него ко мне долг жизни.  
Про хоркруксы он, конечно, умолчал. О них и думать-то не хотелось.   
На некоторое время опять повисла пауза. Может, Дамблдор размышлял, откуда взялся у Темного Лорда долг жизни к Гарри Поттеру.   
– За те годы, что я наблюдаю за Томом, ты не первый, кто говорит о любви к нему. Это неблагодарный объект для чувств, Гарри. Многие обманывались его притворной привязанностью…  
– Не стоит, сэр. Я люблю его, знаю о нем столько, сколько вряд ли знает кто-то другой, и пусть это и смелое заявление, но думаю, что понимаю его. Он не любит никого, кроме себя самого, и пожертвует любым из нас, если ему это будет выгодно. Я знаю, – сказал Гарри спокойно, глядя Дамблдору в лицо. – Может он и не достойный объект для любви, но сердцу не прикажешь, а отсутствие взаимности – разве повод предавать любимого человека?   
– Нет, – кивнул Дамблдор. – Очень мудрые слова для шестнадцатилетнего юноши.  
Гарри невольно смутился. Его щеки слегка порозовели. Кажется, ни с кем ему еще не приходилось так откровенно говорить о своих чувствах. Еще более неловко становилось от того, что Том наверняка просмотрит все воспоминания Итана, и если адвокату после этого ни грамма из них не останется, сам Том такое не забудет.   
– Простите, мистер Эванс, за мою нелепую попытку. Я понял, что вы мне хотели сказать.   
Дамблдор медленно поднялся со своего места, и Гарри удивленно уставился на него. Он не ожидал, что разговор с главным врагом Тома закончится вот так.   
– Я сегодня много услышал о вашей преданности семье, которую вы готовы защищать, несмотря ни на что. Однако ничего о ваших идеалах.  
– Бросьте, – хмуро покачал головой Гарри. – Вы не хуже меня знаете, что Тому дела нет до магглов.   
– Однако он привлекает сторонников именно этой борьбой.   
– Меня это не интересует.  
– Ясно, но могу ли я рассчитывать, что если Том зайдет слишком далеко в своей жестокости, вы смягчите его решение?   
– Повлиять на Тома? – усмехнулся Гарри. – Это невозможно!   
Дамблдор спокойно кивнул, словно и не ожидал другого ответа. Он развернулся и направился к двери, больше ничего не говоря. Никто не знал, какая буря сотрясает его разум и душу за маской спокойствия. Он говорил Гарри правду, но не мог не переживать из-за того, что этот мальчик почти потерян для света.   
Гарри же вспомнил про Гермиону Грейнджер – единственную магглорожденную, которую он знал, и про свою мать. Они умненькие ведьмы, которые оказались бы в очень плохой ситуации, если бы у власти оказался безумный Темный Лорд. Еще Гарри вспомнил, как недавно заговаривал Тому зубы и смог отговорить его от использования легилименции.   
Гарри покосился на Итана и постарался подавить угрызения совести.  
– Вы можете на меня рассчитывать, – сказал он в спину Дамблдору.   
Тот немедленно обернулся и смерил Гарри оценивающим взглядом.  
– Вы уверены?   
– Не ожидайте чуда, но я от многого смогу его отговорить в случае необходимости. Я уже делал это.  
Дамблдор несколько раз кивнул, провел рукой по бороде, словно у него вдруг появилась какая-то очень ценная информация для размышления.  
– Профессор!  
– Да, Гарри.  
– Сотрите Итану память о нашем разговоре.   
Адвокат дернулся:  
– Гарри!   
– Извини, Итан. Том не должен знать, что на него можно влиять.  
Дамблдор молча извлек свою волшебную палочку и направил ее на Итана, который и не думал сопротивляться. Должно быть, считал, что не может составить достойной конкуренции самому Альбусу Дамблдору.   
Когда все было закончено, Дамблдор вежливо попрощался с Гарри и напоследок сказал:  
– Я многого ожидал от этой встречи и должен сказать, что не разочарован. Несмотря на то, что вы на другой стороне, Гарри, ваши родители определенно гордились бы вами.   
– Спасибо, сэр, – ответил он. А что еще можно было сказать?   
– Осмелюсь предложить вам посетить Хогвартс. Конечно, вряд ли Том позволит это, но я думаю, что вам интересно посмотреть. Обещаю, потом вы сможете беспрепятственно вернуться домой. Вы должны увидеть и другую сторону.  
– Я подумаю об этом.   
Наверное, Дамблдор что-то шепнул аврорам, а может, дело было в общественном мнении, но вскоре Гарри разрешили покинуть аврорат. Ему выписали огромный штраф за посещение Франции без разрешения, и немного обиженный на Гарри Итан поспешил выплатить его.  
Итан не помнил, что именно Гарри попросил стереть ему память, но все равно был расстроен, ведь ему предстояло отсчитываться перед Темным Лордом. Гарри и самого предстоящий разговор беспокоил, но за себя он не боялся, и был почти уверен, что сможет защитить Итана.   
Прежде чем проститься с остальными своими защитниками, Гарри получил от адвоката Эпстейнов письмо. Гарри сразу же прочитал его. Оказалось, что старший брат Сары желает поговорить с Гарри. Эта встреча была пугающей перспективой. Гарри понятия не имел, о чем говорить с родственниками девушки, которую он безмерно обожал, и которая, тем не менее, умерла в какой-то степени по его вине. Однако встретиться с этим человеком было в некотором роде обязанностью Гарри. Он не был на похоронах Сары, не был на ее могиле, а следовало хоть как-то отдать последний долг ее памяти. Он сообщил адвокату, что встретится с его нанимателем как только уладит домашние проблемы, вызванные его арестом.  
Через адвоката Крамов Гарри передал записку Виктору, уверяя его, что с ним все в порядке и что со встречей стоит подождать до школы, чтобы не вызвать гнева Тома.   
Адвокаты Малфоев и Блеков взялись сопроводить Гарри и Итана до аппарационной площадки. Оказалось, что их желание вызвано не вежливостью, а необходимостью.   
Аппарационная площадка для посетителей находилась в небольшом холле, где ее окружали кресла, фикусы в кадках и журнальные столики. Сейчас же вокруг нее толпились пятеро журналистов, которые с яростью голодных хищников кинулись к опешившему Гарри.  
– Мистер Эванс, каковы были условия вашего содержания? Вас кормили?  
– Мистер Эванс, вы выдали настоящее место жительства четы Лестрейндж?  
– Мистер Эванс, вы знакомы с Невиллом Лонгботомом? Вы смогли бы спокойно смотреть ему в глаза?   
– Мистер Эванс…  
Итан быстро закрыл Гарри собой и энергично потащил его к аппарационной площадке, пока мистер Барнз и мистер Меллендорф стеной стояли перед журналистами, уныло повторяя:  
– Мистер Эванс, не дает интервью.  
– Без комментариев.   
Итан затянул Гарри в аппарацию, но тот никак не мог выбросить из головы образ вульгарно накрашенной блондинки, которая спрашивала про Невилла.  
Признаться честно, Гарри никогда не думал о жертвах Беллы, так же, как старался не думать о жертвах Тома. В конце концов, он говорил Дамблдору чистую правду сегодня.  
Пусть авроры делают свою работу.   
Итан перенес их в незнакомый Гарри дом, но он не успел ни осмотреться, ни спросить что-то, как они отправились дальше камином. На этот раз несколько секунд спустя Гарри оказался на знакомом коврике в кабинете Тома.   
Он не успел опомниться, как был уже в объятиях Сириуса и Беллатрикс.   
Очередное безумное приключение было закончено.


	62. Chapter 62

Глава 62  
До начала учебного года оставалось две недели, и это время неожиданно оказалось заполнено множеством дел.   
Нужно было докупить школьные принадлежности, но теперь из-за вопросов безопасности никто Гарри выпускать из дома лишний раз не собирался. Нашелся у Тома портной-Пожиратель, кстати, тот самый, одевавший Гарри перед первым курсом, мистер Малкин. Он снял с Гарри мерки и взялся сшить несколько парадных и учебных мантий. Обращался он при этом со своим юным клиентом так, словно тот был принцем крови. Оно и понятно, ведь теперь Малкин сможет всем рассказывать, что у него одевается знаменитый Гарольд Эванс. С другой стороны, интересно, кто шил мантии Тому, ведь это была бы еще та реклама в определенных кругах!  
Учебники для Гарри по списку закупил Абраксис, а все ингредиенты для зелий – Крис. Все остальное уже, к счастью, было готово.  
Гарри с трудом уговорил Тома выпустить его из дома только для встречи с братом Сары. В итоге им было разрешено встретиться в Москве, при условии, что Гарри будут сопровождать Долохов и Лестранджи. Том пригрозил им едва ли не смертной казнью, если с головы Гарри упадет хоть один волос. Это было неприятно, однако, в общем, справедливо, потому что хоть Гарри этого и не показывал, но он был напуган прошедшими событиями и быть вновь арестованным решительно не желал.   
Кроме того, Гарри предстояло дать интервью прикормленному Томом журналисту от имени Гарри Поттера на случай, если Дамблдор, так странно поведший себя во время встречи с Гарри, разоблачит его инкогнито. Да и на любой другой непредвиденный случай тоже. В конце концов, не только Дамблдор мог узнать в так внезапно прославившемся на всю Европу Гарольде Эвансе Гарри Поттера, и не все узнавшие его находились в сфере влияния Дамблдора или Тома, которые могли бы заткнуть этаким внимательным наблюдателям рты.   
Впрочем, присутствие Гарри во время дачи интервью было простой формальностью, потому что большую часть ответов придумал Том.   
Еще Том настаивал, чтобы Гарри посетил с ним какое-то торжественное мероприятие. Чему оно было посвящено, Гарри не интересовался, больше волновало то, что Том пожелал видеть Гарри не просто членом своей свиты, а своим спутником, словно пытался дать всем понять, что они любовники. От этого Гарри чувствовал себя грязным.   
Он сам не понимал почему. Все знали, что он и Виктор пара, но это внушало Гарри только спокойствие и уверенность в будущем. И сказать кому-то, что они вместе, было всегда приятно. Хотя никто не спрашивал.   
Почему связью с Томом сложно было гордиться? Помимо того, что о любви со стороны Тома не может быть и речи? Может быть, дело в том, что, став любовником Темного Лорда, любой волшебник перестал бы быть в глазах окружающих самостоятельной личностью. Гарри не хотел стать приложением или суррогатом секретаря, через которого всегда можно подлизаться или что-то выпросить. Гарри хотел что-то представлять сам по себе и этим гордиться.   
Не упоминая о том, что он хотел, чтобы его любили.   
Поэтому разговор с Томом опять вышел тяжелый, что, конечно, не порадовало ни одного из них. Том все еще злился из-за того, что не смог глазами Итана Блумберга посмотреть на разговор Гарри и Дамблдора. Гарри, впрочем, отправил ему в думосброс свои воспоминания. Он оставил весь разговор таким, каким тот был на самом деле, кроме той пары минут, когда Дамблдор уточнил, насколько велико влияние Гарри на Волдеморта. Возможно, Том понял, что получил исправленную версию и злился, но ничего об этом не сказал.  
Между ними по-прежнему стояли и хоркруксы. Гарри был расстроен тем, что Том не нашел способа получше, чтобы обеспечить себе бессмертие, впрочем, этот способ, очевидно, неплохо работал и показал себя на практике. Еще Гарри был смущен тем, что в нем самом находится частица души Тома, а еще больше он боялся, что вся благосклонность Тома вызвана именно этим клочком души. При этом Гарри забывал, что вызвал симпатию Тома задолго до того, как он узнал, что имеет дело с Гарри Поттером.  
Том, с другой стороны, сам не знал, почему ему неспокойно на душе. Он злился на Крама за одно его существование, но больше сердился на Гарри из-за его недоверия. В распоряжении Гарри был дом Тома, место, где он ел и спал, позволял себе заниматься любимыми делами. Гарри владел двумя частицами души Тома. И большего доверия и снисходительности Том никогда не оказывал никому.   
Гарри же в ответ на это боялся его любить!   
Впрочем, Том и сам считал его сомнения отчасти справедливыми. Не то чтобы он не был способен на верность. Уж кем-кем, а ловеласом и ветреником он никогда не был. Том редко находил что-то достаточно интересное в людях, чтобы приблизить их к себе. Но он не мог дать Гарри гарантии, что его интерес продолжится долго и будет достаточно глубоким, таким, как у Виктора.   
Впрочем, кто из живущих вообще мог дать подобные гарантии? Человеческие чувства переменчивы, а вкусы с возрастом меняются. Вряд ли по зрелом размышлении Гарри сам смог бы дать гарантию в том, что будет любить Виктора дольше пары лет.   
Забота о чувствах Гарри боролась в Томе с его собственными желаниями и потребностями в последнее время еще сильнее, чем прежде. Это выводило его из себя и заставляло совершать порой совершенно нелогичные поступки.   
Иногда он просто проклинал Каркарова за то, что тот притащил Гарри в Дурмстранг. Может, все было бы намного проще, если бы Гарри оказался в Хогвартсе, под крылом Дамблдора. Том никогда не узнал бы его как следует, не привязался бы и, должно быть, уже убил бы.   
– Я не хочу, чтобы люди думали, что мы пара, – огорченно всплеснул рукам Гарри. – Достаточно и того, что они думают, будто я твой сын. Или брат. Мерлин, если мы придем как пара, у них в голове все перемешается.  
– Мне нет дела до того, что творится в их головах.  
– Но Том…  
– Это не обсуждается. Но взамен получишь своего Крама, – холодным тоном сообщил Том.  
– Что?  
– Я не буду пока что вмешиваться в ваши отношения при некоторых условиях. Первое: если я говорю, что мы идем куда-то как пара, ты не возражаешь. Второе: ни о какой помолвке с Крамом и речи не может быть. Третье: я не желаю видеть или слышать какие-либо подтверждения существования ваших отношений. Ясно?  
– Я не могу отвечать за последнее, – несколько ошарашено откликнулся Гарри. – Собака лает – ветер носит.   
– Ну так не демонстрируйте ничего на публике! – отрезал Том. – Или ты принимаешь эти условия, или будешь собирать Крама по кусочкам!  
– Том!  
– И не вздумай угрожать мне! Ты не сидишь до сих пор запертый где-то в безопасном месте, я не делаю с тобой все, что мне заблагорассудится только потому, что я так хочу. Тебе ясно?   
Сказать вслух о том, что на самом деле все дело в пресловутой заботе, Том просто не мог.   
Все это было сказано угрожающим тоном, каким и в голову не пришло бы кому-нибудь говорить такие слова. Гарри даже не мог понять: нужно ли ему растрогаться ими или разозлиться. Потому что чаще всего ему не нужны были слова, чтобы понять то, что Том подразумевает. Так или иначе, Гарри был не из тех, кто позволил бы держать себя запертым в башне.  
– Мне ясно, – кивнул Гарри после паузы.   
Том раздраженно что-то буркнул и выставил его из кабинета, где проходил разговор.   
***  
На мероприятие, оказавшееся небольшим ежемесячным приемом в доме матери Рабастана и Рудольфуса Лестранджей, пришлось отправиться на следующий же вечер. Не желая опозориться, Гарри принарядился в одну из своих парадных мантий и привел в порядок волосы. Видеть их длинными и надежно убранными в косу было привычно и удобно. С короткими ему не очень понравилось. Лицезреть в зеркале укоряющее лицо отца было слабым удовольствием. К тому же, короткие волосы стояли дыбом и выглядели неряшливыми. Гарри был не в восторге от идеи сопровождать Тома, однако не собирался выставлять себя в неблагоприятном для них обоих свете.   
Небольшим прием считался только по сравнению с шумными балами, даваемыми в честь свадеб и дней рождений. Вдовствующая госпожа Лестрандж пригласила не менее пяти десятков гостей, не считая членов семьи, среди которых были не только Рабастан, Рудольфус, Беллатрикс и Ромильда, но и двоюродные братья Рабастана и Рудольфуса вместе со своими домочадцами.   
Отнюдь не все гости были Пожирателями смерти, но все они так или иначе симпатизировали деяниям Темного Лорда в достаточной степени, чтобы от них не скрывали, кто пользуется именем Том Натхайр. Насколько Гарри знал, в прошлую войну Волдеморт не утруждал себя посещением каких-то мероприятий: он боялся, да и его боялись.   
Сейчас же волшебники были скорее очарованы им новым, после возрождения. Гарри слышал такие шепотки и среди Пожирателей. Они все еще знали, что у него твердая рука и безжалостный нрав, но перестали трястись от ужаса. Репутация Темного Лорда пошла в гору, прибавляя ему доброжелателей и сторонников. Дошло до того, что фанатики, вроде старого Розье, предлагали в Пожиратели своих детей, только бы услужить господину.  
Едва зайдя в зал и поприветствовав гостеприимную хозяйку, Том оказался облеплен всевозможными лизоблюдами и прочими любопытствующими. Гарри был вынужден стоять рядом, и чувствовал себя сумочкой придворной кокетки, болтающейся на руке для красоты, но абсолютно бесполезной.   
Почти все с интересом косились на него, но не смели задавать вопросы. Про близость Гарольда Эванса к Темному Лорду и так все знали, а характер ее решился бы уточнять только самоубийца. Еще, может быть, Сириус Блек, но он сейчас был занят подготовкой к свадьбе и все двусмысленности, которые могли отпустить сплетники, до него пока не доходили.   
Гарри понятия не имел, что во многом ошибается, думая о том, как воспринимают его окружающие. Люди не знали, как Темному Лорду удалось возродиться, и многие списывали все благие перемены в его поведении на мягкое влияние Гарри.  
Скучающая мина Гарри Тому быстро наскучила, и он отпустил его заниматься чем-нибудь другим. Гарри нашел среди гостей Ромильду и Мариуса. Обоим было известно его настоящее имя, и они ничуть не удивились тому, что Темный Лорд держит его при себе. Они так же не раз видели Гарри рядом с Виктором и были уверены в крепости и незыблемости их отношений и чувств. Здесь же оказался и Драко, но, если ему и хотелось что-то спросить, он ничем это не показал. Все трое кавалеров по очереди пригласили на танец Ромильду, а так же двух ее кузин. Вообще-то танцевали здесь мало, предпочитая беседы и карточные игры.  
Кузины Ромильды – Ровена и Евгения Лестрандж – обучались в Шармбатоне, где чувствовался сильный недостаток в породистых кавалерах, поэтому принялись усиленно флиртовать с представленными им молодыми джентльменами. Хотя на Гарри они косились с интересом и опаской, не пылая желанием случайно стать соперницами Темного Лорда. Драко распустил хвост, словно павлин, наслаждаясь вниманием девушек, потому что Мариусу было не до них.  
Мариус мандражировал в преддверии нового учебного года, когда ему придется действовать как члену школьного совета. Он спрашивал у Гарри то одно, то другое и цитировал сборник школьных правил. К слову, Ромильда тоже была взволнована, ведь ей предстояло стать старостой для малышей. Они заразили своим волнением и Драко. Только Гарри почти не переживал, потому что многие из обязанностей главного старосты ему и так приходилось выполнять в прошлом учебном году, да и новых он не боялся, потому что был уверен в поддержке Мариуса, Криса и Абраксиса.   
Иногда к ним подходили малознакомые Гарри волшебники и здоровались с ним, задавая пару вежливых вопросов о том, как обращались с ним авроры во время недолгого заключения. Гарри было неприятно это внимание, но он привык находиться на публике, рядом с людьми, которые искали его расположения. Правда, раньше это были только дети. Однако Дурмстранг все равно научил его не смущаться и не теряться в таких случаях.   
Через час их беседу прервал Рихард Принц, с которым у Гарри с некоторых пор завязалось что-то вроде дружбы по переписке. Они все еще пытались миром уладить вопрос о помолвке Либериуса, в котором выступали буфером между самим наследником Принцев и его отцом.   
Рихард отвел Гарри немного в сторону и для начала поинтересовался, нет ли подвижек по их общему делу. Подвижки были, потому что Гарри опустился до переписки с подружкой Либериуса и почти убедил ее, что она не сможет в будущем хорошо исполнять обязанности леди Принц. Она убеждалась легко. Наверное, гораздо сложнее все обернулось бы, если бы девушка оказалась милой и порядочной, не заинтересованной в деньгах Принцев. Гарри в таком случае просто отступился бы, благословил их чувства и вывернулся бы на изнанку в поисках работы для нее и Либериуса. Однако она оказалась корыстной. Было не совсем честно вести такую игру у Либериуса за спиной, но в противном случае его грозили лишить наследства, а Гарри слишком уж привык решать все проблемы младшего Принца, чтобы бросить его на произвол судьбы.   
К тому же, его законная невеста была не так уж и плоха.   
– Кстати, прости, что лезу не в свое дело, однако хотел бы дать тебе совет, – сказал Рихард, когда они закончили обсуждать сей щепетильный вопрос. – Сам знаешь, муж значительно старше меня. В свое время, когда мы с Принцем поженились, он, все его друзья и их разговоры казались мне невероятно скучными. На приемах и балах я проводил с ним едва ли несколько минут, а потом спешил пообщаться со своими друзьями и приятелями. К счастью, мама образумила меня.   
Гарри молча сверлил его сердитым взглядом, но это не заставило Рихарда остановиться.  
– Слушать эти скучные разговоры невероятно тоскливо, но порой весьма полезно. Только благодаря им я начал неплохо разбираться в политике и даже влиять на ход некоторых интриг. В конце концов, я в браке с влиятельным и богатым волшебником, а не голью подзаборной.   
– Я не интересуюсь политикой, – отрезал Гарри, не желая вдаваться в какие-либо объяснения и раздраженный сравнением.   
– Но политика непременно заинтересуется тобой, – настойчиво возразил Рихард. – Сколько волшебников подошли к тебе просто поздороваться на этом приеме? Ты умен, Гарольд, понимаешь же, что это не просто так? Не знаю, да и знать не желаю, что там между тобой и Темным Лордом, но подумай, сколько людей захотят воспользоваться твоим, даже самым малым влиянием на него. Ночная кукушка всегда…  
– Рихард, еще слово и я дам тебе пощечину. Будем драться на дуэли, – тихо, но внушительно сообщил ему Гарри.   
В общем-то, собеседник говорил верные вещи. Гарри понял его мысль, просто ему вдруг вспомнился разговор с Дамблдором. Гарри подумал о том, какими средствами ему рано или поздно, возможно, придется воспользоваться, чтобы спасать чьи-то жизни.   
Рихард замолчал, боясь не столько дуэльного мастерства молодого волшебника перед собой, сколько реакции Темного Лорда на это.   
– Спасибо за совет, ты прав, – кивнул Гарри, набрав в грудь воздуха и совладав собой.   
Рихард только кивнул и поспешно распрощался с Гарри, который, прихватив бокал с пуншем, отправился к Тому.   
Сколько Гарри не сопротивлялся этому, Том все-таки добился своего. Даже если между ними никогда ничего не будет, все даже годы спустя будут говорить иное.   
Ему без вопросов освободили место справа от Темного Лорда, а Том наградил немного удивленным, но довольным взглядом. Речь как раз шла о политической ситуации в Англии. Гарри действительно ничем этим не интересовался, однако любая мелочь так или иначе могла в итоге оказаться решающей для будущего его друзей. Он едва не забыл об этом.   
Том небрежным жестом согнал с плеча Гарри неведомо как залетевшего в зал жука.   
– Еще пару минут, и сможем вернуться домой, – сказал он, наклонившись к Гарри.  
Ему показалось, что на миг рука Тома задержалась на его плече, словно тот хотел Гарри обнять. Конечно, Том себе такого не позволил на людях. Это была бы демонстрация не их отношений, а его слабости.   
– Все в порядке, мне не очень скучно, – кивнул ему Гарри.   
Тем не менее, скоро они действительно отправились домой. Белла с мужем еще осталась, чтобы пообщаться с дочерью.   
– Она беременна, – недовольно сообщил Гарри Том, когда они стояли у камина, поглядывая на что-то объясняющую Ромильде Беллатрикс.   
– Правда? – приятно удивился Гарри. – Давно?  
– Нет, но ни на какие операции ее теперь не отправишь. Очень жаль. Она отличный боец. На ваших тренировках тоже будь осторожен. Ты все еще ей уступаешь, но повредить можешь.  
– Ты мог бы ей запретить беременеть, если бы захотел. Ни она, ни Рудольфус не посмели бы ослушаться тебя, – справедливо заметил Гарри, невольно пытаясь усмирить его недовольство.  
– Это было бы бессмысленно, – отрезал Том. – Роду Лестранджей нужен наследник. Кем я себя покажу, если запрещу чистокровным плодиться? И Белла, и Рудольфус уже не молоды, да и Азкабан сказался на их здоровье не лучшим образом. Возможно, это их последний шанс.   
– Согласен, – кивнул Гарри.   
В этот момент им, наконец, принесли дымолетный порох. Том раскланивался с хозяйкой, а Гарри первым шагнул в зеленое пламя.   
***  
Илан Эпстейн оказался высоким молодым человеком слегка за двадцать, приятной внешности. Он был, конечно, дорого одет и слегка манерничал. Но Гарри Илан понравился, потому что был похож на Сару. У него были такие же темные хитрые глаза и гордо вздернутый нос. Гарри сразу его узнал.  
В отличие от Сары, Илан был чистокровен – у них были разные матери.   
Беллатрикс и Рудольфус остановились на противоположной стороне улицы, делая вид, что рассматривают какие-то витрины. Долохов проводил Гарри до самого кафе и уселся за соседний столик, что-то заказав.   
– Я любил свою сестру, – первым делом сообщил Илан, как только представился. – Не знаю, что она рассказывала тебе о нашей семье. Иногда ей было непросто дома из-за того, что ее мать была магглорожденной. К тому же, мы до сих пор соблюдаем множество древних традиций, которые англиканцу будут непонятны.   
– Я атеист, – сообщил Гарри. – Но это, на самом деле, неважно. Я знаю, что Сару любили дома. Иногда наши близкие принимают решения, которые нам не нравятся, но это не значит, что они желают нам зла.   
– Да, – задумчиво протянул Эпстейн, разглядывая Гарри. – Она обожала тебя. И мне всегда казалось, что это незаслуженно. Ты не захотел жениться на ней, а она продолжала за тобой бегать.  
– Я просил прощения у нее, и следовало бы извиниться перед вашим отцом. Письмо вам написал мой крестный. Он резок в суждениях и невоздержан на язык. Вы были первыми, и я предупредил его больше не отвечать так резко, но всем остальным он до сих пор упорно отказывает.   
В памяти необычайно ярко вдруг вспыхнуло воспоминание об их последней с Сарой пижамной вечеринке, когда она сидела у Гарри на кровати, ела черничные кексы и сплетничала о своей двоюродной сестре. Гарри было не очень интересно, но от присутствия Сары в комнате становилось уютнее и теплее. Она потом заснула рядом с ним, и он проснулся от того, что ее волосы лезли ему в нос.   
– То есть ты хотел на ней жениться? – удивился Илан.   
– Нет. Я предпочитаю… мужчин, – невольно покраснел Гарри.  
– Да, об это я слышал, – издевательски усмехнулся собеседник. – Но такие предпочтения еще никому не мешали вступать в брак по расчету с женщинами.   
– Она была достойна большего! – почти возмущенно откликнулся Гарри. – Абраксис любил ее так, как я бы не смог.   
Эпстейн на секунду прикрыл глаза, а потом кивнул.   
– Я слышал, что ты пытался наложить на себя руки, когда она умерла.   
– Вам рассказали, как она умерла? – горько уточнил Гарри.  
– Сказали, что она раскрыла то давнее покушение и пошла разбираться с виновницей самостоятельно, – сообщил Эпстейн. – Мы поверили. Это было бы в ее духе.  
– Она защищала меня. То покушение было на меня, – признался Гарри, и губы его на секунду дрогнули. После тех сумасшедших двух недель после ее смерти, он больше не позволял себе плакать. Но скучал безумно, хоть и не подавал виду.   
Эпстейн немного подумал.  
– Если ты хочешь прощения, то я даю тебе его.  
Гарри с трудом выдохнул. Он хотел этого, да. Глаза стали влажными.   
– Спасибо.   
Эпстейн кивнул.  
– Она похоронена близ маггловской Корчи. Там наше семейное кладбище. Магглы его не видят, но ты найдешь. Навести ее как-нибудь.  
Гарри с благодарностью кивнул.   
– А теперь о деле, – слегка улыбнулся Эпстейн. – Если бы Сара была жива это предложение сделала бы она, но ее нет… Наш банк желает сотрудничать с Темным Лордом.  
Гарри напрягся. После мгновение назад испытанного душевного подъема, его словно в пропасть обрушило. Имя Сары всего лишь использовали, чтобы встретиться с ним? Из глубины поднялся гнев. Он постарался остаться спокойным внешне, но Эпстейн, кажется, что-то почувствовал и опустил голову. Его тон внезапно стал почти оправдывающимся.   
– Думаю, ему неприятно, что все его сторонники зависят от прихоти гоблинов.  
– Так же неприятно ему будет зависеть от ваших прихотей, – почти грубо ответил Гарри.   
– С нами иметь дело проще. Все-таки Эпстейнов поменьше будет, чем гоблинов, да и мы не такие воинственные.  
– И в чем ваша выгода?   
– Мы никогда не упускаем возможности перехватить у Гринготтса клиентов, – снова улыбнулся Эпстейн.   
– Решения милорда – это только его решения.  
– Да, но на предложение от тебя он наверняка посмотрит благосклоннее, чем от многих других.  
– Я скажу ему, но на многое не рассчитывайте.  
– Этого достаточно.  
Гарри не стал больше задерживаться. Он скомкано попрощался, стараясь не сорвать обиду на ее виновнике. Долохов сразу вскочил из-за соседнего столика, не доев свой кусочек торта. Они быстро покинули кафе, и Беллатрикс почти пришлось бежать, чтобы догнать их.  
– Что стряслось? – поинтересовалась она.  
– Они просто использовали ее имя, чтобы встретиться со мной, чтобы я, в свою очередь, передал послание Тому.  
– Ох, мой дорогой, – вздохнула она.   
Гарри на секунду остановился и позволил Беллатрикс обнять себя. Он никогда не воспринимал ее как мать, скорей, взбалмошную тетку, но она была единственной взрослой женщиной в его жизни, всегда готовой обнять и пожалеть.   
Толком успокоиться так и не удалось, потому что дома Гарри ждало письмо от Виктора. Он сразу же открыл его, надеясь найти утешение. На руки из конверта выпала всего лишь вырезка из газеты, которая переполнила чашу гнева. 

«Вашей бдительной корреспондентке стало недавно известно из достоверных источников, что ставший столь популярным в последнее время мистер Гарольд Эванс, удостоившийся сочувствия многих достойных людей, персона весьма неоднозначная. Умолчим в этой статье о политических подоплеках его ареста.  
Гарольд Эванс, юноша роковой внешности, успел к своим 16 годам влюбить в себя немало волшебников и волшебниц.   
Не прошло и года с тех пор, как наследница богатейшего рода Эпстейнов покончила с собой из-за неразделенной любви к нему. Анонимные источники утверждают, что Гарольд легко соблазнил доверчивую мисс Эпстейн и, как это свойственно некоторым юношам его возраста, жестоко посмеялся над ее предложением пожениться. Несчастная девочка была потрясена и опозорена. Смерть казалась ей единственным выходом.  
К слову, одновременно с этим Гарольд водил на крючке рыбку покрупнее. Сам Виктор Крам бросил свою квиддичную карьеру, только бы быть рядом с этим ветреным красавцем. Думаю, вполне логично будет предположить, что, хорошо зная своего возлюбленного, Виктор опасался как раз историй, подобных произошедшей с Сарой.  
Между тем, и Виктор уже не у дел. Ведь Гарольд обратил внимание на известного европейского политического деятеля Тома Натхайра. И хоть многие утверждают, что они приходятся друг другу братьями, однако так же существуют и более интересные предположения о родственных связях нашего дорогого Гарольда. Следует ли мне заметить, что отношения между мистером Натхайром и Гарольдом отнюдь не братские, в чем я лично имела шанс убедиться?  
Что ж, нам остается только надеяться, что Гарольд не станет причиной бездарного конца карьеры мистера Натхайра.  
С самыми свежими новостями для вас, Рита Скитер».

– Что за грязь?! – с ужасом отшвырнул от себя кусок газеты Гарри.   
О нем и раньше, бывало, отзывались нелицеприятно, но в последний год чаще всего шепотом и подальше от него. Гарри показалось, что он задыхается от возмущения.   
Он поспешил написать записку Виктору – конечно, того не нужно было убеждать в том, что все это ложь. Он и так это знал. Но Гарри хотелось выместить на бумаге свое раздражение. Как вообще эта Рита Скитер посмела написать такое про Сару? Опозорить девушку на всю Англию!   
Гарри что-то и раньше слышал про Скитер краем уха. Вроде бы она была специалистом по таким вот мерзким статейкам. Должно быть, она учуяла новую знаменитость, и ей не терпелось вытряхнуть перед всем миром его грязное белье. Впрочем, это даже не было его «белье», потому что статья была лжива от первого и до последнего слова.   
Тома не было дома, и Гарри воспользовался ситуацией. Он нашел Долохова на кухне в компании Трэверса и вручил обоим оборотное зелье, стащенное у Тома, и вырезку из газеты.  
Долохов прочитал ее и только хмыкнул. Он, конечно, не претендовал на такие близкие отношения с Гарри, как Сириус или Белла, но уже неплохо знал его, чтобы считать статью абсолютно абсурдной.   
– Мы с вами навестим редакцию «Ежедневного пророка», – сообщил Пожирателям Гарри.  
– С ума сошел? Тебе нельзя! В английский аврорат захотел? – воскликнул Трэверс.   
– Не успеют. К тому же, для того со мной и идете вы.  
Долохов и Трэверс переглянулись. Вообще-то, сидеть целыми днями в доме было довольно скучно. Лорд мог бы потом их наказать, но Гарри ведь наверняка возьмет всю вину на себя.   
– Ладно, но только быстро, тогда они действительно не успеют вызвать авроров, – решил Долохов. – Может, нам не оборотное зелье пить, а сразу маски надеть?  
– Мы не будем никого убивать, – разочаровал их Гарри.   
Они не стали уточнять, что тогда Гарри собирается сделать, потому что он, в общем-то, и сам не знал. Просто захотелось посмотреть этой Скитер в глаза и, может, потрясти ее хорошенько, чтобы вытрясти из башки весь подобный бред. Ведь если она начала про него писать, оскорбила Сару, то кто следующий? Малфои? Блетчли? Что она про них-то выдумает?   
Троица воспользовалась камином, и действительно смогла пройти по редакции, совершенно не привлекая внимания. Вокруг них суетились люди, кто-то куда-то бежал, кто-то что-то нес, люди кричали, удушающее пахло сигаретами и кофе. И становилось понятно, что здесь очень усердно работают.   
Долохов поймал за воротник какого-то парнишку, пробегавшего мимо.  
– Эй, где Скитер?   
Парнишка ткнул пальцем в нужную сторону, и побежал дальше. Видимо, Долохов не первый так добивался истины.   
Они прошли прямо к ее столу, где она что-то сосредоточенно писала. Это оказалась ярко накрашенная дама слегка за сорок в отвратительно ярком костюме.   
– Мисс Скитер? – уточнил Гарри, поморщившись.  
Она вскинула голову и смерила их оценивающим взглядом. Гарри она сразу узнала, хотя он не мог вспомнить, виделись ли они раньше. Знает ли эта журналистка вообще, что Том Натхайр это Волдеморт?   
– Ах, мистер Эванс! – восторженно пробормотала она. – Как вам моя статья?   
– Отвратительна, – отрезал Гарри. – Видеть не желаю больше ничего подобного.  
– Ничего не могу поделать, работа журналиста… – неприятно усмехнулась она.   
Гарри с размаху хлопнул ладонями по ее столу. Было больно, но он не обратил внимания. Зато все вокруг замолчали, прислушиваясь к намечающемуся скандалу.  
– Если я еще раз увижу, что вы пишете гадости про меня или моих близких, я вам голову оторву.  
– Вы мне угрожаете? – нагло уточнила она, видимо, ожидала, что он отступит. Может быть, к ней каждый день ходили жертвы ее пера, и она навострилась с ними разговаривать. Но Гарри никогда не отступал, когда обижали его друзей. Тем более что Сару, по его мнению, оскорбили сегодня дважды – сначала брат, а потом эта отвратительная ведьма.   
– Да, я вам угрожаю, – сказал он.  
Что-то было в его взгляде такое, что она вздрогнула и перестала улыбаться. Гарри вытащил из кармана проклятую газетную вырезку.  
– Я хочу, чтобы вы это съели.  
– Что?  
Долохов у Гарри за спиной фыркнул и сделал шаг вперед:  
– Сейчас все сделаем, маленький хозяин, – решил он. Видимо, забава пришлась ему по вкусу.  
– Нет, не надо! – завопила Скитер. – Я вызову авроров! Вас посадят!  
– В Азкабан? – заржал Долохов.   
В редакции стояла полная тишина. Никто не двигался. У Риты здесь было полно недоброжелателей, которые с большим удовольствием посмотрели бы на ее унижение.  
Рита взяла кусок газеты, скомкала его и положила в рот.  
Может, она все-таки знала, кто такой Том Натхайр, а может, поняла, что Гарольд один из тех людей, идти против которых не стоит, если дорожишь своей жизнью.   
Она не проглотила бумагу, но Гарри было достаточно и того, что она сделала.  
– Вы все поняли? – переспросил он.  
И Рита Скитер кивнула.   
Им удалось уйти до появления авроров, если их, конечно, кто-то вызвал.


	63. Chapter 63

Глава 63  
Члены Ордена Феникса были взволнованы. Сегодня место встречи для них снова предоставили Тонксы. Андромеда разливала за столом ароматный чай, а Нимфадора принесла с кухни аппетитно выглядевшие кексы, но большинство гостей не обращали на это внимания, обсуждая последние события.  
Многие из членов Ордена оказались достаточно умны, чтобы сопоставить некоторые факты. Они знали правду и боялись в нее поверить, поэтому говорили между собой полунамеками и шепотом, словно это могло помочь. Им нужно было опровержение или подтверждение от Дамблдора. И, честно сказать, большинство из них не смогли бы с уверенностью ответить, чего они хотят больше – опровержения или подтверждения. С одной стороны, Гарри был жив и найден, с другой – найден совсем не там, где им хотелось бы.   
– Я не буду попусту тратить ваше время, – сказал серьезно Дамблдор. – Да, Гарольд Эванс это Гарри Поттер.   
Со всех сторон послышались восхищенно-испуганные вздохи.  
– Его все-таки похитили темные волшебники! – возмутилась Молли Уизли. – Бедный мальчик! Мерлин знает, чему они его научили!   
– Мы должны скорее забрать его оттуда! – вторил ей Артур.   
– Сомневаюсь, что он захочет пойти с вами, – хохотнул Кингсли. – Я представлял наше министерство во Франции во время разбирательства с его арестом. Думается мне, что он вполне доволен своим положением.  
– И как он тебе? – тут же жадно спросила Тонкс.   
– Очень спокойный и несколько высокомерный, – пожал плечами Кингсли, а потом немного подумал и добавил, – похож на Беллатрикс Лестрейндж внешне, как и говорят. Хотя и на Джеймса тоже, если бы постриг волосы.   
– Его бабушка – Блек, конечно, есть сходство, – недовольно заметила Андромеда.  
– В любом случае, как вы планируете его оттуда забрать? – ядовито усмехнулся Снейп. – Будете штурмовать школу, которая скрывает свое месторасположение? Или вломитесь в его дом? Ах, постойте! Мы ведь не знаем, где он живет!  
– Я бы на твоем месте помолчала, Северус! – строго оборвала его МакГонагалл. – Не ты ли сказал нам пять лет назад, что мальчика нет в Дурмстранге?   
Снейп на секунду отвел взгляд. Он знал, что рано или поздно этот вопрос всплывет. А следом за ним усомнятся и в его лояльности и необходимости для Ордена. У него на руке была метка, за которую его легко без суда и следствия могли отправить в Азкабан. Следовало бежать и, будь его воля, уже сегодня Снейп не пришел бы на собрание Ордена. Но Дамблдор настоял.  
Где-то в глубине души Снейп почему-то надеялся на Гарри. Что тот мог сделать? Да ничего! Кроме как упросить помочь Волдеморта или кого-то, как теперь выясняется, из своих могущественных друзей и знакомых.  
– Это моя ошибка.  
– Северус, – спокойно, но внушительно обратился Дамблдор. – Я знаю тебя уже не один год. Довольно давно уже я чувствую, что ты что-то недоговариваешь. Ты же должен понимать, какой опасности мальчик подвергается, находясь в таком окружении.  
– Вы разговаривали с ним? – уточнил Снейп после паузы.  
– Да.  
– Вы думаете, что он в опасности?   
– Он может не понимать…  
– Да, он может не понимать, – кивнул Снейп задумчиво. – Не знаю уж, как так вышло, но вам просто стоит увидеть их вместе хоть раз. Вы поймете, что никакой опасности для Гарри Поттера рядом с Темным Лордом нет.   
– Он с юности был весьма искусным обманщиком.  
– Нет, он не делает этого нарочно, – покачал головой Снейп. – Я не смогу объяснить. Да рано или поздно сами увидите.   
Дамблдор продолжал пристально смотреть на своего бывшего ученика. Было время, когда он безоговорочно доверял Снейпу. Тот продолжал любить Темные искусства и ненавидеть людей, но клятва, обязывающая его защищать сына Лили, была незыблема. И Дамблдору казалось, что этот долг напрямую связан с необходимостью убить Волдеморта.   
– В свое оправдание скажу, что я, когда познакомился с Гарольдом Эвансом, сразу же узнал его. Правда, это было уже в девяносто третьем. Я хотел утащить его к вам немедленно, но он заявил, что ославит вас старым педофилом на всю Европу, что подаст на меня в суд, что сбежит.   
Члены Ордена потрясенно слушали его, не перебивая.  
– Ему было хорошо там, где он был. Мы все испугались за его жизнь только один раз, когда Темный Лорд понял, что Гарольд Эванс – это Гарри Поттер, но и это сошло мальчишке с рук.  
– «Вы» все? Кто еще?   
Снейп поколебался мгновение, но в той информации не было ничего, о чем они не могли догадаться сами.  
– Блек, Каркаров, Крам.  
– То есть Сам-Знаешь-Кто познакомился с Гарри еще до того, как узнал, что он Гарри Поттер? – нахмурился Кингсли.  
– Там какая-то темная история, мне не рассказывали, – пожал плечами Снейп. – Дело в том, что у Темного Лорда с тех пор долг жизни к Гарри Поттеру.   
– Гарри сказал мне то же самое, – кивнул Дамблдор.  
– Так вам удалось поговорить с ним? – ахнула Молли.  
– Да. И должен сказать, что это был крайне интересный разговор, – Дамблдор задумчиво потеребил бороду. – Северус прав. Гарри ни за что по доброй воле не встанет на нашу сторону. А заставлять его силой бессмысленно. Он привязан к людям, с которыми жил последние пять лет, считает их своей семьей. Сказал, что охота на Пожирателей смерти и Волдеморта – это забота авроров.   
– Может, он и сам уже Пожиратель, – сплюнул Грюм.   
– Сомнительно. Знаете, он очень интересный мальчик. Я ни капли не разочарован в нем.  
– О чем вы, директор? – нахмурилась Тонкс.   
– Он сказал, что не будет сражаться на нашей стороне, но если зверства Волдеморта станут слишком ужасными, он повлияет на него.  
– Что за бред? Как он повлияет?   
– Любовью.  
– Что?!  
– Думаю, что Гарри Поттер в данный момент единственный на свете человек, которому Волдеморт позволяет называть себя по имени.   
Дамблдор не верил, что Том Реддл способен на любовь, но причины притворятся заботливым и внимательным по отношению к Гарри у него были. Альбус подозревал, что причина доброго отношения Тома к Гарри не только в долге жизни, но и в хоркруксе, который заключен в нем. Это все очень осложняло.   
Конечно, неплохо было бы связаться со Слизнортом и удостовериться с его помощью в том, сколько хоркруксов Том собирался создать, но старый хитрец спрятался так, словно боялся самого Мерлина.   
Дамблдору уже удалось найти и обезвредить кольцо Мраксов. К счастью, последние годы Волдеморт не воевал, так что собрания Ордена чаще всего становились простой формальностью. В школе многое брала на себя Минерва, никаких необычных происшествий не происходило с самого Турнира Трех волшебников, так что у Дамблдора было достаточно времени на поиски хоркруксов.   
Он подозревал, что несколько из них находятся у верных Тому Пожирателей, но пока не представлял себе, как обыскать их дома или банковские сейфы.   
Была возможность обнаружить один из хоркруксов в некой подозрительной пещере, и Дамблдор собирался наведаться в нее в ближайшее время.   
Но Том, знающий о кусочке своей души в Гарри, все усложнял. Убивать Гарри Адским пламенем или мечом Гриффиндора казалось Дамблдору варварством и жестокостью. Как ни печально, но Гарри должен был умереть от руки Тома. Возможно, это был единственный шанс мальчика пережить удаление хоркрукса. Теперь же этот шанс превращался в пыль.   
Право, очень жаль. Но Дамблдор верил в пророчество, и верил в то, что судьба еще расставит все по своим местам.   
Последнее навело его на мысли о Северусе.  
– Тебе придется уйти из Ордена, – сказал ему Дамблдор. – Но ты должен пока что остаться в Хогвартсе на прежней должности.  
Директору не хотелось терять своего бывшего шпиона и такого талантливого волшебника из виду. Однако и в Азкабан отправить его не мог. Волдеморт еще не начал свою кровавую баню, и Дамблдор был уверен, что Снейп пока что никого не убил и не покалечил. Во имя всего доброго, что осталось в этом мире, метку на руке, полученную по глупости в юности можно было простить.  
– Зачем? – возмущенно рыкнул Грюм. – В Азкабан его!  
– Северус немало для нас сделал, – неуверенно пробормотал Артур. – Неужели сразу в Азкабан?  
– Это не остановило вас, когда вы упрятали в Азкабан Сириуса, – язвительно заметила Андромеда.   
– Блек был шпионом Сами-Знаете-Кого! – возразил Кингсли. – И сейчас продолжает на него работать!  
– Гарри сказал, что Сириус был невиновен, – заметил Дамблдор. – Он заявил, что совсем недавно лично общался с живым Питером Петтигрю.   
Члены Ордена смущенно переглянулись.  
– Можем ли мы верить мальчишке? – буркнул Грюм.   
Никто не знал ответа на этот вопрос.  
– А где Ремус? – спросила вдруг Андромеда. Она не получила поддержки Люпина, когда защищала Сириуса и очень удивилась. Только тогда Андромеда заметила, что обычно тихого Люпина нет в комнате.  
– Он уже давно не приходил, – припомнил Грюм.  
***  
На пристань Гарри, как обычно, переместился с Беллатрикс. Было что-то трогательно-приятное в том, что появления с ней стали обычными. Она обняла его, поцеловала в лоб. И Гарри стало немного смешно и неловко оттого, что Беллатрикс все еще была чуть-чуть его выше.   
Он вдруг вспомнил, как несколько лет назад, курсе на втором или на третьем, рассматривая с борта корабля пристань, завидовал друзьям, которых в школу провожали мамы. Белла, конечно, не была его матерью, и сравнивать было глупо, но внутри от ее объятий было очень тепло. Гарри больше не завидовал друзьям. Теперь у него был свой дом, куда в любой момент можно было вернуться, чтобы зализать раны, где всегда находились люди, готовые оказать ему любую необходимую помощь.  
Как в случае с дерзким появлением в редакции «Ежедневного пророка». И Гарри, и Долохову с Трэверсом здорово попало за то, что они метнулись в Англию, забыв про возможную угрозу от аврората. Правда, Гарри взял большую часть вины на себя, а Тома самого взбесила статья, так что никаких жутких заклинаний по дому в этот раз не летало. Он только объяснил Гарри, что солидные волшебники не бегают за каждой журналисткой, а платят редакторам газет, чтобы те знали, какие статьи пропускать в печать, а какие нет.   
Из неприятных последствий осталось только прилипшее с легкой руки Долохова обращение «маленький хозяин». Гарри не был их хозяином, и не был маленьким, но Пожиратели, кажется, считали это забавным. Том то ли не знал об этом, то ли по каким-то своим причинам допускал, так что они дразнили Гарри безнаказанно.   
– Удачи в школе, – пожелала Белла.   
– Спасибо! Позаботься о себе и мелком, ладно?   
Вся мужская часть их странной семьи, в которую в данном случае включались и Рабастан с Рудольфусом, и Долохов, и еще пара Пожирателей, верила и надеялась, что Беллатрикс выносит мальчика.  
– Хорошо! И не ревнуй, дорогуша, ты все равно мой любимчик, – заявила Белла, снова его поцеловав. Вот в такие моменты Гарри начинал раздумывать над тем, как она сможет воспитывать маленького Лестранджа. Может, им стоило бы снова отдать ребенка бабушке?  
Белла оглядела толпу, кивнула нескольким знакомым и поспешила аппарировать с пристани. Она с удовольствием бы постояла с другими мамочками, обсуждая сплетни, беременность настраивала ее на особо сентиментальный лад, но Том по каким-то своим причинам велел ей сразу же возвращаться домой. Возможно, не хотел, чтобы распространились слухи об ее положении – ни к чему противникам знать, насколько она уязвима.  
Гарри секунду сверлил место ее исчезновения взглядом, словно бы настраиваясь на то, что ему предстояло, а потом поправил свою неизменную сумку на плече и пошел по пристани, кивая знакомым. Ребята из его окружения сразу же начали спешно прощаться с родителями, чтобы присоединиться к нему, послушать, как прошло его лето, получить указания главного старосты на время их путешествия к школе и праздничного пира.   
Первой, проявив изрядную ловкость, к нему подскочила Друэлла Розье.  
– Привет! – радостно улыбнулась она. – Наш договор в силе?   
– Да, – кивнул Гарри и предложил ей локоть, за который она поспешила уцепиться так, будто всю жизнь ходила с ним под ручку. – Как прошли твои каникулы?   
– Весело, хотя и не так разнообразно, как твои. О моих передвижениях пока в газетах не пишут, – усмехнулась Друэлла, краем глаза посматривая на удивленные лица студентов, которые не понимали, почему какая-то пятикурсница удостоилась такого близкого контакта с Гарольдом. – Мы ездили на Корсику к тетушке.   
– Да, я тоже был во Франции.  
– Ха-ха! – засмеялась она. – Мог бы и не говорить. Об этом все знают. А еще моя мама читала статейку в «Ежедневном пророке» и теперь уверена, что ты выскочка, карьерист и вообще само зло в симпатичной упаковке. Она сразу же запретила мне с тобой дружить.  
– Да неужели? А что ты?  
– Ой, да все же знают, как умерла Эпстейн. Ни за что не поверю, что ты ее обесчестил, а раз это вранье, то и все остальное тоже. Только я ничего не поняла про профессора Натхайра. У нас дома такие слухи про него… – почти шепотом закончила она.   
Тут к ним подскочил Абраксис, смерил хмурым взглядом Розье, которая не собиралась отцепляться от Гарольда, поэтому объятие с другом вышло каким-то неловким.   
– А Скитер мы навестили и объяснили ей, что про моих друзей гадости писать нельзя, – пояснил им обоим Гарри, когда Абри спокойно пошел рядом, бросая косые взгляды на Друэллу.  
– Мы? – уточнил откуда-то сзади Крис.  
Гарри радостно обнялся и с ним.  
– Я с Долоховым и Трэверсом.  
– Вы же не сделали ничего… плохого? – опасливо уточнил Абри. К Пожирателям почти все студенты Дурмстранга относились с уважением и страхом. Насколько Гарри знал, никто из его друзей не горел желанием стать Пожирателем смерти и убивать и пытать людей. – За то, что она написала про Сару, ее следовало хорошенько помучить, конечно, но мне бы не хотелось, чтобы ты действительно заслужил аврорского ареста.  
– Мы заставили ее сожрать ту статейку, – фыркнул Гарри. – Буквально.  
– О! Вот это круто! – захохотал Абраксис. – Мне бы такое и в голову не пришло.  
– Мне бы тоже, но я так разозлился! Как будто наглой журналисточки мне еще в жизни не хватало.   
Однако она, должно быть, успела своей статейкой пустить какие-то семена сомнений. В толпе, которая предупредительно раздавалась перед ними, то и дело попадались лица, с подозрением смотревшие на Гарри. Какие-то идиоты действительно верили, что толком не созревший еще мальчишка может окрутить Темного Лорда. Бдительные мамаши боялись, что он вот прямо сейчас начнет соблазнять их дочек. Но Гарри не беспокоился из-за этого. Ему не было дела до этих людей, а их детей он сможет быстро убедить во всем, чем нужно, когда они окажутся в школе.   
Постепенно к их группе присоединились старосты, друзья Абри из редакции, члены совета. Все они странно смотрели на Друэллу, которая не отходила от Гарри ни на шаг, но вопросов не задавали. Потом большинство разбежались выполнять первые в этом году поручения. Гарри нужно было сказать речь перед отплытием, а потом управлять кораблем.   
Ничего, что он уже не делал бы прежде, хотя мысль о том, что несколько часов жизни всех на корабле будут зависеть от того, насколько правильно он настроит портал, просто не могла не волновать.   
– Я пойду с Малфоем, займу для нас каюту, – сказала Друэлла.   
Абри единственный в их компании все еще не был ни в совете, ни старостой. Его это ни капли не напрягало, потому что с этого года он занял место редактора школьного журнала. И нагрузка обещала быть нешуточной. Еще был, конечно, Младен, но тот возглавлял довольно большой клуб, усиленно учился и флиртовал с девчонками. Несмотря на весьма незаурядный ум, в школьную власть он не стремился.  
– Идем, – согласился Абри, быстро приобнимая Друэллу за талию и увлекая в сторону. Он явно вознамерился о многом ее расспросить, но Гарри не беспокоился за Розье. Она способна была за себя постоять. Если же нет, то ей не удастся занять Сарино место в школьной иерархии.   
Когда после отплытия и традиционного сбора совета в одной из кают после этого, то есть где-то около полутора часов спустя Гарри нашел Абри и Друэллу, она уже держалась в собравшейся вокруг них компании, как и положено хозяйке. Лусия смотрела на это несколько озадаченно, Младен явно оценивал выбор Гарри, и только Чанг пыталась огрызаться на каждое слово Друэллы. Этого, впрочем, стоило ожидать, ведь на место «лучшей подружки» претендовала она.   
Гарри втолкнул в каюту бледного смущенного блондина, который до этого неловко переминался у прикрытой двери в кучке студентов, которые хотели бы сидеть вместе с Гарольдом Эвансом, но не удостоились такой чести, потому что каюта была не резиновая и рядом могли сидеть только друзья.   
– У вас все хорошо? – уточнил Гарри, усаживаясь рядом с Друэллой.  
– Все отлично, – кивнула она, сквозь ресницы покосившись на приведенного Гарри парня. – Мы как раз обсуждали домашнее задание по трансфигурации.   
– Ага, я говорил, что собираюсь тренироваться, чтобы стать анимагом, – сообщил Левски.  
Друэлла улыбнулась Гарри, не обратив на слова Левски внимания.  
– Вот уж не думала, что ты знаешь.  
– О чем?  
– О том, что мы с Августом встречаемся, – кивнула она на парня, которого Гарри затолкнул в каюту. Тот, как и многие блондины, легко краснел, так что краска мгновенно выступила на его лице. Хотя всеобщее внимание капитану одной из квиддичных команд школы было привычно. Он тоже был популярен в Дурмстранге, но его слава была иного рода, чем у Гарри и его друзей. Друэлла чуть пододвинулась, ровно настолько, чтобы Август уселся рядом, сильно прижавшись к ней бедром.   
– Может, иногда я и выгляжу несколько абстрагированным от вас, но я знаю, с кем встречается каждый из моего окружения, – отмахнулся Гарри. – Абраксис всегда очень подробно обо всем рассказывает, а я умею слушать. К тому же, я читаю все газеты, которые издает наша школьная редакция.  
– Серьезно? Сколько же времени на это уходит? – изумился Левски.  
– Это часть моей работы в качестве главного старосты, ну и вашего друга.  
– Ты знаешь, как мою девушку зовут? Я ее ни разу в компанию не приглашал, – решил проверить его Младен.  
– Если за лето ты не начал встречаться с другой, то твою девушку зовут Ивона, – почти обиженно сообщил Гарольд. – И кто тебе мешает ее пригласить?   
Левски пожал плечами.  
– Ну, она не любовь всей моей жизни, а всего лишь моя девушка. Через два года мы точно расстанемся, если не раньше. А вы, когда сидите у себя по гостиным и расслабляетесь, можете сболтнуть лишнего. Зачем ей знать, скажем, что у тебя… – он выразительно покосился на левую руку Гарри, а потом на дружка Друэллы, но ничего не сказал.   
– Младен, ты слишком много знаешь, тебя пора убить, – пошутил Малфой. Про метку Левски никто не рассказывал. Он действительно догадался сам по каким-то намекам в разговорах друзей.   
– Что за отношение к дамам, – укоризненно покачала головой Друэлла, зорко следившая за всем и решившая, что сейчас самое время вмешаться и отвести всеобщее внимание от намеков Младена. Она тоже ничего не знала, но пока ее это не напрягало. – А Августа я не пригласила, потому что сегодня мой первый день «на ответственной должности», и я хотела сразиться со всеми, не беспокоясь о том, что придется прикрывать еще и моего парня.   
– Какие слова! – закатил глаза Мариус. – Что уж мы, голову тебе откусили бы?   
– Ну-у… – протянул Абраксис, хитро посмотрев на Чанг, Лусию и Друэллу.   
Похоже, пока Гарри, Крис и Мариус занимались своими делами в Совете, Друэлле все же пришлось пережить пару сложных минут. И возможно, не только со стороны Юн Чанг. Лусия обычно не лезла вперед, но свои интересы отстаивать умела. Вспомнить хотя бы то, что это именно она когда-то пришла жаловаться на Сару.   
Гарри невольно обратил внимание, как несколько напряженно держались друг с другом Абраксис и Лусия. Они были помолвлены теперь, но явно не собирались бросаться друг к другу в объятия. Да и с чего бы? Они никогда не были влюблены друг в друга.  
Сказать по правде, Лусия часто удивляла Гарри тем, что вообще находит для себя уютной их компанию. Они все любили ее, конечно, но она была такой тихой и уравновешенной, неужели ее совсем не нервировал слишком болтливый Абраксис или властная и наглая Сара, когда та была жива? Может, ей было спокойно рядом с ними как со щитом, который оборонит ото всех невзгод. Круговорот активных друзей прикрывал ее от агрессивного мира.   
Может, она станет Абраксису неплохой женой и сможет обеспечить тишиной и теплом дома, где он сможет расслабиться от дневных забот.  
В этот момент в дверь каюты постучали, и вошли Лидия и Кристина. Они тут же начали какой-то легкий разговор, не прекращая при этом коситься на Друэллу. Похоже, новость о том, что Гарольд нашел Саре замену, облетела уже большинство студентов, и все, так сказать, облеченные властью жители Дурмстранга желали присмотреться к ней. Друэлла это понимала, видимо, была готова и достойно выдерживала испытание.   
Гарри предоставил ее самой себе, приглядывая лишь краем глаза, и завязал с Младеном и Мариусом беседу об анимагии. Ему самому не приходило в голову заняться этим. Хотя мысль была заманчивой, ведь и Сириус, и Джеймс были анимагами, однако у Гарри просто не было времени на длительные медитации и тренировки перед превращением. Может быть, когда-нибудь… Он все равно не представлял, на какую работу мог бы устроиться после окончания школы. Кто рискнет взять в подчиненные протеже Темного Лорда?   
Поездка, как обычно, была довольно оживленной. В каюту то и дело заходили студенты, которые хотели что-то узнать, познакомиться с Друэллой, просто сказать привет. Стоял невообразимый гвалт.   
В конце концов подняться на палубу, чтобы пришвартоваться, а потом и прогуляться пешком до школы было настоящим облегчением. Оказавшись на воле, Мариус достал сигареты и задымил.  
– С каких пор ты куришь? – удивился Абри.   
– Подаешь дурной пример, – поморщился Гарри, кивнув на выводок малышей-первокурсников, вокруг которых хлопотала Ромильда.   
– Да у меня кузен курит, и этим летом приучил, – отмахнулся Мариус. – Разве я не выгляжу круто?  
– Ты воняешь, – процедила его невеста, обходя Мариуса стороной. – Гарольд, прикажи ему бросить.  
– Боюсь, я не властен над этим, Либби, – пожал плечами Гарри.  
– Очень жаль.  
– Зато я властна! – объявила Друэлла. – И властью, данной мне самой себе, запрещаю тебе курить в школе. Не желаю чувствовать этот запах в гостиных.  
Мариус скривился. В этот момент она была очень похожа на Сару, еще и пальцем в бок больно ткнула. Только Сара, наверное, вырвала бы сигарету из его рук и нагло растоптала.  
– Слушай, я… – начал было Мариус.  
– Если хочешь курить, будешь бегать зимой за теплицы, где мы этого не увидим и не унюхаем, – безапелляционным тоном повторила Друэлла.   
Мариус покосился на Гарольда, но тот только поднял бровь. К разговору напряженно прислушивались и другие студенты. Не один Мариус в Дурмстранге любил выкурить сигаретку.   
– Спасибо, Розье! – улыбнулась ей Либби, поняв, кто выиграл бой.  
– Отличная работа, – кивнул Гарри Друэлле, когда Мариус отошел от них подальше. – Продолжай в том же духе.  
В целом, кажется, ничего не изменилось. В прошлом году Гарри любили и уважали в школе не меньше, все точно так же хотели привлечь его внимание, поговорить с ним, первокурсники уже несколько лет смотрели ему вслед с восхищением. Но сейчас, оттого что Гарри стал главным старостой, находиться в толпе студентов почему-то стало еще волнительнее.   
Когда пир начался, и Гарри вместе с соратниками по совету уселся на свое место, чуть-чуть возвышающееся над остальным залом, когда Каркаров еще раз сообщил всем и попросил поприветствовать нового Главного старосту, Гарри на несколько минут хорошо понял жажду власти и всеобщего поклонения, которая была свойственна Тому.   
Смотреть на направленные на тебя восхищенные, вопрошающие, любопытные лица было необыкновенным ощущением.   
Но потом начался пир, появилась еда, и Крис заговорил о том, что нужно составлять новую годовую смету расходов. Кристина быстро перебила его, велела не мешать ей получать удовольствие от еды и заговорила о том, что хочет устроить бал-маскарад на Хэллоуин. Лидия тут же подхватила эту идею. И только Мариус и Марго возражали, потому что это потребовало бы больше подготовки, чем обычно. Кристина и Лидия были в совете новичками и еще не понимали, сколько сил и времени занимают всякие организационные моменты.   
Не прошло и пары минут, как Гарри оказался втянут в их спор, поэтому пришлось выкинуть из головы все посторонние мысли.   
После пира Гарри сразу подошел к Виктору. Они не виделись пару недель, общаясь только с помощью писем. В дань школьным правилам Гарри сдержался и не полез обниматься на людях, хотя все, конечно, понимали, куда так целеустремленно направились главный староста и новый преподаватель астрономии.   
Стоило дверям комнаты Гарри закрыться за ними, как Гарри бросился Виктору на шею и тот с удовольствием обнял его в ответ.   
– Я скучал! – сообщил Гарри между поцелуями.   
– И я! У нас ведь все нормально?   
Гарри отстранился и посмотрел на него с сомнением. Губы уже немного горели, а может просто зудели от желания целоваться.   
– Ты ведь не поверил этой идиотской статье, правда?  
– Да, просто… ты ведь действительно ходил с ним к Лестранджам.  
– Откуда ты знаешь?  
– Птичка на хвосте принесла, – с улыбкой ответил Виктор. Его позабавило удивление Гарри. Как бы он не вел себя, насколько бы не казался своим в высшем обществе, его специфическое воспитание и соответствующее мировосприятие еще долго будут заставлять Гарри удивляться привычным для остальных вещам. – Гарри, было бы странно, если бы моя мама – одна из первых сплетниц в нашем не таком уж большом обществе – не узнала бы об этом почти на следующий день.   
– Ну конечно, – фыркнул Гарри.   
Он отстранился еще сильнее, упершись руками Виктору в грудь, и тот невольно нахмурился, ожидая неприятного разговора. Им обоим тут же стало очень обидно оттого, что Виктор решил так не вовремя выяснить, все ли у них нормально. Может, стоило заговорить обо всем уже утром, когда они оба были бы удовлетворены и разморены. Но утром начались бы занятия, домашние задания, руководство советом и планерки. Они смогли бы уходить от разговора вечно.   
Но Виктор был не из тех, кто прячет голову в песок.  
– Он разрешил нам быть вместе, – тяжело вздохнув, сообщил Гарри.  
– Как ты уговорил его? Шантажом? – нахмурился Виктор.  
– Нет! – почти возмущенно буркнул Гарри. Он окончательно вырвался из объятий, которые из приятных неожиданно стали такими раздражающими. – Хотя, что там, я собирался… Он поцеловал меня.   
– Ясно. И?   
Виктор прекрасно знал, как мало у Гарри было партнеров по поцелуям, с него можно было рисовать картинку и подписать ее «Олицетворение верности». Втайне Виктор всегда боялся, что рано или поздно Гарри будет целоваться с кем-то еще и ему это понравится гораздо больше.   
Гарри бросил на него странный взгляд.  
– И я объяснил ему, почему мы с ним не можем быть вместе.  
– Он внял?  
– Тебе… да вам всем, кроме разве что Беллатрикс, не понять. Он не такой, каким был до своей «смерти». Я знаю, что Том не любит меня, но он привязан ко мне. Он хочет, чтобы у меня все было хорошо!   
Виктор с сомнением покачал головой.  
– И о твоем благополучии он заботиться сильнее, чем о собственных прихотях и желании?   
– Видимо, желание его не так уж и сильно. Том красив и может получить кого угодно.  
– Ты об этом сожалеешь? Тебе жаль, что он так слабо тебя хочет?   
– Не говори ерунды, – рассердился Гарри. – Так или иначе, но мы договорились. Нам с тобой можно встречаться при трех условиях. Мы с ним иногда выходим в свет, как пара. Это, видимо, какой-то очередной пиар-ход. Я не могу заключить помолвку. И о нас с тобой не говорят.  
– Не говорят? – скептически повторил Виктор. – Как ты себе это представляешь?  
– Том сказал, что нам нужно поменьше выставлять свои отношения напоказ. Зря мы сейчас ушли вместе, – озабоченно пробормотал Гарри. – Но, честно говоря, когда я увидел тебя за преподавательским столом, я совсем потерял голову.  
Последнее заявление несколько смягчила выражение Викторовского лица.   
– Гарри… – немного усталым тоном начал он.  
– Сначала Том сказал, что если я продолжу встречаться с тобой – он тебя убьет, – резко прервал его Гарри. – И, черт побери, Виктор! По уму, я должен его послушать. Цепляясь за тебя, я почти становлюсь убийцей! Это еще хуже, чем в тот раз, когда ты бросил ради меня свою карьеру! Мне следовало согласиться с ним, но я не смог! Не представляю, как буду жить без тебя.  
Виктор тут же обнял его снова и поцеловал так сильно, как только смог. Они стояли посреди комнаты, обнявшись, и в этом поцелуе было много страсти, нежности и того, что они не могли сказать просто потому, что люди еще не придумали таких слов.   
– Я люблю тебя, – прошептал Виктор, когда они оторвались друг от друга. – И перестань казнить себя за мою дурацкую карьеру. Не жалею о ней ни на мгновение! Я бросил квиддич не для тебя, а для себя. И с тобой встречаюсь не потому, что это делает тебя счастливым, а потому что от твоего счастья становлюсь счастливым я сам! Предпочитаю рисковать своей жизнью и любить тебя, чем прозябать в безопасности с кем-то, кого с трудом буду терпеть. Все понятно?  
– Да, – прошептал Гарри. – Спасибо. Просто… теперь ты не рискуешь жизнью. Всего лишь пара условий.   
– Хорошо, пусть так, – согласился Виктор, и они снова начали целоваться, на этот раз не отрываясь друг от друга.  
Спотыкаясь и наталкиваясь на предметы, о чем-то тихо перешептываясь и осторожно, медленно стягивая друг с друга одежду, они добрели до постели, куда упали, вызвав друг у друга улыбки.   
– Я тебя тоже люблю, – сказал Гарри Виктору. Тот быстро опрокинул его на спину и поцеловал в шею.  
На секунду в голове Гарри мелькнула мысль о том, что с Томом никогда не могло бы быть так легко и нежно. Но вскоре Виктор вымел из его головы всех посторонних. Были только они двое в целом мире. И этот мир был прекрасен.


	64. Chapter 64

Глава 64  
Школьная жизнь, как обычно, была упорядочена, но при этом слегка безумна. С утра Гарри вставал и точно знал, на какие занятия ему предстоит пойти, что домашнее задание у него сделано, что после последней пары предстоит планерка совета. И даже повестка этой планерки и примерное течение дискуссий было ему известно. Он знал, что в коридорах первокурсники будут шептаться, глядя ему вслед, что девушки будут чуть заметно застенчиво улыбаться, что Абри на перемене обложится какими-то листочками с обрывками текста, из которых потом сложит искрометную статью.   
Но всегда оставался элемент внезапности. Толпа в коридоре вынесет Гарри под ноги бледного второкурсника, которого придется поднимать на ноги и отряхивать, потому что бедняга онемеет от страха. Или перед самой планеркой кто-то из старост притащит за ухо какого-нибудь шалопая, спрятавшегося в женском туалете и пугавшего девчонок, либо разрисовавшего двери учительской желтой краской. Чаще всего это оказывался Элиот Колдингс.  
– Элиот, сколько можно? – строго спрашивал его Гарри. Этот ужас Дурмстранга только-только перешел на четвертый курс, но был известен в школе не меньше, чем Гарри в том же возрасте, правда, репутация у мальчишки была иного рода. Он был мастером всевозможных пакостей. Достойный отпрыск старой темной семьи, чьим любимым развлечением во все времена было издевательство над магглами. Он был жесток. На первом курсе его шалости частенько приводили к неприятным последствиям для других студентов. Карла не знала, что с ним делать. Но ко второму курсу мальчик присмирел. Поговаривали, что Антон самолично выдрал маленького мерзавца. Может, это напугало его, может, он, наконец, понял, каково приходилось его жертвам, но его выходки после этого никому не причиняли серьезного вреда. Однажды он даже изрисовал непотребными картинками символ Гриндевальда, который тот оставил на стенах родной школы, и который с должным восхищением созерцали все студенты, прогуливаясь на улице.  
Старосты уже не могли придумать, как Элиота наказать. И, возможно, когда-то другие старосты так же ломали голову над тем, что делать с Гриндевальдом. Гарри радовался, что Элиот больше никому не причиняет вреда, потому что избить того, кто слабее, как сделал когда-то Антон, наверное, не смог бы. Чаще всего Гарри просто усаживал его в своей гостиной или кабинете и заставлял делать домашние задания или читать под присмотром. Это спасало школу на пару часов.   
– Каждый реализует свой потенциал, как умеет, – обычно сообщал ему Элиот и тянулся за приготовленной книжкой. Читать он любил, и все прочитанное с удовольствием использовал в своих проказах. Гарри старался подбирать что-то неопасное, вроде школьных правил, но скоро Элиот уже цитировал их наизусть.   
Хотя, справедливости ради, проказник в Дурмстранге был не один. И бедным членам школьного совета оставалось только завидовать счастливчикам, у которых оставалось время на подобные глупости.   
Кристина и Лидия все-таки отстояли свою идею о бале-маскараде на зимних каникулах, и Гарри свалил на них всю работу по подготовке, злорадно сообщив, что помимо зимнего бала бывает еще и Хэллоуинский, дуэльная неделя требует от совета определенной работы, не говоря уж о более будничных обязанностях. Конечно, он не собирался бросать девчонок в беде, как когда-то бросили его самого.   
В самом совете, казалось, установилось некое затишье перед бурей. Никто не сомневался, что в следующем году главным старостой останется Гарри, и интриговать из-за этого места не имело смысла, тем более что другими претендентами были Крис и Мариус, которые были целиком и полностью на стороне Гарри.   
Необдуманный поступок Либериуса на его последнем совете пошатнул всеобщие планы весьма радикально, затормозив интриги даже в новом учебном году.   
Марго, Драгош и Кристина в этом году заканчивали школу. Гарри точно знал, что на место Кристины – главной старосты девочек – будет проталкивать Друэллу, если она прилично справится с жизнью около него. Абраксис не хотел попадать в Совет без крайней необходимости, и обещал подыскать на место Драгоша кого-то из корреспондентов школьной газеты. Сам Драгош, несомненно, готовился сделать то же самое, но кого и как он собирался одержать верх в голосовании, ребята пока не знали. По поводу секретаря Гарри вообще терялся.   
К вопросу о новых членах совета стоило подойти серьезно еще и потому, что одному из этих новичков предстояло стать главным старостой после Гарри. Не Лидии же оставлять должность.   
Гарри всматривался в лица студентов в коридоре, в ребят, которые крутились вокруг него. Конечно, за всю историю Дурмстранга старосты сменились несколько сотен раз. Школа пережила даже управление Антона Полякова и Карлы Вагнер – один уехал из Дурмстранга через два месяца, а другая большую часть времени проводила в школьной больнице. Но Гарри как-то иррационально хотелось, чтобы для той части его компании, которая останется в школе после его ухода, ничего не изменилось.  
Виктор постепенно привыкал к своей должности преподавателя. Астрономия была не обязательным предметом, так что учеников у него было гораздо меньше, чем у Бэшворунг или Павлова, и находилось свободное время. Студенты предпочитали с Виктором ладить, потому что опасались Гарольда. Впрочем, может, им нравилось, как Виктор преподает. У Гарри курс астрономии закончился в прошлом году, но он, интереса ради, сходил к Виктору на одно занятие.  
Хорошо быть главным старостой, никто не спрашивает, почему ты делаешь что-то необычное, воспринимая это как должное.   
Теперь, будучи полноправным членом преподавательского коллектива, Виктор с облегчением подружился с роком девичьих сердец – Макиярви, и еще одним молодым профессором Иоганном Гёльди. Тот преподавал этикет и помогал в кружке любителей фехтования. Иногда они проводили вечера втроем, обсуждая директора, студентов и употребляя горячительные напитки.   
Пьяный Виктор Гарри забавлял. Он становился ужасно обидчивым, но ласковым, словно плюшевый мишка. И если обычно при встрече Гарри целовал и обнимал его больше по привычке, то пьяного Виктора хотелось тискать. Хотя, справедливости ради, никто из преподавателей ни разу не выпил достаточно для того, чтобы потерять способность соображать и ходить прямо.   
Но чаще всего Виктор по вечерам проверял домашние работы студентов у Гарри в комнате, пока тот сам выполнял свои. Было в этом что-то такое уютное, как в те времена, когда они жили в соседних комнатах и делили на двоих гостиную. Гарри нравилось засыпать, свернувшись калачиком у Виктора под боком. Тот был теплый, как печка, и совсем не дурак пообниматься.   
– Представляешь, как мы будем жить после школы? – спросил однажды Виктор.  
Гарри лежал, уложив голову ему на колени, и наслаждался тем, как пальцы любимого перебирали его волосы.  
– Вообще не представляю жизнь после школы, – честно признался он. – Что мы будем делать? Меня никто не возьмет на работу, наверное. Я же протеже Темного Лорда. Кому нужна такая проблема?  
– А зачем тебе работа? Живи на банковские проценты. Интересно, когда последний раз хоть кто-то из Поттеров работал?  
Гарри пожал плечами. Судя по рассказам Сириуса, Джеймс даже не задумывался о том, что деньги нужно зарабатывать. Гарри много читал о своей семье, но действительно не помнил упоминаний о том, чтобы кто-то из них работал. Наверное, это было много веков назад, когда первые Поттеры, еще не темные маги и не чистокровные, добывали себе кусок хлеба гончарным мастерством.   
У Гарри было хорошее наследство, которым он почти не пользовался. Этим летом ему даже не пришло в голову навестить Гринготтс, ведь стоило заикнуться о магазинах, как Сириус притащил мешочек галеонов.   
– Но, кажется, все мои друзья собираются после школы работать.  
– Из всех твоих друзей только Мариус наследник древней чистокровной семьи. Им придется работать, чтобы есть.  
– Но Антон богат, и он все равно работает. И ты.  
– Антон работает на своего собственного дядю, пока Александр строит политическую карьеру. У них конкуренция в семье, ты же знаешь. А я работаю, чтобы быть рядом с тобой, иначе мы не виделись бы по несколько месяцев и умерли бы от…  
– … воздержания, – предугадал Гарри конец предложения.  
– Вполне возможно, – засмеялся Виктор, наклонился и поцеловал его в лоб.  
– Я не смогу просто сидеть дома и ничего не делать, – после минутных раздумий заметил Гарри. – В итоге мне, видимо, придется просить Тома пристроить меня куда-то стажером. Уж ему-то не откажут. Но начальство будет меня ненавидеть и бояться, что я доношу Тому каждое сказанное слово, коллеги будут лебезить. В общем, не ожидается ничего приятного!  
– То есть ничего не изменится? – с улыбкой уточнил Виктор. – Каркаров боится тебя прямо сейчас, а вся школа готова носить в зубах тапочки по одному твоему слову.  
– К счастью, еще не вся, – фыркнул Гарри. – Элиот продолжает нарушать правила, Марго и Драгош, кажется, сдружились против меня и что-то тихонько интригуют за моей спиной. И нет Сары, чтобы их разоблачить.  
Виктор просто снова наклонился и поцеловал Гарри. После окончания школы все эти интриги в совете казались такими глупыми и детскими, но для Гарри все это было важно. Виктор понимал, что сейчас Гарри учится управлять людьми так, как сам Виктор никогда не умел и уже не сумеет. Да и зачем им в семье два интригана и лидера? К чему это приведет, кроме как к ссорам?  
– Ты задумывался, чем хочешь заниматься? – с интересом спросил Виктор. Раньше о таком у них разговор не заходил. – Политика?  
– Нет, вне рамок заботы о моих друзьях все эти интриги мало меня волнуют.  
– Может, какая-то научная, исследовательская деятельность.  
Гарри пожал плечами.  
– Так после того как я окончу школу, ты хочешь бросить преподавать? – внезапно стал серьезным он.  
– Только если ты не захочешь остаться здесь.  
– Тебе не нужно всегда подстраиваться под меня, – покачал головой Гарри. – Если ты хочешь преподавать, я захочу остаться здесь. Каркаров придумает мне какую-нибудь должность.   
– О да, если Ваше Высочество повелит! – легонько щелкнул его по носу пальцем Виктор. Но он знал, что в этой шутке есть доля правды.  
– Мое Высочество попросит повелеть Его Величество, – шутливо ответил Гарри.  
– Думаешь, он воспринимает тебя как своего наследника?   
– Что? – засмеялся Гарри. – Конечно, нет! Зачем ему наследники? Он будет жить вечно!   
Виктору нравилось, когда Гарри смеялся так искренне и открыто, однако тема веселья откровенно потрясла его. Гарри уже как-то говорил ему о том, что Темный Лорд бессмертен, но Виктор готов был заложить собственную голову, что бессмертие это было достигнуто путем принесения в жертву многих человеческих жизней. Иначе не бывает, чем-то всегда нужно платить. Гарри, которого Виктор знал – смотрел в глубину вопроса и не мог не знать этого. Так значит, Гарри стал настолько жесток, что равнодушен к человеческим страданиям? Проклятое влияние Темного Лорда и Пожирателей смерти.  
Или это смерть Сары сдвинула больше, чем Виктор полагал раньше?   
Гарри перестал смеяться и потянулся, приложив ладони к лицу Виктора.  
– Все нормально?   
– Как он стал бессмертным?  
– Я не скажу.  
Виктор кивнул.  
– А он не предлагал стать бессмертным тебе?   
Гарри покачал головой и улыбнулся немного грустно.  
– Он никогда не предложит подобного, потому что считает себя уникальным. Да я бы и не хотел. Не считая того, что его способ ужасен… Только представь, люди вокруг умирают, а ты нет. Я – бессмертный? А как же ты? Как я буду жить, если ты умрешь? Абраксис? Кристофер? Бессмертие это путь одиночества.   
Гарри на мгновение замолчал что-то припоминая.  
– Мы как-то раз даже говорили об этом с Сарой. Том никого не любит, поэтому может идти этим путем, но я – нет. Мне с трудом удалось пережить даже смерть Сары, у меня хотя бы остались вы все.   
– Я понял, – кивнул Виктор. Он наклонился и поцеловал Гарри в губы. – У меня для тебя кое-что есть.  
– Подарок? – удивился Гарри и сел, чтобы позволить Виктору достать что-то и кармана мантии. Это оказалась небольшая коробочка. В таких Гарри хранил запонки и браслеты. Он был к ним равнодушен, но у него было их полно. Большинство его знакомых были богаты, но не слишком задумывались над тем, что ему действительно хотелось бы получить в подарок на день рождения. Если бы тетка Петуния увидела коллекцию драгоценностей своего непутевого племянника, она бы сделала с собой что-нибудь ужасное.   
Но в этот раз внутри коробочки оказалось тонкое золотое кольцо без всяких камней и завитушек.  
– Следующим летом ты станешь совершеннолетним. Я предлагаю пожениться, – сказал Виктор будничным тоном. – Мы вместе уже не первый год и неоднократно говорили друг другу о своих чувствах, но я скажу еще раз. Я люблю тебя и хочу, чтобы мы остались вместе на всю жизнь.   
Гарри смотрел на кольцо, не в силах совладать с водоворотом чувств в груди. Он был потрясен, испуган, счастлив. Чего-то подобного Виктор от него и ожидал. Внутри нетерпеливо и горячо вспыхнуло ожидание.  
– Виктор, – только и мог пробормотать Гарри. Он, словно завороженный, протянул руку к кольцу. Но потом глаза его погасли.  
– Том запретил.  
Надежда не покинула Виктора от этих слов, но все привычно взорвалось от гнева при упоминании имени Темного Лорда. Ну почему, почему тот занимает столько места в жизни Гарри. Единственным утешением во всем этом служило то, что Гарри хотя бы не пытались убить.   
– Он не узнает. Да пусть никто не узнает! – воскликнул Виктор. – Только для нас двоих. А там, может, он смирится и отменит свой запрет.  
– Не нужно лишний раз его злить! – возразил Гарри, вскакивая с дивана.  
– Ты боишься за меня? – уточнил Виктор. – Так я уже говорил тебе – перестань это делать. Я в состоянии позаботиться о себе и принять самостоятельное решение. Мне известно об опасности, хочу рискнуть.  
– Но это же глупо! Убери кольцо. Нет.  
Он сказал это уже привычным всей школе властным тоном, который не предусматривал возражений. И только теперь надежда почти погасла внутри Виктора. Гарри не согласится и не переменит решение. Хотя это, конечно, не значило, что Гарри не любит его. В этом уж Виктор не сомневался.   
Больше всего на свете Гарри хотелось бы взять кольцо и надеть на свой безымянный палец, но это было бы так неразумно, не предусмотрительно, рискованно.   
– Хорошо, но просто подумай, ладно? Я не забираю свое предложение.   
***  
Гарри не хотел терять дуэльные навыки, которые он приобрел благодаря усилиям Беллы, так что старался хотя бы раз в неделю вытащить на спарринг Мариуса или Виктора. Оба были неплохи. Хотя Мариус от Гарри уже заметно отставал, выбирать было не из кого – Мариус был лучшим среди студентов дуэлянтом после Гарри. Виктор дрался получше Мариуса, но опять же хуже Гарри. Его ведь не тренировала правая рука самого Темного Лорда, приучая к ведению боевых операций.  
Однажды она даже выскочила из шкафа в его комнате, чтобы застать врасплох. Если бы Беллатрикс так не ненавидела Аластора Грюма, ее девизом стало бы: «Постоянная бдительность!».  
Иногда Гарри удавалось упросить потренировать его кого-нибудь из профессоров – Павлов все время использовал в бою трансфигурацию и поэтому был серьезным для Гарри противником, которого ни разу пока не удалось победить. В бою с ним знания контрзаклятий и темного волшебства было не достаточно.   
В преддверии дуэльной недели Гарри сам выступил тренером для нескольких своих друзей. Он сомневался, что кто-то рискнет бросить вызов ему. Хотя раньше, он помнил, студенты бросали вызовы Александру, Полю и Карле, к Гарри дурмстранговское общество испытывало какое-то суеверное поклонение. Легенды о большинстве приключений Гарри в школе за последние пять лет ходили среди студентов сильно искаженные временем и устами сплетников, которые сами узнавали небылицы от других сплетников. Правдивыми в этих легендах были только имена, но Гарри опасался, что эта деталь сохраняется до поры до времени. Стоит ему и друзьям окончить школу, как они превратятся в каких-нибудь Рундилов Уозликов или братьев Певереллов.   
Однако вызовы на дуэль не миновали ни Друэллу, ни Мариуса. За Блека опасаться было глупо. Противостоять ему в школе могли только Гарри и Сара. А вот проверить Друэллу хотели многие. Чтобы утвердиться, доказать всем, что она достойна Гарри и его компании, девчонке предстояло драться, как дикой кошке.   
Самой опасной ее соперницей была Чанг, но та, к счастью, предпочла не позориться. Она еще помнила, как неодобрительно относится совет к старостам, которые бросают вызовы студентам. Но у Чанг были подружки.   
Однажды после тренировки Гарри провожал Друэллу к ее комнатам. Было уже поздно, потому что заниматься они могли только после уроков и планерок совета. Пользуясь служебным положением, Гарри выбил в совете для Друэллы отдельную спальню как для президента одного из школьных клубов. Такое вполне соответствовало школьным правилам, хотя использовалось редко. Тем более что Друэлла была не каким-нибудь там популярным капитаном школьной квиддичной команды, а всего лишь лидером клуба игры в плюй-камни.   
Следом за ними, зевая, шли Гельмут Бэшворунг и Антон Мейер. Они считали для себя полезным понаблюдать за дуэльными навыками Гарри, почерпнуть пару приемов. К тому же Абраксис в начале учебного года почти ультимативно заявил всем, что Гарри не должен ходить по школе один. Никто не хотел потерять его так же, как они потеряли Сару. Гарри считал, что это глупо, потому что, по его мнению, они сами нуждались в его защите, и тогда уж никому не следовало ходить по школе в одиночестве. Тогда Абраксис заявил, что главному старосте все равно всегда нужны сопровождающие, потому что периодически возникают всякие поручения, которые надо выполнить или бывает нужно сбегать кому-то что-то передать.  
Гарри отчаянно отказывался, но Абраксис, пользуясь привилегиями лучшего друга, настоял на своем. Кто и когда за Гарри ходит, решала Друэлла. У нее было настоящее расписание! Гарри за два месяца привык к «хвосту» и почти не обращал на него внимания. Иногда это действительно было полезным, если внезапно нужно было кого-то позвать или что-то принести.   
– Кстати, совсем забыла сказать, – хлопнула себя по лбу Друэлла. – Девчонки начали приготовления к боевым действиям перед зимним балом. Да и некоторые парни тоже.   
– И что? В каком смысле боевым действиям?   
Почему-то ему представилась яростная драка едой посреди парадного зала в присутствии взрослых гостей. Гарри передернуло.   
– Кавалеры, Гарольд. Каждая хочет себе лучшего и не постесняется напоить для этого понравившегося парня любовным зельем. Удивлена, как ни капли еще тебе не перепало. Разве что Эпстейн действительно была гением и перехватывала все на подлете. Я постараюсь, но честно скажу, в своих силах не совсем уверена. Я уже предупредила Мариуса, чтобы он мне оказал посильную помощь.  
– На меня не охотятся, – усмехнулся Гарри. – Виктор говорит, что я своими манерами отбиваю у людей сексуальное желание.   
За его спиной засмеялись тихонько Мейер и Гельмут.  
– К тому же у меня с ним все серьезнее некуда.  
– Как это сочетается с тем, что ты отбиваешь у людей сексуальное желание? Кстати, если тебе интересно, у меня не отбиваешь, – с ухмылкой заметил Антуан.   
Гарри бросил на него укоряющий взгляд.   
– Ну, может, раньше так и было, – кивнула Друэлла, проигнорировав предыдущего оратора. – Да только та дурацкая статейка в газете про твои амурные похождения сделала свое дело.   
– Неужели ее так много народу прочитало? – поморщился Гарри. – «Ежедневный пророк» разве не английская газета?  
– Ты знаешь Туата О’Рейли?  
– Туатмумхайна, что ли? Твоего однокурсника?  
– Мерлин, да. Но его так никто не называет. Имечко похуже, чем у моих сестер.   
– Под статьями в школьной газете он подписывается полным, – пожал плечами Гарри.   
– Вот он твой большой фанат. Собирает статьи из журналов – не школьных, понятно – где о тебе есть упоминание, – хмыкнул Гельмут. – Уже пять штук собрал. И эта статейка Скитер у него тоже есть.  
– И он дает ее почитать всем желающим, – закончил Мейер.  
– Чудесно, – скривился Гарри. – И что? Из-за одной статьи, причем весьма враждебной, меня будут поить любовным зельем?  
– Во-первых, теперь люди сомневаются в твоей холодности, а об отношениях на всю жизнь мало кто мечтает. Сама знаю пару девчонок, которые переспали бы с тобой просто так, даже не надеясь на второй раз.  
– У меня такое ощущение, что Мариус у нас в Совете зря штаны просиживает, – проворчал Гарри.  
– Да ладно, – усмехнулся Антуан. – Ты же тут главный, не будет он указывать, что делать, а что нет, если тебе захочется девчонку какую-нибудь потискать. Или не девчонку.   
Гарри пожал плечами. В общем-то, так и было. Он встречался с Виктором уже несколько лет и до сих пор никто в школьном совете и слова ему не сказал. Гарри посмотрел на Друэллу, предлагая ей продолжать.   
– Во-вторых, теперь вы с Виктором куда меньше показываете свои чувства на людях, – сказала она.  
Это было правдой. Выполняя условия, поставленные Томом, Гарри старался давать как можно меньше поводов для слухов. Мало кто знал, сколько времени Виктор проводит у Гарри в комнате. Может, со стороны это и казалось заметным охлаждением.   
– Не говоря уж о том, что светское общество, студенты Дурмстранга и даже спортивные обозреватели ждут не дождутся уже три года, когда же вы, наконец, объявите о помолвке. И ключевое слово здесь «не дождутся».   
Гарри вспомнил гладкое золотое кольцо и уверения Виктора в том, что Волдеморт ни о чем не узнает. Как же ему хотелось и правда объявить о помолвке!   
– Я не буду есть ничего из чужих рук, довольна? – грустно спросил он у Друэллы.  
– Ага, – кивнула она. Друэлла о многом не знала, но понимала, что у Гарольда, как у человека приближенного к сильным мира сего, полно проблем, о которых он не может ей рассказать.   
– Слушай, а как вы так умудряетесь совсем не ссориться? Я ни разу не слышал, чтобы ты на Крама жаловался, – поинтересовался Мейер. – Я уже с третьей девчонкой встречаюсь, все никак не можем друг к другу приспособиться. Одной казалось, что я ей уделял мало внимания, другая меня раздражала своей болтливостью, а та, что сейчас, так бесит, когда ест.  
– Как я тебя понимаю, – тяжело вздохнул Гельмут.  
– О! Да идите вы! Твоя Одетта, Антуан, кстати, мне жаловалась, что ты целуешься отвратно.   
– Что?! – возмущенно заорал тот, вспугнув какую-то парочку, которая притаилась в ближайшей нише, надеясь переждать вечернее шествие. Нужно было их поймать и назначить наказание, но Антуан, Гельмут и Друэлла были сейчас слишком захвачены эмоциями и разговором, а Гарри бегать за нарушителями не любил. Они, наверняка, были уже достаточно напуганы.   
Гарри не выдержал и захохотал.   
– Хватит хохотать, Гарольд, лучше бы опытом поделился, как старший товарищ, – буркнул Гельмут.  
– Ничем не могу помочь, – пожал плечами тот. – Раньше меня бесило, когда Виктор носки грязные под диван запихивал, а у нас вечно гостей было полно, но сейчас мы вместе не живем, так что проблемы такой не стоит. Да и разве носки повод для ссоры? Я их выуживал и складывал ему на кровать. Рано или поздно отучил бы. Ну а все мои вредные привычки меркнут перед То… в смысле, моей семьей.   
Можно ли было считать ссорой недавний отказ Гарри пожениться? В любом случае, из-за этого они не перестали проводить вместе время, болтать обо всем на свете и делить постель.   
– Кстати, о моей семье, Антуан, ты ведь не собираешься встречаться с мелкой Вагнер? Потому что Сириус собирается жениться на ее сестре, а у него обостренные родительские чувства. Обидишь бедняжку и всю жизнь будешь с ужасом оглядываться.  
– Да нет, ты что, мы с ней друзья.   
Гарри успокоено кивнул, предпочитая не замечать, как за его спиной переглядываются спутники. Они уже давно ставки делали на членов Гарольдовой семьи.   
Это был обычный вечер, ничего не предвещавший, пока Гарри не остался в своей комнате один и не распечатал последнее письмо от Тома. Оно пришло утром, но не было времени открыть его. По Тому Гарри привычно скучал, однако такое расставание невольно вызывало в нем облегчение. Не нужно было каждую секунду спрашивать себя – не смотришь ли на него с голодом и страстью, которая не подобает братским отношениям. Не смотрит ли он так же в ответ.   
В школе, рядом с Виктором, все было проще, понятнее.   
Между тем Том писал, что в одном журнале напечатали очередную статью про Гарри. Она была довольно короткой, с ничего не значащим содержанием о том, что Гарри якобы могут вскоре обручить с одной из кузин Ромильды, если не с ней самой. Публике все не давала покоя его связь с Беллатрикс. Статья безобидная, легко можно было дать опровержение. Однако она сопровождалась его фотографией.   
Гарри своими фото вообще-то не раскидывался, но его несколько раз фотографировали для школьной газеты, да и за всеми студентами в Дурмстранге, у которых были фотоаппараты, Гарри не мог уследить.   
Возможно, статью спровоцировал Дамблдор, который хотел сдвинуть дело с мертвой точки.  
Может быть, Том решил, что пора уже действовать активно. Он успешно и бескровно действовал по всей Европе и уже достаточно укрепился, чтобы вести открытую войну против Дамблдора.   
Может, публикация была случайностью, которую люди Тома не успели предотвратить.   
Но дело было в том, что теперь даже самые недогадливые могли сопоставить ее, его имя, возраст и таинственность – с пропажей Гарри Поттера. Дальше тянуть было нельзя. Поэтому Том предупреждал Гарри, что в течение недели в газетах будет опубликовано его летнее интервью. Гарри надлежало предупредить друзей и готовиться.  
Готовиться к чему? К тому, что в один момент он сможет потерять расположение всей школы?   
В Дурмстранге изучали темную магию, и большинство студентов были детьми Пожирателей смерти или сочувствующих им людей. Свои, конечно, знали, что между Гарри и Лордом заключен крепкий мир, но с чужими могут возникнуть проблемы. Ведь в интервью Гарри был нейтрален, а некоторые могли подумать, что Волдеморт все еще мечтает о его смерти.  
Стоит только вспомнить сумасшедшую выходку Абелы, которая, не имея прямых приказов, просто от страха и желания выслужиться, едва не убила семерых подростков. А одну и в самом деле убила.  
Разве после пяти лет популярности и всеобщей благосклонности, после того обожания, которое окружало Гарольда последние полтора года, можно как-то приготовиться к предстоящему остракизму?   
– Кто сказал, что будет легко, – пробормотал он, падая на постель и роняя на пол письмо. – Избаловались вы, мистер Поттер.   
Он перевернулся на бок, принюхался к подушке. Домовики меняли постельное белье раз в неделю, и сегодня наволочка еще пахла терпким одеколоном Виктора. Гарри уткнулся в подушку носом.  
Что, если бы Тома не было в его жизни?  
Нет, мир без Тома даже в мыслях представлять не хотелось. Гарри действительно его любил. Но что, если бы Том не стал Темным Лордом? Не создавал бы хоркруксы, не промышлял темными делишками, а пошел работать в министерство и всю свою страстную натуру и манипуляторские таланты положил на то, чтобы защищать права темных волшебников в парламенте?   
Тогда бы родители Гарри остались живы. Он вырос бы балованным маленьким мерзавчиком, как Драко и Мариус, пошел бы в Хогвартс. Стал бы учиться как все, завел бы таких же балованных друзей. Или нет, он же полукровка. Тогда, наверное, магглорожденных друзей. Или в Хогвартсе на такое не обращают внимания? Они вместе бегали бы на переменках наперегонки, списывали домашку за пять минут до урока у какого-нибудь зубрилы и свистели вслед симпатичным девчонкам.  
Он не научился бы командовать людьми, потому что это Том и Сара заставляли его делать первые шаги на пути лидера. Скорей всего, Гарри никогда бы даже не знал Сары Эпстейн, и она прожила бы долгую жизнь, построила карьеру или вышла замуж за… Имре Кохаре. Родила ему толпу курносых детишек.  
Гарри, наверное, никогда бы не встретил Виктора. Никогда не было бы этих уютных часов на диване в обнимку. И дурацких шуток про потерянного ежа, которых никто, кроме них двоих, не понимал. Носков под диваном, хотя и самого любимого дивана тоже не было бы. Или на нем дурачился бы кто-то другой. Видит Мерлин, Крис притащил в гостиную главного старосты Дурмстранга самое лучшее, что было на складе, но этому дивану, наверное, было лет сто!  
И при таком раскладе главным старостой, наверное, был бы Мариус.   
С Томом Гарри тоже никогда бы не познакомился. Может, они и прошли бы мимо друг друга на каком-нибудь важном приеме. Сложно, конечно, не обратить внимания на Тома. Он, наверняка, стал бы министром магии. Но ему было бы семьдесят лет. Гарри бы заинтересовал их престарелый министр магии? Разве что на пару секунд.   
Гарри посмеялся в подушку над своими мыслями.   
Он не знал бы никого из тех, кто дорог ему сейчас, разве что, кроме Сириуса. Но тот Сириус был бы изгнан из семьи и не собирался бы жениться на Карле Вагнер.   
Конечно, у Гарри бы тогда были другие дорогие ему люди: мама и папа, другие друзья, может, даже девушка – Чжоу Чанг.   
На самом деле другой жизни Гарри не хотел.   
Ему нравилось учиться в Дурмстранге. Иногда программа была очень сложной, но он справлялся. И Гарри совершенно не представлял себе, как можно ходить по школе без сопровождения свиты. Даже на первом курсе, с тех пор как он впервые сцепился с Мариусом и подружился с Сарой, за ним всегда ходили друзья и приятели. Ему нравилось нести ответственность за всю школу, словно он защищал всех здесь. И хулиганская беготня по коридорам, какая-то легкомысленность в подготовке к занятиям не могли заменить ему того, что он имел.   
Родители… наверняка, они были потрясающими, любящими и самыми лучшими! В любом случае, детство с ними было бы куда веселее, чем с теткой Петунией. Однако объятия Беллы тоже были теплыми, а Сириус вряд ли любил Гарри меньше, чем Джеймс. Гарри толком не знал, что такое любовь родителей, поэтому не мог подыскать эквивалента. Он знал, что они лишили бы его той независимости характера, что была сейчас.   
Никогда не знать Виктора, вот что было бы настоящей катастрофой! Смогла бы Чжоу, да любая другая девчонка, любить Гарри так преданно и самозабвенно, терпеть порой слишком холодный, а порой и истеричный характер, выносить дурацкое препятствие в виде Тома? Весьма сомнительно.   
Гарри было неприятно думать, что он лишился бы невинности с кем-то другим, что чьи-то еще руки шарили бы по его телу. Кто-то видел бы его настолько же беспомощным, расслабившимся, покорным. Разве смог бы Гарри настолько же кому-то доверять?   
Надо говорить откровенно, в той, воображаемой жизни, наверное, да. В этой – он не доверился даже самому дорогому, после Виктора, человеку – Тому.   
Кстати, можно ли назвать Тома вторым по важности, если вся жизнь Гарри основана на том, что однажды он пришел в дом Поттеров?   
К кровати неслышно подкрался Живоглот и всем своим немалым весом прыгнул хозяину на спину. Гарри испуганно охнул и дернулся, сбрасывая зверюгу на кровать. Живоглот сердито на него посмотрел, но стал деловито устраиваться под боком, громко мурлыкая. Гарри почесал его за ухом и наклонился, подцепляя с пола письмо от Тома.   
Глупо размышлять о том, чего нет и быть не может, лучше подумать, как действовать завтра. Следует предупредить Абри, Мариуса, Криса, Ромильду и Лусию. Наверное, стоит рассказать обо всем заранее Друэлле и Младену. Гарри задумался, кого еще стоит считать надежными, и незаметно для себя заснул.   
Ему снилась рыжеволосая женщина, которая играла с маленьким черноволосым мальчиком на лужайке у дома. Это было воспоминание или просто сон? Утром Гарри чувствовал только приятный осадок на сердце и не помнил, что ему снилось. Но, может быть, это Лили так поддерживала своего любимого сына?


	65. Chapter 65

Глава 65  
Гарри собрал компанию у себя в гостиной следующим вечером. В этом не было ничего из ряда вон выходящего. Комната была достаточно большая, чтобы вместить человек десять-пятнадцать, и им не было бы тесно. Когда он был один, это пространство угнетало, но он так редко бывал в одиночестве, что мог не обращать внимания.   
Младен с Крисом засели за игрой в шахматы. Айролвен Розье, или попросту Айри – младшая сестренка Друэллы – уселась рядом с ними. Она говорила, что изучает их тактику, однако Гарри подозревал, что ей нравился Младен.  
Мариус помогал Либби делать домашние задания или воспитывал ее с высоты своего опыта, та обычно игнорировала почти все его поучительные лекции. Рядом с ними частенько пристраивалась Иванка Крам. Так уж получилась, что в компании Гарри она и Айри были единственными третьекурсницами. Совет выбрал Иванку старостой, но не по инициативе Гарри, хотя он и не возражал. Ее напарника он почти не знал. Они были уже слишком мелкими, чтобы заинтересовать его чем-то. Иванка не ладила с Айри, но как-то незаметно сблизилась с Либби в силу сложившихся обстоятельств, и они немножко дружили.   
Ромильда с Лусией о чем-то секретничали в уголке. Друэллу к себе они пока слишком близко не подпускали, но та не терялась и обычно проводила время с Абри, обсуждая какую-нибудь его статью или с Гельмутом за домашними заданиями. Обычно здесь же был Мейер с Вагнер, и Луиза Субиз. В углу Элиот штудировал пятый том Большой магической энциклопедии. Так как он сидел здесь постоянно еще с пятого курса, к нему давно привыкли.   
Гарри поставил свою закорючку под расписанием занятости стадиона на следующий месяц, которое принесла ему сегодня Лидия. Она уже полностью освоилась в своей должности ответственной за спорт и развлечения, и править в ее планах больше ничего не приходилось. Гарри был рад, что не слишком испортил школьную систему развлечений, когда импровизировал с ее назначением.   
– Так, у меня есть что вам сообщить, – сказал он, немного понаблюдав за друзьями. Он не повысил голос, но все они услышали его и повернули головы.   
– Это что-то новенькое, – с настороженной улыбкой заметил Мариус. – Мы дружим с третьего курса, но впервые я слышу, что ты что-то хочешь рассказать сам. Обычно ты признаешься, когда мы уже обо всем догадываемся.   
Абри засмеялся.  
– Мы дружим с первого курса, но во всем остальном я согласен с Мариусом.   
Гарри фыркнул и невольно изумился от мысли, что они действительно уже несколько лет дружат с Мариусом Блеком – противным мальчишкой, отравлявшим им жизни два года, которого они приняли в компанию, чтобы он поменьше им досаждал, против которого Сара и Абри на пару еще долго интриговали у Гарри за спиной. Но теперь все они действительно с ним дружат.   
– Так что же такого важного случилось? – осторожно поинтересовалась Ромильда. – Ты и Виктор?..  
Гарри удивленно вскинул бровь.  
– Это я с вами обсуждать не буду.  
– И хотя я умираю от любопытства, что там между вами все-таки происходит, рад тому, что мы не будем это обсуждать, – сообщил Младен. – Мне хватает рассказов брата о его отношениях с ди Адамо.   
– И вы еще удивляетесь, почему я вам ничего не рассказываю? Можно мне сказать хоть что-то, что вы не прокомментировали бы?   
Все жестами показали, что больше не произнесут ни слова без его разрешения и с ожиданием уставились на Гарри.   
– Все настроение испортили, – буркнул он. – Я собирался быть пафосен, но теперь… Я Гарри Поттер.   
Друэлла закашлялась, и Абри пришлось постучать ее по спине. Остальные молчали, пока Крис осторожно не уточнил:  
– Мда, удивил, но зачем ты это сказал?   
Либби вскочила и удивленно уставилась на Криса:  
– Ты с ума сошел?! Да это же новость номер один! А ты спокоен?! Как вообще можно быть таким пофигистом… Или?..  
– Кое-кто уже все и так знал, надо полагать, – протянул Младен. Он осмотрел собравшихся. Мариус, Крис, Абри, Лусия и Ромильда кивали, встречаясь с ним взглядом.   
– А мой брат? – встревожено поинтересовалась Иванка.   
– Он узнал первым, давным-давно, – заверил ее Гарри.   
– Ох, – она облегченно вздохнула. – Ну, теперь понятно, почему у вас никак не выходит с помолвкой. У тебя же совершенно другое имя. Трудно было бы объяснить все родителям!   
– Так, Крис, а если вы все знали, то чем Гарольд… Гарри – о, Мерлин, как к этому привыкнуть? Ладно, чем он тебя удивил? – растерянно пробормотал, кажется еще не до конца все осознавший Гельмут. Он ошарашено оглядывался, пытаясь по лицам других понять, что происходит, не шутка ли это.   
– Ты знал! – спохватилась вдруг Либби и сердито уставилась на Мариуса, но он отмахнулся от нее. Не время было объяснять, что некоторые тайны лучше хранить, если дорожишь своей жизнью.  
– Тем, что сам рассказал вам, – усмехнулся Крис, не обращая на Либби и Мариуса внимания. – Если ты думаешь, что наш великий путаник однажды сам пришел и поведал своим друзьям правду… то ты слишком хорошего мнения о Гарольде.  
– Мы с Сарой случайно увидели у него метку Темного Лорда, жутко перепугались, – вспомнил Мариус. – Ха, да у него было такое выражение лица, что я думал, он нас уберет, как лишних свидетелей прямо в том коридоре.  
– Я бы никогда не причинил вреда Саре, – отмахнулся Гарри.  
– А, значит, если бы ее там не было, ты бы меня точно прикончил. Супер, – невесело хохотнул Блек.  
– Я просто хотел вас убедить, чтобы вы замолчали. Но Сара, конечно, все захотела рассказать Абри и Лусии, – поморщился Гарри.   
– Так, подождите, – перебила его Друэлла. – Я что-то не поняла: ты Гарри Поттер или Пожиратель смерти?   
– И то, и другое, – поморщился он и закатал рукав, чтобы они могли увидеть метку.  
Девчонки ахнули.  
– Какая она мерзкая, – пробормотала Иванка. – Извини, Гарольд.   
– Ты убивал магглов? – отозвался из своего угла Элиот.  
В его тоне Гарри послышалось одновременно и жадное любопытство того, кто сам мечтал убивать, и опаску того, кто был не в восторге от мысли, что придется причинять боль. Он знал, что Элиоту и каше в его голове нужно уделять побольше внимания, но никак не мог выделить на это время. Совсем не хотелось, чтобы из него однажды вырос конкурент Тому.   
– Нет, – поспешил разочаровать его Гарри. – Меня отметили, потому что милорд хочет быть уверенным в моей преданности.   
– Так он все знает? – нахмурился Мейер. – То есть мой отец рассказывал, что ты… ну, живешь у Темного Лорда дома, но я не очень верил.  
– Я живу у него дома, – пожал плечами Гарри.  
– Офигеть, – протянул Младен. – И как там?   
– Никаких пыточных в подвалах, три гостевые спальни, кабинет-библиотека и столовая, – будничным тоном поведал Гарри.  
– Просто с ума сойти, – восторженно выдохнула Друэлла. – У Темного Лорда в доме есть столовая! И он там ест. То есть, конечно, он должен есть. Все живые существа едят, но…  
– Друэлла, – успокаивающим тоном позвал Гарри. Она замолчала. – Он ест, да. Ту же еду, что и все нормальные люди.   
Друэлла издала странный звук.  
– Кстати, когда ты говорил, что не хочешь, чтобы я получала метку?..  
– Я уже был отмечен.  
– Это больно?  
– Нет. Жжет только, когда он вызывает. По крайней мере, Сириус и Белла так говорят, меня он не дергает.   
– Офигеть, – снова вздохнул Младен.  
Кажется, все они не могли толком оправиться от свалившихся на них новостей. Их друг был легендарным Гарри Поттером, и он жил дома у не менее легендарного Темного Лорда. Кое-кого разрывало от желания напроситься в гости и одновременно страха за свою жизнь.  
– Но, между прочим, Крис прав, – пробормотала Ромильда. – Делиться такой информацией без причины не в твоих правилах. Что-то случилось.  
– Вы должны понимать, что я не делюсь «такой информацией» потому, что от нее зависят людские жизни, – пожал плечами Гарри, считая эти слова лучшей заменой любым извинениям. – Но милорд все знает, Дамблдор все знает…  
– А, так вот почему тебя так долго во Французском министерстве мурыжили, – пробормотал Гельмут.   
– … скоро и весь волшебный мир будет знать. На днях выйдет статья прикормленного милордом журналиста, в которой будет интервью со мной. Там правдиво будет написано, где я учусь и живу.  
– Что, прямо так и напишут, что ты живешь с Темным Лордом? – с веселым ужасом поинтересовался Младен.  
– Ну, вообще-то там не будет прямо сказано, где я живу. Просто по некоторым намекам люди могут подумать, что с крестным.   
– Серийным убийцей-маньяком Сириусом Блеком? – поежилась Друэлла. – Ха, Мерлин мой, а ведь ты и, правда, в родстве с Блеками! Все эти люди, которые распускали про тебя слухи, были немного правы, да?   
– Моя бабушка Блек, – кивнул Гарри. – И Сириус не предавал моих родителей и не убивал тех магглов. Это сделал Питер Петтигрю.  
– Как ты с этим живешь-то? – странным тоном поинтересовался Младен. – Извини, если что, конечно. Ты темный волшебник, быть на нашей стороне только логично, но он же твоих родителей убил. Это я про Лорда, а не про Петтигрю.  
Гарри просто посмотрел на него, и Младен невольно сжался, словно ожидал атакующего заклинания. Все остальные переглянулись. У Абри, Криса и Мариуса хватало здравого смысла не спрашивать об этом. Они не знали, задавала ли этот вопрос когда-нибудь Сара. Это было только между Эпстейн и Эвансом.   
– Мне не раз задавали этот вопрос, – сообщил Гарри с деланным спокойствием. – Ответ такой – я им благодарен за то, что произвели меня на свет, я их безмерно уважаю за ту борьбу, которую они вели и за то, что отдали жизнь, защищая меня, но я их не знал и не люблю их. Единственный человек, который может меня этим попрекать – Сириус Блек, потому что он был их другом и много лет просидел в Азкабане, за попытку отомстить, а он меня простил. Вам ясно?  
Все молча кивнули.   
– Так, значит, ты нас предупредил, чтобы мы могли справиться, если в школе какие-то проблемы будут из-за этого, – пробормотал Мариус. – Вообще-то справедливые опасения. Метку всем в нос тыкать не будешь. Как бы кто-нибудь не решил тебе бойкот устроить.  
– Включая тебя? – нахмурился Абри.  
– Нашел дурака, – фыркнул Мариус. – Я-то правду знаю. В моих интересах, чтобы наша компания осталась все такой же крутой.   
– На самом деле, сколько идиотов может быть в этой школе? – пробормотал Крис. – Все же видели тебя с Беллатрикс. Только тупой не догадается.   
– А даже если и не догадается кто-то? – пожал плечами Младен. – Слушай, понимаю, что у тебя есть тайная бурная жизнь… Даже думать как-то страшно, через что тебе пришлось пройти, прежде чем получить эту метку. Все было нелегко, да?  
Гарри вспомнил тот день, когда Волдеморт все узнал, как они сидели на кухне, держась за метки, как болела голова. Гарри передернуло.  
– Могло быть и хуже.   
– Да… Так вот все эти гадости, что с тобой происходили. Они только с тобой происходили. Мы – твое ближайшее окружение, но мы ни о чем не знали, – продолжил Младен. – Большинство студентов этой школы никогда не видели, чтобы ты проигрывал. Даже если они не знают, на чьей ты стороне, они будут верить в твою победу и над чертом лысым, и над Волдемортом. Если ты не потерпишь поражения еще пару лет, то в твоем теоретическом бою с Мерлином – они будут ставить на тебя.   
– Кстати, то, что ты в младенчестве развоплотил Волдеморта, тебе в копилку подвигов, – заметил Гельмут. – Твоя крутость только увеличится.   
– А как же смерть Сары? – нахмурился Гарри.  
– Ты уж извини, но это в проигрыш себе записываешь только ты, – нахмурилась Лусия. – Мы все виноваты. И больше всего, если не считать этой полоумной Абелы, сама Сара.   
Это были жестокие слова. Все невольно опустили головы, потому что, несмотря на прошедшие месяцы, они по-прежнему не могли нормально обсудить то, что произошло с Сарой. Какими бы важными и взрослыми Гарри и его друзья не казались самим себе, они оставались подростками, а Сара – первой серьезной потерей, благодаря которой они осознали, что такое смерть.   
Только Мариус усмехнулся:  
– Пожалуй, Младен прав. Бояться нечего.   
– Но спасибо, что предупредил, – заметила Друэлла. – Гарри Поттер, Мерлин побери, а!   
– Только не называйте меня Гарри, ладно? – попросил он. – Я уже как-то привык к Гарольду.   
Они закивали и занялись своими делами. У Гарри возникло такое ощущение, что несколько минут назад он не рассказывал им свою главную тайну. Может, про себя члены его компании прямо сейчас все обдумывали и взвешивали. Никто из них не был дураком, и все могли думать о том, какие выгоды им принесет дружба с любимцем Темного Лорда. Может, они обсудят все между собой позже. Может, подсознательно они уже ожидали от него чего-то столь же невероятного?   
Все остальные студенты отреагируют так же?   
Гарри закинул руки за голову и разлегся на диване, на сегодняшний вечер отказавшись от своих «отбивающих сексуальное желание» манер. Без своей ужасной тайны он был обычным парнем. Хотя бы сегодня.   
Друзья не расходились еще целый час, пока не пришел Виктор. Тогда все поспешили вспомнить про срочные дела и удалиться.   
– Рассказал им все? Нормально отреагировали?  
– Странно, но нормально. Было легче, чем в первый раз.   
Виктор усмехнулся.  
– Думаю, что на самом деле было бы странно, если бы я застал вас всех ревущими в три ручья, как в прошлый раз. Все-таки рассказывать правду о себе близким друзьям, которые расстраивались из-за твоей скрытности совсем не то же самое, что остальным. Для Друэллы, Младена и Элиота вполне понятно и совсем не обидно то, что ты скрывал от них правду.   
– Иванка первым делом обеспокоилась о твоей осведомленности.  
– Приятно знать, что сестра меня все же любит и заботиться, хотя и отказывается изучать астрономию, – иронично заметил Виктор. – Ты не против, если мы предупредим еще и маму?  
– Нет, только попроси ее никому не рассказывать, пока не выйдет интервью. Я немного обеспокоен тем, как твои родители отреагируют. А еще возможным наплывом прессы к их дому.  
– Они не растеряются, – подмигнул ему Виктор. – Мама любит общественное внимание и не знает о тебе ничего такого, чего нельзя было бы сказать прессе. А брату и отцу может быть даже выгодно в их политической карьере.   
Он тяжело вздохнул и потер шею.  
– Я сегодня устал, пойдем спать?  
Гарри легко поднялся и пошел за Виктором в спальню.   
***  
Гарри обычно получал русские волшебные газеты. Он сам не знал, как так вышло. Возможно, дело было в договоренности, возникшей в совете. Так как компания подобралась интернациональная, и каждый выписывал издания своей родины, можно было просто меняться газетами. Русских в этом году в совете не было, а Гарри непосредственно в России проживал и теперь только по тамошним улицам ему разрешали ходить в сопровождении всего пары Пожирателей смерти. Так что подписку ему было не сложно оформить летом. Он ведь даже начал учить русский язык в дополнение к уже изученным немецкому, французскому, болгарскому и немного датскому.   
Как бы там ни было, а новость пришла в Дурмстранг с французской газетой. В совете ее получала Кристина. Гарри спокойно завтракал, когда его соседка за столом отчаянно закашлялась, почти как Друэлла пару дней назад. Марго тут же бросилась помогать подружке, пока та пыталась разобраться с газетой, усыпанной мелкими точками брызнувшей слюны.  
Гарри еще не понял, что произошло, когда Абри соскочил со своего места за столом школьных репортеров. У них сегодня была летучка, совмещенная с завтраком. Это значило, что у них возникла проблема со следующим номером, и дорога была каждая секунда. Абри возвысился над головами активно поглощающих пищу студентов и замахал газетой, привлекая внимание Гарри. Конечно, заметил это не только он.   
Так как и Кристина, и Абри были французами, что ни для кого не было секретом, и оба держали в руках газеты, все тут же бросились отыскивать ближайший источник их родной прессы.   
Гарри даже толком оглядеться не успел, чтобы понять, у кого стоит экспроприировать газету, потому что Марго уже удалось завладеть экземпляром Кристины, как рядом с ним оказалась Друэлла и сунула ему свой экземпляр. Она, очевидно, не успела сама прочитать статью, но готова была пожертвовать своей осведомленностью ради Гарри.  
Тот, в общем-то, и так знал, что там написано, но принял газету, чтобы просмотреть хотя бы как все это выглядит.   
Честно говоря, Гарри ощущал только облегчение от того, что ожидание наконец-то окончено. Сегодня все всё узнают, и можно будет увидеть их реакцию. Потом уж можно будет думать, как с ней справиться, если она будет негативной, но главное, что утомительная пытка ожиданием подошла к концу.   
Статья занимала всю первую полосу. Часть страницы занимала большая фотография, сделанная несколько недель назад. Гарри на ней выглядел несчастным героем какой-то романтической истории. Впрочем, возможно, его жизнь чем-то и была похожа на роман.   
Гарри вернул Друэлле газету, она тут же потеснила Криса, усевшись с ним на один стул, и ребята начали вдвоем читать статью.   
Им было интересно, потому что, несмотря на рассказ Гарри о главном, он не поведал о деталях. Интервью не было правдивым от первого и до последнего слова, но им проще было потом уточнить, чем выпытывать все от начала и до конца.  
Гарри постарался не обращать внимания на взгляды окружающих и попробовал продолжить завтрак, хотя еда не лезла ему в горло.  
Он покосился на стол преподавателей. Там тоже по нескольку человек склонялись над одним экземпляром газеты. Каркаров выглядел невозмутимым и явно был заранее предупрежден о публикации. Виктор краем глаза посматривал то в газету, то на сидящего рядом с ним и поглощенного чтением Макиярви. Кажется, Виктора что-то веселило.   
Он бросил на Гарри взгляд и улыбнулся ему, подбадривая.  
Гарри еще помнил, как сидел в библиотеке-кабинете Тома и отвечал на вопросы, которые придумал Том. Было скучно. Вышло бы куда проще, если бы Том просто вручил журналисту уже готовое интервью. Но этот парень оказался довольно наглым и упорным. Он желал добавить в текст жизни, а для этого ему требовалось посмотреть на Гарри и увидеть, как именно он отвечает на вопросы. И, конечно, ответы Гарри ему понравились гораздо больше, чем те, которые придумал Том, ведь Гарри хоть и недоговаривал, но его слова были куда более искренними. Просмотрев их, Том даже разрешил ничего особенно не исправлять. 

– Итак, мистер Поттер, поздравляю с возвращением!  
– Спасибо.  
– Последние пять лет волшебный мир знает вас под именем Гарольда Эванса. Почему вы выбрали такое имя?  
– Эванс – девичья фамилия моей матери. Не вижу ничего плохого в том, чтобы взять ее. Я не мог оставаться при этом «Гарри», все стало бы слишком очевидно.  
Том был против того, чтобы лишний раз упоминать Каркарова и то, что изначально все это было его планом. Вокруг Гарри и так было слишком много Пожирателей смерти, не стоило напоминать людям еще об одном.   
– Мистер Поттер, всю мировую общественность интересует, как вышло, что вы пропали из поля нашего зрения на такой долгий срок?  
– После смерти родителей я попал в маггловскую семью моей матери. Впрочем, об этом уже давно стало известно. Когда пришло время поступать в школу, мы с моими опекунами выбрали Дурмстранг, а не Хогвартс.  
– Любопытно, почему вы сделали такой выбор. Ведь ваши родители обучались именно в Хогвартсе.  
– Мои родственники как раз собирались переезжать в Германию. Они магглы, для них расстояния имеют значение. Им было спокойнее оттого, что Дурмстранг ближе к их новому месту жительства, чем Хогвартс.   
– Однако вы никому не сообщили об этом?  
– Кому я должен был сообщить? Это было дело только моих опекунов и мое.  
«Грязное белье» Гарри в виде уродов-родственников Том тоже решил не «полоскать». Гарри думал, что Том в юности испытывал стыд за свое приютское прошлое. Видимо, какие-то отголоски этого дошли и до сих пор. Он не хотел, чтобы Гарри жалели, может, сам не хотел его жалеть. Том создавал образ Гарри, которым люди восхищались бы. Впрочем, Гарри никогда и не рассказывал ему о том, что Петуния не любила племянника так, как должна была. Но было бы странно, если бы Том не догадался сам по тому, что она никогда не посылала племяннику письма и подарки.  
Гарри и сам не хотел поливать родственников грязью со страниц газет. За прошедшие годы обида на них заметно смягчилась. Он начал забывать.   
– Но вы поступили в школу под чужой фамилией и ничего не предприняли, чтобы успокоить волнения, вызванные тем, что вы не пошли в Хогвартс? Возможно, вы не знаете, но в определенный момент вас почти объявили погибшим.  
– Мне известно об этом. Люциус Малфой судился с Гринготтсом за мое наследство. К счастью, гоблины-то точно знали, что я жив. Видите ли, мне хотелось сохранить инкогнито и получить нормальное детство вдали от шумихи, вызванной давним происшествием с Сами-Знаете-Кем.  
На самом деле, во время беседы Гарри назвал Тома Темным Лордом, но во французской газете, в интервью, которое должно было показать благонадежность Гарри, такого, конечно, не напечатали.  
– Примите комплименты вашей скромности. Хотелось бы узнать, чем вызвано то, что вы не посетили родственников ни разу с тех пор, как пошли в школу, несмотря на проявленную ими определенную заботу о вас?  
– К сожалению, это так. Боюсь, охота, устроенная на меня магическим сообществом, профессором Дамблдором и людьми, известными как Пожиратели смерти, заставила меня отдалиться от близких. Но я писал им письма.   
– Могу я поинтересоваться, где вы обычно проводите каникулы?  
– У меня достаточно друзей, которые с удовольствием предоставляли мне кров и стол. За что я им очень благодарен.  
– Думаю, что многие читатели хотели бы в этот момент уточнить, относится ли к числу этих друзей чета Лестрейндж, в обществе которых вас не раз видели?  
– Я понимаю, чем вызван этот интерес. Я не знаю, где живут супруги Лестрейндж. Не оправдывая их преступной деятельности, должен сказать, что они мои родственники, а их, как известно, не выбирают. У меня осталось мало родных. Простите мне то, что я дорожу каждым. Люди борются за свои идеалы как умеют. Уверен, что члены известного Ордена Феникса и авроры любого государства тоже не могут похвастаться чистотой своих рук.  
– Это смелое заявление, мистер Поттер, учитывая то, как погибли ваши родители.  
– Мне часто говорят про родителей. Главное, что я могу сказать вам в ответ: они умерли, защищая меня, чтобы я смог прожить свою жизнь, а не продолжить их. Мой крестный отец согласен с этим.  
– Ваш крестный Сириус Блек?  
– Прежде, чем вы скажете что-то по его поводу, должен вам сообщить, что он не предавал моих родителей Сами-Знаете-Кому и не был Пожирателем смерти.  
Репортер не заставил Гарри рассказывать об этом подробно и заведомо лгать. При жизни Джеймса Сириус действительно не был Пожирателем, но теперь стал.   
– В таком случае, как вы относитесь к тому, что он сейчас находится в розыске в вашей родной стране?  
– Боюсь, что я сам нахожусь в розыске на родине. Как вы знаете, не так давно я был арестован и теперь не рискую посещать вашу или мою страну. Остается только сожалеть, что наше правительство отталкивает своей политикой и подозрениями вполне добропорядочных граждан.   
– Где и с кем вы сейчас проживаете вне школы?   
– Это частная информация, мне бы не хотелось, чтобы любопытствующие устраивали митинги у меня под окнами.  
– В таком случае, давайте обсудим учебу. Ходят разные слухи про Дурмстранг. Вам нравится там учиться?   
– Как и любой школьник, я не очень люблю домашние задания, но в целом мне не на что жаловаться.  
– Ваш любимый предмет?  
– Чары.  
– А не любимый?  
– Не хочу обидеть профессора Гербе, сказав, что не люблю его предмет, но зелья удаются мне хуже всего.  
Том сказал, что разговор об учебе заинтересует сплетников и создаст для домохозяек образ невинного школьника. Мировое зло не может учиться в школе и отвечать на вопросы так же, как их маленькие дети. Это должно сгладить впечатление от его откровений о родственниках.   
По решению Тома, они не стали развивать тему друзей Гарри и его одноклассников. Сами мальчишки и девчонки в стенах школы были в безопасности, но их семьи могли подвергнуться немалому давлению. Например, родители Абраксиса или Криса, у которых Гарри проводил немало времени летом. Если Малфои и Блетчли хотели этого внимания, они могли и сами привлечь его к себе.  
– Скажите, вы никогда не думали о том, чтобы посетить Хогвартс?  
– Мне было бы любопытно, но в данный момент не действует никаких программ по обмену между Дурмстрангом и Хогвартсом, да и я в качестве Гарольда Эванса являюсь персоной нон грата в Англии. К тому же, в данный момент я возглавляю школьный совет Дурмстранга, на мне лежит большая ответственность. Покидать школу в таком случае нежелательно.  
– Есть пара вопросов о вашей личной жизни. Ходят разнообразные слухи о ваших сердечных привязанностях.  
– Моя личная жизнь не секрет. Ни я, ни кто-либо из моих родных не составляет никаких планов матримониального характера на мой счет. Довольно давно меня связывают романтические отношения с Виктором Крамом.   
– Бывшим ловцом болгарской сборной? Говорят, что ради вас он оставил свою карьеру.  
– Да. Виктор решил порвать с квиддичем и сейчас пишет диссертацию по трансфигурации. Это его собственный выбор.   
Том позволил упомянуть об этом, потому что промолчать было бы просто странно. Об этих отношениях знали все. Хотя последнее время всё чаще сомневались в их незыблемости.   
– Не могу не задать вам вопрос о Саре Эпстейн.  
– Она была моим лучшим другом. И никогда не покончила бы с собой. Мы уже обговорили с вашей английской коллегой недопустимость передергиваний фактов в статьях.  
– Не сомневайтесь, моя статья будет достоверной.   
Это было первое интервью, и оно было довольно скупым на информацию. Хотя даже то, что они сообщили, было сенсацией.  
Том просто хотел дать понять общественности, что Гарри жив, полностью доволен своим существованием и не является исчадием ада, которым его могли бы вообразить из-за общения с Беллатрикс. Было бы нелепо, если бы среди такой важной информации, как его отношение к родителям, появились бы замечания о том, какие мантии он предпочитает или что получил в подарок на свой прошлый день рождения. Гарри не мог рассказать почти ничего о Дурмстранге. И Том решительно возражал против любой слишком наглой лжи. Во-первых, это показало бы Гарри с дурной стороны перед теми, кто знал правду, а во-вторых, во лжи было просто запутаться. Проще было вовсе от нее отказаться, обойдясь неточными формулировками и недоговорками.

Марго закончила читать первой из тех, кто сидел рядом с Гарри. Она презрительно фыркнула и смерила его недовольным взглядом.  
– Какой бред, – скривила губы она. – Читаешь, и можно подумать, будто наш дорогой Гарольд Эванс просто святой. Что-то не заметила в статье ни одного упоминания о твоей властности или лживости. Ты целому волшебному миру пять с половиной лет лгал!  
– Я все знала, – невозмутимо пожала плечами Друэлла, не отрывая взгляда от строчек, словно узнала не два дня назад, а именно пять лет.   
– И я, – кивнул Крис.  
Он читал быстрее и уже отдал Друэлле газету в полное ее распоряжение. Теперь Крис пытался есть, но подружка все еще сидела на его стуле, мешая двигаться. Гарри это показалось довольно странным, но сейчас не время было такое обсуждать.  
Марго перевела взгляд на Мариуса.  
– Не смотри так на меня. Я тоже давно знаю, – развел руками тот.  
– Я не знала, но мне все равно, – поспешила сообщить Марго Лидия, когда их взгляды встретились. – Было бы странно, если бы он всем это рассказывал.  
Кристина предпочла не реагировать на пристальный взгляд подруги. Она сделала вид, что пытается отряхнуть газету от налипших на нее крошек. Только Драгош попытался неловко улыбнуться Марго. Он был ответственным за прессу, а до этого редактором школьной газеты. Его отец был журналистом. Драгош с детства умел читать между строк. И сейчас он прекрасно видел, что Гарольд Эванс, или Гарри Поттер, вне его весовой категории. Слишком уж могущественные силы с ним связаны.  
Члены Совета капитулировали даже до начала сражения. Марго разочарованно цокнула языком и плюхнулась на свое место, продолжая завтрак.   
Студенты внимательно пронаблюдали за этим и продолжили шептаться между собой, хотя и без особого ажиотажа. Личность Гарольда Эванса была важна за границами школы, а не здесь, где он в очередной раз только что подтвердил стабильность своего главенства в Совете.


	66. Chapter 66

Глава 66  
Рождественским утром Гарри проснулся в теплых объятиях Виктора и с удовольствием потерся носом о его шею. Утренняя щетина Виктора неприятно царапнула ему скулу, но Гарри к этому привык. Он и сам уже начал бриться по утрам, хотя до волосатости Виктора ему было еще далеко.   
Гарри с удовольствием провел рукой по груди любовника, прислушался к биению его сердца и довольному сопению. Разве можно было представить себе более комфортное пробуждение? Особенно на Рождество. Приближался конец года, и в Гарри зрела иррациональная уверенность, что в следующем все изменится, больше не будет даже иллюзии покоя.   
Гарри пришлось пережить пару не самых легких месяцев, но все могло бы быть куда хуже, если бы его не защищали надежные стены старой школы. Он словно оказался в оке бури. Мир всколыхнуло внезапное появление давно пропавшего Гарри Поттера, но профессора и студенты вокруг него делали вид, что ничего не происходит. Преподаватели стоически держали марку лучших в Европе и не позволяли себе ничего, что могло бы дискредитировать их: выставило бы некорректными или предвзятыми. А дети слишком обожали или боялись Гарольда.   
Без косых взглядов не обошлось. Но все видели, что компания Гарри по-прежнему оказывает ему полную поддержку и предпочитали не связываться.  
Но в большом мире все было не так просто.   
Все европейские газеты, казалось, считали свои выпуски бесполезными, если в них не было пары строчек о Гарри. Знаменитые волшебники давали интервью, высказывая свою точку зрения о причинах, вынудивших Гарри скрываться, о его общении с Пожирателями смерти. Другие вспоминали его родителей и проклинали Гарри от их имени. Были те, кто встречался с ним как с Гарольдом Эвансом, они делились с магическим миром впечатлениями о нем.   
Никто из родителей его друзей не заявил прессе о себе. Такая слава и навязчивое внимание журналистов никому не было нужно. Блетчли и Малфои, видимо, опасались последствий – их дома были окружены обычной волшебной защитой, которая надежно оберегала от магглов и всяких любопытствующих, но орду журналистов или набег Пожирателей не выдержала бы. Блеки и Левски, наверное, считали себя выше всей этой суеты. Люциусу же Малфою, Розье и бабушке Ромильды напоминать прессе о себе запретил, должно быть, Том. Их фамилии были известны с прошлой войны в негативном плане.   
Гарри не знал, как реагировали на новости сами Пожиратели смерти. Никто не осмеливался обсуждать что-то с Темным Лордом или Беллой и Сириусом. Антуан, отец которого был Пожирателем, рассказал Гарри, что в письмах из дома его просили пояснить некоторые обстоятельства. Антуан написал отцу, что Гарри заранее предупредил его обо всем, и признание было инициативой Темного Лорда. Мистера Мейера это успокоило.  
Долохов сам написал Гарри шутливое послание, из которого Гарри понял, что старый хитрец давно обо всем догадывался, но не знал наверняка.   
Гарри боялся, что его завалят письмами, но этого не произошло. Защита школы не пропускала большую часть сов точно так же, как происходило на его первом курсе, когда все думали, что Гарри пропал.   
Он получал только послания от своих знакомых. Поляковы, ди Адамо, Драко Малфой и другие волшебники выражали ему свое удивление, но Гарри не увидел в их письмах неприятия. Как он и предполагал много лет назад – у Гарри Поттера самого по себе не было врагов. Вся неприязнь к нему могла строиться только на том, чью сторону он примет. Но члены Ордена Феникса были под крылом Дамблдора, которому Гарри, кажется, понравился. А Пожиратели смерти и сочувствующие ориентировались на Темного Лорда. Скорей всего, они понимали, что за общением Гарри с Беллой и Сириусом стоит нечто большее, чем просто родственные чувства.   
Впрочем, Гарри Поттер и Волдеморт пересеклись лишь однажды, много лет назад. И хотя все полагали, что, воскреснув, Волдеморт бросит все силы на уничтожение причины своего падения, он сам никогда ни о чем подобном не заявлял.   
Драко весьма дипломатично заметил, что его отец был удивлен новостями. Но Люциус многое скрывал от своего сына. Гораздо больше о реакции Малфоя рассказал Абраксис, тому же, в свою очередь, поведала мать. Люциус прибежал к ней в утро, когда вышла французская статья – встрепанный и ошарашенный. До этого брат никогда не переступал порог ее дома и даже толком не был знаком с мужем. Но, похоже, новости заставили его забыть о снобизме Малфоев.   
Люциус спрашивал у нее, знала ли Чарис о том, кто ее частый гость. Она честно ответила, что не знала и долгое время искренне полагала, что он отпрыск Беллатрикс. Малфой все время устало вздыхал при этом и высказал надежду, что Гарри не держит на него зла за попытку отсудить состояние. Чарис заверила его, что Гарри вообще мало на кого держит зло.  
Драко же, в свою очередь, написал о том, какую реакцию новость вызвала у студентов Хогвартса. Она оказалась куда более бурной, чем у дурмстранговцев. После ареста Гарри мало было людей в Европе, не знавших, кто такой Гарольд Эванс. Газетные статьи дополнялись всевозможными сплетнями. Тем более что некоторые девчонки Хогвартса и так о нем уже шептались. Теперь же, кажется, Гермиона Грейнджер и Джинни Уизли окончательно позабыли все сомнения и уверились в том, что он герой девичьих грез. Рон Уизли, в свою очередь, искренне Гарри возненавидел. Драко считал, что от зависти. Но никого мнение какого-то безвестного Рона не интересовало.   
Новости дошли до Хогвартса с небольшим опозданием, ведь там никто не выписывал французских газет. Но «Ежедневный пророк» отстал от коллег всего на один день. Гарри даже думать боялся, за какую сумму они выкупили его интервью.  
По словам Драко, в то утро большой зал Хогвартса взорвался. Люди кричали, смеялись и хлопали друг друга по плечам. В отличие от детей на континенте, англичане были запуганы редкими набегами Пожирателей смерти и невнятными слухами о возрождении Темного Лорда, распускаемыми Орденом Феникса. Здесь Гарри Поттер действительно был долгожданным знаменем победы светлой стороны и их надеждой, а не просто знаменитостью.   
Некоторые друзья Драко тоже были убеждены, что Гарри не на их стороне, и ждать ничего хорошего от его появления не стоит. Драко не мог посреди Хогвартса разубеждать их, однако прозрачно намекнул на общение Гарри с Лестранджами и учебу в школе Темных искусств.  
– Знаешь, он ведь мог обмануть Темного Лорда, – задумчиво протянул Забини.  
– Даже звучит смешно, – презрительно фыркнула Панси.  
– Звучало бы смешно, если бы до этого он не победил его каким-то хитрым способом, – возразила Дафна Гринграсс.  
– Может, Поттер под фамилией Эванс втерся в доверие Темному Лорду, а теперь правда раскрылась, и наш Лорд будет пытаться убить его, – предположил Забини.  
– Наверное, интервью Гарольд давал, чтобы убедительнее «втереться в доверие»? – презрительно фыркнул Драко.   
– Но ведь тебе он врал, – заметила Дафна. – И спас от тебя Уизли и Грейнджер.  
– Только потому, что поступил как джентльмен, – кисло заметила Панси. Гарри тогда действовал против нее и ее друзей, но это не значит, что Панси не оценила его мотивы. Она была романтичной девочкой.   
Спорщики не пришли ни к чему конкретному, но сомнения у некоторых остались.  
Мама Виктора великодушно простила сына за то, что он скрывал от нее правду, и теперь требовала, чтобы они, наконец, оформили свои отношения и прекратили позориться, раз уж правда выплыла наружу. Гарри пришлось ответить ей, что крестный пока возражает, а сам он несовершеннолетний. Насколько он понял, теперь Блек выдерживал ее сумасшедший натиск.   
В дом Крамов регулярно пытались попасть журналисты. Ведь кроме Виктора, других близких людей Гарри не упомянул. Госпожа Радка подошла к вопросу разумно. Она велела им создать цивилизованную очередь и приходить по одному в день. Ее муж и старший сын были опытными политиками, а сама она завзятой сплетницей. Так что совместными усилиями им удавалось давать интервью, не упоминая ни о чем конкретном.   
Сам Сириус сообщил, что получил письмо от Дамблдора с просьбой о разговоре. Он предполагал, что между ними встанет вопрос о сотрудничестве, но вынужден был отказать даже во встрече. Сириус испытывал легкую неприязнь к Дамблдору. Он простил Тома, кое-как мирился с Питером, и теперь ему нужно было кого-то другого винить в смерти друзей. Возможно, Сириус мог бы вступить в Орден Феникса и шпионить за ними для Тома вместо Снейпа, которого из Ордена выгнали. Но актером Сириус всегда был посредственным, да и Том не хотел отправлять в распоряжение Дамблдора того, кто знает слишком много.   
К тому же, Сириус все лучше и лучше ладил со своей будущей женой. Гарри это радовало. Свадьба должна была состояться летом и, кажется, все торопили это событие. В этих обстоятельствах столь опасная служба была совсем некстати. Если бы Том сам не принял решения оставить Сириуса в покое, Гарри пришлось бы просить за него.   
Еще Сириус рассказал Гарри, что с ним связался один старый друг Поттеров – Ремус Люпин. Сириус честно признавался, что пару лет назад бросился бы к нему, не задумываясь, но теперь у Сириуса была новая жизнь. Его время занимала невеста и ее семья, да и Белла оказалась неплохим другом. И все это не давало ему казаться самому себе одиноким. К тому же Сириус подозревал, что Ремус ищет общения по приказу Дамблдора. Однако восстановить отношения с Ремусом тоже хотелось, если тот был честен.  
Так что пока старые друзья ограничивались перепиской.  
Тома реакция общественности на происхождение Гарри вполне устраивала. Да, не все восприняли новости положительно, но прошло слишком мало времени. Постепенно они должны были смириться с этим. К тому же, Том планировал постепенно выбрасывать все больше информации о Гарри, делая его более популярным. Пока не придет пора открыто объявить о его лояльности. 

Пока же в своем маленьком уютном мирке Гарри нежился в объятиях любимого человека и раздумывал над тем, чтобы встать и посмотреть присланные на Рождество подарки. Последние пару лет ему дарили очень много всего, хотя то, что действительно нравилось и хотелось, могли подарить только самые близкие.   
Убедившись, что просыпаться Виктор и не думает, Гарри выбрался из его объятий и, накинув теплый халат, обновил на комнате утепляющие чары. Потом он покормил Живоглота и направился к столу, на который домашние эльфы складывали все подарки для него. Коробок больших и маленьких была куча. Гарри без особого интереса открыл одну маленькую от Либериуса. Внутри оказался ремень из драконьей кожи с серебряной пряжкой. Дорого, стильно и будет так же прекрасно смотреться в шкафу, как и все десять, которые Гарри подарили раньше. Случая надеть как-то все не представлялось.   
Гарри тут же определил, какой подарок прислал Сириус – это была большая коробка в красной обертке с золотыми снитчами. Крестный обожал гриффиндорские расцветки. Стараясь сильно не шуршать оберткой, чтобы не разбудить Виктора, Гарри сунул нос в коробку и увидел там новенький блестящий вредноскоп. Стоило бы поставить его в гостиной, чтобы Марго и носа в нее не совала, пугаясь жутких звуков, которые артефакт при ней издавал бы. Гарри позабавила представленная ситуация.   
Потом он нашел подарок Беллы – старинную книгу на змеином языке. Такие книги были чрезвычайно редкими и дорогими. Хотя большинство людей покупали кота в мешке. Вполне можно было наткнуться на какую-нибудь ерунду и всю жизнь хранить ее, как реликвию. К счастью, у Беллатрикс был Том, который смог перевести ей название книги. Гарри был рад получить древний справочник по зельям. Часть исследований в нем, наверняка, давно устарела, но кое-что было все еще любопытно.  
Сам Том подарил Гарри сквозное зеркало. Тоже не самый распространенный артефакт. К тому же это был не совсем честный подарок, ведь вторую часть он ставил у себя. Хотя Гарри все равно был счастлив от того, что теперь может общаться с Томом напрямую. Он подавил порыв разбудить его прямо сейчас. Не от заботы о Томе. Гарри нутром чувствовал, что тот сердиться на ранний подъем не станет, а может и вовсе сам уже не спит. Просто, опять же, не хотелось будить Виктора. Так что Гарри взял следующий сверток в простой коричневой бумаге.   
Этот подарок не выглядел опасным, но Гарри не знал, кто мог бы прислать такое, и на всякий случай проверил его парой заклинаний, а потом достал записку.

«Дорогой Гарри,  
Перед своей смертью твой отец оставил эту вещь мне. Теперь пришла пора вернуть ее. Уверен, что ты найдешь достойный повод использовать ее.   
Профессор Дамблдор» 

Гарри нахмурился и развернул сверток. Он не мог и подумать, что у Дамблдора все это время была отцовская вещь. Можно было понять, почему старик не возвращал ее несколько лет, он ведь не знал, где Гарри находится. Но зачем придерживал до Рождества, ведь был осведомлен о месторасположении Гарри уже несколько месяцев?  
Может быть, Гарри думал о Дамблдоре хуже, чем он был на самом деле, но ему пришло в голову, что старик хочет надавить на его совесть. В канун семейного праздника тот напоминал об убитых родителях, словно надеялся, что Гарри воспылает праведным гневом или хотя бы загрустит. Гарри не доставил ему такого удовольствия. Его сердце даже не забилось быстрее от предвкушения прикоснуться к вещи отца. Может быть, из-за того, что у него всегда был Сириус, к которому можно было прикоснуться в любой момент. Он был лучшим проводником между Гарри и родителями, который только можно было пожелать.   
В свертке оказалась старинная мантия. Она была легкая, словно перышко. Гарри встряхнул ее и покрутил из стороны в сторону. Вещь явно была волшебная, иначе зачем отцу было оставлять ее у Дамблдора, а тому, в свою очередь, возвращать ее Гарри. После минутных сомнений Гарри накинул ее на себя. Тут же его тело пропало, и Гарри подавил изумленный вздох.  
Это была мантия-невидимка! Конечно же! Сириус рассказывал Гарри о ней, но понятия не имел, куда она делась. Можно было только предполагать, что после погрома в доме Поттеров ее забрал Ремус Люпин. Оказывается, это сделал Дамблдор.   
Впрочем, главное, что старик ее, в конце концов, вернул. Хотя для него, как и для Гарри, она была бесполезна. Существовало множество разновидностей заклинаний, делающих человека невидимым. Многие из них были даже светлыми.   
Гарри хмыкнул, снял мантию и аккуратно сложил ее в шкаф. Ему не было ни малейшей нужды прятаться от кого-то в Дурмстранге. Он мог ходить куда угодно и когда угодно. Но мантия, судя по всему, передавалась в семье из поколения в поколение, так что стоило отправить ее в сейф к другим артефактам, только дать Сириусу насмотреться на нее вволю, предаваясь воспоминаниям.  
Гарри принялся копаться в остальных подарках, выискивая что-то интересное.   
Виктор подарил новую лисью шапку, которая понравилась Гарри в каталоге несколько месяцев назад. Конечно, он мог купить ее и сам.  
Гарри взял отодвинутое сквозное зеркало и ушел в гостиную, чтобы болтать с Томом и не будить Виктора.   
Как Гарри и ожидал, Том уже не спал и рад был поговорить. Даже несмотря на то, что они должны были увидеться через пару дней на Новогоднем балу. Гарри поспешил нажаловаться на Дамблдора и, выслушав долю возмущений еще и Тома, поинтересовался, как ему подарок Гарри.  
Гарри знал, что он был единственным человеком, который дарил Тому подарки. Даже Белла и Сириус, хоть и держались при Гарри с Темным Лордом свободнее, чем все остальные, понимали, почему он снисходителен к ним. В отличие от Гарри, они не просто осознавали, что перед ними величайший темный волшебник и очень жестокий человек. Они видели куда больше дурных проявлений его натуры. Гарри, что бы ни делал, теперь постоянно был уверен в своей безопасности рядом с Томом. Беллатрикс и Сириус – нет. Гарри называл их всех семьей, но фактически Темный Лорд их своей семьей не считал.   
Это была та самая нелепая ситуация, когда все участники фарса знают о лжи друг друга, но молчат.   
Этим вечером Гарри предстояла маленькая йольская вечеринка, устраиваемая Друэллой. Приглашенных было не так много, но, конечно, больше, чем на обычных вечерних посиделках. Гарри нужно было расширить свою гостиную. Об украшениях, приглашениях, музыке и закусках должна была позаботиться Друэлла. Она впервые устраивала прием, и Гарри немного беспокоился за нее, потому что Ромильда и Лусия отказались ей помочь. Он знал, что обе не так уж плохо настроены к Друэлле, гораздо дружелюбнее, чем Чанг. Но прежде чем окончательно и бесповоротно принять главенство Друэллы, они должны были убедиться в ее состоятельности. Друэлла хорошо справлялась последние четыре месяца, хотя ее стиль сильно отличался от образа действий Сары. Похоже, все к новой командирше постепенно привыкли, и организация небольшого приема была ее «итоговым экзаменом». Гарри подозревал, что с подготовкой ей немало помогла мама.   
Для Гарри эта вечеринка была единственным шансом потанцевать с Виктором.   
Друэлла была права, и в настоящий момент почти все студенты в Дурмстранге были уверены, что в отношениях Гарри и Виктора наступил разлад. Кажется, некоторых это волновало даже сильнее, чем личность Гарольда Эванса – Гарри Поттера. Тома такое положение дел вполне устраивало. Ведь именно студенты были источником информации о Гарри для всего остального мира.  
Гарри понимал, что в этот раз ему лучше даже не подходить к Виктору на зимнем балу.   
Самого Виктора такое положение дел бесило. Он знал, что является для Гарри любимым и единственным, и ему претило скрывать это. Но он сдерживал гнев, потому что Гарри просил его. Они оба понимали, что Том легко разрушит установившееся равновесие, стоит ему только захотеть. Однажды ревность и вспыльчивость перевесят в Томе желание сохранить с Гарри хорошие отношения.   
Иногда Виктору казалось, что в спину ему дышит огромный разъяренный зверь. Страшно было до чертиков, но он никогда не позволял страху руководить своими действиями. В конце концов, было в этом что-то и от квиддича. Виктор никогда не боялся делать финт Вронского – мчался к земле, держа метлу перпендикулярно к ней, всего лишь для собственного развлечения. Неужели теперь он не может спать с парнем, которого хочет Темный Лорд, ради любви?   
Иллюзий насчет того, что сможет победить Тома, Виктор не строил. Даже если бы он присоединился к Дамблдору и приложил все усилия для того, чтобы уничтожить Лорда, Гарри бы ему этого не простил. Им пришлось бы сражаться друг против друга.   
В то утро Виктор проснулся в постели один. Он немного понежился под одеялом. В комнате было тепло, значит Гарри обновил нагревающие чары.   
На столе лежала уже разворошенная кучка подарков.  
Сам Виктор был православным, как и вся его семья. Конечно, это было не маггловское православие, однако Рождество Крамы праздновали 7 января. Подарками же обменивались на Новый год. По такому же расписанию жили все ближайшие родственники и друзья, включая Поляковых. Но, конечно, для католиков делали исключение и дарили им подарки в декабре. В Дурмстранге с празднованиями в зимнюю пору вообще были проблемы, потому что все, кажется, отмечали разные события. А некоторые даже могли устроить скандал из-за приверженности к маггловскому Рождеству.   
Гарри, по его собственным словам, был атеистом. Виктор считал, что Гарри вообще никогда не задумывался о вере, и подражал в своем убеждении Темному Лорду. Однако подарки на Рождество и сам праздник были для Гарри очень важны. До школы, когда Гарри жил у Дурслей, он никогда не получал нормальных подарков. Гарри даже не подпускали к праздничному столу.   
Последние годы подарками Гарри откровенно баловали, но тот ценил их только от близких людей и несколько пренебрегал остальными. Большинству тех, кто присылал ему красивые яркие свертки, Гарри отправлял только открытки с поздравлениями.   
Вот и сейчас на полу валялись зеленые и красные обертки, в которые заворачивали свои подарки выпускники Слизерина и Гриффиндора. Виктора немало забавляла эта приверженность нынешних и бывших студентов Хогвартса к цветам своего факультета. Но справедливости ради, Поляков рассказывал, что хогвартцев изумляет привязанность дурмстранговцев к теплой одежде. Им не понять, что такое промораживающий до костей холод, как важно всегда иметь под рукой вязаный свитер или бабушкин теплый платок, даже если на комнату наложены согревающие чары. Наверное, и с цветами похожая история.  
Виктор неохотно поднялся с постели, раздумывая, куда мог уйти Гарри в такую рань. Вода в ванной не шумела. Вряд ли его вызвали по делам. Хотя случалось, что старосты по каким-то причинам просили его помощи в решении некоторых вопросов, но не утром же в Рождество! Большая часть детишек сейчас либо спала, либо разворачивала подарки.   
Завернувшись в халат, Виктор направился в гостиную. Еще у дверей он услышал голос Гарри и кого-то еще. Удивившись, кому это понадобился главный староста в такую рань, Виктор осторожно выглянул из-за приоткрытой двери. Немногие в Дурмстранге знали, что Гарри и Виктор вместе ночуют.  
– Я тебе не верю, – со смехом в голосе сообщил Гари своему собеседнику.  
– Я никогда не лгу тебе, – лениво протянул тот.   
– Здорово, что ты уточнил. А кому лжешь? – поинтересовался Гарри. Виктор невольно нахмурился. Гарри нередко говорил с ним самим таким кокетливым тоном, но только когда они оставались наедине.   
Виктору иногда и самому становилось горько от того, насколько далеко с каждым годом Гарри отдалялся от своих друзей. Казалось бы, теперь он почти не лгал им. Они знали о Гарри всю правду, это должно было сблизить их. Однако, заигравшись в лидера и свиту, они не могли остановить эту игру. Лишь Абраксис еще как-то держался, пытаясь сохранить хоть иллюзию близости. Друэлла, Крис, Мариус храбрились при посторонних, иногда мягко дерзили, но стоило Гарри бросить на них лишь один недовольный взгляд – покорно опускали головы.   
Гарри никогда не расслаблялся с ними так, как с Виктором. Поэтому сейчас было странно услышать, что с кем-то еще Гарри настолько же легкомыслен.   
– Всем, кому необходимо, – сказал Гарри его собеседник. – Не утруждаю себя ложью для развлечения.   
Это опять вызвало со стороны Гарри взрыв смеха.   
– Как ты умудряешься быть таким обаятельным мерзавцем?   
– А ты?   
– Моя обаятельность достигнута только твоими хитростями. И я не считаю себя мерзавцем.   
– Брось, не преуменьшай свои заслуги, – с оттенком веселья попросил собеседник. И Виктор с некоторой оторопью понял, что Гарри говорит с Темным Лордом.   
Того не могло быть в Дурмстранге, значит Гарри использовал какой-то артефакт для связи. Странно, что он не рассказал о существовании подобной интересной вещицы. Хотя Виктор вряд ли с восторгом бы отнесся к тому, что Гарри может в любой момент поговорить со своим «недобратцем».  
Виктор не видел Темного Лорда с прошлого зимнего бала в Дурмстранге. Кажется, им обоим хотелось забыть о существовании друг друга. Темный Лорд не вызывал Виктора, а тот, в свою очередь, не делал ничего, чтобы как-то напомнить ему о себе.   
В тот раз Гарри с Темным Лордом ссорились. Они оба пылали, и во все стороны летели искры. Виктору редко доводилось видеть Гарри напуганным, но тогда он выглядел именно так.   
До этого Виктор видел Темного Лорда-преподавателя рядом с Гарри. Тогда они еще кое- как соблюдали положенные при отношениях учитель-ученик правила. Между ними не было особой фамильярности, хотя Виктор понимал, что они сильно привязаны друг к другу.   
Гарри неоднократно заявлял, что любит Тома как брата, Виктор подозревал, что Том хочет Гарри как любовника.   
Но на самом деле Виктор никогда не видел, как они ведут себя друг с другом наедине, на что похоже их общение, когда рядом нет никаких раздражителей. Сейчас Гарри, кажется, нечего было скрывать. Темный Лорд ненадолго отрешился от своей ревности. И это был бы хороший разговор старшего брата с младшим. Но они флиртовали.   
– Половина студентов Дурмстранга обожает тебя не потому, что я научил тебя чему-то или солгал о чем-то, а потому что ты их Счастливчик.   
– Может, ты и прав. Когда ты учился, в Хогвартсе тебя обожали так же?   
– Да, – без стеснения заявил Темный Лорд. – Но я прилагал для этого немалые усилия.  
– Хей, я тоже стараюсь!   
Виктор подумал, что на этом моменте разговора был бы весьма уместен нежный поцелуй между собеседниками. По крайней мере, он бы притянул Гарри к себе и поцеловал.   
Виктор втянул в легкие воздух и осторожно прислонился к стене, прислушиваясь больше не к словам, а к интонациям. Темный Лорд рассказывал что-то о своей школьной жизни. Он называл незнакомые имена, но Гарри не переспрашивал о том, кто эти люди. Наверное, такая беседа была для Темного Лорда и его любимого ученика не первой. Виктор подумал, что никто на свете не знает о Лорде столько же, сколько Гарри. У них были на редкость доверительные отношения, от которых просто оторопь брала.   
Виктор привык думать, что у Гарри от него почти нет тайн. Конечно, Гарри не рассказал ему, каким способом Темный Лорд достиг бессмертия, но оказалось, что Гарри не рассказал гораздо больше. Ни разу в его рассказах о летних каникулах не промелькнуло что-то вроде «эй, а знаешь, Том пробовался в школьную команду по квиддичу, когда учился в Хогвартсе». Конечно, самому Лорду о Викторе Гарри тоже вряд ли рассказывал. Разве лояльность к любовнику не должна быть сильнее?  
Но сравнивать отношение Гарри к Виктору и его отношение к Темному Лорду уже значило признавать ранее не принимаемый во внимание факт.  
Виктор давно не видел их вдвоем. Он знал, что Темный Лорд хочет Гарри. Он знал, что Гарри любит того, как брата.  
Но на самом деле Гарри был влюблен. Он, очевидно, уже какое-то время видел в Темном Лорде соблазнительного властного мужчину и хотел его.   
Стена холодила Виктору спину, а может, это внутри что-то сковало льдом. Мир вокруг на несколько мгновений подернулся какой-то вязкой пеленой.  
Если все было именно так, зачем Гарри продолжал упорствовать и встречаться с Виктором, несмотря на все трудности? Гарри был верен и моногамен. Виктор был уверен, что Гарри ему ни разу не изменил. Хотя до этого момента он и не подозревал о его влюбленности.   
Все же Виктор знал Гарри с одиннадцати лет и близко общался с ним с двенадцати. Гарри не стал бы пользоваться чувствами Виктора из политических, да и каких-то других подлых мотивов. У Гарри не было ни единой причины притворяться влюбленным. А если бы и были, он просто не стал бы делать ничего подобного. Разве что, он спасал бы этим Виктору жизнь. Но это не имело никакого смысла!  
Болтовня за стеной смолкла. Виктор продолжал стоять у стены, когда Гарри вошел в спальню с легкой улыбкой на лице.  
– О, я тебя не разбудил? – поинтересовался он, приподнимаясь на цыпочки и целуя любовника в подбородок.  
– Нет, – заверил Виктор. – Болтал со своим братцем?   
– Да, он подарил мне на Рождество сквозное зеркало, представляешь?   
Гарри продемонстрировал Виктору артефакт. Его ничуть не смутило то, что Виктор мог слышать разговор. Словно там не было ничего, что нужно скрывать.   
Может, Гарри и сам еще не знает, что влюблен?   
– Ты был так впечатлен подарком, что не добрался до всего остального?  
– Нет, это из-за того, что мне прислал подарок Дамблдор. Он вернул мантию-невидимку моего отца. Том посоветовал проверить ее на всякие чары. Но это может подождать.  
Мантия заинтересовала бы Виктора в другой день, если бы он не получил гораздо лучший предмет для раздумий.  
– Да?  
– Ага, – кивнул Гарри. Он окинул Виктора многозначительным взглядом. – Я не хотел тебя будить, но теперь думаю, что мы можем провести утро Рождества поинтереснее, чем за разворачиванием подарков.  
Гарри взял Виктора за руки и потащил к постели. Он нахмурился, когда Виктор не поддался в первые несколько мгновений.  
Может, ему просто показалось, что в том разговоре был флирт? Гарри никогда ни с кем не флиртовал, кроме Виктора. Сказать по правде, возможно, кокетливый тон был естественен для расслабленного Гарри? Может быть, и с крестным, и с Беллатрикс Гарри разговаривал так же? Виктор видел Гарри рядом с ними не слишком часто.   
Гарри посмотрел на Виктора с вопросом в глазах. Он не понимал, почему любовник колеблется и не откликается на недвусмысленный призыв.   
Если бы Виктор был уверен, он бы затеял разговор прямо сейчас. Но с каждым мгновением собственные выводы казались все более смехотворными. Может, он просто дал волю ревности?   
Виктор решил понаблюдать за Гарри и Темным Лордом во время зимнего бала, а потом позволил увлечь себя в постель. Гарри облегченно улыбнулся ему.  
***  
Зимний бал в этом году прошел с особым размахом.   
Школьный совет ежегодно отправлял около тысячи приглашений: родственникам студентов и преподавателей, влиятельным персонам, возможным работодателям, корреспондентам. Составить список было не так уж просто, ведь нужно было учитывать интересы и потребности студентов. Потом сочинялись и рассылались письма.   
Далеко не все приглашенные откликались на них. Обычно гостей набиралось человек четыреста-пятьсот, ведь одновременно в школе редко проживало больше двухсот-двухсот пятидесяти студентов.   
Но в этот раз явились не только все приглашенные, но и воспользовались традиционный припиской «+ 1 гость». Маги хотели посмотреть на знаменитого Гарри Поттера.   
Все осложнилось тем, что Лидия и Марго все-таки осуществили свой план и организовали бал-маскарад. Большинство гостей, впрочем, пренебрегли костюмами, но от разноцветия мантий все равно рябило в глазах.  
К счастью, преподаватели и Совет были в состоянии расширить бальный зал волшебством, иначе возникла бы ужасающая давка. Домовые эльфы сбивались с ног, подготавливая для всех вино и закуски.   
В этот раз Гарри был полноправным хозяином вечера. Теперь, когда его личность была раскрыта, ему не было нужды прятаться от гостей. Ему пришлось поговорить со всеми, переходя от одного гостя к другому и постоянно улыбаясь. Практически все хотели поздороваться с ним и пожать его руку. Когда-то мама сказала Виктору, что Гарри предстоит блестящее будущее. Он никогда этого не отрицал, потому что некоторые вещи очевидны. Но только сейчас по-настоящему понял, как это будет выглядеть.   
Это было хуже, чем толпа квиддичных фанатов.  
За Гарри хвостом бродили Друэлла Розье и Абраксис Малфой. Иногда они что-то подсказывали, порой отвлекали внимание самых назойливых гостей. Виктор знал, что членам школьного совета очень хотелось бы сопровождать Гарри, когда тот общается с такими важными людьми, но наплыв гостей требовал от каждого досконального выполнения своих обязанностей. Впрочем, иногда кто-то из старост подходил к Гарри с какими-то вопросами, но тот коротко давал пояснения и отсылал работать дальше.   
Виктор к Гарри подойти не мог. Темный Лорд прибыл едва ли не одним их первых в сопровождении Беллы и Сириуса. И не было в зале людей, которые не знали, или хотя бы не подозревали о том, кто такой Том Натхайр. Он не сводил с Гарри какого-то отвратительного хозяйского взгляда.   
Виктор ненавидел это и не понимал, как сам Гарри терпит. Но тот иногда останавливался, легко находил Лорда взглядом и слегка улыбался.   
Потом заиграл вальс. Начиная с первого курса, Гарри и Виктор танцевали друг с другом на зимнем балу хотя бы один вальс, но в этот раз традиция была нарушена. Занятый гостями, Гарри станцевал на этом балу только три танца. Он открыл вечер полонезом с Друэллой, потом станцевал менуэт с Беллатрикс и закончил вальсом с Темным Лордом.  
Виктор наблюдал за тем, как они двигаются в лад, словно тренировались много лет подряд. Гарри о чем-то разговаривал с Лордом, и в этот раз они вовсе не ссорились. Никого уже не удивляло, что Темный Лорд улыбается Гарри.  
Каким нужно быть идиотом, чтобы не понять ничего даже сейчас? Виктор плохо разбирался в чувствах, но не мог не увидеть очевидное. Гарри так никому не улыбался после смерти Сары. Гарри так наклонял голову, когда с ума сходил от желания, уж Виктору ли не знать.   
– Красивая пара, – сказала мама, подойдя со спины.   
Виктор вяло улыбнулся ей. Наверное, так же думали многие присутствующие, но в голосе матери было еще и сочувствие. От этого становилось немного больно.   
– Я поговорила с Сириусом Блеком, – продолжила она. – Мне наконец-то удалось встретиться с ним лично. Обаятельный тип.   
Виктор снова промолчал.  
– Ну, что ты молчишь? Не интересно, что он мне ответил?   
– Я знаю, что отказал, – пожал плечами Виктор.  
– Тебя это не волнует? – рассержено поинтересовалась мама.  
– Гарри через полгода станет совершеннолетним. Тогда все будет зависеть от его решений, а не от Сириуса Блека.   
До сегодняшнего дня Виктор был уверен, что Гарри помнит о его предложении и в глубине души мечтает его принять. Но прямо сейчас Виктор не только видел, что Гарри влюблен в Лорда. Он понимал, что Гарри и сам об этом знает.  
Мама тяжело вздохнула.   
– Виктор, у вас с Гарри все кончено?   
– Нет. По крайней мере, еще неделю назад я мог уверенно ответить тебе именно так.  
– У Гарри что-то намечается с Темным Лордом. Мне жаль, мой милый, но ты должен отступить.  
– И почему же? У них что-то намечается последние года два.   
Мама посмотрела на него с опаской. Наверное, до этого момента она еще не понимала, насколько глубока проблема. Может, думала, что именно Сириус и фамилия Гарри основной аргумент против помолвки и свадьбы.   
– Темный Лорд не проиграет, Виктор. Он всегда получает, что хочет. А Гарри, очевидно, любит его. Если ты встанешь между ними, тебя убьют.  
– Гарри борется за наши отношения. Хотя я сам не знаю, почему. Они могли бы быть вместе уже сейчас. Но знаешь, мама, если кто-то и способен бороться с Темным Лордом и надеяться победить, то это именно Гарри Поттер.   
Она немного помолчала, а потом заметила:  
– Мне кажется, тебя он любит тоже. Наверное, боится сделать тебе больно расставанием.   
– Я не нуждаюсь в подачках, но так просто Гарри не уступлю.  
– Виктор…  
– Нет, мама, вы сами меня так воспитали. Я не сдамся. 

Гарри понравился бал. В кои-то веки ему не пришлось прятаться от излишнего внимания гостей. Он был рад снова увидеть Тома, прикоснуться к нему и насладиться танцем с ним. Гарри так же скучал и по Белле с Сириусом. Здорово было обнять крестного и послушать последние новости о Карле. Да и заметно округлившаяся Белла выглядела домашней и менее безумной.   
Но Гарри очень устал после бала и, конечно, был чудовищно уязвим. Ему хотелось лечь спать, вытянуться на постели. Он даже попросил бы Виктора сегодня не беспокоить его, если бы не был уверен, что его возлюбленный и сам об этом догадается. Виктор проводил в спальне Гарри далеко не каждую ночь.   
Но оказалось, что сегодня Виктор отказался от милосердия. Он ждал Гарри в его гостиной, оставив всего несколько свечей.  
– Хорошо провел время? – поинтересовался он.  
– Могло быть лучше, если бы не все эти гости, – устало буркнул Гарри. – Я почти не смог пообщаться с Сириусом и Беллой. Как же хочется вернуться на каникулы домой!   
– А с Лордом, похоже, достаточно пообщался?  
Гарри не увидел в вопросе подвоха, хотя тон Виктора заставил его поморщиться.  
– Мы с ним немало болтали по сквозному зеркалу в последние дни.  
– Но разве это могло сравниться с возможностью обнять его?   
Гарри нахмурился и посмотрел на Виктора с недоумением.  
– У меня сейчас нет сил разгадывать твои намеки. Это снова ревность? Мы же говорили об этом тысячу раз.  
– Да, мы говорили, но ты никогда не рассказывал, что влюблен в него.  
Гарри вздрогнул и молча уставился на Виктора.  
– Очевидно любому, кто видит вас вместе. Моя мама сказала, что нам с тобой лучше разойтись.  
Гарри простонал и закрыл лицо руками.  
– Твоя мама! Мерлин, как стыдно! Прости меня!  
Виктор невольно вскочил со своего места.  
– Ты не за то передо мной извиняешься, Гарри! Ты любишь другого и зачем-то встречаешься со мной! Я хочу объяснений!  
– У меня с ним никогда ничего не было, кроме одного единственного поцелуя. И то я сразу же тебе о нем рассказал.  
– Ты не говорил, что после этого воспылал к нему страстью.  
– Не после этого, – коротко сказал Гарри.  
– Значит, уже давно? Когда? – он сам не понимал, как ему удается сохранять спокойствие.  
– Не знаю. Я просто понял это год назад, на прошлом балу. Мы ругались, а потом я вдруг понял, что хочу его. И я сам всегда говорил, что люблю его… Виктор…  
Гарри был слишком вымотан, чтобы должным образом реагировать. Ему следовало упасть на колени, вымаливать прощение. Или, может, вскочить, обнять и целовать Виктора, доказывая, что все это ложь, что ему показалось. Но Гарри просто сидел на диване, опустив голову на руки, и едва сдерживал готовые политься слезы.  
В груди сильно билось сердце. Он так боялся, что Виктор захочет его бросить!   
– И почему же тогда ты продолжаешь спать со мной? Представляешь себе его в постели вместо меня?  
– Нет! Никогда! Я люблю и хочу тебя! Даже не говори никогда, не думай о подобном. Когда я с тобой, между нами нет никого лишнего! Просто… Не знаю, что сказать, Виктор. Как извиниться и оправдаться. Но, несмотря на то, что я чувствую к нему, я с тобой и только с тобой навсегда!   
– Мне не нужны никакие жертвы!  
Они словно поменялись местами в этот момент. Как в тот день, когда Виктор бросил квиддич, и Гарри орал на него за это. Только в этот раз все было гораздо серьезнее.   
– Это не жертва! Я хочу быть с тобой, провести рядом всю оставшуюся жизнь. Без тебя мне будет плохо, словно без руки или ноги.   
– Значит, любишь двоих, но выбираешь меня? Почему?  
Гарри посмотрел на него испуганно и промолчал.  
– Почему?!  
– Тебе не понравится ответ.  
– Но я хочу его услышать.  
Гарри снова спрятал лицо в ладони, а когда поднял его, Виктор увидел его слезы.  
– Он бессмертен, а я – нет. У такой истории не может быть счастливого конца. Я уже как-то раз говорил тебе, что его бессмертие это путь одиночества. Том никогда не будет любить меня так, как любишь ты. Прости меня, пожалуйста. Прости, что я чертов эгоист. Но я так хочу тепла. Я не могу страдать от безответной любви… Это так больно, Виктор, тянуться и не получать ничего в ответ.   
На лице у Гарри было столько боли, что впервые за весь вечер Виктор испугался за него. Гнев и собственная боль уступили место жалости и сочувствию. Гарри рос в ненормальной семье, где его ненавидели, а потом через испытания вознесся на самую вершину магического мира. Гарри нужна была помощь, чтобы перенести все это нормально. Но никто ему ее не оказывал. Конечно, он нуждался в тепле и не мог от этого отказаться.   
Гарри, кажется, не осознавал того, что видели сегодня все гости и обитатели Дурмстранга. Темный Лорд любил Гарри. Может, великий и ужасный сам не понимал этого, но он смог бы дать Гарри достаточно тепла, пусть и немного иного, чем то, что давал Виктор.   
Виктор был добр и нежен, храбр и безрассуден порой, терпелив, но решителен. Он соблюдал собственный кодекс, согласно которому старался не подслушивать, не изменять, не лгать…   
Но Виктор не был святым. И, кажется, не был настолько же благороден, как Антон Поляков.  
Виктор не сказал Гарри, что Том любит его.  
Вместо этого он обнял своего любовника покрепче и прижал к себе, осушил его слезы поцелуями, привычно спустился губами и языком со скул к шее, ключицам. Гарри был в его руках, как пластилин.   
Виктор чувствовал себя последним мерзавцем. Но ведь Темный Лорд поступил бы на его месте точно так же. И Гарри бы это понравилось?  
Они удалились в спальню, а из кармана мантии Гарри на пол выпала бумажка из печенья с предсказаниями. Та же самая, что каким-то невообразимым образом попадалась ему третий год подряд.


	67. Chapter 67

Глава 67  
Заместитель министра Долорес Джейн Амбридж аккуратно отложила последний номер «Ежедневного пророка», подвинула к себе чашку чая со сливками, сделала маленький глоток и допустила небольшую улыбочку, потому что напиток показался ей идеальным. Она оглядела стены своего кабинета, украшенные тарелочками с изображением котят.  
Это была маленькая радость на фоне других больших разочарований, но нужно было баловать себя хоть чем-то, сдерживая внутреннюю бурю.   
Все началось с пропажи Мальчика-Который-Выжил несколько лет назад. До этого они безмятежно жили в уютном послевоенном мирке, восстановив постепенно все утраченное. Не было почти никакой политической интриги, по-настоящему громких скандалов или событий, выбивающихся из рабочей колеи.   
Конечно, в том, что произошло с Гарри Поттером, не было вины Долорес. Она не имела никакого отношения к отделу опеки и тем более к делишкам Альбуса Дамблдора. Но как раз за год до исчезновения мальчишки Долорес стала заместителем министра. Она была многим обязана Фаджу и, одновременно, имела на него большое влияние – то, что было плохо для него, становилось таким же и для нее. История с поисками мальчика потрепала всех.  
Начальника отдела опеки и его заместителя выгнали из министерства, а единственный оставшийся после их ухода сотрудник был настолько потрясен последовавшей доскональной проверкой, что вскоре вынужден был уйти на пенсию. Отдел собрали заново, но Долорес не сомневалась, что пройдет немало времени, прежде чем они смогут достойно работать.  
Дамблдор в итоге все же вынужден был покинуть пост президента Международной Конфедерации Магов, хотя и держался на нем около двух лет в ореоле постоянно то всплывающего, то затихающего скандала. Ему с трудом удалось удержаться в Визенгамоте.   
Министр же потерял доверие избирателей и веру в себя самого.   
С этим можно было работать, если бы не пропажа философского камня, которую все пытались тщательно прикрыть, не сбежавший из Азкабана Сириус Блек, которого почему-то чрезвычайно взволновало исчезновение крестника, не помешавшийся в Хогвартсе Локхарт, известный своими опусами по всему миру, и в довершение смутные слухи, а потом и прямые заявления Дамблдора о воскрешении Того-Кого-Нельзя-Называть.   
В последние месяцы своего печального правления Фадж выглядел откровенно больным. Долорес, да и все министерство, ожидали его неминуемой отставки, особенно после того, как из Азкабана сбежали все заключенные там Пожиратели смерти. Долорес пришлось пережить несколько неприятных месяцев, потому что нужно было поддерживать Фаджа, одновременно прикидывая, перед кем выслужиться, чтобы не потерять свое кресло замминистра в будущем. Но все закончилось гораздо плачевнее, чем люди надеялись.  
Фадж был убит теми самыми Пожирателями смерти. Долорес сидела рядом с ним в тот роковой вечер и долго благодарила всех богов за то, что уцелела.   
Но оказалось, что она уцелела не случайно.   
Тело Корнелиуса еще не успело остыть, как к ней пришел Люциус Малфой и предложил выдвинуть ее кандидатуру на пост следующего министра магии. Признаться, о таком она и не мечтала. Ни для кого в министерстве не было секретом, что она является преданным и умным подчиненным. Однако все они знали о ее садистской жилке. Министром ее бы не выбрали. Но Люциус Малфой готов был платить всем недовольным за молчание.   
И хотя Долорес, как и Фадж, неоднократно во всеуслышание заявляла, что считает Дамблдора старым манипулятором, хотя она вслух упорно отрицала саму возможность воскрешения Темного Лорда, Долорес не была глупа. Соглашаясь с Люциусом, она соглашалась с Темным Лордом. На ее руке не было метки, но она была целиком и полностью на темной стороне.   
Впрочем, несмотря на старания Малфоя, министром Долорес не стала, хотя кресло заместителя ей удалось удержать. Это было не так уж плохо, ведь Скримджер был упертым типом. Он не признавал возрождения Лорда, одновременно пытаясь противостоять Пожирателям и Дамблдору. Долорес была уверена, что долго ему не прожить.   
Но настало неспокойное время обысков и подозрений, как в семидесятых. Хотя Пожиратели не нападали на мирных жителей, все боялись их. Каждый подозревал соседа и дрожал от мысли увидеть над своим домом зеленый череп с выползающей из него змеей.  
Во всем этом хаосе однажды Гарри Поттер и объявился в Отделе Тайн. Долорес поняла, что возненавидит мальчишку, как только узнала, что он заявился столь нахально. Прошел по коридорам никем не узнанный и потребовал пророчество о себе и Волдеморте. О! Если бы Долорес доложили всего на пять минут раньше! Она встретила бы мальчишку и его сопровождающего во всеоружии в Атриуме. Она смогла бы потешить свое самолюбие и преподнести настоящий дар Темному Лорду.  
Конечно, с момента своего возрождения тот ни разу не дал никому понять, что желает убить Гарри Поттера, но ведь мальчишка пропал пять лет назад. Трудно было поверить, что он вообще до сих пор жив. Долорес втайне считала, что какая-то темная семья давно избавилась от этой докуки.   
Но поймать Поттера не удалось. Зато пропала Берта Джоркинс. Не приходилось сомневаться в том, что она мертва. Порой Долорес задумывалась, как эта глупая женщина оказалась впутана в историю с Гарри Поттером, и не стоит ли обвинить мальчишку в ее смерти. Но Скримджеру такие игры были не по вкусу, так что Долорес переключилась на более важные задачи.  
Даже во всей круговерти министерской волокиты для нее не прошел незамеченным арест Гарольда Эванса и последующие события.   
В то утро министерство стояло на ушах. Демпстер Уигглсвэйд, возглавивший отдел международного сотрудничества после смерти Бартемиуса Крауча – старина Барти всегда нравился Долорес своими бескомпромиссными методами и жестокостью, она сожалела о его смерти, ведь он вполне мог бы стать достойным министром, – прибежал к Долорес в настоящей панике. Раньше он был ее подчиненным в отделе магического правопорядка. Как два бывших слизеринца они неплохо ладили друг с другом, так что вполне естественно, что он искал ее поддержки и совета.   
– Это скандал, мисс Амбридж! Настоящий скандал! – заверил он ее.  
– У нас прочный союз с Французским правительством, – улыбаясь, заверила она. – Нашим отношениям не повредит арест британского подданного. Особенно если он замечен в чем-то противозаконном.   
Конечно, Амбридж сомневалась, что мальчишка на самом деле что-то знает или как-то замешан в деятельность Темного Лорда. Обвинения были смехотворными. С тем же успехом можно было ее саму арестовать за общение с Люциусом Малфоем.   
– Да какой он наш подданный, – отмахнулся Уигглсвэйд. – Нет никакого Гарольда Эванса. Имя, наверняка, поддельное. Проблема не в этом.  
– А в чем же?  
– Вы никогда не слышали о Гарольде Эвансе, мисс Амбридж?  
– Признаться, нет.  
– Ну да, конечно, у вас же нет детей, – пробормотал Уигглсвэйд. – Понимаете, я сомневаюсь, что сейчас во всей Европе найдется десяток чистокровных детишек, которые не слышали бы об этом мальчишке хоть краем уха. Будь то Хогвартс, Дурмстранг, Шармбатон или какая-нибудь крохотная немецкая школа. Вам любой расскажет, какой Гарольд «красавчик и умница». По крайней мере, так его характеризуют мои дочери, а я сомневаюсь, что, учась в Хогвартсе, они видели его кроме как на любительских фото.  
– Но что же с того?  
– Когда дети о чем-то просят, им очень трудно не уступить. И поверьте, сегодня к вечеру все детишки от Англии и до Болгарии будут убеждать родителей в том, насколько не прав французский аврорат. А ведь некоторые родители весьма влиятельны. Я не хочу быть замешан в этот скандал, мисс Амбридж. Кингсли отправился в Париж. Искренне надеюсь, что у него хватит благоразумия решить дело миром.   
Скандал тогда действительно поднялся нешуточный.  
И теперь оказалось, что источником его опять стал Гарри Поттер. Кажется, мальчишке на роду написано быть в центре новостного урагана. Долорес ему завидовала и ненавидела. Однако она давно плавала в мутных политических водах и прекрасно видела, откуда весь этот клубок разматывается.   
Гарри Поттер был на стороне Темного Лорда, и пока Долорес пользовалась деньгами Люциуса Малфоя, ей следовало любить противного мальчишку, как родного сына. Это, впрочем, не означало, что им нельзя воспользоваться для упрочения своего положения.   
***  
Грядущее лето оказалось полно праздничными событиями.   
Едва Гарри вернется из школы, он должен будет присутствовать на свадьбе Сириуса и Карлы. Торжество обещало быть грандиозным.   
После них наконец-то вступал в брак Либериус – к радости родителей, с выбранной ими девушкой. Либериус очень хотел, но постеснялся выбрать Гарри шафером. Нагрузка была бы большая, а Гарри частенько оказывался занят. Тем не менее, не присутствовать на бракосочетании Гарри просто не мог себе позволить. Либериус ему был не чужой.   
В начале июля Флер грозила разродиться маленьким Поляковым. У Александра пока не было детей, так что Антон вполне мог стать отцом продолжателя молодой династии. Виктор собирался стать крестным, так что Гарри не мог пропустить и этот праздник.   
Белла порадовала супруга в конце февраля. Она произвела на свет слабенького мальчишку, но целители обещали ему благоприятное будущее при должном уходе. Лестранджи не собирались жалеть денег ни на целителей, ни на зелья. В этом поколении семьи кроха Реджинальд был единственным мальчиком, именно он был последней надеждой на то, что род не прервется.   
Беллатрикс предложила Гарри стать крестным. Они даже отложили крестины на несколько месяцев, ожидая, пока Гарри приедет на каникулы. Это была большая честь. Гарри был взволнован. Он любил Беллу. Ему очень хотелось увидеть ее сына, стать для малыша тем же, кем был для него Сириус и даже больше.   
Но и о собственном маленьком торжестве забывать не стоило. Гарри на много месяцев запомнил состоявшийся у него и Виктора после зимнего бала откровенный разговор. Еще какое-то время он просыпался по ночам от кошмаров, судорожно нащупывая теплое тело под боком, прижимаясь к шее и груди губами.   
Он дьявольски боялся потерять Виктора. Конечно, он бы не умер, как Сара. Но после ее смерти Крам был самым близким и родным человеком для Гарри. Даже просто его уход был бы слишком болезнен. Он опустошил бы душу Гарри.   
Поэтому предложение пожениться больше не казалось таким абсурдным. Это все еще было рискованно, но Виктор был готов пойти на это, Гарри же больше не находил в себе сил отказывать.  
Как он вообще мог это делать, когда сказал Виктору в лицо, что влюблен в другого?!   
Так что Гарри принял у Виктора кольцо.  
Он не мог его носить открыто, поэтому оно обычно болталось на цепочке у Гарри на груди.   
У них не могло быть свадьбы с сотнями гостей, как у Сириуса и Либериуса. Да им и не хотелось такой публичности. Маленького торжества, на которое пришли бы только самые близкие, было бы достаточно. Впрочем, Гарри не мог позволить себе даже этого. Каждый знающий был опасен.   
Он не мог пригласить Беллатрикс, потому что она донесла бы Лорду, несмотря на всю привязанность к Гарри. Нельзя было предупредить и Сириуса, потому что тот теперь был слишком приближен к Лорду, который мастерски владел легилименцией. Виктор поостерегся сообщать своей болтушке матери или отцу и брату, которые наверняка попытались бы его отговорить. И, конечно, нельзя было пригласить самого Тома. Это было логично, ведь он был основной причиной всей секретности. Но после Виктора он также был самым дорогим для Гарри человеком. Его хотелось видеть рядом в такие важные моменты.   
Виктор рассказал только Антону, которому предстояло стать свидетелем. Гарри, со своей стороны, попросил Абраксиса. И Антон и Абри были чертовски напуганы этим предложением. Кажется, благосклонность Темного Лорда к Гарольду уже ни для кого не была секретом. Друзья боялись за Виктора. Но Крам и Поттер были уверены в своем решении. Антон и Абри поклялись молчать и обещали помочь.   
Некоторое время после разговора с Абри Гарри ловил на себе его обеспокоенные взгляды.   
– Послушай, – обратился он к Малфою, наконец оставшись наедине. – Я попросил тебя, потому что после Сары ты мой самый лучший друг. Но если это слишком большая ответственность для тебя, только скажи. Я могу аккуратно стереть тебе воспоминания. Ты даже не заметишь.  
– Нет! Я не разболтаю! – рассердился Абри.  
– Я знаю, поэтому и попросил тебя.  
– Но, Гарри, я не могу перестать беспокоиться. Темный Лорд… что-то подсказывает мне, что ему такие тайны не по вкусу.  
– Если Темный Лорд когда-нибудь узнает, обещаю, что он не причинит вреда ни тебе, ни твоим близким. Даже если мне придется умереть для этого.  
Абри только вздохнул. Он вовсе не хотел, чтобы Гарри умирал. Но, кажется, Гарри и Виктор и без Абри отлично понимали все риски, которые собирались взять на себя.   
Между тем события в школе продолжали идти своим чередом. Виктор надолго оккупировал библиотеку, одолжив у Гарри мантию-невидимку. Вообще-то школьному персоналу не запрещалось читать что угодно из библиотечных фондов в любое время дня и ночи. Не было никакой нужды в секретности. Так что Гарри решил, что Виктор зачем-то изучает его подарок на Рождество. Дело началось с простой проверки – нет ли на мантии-невидимке вредных чар, но, кажется, все зашло слишком далеко. Гарри предпочел не вмешиваться.   
Ему нравилось, когда возлюбленный чем-то увлекался. Это позволяло Гарри надеяться, что квиддичная карьера действительно была не так уж и важна.  
Как обычно, последние школьные семестры для него закрутились вокруг очередных выборов в школьный совет. В такое время он как никогда хорошо понимал Тома, который предпочитал быть диктатором и тираном, отказавшись от демократии во всех ее проявлениях.   
К Рождеству Абраксис выбрал из своей стайки журналистов того, кто мог бы сидеть в школьном совете вместо него. Это был небезызвестный Гарри Туат О’Рейли. Мальчишка был почти фанатом Гарри, и можно было не сомневаться в его верности. Кроме того, он был довольно ловок и сообразителен.   
Гарри сначала немного смущала восторженность Туата в присутствии его кумира и желание услужить в каких-то мелочах. Туат был нездорово влюблен и отлично осознавал, что никогда не получит ответа на свои чувства. Он мог часами сидеть, не двигаясь, просто наблюдая за Гарри, и воспринимал возможность коснуться, как благословление небес. Гарри иногда слегка трепал его по плечу, но никогда не допускал большего, опасаясь дать бедняге хоть какую-то надежду. Он и так почти не сомневался в том, что по утрам в душе Туат представляет себе именно Гаррин светлый образ.  
Гарри постепенно привык к странностям Туата точно так же, как к постоянному хвосту из «охранников». Ведь тот был настоящей умницей и писал поистине искрометные статьи.   
Гарри не знал, кого Мирослав собирается выдвинуть на должность ответственного за прессу, но не сомневался, что они задавят его количеством.   
Главной старостой девочек предстояло стать Друэлле. За нее Гарри собирался бороться с особой настойчивостью. В конце концов, он обещал ей это, если она хорошо проявит себя. Пока что Друэлла оправдывала все ожидания. Конечно, она не была Сарой. И, наверное, никогда не сможет занять в сердце Гарри ее место, однако лидером Друэлла была вполне достойным.   
Гарри долго думал, кого сможет выдвинуть на должность секретаря. Он уже почти отчаялся и собирался оставить это место на откуп Марго. Он и так почти составил совет только из своих.   
В этот раз Гарри не сомневался в результатах голосования. Хотя элемент неожиданности всегда оставался. В прошлый раз Либериус умудрился удивить их всех. Однако теперь Гарри, наученный горьким опытом, обстоятельно поговорил со своими друзьями, объяснив им, чем чреваты отступления от плана.   
Мариус только посмеялся над этой беседой, беззлобно сострив насчет Либериуса. Бывшего Главного Блек не уважал, и поступать так же опрометчиво ни за что не стал бы. Уж Мариус-то разбирался в хитросплетениях школьных интриг куда лучше, чем даже Гарольд. Криса беседа Гарри тоже развеселила. Он всегда следовал за Гарри, ему и в голову не пришло бы делать что-то настолько рискованное, не посоветовавшись сначала с ним.   
Четвертым членом совета, на которого Гарри мог рассчитывать, была Лидия. С первого своего дня она примкнула к их мужской компании и до сих пор не подводила. Друэлла и Юн держали Лидию под наблюдением, пресекая малейшие намеки на ее союз с Марго.  
Кристину своей было не назвать, однако она обычно не противоречила Гарри в важных вопросах. Когда в совете случались обсуждения каких-то спорных моментов, она не стеснялась высказывать собственное мнение, часто возражала Гарри, поддерживала Марго и Мирослава. Иногда ей удавалось Гарри переубедить, чем она очень гордилась. Но когда дело доходило до голосований, Кристина всегда голосовала так же, как Гарри. Он это очень ценил.  
Гарри заранее поговорил с Кристиной о Друэлле. После небольших колебаний, она согласилась выдвинуть ее кандидатуру. Гарри был уверен, что Кристина не подведет.   
В целом состояние дел в совете кардинально отличалось от того, что было два года назад. Гарри это и радовало, и пугало.   
Сейчас между ним, Марго и Мирославом все-таки оставалась некоторая конкуренция. Они чаще всего проигрывали, но оппозиция держала Гарри в тонусе. Он знал, когда его решения не совсем удачны. Марго сообщала об этом мгновенно, поднимая невероятный шум.   
Но в следующем году такого не будет. Друэлла, Лидия, Крис и Туат могли дать неплохие советы, но ни за что не стали бы Гарри противоречить. Оставалось только надеяться на здравый смысл Мариуса и секретаря, которого предложит Марго.   
Перед голосованием и экзаменами дурмстранговцам предстояло пережить очередной урок выживания в лесу. Малышня ужасалась и надеялась повторить «великий подвиг» Гарольда Эванса. Старшие тревожились о том, как бы мелочь не пострадала слишком сильно.   
Гарри был весь в заботах, когда Каркаров вызвал его к себе в кабинет.  
Они не так уж часто и пересекались. Каркарова всегда приглашали на заседания полного школьного совета, где помимо блистательной семерки присутствовали все старосты, и по желанию приглашенные члены клубов. Студент, которому приходило такое приглашение, как правило, не отказывался. А вот Каркаров советы не посещал. Гарри раз в месяц заходил к нему сам, чтобы передать какую-то информацию или бумаги, но они всегда говорили только о школьных делах.  
Похоже, сбагрив Гарри Темному Лорду, директор, наконец, вздохнул спокойно и постарался забыть о его детских эскападах, как о страшном сне. Гарри это немного огорчало. Пусть Каркаров и не питал к Гарри привязанности, но для него директор был первым взрослым волшебником, который принял деятельное участие в судьбе Гарри и перевернул весь его мир. Ему директор искренне нравился, даже если доверять Каркарову было рискованно.   
В то утро Гарри привычно вскарабкался по высоким ступеням в преподавательскую башню. Здесь же были и личные комнаты Виктора, только повыше, чем кабинет директора. Бегать сюда давно стало привычкой, и помогало сохранять нормальную физическую форму.   
Каркаров тяжело вздохнул, когда увидел гостя, и предложил ему чай. Гарри уселся в кресло напротив директора.   
– От вас снова неприятности, мистер Поттер, – недовольно сообщил Каркаров. – Профессор Дамблдор и английское министерство магии предлагают мне поучаствовать в программе по обмену. Они хотят принять несколько наших студентов. Я, конечно, отказался. Потому что не готов допустить чужаков к нам.   
Гарри успел только открыть рот, как директор поднял руку в протесте.  
– Только не говорите, что это с вами не связано. Разумеется, они хотят видеть вас. И вы в вашем интервью сами это им предложили.   
– Вы отказались, сэр, в чем же неприятность?   
– Теперь Скримджер прислал письмо вам лично, – скривился Каркаров. – Я не читал, только проверил на заклятия. Тем не менее, что-то мне подсказывает, что вы согласитесь поехать в Англию после прочтения.   
Гарри опасливо взял свернутый пергамент и пробежал взглядом текст. Каркаров был прав, предложение было заманчивым. Но решал не Гарри, дело было за Томом.   
– Скримджер предлагает пересмотреть дело Сириуса, если я соглашусь посетить Хогвартс в этом году.   
– Наш Лорд вряд ли сочтет это достойным поводом.   
– Да, тоже так думаю. Тем более Сириус вполне свободно передвигается в некоторых других странах, – пожал плечами Гарри. Ему хотелось бы очистить доброе имя Сириуса, сделать ему такой неповторимый подарок на свадьбу. Но любого правительства, не подконтрольного Тому, Гарри справедливо опасался. Второй раз сидеть на допросе ему не хотелось. Даже если его недолгое заключение было довольно комфортным.   
– Они просто так не сдадутся, – заметил Каркаров.  
– Думаю, что не сдадутся. Но это не моя проблема. Им нечем на меня давить. Да если бы и было, я вряд ли смог бы поспорить с Темным Лордом.  
Игорь бросил на Гарри любопытный взгляд.  
– Действительно не смогли бы, мистер Поттер? – уточнил он. – Мне кажется, если кто-то и спорит с ним, это только вы.   
Гарри пожал плечами.  
– Только в самых крайних случаях, если на кону жизни моих близких.  
Каркаров улыбнулся.  
– Последние несколько месяцев у меня словно гора с плеч свалилась. Я наконец-то чувствую, что не зря забрал вас у магглов.  
Гарри улыбнулся ему в ответ.  
– Спасибо вам за это. Думаю, для меня все закончилось бы не лучшим образом, пойди я в Хогвартс.  
– Для меня, наверное, тоже, – задумчиво кивнул Игорь, потирая свое левое предплечье, где теперь всегда мягко и тепло пульсировала метка. Она никогда не вела себя так до возрождения Темного Лорда, и давно уже ни у кого не вызывала отвращения.  
Они допили чай и разошлись. Каркарова ждала методичка по травологии, составленная Макиярви, а Гарри подготовка порталов для забрасываемых в лес групп.   
Впрочем, оказалось, что Скримджера не так легко смутить не только отказом, но и многозначительным молчанием.   
Всего через пару недель Каркаров отдал Гарри очередное письмо. На этот раз министр пригрозил Гарри арестом Снейпа. Вряд ли кто-то на самом деле знал, что Гарри как-то связан с мрачным зельеваром. Но Дамблдор выгнал Снейпа из Ордена Феникса, лишив своего доверия и во многом защиты, потому что по какой-то причине Снейп не выдал никому местоположение Гарри еще несколько лет назад. Может, в другом случае директор и не позволил министру достать своего сотрудника, но Дамблдору тоже хотелось видеть Гарри в Хогвартсе.  
Снейпа было жаль. Гарри никогда своих не бросал. Он вызвал Тома через сквозное зеркало, хотя не очень надеялся на положительный результат. Тем более у Тома были свои способы выручать Пожирателей смерти из беды.   
– Слишком опасно, – подтвердил его подозрения Том, нахмурившись.  
Иногда казалось, что тот догадывается о задуманной Гарри и Виктором свадьбе. Может, в Гарри говорила мнительность и подозрительность, и он видел то, чего не было.   
– Сириус прекрасно обойдется и без оправдания Британским правительством, а как вытащить Снейпа, я подумаю.   
Он немного помолчал.  
– У меня, впрочем, есть дело в Хогвартсе, которое я могу доверить только тебе или сделать сам, но… Рисковать тем, что Дамблдор или Скримджер потом не выпустят тебя, я не буду.  
– Что за дело? – поинтересовался Гарри.   
Том зло скривил губы.  
– Я не могу найти кольцо Слизеринов.  
– Что? – недоуменно нахмурился Гарри, а потом понял, что могло стоять за этими словами. – Один из твоих… сам-знаешь-чего?  
Он был один в своей комнате во время разговора, но рисковать бессмертием Тома не собирался никоим образом.   
– Да.  
Гарри кивнул. Он и раньше подозревал, что Том перешел ранее известные границы магии, создав четыре хоркрукса, но тот впервые признавал это вслух.  
– Он был спрятан в доме моего деда со стороны матери. Учитывая, что дневник и медальон оказались не на месте, я решил проверить и… кольцо. И Мерлин знает, где оно теперь! Я подозреваю, что Дамблдор уже добрался до него.  
– Не нервничай раньше времени. Возможно, его, как и медальон, утащил кто-то из своих.  
– Это слабое утешение.  
– Так ты хочешь, чтобы я нашел в Хогвартсе кольцо?  
Том на другой стороне неровно выдохнул сквозь зубы.  
– Нет. Это бесполезно. Я хочу, чтобы ты достал из Хогвартса пятый – диадему Равенкло.  
Гарри изумленно втянул в себя воздух.  
– Пять? Том! Да ты совсем!..  
Гарри подавил порыв вскочить и отбросить от себя зеркало от расстройства.   
– Впрочем, мой кусочек случайный…  
– Я собирался сделать семь, – поморщился Том.  
– Мерлин, ну зачем!   
– Самое сильное магическое число. Я же говорил тебе, что хотел провести ритуал. Но я не успел.   
– Кольцо и медальон Салазара, дневник, диадема Равенкло, что-то от Гриффиндора или Хаффлпафф?  
– Мне не удалось найти ничего от Гриффиндора. Это чаша Хельги.  
Иногда Гарри становилось действительно не по себе от того, как сильно Том изуродовал самого себя. Это была его плата за власть. Хотя Гарри принимал и любил Тома таким, каким он был, понимал, что без всего им сотворенного вряд ли бы они когда-нибудь встретились, это не избавляло от внутренней горечи.   
Именно жажда власти Тома, его способность переступить через что и кого угодно ради своей цели не давала Гарри довериться ему, позволить себе отцепиться от Виктора.   
– Как бы там ни было, все это не стоит того, чтобы рисковать тобой. Дамблдор не выпустит тебя из Хогвартса.  
– Но какой им резон похищать меня? Даже без твоего участия меня освободили из аврората. Если я начну во всеуслышание говорить о том, что меня удерживают насильно, они не посмеют держать меня в Хогвартсе.  
– Ты отмечен, – напомнил Том. – Это не безопасно. Я не собираюсь избавлять тебя от метки из-за такой ерунды.   
– Твоя душа не ерунда.  
– Мы не можем быть уверены в том, что она в опасности, – поморщился Том. – В любом случае, я уверен, что медальон, дневник и чаша сейчас в безопасности. И, конечно же, в Дурмстранге или рядом со мной в безопасности и ты.   
Гарри хранил медальон, и ему было очень приятно от того, что Том уверен в нем, несмотря на то, что сделали Люциус и Регулус. Гарри не знал, куда спрятан дневник. Зато подозревал, что Чашу давно хранит Беллатрикс.   
Тем не менее, вопрос об отъезде Гарри в Хогвартс больше не поднимался. Гарри занялся подготовкой к экзаменам.   
Он к тому же все больше волновался о Викторе, который окончательно зарылся в библиотеке. Оказалось, что он нашел какие-то старые записки Гриндевальда, каким-то чудом сохранившиеся в библиотеке. Многие студенты могли сказать, что их деды и прадеды сражались на стороне Гриндевальда, а Дурмстранг даже несколько гордился тем, что выпустил такого выдающегося студента. Теперь уже никто не вспоминал о том, что когда-то его исключили из школы за аморальное поведение и злоупотребление Темными искусствами.   
Гарри стремление Виктора пойти по стопам бывшего Темного Лорда не слишком нравилось. Он подозревал, что за этим скрывается попытка сравняться с Томом. Ему не хотелось никакого противостояния между любимыми людьми, особенно вызванного им самим.   
Тем более Том был гением, при всем своем уме и старании Виктору было с ним не сравниться в магическом противостоянии.   
– Не волнуйся, – нарочито легкомысленно пожал плечами Виктор в ответ на беспокойство Гарри. – Я всего лишь читал о Дарах смерти. У Гриндевальда были довольно глубокие исследования на эту тему.   
– Дары смерти? Это что-то из сказок барда Бидля?  
У него не было времени на чтение детских сказок, но порой в разговорах других детей проскальзывало что-то об этом. Однажды Сара даже рассказывала ему какую-то из сказок Бидля на ночь.  
– Это не сказка. По крайней мере, не во всем. Братья Певереллы реально существовали. К слову, ты ведешь от них свою родословную. Может, их и правда одарила Смерть, кто знает, что за чудеса творились в те далекие времена? А может, они были великими волшебниками? Кто-то возводил на трон истинных королей, кто-то основывал школы, а кто-то создавал непобедимые волшебные палочки. О Воскрешающем камне неизвестно ничего. А вот существование Старшей палочки это одна из страшных легенд прошлых веков. Ее кровавый след довольно легко проследить где-то до начала двадцатого века. Думаю, что Гриндевальду удалось завладеть ею.  
– А после него Дамблдору? Ведь он победил Гриндевальда в поединке? Интересно. Впрочем, зачем тебе-то все это?  
– Я думаю, что твоя мантия это третий Дар Смерти. Обычные мантии-невидимки могут служить пять-десять лет, а потом их эффект слабеет. Твоя же, если верить Дамблдору, служила еще твоему отцу. Учитывая, что ты вел род от Игнотуса Певерелла, можно предположить, что она та самая.  
– Предлагаешь мне завернуться в нее и прожить сто лет невидимым и одиноким? – насмешливо поинтересовался Гарри.   
Виктор фыркнул и отмахнулся. Он не сказал Гарри, но его больше интересовала именно Старшая палочка. Он не думал об убийстве Темного Лорда. Гарри такого бы не простил ему. Но с ее помощью можно было, наконец, говорить с Темным Лордом совсем с других позиций, перестать скрывать отношения с Гарри.  
Хотя Виктор не представлял себе, как мог бы достать Старшую палочку. Ведь у него не было шансов победить Дамблдора.

Между тем учебный год, наконец, подошел к концу. В последний день перед началом экзаменов Гарри созвал школьный совет. Крис с помощью Ромильды красиво украсил их торжественный зал и позаботился о напитках.   
Гарри уже привычно устроился в кресле в центре и с задумчивой улыбкой осмотрел шестерых своих коллег и шестнадцать старост. Они с нетерпением посмотрели на него в ответ. Умные, любопытные и амбициозные ребята были полностью подчинены ему сейчас. Со значительной частью из них предстояло сегодня попрощаться. Не навсегда, конечно. Они еще увидятся в светских гостиных, на работе, на балах.   
– Кем ты собираешься стать после школы? – поинтересовался Гарри у Кристины, вместо того, чтобы сказать что-то торжественное.   
– Мама подыскала мне место стажера в нашей Комиссии по экспериментальным чарам, – гордо заявила Кристина.   
– Ничего себе! – восторженно отозвался кто-то из старост. – Это же очень опасно.  
– Мне по силам, – самодовольно ответила Кристина. – Нужно только сдать экзамены по Чарам и Трансфигурации на отлично, но, думаю, я справлюсь.   
Насколько Гарри знал, отец Кристины был значительной персоной во Французском министерстве – руководителем какого-то департамента или даже заместителем министра. У родителей Кристины было влияние, но, похоже, они не могли себе позволить оставить дочь дома до замужества. У них был еще и сын, который обучался в Шармбатоне.   
– А я выйду замуж, – просто сообщила Марго, оценивая реакцию окружающих на это заявление.   
– Вот уж от тебя не ожидали, – протянул Мариус.   
Она только пожала плечами. На самом деле, предварительные сговоры и браки в семнадцать и восемнадцать лет в их кругу были настолько обычным делом, что скорее ситуация Кристины была удивительна.  
– Я пойду в редакцию к отцу, – сообщил Мирослав. – Надеюсь, они не заставят меня начать с разноса кофе.  
– Что ж, я рад, что вы определились, – кивнул Гарри. Он сам все еще не мог сказать того же о себе. – Итак, начнем с меня. Я пробыл на посту главного старосты год. Желает ли кто-то предложить другую кандидатуру?   
Он вприщур осмотрел всех своих коллег. Они промолчали.  
– В таком случае, Кристина, кого ты предложишь на свое место?   
Она усмехнулась и пожала плечами.  
– Друэллу Розье.  
Марго и Мирослав поморщились. Все остальные поддержали кандидата. Марго что-то быстро записала в протокол собрания.  
– Мирослав, – предложил Гарри. Тот вздохнул и оглядел собравшихся.  
– Как будто мои слова то-то изменят, – фыркнул он. – Предлагаю Марселино Гарсия.  
Гарри на секунду задумался, вспоминая этого мальчика. Тот тоже был шестикурсником, но они никогда особо близко не общались. Когда-то Марселино приятельствовал с Мариусом, но их пути давно разошлись.   
Тем временем Маргарита и Кристина подняли руки в знак поддержки товарища. Возможно, Марселино действительно был неплох в своем деле, а может, трое семикурсников хотели напоследок продемонстрировать совету свое единство. Гарри терпеливо подождал несколько мгновений. Он знал, что никто их не поддержит, но был обязан дать это время.   
– Отклонено, – сказал он, наконец. Троица опустила руки. Похоже, они и так особо не рассчитывали на победу. – Предлагаю выбрать Туатмумхайна О’Рейли.  
– Да он же фанатик, – поморщился Мирослав. – Хотя понимаю, почему ты выбрал его.   
Между тем Крис, Мариус и Лидия подняли руки в поддержку Туата. Гарри ободряюще улыбнулся им. В кои-то веки голосование шло, как запланировано.   
– Принято, – кивнул Гарри. – Что ж, последний пункт и можем перейти к старостам. Марго, кого ты предлагаешь себе на замену?  
Она сделала дерзкое выражение лица. Гарри, напрягся, ожидая, что она назовет какое-то особо неприятное имя.  
– Мне все равно! – пожала плечами она. – Я даже не думала об этом. Все равно же задавите количеством. Предлагай, кого хочешь!  
Гарри нахмурился и посмотрел на нее с подозрением. Как она умудряется все делать назло? Гарри как раз сам рассчитывал на нее и тоже не подготовился. Повисла пауза. Мариус закашлялся, скрывая смех, а до остальных, похоже, быстро начала доходить причина молчания. Все старательно скрывали улыбки.  
– Что ж, – прервал тихое хихиканье Гарри. – Отлично. Предлагаю на место нашего секретаря Элиота Колдингса. Он все равно уже знает все правила лучше меня.  
Марго, на чьем лице успело появиться торжествующее выражение, тут же скривилась. Кристина и Лидия недоуменно переглянулись. Но Крис уже невозмутимо поднял руку, за ним Мариус и все остальные.   
– Принято, – сказал Гарри и утвердил новый состав школьного совета.


	68. Chapter 68

Глава 68  
Беллатрикс осторожно прокралась по коридору, то и дело подозрительно оглядываясь. Она посещала дом на площади Гриммо всю свою сознательную жизнь и знала расположение комнат. Беллатрикс помнила и дядю Ориона, и тетку Вальбургу, и мелких Сириуса с Регулусом. Обычно она не считала дом опасным для себя.  
Но после Азкабана так трудно было отличить опасное от безопасного, так трудно вспомнить некоторые вещи, что это иногда заставляло ее теряться и совершать странные поступки. Порой Белла даже осознавала, что делает что-то не так, но не могла остановиться. Иногда Рудольфусу или даже милорду приходилось объяснять ей, что она ведет себя неправильно.   
Гарольд – чудесный, милый Гарольд – почти никогда не вмешивался в ее дела и разговоры, слушая с улыбкой или отвечая на все вопросы в письмах. Ромильда тоже никогда не перебивала, но только потому, что боялась. Это лишь бесило.   
Сегодня Сириус, наконец, женился на той старой бесприданнице. Разве пристало главе рода Блеков, да еще и такому соблазнительному мужчине, брать за себя девицу двадцати трех лет, которая не принесет в род ни одного ценного артефакта? Она и ее толстая семейка Белле совсем не понравились, но их кровь была чиста. Толстые австрийцы дрожали от одного взгляда на Беллатрикс, и она не отказала себе в удовольствии почаще привлекать их внимание.   
Но этой Карле, похоже, нравился дом, значит, она была не так уж плоха. Девчонка подошла к Беллатрикс и даже попыталась поговорить с ней. Белла посмеялась над ее попыткой, но храбрость оценила.   
Беллу раздражала воркующая мамаша Вагнер, и толпы гостей, которых хотелось проклясть чем-то болезненным. Но она знала, что должна держать себя в руках. Темный Лорд приказал ей это. Но иногда его приказы было так тяжело выполнить. Она судорожно хваталась за палочку, но рядом всегда оказывались Нарцисса, Рудольфус или Гарольд, чтобы остановить ее руку.   
Рудольфус пытался отобрать палочку силой, за что быстро поплатился неприятным проклятием и уполз искать утешения у братца.  
Нарцисса приносила шампанское и расспрашивала о Реджи. Белла знала, что мальчик здоров, но не более того. Он был слишком мал и еще не делал ничего интересного. Милорд настоял, чтобы она отдала его свекрови, и Белла не особо сопротивлялась. Она с большим удовольствием исполняла поручения любимого повелителя, чем возилась с пеленками. Она выполнила свой долг перед семьей, смогла выносить наследника. Сам Реджи ее волновал гораздо меньше, чем милорд и Гарольд. Она и так позаботилась о мальчике, упросив Гарольда стать его крестным.  
Гарольд приглашал Беллу танцевать. Никто, кроме него и Сириуса не позволял себе такого, но последний сегодня был занят только своей глупенькой невестой. Белле очень нравилось танцевать! В этом было что-то от сражения! Кажется, в молодости она точно так же крутилась в этом самом зале. И, возможно, именно здесь впервые встретила Темного Лорда. После Азкабана Белла не могла сказать с уверенностью.  
Гарольд так хорошо танцевал! Он был все еще немного ниже ее, но это не мешало ему крепко держать партнершу, уверенно направляя. Иногда Беллу действительно поражало, как при всей своей миролюбивости и спокойствии Гарольд умудряется быть таким властным лидером. Даже над ней – правой рукой Темного Лорда, могущественной волшебницей и женщиной старшего возраста.   
Но, конечно, лучше всего он смотрелся в объятиях милорда. Белла искренне наслаждалась, когда видела, как ее Лорд ведет Гарольда по залу, как они легко перехватывают и откликаются на каждое движение друг друга, словно когда-то были одним целым.   
Впрочем, они были такими не только в танце. Гарольд и Темный Лорд хорошо справлялись с чем угодно, когда были вместе.   
Они оба были лидерами, но почему-то Гарольд не считал зазорным без сопротивления уступать Лорду. Не из страха. Иногда Белле в голову закрадывалась крамольная мысль: Лорду почти болезненно необходимо было доминировать, Гарольд знал об этом, и сила его была в том, что он позволял Лорду такую слабость. Гарольд легко мог начать сопротивление, но для хорошего настроения Лорда смирял себя в мелочах. Наверное, взамен, за закрытыми дверями, тот уступал в чем-то крупном?   
Никто не знал точно, а с Беллой открыто еще и побаивались обсуждать, но говорили, что именно Гарольд помог Темному Лорду возродиться. Поэтому тот изменился. Никто, в общем-то, не жаловался.   
Белла слышала краем уха разговоры о том, может ли Темный Лорд жениться на Гарольде. Когда-то они шептались о ней, как о возможной любовнице, не допуская даже мысли о большем. Но в этом случае все чувствовали – Гарольд просто любовником никогда не будет.   
И Белла была, пожалуй, счастлива оттого, что два ее самых любимых человека на свете будут вместе.  
Но пока до этого было далеко, и она после бала кралась по страшному затихшему дому, чтобы найти комнату Гарольда и убедиться, что он в полном порядке, что никто не похитил его и не повредил ему.   
***  
Лето стало непрерывной чередой всевозможных праздников и официальных мероприятий. Один вечер они поздравляли Флер и Антона с появлением на свет сына. Антон пыжился от гордости так, словно рожал отпрыска лично, и болтал больше обычного. А уже на следующий вечер Гарри танцевал на свадьбе Поля ди Адамо и его драгоценного Левски-старшего. Они, наконец, довели друг друга до алтаря, несмотря на ссоры и противоречия между родителями.   
Хотя они жили в разных странах, сплоченность темного магического сообщества была потрясающей. Гости на большинстве вечеринок были одни и те же с небольшими изменениями. На свадьбе у Либериуса его чопорный отец закрыл глаза на присутствие только одного известного полукровки – Гарри Поттера, а вот Антон и его семья были более терпимы к статусу крови гостей. И если на маленьких мероприятиях вроде ежемесячных собраний литературного клуба сложно было увидеть единство темного сообщества, то громкие мероприятия, где присутствовало несколько сотен гостей, наглядно демонстрировали, что в сложившейся в мире ситуации границы между государствами перестали волновать темных волшебников. Они настолько боялись угнетения своих древних прав, что готовы были объединиться под руководством одного человека против светлых и магглорожденных, а не по национальному или территориальному признаку.  
Величайшей глупостью со стороны светлых лидеров было довести их до такого отчаяния. Впрочем, возможно, если бы не своевременное появление Темного Лорда, их удалось бы додавить и обессилить, не спровоцировав серьезного сопротивления.   
Хотя возможно, со стороны светлых такая политика не была преднамеренной. Угнетение темного волшебства началось с начала двадцатого века, и было делом рук не одного поколения. Светлые семьи, а тем более магглорожденные, редко передавали политические цели по наследству. В конце концов, они даже знания о темном волшебстве не могли сохранить.   
На все приемы по прошлогодней договоренности Гарри являлся в сопровождении Тома. Даже к Антону пришлось идти не с Виктором. Гарри было больно так оскорблять любимого человека, но это делалось для безопасности Виктора, а между Гарри и Томом все равно не происходило ничего страшнее невинного флирта и беглых прикосновений.   
Пусть даже все магическое сообщество и думало иначе.   
Их начали приглашать в гости одним приглашением, а это уже что-то да значило. Гарри и раньше подозревал, что Том отнюдь неспроста поставил такое странное условие. А теперь и вовсе убедился в этом.  
Гарри боялся оказаться на месте Беллы, боялся быть опозоренным связью с Темным Лордом, в которой все окружающие будут считать его грязной потаскухой, продавшейся за силу и власть. Гарри не хотел отношений и опасался огласки.  
Том устроил огласку без отношений. И Гарри с удивлением понял, что никто не стал вести себя с ним хуже.   
Они не видели ничего плохого в возможной связи с Темным Лордом. Не только потому, что любое внимание лидера темной стороны было желанным для его сторонников.   
Гарри честно не понимал, почему, помня террор прошлой войны, зная мерзкий характер своего повелителя, эти люди думали, что между Гарри Поттером и лордом Волдемортом серьезная связь, а не мимолетная любовная интрижка.  
На руке Гарри была метка, но каким-то непостижимым образом люди вокруг считали его в чем-то равным Лорду. Они считали, что Гарри в состоянии повлиять на него! И когда Лорд сердился, они косились на Гарри, взглядом прося защиты. Что творилось в головах у этих бедных людей?   
Гарри привык к поклонению в Дурмстранге, он привык, что люди поворачиваются, когда он входит в помещение, и замолкают, когда он говорит. Но раньше это были студенты, а теперь так поступали взрослые. К своему ужасу, Гарри начал привыкать даже к тому, что волшебники кланяются, когда он и Том, рука об руку, входят в зал.   
И это было ужасно. И прекрасно. Он не был амбициозен, но он жил с людьми, для которых каждое проявление власти было важным. Гарри не мог не подхватить у них часть мировоззрения.   
На самом деле, получив прошлым летом разрешение встречаться с Виктором, Гарри с легким разочарованием решил, что увлечение Тома и впрямь было не слишком велико, раз тот так легко отступил. Облегчение, впрочем, все равно было сильнее. Но он же должен был понимать всю ситуацию лучше. Том не знал, что такое отступление!  
Он просто решил не торопиться. Том был бессмертен, в его распоряжении было все время этого мира. Гарри же, учитывая длительность жизни волшебников, будет молод и привлекателен еще не один десяток лет. Зачем ссориться, если можно просто переупрямить?   
Когда Гарри все это, наконец, понял, он знал, что должен разозлиться, но, честно говоря, был настолько восхищен Томом, что его сердце билось как сумасшедшее от возбуждения.  
Все это, впрочем, ни капли не убеждало Гарри в том, что, завоевав свой трофей, Том станет с ним хоть сколько-нибудь бережно обращаться. Тому не нравилось слово «нет», но это не значило, что он в Гарри влюблен.  
В глубине души Гарри знал, что свадьба с Виктором плохая идея, но теперь он даже не мог отказаться.   
***  
Его день рождения отпраздновали в доме Сириуса. На совершеннолетие полагалось устроить выдающийся бал, но они не стали этого делать. Собрались только хорошие друзья: Сириус и его супруга, Белла, Долохов, Том, Антон и Флер, Абри с Лусией, Крис и Ромильда, Мариус, Драко, Друэлла и, конечно же, Виктор. Но даже такую небольшую компанию Том не мог пригласить в свой штаб, ведь большинство не были и не собирались становиться Пожирателями смерти.   
Вечер был чудесный! Они немного выпили, играли в фанты, танцевали, а Белла даже сыграла на рояле и спела с Друэллой дуэтом. Мать Беллатрикс тоже в девичестве была Друэллой Розье, хотя они не были близкими родственницами. Дам это позабавило, они разговорились и, наверное, смогли бы подружиться, общаясь больше.   
Вечер немного портили только переглядывания Виктора и Тома. Последний ничем не выказывал своей неприязни, лишь насмешливо усмехался, но Виктор в хмурых взглядах себе не отказывал. Конечно, он оставался отмеченным Пожирателем смерти и не смел дерзить. Ему, может, и вовсе не следовало приходить, но семнадцатилетие было очень важной датой в жизни волшебника.   
Такая дружественная обстановка позволила Гарри затеять в уголке беседу с Абраксисом. Собственная приближающаяся свадьба заставляла задуматься о чувствах лучшего друга.  
– Уже больше года прошло, – сказал ему Гарри. – Может быть, пора снова начать встречаться с другими девушками?   
Абри искоса посмотрел на него.  
– Я знаю, что ты заботишься обо мне, но странно слышать такое от тебя, – пробормотал он после паузы. – Крис говорит то же самое, но от тебя я ждал полной поддержки моей позиции.  
– И что же это за позиция? Хранить ей верность до конца дней своих? Она бы не одобрила. Ты сам знаешь.   
– Да при чем тут это, а? Я просто не хочу другую, – Абри усталым жестом потер глаза. – То есть хочу, конечно, мне семнадцать, в конце концов. Но это не то! Черт, Гарри, у нас с ней, конечно, была не такая эпичная любовь, как у тебя и Виктора, но она мне со второго курса нравилась. Мне не нужен какой-то нелепый суррогат. Да и… через год или два я женюсь на Лусии. Она мой хороший друг. Я не буду ей изменять.  
– Это звучит очень грустно, Абри.  
– А что бы делал ты на моем месте? Что, если бы Виктор умер? Или… Темный Лорд?  
Гарри невесело усмехнулся.  
– Думаю, если бы с Темным Лордом опять что-то случилось, я и вся моя семья веселой гоп-компанией отправились в Азкабан, нам было бы не до переживаний, – сыронизировал он. – А если серьезно, наверное, ты прав. Я бы не смог исцелиться за год. Прости, что полез с этими глупостями. Мне просто тяжело видеть тебя таким подавленным.  
Абри в ответ улыбнулся.  
– Мы все знаем, что ты заботишься о каждом из нас, даже если не часто демонстрируешь это. Но твоя забота одна из причин того, что ты прекрасный лидер.   
Их уединение нарушил Сириус. Он вышел в центр гостиной с бокалом, сказал длинный, но забавный тост, а потом торжественно подарил Гарри часы на цепочке.  
– Честно говоря, сначала я хотел купить новые, – сказал он. – А потом подумал, что тебе будет приятнее получить что-то от предков, что-то, что связывало бы тебя со мной. Это часы Найджелуса Блека. Он наш с тобой общий предок. Жил где-то в начале прошлого века.   
Гарри с благоговением взял в руки часы и открыл золотую крышечку. Внутри было пять стрелок, цифры и крохотные изображения планет.   
– Потрясающе, – прошептал он.  
– Они немного старомодные, но надежные, – довольно сообщил Сириус.   
– Спасибо, крестный, – поблагодарил Гарри и крепко обнял его. В объятия тут же влезла Беллатрикс. Обычно Гарри не раздумывал много о семье, своей значимости для Сириуса или Беллы, но было чертовски приятно в очередной раз понять, что он член их семьи.   
Вообще-то подарков прислали очень много. Кажется, весь волшебный мир решил поздравить Мальчика-Который-Выжил с днем рождения. Конечно, Гарри разворачивал только свертки, приходившие от знакомых людей. Но домовики потом рассказали ему о том, что находили в посылках. Женщина по имени Молли Уизли, которая, вероятно, была матерью школьного врага Драко – Рона, прислала теплый вязаный свитер с большой буквой Г на груди. Рубеус Хагрид, по словам Тома – Хогвартский лесник – подарил Гарри ужасный до смешного шоколадный торт с розовым кремом.   
Это был самый лучший день рождения за всю жизнь Гарри. Дурсли когда-то об этом дне вообще не вспоминали, ну а теперь спокойно могут и не вспоминать, потому что Гарри официально стал в волшебном мире совершеннолетним и больше не нуждался ни в чьей опеке. Школьные друзья всегда пытались сделать праздник Гарри хорошим, но он лгал им о дате, и это немного омрачало ситуацию. Теперь же он тридцать первого июля радовался жизни и рассматривал подарки с самыми близкими людьми. И все проблемы на некоторое время отошли на задний план.   
***  
– Прежде чем мы это сделаем, все уверены? – уточнил Антон.  
Он сам, Гарри, Абри и Виктор стояли в небольшой, но чисто убранной комнате в незнакомом доме. Рядом с ними, с терпеливым ожиданием на лице застыл полный мужчина – болгарский чиновник. Это был его дом. Чиновника нашли Виктор с Антоном. Гарри предполагал, что они заплатили ему немалую сумму за молчание об этой церемонии. Гарри предложил внести свою лепту, но Виктор только укоризненно посмотрел в ответ.   
Выбраться для бракосочетания Гарри было непросто. Он теперь редко выходил из дома без многочисленной охраны, Сириуса или самого Темного Лорда. За ним не следили, конечно, его охраняли от авроров, безумцев-фанатиков или любых других неприятностей. Гарри давно уже не возражал, но иногда это создавало проблемы. Вот как сегодня.  
Однако он смог отговориться прогулкой с Абраксисом. Они обещали не бродить по большим городам, где всегда найдется кто-то внимательный. Гарри только недавно сдал экзамен на аппарацию в одном из лояльных Тому министерств. Теперь взрослые были уверены в его безопасности и считали, что ему нужно больше аппарационной практики.   
День был чудесный. Светило солнце, но было не слишком жарко. В свете, проникающем через окна в комнату, танцевали пылинки. И хотя они были волшебниками и всегда легко могли переместиться туда, где стояла чудесная погода, Гарри казалось, что есть что-то символичное в том, что именно здесь в этот день так хорошо.   
– Я просто хочу убедиться, потому что мы все уже в смертельной опасности. Рано или поздно Темный Лорд все узнает. А он не отличается здравомыслием в гневе, и вряд ли будет выяснять наши мотивы.   
– Антон, если ты не хотел в этом участвовать, следовало сказать раньше, – поморщился Виктор.  
– Если ты хочешь этот брак, я стану свидетелем, – покачал головой Антон. – Не хочу, чтобы рядом с вами стоял в этот день кто-то другой. Вы долго к этому шли, и я знаю, что вы любите друг друга.  
Абраксис подозрительно посмотрел на Гарри и поспешно опустил взгляд. Антон был достаточно наблюдателен, чтобы уловить это минутное колебание.   
– Просто подумай о своей жизни, – попросил Антон. – Гарри, скорей всего, останется в живых в любом случае, но тебя не пощадят, Витя.   
– Я хорошо все обдумал еще в тот день, когда увидел на лбу Гарри шрам, – спокойно ответил Виктор и взял Гарри за руку. Она была ледяная и вялая. Тогда Виктор положил ее между своих ладоней и слегка растер.   
– Когда Темный Лорд узнает, я сделаю все, что будет в моих силах, чтобы защитить вас, – хрипло сообщил Гарри. – Ему придется убить прежде меня.  
Он сжал руку Виктора в ответ и слабо улыбнулся Абри. Тот неожиданно уверенно кивнул.   
– Если честно, я считаю все это дурной затеей, – прошептал он. – Но пойду за тобой хоть в пекло. Я тебе доверяю свою жизнь.  
Гарри подавил желание обнять его и расплакаться. Эмоции зашкаливали, и большую часть времени Гарри либо не чувствовал вообще ничего, либо чувствовал слишком ярко.   
Антон повернулся к чиновнику и решительно кивнул.   
– Начинайте.  
Тот, кажется, вообще не слышал ни слова из их разговора, или просто очень сильно нуждался в тех деньгах, которые ему заплатили. Он важно занял место у небольшого переносного алтаря и раскатал какой-то свиток.   
– Я так полагаю, что все уже высказались и тех, кто скажет что-то против или замолчит на всю оставшуюся жизнь, здесь нет?   
– Молчим-молчим, – фыркнул Антон, очевидно, не в силах сдержать язык за зубами.  
– Я мог бы сказать красивую речь о любви, но вряд ли вам это нужно, – сказал чиновник, улыбнувшись Гарри и Виктору.   
Они оба вздрогнули и сильнее сжали свои сомкнутые руки. Теперь, когда колебаться было поздно, а споры закончились, неожиданно ярко пришло осознание – все, они здесь. Сейчас будет заключен их брак.   
– Вы уже прошли множество препятствий по жизни, держась рука об руку. Сегодня ваши неприятности не прекратятся, но я уверен, что вы сможете вынести их ради друг друга. Достаньте ваши палочки, чтобы обменяться потоками магии и кольцами. Свидетели, вы тоже.  
Гарри мог сомневаться, мог бояться за своего жениха и свидетелей, мог любить не только Виктора. Но на самом деле уже два или три года, сначала робко, а потом все с большим нетерпением ожидал этого момента. Он действительно хотел встать перед Виктором и почувствовать, наконец, ту магию, кусочек которой ощутил когда-то на свадьбе Регинлейв и Александра.   
– Я тебя люблю, – сказал Виктор, глядя Гарри в глаза. Он облизал губы в волнении. Виктор прекрасно понимал, какие мысли сейчас крутятся в голове его любовника.   
– Я тоже тебя люблю, – ответил Гарри. Уж в этом-то он был уверен. Он первым поднял свою волшебную палочку.  
Они одновременно взмахнули ими, рядом точно так же поступили Антон и Абраксис. И в помещение хлынула волна волшебства, которая наполнила их сердца легкостью и спокойствием. Гарри вспомнил все счастливые моменты, которые когда-либо переживал с Виктором, он вспомнил отца и мать и подумал, что они точно так же сразу после школы поженились. Сердце билось как сумасшедшее, Виктор казался самым красивым человеком на земле.   
Их первый совместный вальс и робкий разговор. Матч по квиддичу, где Гарри был ранен, и Виктор аккуратно опустил его на землю. Утро, когда Виктор увидел у Гарри на лбу шрам. И вечер, когда они впервые занимались любовью в библиотеке.   
И Гарри знал, что точно так же Виктор вспоминает все их лучшие моменты и считает Гарри верхом совершенства.  
Хотя бы в этот миг, пока сама магия связывала их.  
А потом постепенно все ушло, кроме чувства счастья. Но оно уже не было таким всепоглощающим.   
– Теперь можете обменяться кольцами, – тихо напомнил о себе чиновник.   
Гарри и забыл о его присутствии. Он улыбнулся Виктору, а потом повернулся к Абри. Тот тоже выглядел совершенно счастливым и быстро протянул Гарри приготовленное заранее кольцо. Оно было простым – без драгоценных камней, только с короткой надписью на английском: «Навсегда в моем сердце». Гарри мог бы позволить себе любое дорогое кольцо. После совершеннолетия он получил полный доступ к хранилищам семьи. Но Виктор все равно не смог бы носить свое кольцо иначе, чем на цепочке на шее, точно так же, как и Гарри.   
На кольце, которое Виктор надел на палец Гарри, было написано то же самое, только на болгарском языке.   
Чиновник улыбнулся и быстро что-то записал в своем свитке. Потом все четверо молодых волшебников поставили под его записью свои подписи и получили по экземпляру брачного соглашения.   
– Можете поцеловаться.  
Молодожены не стали дожидаться повторного предложения. Гарри бросился к Виктору на шею под радостное улюлюканье Абраксиса. Антон взорвал хлопушку, и всех осыпало конфетти.   
У них было маленькое торжество только для четверых. Не миллионы цветов, а всего пара букетов. Не роскошный бал на сто персон, а всего лишь обед в хорошем ресторане.  
Слегка пьяный Антон утащил Гарри в сторонку, пока Виктор отлучался в туалетную комнату.  
– Сегодня твоя первая брачная ночь, – важно сказал он. – Думаю, кто-то должен поговорить с тобой «про это».  
Гарри, выпивший в честь собственной свадьбы не один бокал шампанского, фыркнул в кулак.  
– Серьезно? Мы с Виктором вместе так давно, а ты думаешь, что между нами ничего не было?  
– Ну, в том, что было – не сомневаюсь, но вряд ли ты с кем-то это обсуждал, – справедливо возразил Антон. – Ты ведь получаешь удовольствие в постели? Виктор не делает тебе больно?  
Гарри неверяще посмотрел на него.  
– Ты пьян сильнее, чем мне казалось. Я похож на человека, который продолжал бы поддерживать отношения с тем, кто делает мне больно?   
– Вообще-то, да, похож. Если, конечно, ты любишь этого человека, – пожал плечами Антон.  
– И по-твоему Виктор… наш Виктор способен причинять мне боль в постели? Ты плохо его знаешь, если так думаешь. Он бывает жестковат и бескомпромиссен, но не со мной!  
– У него не так много опыта было до тебя, так что он мог просто по незнанию.  
– Антон, просто заткнись! – грубо перебил его Гарри. – Мне с ним хорошо, божественно! Я просто таю в его руках, у меня иногда коленки начинают дрожать от одного предвкушения. И мне нравится брать у него в рот. Он всегда осторожничает, боится даже руки мне положить на голову в такие моменты – вдруг не выдержит и надавит.   
У Антона возбужденно расширились зрачки и ноздри, но Гарри продолжал, ведь приятель сам напросился на рассказ. Справедливости ради, Антон был прав, и Гарри не с кем было об этом поговорить. Он считал неприличным вести такие разговоры с девчонками, а среди близких друзей геев не было.   
– А еще несколько раз я сам его брал. Не знаю, насколько хорошо у меня получилось, но знаешь, контролировать и подчинять я умею даже лучше, чем подчиняться. Мне нравится расслабляться в его руках, Антон. С ним я не Мальчик-Который-Выжил, не лидер Дурмстранга, не Счастливчик, а просто Гарри.  
Антон прикрыл глаза, пытаясь успокоиться, смирить свою фантазию, а потом посмотрел на Гарри удивительно трезво и серьезно.  
– Так вот почему ты так за него цепляешься.  
Гарри прикусил губу  
– Я его люблю.  
– Да, это я знаю, – кивнул Антон. – Но у тебя есть и другие причины для этого брака.  
Вскоре после Абри и Антон отправились по своим делам, а Гарри и Виктор аппарировали в маленький арендованный домик в Черногории. У них не было медового месяца, даже толковой брачной ночи, но Гарри знал, что этот день, эти несколько часов наедине он запомнит навсегда, как самые счастливые моменты в своей жизни.   
***  
Во второй половине августа Гарри уже настроился на скорое возвращение в Дурмстранг ко всем своим многочисленным обязанностям и безмятежным ночам с Виктором, которого ему негласно запрещали видеть летом. Свадьба состоялась всего неделю назад, и в груди до сих пор сохранялся наполненный чистым счастьем воздушный шарик, периодически вызывавший невольные улыбки.   
За завтраком Гарри, как обычно, листал «Ежедневный пророк». Том выписывал многие газеты, но родную английскую Гарри всегда читал с особенным интересом.   
– Северус Снейп отправлен в Азкабан? – шокировано повторил он то, что только что прочитал.   
Том только бросил на него косой взгляд.  
Они завтракали вдвоем в тишине. У них всегда было о чем поговорить, но оба ценили утренний покой. День Тома обычно был заполнен разговорами с Пожирателями, которые отчитывались перед ним за проделанную работу. Том в ответ выговаривал им, советовал, иногда наказывал. Вечерами Гарри и Том обычно выбирались в свет, где играла громкая музыка и трещало еще больше голосов. Гарри летом меньше общался с людьми, в основном ему приходилось писать письма. Однако он уже знал, что всего через пару недель весь его день будет заполнен галдежом всегда чем-то взволнованных подростков.   
На завтраки не приглашали болтушку Беллу или других Пожирателей. Хотя особо отличившимся могли оказать честь пообедать с Темным Лордом и Гарри.   
Во время этих завтраков Том напоминал Гарри кота, играющего с котенком. Гарри видел пару раз Живоглота с его потомством от дурмстранговских кошек. Том точно так же лениво наблюдал за тем, как Гарри резвится вокруг, энергично засовывая свой нос куда придется, наслаждаясь или страдая от результатов. Но котята не могли убежать на своих маленьких лапках действительно далеко. Что бы они ни делали, им никуда не было деться от Живоглота. Он в любой момент мог сомкнуть свои зубы на их шкирках.   
Последнее время Гарри ужасно хотелось достать из-под мантии цепочку, на которой висели его обручальные кольца и потыкать ими Тому в нос, доказывая, что он уже ушел из-под контроля. Но, конечно, ничего подобного Гарри бы никогда не сделал. Ему не хотелось ощутить на себе и Викторе гнев Темного Лорда.   
– Не знал, что судьба Снейпа тебя так волнует, – сообщил Том, переворачивая страницу своей газеты.  
– Меня волнует судьба всех твоих Пожирателей, – покривил душой Гарри. На самом деле, большинство из них он даже не знал. – Тем более Азкабан – посмотри, что он сделал с Беллой и Сириусом!   
Том только усмехнулся.  
– И в любом случае, когда мне весной угрожали, что посадят Снейпа в тюрьму, ты сказал, что вытащишь его.   
– Тогда он не был в непосредственной опасности. У них на него не было ничего, кроме метки, которую я оставил в прошлую войну. За это его оправдал Визенгамот много лет назад.   
– Дамблдор!..  
– Дамблдор не министр и не весь Визенгамот. Там все решается голосованием, знаешь ли, – справедливо возразил Том.   
– А теперь? У них что, появились против Снейпа какие-то доказательства? Хотя о чем мы говорим, Сириуса вообще без суда в тюрьму упекли.   
Том поморщился.  
– Я больше не могу оставаться в тени, Гарри. Это становится бессмысленным. Наши союзники смогли подчинить себе министерства семи стран Европы. Думаю, что теперь пришло время огласить мое возвращение, которое Скримджер так и не признал.  
Слово «союзники» Гарри считал издевательством. Том так называл своих неотмеченных Пожирателей смерти. Гарри встречал их пару раз на балах или за обедом. Они невероятно кичились тем, как Том с ними обращается, однако, по сути, были такими же слугами, как и отмеченные.   
– Я не видел никаких статей о нападениях. Разве сначала они не должны на всех полосах написать: «Вы-Знаете-Кто вернулся!», прежде чем начать аресты?   
Том засмеялся. Многие боялись этого смеха, Гарри он тоже не слишком-то нравился, но все равно отзывался легким трепетом в груди. Том был счастлив.   
– Напишут, непременно напишут. Пока что нападений не было. Но нужно быть совсем дураком, чтобы не понять, кому подконтрольны те семь стран.   
И все же политика Тома Гарри мало волновала.   
– Том, мне бы хотелось вытащить Снейпа. Дементоры…  
– На моей стороне. Они не причинят ему… сильного вреда.  
– Ты знаешь, что Снейп встретился со мной, когда я учился на втором курсе?  
Том хитро усмехнулся.  
– Догадывался, что Сириус, Каркаров и Виктор это не все твои карты. К тому же Петтигрю, хоть и привязан к тебе, все же трусливая крыса и шпион.  
Гарри скривился. Ну, конечно! Следовало стереть тогда Питеру память! Теперь уже Гарри начал догадываться, что Том нарочно не выручает Снейпа. Он его наказывает за молчание. Но Гарри от этого только сильнее хотелось ему помочь, ведь Снейп молчал, защищая его.   
– Я должен поехать в Хогвартс, – твердо сказал Гарри. – Чтобы оправдать Сириуса…  
– Это уже бесполезно. Когда я приду к власти, его история будет предана огласке.  
– Хорошо, но…  
– Нет, только ради Снейпа ты рисковать не будешь! – почти прошипел Том.   
– Но там диадема, Том!   
– Да, и Дамблдор, который знает о хоркруксах и может подвергнуть опасности и тебя. В конце концов, диадема уже может быть уничтожена, – Гарри послышалась в голосе Тома тщательно сдерживаемая боль. – А Дамблдор непременно поймет, что я послал тебя туда не просто так. Это слишком опасно, Гарри.  
– Две недели, Том.  
– Они не согласятся на такой короткий срок. Они захотят год.  
– Я не соглашусь ни на что, длиннее месяца. В конце концов, на мне еще и школа. Я ведь главный староста.   
– Ты просто хочешь увидеть Хогвартс, не так ли?   
– Дело не в замке. Просто у меня чувство, что нужно все решить с английским министерством сейчас. Я должен там побывать, посмотреть на тех людей. А потом можешь объявить о моей лояльности, и я буду смирно сидеть в безопасном Дурмстранге.  
– Что за странная обреченность в голосе?  
– Я просто всегда знал, что после школы буду впутан в войну и не смогу жить нормальной жизнью. Но потом ты оказался вовсе не тем сумасшедшим Лордом, который попытался бы убить меня. Какое-то время я надеялся пойти работать в какое-нибудь министерство или лабораторию, чтобы заниматься исследованиями. Или что-то в этом роде. Но сейчас я все яснее понимаю, что это невозможно.   
– Никакого министерства, конечно, – спокойно покачал головой Том. – Но ты сможешь построить хорошую политическую карьеру. Что насчет места моей правой руки?  
– А как же Люциус? Или Беллатрикс?  
– Им с тобою не сравниться. И они отлично это знают.   
Они немного помолчали. Гарри было интересно, о чем Том думал, но это был тот редкий случай, когда он не смог предугадать ход его мыслей.   
– Хорошо, ты можешь поехать в Хогвартс. Но будь очень осторожен, Гарри, потому что там тебя на каждом шагу будет подстерегать опасность.


	69. Chapter 69

Глава 69  
Пристань перед отплытием, как обычно, была переполнена народом. Дети и родители встревожено обсуждали предстоящий учебный год. Перекрикивались друзья и знакомые. Кому-то не терпелось уже вырваться из теплых материнских объятий и побежать на корабль. Кто-то, наоборот, цеплялся за родительские мантии и едва не плакал. Большинству первокурсников явно хотелось поскорее попасть в школу и научиться каким-нибудь заклинаниям.   
Гарри мог уже аппарировать сам, но Беллатрикс все равно отправилась проводить его вместе с Долоховым. Их компания появилась на пристани с громким хлопком. Никого этим, впрочем, было уже не удивить.   
Иногда Гарри хотелось, чтобы Том мог прийти и проводить его или встретить, но потом благоразумие брало верх. Они и так попрощались утром, еще до того, как в дом с шумом явились Белла и Антонин. После завтрака Том со странным выражением лица взял Гарри за руку и поцеловал его запястье. В этом простом и почти невинном жесте было столько подтекста, возбуждающего обещания, насмешки и странной угрозы, что у Гарри невольно участилось дыхание.   
Том стоял слишком близко и одновременно слишком далеко для их общего спокойствия, а у Гарри не нашлось сил для того, чтобы отступить или вырвать у него свою руку. Том сам шагнул ближе и почти провел губами по его волосам.  
– Я надеюсь, что мы скоро сможем увидеться.  
– Да, во время зимнего бала, – пробормотал Гарри.  
– Поговорим завтра утром по сквозному зеркалу, – возразил Том. Но они оба, конечно, знали, что это будет не совсем то.   
Гарри пришлось положить руку на грудь, где висели на цепочке кольца, подаренные Виктором, чтобы отступить. Взгляд Тома горел страстью. И Гарри с восторгом и ужасом понимал, что тот прилагает огромные усилия, ожидая, пока Гарри сдастся ему сам.   
Это был последний год, когда они могли спастись от темперамента Темного Лорда расстоянием, ведь начинался последний курс Гарри в Дурмстранге.   
К счастью, тогда-то Беллатрикс и нарушила их уединение.   
Уже на пристани Гарри позволил Белле поцеловать себя в щеку и крепко обнял ее в ответ. Она не привыкла к такому от него. Хотя, наверное, ее вообще мало кто обнимал кроме Рудольфуса. Долохов ограничился дружелюбным похлопыванием по спине.   
– Эх, отправиться бы снова в школу, – мечтательно протянул он.  
– Ты тоже в Дурмстранге учился?   
– Да, и даже был в совете, знаешь ли. Ответственным за нравственность.   
Он подмигнул Гарри, и тот только покачал головой. У Долохова было отличное чувство юмора, но он был чересчур подвижным и несколько распущенным. Конечно, в школьные времена он мог быть более серьезен, но таким, как сейчас, Гарри бы его до столь важной должности не допустил. Впрочем, не каждому главному старосте Дурмстранга выпадала радость целиком и полностью контролировать свой Совет.   
К ним подошла Друэлла и вежливо поприветствовала Пожирателей.   
– Привет, дорогуша, – кивнула ей Беллатрикс. – Первый день на ответственной должности?  
– Да, мэм.  
– Покажи себя с лучшей стороны, – покровительственно велела Белла.   
Белла уже говорила с ее родителями и знала об их желании сделать девочку Пожирательницей. Том был не против, но только после того, как Друэлла окончит школу, а до этого было еще два года. Она перешла только на шестой курс.   
– Увидимся через пару месяцев, Гарольд, – кивнула Беллатрикс, прежде чем аппарировать, прихватив Долохова.  
Гарри привычно закинул на плечо свою много повидавшую за семь лет сумку и подхватил Друэллу под руку. Как только Пожиратели смерти покинули их, рядом тут же появились Крис и Абраксис. Они знали, что Белла без приказа Темного Лорда не причинит им вреда, но предпочитали лишний раз не попадаться ей на глаза. Слишком уж яркая у миссис Лестрандж была репутация. Тем более она, кажется, не очень одобряла то, что Крис встречается с Ромильдой.   
Гарри обнялся с друзьями. Они поспешили сообщить ему последние новости, пока вокруг привычно уже собиралась толпа народу: старосты, председатели школьных клубов, квиддичные игроки и все остальные, кто жаждал внимания главного старосты, Мальчика-Который-Выжил и любимца Темного Лорда в одном лице.   
Только один взрослый разбил эту толпу: полный лысоватый мужчина, чем-то похожий на Хвоста. Он подошел к Гарри под всеобщими недоумевающими взглядами и бросился на колени, пытаясь схватить Гарри за рукав, но ему, конечно, это не удалось. К нему сразу подскочили Гельмут и Антуан, которые по прошлогодней привычке уже начли присматривать за обстановкой вокруг Гарри. Вдвоем мальчишки легко оттащили чужака подальше. Гельмуту было уже шестнадцать, а Антуану только пятнадцать, но они оба занимались фехтованием, а Мейер еще и бегом. Так что физической силы у них было предостаточно.   
Перед Гарри же быстро встали Крис и Друэлла, направив на возможного противника волшебные палочки. У Розье был такой дикий взгляд, что на секунду Гарри показалось, будто она собирается применить к странному волшебнику Круциатус.  
Все произошло так быстро, что взрослые просто не успели вмешаться.   
– Ты кто такой? – поинтересовался тем временем у незнакомца Абри. – Что тебе от Гарольда нужно?  
– Ребята, успокойтесь, – попросил тот. – Я не хотел причинить вреда.   
– Это мой отец, – вдруг сказал стоявший неподалеку мальчик.   
Гарри его лицо показалось знакомым, но он не помнил имени. Он вопросительно взглянул на Абраксиса.  
– Это Триггве Хекберг, он наш однокурсник, – тихо пояснил тот. – Чистокровка, но бедный, как церковная мышь. Учится неплохо, но с ним почти никто не дружит. Думаю, что он стесняется бедности и всех сторонится. Тем более нашей компании. Не удивительно, что ты его не знаешь.   
Гарри, наоборот, это показалось неправильным. Да, конечно, он был на самой верхней ступени иерархической лестницы школы, причем еще с третьего или четвертого курса. Он почти всегда был занят, у него едва хватало времени на общение с друзьями. Если у него и Триггве не совпадало ни одно занятие, то они могли не встречаться в огромной школе месяцами. Но это все-таки был его одногодка. И, как хороший лидер, Гарри обязан был его знать.   
– У вас что-то случилось, мистер Хекберг? – обратился Гарри к отцу однокурсника, которого все еще недоверчиво держали в захвате мальчишки. – У Триггве какие-то жалобы на школу?  
– О! Нет-нет! – поспешил помахать руками тот. – Это просто ошибка! Отец случайно…  
– Помолчи! – прикрикнул на него родитель. – Мистер Поттер, у меня к вам просьба.  
Он продолжал смирно висеть в руках своих пленителей. Гарри махнул им рукой, чтобы Гельмут и Антуан отпустили его. Они неохотно сделали это, зато сразу же достали волшебные палочки и направили их на Хекберга-старшего, как и Друэлла с Крисом.   
Гарри не знал, радоваться или огорчаться тому, что взрослые не вмешиваются. Пока что он держал ситуацию под контролем. Мальчишкам и девчонкам на пристани было понятно и привычно, что он главный и решает, что делать. Но на самом деле до того, как все поднимутся на корабль, никаких полномочий у него не было. Если чьи-то родители начнут возмущаться, Гарри не представлял, как с ними справиться. На пристани могла начаться настоящая свалка.   
– Я бы очень хотел, чтобы мой сын стал Пожирателем смерти, – продолжил, между тем, Хекберг. – Наша семья сейчас в плачевной ситуации, а это единственный шанс для него исправить положение.  
– Вам не ко мне надо обращаться, – усмехнулся Гарри. – Говорите с Темным Лордом или с Беллой…  
– Мистер Поттер, где такой волшебник, как я, может встретить самого Темного Лорда или миссис Лестрандж? Мы бедны и не посещаем балов. У нас даже не осталось связей в высших кругах, – невесело усмехнулся Хекберг. – Вы наш единственный шанс.   
Гарри цокнул языком. Он покосился на покрасневшего Триггве. Тот явно был смущен действиями отца.   
– Я ничего не решаю, сэр, – сказал Гарри. – Но я скажу милорду о вашем желании. Если он сочтет Триггве достойным, то отметит его.  
Гарри очень хотелось сказать, что вообще-то это плохая идея. Как можно отдать сына в рабство? Ведь Том мог делать со своими Пожирателями смерти буквально что угодно. Мальчик вроде Триггве никогда не получит такого уважительного и внимательного отношения, как сам Гарри. С другой стороны, эта семья и правда казалась совсем отчаявшейся. Может, это поможет им удержаться на плаву?   
– Спасибо, мистер Поттер, спасибо, – снова попытался рухнуть на колени мистер Хекберг. Рядом с ним в пояс кланялся его сын.  
– Не стоит, мне не трудно, – кивнул им неловко Гарри. – Это Триггве предстоит доказать, что он сможет хорошо служить.  
– Нам пора, – дернула Гарри за рукав Друэлла. Им и, правда, было пора, но Гарри догадывался, что она просто пытается вырвать его из лап этой неловкой ситуации.   
– До свидания, сэр, – кивнул на прощание Гарри. Он направился к кораблю, и за ним поспешила его свита, бросая косые взгляды на Хекбергов.   
– Совсем оборзели, – недовольно пыхтел себе под нос Абри. – Так приставать на улицах! Он бы еще милостыню попросил!  
– О, прекрати! Каждый выживает, как умеет, – пожал плечами Крис. – Я пойду вперед. Начну приготовления к отплытию.   
Он поспешил обогнать их, почти перейдя на бег. Друэлла проводила его взглядом.  
– Иногда мне страшно от того, что тебе предстоит, – сказала она Гарри. – Но это определенно твое место. Кто-нибудь другой просто не справился бы.  
Гарри не совсем понял, что она имеет в виду, но у них действительно не было сейчас возможности разгадывать загадки.  
– Старосты, все ко мне! – приказал Гарри.  
Это было его предпоследнее плавание, но у Гарри, как обычно, не было времени подумать об этом. Мимолетно, между отчетами старост, совещанием совета и короткими разговорами со всеми, кто жаждал с ним поболтать, Гарри вспомнил свое первое плаванье. Именно тогда он познакомился и подружился с Крисом и Абри. Гарри до сих пор хорошо общался с Регинлейв: они иногда обменивались письмами. Ее напарника Иеремию Гарри уже почти не помнил и понятия не имел, чем тот занимается по жизни.   
Гарри вспомнилось, как однажды он поскользнулся на корабельной лестнице и подвернул ногу, так что Виктору пришлось нести его по кораблю на руках, а потом искать лекарство и заботливо обрабатывать лодыжку. Они тогда еще не встречались. Гарри не знал, что когда-нибудь теплая симпатия перерастет в такое прекрасное чувство, как любовь. Вспомнив об этом случае, Гарри сжал спрятанные под рубашкой кольца и улыбнулся. Абраксис поймал взглядом это движение и улыбнулся в ответ.   
Когда они добирались до школы пешком, несколько человек порывались отобрать у Гарри его сумку. Гельмут и Антуан были уверены, что их лидеру не пристало таскать на себе вещи. Гарри над этим только посмеялся. Подобранная Каркаровым семь лет назад сумка с пятым измерением внутри позволяла складывать в себя что угодно и не чувствовать тяжести.   
Гарри она подходила идеально, хотя теперь и выглядела несколько потрепанной жизнью. Наверное, следовало после учебы купить новую, а, может быть, и нет. На первом курсе она была Гарри домом, в ней хранилось все его имущество, но теперь его домом был особняк Тома. Хотя это немного тревожило, потому что Гарри теперь был женатым человеком, и ему следовало бы купить с Виктором один дом на двоих. Гарри опасался, что Том не позволит переселиться и не разрешит видеться с Виктором, и любимый особняк превратится в ловушку. Но об этом можно было не думать еще как минимум полгода.   
– А помнишь, как мы с тобой познакомились? – спросил Мариус. – На вот этой самой дороге я обозвал Абри выскочкой и схватил тебя за руку.  
Он тут же продемонстрировал этот захват, правда, руку держал так нежно, словно Гарри был прекрасной дамой.   
Наверное, все семикурсники сейчас вспоминали что-то о своем первом дне.   
– Ты путаешь, – заметил Крис. – Ты собирался залепить Гарри пощечину, а он перехватил твою руку.  
– Ах, я тоже это помню, – улыбнулась Ромильда. – У Мариуса была такая тяжелая лохматая шуба, но не было шапки. Так что из меха трогательно торчали краснеющие ушки и нос.   
Все захихикали, и Мариус даже слегка покраснел и отпустил, наконец, Гарри. В этом году сентябрь был значительно теплее. Снег еще не выпал. Они шли без верхней одежды, ограничившись легкими согревающими чарами. Совет помог старостам наложить их и на первокурсников.  
– Тем не менее, я думаю, что на зимнем балу мы с тобой в память о прошлом должны станцевать танго, – предложил Мариус.   
Гарри эта мысль повеселила. Он бы принял предложение Мариуса, ведь знал, что за ним ничего не стояло. Виктор не стал бы ревновать. Но на зимний бал собирался прибыть Том, а его реакцию так трудно было предсказать.   
– Вынужден отказать, – с мягкой улыбкой сообщил Гарри.  
Мариус, кажется, понял причину.  
– Тогда на Самайнском балу?  
– Кажется, меня в этом году не будет в школе на Самайн.  
– Что? – недоуменно переспросил Мариус.  
– Как так? – подхватила Друэлла.  
Гарри услышал еще несколько недоуменных возгласов со всех сторон. Он просто подмигнул всем, кто смотрел на него.  
– Директор сделает объявление за ужином. 

Гарри привычно уже занял свое место за столом Совета и наблюдал за тем, как заполняется обеденный зал. Старшие, как обычно, шепотом обменивались впечатлениями. Гарри краем уха уловил несколько язвительных замечаний в сторону состава совета, но этого следовало ожидать. Не могли же все остаться довольны. Малыши крутили головами, осматриваясь. Они пока не привыкли к тяжести и мрачности этих стен. Их пугал холод и взгляды старших.   
Одному из этих детей предстояло через шесть лет стать главным старостой и сидеть на месте Гарри. Он попытался разглядеть детей получше и прикинуть, кто из них это мог бы быть, но на самом деле глупо было пытаться сделать такой прогноз.   
От рассматривания темноволосой макушки какого-то малыша Гарри отвлекло появление преподавателей. Он был не в силах сдержаться и ярко улыбнулся Виктору, когда поймал его взгляд. Тот улыбнулся в ответ и сжал в кулаке спрятанное под мантией кольцо, как часто делал сам Гарри.  
Когда все, наконец, собрались и уселись, Каркаров поднялся со своего места, чтобы сказать речь.   
– Рад приветствовать вас в школе в новом учебном году. Уверен, что все вы хорошо отдохнули и подготовились к принятию новых знаний. Особенно семикурсники, которым в этом году предстоит сдавать последние и самые важные экзамены. Я надеюсь, что вы не подведете нашу школу.   
Он сделал маленькую паузу, а потом продолжил:  
– А теперь поприветствуем нашего главного старосту – Гарри Поттера. Мистер Поттер занимает этот пост второй год.   
Раздались приветственные аплодисменты, и Гарри помахал залу рукой.   
– Мир рухнет, если однажды он что-то поменяет в своей речи, – прошептал Гарри на ухо Туат.   
– Школьный совет уже предоставил мне на рассмотрение обширную программу мероприятий на этот учебный год. Думаю, вам всем очень понравится. Должен так же сообщить вам о договоренности, которая была заключена между Дурмстрангом и Хогвартсом в этом году, – продолжил между тем Каркаров. – Так как по окончанию последнего Турнира Трех волшебников директора школ пришли к выводу, что это соревнование по-прежнему слишком опасно для студентов…  
– И для министров магии, – не смешно пошутила Друэлла. Она, конечно, имела в виду то, что во время последнего тура Турнира Пожирателями смерти был убит Корнелиус Фадж. Это сильно испортило у людей впечатление о Турнире, и никто пока не желал возобновлять его.   
– Для обмена международным опытом директор Дамблдор предложил – и я не стал отказываться – принять в Хогвартсе десять студентов Дурмстранга в течение месяца и наоборот.   
Зал тут же наполнился восхищенными ахами и шепотками, но стоило директору продолжить речь, как все замолкли.  
– Чтобы вы не слишком отстали от программы, я предложил провести мероприятие в первом семестре. Отправление в конце сентября. Тридцатого октября студенты вернутся в школу и привезут с собой на месяц десять гостей из Хогвартса. Для тех, кто желает поехать, хочу обратить внимание на то, что никаких поблажек на экзаменах не будет. Уровень преподавания в Хогвартсе зельеварения и трансфигурации довольно высок, но Темные искусства они не преподают вовсе. Вам придется наверстывать! Те же, кого эта перспектива не пугает, могут обращаться к мистеру Поттеру. Он ответственен за выбор студентов. На этом все, ешьте!  
На столах появилась еда, но за столом совета никто не обратил на нее внимания. Все смотрели на Гарри.  
– Я не знал точных сроков, – сообщил он. – Но если мы вернемся к Самайну, я смогу потанцевать с тобой, Мариус.   
– Откуда ты знал? Наши родители нам ничего такого не говорили! – возмутилась Друэлла.  
– Мой источник информации наиболее точный, – дипломатично заметил Гарри. Друэлла тут же прикусила язык.   
– К черту сроки! – рявкнул вдруг Мариус. – Я хочу в Хогвартс! Гарри, я знаю, что ты точно поедешь, вся эта договоренность явно только из-за тебя! И я еду с тобой!   
– И я тоже! – тут же вставил Крис.  
Остальные согласно закивали.  
– Ну вы только посмотрите на это, – издевательски усмехнулся Гарри. – Хорошо же будет в Дурмстранге, если весь совет умчится в Хогвартс. Думаю, со школы хватит и того, что главный староста уедет.  
– Но Гарри! – возмутилась Друэлла.  
– Это не обсуждается. Вы все остаетесь здесь! Для чего вас всех протаскивали в совет, если вы не хотите выполнять свои обязанности? Кто будет организовывать дуэльную неделю? Кто займется расписанием квиддичных матчей и судейством? Кто распределит кабинеты для новых клубов? В следующем году я, Мариус и Крис оканчиваем школу, так что давайте убедимся, что у вас к тому времени будет достаточно опыта.   
Никто не выглядел довольным его словами, но все опускали взгляды, когда Гарри смотрел на них.   
– Лучше ешьте, – предложил он и сам положил себе на тарелку овощи.   
– Кусок в горло не лезет, – капризно сообщил Мариус. На самом деле он знал, что занимает весьма ответственную должность и просто бросить ее не имеет права. Страшно подумать, как скомпрометирует школу всего лишь одна беременная студентка.   
– Так кого ты возьмешь с собой, если не нас, – обиженно поинтересовалась Друэлла. – Кто будет отгонять от тебя хогвартских девиц, если меня не будет рядом? Лусия или Ромильда?  
– У них тоже есть обязанности старост. Но я думаю, что Ромильда, если захочет, может поехать. В Хогвартсе учились ее родители. А ее подопечные уже второкурсники. Твоя младшая сестра ведь староста у них? Поможешь ей?  
Друэлла неохотно кивнула. Она не очень ладила с Ромильдой и считала, что та не в состоянии справиться с почетной ролью подруги Гарри. Теперь Друэллу мучила зависть, а Ромильду ждала пара неприятностей.   
– Еще я подумываю взять Иванку и Младена, если они захотят. Ну и Абри, конечно.  
– Но у Абри тоже полно обязанностей! – воскликнул Туат.   
– Оставит Марселино за себя. Если Мирослав предлагал его на должность члена совета, значит, парень справится. Да и ты проконтролируешь.  
Туата явно не радовала такая перспектива. В школьной должностной линейке Туат теперь стоял выше Абри, но фактически он знал, что никогда не посмеет ему указывать. Абри был лучшим другом Гарри, и не сидел в совете только потому, что не хотел. Так что подчиняться Абри для всех студентов, связанных с прессой в Дурмстранге, было естественно. Туат сомневался, что сможет справиться с Марселино без поддержки Абри и Гарри.   
Что ж, похоже, Гарри был прав. Остаться без его чуткого руководства на некоторое время было неплохой практикой для них всех.   
– Кстати, я тут подумала, а кто в следующем году станет главным старостой? – задумчиво поинтересовалась Лидия.   
Друэлла тут же презрительно фыркнула, она знала, что Лидии точно ничего не светит. Туат с надеждой посмотрел на Гарри, а Элиот показал Лидии язык.   
Гарри молча пил чай. У него были свои соображения на этот счет, он просто пока что не хотел говорить о них своей команде. К тому же вся четверка, кроме Лидии, пока была в совете новичками, и следовало посмотреть, как они приживутся.   
– Ничего не ответишь? – поинтересовался Мариус.  
– Зависит от того, как они себя покажут, – неопределенно сообщил Гарри. – Обязательно начинать год с этого? Никто не хочет рассказать, как провел каникулы?   
– Отец поймал магглу и все лето пытал ее в подвале, – равнодушным тоном сообщил Элиот. – Я сам не участвовал, но из-за ее криков лето прошло ужасно.  
Все посмотрели на него в шоке. Мало кто из присутствующих считал магглов полноценными людьми. Мариус научился мириться с полукровками ради Гарри, но все так же не переносил магглорожденных и магглов. Друэлла недалеко от него ушла. Ее дед был Пожирателем смерти с соответствующими предубеждениями. Крис и Лидия большую часть времени были равнодушны вообще к страданиям любых живых существ, которые не были их близкими. С Туатом Гарри никогда не говорил об идеологии, но, судя по всему, и его магглы мало волновали.   
Гарри мимолетно удивился, как так получилось, что его совет настолько чистокровен.  
Однако все они, несмотря на убеждения, не были настолько жестоки, чтобы ранить существ неправильного происхождения чем-то, кроме острых слов. Они просто предпочитали держаться от магглов подальше.   
– Это варварство какое-то, – скривилась Лидия.   
– А что, Темный Лорд так не делает? – уточнил Элиот у Гарри.  
– Не при мне и не в нашем доме. Но я не поручусь, что такого не происходит, когда меня нет, – поморщился тот. – Слышал, что в первую войну Пожиратели смерти развлекались так.   
– Гадость, – скривилась Друэлла.   
– Ты хотела стать Пожирателем смерти, – покосился на нее Гарри. – Они не только борются за идеалы, знаешь ли.   
– Я буду делать это по приказу, но никогда для удовольствия, – помотала головой девочка.  
– Мне приятно слышать это, – кивнул ей Гарри. – Думаю, что большую часть времени вы забываете, что моя мать была магглорожденной, и я вообще не согласен со всей этой темной политикой. Хотя, конечно, темные семьи должны отстаивать свои права.   
– Оппозиция прямо у Темного Лорда дома? – засмеялась Друэлла. – Может быть, это и правильно.   
Дальше пошли рассказы о нормальных детских каникулах, с путешествиями в другие страны, полетами на метлах наперегонки, выполнением домашнего задания и мамиными пирогами.   
Гарри еле-еле дождался конца пира. Он предложил перенести все совещания и вечеринки на следующий день. Ведь Гарри не виделся с Виктором уже две недели, с самой свадьбы. Ему не терпелось обнять своего мужа и обменяться поцелуями.  
Было так сложно коситься на него все время приветственного ужина и не броситься к нему, едва выйдя из-за стола. 

В итоге Гарри получил шестьдесят четыре прошения о поездке в Хогвартс. Учитывая, что в школе находилось 198 студентов, из которых шестьдесят два были первокурсниками и второкурсниками, которых Гарри с собой брать отказался, число было внушительным.   
Гарри отказал почти всем старостам и членам совета, а так же тем, у кого в прошлогоднем табеле было больше четырех Выше Ожидаемого и Удовлетворительно. Некоторые явно переоценили свою способность наверстать пропущенный месяц в занятиях. Да и опозорить школу, взяв каких-нибудь неумех, не хотелось.   
Ромильда, несмотря на щедрое предложение, ехать отказалась. Она считала, что к ее фамилии в английской школе отнесутся с предубеждением. В некотором смысле она была права.   
Зато Младен и Иванка согласились охотно. Подружка Иванки обрадовалась возможности подменить ее на посту старосты, и Гарри только намекнул сестричке своего мужа, что такие отлучки не идут на пользу ее школьной карьере. Но Иванку это, похоже, не слишком волновало. К ним сразу же присоединилась Айри Розье. Все-таки ей действительно нравился Младен. Либби, хотя и могла поехать, отказалась, чтобы остаться с Мариусом.  
– Что я там не видела? – с пренебрежением отмахнулась она. – Я все-таки Брюс! У нас даже есть замок в Шотландии.   
Гарри понимал, что она бравирует, но никого заставлять не собирался.  
Конечно же, Абри согласился ехать без малейших сомнений. Он уже предвкушал прекрасный репортаж из Хогвартса. Ему не терпелось познакомиться с новыми студентами, увидеть все странные вещи, о которых рассказывал Антон и другие ребята, которых брали на Турнир Трех волшебников.   
Так что Гарри из всех оставшихся желающих нужно было выбрать пятерых. Он вызвал каждого лично и провел небольшое собеседование. Помимо всего прочего, нужно было убедиться в том, что кандидаты прилично говорят по-английски. Школьные лингвистические чары сильно мешали в этом, так что Гарри узнавал, жили ли ребята в Англии когда-нибудь или имели родственников оттуда. В итоге он одобрил еще двух девчонок и трех мальчишек.   
Один был однокурсником Гарри – Демисом Ламбракисом. Парень был хорошим игроком в квиддич, но умудрялся при этом учиться почти отлично. Гарри ходил с ним на руны, и они пару раз делали совместные проекты, хотя никогда не дружили. Прежде чем дать последнее согласие на поездку, он уточнил, не будет ли в это время его команда играть в школьном чемпионате. Гарри сообщил, что нет. И Демис даже засиял от радости.   
– Моя бабушка англичанка, – пояснил он. – Она много мне рассказывала про Хогвартс, но у меня никогда не было шанса действительно попасть туда. Они в основном принимают студентов, проживающих на территории Британии, да и от темной магии отказываться не хотелось.   
Следующим спутником стал шестикурсник Ампелайо Буджардини. Оказалось, что какими-то неведомыми путями судьбы его бабушка тоже была англичанкой, более того, она была Блек. Так что мотивы посещения Хогвартса у Ампелайо были примерно те же, что и у Демиса. Кроме того, парень был заместителем Друэллы в клубе игры в плюй-камни. Гарри не слишком ценил и клуб, и способности его игроков, но, наверное, в Хогвартсе тоже были любители этого своеобразного спорта. Ампелайо должен был найти с ними общий язык.   
С шестого же курса была бельгийка Мод Ламмерт. Она была настолько красивой девушкой, что когда Мод улыбалась, впечатление это производило даже на Гарри. Абри утверждал, что в ее родне были вейлы. У Мод были прекрасные длинные волосы цвета клубничный блонд, большие голубые глаза и пухлые губы. Мод всегда вела себя, как королева, чем и контролировала многочисленных поклонников от необдуманных действий. И Гарри понадеялся, что Хогвартские мальчишки полностью сойдут от нее с ума. На каком языке она говорила, уже никого не волновало, хотя Мод утверждала, что летом занималась с репетитором и свободно объясняется.   
С пятого курса тоже было двое – мальчик и девочка, близнецы Оле и Лив Ларсен. Они, как и Гарри, были полукровками с магглорожденной матерью. Возможно, некоторые чистокровные кандидаты были лучше, но нужно было разбавить эту группу и показать Хогвартским обитателям, что в Дурмстранге учатся такие же дети, как и они.   
Так была сформирована их команда. 

Тем временем в Британии Скримджер все еще придерживал от широких общественных кругов информацию о возвращении Волдеморта. Хотя он практически не сомневался в том, с кем вел переписку, когда оговаривал условия приезда Гарри Поттера в Хогвартс.   
Скримджер не хотел паники, ведь даже простые слухи внушали обывателям ужас. Что будет, если объявить им о том, что все их смутные страхи реальны? Да они сами избавятся от такого некомпетентного министерства! А если при этом узнают, как мягко Волдеморт руководит теми несчастными странами, что уже попали к нему в оборот, то того и гляди, усадят его на трон и будут радоваться.  
Скримджер не был дураком и отлично понимал, почему Волдеморт пока не вводит никаких ужасных законов и не позволяет своим слугам резать магглорожденных на улицах. В прошлый раз у Темного ублюдка не получилось захватить власть с наскока, и он теперь пробовал получить ее иначе.   
Гарри Поттера нужно было вырвать из-под влияния злобного гада. Но как спасти того, кто вовсе не желает спасения? Мальчик, несомненно, был обманут. Руфус считал Гарри слишком молодым и еще глупым. Он ни в чем его не винил. Любого другого мальчишку он без сожаления бросил бы самостоятельно выпутываться из навалившихся проблем. Но Гарри Поттер обладал огромным влиянием, был очень популярен и мог помочь на правильной стороне.   
Осознание Скримджером правды о происходящем вокруг послужило поводом для его сближения с Дамблдором. Тот все еще не одобрял того, что о воскрешении Волдеморта не объявили публично, однако готов был на любые союзы для борьбы с ним.   
У министра и Дамблдора был всего месяц на то, чтобы убедить Гарри остаться в Хогвартсе на оставшийся учебный год. Они готовы были употребить все свое влияние и возможности. За исключением удержания силой, потому что в одном Снейп был прав: такой знаменитый и популярный, Гарри легко похоронит карьеру любого из них парой метких слов.  
К слову, сам Снейп находился в Азкабане, якобы в ожидании суда. И Скримджера с души воротило, что вскоре его собственные авроры, с которыми он не так давно вместе служил, будут передавать этого проклятого сальноволосого зельевара с рук на руки кучке Пожирателей смерти.  
Точно так же не хотелось обелять и имя Блека. Тот был виновен, если не в предательстве Поттеров, то в службе Лорду прямо сейчас. Но ради Гарри Поттера Скримджер был готов рискнуть очень многим.   
– Мисс Амбридж, – сухо обратился он к своей заместительнице. – Я ожидаю от вас продуктивной работы в Хогвартсе. Гарри Поттер должен быть на нашей стороне и больше нигде. Вы должны убедить его, понравится ему.   
– Я понимаю, господин министр, – слащаво улыбнулась Амбридж.  
Скримджер не любил эту женщину. Она была насквозь фальшивая, сама мечтала стать министром и ратовала за чистоту крови, однако всегда была достаточно умна и осмотрительна, и никогда не попадала под подозрение в сотрудничестве с Темным Лордом. Скримджер верил, что, не смотря на все свои недостатки, Амбридж предана министерству. К тому же, лучшего исполнителя было не найти.

Пир подходил к концу, и настало время для объявлений. Джинни поспешила запихать в рот последние ложки пудинга. Хогвартские эльфы были великолепными поварами, так что упустить хоть крошку было настоящим преступлением. Рон, похоже, думал так же, но его жадность была всем слишком очевидна, и это было неприятно.  
Малфой язвил, что Рона дома не кормят, потому что родителям не хватает денег.   
Джинни последние пару лет не очень ладила с Роном. Все началось из-за разногласий насчет Гарольда Эванса, который, как оказалось, был тем самым Гарри Поттером. Джинни всегда чувствовала в этом мальчике внутреннее благородство, присущее настоящим героям. Пусть в ее возрасте глупо было верить в такое, но Гарри просто был особенным!  
Рон, кажется, верил, что Гарри Поттер продал душу маггловскому дьяволу и ест младенцев на завтрак. Он завидовал – его славе, богатству, симпатичной внешности. Джинни частенько бесилась из-за этого.  
Однако когда Малфой и Рон начинали ссориться, иногда даже из-за Гарри, потому что Малфой, видимо, дружил с ним, Джинни не знала, чью сторону принять. Малфой частенько переходил на личности и оскорблял не только Рона, но и всю семью заодно.   
– Должен сообщить вам радостную новость! – с улыбкой сказал между тем профессор Дамблдор. – Чтобы упрочить международные связи, после долгих переговоров между Хогвартсом и Дурмстрангом было заключено соглашение об обмене учениками. В течение октября с нами будут жить десять студентов Дурмстранга. И в течение ноября десять студентов Хогвартса смогут пожить в Дурмстранге.   
Джинни потрясенно ахнула на такое предложение. Она и радостно посмотрела на Гермиону, которая, наоборот, выглядела несколько озабоченной словами директора. Но на лицах всех остальных гриффиндорцев Джинни увидела то же предвкушение приключений, встреч и новых впечатлений, что владело ей самой.  
Они знали, что Турнир Трех волшебников не будет возобновлен. Нападение Пожирателей Смерти и гибель министра надолго погрузили Англию и Хогвартс в траур. Никому не хотелось пытаться заново и вспоминать. Однако они хотели общаться с иностранными студентами, хотели путешествовать и видеть новые места сами.  
– Мы увидим Поттера! – радостно прошептал Дэннис Криви. – Он же главный староста в Дурмстранге!  
– Всего десять человек поедет, тебя не возьмут, – буркнула Парвати Патил. – Наверняка это будут только семикурсники!  
– Мы еще посмотрим, кого возьмут! – рассержено зашипел на нее Колин.   
– Успокойтесь, – велела им Гермиона. – Гарри наверняка приедет сюда.   
– Что? Почему?  
– Помните, в своем интервью он сказал, что хотел бы посетить Хогвартс, но не может? Скорей всего, весь этот обмен и устроили для того, чтобы он приехал! Тут, наверняка, есть политический мотив!  
– Ты права, – еще радостнее улыбнулись Колин и Дэннис.   
Их политика не интересовала. Они волновались из-за возможности увидеть кумира! На самом деле в страшную школу темных волшебников ехать им не очень хотелось, даже не смотря на то, что там был Гарри.   
Джинни удивлялась иногда на этих братьев. Как у магглорожденных мальчишек могло появиться такое искренне восхищение Гарри Поттером? Это она выросла на сказках о нем, так что ее чувства не исчезли вместе с самим героем. Они же услышали о Гарри Поттере только в одиннадцать, и то только потому, что он пропал.   
Дамблдор сделал паузу, пережидая волну шепотков, а потом продолжил:  
– Все желающие поехать должны принести своим деканам заявления об этом. Вы должны учитывать, что программа Дурмстранга сильно отличается от нашей. Возможно, их занятия окажутся более тяжелыми для вас. Оргкомитет Хогвартса после некоторых совещаний решил, что поехать могут только студенты, начиная с пятого курса, на предыдущем экзамене заработавшие не менее пяти Превосходно.   
Раздалось несколько разочарованных стонов, заставивших директора слегка усмехнулся.  
– Да-да, это звучит несправедливо, но мы стараемся заботиться о вашем благе! Я так же должен сделать еще одно неприятное замечание. Мы ограничили вас только возрастом и оценками, однако, подавая заявление, вы должны помнить, что в Дурмстранге нет магглорожденных студентов. Хотя директор Каркаров заверил меня, что ни о какой дискриминации в отношении гостей не может быть и речи, вам следует хорошенько подумать над этим моментом.  
После этого все притихли. Джинни завертела головой, пытаясь понять реакцию окружающих. Слизеринцы довольно и высокомерно усмехались. Уж им-то в Дурмстранге было нечего бояться. Большинство хаффлпаффцев выглядели напуганными, а равенкловцев заинтригованными. Джинни взглянула на Гермиону и увидела, что подруга гордо вздернула подбородок.  
– Сопровождать наших студентов в Дурмстранг вызвалась профессор Синистра, – продолжил Дамблдор. – И последнее. Я надеюсь, что вы приложите все усилия, чтобы нашим гостям понравился Хогвартс, и в следующем году у другой группы студентов была возможность так же обменяться опытом. Спасибо за внимание! А теперь пора спать!  
Джинни сомневалась, что кому-то удастся заснуть после таких невероятных новостей.   
Она хотела увидеть Дурмстранг! Хотела увидеть Гарри Поттера!   
– Я поеду, – сказала вдруг решительно Гермиона. – Я поеду и докажу, что меня так просто не запугаешь, и что эти чистокровки ничем не лучше меня!  
Джинни улыбнулась и поспешила обнять ее.  
– Я с тобой. Благо, наши оценки позволяют.  
Они отправились к себе в спальни, рассуждая по дороге, каким же окажется Дурмстранг, насколько сложнее окажутся уроки и кого с собой привезет Гарри Поттер.


	70. Chapter 70

Глава 70

Проводы делегации в Хогвартс напомнили Гарри проводы на Турнир Трех волшебников три года назад. Пристань и берег были переполнены студентами, которые с любопытством и завистью глазели на десятку «избранных».   
Друэлла давала последние наставления Айри, которой следовало внимательно следить за всеми хищницами Хогвартса, которые могли посметь наложить на Гарри свои косенькие глазки и загребущие ручки. Малышке Айри предстояло тщательно контролировать, чтобы Гарри не просто не соблазнили, но и не опоили ничем, а так же не подставили и не скомпрометировали. Айри только недавно исполнилось пятнадцать, и теперь она смотрела на сестру в легкой панике, опасаясь, что не справится с задачей.   
Гарри послушал их краем уха и понял, что девчонки считают его дитем малым, который тащит в рот все без разбора и не может отличить заинтересованную в нем девчонку от лицемерки.   
Недалеко от сестричек прощался с многочисленными поклонницами Младен. Он обещал писать им письма, но они, кажется, не слишком в это верили. Гарри искренне поражался, как его друг может крутить романы разом с несколькими девчонками, при этом называя своей подружкой только одну. Мариус такому умению Младена завидовал, ведь на страже его добродетели стояла Либби Брюс, но Гарри считал глупостью. Он-то знал, что такое любовь и серьезные чувства.   
Абри давал последние поручения Туату и остальным своим протеже из редакции школьной газеты. Они в ответ требовали от него ежедневных подробных отчетов о жизни в Хогвартсе. К счастью, Антон рассказывал, что в Хогвартсе много школьных сов, а то свою Абри загонял бы до смерти.   
Гарри в это время самым занудным своим тоном инструктировал Криса и Мариуса, которые на целый месяц оставались, по его мнению, самыми разумными членами школьного совета. Гарри знал, конечно, что все заменимы и без него ничего не рухнет. Как-то ведь Дурмстранг продолжит существовать, когда Счастливчик окончит школу.   
На самом деле, разумеется, все самое важное было давно уже сказано, и каждый на пристани просто занимал оставшиеся минуты перед отправлением праздной болтовней, не позволявшей начать нервничать.   
Гарри старался не оглядываться поминутно на Виктора. К счастью, именно он сопровождал студентов как преподаватель от Дурмстранга. Том, видимо, не побеспокоился о том, чтобы назвать Каркарову конкретного человека для сопровождения, и директор решил сделать приятно Гарри. В конце концов, Каркаров не знал всех перипетий личной жизни своих учеников, даже таких знаменитых.   
Гарри окинул еще одним взглядом школу, прежде чем отправиться на корабль и приготовить его к отплытию.   
Темная громада замка возвышалась над побелевшей от снега скалистой равниной. Холодный пейзаж вызвал теплоту в груди. Вполне могло статься, что ему не удастся вернуться сюда снова. Гарри был уверен в том, что убивать его пока что не выгодно ни одной из враждующих группировок, а так же надеялся на то, что ему хватит ума и сил защитить себя, либо убежать в случае необходимости. Но в любом случае Гарри очень наделся на лучшее.   
Он послал школьникам воздушный поцелуй и они завопили от восторга. Не так уж часто их серьезный и спокойный главный староста позволял себе такие легкомысленные жесты.   
Почти двести человек, из которых Гарри знал по именам едва ли сотню, а близко был знаком с еще меньшим количеством. Они о нем ничего не знали. Их восторг был вызван как раз его тщательно созданной популярностью. На самом деле они любили только сложившийся в их головах образ.   
Единицы из присутствующих действительно пришли бы ему на помощь в случае необходимости.   
Однако Гарри было на это наплевать, пока рядом с ним были такие люди, как Виктор, Абри, Сириус, Беллатрикс и Том. 

***

Уроки в тот день закончились раньше. Джинни обрадовалась отмене двух последних пар трансфигурации и отправилась в свою гостиную ждать, пока Гермиона вернется с древних рун. Иногда то, что они учились на разных курсах, было не совсем удобно. У Джинни было много приятельниц и среди однокурсниц, но с Гермионой было бы гораздо интереснее вместе ходить на уроки!  
Сегодня должны были прибыть гости из Дурмстранга.  
Джинни училась на третьем курсе, когда состоялся Турнир Трех волшебников. Она помнила прекрасный корабль, поднявшийся со дна озера. Студенты Хогвартса встречали тогда гостей, выстроившись в линейку перед крыльцом. Она помнила, какими опасными выглядели дурмстранговцы. Ей так и не удалось толком познакомиться ни с кем из них. Ведь они были намного старше.   
Но она помнила рассказы Седрика и Чжоу об Антоне Полякове и Викторе Краме, которые вроде бы оказались неплохими ребятами. И, конечно, Джинни помнила Гарри. Она видела его после чемпионата мира по квиддичу только на редких фото в газетах. Они не отражали всей картины. Джинни было очень интересно, каким он вырос.  
Ближе к вечеру директор Дамблдор пригласил всех студентов встречать гостей. Никто не отказался. Все - от первокурсников, которые еще не видели дурмстранговского корабля, до семикурсников, которые еще что-то помнили о Турнире, были заинтригованы. Конечно, большинство желало, наконец, увидеть знаменитого Гарри Поттера.  
Из министерства на торжественную встречу прибыла заместитель министра Долорес Амбридж. Пренеприятнейшая женщина, похожая на жабу в розовой кофточке. Она сказала длинную речь за обедом, но ее никто не слушал, кроме Гермионы. Сейчас эта Амбридж стояла справа от Дамблдора и с приторной улыбкой говорила что-то МакГонагалл, которой такое соседство явно не нравилось.   
Было без десяти минут шесть, и они ожидали уже около пятнадцати минут, утомленные необходимостью спокойно стоять. Джинни болтала с Луной Лавгуд, не стесняясь перекрикиваться с ней через нескольких студентов. Гермиона сосредоточенно смотрела на озеро. Мысль побывать в Дурмстранге полностью захватила ее. МакГонагалл, которой Гермиона и Джинни подали свои заявления, пыталась отговорить их от рискованного путешествия, но это, кажется, только еще больше раззадорило Гермиону. Ей много пришлось претерпеть от чистокровок в Хогвартсе, она жаждала теперь доказывать всем и вся превосходство магглорожденных. Иногда Джинни пугал такой настрой.   
И, наконец, воды озера дрогнули. Сперва показалась мачта. Многие сразу же увидели ее и закричали, предупреждая остальных. Величественный корабль медленно поднялся со дна, вода шумно стекала с него. Малыши восторженно захлопали, и Джинни со смехом подхватила их аплодисменты. Вскоре хлопали все, включая обычно высокомерных слизеринцев.   
Корабль пришвартовался у берега, и парочка парней выскочила на палубу и быстро скинула сходни. Они были в каких-то легких накидках, не шубах, как прошлый раз, и кажется, совсем не обращали внимания на гостеприимных хозяев, пока крепили сходни к земле.   
А затем спустились остальные. Впереди шел не кто иной, как Виктор Крам. Послышались шепотки. Прошло около четырех лет с тех пор, как он оставил свою карьеру, но о нем еще помнили. Кое-кто даже надеялся, что Крам вернется в квиддич, как только Гарри окончит школу. Джинни читала в журнале, что Крам был преподавателем в Дурмстранге. Неожиданно для Джинни, но многие были возмущены известием о романе Крама и Поттера. Раньше от фанатов слышались недовольные шепотки о том, что какой-то выскочка Эванс покрутил задницей перед Крамом, и тот забыл все на свете. Теперь люди говорили, что Крам развратил хорошего мальчика значительно младше себя. То, что Крам теперь был преподавателем в школе, где Поттер учился, делало их отношения еще более порочными.  
И хотя Джинни не склонна была верить писанине Скитер, где-то еще существовал непонятный Том Натхайр.   
В любом случае, Краму еще не было и двадцати. Джинни удивилась, что ему доверили сопровождать студентов. Однако вслед за Виктором на берег Шотландии ступил Гарри Поттер, и всеобщее внимание мгновенно оказалось направлено на него.   
По мнению Джинни, никого красивее Гарри на свете не было. Он не был слишком высоким, на целую голову ниже Виктора, и где-то на полголовы – того мальчишки, с которым был на чемпионате мира по квиддичу, кажется, это был какой-то родственник Малфоя. У Гарри были длинные темные волосы, туго затянутые в косу, и прекрасные глаза изумрудного цвета. Он был в простой черной мантии, не в шубе, и казался очень худым.   
Гарри спустился и сразу же обернулся к остальным студентам, которые под его взглядом быстро построились в линейку и оправили свою одежду.   
Никакой команды Виктора Крама им не понадобилось. И Джинни быстро поняла, почему Каркаров решился отправить такого молодого преподавателя. Авторитет главного старосты, должно быть, не вызывал сомнений.  
Гости чинно проследовали за улыбающимся Виктором, который что-то оживленно шептал Гарри на ухо. Тот только кивал. Они с восхищением смотрели на замок. Гости подошли к Дамблдору под пытливыми взглядами хогвартских студентов.  
– Добро пожаловать! – не замедлил поприветствовать гостей директор. – Мистер Крам, всегда приятно видеть, что молодые выбирают путь преподавания, и нам будет, кому оставить пост.  
Гарри такие слова явно не понравились, но Джинни не поняла почему. Он отвернулся от директора и окинул взглядом толпу, находя в ней Драко. Но директор сразу отвлек его.  
– Гарри, приятно видеть тебя снова, – сказал он.  
Тот тут же обернулся к нему и вежливо улыбнулся.  
– Мне тоже, директор Дамблдор. Мой адвокат сказал, что вы замолвили за меня словечко перед французским министерством и поэтому меня отпустили при прошлом задержании. Большое спасибо.  
– Не стоит благодарности. Ты не откажешься выпить со мной чашку чая как-нибудь?   
Крам открыл рот, чтобы возразить, но Гарри остановил его движением руки.  
– Да, конечно, директор.   
– Быть может, я смогу к вам присоединиться? – поинтересовалась мисс Амбридж, делая шаг вперед к Гарри.  
– А вы?..  
– Я Долорес Амбридж, заместитель министра магии.  
– Очень приятно познакомиться, мисс Амбридж, – вежливо поприветствовал ее Гарри, а потом снова повернулся к директору, словно забыв о ее присутствии. Он не сказал ни да, ни нет относительно ее присутствия на чаепитии. – Стоять на улице не очень удобно. Мы не стали надевать верхнюю одежду, ограничились согревающими чарами, так что…  
– Конечно, проходите внутрь, – понял его директор, уступая дорогу.   
Толпа студентов тут же пришла в волнение, кто-то потянулся к гостям, кто-то в замок, а сама Джинни на несколько секунд замерла, не зная, что делать. Она была знакома с Гарри! Их родители вместе сражались в Ордене Феникса, у мамы даже были старые фото колдографии Лили и Джеймса. Джинни считала, что вполне могла бы подойти и сказать Гарри пару слов, для начала.   
Но Гарри общался с Пожирателями смерти. Джинни слышала, как мама плакала несколько раз у папы в руках поздно вечером на кухне. Мама винила себя. Она говорила, что они были плохими товарищами Лили и Джеймсу, раз допустили, что с их сыном случилось такое.   
А еще Джинни немного беспокоилась о том, что Гарри не вспомнит ее. Он был знаменитым и популярным, а она простой девочкой из бедной семьи. Вокруг него наверняка всегда крутится много людей.   
Гермиона дернула Джинни за рукав и вопросительно посмотрела на нее.   
– Слизеринцы все равно тебя не подпустят сейчас, – прошептала она. – У нас еще будет время поговорить с ним.  
Действительно, группу гостей уже успели окружить слизеринцы. Виктор Крам отправился внутрь с другими преподавателями, а его студенты замерли почти на пороге школы.   
Два Малфоя сердечно обнялись. Это было удивительно. Джинни никогда раньше не видела, чтобы Драко Малфой так радовался кому-то. Когда объятия распались, Драко важно протянул Гарри руку, а тот спокойно ее пожал, что-то с улыбкой сказав.   
– Подойдем поближе, – сказала Джинни.   
Они едва справлялись с потоком школьников. К счастью, с ними с недовольным ворчанием увязался Рон, а он порой не стеснялся применить грубую силищу, чтобы пройти. В шуме детей, предвкушающих приветственный пир, невозможно было разобрать, о чем говорили гости со слизеринцами. Судя по всему, знакомые здоровались друг с другом, незнакомые – представлялись.   
– Я уже подал заявку нашему декану на посещение Дурмстранга, – важно заявил Драко, когда Джинни оказалась в зоне слышимости. – Моя успеваемость подходит под условия, поставленные Дамблдором, так что уверен, что проведу замечательный месяц в вашей школе.  
– Потрясающе! – обрадовался его кузен. – Наконец-то мы сможем показать друг другу все то, о чем раньше только в письмах писали!   
– Я тоже еду! – заявила мелкая Астория Гринграсс. – Мне не терпится провести целый месяц в школе, где нет ни одной грязнокровки, отравляющей воздух!   
Гермиона презрительно фыркнула Джинни в плечо, но промолчала. Она давно привыкла к таким комментариям и никогда не считала, что должна опускаться до перепалок из-за них. К ним обернулись несколько слизеринцев, но они не стали выдавать присутствие девчонок, прислушиваясь к беседе.  
– В Дурмстранге нет дискриминации по происхождению, – спокойно заметил Гарри. – Об этом говорят первокурсникам в первый же день.   
Он не повысил голос, не дернулся и, казалось, вообще не заинтересован в этом разговоре, но Джинни, да и, наверное, все слизеринцы почувствовали напряжение. Они увидели, как опустили головы студенты Дурмстранга. Словно их ругали.   
– Вы же не берете грязнокровок, – пробормотала Астория, нервно оглядываясь.   
– Только потому, что они не справятся с программой, – возразил Гарри. – Моя мать была магглорожденной волшебницей. Я признаю превосходство и необходимость темного волшебства, но никто в моем присутствии не говорит слова «грязнокровка».  
– Понятно, – почти шепотом ответила Астория, потрясенная своеобразной выволочкой.  
– К слову о программе, – неуверенно начал говорить Драко, пытаясь разрушить тяжелую атмосферу. – Мне не терпится попасть на уроки темных искусств.  
– Не думаю, что это возможно, – ответил Гарри. И этот его спокойный тон был гораздо приятнее, чем тот, которым он разговаривал с Асторией. – Ты никогда не учился систематически, как мы.  
– Это не значит, что я хуже вас знаю искусства!  
– На твоем месте я не стал бы распространятся об этом, – с ухмылкой толкнул Драко кузен. – У вас тут все запрещено. Это Гарри живет в стране, где можно практиковать что угодно.  
– А где ты живешь? – тут же поинтересовалась Паркинсон.   
– Не могу рассказать, – подмигнул ей Гарри.  
В этот момент худенькая дурмстранговская девочка, которая все время держалась рядом с Гарри и с любопытством оглядывалась, осторожно взяла его под руку. Он тут же перевел на нее взгляд.  
– Что такое, Айри? Замерзла?   
Она неловко кивнула.  
– Нам действительно лучше пройти в зал, – сообщил Гарри. – Драко, побудешь нашим гидом?  
– Конечно, устроим экскурсию завтра? Думаю, что сегодня вы хотите отдохнуть и обустроиться в башне, которую для вас выделили. Но придется выдержать приветственный пир.  
– Мы с удовольствием поедим, – с едва заметным акцентом сообщил смутно знакомый Джинни дурмстранговец. Она вгляделась в его лицо, пытаясь понять, где видела. Может, в какой-нибудь газете.  
– Он был с Гарри в ночь финала Чемпиона мира, – сказала Гермиона, проследив задумчивый взгляд подруги. – Но я не помню, как его зовут.   
Гости потянулись в сторону Хогвартса, окруженные любопытными слизеринцами, и Джинни с Гермионой, переглянувшись, двинулись следом. Гарри о чем-то заговорил с Айри, осторожно потирая ее замерзшие руки. Оба Малфоя заметно отстали, что-то обсуждая, Джинни невольно услышала их разговор.  
– Как ты только это терпишь целый год, – простонал Драко. – Блин, летом это не чувствуется так сильно.  
Второй Малфой засмеялся.  
– Конечно, летом он отдыхает. Ты ожидал от него командного тона, когда он лежит в шезлонге в обнимку с «Ведьмополитеном»?  
– Фу, Абри, зачем напомнил? Я хочу это развидеть. Всемогущий Гарри Поттер читает «Ведьмополитен», – Драко передернуло.   
– Это был журнал Друэллы, – хихикнул Абри. – Тем не менее, чего ты ожидал? Гарри руководит Дурмстрангом третий год подряд, это накладывает на него отпечаток. Мы для него не друзья и не сверстники, а люди, находящиеся под его ответственностью. Он сейчас на работе.   
– Но я-то не под его ответственностью, – обиженно пробормотал Драко.   
– Будешь через месяц. К тому же, разве принц перестает быть принцем, когда приезжает в другую страну?  
– Мерлин великий, вы что, уже его на полном серьезе принцем зовете? – пробурчала Дафна, закатывая глаза. – Вы все там больные.   
– Скажешь мне это в конце месяца, – издевательски откликнулся Абри. – У некоторых людей просто такой магнетизм, сопротивляться ему то же самое, что биться головой о бетонную стену.   
За разговорами они вошли в холл, а потом и в большой зал. Гарри и Айри потрясенно замерли, рассматривая потолок.  
– Какая красота! – воскликнула девочка, вызывая улыбки.  
– Он еще лучше, чем на картинке в книге, – улыбнулся Гарри. – В «Истории Хогвартса» написано, что его зачаровала Ровена Равенкло.  
– Ты читал «Историю Хогвартса»? – переспросил Драко. – Когда ты успел?  
– Давно. Почти вся моя семья училась в Хогвартсе. Конечно, я хотел знать об этой школе, – пожал плечами Гарри.   
Он посмотрел на своих спутников, и оказалось, что шестеро ребят, кроме него, тоже читали ее. Это было довольно забавно, потому что большинство студентов Хогвартса как раз этого не сделали.   
– Давайте не будем загораживать проход, – сказала Дафна. – Пойдемте за наш стол.  
Ей явно не очень нравился Гарри, возможно, из-за того, что отругал ее сестру, а может по каким-то другим причинам, но она и мысли не допускала, что он не сядет со слизеринцами.   
– Эй, Гринграсс, может они не хотят там сидеть! – возмутился Симус Финниган.  
Его взгляд был направлен на еще одну спутницу Гарри. Высокую стройную блондинку. Джинни не обратила на нее внимания раньше, но стоило признать, что такую красавицу редко встретишь. Блондинка посмотрела на Симуса, а потом снова перевела равнодушный взгляд больших голубых глаз на потолок.   
Хотя Джинни самой очень хотелось, чтобы Гарри и его компания сидели рядом с ней, она понимала, что приглашать их бесполезно. У Гарри в Слизерине были друзья.  
– Я думаю, что если кто-то из нас захочет, он позже сможет посидеть и за другим столом, – мирно предложил Гарри. – У нас разрешено пересаживаться, а у вас?  
– У нас так не принято, – покачал головой Драко. – Но думаю, что для вас возможны исключения.  
С этими словами вся группа из Дурмстранга отправилась сидеть со слизеринцами, хотя они подарили надежду всем остальным факультетам на то, что гости открыты для общения и с другими студентами.   
Дамблдор и Амбридж говорили приветственные речи о дружбе между студентами разных школ и разных стран, но их почти никто не слушал. Все перешептывались между собой, разглядывая гостей. А слизеринцы пользовались возможностью поговорить непосредственно с причинами переполоха.   
– Какая девушка, нет, вы видели, какая девушка, – бормотал Симус, разглядывая ту самую блондинку. – Я думал, что Флер Делакур была венцом красоты, но я ошибался. Неужели все красотки учатся только заграницей?  
– Делакур полувейла, может, эта тоже? – враждебно поинтересовалась Парвати. Она встречалась с Симусом и, хотя они порвали полгода назад, конечно, ей было неприятно слышать такое.   
– Ой, прекрати! – толкнул приятеля локтем в бок Дин. – В Хогвартсе много красивых девушек.  
Он улыбнулся Джинни, а она подмигнула ему в ответ.   
За слизеринским столом вокруг красавицы тем временем начался настоящий ураган. Возможно, она и правда была немного вейлой.   
– Думаю, мы можем сказать, что и среди дурмстранговских мальчиков красавцев побольше, чем среди хогвартских, – мстительно припечатала Симуса Парвати, не обращая внимания на попытку Дина сгладить грубость друга. – Тот итальянец очень даже ничего.  
– Надеюсь, что он ходит на прорицания, – подхватила Лаванда. – Это будет отличным поводом для знакомства.   
– Они здесь всего на месяц, – пробормотала Гермиона.  
– Я же не собираюсь за него замуж, – фыркнула Лаванда. – Но парочка поцелуев за теплицами… Месяца хватит.  
– К тому же Поляков и Делакур поженились после Турнира Трех волшебников, хотя вряд ли они много общались, пока были соперниками, – заметила Парвати.   
Пир продолжался пару часов, пока эта самая прекрасная блондинка, утомленная вниманием поклонников, не подошла к Гарри, положила руки ему на плечи и что-то зашептала на ухо. У того по лицу непроизвольно расползлась идиотская улыбка, свойственная всем очарованным парням. Однако стоило девице отстранится, как Гарри тряхнул головой, будто бы стряхивая с себя ее чары. Он обернулся к Айри, которая уже некоторое время клевала носом. Девчонка оживленно закивала на какой-то его вопрос.  
Джинни и Гермиона, да, впрочем, и многие другие в зале жадно следили за всеми действиями гостей.   
Посовещавшись со своими спутниками, Гарри привлек внимание и Виктора. Не прошло и пяти минут, как Дамблдор объявил, что пир закончен, а гости поспешили за своим преподавателем в выделенную им башню.  
Конечно, со стороны директора это было простой вежливостью – позволить уставшим с дороги людям отправиться спать, но Джинни показалось, что именно так все в Дурмстранге и работает – Гарри принимает решение, а остальные выполняют его. 

***

Хогвартс был чудесным местом. Гарри любил Дурмстранг и не променял бы его ни на одну школу в мире, но он всегда хотел посетить школу, где учились родители, Сириус, Беллатрикс и Том.   
Хогвартс был старше Дурмстранга, однако в нем каким-то чудом было больше черт сказочного замка, чем крепости. Здесь были многочисленные башни и башенки, движущиеся лестницы, заколдованный потолок большого зала, полтергейст и привидения. Коридоры и комнаты освещались через огромные окна, но все равно тепло как-то сохранялось. Хогвартс был для детей.  
Гарри не мог не улыбаться, представляя себе изнеженных этой школой студентов у них в Дурмстранге. Наверное, стоит посоветовать руководству Хогвартса устроить выборку еще и по здоровью.   
Башня, предоставленная гостям, была небольшой, но уютной. Ответственные за оформление остановились на нейтральных тонах. Для каждого ученика была своя спальня, и они могли проводить время в общей гостиной с камином, в котором можно было зажигать огонь, столиками и несколькими креслами.   
Из окон открывался вид на озеро и корабль, на котором оставили только пару домовиков. В прошлый визит студенты ночевали в преобразованных каютах на корабле, и никто не счел это удобным.   
Следующий день после приезда гостям оставили на освоение в школе. Драко, как и обещал, устроил экскурсию для них, проведя по всем достопримечательностям. Периодически к их компании присоединялись то одна, то другая группа хогвартских студентов. Слизеринцы сразу по-свойски подходили и здоровались, другие – стеснялись. Драко спокойно представил Гарри некоторых хаффлпаффцев и равенкловцев. Все представленные, конечно, были чистокровными из приличных семей, где все еще практиковали темное волшебство. Исключением были только старосты, которых он просто вынужден был представить.  
Старост школы в Хогвартсе было двое – мальчик и девочка. Уровень власти у них был одинаковым. С девчачьей стороны старостой была Гермиона Грейнджер. Она решительно подошла к их компании во время прогулки у озера. Судя по взглядам, которыми одарили ее слизеринцы, она была не особо популярной.   
– Я тебя помню, – улыбнулся ей Гарри. – Мы встречались в ночь финала чемпионата мира по квиддичу.  
– О! – она на секунду растерялась, словно не ожидала, что он ее вспомнит. – Здорово! Я подумала, что мы как старосты школы могли бы обменяться опытом, посидеть как-нибудь. К тому же, я собираюсь с делегацией отправиться в Дурмстранг, мне было бы интересно немного узнать о школе.  
Драко презрительно фыркнул, но ничего не сказал. Гермиона выглядела готовой к отказу и к оскорблениям. Гарри снова, как несколько лет назад стало ее жалко.   
– Конечно, почему нет, – кивнул он. – Давай в конце недели. Мне сначала хотелось бы немного освоиться здесь.   
Он просияла и несколько раз кивнула, а потом убежала к ожидающей ее подруге – рыженькой девчонке, кажется, Джиневре Уизли.   
На следующий день после экскурсии начались уроки. Учебники гости получили в библиотеке, потому что учились по совсем другой программе. Учебники Гарри вообще были на русском языке, и он не мог их прочитать вне стен своей школы.   
Первыми уроками у них были трансфигурация и зельеварение. Руководство школы постаралось сделать так, чтобы в течение недели дурмстранговцы посещали совместные уроки со всеми факультетами школы и могли познакомиться с как можно большим количеством студентов.   
Гарри считал такую политику оправданной. В конце концов, идея с международным сотрудничеством была весьма неплоха, даже если мотивы ее осуществления были направлены исключительно на него.   
Вскоре, как он и думал, его спутники расселись по факультетским столам рядом с интересными для них людьми. Сам Гарри не стал пересаживаться. Он все-таки был на вражеской территории. Рядом со слизеринцами он хотя бы чувствовал себя в безопасности. С ним остались Абри, Айри и Младен.   
В целом уровень преподавания был не так плох, как грозился Каркаров. Была своя специфика, потому что преподаватели Дурмстранга практически постоянно опирались во всем, что делали, на темные искусства, да и к магглам относились в большинстве своем как к скоту или ингредиентам для зелий. Но в целом гости опережали хозяев ненамного.   
Разговор с Дамблдором состоялся неделю спустя. Конечно, мисс Амбридж об этом никто и не подумал предупреждать.   
– Как тебе Хогвартс, Гарри? – поинтересовался Дамблдор после того, как на столе появились чашки с чаем и сладости.   
Гарри невольно фыркнул, вспомнив рассказы Тома о пристрастии Дамблдора к подобным представлениям. Том никогда не взял бы у директора Хогвартса ничего. Но Гарри из чувства противоречия вытащил конфету из вазочки и положил в рот. По его выражению лица Дамблдор, должно быть, что-то понял и улыбнулся.   
– Хогвартс очень красивый, – честно ответил Гарри. – Но не на столько, чтобы мне захотелось покинуть Дурмстранг.   
Дамблдор кивнул:  
– Никто и не рассчитывал, что ты захочешь остаться здесь только ради стен. А как тебе люди?   
– Как везде.   
– Том хочет их смерти.  
– Это не так.  
– Значит, рабства.  
– Семь стран в Европе уже захвачено им, но, кажется, их жители не чувствую себя рабами.  
– В этот раз он действует медленно и более продуманно, но его цель вряд ли изменилась.  
– Его цель не в том, чтобы поработить магглов. Он хочет править всеми, – Гарри немного подумал. – Его окружают только его слуги, как бы он их не называл: соратниками или друзьями. Впрочем, все это вы знаете и без меня. Чего вы не понимаете, так это того, что он больше не безумен, как в последнюю войну. Он в здравом уме. И не собирается пытать своих подданных, пугать их или заливать землю их волшебной кровью.   
– Ты думаешь, что Том станет хорошим правителем? Благом для людей?   
– Я не знаю. Кто может судить об этом? Благо для всех невозможно. Кто-то всегда будет пострадавшей стороной. Но Том очень умный и решительный, если кто и может справиться, то это он.   
– Удивительно, как сильна твоя вера в него. Все еще не разочаровался?   
– Я смотрю на Тома ясным взором, осознавая недостатки и помня прошлое. С чего бы мне разочаровываться в нем?   
– Он все равно предаст тебя рано или поздно, – сказал Дамблдор. Гарри знал, что старик искренне верит в это. Да Гарри и сам в это верил. Ведь иначе давно сдался бы Тому и всем его желаниям.   
– Он может предать меня. И это его выбор. Но я предателем не буду – это выбор мой.   
Дамблдор кивнул, и на этом их первый разговор был окончен, но время на переубеждение еще оставалось.

***

Минерва наблюдала за Гарри Поттером целую неделю. Она сама не знала, что пытается в нем увидеть. Веселую детскую жестокость Джеймса, Сириуса и Беллатрикс? Очень реалистичное, но мерзкое по сути своей очарование Того-Кого-Нельзя-Называть?  
Внешностью Гарри немного походил на всех них, но в его характере она увидела другое, пока однажды за завтраком наблюдала за тем, как Гарри общается со слизеринцами, бесстрашно подошедшей к нему Гермионой и несколькими дурмстранговцами. Он плавно поворачивал голову к каждому из них, улыбался, на что-то кивал и периодически вставлял несколько слов.   
Каким-то непостижимым образом Поттер умудрялся выглядеть как заботливая мамаша в окружении кучи своих деток.   
Но Минерва уже знала, что впечатление мягкости и безобидности Поттера – обманчиво. Он мог быть неприятно высокомерным и резким с теми, кто ему не нравился или чем-то обижал его подопечных.   
Минерва покосилась на Дамблдора и улыбнулась.   
Гарри и Дамблдор управляли окружающими мягкой, но твердой рукой. Они оба никогда не кричали, но умели сказать так, что мгновенно останавливали, сбивали спесь. Они были дружелюбны, но умны и готовы на очень многое для достижения своих целей.  
Цели у них, конечно, были разные, но Минерва полагала, что это в силу возраста. Когда-то и Альбус ставил своих близких во главу угла.   
Кто бы мог подумать, что Пожиратели и Волдеморт могут вырастить достойную смену Альбусу?


	71. Chapter 71

Глава 71

Люциус устроился в кресле напротив Беллатрикс, настороженно следя за тем, как Темный Лорд ходит вокруг стола, изредка касаясь спинок кресел. Кабинет освещало холодное, но яркое осеннее солнце. Сцена была обыденная, уже привычная за последние годы. Она создавала обманчивое впечатление совещания равных союзников. Иногда некоторые поддавались обману, и тогда Темный Лорд быстро и эффективно сбивал с них спесь с прежней жестокостью.  
Почему-то сегодняшняя прогулка вокруг стола пугала и настораживала, хотя повелитель не злился и не ругался. Темный Лорд словно нетерпеливо ожидал чего-то хорошего, но опасного. Люциусу казалось, что волшебство повелителя искрит вокруг.   
На дальнем конце стола сидел Снейп. Выглядел он нездорово и мрачно. Люциус не знал, было ли причиной тому короткое заключение в Азкабане или встреча с недовольным Темным Лордом. Люциус пока не слышал от Снейпа ни слова, хотя тот и в лучшие свои дни был не слишком разговорчивым.   
Мейер закончил свой доклад и вопросительно посмотрел на повелителя, ожидая похвалы или наказания. Но тот молчал, и на некоторое время в помещении повила тишина. Беллатрикс нетерпеливо заерзала на своем месте, тревожно поглядывая то на мужа, то на Сириуса. Она переживала за Гарри, и ей было почти наплевать на политическую обстановку в Бельгии. Люциус подозревал, что Темный Лорд испытывает схожие чувства.   
– Что у нас в английском министерстве, Люциус? – спросил Сириус, разрывая тишину.   
Вопрос был не к месту. Лорд бросил на него быстрый раздраженный взгляд, но промолчал, и Люциус решил ответить.  
– Оппозиция все еще сильна. Расшатать позиции Дамблдора непросто, хотя наши люди делают все необходимое.   
– Возможно, им стоит делать больше, – проворчала Беллатрикс.  
– Мы с самого начала знали, что с Англией, где окопался Дамблдор, будет сложнее, чем с другими странами, – пожал плечами Рудольфус. – Большинство членов Визенгамота разделяют промаггловские позиции.   
Не говоря уж о том, что Англия была особенной просто потому, что Темный Лорд родился там. Многие Темные волшебники, вроде тех же Лестранджей, уже не могли определенно сказать, где их родина. Они роднились по всей Европе, получали в приданое и покупали недвижимость в разных странах. Периодически переезжали из-за неблагоприятной политической обстановки. Но с Темным Лордом было по-другому. Он был потомком Салазара Слизерина, и не мог жить спокойно, пока Хогвартс не окажется в его власти.   
– Уже не большинство, – самодовольно уточнил Люциус, отвечая Рудольфусу.   
Он смог переманить на сторону Темного Лорда немало союзников в последнее время. Это заставляло его чувствовать себя полезным. Он даже потихоньку начинал забывать о том дне, когда Темный Лорд чуть не запытал его до смерти в этом самом кабинете. Конечно, забывать было нельзя, ведь Темный Лорд слишком злопамятен. Он может припомнить тот грех и через пять, и через пятнадцать лет.   
– Нужно убирать Скримджера, иначе нам не протолкнуть эту ведьму… Амбридж, верно?.. в министры. Что-то делается для этого? – поинтересовался Мейер.  
– Меры приняты, – вдруг вмешался в разговор Темный Лорд. Он усмехнулся. – Однако об Амбридж в министрах не может быть и речи.   
– Мой Лорд? – удивился Люциус. – Она неплохая кандидатура…  
– Она уже однажды не оправдала наших ожиданий, когда провалилась на прошлой предвыборной гонке, хотя ты вложил в нее немало средств. Ни чиновники, ни население не испытывают к ней доверия. И их можно понять. Она мерзкая.  
– Вы встречались с ней лично, милорд? – скривилась Беллатрикс.  
– Она не понравилась Гарри, – пояснил тот.   
Дальнейших пояснений не требовалось, и все невольно опустили глаза, хотя сами не смогли бы объяснить, почему сделали это. Будто бы им стало неловко от того, какое значение имеет мнение мальчишки, едва ставшего совершеннолетним. Темный Лорд заметил их реакцию.  
– Я доверяю его мнению в этом вопросе не потому… – тут он прервался и сделал неопределенный жест рукой, призванный, должно быть, олицетворять запутанность их отношений. – Гарри уже два года делает то, что никому из нас никогда уже не испытать. Он держит под своим контролем две сотни гормонально неустойчивых подростков. Так что, он, конечно, не гений, но определенный жизненный опыт у него уже есть.   
– Вы общаетесь по сквозному зеркалу? – дерзко уточнил Сириус. – У него все хорошо?   
– Это же Гарольд, а вокруг него толпа подростков, – заворчала Беллатрикс. – Конечно, у него все хорошо, они, наверное, уже едят у него с рук.   
Мейер рассмеялся.   
– Прошу простить, милорд, но что, в таком случае, вы собираетесь делать с Амбридж? Она не из тех, кого можно просто так сбросить с доски. Ее придется убить вместе со Скримджером, – заметил Люциус. К слову, он был согласен с Гарри, Амбридж была премерзкой бабой, но она одна из немногих в министерстве так искренне не любила магглов.   
– Кто говорит об убийствах? – усмехнулся Темный Лорд. – Я не люблю повторять, Люциус. Относительно Амбридж и Скримджера уже приняты меры. Какие именно, тебя не касается. Думаю, нам лучше обсудить кандидатуру будущего министра.   
– А Дамблдор?   
– Думаю, что и его грядущие потрясения коснутся, – скривил губы Темный Лорд. – Это не будет легко, но это необходимо.  
– Это ведь никак не связано с Гарри? – нахмурился вдруг Сириус, встревожено смотря на повелителя.   
– В некоторой степени, – кивнул тот. – К слову, напомните мне наказать Игоря, кода я увижу его на дурмстранговском зимнем балу. Он сделал большую глупость, выбирая преподавателя для сопровождения студентов в поездке. Нужно будет показать ему, что стены древней школы не могут защитить от моего гнева.   
Всех в кабинете передернуло от воспоминаний о пытках. Каждый из них хоть раз, да испытывал на себе болевое проклятие в исполнении Темного Лорда.   
Люциус не знал, как остальные, но он был достаточно умен, чтобы понять – его повелитель только что весьма ловко перевел тему разговора. В очередной раз привлек всеобщее внимание к неоднозначному любовному треугольнику между ним, Гарри и Виктором. Обычно эту тему не поднимали. Значит, Гарри Поттер был замешен в его планах по свержению английской правительственной верхушки больше, чем это было оглашено.  
Бедный ребенок. 

Дамблдор ждал больше недели, прежде чем вызвать Виктора к себе в кабинет для приватного разговора.   
Со времени приезда директор чужой школы был очень внимателен к Виктору. Это было приятно. Дамблдор был интересным собеседником, а Виктор писал диссертацию по трансфигурации и не мог отказываться от консультаций такого признанного специалиста.   
Кроме того, Дамблдор владел такой вожделенной, но недоступной Старшей палочкой. Виктор был не из тех, кто перережет горло спящему ради нужной вещи, кто прокрадется ночью и похитит что-то. Иногда ему было жаль, что он так хорошо воспитан. Виктор знал, что Гарри мог бы сделать это, если бы ему вдруг понадобилась Старшая палочка.   
Он, конечно, понимал, что внимание старика к нему основано на романе Виктора с Гарри.   
Здесь, в Хогвартсе, у Гарри не было столько же возможностей проводить с Виктором время. Они и в Дурмстранге старались скрывать свои отношения насколько возможно, здесь же приходилось сторожиться еще больше. Они даже не могли вместе ночевать. Но было бы странно не обмениваться парой-тройкой страстных поцелуев по вечерам, которые заставляли задыхаться то от страсти, то от нежности.   
Они были совершеннолетние и женаты, в конце концов! И если через три дня воздержания Гарри толкнул Виктора на постель, а сам опустился перед ним на колени, задрал ему мантию и сделал своим языком что-то совершенно невообразимое, кто мог их осуждать?   
Они плохонько скрывали свой роман, о котором не раз писали в газетах. Конечно, Дамблдор не мог упустить шанс повлиять на своего Избранного через Виктора.   
– Не буду скрывать, мне известно, что за татуировка украшает твою левую руку, – сказал Дамблдор.   
Виктор невольно схватился за предплечье ладонью, но тут же смутился и отпустил. Он не вспоминал обычно о метке. В Дурмстранге одежду без рукавов не носили, так что метку видел только Гарри, но у того была такая же. Они оба не любили метку, но давно свыклись с ней.   
Они обошлись без приветствий и даже без предложения угощений, о котором рассказывал Гарри. У Виктора с самого начала было подозрение, что он не нравится Дамблдору, даже несмотря на все теплые слова, что услышал от него. Но, в конце концов, он был Пожирателем смерти, обычно Дамблдор сражался с ними и отправлял в Азкабан. Ведь нельзя было поручиться за то, что Виктор никогда не выполнял жестоких приказов Темного Лорда, какими бы благими не были его цели.   
– Я догадываюсь, как и почему ты получил ее. Это из-за Гарри?  
– Вроде того.  
Дамблдор наверняка воображал, что Виктор сделал это, чтобы защитить Гарри или быть с ним на одной стороне. Так сделал в свое время Сириус. Вряд ли Дамблдор действительно знал, что Виктор собирался с помощью Темного Лорда бороться с Томом Натхайром, а метка стала самым большим просчетом в его жизни.   
Интересно, а шпионы Дамблдора вообще рассказывали директору об авантюре Темного Лорда с преподаванием?  
– Гарри необычайно верен Волдеморту, – сказал Дамблдор, задумчиво. – Тебе не смущает это? Многие говорят мне, что Гарри похож на Беллатрикс. Она и ее муж были моими учениками. Меня всегда немного интриговало то, как Рудольфус переносит ее фанатичную привязанность к Тому.  
Виктор невольно дернулся. Это был удар ниже пояса. Ситуации были чертовски похожи, Дамблдор угадал. Однако Виктор не собирался хоть с кем-то говорить об этом. Ему иногда и себе самому горько было признаться в том, что Гарри любит не только его.   
– Волдеморт жесток со своими сторонниками и вознаграждает верность только в тех случаях, когда это выгодно ему самому. Однажды он может приказать Гарри убить тебя, – продолжил Дамблдор, не дождавшись ответа.  
Но это уж была настоящая глупость.   
– Нет, он этого не сделает, – уверенно покачал головой Виктор, усмехнувшись. – Если бы мог, давно бы сам убил меня. Не буду лгать или делать вид, что не понимаю о чем речь. Я не такой человек. Если вы хотите через меня повлиять на Гарри, заставить его сменить сторону, это бесполезно. Гарри его… любит.  
Он все же сказал это. Виктор никогда не был трусом. Не стоило и начинать.   
– Но и тебя он любит тоже.   
– Да. Он не сделает ничего, что подвергло бы опасности любого из нас.   
– Но если его поставить перед выбором?   
– Я никогда этого не сделаю по двум причинам. Я люблю его. Выбор причинит ему много боли. А еще он воспримет как врага именно того, кто заставит его выбирать. Даже Темный Лорд не настолько безрассуден, чтобы сделать это.  
– Говоришь, Тома волнует мнение Гарри? Это не похоже на него. Или он боится Гарри?  
Виктор поморщился. Не нужно было давать понять противнику, насколько Гарри может быть ценен как заложник. Впрочем, кто действительно мог назвать грань, которую Темный Лорд окажется не способен переступить? Возможно, даже Гарри он сможет пожертвовать.   
– Он не такой, как прежде.  
– Мне уже говорили это, – кивнул старик. – Впрочем, все, что ты говоришь, свидетельствует о том, что лично ты – враг Темного Лорда.  
– Я равнодушен к политике, но я темный волшебник, что впрочем, не означает, что я считаю необходимым убивать магглов и магглорожденных, – Виктор немного помолчал. Дамблдор счел за лучшее не перебивать. – Темный Лорд ненавидит меня. И причину того, что я еще жив – мы уже тут обсуждали. Однако помогать вам я никоим образом не собираюсь. Гарри этого просто не поймет.   
– Гарри знать не обязательно.  
– Все тайное рано или поздно становится явным. Я надеюсь, что вы поймете меня.  
Дамблдор задумчиво погладил свою бороду.  
– Ясно. Гарри… насколько он откровенен с тобой?   
Виктор вопросительно вскинул бровь.  
– Относительно чего?  
– Раз уточняешь, значит, в чем-то не откровенен, – улыбнулся Дамблдор. – Тебе известен секрет бессмертия Волдеморта?   
– Нет, – с ухмылкой покачал головой Виктор. – Полагаю, это и был ваш главный вопрос на сегодня? Теперь я могу идти.   
Виктор встал, собираясь покинуть кабинет, но директор остановил его.  
– Я так и думал, что ты ничего не знаешь об этом. Просто уточнил, на всякий случай. Я вызвал тебя, чтобы попросить кое о чем.  
Виктор остановился и вопросительно посмотрел на него.   
– Видишь ли, я умираю.  
Он взмахнул волшебной палочкой, и иллюзия, до этого момента прикрывавшая его левую руку, рассеялась. Рука была похожа на уголек. Виктор нахмурился и вздрогнул, не понимая, что значат слова директора и почему он решил сказать это именно ему.   
– Волдеморт нашел способ расправиться со мной, пусть и опосредованно. У меня нет привычки класть все яйца в одну корзину, поэтому ношу дальнейшей борьбы с ним я оставлю другим. Тебе же отдам кое-что опасное. Я видел, как ты рисуешь знак Даров смерти на салфетке. Увлекаешься легендами?  
– Немного. Вы подарили Гарри мантию-невидимку. Я заинтересовался ее историей, а потом и Старшей палочкой.   
– Ради бессмертия?   
Это рассмешило. Конечно, Дамблдор не знал, сколько раз они с Гарри обсуждали идею вечной жизни, как отрицательно Виктор относился к ней.   
– Вовсе нет. Ради Гарри, – Виктор пожал плечами. – Как мы уже выяснили, с Темным Лордом я не лажу. Границы, которые он может и не может переступить, знает только он сам. Я подумал, что Старшая палочка сможет немного уравнять меня с ним. Но я не планировал нападать, конечно. Только защищаться в случае необходимости.   
– Я хозяин Старшей палочки, – сказал Дамблдор спокойно.   
– Я так и предположил.   
Виктор бросил косой взгляд на волшебную палочку, которую Дамблдор держал в руке. Она не показалась ему древней или красивой… Ничто не выдавало ее особенностей, ее кровавой истории.   
– Я готов передать ее тебе, но ты должен знать, что владеть ею чрезвычайно опасно.   
Виктор вздрогнул и посмотрел на директора с удивлением. Он и подумать не мог, что все сказанное было предисловием к этому!  
– Все хотят стать непобедимыми бойцами. Волдеморт может пожелать ее. Пусть тебя с нею не одолеют в дуэли, но всегда могут перерезать горло во сне. Она убийца и хозяева у нее соответствующие.   
– Я все это понимаю.  
Хотя на самом деле – нет. Он вырос в мирной семье, далеко от военных действий. У него на руке стояла метка, но он никогда не выполнял заданий Темного Лорда. Единственная тягота, которую Виктор постоянно преодолевал – ревность.   
Он был смелым, но отчасти эта смелость была вызвана отсутствием проблем.   
Виктор никак не мог поверить, что его мечта вот-вот сбудется и легендарная палочка, о которой он мог только мечтать, окажется в его руке.   
– Обезоружь меня, – велел Дамблдор Виктору.  
– Вы хорошо подумали? Вы знаете меня всего неделю.  
– Мне осталось несколько месяцев. Нет времени выбирать.  
Виктор быстро кивнул. Он не собирался больше проявлять вежливость. Слишком уж хотел ее. Он вынул свою волшебную палочку и направил ее на старика. Нужно было, чтобы старшая палочка признала нового хозяина.   
– Экспелиармус! – воскликнул Виктор.   
Директор странно дернулся в своем кресле, словно хотел увернуться, но передумал. Луч попал в него, и на секунду Виктор испугался, что мог причинить более значительный вред, чем собирался. Дамблдор был стар и болен, заклинание могло плохо повлиять на него.   
Старшая палочка вылетела из руки Дамблдора, и Виктор поспешил подхватить ее. Она странно ощущалась в руке. Хотелось попробовать какое-то заклинание, но Виктор не позволил себе. Нужно было помочь директору сперва.   
Он подошел к старику и совместил приятное с полезным.  
– Энервейт!   
Дамблдор дернулся и подозрительно посмотрел на Виктора и палочку в его руке.   
Палочка отлично слушалась.  
– Спасибо вам, – сказал Виктор.  
– Не за что, – ответил Дамблдор устало. Он достал из ящика стола какое-то зелье и выпил немного. – Большинство хозяев этой палочки плохо заканчивали. Мне бы следовало забрать ее с собой в могилу, но не могу не надеяться на то, что и этот козырь сыграет свою роль в борьбе с Темным Лордом. Мой совет – никому не рассказывай о ней. Я тоже буду молчать. Никто не догадается, кому я ее передал. 

Была уже середина октября, но в Хогвартсе все еще держалась теплая погода. В Дурмстранге в это время все уже надевали шубы, выходя на улицу, и кутались в теплые свитера внутри школы. В Хогвартсе даже не выпал снег. Можно было позволить себе прогуляться по берегу незамерзшего озера и покормить гигантского кальмара. Хотя Гарри сильно сомневался, что куски хлеба, которые кидают ученики, помогают этому чудовищу утолить голод. Зверюга такого размера должна питаться чем-то посущественнее.   
Гарри пользовался случаем и прогуливался по берегу почти каждый день, присматривая за тем, как домовики заботятся о корабле. Конечно, это была обязанность Виктора. Гарри ему вполне доверял, просто привык нести ответственность за гораздо большее количество людей и вещей, чем в последнее время. У него было ощущение, что он на каникулах. Ему приходилось всего лишь учиться. И пусть Гарри всегда относился к этому с должной серьезностью (он никогда не был гением и действительно много занимался), отсутствие постоянной обузы в виде целой школы освобождало ему кучу времени. Даже несмотря на то, что Крис и Мариус слали письма почти каждый день и требовали ответов и советов на совершенно элементарные вопросы.   
Обычно во время чинной прогулки к Гарри присоединялись почти все его спутники из Дурмстранга, если не были заняты чем-то неотложным вроде консультации с преподавателями Хогвартса. К облегчению Гарри все ребята, которых он привез с собой, нашли себе в Хогвартсе приятелей по интересам и успешно налаживали международные связи. Так что часовая прогулка с Гарри была для них неплохим поводом для совместного времяпровождения и обмена впечатлениями. В конце концов, все они были из разных компаний и почти не имели ничего общего, кроме места обучения и неплохой успеваемости.   
Иногда во время таких прогулок к ним присоединялся Драко с кем-то из друзей, но сегодня их не было, поэтому к группе прибились Гермиона Грейнджер, Джинни Уизли и ее брат Рональд.   
Рональд был падок на симпатичных девушек, так что радовался любой возможности обменяться парой слов с Мод. Заодно он ревниво присматривал за тем, чтобы Гермиона не слишком любезничала с Гарри и Младеном. Иванка считала, что между Роном и Гермионой существуют какие-то отношения.   
Джинни сначала пыталась флиртовать с Гарри, но быстро убедилась, что все стрелы летят в молоко, к тому же Гарри здорово напоминал ей старшего брата Перси, и переключилась на болтовню с остальной компанией. Она была умная, общительная и симпатичная, так что ее легко приняли. Что было полезно, учитывая, что МакГонагалл уже одобрила ее кандидатуру для поездки в Дурмстранг.   
Гермиону же Гарри интересовал исключительно с академической точки зрения, она пристроилась рядом с ним, расспрашивая его о Дурмстранге. С другой стороны от него шла Айри, подозрительно косясь на Гермиону.   
– Нет никакой дискриминации, – несколько рассеяно пояснил Гарри для Гермионы. – Ты просто не способна к Исконному волшебству. Нельзя научить немого петь. Вот твоя подружка Уизли – способна, но ее семья осознанно отказалась от знаний об этом.   
– Но чем это объясняется? Ты говоришь, что даже не все чистокровки и полукровки имеют эту способность?   
– Я не знаю. Гермиона, пойми правильно. Волшебное сообщество весьма консервативно. Мы живем почти в средневековье. Почти все здесь уже многие поколения воспринимают деление на темных, светлых и магглорожденных как данность, непреложную истину. О корнях конфликта никто не задумывается. Проще винить друг друга. Никому просто не приходит в голову начать исследования. А если какой-то энтузиаст и найдется, кто профинансирует исследования? Значительная доля волшебного капитала сосредоточенна в руках «темных», которым ничего и никому доказывать уже не хочется. Они просто вкладываются в очередного темного лорда.   
Кто-то многозначительно кашлянул у Гарри за спиной. Он только усмехнулся. Это особо не обсуждалось, но Гарри жил на каникулах в доме «очередного темного лорда». В Дурмстранге об этом все знали. И, разумеется, у Тома тратить деньги на еду, предметы обстановки и прочие бытовые вещи Гарри не приходилось. Иначе говоря, как раз на средства, вложенные в Темного Лорда, он и жил.   
– Обычно мы не обсуждаем это с магглокровками, – пробормотала Айри.   
– Может быть, стоило бы. Тогда конфликт со всей этой «темнотой» был бы давно решен, – фыркнула Гермиона.   
Айри прищурилась, Гарри поморщился. Сестренки Розье были очень похожи – скоры на оскорбления и расправу. Айри была чуть более робкой, чем Друэлла. Главным образом потому, что ей нравилось казаться слабой. Зато Айри оказалась более щепетильной в вопросах чистоты крови. Гарри обнаружил это в ней внезапно и был неприятно удивлен.   
Как он и опасался, Айри быстро умудрилась перейти к оскорблениям. Гермиона, шесть лет подвергавшаяся притеснениям со стороны своих однокурсников и чистокровок, а потом заполировавшая это дружбой с дерзкой девчонкой Джиневрой Уизли, тоже за словом в карман не лезла.   
Гарри раздраженно выпутался из цепкой хватки Айри и отступил от девчонок, которые даже не заметили его маневра, поглощенные друг другом.   
Все остальные были заняты своими разговорами, и у Гарри появилась минутка уединения. Он вспомнил, как вчера ночью наконец-то выполнил задание Тома, которое и ему самому принесло небывалое облегчение.   
Гарри был счастлив, когда обнаружил диадему на том месте, где ее оставил Том. От нее веяло его темной знакомой магией. Кусочек души Тома был цел. Это было вдвойне приятно, потому что надежды найти кольцо невредимым практически не было. Гарри не чувствовал его, даже когда был в кабинете директора.   
Однако, как и со всеми остальными хоркруксами, едва взяв ее в руки и испытав первый порыв облегчения, Гарри начал беспокоиться за диадему еще больше. Ведь теперь кто-то мог украсть ее у него. Гарри с трудом дождался утра и утащил ее на корабль, надеясь, что туда хотя бы Дамблдор не доберется, и окружил коробку с ней всевозможными защитными чарами.   
Гарри знал, что не сможет передать ее Тому аж до новогоднего бала в Дурмстранге.  
Ночные путешествия по Хогвартсу были весьма интересны. Когда-то Том сказал Гарри, что преподавать в Дурмстранге скучно, потому что нет ощущения запретности чего-либо. Приехав в Хогвартс, Гарри понял, о чем Том говорил. В Дурмстранге Гарри никогда не нарушал правила, если не считать отношений со своим преподавателем. У него просто не было в этом необходимости – уже несколько лет он мог ходить и делать в школе что угодно и где угодно.   
Во время прогулок по Хогвартсу Гарри приноровился окружать себя сильными чарами невидимости. Мантией-невидимкой он пользоваться не рисковал. Виктор ее, конечно, проверил, однако подарок Дамблдора по определению вызывал настороженность.   
Даже несмотря на то, что сам Дамблдор был Гарри симпатичен. Было жаль, что мирные отношения между ними просто невозможны, ведь Том не успокоится, пока не убьет своего старого директора, а тот, соответственно, не избавится от Тома.   
Во время нескольких ночных прогулок, на которые Гарри иногда брал с собой Младена или Абри, если у тех было настроение, а то и Драко навязывал свою компанию, им попалась не только Выручай-комната. У нее было немало ипостасей помимо хранилища для потерянных вещей.   
Они сходили в туалет для девочек на втором этаже и поглазели на краник со змейкой – вход в Тайную комнату, но, разумеется, не стали заходить внутрь. Гарри не собирался будить василиска и рисковать жизнями студентов ради простого любопытства. Никто из них не стал говорить об этом вслух, но и Гарри, и Младен, и Абри без слов поняли, что Плакса Миртл – одна из первых жертв Темного Лорда.   
Гарри почувствовал себя неуютно рядом с ней, будто сам был виноват в ее смерти.   
В другую ночь в заброшенном пыльном классе они нашли Зеркало Еиналеж.   
– Желание, – расшифровал Младен. – Оно исполняет желания?   
– Скорей показывает то, чего хочется, – возразил Абри и первым шагнул к артефакту.   
Гарри раздраженно выдохнул. Иногда Абри не мешало бы остановиться и подумать, прежде чем садиться на скоростную метлу, не умея ею управлять, писать в зачарованных дневниках темных лордов и представать перед неизвестными артефактами, не зная, чего они попросят взамен.   
– Что ты видишь? – поинтересовался Младен.   
– Сару, – как-то потрясенно прошептал Абри. – Мы держимся за руки. И у меня литературная премия…  
– Ну-ка, отойди, – одновременно велели ему Гарри и Младен. Позволять травить другу душу ни один из них не намеревался.   
Гарри оттянул побледневшего друга на себя, а Младен встал перед зеркалом.  
– Опасная штучка, – пробормотал он через несколько мгновений. Младен сглотнул и с видимым трудом оторвался от созерцания своих желаний. – Гарри, не советую.  
Однако Гарри тоже было не чуждо любопытство, хотя в силу обстоятельств он редко давал ему волю. Он шагнул вперед и через мгновение увидел себя, а рядом множество людей – Том, Виктор, Сириус, Беллатрикс с Реджи на руках, Абри и Младен, даже Сара и… Лили и Джеймс. Они все улыбались и махали Гарри руками.  
Ну, ничего нового. Он и так прекрасно знал, что его желание – чтобы близкие были здоровы и счастливы, а Том и Виктор могли находиться в одном помещении, не испепеляя друг друга взглядами.  
Гарри отвернулся от зеркала.

Из размышлений его вырвал бас профессора Хагрида. Он преподавал Уход за волшебными существами, хотя был полувеликаном и не блистал интеллектом. Том рассказывал Гарри про Хагрида, когда в череде откровений про школу делился воспоминаниями об открытии Тайной комнаты. Да и Драко успел поделиться жалобами на Хагрида.   
Гарри, признаться, как и Том, сомневался, что полувеликану можно доверить преподавание. Великаны были жестоки.  
Хагрид подошел, чтобы переброситься парой слов с Мод, которая ходила к нему на занятия, и заметил Гарри.   
– Я… эта, привет, Гарри, – неуклюже поприветствовал он. – А я твоих родителей знал, да.   
– Вот как, – вежливо кивнул ему Гарри с дежурной улыбкой. Что еще можно было сказать на это, он не знал.  
– Джеймс любил похулиганить, – с улыбкой сообщил Хагрид, почесывая скрытый густой бородой подбородок. – Много раз его и… э-э…  
– Сириуса? Они ведь были лучшими друзьями. Сириус рассказывал мне, что они любили порой поиграть в запретном лесу.   
– Гарри, Сириус – предатель! – решительно и простодушно заявил Хагрид. – Точно тебе говорю. Я ведь… знаешь… это я тебя к тетке-то привез. Мы с Сириусом на руинах твоего дома встретились.   
– Хватит! – прервал его Гарри. Новость о том, что это Хагрид вытащил его малышом из пожара, была интересной. Наверное, стоило быть с ним помягче. Возможно, он жизнь Гарри спас. – Я знаю, что вы говорите все это из лучших побуждений, но я уверен в Сириусе. Я видел Питера живым.   
– Так это… – Хагрид ненадолго растерялся, задумался, а потом, как и Младен несколько месяцев назад, спросил: – Как ты живешь-то с этим? Они ведь… не противно тебе?   
Гарри Питера не слишком-то любил, но, к счастью, не часто видел. Лицемерием было бы винить его, прощая при этом Тома. В очередной раз объяснять свои чувства, да еще и едва знакомому человеку перед многочисленной аудиторией Гарри не хотелось.   
– Мне не противно, – сухо заметил он, отвернулся и пошагал дальше по берегу. Через пару мгновений он услышал, как его догоняют приятели, а потом Айри привычно взяла его под руку.   
– Какой он бестактный, – фыркнула она.  
Гермиона растеряно посмотрела на Гарри. Ей, должно быть, нравился Хагрид, но она понимала, почему Гарри повел себя так резко.   
– А знаешь, – с нарочитым энтузиазмом начала она, – я познакомилась с профессором Крамом. Он, оказывается, как и я, увлекается трансфигурацией.  
Гарри улыбнулся ее попытке сменить тему.  
– Да. Он принял должность преподавателя астрономии временно. Так где вы познакомились?   
– В библиотеке. Если не считать мадам Пинс, я лучше всех разбираюсь, что и где там лежит, так что устроила ему небольшую экскурсию, – энергично пояснила Гермиона. – Он немного стеснительный, но милый.  
Гарри вскинул бровь на такую характеристику, а потом усмехнулся легкому румянцу у приятельницы на щеках.   
Он, конечно, не ревновал, потому что был уверен в Викторе. 

На следующий день после завтрака у Гарри разболелась голова. Он выпил горькое зелье и заел его печеньем, которое предложил кто-то из слизеринцев. Айри отругала его за это, потому что нельзя было есть непроверенную еду. Однако немедленной страстью Гарри ни к кому не воспылал, и Айри успокоилась.  
Головная боль утихла на пару часов, но потом вернулась с удвоенной силой и жаром. Абри и Младен проводили Гарри к местной медсестре мадам Помфри, уведя его прямо с зельеварения. Молоденький профессор, едва ли не вчерашний выпускник, который только пару месяцев назад начал преподавательскую деятельность, не стал им возражать.  
Мадам Помфри дала Гарри еще пару зелий и оставила в палате отлежаться. Она подозревала воспаление легких и ругала привычку Гарри гулять по берегу озера в любую погоду.   
Абри и Младен ушли на оставшиеся занятия успокоенными, однако когда Айри и Иванка пришли навестить Гарри несколько часов спустя, их не пустили и ничего не объяснили.  
У Гарри началась лихорадка, он бредил. Мадам Помфри уже поняла, как ошиблась с диагнозом и отчаянно пыталась исправить свою ошибку. Она позволила себе отвлечься лишь на минутку, чтобы сообщить о происшедшем директору, потому что ко времени ужина стало более чем очевидно – надежду волшебного мира безжалостно отравили, и ему становилось все хуже с каждым часом.

К утру Виктору начало казаться, что его жизнь кончена. Гарри давно впал в забытье. Экстренно вызванная из Святого Мунго команда медиков ничем не смогла ему помочь. Паникующее министерство винило во всем Дамблдора. Аврорат допрашивал школьников, пытаясь найти отравителя. Среди дурмстранговских студентов, которых привезли в Хогвартс, воцарились бунтарские настроения. Девочки просто плакали, а мальчишки в голос орали сначала друг на друга, а потом на Виктора. Он не мог их унять. Сам был не в том настроении.   
Только чтобы их успокоить, Виктор на час покинул Гарри. Иначе он так и сидел бы рядом с ним, поглаживая его руку.  
Страшно было подумать, какие заголовки будут у завтрашних газет.  
Виктор никогда прежде не видел столько перепуганных взрослых. Кажется, смерть Сары вызвала гораздо меньше суеты. Конечно, ведь чиновники и преподаватели не беспокоились, что их снимут с должностей из-за нее.   
Мысли Виктора постоянно проваливались в пустоту. Западали, кажется, целые часы, хотя он не был уверен в этом. Может быть, это были минуты.   
Он решил, что если Гарри умрет, перережет себе вены. Это было трусливо и глупо, но казалось, что без Гарри нельзя жить.   
Медики из Святого Мунго суетились вокруг Гарри, брали у него кровь, проводили какие-то эксперименты. Кажется, все было безнадежно, но они не сдавались.   
Гарри, обессилено лежащий на белом, выглядел ужасно, совсем как в те отвратительные две недели после смерти Сары. Но тогда никто на самом деле не верил, что Гарри тоже умрет. Ему просто нужно было немного поддержки. Теперь же… что теперь?  
Авроры нашли мальчика, который утром угостил Гарри печеньем, но он был под Империо, инициатора которого было так просто не найти.  
Когда Виктор не думал о том, что жизнь кончена, или выныривал из своего небытия, у него в голове начинали крутиться предположения о том, кто мог так поступить.   
Мотив преступления? Кому было нужно убивать Гарри Поттера?   
Абри утверждал, что во всем виновато английское министерство. Он порывался писать письма всем подряд, чтобы поднять то ли бунт, то ли еще что-то.   
Нужно ли Скримджеру так радикально избавляться от Гарри из-за того, что тот выступал на стороне Темного Лорда? Нет. Ведь общественность любит Гарри Поттера, Мальчика-Который-Выжил, Избранного. Ему прекрасно жилось в Дурмстранге, пока он не ступил на английскую землю. Министру такого не простят, наверняка снимут. Особенно если подкрепить смерть Гарри несколькими другими неудачами. Вряд ли Скримджер был из тех, кто готов лишиться должности ради фанатичной идеи.  
Младен винил Дамблдора.   
Виктор знал, что директор вполне может удержаться на посту после смерти студента. Каркаров ведь пережил смерть Сары Эпстейн. Гарри Поттер, конечно, был персоной более значительной, но и Каркарова с Дамблдором было не сравнить.   
Дамблдор производил впечатление человека, который на многое способен ради своего дела. Но зачем ему нужна смерть Гарри? Убрать влиятельного сторонника Темного Лорда? Мальчишку, который, по сути, ничего плохого в жизни не сделал? Тогда уж нужно посылать в подарок печеньице и Люциусу Малфою, и Беллатрикс, и Снейпу.   
Конечно, таким образом можно было бы спровоцировать Волдеморта на нападение, если он действительно дорожит Гарри.   
Хотел ли Дамблдор открытой войны? Кровавых жертв? Виктору казалось, что Дамблдор не уверен в том, как убить Темного Лорда, и пока сохранялась такая ситуация, выгоднее было жить в мире.   
Виктор шагнул в палату и застыл, увидев около кровати Гарри постороннего. Дежурная медсестра мирно дремала на соседней койке, а колдомедики куда-то исчезли. У Виктора ушла минута на то, чтобы понять – перед ним Темный Лорд. Он каким-то способом прокрался в школу. Попрощаться пришел?  
Темный Лорд как раз осторожными прикосновениями обтирал Гарри платком лицо и руки. Виктору было жаль, что он не видит его лица. Хотелось немедленно подойти, приказать убираться к черту и не трогать того, кто душой и телом всегда принадлежал Виктору. Но… Гарри умирал. Темный Лорд пусть по своему, но любил его. Жестоко было бы не дать им попрощаться.   
Виктора затошнило от окончательного осознания положения.   
– Тебе лучше? – услышал он голос Темного Лорда.  
– Да, – хрипло отозвался Гарри. – Спасибо… за лекарство.  
Виктор дернулся и застыл. Гарри не приходил в себя уже несколько часов. Накатила мощная волна облегчения. Виктор почувствовал, как слабеют колени, и оперся на косяк двери, чтобы удержаться на ногах. Захотелось глупо смеяться. И в первый раз он ощутил искреннее уважение и благодарное восхищение Темным Лордом. Виктор держал Гарри за руку и молча страдал рядом с ним, а Темный Лорд действовал. Как и после смерти Сары. Он всегда лучше знал, как помочь Гарри.  
Виктору стало стыдно за себя. Он, как и министерские чиновники, мысленно уже попрощался с Гарри. Хорошо хоть колдомедики упорно боролись за жизнь Гарри, помогли ему продержаться.   
Ему захотелось уйти, оставить их наедине ненадолго, но он не смог себя заставить сдвинуться с места.   
– Я говорил тебе, что здесь будет опасно.  
– Говорил, – вяло и тихо откликнулся Гарри.   
Темный Лорд наклонился и запечатлел на его губах легкий поцелуй. Гарри не отвернулся и не протестовал. Был слишком слаб для этого. А может быть, хотел этого поцелуя. Виктор не мог сказать точно.   
– Раз уж я здесь, где диадема?  
– На корабле.  
– Я заберу ее на обратном пути. А сейчас навещу Дамблдора. Поправляйся.  
Темный Лорд снова наклонился, легко поцеловал Гарри в лоб, провел пальцами по скуле.   
Виктор отшатнулся и притаился за ширмой, пока Темный Лорд покидал палату. Хотелось презрительно фыркнуть ему вслед. Разве так говорят с любимым человеком, который только что стоял на пороге смерти?  
Темный Лорд вышел, и Виктор поспешил занять его место на стуле, рядом с постелью. Гарри растеряно смотрел в потолок. Потом он перевел взгляд на Виктора, слегка улыбнулся. Но щеки его были влажными от слез.  
– Не плачь, – пробормотал Виктор, вытирая его кожу. Он не совсем понимал причину слез, но сейчас не мог думать об этом. Виктор наклонился и поцеловал Гарри несколько раз – не мог удержаться. Его руки слегка дрожали. – Он тебя вылечил? Все будет хорошо? Я так испугался!  
– Вылечил, – как-то странно искривил губы Гарри. – Я тебя люблю.  
– И я тебя, – согласился Виктор и снова несколько раз поцеловал его, хотя плакать Гарри так и не перестал. 

Дамблдор встретил Тома без удивления. Только портреты возмущенно зашушукались на стенах, когда он вошел. Директор устало откинулся на спинку кресла, глядя на него с заметным недовольством.  
– Давно не виделись, Том. Не скажу, что эта встреча мне приятна. Сегодня ты еще отвратительнее мне, чем раньше.   
– А это возможно? – насмешливо осведомился тот.  
– Да. На несколько недель я позволил убедить себя в том, что ты способен любить. Но сегодня все мои надежды на то, что для тебя еще не все потеряно, пали.  
Том презрительно фыркнул.   
– Я пришел вылечить его. Разве это не доказывает, что в моей душе еще осталось что-то хорошее, – с явной насмешкой уточнил он.   
Дамблдор устало прикрыл глаза.  
– Ты хотел видеть меня.   
– Просто не нашел одной своей вещи, – с деланным легкомыслием ответил Том. Он прошел внутрь кабинета, разглядывая книги и приборы в шкафах. – Тут ничего не меняется.   
Дамблдор молча залез в ящик стола и кинул что-то Тому. Наверное, рассчитывал, что тот не поймает и ему придется наклоняться, чтобы подобрать с пола. Но Том поймал. Оправа кольца Мраксов оказалась искорежена, только камень был все еще не поврежден. Том не почувствовал в кольце кусочка своей души и поджал губы. Хотя не стоило и надеяться.   
Они немного помолчали, потом Том сунул кольцо в карман и проницательно взглянул на директора.   
– Меня не обманешь дешевыми трюками с иллюзиями, Дамблдор. Твоя рука повреждена. Уничтожение моей души обошлось тебе не так уж дешево. Ты скоро умрешь.   
– Может и так, Том. Однако не думай, что вместе со мной из этого мира уйдет желание бороться со злом. Мне есть кому передать свою волю.  
– Не сомневаюсь, – кивнул тот.   
В дверь кабинета постучали, и после паузы вошла МакГонагалл. Она выглядела усталой, ведь выдерживала волну недовольных чиновников наравне с директором, но тут же вскинулась, когда увидела гостя.  
– В-волдеморт!  
Она потянулась за палочкой, но Дамблдор махнул рукой.  
– В этом нет необходимости, Минерва. Он уже уходит.   
Том очаровательно улыбнулся ей и направился к выходу.  
Прошло несколько минут, прежде чем Минерва обрела дар речи.  
– Что он здесь делал?! Как попал в школу?  
Дамблдор вздрогнул, вырванный ее словами из своей задумчивости.   
– Среди наших студентов и даже преподавателей найдутся люди, которые захотели бы выслужиться перед ним. Он умеет находить путь в сердца людей. Прекрасный талант, к сожалению, не в тех руках.   
– Но вы поставили защиту!  
Директор улыбнулся, лукаво блеснули стекла очков.  
– Неужели не веришь в таланты наших воспитанников?   
Она устало вздохнула.   
– Но мы все равно должны найти, кто и как провел его сюда. Я расспрошу о его пути у портретов.  
Дамблдор кивнул.   
– А… Гарри? – с надеждой спросила Минерва.   
– Уверен, что в ближайшие часы с ним все будет хорошо. Том сказал, что вылечил его.  
– Вы ему верите? Медики не могли найти лекарство, а он вот так взял и вылечил? Я схожу в больничное крыло!  
Директор снова устало кивнул. Его мысли были заняты другим.


	72. Chapter 72

Глава 72

Гарри оставался в больничном крыле еще целую неделю, маясь от скуки. Друзья проводили с ним почти все свободное время, иногда навещали новые хогвартские знакомые. Ему приносили домашние задания, книги из библиотеки. Но необходимость соблюдать постельные режим его все равно утомляла. А может, потрясенный отравлением организм просто все время клонило в сон.  
Гарри много спал в эту неделю.   
Это впрочем, не спасало его от не радужных мыслей.  
На третий день его пребывания в лазарете Абраксис принес «Ежедневный пророк». На первой полосе там сообщалось о задержании Долорес Амбридж, заместителе министра, по подозрению в покушении на жизнь Гарри. На ее палочке остались следы использованного Империо, за одно это полагалось заключение в Азкабан, вне зависимости от того, на ком и с какой целью проклятие использовалось. Обвинения для чиновницы были тем тяжелее, чем сильнее Скримджер и его окружение хотели снять с себя всю возможную ответственность за произошедшее. Ей припомнили старые грешки и просчеты, которые замял когда-то Фадж.   
От допроса с сывороткой правды Амбридж отказалась. Видимо, боялась сболтнуть лишнее.   
Гарри понятия не имел, хватит ли этого, чтобы Скримджер смог удержаться на своем посту - в любом случае, его репутация оказалась слишком подмочена. Избиратели теперь этого не забудут.   
– Так все-таки она сделал это по приказу Скримджера? – нахмурилась Айри, внимательно читая статью, пытаясь уловить что-то между строк.   
– Айри, когда в политическом мире что-то происходит, ищи кому это выгодно, – снисходительно пояснил Младен.  
Он сидел на соседней от Гарри койке в расслабленной сексуальной позе, это мешало Айри мыслить вообще. Возможно, и за газетой она больше пряталась от этого зрелища, чем читала ее. Тот же Мариус был куда красивее Младена, однако сдержанность и некоторый консерватизм не давали ему действовать на девчонок столь же сокрушительно. Даже Гарри нет-нет, да и бросал на Младена взгляд.   
– Скримджер сильнее пострадал бы от смерти Гарри, чем от его действий? – предположила Айри.   
– Верно.  
– Тогда ты был прав? Значит, это Дамблдор? – продолжила она.   
– Ну… – Младен неопределенно взмахнул рукой. – Я успел сменить свою точку зрения.  
Гарри подозрительно посмотрел на него. Младен перехватил его взгляд и усмехнулся.   
– Можно рассказать?  
Гарри покосился на хмурого Абри и заинтересованное личико Айри. Больше никого в палате не было, а этой парочке стоило поучиться.  
– Говори.  
– Ладно. Поправишь меня, если я не прав. Отравление Гарри, безусловно, должно было вызвать снятие с поста министра или сильное колебание в его кабинете, так? Кому выгодно? Темной стороне.  
– Может, Амбридж просто хотела стать новым министром? – возразил Абри. – В таком случае, это просто личная выгода.  
– Ты знаешь, кто финансировал прошлую предвыборную компанию Амбридж?  
– Нет.  
– Твой дядя Люциус Малфой. Проще говоря, Амбридж работает на Сам-Знаешь-Кого.   
Он слегка понизил голос.  
– Но тот не стал бы травить Гарри! – отмахнулась Айри.   
Младен вопросительно посмотрел на Гарри. Они все ожидали либо отрицания, либо подтверждения, но Гарри молчал.   
– Конечно, у Дамблдора тоже был мотив, – заявил Младен после паузы.   
– И Амбридж все равно могла сделать это по собственной инициативе, надеясь, что Темный Лорд ни о чем не узнает! – воскликнула Айри. – Разве после того, что случилось с Эпстейн, вы не убедились, что иногда… никакой интриги просто нет. Камешки истории может сдвинуть простой случай, сказанная кем-то не в том месте и не в то время фраза.  
– Ну, могло и такое случиться, конечно, – кивнул Младен. – Только у меня остается два вопроса. Кто этот таинственный тип, который анонимно сообщил властям, где Амбридж хранит тот супер яд, которым отравили Гарри? И зачем она вообще его хранила, когда нужно было избавляться от улик?  
– Пф, это мог быть ее любовник, который обо всем знал и решил ее сдать, – вставил Абри.  
Похоже, другу совсем не хотелось верить, что Гарри так страшно предали. Абри с Айри были достаточно наивны, чтобы верить в благородство даже Темного Лорда.   
– Как Темный Лорд так быстро нашел лекарство? Словно оно заранее было приготовлено? – не сдался Младен.  
– Он же гений! – легкомысленно пожала плечами Айри. – У него, наверное, дома целая лаборатория! Да, Гарри?  
– Он, безусловно, гений, – подтвердил Гарри. – И дома, действительно, есть лаборатория.   
Все помолчали.  
– Тебя хоть предупредили? – сочувственно поинтересовался Младен.  
– Нет, – покачал головой Гарри. – Но я рассуждал так же, как и ты. Плюс к этому его поведение, когда он пришел вылечить меня. Я его хорошо знаю. Если бы кто-то другой попытался отравить меня, он бы взбесился. Полшколы бы разнес. Не был бы так спокоен и самодоволен.   
Айри потрясенно открыла рот.  
– Но… Возможно, вы с Младеном все-таки ошибаетесь! – воскликнул Абри. – Он же любит тебя, Гарри!  
Тот только плечами пожал.  
– Любит, я знаю. Но он все же Темный Лорд. Его любовь не такая, как у нас. Она расчетливая и эгоистичная.   
Он невесело рассмеялся.  
– Вы думаете… столько слухов про него и меня ходит, что мы вместе. Он эти слухи активно поддерживает. И я думаю, что вполне очевидно, что я хочу его, так же, как и он меня. Никогда не задавались вопросом, почему я говорю ему нет?   
– Потому что любишь Виктора? – пробормотала Айри.  
– Немаловажно, – кивнул Гарри. – И смертельно опасно для Виктора.   
– Потому что Виктор любит тебя, – пробормотал Абри. – Он бы тебя никогда не отравил, как бы выгодно это ему ни было, сколько бы лекарства ни было заготовлено. Тебя Виктор любит сильнее, чем самого себя.   
Айри порывисто обняла Гарри, крепко прижавшись к нему и чуть не уронив. Абри, наверное, хотел бы к ней присоединиться, но он сидел на стуле, а Айри прямо на кровати. Гарри позволил себе слабость обнять ее в ответ и поймал немного раздраженный взгляд Младена. Тот не ревновал, конечно. Глупо было бы после таких-то слов, но по всему видно, усилия младшей Розье по его охмурению приносили свои плоды.   
– Я в такие моменты тебя ненавижу, – сказал вдруг Младен и провел руками по лицу. Гарри подумал на секунду, что дело в объятиях Айри, но Младен не дал ему заблуждаться слишком долго. – Умом всегда понимаю, что у тебя куча проблем, но пока ты сохраняешь идеальную картинку, поверить в нее так просто. Да все и верят! Мордред, Гарри! Пожалуйста, при мне не теряй больше свой невозмутимый фасад, потому что это вообще лишает меня уверенности в завтрашнем дне.  
Абри цокнул языком и сильно ударил Младена рукой по колену.   
– Не при мне, пожалуйста, – снова попросил тот. – Пока ты не подтверждаешь мои догадки, я могу надеяться, что это просто догадки.  
Гарри хмыкнул и кивнул. Слышать такое было не очень приятно. Ему казалось, что для Младена, который околачивался рядом то ли с третьего, то ли со второго курса, можно не притворятся. Но на самом деле быть самим собой можно было только при Абри.   
Том не мог быть самим собой ни с кем. Может, в юности у него и был свой Абри, хотя ни о чем таком Том никогда Гарри не рассказывал. Как бы там ни было, а бессмертие лишило Тома и тех друзей, которые у него могли бы быть.   
В любом случае, Гарри рад был тому, что на этом разговор прекратился. Он сам не мог объяснить своего двойственного состояния сейчас.   
С одной стороны, он глубоко внутри ждал предательства или чего-то подобного, поэтому до сих пор и сохранял между собой и Томом дистанцию. С другой стороны, наконец-то дождавшись того, о чем частенько раздумывал, Гарри готов был рыдать от обиды. Несмотря ни на что, верить в лучшее, в возможность исправления и любовь Тома, хотелось.   
Гарри рассказал правду друзьям, но больше ни с кем этой информацией делиться не собирался. Кое-кто, Дамблдор или министр, наверняка догадались сами. А Виктор или Сириус взбесятся, если узнают. И, конечно, Гарри не собирался делать ничего, что пошло бы в разрез с планами Тома. Однажды Гарри таким образом подвел Либериус. Интриги Тома были посерьезнее, чем у школьного совета, так что с последствиями перемены планов бороться было куда сложнее.   
Вскоре после разговора ребятам пришлось уйти, их место у постели Гарри занял Виктор. Он некоторое время молчал, глядя куда-то за окно, и вертел в руках волшебную палочку.  
– У тебя новая волшебная палочка? – нахмурился Гарри, разглядывая ее. – Что случилось со старой?   
Виктор вздрогнул и почему-то смутился.  
– Да. Сломалась, представляешь? Я так перенервничал из-за отравления, что упал в коридоре прямо на нее. Пришлось купить новую.  
Гарри хмыкнул. Ему было ясно, что палочка не просто сломалась, в чем-то тут был смущающий подвох, однако если Виктор не хотел рассказывать, то Гарри не собирался настаивать. Если бы тут было что-то серьезное, Виктор не стал бы скрывать. Гарри в него верил. Это же не Том.   
– Я тут немного поболтал с той девчонкой, Грейнджер, – сменил тему Виктор. – Она за тебя переживала и хотела бы навестить.  
– Вы, похоже, подружились, – подмигнул ему Гарри.   
– Она умна, – пожал плечами Виктор. – Чем-то похожа на Антона, только не такая наглая.  
Гарри развеселило такое сравнение.   
– Если хочет меня навестить, я всегда рад. Только пусть выберет время, когда здесь нет Драко, не хочется слушать их перепалку.  
Виктор тоже засмеялся, хотя и с некоторым опозданием. Он никак не мог перестать думать о том, что услышал во время разговора Гарри с друзьями.   
Гарри отравил Темный Лорд.   
Виктор ненавидел его, что уж тут скрывать или смягчать? Но Виктор раньше хотя бы верил, что Темный Лорд любит Гарри и не причинит ему вреда. Теперь это впечатление рухнуло под новым знанием.   
Оказывается, Гарри никогда и не был в безопасности, как думали Виктор и Сириус. Нужно было написать об этом Блэку, если он еще сам не догадался – рассказать. И обсудить дальнейшие действия. 

В последний день перед выпиской к Гарри в палату пришел Дамблдор. Гарри оставалось провести в Хогвартсе еще несколько дней. Он поправился, и не было никакой причины возвращаться в Дурмстранг раньше и портить друзьям потрясающую поездку, которую им уже никогда не удастся повторить.   
В безопасности своей Гарри по-прежнему был уверен. Даже Тому не было смысла травить его во второй раз.  
Дамблдор пришел ближе к вечеру, когда за окнами уже стемнело, а все посетители убежали, боясь не успеть к себе до начала комендантского часа. Гермиона уходила последней. Она оставила на его постели толстенный том какой-то маггловской книги. Он вяло перевернул несколько страниц. Гарри так давно не был в маггловском мире, что даже не мог припомнить, что означают некоторые слова. А может, в одиннадцать он их и не знал. Только и понял, что книга по биологии или смежной с ней науке.   
– Здравствуй, Гарри. Мадам Помфри сказала, что ты уже полностью здоров, – сказал Дамблдор, входя. – Поправляешься даже быстрее, чем ожидалось.   
– Противоядие просто чудесное, – лицемерно улыбнулся Гарри.   
Дамблдор тяжело сел на стул у постели.  
– Надеюсь, ты не винишь меня в произошедшем?  
Гарри кивнул на последний выпуск «Ежедневного пророка». Долорес Амбридж вчера покончила с собой в своей камере предварительного заключения. Дамблдор даже не кинул на газету взгляд, смотря на Гарри внимательно и серьезно. Оценивающе.  
– Я не думаю, что она действовала по вашему приказу, если вы об этом.   
– Тебе не жаль ее? Уверен, ты тоже все правильно понял.   
– Она была не очень приятной женщиной.  
– Да, – кивнул Дамблдор. – Но заслужила ли она смерть?   
Гарри на минуту задумался.  
– Да, приказ и яд ей, скорей всего, отдал Том, – сказал он наконец. Смысла врать Дамблдору не было. Интрига была сложной лишь для обывателей, которые предпочитали не видеть двойного дна для собственного спокойствия. – Но я сомневаюсь, что она колебалась, прежде чем выполнить его. Вы считаете, что совесть исполнителя чище, чем заказчика?   
– Это сложный вопрос.   
– Оправдывает ли то, что профессор Снейп докладывал вам обо всем творящемся в лагере Пожирателей, совершенные им преступления?   
– Суд посчитал, что да. Я думаю, что важен фактор раскаяния. Возможно, если бы мисс Амбридж дожила до суда, осознала бы свою ошибку, ей бы назначили не столь большой срок. Думаю, что и она это понимала.  
– Намекаете, что умереть ей помогли? Уверен в этом, – покачал головой Гарри. Он предпочел проигнорировать намек Дамблдора о раскаянии. – Мне не доставляет удовольствия вся эта грязь.  
– Так почему же ты не хочешь прибраться?  
– Убить любимого человека ради всеобщего блага?   
– Убивать не обязательно.  
Гарри склонил голову на бок, обдумывая сказанное, а потом вскинул бровь.  
– Гриндевальд?   
– У вас в школе его еще помнят?  
– Меньше, чем он хотел бы, – пожал плечами Гарри, по-новому разглядывая собеседника.  
В голове не укладывалось, что когда-то Альбус Дамблдор мог быть влюблен в Геллерта Гриндевальда. Гарри был даже не уверен, что правильно понял намек, но ведь Дамблдор ничего и не отрицал.   
– Я не смогу, – тяжело вздохнул Гарри после небольшой паузы. – Вы, должно быть, куда лучше меня. Ваши моральные установки непоколебимы, а вот мои… Я хорошо умею закрывать глаза на некоторые вещи. Я Темного Лорда простил до того, как в Тома влюбился. Питер Петтигрю находился от меня на расстоянии вытянутой руки, а я ничего не сделал. Я так привык лицемерить перед другими, что и перед собой идеально притворяюсь. Передо мной Том никогда ничего плохого не делает. Так проще верить в то, что он не делает плохого вообще.   
– Но ты знаешь, что он делает. Он тебя предал. Может статься, что в следующий раз он противоядием не озаботится.   
Гарри кивнул.  
– Я знаю.  
На глаза снова навернулись слезы. Он отвернулся, вытер их поспешно рукавом, потом вскочил с постели.  
– Я слабак. Это хотите услышать? Нет у меня силы воли пойти против собственных чувств.  
– Только пока чувства не схлестнутся, – усмехнулся Дамблдор. – Геллерт… у меня не хватило бы воли бросить его, если бы между нами не встала моя сестра. Мне тогда как раз семнадцать было. Тут не совсем в моих высоких моральных качествах дело. Если бы ты узнал, что это Том приказал убить Сару Эпстейн?  
Гарри дернулся и застыл, зажав в руке подол пижамной куртки. Он боялся повернуться к Дамблдору. У него у самого такие мысли мелькали. Давно. Только он им воли не дал.   
– Вам придется хорошенько потрудиться, чтобы доказать мне это, – хрипло сказал он.  
– Это просто пример, Гарри, – тут же сказал Дамблдор. – Я не утверждаю, что так и было.   
Гарри хмыкнул и развернулся к нему, демонстрируя свою нарочито вежливую улыбку и ожидающий взгляд. Дамблдор был мастером в интригах. Гарри до него было, как до неба. Возможно, его сегодняшние намеки уже задел на будущее.   
– Что. Еще. Скажете?   
– Ничего, – так же вежливо и искусственно улыбнулся тот в ответ. – Я сказал, увидел и услышал все, что хотел. Знаешь, Том в очередной раз разочаровал меня. Некоторое время назад, слушая рассказы людей о том, как он ведет себя с тобой, я поверил в возможность его исправления. Но это оказалась лишь иллюзия. С тобой другая история. В наш прошлый разговор я оказался разочарован, но сейчас убедился, что ошибся. Ты потрясающий. И очень Тому подходишь. Вот только он тебя совершенно не достоин. Жаль, что вы не встретились лет пятьдесят назад.   
Гарри остался посреди палаты, ошарашенный всей беседой. Он еще долго смотрел на дверь, за которой скрылся Дамблдор. Кажется, он еще слишком молод, чтобы понимать этого старика. 

Большинство школьников приняли его возращение с восторгом. Большой зал встретил его аплодисментами. Кажется, Хогвартс частично поддался массовому помешательству Дурмстранга. Теперь и здесь были люди, которые любили красивую картинку, созданную Гарри и его свитой. Этим людям нравился не Гарри, а его популярность. Симпатизировать ему, поддаваться нехитрому обаянию – было модно.   
Стоило бы уважать людей, которые не поддавались всеобщему безумию. Таких было мало – большей частью мальчишки, которым не нравилось, что их девчонки смотрят восхищенно на Гарри, а не на них самих. Уважать за зависть и ревность было бы странно.   
Разговор ли с Младеном, предательство ли Тома… Гарри не знал почему, но он вдруг почувствовал неприязнь и презрение к этим людям. Раньше это его забавляло и вызывало снисходительную улыбку. Он заботился о студентах Дурмстранга, обо всех, кто так или иначе попадал в зону его ответственности, кто поддавался слепому обожанию и шел за ним, как телок на веревочке.   
Конечно, свою компанию Гарри оберегал сильнее.  
Но теперь у него в голове словно все перевернулось, совсем как после смерти Сары. Эти люди, что хлопали в ладоши от радости лицезрения созданного для них образа, стоили его заботы вообще?  
Гарри в панике перевел взгляд с улыбавшихся хаффлпаффцев на Абри. Тот смотрел на Гарри с вопросом во взгляде, поняв, что что-то не так.   
Так вот что на самом деле чувствовал Том? Считал всех вокруг – чужих – не достойными помощи? Все, кто не в зоне его ответственности - конкуренты и враги? Как запутывающее!   
Мод поцеловала Гарри в щеку внезапно, силой вырвав из размышлений. Он на секунду прикрыл глаза и позволил себе не думать об этом. Сейчас никакого решения от него не требовалось.  
Гермиона и Эрни поспешили подойти и пригласить Гарри на очередное собрание старост для обмена опытом. Драко стал расспрашивать о домашнем задании. Астория интересовалась климатом в Дурмстранге, потому что профессора одобрили ее кандидатуру для поездки, и она уже начала собирать чемодан.   
Гарри привычно лицемерно улыбнулся им. Но раньше он так улыбался только чужим. 

Несколько дней спустя они покидали Хогвартс. Снова все ученики выстроились перед школой, чтобы посмотреть, как могучий дурмстранговский корабль скроется в пучине озера. Гости обнимались с хозяевами, прощаясь с обретенными друзьями, обещая писать им письма.   
Гарри не удалось особо близко сойтись с кем-то. К нему подошли попрощаться все старосты, потому что он не раз присутствовал на их собраниях, наблюдая за организаторской работой, а так же многие семикурсники. Гермиона и Драко, с которыми Гарри общался больше, чем с остальными, плыли с ним в Дурмстранг.   
Гермиона ехала с Джинни, так что особо попрощаться и ей было не с кем. Она стояла рядом с Виктором и профессором Синистрой и о чем-то их расспрашивала, пока Джинни получала последние занудные наставления от Рона. Виктор нервно крутил в руках свою новую волшебную палочку.  
Гарри иногда бросал на Виктора и Гермиону быстрые взгляды. Кажется, эти двое действительно подружились. У Виктора было мало друзей, так что этому можно было только радоваться.   
Дамблдор подошел к Гарри, когда все официальные прощания подошли к концу.  
– Приятно было познакомиться, Гарри Поттер.  
Гарри удивился таким словам. Очень походило на прощание, хотя он был уверен, что они еще не раз встретятся. Возможно, даже в бою.   
– И мне, сэр.   
Дамблдор выглядел слишком бледным. Гарри смерил его подозрительным взглядом.  
– Вы хорошо себя чувствуете?  
– Ездил в небольшое путешествие, неудачно. У меня уже не то здоровье. Рано или поздно приходит пора передавать бразды молодым, – ответил Дамблдор. – Знаешь, я был знаком с Николасом Фламелем.  
– В прошедшем времени?  
– Он умер несколько лет назад, после того как у него украли Философский камень. Он сказал, что смерть – просто очередное приключение для высокоразвитого разума. Я гораздо моложе, но я жду этого приключения с любопытством.   
– Я бы не торопился, сэр.  
Улыбка Дамблдора стала немного напряженной.  
– Да, я это и хотел тебе сказать. Не торопись. Как и у Николаса, твое время рано или поздно придет. Подгонять не нужно.  
Директор как-то неловко хлопнул Гарри по плечу, а потом отошел в сторону, снова оставив в недоумении. Звучало так, словно он ожидал от Гарри попыток самоубийства. Всякое, конечно, бывало. Особенно после смерти Сары. Но теперь Гарри был сильнее и хотел жить. Он знал, что пережить можно любую боль. 

Дурмстранг встретил их салютом. Мариус и Туат подняли в воздух волшебные палочки и начали выпускать приветственные искры. Многие их поддержали.   
Было чертовски приятно.   
Едва соскочив со сходней, путешественники попали в объятия своих друзей. Посыпались расспросы. Началась суета, грозящая перерасти в настоящий хаос. Все это как небо и земля отличалось от встречи в Хогвартсе. Гарри позволил себе минутку расслабиться в объятиях Криса, потом Мариуса и Друэллы, прежде чем взять себя в руки. Теперь он снова был на своей территории, где нес полную ответственность за все происходящее вокруг.  
Гарри оглянулся в толпе, нашел взглядом ошарашенных бурным приемом гостей и спешно отправился к ним. Следовало проводить их до школы, показать место, где они смогут освежиться и переодеться, а потом проводить на пир в зал. Хогвартцы вместе с профессором Синистрой, отправленной сопровождать их, явно ожидали на берегу чего-то более торжественного.   
Лишившаяся внимания Гарри, Друэлла тут же начала пилить Айри за то, что та допустила отравление.  
Мариус и Крис отправились вместе с Гарри, по пути отсчитываясь о том, что не успели написать в письмах.   
Туат и остальные члены совета весьма ловко скоординировали толпу, направив всех в сторону школы.   
Здесь уже стоял морозец, а под ногами скрипел снежок. Гарри с удовольствием смотрел на темную громаду замка перед собой, краем уха прислушиваясь к разговорам гостей.  
– Ух ты, вот это горячий прием, – сообщила Ромильда Вейн.  
– Совсем нет учителей, обратили внимание? – удивлялась Гермиона.  
– А здесь чертовски холодно, – дрожащим голосом пробормотал Терри Бут.   
– Нас же обо всем этом предупреждали, – процедил Тео Нотт.  
Гарри удивился, не услышав Драко. Он оглянулся и увидел, что тот остался вместе с Асторией и Абри знакомиться с его многочисленными друзьями и приятелями.  
Компанию догнали Синистра и Виктор. Крам открыто поцеловал Гарри в губы, вызвав несколько удивленных шепотков. Все-таки обычно они не демонстрировали свои отношения так явно.  
– Я сразу пойду к директору.  
– Да, я чуть позже подойду, только посмотрю, как наших гостей разместят.  
Мариус фыркнул:  
– Все мы отлично сделали! Вечером будет даже бал в честь Хэллоуина и их прибытия. Все старались, Гарри. Ты не должен беспокоиться.   
– Настоящий бал?! – взволнованно уточнила Джинни.  
Виктор погладил Гарри по плечу и пошел дальше по дороге к школе быстрым шагом. Гарри нахмурился. Все-таки какое-то у Виктора было не типичное поведение последнее время.   
– Я велел приготовить для гостей… – отвлек Гарри от созерцания спины Виктора Крис.   
Следовало признать, что ребята действительно устроили все просто чудесно и без присмотра Гарри. Комнаты для гостей были прибранными и чуть-чуть прогретыми. Гарри лично убедился, что все десять приехавших студентов умеют применять согревающие чары, объяснил несколько правил пребывания во второй раз (первый был еще перед отъездом).   
В конце концов, его просто прогнали. Девочкам из Хогвартса не терпелось привести себя в порядок и приготовить парадные мантии перед балом. В Хогвартсе их такими событиями не баловали.  
К Каркарову Гарри подошел, когда Виктора уже там не было. Директор выглядел немного измученным.  
– Еще не знаешь? Скримджера сегодня утром сняли с поста министра. Из-за смерти Амбридж. Там еще будет расследование, но, похоже, министр и раньше утомлял своих избирателей. Ты и она стали последними каплями. А вот Дамблдору ничего. Потрясающая хватка у старика.  
– Вам-то за Сару тоже ничего не было, – заметил Гарри.  
Каркаров посмотрел на него устало. Ему то время далось нелегко. Гарри прекрасно знал это. Если бы на месте Сары была другая девочка, Гарри директору даже посочувствовал бы.   
– И кто следующий министр? – перевел он все же тему.   
– С нашей стороны Пий Толстоватый. Дамблдор поддерживает Амелию Боунс. Повезет, если в этот раз деньги Люциуса пойдут на пользу.  
Гарри не хотелось говорить о политике. В голове и так было слишком много всего. 

Организация бала тоже оказалась выше всяких похвал. Каркаров сказал приветственное слово. Друэлла и Крис открыли бал полонезом. Лидия позаботилась о музыке и угощении, а Туат об украшении зала. Мариус бегал по залу из конца в конец, следя за порядком. Гарри оставалось только отвечать на вопросы окружающих о Хогвартсе и терпеть несколько утомительное внимание Друэллы и Туата.  
О Хогвартсе он мог сказать только хорошее. Старая школа была не виновата в причудах Тома. Хотя Дурмстранг Гарри все равно любил больше, так что рад был услышать, как Джинни и Теодор хвалят его школу перед крутящимися вокруг них дурмстранговцами.   
Гарри разговаривал с Гермионой, когда ударили первые резкие аккорды. Танго было не частым танцем на дурмстранговских вечеринках. Классическое танго было довольно-таки приличным, однако репутация танца выставляла танцующих его в определенном свете, что бы они ни делали. В итоге подростки, выходившие в центр зала, обычно превращали танец в настоящее представление. Выйти под эту музыку и станцевать что-то скучное, было почти неприлично в Дурмстранге. Только совсем отчаянные головы решались на это.   
Музыку для танго могли наколдовать только с разрешения кого-то из школьного совета.  
Гарри невольно нахмурился. У них были гости – не подходящее время для шалостей.   
Но стоило ему обернуться, как рядом оказался Мариус и предложил ему руку.   
– Ты обещал мне, – напомнил он, и Гарри припомнил тот разговор первого сентября.   
Студенты вокруг смотрели на них с возбужденным ожиданием. Только семикурсники и шестикурсники помнили теперь тот отчаянный танец, на который Мариус пригласил Гарри когда-то давно.   
– А потом ты удивляешься, что люди говорят о твоей влюбленности в меня, – пробормотал Гарри, по-доброму улыбнувшись. Гермиона переводила удивленный взгляд с одного на другого. Гарри кивнул ей. – Продолжим наш разговор чуть позже.   
– Побольше страсти? – попросил Мариус, выводя Гарри за собой в центр.   
– Но в прошлый раз мы пылали от ненависти. Разве теперь такое изобразишь?  
– Зато теперь мы старше, и знаем, что под всеми этими движениями подразумевается, – усмехнулся Мариус.   
Танцевальное место уже освободили для них, предоставляя полную свободу действий.   
Это было совсем не похоже на то противостояние, которое между Гарри и Мариусом развернулось несколько лет назад.   
Теперь они были вроде как друзьями и оба знали, что такое настоящая страсть.  
Гарри не знал, что там на самом деле чувствует к нему Мариус. Со своей стороны он был привязан к нему, как к другу, но трудно было при этом не замечать, что Мариус красив. Особенно, когда он так прижимает к себе, а взгляд горит азартом и нетерпением.  
Гарри невольно сглотнул. Ему трудно было разыграть страсть. Он представил на месте Мариуса Виктора, но отношения с ним никогда не были такими же запутанными и немного жестокими, как танго. Но если бы на месте Мариуса был Том…  
Они разошлись и сошлись обратно, не переставая держаться друг за друга кончиками пальцев.   
Мариус взял на себя партию партнера и закружил их по залу, делая большие шаги, заставляя кружиться головы тех, кто следил за ними. Его движения были резкими и нарочито грубыми.   
Потом они снова разошлись, и Гарри сделал несколько демонстративных шагов назад, позволяя Мариусу догонять себя. Он, конечно, догнал, хватая его.   
Гарри обнаружил, что начинает задыхаться от навязанного ритма.  
– Любые отношения - это тоже танец, – пробормотал он, на пару секунд уткнувшись носом Мариусу в мантию.  
– Не поспоришь, – пробормотал Блэк, самым непристойным образом подхватывая его ногу.   
На секунду Гарри почувствовал своим телом его возбуждение и вскинул на партнера удивленный взгляд. Дыхание Мариуса было учащено, но до этого Гарри воспринимал это как свидетельство его волнения или слишком быстрых движений.  
Мариус от неожиданности Гарри от себя отшвырнул, и ему самому пришлось Мариуса ловить. Хорошо, что Гарри не был девушкой. Любая девчонка была бы слишком хрупкой для таких выходок партнера.   
Они сошлись снова, но больше не делали ничего провокационного, просто смотрели друг другу в глаза, пока Мариус не улыбнулся и не качнут отрицательно головой.  
– Не смотри так, не влюблен я в тебя.  
Гарри невольно выдохнул с облегчением.  
– Это просто танец.  
Музыка стихла, и Мариус вежливо проводил Гарри обратно на его место.  
– В следующий раз я буду танцевать за партнера, – предложил Гарри.  
Виктор подошел и кашлянул.  
– Предпочел бы, чтобы вы не танцевали так провокационно больше, – сказал он и тоже улыбнулся. К Мариусу Виктору и в голову не пришло бы ревновать. Все засмеялись. Только Гермиона недоуменно смотрела на окружающих, не понимая, чем все так позабавлены. 

Избирательная кампания была стремительной. Чувствовалось, что почва была уже подготовлена, все, должно быть, только и ждали, когда же Скримджера снимут. Что еще раз подтверждало версию Гарри о том, кто его отравил. Вложился во все это, наверное, не только Люциус, иначе просто разорился бы.   
Так или иначе, спустя две недели Пия Толстоватого выбрали министром магии Британии. А потом внезапно для всех умер Дамблдор.   
Том был счастлив так, что Гарри это даже почувствовал.   
Британия наконец-то пала.


	73. Chapter 73

Глава 73

Дамблдор не очень хорошо выглядел в их последнюю встречу и говорил странными полунамеками. Возможно, он уже был болен некоторое время и действительно готовился к смерти. Но Гарри не мог отделаться от мысли, что Том как-то помог Дамблдору закончить его дни пораньше. Сожалеть было бы глупо, потому что ожидать этого следовало даже более, чем собственного отравления.  
До известия о смерти директора Гарри не мог себя заставить поговорить с Томом. У него было сквозное зеркало, но Гарри не брал его в руки. Он не знал, расстраивало ли это Темного Лорда, тот никак не давал знать о себе. Может, ему было немного стыдно за произошедшее? А может, слишком отвлекся на другие дела.   
Сириус и Белла буквально засыпали Гарри письмами, когда он только был отравлен. Они желали знать о каждом признаке недомогания и грозились поквитаться со всеми подряд. Такую Беллатрикс боялся даже Гарри. Он немного радовался тому, что находится далеко от нее.  
В последнее время угроз со стороны Сириуса поубавилось, и Гарри опасался, что крестный каким-то образом смог узнать правду. Сириус такого Темному Лорду бы не простил, а значит, совершил бы что-то невероятно глупое.   
Гарри даже не мог успокоить крестного, пока не уверился бы в том, что тот действительно в курсе событий.  
Как бы там ни было, а ощутив радость Тома после смерти Дамблдора, Гарри достал из сумки сквозное зеркало.  
Был поздний вечер, и Виктор сегодня не пришел. Профессора приурочили к приезду Синистры несколько мероприятий по обмену опытом, в том числе опытом распития горячительных напитков. Синистра была молода и привлекательна, а некоторые профессора оставались холосты и готовы на подвиги. И хотя Виктор был отнюдь не свободен, ему тоже нужно было провести вечер в компании взрослых, слегка подвыпивших волшебников. Общаться только с Гарри и его друзьями, постоянно окунаясь в их смешные детские интриги, было не слишком интересно.  
– Давненько ты не выходил на связь, – сказал Том, опустив приветствия. – К счастью, я получаю новости о тебе из многих других источников.  
Его голос был беспечным, но ответил он быстро. Значит, зеркало держал под рукой. Ждал.   
– Ты еще и удивляешься, что я не спешил поговорить? После того, что сделал?  
Том посмотрел на него внимательно. Он не стал ничего уточнять и валить вину на Амбридж.   
– Ты про отравление? Все было под контролем. Ты ни минуты не был в опасности.   
Гарри невольно вздрогнул. Он это знал, просто не задумывался.   
– Ты мог меня предупредить? Я бы не отказался помочь.  
– Все должно было быть естественно. А ты наверняка рассказал бы обо всем дружку, трогательно держа его за ручки. «Ах, Виктор, не стоит беспокойства».  
Том передразнивал, это смотрелось довольно глупо.   
– Риска не было. Ты же знаешь, я не стал бы рисковать твоей жизнью.  
– Теперь не знаю. Ты же без сомнений рискнул моим доверием.  
На лице Тома мелькнуло раздражение, которое он тут же подавил.  
– Я сделал то, что нужно. Надеюсь, ты не рассчитывал на извинения?  
– Было бы глупо с моей стороны, – сухо заверил Гарри, хотя он от них не отказался бы.   
На некоторое время повисла пауза. Гарри обижался, хоть и говорил всем иное. Он теперь не знал, как говорить с Томом в той же легкой манере.   
– Дамблдор мертв, – вдруг сказал Том. – Я виделся с ним в ночь, когда приходил к тебе. Он вернул мне кольцо.  
Гарри тяжело вздохнул. Разговор об отравлении был закончен. Том негласно предлагал забыть обо всем. Забыть и простить. Гарри прислушался к себе. Простить он мог, легко! Но забыть, пожалуй, нет. Тем не менее, частичка души Тома была важнее его обид.  
– Хоркрукс уничтожен?   
– Да, но, уничтожая его, Дамблдор нанес себе ужасный вред. Я проверил на днях – в тайник, где был медальон, он тоже наведывался. Должно быть, это стало для старика последней каплей. Представить не могу, что он почувствовал, когда увидел, что медальона там давно уже нет.   
– В твоем голосе грусть?  
– Он был соперником, который у меня вряд ли будет снова.  
– Мне казалось, что ты не любишь соперничество.  
– Да, но Дамблдор сыграл не последнюю роль в моей жизни. Я рад, что он мертв, однако мне будет его не хватать.  
– Как не похоже на тебя, – впервые за разговор улыбнулся Гарри.  
Том улыбнулся в ответ. Гарри не понял, что тот еще и выдохнул с облегчением. Том знал, что Гарри от него никуда не денется, но ссориться с ним все равно лишний раз не хотел.

***

Жизнь в Дурмстранге, как обычно, била ключом. За месяц отсутствия Гарри пропустил значительную долю слухов и кое-каких интриг.   
Лидия и Туат начали борьбу за место главного старосты. Гарри увидел признаки этого почти сразу, хотя от него такие вещи держались в тайне. Конечно, вслух все говорили о том, что подчинятся выбору Гарри, но и его можно было обойти, если другие члены совета проголосуют против.   
Так обошли в свое время Александра, а это стало причиной того, что на первом курсе Гарри не смог стать старостой. Может, и к лучшему, иначе мог бы никогда не сойтись с Виктором.  
Что, в свою очередь, вполне могло бы быть лучше для Виктора. Но об этом Гарри старательно не думал с тех пор, как понял, что между ним и Томом все очень сложно.   
Как бы Гарри не уважали, он в этом году покидал школу, а власть есть власть. Только Друэлла во всем этом не участвовала, хотя тоже могла бы. Она знала, что и после школы останется с Гарри в одной лодке, ссориться с ним ей было ни к чему.   
Мариус копошения заметил тоже, но когда пришел с этим к Гарри, тот велел не вмешиваться. Он сам предпочел бы назвать на последнем своем совете Туата, однако Лидия вполне могла удачно разыграть свои карты. А руководить должен все-таки самый ловкий. Туат должен был справиться с ней сам, иначе какой из него выйдет Главный староста?   
Гости из Хогвартса, конечно, не заметили, как члены совета тайком начинают затачивать друг против друга ножи. Им показали приятный фасад. Как и дурмстранговские гости в Хогвартсе, так и хогвартские гости в Дурмстранге быстро нашли себе приятелей по интересам. Ради них были устроены внеочередные квиддичные матчи, состязания по игре в плюй-камни и показательные открытые уроки по некоторым не самым популярным дисциплинам вроде философии.   
Гарри казалось, что жизнь в Дурмстранге никогда прежде не была столь оживленной. Будто бы в коридорах стало на сотню, а не на десяток человек больше!  
Гермиона была единственной магглорожденной в делегации. На нее некоторое время поглядывали с болезненным любопытством, однако быстро убедились, что у нее тоже 2 руки и 2 ноги. Ей оказалось труднее всего найти себе компанию, но тут уж выручила Друэлла. Гарри поручил ей шефство над Гермионой. Как ни странно, девушки нашли общий язык. Хотя ни одна из них не отказалась от своих убеждений. Знакомство с Гермионой не сбило Друэллу с выбранного пути.  
– Жалко будет убивать ее потом, – только и сказала Гарри Друэлла.  
– Может, и не придется. Гермиона способна стать ученым, а не бойцом, – возразил тот.  
– Она же гриффиндорка, – со странной нежностью в голосе напомнила подруга.   
Гермиона живо интересовалась истоками темного волшебства. Библиотека Дурмстранга была идеальным местом для начала исследования. Так что пришла очередь Виктора показывать ей библиотеку. Он же помог Гермионе копировать книги, которых в Хогвартсе и лондонских магазинах было не найти.   
В один из дней Гарри наткнулся на них, подбирая материал для выполнения эссе по трансфигурации. Он замер за шкафом, прислушиваясь к болтовне. Ему следовало бы выйти и поздороваться, он сам не знал, почему остановился.   
– Финт Вонки? – переспрашивала Гермиона.  
– Вронски, – усмехнулся Виктор. – Никогда не видел человека, настолько далекого от квиддича, как ты.   
– Не все же играют.  
– Но все болеют. И летать умеют все.  
– Только не я. Я едва держусь на метле.  
– Хочешь, как-нибудь полетаем вместе? Я тебя научу паре приемов. Сможешь ловчее держаться, – великодушно предложил Виктор.  
Гарри вспомнил, что им давно не удавалось полетать. Все время что-то мешало. Кто-то вдалеке уронил книгу, и Гарри вздрогнул, осознавая, что подслушивает, словно какой-то ревнивый любовник. Но чувство ревности ему было совсем не знакомо. Виктор никогда не давал повода. Хотя последнее время вел себя очень странно: поддерживал какую-то непонятную переписку. Но Гарри не собирался оскорблять его подозрениями. Он развернулся и ушел.   
Когда выходил из библиотеки, увидел, что книгу уронил Антуан, который сегодня сопровождал Гарри – Абри по-прежнему считал, что главный староста нигде не должен ходить один. Гарри не стал уточнять у Антуана – уронил ли тот книгу, потому что видел слабость Гарри и хотел ему помочь или потому что действительно был неловок.  
Ревновать все равно было нелепо, Гермионе вскоре предстояло уехать.  
Гарри уже не был столь же бескомпромиссен по поводу отношений на расстоянии, как два года назад. Но только расстояние спасало его от Тома, так что определенную роль в охлаждении отношений оно определенно играло. 

Драко и Астория, хотя по положению как раз были ровней многим знатным студентам, оказались несколько ошарашены серьезностью, с которой в Дурмстранге воспринимали сложившуюся иерархическую лестницу, а так же количеством обязанностей, возложенных на школьный совет и старост.   
Драко не умел нести ответственность и плести интриги. Он привык полагаться на положение отца в обществе и деньги, а не на собственное хитроумие. Гарри видел, насколько наследник Малфоев унижен и напуган пониманием того, что золота бывает недостаточно. Но должно было произойти нечто действительно ужасное, чтобы Драко потерял присутствие духа и собственную самоуверенность.  
Гарри как-то раз слышал его разговор с Абри о будущем.  
– Что будешь делать после школы? – спросил Драко. – Как насчет путешествия по Европе? В Англии это почти традиция.   
– Как пойдет, Драко. Если будут хорошие предложения по работе для меня, глупо будет уезжать, бросив их.  
– Предложения будут еще, – легкомысленно отмахнулся Драко. – Если беспокоишься насчет денег на путешествие, то я уговорю отца профинансировать и тебя.  
Абри поморщился.  
– Посмотрим, – буркнул он.   
– Слушай, если тебе понадобится хорошая работа, думаешь, Гарри не сможет найти для тебя тепленькое местечко? Поговорит, с кем нужно. Учитывая его близость к Темному Лорду, думаешь, кто-то осмелится отказать?   
– Вряд ли, – согласился Абри. – Но я Гарри просить не буду. Хочется, знаешь, сохранить за собой статус его единственного друга.  
– Да у него полно друзей!  
– Это свита, Драко, а не друзья. Знаешь, что пару недель назад Младен сказал? «Гарри, не будь рядом со мной самим собой». Ну, это примерно, конечно. Все рядом с ним ради выгоды, и он отлично это осознает. Если еще и я… он совсем себя потеряет.  
– В каком смысле потеряет? – озадаченно переспросил Драко.  
– Я иногда вижу это в его взгляде… – задумчиво и немного испуганно пробормотал Абри. – Он словно поддается влиянию Лорда, становится все более эгоистичным и властным. Два сильных волшебника с характером Темного Лорда? Ну и жуть!  
Драко буркнул что-то одобрительное, чего Гарри не разобрал, а потом уже громче добавил:  
– Даже Друэлла? Она кажется такой… преданной.  
– Она-то больше всех. А старается так, потому что ей предстоит стать Пожирателем смерти после школы.  
Драко немного помолчал.  
– А тебе-то больше всех надо, что ли? О себе нужно заботиться, а не о Гарри. К тому же, ты мне когда-то писал, что он властный зануда.  
– Слизеринцы! Когда это было, – отмахнулся Абри и улыбнулся. – Хотя, он и сейчас властный зануда, но я привык как-то. К тому же…  
– Из-за Сары, что ли, опять? – раздраженно переспросил Драко  
Гарри напрягся. Никто в таком тоне не должен был говорить о ней, но тут же заставил себя расслабиться – Драко не думал о Саре плохо, он просто пытался заботиться о Абри.   
– Вот уж кто был настоящим другом, – пожал плечами Абри. – В память о ней не хочу Гарри подвести.   
– Ну и ладно! – махнул рукой Драко. – Не Гарри, так мой папа подыщет тебе тепленькое местечко. Поехали, а? Амстердам, Париж, Рим! Без присмотра родителей! Это будет здорово!  
Абри засмеялся.  
– Вот уж ни капли не сомневаюсь.  
Гарри улыбнулся тоже. В отличие от Абри, он не рассчитывал на какие-то приглашения на работу после школы, поэтому идея Драко о путешествии ему понравилась. Можно будет уговорить на поездку Виктора и провести вместе незабываемые месяцы на свободе.  
Если честно, Гарри только-только начал всерьез задумываться о том, как они будут жить после школы. Том ни за что не позволит им часто видеться, не то что жить в одном доме.

***

С гостями попрощались в конце ноября, устроив на этот раз небольшую вечеринку для старшекурсников. Хогвартцам не хотелось уезжать, точно так же, как некоторым дурмстранговцам не хотелось месяц назад покидать Хогвартс.   
Ромильда Вейн закрутила бурный роман со старостой пятикурсников и теперь рыдала в уголке, представляя, как будет поддерживать отношения на расстоянии.   
Гермиона переживала о расставании с библиотекой, а Виктору – Гарри сам слышал – обещала писать письма.   
Почему-то Гарри казалось, что суеты с отъездом из Дурмстранга поднялось больше. Но, возможно, он был предвзят.   
Каждый из уезжающих посчитал своим долгом подойти к Гарри и сказать ему пару слов на прощание.   
– Знаешь, я тут всякого про тебя наслушалась, пока жила здесь, – сказала Гермиона. – Ты вроде и умница, и лидер неплохой. И мне нравишься, если честно. Уже не так как в детстве, но все равно…  
Она смущенно покраснела, а Джинни, стоявшая рядом, захихикала.  
– Да, уж ты нас когда-то просто поразил своим героическим вмешательством!  
– В этом не было ничего героического, – пожал плечами Гарри. – Я знал, что Драко отступит.   
– Да, теперь мы это понимаем, – пожала плечами Гермиона. – Но то, что ты совсем не герой, не значит, что ты плохой человек, даже если иногда делаешь неправильные вещи.  
– Неправильные вещи? – переспросил Гарри.  
– Ты и Темный Лорд… Здесь о вас все говорят, – она понизила голос и воровато огляделась. Гарри привычно подавил вспышку раздражения. Он ненавидел, когда чужие лезли в его дела, но это было одним из минусов публичной жизни. Нужно было просто держать лицо.   
– Просто слухи.  
– Но что-то стоит за ними, – возразила Гермиона. – Виктор такой замечательный, как ты можешь поступать с ним таким образом? Другая на моем месте попыталась бы его у тебя отбить.  
Гарри даже не ожидал резкой волны гнева и неприятия, поднявшейся в нем. Он редко сердился, ругался, и вообще старался не давать выхода эмоциями. Гермиона ему нравилась. Не так, как его остальные друзья, но все же. Однако если она собиралась вести себя в таком ключе, то была сама виновата. Она крутилась вокруг Виктора два месяца. Гарри снисходительно позволял ей это, потому что она не озвучивала свои желания. Но раздражение никуда не девалось.   
– И поплатилась бы, – резко сказал он, не сдерживаясь.  
Гарри сделал к ней небольшой стремительный шаг. Гермиона невольно шагнула назад, а Джинни вскрикнула. Он не знал, что собирается делать, в голове не было связных мыслей.   
– Многие здесь считают, что я сволочь бесчувственная, но попробуй отбить моего парня, и быстро разуверишься в этом, – прошипел он ей в лицо.   
– Ха, да ты ревнуешь, – ответила она удивленно. – Я думала…  
– Что ты думала? Я люблю его!  
– Я думала, что ты с ним по привычке или что-то вроде этого. Так выглядит со стороны… – пробормотала она.  
Конечно, она так думала. Они же постоянно играли на публику по приказу Тома. Но ведь в спальне все было по-другому.   
Гермиона имела в виду их поведение или то, что отражалось у Виктора во взгляде?   
Их разговор начал привлекать внимание. Гарри увидел, как несколько его друзей, болтавших с хогвартцами в стороне, стали подтягиваться к ним, словно думали, что его придется защищать или делать что-то еще столь же сумасшедшее и рискованное. Гарри очень редко давал выход эмоциям. Да и срывался, как правило, наедине с Виктором. Людям вокруг могло показаться, что произошло что-то действительно экстраординарное.   
Гермиона сглотнула и оглянулась по сторонам.  
– Знаешь, может тебе стоит и Виктору иногда показывать, насколько ты к нему привязан.  
– Только не говори, что он тебе жаловался, – неверяще скривился Гарри.  
– Ему не нужно было. Я его друг, и вижу, что ему плохо.  
Единственным другом, кроме Гермионы, у Виктора был Антон. И он, в общем-то, тоже намекал Гарри, что брак будет плохой идеей, которая сделает Виктора несчастным.   
Гарри ничего не заметил. Скорей всего потому, что Виктор притворялся именно для него. Это немного остудило его голову.   
– Ладно, прости, что вспылил.  
Он нарочито улыбнулся, чтобы показать окружающим, будто все в порядке.   
– Езжай спокойно, я все улажу.  
– Ох уж этот тон главного старосты, – вздохнула Джинни. – Производит впечатление.   
Замечание сняло повисшее напряжение. И Гарри был уже уверен в том, что ничего Гермионе не сделает, но понимал, что запомнит ее слова и намеренья надолго.   
Пока шла посадка и все вокруг махали друг другу руками, Гарри не мог отделаться от неприятного чувства в груди. Он всегда ощущал вину перед Виктором за свои запутанные отношения с Томом, но сейчас впервые почувствовал что-то похожее на эмоции самого Виктора. И это при том, что в Викторе он ни на минуту не усомнился, в то время, как у того в отношении Гарри вряд ли была стопроцентная уверенность.  
Гарри невольно схватился за обручальные кольца, привычно ища в них успокоение и опору.   
Позже вечером он сам пришел к Виктору в комнаты, что делал довольно редко. Виктор поднял голову от студенческих эссе, которые проверял перед завтрашним рабочим днем.   
– Привет, – улыбнулся он, откладывая перо. – Как дела? Поговаривают, что ты едва не сцепился с Гермионой на пристани. Что произошло?   
– Она намекнула, что собирается отбить тебя у меня.  
– Что? – засмеялся Виктор. – Она просто друг.  
Но потом улыбка пропала с его лица, во взгляде промелькнуло что-то странное. Гарри серьезно смотрел на него, оценивая каждое изменение. Он не пропустил жадность.  
– Говорят, что ты с ней почти подрался. Ты ревновал меня? Так странно, – сглотнув, пробормотал Виктор.  
Гарри на секунду прикрыл глаза, тяжко вздыхая. Выходило, что Виктор даже не думал, что Гарри испытывает к нему такие сильные чувства. Он показался сам себе распоследним мерзавцем.  
– Виктор, я люблю тебя, мы женаты, – пробормотал он. – Конечно, я не собираюсь делить тебя с кем-то другим или отдавать тебя.   
Виктор откинулся в кресле и неловко усмехнулся.  
– Да, знаю.  
Но на лице у него появилось разочарование.   
Гарри мотнул головой.  
– А мне кажется, что не знаешь.  
Он решительно подошел к мужу и сел к нему на колени. Гарри взял в ладони лицо Виктора и глубоко поцеловал его. Виктор попытался перехватить инициативу, но Гарри ему не позволил. Они целовались, пока хватало дыхания, а потом Гарри принялся вылизывать и покусывать Виктору шею. Он чувствовал, как все сильнее становится возбуждение Виктора, и через несколько минут они уже беспорядочно терлись друг о друга, словно были девственниками, не знающими, что делать дальше.   
Виктор кончил внезапно с протяжным и немного смущенным стоном. Гарри, задыхаясь, отстранился и посмотрел на него с радостным торжеством.   
– Может, я не часто проявляю свою страсть, но она между нами есть, – пробормотал он, продолжая медленно потираться о мужа, который только постанывал в ответ. – У меня никогда никого, кроме тебя, не было и не будет. Ты единственный, с кем я никогда не притворяюсь, ты часть меня. И ты дурак, если думаешь, что я позволю какой-то умненькой грязнокровке увести тебя.  
– Какие слова, – пробормотал Виктор.   
Гарри часто дышал, был весь красный и вспотевший и – самое главное – продолжал медленно двигаться, растягивая удовольствие. Им обоим было наплевать на всех женщин мира в этот момент. Виктор восторженно наблюдал за тем, как глаза Гарри становятся мутными, как он прикусывает губы.  
О, видели бы своего сдержанного Главного старосту студенты.   
Хотя нет, к Мордреду! Никто не должен этого видеть.   
Виктор почувствовал, что трение стало неприятным. Его немного отпустила послеоргазменная нега, и он снова мог стоять на ногах. Он подхватил Гарри под бедра и встал, направляясь в свою спальню. Гарри, кажется, был совершенно потерян в ощущениях, потому что просто заполошно целовал его лицо и шею.  
Даже если бы Гермиона ему совсем не понравилась, ради такого Виктор потратил бы с ней и больше, чем пару месяцев. 

***

Новогодний бал в этом году был снова многолюден. В основном потому, что на него уже традиционно прибыл Том, а там, где Темный Лорд, всегда вьется куча народу, желающая обрести какую-то выгоду от его благосклонного взгляда.   
У Гарри хватало забот и без Тома. Ему нужно было позаботиться о выпускниках этого года. Абри следовало познакомить с редакторами и журналистами некоторых газет, которые прибыли на бал. Августа Кейна Гарри свел с капитаном известной квиддичной команды, а малышку Гретхен с ведьмой из немецкого правительства.   
Каркаров помогал Гарри по мере сил. Он тоже считал своим долгом пристроить выпускников на тепленькое место. От этого зависел престиж школы.   
Однако очень скоро к Гарри подошел Сириус и энергично утащил его в сторону, больно схватив за локоть. Гарри едва успел извиниться перед Лайотой Цепешем.  
– Сириус, что? – возмущенно поинтересовался Гарри, когда они оказались в стороне ото всех за вазоном с огромными белыми розами – гордостью профессора Макиярви.   
Сириус невербально наколдовал заглушающие чары.   
– Ты еще спрашиваешь? – возмутился он. – Ты знаешь, кто тебя отравил? Это наш Лорд, так?!  
Сердце у Гарри дрогнуло. Его подозрения оправдались, но он не собирался этого показывать.  
– Да с чего ты взял? – вполне искренне возмутился он.   
– Я не тупой, – обиделся Сириус. – И к тому же, не одинок в своих подозрениях.  
– Ремус Люпин плохо на тебя влияет. Он наверняка поддерживает связь с Орденом, а тем только дай повод Тома подставить…  
– Гарри, хватит! – прикрикнул Сириус. Он схватил крестника за плечи и слегка тряхнул. – Мне Виктор сказал, а он от тебя самого это слышал.  
– От меня… – растеряно пробормотал Гарри, а потом вспомнил разговор в больничном крыле Хогвартса. Что он тогда наговорил? Не удивительно, что Виктор теперь всерьез сомневается в его чувствах!  
Гарри застонал. Но времени на раскаяние не было. Нужно было переубеждать Сириуса, потом найти Виктора и снова убеждать его в своей преданности.  
– Ладно, да. Он меня отравил, – раздраженно сказал он Сириусу. – И что? Все было под контролем. У него был надежный человек в Хогвартсе и несколько порций противоядия. Я бы не пострадал в любом случае.  
Гарри сам не знал, верит ли в свои слова настолько, насколько уверенно он их произнес.   
– Ты мог умереть.  
– Он не рискнул бы моей жизнью. Не ради Англии, – отмахнулся Гарри.  
– Да как ты можешь верить в это?  
– Главное, что я верю, Сириус. А тебе лучше не лезть во все это. У тебя беременная жена, в конце концов.  
Радостную новость Гарри узнал пару месяцев назад. К сожалению, Сириус относился к будущему отцовству, на его взгляд, слишком легкомысленно.   
– Ты не можешь остаться с Лордом один на один, тебе помощь нужна. И, кстати, Джеймса беременность Лили не остановила!  
– И чем это для Поттеров кончилось? Ты так же хочешь? – зло спросил Гарри, заставив крестного вздрогнуть. – А так все и будет, если пойдешь против Лорда.  
Сириус отшатнулся с гневом на лице. Он привык к Лорду и принял его с Гарри отношения, но это не прибавляло Сириусу любви к идеалам темной стороны в целом и Лорду в частности.   
Гарри успокаивающе сжал его ладони.  
– Слушай, ты уже во многом мне помог. С этим не нужно. Я сам разберусь. Почему все время ты должен заботиться обо мне? Я совершеннолетний и могу теперь помогать тебе.   
Сириус хмуро его рассматривал несколько минут.  
– У меня такое ощущение, что ты падаешь в пропасть и отказываешься от веревки.  
– Ну, тогда это мои проблемы, верно?  
– Ага, – кивнул Сириус и почесал за ухом, вызвав у Гарри улыбку. Этим жестом крестный очень напомнил свою анимагическую форму. – Просто, чтоб ты знал, Дамблдор растрепал куче народу про хоркруксы, а я сказал Виктору. Ты бы поговорил с ним, как бы он глупостей не наделал.  
– Что? – побелевшими от шока губами переспросил Гарри. – Кому Дамблдор сказал? Что именно сказал?  
Первым порывом было бежать куда-то и что-то делать, но Гарри его подавил. Сердце билось как сумасшедшее, а Гарри удерживал себя рядом с Сириусом. В его голове мысли устроили настоящий адский бал.   
– Тише-тише, – успокаивающе похлопал его по руке Сириус. – Ремусу, Тонкс и Минерве точно. Сказал, что всего хоркруксов семь. Медальон лордовой матери, диадема Равенкло, кольцо Слизерина, чаша Хаффлпафф, а так же что-то, принадлежавшее Гриффиндору. Какие еще два, можно только догадываться. Кольцо Дамблдору удалось обезвредить. Медальон украл и, возможно, уничтожил кто-то по имени Р.А.Б.   
Гарри хотел сказать Сириусу, что Р.А.Б. это его брат, но сдержался, опасаясь выдать правду о медальоне. Сириусу нельзя было доверять полностью. В этом вопросе никому нельзя было доверять на сто процентов. Том не доверял даже Гарри – не сказал, куда спрятал диадему. Пусть охотники думают, что медальон уничтожен.   
– Дамблдор прикинул, где могут находиться другие хоркруксы. Он считал, что некоторые Лорд мог отдать доверенным лицам. В общем, одна из причин того, что я тебе все рассказываю, Дамблдор считает… считал, что один из них хранишь ты. Мы с Виктором тоже так считаем. Ведь ты чем-то собирался шантажировать Лорда пару лет назад. Что может лучше быть для такой цели?   
Гарри не стал комментировать это заявление.  
– Кого из Пожирателей еще внесли в список подозреваемых? – спросил он.  
– Мою кузину Беллатрикс и Люциуса.   
Гарри хмыкнул. Стопроцентное попадание.   
Он хотел было немедленно пойти к Тому и рассказать об этом, но внезапно замер, осененный догадкой. Ему было наплевать на Минерву МакГонагалл или какую-то непонятную Тонкс, но не на Сириуса. Лорд вряд ли обрадуется, что тот обладает такими знаниями. Да еще и Сириус сказал «мы с Виктором». Гарри сначала не обратил на это внимания, озабоченные безопасностью Тома.   
– Ты сказал Виктору? – переспросил Гарри. – Да ведь Лорд убьет его теперь!  
– Столько лет терпит, а теперь убьет? – скептически поморщился Сириус.   
– Соперничество за меня по сравнению с этим – мелочь, – прошипел Гарри. – Чертов Люпин, зачем он с тобой об этом говорил. Я даже теперь не могу Тома предупредить!  
Сириус пожал плечами.  
– Думаю, Лорд знает, что Дамблдор оставил после себя других охотников.  
Гарри замедленно кивнул. Верно. Том не мог не понимать, что такой секрет Дамблдор не потащит с собой в могилу. К тому же, дневник и медальон Гарри хранил в разных местах, да и медальон Орденцы считали уничтоженным. А о дневнике не знали вообще. Пусть обыскивают Люциуса в свое удовольствие.   
Гарри еще раз кивнул.  
– Ты прав. Мне нужно просто поговорить с Виктором, чтобы он не совался во все это.  
– Уверен?  
– Да. Смерть Тома уж точно не сделает счастливым никого из нас. Особенно от ваших рук.   
Сириус с сомнением пожал плечами.   
– Делай, как знаешь.   
На секунду повисла пауза, а потом Сириус сказал бравурным тоном:  
– Я собираюсь назвать сына Регулусом Джеймсом Блэком. Сделал бы первым именем Джеймс, но мордредова семейная традиция… Надеюсь ты не очень обидишься, если я сделаю крестным Ремуса?  
Гарри бледно улыбнулся и обнял Сириуса. Здорово, что тот отложил свои самоубийственные затеи. И здорово, что он понял – Гарри сейчас нужны и радостные новости.   
Конечно же, Темный Лорд ожидал их сразу же за вазоном. Они наткнулись на него, стоило выйти из ненадежного укрытия, и Гарри порадовался, что у Сириуса хватило ума повесить заглушающее заклятие, прежде чем начать разговор.  
– Что за тайные перешептывания? Заговор? – насмешливо уточнил Том.  
– Не смешно, мой Лорд, – дерзко ответил Сириус и быстро затерялся в толпе, оставляя Гарри разбираться с ситуацией. Напоследок он подарил ему взгляд, говоривший: «ты сам хотел оставить его в живых, теперь мучайся».  
На секунду Гарри допустил предательскую мысль: «Как будто уничтожить известные вам хоркруксы было бы достаточно».   
Гарри оставалось только вздохнуть. Общаться с Томом было тяжело и далеко не всегда приятно, но без этого он не смог бы жить.   
– Он решил назвать сына Регулусом Джеймсом.  
– И ты будешь крестным?  
– Люпин.  
– Старый друг лучше новых двух.  
– У тебя никаких нет, ты не знаешь, о чем говоришь, – усмехнулся Гарри.  
– Ты все еще слишком занят, чтобы потанцевать со мной? – сменил тему Том.  
Гарри посмотрел по сторонам. Его явно ожидали в нескольких местах, но боялись подойти и прервать разговор с Темным Лордом.   
– Мы можем поговорить, только быстро.  
Том посмотрел на него очень внимательно.  
– Ты наглеешь.  
Гарри вскинул бровь, словно прося его уточнить. Хотя и сам прекрасно знал, что нет во всей Европе человека, который сказал бы Темному Лорду, что слишком занят для разговора с ним. А Гарри чувствовал, что границу не переступил. Возможно, в качестве так и не произнесенных извинений за отравление, Том дал Гарри больше свободы. Гарри пожалел, что взамен не успел попросить кое-что другое. Жизнь Виктора, например.   
– Прости, – тем не менее сказал он с извиняющейся улыбкой. – О чем ты хотел поговорить?   
– О твоих планах на лето. Люциус отправляет Драко в поездку по Европе. Ты теперь можешь пользоваться своими настоящими документами, так что если хочешь, можешь отправиться с ним. Заглянете заодно и в Азию, изучите что-то из их культуры. Я, конечно, должен предусмотреть для тебя охрану.   
– Уверен, что никто больше не захочет убить меня, – недовольно процедил Гарри. – За всю мою жизнь мне угрожали только ты и твои слуги.   
Гарри мотнул головой и невольно зацепился взглядом за кольцо у Тома на пальце. Он носил немного украшений, так что Гарри знал их все. Том заметил его взгляд.   
– Да, это то самое кольцо, – сказал он и поднял руку, чтобы Гарри мог лучше рассмотреть. – Дамблдор повредил оправу, но камень остался цел, так что я просто заново вставил его в золото. Нравится?  
– Но в нем же была твоя душа, – шепотом сказал Гарри. – Тебе нравится напоминать себе об этом?   
– Дамблдор умер благодаря заклятию на этом кольце. К тому же, на нем герб Слизеринов.  
– Вообще-то, это знак Даров смерти. Разве ты не видел рисунок Гриндевальда на северной стене замка?   
Гарри сказал, и только потом его пронзила догадка. Виктор много копался в информации по Дарам смерти. Гарри это не интересовало, но кое-какие крупицы информации получил и он. Камень в кольце Тома мог быть Воскрешающим! Конечно, в этом нужно сначала удостовериться.   
Дамблдор знал о Дарах смерти тоже. И это косвенно свидетельствовало в пользу кольца. Старик постарался уничтожить хоркрукс, не испортив камня. Но почему вернул его Тому?  
И почему отдал Гарри мантию невидимку после стольких лет?  
А ведь у Дамблдора была еще и Старшая палочка. По крайней мере, так Гарри и Виктор предположили.  
Гарри сразу же захотелось узнать, куда делать эта палочка после смерти. Скорей всего, старик кому-то отдал ее, точно так же, как камень и мантию. Но кому?   
Гарри не сказал ни слова, но Том явно заметил его интерес. Он усмехнулся и снял кольцо с пальца, надев его на палец Гарри.  
– Если он тебе нравится, можешь носить в свое удовольствие. Ты так редко бываешь действительно чем-то заинтересован, кроме своего Крама, что старого кольца не жалко.  
Гарри нахмурился. В благотворительности Тома он одновременно и сомневался, и нет. Все-таки порой тот был способен на широкие жесты, особенно ради Гарри. Но какая выгода в том, чтобы отдать старое кольцо?   
Гарри поправил кольцо на пальце. Оно было великовато.   
– Спасибо. И насчет путешествия с Драко – я с удовольствием!


	74. Chapter 74

Глава 74  
Остаток бала для Гарри прошел как в тумане. Разговаривая с гостями и преподавателями, отдавая распоряжения ученикам, он то крутил на пальце кольцо, старательно подавляя все мысли о Дарах смерти, то беспокоился за сохранность хоркруксов.  
У Гарри было такое ощущение, что неизвестная Тонкс и МакГонагалл прямо сейчас крадут и уничтожают кусочки души Тома, пока Гарри тут развлекается, а все из-за того, что Гарри не рассказал Тому о словах Сириуса. Из-за беспокойства о Викторе.   
Гарри чувствовал себя предателем.  
Странно после того, как Том отравил его.  
А ведь ситуация была в чем-то схожа, потому что если рассуждать логически, угроза душе Тома была не так уж велика. Во-первых, Дамблдор не знал, что хоркруксов на самом деле было не семь. Их было только шесть, а после уничтожения кольца – пять. Во-вторых, никто не знал, что Гарри хоркрукс. В-третьих, ничего принадлежащего Гриффиндору Том так и не нашел. Эту вещь заменял детский дневник Тома, и догадаться о нем было просто невозможно. В-четвертых, враги не знали, что с медальоном все в порядке. В-пятых, хоркруксы были перепрятаны все, кроме того, что принадлежал Беллатрикс. По крайней мере, Гарри так думал. На самом деле, перепрятан мог быть и он. В-шестых, сомнительно, что Орден Феникса сможет успешно ограбить Гринготтс. В-седьмых, Том наверняка все это знал и сам! Или догадывался. Не мог Дамблдор унести секрет бессмертия Темного Лорда с собой в могилу.   
Но неприятный осадок у Гарри на душе все-таки оставался. Ложь и недоговорки стали частью его натуры еще с первого курса, когда ему приходилось скрывать от друзей свое имя и семейное положение. Теперь, семь лет спустя, ложь слетала с его губ легко. Но он не любил это делать. Не с Виктором, Томом или Абри.   
Одним из значительных минусов публичной жизни и популярности было то, что когда Гарри хотел остаться наедине с собой и хорошенько подумать – ему не удавалось это сделать.  
Когда он после бала вернулся в свою комнату, то обнаружил там значительную часть своей компании. Всем им уже давно было разрешено заходить в его гостиную в любое время. Гарри привык к этому и никогда не хранил в этой комнате ничего компрометирующего, а так же старался соблюдать приличия, когда им с Виктором невтерпеж было начать целоваться. Для этого у него была наглухо запечатанная заклинаниями спальня.   
Однако Гарри казалось, что после бала все его друзья захотят отдохнуть, а обсуждения оставят на завтра. Девчонкам нужно было умыться и как-то смыть с волос зелья. Мальчишкам определиться с впечатлениями о новых знакомствах. И у них у всех должны были гудеть ноги после танцев и курсирования по залу. Но нет, сейчас они не желали покоя. Друзья расселись на диване, стульях, а кое-кто и вовсе на полу, и выжидающе смотрели на Гарри.  
– Я считаю, что бал прошел очень продуктивно, – дипломатично заметил он, не понимая, чего от него ждут.   
– Да, мы заметили! – со смехом в голосе сообщил Мариус. – Тебя можно поздравлять?   
– С чем?   
– С помолвкой, – пояснила Друэлла.  
Гарри нахмурился и покосился на Виктора, который сидел на привычном месте и безмятежно рассматривал собравшихся. Гарри не мог понять, чем в очередной раз выдал их с Виктором близкие отношения. Они на этом балу не смогли ни разу потанцевать вместе. Гарри открыл бал с Друэллой и больше к танцполу не подходил. У него даже на то, чтобы съесть традиционное печенье с предсказаниями, времени не хватило. Если бы Лидия не приносила Гарри напитки, он бы умер от жажды.  
Что произошло во всем этом суетливом светском водовороте? Кто-то заметил кольца у Гарри под мантией? Или Виктор что-то сказал? Это могло быть очень опасно!   
– Не понимаю, о чем вы, – невинно сказал Гарри, изо всех сил разыгрывая недоумение.  
– Они о том, что Темный Лорд надел тебе на палец кольцо при всем народе, – хмуро сообщил Абри. – Я им говорил, что это все ерунда, и они не так поняли, но…  
– Но несколько сотен видевших это волшебников не могут ошибаться, – прервал его Мариус с превосходством в голосе. – Итак, Гарри, когда свадьба?  
Гарри едва не застонал от досады. Как он сразу не сообразил? Том, делающий что-то из чистого альтруизма? Ну да, конечно! Как он мог поверить в то, что кольцо Мраксов, древнейшая реликвия рода Слизеринов, одна из немногих вещей, подтверждающая происхождение Тома, была ему отдана просто потому, что Гарри проявил интерес?   
Том просто продолжал свою тактику – убеждал всех и вся, что между ним и Гарри что-то есть.   
Но как его друзья могут сидеть и смотреть на него с искренним предвкушением и радостью во взглядах? Ведь все они прекрасно знают о его отношениях с Виктором! Неужели думают, что он готов бросить любимого ради власти? Неужели так плохо его знают?  
С другой стороны, они же знают и о том, что Гарри влюблен в Тома. Гарри уже смутно помнил, но кажется, он говорил младшей Розье, что остается с Виктором отчасти из-за того, что Том никогда не предложит ему серьезных отношений. Может, его друзья думают, что, наконец, сбылись все его мечты?  
Гарри горько усмехнулся.   
Похоже, все они ни в грош Виктора не ставили. Они принимали мужа Гарри только как дополнение к нему, и готовы были избавиться от него и забыть о нем, едва на горизонте появился бы кто-то другой. Что, в общем-то, было понятно. Виктор был отличной партией, но Темный Лорд – лучше. Любой из них сделал бы выбор в пользу более могущественного волшебника. Их так воспитали.   
– Абраксис совершенно прав, – сказал Гарри, даже не думая скрывать досаду в голосе. Он показал друзьям руку. Кольцо он не снимал, оно так и болталось на указательном пальце – для всех остальных было слишком велико. – В случае помолвки было бы на безымянном, верно?   
Друзья озадаченно переглядывались, с их лиц медленно сходили улыбки.  
Гарри посмотрел на Виктора. Тот, наоборот, улыбнулся в ответ, словно совсем не был обеспокоен новой сплетней. Да, конечно, он ведь и не мог подумать о помолвке. Гарри же был женат.   
Однако обманчивая улыбка не успокоила Гарри. Теперь-то он знал, что Виктор за его спиной плетет свои интриги против Тома. Глупо было бы воспринимать это как предательство и обижаться. Видит Мерлин, у Виктора были причины искать на Тома управу. А Гарри, со своей стороны, многое недоговаривал мужу, так что и за молчание его упрекать было бы лицемерием. Но не беспокоиться из-за происходящего было нельзя.  
Гарри любил их обоих, готов был жизнь отдать за безопасность обоих. Он просто не мог отстраниться от их противостояния, закрыв глаза на возможные попытки Тома убить Виктора и наоборот.  
Наверное, наконец, пришла пора поговорить откровенно, признать, что детство кончится за порогом школы, и со всем, что они успели натворить, нужно что-то делать.  
Лгать о браке всю жизнь было невозможно. Признаться Тому – невозможно тоже.   
– Зачем Он тогда надел тебе на палец кольцо? – недоуменно поинтересовался Младен.  
Гарри редко видел его таким растерянным.  
– Потому что я попросил его отдать мне кольцо. Оно понравилось мне, – невинно заметил он.  
– Я с вами с ума сойду! – обиженно сообщил Мариус.   
Он всплеснул руками и поднялся.   
– Я иду спать!   
Гарри уступил ему дорогу, усмехнувшись. С друзьями вопрос был решен, но завтра встанет проблема с переубеждением остальных студентов, а потом сотен взрослых, которые подхватят очередной интересный слух.   
Следом за Мариусом из комнаты потянулись остальные друзья. Только Виктор остался, смотря на Гарри с насмешливым ожиданием. Он с самого начала не ждал от встречи Гарри и Тома ничего хорошего. Но вряд ли он ожидал, что настоящей проблемой станет все-таки Сириус, бывший его сообщником.   
– Итак, чем тебя так привлекло это кольцо, что ты попросил его отдать? Или что там произошло на самом деле? – поинтересовался Виктор, как только они остались одни.  
Гарри подавил порыв подойти и поцеловать его. Он чувствовал, что после произошедшего сегодня должен снова усыпать мужа признаниями в любви и уверениями в верности, как месяц назад после разговора с Гермионой. Виктору это было нужно, но Гарри начинал от этого уставать.   
Он понимал, в чем его вина. Он сам сказал мужу, что любит другого. Но это признание было единственным поводом усомниться в его верности. Да кто вообще в семнадцать лет может похвастать тем, что уже четыре года встречается с одним и тем же парнем, да еще и состоит с ним в браке? Гарри даже с другими людьми целовался только дважды! Причем один из этих разов был с Антоном, что вообще не считается!  
На минуту в Гарри вспыхнула злость на Виктора, а потом на самого себя. С какой стати он давит в себе порывы целовать собственного мужа? Только из-за надоевшей уже конспирации? Из-за того, что привык стараться изо всех сил поддерживать имидж спокойного и справедливого лидера школы? Из-за предстоящего сложного разговора?   
Ощущения настолько разрывали его, что Гарри выхватил волшебную палочку и проклял темными заклятиями кресло и несколько подушек, выпуская пар. Они взорвались и разлетелись перьями и щепками по комнате. Кусочек дерева пролетел в дюйме от лица Гарри, а огрызок вельветовой ткани осел на его волосах. Гарри даже толком испугаться не успел и почувствовал облегчение.   
Виктор вскочил от неожиданности и тоже схватился за палочку. Словно действительно опасался, что Гарри атакует темной разрушительной магией его самого. Виктору в дуэльном мастерстве и объеме известных заклятий с Гарри было уже не сравниться.   
Гарри убрал палочку в карман автоматически, а потом подошел к Виктору и поцеловал его. Виктор не успел спохватиться и обнять его в ответ, когда Гарри отстранился.  
– Что все это значит? – ошарашено поинтересовался Виктор. – Что Он сделал?  
– Не на него злюсь. На себя, – пояснил Гарри. – Все из-за меня.  
– Что?  
– Ты любишь меня, он хочет меня, в этом ничего плохого нет. И только мои колебания вредят нормальным отношениям. Бесит.  
– Ну, ты ведь это не специально. Разлюбить человека трудно. Я вообще-то рад, что ты меня до сих пор не разлюбил, – пожал плечами Виктор. – Так расскажешь, что случилось?  
Гарри показал Виктору кольцо. Теперь он стоял ближе, так что Виктор мог бы рассмотреть его.   
– Этот камень. Как ты думаешь, он может быть Воскрешающим?  
Взгляд Виктора полыхнул удивлением и жадностью, когда он шагнул ближе и взял Гарри за руку, рассматривая кольцо. Руки у него были шершавые и теплые. Гарри на секунду поднес их ближе и поцеловал. Виктор бегло улыбнулся, но не отвлекся. Это немного разочаровало.  
– Нужно проверить, но, похоже – это он, – хрипло сказал Виктор после паузы. – Здесь символ Даров смерти. Откуда он у Лорда?   
– Он передавался в семье Мраксов много поколений подряд.   
– Род Мраксов происходит от Кадмуса Певерелла, – кивнул Виктор. – Можно я…  
Но Гарри сделал вид, что не понял, о чем говорит Виктор и мягко забрал у него свою руку.  
– Происходит что-то странное, Виктор. Это не может не настораживать.  
– Странное? – переспросил Виктор.  
Он на мгновение вскинул на лицо Гарри взгляд, но тут же вернул все свое внимание кольцу.   
– Дамблдор. Когда я был в Хогвартсе, он намекнул мне, что у него был роман с Геллертом Гриндевальдом. Мы с тобой точно знаем, что тот охотился за Дарами смерти, так?  
– Судя по некоторым его действиям и записям, да.  
– И ты предположил, что Старшую палочку у Гриндевальда Дамблдор забрал, когда победил его.  
– Да, – кивнул Виктор.  
Вот теперь он отвлекся от кольца и посмотрел прямо Гарри в глаза.   
– В восьмидесятом году Дамблдор получил от Джеймса Поттера мантию-невидимку, – продолжил Гарри. – А пару лет назад украл кольцо Тома.  
– Украл кольцо? – удивленно вскинул бровь Виктор.  
Гарри кинул на него недовольный взгляд. Это уже были не простые недоговорки, а прямой обман. На секунду его заворожила возможность посмотреть, как далеко Виктор может зайти, обманывая его? Но Гарри отбросил от себя эти мысли. Он не хотел играть с мужем в эти игры. Лжи и так вокруг было немало. Кто-то должен был разомкнуть круг.   
– Это кольцо, в котором Том запечатал свой хоркрукс. Сириус рассказал мне, что тебе известно о них.  
Виктор в досаде прикусил губу, но быстро взял себя в руки.   
– Я не говорил тебе об этом, потому что… Я хочу его смерти, не думаю, что мне нужно скрывать от тебя это.  
Гарри кивнул, благодаря его за откровенность.   
– Поговорим об том чуть позже, я хочу разобраться с Дарами смерти. Итак, какое-то время Дамблдор был хозяином Смерти, обладая всеми тремя Дарами. Однако это не помешало ему подцепить проклятие от кольца. Возможно, Дары смерти все же не делают своего хозяина бессмертным.  
– Или для мантии и кольца имело значение то, что по факту они Дамблдору не принадлежали, – возразил Виктор. – Мантия была твоей по праву, а кольцо принадлежало Лорду. Как ты справедливо заметил, Дамблдор украл его.  
– Да. Вероятно, ты прав, – кивнул Гарри. – Потому, поняв, что умирает, Дамблдор начал возвращать Дары смерти хозяевам. Он отдал мне мантию, а Тому – кольцо. Кому же он отдал палочку? Неужели Гриндевальду?   
Виктор странно дернулся, а потом ненадолго задумался.  
Гарри даже понятия не имел, какая внутренняя борьба разгорелась в его муже в тот момент. Виктор отлично понял, почему Гарри не умолчал о том, что знает планы Виктора на хоркруксы. А ведь Гарри мог смолчать, мог начать следить за мужем, мог попытаться обмануть его, натолкнуть на неверный след. Но Гарри хотел быть откровенен с Виктором. Он всегда был с ним откровенен, что Виктор очень ценил.  
Гарри доверял Виктору на все сто процентов. Только Виктору.   
Виктор же лгал Гарри о хоркруксах и Старшей палочке исключительно потому, что в них заключалась возможность избавиться от ненавистного Темного Лорда, которого Гарри будет защищать ценой собственной жизни.   
Можно было пойти Гарри навстречу и рассказать о Старшей палочке, раз уж о хоркруксах Гарри узнал сам. Можно было разрубить все узлы сейчас.  
Но соблазн был так велик! Темный Лорд должен быть убит, иначе он никогда не даст Гарри покоя. Если бы Виктор был на его месте, то не дал бы. Он вообще удивлялся, что Темный Лорд все еще терпит их отношения, словно чего-то ждет. Виктор не хотел, чтобы дождался.   
– Нет, вряд ли, – покачал головой он. – Видишь ли, хозяин Старшей палочки тот, кто победил ее прежнего хозяина на дуэли.   
– Дамблдор умер своей смертью, – пробормотал Гарри. – Ну, относительно. Но вряд ли палочка признала хозяином Тома на основании того, что тот наложил проклятие на кольцо, которое Дамблдора убило. По крайней мере я надеюсь на это… Не знаю, нужно ли Тому еще больше могущества.  
Виктор хмыкнул на эти слова. Подсознательно Гарри тоже хотел иметь на своего дорогого Тома управу.   
– Победить на дуэли не значит убить, – пояснил Виктор, хотя сначала не хотел говорить Гарри об этом. Еще не хватало, чтобы тот о чем-то догадался. А Гарри был умен.   
– Да, конечно! Гриндевальд ведь жив, ты прав, – Гарри быстро улыбнулся ему и снова задумался.   
– Но вообще-то, я слышал, что Дамблдора похоронили вместе с палочкой, – заверил Виктор.  
– Неужели он упустил бы еще один шанс разделаться с Томом? Это же непобедимая палочка!  
– У нее довольно кровавая история, – пожал плечами Виктор. – Дамблдор должен был быть равнодушен к судьбе ее хозяина.   
Гарри кивнул. Что значит судьба какой-нибудь Тонкс по сравнению с жертвами, которые мог принести на алтарь своей победы Том? Дамблдор мог на это пойти.   
– Но я не понимаю, зачем Дамблдор вернул нам Дары? Ладно, в мантии нет ничего опасного. Ее может заменить какое-нибудь темное заклятие. Но зачем он вернул Тому Воскрешающий камень?  
– В нем тоже нет ничего опасного.  
– Но Дамблдор ненавидит Тома. Значит, возвращая кольцо, он преследовал какую-то цель!   
– Может, хотел, чтобы Лорд воспользовался им? – поделился внезапно пришедшей в голову мыслью Виктор.  
– Том вряд ли вообще знает о Дарах смерти, – пожал плечами Гарри. – Его, как и меня, мало заинтересовала бы возможность стать невидимым с помощью артефакта. А воскрешать ему некого. Он никого никогда не любил.   
– А ты жив.  
Гарри фыркнул.   
– Да, может, со мной он и захотел бы поговорить. С другой стороны, однажды он сказал, что не даст мне утянуть его за собой в могилу. Воскрешать мертвых – это значит оглядываться назад, Том этого делать не стал бы. Но его наверняка заинтересовала бы Старшая палочка. Не сомневаюсь, что он убил бы за нее. Но он о ней не знает, либо считает старой сказкой. Лучше бы так и оставалось.  
Виктор невольно притянул Гарри к себе. Ему стало интересно, а что Гарри чувствовал на самом деле, за всеми своими масками. Гарри ведь искренне считал свою любовь к Темному Лорду невзаимной. Глупый ребенок.   
Гарри охотно поддался его рукам, комфортно и привычно устраиваясь в объятиях.   
– Может, Дамблдор вернул ему кольцо, как раз чтобы заинтересовать Дарами смерти, – предположил вдруг Виктор и нахмурился. – Может, он хотел, чтобы Лорд нашел владельца Старшей палочки и убил его?   
– Но кого Дамблдор мог так ненавидеть, чтобы убить руками Тома? – удивился Гарри.  
– Кого-то, чья смерть помогла бы уничтожить Лорда, – пробормотал Виктор.  
Гарри услышал в его голосе еще больше досады, и внимательно посмотрел на него.  
– Ты что-то понял.  
Тот вздрогнул.  
– Нет, – после секундного колебания ответил он.   
Гарри нахмурился еще больше.  
– Скажи правду, – велел он. – Ты скрываешь от меня что-то еще, кроме хоркруксов.   
Виктор хмыкнул. В конце концов, гордясь тем, что отлично знает Гарри, не следовало забывать о том, что Гарри и его тоже отлично знает.   
– Сейчас будешь отговаривать меня от их поиска? – постарался он увести тему в сторону. – Я понимаю, почему. Хочешь защитить его ничуть не меньше, чем меня.  
– Хочу. Ты все равно ничего не найдешь. Сириус высказал мне ваши предположения относительно их местонахождения.  
Виктор еще раз поморщился из-за такого глупого предательства со стороны Сириуса. Но не стоило втягивать Блэка во все это с самого начала. Тот скоро собирался стать отцом. Однако у Виктора не было других союзников. Если бы он обратился за помощью к Антону, тот надавал бы ему оплеух, и придумал бы какой-то план, который заставил бы Гарри бросить Виктора. Это разбило бы Виктору сердце, но от разбитого сердца не умирают.   
– Один у тебя?   
– Будешь пытать меня, пытаясь узнать, где я его прячу?   
– В своем сейфе в Гринготтс, – пожал плечами Виктор. – Держу пари, что Беллатрикс делает то же самое.  
Гарри тяжело вздохнул. Муж знал его слишком хорошо. И тут его пронзила дрожь страха, которую он постарался Виктору не показать. Виктор, как его муж, имел доступ к его сейфам, особенно если сам Гарри будет недееспособен. Конечно, сомнительно, что Виктор нарочно причинит Гарри вред, но сама возможность…  
Гарри сглотнул. Пусть в сейфе он прятал только один из хоркруксов, его нужно было немедленно переместить.  
– Скорей всего, ты думаешь сейчас, куда его перепрятать. Держу пари, я смогу догадаться о новом месте. Я отлично знаю образ твоих мыслей.   
– Это угроза, что ли? – хрипло уточнил Гарри.  
– Нет, – обиделся Виктор.  
Гарри немного помолчал, принимая решение.   
– Что ж, вот тебе задачка. Да, у меня действительно есть хоркрукс, но я храню его не в сейфе в Гринготтс. Я сам хоркрукс. Убить Тома можно, только убив меня.   
Виктор смотрел на него в шоке и молчал.   
Сказать правду было не самым разумным решением, потому что кроме Тома и Гарри об это никто не знал. Но Гарри казалось, что лучшего стоп-крана для Виктора и быть не может. Том мог рискнуть жизнью Гарри, пусть перед этим и сделал тысячу предосторожностей. Гарри мог рискнуть душой Тома, оглядываясь на семь условий его безопасности. Виктор не мог рискнуть Гарри. В это невозможно было поверить, как во встающее на западе солнце. Никаких условий, просто – нет!   
Гарри не сводил с Виктора взгляда, пока тот истерически не засмеялся. Пришлось обнять его крепче, успокаивая. Виктора сотрясала дрожь, а Гарри положить подбородок ему на плечо и поглаживал по плечам и спине. Он старался не думать о причине истерики, наслаждаясь мускулами Виктора под своими руками.   
– Я все никак не могу перестать думать об этом, – пробормотал Виктор пару минут спустя, когда перестал смеяться.  
– Хм?   
Гарри немного возбудился и разомлел от объятий, хотя в данный момент это было неосторожно.   
– Что мы будем делать, когда ты закончишь школу? Мы женаты! Я имею полное право целовать тебя, когда хочу, жить с тобой и говорить о том, что ты мой, всем подряд. Вот только Он не позволит.  
– Мы знали об этом, когда женились, – пробормотал Гарри. – Я тоже все время думаю об этом.  
На самом деле, не знали. Они не говорили об этом вслух, но не переставали надеяться, что блажь Тома просто пройдет. Даже сейчас немного надеялись, хотя с каждым днем все меньше.   
– Он не позволит нам видеться. Мы будем встречаться раз в месяц, словно какие-то воры, – горько заметил Виктор. – Глупо, но я так надеялся, что все как-то разрешится к этому времени.  
Гарри невольно прыснул ему в плечо.  
– Разрешится? Как наивно. Мне семнадцать, тебе двадцать один. Виктор, любовь моя, все только начинается.  
Это были очень жестокие слова, но очень правдивые.  
– Сразу после школы я отправлюсь в путешествие вместе с Драко, – сказал Гарри. – Конечно, с нами будет еще и охрана, но мы посмотрим сперва, кто это будет. Ты можешь ехать с нами. И мы будем вместе. Есть только одно но.  
– Какое?  
– Тебе опять придется бросить все ради меня.   
В комнате снова воцарилась тишина.  
Виктор не мог не заметить, что Гарри сказал «я отправлюсь». Это было принятое решение, которое он не собирался с Виктором обсуждать. Разве супруги так делают?   
– Я легко брошу все ради тебя, ты же знаешь, – горько сказал он.  
– Знаю, и мне это совсем не нравится, Виктор, – жестко сказал Гарри, отстраняясь.  
В чем Гарри нельзя было отказать, так это в том, что о своих людях он беспокоился и заботился. Обо всех, кого считал своими. О Викторе так же, как об Абри или Друэлле.   
– Тогда у меня есть встречное предложение, – сказал Виктор, пожимая плечами. – Брось все ради меня.  
Гарри посмотрел на него с вопросом в глазах. Кажется, он вообще не понял, о чем Виктор говорит. Никто никогда не просил его ни о чем подобном.   
– Как? Что ты предлагаешь?   
– Давай сбежим вместе? В Африку, в Америку, в Австралию… Все равно куда. Убежим и скроемся там, где не почувствуем боль от темной метки, туда, где Темный Лорд не достанет нас, – захлебываясь сказал он.   
– Это невозможно. Никто от него еще не убегал, – ошарашено пробормотал Гарри.  
Сама мысль убежать была довольно привлекательной. Он хотел бы вернуться в те времена, когда был безвестным мальчишкой, а его имя никого не приводило в священный трепет. Вслед за словами Виктора он представил себе одни из их прошлых каникул, когда они были только вдвоем, загорали на пляже, целовались и сами готовили себе еду на огне. Он мог бы прожить так всю жизнь.  
Но это не будет так безоблачно, потому что они каждую минуту будут думать о том, что по их следу идут ищейки, а их близкие остаются в заложниках.  
Если говорить откровенно, Гарри уже плохо помнил жизнь без всеобщего обожания и своего почти бесконечного влияния. В глубине души что-то дрогнуло при мысли, что с этим придется расстаться.   
– Ну, так мы попробуем, – не сдавался Виктор.  
– Он разозлится.  
– Да.  
– Но наши близкие, ты о них подумал? Твоя семья? Сириус?   
– Будем надеяться на лучшее. На то, что политик в нем сильнее разозленного мужчины. Он вполне владеет собой, ведь столько лет терпит меня.   
Гарри испуганно попятился, а потом остановился, пытаясь осознать – чего испугался. Тома? Он не боялся его уже много лет, хотя всегда четко осознавал, на что Том способен. Гарри чаще боялся не чего-то или кого-то, а за кого-то. Сейчас за Сириуса, Абри и госпожу Радку с Иванкой.   
Немного он испугался страсти в голосе Виктора. Его желания бежать.   
Гарри показался сам себе трусом по сравнению с этим стремлением. Но он-то точно знал – Том ему ничего не сделает плохого, даже если Гарри действительно сбежит с Виктором. Плохо будет другим. Но Виктор был прав и другого выхода для того, чтобы быть счастливыми вместе, у них просто не было.  
Гарри всегда давил в себе эти мысли, но на самом деле… Нужно было бросить Виктора после четвертого курса. НУЖНО было сделать это, Мордред все побери!   
Не для чертовой квиддичной карьеры, как Гарри твердил тогда. Ради Мерлина, Виктор легко нашел себя в другом, а это было лучше квиддича.   
Нужно было сделать это, чтобы спасти Виктору жизнь. Ведь даже если бы у Гарри с Томом ничего не было, разве Виктор был бы в порядке рядом с Гарри Поттером?  
Признание самому себе было болезненным. Гарри показалось, что он задыхается.   
Он не мог дышать.  
Виктор подскочил мгновением спустя, заметив, как Гарри беспомощно пытается втянуть в легкие хоть немного воздуха. Он усадил его на корточки и громко велел:  
– Дыши!   
А потом больно ударил по плечу.  
– Дыши!  
Гарри вдохнул и тут же упал на пол. Он вытер рукой лицо и увидел на ладони слезы.  
Он идиот! Мерлин, он идиот! Его любимого и самого дорогого человека убьют, потому что Гарри упрямый идиот, который пытался усидеть на двух стульях. Он сломал Виктору жизнь и отказывался это признавать целых два или три года. Выбора никакого нет! Кто-то из них должен умереть. Кто-то дорогой Гарри умрет.  
Просто невозможно защитить и Тома, и Виктора.  
– Успокойся, пожалуйста… Да что с тобой? – бормотал Виктор, укачивая Гарри в своих руках.  
Они сидели на полу в гостиной, куда в любой момент могли зайти ученики и обливались слезами по схожим, но разным поводам.   
Сколько часов это длилось? Они потеряли счет времени. Гарри даже думать толком не мог. Нужно было не терять времени и изобретать варианты решения проблемы, но Гарри не думал об этом. В голове был вакуум. Ему казалось, что решения никакого нет.   
А потом в спальне сработал будильник. Пора было вставать и заниматься обычными утренними делами. За окнами было еще темно. В Дурмстранге зимой светало поздно.   
– Тебе лучше? – уточнил Виктор, когда Гарри сбросил его руки.  
Гарри улыбнулся ему с тоской.  
– Нет, но мы должны встать. Я подумаю над твоим предложением. Дай мне немного времени.  
– Да, конечно, – кивнул Виктор.   
Гарри поднялся на ноги, потом наклонился к сидящему на полу мужу и поцеловал его в лоб. Он чувствовал, что постарел сегодня лет на десять.   
– Гарри, могу я взять у тебя кольцо и мантию на время? Хочу их еще раз изучить, – спросил Виктор, глядя на него снизу вверх.  
Гарри легко снял с пальца и с ненавистью посмотрел на кольцо, которое породило сегодняшнюю беседу. Теперь уже вчерашнюю.  
– Только верни потом, а мантии у меня нет. Я одолжил ее Карле на время беременности. Хочу, чтобы она была в полной безопасности.  
Виктор кивнул, принимая кольцо, старательно скрывая разочарование. Ему хотелось хоть несколько дней быть хозяином Смерти. Но, видимо, сама судьба была против этого.   
– Ты сказал, что Лорду не с кем было бы поговорить, если бы он захотел воспользоваться Воскрешающим камнем. Мне, честно говоря, тоже. Все мои близкие живы и здоровы, – сказал он. – А ты не думал о том, что мог бы позвать Сару?  
Гарри вздрогнул, посмотрев на Виктора очень странно.  
– Я… Знаешь, я не дам ей утянуть себя за собой. Абраксис сделал эту ошибку. Он не может ее отпустить. Дамблдор, похоже, тоже хотел увидеть кого-то. Видишь, он сделал все возможное, даже жизнью рискнул, пытаясь уничтожить хоркрукс, не повредив камня. Кажется, хотел вернуть кого-то. С Сарой никто никогда не сравнится для меня. Я ее не забуду. Но вытаскивать какой-то непонятный суррогат с того света? Нет, не стоит.   
Виктор кивнул.  
Гарри отправился принимать душ, а его муж сидел на полу и разглядывал кольцо. Гарри был прав. Дамблдор уничтожил хоркрукс, не повредив камня. Возможно, есть шанс уничтожить еще один, не повредив Гарри? Может быть, Дамблдор отдал кольцо Тому, надеясь, что в итоге Виктор поймет именно это?


	75. Chapter 75

Глава 75  
Иванка заглянула к Виктору, как обычно, после уроков. Часа в четыре пополудни его еще можно было поймать в собственном кабинете, проверяющим домашние работы или принимающим студентов с вопросами. Позже Виктор либо проводил время с Макиярви и другими молодыми преподавателями, либо с Гарри. Для собственного спокойствия Иванка предпочитала не видеть, чем Гарри и Виктор занимаются наедине.  
Иванка уважала Гарри, немного боялась его. Детские восторги и обожание давно остались позади. Она ценила то, как Гарри всегда защищает своих, как ответственно относится к своим школьным обязанностям и учебе.  
Но Иванка хотела бы видеть в Гарри только лидера школы, а не парня ее брата.  
Гарри был холодным, лицемерным мерзавцем, и он делал Виктора несчастным. Иванка ненавидела его за это, хотя и признавала, что Гарри делает с Виктором такое не со зла. Гарри по-своему Виктора любил.   
Жалко, что это было меньше, чем тот заслуживал.  
В последнее время брат сильно исхудал. Это было заметно еще летом, и мама усиленно кормила его пирожками с мясом. Откармливание мало помогало.  
Хотя общение с семьей всегда поднимало Виктору настроение, и он значительно меньше тосковал по своему любовнику. Поэтому Иванка с мамой прилагали все силы, чтобы он постоянно находился в компании членов семьи. Они ходили на пикники, играли в лапту, посещали квиддичные матчи. Иванка даже заставила братьев помогать ей с домашними заданиями, хотя не особо нуждалась в их помощи.   
Это лето напомнило Иванке детство, когда братья еще не отправились в Дурмстранг. Они жили очень дружно. Иванка впервые по-настоящему осознала, как тоскует по всему этому мама. Ведь зимой рядом с ней теперь остается только старший сын.  
Иванка несколько раз слышала тихие разговоры родителей. Они беспокоились за Виктора, за его осознанное соперничество с Темным Лордом. Мама хотела поговорить с Гарри, достучаться до него; и если необходимо, заставить Гарри как-то расстаться с Виктором. Родители думали, что этим спасут своему сыну жизнь.  
Иванка была с этим согласна. Она только не понимала, почему мама и папа до сих пор ничего не предприняли. Может, боялись, что Гарри прошел по тропе лицемерия и эгоизма слишком далеко? Может, Гарри уже не заботился о судьбе Виктора?  
Но Иванка считала, что еще не все потеряно, даже когда ненавидела каждый вздох Гарри.   
Больше всего на свете Гарри боялся подвести своих, ценный посмертный дар мисс Эпстейн, а Виктор для Гарри был свой.   
Удивительно, что четыре года встречаясь с Виктором, Гарри умудрился так и не стать членом семьи для Крамов. Иванка проводила время в его компании, подчинялась его приказам как старосты. Мама присылала ему подарки на день рождения, Гарри что-то посылал ей в ответ. Но он не переставал быть чужим. Они легко пережили бы его отсутствие. Точно так же, как компания Гарри легко приняла мысль о расставании Гарри и Виктора в пользу Темного Лорда.  
Иванка знала, что со странной семьей Гарри у Виктора тоже ничего общего не было.   
– Привет, Бонбони, – улыбнулся Иванке Виктор, когда она зашла. При посторонних он себе не позволял ласковых обращений.   
Иванке было четырнадцать, у нее уже наметилась грудь, имелся жених, с которым она не ладила, но осознавала, что проведет всю оставшуюся жизнь именно с ним. У нее была огромная куча личных девчачьих проблем, которые даже не снились ее братьям. Ей совсем не хотелось, чтобы старшие звали ее Конфеткой. Особенно, если точно так же звали сову Виктора.   
Но она скрыла раздражение. У Виктора и без ее закидонов жизнь была тяжелая.   
– Привет, Витя, как твои дела? – поинтересовалась она, подходя и целуя его в щеку.   
Мама приучила их к нежностям с детства. Что может быть естественнее объятий в дружной семье? Лучше поддержку и понимание выказать просто невозможно, особенно, когда тебе четырнадцать и сделать что-то более серьезное в огромном и опасном взрослом мире ты просто не в состоянии.  
– Как обычно, – ответил Виктор, приобнимая ее. Он показал сестре чью-то контрольную с отличной отметкой под текстом. – Если верить юному дарованию, звезды предвещают большие испытания. Марс вчера был удивительно ярким.   
– У тебя предсказания или астрономия? – поморщилась Иванка.   
– В некоторых аспектах они связаны, – улыбнулся Виктор. – А как ты? Бэшворунг сказала, что у тебя проблемы с некоторыми темами по чарам. Нужна помощь?   
– Может, на выходных, – нехотя кивнула Иванка. Ей действительно не помешало бы немного помощи. – Мама написала, что прислала тебе посылку на прошлой неделе, а там что-то для меня.  
Виктор нахмурился, припоминая, а потом ударил себя ладонью по лбу.  
– Да, конечно! Прости, я забыл. Был очень занят.  
Иванка фыркнула. Последнее время брат был занят только исследованиями Даров смерти. Его одержимость уже начинала раздражать. Он не говорил о них почти ни с кем, но Иванка часто была в его комнатах в Башне и видела десятки книг, в которых упоминались Дары смерти.   
Сначала она радовалась, что брат увлекся чем-то еще, кроме квиддича, трансфигурации и Гарри. Но теперь она не была уверена, что это хорошая идея.   
Гарри, кажется, Дары Смерти тоже не одобрял, и это внушало подозрения, потому что Иванке казалось, что Гарри готов поддерживать Виктора во всем, лишь бы тот не обращал внимания на навязчивые ухаживания Темного Лорда.   
– Приходи вечером к Гарри в гостиную, я тебе все передам, – предложил Виктор. – Там вроде бы новые перчатки и какие-то украшения. А пирожки, прости, но я все съел.  
– Поэтому, наверное, и делал вид, что забыл про посылку. Не хотел делиться? – подначила его Иванка.   
Она толкнула его в плечо, а он в ответ схватил ее и начал щекотать.   
Давно они так не смеялись.   
***  
Были в школе традиции, которые Гарри решительно не нравились, но он ничего не мог с ними поделать. Например, ему не нравилось выбрасывать крошечных первокурсников, которые смотрели на него, словно на второго Мерлина, в дикий лес. Ему не хотелось подвергать малышей опасности. Каким-то невообразимым чудом последние десятилетия дети обходились только сломанными руками и ногами, но Гарри не оставляло ощущение, что так не может длиться вечно.  
– Ох уж эта уверенность молодежи, что вы всегда знаете все лучше всех, – добродушно поворчал на него Павлов, когда Гарри поделился с ним своими мыслями о ежегодной смертельно опасной прогулке. – Уж, наверное, взрослые подумали об этом и до тебя.  
– То есть безопасность детей как-то все-таки обеспечивается? – удивился Гарри. Он руководил школой третий год, но впервые слышал об этом.   
Павлов снисходительно улыбнулся ему.  
– Я знаю, после того, что случилось с мисс Эпстейн, ты довольно низкого мнения о своих преподавателях и системе в целом…  
Гарри активно замотал головой, отрицая подобное, но сказать ничего не успел, потому что Павлов прервал его движением руки.  
– Как правило, влияние директоров таких крупных школ, как Дурмстранг или Хогвартс достаточно велико, чтобы прикрыть без последствий для себя даже не одну смерть студента, не то что парочку сломанных рук. Но, Гарри, мы действительно заботимся о вашей безопасности. Мы не рассказываем даже школьному совету о том, что в лесу вы в относительной безопасности. Знаешь, почему?  
– Потому что мы можем разболтать остальным?  
Гарри подумал, что сам бы точно рассказал.   
– В большей степени потому, что даже для школьного совета должен быть в школе какой-то элемент неожиданности. Гарри, вы ведь все-таки дети, даже если вам дана большая власть над сокурсниками, мы должны давать вам хоть немного поводов для волнения.   
– Экзаменов вполне достаточно, профессор, – улыбнулся Гарри.  
В конце апреля он впервые одолел Павлова на дуэли. Для Гарри это был невероятный повод для гордости. Павлов был его самым серьезным противником в школе. Еще несколько дуэлей после того решающего дня проходили с попеременным успехом, но и ученик, и его профессор знали, что к концу учебы Гарри станет Павлову не по зубам.   
А это уже был повод Темному Лорду отвесить Гарри пару комплиментов.   
Может из-за того, что Гарри оканчивал школу, может потому, что он стал настолько могущественен и влиятелен, может потому, что он был умницей, и они привязались к нему, Павлов и Бэшворунг стали относиться к Гарри с большей мягкостью, чем в предыдущие годы. Они приглашали его поболтать или на учебные дуэли, которые Гарри чаще всего выигрывал.  
Тем не менее, Гарри все-таки никому не рассказал, что их невозмутимые и отстраненные преподаватели все же как-то заботятся о своих студентах.   
Зато в один из дней он заметил, как Левски шепчется с парочкой бойких первокурсников, которые слушают его, широко распахнув глаза. Подойдя ближе, Гарри услышал, что Младен рассказывает им о секретной скале-ориентире, благодаря которой можно повторить подвиг Гарри Поттера и вывести свою группу к гостинице. Когда малыши убежали, Младен увидел Гарри и немного смущенно ему улыбнулся.  
– Ты же не против? Мы должны делиться с молодежью знаниями.  
– Как я могу быть против? – усмехнулся Гарри. – Это же я дважды нарушил неписанное правило.  
– Нет правила, по которому нельзя выходить к гостинице, – справедливо заметил Левски.  
– Думаю, что это только пока, – усмехнулся Гарри. – Если дети начнут делать это слишком часто, их инициативу быстро пресекут.  
– А жаль, – пожал плечами Левски.   
– Это уже не наша проблема, а следующего состава совета.   
Левски хитро усмехнулся.  
– О, да! Так чья именно? Друэллы или Туата?  
– Ты забыл про Лидию?   
Младен послал ему скептический взгляд. Но Гарри не поддался ему.  
– Меня немного утомила эта тема.  
Младен кивнул. Гарри сказал это несколько высокомерно, хотя у него получилось не нарочно. Однако обоим почему-то вспомнилось больничное крыло Хогвартса и просьба Младена не быть с ним настоящим. Стало неловко.   
Они немного помолчали, а потом он обнял Гарри за плечи несколько фамильярным жестом, который редко себе позволял. Откровенно говоря, вообще редко кто позволял себе прикасаться к Гарри. Он воспринимал это нормально, потому что с детства не привык к ласке.   
– Так, Гарри, правду ли говорят, что ты отправляешься в поездку с Малфоем и Триггве?   
– С Драко, – кивнул Гарри. – Абраксис решил начать работать, хотя я звал его с собой. Триггве же Темный Лорд отправляет сопровождать меня. У нашего однокурсника оказались недюжинные таланты в сфере…  
Гарри не знал, как вежливо сформулировать свое недовольство однокурсником. Когда отец Триггве упал на пристани перед ним на колени, Гарри не думал о том, что его покровительство семейству Хекберг может стать для него проблемой. Он знал, что защитником Триггве будет не слишком хорошим, но вот доносить о всех действиях Гарри явно станет подробно и с удовольствием.   
Том был не дурак и быстро понял, что Гарри позвал Виктора в путешествие.  
Хотя сегодня, при нынешнем своем образе мыслей, Гарри никуда бы Виктора звать не стал. Но может, именно это и стало бы ошибкой, которая окончательно взбесила бы Виктора и отправила его на темную дорожку уничтожения хоркруксов?  
Гарри был в растерянности. Его переполняла решимости действовать, но он не знал, как, и терялся в обилии одинаково плохих вариантов.  
Он мог сказать Виктору, что им нужно расстаться. Но они уже женаты и связаны волшебством. Это не маггловский развод, который можно устроить, расписавшись в нескольких документах. Конечно, бывало, что волшебные браки разрушались, но обычно это был процесс слишком трудоемкий, скандальный и болезненный для всех сторон. Том бы все равно узнал.   
Свои интересы Гарри больше в расчет не ставил. Но истина была в том, что если бы не беспокойство за Виктора, Гарри бы на развод не пошел.  
Нельзя было скидывать со счетов предложение Виктора сбежать. Оно было соблазнительным, но слишком опасным для всех. Хотя, вполне возможно, Виктор был прав и репутация, общественное положение Крамов и Блэков и обретенное после возрождения здравомыслие Тома удержат его от неосмотрительных действий.  
Но… Гарри, конечно, не считал себя центром вселенной Тома… Однако тот уже доказал, что может быть безумным. Любой из Пожирателей смерти прежнего созыва мог подтвердить, что Темному Лорду бывает весьма сложно обуздывать свои желания. И никогда не угадаешь, какие именно. А если люди поймут, что его дурное настроение и исчезновение Гарри как-то связаны, они будут искать Гарри с удвоенным усердием.  
Варианты со смертью Виктора или Тома Гарри в расчет не брал. Кто бы из них не умер, Гарри знал, что это сделает его несчастным и виноватым на веки вечные.   
Был еще вариант – оставить все как есть и спокойно ждать развития событий, чтобы плыть по течению. Позволить Тому командовать, тайком встречаясь с Виктором. Если его любовь выдержит подобные испытания. Если Том захочет терпеть такое положение вещей.  
Том, Том, Том – проклятие Гарриной жизни. Иногда Гарри начинал злиться на него и по нескольку дней не связывался с помощью сквозного зеркала, не отвечал, если Том пытался связаться первым. Но потом остывал и болтал с ним по многу часов.   
Гарри не представлял свою жизнь без Тома, но и без Виктора так же не представлял.   
Возможно, злиться следовало только на себя. 

Приближался конец учебного года и выборы в школьный совет. Чем дальше, тем больше коллеги напоминали Гарри свору голодных собак. Он держал власть в своих руках три года. Их желание, которое, разумеется, никто не озвучивал вслух – наконец-то избавиться от его опеки – было просто сокрушительным.   
Они продолжали слушаться Гарри во всем, но не в вопросе – кто следующий.   
Гарри вспомнил горечь Александра Полякова, который проиграл Полю ди Адамо в этой последней битве.   
Тогда Гарри был далек от этого, но сейчас не мог не представлять себе, что может почувствовать, когда произнесет на совете имя Туата и не будет поддержан остальными.   
Впрочем, сам Гарри в передел школьной власти старался не лезть. Ему было только немного неловко оттого, что сам он когда-то был таким же, борясь за место главного старосты, крутя интриги и заговоры.   
Гарри даже написал Карле длинное письмо с извинениями, но она ответила шутками, утверждая, что давно забыла об этом. Не говоря уж о том, что в свое время тоже участвовала в некоторых интригах, хотя быть главной старостой и подцепить на себя проклятие безбрачия ей никогда не хотелось.   
Все равно проблема последних выборов, школьные экзамены, типичные подростковые переживания, кажется, были наименьшими из его бед.   
Гарри готовился к итоговым экзаменам, но иногда с ужасом осознавал, что на самом деле хорошие оценки ему не нужны. Знания, полученные в процессе учебы, конечно, пригодятся, но ни для кого не имеют значения его экзаменационные оценки. Как будто он сможет просто пойти и устроиться на работу.   
Насколько Гарри понимал по информации, публикуемой между строк в волшебных газетах; по слухам, ходившим по школе; по письмам Сириуса и Беллы; по тому, что иногда сообщал в разговорах Том, в Европе прятаться Гарри и Виктору уже было бы негде. Том подмял под себя практически все, а остальные встревожено дрожали, опасаясь привлечь к себе его пристальное внимание.   
Гарри был рад за Тома, хотя его успехи несколько пугали. Каждый должен иметь границы, кого-то, кто может осадить и поставить на место. После смерти Дамблдора у Тома такого человека не было.   
«Хорошо, что ты у нас есть», – однажды написала Гарри Карла. – «Папа говорит, что только благодаря твоему влиянию Он успокоился и больше не трогает магглов».  
Гарри пугало это «у нас». Словно он был у них всех, для всех, хотя под этим подразумевалось, что он у Тома. Гарри даже не затруднял себя тем, чтобы объяснять – его влияния тут не было. Никто не мог указывать Тому, что делать.   
Волшебная общественность, наверное, была бы чертовски разочарована, если бы узнала о браке с Виктором.   
В череде тяжелых мыслей и подготовки к экзаменам прошла весна и началось лето. Дети, как и каждый год, были отправлены в тур по волшебному лесу, благополучно вернулись, к недоумению Гарри и Младена так и не найдя гостиницу.   
Потом у малышни начались экзамены, а перед Гарри наконец-то во всем ужасе предстала истина – он должен навсегда покинуть свой дом.   
– Я хочу остаться здесь преподавать, – нервно сказал он Каркарову за день до школьного совета.   
Послезавтра корабль с семикурсниками должен был отчалить, чтобы никогда не вернуть их сюда. Гарри предстояло отправиться в Лондон. Он был британским подданным, и собирался сдавать экзамены там.   
– У нас нет мест, – сказал Каркаров, внимательно смотря на Гарри.   
– Если бы вы хотели, место бы для меня появилось.  
– Гарри, – тяжело вздохнул директор. – Ты знаешь, что нельзя. Уверен, что как только ты немножко успокоишься, ты вспомнишь, как любишь свой дом.  
Дом Тома. Конечно, Гарри его любил. Он любил этот дом два месяца на каникулах, а не круглый год.   
– Директор…  
– Он убьет меня, Гарри.   
Гарри зажмурился на секунду, а потом кивнул. Может, и не убьет, но Каркарову хорошенько достанется. Глупо было просить здесь убежища. В конце концов, у Гарри на руке метка. У Виктора тоже. Она разрывалась бы от боли.   
Гарри сделал несколько дыхательных упражнений, прежде чем открыть глаза, но вдруг почувствовал на себе тепло рук. Он вздрогнул, но не отшатнулся. Каркаров прежде не обнимал его.   
– Я рад, что узнал тогда твой адрес, – прошептал директор. – Может, ты и думаешь, что я тебя просто использовал, но… я к тебе привязался.  
Гарри фыркнул.  
– Я знаю, что половина ваших седых волос из-за меня, – пробормотал он, а потом потянулся и робко обнял Каркарова в ответ.   
– Как только получишь свои результаты ТРИТОН, можешь называть меня Игорем, – предложил директор. – И обращайся за помощью во всем, что не вызовет гнев Темного Лорда.  
Гарри тихо засмеялся.  
– Спасибо, что забрали меня тогда.  
– Дамблдор бы все равно за тобой пришел, теперь-то знаешь.   
Гарри пожал плечами.  
– Но он не пришел.   
Они постояли так еще пару секунд, а потом разошлись на свои места. После небольшой паузы директор продолжил разговор о школьных делах.   
На самом деле, Гарри не хотел преподавать. Возиться с малышней – это было не его. Он не смог бы, как Виктор, терпеливо читать лекции, объяснять непонятное или проверять домашние работы. Конечно, если бы Дурмстранг все же был надежным убежищем, куда Том не смог бы проникнуть, где они были в безопасности от его произвола, Гарри остался бы здесь.   
Но, к сожалению, нет.   
***  
– Прощальное напутствие? – предложила Гарри Друэлла.  
Все школьные старосты, все члены совета смотрели на него с жадным ожиданием. Для Гарри это давно стало привычным, но сегодня в животе трепетали бабочки от волнения. После двух, нет, трех лет он должен был сложить полномочия. И это было тяжелее, чем он думал.  
Расстаться с однажды заполученной властью может не каждый. Гарри с ужасом понял, что если бы был выбор, он бы свое место никому не отдал.   
Они ждали от него традиционной прощальной речи. Гарри вспомнил те, что успел услышать. Он не подготовил речь заранее, не знал, что может им сказать. Ему казалось, что его сердце разбивается от расставания со школой, с властью, со всеми ими. Как еще Дурмстранг не завалило снегом по макушку? Может, сердце Гарри разбивалось слишком часто, и древняя школьная магия больше не учитывала его страдания?   
– Скажу только одно. Я в школьном совете с четвертого курса, потратил много нервов и времени на эту школу. Если вы тут все развалите после моего ухода, я вам потом устрою сладкую жизнь!   
Друэлла первая захохотала, и Гарри подтвердил остальным улыбкой, что действительно шутит. Ребята как-то облегченно выдохнули. Наверное, потому, что пользуясь симпатией Темного Лорда, Гарри действительно мог устроить им нечто ужасное.   
– У нас смена трех членов совета, – продолжил Гарри, когда все отсмеялись. – Начнем с нравственности? Мариус?   
Тот хмыкнул, оценив по достоинству попытку Гарри оттянуть момент с передачей власти.   
– Предлагаю Ингу Вагнер, – предложил он. – Ответственная и достаточно сообразительная. Уже имеет кое-какое представление о работе совета.   
Гарри кивнул, одобряя выбор, и поднял руку, поддерживая кандидатуру девушки. Гарри с удовольствием протаскивал в совет своих, но только тогда, когда они были способны справиться с новыми обязанностями. Инга плохо начал в Дурмстранге, но сейчас все давно забыли об этом.   
Как обычно, его выбор поддержали, а может, как водится, выбор Инги сопровождался множеством сделок и соглашений. Гарри в этот раз не знал ничего.   
– Принято. Крис, твоя очередь.   
– Симон Липпе.   
Гарри вспомнил пятикурсника, о котором Крис говорил. Если подумать, Гарри даже мог представить цепочку договоров, которые дали Симону это место. Двоюродный брат Симона встречался с одной из подружек Лидии. Имеет ли это значение?   
Гарри не спешил поднимать руку, на этот раз проследив за тем, кто поддержал Криса, а кто нет. Лидия поддержала. Туат и Мариус – нет. Друэлла с любопытством и ожиданием смотрела на Гарри, ожидая его решения. Элиот тоже.   
Это несколько разъяснило текущую ситуацию с коалициями внутри совета. Гарри было немного жаль, что совет снова будет расколот, чего не было в последний год, но от этого, кажется, просто не уйдешь.  
Гарри поддержал Криса.  
– Что ж, теперь я.   
Все в небольшом зале задержали дыхание. Гарри лукаво посмотрел на них. Даже у Друэллы с надеждой лучились глаза. Она не претендовала на место, но надеялась на него.   
– Предлагаю на место Главного старосты Туатмумхайна О’Рейли.   
Мариус усмехнулся и тут же поднял руку в поддержку. Друэлла сделала то же самое. Крис посмотрел на Лидию и пожал плечами. Элиот опустил взгляд. Гарри понял, что Лидия и Туат смогли поделить совет почти пополам. В итоге решение было за Гарри. От этого стало немного приятно.  
Гарри улыбнулся Туату и вежливо похлопал вместе со всеми остальными.  
Потом они выбирали ответственного за прессу, новых старост. Вечером Гарри, Мариус и Крис покинули стол совета.  
Гарри сидел за ним последние четыре года. С тех пор как Антон протащил его на место исполняющего обязанности ответственного за спорт. Смотреть на обеденный зал не с возвышения было непривычно и странно, равно как и хлопать другому Главному старосте.   
Друэлла помахала Гарри со своего места. Кажется, она понимала, что он сейчас чувствует.  
– Странно все это, – сказал после мгновения тишины Крис.  
Он был в совете всего на год меньше Гарри, так что лучше всех мог понять это чувство неправильности.   
– Это перестанет быть важным, когда встанешь перед экзаменационной комиссией, – возразил Мариус.   
Они уселись рядом с Абри, Левски и его Ивонной. Тут же к ним присоединились Айри и Гельмут, Либби и Юн. В привычной компании Гарри почти перестал чувствовать себя неуютно.   
– Не напоминай об экзаменах, – попросил Крис.   
«Не напоминай, что завтра я увижу Тома, и нужно будет что-то решать», – хотелось сказать Гарри.   
Тем же вечером Гарри решительно отказался участвовать или позволить занять свою гостиную прощальной вечеринкой семикурсников. Это было грубо. Той же вечеринкой Туат отмечал свое вступление на должность.   
Туат Гарри обожал, и отказ присутствовать на его первой вечеринке, наверняка, разбил бедняге сердце.   
Но у него хотя бы теперь была своя огромная гостиная, где счастливые старшекурсники могли устроить танцы, выпить немного тайком протащенного алкоголя и нарушить большую долю правил нравственности, за которыми Мариус больше не следил, а Инга пока не могла справиться.   
Гарри свернулся калачиком у Виктора в руках.   
Он хотел насладиться последним вечером в школе по-своему, без утомительных танцев, выпивки и людей, которые его даже толком не знают и не понимают.   
Они сидели у себя в тишине, не читая, не разговаривая. Гарри смотрел в потолок и играл прядями волос Виктора.   
Ему даже было не интересно, о чем муж думает. О чем еще можно думать в такой момент, как не об их туманном будущем?  
Разве что о Дарах смерти?  
***  
Том выглядел словно Живоглот, объевшийся сметаны.  
Гарри аппарировал прямо к нему в кабинет с пристани, и теперь они смотрели друг на друга через стол.   
– Добро пожаловать домой, – протянул он довольно дружелюбно, но Гарри показалось, что его слова звучат слишком ненатурально. Не было повода полагать, что Том просто не радуется приезду Гарри. Двойного дна могло и не быть. Но Гарри слишком уж раздраконил себя всеми этими мыслями о смерти Виктора, охоте ставленников Дамблдора на хоркруксы и прочих вещах.  
– До экзаменов два дня, – сказал Том. – Так и быть, можешь пока валяться с книжками у себя, но потом у нас будет очень загруженное лето, прежде чем ты сможешь отправиться в путешествие с Драко.   
– И Триггве.  
– Разве не ты попросил за него? Сказал, что из него может выйти неплохой Пожиратель смерти.  
– Я не просил за него. Я просто сказал тебе о нем, – занудно уточнил Гарри.   
– Брось, пожалей мальчишку, если не с тобой, ему в жизни в путешествие не отправиться. Когда-то и я таким был. Лучше взять его под крылышко, чем толкнуть на темный путь воровства.  
Гарри показалось, что его тон стал уж слишком лицемерным. Жалость была Тому не свойственна. Да и вряд ли он сравнивал себя и Триггве хоть в чем-то. Они были совсем не похожи. Уж Тому-то бедность не помешала стать самым популярным учеником Хогвартса.   
– Только послушай себя, – усмехнулся Гарри.   
– Ты же не хочешь, чтобы темная дорожка довела его до места нового Темного Лорда?   
– Ты же не уступишь ему место, да и жить собираешься вечно. У бедняжки нет шансов. К тому же большинство темных дорожек ведут к ранней смерти или тюрьме. Тебе очень повезло.  
– Это не везение, Гарри, а успех. Я умен, могущественен и ставлю себе правильные промежуточные цели. Поэтому, в конечном итоге, получаю все, что хочу.   
Гарри улыбнулся его самоуверенности.   
– Промежуточные цели?  
– Чтобы завоевать мир, нужно завоевать для начала хотя бы одну страну. Она станет ресурсной базой. Важно правильно выбрать страну.   
Гарри снова невольно улыбнулся и покачал головой. В такие моменты он не мог понять, говорит ли Том серьезно или шутит, но это, в любом случае, было крайне очаровательно.   
– Или, например, хочешь провести с кем-то вечность, а этот кто-то влюблен в другого парня. Когда был моложе, я думал, что первый шаг – убить соперника, теперь знаю, что первый шаг – влюбить в себя партнера.  
Гарри не выдержал и рассмеялся. Том улыбнулся ему в ответ.   
– Я не знал, что социопатия лечится, Том.   
– Она не лечится.  
Это заявление, даже сделанное с улыбкой, почему-то сбило с Гарри веселье. Том был прав, как обычно. Даже если он был мягок и податлив сегодня, словно масло на теплой печке, он все-таки был в чем-то настоящим маньяком.   
Как уже было установлено Гарри ранее, психология была у магов не в чести, так что когда около года назад ему пришла в голову мысль попытаться разобраться с тем, что с Томом не так, он купил маггловскую книгу. Конечно, этого было недостаточно для того, чтобы однозначно поставить Тому диагноз, но можно было хотя бы догадаться, чего примерно ожидать.   
Гарри сначала подумал, что слова про любовь были шуткой, потому что «убить соперника – влюбить в себя партнера»… Ну, это были очевидные рассуждения. Каждый нормальный человек сперва добивается любви. Но Том не был нормальным. Скорее всего, пока он не влез во всю эту историю с Гарри, он даже не задумывался о том, что соперника не нужно сразу убивать.   
Ведь куда проще тайком убить кого-то, а потом лицемерно пожалеть его возлюбленную. Или взять кого-то оставшегося без защиты себе.   
На смех с опозданием прибежала Белла. Она несколько минут тискала Гарри, не обращая внимания на его квелость. Потом все-таки заметила, поспешно пригласила в гости посмотреть на крестника и убралась. А, может, Беллу смутило то, как молча, но пристально смотрел на них ее господин.   
Гарри остался с Томом один на один. Тот смотрел на него странно задумчиво.  
– Ты всегда знал, что я жесток, так почему каждый раз так шокирован некоторыми фактами обо мне?  
– Не знаю.   
– Так ты любишь меня или того, кого придумал себе? – несколько резко поинтересовался он.   
– Тебя. Но даже о любимых порой узнаем что-то неприятное.   
– Уверен, что знаю все неприятное о тебе, – усмехнулся Том. – Хотя неприятное это у тебя только одно.  
Гарри закатил глаза. Был соблазн сказать, что Том знает далеко не все, а уж тем более не представляет себе размеров «неприятности», но Гарри знал, что этого делать по-прежнему нельзя. Даже намек мог заставить Тома расследовать, а с его умом и ресурсами не заняло бы много времени добраться до правды.   
– Ладно, я пойду в свою комнату, освежусь и брошу вещи, за ужином обговорим, куда нужно нанести визиты этим летом.   
– Хорошо, – кивнул Том.   
Он проводил Гарри взглядом и снова занялся делами. Формально он был никем, никаких должностей, титулов или рабочего места. Никто не заставлял его читать бумаги или подписывать приказы, но почему-то Том тонул в работе. Он не представлял, как обычные люди справляются с этим, ведь им приходилось отвлекаться на домашние дела и любимых.   
Впрочем, обычные люди и не становились Темными Лордами.   
***  
В комнате Гарри все было привычно и уютно. Он огляделся, бросил сумку на постель, чтобы разобрать ее позже, и в очередной раз подумал о том, какой он слепец и идиот.   
В этой комнате, единственной во всем мире, которую он мог назвать своей без всяких оговорок, не было места для Виктора.   
Живоглот сам выбрался из сумки, в которой до этого мирно спал, и немного подрал когтями покрывало на кровати для успокоения. Гарри потрепал кота по макушке, и тот поспешил убежать на кухню.  
Сразу же появился домовой эльф с водой для умывания. Малыш залепетал радостно, приветствуя Гарри. Домовики были к нему привязаны, считая кем-то вроде младшего хозяина.   
Гарри умылся и разобрал вещи, отчаянно сдерживаясь. Хотелось разрыдаться, закутаться в одеяло и никогда не выбираться из теплого кокона, забыть обо всем происходящем.  
Мерлин! Как легко было бы забыть! Одно зелье или темное заклинание. Он просто забыл бы о Викторе, о браке, о хоркруксах и Дамблдоре. Том наверняка ему ничего не расскажет, позволив пребывать в блаженном неведении, пока такой Гарри ему не надоест.   
Но и слезы, и забвение… были унизительной, позорной слабостью, которую Гарри больше не мог себе позволить. Детство, пора поблажек – окончено. Предстоит принимать настоящие решения.   
Но сегодня еще можно было расслабиться, посидеть с Томом рядом с камином, съесть вкусный ужин, болтая об общих знакомых, событиях, которые они уже обсуждали, но хотели обсудить вновь, о погоде, о предстоящих экзаменах…   
Гарри казалось, что они не говорили вечность, хотя, на самом деле, благодаря сквозному зеркалу, они говорили только вчера.   
Том налил им обоим немного вина. Гарри был еще слишком молод для больших порций, а сам Том боялся опьянеть и стать беспомощным даже в собственном доме.   
– Наверное, все, покидая школу, чувствуют что-то подобное, – сказал Том задумчиво. – Беспомощность. Отчаянное понимание, что мир за ее стенами сложнее, чем кажется. Хогвартс был моим домом. У меня был миллион планов того, что нужно сделать после выпуска, но я был действительно расстроен, когда покидал его.   
– Теперь я еще и друзей, которых видел каждый день, буду видеть раз в месяц, – немного жалобно сказал Гарри. – С теми, кто остался в школе еще на год, не увижусь до зимнего бала вообще.   
У Тома с лица пропало благодушное выражение всего на минуту, но Гарри заметил.   
– Переживаешь из-за того, что долго не увидишь своего бывшего?   
– Почему бывшего? – поджал губы Гарри.  
Сердце в груди дрогнуло от страх и плохого предчувствия.   
– Прошлый раз, когда одному из вас предстояло покинуть школу, вы порвали.  
– Я стал старше и…  
– Хватит, – резко и удивительно спокойно прервал Том. – Если ты еще сам не прекратил эти отношения, ты сделаешь это сейчас.   
Гарри молча смотрел на Тома. Это было неожиданно. То есть, Том мог сделать это несколько лет назад, но почему-то никогда не делал. Может, чувствовал, что теперь у Гарри настрой другой? Может, понимал, что теперь и Гарри ощущает всю сложность ситуации, что больше не будет рисковать жизнью Виктора и защищать их отношения как одержимый?   
Было очень просто сказать сейчас – хорошо. Том бы успокоился. Но Виктор бы с ума сошел, когда узнал бы. Кто знает, каких глупостей он натворил бы тогда?   
Было бы очень просто сказать хорошо – если бы на цепочке, на шее Гарри, не висели обручальные кольца.   
Мерлин, в этот момент Гарри совсем не думал о любви. Только о безопасности их всех. Значило ли это, что он теперь любил меньше или повзрослел?  
Том не дождался реакции Гарри на свои слова.  
– Я прикажу Краму остаться преподавать в Дурмстранге в следующем году. Ты поедешь в путешествие. Думаю, разрыв логичен.   
Это был шанс не говорить ни Тому, ни Виктору ни да, ни нет. Запертый в школе, Виктор не сможет искать хоркруксы. Том немного успокоится. Хороший способ потянуть время, подумать еще раз, как можно исправить свою ошибку. Триггве вряд ли сможет отследить, кому и какие письма Гарри будет посылать.   
Теперь отношения с Виктором по переписке почему-то не казались такими бредовыми, как четыре года назад.  
– Ладно, – сказал Гарри после паузы.  
Том подозрительно прищурился. Знал, что Поттеры так просто не сдаются.   
– У вас с Крамом нет будущего, Гарри.   
– Из-за тебя, – невольно огрызнулся тот.   
Он мыслил четко и делал то, что нужно, но это не значило, что ему не было больно от того, как он поступал с Виктором. Не значило, что он мог сдержаться и не попытаться сделать больно единственному человеку, который был рядом.   
– Из-за меня, – кивнул Том, хладнокровно беря на себя всю вину. Позволяя Гарри сделать его ношу чуть легче.   
Они сидели в соседних креслах – близко, но не прикасаясь друг к другу. Теперь Том наклонился к Гарри и осторожно взял его за руку. В этом жесте была даже какая-то робость, возможно, это была просто великолепная игра. Гарри почти не сомневался в том, что Том может сыграть такое.   
Том переплел их пальцы. Рука у него была гладка и теплая. Откуда бы взялись мозоли у Темного Лорда?  
– Ты любишь меня. Мы с тобой связаны и пророчеством, и долгом жизни, и дружбой. Что может дать тебе он, чего не могу я? Уважение? Нежность? Я способен на это. И, кажется, ты уже убедился в моей привязанности и заботе.   
Гарри удивленно моргнул и посмотрел Тому в глаза. Он был прав.   
Просто в это трудно было поверить.   
А еще в то, что терпения Тома, его заботы, хватит на хоть сколько-нибудь долгий срок.   
– Я понимаю, что нельзя просто так взять и разлюбить. Теперь понимаю, – проникновенным тоном заверил Том. – Поэтому сделаю твой выбор проще. Гарри, мы с тобой бессмертны, а он – нет.   
На секунду в комнате установилась тишина. У Гарри даже сердце, кажется, биться перестало, а потом он хрипло выдохнул:  
– Что?   
Все его внутренности сковал почти ледяной ужас. В памяти волной всколыхнулись все их разговоры, все намеки, которые Том делал Гарри, и которые он пропускал мимо ушей.   
– Что ты сделал? – шепотом уточнил он.  
– Тебя практически невозможно убить, пока ты мой хоркрукс.  
– Люди стареют.  
– Перед тобой гений и счастливый обладатель философского камня. У меня ушло несколько лет на эксперименты, но теперь, однажды выпив эликсир, пить его постоянно нет необходимости, – улыбка Тома была торжествующей, словно он ожидал от Гарри сейчас восхищения и похвалы.  
Но Гарри не мог ему дать этого, потому что от страха его начинало слегка потряхивать. Он посмотрел на пустой бокал с вином.  
– Когда? Когда ты дал мне этот эликсир, Том?!  
Если во время ужина, можно было еще вызвать рвоту. Гарри надеялся, что этого будет достаточно.  
– Около полугода назад.  
Мысли метались, как стая мышей перед Живоглотом. Гарри казалось, что он не может сосредоточиться ни на одной, однако каким-то чудом верные все же попадались.   
– Отравление в Хогвартсе?   
– Эликсир одноразового использования, но когда он начинает действовать, это довольно болезненно, – с сожалением сказал Том. – Я не мог дать тебе его иначе, чтобы ты не заметил.   
Гарри перевел взгляд на их все еще переплетенные пальцы и выдернул свою руку.   
– Зачем?   
– Разве я не дал тебе понять, что хочу провести вечность вместе? – нахмурился Том.  
– Но почему ты не спросил меня?!   
Испуг уже начал проходить, его заменил гнев.  
Гарри вскочил с кресла и посмотрел на Тома. Хотелось отвесить ему пощечину или вмазать по лицу кулаком, сломать нос, да и вообще наставить синяков.   
Том не понимал.   
Он всегда был один и расставался с людьми с завидной простотой. У Гарри же были люди, смерть которых он не желал видеть. Он уже однажды пережил смерть друга, больше не желал чувствовать ничего подобного. Но если он будет бессмертным, он увидит смерть Абри, Криса, Друэллы, Беллатрикс и Сириуса… да всех, кого он знает! Кроме Тома.   
– Что ты наделал?   
– Не спросил тебя, потому что знал, что ты будешь цепляться за свои отношения с Крамом. Скажешь, что не сможешь видеть его смерть и все такое, – усмехнулся Том. – Но я решил все за тебя. Успокойся и смирись.  
– Смирись?! Ты хоть на минуту подумал о том, что для меня дорог не только Виктор?! Все! Мерлин, Том! Все мои друзья!   
– Они бы все равно рано или поздно умерли, – пожал плечами Том. – И ты, скорее всего, увидел бы это в любом случае.   
– Ты не должен был решать за меня! Как от этого можно избавиться? – закричал Гарри.  
Он не собирался принимать этот глупый довод, не собирался мириться с тем, что Том эгоистично распорядился его жизнью так, как ему было удобно. Это было еще хуже той попытки убийства… Которая, оказывается, даже не была попыткой убийства.   
– Никак. Зачем мне придумывать способ избавиться от бессмертия?   
– Что ж, тогда ты, кажется, только что дал мне цель в жизни, – резко сообщил Гарри.  
– Не глупи! Ты просто пока не понимаешь! Да к черту друзей! Меня ты любишь все равно сильнее. И теперь я никогда не буду одинок, никогда не буду несчастен!  
Гарри замер на мгновение. Признание Тома было болезненным, оно не могло не дернуть какую-то струнку у Гарри в душе. Должно быть, Том действительно чувствовал несколько глубже, чем он полагал, раз сказал такое.   
Если это опять был не изощренный обман.   
Но как Том мог обманывать в этом? Он ведь предложил самое ценное, что, с точки зрения Темного Лорда, у него было. Вечность.   
Гарри тяжело сглотнул, но был слишком уж разгневан, чтобы остановиться.   
– Я не могу, Том. Я избавлюсь от этого.  
– Из-за Виктора? – настороженно уточнил Том.  
– Не только.  
– Из-за вашей глупой связи.  
– Да мы женаты, Том! Мы уже год как женаты.  
Он пожалел об этом, как только сказал, что дернуло его за язык? Он знал, что это плохая идея, но разве можно было контролировать свой язык в тот момент?  
Гарри достал из-за воротника цепочку с кольцами. Взгляд Тома метнулся к ней, потом обратно на лицо Гарри. И вдруг выражение его лица стало ужасно неприятным и безумным. Гарри отшатнулся, но не успел отскочить, потому что врезался в дверной косяк. Секунду спустя Том навалился на него всем телом.   
С грохотом опрокинулось кресло, в котором он сидел всего мгновение назад.   
Его рука вцепилась в кольца и цепочка вдруг оборвалась, оставив на шее Гарри кровавый след.  
Секунду спустя Том уже впился в губы Гарри жестким поцелуем. Гарри не ответил. Ему было больно, он злился. И поэтому отбивался руками и ногами, царапался, как кошка, и пытался ударять кулаками, но в его ударах не было силы.   
Том прокусил Гарри губу, и когда он отстранился, его рот был перемазан кровью, словно у какого-то вампира.   
Том засмеялся, показал Гарри зажатые в кулак кольца.  
– Это просто чепуха. Потому что он все равно умрет, Гарри. А мы – нет.   
Том расслабился, и Гарри удалось оттолкнуть его, чтобы сбежать в свою комнату. В коридоре он наткнулся на привлеченного шумом Долохова. И тот проводил Гарри изумленным взглядом.  
Том никогда прежде не поднимал на Гарри руку, не делал ему больно, но сейчас Гарри был весь залит кровью, словно жертва пыток.  
На самом деле, физической боли Гарри не ощущал.


	76. Chapter 76

Глава 76  
Гарри провалялся в своей постели без сна до полудня следующего дня. Его никто не беспокоил.  
Том, наверное, ждал, пока Гарри перебесится, а остальные просто не знали, в какой отвратительной ситуации он оказался. Честно говоря, Гарри сейчас не отказался бы от теплых мягких объятий Беллатрикс, даже несмотря на то, что она вряд ли бы смогла понять, почему он так расстроен.  
Кто вообще отказывается от предложенного бессмертия?   
Гарри казалось, что все, у кого было достаточно здравомыслия.   
Гарри знал, что такое остаться одному. Первые одиннадцать лет жизни у него не было ни одного близкого человека, не считая краткого периода жизни с родителями, которого он не помнил. Чаще всего Гарри старательно гнал от себя даже обрывки мыслей о Дурслях. Он не вспоминал и никому не рассказывал, насколько плохо порой ему приходилось с ними. Это было в прошлом – Гарри точно знал, что никогда к ним не вернется. Что толку теперь переливать из пустого в порожнее?   
Откровенно говоря, за их панический страх перед магией Гарри их даже простил.   
Но он с ужасом оглядывался на то время, когда ему не с кем было поговорить, не с кем поделиться своими проблемами и крохотными радостями, не у кого просить помощи. Бывало, проходили недели, во время которых ему не удавалось сказать кому-то хоть слово или услышать свое имя. Единственные прикосновения, которые он знал, были побоями.   
Настоящим чудом, с огромным трудом он нашел в волшебном мире тех, кого любил, и тех, кто любил его.   
Может быть, из-за детской травмы он никогда уже не сможет любить так же самоотверженно и безоглядно, как Виктор его. В этом Гарри и Том были чудовищно схожи. Гарри пугало то, что к привязанностям других он относился с таким же потребительским отношением, как и Том. Гарри не хотел быть на него похож. Большую часть времени отказывался сходство признавать. Это было плохо.  
Но это было.  
Гарри замечал за собой, иногда. Когда звал Сару поспать у себя в постели ночь, прекрасно зная, что она влюблена в него совсем не платонически. Когда советовал Сириусу не общаться с Ремусом Люпином, просто потому, что тот нахватался у Дамблдора лишней информации. Когда позволял друзьям превращаться в свиту, из-за того, что не хотел разбираться с тем, что происходит в их головах.   
Это был эгоизм, который Гарри осознавал, но был просто не в силах с ним бороться. Как можно сказать "нет" своему собственному мозгу? Одной силы воли недостаточно. Ему казалось, что эгоизм можно сравнить с рукой, которая отдергивается от обжигающего пламени.   
До Гая Муция Сцеволы Гарри было как до Луны.   
По-своему Гарри близких все же любил. Он интересовался их проблемами, принимал их радости, как свои, защищал бы их до последней капли крови. Равнодушие Тома не было ему свойственно, с другой стороны, может, дело было в возрасте и тех же вершин цинизма и эгоизма к своим семидесяти он достигнет.  
Ему предстояло остаться на целую вечность с Томом один на один.  
Им предстояло утонуть друг в друге, ненавидя или презирая весь остальной мир. И они не смогут дать друг другу ничего вне этого порочного круга, ни единого порыва свежего ветра.   
Это, конечно, было не то же самое, что в детстве. Гарри осознавал, что теперь всегда найдется волшебник, с которым он сможет поболтать, может быть, даже после смерти Сириуса и Абраксиса, Криса и Лусии, Младена и Ромильды, Мариуса и Беллатрикс, а потом его маленького крестника Реджи и недавно рожденного Регулуса Джеймса Блэка – Гарри сможет найти новых друзей. Но это никогда не будет то же самое. И его чувства никогда не будут настолько глубоки.  
Он никогда не сможет стать хоть сколько-нибудь близок с кем-то еще, кроме Тома.  
Гарри даже не был уверен, что любит Тома настолько сильно.  
Несколько раз за ночь Гарри, должно быть, задремывал, потому что, просыпаясь, не мог понять, где он. Ему казалось, что он в чулане под лестницей.   
Даже не считая смертей близких, какой в вечной жизни смысл? Вполне возможно, что первые лет сто-двести, которые волшебники и так способны были прожить, будут интересными, но Гарри не желал провести вечность на светских раутах, или даже в бесчисленных мировых библиотеках, или осваивая секреты волшебства. Бесконечная… скука.   
Даже Том, по сути, не хотел жить вечно. Он просто боялся умереть, боялся того, что останется после его смерти, того, куда ему придется пойти. Том боялся посмертия. Наверное, потому и позвал Гарри разделить с ним эту вечность, чтобы не загибаться от тоски в одиночестве.  
Несмотря на свое нежелание жить вечно, Гарри, несомненно, был бы польщен и счастлив получить такое _предложение_ от Тома. Это показало бы, насколько Гарри для него важен. Потому что все слова Тома, насколько бы красиво они не звучали, были только словами. Он был отличным актером и мог очаровать кого угодно, от старенького директора школы до молоденьких и тщеславных чистокровных. Гарри не хватало опыта, чтобы разобрать где правда, а где ложь.  
Вполне вероятно, что какое-то время спустя Гарри преодолел бы страх и мог согласиться стать бессмертным, чтобы никогда не оставлять Тома одного, чтобы как следует позаботиться о нем. Ему нужно было время подумать. И оно у Гарри было. Еще лет десять, а то и двадцать, он оставался бы достаточно молод и привлекателен, чтобы провести так вечность.  
Но Том ведь не _предложил_ , не так ли? Он поставил Гарри перед фактом. И это бесило невероятно.  
Гарри был к бессмертию не готов.  
Прямо сейчас у него было множество других проблем, и ему казалось, что Том заколачивает гвоздь в его гроб.  
Гарри скучал по школе и друзьям, с которыми ему больше никогда не рассекать коридоры, не сидеть на уроках, не составлять расписание спортивных занятий. Конечно, скоро все они окончат школу, тогда можно будет проводить с ними время, но это никогда не будет то же самое.  
Гарри беспокоился о предстоящих экзаменах. Они немного значили для его будущего. Но это же были итоговые экзамены. Разве мог он, прилежно проучившись семь лет, плохо показать себя в самом конце?   
Экзамены были завтра, а он не мог собрать мысли в кучу.   
Гарри с ума сходил из-за ситуации с Виктором, с их браком. Он боялся, что Том попытается убить Виктора, и одновременно, что Виктор попытается убить Тома.   
Зачем он вчера только рот раскрыл?   
И теперь все только усложнилось.  
Гарри не знал, как сказать мужу о своем бессмертии. Виктор будет в ярости, и куда она окажется направлена? К каким последствиям это может привести?   
Гарри устал лавировать между Томом и Виктором. Такая ситуация была следствием его неверных решений, он сам за них и расплачивался.   
И все же он устал, поэтому про себя ругал их обоих. Он ненавидел Тома и Виктора за необходимость выбирать! Как же хотелось иметь обоих! Но это было бы чертовски несправедливо.  
Потому что Виктор никогда бы не стал для Тома хоть в четверть так же дорог, как Гарри. А Том никогда не стал бы для Виктора центром вселенной. Гарри отнимал бы что-то важное у каждого из них. Как, видимо, делал и сейчас, даже не осознавая этого.   
Никто не любит делиться.   
Гарри было больно от того, что он делал больно им.   
К полудню Гарри уже казалось, что он на самом деле не любит ни Виктора, ни Тома. Он видел в жизни достаточно любовных историй. Абри любил Сару и до сих пор не мог притронуться к другой девушке. Отец любил мать, и они вместе умерли у колыбели своего ребенка.   
Но Сириус любил отца, и, тем не менее, простил Тому его смерть. Поэтому Сириус все еще жив, женат пусть на нелюбимой, но симпатичной ему девушке, воспитывает сына. Его сердце исцелилось.  
Может быть, любить слишком сильно опасно? Или это рассуждения выросшего в каморке труса? Самоотверженно любить, не боясь потерь и страданий, могут только очень храбрые люди.  
Гарри раньше думал, что он храбрый.   
Он был разочарован в себе.   
Единственным его желанием к утру осталось закопаться в книги и что-то кому-то доказать, найти чертово лекарство от бессмертия! Только для себя, для своего блага. А может из чистого упрямства, потому что он сказал Тому, что сделает это, а Поттеры не отступают от своих слов.   
Из чистого упрямства Гарри и заставил себя подняться, умыться, надеть свежее белье и мантию с высоким воротом, прикрывающим пораненную шею, а потом спуститься вниз к обеду.  
Он несколько секунд стоял перед дверью своей комнаты, прикидывая, что сделает, если окажется, что Том его запер. Том ведь мог, чтобы наказать за брак с Виктором, чтобы утолить свои собственнические желания. У Тома была власть и возможность, которым Гарри нечего было противопоставить. Даже давнишнего, почти забытого утешения о том, что можно убежать к Дамблдору у Гарри больше не осталось.   
Он сделал себе мысленную заметку – узнать, кто теперь конкурент Тома номер 1.   
Гарри не знал, что сделал бы, если бы дверь оказалась заперта. Он мог сломаться и никогда больше не встать с постели, а мог разнести чертову комнату заклинаниями от злости.  
Гарри не знал, чего ожидать от себя самого.   
Но дверь оказалась не заперта.   
Гарри это на секунду ошарашило. Что стоило ему сейчас собрать вещи, выйти на улицу и сбежать? Впрочем, зачем и куда? Что дал бы ему побег?   
Он прошел по пустым коридорам в столовую, стараясь держать спину прямо и не строить на лице уж слишком печальную или злобную мину. Нужно было быть невозмутимым, как в школе, когда приходилось отдавать неприятные, но необходимые распоряжения. Зря, что ли, он был главным старостой два года? Чему-то же это должно было его научить?  
Однако стоило войти в столовую, как вся невозмутимость была потеряна. Гарри замер в дверном проеме.  
За столом сидел Том, но он был не один. Здесь были Сириус и Белла, Долохов, Абри, Ромильда. И все уставились на Гарри.   
Том прервал тишину.  
– Ну, вот и ты. Я уже начал беспокоиться, что ты опоздаешь на обед.   
Сириус злился. Белла и Долохов казались немного встревоженными, но старались сохранять спокойствие. Абри и Ромильда были откровенно напуганы и бледны.   
Гарри втянул в себя воздух и пошел к своему месту за столом – справа от Тома. Ему казалось, что он не идет, а плывет, сталкиваясь с сопротивлением воды. Слишком много мыслей в голове. Просто слишком много всего.   
Он представил, что идет по столовой в Дурмстранге – спина прямая, на лице вежливая улыбка и интерес, легкий шаг. Как будто Марго смотрит, ищет изъян.   
– Долго пришлось меня ждать?   
– Нет, всего несколько минут. Домовик сообщил мне, когда ты встал, и я пригласил гостей за стол, – лицемерно улыбнулся Том.   
Гарри подавил желание выплеснуть ему в лицо стакан с водой или надеть на голову блюдо с горячим супом. Впрочем, на столе предусмотрительно не было никакой еды.   
Гарри пытался понять, что значит этот спектакль. Вызвать Сириуса, Беллатрикс и Долохова было минутным делом, но Абри и Ромильду нужно было сначала найти, кого-то отправить за ними. Значит, Том как минимум с утра держал их в доме. Странно, что не притащил Криса и Лусию, может, не счел их достаточно важными, а может, не нашел.  
Гарри порадовался, что пока учебный год не закончен, даже всех усилий Тома не хватит на то, чтобы притащить сюда Виктора. Тот просто не сможет покинуть Дурмстранг, как и Друэлла или кто-то еще из младших приятелей Гарри. Драко тоже, должно быть, заперт в Хогвартсе, пока не сдаст ТРИТОНы.   
Толковать действия Тома иначе, чем угрозу, было невозможно, но Гарри не понимал, чем именно Том собирается угрожать? Убийством? В обмен на что? Может, таким образом Том просто решил показать Гарри свою власть?   
Так может, в ответ стоит показать ему свой характер?  
Вчера Том спросил – любит ли Гарри именно его или созданный в голове образ. Но Гарри мог бы задать ему тот же вопрос. Никому, кроме Виктора не приходилось видеть вспышки злости или приступы отчаяния у Гарри. Никто не знал, что со злости он может начать крушить мебель темными заклятиями, сыпать ругательствами или рыдать, уткнувшись в подушку.   
Гарри всегда Тому уступал, всегда сохранял спокойствие рядом с теми, кто был слабее его или с теми, с кем он считал необходимым соблюдать вежливость.   
Конечно, и Абри, и Том, да и все присутствующие знали, что иногда он бывает порывист, порой принимает неприятные решения и может надавить на того, кто его расстроил. Гарри мог быть настоящей сволочью, когда считал это необходимым. Как в тот раз, когда Гарри поссорился с Абри или бегал к Скитер.   
Но Том не знал, что иногда у Гарри появляется желание поскандалить и побить посуду. Сейчас с этим желанием Гарри было чертовски сложно бороться. Он впервые подумал о том, что больше нет смысла отступать.  
Тому больше нечем ему угрожать, даже в комнате, набитой любимыми людьми. Потому что все они смертны.   
Гарри сел за стол, и домовики поспешили подать кушанья.   
– Утром мне пришло в голову, что мы могли бы устроить небольшой праздник в честь свадьбы, ведь из-за секретности настоящей вечеринки так и не было, не так ли, Гарри? – спросил Том на редкость неприятным тоном.  
Абри испуганно вздохнул и выдохнул, и Том метнул на него злой проницательный взгляд. Остальные выглядели озадаченными.   
– Что за свадьба? – нахмурился Сириус.  
Он посмотрел на Тома с подозрением и недовольством, словно подозревал, что втайне от него именно Том окольцевал любимого крестника. Учитывая происшествие с кольцом на зимнем балу, и курсирующие в свете запутанные слухи, ничего нельзя было исключать.   
Том успел оценить реакцию каждого, прежде чем сказал:  
– Вчера Гарри порадовал меня новостью о том, что прошлым летом они с Виктором поженились.  
Ромильда ахнула и прижала руки к груди. Она улыбнулась радостно, но под взглядом Темного Лорда ее улыбка быстро увяла. Абри, казалось, вот-вот упадет в обморок. Он был единственный за столом, кто о свадьбе знал, Темный Лорд явно это понял. И Абри разумно не ждал от предстоящего разговора ничего хорошего.   
– Зачем?! – искренне удивилась Белла.  
– Бред какой-то, – пробормотал Долохов.   
– Гарри! – укоризненно воскликнул Сириус. – Ты почему мне не сказал?  
– Церемония была скромная, – пробормотал Гарри.   
– Зато проблемы у нас теперь не скромные, – буркнул себе под нос Долохов, и все услышали.  
Конечно, они понимали, зачем их здесь собрали так срочно. Долохов успел сказать и Белле, и Сириусу, что вчера Гарри с Лордом сильно повздорили. Присутствие таких гостей должно было напомнить Гарри его место. Теперь была ясна причина ссоры.   
– Ты слишком молод для свадьбы, Гарри, – заметил Сириус мягко.  
– Особенно с Крамом, – недовольно фыркнула Белла. – Если бы ты обсудил этот вопрос со старшими сначала, как и положено…  
– То никакой свадьбы не было, – прервал ее Гарри.  
– Конечно, ведь это просто неразумно!  
– Большинство выпускников Дурмстранга вступают в брак, едва став совершеннолетними, – холодно напомнил Гарри. – Разве Ромильда не выходит замуж через несколько месяцев?  
Новости о свадьбе стали в начале апреля большим ударом для Криса и Ромильды. Они давно знали, что родители не дадут им пожениться, но продолжали встречаться, хотя их отношения некоторое время уже не были достаточно теплыми и откровенными. Однако в апреле они порвали окончательно.   
Теперь Ромильде предстояло стать миссис Флинт.  
– Пару для Ромильды мы выбирали тщательно! Смотрели расположение звезд во время рождения жениха и невесты, сравнивали родословные, советовались со старшим поколением и учитывали будущие интересы Реджинальда! – возмутилась Беллатрикс. – А ты? Твой род прослеживается до десятого века, а кто такие Крамы? Два столетия истории?  
– Я полукровка, – напомнил Гарри.   
– Но твое социальное положение гораздо выше. Ты мог исправить недочет твоего отца, найдя девушку или молодого человека из древнего рода, чтобы все забыли о прошлом мезальянсе…  
– Беллатрикс, что за чушь ты несешь?! – внезапно сорвался на нее Гарри. – Какая девушка? Кому какое дело до моего социального положения и статуса крови? Даже если бы мы обручились с Мариусом Блеком, вы бы сказали, что решение неправильное!   
Он сердито уставился на Тома. Белла стала похожа на вытащенную на берег рыбу. Она открывала и закрывала рот. Сама знала, что сказала глупость, ведь хотела, чтобы Гарри и ее Лорд были вместе.   
Тот в ответ издевательски усмехнулся.  
– Гарри прав, – пожал плечами Сириус.  
– Давайте обедать, – любезно предложил Темный Лорд.   
Должно быть, понял, что скандал уже не разгорится.   
Гарри покрепче вцепился в вилку, подавляя порыв сделать в Томе одним ударом четыре дырки. Все остальные неохотно последовали его примеру, однако кусок явно никому не лез в горло, хотя домовики Темного Лорда готовили превосходно и ошибок предусмотрительно не совершали.   
– Так, волшебный брак… ничего в любом случае уже не сделаешь, – пробормотал Сириус, между кусочками стейка. – Ругать тебя как-то странно и непривычно. Обычно ты не совершаешь таких ошибок.   
– Тем более что он уже совершеннолетний и не нуждается в твоем опекунстве, – напомнил Долохов.   
Сириус кивнул.  
– Когда отец женился на матери, ты тоже сказал ему, что он совершил ошибку? – язвительно уточнил Гарри. – Мы с тобой как-то раз говорили о любви, помнишь?   
Сириус странно дернулся.   
– Сомневаюсь, что между тобой и Виктором есть и половина того, что было между Лили и Джеймсом.  
– Почему? Ты даже не видел нас вместе толком, – из чистого противоречия огрызнулся он.  
– Гарри, я знаю, что он тебя любит, но ты-то… – поморщился Сириус. – У тебя с любовью вообще туго.   
Гарри вздрогнул от того, насколько слова крестного перекликались с его собственными мыслями. То, что он понял ночью, отчаянно не хотелось признавать при свете дня. Гарри допускал, что просто слишком мало спал и слишком много думал. Во тьме ночной частенько все видишь в дурном свете. Но трудно не признать то, что, видимо, было всем очевидно.   
К счастью, Сириус тоже не хотел говорить об этом. Он поспешил сменить тему.   
– Так что теперь? Купить вам дом в подарок на свадьбу?   
– Нет необходимости, – возразил Том, не дав Гарри даже рта раскрыть. – Виктор остается преподавать в Дурмстранге, не думаю, что у них с Гарри будет возможность жить вместе.  
– Стоило догадаться, – фыркнул Сириус.  
Гарри было немного странно видеть такое поведение крестного. Сириус никогда не одобрял отношения Гарри с Виктором, хотя и считал Крама неплохим парнем, даже рассказал ему о хоркруксах. Сириус не очень-то лояльно относился и к Темному Лорду. Однако почему-то здесь и сейчас явно принял именно его сторону.   
Гарри отбросил вилку, закрыл лицо руками, потер глаза, виски и огладил скулы, прежде чем опустить руки и посмотреть на окружающих, которые внимательно смотрели на него. Его семья. Гарри было трудно толком разобраться со всеми чувствами, которые навалились на него сейчас.   
Может, Том собрал их всех не для того, чтобы угрожать, а чтобы дать понять, что все остальные дорогие Гарри люди, кроме него самого, тоже не считают брак с Виктором хорошей идеей?   
Не говорить же, что Гарри и сам так считал.   
Любил ли Гарри их так же, как они его? Или он совсем как Том цеплялся за чужие чувства, чтобы заглушить пустоту и тоску? Хотел ли он их защитить, потому что заботился о них, или потому что был эгоистичным мерзавцем?   
Кажется, вся эта недолюбовная история с Томом и Виктором длилась слишком долго. И Гарри устал, перегорел, ему надоело чувствовать привязанности и что-то решать по их поводу.  
Может, у Дурслей, без каких либо чувств, кроме страха и злости, было проще?  
Но был ведь шанс, что Гарри на самом деле просто ошибался. Что на самом деле он любил! Просто не так ярко, как все остальные!  
– Ладно, мы оба вчера вспылили, – сказал Гарри, наконец. – Нам надо все спокойно обсудить.   
– У нас полно времени на это, – улыбнулся Том, но эта улыбка не была ни капли доброжелательной. На вкус Гарри, слишком много сегодня было таких улыбок.   
– И количество имеющегося времени тоже нужно обсудить, – процедил он, опять начиная злиться, но привычно уже сдержался.   
– По-твоему, обсудить – значит, в итоге сделать так, как хочешь ты?   
– Мы могли бы пойти на компромисс.   
– Я шел на компромиссы с тех пор, как мы с тобой познакомились. И знаешь, сегодня утром я подумал – неплохо бы напомнить тебе, что я не приемлю отказов. Я – Темный Лорд, а ты, если еще не забыл, мой Пожиратель смерти.  
Он схватил Гарри за левую руку и задрал рукав мантии. Метка была там, на предплечье, как обычно. Гарри давно привык к ней. Он не воспринимал ее, как атрибут Пожирателя. Гарри никогда и не был Пожирателем смерти в полном смысле слова. Том сам никогда не давал Гарри повода вспоминать об этом. Они были друзьями, братьями, возможными возлюбленными, но не хозяином и слугой.   
Гарри посмотрел Тому в глаза, не вырываясь, пытаясь понять, что творится у него внутри, что скрыто за улыбками, раз впервые за четыре года в ход пошло упоминание Метки.   
– Хочешь сделать мне больно? – поинтересовался Гарри. – Ты сделал мне больно вчера.  
Он расстегнул пуговицу на воротничке мантии, чуть отодвинул в сторону ткань и показал Тому остатки пореза от цепочки. Гарри даже пожалел, что излечил искусанные Томом вчера губы. Сириус сердито зашипел со своего места.   
Том проследил порез взглядом. Невелика была рана. Достаточно помазать зельем. Гарри ее специально оставил, хотя не был утром уверен, как будет использовать.   
– Хочешь, чтобы моя рука пылала так, что я мысли не допускал ни о чем, кроме нее? – уточнил Гарри. – Может быть, сразу используешь на мне Круциатус?   
– Только глупец может предположить, что ты боишься боли, – возразил Том.   
Он отпустил руку Гарри и вернул на место рукав, словно признавая, что напоминание было глупым. А может, он просто хотел посмотреть на метку, напомнить самому себе, что она по-прежнему там.   
– Но мне ведь не нужно причинять боль именно тебе. Вчера ты так волновался о своих дорогих друзьях.  
Том широким жестом обвел собравшихся за столом. Никто из них больше не пытался есть или пить. Все застыли, с тревогой глядя на Гарри и Лорда, толком не понимая, о чем они говорят. Гарри не беспокоился за Сириуса, Беллу и Тони. Они были Пожирателями смерти давно, и спокойно перенесли бы парочку болевых проклятий. Им было не в первой. Другое дело Ромильда и Абри, тем более друга Гарри клялся защищать.   
Но на самом деле… на самом деле, в ситуации, которая сложилась сейчас, у Гарри было мало путей для выбора.   
– Я с утра тоже подумал, – сказал он. – Знаешь что, можешь убить их прямо сейчас.  
После его заявления тишина в комнате, кажется, стала еще более пугающей. Наверное, все перестали дышать.  
– Вчера ты сказал, что мы все равно их всех переживем. Намного. До скольки дожил Фламель? До шестисот пятидесяти примерно? Какая разница, переживу ли я их на шестьсот лет или на шестьсот пятьдесят? По твоим словам выходит, что нужно уже сейчас смириться с их смертью. Пусть будет так. Убей их, и у меня не будет никаких причин упрямиться из-за твоего решения.   
Том смотрел на Гарри молча секунду или две, а потом вскинул палочку в сторону Сириуса. Должно быть, считал его все-таки более важным для Гарри, чем Абри или Белла. Сердце Гарри пропустило удар. Только бы не Авада Кедавра. Но Том использовал Круциатус. Сириус закричал.  
Гарри постарался сдержать вздох облегчения. Но, видимо, ему это не до конца удалось. Том не сводил с него взгляда.  
Сириус с грохотом упал со стула и принялся извиваться на полу. Все вздрогнули, а Ромильда зажала руками рот и заплакала беззвучно то ли от страха, то ли от жалости.   
– Слышал об участи супругов Лонгботтом? Беллатрикс держала их под этим заклятием, пока они не лишились ума. Мое гораздо сильнее, так что времени понадобится меньше.   
Гарри демонстративно взял в руки вилку и съел кусочек капусты. Сириус продолжал кричать, и Гарри испугался, что его сейчас вырвет. Это бы испортило весь эффект, вышло бы, что Сириус пострадал совершенно зря.   
Гарри столько лет пытался защищать своих. Все знали, в чем его слабость. Но теперь ее нужно было уничтожить. Нельзя было оставить Тому хоть что-то, на что он мог надавить.   
Еще вчера Гарри предпочел бы и дальше Тому уступать, но, кажется, сегодня он просто сошел с ума.   
Вот она, новая жизнь за пределами школьных стен.   
Если им предстоит вместе вечность, Гарри будет в этой вечности с ним на равных.   
А если не предстоит – то тем более.   
Во взгляде Тома мелькнуло восхищение, когда он опустил волшебную палочку. Сириус слабо постанывал на полу. Том кивнул головой, и Беллатрикс сорвалась со своего места, чтобы помочь кузену. Она захлопотала вокруг него, словно наседка, предлагая воду и похлопывая по щекам.  
Гарри очень надеялся, что крестный его простит.   
– Ты что, хочешь, чтобы я был как ты? Никакой любви? Никакой жалости? Пустота? Тоска? И никакого выхода из этого, кроме жажды власти? – спросил он у Тома.   
– Ну, почему же никакой любви? Я думал, этот-то вопрос мы уже решили. Во всем остальном? Ты уже как я.   
Гарри мотнул головой, а потом посмотрел Тому прямо в глаза.  
– Я останусь с тобой на это лето, но потом я уеду.  
– С Драко и Триггве? – уточнил Том.  
– Сначала да, потом посмотрим. Я устал, Том. Мне нужно подумать. Понять.   
Том побарабанил пальцами по ручке своего кресла.   
– Я подожду еще немного, – он достал из кармана сорванные вчера кольца.  
Гарри подался вперед, на секунду пронзенный желанием вернуть частицу их с Виктором отношений назад. Вернуть относительно беззаботное позавчера. Но тут же вернулся на место. Ему это больше не было нужно, не сейчас.   
– Это останется у меня, – сказал Том с усмешкой, проследив за всеми метаниями Гарри. – А ты подумай хорошенько.


	77. Chapter 77

Глава 77

Виктор не получал от Гарри вестей целый месяц, что не могло его не волновать. Сначала беспокоило, что Гарри могли где-нибудь запереть или даже причинить вред. Кто знает, что вертится в голове у Темного Лорда, в конце концов, он отравил уже Гарри как-то раз для собственной выгоды. Однако светская хроника в газетах утверждала, что Гарри регулярно появляется на важных мероприятиях. Конечно, это могло быть оборотное зелье.  
Виктор пытался отпроситься пораньше у Каркарова, хотел покинуть Дурмстранг в начале июля, но получил отказ.  
На самом деле, с директором Виктор никогда особо не ладил. Иногда их потребности пересекались, но в последний год они оба понимали заинтересованность Волдеморта в Гарри и несоответствие интересов Виктора и его Лорда. Каркаров нарочно удерживал Виктора в Дурмстранге, нужно было быть идиотом, чтобы не понять.  
В реальности Виктор слабо представлял, что может сделать, находясь на «свободе». Он понятия не имел, как попасть в дом Темного Лорда, и где тот находится. Конечно, Виктор там бывал, но тогда пользовался порталом, созданным самим хозяином дома. Гарри же никогда точно не называл место своего проживания: ни каминного адреса, ни точку аппарации, ни город. Лояльность Гарри Лорду была весьма высока, а от знания адреса Виктором его жизнь не зависела.   
Собственно, Сириуса было найти гораздо проще, чем Темного Лорда, и тот наверняка мог бы связаться с Гарри. Однако Виктор сомневался, что Блэк захочет сделать это для него.   
В отчаянии Виктор написал письма Абри и Сириусу, надеясь, что они-то хотя бы намекнут ему, что происходит. От Абри пришло только короткое: все в порядке. Сириус накатал целое эссе. Он отругал Виктора за глупый брак, а еще неохотно поведал об устроенной Лордом «вечеринке». Про последнее Сириус явно что-то умолчал. То, что Волдеморт, наконец, обо всем узнал, а метка Виктора не горела от боли – обеспокоило его еще больше. Неизвестность пугала сильнее наказания.   
Вполне вероятно, что Гарри не писал писем, тем самым защищая Виктора.   
Вполне вероятно, что Гарри расплачивался за жизнь Виктора своим телом.  
От любой из этих мыслей кружилась голова, а сердце колотилось как бешенное. Виктор в жизни своей не чувствовал подобной беспомощности и злости. Он не знал, куда бежать, кому писать, что делать.   
Вечерами он зарывался в книги о хоркруксах и Дарах смерти, пытаясь найти в них выход и утешение. Но Темный Лорд прошел путем Тьмы гораздо дальше любого из смертных. Ни в одной книге не описывалось то, что он сделал. Никто из исследователей прежних веков не делал хоркрукс из живого существа. Виктор даже не мог понять, к чему крепилась душа Темного Лорда – к телу или к душе Гарри. Нужны были эксперименты, проводить которые Виктор был не готов.   
Когда ему, наконец, удалось покинуть Дурмстранг, с горем пополам приняв экзамены у младшекурсников и подготовив для Каркарова все документы на следующий учебный год, хотя возвращаться вовсе не собирался, Виктор первым делом обратился к Антону.  
Антон обладал властью, связями и всегда знал, что делать. К тому же, ему можно было доверять без оговорок.   
Виктор давно не был у друга в гостях, и, ступив на порог его дома, поразился ощущению тепла и уюта. Большинство знакомых Антона сказало бы, что он хитрый мерзавец, для которого нет ничего святого. Виктор знал его лучше, любил таким вот мерзавцем.   
Но его дом создавал впечатление, что здесь проживает достойный семьянин и добрейшей души человек.   
С удивлением Виктор понял, что это заслуга Флер и их маленького сына.   
Родители Виктора в свое время поженились по любви. Однако каждый из них был готов к договорному браку, так что и детей они готовили к этому. У Виктора была пара, потом она умерла, но он всегда понимал, что родители найдут ему кого-то еще. Он не думал, будет ли счастлив или нет, такая жизнь была неизбежностью.  
Но когда Виктор встретил Гарри, весь его мир перевернулся. Конечно, не с первого взгляда, но уже через несколько месяцев… Казалось, без него и этой любви жизнь просто не может продолжаться. Виктор жалел Антона в глубине души из-за того, что тот женился на Флер, пусть даже это было их взаимное желание.   
Но как это ни удивительно, похоже, браки по договору иной раз могут стать счастливее и беззаботнее браков по любви.  
Антон гордо продемонстрировал Виктору своего мелкого, потом пригласил друга обедать, о чем-то пошутил с Флер, заставив ее хохотать, словно она не мать семейства, а девчонка-подросток. Они обедали в невероятно легкой атмосфере, которая напомнила Виктору его собственный дом. Брак Флер и Антона был договорным, но они были в нем счастливы, взаимно получив желаемое.  
После еды Антон утащил Виктора в кабинет, чтобы выслушать его горести.  
– Знал я, что идея эта с браком дурацкая, – вздохнул он, когда Виктор закончил излагать ему все, что не успел или ранее не осмеливался выложить на бумаге.  
Конечно, о хоркруксах только намекнул, не посмев раскрыть другу самое страшное. Он понимал, что за этот секрет можно расплатиться жизнью. И если Гарри до последней капли крови будет защищать Сириуса или Виктора, то вряд ли он будет таким же самоотверженным в случае с Антоном.   
– Я его люблю.  
– Любишь или просто отчаянно цепляешься? Как вообще можно жить в постоянной борьбе? Люди ищут в браке не этого.  
– Если бы не Темный Лорд…  
– Ну, он, наверняка, думает: «Если бы не Виктор Крам», – обидно передразнил Антон. – Ты как ребенок, Виктор, честное слово.   
Антон раздраженно прошелся по кабинету.  
– Ты не думал, каково Поттеру во всем этом крутиться? Может… Блин, несколько кощунственно прозвучит, но, может, тебе стоит упростить ему жизнь и отступиться?  
От этого предположения они оба вдруг застыли. Сама мысль казалась невероятной, сумасшедшей, неосуществимой. Виктор и Гарри были идеальной парой. По крайней мере, раньше, до того как Виктор начал скрывать от любимого Старшую палочку.   
– Оставить его этой сволочи? – хрипло уточнил Виктор после паузы. – Чтобы он… Если Гарри не будет держаться за меня, полностью доверится Темному Лорду, тот сможет сделать с ним все что угодно.  
– Да что угодно-то? – вспылил Антон. – Он над ним трясется, как над хрустальным. Вон даже узнал, что вы за его спиной поженились, а ни тебе, ни ему никакого вреда!   
Что, между прочим, было подозрительно, не иначе как Темный Лорд что-то задумал.  
– Да он Гарри отравил! – напомнил Виктор.  
– Сам же и вылечил. Вероятно, опасности никакой не было.   
– Как ты можешь так говорить?  
– Могу. Мне, конечно, до Темного Лорда далеко, но в определенных случаях и я так мог сделать. Слушай, я тебе предлагаю доказать свою прекрасную и самоотверженную любовь и сделать жизнь Гарри гораздо легче – просто избавься от чертового любовного треугольника!  
Виктор дернулся и сжал кулаки.  
– Не тем способом, о котором ты подумал, – предостерегающе сказал Антон. – Если ты убьешь Темного Лорда, что даже с этой мегакрутой палочкой представляется сомнительным, это никого не сделает счастливым, так же как твоя смерть. С тем, кто останется… Гарри с ним не будет, не простит.   
Виктор это прекрасно и сам знал, просто впервые кто-то еще озвучил его мысли. Это на секунду сбило с толку, но его злость не утихла.   
– Я же не могу просто так сдаться! Сейчас?! По твоему, я просто могу оставить Гарри?  
– Для его лучшего будущего.  
– Кто тебе сказал, что оно будет лучше? Рано или поздно Темный Лорд сделает что-то такое, что разобьет Гарри сердце.   
– Ты сейчас делаешь то, что разбивает его сердце практически ежедневно. Он же умница! Думаешь, не понимает, в какой ты опасности? Думаешь, у него не мелькают мыслишки о том, что нужно бросить тебя для твоего же блага? Вот кстати, неплохое объяснение того, что он тебе не пишет.   
– Он бы мне прямо сказал.  
– Виктор, ему только восемнадцать лет, ради Мерлина. Он умница не настолько, чтобы справляться с эмоциональными проблемами, с которыми не каждый взрослый разберется.   
Они бросили друг на друга встревоженные и немного сердитые взгляды. Антон еще пару раз прошелся по кабинету, как тигр в клетке. Потом плюхнулся в кресло напротив Виктора и потер лицо руками.  
Антон был не из тех, кто открещивается от друзей, когда они в беде, хотя у него было не так уж много друзей в любом случае. Он хотел Виктору счастья, сделал для этого все, что было в его силах, а теперь уже признался себе – его решения были ошибочными. Нужно как-то подобрать слова и объяснить это Виктору.   
– Мы с тобой особо никогда не говорили об этом, – начал он осторожно. – Но я, знаешь ли… очень долгое время был влюблен в тебя.  
Виктор втянул в себя воздух.  
– Я не могу об этом думать сейчас. Мне жаль…  
– Заткнись! – внятно перебил его Антон. – Слушай. Я был в тебя влюблен, и даже мог бы побороться за тебя. Думаешь, не справился бы с сопливым двенадцатилеткой, даже если это вундеркинд Поттер? Справился бы! Но я думал о тебе и твоем счастье. Конечно, если бы знал, что он Поттер, никогда бы тебя не уступил. От этой фамилии просто веет неприятностями! Не хочешь узнать, легко ли мне было отступить?   
Виктор пристально смотрел в ответ. После паузы он сказал:  
– Выглядело, будто легко.  
У Антона дернулся от обиды уголок губ.   
– Я любил тебя не меньше, чем ты Гарри! И уж точно не меньше, чем он тебя. Но иногда нужно просто признать, что ты третий лишний, взять себя за яйца и сделать то, что и положено мужику!  
– С каких пор мужики должны уступать?  
– Мужики должны заботиться о благополучии своих близких!   
– Я все равно считаю, что третий лишний тут Темный Лорд.  
– Может ты и прав, да черт… уверен, что Гарри с тобой было бы просто волшебно, если бы между вами не стоял всемогущий темный волшебник, который может убить кого угодно просто из каприза. Вот он-то точно не отступит. Ему свое счастье важнее, чем Гарри. Твое мнение вообще никого на самом деле не волнует.  
– Спасибо. Уверен, что Гарри волнует.  
– Уверен, что Гарри сейчас отчаянно размышляет о том, как бы спасти твою шкурку, – он договорил, замолчал, а потом в страхе распахнул глаза. – Черт, а еще мою шкурку и шкурку Абри Малфоя!   
– С Абри все нормально, – хмуро заверил Виктор. – Он, в отличие от Гарри, на мое письмо ответил.   
Это Антона не успокоило. Он вскочил и снова пробежался по кабинету. Абри Малфой мог быть под заклятием. Его ответное письмо, возможно, написано под давлением. Вся переписка Малфоев могла проходить цензуру. Антон находился выше по иерархической лестнице, чем Абри. И денег и влияния у него было больше. Но в целом, глава дома Поляковых с Люциусом Малфоем соперничать не мог. А Антон верил, что для безопасности племянника Люциус был готов сделать многое.   
– Я знал, что рискую, – заверил он Виктора. – Но сейчас это как-то сильнее ощущается.   
Ситуация была совсем не веселая, но Виктор не мог не усмехнутся. Антон заметил это и открыл рот, собираясь высказать все, что думает о легкомысленности друга, но тут же его захлопнул, стоило Виктору со стоном схватиться за левое предплечье.  
Антон непроизвольно бросился к нему, и только в последний момент удержался от того, чтобы упасть перед Виктором на колени и вцепиться в больную руку. Он неловко застыл рядом.  
Возможно, когда он говорил о своей любви в прошедшем времени, Антон был не совсем откровенен. Но об этом никому не следовало знать, эти мысли он прятал даже от себя. Как можно убедить лучшего друга, что он будет счастлив без любимого, если сам не чувствуешь подобного?  
– На ловца и зверь бежит, – испуганно хихикнул он. – Спрашивал, как найти Темного Лорда – вот, распишитесь, получите.   
Виктор слабо застонал. Он не мог сообразить, была ли боль от вызова всегда такой резкой или страдание было приготовлено только для него.  
– Иди, – сказал Антон сдавленным тоном.   
Конечно, этого вызова следовало ожидать. Хотя Виктор на него не слишком надеялся. А может, наоборот, надеялся, что его не будет. Все так запуталось в последнее время. Дары смерти, хоркруксы, любовь. Виктор не знал, что делать и, наверняка, Гарри не знал тоже. Возможно, тем же страдал и Волдеморт.   
Проклятый треугольник просто не мог существовать дальше, сводя с ума их всех троих.   
Антон в чем-то был прав, но Виктор не желал этого признавать.   
Виктор поднялся, слегка качнулся. Антон взял его под руку и направил к камину. Виктору было нужно покинуть дом, прежде чем аппарировать туда, куда звала его метка. Антон напоследок ободряюще сжал его ладонь, но, может быть, это был спазм от страха.   
Когда Виктор исчез, в кабинет вошла Флер.   
– Подслушивала? – недовольно уточнил Антон.   
Она гордо задрала подбородок.  
– Мы все сейчас от его действий зависим, – сказала Флер в свое оправдание. – Если Гарри выберет Виктора, если они убегут вместе или сделают еще какую-то глупость, Темный Лорд будет безжалостным. Ты лучший друг человека, которого Темный Лорд ненавидит, Антон. Мы можем умереть.   
Антон отвернулся от нее.  
– Я знаю.  
– Ты должен был сказать ему это! Хотя бы ради сына!  
– Я не смог… Прости, но я не смог. 

***

Темный Лорд ждал Виктора в давно знакомом кабинете, вольготно расположившись за широким столом. Было трудно не увидеть, что он привлекателен. Иногда Виктор признавался самому себе, что страсть Гарри вполне закономерна.  
Прямо напротив стола лежала огромная змея. Гарри мог говорить с ней и уверял Виктора, что она настолько дружелюбная, насколько это возможно для змеи таких размеров. Но что-то подсказывало, что это не остановит ее, если Темный Лорд прикажет своей твари сожрать Виктора.   
На столе было великое множество бумаг, но все они лежали в аккуратных стопочках, рассортированные в порядке, понятном только Темному Лорду.  
Тот смотрел на Виктора оценивающе.  
– Давно не виделись, – ласково сказал он после короткой паузы. – Вообще-то мои подданные преклоняют колени, когда являются мне на глаза. Особенно те, что сильно провинились.  
Виктор это знал. Пару раз и сам кланялся, но с тех пор многое изменилось. В нем боролись здравый смысл и гордость. Соперника, а он уже привык жить с тем, что у него такой чудовищный соперник, не следовало злить. Но преклонять колени перед ним было просто неправильно, словно признавать свое поражение.  
И Виктор не стал кланяться. В любом случае он сегодня получит за все годы отношений с Гарри сполна. Он был напуган, но не собирался демонстрировать свой страх. Не так Виктор был воспитан, чтобы бежать, поджав хвост, или вылизывать пол у чужих подошв.   
Однако Темный Лорд удивил его. Он не стал поднимать палочку и делать что-то ужасное.   
– Очень хочется проклясть тебя, но думаю, оно того не стоит, – насмешливо сообщил он. – Я победил, и готов в честь этого побыть немного милосердным.  
– Скорей уж ваша победа не настолько однозначна, чтобы вы могли рисковать ею, пытая меня, – дерзко ответил Виктор.  
У него внутри все свело от мысли о том, что Лорд подразумевает под победой. Постель? Выбитое насильно решение о расставании с Виктором? Что?   
Лорд злобно прищурился и достал из кармана цепочку, на которой болтались два кольца. Виктор ее сразу же узнал. Но больше всего его напугали темные пятна. Цепочка была в крови.   
– Что с Гарри?! – немедленно спросил он, непроизвольно подавшись вперед.  
– Все хорошо, даже лучше, чем могло бы.   
Темный Лорд взглянул на пятна крови.  
– Эта царапина давно зажила, – пояснил он. – Буду говорить с тобой в кои-то веки абсолютно откровенно, мой дорогой Виктор. Гарри будет жить вечно, со мной. Я об этом уже позаботился. Мне даже не нужно убивать тебя, потому что рано или поздно естественный ход вещей отправит тебя в могилу.  
Сердце Виктора испуганно вздрогнуло, застыло, а потом сорвалось вскачь, словно какой-то отдельный организм.   
– Что вы имеете в виду? Гарри никогда не сделал бы хоркрукс.  
Хотя он не был в этом так уж уверен, Гарри бывал необычайно равнодушен к чужим людям. Он мог бы убить. К тому же Гарри думал, что Виктор никогда не солгал бы ему, а Виктор лгал. Значит, не так уж они и могли доверять друг другу, как казалось.   
– А… так и думал, что ты знаешь, – скривился Темный Лорд. – Но Гарри не сказал бы тебе. Дамблдор?   
Виктор поджал губы и кивнул. Выдал себя так неосторожно! Но его в любом случае сейчас больше волновало другое.   
– Не бойся, не убью я тебя. Хотел бы, сделал бы это гораздо раньше. Гарри бессмертен, потому что я дал ему эликсир на основе философского камня. Он был усовершенствован мною таким образом, что одного приема эликсира достаточно, чтобы прожить несколько сотен лет. Справедливости ради, Гарри был от идеи не в восторге…  
– Но ты его даже не спрашивал! – резко перебил Виктор.  
Он забыл, впрочем, видимо, многие забыли, что Темный Лорд успел украсть философский камень.   
– Да, не спрашивал. Так уж действуют Темные Лорды. Он мой, он будет со мной, а ты умрешь скоро - по нашим с Гарри меркам.  
Виктор хотел выкрикнуть ему в лицо, что Гарри так просто не сдастся, что будет искать лекарство от действия этого эликсира. Останавливало только то, что сам Гарри, в ярости от новости, наверняка, все это уже высказал.  
– Молчишь? Молчи и просто подумай о том, что Гарри будет жить вечно. Не думай о том, что со мной. Подумай просто о его благе. Сколько он успеет узнать, сколькому научиться! Ведь ему нравится узнавать новое!   
– Это не будет счастливая жизнь. Все его любимые люди умрут один за другим. Он с ума сойдет.  
– Да, помню, каким он был, потеряв мисс Эпстейн, но думаю, что это как мышца. Сперва больно, а потом привыкаешь. А теперь можешь идти.   
Виктор озадаченно посмотрел на него.  
– Просто так?  
– Да, иди. Подумай над тем, что я сказал, – велел ему Темный Лорд. Виктор видел веселье в его взгляде. Он насмехался над ним.   
Очень хотелось ударить это красивое, самодовольное лицо, но это был бы уже перебор. Лишний раз нарываться ни к чему, лучше было выйти отсюда, найти как-то Гарри, поговорить с ним, согласовать хоть какие-то действия.  
Бессмертие. Некоторые книги утверждали, что Дары смерти могут подарить вечную жизнь. Но Виктор никогда не думал о них в этом аспекте. Он не стремился к бессмертию. Даже если бы оно лежало перед ним на блюдечке.   
Но и Гарри не стремился тоже. Они ведь не раз беседовали об этом.   
Виктор развернулся к выходу и вздрогнул, заметив движение краем глаза. Он непроизвольно сделал шаг в сторону, пошатнулся и чуть не упал, обнаружив Темного Лорда буквально в нескольких шагах от себя. Тот протянул руку и сдернул с шеи Виктора цепочку прежде, чем он успел понять, что происходит.  
– Отдай! – непроизвольно выкрикнул Виктор, схватившись за шею.   
В месте обрыва кожа отчаянно саднила. На руке остались капли крови.   
Темный Лорд спокойно направил на Виктора свою волшебную палочку.   
– Я не люблю повторять, – холодно сказал он. – Иди!   
На цепочке, оставшейся в его руке, висело свадебное кольцо. Символ их с Гарри брака был испачкан кровью. Виктор понял, откуда на цепочке Гарри так напугавшие его пятна. Видимо, Гарри отдал свою так же недобровольно.   
Виктор застыл, колеблясь. Теперь, когда Темный Лорд стоял напротив, он понял, что тот на целую ладонь ниже. В этом не было ничего необычного, но осознать такое оказалось странно.  
– Пошел вон, – тихо, но внушительно сказал Темный Лорд.   
Его змея насторожено подняла голову, уловив шипящие звуки. Виктор выдохнул, сжал и разжал кулак и направился к двери. На самом деле, не имело большого значения, кто владеет цепочкой, ведь главным во всем этом противостоянии был сам Гарри.   
Виктор молча вышел из кабинета, но бродить по дому не стал. Темный Лорд, наверняка, позаботился о том, чтобы Гарри не было дома, когда его муж будет здесь.   
Да, дом Темного Лорда был домом Гарри. Его слуги в большинстве своем обожали Гарри. Лорд и Гарри теперь разделяли не только душу, но и вечную жизнь. И своеобразно любили друг друга.  
Что было у Виктора? Гарри был у него в гостях всего лишь раз. Крамы Гарри почти ненавидели. Гарри и Виктор, конечно, любили друг друга тоже.   
Виктор тряхнул головой. Это все Антон. Если бы не его пораженческие речи, Виктору такое и в голову бы не пришло.   
Из дома Темного Лорда Виктор аппарировал домой, к родителям.  
Они ждали его с нетерпением и тут же заключили в крепкие объятия. Виктор был рад им не меньше. Он любил свою семью.   
Одна из причин, почему он был категорически против бессмертия. У него, в отличие от Лорда и Гарри, были родные и близкие всегда. Мама качала его на руках младенцем, папа посадил его на первую метлу, брат милостиво отдавал свои игрушки, а сестру Виктор сам катал на спине, изображая коня. Виктор понимал, что, вероятно, рано или поздно, увидит старость и смерть родителей. Но хотелось надеяться, что сам он к тому времени будет немолод. Он искренне верил, что все должно идти естественным путем.   
Поэтому и не рассматривал возможность стать таким же бессметным, как Гарри. К тому же верил, что и Гарри будет в этом мире тосковать не по нему одному.   
Виктор знал, что когда вечером спросит у матери, на каком светском рауте можно встретить Гарри, а еще попросит у нее приглашение, придется выслушать еще одну речь о том, что он стал третьим лишним. Горько было осознавать, что любимые люди хотят разлучить его с Гарри не из каких-то корыстных побуждений, а действительно поступая так ради блага Виктора.   
Ему начинало казаться, что весь мир вокруг стремится разлучить их.   
Конечно, весь мерлинов мир не заставит Виктора отступить. Он был не уверен, что даже слово Гарри могло заставить его. Ведь Гарри уже бросал его как-то раз. И это не помогло. 

***

Бал был унылым до невозможности. Таким же, как и десятки до него. Гарри слушал не всегда правдоподобную лесть, стоял рядом с Томом, иногда танцевал, поддерживал беседы, если был знаком с предметом. Чаще всего он был знаком. Том хорошо позаботился о том, чтобы Гарри не выглядел дураком в глазах волшебного сообщества. Это было похоже на домашнее задание. Часто неинтересно, но необходимо.   
Иногда Гарри везло, и среди гостей появлялись его друзья или приятели, тогда вечер становился менее невыносимым: можно было обсудить прошедшие экзамены, одноклассников или личную жизнь знакомых. Но этот бал разочаровывал – не было даже Мариуса.   
Собственно, так будоражащие всех его сверстников экзамены самого Гарри волновали слабо. От их результатов ничего в его жизни не зависело. Однако было что-то невероятно занятное в том, чтобы обсудить, как экзаменаторы на тебя посмотрели, что сказали и какой вопрос был в билете.   
Его собственные экзамены были настоящим фарсом. Чиновники английского министерства трепетали перед Великим Гарри Поттером и готовы были целовать землю, по которой он ходит, лишь бы сберег их от гнева Темного Лорда. Его слова интересовали их гораздо больше, чем творимое волшебство.   
Может, и к счастью, потому что события предшествующих экзаменам дней совершенно выбили Гарри из колеи, даже если он не хотел это показывать.   
Выполняя свое обещание Тому, Гарри посещал с ним множество мероприятий. У него почти не оставалось времени ни на что другое, но он не расстраивался, потому что с нетерпением ожидал, как отправится в путешествие с Драко и Триггве за новыми знаниями.   
Том успешно делал вид, что забыл о браке Гарри и Виктора, немного флиртовал с Гарри, но не активнее обычного, и не делал никаких поползновений к чему-то большему. Гарри видел, как ему хотелось. Жадные и восхищенные взгляды тот уже не прятал. Но воля Темного Лорда и его последовательность в достижении цели были достойны всяческих похвал.   
Сегодня Гарри смог вынести два часа скуки, прежде чем понял необходимость освежиться и «припудрить носик». Он был на пути к туалетной комнате, когда кто-то схватил его, зажал рот и утащил в ближайший закуток. Минутный страх сменился трепетом: руки Виктора Гарри ни с чьими не перепутал бы.  
Дверь в комнату захлопнулась, отрезая их в небольшом пространстве гостевой спальни от прочего мира.   
Короткая слабость была вне его контроля. Когда Виктор развернул Гарри к себе лицом и потянулся за поцелуем, Гарри ответил. Раскрыл для него губы, как делал уже миллион раз, однако быстро спохватился и оттолкнул его.  
Гарри быстро осмотрел Виктора, с сожалением отмечая, что тот сильно похудел. Виктор отметил в нем то же самое изменение.   
Месячное расставание было мукой. Гарри был уверен, что муж писал ему письма, но не получил ни одно из них и не писал в ответ. Том все равно перехватил бы их. А ему не нужно было знать, насколько Гарри скучал.  
Этот месяц после школы вообще был очень муторным в плане переживаемых эмоций и принимаемых решений. Гарри отчаянно стремился стать сильнее и самостоятельнее, избегал самокопаний, которые приводили его в отчаяние и убеждали в собственной неполноценности.  
Он почти не общался с друзьями, кроме коротких разговоров на публичных мероприятиях. Там темы бесед не могли быть достаточно откровенны.   
И теперь перед Гарри стоял Виктор – его муж и первый возлюбленный, и в данный момент невольная причина почти всех проблем.   
Не было смысла спрашивать его, что он здесь делает или как попал сюда. Явно же проник тайком, чтобы встретиться. Это был дом обычного, хоть и влиятельного волшебника. Он не имел слишком могущественной защиты.   
– Я знаю о бессмертии, – первым начал разговор Виктор, как только немного отдышался. – Темный Лорд вызывал меня, и мы поговорили.   
– Тебе не причинили вреда? – тут же взволнованно уточнил Гарри.  
– Нет, он был на удивление милостив в честь своей воображаемой победы, – иронично протянул Виктор.  
На минуту вспыхнувшее в глазах Гарри оживление, желание защитить, тут же потухло. Виктор на секунду прикрыл веки, отлично понимая, что это значит. Гарри почти смирился.   
У них было немного времени для разговора. Если Гарри задержится, Темный Лорд заметит это, а встречу по возможности лучше сохранить в тайне. До чего они докатились?  
– Насколько велики шансы избавиться от бессмертия?   
– Пока не знаю, – сухо сообщил Гарри. – Собираюсь заняться этим позже. У меня теперь вечность.  
– Способы все равно есть, – сказал Виктор уверенно. – Мы можем вынуть хоркрукс из тебя. Тогда тебя можно будет убить.   
Его самого передернуло от этой фразы. Он не был в этот момент уверен, что имеет в виду. Что Гарри должен будет убить себя, когда умрет Виктор? Или что Гарри сможет убить себя, если ему надоест жить?  
– Ты знаешь способ?  
– Нет, но знаю, мы его найдем при должном старании. Пока что я работал только с библиотекой Дурмстранга. Она обширна, но не всеобъемлюща.   
Гарри нахмурился и посмотрел на Виктора с заметным сожалением. Он все еще не был готов рисковать кусочком души Тома, подвергая его непроверенным заклятиям. Но у него теперь была вечность на то, чтобы подготовиться к любой подлости.   
– Для тебя все еще не поздно бросить все это, – сказал Гарри после паузы.   
Виктор покачал головой.  
– Я знаю все доводы за и против. Родители и Антон убедительно сообщили мне целую сотню, – с долей насмешки сказал он. – Но я люблю тебя, и это перевешивает все.   
Сказать откровенно, Виктор не был уверен в своих словах на все сто процентов. Семья и Антон всегда умели найти подход к его уму и сердцу.   
Гарри прикусил губу. Он вспомнил свои собственные рассуждения, доводы о том, что нужно было бросить Виктора еще при первом порыве.   
– Нет, не могу больше поступать так с тобой, – наконец покачал головой он. – Мы должны расстаться. Развестись, даже если это будет болезненно. Ты останешься в живых, рано или поздно снова влюбишься. Тебе всего двадцать один, еще сотня лет впереди.  
– Сотня лет, которые мы могли бы провести вместе, – резко сказал Виктор. – Ты уже пробовал бросить меня, ничего у тебя не вышло.  
– Тогда я был младше. И, кстати, уже тогда был прав! Нам следовало спасти друг друга гораздо раньше.  
– Спасти?! Тебе с ним не будет спокойно.  
– Спокойно не будет, но, наверное, будет хорошо.   
Виктор сжал кулаки и нервно передернулся от такого заявления. Он не был настолько ревнив, как Темный Лорд, но не испытывал никакого удовольствия от мысли, что Гарри будет счастлив с кем-то кроме него. Виктор сполна изведал наслаждения, заваливая Гарри на свою постель, раздвигая его губы, целуя и кусая любой приглянувшийся кусочек тела. Он получал это удовольствие не первый год. Почему он должен был делиться? Уступать?   
Может быть потому, что ценил отношения не только за это? Потому что заботился.  
– Гарри, я не хочу уступать. Не хочу расставаться с тобой, – пробормотал он сдавленно.  
Гарри вздохнул и выдохнул, набираясь смелости, силы:  
– Я тоже не хочу, Виктор. Но иногда мы просто должны делать то, что не хотим. Это не сказка, и любовь не может победить все! Мы делаем друг друга несчастными уже некоторое время. Зачем мы продолжаем делать это?   
– В надежде, что дальше будет лучше, – прошептал Виктор. – Нам обоим нужно взять паузу и подумать обо всем еще чуть-чуть. Может быть, через год мы поймем, что жизнь друг без друга невыносима и стоит всех испытаний? Или, наоборот, слишком легка?  
Предполагать это было больно. Виктор знал, что для него разлука будет крайне болезненна. Что, если для Гарри все иначе? Тогда самому Виктору потом будет еще больнее.   
– Давай не будем разводиться? Подождем еще? – почти с мольбой предложил он.   
У Гарри глаза стали влажными, он неловко протянул руку, желая прикоснуться, но так и не сделал шаг вперед.  
– Хорошо, давай подождем, – сказал он шепотом, сдаваясь своим чувствам снова.   
Виктор очень хотел его поцеловать, но в этот момент Гарри странно дернулся и, вскрикнув, схватился за шрам.   
– Что? – выдохнул Виктор.  
Сквозь щелочки между прижатых ко лбу пальцев проступили капельки крови. В тот же момент метку Виктора уже знакомо полоснуло болью.   
– Том! – простонал Гарри. – Что-то не так с Томом!  
Они выбрались из комнаты в считанные секунды. Гарри помчался по коридорам незнакомого дома, словно ему что-то указывало дорогу. Виктор бросился следом, хотя и не совсем понимал, что могло произойти. Ведь буквально полчаса назад Темный Лорд был в зале с множеством людей.   
Они ворвались в очередную комнату, гораздо большую, чем та, в которой разговаривали несколько минут назад. И застыли на пороге, потрясенные картиной. Другой Гарри Поттер стоял, воткнув прекрасный сияющий меч в грудь Темного Лорда. Пауза длилась буквально мгновение, потом Гарри достал волшебную палочку и каким-то заклинанием отшвырнул убийцу от Лорда. Тот отлетел к стене и сильно ударился об нее, потеряв сознание.  
Гарри бросился к Тому, который уже был весь перепачкан кровью.  
– Скорей приведи сюда Беллатрикс, – между делом велел Гарри Виктору, но тот не обратил внимания, продолжая смотреть.   
Темный Лорд, очевидно, умирал. Он неловко осел у стены. Его лицо было искажено болью, а с губ периодически срывались громкие стоны. Виктор не знал, что это был за меч, но убийца, видимо, хорошо подготовился и знал, что с этим оружием сможет добиться результата.   
Гарри суетился вокруг, опасаясь вытащить меч и усилить кровотечение, одновременно пытаясь зажать рану кусками мантии. Он что-то говорил быстро и испуганно, но Виктор не мог разобрать что.  
На минуту у Виктора вспыхнула сумасшедшая надежда, что Лорд умрет, но потом он понял, что это не осуществимо. Даже если это тело умрет, у него полно разбросанных по миру кусочков души. Гарри возродит его.  
У Виктора мелькнула мысль попросить Гарри подождать с возрождением. Десять лет форы. У них могло быть это время для себя. Но потом он посмотрел на них внимательнее и понял, что это чушь. Для Гарри их отношения не стоили десятилетних мучений Тома. На самом деле их отношения не стоили и минуты его мучений.   
Виктор сделал шаг ближе к Гарри и Тому, чтобы услышать, как его любимый муж шепчет утешения другому нежным тоном, увидеть, как гладит его по волосам. Вспомнилась ночь, когда умерла Эпстейн. Гарри точно так же прислонялся к ее мертвому холодному телу, надеясь непонятно на что.  
Темный Лорд был все еще жив, но он ничего не говорил, просто не отводил от Гарри взгляда. А потом протянул слабую руку и провел окровавленным пальцем Гарри по щеке. Тот плакал.   
Виктор не хотел, чтобы Гарри так говорил и касался кого-то. Виктор не хотел, чтобы Гарри плакал.   
Он не понял, что произошло, успел услышать только произносимое заклинание, а потом была пустота.   
– Экспелиармус! 

***

Гарри, в отличие от Виктора, среагировать успел. В конце концов, он был Счастливчиком, и его легендарная удача уже довольно давно не давала о себе знать. Он достаточно настрадался.   
Во всем хаосе чувств, которые он испытал, поняв, что вопреки всему, Том умирает, в суете, которой неумело пытался хоть немного продлить ему жизнь, краем глаза Гарри все же заметил движение.   
Он отпустил Тома и откатился в сторону почти автоматически, как на одной из многочисленных тренировочных дуэлей. Ради Мерлина, Беллатрикс выскакивала даже из шкафа и из-под кровати посреди ночи, когда тренировала его. Выходило, что не зря.   
Заклинание попало в Виктора. Гарри не понял, откуда он здесь. Разве не убежал за Беллой? Но думать об этом времени не было. Виктора отшвырнуло в сторону, а его палочка попала в руки лжеГарри.   
Гарри поспешил подняться на ноги и направить на противника волшебную палочку. Он бросил быстрый взгляд на Тома, который неумолимо терял кровь. Наверное, медик мог бы помочь и поставить это тело на ноги, но Гарри – нет, а помощь не спешила прийти. Впрочем, даже если это тело погибнет, были еще хоркруксы.   
Сейчас следовало защитить себя – человека, который точно знал, как вернуть Тома домой. Ведь кем бы ни был лжеГарри, его меч, очевидно, мог убивать даже бессмертных.   
Неуязвимость, о которой Том говорил, была обманкой.   
– Позор для всего нашего мира, – сказал между тем самозванец. – Гарри Поттер на стороне Того-Кого-Нельзя-Называть. Твои родители в могилах переворачиваются!   
– Тебе-то откуда знать! – презрительно фыркнул Гарри. – Кто ты такой? И откуда у тебя мои частицы для оборотного?   
Волшебник удовлетворенно оглядел себя и улыбнулся.  
– Оборотное не единственный способ изменить внешность, – сказал лжеГарри и буквально на глазах за несколько секунд превратился в симпатичную молодую девушку.  
Гарри не знал ее. Мог только предполагать, что эта та самая Тонкс, о которой говорил Сириус. Она знала о хоркруксах. Непонятно только, зачем убила Тома, если понимала, что это на самом деле не конец для него.   
– Ты – метаморф.  
– Да. Это может быть весьма полезно, когда точно знаешь, кого враг без малейших колебаний подпустит к себе, даже вооруженного. Любовь делает людей слабыми, даже Темных Лордов. Я всего лишь взяла его за руку и немного пофлиртовала, а ему и голову снесло, – насмешливо сказала девушка-метаморф. – Жалко, не в буквальном смысле!   
Гарри никогда не думал, что Том настолько привязан к нему, что может столь легко потерять осторожность. Неужели другим, даже членам Ордена Феникса, это было очевидно?  
– Ладно, ты убила его. Довольна? Что дальше? – нетерпеливо откликнулся Гарри.   
– Дальше, ему понадобится несколько лет, может даже десять или пятнадцать на то, чтобы возродиться вновь, а мы в это время уничтожим его хоркруксы! – зло выплюнула девушка. – Дамблдор считал, что мы должны сделать наоборот, но отбросить достижения Сам-Знаешь-Кого еще на несколько лет назад это тоже выход. Как ты и твои родители сделали когда-то. Как ты отказался делать теперь.   
Она самодовольно усмехнулась и сделала шаг вперед. Гарри уже понял, что перед ним дуэлянт с хорошей подготовкой, но она явно его недооценивала. Он ждал любого случая напасть. К тому же, Гарри надеялся, что она произнесет хоть одно имя. Девушка постоянно говорила «мы», значит, у нее были сообщники, которые будут действовать даже после ее смерти.   
– Вообще-то я могла бы оставить тебе жизнь за былые заслуги, но подозреваю, что ты один из немногих, кто знает, как возродить его. Значит, ты тоже умрешь, – сказала она с долей печали.   
Девушка подняла волшебную палочку, чтобы атаковать, к счастью, удача не изменила Гарри в этот момент.   
Он понимал, что битва с ней будет нелегкой, но даже не подозревал, что несколько минут назад она стала обладательницей Старшей палочки, повсеместно считающейся непобедимой.   
Обеспокоенная вспыхнувшей болью в метке, в комнату ворвалась Беллатрикс. Гарри помнил, что до этого она была в зале. Должно быть, ей сложнее было найти хозяина, чем ему самому, поэтому ведьма задержалась. Беллатрикс громко хлопнула дверью и тут же атаковала, что отвлекло Тонкс, даже несмотря на то, что у нее была хорошая подготовка. Тонкс не повернулась к Гарри спиной, но, успев защититься от первого заклинания Беллатрикс, пропустила его разоружающее.   
Гарри схватил три вылетевшие из ее рук палочки – Тома, Виктора и ее собственную.   
Беллатрикс добила девицу Ступефаем и кинулась к Темному Лорду, шедший за ней Долохов проверил пульс у Тонкс. Она была жива, но без сознания. Теперь имена своих союзников она наверняка назовет под пыткой.  
Гарри бросил взгляд в сторону Виктора, о котором успел забыть. Он все еще был без сознания, но упал удачно, и Гарри сомневался, что тот что-то повредил себе.  
Беллатрикс тяжело задышала.  
Гарри боялся повернуться ней, но Долохов смотрел на нее и тело Лорда. Видимо, она как-то дала ему понять, что тот мертв.  
Гарри уже почему-то не чувствовал всепоглощающего ужаса, как несколько минут назад, когда пытался зажать рану. Несостоявшаяся дуэль успокоила его, заставила задуматься о том, что делать дальше. Как хорошо, что нет времени переживать. Боль могла свести с ума.   
– Что мы будем делать? – спросил Тони, со страхом смотря на Гарри. – Я не хочу в Азкабан.  
Никто не хотел.  
Но сейчас это волновало Гарри мало. Он знал, что на самом деле душа Тома не покинула этот мир. Через несколько месяцев, при должном старании, Том снова будет с ними. Однако даже его временную смерть Гарри отказывался принять, отказывался смотреть на его мертвое тело.  
Вместо этого Гарри рассматривал палочки в своих руках. Он хорошо знал палочку Тома, почти как свою. Палочка девицы была самая обычная. А вот палочка Виктора, та самая, которую он привез из Англии… на ней было маленькое клеймо Даров Смерти. Гарри на него насмотрелся, пока Виктор вел свои исследования, и ни с чем бы не перепутал.   
У Виктора была Старшая палочка, которую он, очевидно, получил от Дамблдора.   
Гарри содрогнулся от злости. Вполне ясно, что Виктор видел в этой палочке оружие против Тома. И словом об этом при Гарри не обмолвился.  
Дамблдор отдал Гарри мантию невидимку, потом Тому – кольцо, а Виктору – палочку. Мог ли старик полагать, что рано или поздно один из них троих соберет у себя все Дары, учитывая, насколько они погрязли в своем любовном треугольнике?   
Вероятно, мог хотя бы надеяться на это.   
Гарри смутно уже помнил их последний разговор. Что-то Дамблдор говорил о том, что не стоит торопить свою смерть. Но Гарри тогда невнимательно отнесся к его словам.   
Но вот девица пять минут назад совершенно ясно сказала, что Дамблдор надеялся, что его приемники сначала уничтожат хоркруксы, одним из которых был Гарри, а потом самого Лорда. Можно ли было предположить, что дав Гарри шанс получить все Дары смерти, он дал ему шанс выжить после извлечения хоркрукса? Ведь и они тоже были символом бессмертия.   
Гарри не знал ответов на свои вопросы. Вряд ли теперь их знал хоть кто-то.   
Но Гарри был теперь Хозяином смерти, а рядом с ним умер его любимый человек.   
Он заставил себя развернуться и посмотреть на окровавленное тело в руках Беллатрикс.   
По спине прошла волна мурашек от воспоминаний о том, что он испытал несколько минут назад. Ему было так страшно, одиноко. Он разрывался от любви, когда смотрел Тому в глаза и отчаянно боялся, что это в последний раз. Гарри не смог бы без Тома жить.   
Вероятно, это ощущение было обманчиво, потому что когда-то ему казалось, что он не может жить и без Сары. Но, на самом деле, привыкать к жизни без Тома пока и не было необходимости.   
Оставалось только надеяться, что непосредственное присутствие всех Даров не было необходимо, потому что мантия-невидимка оставалась дома.  
– Пожалуйста, – тихо попросил Гарри. – Пожалуйста!  
Он направил волшебную палочку на Тома.


	78. Chapter 78

Глава 78

Тому уже приходилось умирать. Это был не самый приятный опыт, что тогда, что сейчас, но теперь он был огражден от сюрпризов. Ему так казалось.  
Он заподозрил неладное, когда Гарри начал флиртовать, но ему было любопытно, кто и чего так добивается, поэтому Том позволил увлечь себя в ту комнатушку. Он думал, что Гарри просто заколдован или опоен. Что с ним могло произойти за несколько минут в туалетной комнате?   
На Гарри нельзя было наложить Империус. Слишком уж сильна была у него воля, но всегда существовали приворотные зелья, веселящие чары и прочая ерунда, действие которой оставалось краткосрочным, но его было очень трудно избежать.   
В любом случае, Тому казалось, что он с легкостью одолеет любые неприятности и любое количество врагов. В его жизни было не так много радости, он цеплялся за каждую капельку веселья, даже если не признался бы в этом ни окружающим, ни себе.   
То, что перед ним метаморф, Том понял слишком поздно. Губы даже заколдованного Гарри были слишком сладки, а он никогда не отличался добродетелью, чтобы избегать подобных украденных удовольствий.   
Он был слишком легкомыслен и собственные вечно державшие его в узде нормы стали его концом. Том контролировал себя настолько сильно, что единственная слабость буквально убила его.   
Волшебник с лицом Гарри воткнул в его тело меч Гриффиндора, старинный артефакт, который мог сразить почти что угодно. Том читал о нем, но меч был утерян столетия назад, что вносило его в ряды артефактов, которые на самом деле могли и вовсе не существовать.   
Было больно и обидно, его терзала досада, но все, что ему оставалось, это слушать ласковый голос его любимого Гарри, который уверял, что все кончится хорошо.   
Он успел услышать начало разговора Гарри с метаморфом прежде чем умер. Ему оставалось только надеяться, что Беллатрикс явится вовремя, чтобы защитить Гарри.   
Том не сомневался, что останься Гарри цел – они смогут вернуть тело уже через несколько месяцев. Не говоря уж о том, что, прикрываясь влиянием и популярностью Гарри, его Пожирателям, вероятно, удастся за пару месяцев не растерять все то, что он собрал из осколков в последние пять лет.   
Что-то сделать сейчас было не в силах Тома. Он будет иметь дело с ситуацией, когда выкарабкается с того света - через пару часов.   
От мысли, что придется опять где-то скрываться, вселяться в мелких животных и, возможно, снова годами ожидать случая вселиться в человека и получить шанс сварить зелье, его передернуло. Ну, по крайней мере, теперь он знал, как варить нужное зелье, где находится философский камень, и кому точно можно доверять. Лишь бы ни Белла, ни Гарри не угодили в Азкабан.  
Только бы Гарри не умер. Потому что тогда… Том не знал, что тогда, но…   
Проклятый меч Гриффиндора. Всегда остаются какие-то «но», что бы ты ни делал для собственной безопасности – сила материнской любви, сила твоей собственной любви, от которой теряешь бдительность, словно мальчишка. Почему любовь делала сильными других, а не его? 

***

В посмертии он очутился на вокзале Кингс-Кросс, как и в прошлый раз. Пустой зал – символ перепутья, на котором он оказался. Том мог хотя бы кусочком души отправиться далее, на тот свет, чтобы ни скрывалось под этими словами. Возможно, его ждал Ад. Хотя он с детства скептически относился к христианским догмам. Но он мог и вернуться в мир живых. Для него поезда ходили в обе стороны. Он не знал, все ли попадали сюда или только он из-за своей уникальной ситуации. Вероятно, для кого-то посмертие было цветистым лугом или комнатой в родном доме. Такую информацию не пишут в книгах.   
В прошлый раз в этом зале Том встретил свою мать. Она была совсем не такой, какой он ее себе представлял. Тихая, пугливая, но удивительно злющая. Она была рада услышать о том, каким он стал, но сожалела о разделенной душе.   
На вкус Тома мать была слишком слаба и характером, и волшебными способностями. Впрочем, кого еще могла вырастить жалкая семейка Мраксов? Однако сегодня он ждал встречи с ней в нетерпении. Хоть какая-то польза от смерти. Ему хотелось поговорить с ней о Гарри. Потому что больше никому о своих чувствах он сказать не мог, даже если все о них знали. Кроме того, она, вероятно, лучше всех поняла бы его намерение избавиться от Виктора.   
Однако на скамеечке для встречающих его ждала вовсе не Меропа, а Дамблдор. Том сбился с шага и на секунду остановился, но потом подошел к старику. Он не собирался удирать или держаться подальше. Даже в посмертии он не даст никому думать, что он боится чертового Дамблдора!   
– Здравствуй, Том, – сказал ему тот. – Не ожидал встретить тебя.   
– И я тебя, Альбус, – заверил его Том, бесцеремонно усаживаясь рядом. – Судя по всему, твои друзья решили сначала убить меня, а потом взяться за хоркруксы. Не самое умное решение. Как только вернусь, передавлю их, как мышей.  
Он сжал пальцы в кулак, представляя в них хрупкие шейки членов Ордена.  
Дамблдор тяжело вздохнул.  
– Поэтому я и говорил им сначала уничтожить хоркруксы. Боюсь, они ожидали от этой твоей смерти такого же эффекта, как и в прошлый раз. Они не учли, что у тебя уже есть опыт, да и ты изменился.   
Том, нахмурился, не понимая, что имел в виду старик. В чем он изменился? Отчего эффект от его смерти изменится? Неужели имеется в виду эта чертова любовь? Ведь так и есть. Он научился любить и доверять. Он доверил другому человеку секрет своего бессмертия.   
– Откуда ты знаешь, что они охотятся за хоркруксами? – спросил между тем Дамблдор.   
– Было бы странно, если бы ты не оставил никому этого наследства перед смертью. К тому же Тонкс рассказала Ремусу, тот Сириусу, а Сириус Гарри и Виктору. Чудесная вещь - дружба, – он иронично усмехнулся. – Им не победить, Альбус.  
– Рано или поздно найдется сила, которая тебя сломит, Том.  
Том усмехнулся.  
– Да, ты о своей бесценной любви, очевидно.  
– Ты все еще не веришь в ее силу.   
– Дважды будучи повергнутым ею? – переспросил Том. – Я верю в любовь, Альбус.   
Тот посмотрел на Тома несколько удивленно.  
– Дважды?  
– Эта девчонка-метаморф подкралась ко мне с мечом Гриффиндора, притворившись Гарри. Я ему доверяю.  
Он никогда не сказал бы такого никому из живущих. Впрочем, некоторые вещи нет необходимости произносить вслух. В способность Тома любить и доверять, пусть даже и одному единственному человеку, не верил до сих пор только Дамблдор.   
Они немного помолчали, пока Дамблдор оценивал для себя сказанное.  
– Иногда я думаю, что мы зря распределяем детей на факультеты. Есть что-то неправильное в том, как наши традиции навязывают им социальные роли. А потом мы удивляемся тому, что гриффиндорцы предают, не верим слизеринцам, когда они совершают благородные и самоотверженные поступки, сердимся, когда равенкловцы не догадываются об очевидном, и терпим поражение, если хаффлпаффцы жестоки и храбры.  
– К чему это?   
– Тонкс – хаффлпаффка, а ведь меч может использовать только истинный гриффиндорец. Никогда не думал, как все могло обернуться для тебя, если бы ты попал в Гриффиндор?   
– У меня никогда не было их самоотверженной смелости.   
– Думаешь, Питер Петтигрю храбр? Я очень давно не видел его, не берусь судить.  
Том искоса посмотрел на Дамблдора, пытаясь понять, о чем говорит старик. Вряд ли предлагал Тому переформировать Хогвартс. Ему тоже не нравилось факультетское деление, особенно после того, как он увидел иную систему в Дурмстранге, однако ломать тысячелетние традиции не хотелось.   
– Если бы я попал в Гриффиндор, думаешь, я был бы лучше?   
– Только представь весь твой ум и могущество, направленное в мирное русло, – улыбнулся Дамблдор. – Амбиции точно так же свойственны Гриффиндору, как и Слизерину. Но, может, они научили бы тебя любить и ценить жизнь, как Гарри научил. Только раньше. До того, как мы с тобой стали врагами.   
– Гарри один такой. К тому же дело не только в нем, но и в слезах феникса, которые излечили мой разум и мою боль. Наверное, даже в большей степени, чем я полагал изначально. Я никогда не понимал, что болен.   
– Мне жаль, что я был слишком молод тогда и не понял тоже, – кивнул Дамблдор. – Я подозревал тебя тогда, когда следовало помочь тебе.  
– Подозревал справедливо, – усмехнулся ему Том. – Так что, ты теперь простил мне все мои грехи?  
– Ты вряд ли нуждаешься в моем прощении. Я теперь никак не могу повлиять на мир живых, кроме как дать тебе последнее напутствие.  
– И в чем же оно?   
– Позволь себе любить, не смотря на то, что любовь дважды повергла тебя. Потому что именно любовь тебя и возвеличит вновь.   
Том задумался, а потом кивнул.  
– Если Гарри останется жив, он спасет меня. Потому что любит. И он любит, потому что я показал ему мою хорошую сторону. Я в этом не сомневаюсь. Но что тебе с этого? Разве ты не ждешь с нетерпением, когда я умру?   
– Думаю, пройдет много времени теперь, пока ты снова посетишь посмертие, – печально улыбнулся Дамблдор. – А Гарри обещал мне сдерживать тебя, если ты зайдешь слишком далеко. И я верю, что он сдержит слово.  
– Понятие Гарри о «слишком далеко» сильно отличается от твоего.   
– Но и от твоего тоже, – возразил Дамблдор. – Я рад, что ты так изменился Том. И рад тому, что мой совет о любви запоздал. Так скажи мне, ты отдал Гарри кольцо своего деда?   
– Да. При чем тут это?   
Дамблдор кивнул в сторону и, переведя взгляд туда, Том увидел на их вокзале Ее.

***

Время вокруг остановилось. Гарри все так же стоял посреди комнаты с поднятой волшебной палочкой, Беллатрикс неподвижно застыла с окровавленным телом на руках, а Долохов замер на середине движения. Пленница и Виктор все так же были оглушены.   
Гарри почувствовал, как в комнате появился кто-то еще и опустил волшебную палочку. Стало очень холодно, и подол его мантии покрылся инеем. Он медленно повернулся и посмотрел в знакомое лицо.   
– Это работает так? – хриплым шепотом уточнил Гарри. – Я пытаюсь сделать что-то, используя твои Дары, и ты появляешься?  
Она кивнула.  
– Ты могла бы использовать другое тело.  
– Я не использую тело, – сказала она. – Каждый видит меня как самого дорогого умершего человека.  
Саре совсем не шли ни серая мантия, ни равнодушное выражение, застывшее на лице, ни безэмоциональный голос. Гарри было дурно смотреть на нее. Он прекрасно осознавал, что перед ним не Сара, хотя даже после семи лет в волшебном мире казалось невероятным, что можно вот так лицом к лицу столкнуться с самой Смертью. Но смотреть, как девушка с этой внешностью двигается и говорит, даже после трех лет разлуки было больно.   
– Ты поможешь мне?   
Она посмотрела на Тома.   
– Ты Повелитель смерти, решать тебе, – ответила она.   
– Я хочу вернуть Тома. Нет, мне нужно вернуть его.  
– Тебя не пугают последствия?  
– Какие?  
Она вытянула руку и указала пальцем на Виктора. Это выглядело жутко.  
– Ты хочешь забрать его взамен? – дрогнул голос Гарри. На такое он был не готов.  
– Нет. Но если ты вернешь своего Тома сейчас, у вас с Виктором не будет шанса. Если же помедлишь, у вас будут месяцы, а по твоему желанию - годы. Ты ведь сможешь взять всю власть Темного Лорда в свои руки. Ты умеешь руководить людьми. Не будет судов, как прошлый раз, не будет Азкабана для твоих друзей. Не будет даже опасности пыток, которые так любил твой Том. Будет трудно, но, мой Повелитель, ты будешь счастлив, разрубив этот узел.  
Гарри даже не колебался.  
– Что за глупости ты говоришь? Нельзя просто убрать человека в коробку, как сломанную куклу, а через годы снова достать. Я не буду счастлив, если подведу Тома. У него, кроме меня, никого нет. Если я предам его, это будет хуже, чем предать любого другого человека.  
– Даже Виктора?  
– Я не предаю его. Это не похоже на то, что я выбираю жизнь одно из них. Они оба будут живы. И если в итоге мы не сможем быть вместе, Виктор найдет утешение в семье, друзьях. Он не одинок.   
Она смотрела на него мгновение в безмолвии, словно рассчитывала, что он передумает.   
– Что ж. Ты сделал свой выбор, Повелитель.   
Она вдруг улыбнулась ему так, как когда-то улыбалась Сара. Ярко и с неподдельной любовью.   
Может, стоило задержать ее, спросить про интриги Дамблдора, про то, почему он не смог стать ее Повелителем и спастись, но у Гарри голова другим была занята.   
Мир вокруг пришел в движение, она исчезла, а Том вдруг дернулся на руках у Беллатрикс.  
– Целителя, срочно! – крикнул Гарри Долохову, и тот суматошно сорвался с места.

 

Виктор очнулся на кровати в собственной комнате. На улице было все еще темно, а в помещении горела только одна свеча. С момента, когда он потерял сознание, видимо, прошло не больше часа.   
Рядом с кроватью сидел Гарри. Он задумчиво смотрел куда-то вверх и загибал пальцы, что-то подсчитывая, но стоило Виктору зашевелиться, Гарри придвинулся к нему ближе.  
– Как ты?   
– Нормально. Обычные последствия Экспеллиармуса, – проворчал Виктор. – А ты как? Что там произошло? Темный Лорд?..  
Гарри покачал головой. И в сердце Виктора на мгновение вспыхнула надежда, но тут же угасла.  
– Он жив, хотя пока что без сознания. Рана очень тяжелая.   
Виктор ничего не сказал. Гарри выглядел виноватым.  
– Та девушка… Ах, она же вырубила тебя. Второй «я» оказался девушкой-метаморфом. Она племянница Беллатрикс, ее начали допрашивать, но она отравилась. Как в шпионском романе каком-то, представляешь?  
– Сочувствую ей.  
Виктор и в самом деле ей сочувствовал. Он сам хотел бы попытаться убить Темного Лорда, однако ему никогда не хватало на это решимости, а может, и смелости. Ворваться в логово врагов, бесстрашно вонзить меч в сильнейшего темного мага поколения… Девица не могла не понимать, что ей не дадут после этого уйти. Она была готова встретить свой печальный конец.   
Гарри кивнул.  
– Я могу понять, почему она покушалась на Тома, но не собираюсь жалеть ее.   
– Разумеется.  
– Я не пожалел бы никого, кто покушался бы и на тебя, – справедливо возразил Гарри. – Но я хотел поговорить не о ней.  
– О нас, – откликнулся Виктор. – Мы ведь не договорили.  
Гарри помолчал, словно в последний раз взвешивал то, что собирался произнести.   
– Эта девушка убила Тома. Она его действительно убила. У меня была возможность подарить нам несколько лет без него. Но я не воспользовался ею, – признался он.  
– Не понимаю.   
– Ты знаешь, этот меч мог убить только тело, но не душу. Душа Тома всегда в безопасности со мною. Но если бы тело умерло, Тому понадобилась бы помощь, чтобы возродиться. Как в прошлый раз.  
– Чтобы возродиться быстро, ему нужна была твоя помощь, а без нее он мог уйти на десятилетия, – наконец сообразил Виктор. – Десятилетия, которые мы могли в безопасности провести вместе. Да еще и найти лекарство от твоего бессмертия.   
– Все это время он провел бы в мучениях, осознавая совершенное мною предательство.   
Виктор немного помолчал, потом кивнул.   
– Ты можешь не пояснять. Я знаю, что ты не мог поступить иначе. Но ты сказал, что он жив сейчас.  
Гарри достал из кармана мантии палочку, которую Виктор тут же узнал. Сердце дрогнуло от тревоги. В этой палочке заключалась не только ложь Виктора, но и опасность Тому. Две вещи, которые Гарри так просто не пропустил бы мимо себя.   
– Когда девчонка разоружила тебя, она стала хозяйкой палочки. Потом ворвалась Беллатрикс, отвлекла ее, так что я смог победить девчонку. Теперь Старшая палочка моя.   
– Ты так же хозяин перстня и мантии. Одно получил по наследству, другое в дар. Ты стал Хозяином смерти.  
– Да.  
– И как это было? – с неожиданной страстью в голосе поинтересовался Виктор. – Как она выглядела?  
Он так долго изучал Дары смерти, что исследовательский интерес на несколько минут захватил его всего, заставив забыть о личной жизни.   
– Она пришла ко мне в образе Сары. Было жутко.  
Виктор неожиданно засмеялся.   
– Только не говори мне, что даже Смерть в образе Сары потребовала, чтобы мы расстались.  
– Нет, она сказал мне не оживлять Тома. Я не послушал ее.   
– Ты изменил свое мнение, едва не потеряв его? Хочешь развестись со мной и остаться с ним?   
– Нет, я не буду разводиться с тобой, пока ты сам не потребуешь. Сам знаешь, какая это длительная и сложная процедура. Пусть это малодушно, но ни я, ни мировая обстановка сейчас к этому не готовы. Но и вместе с тобой я больше не буду.   
– Как это понимать?  
– Если бы такой меч вонзили в тебя, ты бы умер. Но кому нужно втыкать в тебя мечи? Если бы я для тебя был просто главным старостой Дурмстранга, как для сотен других студентов, ты был бы просто игроком в квиддич. Тебе бы враги такого изощренного ума и мстительности не попались бы на пути. Твоей жизни ничто не угрожало бы. Я уже много месяцев полностью осознаю свою вину. Но, видишь ли, просто мучиться своей виной было легче, пока ты был непогрешим.   
– Что?  
– Мне казалось, что я центр твоей вселенной, что ты идеален, что ты, в отличие от Тома, никогда не пожертвуешь мной, никогда не солжешь мне. Но ты ведь хотел достать хоркрукс из меня любой ценой…  
– Не ценой твоей жизни.  
– Чем это отличается от отравления, которое Том предпринял в Хогвартсе? Он тоже был уверен, что никакого риска для моей жизни нет.   
Единственным оправданием Виктора было то, что он так ничего и не предпринял. Но он промолчал, потому что его бездействие было не от недостатка желания, а от недостатка знаний. И обвинение во лжи, хотя бы насчет Старшей палочки, было справедливым.   
– И это все? Разве ты не прощал ему большее?  
Гарри наклонился и погладил его по лицу.   
– Но именно за то, что ты другой, я и любил тебя. Как бы эгоистично это ни звучало. Кроме того, как ты думаешь, стал бы ты таким человеком, как сейчас, если бы не я? У меня такое ощущение, как будто я сломал, запачкал, чуть ли не убил единственного доброго и честного человека из тех, кого знал.   
– Я уже устал тебе говорить об этом. Все, что я сделал, не твоя вина, а мой собственный выбор.  
– Мне не стоило ставить тебя перед этим выбором. Сейчас кажется, будто афера Игоря с моим похищением обернулась к лучшему. Не случилось противостояния, которое могло стать кровавым, между мной и Волдемортом. Но плата за эту аферу, за нашу ложь - это жизнь Сары и твоя жизнь.  
– Я жив.  
– Жив, но ты ли это. Пожалуйста, подумай об этом.   
На Виктора вдруг накатила жуткая усталость. Не то чтобы он сам ни разу не задумался об этом. Бывало, лежал в постели без сна часами, когда горячечные мысли о Дарах смерти и хоркруксах сменялись на воспоминания о прошлом, когда он просто играл в квиддич и никому не хотел зла. Он почувствовал себя лягушкой в молоке. Или это их отношения были лягушкой в молоке?  
– Мы должны разрубить этот узел.  
– Так почему же он разрубается в пользу Темного Лорда?   
– Потому что именно у него хватило бы дури разрубить этот узел так, что полетели бы во все стороны кровавые ошметки. Я знаю, что мы будем скучать друг по другу, но это же будет не конец. Я уверен, что тебе в жизни еще суждено влюбиться. Суждено защитить начатую диссертацию, совершить какое-нибудь открытие. Может, совместно с Гермионой начать, наконец, исследования того, чем магглорожденные отличаются от чистокровных, и почему у них не выходит Исконное? волшебство. В мире столько путей для тебя. Ограничиваться борьбой за меня это глупо! Точно так же и я не должен считать любовь высшим приоритетом. Она важна, но не должна стать барьером для дальнейшего развития личности и получения знаний. В этом вина Тома или моя, но наши отношения с тобой стали этим ограничителем.   
Гарри не стал уточнять, что повязан с Темным Лордом на веки вечные. Из-за общего бессмертия, души, пророчества. На сердце было горько от слов, которые он говорил Виктору, и от того, что довелось недавно пережить. Но одновременно с него словно огромный камень свалился.  
Виктор смотрел на него со смирением и принятием. Они всегда прекрасно понимали друг друга. Главное, он видел, что Гарри на этот раз точно готов был сдаться, с гораздо большей готовностью, чем пару лет назад. Даже если Виктор хотел остаться в ловушке их отношений навечно, он понимал, что Гарри пытается ему сказать, и отчасти был согласен.   
– Говорят, если любишь кого, отпусти. И это про нас с тобой. Теперь больше не совершай глупых поступков, не ищи меня, не ищи смерти для Тома. Забудь и живи для себя. Мои слова во время нашего первого расставания после четвертого курса были опрометчивыми и не серьезными, но теперь все не так. Я больше не приму тебя назад, чтобы ты не говорил и не делал.   
Гарри встал и, наклонившись к постели, последний раз поцеловал Виктора в лоб.  
– Прощай, любовь моя, и будь счастлив.   
Виктор чуть приподнялся, схватил Гарри за шею, на мгновение прижался к его губам своими.  
– Как хочешь, – сказал он. – Я люблю тебя, поэтому последую твоим указаниям. Просто помни об этом. Мы все еще остаемся женатыми, и я буду ждать тебя.   
Он не был уверен, говорит ли это потому, что действительно так думает или потому что должен это сказать.   
Он заметил, что у Гарри глаза увлажнились. Тот явно хотел сказать, что ждать не надо, но понял, что сейчас это будет неуместно. Гарри кивнул и вышел.  
Виктор знал, что за дверями Гарри заплачет. Ему и самому очень хотелось. В комнату зашла мама, села на место Гарри и прислонила голову сына к своему боку.   
– Все он правильно сделал, – сказала мама. – Вы с самого начала не очень-то друг другу подходили. Но все-таки… поплачь, мой милый.  
Виктор ткнулся ей носом в бок. Почему-то на душе стало легче. Он действительно все еще любил Гарри, но внезапно убрав его из центра своей вселенной, Виктор обнаружил вокруг еще много красивых звезд. 

***

В гостиной Гарри ждали Долохов и Рудольфус. Отец и старший брат Виктора пытались поддерживать с ними вежливую беседу, но выходило не очень. У Пожирателей сейчас было не самое лучшее настроение.   
Они тут же встали, стоило Гарри спуститься.   
– Идем домой?  
Гарри кивнул. Ему не хотелось произносить ни звука.  
Долохов и Лестрандж были здесь в качестве его телохранителей. Гарри и раньше-то редко разрешали выходить без сопровождения, а уж когда Лорд был в таком подвешенном состоянии, и подавно.   
У Гарри была мировая слава и популярность, которой в волшебном мире не было ни у кого. Но он ни в знаниях, ни в магических умениях не мог сравниться с Темным Лордом. Учитывая их разницу в возрасте, все это прекрасно осознавали. Однако сейчас Гарри был единственным щитом, которым Пожиратели смерти могли закрыться ото всех невзгод. Они ужасно боялись повторения событий восемьдесят первого года. Пока Волдеморт был ранен и слаб, его сторонники оказывались под ударом.   
И тогда, и сейчас проблему можно было решить, выбрав другого лидера, хотя бы временного. В восемьдесят первом они этого сделать не могли. Ссорились и боялись. Сейчас Волдеморт словно бы огласил им свою волю.  
Что бы там Гарри не думал о своем положении – он воображал, что его считают то ли подстилкой, то ли эскортом, для окружающих он был Волдеморту если не равным партнером, то самым доверенным лицом.   
Пожиратели смерти, по крайней мере, Ближний круг, который знал о произошедшем, готовы были подчиняться Гарри, даже осознавая, что в знаниях и умениях он уступает не только Волдеморту, но и некоторым из них. Он был удобным компромиссным лидером. Волдеморт, очнувшись, не рассердится на него, даже заподозрив в попытке отнять власть. Они сами не чувствовали по отношению к Гарри духа соперничества. Если Рудольфусу поклониться, например, Долохову не позволила бы гордость и наоборот, то тут была совсем другая ситуация. Опять же, мировые лидеры гораздо охотнее стали бы разговаривать со всемирно известным и очень популярным молодым человеком, а не с беглым узником Азкабана. 

Перед уходом из дома Крамов Гарри на мгновение задержался, неловко посмотрев на отца и брата Виктора. Они так и не стали для него хоть сколько-то близкими людьми за те четыре года, что Гарри встречался с Виктором. Ему нечего было им сказать.   
Гарри был уверен, что странное чувство стыда не позволит ему когда-либо переступить порог этого дома снова. 

***

Том очнулся от того, что его лоб протирали теплым влажным полотенцем. Прикосновение было очень приятным. За ним стояла любовь и забота. Он не помнил, чтобы кто-то когда-то так с ним обращался. Когда он болел в детстве, нянечки в приюте не могли позволить себе уделить ему лишнее время. Позже он скрывал болезни как свою величайшую слабость. Но сейчас Том даже не мог вспомнить, когда последний раз болел. Ритуалами он давно укрепил свое тело.  
Том открыл глаза и посмотрел на человека, который подарил ему такие чудесные ощущения. Рядом с ним на постели сидела Беллатрикс. Она немного безумно и с облегчением посмотрела на него.  
– Милорд очнулся, – сообщила она, посмотрев в угол комнаты.   
Том перевел туда взгляд и увидел Гарри с книжкой. Тот теперь тоже смотрел на Тома.  
Какую-то секунду, пока не открыл глаза, Том думал, что столько заботы может исходить только от Гарри, однако теперь он понял, что это была глупая мысль. Гарри никогда не знал семейного тепла точно так же, как и сам Том. Ему бы и в голову не пришло сидеть и обтирать кого-то влажным полотенцем.   
Однако взгляд Гарри тут же согрел его нежностью, тревогой и заботой. Книга была отброшена в сторону и забыта. Гарри согнал Беллатрикс и сел на ее место, неловко коснувшись руки Тома.   
– Как ты?   
– Боли не чувствую. Долго я пролежал? – спросил он. Несмотря на ясность мысли, язык слушался плохо. Том почувствовал досаду и раздражение. Ему не нравилось быть слабым, пусть даже перед людьми, которым можно было полностью доверять.   
– Три дня. Целитель держал тебя на зельях, чтобы процесс заживления раны прошел быстро и безболезненно. Полежишь сегодня денек и будешь в полном порядке.   
– Что там творится?   
Он неловко махнул рукой в сторону окна, подразумевая события в мире.  
– Мы никому не сказали, что с тобой что-то случилось, кроме нескольких доверенных лиц, – поспешил успокоить Гарри. – Я появился на приемах, которые было необходимо посетить. Все были немного удивлены, что я без тебя, но ничего более. Остатки Ордена Феникса попытались распространить слухи о твоей смерти, но у них пока ничего не вышло. Даже если кто-то и усомнился, слишком мало времени прошло. Если ты выйдешь куда-то завтра, они тем более потерпят неудачу.   
– Неотложные дела?  
– Ничего, с чем я не смог бы справиться без тебя.   
Том попытался приподняться, но Гарри осторожно надавил ладонями ему на плечи. Очень хотелось пить, но стыдно было просить об этом. Гарри как-то сам понял. Он поправил под Томом подушку и протянул ему стакан. Прохладная вода смягчила горло. Том даже зажмурился от удовольствия.   
Беллатрикс что-то тихо сказала Гарри, а потом вышла из комнаты.   
– Что ты сделал и как? – спросил Том, как только они остались одни.   
Гарри секунду колебался, а потом ответил вопросам на вопрос:  
– Что ты знаешь о Дарах смерти?   
– Не много. Сказку читал.   
Гарри собрался с мыслями, а потом рассказал ему то, что знал, что домыслил сам, что понял из событий трехдневной давности. Том не знал, но его мысли были созвучны с мыслями Гарри. Он подумал о том, что и после шестидесяти лет в волшебном мире можно увидеть нечто настолько потрясающее, что с трудом в это поверишь.   
– Она пришла к тебе в образе Сары. Я увидел мать.   
– Странно осознавать, что ты можешь быть привязан к кому-то. Кроме меня.  
Том неловко засмеялся.   
– Я не привязан к ней. Я даже никогда не видел ее, пока она была жива. Но в детстве мечтал поговорить с ней хоть раз. Мечта сбылась.   
– О! Том. Иногда меня шокирует твоя жестокость, но иногда твоя человечность.   
Том скривил уголок рта в пародии на улыбку.   
– Хотел бы я сказать – это все проклятые слезы феникса в зелье возрождения, но правда в том, что я всегда хотел поговорить с ней.   
Гарри наклонился и поцеловал его в лоб.  
– Полежишь со мной? – предложил Том. В этом предложении не было никакого второго смысла. Том сейчас был ни на что, кроме лежания, не способен.   
Гарри сходил за книгой, а потом лег рядом.  
– Чуть позже, когда эффект зелья еще больше рассеется, я тебя покормлю.  
Словно он был маленьким ребенком.   
– Хорошо, – кивнул Том и прислонился головой к боку Гарри. Это было очень похоже на то, как Виктор опирался на свою маму. И еще раз укрепило Гарри в его решении. У Виктора была мама, к которой можно было прислониться, у Тома же были только мечты о ней и Гарри. Не смотря на искреннюю преданность Беллатрикс, ее наибольшую близость и почти дружбу с Томом, она для него была лишь лучшей из слуг. Равным и любимым был только Гарри.   
Том лежал с закрытыми глазами. Возможно, задремал.  
– Я порвал с Виктором.   
– Я знаю.  
Гарри рассмеялся из-за такого самоуверенного ответа. Атмосфера была какой-то неестественно уютной. От этого на глаза слезы наворачивались.   
Но между ними больше не было никакой лжи, никаких недоговорок, никаких причин ненавидеть друг друга. И целая вечность впереди.   
Гарри все еще не хотел быть бессмертным и не хотел видеть, как умрут все его близкие. Не очень хотел остаться с Томом и его безумием навечно. Он все равно собирался найти лекарство. Почему-то казалось, что теперь, когда придет срок, Том легче воспримет идею о смерти. Нужно лишь подождать чуть больше, чем длится жизнь обычного волшебника.   
Гарри опустил книгу и прижался своими губами к его губам. 

Эпилог

Друэлла пригласила Гарри на Новогоднюю вечеринку в Дурмстранг. Его каждый год приглашали, но после того как он окончил школу, последние лет пятьдесят, Гарри эти приглашения не принимал. И Тома тоже просил их игнорировать. Не потому, что ему не хотелось посетить свою альма-матер или он не хотел насладиться горьким послевкусием тоски по своему юношеству. Хотел.  
Однако в Дурмстранге жил Виктор. Двенадцать лет назад он и вовсе стал директором. Первоначально у него не было желания посвящать свою жизнь детям. Он жил в Дурмстранге ради Гарри, потом по приказу Темного Лорда, потом просто привык. Он успел побывать преподавателем астрономии, трансфигурации и темных искусств. Защитил несколько научных работ.   
Насколько Гарри знал, Виктор был по-прежнему одинок. Они оставались женаты, но вопрос о разводе никто так и не поднял. Все кто знал, старались об этом не вспоминать, а может, за пятьдесят лет действительно позабыли. Их кольца так и хранились в каком-то тайнике у Тома.   
Гарри просто старался с Виктором лишний раз не пересекаться. Не от стыда, не из-за подавленного чувства привязанности. За долгий срок все это успело развеяться. Первое время было тяжело без его поддержки и внимания, но Гарри справился и искоренил в себе эту слабость. Если случалось что-то действительно пугающее и опасное, Том тоже мог поддержать хоть и своеобразно, но ничуть не хуже.   
Дело было в том, что Виктор старел.  
Все вокруг старели, Гарри никак не мог к этому привыкнуть.   
Вот и Друэлла, его верная помощница и правая рука, недавно заговорила с Гарри о том, что ей трудно выполнять свои обязанности. Она была его на два года младше, Друэлле исполнилось только шестьдесят шесть. Волшебники стареют гораздо медленнее магглов, но это не могло спасти ее в таком возрасте от морщин, седых волос и некоторых старческих немощей.   
Гарри давно привык к ее морщинистым рукам и складкам у губ, но это не отменяло того, что она выглядела как бабушка, а он с семнадцати лет не постарел ни на день. Это не могло не беспокоить и ее. В самом начале, сразу после школы, выходить в свет вместе было весело. И хотя интеллектуально они развивались на равных, им всегда было о чем поговорить и что обсудить, но со временем появилась неловкость. Друэлла стала выглядеть как его старшая сестра, потом как мать. Не она одна. Постепенно Гарри стал неестественно выглядеть в кругу своих друзей.   
К тому же у них менялась работа, рождались дети, потом внуки, поэтому переменились и жизненные интересы. Игрушки, болезни, оценки и первые влюбленности отпрысков стали волновать их куда больше политических перемен или научных исследований.  
Гарри все еще общался с ними, дорожил ими. Он знал, что они не покинут его в ближайшие лет тридцать, а то и сорок, сколько им отпустила судьба. Однако непроизвольно отдалялся от них.   
Найти новых друзей было тяжело. Интеллектуально ему было за шестьдесят и непросто оказалось найти общий язык с молодежью. У них были свои, странные, вкусы в музыке и литературе, несколько более безнравственные взгляды на одежду. Они еще не настолько погрузились в мир исследований магии, чтобы на равных обсуждать ее с таким специалистом, как он. Не говоря уж о бушующих в их телах гормонах и любовных страстях.   
Гарри и в подростковом-то возрасте не увлекался сплетнями о том, кто на кого как посмотрел и кто с кем встречается. В его личной жизни все было просто до отвращения. Он и Том были вместе и все об этом знали.   
Это, конечно, не значило, что они несчастливы вместе или им скучно. Том порой мог отколоть такой номер, что Гарри только за голову хватался, вопрошая бытие, откуда у пожилого по сути волшебника берутся в голове такие мысли? Однако взаимное притяжение, частенько выливающееся в страсть, уравновешивалось их глубинным пониманием друг друга и доверием, которое постепенно даже со стороны Гарри стало концентрироваться только на Томе.   
Но с Томом, единственным другим вечно молодым волшебником, которого Гарри знал, было не обсудить проблему старения друзей. Том был социопатом и неудобств Гарри просто не понимал. Его волновало только присутствие Гарри рядом. 

Не так давно Друэлла заговорила с Гарри о том, что ей нужна замена. Выполнять обязанности его правой руки и постоянной спутницы на вечеринках стало слишком тяжело. Это был не физический труд, поэтому Гарри считал, что она кривит душой, однако не стал возражать. Он не думал, что кого-то нужно удерживать при себе силой.  
Тем более Друэлла не собиралась уходить прямо сейчас. Замену нужно было подготовить.   
Гарри пытался избежать посещения Дурмстранга, как обычно. Однако Друэлла запротестовала. Она собиралась показать Гарри кого-то конкретного, однако боялась, что он поведет себя неестественно на собеседовании. Официальных же мероприятий для высшего общества волшебного мира юный кандидат не посещал. Он был полукровкой.   
На самом деле, взглянуть на Виктора было страшно и любопытно. Он сыграл немалую роль в становлении Гарри как личности. И забыть его было невозможно, даже если Гарри больше не любил его.   
Гарри никогда не жаловался на отсутствие внимания. С самого детства он был желанным гостем. А уж когда официально стал партнером Тома, получил вдвое больше почета. Сейчас, в объединенной властью Тома магической Европе Гарри был вторым по важности лицом. Он не был Темным Лордом, однако его приказов слушались так же, как приказов Тома.  
На людях Гарри и Том всегда соглашались друг с другом, только наедине позволяя себе жаркие споры, в том числе о любых изменениях в обществе. Том ненавидел магглов и магглорожденных. Он не преследовал их целенаправленно, но никогда не упускал случая причинить им вред. В построенном Томом государстве явно проявлялось превосходство темных волшебников над остальными, но благодаря Гарри не происходило явной дискриминации или преследования магглорожденных и полукровок.   
Как бы там ни было, а появление Гарри на Новогоднем балу в Дурмстранге вызвало настоящий фурор. К нему тут же потянулись люди, чтобы поздороваться.  
Виктор вынужден был подойти.   
– Приветствую, мистер Поттер, – спокойно сказал он, протягивая руку для пожатия.   
Гарри иногда видел его краем глаза, но редко и издалека. Виктор постарел, как и ожидалось. Он стал еще коренастее. По-прежнему мог похвастаться хорошей выправкой. Он отрастил длинные волосы, которые большей частью уже были седыми, и интеллигентную бородку. Гарри чуть улыбнулся, потому что считал, что Виктор стал похож на Игоря.   
– Не нужно быть таким официальным, – попросил Гарри. – Я рад видеть тебя.  
Это были искренние слова. Гарри давно уже по Виктору не скучал, однако приятно было встретиться вновь и увидеть улыбку в его глазах. Гарри с облегчением понял, что во взгляде Виктора нет никакой тоски или отражения старой влюбленности. Только такая же радость от встречи с тем, кто когда-то был дорог.   
Гарри кольнуло сердце от мысли, что можно было без страха встретиться и раньше, но он тут же вспомнил, что возможная привязанность Виктора не единственная причина их разлуки.  
– Я тоже рад. Ты совсем не изменился.  
– Боюсь, что так.  
– Похож на одного из моих лоботрясов, – саркастично пошутил Виктор, Гарри притворно обиделся.   
Друэлла, которую Гарри держал под руку, мягко освободилась.   
– Отлучусь, чтобы поговорить кое с кем, – заявила она и отошла.  
Может, Друэлла хотела дать им шанс на минутку уединения, чтобы они могли что-то вспомнить, что-то обсудить, но это было не то место, не то время, да и стоило ли им что-то обсуждать через пятьдесят лет?   
К ним тут же подскочил юный Поллукс Блэк, младший и любимый внук Сириуса. Гарри он напоминал Мариуса в детстве, так что в память о былом он его нещадно баловал. Сам Мариус умер несколько лет назад. Поллукс был едва ли не единственным ребенком из окружения, который нормально относился к Гарри. Остальные чувствовали себя неловко из-за несоответствия внешности возрасту и социальному статусу.   
– Дядя Гарри! – рявкнул Поллукс, перепугав нескольких взрослых, стоявших рядом и ожидавших возможности поговорить с Гарри. – Ты что здесь делаешь? Неважно! Рад тебя видеть! Хочешь, познакомлю с кем-нибудь?  
– Сбавите тон, мистер Блэк, – с деланной строгостью попросил его Виктор.  
Тот пристыженно посмотрел на директора, но тут же заулыбался. Из-за способности Сириуса превращаться в собаку, Гарри частенько ассоциировал Поллукса со щенком. Вот сейчас, казалось, парнишка завиляет хвостом. Гарри небрежно встрепал Поллуксу волосы на макушке.   
– Я тоже рад видеть тебя, но иди, развлекайся и не обращай на своего старого дядюшку внимания.  
Поллукс расхохотался шутке и убежал.   
– «Старого дядюшку», – задумчиво пробормотал Виктор. – Все еще никакой надежды, Гарри?  
Как приятно снова услышать от него свое имя. Удивительно, но даже пятьдесят лет спустя Гарри легко понял, что Виктор имел в виду таким неопределенным вопросом. Он неожиданно ярко понял-вспомнил, что они женаты. Но сложно было найти других столь же странно ведущих себя при встрече супругов.   
– Ну, почему же? Надежда у меня есть. Просто жду, когда Том поймет, что смерть это просто очередное приключение для высокоорганизованного разума.  
Виктор презрительно фыркнул. Темного Лорда он до сих пор недолюбливал и не верил, что тот имеет хоть какое-то отношение к «высокоорганизованным разумам». Гарри не знал, что долгие годы и до сих пор Виктор оставался в Дурмстранге по приказу Темного Лорда. Сразу после расставания с Гарри у Виктора была мысль вернуться в квиддич, но он не смог ее воплотить. Многие годы это было мучительно и скучно, но постепенно стало привычно. Сейчас Виктор свою работу даже любил.   
Друэлла подошла слева, ведя за собой Лусию Малфой. Гарри не видел давнюю подругу несколько месяцев. Абри был редактором крупной газеты, а она домохозяйкой. Лусия редко выходила в свет. Их дети уже выросли и часто оставляли на нее внуков. Сейчас она здесь навещала старшего из них.   
Следом за Лусией шли два мальчика-старшекурсника. Высокий и светловолосый Гиперион – как раз тот самый внук, Гарри его немного знал. У него на лацкане был приколот значок старосты школы. И худой темноволосый незнакомец – школьный ответственный за нравственность, судя по знакам отличия. Тот мальчик, которого Друэлла хотела ненавязчиво представить.   
– Это Ирис Эпстейн, Гарри, – представила его Друэлла. – Очень хороший мальчик.   
Гарри только недоуменно посмотрел на нее, потом на Виктора. Хотела ли Друэлла чего-то добиться от Гарри, предлагая себе на замену дальнего родственника Сары, которую сама в его сердце так и не смогла заменить? Но такие выкрутасы сработали бы лет сорок назад, не теперь. Гарри помнил Сару, но другие люди и более яркие события давно заглушили в нем и любовь к ней, и боль по поводу ее потери.   
Но ему стало любопытно, зачем его познакомили с этим ребенком, зачем пытаются приблизить к нему. Друзья частенько пытались провернуть что-то выгодное для себя, пользуясь его властью и влиянием. Гарри давно привык к этому и считал такое естественным. Пытались ли Эпстейны в очередной раз сделать свой банк лидирующим, подкупив при этом Друэллу?   
Стало любопытно, и Гарри решил немного поддаться Друэлле.   
– Он, правда, примерный ученик и разумный член совета, – пробормотал рядом Виктор. – Не обращай внимания на фамилию. Присмотрись.  
Могла ли Друэлла заранее договориться с Виктором? Когда-то Гарри решительно сказал бы нет, но теперь он Виктора совсем не знал, да и перед прощанием когда-то давно-давно Виктор уже был испорчен интригами, как Гарри ему сам и сказал.   
Гарри милостиво принял приветствия перепуганного юноши, ожидая от него чего-то интересного в будущем. Может, он и правда был ловок и прилежен, но сейчас Гарри волновала только его возможность сделать жизнь несколько интереснее. Когда ты вечно юный и бессмертный партнер всемогущего Темного Лорда, это немаловажно. 

***

Следующим вечером, усевшись у камина в свои любимые кресла, Гарри и Том обсуждали минувшие два дня, в которые по воле обстоятельств не виделись. Гарри рассказал про Друэллу и Эпстейнов. Том про очередной провал Драко на политической арене. Тот был наместником Тома в Англии, но не пользовался популярностью у своих сограждан. В отличие от континентальной Европы, которая приняла Тома неохотно, постепенно, но все же бескровно, островная Британия то и дело подкидывала сюрпризы.   
На этот раз все обошлось закидыванием Драко тухлыми яйцами в ответ на предложение ввести некоторые дополнительные налоги на браки полукровок с магглорожденными. Это было частью распространения идеи всеобщей чистокровности – власти пытались мягко заставить чистокровок и полукровок не «загрязнять» свою кровь.   
– Кстати, ты ничего не сказал про своего любимого, – насмешливо заметил вдруг Том.  
– Про кого? – искренне озадачился Гарри.  
Может, Том имел в виду Поллукса?   
– Про Крама.  
Гарри озадаченно моргнул, а потом расхохотался. Прошла куча лет, а Том все еще ревнует и серьезно задает подобные вопросы? Отсмеявшись еще и из-за обиженного выражения лица Тома, Гарри честно сказал:  
– Было приятно встретить его. Очень жаль, что он постарел, но с бородой выглядит очень импозантно. Но, Том… уже очень много лет не он мой любимый, а ты.   
Том посмотрел подозрительно.  
– Но ты никогда не говорил этого.  
– Что?  
– Ты никогда не говорил, что не любишь его.   
Гарри удивленно склонил голову к плечу. Он не обращал внимания, возможно, что и так.   
– Что ж, ты все это время продолжал переживать?   
Том неопределенно пожал плечами. Гарри тяжело выдохнул и пересел со своего места Тому на колени. Он осторожно поставил свой бокал на столик, а потом поцеловал Тома. За годы вместе Гарри перестал удивляться подобной зацикленности на – казалось бы – полной ерунде.   
– Прости. Понимаю причину твоих сомнений во мне. Но сейчас я люблю только тебя, клянусь. Я не пытаюсь кого-то защитить этими словами и получить какую-то выгоду. Это правда.   
Том прикрыл глаза, расслабляясь и успокаиваясь.   
– Хорошо, – сказал он.   
Гарри усмехнулся и покачал головой. Он этому «хорошо» не очень-то поверил, но собирался уладить ситуацию, используя весь приобретенный за пятьдесят лет опыт. На секунду мелькнула мысль, что Том силой держит Виктора в Дурмстранге, но тут же пропала. Были вещи и поинтереснее, о которых прямо сейчас можно было подумать.  
Гарри пуговка за пуговкой расстегнул рубашку на Томе, сопровождая это поцелуями.


End file.
